Mi tutor esta loco, pero lo quiero
by Nythan-kun
Summary: No volveremos a creer en el amor se prometieron. Una promesa difícil de cumplir, y más cuando él es quien se encargara de que consigas pasar matemáticas. Él te salvara ¿o terminaras salvándolo tú a él? SxS cap extra
1. Chapter 1

**Mi tutor está loco, pero lo quiero**

_¿No nos volveremos a enamorar? Una promesa difícil de cumplir, y más cuando él es quien se encargara de que consigas pasar matemáticas. Él te salvara ¿o terminaras salvándolo tú a él? SxS_

**Capitulo 1: Nuestro mundo. **

Sakura era la típica niña promedio, buenas notas en general, una vida organizada, un bonito hogar, un novio algo envidiable… su vida en general estaba bien, estaba bien omitiendo matemáticas, claro esta.

A cuatro meses de terminar los estudios su promedio no era el mejor en esta asignatura, tenía que levantarlo si no quería ir a presentar remédiales, que además tenía también un alto porcentaje de perderlos. No valía esfuerzos que ella hiciera, no valía trasnocho, las matemáticas simplemente no se le daban, la familia Kinomoto no era la familia mas adinerada, ellos vivían bien, con comodidades, pero eso no significaba que Sakura pudiera entrar a una universidad privada.

Fujitaka Kinomoto era un buen sujeto, después de la muerte de la madre de Sakura hace dos años, él se había encargado de cuidar de ella y su hermano Touya.

Touya siete años mayor que Sakura, ella con dieciocho años, era el típico hermano mayor, molestándola, saboteándola, jugándole bromas, en fin.

Sakura se percató de la hora y se dio cuenta que ya iba tarde a la preparatoria, estaba cursando el ultimo año de esta y eso la llenaba de felicidad, por fin, años de estudio, años de madrugar, años de entera vergüenza por las dos o tres veces que llegaba tarde al salón por semana… ahí era donde todo comenzaba a dar sus frutos.

Ella notó donde se encontraba, ya estaba frente a la preparatoria y su novio Ronald la esperaba como era costumbre.

Ronald era un buen chico, aparentemente, se preocupaba por Sakura, la apoyaba y hacía cuatro meses que habían comenzado a salir juntos, aunque al hermano de Sakura la idea lo sacara de casillas, al final Touya terminó aceptando por que el tal Ronald era hermanastro de Tomoyo, la mejor amiga de Sakura, a pesar que Ronald no viviera con Tomoyo y su madre, él prefería vivir en un apartamento en el centro de Tomoeda.

Tomoyo, la chica linda, lista y con una amplia fortuna, su madre era dueña de una gran cadena de hoteles bien conocidos por toda la ciudad, ella era novio de Eriol. Un chico que estaba en la universidad.

—Hola Ronald —saludó Sakura a su novio con un simple e insípido beso en la mejilla.

No es que Sakura no lo quisiera, ni mucho menos, el asunto radicaba en su timidez y que además no le gustaba dar demasiados espectáculos en público, otro motivo era que su novio era perseguido por un gran número de chicas.

Tengo suerte, se dijo un día Sakura, la verdad se consideraba afortunada, su novio parecía comprender ese punto… aunque lo que sino comprendía su novio era que ni siquiera estando solos ella se mostraba muy cariñosa.

—Hola Sakura… ¿otra vez un simple beso? —Sakura no paso por alto las palabras de Ronald y agachó la cabeza, no le gustaba las pataletas que tantas veces le hacía su novio por su forma de saludar.

Para Ronald Sakura solo estaba haciendo de esa relación, una relación de buenos amigos con unos cuantos mini-besos una vez a la semana y esto lo llenaba de una cólera sumamente grande.

—Sabes que no me gusta dar demostraciones en publico —dijo Sakura jugando con sus dedos.

—Lo sé —respondió fríamente Ronald —pero es que contigo Sakura no es ni en público, ni sin público, me preguntó cuanto empezaras a convertirte en la novia que espero.

Sakura se sintió triste, ganas no la faltaban, pero es que no era tan simple como este chico quería ver las cosas, su miedo a hacer mal las cosas la llevaba a hacerlas peor.

—Bueno este… —ella se sentía torpe, comprendía perfectamente el punto de Ronald.

—¿Sabes que en tres días cumplimos cuatro meses de estar saliendo juntos? —ella no entendía el porque de esa pregunta, jamás se le había olvidado eso, siempre tenía un regalo para él, es mas lo compraba o lo hacía con días de anticipación —Te espero en mi apartamento, tengo algo preparado.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó curiosa.

—Si te lo digo ahora no sería una sorpresa —ante las palabras de su novio Sakura se dio cuenta que tenía razón, igualmente su novio no le iba a contar nada —sé que te gustara —Sakura asintió sonriente y comenzaron a caminar para ir dentro de la preparatoria.

Tanto como Sakura y Ronald estaban cursando el ultimo año de preparatoria, pero ellos tenían clase en salones diferentes, el tiempo que pasaban en la preparatoria no era demasiado.

Caminaron por un rato por los pasillos, un corto rato, hablando de tonterías y rápidamente se percataron que estaban frente al salón de Sakura, era el mismo ritual todas las mañanas, sin importar que Sakura llegara tarde, su novio la esperaba en la puerta y la llevaba al salón, para luego despedirse con el mismo e insípido beso de la mañana.

—Nos vemos por la tarde —dijo Ronald —o tal vez mañana, el hecho es en que te espero en tres días en mi apartamento —Sakura asintió y este emprendió su camino a su salón.

Sakura no pudo reír ante lo ansioso que se veía su novio, estaba más que de costumbre.

Los últimos tres meses solo siempre había ido a cenar o a ver una película a cine, seguramente esta vez su novio le estaría preparando una cena o algo parecido, pero ahora que Sakura pensaba, en el tiempo que llevaban de novios ella jamás había ido a la casa de Ronald, sabía donde era, pero no entró nunca.

Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, seguido a ello entró al salón de clases.

Sakura estaba nerviosa, pensar en la estadía sola con su novio la desbocaba, se sentía asustada, fuera como fuera, estarían solos y si, ella no tenía que entregársele a él en ese instante, pero tenía que comportarse como una novia y estaba segura que Ronald le pediría eso: besos, caricias…

_No es solo mi imaginación, _pensó la chica mientras llegaba a su asiento y se sentaba para perderse en su mundo.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que llegara su mejor amiga Tomoyo, si, Tomoyo era su solución, seguramente ella conocía los planes de su hermanastro, pero luego se los tendría que preguntar, pues antes de siquiera articular palabra, la maestra de su clase horror, entraba al salón, a Sakura le convenía empezar a poner atención, no pensar en su querido novio.

Las clases comenzaron a fluir, rápidamente y como era costumbre por mas esfuerzos que pusiera Sakura se había perdido ya en sus pensamientos, la maestra no pasó desapercibida a la chica Sakura y sorprendiéndola le pidió que fuera al tablero, Sakura se estremeció de horror.

Estar de pie en frente de una pizarra con un montón de números difíciles de descifrar y con la mirada de sus compañeros… estaba perdida, lo sabía y la maestra no demoró en corroborárselo.

—¿así pretende pasar mi clase señorita Kinomoto? —_obviamente no_, pensó Sakura, pero era algo inevitable, tratar de mezclar a Sakura con las matemáticas era como mezclar agua con aceite.

—Yo lo siento —se disculpó apenada Sakura, aunque era costumbre que la maestra la pasara a ella, Sakura era la que mas oportunidades le daba para ser molestada y la maestra no perdía estas.

—Yo no —contestó la maestra con un tonó tan frío y autoritario que Sakura no dudaba en salir corriendo por la puerta del salón —tiene cero.

Sakura volvió a su asiento mientras suspiraba.

Uno mas para la cuenta… así era casi seguro que los exámenes remédiales estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, Sakura no entendía y la maestra se esmeraba por hacérselo saber, realmente llegaba a ser una chica desafortunada en muchas ocasiones.

Bueno ya estaba hecho, la profesora le había puesto su cero a Sakura, así que según ella después de eso ya no la volverían a pasar al tablero, motivo por el cual se permitió perderse en sus pensamientos una vez más.

**OoOoOoOoOoOooO**

Lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos, estaba en el sofá, era tarde en la mañana y lo sabía, otra vez se había excedido con el licor, lo sentía aun en su boca, desgraciadamente era un habito que había adoptado desde hace dos años, según el lo ayudaba relajarse y a no pensar, aunque el no pensar llegaba hasta que había desocupado una botella de Brandy o Whisky y su ser se perdía, se perdía para recordar el cruel pasado que lo había golpeado entonces.

Decidido no pensar más en eso, se concentró en otra cosa, otra sensación, una sensación de algo húmedo sobre su pecho, era ¿una lengua?

Aun entre sueños trató de apartar aquella sensación un tanto extraña sobre su ser ¿Quién lo estaba lamiendo? Se preguntó mientras la lengua de quien fuera comenzaba a subir, hasta llegar a su boca, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta.

—Bocado —gritó Syaoran en medio de la sala y apartaba a su perro de encima suyo —te dicho que no hagas eso —sucedió lo obvio, el perro no entendió nada, es mas intensificó su ataque lamiendo más y más rápido.

Syaoran tuvo que incorporase para que aquél perro no lo babeara todo.

Bocado era el perro de Syaoran, su amigo incondicional, como solían decir todas las personas: _el perro es el mejor amigo del hombre, _Syaoran tenía claro ese punto y su perro bocado ayudaba a corroborarlo, este perro lo había acompañado desde los catorce años y aun recordaba lo pequeño que era entonces, el perro fue creciendo al igual que el amor que le brindaba Syaoran a este, amigos inseparables sin duda alguna.

De repente el ladrido del perro sacó a Syaoran de su pensamiento, era obvio lo que tal animal quería, por desgracia para Syaoran él no quería eso tanto como su perro.

Bocado se lo decía con la mirada y con la manera de dar vueltas por la sala, quería ir a hacer sus necesidades, el perro tenía ganas de ir al baño justo la mañana en la que Syaoran se sentía con mayor dolor de cabeza.

Los ladridos del perro se intensificaron.

—Ya voy, ya voy —le dijo a su mascota.

Ciertamente era la parte mas dura de tener una mascota, tener que sacarlo y todo eso, era una suerte que el perro ese día le hubieran dado ganas de salir un poco tarde, el pobre de Syaoran no se hubiera imaginado sacando su perro a las seis de la mañana o tal vez antes, como ya le había ocurrido en tantas ocasiones.

Syaoran se incorporó del sillón donde se había acostado, aun tenía el traje formal con que dictaba clases en la universidad, la corbata totalmente desarreglada y sin mencionar lo arrugado de su ropa.

Se dirigió a su alcoba, igual de desordenada que él y tomó unos pantalones deportivos y una camiseta, era la parte buena de sacar el perro, aprovechaba ese momento para hacer ejercicio y de paso tratar de estar en forma, aunque lo que no se entendía era que forma quería adoptar, de por si su cuerpo ya estaba bien esculpido.

Retiró sus prendas arrugadas y se puso las recién sacadas de su cajón, el perro lo miraba con insistencia.

—Un día de estos te voy a regalar —dijo bromeándole al perro, era al único que le bromeaba, en la universidad tenía la fama de ser uno de los profesores mas testarudos y poco tratables de todo el campus.

Había entrado a trabajar en la universidad de Tomoeda para dictar clases por la noche hace un mese, se había cansado de Tokio y su ritmo de vida tan agitado, además que los recuerdos lo invadían con cada calle, si, Syaoran era un genio para eso, con solo veinticinco años ya tenía un buen trabajo, una buena casa y un buen carro… pero él sabía que le hacía falta algo.

Ya estando listo Syaoran se dirigió a la cocina donde sacó una botella de agua de la nevera y una aspirina de una de las repisas, estas eran cosas que nunca le faltaban, eso y el alcohol, de vez en cuando un cigarro.

Él tomó las llaves de su casa y le colocó el collar al perro, todas las mañanas era el mismo ritual, media hora sacando a Bocado al parque pingüino, donde todas las chicas se quedabas deslumbradas con tal espécimen de hombre, claro que Syaoran siempre atendía más el perro que cualquier intento de acercamiento por cualquier mujer.

Anduvieron diez minutos antes de llegar al parque.

—Eres libre —le dijo a su perro mientras este salía a toda prisa a perseguir palomas y de vez en cuando a relacionarse con otros animales de su especie —solo no te demores. Tengo sueño —dijo bostezando y hablando para si mismo.

Decidió esa mañana no correr pues estaba mas cansado de lo general, así que simplemente se acercó a una banca del parque y dejó que su perro se divirtiera como Syaoran nunca lo hacía, _por lo menos alguien cercano a mi se divierte_, pensó.

Su perro corría de un lado a otro, divertido, Syaoran no le quitaba los ojos de encima, él no permitiría que algo le llegase a pasar a su mascota, no, eso jamás.

Syaoran escuchó a alguien acercarse, es mas rápidamente estuvo atrás de él, Syaoran estaba seguro que sería una de las tantas chicas sin nada que hacer una mañana, mas que ir a molestarlo, simplemente el pensar en esa idea fue la que lo impulsó a no voltear a ver quien era, solo iba a esperar a que le hablaran para mandar a volar a la chica que se aproximara.

—¿Syaoran Li? —preguntó la voz de quien estaba atrás, Syaoran se sobresaltó un poco, quien quiera que estuviera a tras no era una chica —sabía que eras tu.

Syaoran comenzó a voltear lentamente, ¿Quién sería? Se preguntaba, ciertamente no tenía muchos amigos y los estudiantes de la universidad no se volteaban siquiera a escupirlo, no lo querían.

Ya completamente volteado se encontró con un hombre un poco más alto que él y con el cabello negro, la reacción de Syaoran fue inmediata, estaba delante de él uno de sus amigos de la infancia y uno con los que compartió algunos estudios en la universidad.

—Touya —dijo aun sin articular gran número de palabras.

—¿Quien diría que el testarudo de Syaoran Li terminaría en este mismo pueblo? —Sonrió —jamás pensé encontrarte nuevamente, ya sabes después de lo que te ocurrió en Tokio yo… desapareciste y no pensé que llegarías a Tomoeda—Touya se dio cuenta que estaba andando por malos terrenos y decidió guardar silencio, era lo mejor, solo Touya y Fujitaka conocían la desgracia de Syaoran —y… ¿ahora que haces?

—Estoy dictando clases en la universidad, hace un mes, tenía penado hablarte a ti y tu padre, pero no sé donde viven y no tengo algún contacto.

—Lo sé… —Touya pensó y luego dijo —¿pero deberías estar en cases? —Touya ciertamente estaba confundido, las clases de las universidades de Tomoeda eran de siete de la mañana a tres de la tarde y las de la preparatoria eran de ocho de la mañana a dos de la tarde y los sábados no estudiaban.

—Soy profesor de la noche —aclaró Syaoran —por eso estoy aquí, me queda mucho tiempo por la mañana y un poco por la tarde.

En ese momento a Touya se le ocurrió una gran idea, Sakura era pésima en matemáticas y su amigo Syaoran era el mejor, estaba seguro que Syaoran no le negaría nada a él, o bueno tal vez a él si, pero no a Fujitaka, su padre, Syaoran le tenía un gran respeto y además fue profesor suyo en algunas materias electivas de la universidad.

—¿así que te queda tiempo libre? —Syaoran asintió y llamó a su perro.

—Bocado —el perro corrió inmediatamente a la posición de su amo.

—Bueno es que… —Touya sabía que tendría que saber tratar a Syaoran, por mas que fueran viejos amigos a Syaoran no era ese tipo de chicos del que se puede esperar a que cumpla un pequeño favor —mi hermana Sakura —comentó Touya —ya te había hablado de ella hace años —Syaoran asintió, Touya si le había hablado de ella, pero Syaoran jamás la conoció —es algo torpe para matemáticas, bueno es muy torpe para matemáticas y…

—¿quieres que le ayude? —Preguntó Syaoran, Touya asintió —¿crees que tu hermanita me aguantara? No soportara dos clases, es mas si aguanta la primera es una chica realmente increíble.

—¿Eso es un si? —Syaoran no se iba a negar, era lógico que solo sería una clase, además podría visitar a su antiguo maestro.

—Eso es un si Touya, pero te digo que no se la voy a hacer fácil, no me importa que sea la hija de Fujitaka o la hermana de un amigo —ciertamente no se la haría fácil, pero si Sakura quería pasar, tenía que aguantarse a uno de los profesores mas exasperantes de la universidad —dame la dirección de tu casa, iré mañana por la tarde.

Touya le dictó la dirección, la cual Syaoran anotó en su celular, luego de eso continuaron hablando de cosas sin sentido, un poco de su pasado y una que otro comentario de Touya a Syaoran.

—Veo que aun tomas —dijo Touya viéndole los ojos, su color rojo lo delataba.

—Si, un poco.

—Bueno este… —Touya quería hablarle a Syaoran, aconsejarlo, pero eso no estaba permitido en el mundo de su amigo, Syaoran pareció notar esto y se paró de la silla en la que se encontraban sentados para decirle:

—Nos vemos mañana, creó que será la última vez, estoy seguro que tu hermana no aguantara el ritmo.

Touya se despidió también, Sakura no era una chica que aguantara mucho, pero si quería pasar, ella debía aguantar al profesor Li, a él y sus problemas del pasado, que ciertamente eran peores que él mismo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOooO**

La día había pasado tan pronto que Sakura ya se encontraba de pie dispuesta para salir a su casa, su novio era lo único que no hacía por ella, acompañarla a su hogar, le tenía pavor a Touya Kinomoto ¿y quien no?

—¿ya estas lista Tomoyo? —dijo Sakura a su amiga para que se diera algo de prisa.

Era lo mismo todas las tardes desde hacía cinco meses, cuando había comenzado a salir con Eriol Hiraguizawa, el chico de la universidad. Tomoyo siempre se tomaba su tiempo para salir del salón, arreglándose claro esta, Sakura no veía mucho interés en ello.

—¿sabes Tomoyo? Si te arreglas tanto… cuando estés casada con Eriol y este se levante se va a asustar porque te vera sin maquillaje —Sakura rió —siempre es lo mismo contigo, date prisa, quiero llegar temprano a casa, mi papá estará hoy y le tocó cocinar.

Tomoyo cerró su kit de maquillaje y se dispusieron a retirase de la preparatoria.

—deberías hacer lo mismo, tal vez así Ronald quede más embobado de lo que ya esta contigo —la mención del nombre Ronald recordó a Sakura cierto tema que debía tratar con su amiga: la sorpresa.

No habían podido hablar de eso en el descanso ya que ambas tenían sus respectivas prácticas, Sakura de porrista y Tomoyo en el coro.

—Oye Tomoyo… ¿sabes que me tiene preparado Ronald en su apartamento para cuando cumplamos cuatro meses? Me dijo que pasara en tres días y bueno… —Tomoyo la miró con algo de angustia, ver a Sakura pensativa y con ese nerviosismo en la mirada no le agradaba, es mas, nada malo relacionado con su amiga le agradaba.

—No pequeña, no sé… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Bueno —comenzó a jugar con sus dedos bastante nerviosa —nunca hemos estado solos en su apartamento y tengo miedo que él… tu sabes.

Sakura era extremadamente tímida y el solo pensar en esos temas le ponía la piel de color rojo, un rojo bastante intenso, ciertamente no era los temas en los que mas se destacara.

—¿Qué él intente… tocarte? —preguntó Tomoyo directamente ocasionando un sonroja mas grande en la cara de su amiga, Sakura solo atinó a asentir —bueno si es así… pues… Sakura si estas segura de lo que quieres hazlo, pero si no lo estas díselo, si es tu novio y te quiere seguro que entenderá, eso es parte del amor.

—Pero también es corresponderse ¿no es así?

—No del todo, las cosas pasan por algo Sakura y si no estas lista él tiene que entender, te lo digo y te lo repito, si te quiere te entenderá y será paciente, si no… no vale la pena.

A Sakura la recorrió un aire fresco por el cuerpo, Tomoyo era mas culta en estos temas, talvez por que andaba con un chico de universidad y ella tenía toda la razón, Sakura no estaba obligada a hacer nada que no quisiera, no debía, aunque también le pareció increíble la naturalidad con lo que hablaba de su hermanastro.

Ya una Sakura mas tranquila y una Tomoyo apurada porque iba tarde a verse con Eriol, ambas se despidieron en el parque pingüino y cada una tomó su camino.

No tardo mucho tiempo la niña de ojos verdes en llegar a su casa, lo primero que esperaba al llegar era oler el delicioso aroma del pato al horno que preparaba su padre, entró y no fue recibida por el olor, al parecer habían cambiado de planes para la cena.

—Ya llegué —gritó mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

Sakura entró y se encontró con su padre de espaldas en la cocina, terminando lo que le había preparado de cenar, ella bajó los hombros al ver tallarines en vez de pato ¿Qué había sucedido para que su padre cambiara el menú?

Fujitaka Kinomoto se volteó y le regaló una grata sonrisa antes de saludar.

—Hola pequeña Sakura ¿Cómo te fue? —ella se dispuso a no ponerle mas atención al incidente del pato y suspiró cansada, no le había ido bien, si solo a la primera hora ya se había ganado un cero.

—Otro cero —dijo —no entiendo, no se me da eso de las matemáticas —Fujitaka la entendía, a su hija le iba bien en las otras asignaturas, por ese motivo no la reprendía, no era que Sakura no se esforzara, su padre lo sabía y le era inevitable sonreír a veces, eso era algo que Sakura le había heredado a su madre. En un intento por desviar la atención en sus notas Sakura preguntó: —¿no ibas a hacer pato?

—Iba —dijo —pero Touya me pidió que lo dejara para mañana, al parecer invitó a alguien.

Sakura ya odiaba al invitado de Touya, ¿Quién se atrevía a quitarle el pato? Muchas veces el comportar de la primogénita de los Kinomoto era de una niña pequeña.

—¿A, sí? ¿Quién es? —preguntó molesta.

—Tu nuevo profesor particular de matemáticas —dijo Touya entrando a la cocina, sorprendiendo por la noticia a Sakura y de paso a su padre.

—¿Cómo así? —preguntó Sakura un poco incrédula.

—Como lo oíste monstruo —dijo Touya, esta vez su insulto no había tocado a Sakura, ella estaba en shok aun por la noticia de un profesor particular —¿recuerdas a Syaoran papá? —a fujitaka se le iluminaron los ojos.

¿Acaso hablaba del Syaoran su estudiante de hace años?

—¿Syaoran Li? —Touya asintió —no sabía que estaba en la cuidad.

—Yo tampoco, lo vi esta mañana, estaba paseando su perro.

—¿aun lo tiene? —Touya asintió.

Sakura que hasta ese momento se había sentido excluida de la conversación que llevaba su hermano y su padre, estaba curiosa de saber quien era el dichoso Li, la mirada de su padre decía que era un buen hombre y para que se llevara con su hermano también daba motivos para creer eso, por eso preguntó.

—¿Quién es Syaoran Li?

—Fue estudiante mío en la universidad —le respondió su padre —le encantaba la arqueología, pero finalmente se inclinó por ser profesor de matemáticas, además que se le daban muy bien, jamás vino a casa, aun me sorprende que halla decidido venir.

—¿Por qué? —esta vez respondió Touya la pregunta de Sakura.

—Syaoran es un tipo bastante arrogante y bastante testarudo, cuando le dije que te enseñara no puso ningún problema, según él, no le aguantaras el ritmo y en dos o una clase te aburrirás y le pedirás que no vuelva.

—¿Por qué es así? —preguntó Sakura molesta, en ese momento el ambiente se tensionó y tanto como Touya y su padre guardaron silencio, el tema de Syaoran Li no era algo de tratar con todas las personas, incluida Sakura —Bueno, no importa —dijo ella rompiendo el silencio incomodo —además voy a pasar matemáticas como sea y si me tengo que aguantar al mismo diablo lo haré.

—Eso espero Sakura, porque el mismo diablo vendrá mañana —comentó Touya —ahora comamos.

La cena transcurrió con toda normalidad, ciertamente tener un nuevo maestro la inquietaba, eso, y el asunto de su novio ¿Qué querría? se preguntaba la chica mientras se llevaba un tallarín a la boca.

Una vez terminado el asunto de la cena Sakura se retiró a su alcoba donde comenzó a estudiar, o por lo menos tratar de hacerlo, si Syaoran Li era tan arrogante como lo parecía según su hermano, ella no le iba a dar el gusto de que la tratara como una torpe.

Dos horas de estudio al parecer no eran suficientes, Sakura no entendía nada, decidió hacer algo más productivo así que se acostó a dormir.

Igual las matemáticas estaban en un papel y su mundo no era ese papel.

**OoOoOoOoOoOooO**

Syaoran se dirigía en su carro BMW a la universidad, un carro muy bonito, era algo así como el carro que aparece en the scientist, un video de coldplay, y siempre se había sentido atraído por ese grupo.

El recorrido a la universidad desde su casa no era el camino mas largo del mundo, es mas, a pie sería un recorrido de minutos, pero a Syaoran no le gustaba andar por las calles de Tomoeda, solo lo hacía cuando salía con su perro.

Syaoran se encontraba en el parqueadero y rápido dejó su BMW en el estacionamiento, no iba tarde, pero siempre le encantaba llegar temprano.

Subió las escaleras de la universidad, muchos de sus alumnos lo miraban mal y seguro que lo insultaban a sus espaldas, en algunas ocasiones Syaoran llegaba a ser mas joven que algunos de sus estudiantes y esto también le daba pie para ser mas detestado. Ya estaba acostumbrado, era eso y que poco y nada le interesaba lo que una bola de estudiantes fracasados pensara de él.

Syaoran llegó al salón donde tenía la clase, pero antes de entrar sacó del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta un pequeño recipiente en el cual tenía una bebida, por la forma del recipiente era fácil deducir que en este no llevaba jugo, ni agua, era fácil deducir que llevaba alguna bebida alcohólica, le dio un par de tragos y entró al salón mientras destapaba una menta para disimular su alimento, todos sus estudiantes se sentaron al instante, ninguno dijo nada, todos lo miraban expectantes a lo que el profesor Li fuera a decir, una vez el dulce fue introducido en su boca, tomó un marcador que había sobre la mesa y comenzó a escribir unos ejercicios.

Ninguno de sus estudiantes se atrevía a preguntarle que era eso, seguro que Syaoran respondería con alguna molesta critica o algo de sarcasmo, que era lo que siempre hacía.

Muchos de los estudiantes de Syaoran no terminaban el semestre, se retiraban o simplemente no volvían.

—Tienen veinte minutos —dijo Syaoran en tono frío —no mas.

Los estudiantes no dijeron nada y rápidamente comenzaron a sacar una hoja y un lápiz, Syaoran había decidido realizar examen sorpresa, los hacía muy seguido, él sabía que alguien que pasara esos exámenes, era alguien que merecía pasar la materia con él. Lastimosamente los que pasaban los exámenes eran contados.

—Buenos días —saludó una chica agitada en la puerta —¿Puedo seguir? —dijo bastante nerviosa.

—Diez minutos tarde señorita Nina—comentó Syaoran mientras miraba su reloj —No, no puede.

—Pero profesor Li, solo son diez minutos, yo le prometo que no volverá a suceder —dijo tratando de coquetear un poco.

Nina, era una chica bonita, agradable y simpatizaba con todas las personas de la universidad, ella se valía de sus encantos para hacer que muchas veces profesores le subieran los puntos que hacían falta para pasar, ningún profesor se libraba de sus encantos, y había rumores que en muchas ocasiones había llegado a acostarse con algunos con tal de conseguir pasar.

—Yo sé que no volverá a pasar señorita, se lo aseguro —Syaoran no era el tipo de profesor que se dejaba coquetear, Nina trató de decir algo, pero antes de cualquier comentario Syaoran siguió hablando —ya sé —a la chica le brillaron los ojos, por fin lo había convencido. Pensó —vaya y se toma un café mientras espera su próxima clase —le mostró un billete —porque a mi clase ya no entra hoy.

La chica lo miró con odio, con el odio que lo miraba cada estudiante siempre que hacía lo mismo, era detestable, la fama de profesor navaja no era una fama mal puesta, ciertamente Li llegaba a ser el sujeto mas odiado.

La risa de muchos estudiantes se escuchó, aunque también muchos murmuraban lo malo que había sido eso de no dejarla entrar.

—Quedan cinco minutos —alertó al resto de estudiantes.

Los chicos apuraron sus ejercicios lo más que podían, era complicado resolver eso en tan poco tiempo, a Syaoran se le vino a la mente las palabras de Touya de esa mañana, _pobre chica Sakura, _pensó, no aguantará dos minutos.

Algunos estudiantes entregaron lo que tenían, Syaoran recibía sus hojas y una risa burlona escapaba de su boca, una risa que era la cosa mas ofensiva que a un estudiante se le pueda hacer.

—No será difícil revisar esto —dijo en voz alta.

Los alumnos entendieron las palabras de Li al instante, el muy desgraciado lo que quería decir era que no le iba a tomar mucho tiempo poner veinticinco ceros, ese era el numero de estudiantes que tenía en el salón.

—Aquí tiene maestro —dijo un chico.

Syaoran miró la hoja que le entregó este, se sorprendió, estaba bien, muy bien.

—Felicidades señor Hiraguizawa, veo que por fin va a aprovechar sus talentos.

—Sabe que veo esta materia porque la universidad así lo exige, no sé porqué alguien que esta estudiando pedagogía infantil tiene que tratar con alguien como usted.

—Porque no quiere ser un pedagogo tonto señor Hiraguizawa —Syaoran volvió a sonreír con maldad y Eriol le regaló una de las tantas miradas que Syaoran estaba acostumbrado a recibir y se dijo mentalmente que solo había ganado una batalla.

Eriol volvió a su asiento.

—¿Qué esperan los que ya terminaron para retirarse? —Preguntó Syaoran —no los pienso llevar en mi carro.

¿Por qué nadie había atentado contra la vida de Syaoran Li? Eso era una pregunta buena realmente. Syaoran daba motivos conforme abría la boca para insultar a sus estudiantes.

—Hasta luego —se despidieron algunas chicas, las que aun tenían esperanza de que dicho profesor cambiara y comenzara a fijarse en ellas, cosa imposible o complicada, el punto era que eso era difícil.

Ya con el salón vació Syaoran pensó que había sido buena idea eso del examen, estaba cansado y quería salir temprano, ningún alumno se ponía en desacuerdo cuando acababa la clase antes del tiempo previsto y eso lo aprovechaba Syaoran.

Tomó las hojas y las metió en su portafolio, donde cargaba solo, más hojas, más exámenes de estudiantes, repetiría el mismo truco del examen en su próxima clase, que era la última del día, pero aun le faltaba un poco para la próxima hora.

Decidido Syaoran, salió de la universidad y contempló su BMW, era una suerte que le pagara tan bien al celador, sino su pobre auto sería expuesto a las venganzas de sus estudiantes.

—Comeré algo y luego regresare —dijo mientras se subía a su carro y lo ponía en marcha.

Si, eso era mejor que quedarse en la cafetería universitaria, donde estaría rodeado de sus colegas maestros, que también lo miraban mal, la envidia que ellos fueran viejos y con poco éxito era la encargada de ello, Syaoran era joven y ya con triunfos, en cuanto al dinero se refería, pues aun le faltaban muchas cosas… pero eran cosas no materiales.

**Notas: Hola… he comenzado este proyecto, no sé si llegara a ser de sus agrados, como todo escritor esperó que así sea.**

**Es el principio y ya saben que en esta etapa los reviews son importantes, opiniones, comentarios y sugerencias las voy a recibir todas.**

**Con respecto a mi otra historia (errores) publico la otra semana el capitulo, sean pacientes.**

**Espero que les guste y me apoyen.**

**Gracias por su tiempo… Chaito**


	2. Con el pie izquierdo

**Capitulo 2: Con el pie izquierdo**

—_¿Sabes? Estuve soñando tanto con este momento que no lo puedo creer._

—_Yo tampoco, ahora seremos felices para siempre y nada, nada nos separara nunca._

—_Si, felices para siempre._

Para siempre, esas eran las palabras que en la cabeza de Syaoran Li rondaban, irónicamente, estas palabras estaban en su cabeza llena de cabellos castaños y para "siempre" o eso creía, pero también siempre podía cambiar de opinión, o conocer a alguien que lo ayudara a esto.

Lentamente Li fue abriendo sus ojos, si, esta vez había podido llegar a su cama, estaba en ella, a donde Syaoran si no había llegado era a la clase de la universidad, después de que había dicho que solo saldría a comer. En una parte él tubo razón, comió un poco, acto seguido entró a un bar donde se podía beber a placer sin ser molestado por chicas o por música bailable y estrepitosa, el tiempo pasó tan rápido que cuando miró su reloj la clase a la que debía asistir había terminado hacía tres horas.

Suspiró.

Syaoran lentamente se fue desvistiendo mientras se metía a la ducha, bocado no estaba por ahí, seguramente estaría durmiendo o comiendo periódico que era lo que hacía cuando Syaoran se demoraba con su desayuno.

El dolor de cabeza de Syaoran era insoportable, eso y que se había metido a la ducha descalzo no ayudaba, ahora, había que agregar el detalle del agua helada, su calentador se estropeó y no había llamado al técnico, la ducha sería corta. Se metió tan rápido como pudo bajo el agua que amenazaba con causarle una pulmonía, rápidamente se enjabonó e igual de rápido estaba de vuelta bajo el chorro, enseguida termino salió de la ducha y salto hacía afuera del baño, tratando de huir del frío.

Ese día Syaoran iría a la casa del profesor Kinomoto y de Touya, no por motivos de visita precisamente, iba a conocer a la pequeña Sakura, aunque él sabía que no era pequeña, Syaoran no evito reír un poco…

—¿Cuánto me aguantaras? —Syaoran era fastidioso a su manera, pero igual cumplía su palabra.

Le había dicho a Touya que iría y así sería, conociendo los jóvenes de esos tiempos Syaoran sabía que la chiquilla Sakura esperaría un buenas tardes o un empecemos suave, pero ese no era Syaoran Li, con él las presentaciones estaban a un lado y mas cuando de enseñar matemáticas se trataba.

Él se vistió rápidamente, un Jean estaría bien , eso y una camisa azul, sobre una camiseta blanca, Syaoran se bestia por lo general en traje, pero no ese día, no quería que el profesor Kinomoto pensara que no solo se había vuelto amargado, sino también viejo.

—Bocado —llamó y abrió la puerta de su alcoba, no pasó un segundo antes de que su perro lo embistiera muy al estilo pedro pica-piedra y dino, solo que Syaoran no se cayó al suelo, él pudo sostener a su perro, quien por la manera de saludar a su amo debía estar hambriento.

—Ya voy bocado —dijo haciéndolo a un lado y dirigiéndose a la cocina donde guardaba la purina que le daba a su perro, rápidamente le sirvió en su tazón una gran cantidad esperando de esta manera que su perro lo dejara de molestar por lo menos ese día —Hoy voy a salir, me demoro, me voy por la tarde y regresó por la noche —Syaoran pensó lo que iba a decir —¿Por qué rayos te estoy hablando? —su perro lo miró como diciéndole que si le entendía, Syaoran pasó desapercibido eso.

Una vez encargado el asunto de su perro Syaoran se preparó un café bastante negro, eso sin duda alguna lo cargaría nuevamente y además lo ayudaría a recuperar el calor que la ducha le había quitado, no quiso preparar nada mas, temía que lo que comiera lo devolviera, aun estaba mareado. 

Se retiró a la sala donde tomó el periódico y comenzó a leer, no vio nada interesante, entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta lo solo que estaba, ni un amigo, ni un pariente cercano, ni una novia… claro que pensar en novias era lo ultimo que quería Syaoran Li, la ultima no había resultado ser el prospecto de mujer.

En ese momento él quitó la vista del periódico y la centró en su perro, su perro lo miraba con sus ojos grises, como esperando para atacar.

—¿Qué quieres? —le dijo, Bocado pareció entender que su amo lo llamaba y se esfumó rápido y a los segundos regresó con una pelotita llena de baba en su boca —no pretenderás que salgamos a jugar —bocado le dio a entender que si cuando empezó a frotar su cuerpo con el de Syaoran.

Syaoran no rehusó la propuesta de su perro, era más entretenido que estar leyendo nada y mejor que eso por lo menos perdería bastante tiempo antes de que llegara la hora de verse con la señorita Kinomoto.

—Vamos perro —le dijo.

El perro comenzó a mover su rabo de un lado a otro por la felicidad que le dio al ver a Syaoran con la pelota en sus manos, ciertamente era lo mismo todos los días o cada dos de tres, el hecho es que Syaoran sabía que sin su perro bocado abría enloquecido hace años, su perro lo mantenía ocupado, lo distraía de beber alcohol por la mañana, le daba el instinto de protección hacía alguien que uno quiere.

—¿Sabes bocado? —El perro volteó al escuchar su nombre —eres lo único que tengo.

Syaoran no dejó de sentirse triste al escuchar esas palabras saliendo de su boca, él que estuvo tan cerca de tener una buena vida, aparentemente, de estar con alguien, exceptuando su perro, de ser ¿feliz? La vida de Syaoran ciertamente ¿estaba mejor o estaba peor? Esa era la pregunta¿que rayos era la vida de Syaoran Li?

—No nos podemos demorar, voy a pasar a la casa de Touya a las tres ¿te acuerdas de él? El chico que no te daba comida, el que se acostaba sobre ti cuando estaba ebrio, el que me presentó a… —como si su perro le estuviera poniendo demasiada atención y estuviera a punto de hablar de mas, Syaoran guardó silencio.

Hablar de ella aun delante de su perro era un tabú, la odiaba, la detestaba, solo sentía odio por ella, lo que alguna vez se convirtió en amor, ahora era repulsión… lastimosamente para Syaoran, ella era el motivo de su afecto por el alcohol.

—Vamos —Bocado salió junto con su amo meneando el rabo de aquí para allá.

Tenía que entretenerse el algo el profesor y su perro era realmente útil en situaciones como esas.

Pero en realidad no llegaba a ser útil en solo esas ocasiones, su perro, bocado, bautizado así una vez que de un solo mordisco se le comió el pastelillo que tanto le gustaba a su prima y esto causo mucha risa en Syaoran y también ocasionó que su perro le cayera mucho mejor… aunque a la que si no le causo demasiada risa eso fue a Mei Ling, que casi lo manada volar al pobre perro, sino hubiese sido por Syaoran.

Cosas de familia.

**OoOoOoOoOoo**

La clase había terminado y Sakura alistaba sus cosas, al día siguiente tendría que ir al apartamento de Ronald y esto no la dejaba muy tranquila, eso, y que en unos minutos conocería a Syaoran Li, su nuevo profesor de matemáticas, o su tutor, el caso es que la chica se encontraba realmente nerviosa.

Ella sabía lo cerrada que era para aprender matemáticas y solo deseaba que el tal Syaoran Li tuviera paciencia, porque era casi un hecho que la iba a necesitar con ella, pues nunca, ningún profesor conseguía hacer que ella resolviera mas de un ejercicio bien, _pero todo por no presentar remédiales, _se dijo Sakura mientras esperaba a Tomoyo.

—Oye Sakura, vamos a ir esta tarde a algún centro comercial —dijo Tomoyo su amiga muy animada —van a ir todas, Rika, Chijaru, y Naoko… ellas quizás irán con sus respectivos novios, yo voy a ir con Eriol, podrías avisarle a mi hermanastro tal vez quiera ir.

El grupo de Sakura era un grupo muy completo, cada una de sus amigas tenía un novio, lo sorprendente del caso es que todos eran un poco mayores que ellas exceptuando el novio de Sakura.

Yamazaki, el novio de Chijaru estudiaba teatro en la universidad de Tokio, era realmente bueno en eso, cuando comenzaba a decir mentiras nadie lo paraba y solo las personas ingenuas como Sakura le creían. Yamazaki y Chijaru llevaban de novios dos años y la relación de lejos parecía no afectarles.

Rika tenía su novio también en la universidad, a diferencio de Yamazaki, Kayto el novio de Rika ya estaba a punto de terminar la carrera como maestro en Tomoeda, al perecer eso era lo que le agradaba y lo llenaba, ellos llevaban nueve meses de salir, desde un incidente que Rika tubo con un maestro de la preparatoria.

Naoko estaba con un chico que trabajaba en una librería, se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo pues a Naoko le encantaba leer y se la pasaba comprando y comprando libros casi a diario. Su novio se llamaba Kira y muchos decían que Naoko era su novia solo por las rebajas que podía conseguir en la librería, aunque solo eran rumores y chismes.

Y Tomoyo que estaba con Eriol, el chico de la universidad que detestaba al profesor Syaoran, aunque eso no lo sabía Sakura.

—No Tomoyo, no puedo —dijo Sakura desanimada —mi hermano me dijo que me consiguió un profesor que me iba a ayudar en matemáticas, hoy lo conoceré y no quiero llegar tarde… lo siento será en otra oportunidad.

—¿Un profesor? —Preguntó Tomoyo —¿Quién es¿Cómo se llama¿Dónde vive?

—Bueno… te acabo de decir que lo iba a conocer hoy y no tengo ni idea como será, solo sé que fue estudiante de mi padre y es amigo de mi hermano, también que es profesor de la noche en la universidad de Tomoeda y que se llama… —a Sakura pereció olvidársele el nombre —se llama… Syaoran Li —los ojos de Tomoyo se abrieron al instante.

_¿El mismo Syaoran li que le daba clases a Eriol? _Se preguntó Tomoyo, si resultaba ser el mismo la amiga de Sakura sabía que ella no tendría mucha oportunidad de aguantar una clase, Eriol el novio de Tomoyo le había contado lo molesto que era ese profesor y lo desesperante en algunas ocasiones.

Tomoyo se rio. 

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Sakura.

—No puedes tener tan mala suerte —contestó Tomoyo aun riendo —si es el Syaoran Li que le da clase a mi novio… estas perdida, Eriol me ha comentado algunas cosas de él, dice que es un testarudo, arrogante y exasperante profesor —a Sakura le dio miedo de inmediato —según Eriol pocas personas pasan su materia y Syaoran es detestado en la universidad por su fama de navaja.

Lo de arrogante que le dijo Tomoyo ya se lo había dicho Touya, Sakura creía poder aguantar, según ella seguramente Syaoran era distinto por fuera de la universidad o eso es lo que esperaba y además su meta estaba clara en aprobar y eso era lo que iba a hacer.

—Creo que podré aguantarlo Tomoyo —dijo animándose —no puede ser tan malo si a mi papá le cae tan bien y si es amigo de mi hermano, además escuché que tiene un perro y no puede ser cruel como dices alguien que tiene un perro.

Tomoyo la miró con su típica risa de animo, aunque sabía que esta vez Sakura no tenía razón, decidió apoyarla que era lo único que sabía hacer en una situación como esa, ademas de causarle demasiado provecho a la situación para Eriol su novio, pero de eso se hablaría después.

—Entonces les diré a las chicas que no iras, se desanimaran, pero deben entender que lo que vas a hacer es mas importante, espero que me cuentes como te fue, Eriol se reirá cuando le cuente lo desafortunada que eres —Sakura hizo una sonrisa falsa —eso va a estar bueno.

Después de minutos en la preparatoria Sakura se dio cuanta que iba a llegar tarde, aunque no había una cita puesta, quería llegar primero que él. 

A Tomoyo le sonó el celular y lo contestó inmediatamente, eran sus amigas que la estaban esperando afuera y que seguro le estaban diciendo que se apurara, pues habían salido hace unos minutos y ellas no se aparecían, luego de un rato de conversación Tomoyo colgó su celular y se dirigió a Sakura.

—Eran las chicas, Me están esperando, les dije que no irías, en verdad es una pena, espero que ese profesor te enseñe en realidad porque privarnos de tu compañía cuando salimos es un castigo —a Tomoyo le brillaban los ojos cada vez que hablaba de su amiga —y además no será lo mismo —Sakura rió antes las ocurrencias de su amiga.

—No hables tonterías Tomoyo, seguro que la pasaran bien sin mi y además ya deberías de dejar de perder tiempo, estas de afán y no quieres coger mis feas costumbres de llegar tarde a todos lados —Tomoyo miró el reloj de su mano izquierda y se sorprendió —te lo dije, es tarde y no deberías hacer esperar a tu novio.

—Tienes razón —dijo Tomoyo —nos vemos mañana… espero que sobrevivas a ese profesor —dicho esto, Tomoyo salio del salón corriendo y desapareció de la vista de su amiga.

Sakura salio unos segundos después y no vio a nadie, buena señal, ya no tendría que entretenerse en más cosas, ni nada. Ella caminó lentamente a través de las calles de Tomoeda, sonriendo, todo en su vida estaba bien y estaba mejorando, solo tenía que aguantar a su, según Tomoyo, profesor navaja y todo seguiría bien, ahora solo la mortificaba una cosa, su novio.

No había hablado con él y eso la llenaba aun más de nerviosismo _¿Qué me hará_? Se preguntó nerviosa, mientras una brisa rozaba las piernas por debajo de su falda, Sakura sintió en frío de inmediato y dejó de sonreír, pero de algo no se preocupaba Sakura, del regalo que ella le daría a su novio, lo tenía listo desde hace días y al parecer tenía el regalo indicado para Ronald… además que era bonito y esperaba que su novio lo correspondiera.

Sakura suspiró y decidida en no pensar mas en eso se entretuvo con dos niños que jugaban sobre el parque pingüino, la verdad a esa chica no le era complicada entretenerse con cualquier tontería, tal vez por eso le iba como le iba en matemáticas, eso era algo que por lo menos no se negaba en desmentir.

Sakura dio la vuelta a la esquina y notó algo nuevo en la entrada de su casa, no era nada sobrenatural, era un carro, cuando se acercó a este vio que era un BMW, la curiosidad le gano a la chica de ojos verdes y comenzó a asomarse por las ventanas, se veían colillas de cigarrillo en el cenicero del carro y muchos papeles en la parte trasera de este, el profesor Li era un poco desordenado. Eso era algo evidente, bastaba con ver su carro.

La primera impresión que recibió Sakura no fue buena, su profesor al parecer si era un cascarrabias, ella sabía que alguien buena gente no era tan desordenado, al parecer Syaoran Li, lo era.

Sakura se cansó de fisgonear dentro del automóvil y decidió entrar, esta vez el olor a pato al horno si llegó a su olfato, esto la puso de buen humor inmediatamente, luego escuchó voces desde la cocina y rápidamente identificó una voz desconocida, _el profesor Li no se oía tan viejo, _pensó.

A pasos lentos Sakura comenzó a entrar a su cocina, ella sabía que tenía que causar una buena impresión, eso si quería que su nuevo profesor no se aburriera y se mostrara como al parecer era.

Reconoció la silueta de su padre y su hermano, ambos estaban haciendo al parecer la cena y entonces vio a Syaoran, él pareció percatarse de su presencia e inmediatamente los ojos de ambos se cruzaron.

Sakura había estado completamente equivocada, el tipo si se veía cascarrabias, pero no tanto como querían hacerlo parecer y además era muy joven, ella le puso mas o menos veintitrés a veintiséis y es que no podría tener mas, sus ojos se veían algo oscuros dentro del hermoso color café que los rodeaba, pero eso no era de muerte y su cabello castaño le daba la impresión de chico rebelde por lo despeinado, además tenía carro, lo que significaba que se daba lujos o le gustaba vivir algo bien.

Mientras tanto Syaoran analizaba a la chica recién llegada, sonrió para si mismo, _esto iba a ser mas fácil de lo que parecía_, se dijo, la primera impresión que él recibió de ella fue: la típica niña de casa, que no soporta que la molesten, que esta acostumbrada al trato amable, que no soporta que no la entiendan y que seguro llora por cualquier tontería, si, Syaoran sabía que iba a ser fácil librarse de ella en una clase o eso creía. 

—Bu… buenas tardes —saludó nerviosa —soy Sakura Kinomoto.

En ese momento su padre y su hermano dejaron de ocuparse de unas cebollas y tomates, se voltearon y la vieron, Syaoran seguía con su postura rígida, aun mirándola y esto ocasionaba mas nerviosismo en la pobre chica, aunque él si se percató de algo casi de inmediato.

—¿Sabes Touya? —Él volteó a donde su amigo —tiene los mismos ojos —Touya asintió pues había entendido la pregunta.

Sakura no pasó por alto la falta de educación de Syaoran, él ni siquiera la había saludado, aunque si la intrigó un poco el comentario de él ¿Cómo así que los mismos ojos¿De quien? Syaoran en primera impresión era un sujeto maleducado y difícil de tratar para Sakura.

—El es Syaoran Li —lo presentó Fujitaka —Syaoran ella es mi hija Sakura, espero que le puedas ayudar un poco y que le tengas paciencia.

—De seguro que la vas a necesitar amigo, ese monstruo no aprende matemáticas ni con tortura —le regalo una mirada llena de sátira a su hermana —y no sé cual de los dos se cansa primero, tu tratando de enseñarle o ella aguantándose tu genio —los dos susodichos le regalaron una mirada asesina a Touya Kinomoto.

Ciertamente Syaoran no esperaba cansarse enseñándole a esa chica, él sabía que con su trato hacía las personas estar con una muchacha aparentemente sensible no iba a ser complicado, la aburriría, sería el profesor mas estricto y esto ocasionaría que Sakura le pidiera que no volviera, por su parte Sakura tenía claro que no le importaba quien fuera su profesor, su objetivo era pasar a toda costa, no había otra opción en el vocabulario de Sakura.

—Pequeña Sakura súbete y cámbiate, vamos a servir la comida —Sakura asintió —y de paso puedes ir conociéndote con tu nuevo profesor —Sakura asintió y miró a Syaoran que tenía una expresión de aburrimiento increíble, ya había comenzado con su estratagema, él sabía que una chica como ella al verlo aburrido lo dejaría libre, aunque solo era negarse a dar clases, pero eso no estaba bien con el señor Fujitaka para Syaoran.

Sakura se retiró y subió a su habitación donde se quitó el uniforme de la preparatoria y se colocó una falda y una camiseta muy normales ambas, lo que usaba cuando estaba en casa, nada que pudiera causar impresión, tomó una hoja con ejercicios y unos lápices, eso era lo que necesitaba Syaoran o por lo menos el principio, bajó las escaleras y dejó esto en la mesa de la sala, entró a la cocina donde ya estaban acomodados todos, la cena estaba servida, Sakura se sentó y dijeron los cuatro al unísono.

—Gracias por la comida.

La tensión en el ambiente no era evidente, aunque Sakura debes en cuando la sentía, Syaoran no decía nada, al igual que su padre y su hermano. Ella tenía que llevarse bien con su nuevo profesor, eso haría las cosas más fáciles.

—Así que… —trató de encaminar una conversación Sakura —eres profesor —Syaoran la miró y no respondió —debe ser interesante.

—Es bueno, me gusta ver la cara de las personas cuando pierden mi asignatura —dijo Syaoran como si nada —me ven como una persona joven y por ese motivo creen que soy inexperto, se equivocan —comentó usando el cuchillo y tenedor para cortar un poco de pavo —y las chicas creen que seré suave con ellas por ser mujeres —le regalo una mirada a Sakura que de inmediato bajó su mirada a su plato de comida.

—Es un cascarrabias Sakura —este comentario de Touya no ayudó demasiado a que el ambiente tomara un rumbo de una conversación normal, los nervios de Sakura se evidenciaban fácilmente.

—Tal vez —dijo Syaoran, eso si que inquietó a la chica, Li no se negaba que era un cascarrabias.

Touya y Fujitaka oían la conversación divertidos, no sabían si Sakura aguantaría o por lo contrario sería Syaoran el que terminara acostumbrándose a la pequeña, ya no tan pequeña, ellos los conocían a ambos y sabían que tanto Sakura como Syaoran eran testarudos y si algo se les metía en la cabeza lo cumplirían, la pequeña Kinomoto tenía pensado aguantárselo como fuera, Syaoran tenía pensado cansarla lo mas pronto.

Después de esa pequeña conversación todos siguieron comiendo, los minutos pasaron y nadie mas comentó nada, Sakura estaba nerviosa, demasiado, el comentario de Syaoran acerca de las chicas le había caído como una cubeta de agua fría, ciertamente sus encantos femeninos no servirían con él, aunque la verdad tampoco estaba acostumbrada a usarlos, nunca los había usado.

—Bueno —Touya fue quien rompió el silencio —me tengo que ir, tengo trabajo y no puedo faltar —todos lo miraban desconcertados mientras este llevaba su plato y lo dejaba en el mesón, ese día el aseo le tocaba a Sakura.

—Yo también me tengo que ir —esta vez era Fujitaka —voy a dar una conferencia en la universidad y no puedo llegar tarde —miró a Syaoran y a su hija —se quedan solos —ambos trataron de protestar, pero sabían que iba a ser inútil —espero que aprendas Sakura —le dijo regalándole una sonrisa, Sakura asintió.

Un rato después los dos hombres del hogar se estaban despidiendo de Sakura y Syaoran, para al final dejarlos solos.

Si antes Sakura estaba nerviosa, ahora estaba peor _¿Por qué le habían hecho esto, _ella sabía que Syaoran no era un acosador ni nada de eso, de lo contrario Touya no la hubiera dejado con él, pero igual sentía desconfianza, el sujeto no parecía de los mas amable. 

—Bueno, este…

—Bien Kinomoto —dijo mirándola —empieza sin mi, tengo que ir por algo que olvidé en mi auto y ya regreso —dicho esto él se retiró y la dejó con un signo de interrogación inmenso en su cabeza.

Syaoran no sabía que el problema de Sakura radicaba en lo mal que le iba con los números, ella no tenía ni idea que hacer, por donde empezar, como terminar, el objetivo de él era hacer que pudiera resolver una derivada bien en su vida, pero al parecer iba a ser complicado para Sakura, muy complicado.

Ella se acomodó en la mesa de sala, arrodillada y miró la hoja llena de ejercicios, una gota salia de su cabeza al verlos, no entendía nada, todo era un completo caos en la cabeza de ella y lo peor del asunto no tenía ni idea que preguntarle a Syaoran.

—¿y bien? —Dijo él desde la puerta, traía un computador portátil en sus manos —¿lograste resolver algo? Um… déjame adivinar —puso un dedo en su barbilla —no —a Sakura le dio un poco de pena, mezclada con ira¿Quién se creía Syaoran Li? Pero de algo estaba segura, no se dejaría de él.

—Si, si resolví algo —dijo tapando la hoja con sus manos —no era tan complicado como creía.

—¿puedo ver? —Preguntó Syaoran con una sonrisa socarrona —soy el profesor —hizo énfasis en profesor —y quiero ver si esta bien resuelto —la cara de Sakura tomó un color escarlata poco a poco ¿Qué le iba a mostrar? No tenía nada resuelto —o lo de: no es tan complicado es mentira —soltó una risa, Sakura seguía sonrojándose.

—Yo… —Sakura bajó la cabeza —no entiendo —comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, Syaoran no entendía la postura que había tomado ella, si la conociera diría que iba a llorar, por suerte para él no la conocía —es muy difícil, me esfuerzo demasiado y no me sale bien, tal vez pierdes tu tiempo enseñándome.

Syaoran quería decirle: _está bien me voy, _pero la chica tenía que dejar que tratara de enseñarla, él se acercó, mientras que en la cara de Sakura una pequeña sonrisa salía, el plan de la victima había funcionado.

—Déjame ver —pidió Syaoran muy cerca de ella —eres muy bruta —él no tenía vergüenza —esto es muy fácil ¿Cómo no puedes resolver algo así? Déjame adivinar, no pones demasiada atención en clase y por eso estas así, la matemática es complicada, si, pero es el doble de difícil si no pones atención —incluso en ese regaño por parte de él, ella estaba en las nubes, le interesaba mas aquel contenedor que tenía Syaoran dentro de su chaqueta, Sakura lo reconoció como esas botellitas que te sirven para llevar pequeñas cantidades de licor —ven, resolveré este, los demás son muy parecidos, te conviene poner atención, no repito, si te pierdes dímelo

—¿así eres en la universidad?

—No es tu problema —Sakura guardó silencio ante la fría y cortante respuesta de Syaoran, él se andaba sin rodeos, no le importaba que fuera la hija de su estimado profesor Fujitaka o hermana de su amigo, él era incluso peor que Touya ¿Cómo sería de mal genio?

Syaoran trató de explicarle el primer ejercicio, el más fácil, mientras Sakura miraba atenta, de verdad era un buen profesor, la forma de resolver con tal facilidad la dejaba impresionada, ella apenas podía comprender a pasos muy pequeños.

—¿Entendiste? —Preguntó Syaoran, Sakura negó con la cabeza mientras él suspiraba —es la tercera vez ¿recuerdas que te dije que no repito? —ella asintió —¿entonces?

—No entiendo —dijo ella bajando nuevamente la cabeza.

—Ese monologo no servirá de nuevo —la chica se sonrojo de inmediato —la primera vez te lo pasé, ya no Kimomoto ¿Cuántas veces crees que lo han intentado mis estudiantes? Te permití que lo hicieras por tu padre, tenías una oportunidad, ya no te sirve hacerte la niña buena o la llorona —¿y Sakura creyó engañarlo?

—¿De que hablas? —se defendió como pudo a pesar de saber que él tenía toda la razón del mundo, y lo peor no quería escuchar la respuesta de Syaoran, seguro que era otra de las múltiples respuestas frías que tenía en su repertorio.

_Aguanta, aguanta, aguanta, no remédiales, no remédiales, _ se repetía.

Sakura rogó que algo interrumpiera ese momento, la verdad jamás había deseado algo con tanto interés, se sentía apenada, insultada, maltratada, ese sujeto era peor de lo que perecía, y lo que había dicho en la mesa que muchos lo consideraban ingenuo pero se equivocaban era cierto.

En ese momento algo comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo de su falda. Los ruegos habían funcionado y algo interrumpía. Era Ronald, su novio, Sakura lo supo por su identificador, contestó y se retiró a la cocina dejando solo a Syaoran el la sala.

—¿Cómo estas? —preguntó mientras este respondía del lado de la línea, Sakura no contó con que Syaoran escuchaba desde el salón, ella ciertamente hablaba un poco duro, pasaron segundos para que fuera el turno de Sakura de hablar —si, yo también —Sakura guardó silencio mientras le decía algo su novio, ella respondió—si, ya lo sé, mañana a la salida —la voz de la chica se oyó mas nerviosa y su rostro tomó un leve rojo —si, también te quiero, cuídate.

Sakura colgó su teléfono y se encontró con un Syaoran bastante serio ¿acaso tiene complejo de Touya? Se preguntó ella mientras lo miraba.

—Cuándo le respondiste yo también —habló Syaoran —te dijo que te estaba pensando ¿no es así? —Sakura estaba incrédula, tan buen oído tenía Syaoran. Ella asintió —tu le dijiste que si y no lo estabas pensando ¿o si? —Ella no respondió —ten cuidado Kinomoto, seguro que se quiere acostar contigo —le aconsejó como si nada.

Sakura se llenó de sentimientos extraños en ese instante, miedo por lo que él acababa de decir y por mas que Ronald quisiera ella no, no estaba preparada y su novio entendía ese punto o al parecer lo hacía, Rabia por ser tan descarado, no se conocían y le lanzaba un comentario así e ira por hablar de esa manera de su novio, Ronald era un galán. 

—¿Quién te crees? —le respondió furiosa —no seas atrevido, él no es así, él me quiere sin compromisos ¿no eres nadie para aconsejarme? Eres mi profesor de matemáticas y solo deberías limitarte a ello, cuando quiera un consejo no te lo pediré a ti ¿entiendes?

—No te lamentes después —dijo con una sonrisa malvada, como si supiera que lo que decía era cierto.

Después de eso la tensión entre ambos aumento, Syaoran creía que con lo que le acababa de decir la chica lo mandaría a volar, eso era lo que quería, así podría excusarse con que ella había sido la que lo había echado, pero Sakura no le había pedido que se fuera, mientras eso Sakura trataba de resolver lo que tenía, las palabras de Syaoran estaban en su cabeza.

¿Y si tenía razón? Quería preguntarle porque lo había dicho, él era mayor y sabía de esas cosas, pero después de la manera como lo trató eso no sería lo adecuado.

Los minutos pasaron y Sakura seguía con sus ejercicios, ya había podido resolver un par y eso era mucho decir, Syaoran se entretenía con su computador, estaba digitando algo, al parecer notas o cosas de profesores, algo sin importancia, el anochecer estaba cerca, Sakura notó como del portátil de Syaoran salía un CD y luego decía.

—Me voy, tengo clases —Sakura lo miró —toma —le pasó el CD —hay formulas y tal vez te sirvan —Sakura estaba atónita, no creía que la estuviera ayudando —¿sabes? —Preguntó —no, no te servirán, eres muy bruta —ella tomó nuevamente su postura de ataque, Syaoran comenzó a retirarse —a por cierto, mañana pasare a las tres, no te demores con tu novio —si, él había puesto mucha atención, no la dejaría ni siquiera salir con su novio, eso seguro la sacaría de sus casillas y no vendría y Syaoran tendría la excusa perfecta para quedarse en su casa todas las tardes con su perro, eso sonaba bastante triste.

Por lo contrario Sakura vio esa propuesta muy tentadora, ella llegaría a la casa de su novio pasadas las dos, se entregarían los regalos, hablarían un rato, tal vez Ronald le tendría una cena y no tendrían tiempo para nada mas y además que ella no estaba dispuesta a nada mas.

—Gracias —fue lo único que dijo Sakura mientras veía a Syaoran salir de la puerta.

Sakura no había podido conocer nada de su profesor, aparte de que era un cascarrabias amargado y por la botellita que vio en su chaqueta le gustaba beber, pero lo había aguantado la primera clase y así serian todas, el profesor Li tendría que acostumbrarse a ella, como fuera, ella no se iba a rendir y aprendería.

Syaoran iba en su carro y le sorprendió que ella no opusiera resistencia cuando le dijo que llagaría a las tres, pensó que Sakura se negaría, pues a la mayoría de chicas le encantaba pasar tiempo con su novio, ella era distinta, posibilidades, que no quisiera lo suficiente a su pedazo de novio, que estaba muy interesada en pasar matemáticas, que no estaba dispuesta a dejarse de Syaoran o que era simplemente diferente…

—Una chica interesante —dijo mientras su carro se detenía en un semáforo —pero no me aguantara, nadie lo hace.

**Notas: bien como lo prometido es deuda aquí les va el capitulo dos, ya hice que nuestro par favorito se conocieran y eso fue simplemente magnifico, ahora esperemos a la resolución de esta historia ¿todo estará bien?**

**Bueno… quiero agradecer a las personas que ya empezaron a seguir la historia, genial, me encanta eso**

**LMUndine****Darkz-chan****,Pamela, ****DiosaGalaxy****Johanna-Ikari****, Ilove-mylove, ****Ghia-Hikari****LadyCornamenta****NOKUSA SAN****Kumiko-Kori****, kri, esmeralda.**

**Enserio gracias y quisiera decirle a ****DiosaGalaxy**** que si, en errores meter un lemon ya es de para arriba, pero en este fic si lo tengo pensado, pero de aquí a ese momento aun falta camino por recorrer, demasiado, espero que tengas paciencia y me encanta lo que estas haciendo ahora, para un buen lector es realmente frustrante perderse de historias en ingles por no saber, es mi caso, solo sé lo necesario, sigue con eso.**

**Y para aquellos que preguntaron por lo de Syaoran y la sorpresa del novio de Sakura, en los próximos dos capítulos sus preguntitas se resolverán.**

**Hasta la próxima… Chao, adiós, hasta pronto. **


	3. La sorpresa

Capitulo 3: la sorpresa

**Capitulo 3: la sorpresa**

El descanso era la mejor parte de ir a estudiar de Sakura, como toda chica o chico, no lo negaba y por eso le encantaba salir y sentarse en el hermoso prado de la preparatoria donde solía comer con sus amigas, el grupo más interesante de la preparatoria.

Como todas tenían sus novios fuera de la preparatoria, Ronald el novio de Sakura, no dedicaba mucho tiempo en los descansos con ella y a ella no sabía si eso era mejor o peor, ciertamente no eran la pareja de novios ideal, ellos dos tenían claro ese punto y lo interesante del asunto era que a la pequeña Kinomoto no le molestaba eso mucho… no era la niña pegajosa y su novio no era el sujeto súper tierno.

—Sakura —llamó Rika y la recién nombrada se levantó para que vieran donde estaban.

Rápidamente pudo ver como se acercaba con el gran grupo de amigas, todas con una sonrisa en su boca, traían una bolsita con lo que al parecer eran galletas y dulces u otras cosas que se la pasaban comiendo en los descansos, para después quejarse por lo gordas que estaban o cosas así, aunque Sakura no era de ese tipo.

Todas tomaron asiento y trazaron un círculo para depositar la comida en el centro y comenzar a charlar.

—¿Y recuerdas lo que hizo Eriol? —preguntó Naoko mirando a Tomoyo, ella fue tomando un color rojo en sus mejillas algo realmente complicado de ver en la cara de su amiga. Sakura se dio cuenta que estaban hablando de seguramente lo sucedido la tarde anterior, motivo por el cual solo se dedicó a poner atención sin mucha importancia.

El pensamiento de la chica se fue desviando de la conversación a otro lado, su tutor personal, si, ese chico había resultado ser una navaja, pero era una navaja que no la cortaría, Sakura sabía que no se rendiría por mas esfuerzos e intentos de doblegarla que tuviera y es que se había notado eso, la chica lo había notado. _Llegar a hablar así de Ronald, _se dijo Sakura mientras metía una galleta a su boca.

Aunque algo de sus palabras aun estaban en su mente, _quiere acostarse contigo, _le había dicho él a ella, Sakura no había dejado de pensar aquello, la sola idea de su novio seduciéndola le causaba escalofríos, no por falta de cariño, tal vez era por falta de experiencia, Ronald no podía pretender que Sakura se acostara con él, cuando no pasaban de roses con los labios.

Suspiró.

—¿y como te fue a ti Sakura? —Le preguntaron, ella no se dio cuenta y siguió mirando a un punto fijo —Sakura —la miraron, ella simplemente seguía metida en sus asuntos —Sakura… —por fin Tomoyo gritó y eso pareció hacerla reaccionar, mientras sus amigas la miraban con curiosidad.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué como te fue a ti con tu nuevo profesor? —Eso era una buena pregunta, fácil de responder por parte de Sakura —¿es tan malo como dice Eriol? —¿malo? Sakura sabía que su profesor no era malo, era no tratable, que son cosas totalmente diferentes.

—No lo conocí muy bien, no es el tipo de persona que se muestra ante los demás—pareció pensar en lo que decía bastante aburrida, su maestro de matemáticas no era un tema emocionante —si, es bastante aburrido, pero sabe lo que hace y so nota que es excelente profesor.

—Eriol me dijo otra cosa —comentó Tomoyo —me dijo que era insoportable, que disfrutaba haciendo perder a los demás y que es intratable… claro que también dijo que era perseguido por un gran numero de chicas en la universidad por mas profesor que fuera —todas sus amigas la miraron como esperando a ver que decía Sakura.

—¿Es guapo? —preguntó Chijaru

¿Guapo? Sakura no había tenido tiempo de notar si su profesor era guapo o no, simplemente ella vio un chico con cabello desordenado, con ojos cafés y… normales, si eso era lo que había visto Sakura en su profesor de matemáticas, tal vez porque era una chica distinta no se andaba fijando en eso y eso fue lo que respondió.

—No me fijé en él, solo comimos un poco y luego nos quedamos solos, se la pasó explicándome cosas un rato y luego se concentró en su trabajo —todas las chicas bajaron los hombros —hoy por la tarde le pondré más atención.

—¿acaso hoy no cumples cuatro meses con tu novio? —Sakura asintió y se tensó nuevamente, no quería pensar en su novio y mucho menos en la sorpresita, ahora, a eso había que añadirle las palabras de cierto profesor chiflado —no tendrás tiempo para pasar con él —eso la relajó un poco, era cierto, no había tiempo.

—Cosas del profesor —dijo Sakura y se comió otra galleta.

Era lo único que hasta el momento le agradecía a su profesor, que la salvara de su novio, si, la actitud de Sakura era mala, no le habían dado la sorpresa y ya se estaba imaginando cosas que no eran, pero es que su timidez y la insistencia de su novio porque se acordara era increíble, mas de lo común, pues cuando salió Syaoran de su casa, Ronald la había vuelto a llamar, cosa que no hacía nunca, llamarla a decirle que la estaba pensando.

—Al parecer es bastante estricto —dijo Naoko, Sakura asintió y se dedicó a cambiar de tema, no era de su interés hablar de su profesor, suficiente con tener que verlo en su casa como para comentar de él en los descansos.

Luego de eso se la pasaron hablando de tonterías como hacían siempre, claro que hablaron un poco mas de la salida con sus novios, momento que aprovecho Sakura para perderse nuevamente en su mundo y así relajarse que era lo único que necesitaba, aunque sus pensamientos estaban aun en Syaoran Li ¿con que cosa saldría hoy? Se preguntaba mientras miraba una mariposa volar a su lado.

**OoOoOoOoOoo**

Syaoran miraba su café como la cosa mas rara del mundo, la verdad estar en una cafetería a las diez de la mañana pudiendo estar en su apartamento con su perro no le agradaba demasiado.

Aun no comprendía como se había dejado convencer de Touya para ver motocicletas, el hermano de Sakura siempre había querido una y al parecer ya tenía el dinero para comprarla y le pereció buena idea llamarlo para que lo ayudara, además Syaoran tenía carro, así podían recorrer la ciudad con mayor rapidez.

Lentamente le dio un sorbo a su taza de café y se estremeció al notar lo amargo que estaba, rápidamente tomó la cucharita del azúcar y depositó en su taza tres cucharadas revolviendo también de paso.

—¿Cómo te fue con el monstruo? —preguntó Touya de repente, Syaoran no tenía idea de que hablaba _¿monstruo? ¿Acaso hablaba de su perro?_ Se preguntó Syaoran mientras lo miraba intrigado —¿Cómo te fue con Sakura? —corrigió Touya al ver la cara de desconcierto de su amigo.

—ella… um… —pensó Syaoran. ¿Qué opinaba Syaoran de ella? Una chica llorona, fácil de doblegar y con un gran interés de superación, pero sabía que eso no era suficiente con él, había hecho perder la materia a estudiantes mas capaces, así que ahora Syaoran se esforzaría por no volverla a ver, aunque seguir asistiendo sin ganas era bastante hipócrita de su parte —esta bien —no podía decirle a Touya lo que quería —es un reto bastante interesante.

—Te aguantó la primera clase —rió Touya y luego metía un panecito en su boca.

—No creo que aguante mas, es una niña o tiene ínfulas de ello.

—Pero tiene ganas —Touya miró a Syaoran, este por su parte le dio un sorbo a su taza y lo miró, conociendo como conocía a su amigo, sabía que lo que venía era uno de los tantos discursos de negativa que le escuchaba a diario desde la ultima vez que se vieron.

—Muchas veces las ganas a algo no son suficiente, las cosas en dado momento pueden salir bien y de repente comienzan a salir mal y ¿Qué pasa cuando ya no hay mas ganas? No puedes esperar que algo que no te gusta hacer lo superes con ganas —Touya lo miró y Syaoran continuó hablando —a tu hermana no le gustan las matemáticas y eso es algo que no va a poder cambiar, por mas que trate, tal vez se esfuerce y eso solo servirá para pasar mediocremente.

—Para eso estas tú Syaoran.

—Si, pero no te ofendas, no puedo hacer milagros, tu hermana es despistada y cabezota, te lo digo y lo repito, con mi ayuda ella pasara solo mediocremente.

Esa era otra característica del temible profesor Li, su perfección, no toleraba cosas a medias o ejercicios mal hechos, los errores casi no estaban permitidos y menos la falta de interés, no era el tipo de sujeto que regalaba notas y menos dejaba pasar a alguien mediocremente, seguro que si Sakura alguna vez en la universidad se lo encontraba la chica no tendría ninguna oportunidad.

—Lo que pasa es que eres testarudo amigo, el monstruo se esfuerza y es lo que necesita, ella solo quiere pasar y no volver a ver matemáticas y números nunca mas —Touya defendió a su hermana —sé que con tu ayuda pasara y bien.

¿Ayuda? Que ayuda pretendía darle Syaoran a ella, desde el primer día de clase él estaba tratando que Sakura lo mandara a volar y ni con insultos a su novio lo logró, es mas a él le sorprendió cuando ni siquiera se negó a la nueva cita de estudio y eso fue realmente sorprendente, de otra chica se hubiera negado.

Syaoran se dio cuenta que estaba pensando en ella y preguntó.

—¿Qué sabes de su novio? —Touya lo miró —solo curiosidad —se defendió el profesor ante la mirada de su amigo quien pareció pensar lo que le diría.

—Siendo sincero… no lo conozco bien, comenzó a salir con Sakura desde hace un rato, no tengo claro cuanto tiempo llevan juntos y la verdad permití eso porque es hermanastro de una amiga de Sakura, de otra forma no lo hubiera permitido —miró a Syaoran —¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Acaso estas celoso? —la mirada que le regaló Syaoran a Touya no fue nada agradable y esto lo hizo callar y Syaoran no se inmutó con el comentario de su amigo.

—Para nada —el único objetivo de Syaoran era averiguar cosas para deshacerse de ella con comentarios hirientes y cortantes —solo me gusta saber cosas de mis estudiantes —gran mentira.

—¿a, si? ¿Desde cuando? No te preocupas por nadie, no te preocupas ni por ti, no puedes engañarme diciéndome que te interesan tus alumnos, ese cuento se lo creé cualquier persona, yo no, te conozco desde hace rato y no puedes mentirme, desde aquel incidente con Kim cambiaste tu forma de ser y no… —Touya se dio cuenta que estaba hablando de mas y guardó silencio, lo ultimo que quería era hablar cosas fuera de lugar con su amigo —lo siento Syaoran.

Syaoran había cambiado su mirada a una mas fría, Touya no entendía que pasaba por los ojos de su amigo, el profesor se levantó de su asiento y le dirigió una mirada bastante indescifrable a Touya, lo que le fuera a decir iba a ser grande y tal vez horrible.

—Paga la cuenta —dijo Syaoran, Touya levantó una ceja —te toca pagar la cuenta, te estaré esperando afuera o ¿ya no quieres visitar mas concesionarios? Por mi no hay problema, además quedé de verme con tu hermana por la tarde y sabes que no llegó retrasado a ningún lado.

Touya se levantó al igual que Syaoran de su asiento, el hermano Kinomoto lo había herido, lo sabía, pero Syaoran disimuló, era obvio, mientras tanto el por su parte salió del establecimiento y se paró frente a su vehiculo, tenía claro que no podía descontrolarse frente a Touya, detestaba los sermones acerca del olvido y demás porquerías que le decía, desde que había ocurrido aquel incidente en la vida de Syaoran, la familia Kinomoto había sido la única que lo apoyó, omitiendo a la pequeña Sakura, que apenas lo conocía desde hace un día.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó Touya ya en la puerta mirando a Syaoran, él lo miró y se subieron al auto y este comenzó a avanzar —hace unos minutos me dijiste que tenías otra cita de estudio con mi hermana —Syaoran asintió —mi padre no estará, yo no sé a que horas llegare, espero no demorarme en un asunto que tengo pendiente, espero que eso no te incomode.

_Una buena propuesta_, pensó Syaoran, las cosas sin terceros viendo su manera de explicar era mucho mas divertido, las sátiras y burlas que le podría dar a Sakura serían menos comprometedoras sin el padre y el hermano, golpe de suerte.

—No me incomoda, tal vez así tu hermana se concentre mejor —su sonrisa diabólica era evidente.

Nadie dijo nada después de eso, se la pasaron visitando y viendo distintas motocicletas por todo Tomoeda, pero ninguna convenció a Touya, era realmente difícil de impresionar, estaba comprando una simple moto y Syaoran ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, llevaban toda la mañana en eso, Touya parecía una chica comprando ropa y Syaoran su triste novio obligado a acompañarla y cargar las bolsas.

El reloj en la mano de Touya marcó la una de la tarde, Syaoran se impresionó de inmediato, había quedado de verse con la hermana de Touya a las tres de la tarde y solo le quedaban dos horas, tenía que ir a darle comida a su perro y a cambiarse, Syaoran llevaba un Jean y una camiseta blanca y no se podía permitir que en la universidad lo viran tan alocado, era un profesor estricto y por tanto debía vestirse como uno, a pesar que eso tampoco le gustaba demasiado.

Touya también se percató de la hora y le pidió a Syaoran que lo llevara a su casa, él había resultado más confianzudo de lo que cualquier otra persona pensara con aquella cara de chico malo y serio.

El camino fue corto y rápidamente habían llegado a la residencia Tomoeda.

—Gracias Syaoran —fueron las palabras de Touya, Syaoran solo se limitó a levantar el brazo en síntoma de que en verdad se había aburrido toda la mañana —y toma las llaves de la casa, tal vez el monstruo te haga esperar —se las lanzó.

Luego de eso encendió su carro y antes de poder voltear en la esquina lo detuvo unos segundos para encender un cigarrillo, abrió la ventana para que de esta manera su carro no se llenara de humo, era algo que hacía solo cuando estaba cansado o estresado por alguna cosa y al parecer su amigo lo había estresado de sobremanera.

Sakura no la iba a pasar bien en esa clase, era seguro, ahora tenía que aguantarse a un profesor estresado y con recuerdos frescos, porque Touya en la cafetería le había hecho recordar a kim, la tonta de kim, según Syaoran.

Encendió su carro nuevamente y saco su cigarro del vehiculo sosteniéndolo con la mano izquierda y dando bocanadas cada vez que el auto se detenía, llevaba un poco mas de medió cigarrillo cuando llegó a su casa, la verdad jamás llegaba a terminarse uno y por eso era que tal vez su físico no era tan malo, aunque si no lo hiciera seguro que sería mínimo maratonista… no.

Se bajó del auto y entró a la casa, se sorprendió de sobremanera con lo que vio. Había papel periódico rasgado por todo el piso, un florero estaba roto y sus almohadas estaban por todos lados ¿Dónde estaba el autor del crimen? Eso era una buena pregunta, Syaoran sabía quien había sido, lo que no sabía era donde estaba.

Lentamente comenzó a buscar a su perro por toda la casa, no lo encontró en el primer piso, no estaba en la cocina y no estaba en su casita del patio, si, Syaoran le tenía una casita en las afueras de su hogar y una pequeña colchoneta en el salón, el perro andaba libre por la propiedad Li como un miembro humano mas de la familia, el perro esta vez se había escondido bien. Lenta y sigilosamente subió las escaleras, seguro que estaba en el segundo piso, Syaoran comenzó a buscar, no estaba en el baño, ni en el estudio, ahora solo quedaba un sitio donde buscar, la habitación de Syaoran, él abrió la puerta y efectivamente, ahí estaba, durmiendo sobre su cama, la cual había desarreglado también.

—Bocado —dijo y de inmediato el perro subió las orejas y lo vio, sin un segundo que perder se metió debajo de la cama, estaba asustado, su perro tenía claro que había hecho desorden, a Syaoran esto simplemente le causó risa —sal de ahí, no voy a hacerte nada, igual no creo que me ayudes a ordenar —dijo y se agachó para verle.

Su perro estaba enconchado bajo la cama con una mirada de miedo, como si creyera que Syaoran le fuera a pegar, pero él nunca lo había hecho, aunque a veces si le provocaba de una patada mandarlo a volar.

—Vamos sal de ahí —insistió —bueno como quieras, algún día te dará hambre —dicho esto Syaoran salió de su alcoba y comenzó a ordenar rápidamente el desorden causado por su perro, tomo una escoba y barrió el periódico, los trozos de jarrón los botó a la basura y las almohadas las puso sobre el sofá y pensó si tenía que conseguir una niñera para su perro.

Hacer eso no le tomó muchos minutos, pero ya estaba un poco retrasado y fue cuando lo vio, su perro por fin asomaba tras un rincón de la casa, parecía un niño asustado y lentamente fue acercándose a su amo.

—¿Veo que te dio hambre? —Syaoran se dirigió a la cocina y le sirvió un gran plato de purina —no lo vuelvas a hacer o te dejare afuera ¿entendido? —a Syaoran le salio una gótica en la cabeza —como si me entendieras, debo estar volviéndome loco.

Luego de eso subió de nuevo a su habitación y se cambio, se puso su típico traje formal negro con camisa blanca y tomó una corbata verde y se la metió en el bolsillo, no le gustaba andar como un pingüino, pero su trabajo así se lo exigía.

Rebuscó en su Jean y de allí sacó las llaves de la residencia Kinomoto, se preguntó si estaba bien recibirlas, no había pensado en el momento en el que Touya se las dio, pero ahora eso se veía bastante descarado.

—Ni modo —dijo y salio de su cuarto, eran antes de las dos, aun tenía tiempo antes de la cita de estudio o clase, salió y se dispuso a dar vueltas en su carro por la ciudad, el dinero no le faltaba cuando de gasolina y trago se trataba.

**OoOoOoOoOoo**

Tomoyo miraba con nerviosismo a Sakura mientras esta alistaba sus cosas para salir, la chica Kinomoto se tomaba todo el tiempo del mundo, por lo general era Tomoyo la ultima en salir, esta vez los papeles habían cambiado un poco.

Sakura alistaba sus cuadernos con un cuidado bastante sospechoso, revisaba su puesto una y otra vez sabiendo que ya había guardado todo, miraba el reloj esperando que llegaran las tres para su clase con el profesor Li, aunque también quería salir de la supuesta sorpresa pronto, su nerviosismo la estaba matando, había estado intranquila desde que su novio le dijo que la esperaba en su apartamento, ella no sabía que se traía entre manos y menos aun sabía que era estar con un hombre a solas y siendo novios.

Sakura miró su reloj, las dos marcaba este, _era hora, _se dijo y salió del salón con Tomoyo al lado, ya había perdido demasiado tiempo, aunque al parecer eso era lo que ella quería, bajaron las escaleras que las llevarían a la calle, ninguna decía nada, el ambiente era demasiado tenso por parte de Sakura.

—Tranquila —dijo Tomoyo —no creo que haga lo que estas prensando —la chica ciertamente conocía a Sakura, la leía como un libro abierto y no le era complicado saber que atormentaba a su amiga —no conozco mucho a Ronald por mas que seamos hermanastros, pero no creo que quiera eso de ti, además como te dije: si no quieres nada de eso con él tienes que decírselo, no estas obligada a darle nada.

—pero…

—Sakura, él es el hombre y esta obligado a esperarte hasta que quieras, y tal vez solo te estas asustando por nada, él ni siquiera te dijo lo que iba a hacer, seguro que te tiene solo una cena, Ronald tal vez solo quería alejarse un poco del cine o de los restaurantes de por aquí que es lo que siempre hacen ustedes dos ¿no crees?

—si, tal vez tengas razón.

—Animo Sakura —ella sintió y no dijo más.

Las chicas comenzaron a caminar en silencio por las calles, algunas nubes negras se posaban sobre sus cabezas y esto las obligó a andar un poco rápido, cosa que aunque Sakura no quisiera Tomoyo la forzó a hacerlo, comenzaron a caer gotas sobre sus cabezas, aun pequeñas y aumentaron el paso.

Tomoyo sacó el paraguas que tenía, llegaron al camino donde ambas se separaron, se detuvieron un poco para despedirse.

—Tranquila Sakura —insistió Tomoyo, al parecer Sakura seguía asustada.

—Si… y adiós.

—Nos vemos —correspondió Tomoyo, mientras Sakura corría pues la lluvia caía con un poco más de fuerza.

Las calles comenzaron a empaparse y Sakura trató de no pisar los posos que se hacían en estas, no quería llegar como un ocho a la casa de su novio, la verdad no parecía querer llegar a la casa de su novio y fue entonces cuando Sakura cayó en cuenta:

Ronald estudiaba en el mismo horario de ellas, lo que significaba que no podría tener preparada una cena, no tendría demasiado tiempo, ahora a eso se le agregaba el factor preparativos y el tiempo también era necesario, entonces ¿Qué le preparaba Ronald? Esa era la pregunta del Millón, Sakura no se podría quedar ver una película si esa era la sorpresa, si Ronald había hecho una cena ¿Quién sabe como? Tendría que comer rápido… ¿Qué otra cosa podían hacer dos jóvenes en un apartamento? Cuando estuvo sola con el profesor Li, estudiar, pero Ronald no era el profesor Li.

Sin darse cuanta Sakura había llegado ya a la casa de su novio, no golpeó de una vez, primero sacó de su maletín el regalo para él, lo llevaba en una bolsita dorada, solo esperaba que le gustara y que el no tuviera preparado algo fuera de lo común, era una chica muy convencional y no iba a cambiar eso, por lo menos no en los próximos años.

Se acercó a la puerta, todo se veía a oscuras, posibilidades: primera: que su novio no se encontrara, era bastante ilógica, el la había citado; segunda: que la cena, velada, comida o cualquier sorpresa fuera a oscuras y con un ambiente intimo, lo cual provocó en Sakura aun mas miedo y nerviosismo.

—Tranquila Sakura Kinomoto —si dijo mientras tocaba la puerta.

Su mano temblaba, no precisamente por el frío, nadie respondía, ella no sabía que tan alentador era eso, aunque después del segundo toque si escuchó ruidos al interior de la casa.

La chica comenzó a sudar frió mientras esperaba ver la cara de su novio, tardó varios segundos en abrir la puerta y ahí estaba, Ronald no había tenido tiempo de cambiarse al parecer, pues también tenía el uniforme de la preparatoria, un poco mas desordenado, pero lo tenía y Sakura que pensó encontrarlo desnudo.

—Hola Sakura —saludó y se inclinó para besarla.

La chica notó eso de inmediato y no sabía que hacer, eran cuatro meses de estar juntos y seguro que quería algo mas que un simple beso, un insípido beso como lo llamaba Ronald, Sakura no se opuso y dejó que el chico profundizara un poco, no fueron mas de segundos y no hubo estremecimiento en el cuerpo de Sakura, ella no entendió nada, la mayoría de sus amigas decían que cuando besaban a sus novios volaban, literalmente, y era la cosa mas reconfortante del mundo, para Sakura fue una simple unión, lo único que hubo por la chica fue un leve sonrojo y nada mas.

Ronald sonrió, por primera vez en lo que llevaban de novio la chica le había proporcionado cierta libertad en su boca, el chico lo tenía todo planeado, _todo estaría bien, _se dijo y Sakura estaba en aquellos planes y al parecer el novio de la chica creía que ella estaba lista.

—Hola —saludo Sakura después de que su sonrojo disminuyera.

Ronald se hizo a un lado para que ella pasara, estaba lloviznando y no quería que su novia pasara frío, eso era lo último que quería.

Sakura lentamente fue cruzando la puerta, como si estuviera entrando a la boca del lobo o quien sabe a que sitio, ni siquiera había tardado tanto en entrar a la cueva embrujada en el parque de Tomoeda un día que sus amigas la convencieron, había que decir que aquella noche no pudo dormir.

La chica ignoró todos sus pensamientos al ver la escena preparada por su novio, al parecer se había tomado algunas molestias, las velas rodeaban toda la casa, cada rincón de esta, no había dejado un detalle, todo estaba perfecto, había rosas por todos lados, al igual que pétalos y había corrido todo para dejar en medio del salón una mesa con un par de velas, fue entonces cuando la magia se esfumó, sobre la mesa no habían dos platos de comida oriental u occidental, no había comida mexicana o de cualquier otro lado, o bueno, si, de un lado, de Italia, y es que su novio había dejado una caja de pizza sobre la mesa, al parecer no sabía como preparar algo romántico o el tiempo no le alcanzó, a Sakura le salio una gota sobre la cabeza, vaya forma de sorprenderla.

—¿Te gustó? —Preguntó Ronald —no tuve mucho tiempo para preparar algo mas… romántico y solo se me ocurrió esto.

—Esta… bien —dijo la chica mientras muchos de sus temores empezaban a disiparse, al parecer su novio no tenía malas intenciones.

Ronald retiró la silla para hacer que ella se sentara, Sakura agradeció el gesto de él con una sonrisa, una de las tantas que dedicaba a diario a todas las personas, luego el chico hizo lo mismo y se sentó frente a ella, le dio una porción y comenzaron a comer, ciertamente el romanticismo se había perdido, Sakura esperaba tenedores y cubiertos para algún plato exquisito, sin embargo solo estaba usando sus manos para llevar la porción a su boca y en ese momento fue cuando vio el reloj, dos y media, aun tenía un poco de tiempo.

—¿Cómo te ha ido? —Preguntó su novio, la chica se distrajo y no le puso mucha atención —¿sabes? Por alguna razón te he estado pensando todos estos días —esas palabras si la hicieron despertarse y traer a su mente las palabras de su profesor.

—eh… yo también —mintió y se metió el ultimo trozo de pizza a su boca.

—¿quieres mas? —Sakura negó —entonces sigue al sofá, la sorpresa aun no termina.

La chica no entendía porque el tiempo andaba mas lento, al parecer su reloj estaba dañado o su mente la quería martirizar demasiado, igual la joven obedeció y se sentó en el sofá, su novio no tardó demasiado y traía unas copas en una mano y una botella de vino en la otra, vino de uva, al parecer Italia estaba en la cabeza de Ronald.

—¿y eso?

—Eso es la otra parte de la sorpresa… en una cena o intento de cena no puede faltar el vino —dijo Ronald tratando de hacer un chiste que Sakura solo correspondió con una sonrisa escueta, pero falsa —pensé que esto estaría bien.

—Este… no puedo —comentó Sakura, Ronald levantó una ceja con un signo de interrogación —no te había contado, pero estoy tomando clases de matemáticas con un profesor particular y me dijo que me esperaba a las tres, no quiero llegar oliendo a trago o vino, lo que sea, espero que me entiendas, no es que no quiera —mintió, la verdad tampoco quería tomar —paro ya sabes… —el novio de la chica bajó los hombros desganado, pero luego algo en su mirada se encendió.

—Entonces aprovechemos el tiempo que nos queda —en un segundo estaba sentado al lado de Sakura mirándola como un lobo lujurioso, esto simplemente asustó a la chica —aun no me has dado tu regalo —la miró peor y se fue acercando a ella —pero aun estas a tiempo —dicho esto la tomo de la cara y le plantó un beso en la boca, beso que Sakura no correspondía, ella lo alejó y dijo.

—Es cierto —se levantó y fue al asiento donde habían estado comiendo pizza —mira tu regalo —le acercó la bolsa dorada y Ronald levantó de nuevo una ceja, al parecer no era eso lo que quería y así se lo hizo saber cuando Sakura se sentó a su lado para dárselo —toma —se lo puso en sus pies y lo abrió, era una bufanda, al parecer hecha a mano.

—Que lindo —dijo de manera sarcástica y lo dejó a un lado, mientras comenzaba a besarle el cuello.

A Sakura el gesto no le agradó en lo mas mínimo, desde hacía dos semanas la estaba haciendo, los materiales y todo lo empleado lo había comprado con su mesada, los incontables pinchazos que se había hecho en sus dedos también contaban, los trasnochos y falta de sueño había que agregarle y para su novio eso no significó nada, se lo demostró cuando la dejó a un lado y se concentró mas en su cuello, grave error por parte de él.

Sakura lo alejó.

—Déjame —Ronald frunció el ceño de inmediato, si Sakura estaba amedrentada eso ayudó a lograrlo mas —no quiero que hagas nada.

—¿de que hablas Sakura? —Se acercó y le dio un beso a la fuerza —¿de esto? —esta vez la chica lo empujó con mas fuerza, afortunadamente no era una debilucho ni escuálida, Ronald la miró con ganas reprimidas, con una mirada lujuriosa desconocida hasta ese momento para Sakura —eres una tonta… —Ronald estaba molesto —¿acaso no me quieres? ¿Acaso no me quieres dar el regalo que me merezco? —bien, el chico estaba desesperado, comenzaba a meter sentimientos.

—Si te quiero —respondió —pero yo ya te di tu regalo, no quiero darte más.

—Si me quisieras me darías lo que quiero —gritó —me das una entupida bufanda que pudiste comprar de camino a mi casa hace dos minutos —el chico estaba descontrolado y Sakura comenzaba a asustarse mas y mas, sus ojos húmedos la delataban y las palabras hirientes de su novio la devastaban.

—Cállate —exigió Sakura —no sabes lo que dices.

—sé lo que digo… sé que eres una chiquilla que se consiguió al primer aparecido para cogerlo como novio porque sus amigas tenían uno —la miró —eso es lo que hiciste y ahora no estas dispuesta a pagar por el favor de mi compañía.

Cierta parte en las palabras del chico tenían un deje de verdad, pero si Sakura no hubiera sentido nada por él no hubiera aceptado la propuesta de ser su novia, ni siquiera se hubiera dado la oportunidad.

—Estas equivocado Ronald, este no eres tu —él la vio y le dio una mirada con una sonrisa bastante aterradora, al parecer era una personalidad que la pobre de Sakura no llegó nunca a conocer.

Ronald la había conquistado con sonrisas, gestos amables con empeño, el sujeto que estaba delante de ella era un total desconocido, era un hombre que solo la veía con lujuria e ira, con deseo descontroladle, con rabia ¿Dónde estaba el chico querido y amable? El chico que sonría ante ella cunado ella lo hacía.

—Mucho gusto —se presentó burlándose de ella —soy Ronald —comenzó a hablar o atacar con palabras —tengo una novia que no me quiso dar lo que quería, que me hizo perder cuatro meses de mi vida y que es una estúpida niña —hizo una pausa para luego decir —cuanto tiempo perdido para nada —sonrió —es tan difícil fingir por cuatro meses —suspiró —por lo general a estas alturas las demás ya habían caído —Sakura no aguantó mas y le hizo voltear la cara de una bofetada, aunque con eso solo consiguió hacer que Ronald la mirara peor.

—Eres un desgraciado —lloró Sakura —el profesor Li tenía razón.

—El profesor Li tenía razón —la remedó y tomó la bufanda que tenía al lado y se la botó a la altura del pecho a la triste Sakura —llévasela, tal vez le guste, a mi no, ni los guantes, ni la cadena y ni siquiera la camisa y CD de coldplay —Sakura lloró con mas fuerza, era esos regalos que le había dado los meses anteriores —solo escuché ese grupo barato creyendo que así te conmovería y lograría meterte pronto debajo de mis cobijas, fracasé —se levantó del asiento donde había estado y abrió la puerta. Afuera ya llovía con más fuerza —lárgate —exigió.

Sakura no dudó en hacerlo, estaba herida, desolada y al final resultaba que el profesor Li había tenido razón, Ronald solo quería acostarse con ella, la chica paso como un rayo por su lado, no lo miró, muchas de las lagrimas se lo impedían, lo único que quería era correr, hacerlo hasta que cayera por el cansancio, la ventaja de todo el asunto era que nadie estaría en su casa, nadie la vería en ese estado, aunque luego recordó la clase, la persona mas sádica del mundo la esperaría en la casa, con una sonrisa y un montón de burlas para ella ¿en serio sería capaz de burlarse?

—No me importa —dijo y siguió corriendo.

Algunas personas que andaban por la calle la miraban, pero nadie hacia nada por ella, era eso o que corría demasiado rápido, el frío no era impedimento, las medias que había tratado de cuidar cuando se dirigía a la casa de su ex novio, ahora si estaban vueltas un desastre, tampoco eso le importaba, la chica solo pensaba en los últimos cuatro meses, la mentira mas grande del mundo.

Sin pensarlo y de una manera muy infantil se limpió la boca y pensar que lo había dejado intentar esa tarde profundizar el beso, seguro que su novio se sintió en las nubes, seguro que pensó que esa misma tarde la haría suya, seguro que el muy cretino creyó añadir una mas a la lista.

_¿Qué hubiera pasado si se lo hubiera permitido? _ Se preguntó aun corriendo mientras asesaba, seguro que no hubiera tardado un par de días en botarla, usarla y botarla, como todas las cosas materiales en este mundo, al parecer eso fue Sakura para Ronald, un objeto del cual no sacó ningún provecho, como comprar un televisor dañado o comprar un cepillo de dientes sin cerdas, solo que los objetos no sufrían emocionalmente, los objetos no sentían.

Ella no paró de correr, no se detuvo, pasó por la calle que llevaba al parque pingüino, sin mirar a ambos lados de la carretera, por suerte para ella el semáforo estaba en rojo, en otras circunstancias el descuido pudo haber sido fatal.

**OoOoOoOoOoo**

Syaoran iba feliz en su carro, por algún loco motivo le encantaban los días de lluvia y mas si estaba en la seguridad de su vehiculo, por lo único que estos días lo fastidiaban era porque no podía fumar dentro del coche, no quería morir asfixiado, pero su entorno mejoró cuando puso: _Don´t panic de coldplay_

—Nada mejor que una canción de lluvia para un día de lluvia —se dijo y le subió al radio de su vehiculo.

No iba muy temprano para la residencia Kinomoto, pero no pensó que la chica Sakura se fuera a desocupar tan rápido con su novio y para rematar su tardanza, Syaoran estaba cogiendo todos los semáforos de la ciudad en rojo… el destino se estaba encargando de hacerlo llegar tarde, pero al parecer el destino también se encargó de que cuando el vehiculo se detuviera en el semáforo que separa una calle con el parque pingüino la viera, y la viera en un estado bastante deplorable.

—¿Kinomoto? —se preguntó mientras la veía perderse en el interior del parque.

Syaoran se asustó mucho en ese momento, tal fue el susto que le provocó ver a la chica en tal estado, que miró a los dos lados para ver si algún peatón iba a pasar, al ver que no había nadie se pasó el semáforo en rojo, era una suerte que no hubiera ningún agente de transito cerca, al parecer la lluvia los había espantado.

Tenía que dar una gran vuelta para llegar a la casa de ella, es mas era probable que la chica le ganara, aunque ella estuviera corriendo y él fuera en carro.

La mente de Syaoran le estaba haciendo pensar cosas que no eran, él conocía a los jóvenes y había sido uno, sabía de los alcances de estos, las cosas que podían llegar a hacer cuando sus hormonas estaban en revolución, solo esperaba que Sakura o Kinomoto como la llamaba, no hubiera sufrido ningún abuso por parte de su novio o de cualquier persona.

—Rayos —dijo en el instante en que un gato se le atravesó y lo obligó a frenar en seco, no falto mucho y el pobre animal termina debajo de las ruedas de su auto, el destino se esmeraba por retrasarlo —solo falta la hilera de patos con su madre a la cabeza —ironizó y encendió su auto que se había apagado por la anterior frenada.

Ya estaba cerca, Syaoran llegaría por un lado y Sakura por el otro, pues la vuelta dada por él lo obligaba a eso, fue entonces cuando al voltear la esquina la vio tratando de abrir la puerta, en verdad la chica se veía mal.

Sakura escuchó un auto acercarse, al voltear a verlo se dio cuanta que era el mismo BMW que había estado estacionado el día anterior en su residencia, lo que quería decir que Syaoran Li había llegado y lo confirmó cuando lo vio estacionar el auto y bajarse de afán. Por fin después de rebuscar había encontrado las llaves y abrió la puerta con dificultad, entrando rápidamente y cerrándole la puerta al profesor en la cara, lo último que quería era aguantarse el sarcasmo del profesor.

Syaoran por su parte no le prestó mucho cuidado el gesto de tan mala educación por parte de ella, igual, el seguía siendo el maestro, aunque no se comportaba como tal, buscó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y encontró el juego de llaves que le había dado Touya, sin perder tiempo abrió la puerta, _era una suerte que la chica un hubiera puesto el seguro_, pensó y miró a todos lados, lo lógico era que ella hubiera subido a su alcoba como la adolescente que era.

—¿subo? —se preguntó mientras miraba las escaleras, adivinar cual era la de la chica no era muy complicado, el rastro de agua le ayudaba.

Armado de valor comenzó a subir, siguiendo las gotas brillantes en el piso, rápidamente estuvo en un pasillo con cuatro habitaciones, la del padre, la de Touya, la de Sakura y otra seguro era un estudio, las gotas lo llevaron a una puerta donde se escuchaban sollozos y llantos de una chica, la única chica que había en el lugar, abrió lentamente la puerta y ahí estaba.

Sakura estaba acostada de espaldas y Syaoran se sonrojó ante lo que vio, al parecer la chica no se había lanzado de una manera adecuada a la cama y gran parte de la falda se le había levantado dejando ver así bastante de sus piernas y un poco de su ropa interior, un mal movimiento de él y Sakura podía pensar que era un degenerado, fue entonces cuando vio aquella toalla sobre el escritorio, la tomó y la puso sobre las piernas de ella, tapando así una no tan desagradable visión.

Sakura notó algo extraño sobre sus piernas, al voltear la vista fue cuando se encontró con esos ojos ámbares mirándola algo inquietos, pero esto no fue algo que ella vio, era consiente que él era un cascarrabias.

—Lárgate —dijo llorando y sentándose —no quiero ver a nadie y mucho menos a ti.

—¿Te pasó algo Kinomoto? —preguntó él tratando de oírse lo menos preocupado.

Sakura lo miró _¿desde cuando tan gentil el desgraciado?_ Se preguntaba la chica, ella estaba convencida que su profesor solo estaba buscando un motivo para después molestarla, motivo por el cual respondió:

—No es tu problema —contestó usando el mismo método de respuesta corta que empleaba él, lo cual casi lo saca de casillas, pero sabía controlarse bien —ahora lárgate no quiero ver a nadie —Syaoran no era el tipo de hombres que le hacía demasiado caso a las personas y en ese momento no iba a hacer objeciones.

—Tal vez te puedo ayudar —él seguro sabía porque estaba pasando, el había vivido algo ligeramente parecido hace años —no sé… si tu quieres…

—¿Tu? —soltó una risa amarga —tu no me puedes ayudar a nada —Sakura estaba molesta y comenzó a subir el tono de su voz —dudo que me enseñes bien matemáticas y pretendes ayudarme en algo así, no sabes por lo que estoy pasando, no estas ni cerca de vivir algo así —ella simplemente no pensaba en sus palabras —eres un bruto que no sabe lo que es sentirse amado y traicionado —lo miró mal, él solo miró al frente y frunció el ceño un poco —seguro que solo vives con tu perro porque nadie te quiere, además creo que eres alcohólico —Syaoran se levantó de la cama —¿Qué pasa profesor? ¿Hay mucha verdad en mis palabras? Se sintió herido.

—Eres una niña estúpida —fueron las palabras de él en ese momento, palabras muy parecidas a las usadas por Ronald, ella lo notó.

—¿Soy estúpida por no acostarme con mi novio? —Syaoran abrió los ojos ante tal declaración, estaba escuchando de mas —¿por eso lo soy? —un aire de frescura le recorrió el cuerpo a él, por lo menos sabía que la chica no había sido forzada a hacer algo indebido.

—¿Qué dices? —a esas alturas el frío profesor ya no sabía que decir, en la universidad era tan calculador y ahora una chiquilla parecía dominarlo o callarlo como nunca nadie había hecho —bueno… pues…

—No digas nada, ahora lárgate, no quiero volver a verte, no vuelvas a mi casa, no me interesa que me des una clase mas, eres un cerdo, eres una animal, vete con tu perro que es el único que disfruta con tu compañía… al parecer, aunque lo dudo, no sé como mi padre te soporta y menos mi hermano, lárgate, lárgate, lárgate —gritó una y otra vez, Syaoran sentía una mezcla de pena por ella y rabia consigo, había permanecido mucho tiempo allí, en otra circunstancia ya la hubiera callado de un grito.

—Entonces ¿no quieres que vuelva? —bingo, eso era lo que quería él y al parecer alguien mas había hecho el trabajo sucio para no hacerlo volver a esa casa, Syaoran lo sentía por el profesor Kinomoto, pero igual era su hija la que lo echaba.

—¿Acaso eres sordo? No vuelvas jamás.

—Tus deseos son ordenes princesita mimada y llorona —dijo y comenzó a retirarse.

Una parte de Sakura sabía que se había desquitado con una persona inocente, lo había insultado de sobremanera sin saber el motivo, la había cogido con el primero que se le cruzó, lastimosamente para Syaoran el primero que encontró ella no era el mejor santo de su devoción.

_Cuatro meses, _pensó Sakura _¿Cuántos te quiero? ¿Cuántos detalles? ¿Cuántos… te estoy pensando? _ Se preguntaba, ella se estremeció ante esa última pregunta ¿quien sabe de que manera la pensaba el desgraciado?

Syaoran por su parte se retiró de la habitación de Sakura y comenzó a bajar las escaleras que lo llevarían a la calle, al mirar a la sala se encontró con Touya y la cara que tenía dejaba ver molestia e incomodidad a la vez.

—Lo siento amigo… ella no sabe lo que dice —él se disculpaba por su hermana —no sé que le hizo su novio y se desquitó contigo.

—¿entonces escuchaste todo? —Dijo él en un tono bastante frío, Touya solo se limitó a asentir —no hay problema, entiendo lo que esta pasando esa chiquilla… —suspiró —aunque si tengo pensado tomar en cuenta una propuesta de ella.

—¿Cuál?

—la de no volver, ella esta furiosa y no pensó sus palabras, supongo que el castigo por su descaro será perder matemáticas y verse obligada a presentar remédiales —Syaoran miró a Touya, él solo asentía.

El hermano de Sakura conocía la historia de Syaoran como nadie, solo él y su padre sabían eso y sin querer Sakura lo había lastimado, Touya lo sabía, su hermana lo único que hizo fue abrir viejas heridas en el cuerpo de su amigo, heridas que aun no estaban cerradas, heridas que tal vez nunca estarían del todo sanadas.

—Si… entiendo, tienes razón Syaoran —Touya miraba apenado —de nuevo lo siento.

—No hay problema —dicho esto Syaoran le entregó las llaves a su amigo y se retiró, de verdad que Sakura lo había lastimado un montón, pero estaba obligado a mantener la calma, a estar bien, a no mostrarse débil, en conclusión… alcohol.

Sakura le había dicho que era un alcohólico y sacando de su chaqueta su recipiente favorito lo corroboró, se había tomado el brandy que llevaba de un solo sorbo, ya no llovía motivo por el cual prendió un cigarro y se subió a su carro a dar vueltas por Tomoeda, la clase había terminado mucho antes.

Dentro de la casa Kinomoto las cosas no estaban mejor, Sakura ya no lloraba, ahora solo sollozaba y entonces escuchó ruidos nuevamente en su puerta.

—Acaso no te dije que te… —no terminó su frase al ver que el que estaba en la puerta no era su profesor, sino su hermano —Yo lo siento… —dijo apenada y limpiándose las lagrimas, no contaba con que su hermano llegara tan temprano.

—Conmigo no deberías disculparte Sakura —ella notó que su hermano estaba molesto, las ocasiones en que la llamaba por su nombre eran contadas, por eso lo creyó —¿Qué te pudo hacer ese pedazo de novio tuyo para que te desquitaras así con Syaoran?

—Tu amigo no es un santo —se defendió ella.

—Lo sé, pero lo juzgaste muy mal, no tienes idea porque es así… si, entiendo que estés molesta, eso no te lo reprocho, pero dime una cosa ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Por qué no te le entregaste a tu novio? —Sakura se sonrojó ante el tono de su hermano —¿si? Ese sujeto… Ronald no merece una lágrima tuya, deberías estar feliz porque terminaste con esa relación, ¿que pasaría si las cosas hubieran llegado más lejos? —por fin ella empezaba a recapacitar.

—Pero son cuatro meses y además tu querido amigo subió a burlarse.

—¿lo hizo? —Sakura negó —¿entonces? Conozco a Syaoran y sé que no se burlaría de algo como eso, no cuando él vivió algo parecido, que digo parecido, lo que viviste hoy, con lo que vivió él —el bufó —no hay punto de comparación, además es normal que una relación de adolescentes se acabe, pero lo repito, le gritaste a la persona que menos se lo merecía, Syaoran no se merecía tu trato —Touya se empezó a retirar.

—Espera… —gritó ella, él se detuvo —¿Qué le pasó? ¿Por eso es así? —Touya asintió —este… tu… ¿me contarías?

Touya pensaba en hacerlo, no estaría correcto, eso sería violar la intimidad de Syaoran, aunque también quería que Sakura recapacitara y viera que el dolor de ella no es el único en el mundo, que se diera cuenta que por un dolor, hay uno más grande y que puede llegar a durar más.

—Lo haré, tal vez así entiendas —él se sentó al lado de su hermana, conociéndola como lo hacía, la chica se sentiría como la persona mas ruin del mundo.

**Notas: hola a todos los lectores de esta pagina, principalmente a los que están leyendo mi historia, no mentira para todos.**

**¿Saben? Creí que por estar en semana santa iba a poder escribir más y por tanto publicar más rápido, que va, mi familia me tuvo de iglesia en iglesia y de sermón en sermón, no critico eso, pero merecía un descansito… en fin.**

**Aquí les dejo el capitulo tres de mi historia, por algún loco motivo es el que hasta ahora mas me ha agradado, además lo sequé en trece hojas de Word, pero pasemos a lo bueno.**

**Sakura se va a enterar el pasado de Syaoran, por tanto ustedes también.**

**ya nos deshicimos del molesto de Ronald, por ahora.**

**no escriban a las doce de la noche porque sus hermanos los regañan, me pasó.**

**gracias a todos por sus reviews, me gustaría nombrarlos, pero en este momento tengo algo de prisa, espero que entiendan.**

**Por cierto, para los seguidores de mi otra historia necesito un empujón, es que estoy viendo la reconciliación de Eriol y Tomoyo un tanto enredada, como ustedes saben solo queda un capitulo y toda la historia la he estada haciendo con puntos de vista SxS y me preguntó si les molestaría que colocara puntos de vista del otro par ExT, la cosa es que no quiero hacer a Syaoran o a Sakura escuchar una conversación que no va de ellos, o esconderlos tras una esquina, en fin, si quieren mándenme su respuesta, si no, espero poder arreglármelas, ustedes entienden que con eso de las muertes de los personajes y todo eso, no mentira, estoy bromeando.**

**Bueno no escribo mas, espero ayudas, repito, si no, no hay problema.**

**Chao y gracias de nuevo por leer.**


	4. Una parte de mi profesor

Capitulo 4: Una parte de mi profesor

**Capitulo 4: Una parte de mi profesor.**

¿Expectante? Si, así estaba Sakura mientras esperaba aquella confesión de su hermano, él iba a relatar el pasado de su amigo, el profesor Syaoran, para que de esta manera su hermana recapacitara y dejara su dolor a un lado, para que entendiera que el dolor de ella era microscópico ante el dolor del profesor, que viera que a medida de ir creciendo todo en el mundo lo va a hacer, las dificultades, los trabajos y en ese momento el dolor.

Sakura solo miró a su hermano, él aun se debatía entre contarle o callar o eso interpretaba la chica, al parecer su hermano respetaba demasiado a Syaoran, lo apreciaba y por eso era que se debatía.

La chica no lloró mas, no pensó mas en su novio, bueno ex–novio, ahora solo pensaba en dos cosas, una era el trato recibido por Syaoran por parte de ella y otra era la historia de su profesor. Para que Touya estuviera así las cosas no eran simplemente una historia adolescente, detrás de Li había un pasado bastante agobiante y pesado.

—¿Y bien? —Preguntó Sakura con sus ojos rojos —me ibas a contar el pasado de tu querido amigo —le recordó, aunque no era necesario, Touya pensaba en eso y tal vez por eso no notó el tono usado por su hermana.

Él aun estaba metido en sus pensamientos, organizando cosas para contarle de una manera adecuada, así no llegar a violar demasiado la intimidad de su amigo, aunque una cosa llevaba a la otra, todo lo hacía para hacer que Sakura meditara, tal vez que llegara a sentirse mal por su anterior forma de actuar.

—Te lo contaré, aunque no debo hacerlo, es más, no sé porque rayos lo voy a hacer, Syaoran me matara después de esto —dijo y se imaginó la cara de su amigo persiguiéndolo por toda la ciudad tratando de matarlo —bueno… —suspiró.

—Date prisa… —presionó Sakura, ella nunca había visto a su hermano en tal estado, estaba nervioso, ella notó el respeto que le tenía él a Syaoran, respeto que ese profesor aun no se ganaba con ella y que según Sakura jamás se ganaría, lo había echado hace apenas minutos —me estas matando de impaciencia.

—Bueno… monstruo —comentó Touya resignado —¿Te devastaste por un rompimiento con tu novio? —Ella asintió —y sé que eso es demasiado duro, es doloroso, pero como te he dicho te desquitaste con la persona equivocada.

—Sin rodeos Touya —a esas alturas la chica estaba mas pendiente de la historia a contar de su hermano que de su antiguo rompimiento —¿Qué tan grave puedes ser?

—¿Qué tan grave lo puedes ver? —Sakura levantó una ceja —pero ahí voy —Touya suspiró y comenzó, Sakura estaba nerviosa_, las cosas personales de otra persona podían llegar a ser muy interesantes y emocionantes al mismo tiempo, _pensó mientras veía a su hermano cruzarse de brazos —hace mas o menos siete años… —comenzó él —me conocí con Syaoran en la universidad De Tokio

—¿Tanto? ¿Siete años?

—Cállate ¿quieres que te cuente o no? —Regañó Touya, Sakura guardó silencio —nos hicimos buenos amigos, a pesar de él estudiar matemáticas y yo para ser chef y todo mejoró cuando conoció a mi padre y asistía a algunas clases de él cuando dictaba clases allí, solo por conocer, le gustaba la arqueología, pero creó que escuchaste ayer que se inclinó mas por las matemáticas.

Touya era uno de los mejores chef de Tomoeda y uno de los mejores graduados de la universidad de Tokio. Su trabajo no solo consistía en cocinar, también organizaba banquetes y demás cosas para diferentes eventos, siempre estaba negociando contratos con hoteles o cosas así por el estilo.

—um… por eso se lleva bien con mi padre, tu amigo era un lame botas —Touya la miró mal y continuó, ante la mirada de él Sakura se encogió y metió la cabeza entre los hombros.

—La cosa era que hacíamos todo juntos, también con Kyo, creó que vino unos días aquí ¿a él si lo conocías? —ella asintió y no comprendía que rumbo le estaba dando su hermano a la historia —éramos inseparables y yo cometí el error o no sé como considerarlo, de presentarle a Syaoran a Kim, una antigua conocida, ellos se llevaron bien desde el principio y comenzaron a salir al poco tiempo.

—¿Lo que me quieres decir es que Syaoran terminó con Kim y se volvió amargado? ¿Crees que me va a pasar lo mismo? ¿Piensas que me voy a pasar el resto de mis días atormentando personas como hace él? —Touya suspiró.

—No, solo quiero que entiendas acerca de tu comportamiento de esta tarde… le dijiste a Syaoran que nadie lo quería, que el único que pasaba tiempo con él era su perro y tal vez tienes tazón, pero él no era así, él era el hombre mas entregado en una relación, amaba a Kim demasiado, pasaron cinco años y Syaoran le propuso matrimonio a ella —Sakura abrió los ojos al instante ¿ese gruñón de su profesor se iba a casar?

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó creyendo que su hermano le estaba jugando una broma o que había escuchado mal, aunque la cara de él le demostró que no era así, que hablaba muy seriamente y que todo lo narrado hasta ese momento era simplemente la verdad.

—lo que oíste, aquel hombre sin sentimientos se iba a casar.

—¿Y que paso? —preguntó Sakura.

—Kim aceptó, todo estaba casi planeado, pero hace un poco mas de dos años Syaoran cayó enfermo, una afección pulmonar hizo que este tuviera que ser hospitalizado, de verdad nunca lo había visto tan mal… mi padre y yo lo visitábamos, al igual que Kim y Kyo, pero hubo un tiempo en el cual ellos dos dejaron de ir a menudo, primero iban todos los días, luego cada dos, luego cada semana y de repente dejaron de ir.

—¿Kim y Kyo lo abandonaron?

—No es tan fácil. Syaoran se dio cuenta de ello y decayó peor, quise hablar con Kim, preguntarle que ocurría, se suponía que se iba a casar con él y lo había abandonado —Touya hizo una sonrisa amarga —la busqué en su departamento y no la encontré, cuando fui al de Kyo una vecina me dio una carta que él le había dejado, aunque la carta no era para mi, era para Syaoran, cuando se la entregué él la leyó, hubieras visto su reacción.

—¿Cómo fue?

—Él solo la leyó, la dobló y sonrió, aunque el dolor era evidente, creo que aun lo es.

Touya aun podia recordar la cara de su amigo, disimulando lo que sentía, la risa que había dado Syaoran en ese entonces fue como las lagrimas que nunca derramó.

—¿Y que decía la carta?

—No lo sé o no completamente, meses después Syaoran por fin salió del hospital, aun no comentaba de la carta, mi padre fue quien tubo el valor de preguntarle acerca de esta y él le contó lo que decía, no dio grandes detalles, solo nos dijo que Kim lo había abandonado y se había ido junto con Kyo a Norteamérica, después de eso Syaoran desapareció un tiempo, vivió en Tokio un rato mas, pero lo ultimo que me dijo es que se vino a vivir aquí para olvidar la vida de allí.

—¿quieres decir que el la amaba y fue traicionado por ella y un amigo? —fue lo único que pudo preguntar Sakura, de nuevo sus ojos se humedecían, solo que ahora cambiaban de dueño, de hombre, ahora lloraba por su profesor —lo abandonaron cuando mas necesitaba ayuda, apoyo, abandonaron a mi profesor, a mi tutor y yo como una tonta le recordé todo eso.

—¿Y sabes otra cosa? —Sakura lo miró —el jamás lloró y ¿ahora entiendes porque es así? —dicho esto él se levantó de la cama y dejó a su hermana en el cuarto sola.

Touya la conocía, sabía que Sakura en ese momento se sentía la peor persona del mundo y sabía lo que ella haría ahora o unos días después.

Por su parte Sakura se derrumbó en su cama, de verdad sus lagrimas habían cambiado de dueño, lo que había dicho Touya acerca de la comparación era cierto, Sakura había estado llorando por un hombre que solo la quería por acostarse con ella, por lo contrario, Syaoran había estado sufriendo y era un amargado porque había sido traicionado, porque en verdad sabía que era querer y sufrir.

La chica se sentía realmente mal, lo había insultado cuando él simplemente quería prestarle ayuda, se lo había dicho y ella lo había mandado a volar, le había dicho que no sabía que era sufrir y que no tenía ni idea por lo que ella estaba pasando, pero él sabía, había vivido algo mucho mas fuerte, mucho mas doloroso, algo que no era un noviazgo de barrio, podía imaginarse la desesperación de Syaoran cuando se iba a casar y luego enterarse que lo dejaron, él había amado y al parecer a él no.

—Yo… lo siento profesor Li —dijo llorando con la cara pegada a una almohada en un suspiro.

_No sabes por lo que estoy pasando, no estas ni cerca de vivir algo así…_

_Eres un bruto que no sabe lo que es sentirse amado y traicionado…_

_Seguro que solo vives con tu perro porque nadie te quiere, además creo que eres alcohólico…_

Aquellas palabras estaban en la cabeza de Sakura, aquellas palabras que le había gritado, ahora entendía un poco mas la actitud de su profesor, entendía el porque de su forma de ser, la poca ayuda brindada, la botellita de licor, su actitud de vivir solo en el mundo ¿Cómo no estarlo? La persona que había amado lo había abandonado.

Sakura podía imaginárselo en el hospital recibiendo aquella noticia, tal vez en el momento menos indicado, cuando mas apoyo necesitaba lo habían dejado solo, y pensar que ella le había dicho a Touya que era un lame botas con su padre, el cariño que le tenía era porque Fujitaka lo acompañó bastante en aquellos momentos, al igual que Touya.

—De verdad lo siento…

**OoOoOoOoOoo**

A pesar de no gustarle nada, Syaoran se vio obligado a tomar algo en la cafetería, mas exactamente un café bastante oscuro, desde aquel enfrentamiento con Sakura sus nervios estaban un poco descontrolados, muchas de las palabras de aquella chica se habían clavado en su interior, abriendo nuevamente heridas y haciendo que tomara un poco antes de ir a trabajar, un acto bastante irresponsable.

_Si la pobre de Sakura supiera, _pensó mientras se sentaba en una de las mesas de metal de la cafetería de la universidad, su historia era algo dolorosa y difícil de superar, aunque muy a su manera Syaoran creía que lo estaba haciendo, simplemente se engañaba y disimulaba el dolor con alcohol, algo bastante tonto de su parte.

—Tal vez tienes razón Kinomoto —susurró al viento —nadie puede querer a un profesor enfermo.

Y pensar que Syaoran había tenido pensado desquitar las palabras de Touya en la mañana con Sakura y ahora tenía que desquitar las palabras de Sakura con su clase.

Muchas personas de la cafetería lo miraban, la mayoría con odio y rabia mientras se susurraban cosas al oído, y seguramente las cosas no eran piropos, por parte de los chicos, aunque por parte de las chicas seguro que si lo eran.

El profesor Li a esas alturas ya se encontraba estresado y aquellas miradas no ayudaban a calmarlo un poco… la chiquilla Kinomoto era la culpable, él lo sabía o simplemente quería culpar a alguien.

Mientras Syaoran seguía pensando en aquella chica de ojos verdes, un grupo de estudiantes se sentaban cerca de él, aquel grupo estaba conformado por Nina, la chica que dejó afuera la ultima clase, Eriol, el novio de Tomoyo y uno de los que estaba en el club de fans de: _odio a Syaoran, _por decirlo de alguna manera, Kayto el novio de Rika, que a pesar de no tener mucho contacto con Syaoran lo odiaba porque así lo hacía Eriol y por ultimo, Mojí, que simplemente aprovechaba las oportunidades para hacer alguna tontería en contra de los maestros u otros estudiantes y al parecer, este grupo planeaba algo contra el profesor Li.

Se susurraron unas cosas y segundos después Nina se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió de una manera bastante seductora a la mesa del profesor, Syaoran la vio y sonrió, _era tan parecida a Bocado cuando quería comida_, pensó, pues ella se acercaba contoneando el rabo.

—Buenas noches —saludó ella, Syaoran solo la miró y siguió con su café, Nina se irritó un poco ante aquella actitud de su maestro —bueno profesor Li —comenzó —como usted sabe no pude presentar el examen la ultima clase y me preguntaba si…

—No se pregunte nada —dijo Syaoran obligándola a guardar silencio —¿a que viene? ¿A decirme si lo puede presentar o algo así? —la chica negó —¿entonces?

—Es que no estudié muy bien aquel tema y me preguntaba si usted me puede darme unas clases particulares —comentó y comenzó a jugar con su cabello mientras dejaba ver un poco de sus piernas, Syaoran solo reía internamente, él no daba clases particulares y por dar una clase ese día una chica lo había insultado —no sé… tal vez en su casa.

—No me interesa señorita, no doy clases particulares —la chica comenzaba a enfurecerse y a perder el control, eran pocos los hombres que se resistían a su poder de seducción.

Syaoran simplemente seguía la charla de Nina con bastante desinterés, incluso se puso a pensar que el nombre Nina era de gato y que así se comportaba esa chica, ronroneando y jugueteando como una cualquiera, a pesar de segundos atrás la hubiera comparado con Bocado.

—Entonces… —prosiguió ella —podríamos conversar sobre esa clase que no entré, no quiero sacar un cero y estoy dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por subir esa nota, lo que sea, lo que usted quiera, yo sé que usted puede ayudarme —el profesor Li simplemente pensaba en la manera de quitarse aquella chica de encima.

—¿Me traería un café? —preguntó Syaoran, la chica se asombró de inmediato, ella estaba ofreciendo sexo y él se limitaba a pedir un café —bueno… si usted desea ayuda.

La chica no dudó en hacerlo y segundos después estaba haciendo una pequeña fila para comprar un café, el profesor solo la miraba divertido y riendo internamente ante lo ilusa que podía llegar a ser aquella joven, pasaron unos minutos y la chica regresó.

—¿Aquí tiene profesor? —Le dio la chica su café esbozando una gran sonrisa —entonces… ¿me va a ayudar?

Syaoran la miró y se limitó a tratar de contener la risa, era malvado, era testarudo y al parecer le encantaba darse a odiar.

—Ya lo hice —dijo el sonando serio, la chica casi salta de emoción, por un simple y barato café le había subido la nota, tenía que comunicarle a todos esa gran hazaña, pero primero tenía que verificar su buena suerte.

—Gracias profesor Li —comentó sonando inocente —es muy amable ayudándome con la nota, le prometo no volver a llegar tarde.

—¿la nota? —Preguntó el profesor haciéndose el desentendido —yo no hablé de subirle ninguna nota —la chica palideció —usted me pidió ayuda y yo se la di, creo que era ese el trato.

—Pero si usted no me subió la nota y no me va a enseñar… ¿Qué clase de ayuda fue la que usted me prestó? —a esas alturas el profesor casi no podía resistir la risa, no una risa agradable, había que aclarar, era una risa burlona y estresante —No entiendo.

—Es simple, usted me pidió ayuda ¿no es así? —Ella asintió —que ayuda le di yo, pues si usted fracasa como… lo que sea que esté estudiando, no sé que será, le será fácil pedir trabajo de mesera aquí o en otro lado, yo simplemente la estaba entrenando ¿eso no es suficiente ayuda? —Nina lo vio con cara de demonio y tensó la mandíbula al instante, el profesor la había engañado y de que manera y lo peor del asunto era que aquel grupo de amigos de ella la habían visto hacer tal ridículo, pues estaban riéndose a montones.

—Desgraciado Li —dijo mientras le daba la espalda y se dirigió quien sabe a donde.

El profesor aprovecho que el café estaba ahí y también que había acabado el suyo y comenzó a tomarse el traído por ella, era muy confiado, pero es que jamás habían hecho ninguna clase de atentado contra él, ningún estudiante, nadie sabía donde vivía y mucho menos de la vida de él, Syaoran pudo ser fácilmente agente británico o algo por el estilo, casi no tenía vida, casi no tenía nada.

_No sabes por lo que estoy pasando, no estas ni cerca de vivir algo así…_

_Eres un bruto que no sabe lo que es sentirse amado y traicionado…_

_Seguro que solo vives con tu perro porque nadie te quiere, además creo que eres alcohólico_

—Maldita chiquilla, maldita Kim —dijo frunciendo el ceño y dejando el café a un lado —no definitivamente no serviría como camarera —se refirió a Nina —este café tiene mucha azúcar —dicho esto se levantó y se fue a la clase que tenía que dictar.

**OoOoOoOoOoo**

Era viernes y ultimo día de la semana de estudio para Sakura y sorprendentemente estaba recuperando aquel animo perdido rápidamente, en parte se lo debía a Touya o a la historia contada por él, ella comprendió que eso era normal y que no se justificaba llorar por alguien a quien solo le interesaba el sexo y no los sentimientos, la carne y no el corazón.

La chica aun se erizaba al imaginarse lo que hubiera pasado si Ronald hubiera puesto sus garras sobre su linda piel, y es que aun recordaba aquellas miradas lujuriosas de aquella tarde tan horrible, cuantas cosas no abrían pasado por la mente de ese sujeto.

No había hablado del tema con sus amigas, Sakura era o muy tonta o muy inocente, la cosa radicaba en que Ronald era amigo de ellas y ella no creyó que estaba bien andar contando verdades que pudieran afectarlo, es mas, ella no quería hablar de nada, ahora solo tenía una cosa en mente, recuperar a su tutor de matemáticas, como fuera, disculparse y hacer que él volviera a su vida, si podía.

Sakura se dirigía a su casa con sus amigas, Tomoyo y Rika, ambas se miraban sospechosamente, como queriendo decirle algo, pero ninguna se atrevía, ellas caminaban en silencio, hasta que Rika pareció tomar la iniciativa.

—Este… Sakura —ella no tenía ni idea como empezar —bueno… —Sakura se inquietó un poco, no era normal ver a Rika así, era la mas madura de todas las del grupo —No sé como decírtelo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Bueno Sakura —habló Tomoyo un poco mas calmada que Rika —es que esta mañana durante el receso… nosotras… vimos a Ronald —Sakura abrió los ojos por algún motivo —y él estaba… bueno… él estaba…

—Muy acaramelado con otra chica —gritó Rika, Sakura suspiró aliviada, cosa que hasta a ella misma sorprendió.

El llanto de Sakura solo había sido grave y preocupante hasta aquella charla con su hermano, después de eso no había ido el jueves a estudiar argumentando cansancio, Touya la comprendió y no dijo nada, pero ese viernes se había olvidado de todo, o ya no le causaba tanto dolor, al parecer el dolor de Li, había tapado el dolor de ella o había causado algún comportamiento distinto en Sakura, contando también lo mal que se sentía por el trato que le dio.

—¿Es eso? —preguntó tranquila, cosa que sorprendió a sus dos amigas.

—Si —dijo Tomoyo —le reprochamos, pero no dijo nada, no explicó, no comentó, le dijimos que te contaríamos y pareció darle lo mismo, parecía mas entretenido con Rebeca —otro suspiro de alivio salió de Sakura, al principio llegó a sentirse mal por la chica con la cual él estaba acaramelado, como dijo Rika, pero al enterarse que era Rebeca sonrió para sus adentros, esa chica no tenía la mejor fama y al parecer eran tal para cual.

—No te preocupes —dijo tranquila Sakura —terminamos hace unos días, no veo porque se tiene que poner un cinturón de celibato, es libre de hacer lo que quiera.

—¿Qué dices? —Indagó Rika —tú y él ya no son…

—No, no somos novios, si a eso te refieres, hablamos las cosas y ninguno de los dos quería seguir mas con eso —¿a que le llamaba Sakura hablar? —No éramos tal para cual y… ni modo —las dos amigas de Sakura suspiraron aliviadas, llegaron a pensar que su amiga estaba siendo engañada o utilizada.

—Es un alivio —sonrió Tomoyo, no muy convencida, como si lo estaba Rika —entonces tenemos que buscarte un nuevo novio —Sakura frunció el ceño, era lo ultimo que quería, ella si quería recuperar un hombre, pero todo era para las matemáticas y disculpas, nada mas.

—No quiero hablar de novios ahora, la verdad es muy apresurado para eso y no hay nadie que me interese.

—¿tal vez tu profesor? —Dijo Rika sonriente y bromeando —todas dicen que es guapo y además es mayor, todas tenemos novio mayor ¿Por qué tu no?

La respuesta de Sakura era simple, porque en ese momento era seguro que su profesor la odiaba, la detestaba y la quería lejos, además de no imaginarse una vida de noviazgo con Syaoran, a Sakura eso solo le parecía interesante, nada mas, aunque su hermano le había dicho que el profesor era entregado, Sakura quería saber ¿Qué tanto? Pero era lógico que a lo mucho que ella pudiera aspirar con él, era a que nuevamente le diera clases.

—No digas tonterías —se exaltó Sakura —él es solo mi profesor —_o hasta hace unos días, _pensó, pero eso era algo que no tenían que enterarse sus amigas —y es amigo de mi hermano, además de que no sé nada de él —mintió, pues ella sabía mucho más de él que lo que cualquier otra pudiera saber.

—Pero eso no es problema —comentó una alegre Tomoyo, Sakura solo bufó y dejó que sus amigas siguieran con su charla y comentarios ridículos.

Sakura quería echarse a reír ahí mismo, ella y su profesor como novios, con suerte él volvería a su vida mas testarudo y eso era poco alentador.

El camino se fue haciendo cada vez mas corto y pocos minutos después Rika ya se había despedido dejando a Sakura y a Tomoyo solas, la chica de cabello negro miraba a Sakura con un gesto de duda, la conocía y habían varias cosas que tenía que explicar, a pesar que ella no estuviera dispuesta.

Por su parte la chica de cabellos castaños pensaba como encontrar a su testarudo profesor, podría ir a buscarlo a la universidad, pero tal vez eso lo incomodaba peor, no podía arriesgarse a que la insultara como ella había hecho con él, tenía que hacer algo bien planeado ¿pero que?

—Sakura ¿Qué paso con Ronald? —Preguntó de súbito Tomoyo —eso de que hablaron no te lo creo —Sakura palideció un poco, no podía decirle las crueldades que habían pasado aquella tarde, en definitiva Sakura era o muy gentil o muy tonta.

Ella decidió salirse por la tangente, una mentira estaría bien, la primera que le diría a su amiga en lo que llevaban de conocerse, esperaba que fuera la primera y la ultima.

—Bueno… —Sakura comenzó a maquinarse la mentira, tenía que ser algo que la dejara convencida, sino, vendrían mas sartas de preguntas y era lo ultimo que quería —Ronald y yo… si hablamos —expuso tratando de verse tranquila —y nosotros… bueno él, me dijo que… —entonces la mentira por fin llegó a su cabeza —estaba enamorado de Rebeca y que ella correspondía, no quería jugar conmigo —la verdad era tonta la actitud de Sakura, lo único que quería Ronald era jugar con ella.

—¿entonces aceptaste? —ella asintió y dijo.

—Si, no podía detenerlo sabiendo que no me quería, la verdad fue muy bueno de su parte decirme eso, no me imagino que hubiera sido nuestra relación sin amor —a la chica se le revolvió el estomago, lo estaba defendiendo y ayudando de quedar mal cuando lo único que había hecho Ronald era hacerla sufrir, aunque eso no era amor, era mas bien, compasión por parte de Sakura —por mi esta bien.

—¡Vaya Sakura! no pensé que Ronald fuera tan galán —dijo ella sonriendo, Sakura asintió ¿galán? Ese sujeto era todo menos eso, era un lobo con piel de oveja, nada parecido a su hermanastra, que al parecer estaba perdiendo el toque y ya no conocía tan bien a Sakura Kinomoto —y cambiando de tema un poco —dijo Tomoyo —te quería preguntar ¿Cómo van las cosas con tu profesor?

_Mal, horrible y lo eché el día que terminé con Ronald, ahora me debe estar odiando y seguro que hasta brujería me esta haciendo, me porté como una idiota y merezco ser castigada cruelmente, me equivoqué y estoy arrepentida._

—Bien —mintió, se suponía que solo sería una —¿Por qué?

—Bueno… es que le conté a Eriol que Li te esta dando clases y se sorprendió, aunque también se alegró un poco, me dijo que no se imaginaba tal hazaña y también me dijo que te preguntara si sabias donde vive él, al parecer le quiere pedir ayuda o algo así —Sakura solo negó — ya veo… —comentó Tomoyo desanimada —es una pena, Eriol tenía realmente interés en saber donde vive tu profesor.

—Si, una pena, tal vez en unos días lo averigüe, aunque no sabía que a Eriol le gustaran tanto las matemáticas.

—Ni yo, supongo que no quiere darle el gusto de perder su materia, Eriol puede realmente esforzarse en las cosas que quiere —la chica Kinomoto asintió y así siguieron hasta que se despidieron.

Sakura avanzó a paso firme por las calles, no le importaba la humedad sobre el suelo, no le importaba nada, solo quería llegar a su casa y hablar con su hermano de cierto asunto con nombre Syaoran, algunas plantas de la ciudad tenían un poco de agua lluvia lo cual le daba un toque de frescura al ambiente, pero frescura era lo menos que sentía ella, no al menos hasta que su profesor regresara a su casa, hasta que él le diera otro CD con formulas o hasta que le volviera a decir bruta.

Volteó la esquina y sintió un poco de pena, no había carro negro en la entrada, el carro de su profesor no estaba allí y seguramente no la estaría esperando adentro, ella misma que había dicho que se aguantaría a Syaoran Li, lo había echado, se consideraba malagradecida e impertinente.

Entró a su casa sin perder un segundo, estaba decidida y por eso llamó:

—Touya ¿Dónde estas hermano? —su hermano estaba en la cocina pero no se tomó la molestia de contestar, Sakura llegó a esta y le dijo: —podrías responder ¿no crees? —Touya la miró.

Desde aquella tarde en la que Sakura y Syaoran habían tenido ese encuentro Touya y Sakura se habían distanciado un poco, nada grave, solo que él quería doblegar a su hermana y al parecer lo había conseguido, ella le pediría ayuda, eso era un hecho.

Sakura era un carrusel de emociones y su corazón le indicaba lo que era bueno y era malo, así como le dijo que perder la virginidad con Ronald era malo, ahora le decía que hacer que Syaoran regresara a su vida era bueno y además se sentiría mucho mejor.

—Si creo —comentó desinteresado —hola monstruo —ella solo le dedicó una mirada de disgusto, no le interesaba pelear con él, no cuando necesitaba de su ayuda urgentemente —¿Qué quieres? ¿Para que me necesitas? —se hizo el desentendido.

Ella que hasta el momento estaba calmada su puso nerviosa al instante, como decirle que estaba arrepentida de lo que le había gritado a su amigo y que ahora quería verlo para pedirle perdón, para que volviera a ayudarla como en la primera clase que tuvieron y para que atentara hacerlo como en la clase dos que fue un fracaso, por el conflicto.

—Bueno… yo —la chica estaba nerviosa, Touya solo la miraba algo sonriente, el sabía hacía donde iba todo —necesito que me lleves a la casa de Syaoran —dijo rápido —me porté muy mal con él y yo quiero pedirle disculpas, decirle que vuelva a mi vida.

—¿Crees que te aceptara?

—No sé, eso deberías contestármelo tú, lo conoces mas —espetó —el punto es que quiero verlo y decírselo, yo… —se sonrojó un poco —estoy realmente apenada.

Touya conocía a su hermana bastante bien, él sabía que después de la charla anterior que tuvieron, el paso a seguir por parte de Sakura era aquel, el de ir a pedirle disculpas a Syaoran, lastimosamente para ella, ni siquiera Touya sabía donde estaba viviendo su amigo, él mantenía su vida alejada de todos, eso era parte de su personalidad.

—Me encantaría ayudarte monstruo —Sakura frunció el ceño —pero no sé donde vive —ella se desanimó, no quería recurrir a la opción de ir a la universidad —sin embargo… —no alcanzó a decir nada pues fue interrumpido por los alegatos de su hermana.

—¿Qué clase de amigo eres? —Regañó —se supone que son buenos amigos y ni siquiera eso sabes, por dios, a las semanas de conocerme con Tomoyo yo ya había ido a su casa y tú llevas años y años de amistad y no sabes donde vive.

—Sin embargo… —continuó Touya lo que iba a decir —se donde lo puedes encontrar.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Sakura con estrellitas en los hermosos ojos verdes y dejando su tono hostil a un lado —¿Dónde? ¿Dónde?

—Te lo diré con una condición —él sonrió —tienes que cubrirme del aseo de la casa por una semana

—¿Qué? Debes estar bromeando.

—Es eso o que no lo vuelvas a ver —Sakura suspiró.

Si había tenido el valor para gritar a Syaoran, tendría el valor para asear la casa, para aceptar la propuesta de su hermano, no tenía otra opción o simplemente no contemplaba la idea de ir a buscarlo al trabajo.

—Esta bien… acepto —él sonrió triunfante y dijo:

—Syaoran sale todas las mañanas a correr, mañana es sábado, es lógico que lo encuentres en el parque haciendo ejercicio con su perro, claro que no tiene horario fijo, puede que salga temprano, como puede que salga tarde.

—¿Temprano es? —el fuerte de Sakura no era madrugar, le costaba un trabajo enorme hacerlo para ir a la preparatoria, como para tener que hacerlo por su maestro, pero ella sabía que la culpa era de ella y como tal la afrontaría.

—Seis de la mañana como mínimo, como máximo… —Touya pareció pensar —de diez a once de la mañana —a la chica le salió una gota de la cabeza, no se imaginaba levantándose antes de las seis para ir al parque pingüino.

—No importa —dijo decidida —ya mismo programaré mi reloj despertador, tu amigo volverá a ser mi profesor, es un hecho.

—Por cierto Sakura —comentó Touya —no estaría mal que te llevaras un pedazo de pan —Sakura alzó una ceja ¿para que un pedazo de pan? —Te lo digo como consejo, ya descubrirás mañana porque te lo comenté —ella sintió y se dirigió a su habitación —otra cosa —gritó Touya frenándola en su camino —tienes los mismos ojos que Kim.

Ella escuchó esto y comprendió aquella afirmación de Syaoran la primera vez que se vieron, así que por eso había hecho ese comentario, la chica se horrorizo, _seguro que Syaoran cada vez que le veía a los ojos veía a Kim, _pensó, eso no era nada bueno, ella quería recuperarlo y hacerlo sin mirarlo era un poco complicado.

Por otra parte, Sakura se preguntaba para que un pedazo de pan, ella alcanzaría a desayunar no había tal problema o sería para Syaoran que tal vez le gustaba demasiado y con eso aceptaría las disculpas, la cosa mas extraña del mundo era eso ¿pan?

**OoOoOoOoOoo **

—¿Qué quieres bocado? —preguntó Syaoran mientras trataba de quitarse a su perro de encima de su cabeza, lo estaba ahogando, era lo mismo todas las mañanas desde hace años, tener a su perro ahí encima con ganas de salir y al parecer esta vez mas temprano de lo normal, era una cosa bastante cruel para el pobre y trasnochado profesor.

Lentamente se quitó a su perro que gozaba haciéndole captar quien dominaba y pensó que tendría que dejar de consentirlo y darle tanto de comer, pesaba una tonelada o algo así, era increíble que tanto que iba al baño todas las mañanas, sin contar los regalitos que le dejaba a Syaoran en el patio y pesara tanto, al parecer no hacía mucho del cuerpo cuando salían.

Syaoran fue abriendo los ojos, para encontrarse con los de su perro, lo único que hizo el profesor fue regalarle una mirada bastante mala a su mascota y la mirada de maldad aumento cuando miró el reloj, para cualquier humanos sobre la faz de la tierra era una verdadera pesadilla levantarse a las siete y media un sábado, pero su perro no tenía problemas con los horarios y lo peor era que toda la noche había estado lloviznando, lo que quería decir que el frío de la mañana era evidente.

La persistencia de bocado era clara, cosa que demostró cuando comenzó a lamerle la cara, eso era como botarle un baso con agua a Syaoran en la cabeza, su perro parecía saberlo, bocado llegaba a ser tan testarudo como su amo y terco; Cuando quería salir nadie lo evitaba.

El profesor suspiró antes de levantarse, le regaló otra mirada mala a su perro y se metió al baño, no tardó mucho en este ya que solamente se había echado un poco de agua en la cara para desesperarse y poder salir con sus cinco sentidos, lo ultimo que quería era que lo atropellara un carro por correr dormido; sacó un pantalón corto y una chaqueta impermeable los cuales se los puso de inmediato, siendo sinceros la culpa de que las chicas se quedaran viéndolo era culpa de él, si no usara pantalones que dejaran ver sus piernas tan esculturales tal vez no habría tanto problema.

Ya estando listo se dijo a si mismo que no quería perder demasiado tiempo, así tal vez podría llegar a dormir un rato mas.

—Vamos —le dijo a su perro y ambos salieron del hogar

Ya dentro del parque Sakura estaba impaciente, eran casi las ocho de la mañana y no había rastro del profesor Li por el parque, es mas, estaba todo muy solo a su alrededor, hacía un frío espeluznante, había niebla y la chica llevaba allí desde las seis de la mañana, el trozo de pan que tenía en una bolsita comenzaba a hacerle caras para que se lo comiera, pero no, no podía hacerlo, ese pan al parecer significaba algo.

La chica frotó sus manos, al tiempo que estornudó.

Touya estaba loco si creía que su hermana esperaría hasta las diez u once, no eran las ocho y ya se estaba rindiendo, aunque Sakura pareció calmarse cuando vio una silueta muy conocida correr hacía ella, si, el profesor había llegado y con solo mirarlo Sakura se levantó de su silla helada del parque y se paró frente al camino.

Syaoran corría por el parque pingüino mientras insultaba a su perro mentalmente, bocado parecía contento, corriendo con su lengua afuera, parando de vez en cuando para hacer aguas menores o hacer otra necesidad y simplemente parecía un niño chiquito, un niño con su papá muerto de la ira por su causa, como cuando un niño levanta temprano a su padre para ir de paseo o a algún lado divertido.

El profesor se sorprendió con lo que vio al frente, la chica que hace unos días lo había echado, insultado, herido y demás cosas estaba en mitad del camino, mirándolo y al parecer esperándolo, eso era algo bastante curioso y tentador para dejarlo pasar, cuando ya estaba cerca de ella le susurró a su perro:

—Ataca —en el momento en que las palabras llegaron a bocado este se lanzó a asustar a Sakura, no la iba a morder, solo a espantar.

La chica Kinomoto estaba feliz, su profesor venía y ya estaba cerca, con lo que no contó fue que el perro de Syaoran se abalanzara sobre esta, haciendo que ella se espantara y se viera obligada a subirse a la banca donde había estado minutos atrás, mientras el profesor pasaba por su lado esbozando una sonrisa por la cara de susto que le había visto a ella, de verdad la chica estaba horrorizada, no le había hecho nada a aquel perro y le estaba ladrando, ella le había hecho a su amo, Sakura no se sentiría tan mal si fuera Syaoran quien le ladrara, pero por arte de magia entonces recordó el pedazo de pan, sacándolo de la bolsita lo lanzó lejos y se dispuso a perseguir a su maestro que ya iba un poco mas adelante, Sakura iba a frustrar el regocijo e intento de fuga de Syaoran.

Él iba feliz, se imaginaba a la pobre chica subida en la banca unos cinco minutos espantada por su querido perro, era realmente útil en situaciones así.

—Profesor —gritó y se imaginó la cara de su ex alumna, aunque ya no escuchaba los latidos de su perro, la curiosidad le ganó y volteó.

Menuda sorpresa se llevó cuando se vio perseguido por Sakura Kinomoto y cuando vio a su perro feliz comiendo pan, Syaoran sabía que eso había sido culpa de Touya, él era el único que conocía ese truco que usaba para espantar chicas latosas y él era el único que sabía que a su perro le encantaba el pan como a ningún otro, su querido amigo se las pagaría, no solo por haber rebelado ese truco, sino también por mandarle a su berrinchuda hermanita, porque también era un hecho para Syaoran que Sakura estaba allí en el parque tan temprano por Touya.

Aumentando su paso Syaoran se dispuso a aumentar el ritmo, no le sería muy complicado dejarla atrás o eso creía él, lo que no sabía era que esa chica era una de las mejores corredoras de la preparatoria, por lo general ganaba las carreras que hacían y la clase de deportes era su favorita, la típica niña que le gusta saltar, pero no sumar.

Era una chica ciertamente especial…

Comenzaron a correr como locos por el parque, una vuelta, dos vueltas, tres vueltas… cuatro vueltas… seis vueltas… nueve vueltas…

Bocado que había corrido al principio se cansó y se acostó sobre el prado, simplemente los miraba, ese par parecían uno de los tantos personajes de la warner, corriendo uno tras otro, la actitud de Syaoran era infantil o era temprano y no se le ocurría otra cosa para mandar a volar a aquella niña, el mandarle a Bocado no había dado éxito, Touya había frustrado su táctica.

—Espera —jadeó Sakura —por favor… —Syaoran se detuvo lo suficiente para que ella lo alcanzara, era hora de enfrentarla, de mandarla a la quinta porra y además él también estaba que no podía mas de correr, solo que disimulaba.

—¿Qué quieres Kinomoto? —preguntó de manera agresiva mientras su perro llegaba a su lado, Sakura se sintió pequeñita ante tal magnánimo hombre que estaba frente a ella, un poco sudado, pero magnánimo —no tengo tiempo que perder en boberías ¿a que vienes a seguir atacando? Recuerda una cosa, en este momento que estamos en la calle mi respeto hacía ti es nada.

—Yo… solo… —no sabía como llegar al tema, estaría bien que le contara que tenía claro cual era el pasado o sería mejor callar ese punto y las palabras de él no ayudaban.

¿Cómo empezar las disculpas? ¿Cómo pedir la reconciliación? ¿Cómo hacer que el profesor le diera clases nuevamente? qué la dejara conocer un poco mas de su vida, que era algo en lo que también estaba interesado después de charlar con Touya, ella no imaginaba como detrás de aquel hombre había un sujeto entregado, amable o que antes lo fue, no lo veía, no se lo imaginaba.

Sakura miró al suelo y en intervalos cortos la cara de Syaoran, para bajar la mirada de inmediato, era complicado enfrentársele con la mirada, ya que la de él era profunda, un poco oscura, en cambio la de ella era amable, brillante, ambas miradas distintas y en los extremos.

—Supongo que no quieres nada —dijo el profesor y comenzó a retirarse trotando, con Bocado, su escolta personal.

Ella se percató de que su profesor se iba a ir y su corazón le dio un vuelco, eso no estaba en los planes, ella tenía que comenzar a hablar y debía hacerlo pronto si no quería que él se escapara, eso no podía permitirlo.

—Espera… —dijo dando una zancada para alcanzarlo, aunque ella no contó que después de estar corriendo tan veloz y al haberse detenido de súbito sus músculos se enfriaron, causando un calambre en su pierna lo cual ocasionó que ella cayera de rodillas fuertemente en el suelo húmedo del parque y emitiera queja —¡auch!

Syaoran alcanzó a escuchar a Sakura quejarse y por acto reflejo volteó para verla, la chica daba oportunidades de burlas como por arte de magia y Syaoran no dejaba pasar estas, a pasos lentos y seguros se acercó a ella y se agachó para poder observarla a la cara, una cara sonrojada, por timidez o la carrera anterior, el caso para Syaoran era el mismo.

—¿la princesa se cayó? —preguntó sarcásticamente, mientras ella trataba de levantarse, aunque el calambre había sido fuerte y esto ocasionó que su pierna cediera de nuevo y lograra tumbarla —luces bien de rodillas —Syaoran solo se limitaba a ver y reír, Sakura no pasaba esto por alto, pero en parte ella no se quejaba, creía que se lo tenía merecido, el trato de él era nada con el que ella le había dado —creo que necesitas ayuda —Sakura abrió los ojos ¿pensaba ayudarla? Eso era increíble, si había un corazón y no había rencor en ese hombre. La chica se estremeció cuando lo vio acercarse.

—Gracias… —dijo tímidamente, Syaoran alzó una ceja y sonrió, una mala señal para los que lo conocían.

—¿De que?

—Bueno… este… yo te traté muy mal la última vez que nos vimos y ahora tu… bueno… me vas a ayudar —la carcajada de Syaoran se oyó por todo el parque, Sakura lo miró intrigada ¿Qué era tan gracioso? Acaso al caerse se había manchado la cara con fango o algo a si, tal vez había pisado popo de perro y no se había dado cuenta —¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Tu eres graciosa o una burla, yo no dije que te iba a ayudar, yo dije que necesitabas ayuda, solo me agaché para verte la cara de dolor —Syaoran le miró los ojos y de inmediato desvió la mirada.

Él había visto esos ojos, aquellos que había amado, aquellos que lo habían hipnotizado, el corazón de Syaoran comenzó a latir con furia con desagrado, esta chica no solo hacía que él recordara a Kim con palabras, ahora su mirada se encargaba de eso, esa mirada verde brillante, candente y hermosa, una mirada estupenda, aunque al parecer no apropiada para ella.

Sakura notó como su profesor desvió la mirada y no le fue complicado saber el motivo, él seguramente había visto a Kim de nuevo, ella lo sabía y una punzada de dolor traspasó su corazón, el sufría, le dolía aun, se sentía tan mal verlo ahora, cuando ya sabía el porque de ese testarudo, de ese malgeniado.

—¿es eso cierto? —Preguntó triste —lo entiendo, entiendo lo que te dije y comprendo si me odias por eso, tu solo querías ayudarme y yo te traté muy mal, desde que llegaste a mi vida hace unos días me he portado mal y quiero pedirte perdón.

¿Odio? Eso era realmente el sentimiento de él, no, no era odio, era rabia, una pasajera rabia, pero que se aliviaría solo haciéndola sufrir, pero esa chica no se lo hizo fácil cuando le pidió perdón, él pensó jamás encontrarse con ella, creyó que las cosas de profesor alumna habían terminado. Por su parte Sakura lo miraba expectante, no sabía si en cualquier momento el comenzaría a insultarla.

Syaoran se levantó y le dijo en tono frío:

—Si te arrastras de pronto llegas temprano a tu casa, en un par de horas —iba a dar la vuelta pero algo que vio lo detuvo, las rodillas de la chica estaban raspadas, el golpe al caer habían causado eso y Syaoran se sintió un poco mal, solo un poco —Buena suerte Kinomoto.

Sakura se sintió tonta al creer que él aceptaría sus disculpas, él era un monstruo, no solo por no aceptarlas, sino también por dejarla arrodillada en mitad del camino, ni siquiera le prestó un brazo donde apoyarse para levantarse, aunque algo muy de Syaoran si estaba allí, Bocado, él perro se había quedado frente a Sakura y comenzó a lamerle la pierna, como reconfortándola, el perro reconocía la chica que le había dado aquel trozo de pan, Sakura acaricio el pelaje del perro, era suave, bien cuidado.

—Vamos bocado —dijo Syaoran un poco mas adelante, el perro increíblemente se debatía, algo extraño atraía a Bocado para quedarse con Sakura, pues siempre obedecía —Bocado —amenazó Syaoran con voz de témpano

El perro lentamente se fue retirando y Sakura bajó la mirada.

La chica se sentía irritada, triste, no había conseguido nada madrugando tanto, solo el rechazo de alguien y dos raspones en sus rodillas, también había que contar el dolor que el calambre aun producía y la impotencia de no ser audaz para lograr el perdón de un hombre, un acepto tus disculpas o esta bien por parte de Syaoran, eso la hubiera dejado contenta, palabras, solo palabras se necesitaban en muchos casos para sentirse bien.

Todo el frío que había aguantado había sido en vano, no había servido de nada, Sakura se sentía triste por él, al parecer el daño que le había hecho Kim era más grave de lo que parecía, era algo crudo y el corazón de él estaba congelado.

Trató de levantarse nuevamente, esta vez alcanzó a estar de pie cuando sintió nuevamente el calambre, estaba por caer cuando algo o mas precisamente alguien la sujetó del brazo, de una manera poco sutil, pero no le permitió caer, Syaoran la había sujetado, estaba evitando que cayera, que se lastimara.

—Yo este… bueno… —la chica estaba aturdida, el profesor que hace unos minutos contempló la posibilidad de patearla la estaba ayudando.

—No desees poder caminar tonta, tienes la pierna dolorida y las rodillas raspadas, si lo intentas simplemente te lastimaras peor —dijo comportándose de manera seria.

Sakura estaba muy desconfiada, no podía creer que él la estuviera ayudando, seguro que era un intento por hacerle una broma o algo de mal gusto, en cualquier descuido la dejaría caer o le estrellaría algo en la cara o le mandaría nuevamente el perro o quien sabe que más cosas tenía él en el repertorio.

—Pensaba arrastrarme… —el deje de sarcasmo en las palabras de Sakura ocasionaron que él levantara una ceja y que también la levantara a ella en su brazos, Sakura se quedó estupefacta, esperaba todo de él menos eso que hacía en ese momento.

La chica no entendía de qué iba todo eso, y menos entendía la extraña sensación que irradiaba el cuerpo de ese hombre, una extraña sensación de color y de confianza la envolvió, la abrigó, nunca había sentido eso ¿acaso eso era lo que sus amigas llamaban estar en las nubes? Al parecer si, Sakura se sentía así, aunque igual de desconfiada, por eso paso las manos alrededor del cuello de Syaoran, haciendo que él la mirara mal y que ella se encogiera entre sus manos, pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Sakura aclaró para que él no pensara mal

—No quiero que me botes en cualquier lado —esas palabras hicieron que el profesor hiciera una mueca divertida, pero lo ultimo que iba a hacer era arrojarla, eso sería inhumano, aunque una mala idea tampoco le pareció.

—No te preocupes bruta —comentó —pero si no me sueltas los hombros si lo haré, solo te llevare a tu casa, pero ya te dije que no me interesa que parezcamos recién casados, entendido —dijo de una manera exacta, sin irse entre ramas.

Sakura obedeció sin chistar, el profesor la hacía comportarse como a Bocado, que con una orden obedecía.

Comenzaron a andar por las calles, Sakura rápidamente miraba la cara de él, eran destellos de miradas, un segundo y la desviaba, para a los minutos repetirlo nuevamente, ella se dio cuenta que Tomoyo tenía razón, su profesor era guapísimo, parecía sacado del cine, sino fuera por el ceño fruncido a cada rato, aunque eso también le agregaba un toque que ningún otro hombre poseía, aquellas cejas espesas y ojos de color ámbar era algo que no se veía muy a menudo, él aura de él era algo desolada, pero ella sabía el porque de eso, motivo por el cual no le temía y _¿quien le va a temer a un hombre que tiene un perro tan lindo como Bocado?_ Se preguntó la chica.

Desde el punto de vista de Sakura, Bocado era un perro muy mono, siempre al lado de su amo, acompañándolo, seguramente el consuelo de él en aquellos duros momentos vividos y el interés del profesor por cuidar a alguien, aunque fuera un perro, aunque seguro haría lo mismo por una urraca, gato, serpiente o mico, el caso era que Sakura veía un buen hombre cada vez que veía el perro de este, porque el perro le obedecía, lo acompañaba y además lo bonito que se encontraba el perro hablaba del trato recibido por su amo.

Si, era un gran hombre, cuando no estaba atacando o sea era un pésimo hombre, a Sakura le salio una gota en la cabeza ante esa ultima analogía.

La intención en un principio de Syaoran era levantar a Sakura para llevarla aun mas lejos de su casa, si, le iba a hacer una maldad, para que no se arrastrara solo una calles, para que se arrastrara de ser posible kilómetros, pero ante el agarre de ella todo eso se desvaneció, eso fue simplemente conmovedor para él, verla asustada, aforrándose a su cuello como un becerro que se aferra a la mama de su madre, aunque también recordaba el mal rato que lo había hecho pasar unos días antes… pero la chica le había pedido perdón y lo estaba esperando, él no sabía desde cuando.

—Kinomoto… —dijo y bajó la mirada para verla, se sorprendió cuando vio esos ojos verde clavados en su rostro y mas cuando la chica se sonrojó por haberla descubierto, no le prestó mucha atención a ese detalle —¿desde que horas estabas allí por la mañana, en el parque?

La chica se inquietó ante la manera de formular la pregunta, no estaba atacando, estaba siendo gentil, al parecer considerado, pero igual ella sabía que no debía confiarse y se sentía apenada porque él la había visto viendo su cara como Bocado miró el pan esa mañana cuando ella se lo lanzó.

—Este… desde las seis —respondió desinteresada.

Él solo pudo abrir los ojos ¿lo había esperado para pedirle perdón desde las seis? ¿Había pasado frío por él? Alguien con el cual solo había cruzado un par de palabras y no agradables, no tenía porque hacerlo, ella no perdería nada, se podría decir que Syaoran había llegado para irse, no mas, pero ella estaba allí, pidiéndole perdón sin tener nada que ganar ¿o si?

—Kinomoto yo…

—No digas nada profesor —dijo sonriente —entiendo si mis disculpas de hace un rato no fueron suficientes, pensé que podías aceptarlas y de paso que me dieras clase nuevamente, entiendo, tal vez yo haría lo mismo —Syaoran frunció el ceño y ella no entendió porque, no había dicho nada incoherente y menos hiriente o ella no lo notó, en cambio él si.

Clase ¿eso era lo que quería ella? ¿Que le diera clases? ¿Se sintió perdida y se había rebajado a pedirle disculpas solo por obtener el favor de él? ¿Que le hiciera pasar matemáticas? en pocas palabras él creía que las disculpas de ella iban hacía ese lado, la clase, no podía ser otra cosa, entonces él pensó: _esta chica es igual a todas, solo buscan favores o un beneficio, estúpida chiquilla, si quieres clases las tendrás, pero se la voy a hacer difícil, muy difícil._

—No te preocupes Kinomoto, volveré mañana a darte clases —la chica sonrió —es lo que quieres, es lo que tendrás, es domingo, espero no arruinarte ningún plan —negó —¡ah! se me olvido que no te arruino nada, ya no tienes novio —él sonrió macabramente —¿Por qué supongo que terminaste con ese tipejo?

Sakura tomó eso como una venganza por no haberlo escuchado aquel día, además que eso no la lastimaba ya, si él supiera que sentía mas pena ella por él que él por ella, no pena burlona, no lastima, simplemente lo consideraba demasiado y por eso desde ese momento muchos de los comentarios de su arrogante profesor no la iban a afectar.

Además ella aun no creía su buena suerte, el profesor Li había aceptado sus disculpas y eso era de ensueño y asimismo no solo había aceptado sus disculpas, había aceptado la propuesta de volver a ser su profesor y eso era lo que necesitaba, por que ahora la chica ya no tenía un novio-estorbo que le quitara tiempo, ahora podía dedicarse de lleno a las clases y a conocer a aquel hombre que aparentaba ser duro, pero que igual la llevaba de brazos a su casa.

A Syaoran los brazos le empezaron a temblar, era cierto que la chica era liviana, pero es que después de cargarla tantas calles todo persona se debilitaría.

—Li —llamó Sakura —¿Qué raza de perro es Bocado?

—Es un Jack Russell —dijo mientras miraba la residencia de los Kinomoto por fin cerca, pero mejor que eso vio un gran charco enfangado en un jardín del lado, al parecer el destino quería que él hiciera pasar malos ratos a la pobre de Kinomoto, lastimosamente no pudo hacer nada porque en ese momento la residencia de la familia Kinomoto se abrió y tras la puerta se encontraba el padre de Sakura que los vio.

Syaoran sonrió un poco, solo un poco y llevó a Sakura hasta el umbral, ese sería el ultimo acto de gentileza de parte de él hacía los seres humanos.

—Buenos días profesor Fujitaka —saludó cuando estaba frente a él, mientras dejaba a Sakura para que se apoyara.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Me dio un calambre —contestó Sakura —por suerte estaba el profesor Li, como viste me cargó —el padre de ella sonrió, provocando incomodidad en él profesor mas joven, lo ultimo que quería era que empezaran a pensar que estaba cambiando, si Fujitaka supiera que tenía pensado botarla a un charco.

—Gracias Syaoran.

—No fue nada —mintió —y ahora si me disculpan… tengo que ir a trabajar en unas cosas —volvió a mentir, lo único que quería era irse a dormir.

—No, profesor Li quédese a desayunar, tómelo como un agradecimiento por ayudarme ¿si? —si Sakura estuviera al tanto de lo que le esperaba no estaría agradeciendo, eso era un hecho —además creo que su perro se quiere quedar un poco mas —prosiguió ella mientras señalaba a Bocado que ya había entrado a la casa y paseaba por esta como uno mas de la familia.

_Rayos Bocado… no te encariñes con ellos, _pensó mientras aceptaba la invitación, igual no podría hacer un desplante, o dejar a su perro en esa casa, de por si su vida ya era desolada como para abandonar su perro.

**Notas: hola a todas(os)**

**Bueno… primero que todo quería pedir disculpas si tarde un poco mas de una semana con el capitulo, mi objetivo es subirlo cada semana, pero estuve estudiando bastante y no tenía mucho tiempo.**

**En fin, pasemos a lo bueno… ¿Qué tal? Yo sé que es temprano para saber el pasado de el profesor Li, pero era necesario, detrás de eso hay detalles que van a gustar, estoy seguro o espero que así sea.**

**Otra cosa interesante… Eriol resultó ser enemigo de Syaoran, bueno, la verdad muchas mas personas lo van a odiar, pero eso se vera mas adelante, ahora veamos que le tiene preparado Syaoran a Sakura, él creé que ella le pidió disculpas por solo interés, Sakura tal vez debió decirle que sabía de su pasado, que Touya le había contado ¿o no?**

**Muchas gracias por leerme y prometo para la otra semana la actualización, me encantan los reviews y sobretodo si opinan del capitulo, algunos de estos me dan ideas, muy buenas.**

**Gracias y chao.**


	5. No puedes dar tantas oportunidades

Capitulo 5: No puedes dar tantas oportunidades

**Capitulo 5: No puedes dar tantas oportunidades**

¿Qué era esa sensación? ¿Quién la besaba de esa manera? Por dios, quien fuera lo hacía lentamente, aquella persona se deleitaba con sus pies, subiendo lentamente hasta su ombligo, encantándose con este, gozando… quien estuviera debajo de las cobijas la estaba impresionando, jamás nadie había recorrido así el cuerpo de la chica, era increíble, ¿pero quien? En su casa solo vivían su hermano y su padre y eso no estaba en la mente de nadie y de algo estaba segura Sakura, eso no era un sueño, lo sentía y realmente y lo sintió mas cuando sus labios fueron posesionados con una lengua.

Sakura sabía que era temprano y al parecer estaba compartiendo la cama con alguien, alguien que aprovechaba ese momento para besarla, aunque aquel encanto pasó cuando un leve mordisco llegó al lóbulo de su oreja, entonces abrió los ojos.

La chica se puso roja ante las sensaciones que había sentido hace un rato y mas roja se puso cuando vio el causante de estas, si, era Bocado, el perro de su profesor, Syaoran no había podido conseguir que el perro saliera de la casa de los Kinomoto, pero era domingo y la mascota tenía que regresar a donde su amo cuando él fuera a darle clases por la tarde a Sakura.

La chica Kinomoto se desperezó y abrazó el perro de inmediato, casi asfixiándolo y fastidiándolo, porque seguidamente el perro comenzó a gruñir.

—Eres un perro muy mono —dijo cuando lo soltó —pero deberías dejarme dormir un poco mas, son hasta hora las siete de la mañana y es domingo.

Bocado comenzó a dar vueltas para poder atrapar su cola, para los que lo conocían, Syaoran era el único, su perro quería ir al baño y a menos que Sakura quisiera que Bocado hiciera pis en su cama tendría que sacarlo, como siempre hacía Syaoran, lastimosamente Sakura no sabía lo que el perro quería.

El perro daba cada vez más vueltas y vueltas, Sakura comenzaba a preocuparse, _¿que rayos le pasara a ese perro? _Se preguntaba mientras veía como el animal comenzaba a desesperarse.

—¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó tontamente —¿comida? ¿Un baño? ¿Ir al baño? —¿Qué esperaba Sakura que el perro le respondiera? —no sé ni porque te pregunto —eso era algo que Syaoran y ella tenían en común, ambos tendían a hablarle a bocado.

Sakura se levantó de su cama de inmediato cuando vio que el perro comenzaba a levantar una patita, Bocado tenía pensado hacer un charco en la pieza de ella si no se apresuraba a sacarlo.

—Espera, espera —rogó —ya te saco —al perecer el perro entendió eso pues así como subió su patita la bajó.

Sakura rebuscó en su ropa algo para hacer deporte, ella comprendió que su profesor no hacía deporte por gusto, se dio cuenta que era por su perro y agradeció por eso, porque gracias a ese magnifico espécimen ella había podido recuperar a Syaoran y así podría conocerlo mas a fondo, la intrigaba ese hombre.

El perro movía su rabo de un lado a otro, esperando a Sakura, ciertamente se había encariñado mucho con ella, al parecer el pan lo había matado, tal vez enamorado si los perros se enamoraran de las chicas, ladró para hacer entender que no estaba dispuesto a esperar mucho tiempo la urgencia de sus riñones.

—¿Así despiertas todas las mañanas a tu amo? —la respuesta era obvia.

Salieron de la alcoba, de igual forma del pasillo y bajaron las escaleras, ya había olor de comida en la casa, lo que significaba que alguien estaba cocinando. Antes de salir Sakura se asomó para avisar que se iba al parque a correr un poco y de paso a saludar a quien estuviera preparando algo.

—Buenos días —saludó cuando vio a Touya de espaldas a ella.

—¡vaya! —Exclamó él —vamos a tener que decirle a Syaoran que nos regale a Bocado, te levantó temprano y eso es un milagro —se burló —ni siquiera yo puedo levantarte tan rápido, eres un monstruo muy dormilón.

—Buenos días dije —comentó frunciendo el ceño —voy a sacar a Bocado a la calle, el perrito tiene ganas de ir al baño y no quiero que ocurra un accidente en la casa, hasta luego.

—Sakura no te encariñes al perro —dijo Touya —no es bueno, además tampoco lo es que él se encariñe contigo —ella asintió.

Sin decir nada mas salió de la casa, había entendido las palabras de su hermano a la perfección, no debía encariñarse a bocado porque era de Syaoran y él lo quería mucho, y no debía hacer que el perro se encariñara a ella porque entonces se alejaría de Syaoran dejándolo solo y eso no estaría bien, no cuando al parecer era su compañía diaria, el pensar eso solo la llenó de tristeza y dolor, no era justo con su profesor, al parecer era bueno, un buen sujeto, escondido tras aquella mascara de ogro y alejando a las personas de su alrededor, pero ella sabía que no estaba en la lista de él, porque lo había recuperado y era en definitiva para quedarse.

Al levantar la vista vio que Bocado se había adelantado un poco, tuvo que apresurar el paso pues no quería dejarlo solo, la idea que algo le pasara a ese perro la carcomía, también el pensar que le haría Syaoran.

—Bocado —llamó.

El perro se detuvo, pero al instante empezó a perseguir gorriones que habían por todo lado, se le veía feliz: saltando, corriendo, ladrando de un lado a otro, el perro expresaba lo que no expresaba el amo.

Sakura tuvo que sentarse en una banca cerca al parque pingüino, no había llegado y ya estaba cansada ¿Cómo se aguantaba eso todas las mañanas Syaoran? Se preguntó, pero no tubo tiempote responderse pues Bocado continuo corriendo, esta vez hacía otra dirección, y no era la dirección del parque, Sakura se asustó de inmediato, ese perro estaba loco y con mucha energía y eso no era bueno.

La chica se apresuró a perseguirlo, no podía permitir que ese perro se extraviara por nada en el mundo.

—Bocado —gritó, él se volteó, la esperó un poco y continuó su marcha —el profesor Li te tiene malacostumbrado —susurró con el aliento que le quedaba, y pensar que la chica era buena en deportes ¿Qué tal fuera mala?

Ella pudo ver que el perro empezó a disminuir al ritmo, la chica comenzó a ver de un lado a otro donde se encontraba, era un sector muy parecido a donde ella vivía, las casas eran bastante parecidas y al igual había pequeños jardines, aunque también se notaba que las personas de allí tenían un poco mas de dinero, los autos hablan por si solos, pero en general era un sector parecido.

—¿Qué pasa?

El perro lógicamente no dijo nada, solo se limitó a dirigirse a una propiedad que estaba cerca de allí, Sakura no podía permitir eso, pero cuando se dio cuenta el perro ya había entrado a la casa.

_¿Ahora que hago? _Ese perro al parecer la quería mortificar tanto como su querido profesor, ese ultimo comentario en sarcasmo, pero igual ahora tenía que entrar en una casa desconocida y la podrían juzgar de ladrona o algo así y no quería, además de un sin fin de probabilidades que le podía ocurrir al entrar sin permiso, aunque se tranquilizó un poco al ver un jardín bien arreglado y una casa limpia por fuera, allí no podía vivir ningún ogro, la casa estaba bien.

—¿Hay alguien? —Preguntó gritando —¿Hay alguien?

La chica no sabía si hacía lo correcto, pero sin más opciones tuvo que entrar a la propiedad desconocida, esperaba no encontrarse con nadie y menos con algún maniático, eso último la llenaba de miedo, era una cobarde.

—Bocado —dijo con suave voz, si había alguien no quería enterarse —¿Dónde estas? —expresó mientras pasaba la rejita de metal, si, la casa estaba muy ordenada, el jardín estaba bien y un camino de piedritas llevaba a la puerta principal, lastimosamente el perro se dirigió a la puerta de atrás y sus ladridos se escucharon, como si llamara a alguien, Sakura se percató de esto y antes de maldecir al perro corrió hacía atrás de la residencia.

Bocado había resultado ser un perro muy complicado de cuidar, no lo había tenido más de veinticuatro horas y ya la hacía meterse en casas de desconocidos.

Al voltear la esquina Sakura pudo ver como bocado aruñaba la puerta de atrás, como queriendo entrar o buscando algo, al caso es que eso no ayudaba a tranquilizar a Sakura pues el perro comenzó a hacer ruido al aruñar la puerta.

—Vamos Bocado —dijo rogándole al perro que parecía hacerle más caso a la puerta que a ella ¿Dónde había quedado el perrito gentil y obediente de la tarde y noche anterior? Al parecer por la mañana se convertía en otro animal, en uno mas desobediente, en uno mas parecido a Syaoran en su terquedad y tal vez tenía razón porque el día anterior el perro la había atacado, solo que no se enteró que fue por orden de Syaoran —te daré pan ¿quieres pan? —si, la chica comenzaba a oírse patética, le estaba implorando al perro —Bocado vamos o le diré al profesor Li.

—¿Qué? —Sakura abrió los ojos de inmediato ¿el perro le había contestado? No, eso era estúpido, además de ser una voz ronca, al parecer el dueño de la casa la miraba desde la ventana de arriba y ella aun no se atrevía a subir la vista, no quería hacerlo, no podía imaginarse quien la miraba y como lo hacía, podía ser un viejo verde o un maniático que le encantaba la tortura o un acosador.

Sin mirar arriba respondió.

—yo no quería entrar, el perro fue quien lo hizo, yo tuve que seguirlo, no es mío, no quiero que le pase nada, yo no me iba a robar nada y no sé porque el perro ladra y aruña la puerta, pero en unos segundos nos vamos.

La chica decidió ser valiente y muy lentamente comenzó a subir la mirada, primero encontrándose con un estomago bien formado, al parecer el dueño de la casa hacía ejercicio, subió un poco mas y pudo ver un pecho rígido, así siguió hasta ver al sujeto a los ojos, era unos hermosos ojos, pensó Sakura, pues el color ámbar brillante era muy coqueto y daba unos detalles que pocos ojos tenían, entonces se percató de la cara del sujeto, como no lo había pensado antes, ahora entendía porque Bocado había ido directamente hasta esa casa, justo a esa, le fue inevitable sonrojarse ante él, por estar allí y por haberlo visto así, aunque lo ultimo no lo lamentaba, pero el sujeto por lo menos debería ponerse una camisa o pijama para dormir.

Syaoran se había levantado, pues reconoció los ladridos de su perro, los conocía a distancia y al escuchar los rasguños en su puerta supuso que estaba allí, aunque no sabía porque, al fin y al cabo Bocado debía estar en la casa de Touya, al parecer el supuesto mejor amigo del hombre se había encariñado con una mujer y para disgusto de Syaoran fue una mujer que no le caía nada bien, se llevó una sorpresa cuando vio a su perro en la puerta trasera y mas cuando la vio a ella tratando de que se fueran, al parecer no se había dado cuenta del BMW estacionado en el garaje.

Aunque también le desagradaba que Bocado la hubiera llevado a su casa, estaba tan irritado que pensó en echarle agua fría u otra cosa que le pudiera provocar repulsión a la pobre de Sakura y como era temprano también de paso una gripa, él sabía que ella daba muchas oportunidades y pensar una manera de desquitarse con ella por interesada le hacía sonreír… decidió no aventarle nada, tal vez mojaba a Bocado.

—Hola profesor Li —dijo Sakura recuperándose del sonrojo que aun tenía, Syaoran seguía allí, mirándola, sin camisa, con su buen cuerpo, haciendo que ella no se atreviera a verlo a los ojos y que solo atinara a jugar con sus manos.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—bueno… es que… tu perro quería salir al baño, así que lo llevaba al parque y de repente quiso venir aquí, me sorprendí mucho cuando te vi, no esperaba que Bocado me trajera, también es una suerte conocer tu casa y de esta manera —sonrió Sakura.

Bien, la chica estaba sorprendida, para ser un hombre que vivía solo era muy ordenado, las hojas de los árboles estaban barridas y amontonadas, las flores Esteban cuidadas, no había rastro de mugre cerca y la casa estaba muy bien pintada, era de color azul cielo, los marcos de la ventana eran blancos, al igual que la puerta, ella estaba en parte de atrás de la casa y sonrió al ver una pequeña vivienda de madera, sobre esta decía bocado, la casa se podía ver que no había sido fabricada por un arquitecto y seguro que si por un profesor de matemáticas, pero esto le causaba mas risa a Sakura, se imaginaba a Syaoran con un martillo y clavos en su boca, ¿Cuántos golpes se abría dado?

—Pasa —dijo Syaoran —esta abierto.

Sakura se asustó ¿para que la hiciera pasar? Él era un hombre, ella una mujer, él no tenía camisa y ella eso no le fastidiaba, él la dominaba con las palabras y ella al parecer quería dejarlo dominarla, se sonrojo ante tal idea, no, Syaoran no le pondría un dedo encima, además que ya se le habría olvidado besar seguramente, se volvió a sonrojar ¿acaso quería averiguarlo?

Lentamente giró el picaporte de la puerta, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente abierta Bocado entró como poseído y Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír cuando se tiró a los brazos de su amo que iba bajando por las escaleras, Syaoran sonrió levemente, muy levemente, pero Sakura no pasó desapercibida eso, no cuando el profesor se pasaba casi todo él día con el ceño fruncido, y también era una suerte que ya traía una camiseta.

—¿Qieres algo de tomar? —Le ofreció el profesor —creo que hay jugo o leche —Sakura no sabía que decir, es mas aun estaba en la puerta, no se atrevía a entrar, no cuando esperaba que algo le cayera en la cabeza.

Él se limitaba a verla, no haría nada, no en ese momento, lo había tomado de improvisto y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue ponerse una camiseta para que no lo viera medio desnudo.

—No te preocupes, yo solo tenía pensado sacar a Bocado y pues… como ya esta aquí creo que no tengo porque quedarme —Sakura sonrió al recordar algo —por cierto ¿fuiste tu quien enseño a besar a Bocado?

Syaoran comenzó a analizar aquella pregunta _¿fuiste tu quien enseño a besar a Bocado? _ Por un momento no la entendió, pero después de estudiarla supo a que se refería, seguro que Bocado la había babeado todita.

—Supongo —sonrió nuevamente.

Ella se sorprendió, ciertamente tenía una sonrisa encantadora, eso y su cabello castaño revuelto, sus ojos ámbar brillante y sus cejas espesas, su sonrisa blanca a pesar de fumar, el tabaco no le quitaba ese brillo, si, era muy guapo y Sakura ya no podía negar eso, ahora se fijaba mas en aquello.

Se iba a retirar pero recordó otra cosa que podía preguntarle de paso, una conversación que había tenido con Tomoyo.

—profesor.

—¿Qué?

—Tengo una amiga y me dijo que si podías enseñarle un par de cosas, se llama Tomoyo Daidouji —la mirada de Syaoran en primera instancia fue de desagrado, pero se fue tornando a una mas agradable, mas divertida y mas vengativa.

Sakura no sabía en que pensar, la verdad no le había agradado que Tomoyo lo quisiera conocer. Había platicado la noche anterior y no había podido convencerla de no ir a la casa aquella tarde, la chica amatista tenía mucho interés en conocer al profesor Syaoran Li, del que su novio tanto se quejaba y renegaba, no le importaba hacerse la bruta, quería saber que tan malo y guapo podía ser, los rumores del susodicho la tenían impaciente, además de tenerse demasiada confianza y creerse capaz de soportarlo, era astuta o así se consideraba y comprendía que Sakura no se lo aguantada, pero ella era otra persona, muy distinta a Sakura.

—¿Ella asistirá hoy? —Sakura asintió.

_Bingo, _si, a Syaoran ya se le había ocurrido algo excelente para empezar a desquitar aquel interés que tenía ella para con él, que mejor que empezar con sus amigas, si podía deshacerse de ellas seguro que después serían las amigas de Sakura las que le pedirían que se alejara de ese profesor, Syaoran conocía la juventud y sabía que actuaban en jaurías, siempre siguiendo la mayoría, y si daba una no grata imagen sobre su Tomoyo, seguro que sería la misma Tomoyo la que le pediría a Sakura que se alejara de él y así ser feliz.

Al parecer la juventud en los tiempos de Syaoran era otra…

—Entonces… ¿la ayudaras?

—Si, la ayudare.

—Gracias profesor Li —dijo mirándolo agradecida —eres un buen sujeto —él la miró por unos segundos ¿buen sujeto? ¿Hace cuanto que nadie le decía eso? Claro que con el tono de sinceridad con la que ella lo había dicho, pero él no era un buen sujeto, inclusive el mismo Syaoran se consideraba mala persona y sabía que era detestable, no podía llegar una chiquilla y decirle eso.

—No soy un buen sujeto —la miró a los ojos y de inmediato tubo que desviar la mirada.

Ambos sintieron cosas diferentes, él rabia incontrolable, ella un inmenso dolor, como le gustaría que su profesor la viera y sonriera, que la viera y le mantuviera la mirada, Syaoran era por lo general el que ganaba la batalla de miradas, pero con Sakura era diferente, al menos cuando de sus ojos se trataba y ese era otro gran motivo para sacarla de su vida, la herida estaba abierta y enfurecía.

No podía verla unos segundos porque la veía, esos ojos, el mismo verde, solo que los de Sakura brillaban más y albergaban mas esperanza, mas deseos de vivir, más ánimos.

—No lo sé — le dijo Sakura —pero lo averiguaré —Syaoran quedó petrificado mientras veía como Sakura salía por su puerta… —Hasta la tarde —…esa ultima mirada de ella expresaba tal seguridad que él jamás pensó ver algo así en una adolescente o no tal determinación.

Ella no necesitaba ayuda de él, no mientras demostrara tal cosa para aprender, aquella mirada le dijo que ella podría conseguir lo que quisiera si lo intentaba y de alguna manera no lo necesitaba a él, entonces ¿Por qué dicho interés?

Para él era un completo misterio ella ¿acaso era por su mirada? ¿Por qué era hija de Fuijitaka o hermana de Touya? Con aquella mirada él se dio cuenta que no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir de su vida ¿era de verdad arrepentimiento por las palabras que le había gritado ella? No, la chica era una interesada, si, solo interés, todos los que lo rodeaban según él lo querían por interés, omitiendo a los parientes de Sakura.

—¿Para que me necesitas Kinomoto? —Se preguntó y un ladrido de su perro fue el encargado de sacarlo de aquel debate entre interés y otra cosa —veo que regresaste… eres un traicionero —su perro solo lo miraba.

**OoOoOoOoOoo **

Ambas chicas esperaban en la residencia Kinomoto la llegada del magnánimo profesor Li, para Sakura la situación era bastante incomoda, no quería fastidiar a su profesor y con su amiga allí era lógico que lo lograría, además de quererle dar una buena impresión a él, hacerle ver que era una joven gentil, no aquella bestia sin sentimientos que Syaoran había visto el día del rompimiento, aunque tampoco iba a conseguir que él viera demasiado, no cuando cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban desviaba la vista.

Era un buen sujeto, solo que estaba herido y su corazón se había congelado, pero ella sería quien trataría de descongelarlo y no sabía porque lo hacía, solo que lo iba a hacer.

Tomoyo por su parte estaba entretenida con una revista, la leía de rapidez y no dejaba de sentirse inquieta ante quien sería el famoso Li, su novio solo hablaba mal de él y decía que era un cascarrabias, pero Sakura jamás había hablado así de Syaoran, lo que la llenaba de mas expectativa, la amatista le gustaba estar en todos lados y por eso sentía curiosidad por conocerlo, además que quería experimentar que era que un profesor de universidad le diera clases.

El reloj seguía andando, las galletas y el té que había en la mesa fueron desapareciendo, poco a poco, la verdad el profesor se había retrasado, cosa que fastidiaba a Sakura, por lo general ella era quien hacía esperar a las personas.

Pero en determinado momento escucharon un carro acercarse, había llegado, el profesor estaba en casa y ambas chicas se miraron expectantes, segundos después escucharon la puerta, Sakura fue a abrir y ahí estaba, lastimosamente no mirándola ¿Cuándo le regalaría el brillo de sus ojos?

—Buenas tarde profesor Li.

—Hola Kinomoto —dijo y sin ser invitado a seguir entró.

Llegó a la sala y vio una chica sentada en el sillón de la casa, esta lo miraba aun sin articular palabra mientras el pensaba que la chica era mas pálida que Morticia de los locos adams.

Tomoyo estaba impresionada, si, el sujeto era guapo y muy joven, se lo imaginaba distinto, mas viejo, tal vez barrigón, no le pereció en ningún momento navaja o todas las cosas que su novio le atribuía, por lo menos Li, había causado una buena impresión.

En cambio él de inmediato se dio cuenta que esta chica no era como la tonta de Kinomoto, se veía mas inteligente y difícil de engañar, pero de algo estaba seguro, la espantaría en las próximas dos horas o se dejaba de llamar Syaoran y se ponía Pepito.

Sakura notó el silencio del lugar, por eso rápidamente dijo:

—Profesor Li ella es Tomoyo Daidouji, Tomoyo él es Syaoran Li —ninguno extendió su mano ni nada de eso, Syaoran no quería formalidades y eso era el punto, Tomoyo empezó a ver de lo que su novio hablaba.

—¿Dónde nos quedamos la primera vez que nos vimos Kinomoto? —Sakura notó que su profesor no estaba con ánimos de perder tiempo en saludos y presentaciones, lo corroboró cuando se sentó en el sillón, al lado de Tomoyo, ignorándola un poco.

La chica rápidamente abrió sus apuntes y le mostró a Li, además de unas cosas que no entendía mucho, él miraba eso y suspiraba, le verdad no creía como no podía entender esos temas tan fáciles o que eran fáciles para él.

Se sentó al lado de Sakura, muy cerca sin notarlo la verdad, quien si lo notó fue ella que empezó a sentir el calor del cuerpo masculino traspasarse a través de la tela de la ropa, estaban muy cerca y eso la incomodaba tanto como le gustaba, esa cercanía la dejaba atónita e incapaz de entender que le ocurría, porque con cada acercamiento de él, ella estaba empezando a perder la cabeza, lo había experimentado cuando la llevo a la casa, ahora lo experimentaba con esos centímetros que los separaban, le faltaba poco para que empezara a sudar y desmayarse ¿Qué rayos le ocurría?

Tomoyo que hasta el momento estaba excluida del grupo frunció el ceño un poco con lo que veía, Sakura estaba sonrojada y se veía inquieta, no sabía que pasaba por la cabeza de su amiga y menos por la de Li al acercarse tanto, él era un profesor, aunque lo de Li fue espontáneo, no supo en que momento se acercó.

—¿Entendiste? —le preguntó segundos después…

_No, nada, la próxima vez no te acerques tanto o me dará un paro cardiaco, tu cuerpo irradia mucho calor y me estoy asando._

—un poco —dijo la chica controlándose.

—Intenta resolver estos —Sakura asintió y prefirió concentrarse en sus nuevos ejercicios.

Syaoran dirigió su mirada a Tomoyo, era una suerte que los ojos de ella no le recordaran a nadie, por eso aprovechaba para retarla con la vista, aunque ella no se impresionaba, en definitiva no era igual que Sakura.

—¿Tu que quieres Daidouji?

—Bien… este… no entiendo estos ejercidos —dijo y le pasó una lista con 10 problemas.

La chica sonrió cuando él los recibió, si, si podía aprovecharse de él ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Era profesor de matemáticas y seguro que no le costaría nada hacer esos problemas, mientras que a ella si, Tomoyo podía hacerlos, pero en mucho tiempo y él en cambio en diez minutos.

—Préstame un bolígrafo y unas hojas —Sakura que estaba concentrada en sus problemas abrió los ojos de inmediato ¿le iba a hacer los ejercicios? Eso no le pareció nada justo e incluso llegó a sentir celos, a la pobre Kinomoto le llevaría resolver algo así demasiado tiempo y a Tomoyo no tanto y sin embargo era a ella a quien ayudaba.

¿Acaso eso era el precio que pagaba por tener el mismo color de ojos de Kim? Eso le dolió en el fondo de su alma e incluso sintió como sus ojos se humedecían, claro que no iba a llorar, pero ganas no le faltaban, no le iba a dar el gusto, es mas, se esforzaría muchísimo, no le daría el placer a Syaoran Li de humillarla, si eso era lo que él quería y estaba pensando seriamente en comprarse unos lentes de contacto.

Tomoyo se dio cuenta que su amiga garabateaba algo en la hoja de problemas y se sintió algo mal, por eso se acercó.

—Ven te ayudo un poco — Syaoran levantó una ceja y sonrió con malicia, así que Daidouji si sabía resolverlos, pagaría el precio.

Tomoyo se acercó a una Sakura un poco molesta y comenzó a explicarle, Sakura trataba de seguirle el paso, pero su amiga no era la mejor maestra del mundo, llevaba segundos de explicación y nada, luego fueron minutos y ni un poco, si hubieran sido horas tampoco hubiera entendido.

—No me extraña que no entiendas Kinomoto —dijo Syaoran y ambas se voltearon —te están explicando horriblemente mal, según he escuchado el setenta por ciento de lo dicho por Daidouji es falso, no es raro que saques cero en un examen si es ella quien te pasa la copia —la chica de cabello negro se sonrojó un poco.

Así que ese era Syaoran Li, no era delicado, ni recatado, la estaba ofendiendo y sin ningún remordimiento, Tomoyo solo quería ayudar y este la había callado y tratado de bruta enseguida.

—Disculpa —Tomoyo le regaló una mirada de pocos amigos, algo que no lo impresionaba ¿Quién no lo miraba así?

—Que esta mal lo que le dices —se acercó y miró lo que le dijo Daidouji a Sakura que hiciera, empezó a corregir y corregir, mientras ambas se miraban, Tomoyo un poco apenada, la verdad si estaba bastante mal —así era —dijo una vez termino de corregir.

Sakura que había estado callada mucho tiempo se levantó y dijo para calmar aquel ambiente:

—Iré por té… ¿quieren? —ambos asintieron.

Sakura se retiró a la cocina no sabiendo si hacía lo correcto, Syaoran era un cascarrabias y Tomoyo no se dejaba de nadie, no le extrañaba que en cualquier segundo unos de los dos saliera volando por la ventana o terminaran a mordiscos, pero eso no cambiaba que estaba molesta por los ejercicios que él le había hecho.

Mientras eso en la sala los dos sujetos se miraban mal, bastante y ninguno decía nada, Syaoran sabía que si iba a empezar a espantar a la chica era en ese momento, cuando ocurriera lo que ocurriera no quedaría mal con Kinomoto.

—Toma tus ejercicios —dijo y le pasó la hoja.

Ella lo recibió de manera gentil, ya que se había tomado la molestia de hacerlos no estaba mal desaprovecharlos, oportunidades como esas eran pocas y si bien había comprobado que el sujeto era malvado, no era una cosa de muerte, no comprendía todo lo que decía Eriol, no era tan, tan malo, tenía detalles pero… no llegaba a hacer el profesor que se daba a odiar por toda la facultad, aunque sabía que no se podía confiar, no con aquella sonrisa que le veía, a simple vista se podía ver eso y no era una risa agradable, era una risa picara.

—Gracias —dijo ella —¿sabes? No eres tan malo como dicen.

—¿Cómo dicen? ¿o como dice Kinomoto? —Tomoyo negó

—Como dicen, he escuchado a personas hablar de ti, dicen que no eres uno de los mejores profesores que hay en la universidad de Tomoeda —él levantó una ceja —también dicen que muy pocas personas son capaces de pasar tu asignatura y que dejas bastantes estudiantes —ciertamente ella si lo estaba describiendo, aunque eso no era de agrado, nadie pensaba bien de él —pero no eres así, lo acabo de comprobar.

Syaoran estaba apunto de explotar de la risa, Tomoyo no acababa de comprobar nada, solo que era tal y como decían los demás, solo que a ellos les faltó agregar, amargado, vengativo, rencoroso, alcohólico, y demás sin fin de apodos malos que se le podían poner, Tomoyo no tenía idea quien era él y definitivamente su mirada engañaba, era mas tonta de lo que parecía.

Él no llegaba a sentirse ni un poco mal por lo que le acababa de hacer, la chica terminaría dándose cuanta la próxima clase de matemáticas en la preparatoria y entonces se pondría como un tomate de la ira y pediría la cabeza de Li, aunque no le importaba, disfrutaba eso y también le encantaría disfrutar la cara de Daidouji.

—¿Qué comprobaste?

—Que lo que decía Eriol y sus amigos eran solo mentiras. Eres estricto, nada mas, un poco rabietas, pero de ahí a lo que me contaban que eras vengativo… creo que no.

_Eriol, Eriol, Eriol_ ¿Por qué le sonaba aquel nombre a Syaoran? ¿Dónde lo había escuchado? Empezó a hacer memoria de los Eriols que conocía, no era un nombre muy común y el mismo se extrañaba la poca memoria que tenía, pero después de unos segundos de meditar llegó a su mente la apariencia de un chico de lentes y piel blanca, cabello negro y…

—¿Hiraguizawa? —Dijo y ella asintió —¿es tu novio? ¿Eres novia de Hiraguizawa? —Bien… al profesor se le acababa de ocurrir algo nuevamente, su mente trabajaba tan rápido cuando de incomodar se trataba, era una mente maestra y en parte podía llegara ser retorcida, macabra e iba a incomodar a Tomoyo, se lo tenía merecido ¿Por qué? Ni él lo entendía o bueno, por Sakura, por su culpa, aunque aquello era tonto.

—Si, somos novios desde hace rato —él hizo cara de tristeza, era un buen actor y Tomoyo no sabía —¿Qué pasa?

—Eriol Hiraguizawa tiene la fama de ser el perro mas perro de la universidad —ella abrió los ojos, Syaoran sonrió victorioso —no me extraña que este contigo, te dejaste engañar y estas aquí como una tonta —él suspiró —no sé cuantas chicas lleva en su lista, pero deben ser bastantes, lo escucho en mis clase hablar con sus amigazos de las conquistas casi a diario, es raro… no he oído que te mencione.

—Mientes —dijo Tomoyo, quería gritar, pero estaba en casa ajena y eso era descortés, además de comenzar a enfurecerse por aquellos comentarios fuera de lugar de ese sujeto ¿Quién se creía?

Syaoran recordó cierto trabajo que les había dejado a sus alumnos el viernes y eso seguro los tendría ocupados el fin de semana, y con suerte para él su siguiente mentira pegaría duro en la pobre de Tomoyo, que como había dicho antes no era tan audaz como se hacía ver, era bastante sensible y pudo ver cierto brillo en sus ojos, eso eran lagrimas y eso que hasta ahora empezaba con la mentira, en algún otro tiempo pudo llegar asentirse mal, ya no, ahora era implacable y algo duro, inclusive consigo mismo, además todo era por librarse de Sakura.

—Déjame adivinar, él te dijo que estarían haciendo un trabajo ¿no es así? —Tomoyo se tensó de inmediato, palabras muy parecidas le había dicho Eriol, por eso no se habían visto ese domingo, por eso ella tenía tiempo de conocer a Li, por eso le entraban mas dudas y al parecer cada palabra de Li daba en lo cierto, causando miedo en Tomoyo, todo encajaba —escuché que se reuniría hoy con una tal… Nina, yo de ti iría a su casa a buscarlo, tal vez cuando llegues aun tengan ropa —por reacción Tomoyo trató de asestarle una cachetada a Li, lastimosamente para ella él tenía buenos reflejos y la detuvo en seco —No en esta vida Daidouji —dijo casi amenazante, mientras veía a ella mas blanca de lo que era.

—Mientes —dijo soltándose de su agarre.

—Compruébalo ¿Por qué no vas a su casa? —Tomoyo se levantó con desesperación, no podía ser verdad lo que Li le había dicho, Eriol la amaba y siempre se lo demostraba, pero si lo que Syaoran estaba diciendo no tuviera tal sentido estaría mucho mas tranquila, pero encajaba tan bien, tan exacto, inclusive a Tomoyo se le paso por la cabeza que el comportamiento de Eriol para con Syaoran era solo porque este ultimo sabía sus secretos y ella como tonta fue a encontrarse con la verdad o lo que decía el profesor.

—¿Eso es cierto? —Preguntó con un hilo de voz —dime que no…

—Averígualo por ti misma —dijo sonriendo Syaoran, por lo menos ya no se tendría que llamarse Pepito

Tomoyo se levantó de su silla, esperaba que Sakura la perdonara y que no se molestara por salir de su casa como lo iba a hacer, pero la situación lo requería, estaba en juego un noviazgo muy largo y tenía que comprobar las cosas, estaba nerviosa, como nunca, imaginándose cualquier escena que pudiese hallar, que la pudiese volver pedazos, humillarla destrozarla, solo esperaba que lo que Li había dicho fueran mentiras, porque de ser cierto no sabía que sería de ella, Tomoyo quería mucho a Eriol y si lo que Li dijo no encajara tan bien no dudaría, pero la carne era débil y Tomoyo era humana y mujer.

Tomó sus cosas y las hecho a su maletita rosada, sin importar nada, incluso los ejercicios resueltos por Syaoran cayeron arrugados al fondo, arrugándose, pero habían cosas mas importantes en que pensar, o bueno era solo una cosa.

—Despídeme de Sakura —dijo Tomoyo y salió por la puerta como alma que lleva el diablo.

Por fin Syaoran pudo esbozar una sonrisa, había quebrado a Tomoyo y en pocos días, minutos o segundos a Sakura, aunque aquella chica despistada tenía en su mirada perseverancia y ganas de lograrse lo propuesto, se esforzaba y era… boni…

¿En que estaba pensando? Batió su cabeza de un lado a otro por ese pensamiento que casi salio de él _¡rayos!..._ Evitando pensar en cosas así se levantó de su asiento y estiró las piernas un poco, hasta que cierta fotografía le llamó la atención, si, una fotografía de Fujitaka y Nadeshko el día de su matrimonio, el profesor se veía mas joven, pero con una sonrisa mucho mas amplia que la que poseía ahora, a Syaoran le fue inevitable sonreír y acercarse a esa foto, ambos se veían radiantes… tomó la foto en sus manos y cerró los ojos un momento.

—_Kim… este… ¿te… tu te… tu te quieres… casar conmigo? —había dicho en aquel entonces, sus nervios era evidentes, la respuesta de ella no se escuchaba, la chica estaba atónita, pero cambia su rostro por uno mas alegre._

—_Claro que quiero —le respondió ella —eres especial —el corazón de él comenzó a latir con fuerza, con alegría, ella había aceptado y todo estaba bien, era la cosa que mas lo podía hacer feliz, que lo alegraba de tal manera._

_Después de eso habían estado viviendo como la pareja perfecta, sonrisas de aquí para allá, regalos de parte y parte, todo era un estado de bienestar increíble, la cara de Touya ante la noticia fue sorprendente, no lo podía creer, al igual que la de Fujitaka, pero en ese entonces no analizo la cara de Kyo, si, no había sido la mejor, nadie dijo nada, todos creían en el shok del momento y empezaron los preparativos, solo faltaban unos meses para la boda, iba a ser algo… pequeño, amigos y uno que otro familiar, pero no se necesitaba mas, no cuando él creía que había amor de parte y parte, cuando todo lo que hacían juntos era tan perfecto y si no lo era ambos lo superaban, la vida era bella, pero lastimosamente todo estado de bienestar llegaba a una ruptura… se quiebra y es cuando hay que reparar._

_Los dolores de cabeza aumentaron y la respiración se hacía cada vez mas difícil, no podía articular bien los movimientos y la palidez en su rostro era evidente y un tanto horrible, pues el siempre tenía un buen color en su rostro un poco moreno, no se preocupó mucho, todo podía ser atribuido a un resfriado y aquellos tiempos estaban por todo Tokio… como no…_

De un momento a otro abrió los ojos ¿Qué había sido eso? No acostumbraba a perderse en sus pensamientos, no de esa forma, ya había olvidado eso un poco, entonces ¿Por qué ese panorama en su mente? Se tocó la frente, estaba sudando un poco, estaba asustado, triste, pensativo y ni siquiera se había dado cuanta que alguien lo miraba desde la puerta de la cocina.

Sakura llevaba las tres tazas de Té a la sala, pero se vio obligada a detener su recorrido al ver al profesor acercarse a una de las fotos de sus padres, precisamente la foto del matrimonio, no fue complicado para la chica imaginarse que pasaba por la cabeza de Li, no cuando Li vio cerrar los ojos y dormirse despierto de pie en la sala, su cara era de tristeza, no podía disimularla, se perdió en su mundo, Sakura miraba impotente, como quería ayudarlo, demostrarle que en el mundo hay cosas que valían la pena, que no todo es tristeza, pero era difícil para ella, solo conocía su historia y no sabía como acercarse sin invadir su espacio, además la muralla de soledad que había puesto no podía ser traspasada, cuantas cosas estarían pasando por la cabeza de Syaoran.

Sin querer suspiró y lo alertó de su posición.

Syaoran de inmediato volteó a verla y se sintió tonto por estar viendo una foto, cuando se tachaba de ser un profesor sin sentimientos, así que muy disimuladamente la dejó en su sitio, pero notó algo importante, desde que había estado allí, no había visto a la madre de Touya o esposa de Fujitaka.

—Es una linda fotografía, me encanta —dijo Sakura tratando de calmar los ánimos.

—Si, es buena —comentó tratando de sonar desinteresado —oye Kinomoto… desde que llegué aquí no he visto a Nadeshko, me pregunto si esta trabajando, sabía que era modelo, no la conocí, pero tu padre hablaba de ella y bueno… creo que me encantaría conocer a la esposa del profesor Fujitaka.

Sakura se acercó a la mesa y dejó los tres tazones de té allí, no se había percatado que en la sala solo había ya dos personas.

Sakura respiró hondo…

—Mi madre murió hace un poco menos de dos años —Syaoran abrió los ojos de inmediato, no era lo que quería oír, esa noticia lo había tomado por sorpresa ¿acaso había escuchado bien? La madre de Sakura y Touya, la esposa de Fujitaka… había muerto.

Se sintió un poco mal ante aquella noticia, la verdad esperaba cualquier otra cosa y también de paso se sintió como uno de los peores seres del mundo, si, se sintió así por no haber estado allí con ellos, cuando ellos estuvieron siempre con él, Sakura había dicho _murió hace un poco menos de dos años, _él hace un poco menos de dos años estaba escondido en su mundo, formándose barreras, escapando de la sociedad, pensando solo en él, empezando a beber y volviéndose otro.

Ciertamente se castigaba mucho, no hubiera podido hacer mucho, pero al menos demostrar que estaba, pero no estuvo, después del desaparecimiento de Kim en su vida jamás llegó a estar para nadie.

Syaoran aun no reaccionaba, no lo creía, nada creía _¿Qué diferencia hay entre un rompimiento y una muerte? _Se preguntó mientras centraba su mirada en un punto fijo, la diferencia era amplia, la certeza era lógica y aun con tan grande diferencia… ellos… Touya, Fujitaka y Sakura, esta ultima sin conocerla mucho, no habían cambiado, seguían con su forma de ser, eran ellos, siempre fueron ellos, se sintió tonto, pequeño, analizaba todo, Sakura debía tener alrededor de 16 años cuando eso ocurrió y aun así sonreía, no era alcohólica como él, inclusive no vio rastro de dolor cuando lo dijo que su madre había muerto, quien era el chiquillo bruto entonces.

Sin perder dos segundos se abalanzó contra ella y la… abrazó, no entendió porque, pero lo hizo, lo necesitó así.

—Lo siento Sakura —dijo y esta vez fue ella quien abrió los ojos, la había llamado por su nombre y por el tono de voz que uso ella notó que ese era el antiguo Syaoran —de verdad lo siento —ella no entendía nada de lo ocurrido allí, solo atinó a dejarse abrazar y a cerrar los ojos, se sentía bien estar recostada en el pecho de aquel hombre según Sakura y al parecer había logrado romper una barrera en la muralla de Syaoran ¿Cuántas faltarían?

—No te preocupes… —pensó un segundo para luego decir—um… te diré Syaoran porque me llamaste Sakura —el profesor no dijo nada —no te preocupes Syaoran, mi mamá quiso que nos mostráramos fuertes y lo hemos venido haciendo y ahora tu tienes que hacer lo mismo o mi madre se pondrá triste —dijo mirándolo, él esta vez no desvió la mirada, ya no estaba pensando en su dolor y se concentró un tanto mas en los ojos de ella, eran bonitos, eso era innegable y él lo sabía—así que sonríe —dijo bromeando Sakura, no esperaba que lo hiciera, pero sorprendiéndola así lo hizo, Syaoran sonrió y le mostró aquella sonrisa que la chica no esperaba, pero que le pareció la cosa mas simpática del mundo y la consiguió sonrojar levemente.

—No dejas de sorprenderme Sakura… —dijo y la soltó del abrazo ¿Qué había hecho? —eres muy fuerte, hablas de tu madre como si… bueno… es increíble, inclusive terminaste con tu novio hace apenas unos días y estas… radiante.

—Gracias, por lo de mamá ella así lo quiso y por lo de Ronald pues… no podía sufrir mas por él, no cuando solo me quería por sexo… —ella estaba hablando de mas y no le importaba, al parecer a Syaoran tampoco —creo que eso lo sabias… —dijo e inevitablemente recordaron los recuerdos de aquella tarde, esta vez sin consecuencias —es mas —ella extendiéndole el dedo meñique —no me volveré a enamorar si eso trae problemas y tu harás lo mismo —Syaoran tomó su dedo pequeño, no entendía de que iba esa promesa, pero le pareció interesante, igual el quería lo mismo, el amor lo había pateado.

Sakura esperaba que él aceptara, con su historia aquella tonta promesa de una tarde de otoño no sería nada grave.

—No nos volveremos a enamorar… —sonrió y cortaron la promesa.

Sakura casi salta de alegría por la sala, la había abrazado y se había mostrado como seguramente él era, cuando no lo lastimaran, incluso habían hecho una promesa de casi amigos, era una forma muy particular de curarse entre ellos, pasándose dolores mutuamente, ella olvidó a Ronald con el dolor de Syaoran y él olvido a Kim en parte por el dolor de Sakura, una forma muy peculiar de conocerse sin duda alguna.

Pero eso no le quitaba la sonrisa a ella de los labios, ese era el Syaoran que quería ver todas las tardes, el sonriente, pero entonces se percató de algo…

—¿Y Tomoyo?

A Syaoran le salió una gótica de su cabeza, la chica seguramente estaba corriendo a la casa de Eriol sin sospechar que todo era mentira y por la cara de miedo que llevaba el alboroto que le haría sería de guerra, claro si encontraba algo malo, aunque eso ya solo sería casualidad por parte de Syaoran.

—No sé —mintió —salió de aquí sin decir nada, solo sé que la llamó un tal Eri… Eria… Eri… Eriol —disimuló.

—¿Por qué no te creo? —dijo Sakura sonriendo, si, cada vez lo conocía mejor, él era capaz de hacer enfurecer a alguien, así como hacerlo sonreír, capas de engañar personas, como de consolarlas, era un buen sujeto y eso era agradable para ella —¿que le hiciste?

—Nada —volvió a mentir y Sakura no siguió insistiendo, había demasiada paz entre ellos como para botar todo a la borda, además de conocer a su amiga, no creía que se había dejado tramar de Li, el hecho es que Sakura estaba feliz y en un futuro averiguaría mas de él, su verdadera forma de ser, lo que hasta ahora conocía le gustaba demasiado y eso la hacía feliz.

—Cambiando de tema… ¿Por qué le hiciste los ejercicios a Tomoyo? —Syaoran levantó una ceja ¿acaso ella estaba reprochando eso? Igual no le iba a responder, que le simpatizara Sakura no quería decir que se iban a volver confidentes.

_¿Desde cuando te agrada? _Su mente tenía razón ¿agrado? ¿Esa palabra estaba en el diccionario Li? Pues al parecer hasta hacia unos minutos no, pero Sakura la había introducido.

—El día que tengan clase de matemáticas te darás cuenta, por ahora sigamos estudiando ¿vale? —Ella asintió feliz —o… ¿prefieres que también te los haga? —Sakura no sabía que responder, era algo tentador, es decir, podría sacar un diez, era lógico, Syaoran sabía demasiado, pero al contrario de Tomoyo ella se esforzaba un poco mas en las cosas.

—No, no te preocupes ¿podrías explicarme…? prefiero eso.

Esa no era la respuesta que él esperaba, no la respuesta de la chica interesada que creía que estaba frente a él, jamás pensó una negativa por parte de Sakura ¿acaso no era interesada? ¿Se había hecho una falsa imagen? ¿De verdad estaba arrepentida por todo lo que le gritó aquella tarde y las disculpas fueron de corazón y no interés? Eso era algo nuevo e interesante, muy interesante.

**OoOoOoOoOoo **

La chica corría a toda prisa por las calles de Tomoeda el destino la casa de su novio, se sentía un tanto estúpida por hacer lo que hacía, pero no había remedio, las palabras de Li le dieron duro, además de la seguridad con la que hablaba y nadie en este mundo después de ver la cara que había hecho ella, seguiría con una mentita de tremendas proporciones, sería bastante malo de parte de él, ciertamente no conocía al profesor Li.

Ya estaba cerca de su destino, no faltaban mas de unas calles, se veía bastante gente alrededor, era domingo y las personas aprovechaban para salir en parejas o familias a hacer algo productivo o pasarla bien, claro, a diferencia de Sakura que estaba recibiendo clases de Syaoran y Eriol que al parecer estaba haciendo trabajos, o eso era lo que quería ella.

Tomoyo estaba nerviosa, pero por fin estaba frente a la casa de su novio, era una casa enorme, la familia de Eriol era adinerada y su casa lo ratificaba, tal vez tenía tanto dinero como la familia Daidouji, los padres de Eriol eran directores médicos y por eso tenían grandes cuentas en sus bancos, incluso la presencia de ellos hablaba por si solos, aquel tono ingles y refinado.

Ella se acercó a la casa y dio tres tímidos golpes…

No tardaron demasiado en abrir la puerta y para su fortuna quien abrió fue Eriol que la miraba con interrogante, no nervioso y eso la calmaba más.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó.

—Bueno… este… —si Tomoyo antes se sentía estúpida, en ese momento se sintió mil veces peor, ni siquiera tenía idea que decir o hacer, no podía llegar a dar una escena de celos así como así y de verdad se había dejado lavar el cerebro.

—¿Estas bien? —insistió y para el temor de Tomoyo se escuchó una vos femenina dentro de la casa y para su desgracia no era la de la madre de él y era una voz de una joven, la chica comenzó a hacer que sus neuronas trabajaran a mil por hora ¿acaso todo era verdad? Esperaba que no.

—¿Quién es? —dijo una joven muy bonita apareciendo en la puerta de la propiedad.

Tomoyo por poco se desvanece en ese momento, aun no sabía que pasaba, pero al parecer todo apuntaba solo a una cosa y era que el cretino de Li había tenido razón.

De un momento a otro sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, pero no dejaban salir una lágrima, aun no creía lo que sus ojos veían, lo que estaba ocurriendo frente a ella y era lógico que la chica que tenía frente a sus narices era esa tal Nina y había que ser sinceros, era una chica muy linda y Eriol era hombre… y… y…

—¿Qué tienes Tomoyo? —preguntó su novio tomándola de los hombros, estaba totalmente desconcertado por ese comportamiento de Tomoyo, cuando ella se caracterizaba por ser calmada y feliz y no mostraba cosas como lagrimas.

Eriol no pudo volver a preguntar nada pues en un segundo la chica de cabello negro se había zafado de su agarre y comenzado a correr por las calles hasta que sus pies no aguantaran mas, no entendía como su novio había podido hacer eso y le dolía pensar en tantos ratos vividos y él seguramente fingiendo, ella sabía que su novio no era un santo, pero nunca pensó en una infidelidad, eso le rompía el corazón, el alma.

Eriol que había estado estático ante aquella actitud de su novia no atinaba a hacer nada, no entendía ni un poquito de lo ocurrido, esa misma mañana estaban perfecto y por la tarde llega de una manera inadvertida y se pone a llorar frente a él, ciertamente esa no era la Tomoyo que conocía y tenía que traer de vuelta la que le gustaba.

—Espérame aquí—le dijo a Nina, que por obra del destino estaba trabajando con Eriol y facilitaba la mentira de Li.

Eriol comenzó a perseguir a Tomoyo, la chica no iba lejos y como su novia era un desastre en deportes no se demoró mucho en alcanzarla, pero no le alegró nada ver las lagrimas que salían por los ojos de Tomoyo para rodar por su rostro que estaba mas pálido de lo normal, eso en verdad rompía almas y mas la de él que la quería mucho, que amaba a Tomoyo y aun no entendía nada, su mente comenzaba a jugar con él, imaginándose cosas que ningún hombre quisiera que le ocurriera a su novia.

—¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó nervioso esperando que la respuesta que saliera de la boca de su novia no fuera una desagradable y dolorosa.

Tomoyo se tomó unos segundos para responder

—¿Como pudiste? —dijo con su voz totalmente quebrada —yo confié en ti y a si me pagas, en el primer descuidito metes a esa desvergonzada en tu casa y no quiero imaginar las cosas que estaban haciendo, nunca… nunca…

—¿De que rayos hablas? —indagó Eriol pensando si acaso su novia había ingerido alguna sustancia alucinógena o algo que la pusiera en ese estado, porque de todo lo que llevaban hablando no había logrado entender ni jota —no… no… te entiendo Tomoyo —le levantó la cara a ella para que lo mirara a los ojos y limpio una lagrima mientras ella luchaba por zafarse.

Tomoyo se quedó viendo el rostro de Eriol por unos segundos, se veía sincero y no sabía en que creer.

—Tu y… aquella chica que encontré en tu casa… Syaoran Li me lo dijo todo, me contó como eres en la universidad.

—No entiendo ¿Cómo soy? Yo soy en la universidad como soy contigo y además no sé porque rayos nombras a Syaoran Li en esto.

—Él me lo contó todo, hoy estuve con él mientras le enseñaba a Sakura y me lo dijo… —dijo sollozando —me dijo que eras el peor perro de la universidad y que tenías una lista de todas las chicas que eran tuyas y yo que creí que era la única en tu corazón, eres muy…

Eriol calló a Tomoyo de un beso, al principio la chica trató de resistirse, pero poco a poco fue dejándose llevar, aquella sensación de paz solo la podía sentir con él y no comprendía nada en ese momento, cuando la besaba se sentía tan sincero, le profesaba aquel amor que él le daba y que lo guardaba solo para ella, que no se cansaba de regalarle y que estaba seguro que nunca se cansaría.

—No sé que te dijo Li —susurró en sus labios —pero no puedo creer que hayas confiado en él, no cuando sabes que te quiero tanto —comentó él aun sorprendido de las capacidades de su profesor de matemáticas al ser capaz de engañar a su novia que se consideraba audaz y que el mismo Eriol sabía que lo era, pero lo que consiguió con ello solo fue que lo odiara mas, que creciera su repulsión hacía Syaoran Li.

—Pero… todo lo que me dijo encajaba tan bien, dijo que estarías con una chica en tu casa y mira lo que encontré cuando llegué.

—¿Y te dijo que nos dejó un trabajo grandísimo? ¿Un trabajo que nos quitaría todo el fin de semana? Por dios Tomoyo… Syaoran Li disfruta con el sufrimiento de las personas y más cuando se burla de ellas, aun no creo que le hayas creído, si, en mi casa hay una chica y es Nina, pero es compañera de la universidad y no es bueno resolver ejercicios solo, por eso esta allí.

Esas palabras de Eriol cayeron como un baldado de agua fría en la cabeza de la pobre y desubicada Tomoyo, Sakura le había dicho como era Syaoran y aun así se había dejado engañar de él, se lo podía imaginar riendo a costillas de ella, con su dolor y con el ridículo que acababa de pasar, ese sujeto era detestable y la podían anotar al club de fans de odio a Syaoran, por aquel ridículo que había pasado era todo culpa suya e incluso estaba pensando en ir a reclamarle en ese mismo instante, pero eso ya sería caer bajo y tal vez rebajarse a su nivel, pero de una cosa estaba segura ella, en guerra larga había desquite.

—Lo siento —dijo una vez que su pena disminuyo —de verdad.

—Me cuesta creer que tu… —ahora era Tomoyo la que hacía que su novio guardara silencio con un beso y él lo permitió, otra persona estaría enfurecida con su novia por tal desconfianza, pero el no podía, no con aquella forma de pedirle perdón y si siempre que paliaran iba a ser igual, les convenía comprarse un garrote a cada uno.

Segundos después el beso fue profundizado y tuvieron que separarse, las lagrimas de Tomoyo se había secado y Eriol juro hacer que Li pagara eso, como fuera, pero en ese momento era mas importante estar al lado de Tomoyo, que se diera cuarenta que estaba allí y que no había rencor de por medio, que se diera cuenta que lo que sentía por ella traspasaba barreras.

—Gracias… Eriol… gracias.

**Notas: bueno mis queridísimos lectores para que no digan que soy malo ni nada de eso aquí les dejo el capitulo 5 y es que tengo que aclarar que con bastantes cosas de este capitulo voy a abrir el otro y va a estar… o eso espero, no sé, solo espero que les haya gustado en verdad, no sé si les molesta la Tomoyo no tan… audaz que estamos acostumbrados, pero le es, solo que Syaoran es mejor.**

**Con respecto a Bocado que puedo decir… tal vez lo use para unir a nuestro par favorito o tal vez lo use para separarlo, eso si que se los voy a dejar en el aire, pero no puedo revelar mucho OK**

**Ahora a mi parte favorita de las notas de autor: las gracias y es que se las merecen, por ahí me surgió una que otra idea súper cool **

**Diosa Galaxy****: la verdad en un principio si va a ser Syaoran contra el mundo, pero esperemos a ver que pasa, seguro que él solo necesitara a una persona para ser feliz y con respecto a Eriol… si va a ser un poquito malo.**

**LMUndine****: las cosas ya empezaron a ponerse buenas ¿Por cuánto…? solo yo lo sabré jajajajaja y mil gracias por tu review.**

**Cainat06****: ****me agrada tener una nueva lectora y eso, me inspira, con respecto a lo de Touya… amanecerá y veremos… gracias**

**Sayukira: espero que los ocho días hayan tenido su recompensa, sino me voy a frustrar, no miento, gracias por unirte a mi historia, espero que la sigas.**

**Rosh Bernal: como vez la historia de Syaoran se va revelando con detalles poco a poco y con respecto a Bocado… solo digo que va a ser de vital importancia… jajajajaja (risa macabra) gracias.**

**Gabe Logan****:****hola. Con respecto a la entrada de un nuevo personaje… um… la verdad me resulta un poco complicado, quiero decir, tengo bastantes ya y meter un par o uno resulta confuso y no quiero hacer que la historia sea pesada, tengamos en cuenta que todo el grupo de Sakura tiene novio y si sumamos otros desapercibidos… la verdad es complicado, sin embargo lo tendré en cuanta para un futuro, gracias.**

**Gabyhyatt****: Syaoran nos salio rencoroso y medio, con respecto al perrito… te voy a dejar la duda… gracias.**

**Lorena: espero habré quitado la intriga ¿vale? No sé si te gusto este, espero que si y gracias.**

**Esmeralda: le diste al punto con tu review, pero como viste los platos rotos los pago si amiga, esperemos a ver que se avecina gracias.**

**Inmortal****: primero: a Li no le gusta Sakura –aun- segundo: inconcientemente si ve algo, pero no sabe si es amor, admiración, rencor, odio o amor, eso lo resolveré en un futuro, en este momento ve perseverancia y agallas, tercero: las que pagan los platos rotos van a ser las amigas de Sakura, empezó Tomoyo, cuarto: lo de Touya fue… casualidad y lo de Fujitaka… pues él le sonríe a todo mundo y Syaoran se incomoda con nada, quinto: soy hombre y sexto: voy a publicar los miércoles y martes, puede variar… mil gracias y espero que tus interrogantes queden saldados un poco.**

**Ilove-mylove****: gracias por el review, te entrego el capitulo cinco, espero que te agrade y gracias de nuevo.**

**LadyCornamenta****: hola, no he tenido la oportunidad de leer tu historia, pero es que sufro de que si estoy leyendo no puedo escribir por lo menos en días de haber terminado (una locura total) y quería terminar este capitulo, y ya que mencionas las personalidades de nuestros personajes son iguales… no sé, tal vez en un futuro me puedas ayudar, tiendo a no ser constante con las emociones de mis personajes o si necesitas algo pues… pídelo, ayuda de escritores. Gracias.**

**Ghia-Hikari****: me encantan cuando mis lectoras hacen comentarios como el tuyo, por lo general aciertan en un 97 y tu estas allí, no diré mas, solo gracias.**

**Niicole****: me encanta que te encante y que la sigas, eso salio como mal, gracias por el review.**

**Goddess Aeris****: el último pero no el menos importante… no sé a que le llamas una historia relax, pero supongo que es bueno XD, gracias por el review.**

**Listo… solo me queda decir que Syaoran es un volcán, puede estar calmado y de repente poooom, esperemos que Sakura no este cercar cuando el volcán haga erupción o no la embarre y ya dije demasiado, chao y gracias, por cierto me pasa lo mismo que a Sakura en mi fic, solo que yo no tengo tutor ¡rayos!**

**Hasta la proxima.**


	6. Ingenuidad y horribles represalias

Capitulo 6: ingenuidad y horribles represalias

**Capitulo 6: ingenuidad y horribles represalias **

Habían pasado tres días desde aquel incidente de Tomoyo y Eriol, incidente del cual Sakura jamás se enteró, la chica Tomoyo no quiso contarle, se vería como una tonta y no quería eso, además de ese día en la casa de Sakura notar que la chica de ojos verdes no se llevaba nada mal con su detestable profesor, se le veía feliz y hasta entretenida y eso no sabía si le agradaba o no a Tomoyo, no podía esperar que Syaoran Li quisiera algo serio con Sakura, aunque Tomoyo tampoco sabía porque rayos pensaba en eso, Sakura no quería andar con novio, pero igual le debía una explicación a Sakura por su huida de la casa.

Era miércoles y el día avanzaba a pasos agigantados, era tal el avance del día que ya estaban en la ultima clase, la clase de matemáticas, Sakura se sentía un poco mas segura, desde la llegada de las clases que le daba Syaoran la chica había aprendido un montón y eso la llenaba de felicidad, ya habían entregado los ejercicios de tarea y ella sabía que no podría sacar un diez, como estaba segura que lo sacaría Tomoyo y como no, Syaoran le había hecho los ejercicios, en cambio ella había pedido mejor explicación y confiaba alcanzar al menos un siete, tal vez ocho.

Se encontraba feliz, las cosas con Syaoran habían cambiado en grande, el simple hecho que se llamaran por sus nombres era un gran paso y además que Li ya no se mostraba con ella tan atacante, aunque si había algo que ponía un poco triste a Sakura, que él no fuera todos los días, hasta esa semana había ido el martes y le comentó que volvería el viernes, solo pasaban dos días juntos, muy poco.

La verdad no entendía porque quería pasar demasiado tiempo con él, tal vez porque en ocasiones era divertido y reservado, eso la intrigaba y siempre tenía algo que contar cuando estaba de humor, por ejemplo: el martes le había dicho que una vez cuando Touya estaba ebrio se había puesto a bailar zamba con un vestido de colores, la chica no podía de la risa y es que la encantaría ver a su hermano así, claro que Touya se enteró que Syaoran le había contado y la cara que puso fue de pocos amigos, Syaoran le dijo que era por haberle contado a Sakura el truco que usaba para espantar chicas, obviamente Sakura no entendió nada, pero ellos si, se referían al _ataca._

Era un buen hombre, Sakura lo sabía, era inteligente, trabajador, al parecer muy entregado y casi perfecto, pero para lograr la perfección Sakura lo descongelaría totalmente, descongelaría el corazón de Syaoran Li y lo conocería, ahora solo tenía que esperar la próxima clase para avanzar un poco mas, solo esperaba que hiciera adelante y no hacía atrás…

La profesora de matemáticas seguía feliz revisando los ejercicios, pero cuando llegó a dos hojas se sorprendió con ambas, no lo podía creer, era gratificante tanto como horrible y no entendía nada, es mas, iba a necesitar una explicación para eso, después de revisar esos ejercicios continuó con el del resto de la clase y poniendo ceros, cincos, ochos o bueno un solo ocho, el resto no subía de allí.

—Muy bien muchachos —comenzó la profesora —tengo que decir que estoy muy decepcionada de ustedes… esperaba un poco mas… —todos los estudiantes se miraban las caras, eso era algo de todos los días —me parece increíble que solo una persona haya sacado un ocho —Sakura y Tomoyo se miraron en ese instante, se suponía que el profesor Li le había hecho los ejercicios a la chica de cabello negro y no era creíble que se equivocara, no siendo profesor de matemáticas —solo cinco personas pasaron…

La profesora comenzó a llamar a los estudiantes para entregarles sus problemas, Sakura pudo ver como pasaban uno a uno y los recibían, incluso a veces se reía con algún comentario que hacía la maestra con ellos, aunque prefirió disimular pues con ella siempre era con la que hacía mas chistes, y según la cara de los estudiantes el máximo hasta ese momento era un siete punto dos, definitivamente ella no podría superar eso.

Estaba nerviosa, no quería que nadie se riera de ella, no se lo merecía y además de estar esforzándose demasiado como para recibir burlas de sus compañeros…

—Parece que tu profesor no sabe tanto —dijo Tomoyo burlándose.

—No sé que decir Tomoyo.

Hasta ese momento los comentarios de los estudiantes decían que tres personas ya habían pasado, claro que uno con seis, otro con siete punto dos y otros con seis punto tres, después pasó Naoko que sacó siete, Sakura suspiró cansada, no había podido pasar, era obvio, el ocho se lo había llevado Tomoyo y eso la desalentó un poco ¿entonces de que servia tanto esfuerzo? No le agradó nada la idea de sacar un cuatro o menos, ella quería estar en el grupo de personas que pasaban.

—Daidouji —nombró la profesora, la chica se paró de inmediato y Sakura se quedó viéndola, de una u otra forma ella iba feliz y con razón, tenía la nota más alta del salón.

La chica de ojos verdes observaba desde su puesto a su amiga mientras esta hablaba con la profesora, algo no iba bien, nada bien, pues cuando regresó Tomoyo de hablar con la profesora su semblante había cambiado y se veía mas molesta, como si sacar un ocho no la alegrara o ese era el pensamiento de Sakura.

—¿Ocurrió algo? —preguntó Sakura, la chica de cabello negro vaciló un poco en responder, pero igual eran amigas y ya que había guardado el secreto de lo que Syaoran le había hecho con Eriol, creyó que no estaba bien ocultarle dos.

—No puedo creer lo que hizo el desgraciado de Li —a Sakura no le agradó mucho el trato que le daba su amiga al profesor —no me resolvió ni medio ejercicio bien, la profesora me dio un discurso de responsabilidad que… uf… —dijo exasperado Tomoyo ya que era la segunda embarrada que le hacía ese sujeto y era la segunda vez que caía como una tonta, era un duro del engaño y Tomoyo no podía estar mas molesta, se caracterizaba por conocer a las personas con solo verlas, pero con Syaoran había sido diferente, él era diferente y la hacía sentir tonta, como una niña.

Mientras eso Sakura no había podido decir nada ¿Cómo no se había imaginado que Syaoran haría algo así? Conociéndolo hasta ahora ella sabía de lo que era capaz y para su fortuna ella había rehusado su propuesta y en cambio había aceptado la explicación, sin duda alguna la mejor de las decisiones de su vida, aunque si se sentía un poco mal por Tomoyo, claro que en parte ella no merecía sacar el ocho, no había hecho nada, pero no merecía sacar un cero… ¿pero entonces quien sacó el ocho?

—Ahora demos un aplauso a Kinomoto —dijo la profesora y todos voltearon a verla, Sakura no entendió nada —la señorita Kinomoto sacó el ocho —todas las personas comenzaron a hablar entré si, excepto sus amigas que la miraban y sonreían, para muchos ahí había trampa o algo así, para los que la conocían sabían que estaba tomando clases extras —felicidades señorita Kinomoto…a mejorado mucho.

Sakura se levantó y fue a recibir su calificación, estaba mas cerca de no presentar remédiales y todo eso era gracias a Syaoran, él la había ayudado y le pagaría ese favor ¿Cómo? Ni ella sabía, pero se lo pagaría, porque se lo merecía, por aguantar a la cabezota de Sakura Kinomoto en matemáticas y ella no podía estar mas feliz, con él, con ella y con todos.

_¿Cómo había podido gritarle alguna vez a su profesor siendo tan bueno? _Se preguntó y fue inevitable que un suspiro saliera de su haber, Tomoyo la miraba insistentemente, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían ¿sería acaso posible que su linda y tierna amiga se hubiera ena…? No, tenía que disipar esa idea de su cabeza, ella quería que Sakura se enamorara, pero no de un sujeto como él, Sakura no podía hacer eso, Ronald había sido un buen sujeto con ella y Syaoran según Tomoyo no le traería nada bueno, ciertamente Tomoyo desconocía unas cosas de la vida de esos tres, pero entonces una nueva idea llegó a la cabeza de Tomoyo.

¿Y si Sakura estaba despechada por haber terminado con Ronald? tal vez Sakura no había querido terminar con él, pero no tuvo otra alternativa al ver que Ronald no la correspondería y seguramente como ese desagradable profesor era el hombre mas cercano a ella en ese momento, se sentía atraída a él, por algún motivo, pero no lo permitiría, haría algo, tal vez no de inmediato, pero en un futuro.

La clase pasó rápido y ya todos se marchaban a su casa, el grupo de Sakura se marchó con ella en la cabeza, se sentía muy orgullosa y no se cambiaba por nadie en ese momento, todas sus amigas compartían su felicidad y es que era raro que la chica sacara mas de cinco en matemáticas.

—Veo que las clases te están dando resultados Sakura —dijo Rika muy contenta —me alegró mucho por ti —Sakura levantó el mentón orgullosa y no podía estarlo mas, se había esforzado y lo seguiría haciendo.

—Gracias.

—Eso hay que celebrarlo muchachas —dijo Chijaru muy alegre —y aprovechando que el viernes viene Yamazaki pues… no sé, podríamos ir todas con nuestras respectivas parejas a festejarlo —ella se dio cuenta que había hecho un comentario fuera de lugar, ahora había un integrante de su grupo que estaba sin pareja, claro que a ella no le importaba, es mas se alegraba de eso —yo lo… siento…

—¿De que? No se preocupen, pueden ir a celebrar sin mi, igual el viernes quedé de verme con el profesor Li —todas la miraron como si lo que acababa de decir era cierto, no podía creer que Sakura prefería quedarse con él que con ellas, algo andaba mal.

Pero era lo que quería Sakura, ella sabía que salir con sus amigas a veces podía resultar bastante fastidioso, cada una con su respectivo novio de un lado a otro, de por si era un grupo inmenso y a ese había que sumarle el hecho que Ronald posiblemente sería invitado y la verdad no quería verle la cara, no por miedo, ni mucho menos, era por fastidio, repulsión y tampoco quería ver a sus amigas presentándole al primer don Juan que se les pasara por el frente, las conocía y eso podía llegar a ser molesto y para rematar la noche, todos entrarían a cualquier antro y se volverían locos y locas a punta de alcohol, ciertamente ese no era un plan para ella.

—Es bastante estricto —dijo Naoko —pero deberías venir con nosotras.

—No puedo —se negó, no pasaba demasiado tiempo con él y no quería desperdiciar las clases que se veían

Ninguna decidió seguir insistiendo, ellas sabían que su amiga era testaruda y al parecer o quería ver a Li o estaba empeñada en pasar matemáticas con mención de honor y a ese paso con lo que estudiaba no era raro, ni difícil.

Después de caminar un rato sus amigas se perdieron en las calles comentándole a Sakura que si cambiaba de opinión las llamara, que no estaba bien perderse solo en los estudios y menos volverse un ratón de biblioteca, que había espacio para todo y un montón mas de discursos de adolescentes que lo que buscan es hacer que las personas dejen de estudiar.

Sakura quedó sola con Tomoyo, la chica de cabello negro estaba de mal genio, eso y sumarle el detalle que creía que a Sakura le gustaba Li, pero sería muy pronto para preguntarle algo, aunque también dudaba que si se demoraba las cosas fueran creciendo o tal vez era solo su imaginación.

—Tomoyo… yo… quería pedirte disculpas por Syaoran, no me imaginé que era la intención, nunca pensé que te resolviera los ejercicios mal y bueno… —la chica de cabello negro no dijo nada, además desde cuando Sakura llamaba al profesor por el nombre, las cosas estaban mal.

—No te preocupes Sakura, en parte fue mi culpa, me advirtieron quien era el profesor Li y yo fui quien decidió meterse a la boca del lobo —Sakura asintió contenta, al parecer la cosas estaban calmadas y era lo que quería.

Le encantaría que Syaoran fuera amigo de todos o se llevara bien con la personas, no solo con su perro o Touya y el mismos Fujitaka, quería que volviera a empezar e incluso habían descartado la palabra amor de sus vidas, porque según la tonta promesa, no se volverían a enamorar, si, era una tonta promesa.

—Tomoyo…, Sakura… —gritó alguien —espérenme.

Ambas chicas voltearon el rostro, era el novio de Tomoyo que corría un poco a alcanzarlas, era raro, casi nunca iba con ellas por la calle, claro que a Sakura no le disgustaba eso, porque no le agradaba ir de violinista o haciendo mal tercio.

—Hola Eriol —dijo Tomoyo mientras se acercaba a darle un beso a su novio —¿a que se debe tu aparición? —Eriol levantó una ceja como queriendo decir: _a que eres mi novia y puedo aparecerme._

—¿Acaso no puedo? —Tomoyo negó —la verdad es que no quiero que te vuelvas a dejar meter cosas en la cabeza del profesor Li —Sakura que hasta ese momento estaba excluida al escuchar el: _profesor Li, _puso su sentido arácnido a toda maquina, si, la chica había visto spiderman esos días.

—¿Qué le dijo? —preguntó curiosa.

Tomoyo se sintió un poco incomoda, pero supo que no podía librarse mucho mas de guardar la penosa escena que había hecho a causa de ese detestable profesor, prefirió salir de ese tema de una vez y permitir que Eriol le contara a Sakura, por lo menos así creía que la chica de ojos verde captaría que su maestro era una mala persona y que le convenía alejarse de él, que era detestable y si se involucraba podría salir perdiendo.

—Imagínate Sakura —comenzó Eriol —que este desgraciado —Sakura frunció el ceño —le dijo a Tomoyo que yo era el peor perro de la universidad, que me acostaba con todo mundo y que ese domingo estaba en quien sabe que plan y mi linda novia —la miró —le creyó cada palabra.

Sakura no sabía si reírse o echarse a llorar, era la segunda que le hacía Li a su amiga y lo mas increíble es que Tomoyo, que se tachaba de ser una persona audaz le hubiera creído todas y cada una de las cosas que le había dicho, ciertamente su profesor era único, lo raro del asunto es que Sakura no se sentía molesta con él, tal vez era el hecho de saber como era y que se lo había advertido a Tomoyo.

Miró a Tomoyo que estaba más callada que de costumbre, quería enmendar el error de su profesor y sabía como, solo esperaba que estuviera haciendo lo correcto, si, lo que iba a hacer estaba bien, no podía ser malo, no cuando Eriol quería superación.

—Ya sé como hacer para que perdonen a Syaoran —dijo Sakura contenta —Tomoyo me dijo que querrías saber donde vivía él para que te diera unas explicaciones —Eriol comenzó a prestar mas atención a la conversación de Sakura —yo podría mostrarte donde es su casa, no estamos lejos, creo que con eso se saldara todo.

Eriol casi salta de emoción, por fin, después de meses y meses de ultraje por parte de ese profesor le descubría un punto débil, su fortaleza, su hogar, no podía creer su buena suerte y también que Sakura fuera tan ingenua, como alguien que quiere destruir a un profesor le iba a pedir clases particulares, la verdad si era algo tonta.

—¿Hablas enserio? —Dijo Eriol pareciendo emocionado —¿me llevarías ahora?

Tomoyo miró a su novio, no se emocionaba tanto y si hacía unos días le parecía interés por matemáticas, esta vez ya podía ver otra cosa, el brillo de sus ojos dejaba ver algo distinto y no era emoción de estudiar, claro que la chica tampoco quiso complicarse, conocía a su novio y no lo creía capaz de hacer algo realmente cruel, lastimosamente no conocía a los amigos de él.

—Pero tengo que advertirte algo —dijo Sakura —tiene un perro algo loco.

¿Un perro? ¿Syaoran Li con un perro? Eso había que verlo y si antes el chico de lentes estaba contento, después de esa noticia quedo mejor, el profesor Li tenía mas puntos débiles que muchas personas, solo que los escondía mejor, lastimosamente para él, Sakura resultó ser una de sus perdiciones.

—No importa —comentó —creo que no nos distraerá… ¿vamos? —Sakura asintió.

No estaban lejos de la casa del profesor Li, y Sakura creía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, era algo así como: ojo por ojo y diente por diente, solo que esta vez era algo bueno, no algo de venganza, era algo para que Eriol aprendiera como ella estaba aprendiendo y lo perdonara por las cosas que Syaoran le había hecho a Tomoyo, la chica era muy ingenua e inocente.

Eriol por su parte no podía creer eso y se estaba imaginando como contarle a sus compañeros aquello, que sabía donde vivía Syaoran Li, con simpleza podía ver las paredes de su queridísimo profesor llenas de porquería o de huevos, sus vidrios rotos y su perro… su perro… bueno, al perro no le haría nada, era un ser vivo, no se lo merecía, pero Syaoran si, ojo por ojo diente por diente.

Tomoyo y Eriol que no conocían el sector miraban intrigados, no por impresionante, tenían otra perspectiva de donde podía vivir Syaoran Li, se imaginaban una casa algo seria y formal, no las casas familiares que veían, era un sector algo tranquilo y muy solitario, lo cual hizo que Eriol sonriera mas, al parecer en esas calles podía haber una balacera y nadie se daría por enterado y eso era lo que quería.

—¿Qué pretendes? —le susurró Tomoyo a Eriol para que Sakura no escuchara —algo no anda bien.

—Nada —dijo con simpleza —solo estudiar.

Tomoyo decidió no decir mas, si Eriol planeaba algo era complicado hacer que este se detuviera, solo esperaba que en eso no involucrara a Sakura con Li, eso le traería mucho sufrimiento y dolor a la chica de ojos verdes.

—Allí es —dijo Sakura señalando la casa de azul y puertas blancas, él estaba en casa pudo ver Sakura o eso supuso porque el carro estaba estacionado. Por algún motivo quería ir a verlo, estaban tan cerca, pero no, no lo podía hacer, habían quedado de verse el viernes y cumpliría eso, aunque también le fue inevitable pensar lo que podría estar haciendo Syaoran, cocinando, tal vez durmiendo, jugando con su perro, sin querer una sonrisa se fue formando en el rostro de Sakura.

—No esperaba que viviera allí —dijo Eriol —me imaginé otra cosa.

—¿Cómo descubriste su casa? —preguntó Tomoyo.

—Bueno… es que su perro me llevó, se quedó a dormir en mi casa y cuando lo saqué al baño comenzó a correr hacia aquí, fue mera casualidad —Tomoyo apoyó lo que Sakura dijo asintiendo, por lo menos no tenían tanta confianza como ella pensaba —¿No vas a ir? —le preguntó a Eriol, este negó.

—No puedo llegar de sorpresa, no me espera y eso sería descortés, le diré en la universidad si puedo visitarlo, espero que no se niegue —mintió Eriol —creo que insistiré.

—Como quieras dijo Sakura.

Los tres se retiraban de aquel conjunto de casas para salir de nuevo a la calle principal de Tomoeda, donde cada uno se retiraría, Sakura para su casa y el otro par quien sabe a donde, aunque antes de eso Sakura se percató de algo nuevo, si, era un milagro que la chica notara algo, pero lo hizo, pudo ver una manilla de… al parecer oro blanco o plata que colgaba de la mano de Eriol y la curiosidad le ganó, ya que no se la había visto nunca.

—¿y esa manilla Eriol? Esta bonita

—¿Esta? —Dijo dejándosela ver —fue un regalo de Tomoyo, se sintió tan mal con lo de el domingo que mira como me pagó —Tomoyo se sonrojó levemente y le dio un codazo a Eriol para que guardara silencio, ya había quedado los suficientemente mal con Sakura como para seguir agregando detalles.

—Esta muy bonita —volvió a decir Sakura.

—Por cierto —indagó Eriol —¿Cuándo tendrás clase nuevamente con Syaoran? —para muchos eso sería sospechoso, para Sakura no, y Eriol sabía eso, ella no se daría cuanta de sus verdaderas intenciones si no lo veía tirando huevos a la casa del profesor.

—El viernes quedó de pasar a mi casa.

—Ummm… bien.

**OoOoOoOoOoo**

Syaoran alistaba sus cosas para ir a la casa de Sakura, estaba un poco mas distraído desde la ultima vez que había ido a su hogar, la chica no era interesada, lo comprobó mucho la penúltima clase y eso lo alegraba un poco, le daban mas ganas de ayudarla, sino era interés se le merecía, si era interés la aplastaría, se encargaría de comprobar esos puntos con el tiempo, porque al parecer la idea de desechar a Sakura de su vida se hacía lejana.

Suspiró…

El trabajo en la universidad estaba algo duro y atareado, eso también lo mantenía ocupado un poco, estaban finalizando periodo y tenía un montón de notas de exámenes sin digitar, eso lo tenía un poco estresado y pensativo, esos días no sabía donde tenía la cabeza, una parte en la casa Kinomoto y otra en la universidad.

—Ya me voy bocado —dijo Syaoran al perro que pasaba por su lado —cuídate.

El perro se quedó acostado en un sillón de la sala mientras veía como su amo salía por la puerta, Syaoran se subió a su vehiculo y rápidamente prendió un cigarrillo, era su calmante diario, eso y el alcohol, encendió su cigarro al igual que su vehiculo y se retiró a la casa de los Kinomoto sin percatarse que en la esquina había un grupo de estudiantes que esperaban ese momento, sabían donde atacar y a que hora, todo por culpa de la chica de ojos verdes.

Continuó su rumbo y rápidamente estuvo en la casa de los Kinomoto, cuando llegó botó el medio cigarrillo que le quedaba antes de entrar, esa era una casa familiar y nadie de allí fumaba, bueno, a veces Touya, pero era rara la ocasión.

No tubo necesidad de golpear la puerta cuando esta se abrió para mostrarle a la chica de ojos verdes que al parecer esperaba su llegada y con una grata sonrisa, como tramando algo, como si lo hubiera estado esperando desde hacía rato, el detalle lo obligó a sonreír un poco, no mucho, pero lo suficiente para hacerla sentir bien a ella.

—Hola Syaoran —dijo ella —¿Cómo has estado? —expresó una Sakura con un poco mas de confianza.

—Bien… supongo —dijo un profesor bastante cansado y desanimado, Sakura pudo ver eso, al parecer él no se encontraba en su mejor estado de ánimo y sin embargo estaba allí, en su casa, dispuesto a ayudarla.

Pero Sakura lo animaría, había preparado una cena exquisita para pagarle el ocho que le había ayudado a sacar con sus estudios y eso tenía que ser gratificado, sin importarle que comprando aquellos pescados se hubiera gastado toda su mesada, se lo merecía y ella no podía estar más feliz.

—Déjalo entrar monstruo —dijo Touya desde el salón al ver que su amigo aun no ingresaba y que según escuchaba Sakura lo estaba incomodando —no te puede dar las clases desde la puerta —insistió Touya.

Sakura se percató que lo que decía su hermano era cierto, aun se encontraban en la entrada y eso la hizo sonrojar un poco, mas cuando se dio cuenta que casi estaba sobre Syaoran, ni ella misma sabía que le pasaba, primero: rehusaba las invitaciones de sus amigas, segundo: el contacto de él le agradaba, tercero: lo esperaba como esperando a alguien trascendental, sin duda alguna algo comenzaba a ocurrir.

—Lo siento…

—No te preocupes Sakura —dijo él mientras entraba y se quitaba los zapatos.

Para Touya no fue complicado oír como llamaba a su hermana por su nombre, algo había ocurrido y él no se había enterado, le fue imposible ocultar algo de gratitud hacía su pequeño monstruo, estaba consiguiendo lo que nadie había logrado hasta ese momento con Syaoran y no se iba a quejar por eso, además de extrañar al Syaoran antiguo, su compañero de parranda que cuando tomaba no se deprimía, si, había sido buena idea juntar a ese par.

Syaoran entró y vio a Touya con esa sonrisa poco particular en su cara, esa sonrisa le decía que sabía algo y no le quería contar, esa sonrisa que hablaba de Syaoran o que de él era el tema o la causa de esta, no entendía que pasaba por la cabeza de Touya y eso lo fastidiaba un poco.

—Hola Syaoran.

—Hola Touya —la única chica en el salón no entendía nada en aquella amistad ¿eso era un saludo? ciertamente si, pero uno muy insípido y carente de sentimientos, ella sabía que estaba tratando con Syaoran y con Touya, que eran de las personas con menos capacidad de expresar sus sentimientos, pero eran amigos y pues… no parecían.

—Siéntate Syaoran… iré por tu cena…

_Iré por tu cena… iré por tu cena… iré por tu cena…_

_Había sido un día duro, estaba agotado y lo único que quería era llegar a su hogar, allí la encontraría con los brazos abiertos y con una sonrisa que creía que era exclusiva para Syaoran, abrió la puerta esperando verla y allí estaba y lo saludó:_

—_Hola amor ¿Cómo estas?_

—_Bien… supongo, es difícil conseguir trabajo si te acabas de graduar, es algo duro —había dicho Syaoran —pero mañana intentare de nuevo, conseguiré trabajo, como sea —y tenía que hacerlo, se iban a casar y no quería que la mujer que amaban la pasara mal o incomoda, la consideraba casi una reina y la trataba como tal, por eso conseguiría un trabajo estable, la verdad la idea del matrimonio Syaoran le veía muy bien, pero Kim comenzaba a ver huecos._

—_Lo Sé, pero para uno de los mejores graduados de la universidad de Tokio no es complicado, ya veras que en unos días estarás dictando clases, te lo aseguro o me dejare de llamar Kim y me pondre pepita. _

—_Por eso me gustas tanto —dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba para fundirla en un abrazo y segundos más tarde en un beso —gracias Kim._

—_No hay de que… Syaoran, ahora siéntate, iré por la cena, hice pescado…_

Touya se preocupó, su amigo se había perdido en sus pensamientos de una manera que jamás había visto, que demonios le ocurría, es como si creyera que estaba solo y no había nada a su alrededor, pero estaba en medio de la sala y con él y simplemente estaba estático, mirando a un punto fijo, como si las ultimas palabras de Sakura lo hubieran afectado ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Su amigo no era así, nunca.

—¿Syaoran? ¿Te encuentras bien? —de inmediato dio un respingo volviendo al presente, que rayos le ocurría, miraba de un lado a otro, eso se estaba volviendo serio, todos aquellos recuerdos habían sido borrados a medida del tiempo ¿Por qué volvían? Algo andaba mal en su interior, miró a Touya haciéndose el desentendido.

—¿Me decías?

—Que si estas bien, te quedaste quieto en medio de la sala y me asustaste.

_No, no estoy bien, no sé que me pasa, los recuerdos están volviendo y no tengo idea porque, se supone que ya había olvidado y eso no me agrada._

—Si, estoy perfecto, estaba pensando en los trabajos de la universidad, tengo muchos que revisar y estoy algo colgado —pasó su mano por su frente, era una suerte que esa vez no estuviera sudando —supongo que tendré que engañar a mis estudiantes hoy con un examen sorpresa para salir temprano y acabar pronto —Touya se dio cuanta que no le sacaría nada, su amigo a veces resultaba ser demasiado cerrado para su gusto —por cierto ¿Por qué me preparó la cena? Es decir, no estoy de cumpleaños ni nada.

—Obtuvo un ocho en matemáticas, la hubieras visto cuando llegó, estaba mas insoportable que de costumbre y dijo que te daría las gracias como fuera, estuvo cocinándote toda la tarde, aunque te compadezco un poco, tal vez te indigestes con su comida —Syaoran no prestó mucha atención al ultimo comentario de Touya, estaba mas impresionado con las molestias que se había tomado Sakura por un simple ocho, por dios, si lograba hacer que sacara un diez la chica le haría un altar, pero entonces ¿Dónde estaba la chica interesada? Porque esa no era, no la había al parecer o nunca la hubo.

—¿Qué preparó?

—Pescado

_Mierda._

El destino ciertamente era algo grande, Syaoran nunca había creído en eso, pero al parecer este le había metido a Sakura al frente para algo, tal vez para que nunca pudiera olvidar a Kim o para que se hiciera fuerte y todo pasara a un segundo plano como creyó que era, incluso hacía segundos había tenido un recuerdo con Kim haciéndole pescado y al despertar Touya le dice que Sakura había hecho pescado, el destino era increíble y se burlaba de él.

Tomó asiento frente a Touya y comenzó a frotarse sus sienes, pasaron unos minutos en los cuales Syaoran y Touya hablaron de cosas banales y sin importancia.

—Ya esta servido —dijo Sakura desde el comedor esperando a los dos hombres que habían, les preparó un poco de pescado frito, con un poco de arroz y ensalada, solo esperaba que a Syaoran le agradara, porque la cena era principalmente para él —se va a enfriar.

—¿Siempre es así? —le preguntó el profesor a Touya

—Solo cuando esta agradecida por algo, incluso gastó el dinero de su mesada para comprar esos pescados —¿eso era broma? Sakura había hecho eso también, al parecer siempre había estado equivocado con ella, si, todo había empezado con el pie izquierdo y era hora de cambiar de pie, ella era especial y distinta, era una chica agradable, antes su mente le había recriminado, ya no, ahora no negaba que le agradaba conocer a una chica distinta.

Los dos hombres llegaron al comedor donde ya estaban los tres platos de comida, porciones módicas, pero al menos se veía bueno, Sakura era excelente cocinera y con debida razón, su hermano era chef y le había enseñado uno que otro truco, claro que él la molestaba mucho diciéndole lo horrible que era la comida que ella preparaba, a diferencia de la de él.

Syaoran tomó asiento frente a Sakura y Touya al lado de Syaoran, la chica estaba nerviosa, solo esperaba que le agradara la comida y que el pescado fuera su fuerte.

—Gracias por la comida —dijeron y se dispusieron a comer, Sakura no iba a dar el primer bocado, esta vez no refiriéndose al perro, esperaría a que Syaoran diera el visto bueno, a que aprobara su sazón, ella siguió cada movimiento del tenedor de Syaoran a su boca, este pareció no notar que tenía los ojos verdes sobre él, pero ella desvió su mirada de su boca para posarla sobre toda su cara, era apuesto, mucho, era joven, atractivo, tenía un perro mono, su cuerpo no estaba mal y lo decía pues hacía unos días ella lo había visto, Sakura se coloró un poco con aquel recuerdo.

—Esta bueno —dijo y Sakura tubo que guiar su vista a su plato, no quería que la vieran observándolo —cocinas bien.

—Gracias —y ese fue el último comentario de ellos mientras terminaban la comida, ninguno se dijo nada más, al perecer la presencia de un tercero los acallaba y Touya era ese tercero, no podían conversar a gusto con sus ojos sobre ellos, era extraño, no tanto como timidez, era otra cosa, algo que ninguno de los dos descifraba muy bien.

Sakura se sentía feliz, a Syaoran le había encantado la cena y eso era lo que quería, aunque no dudaba que la tonta de Kim le hubiera preparado otras cosas y tal vez más ricas, eso la llenaba de un extraño sentimiento, un sentimiento desconocido, algo que jamás había experimentado y era algo extraño, algo que no podía llegar a entender, ella lo asumió como ira por todo el daño que ella le hizo, jamás como celos.

Después de comer fueron a la sala donde Syaoran le iba a explicar a Sakura, Touya se quedó en la cocina arreglando un poco, a pesar que era el trabajo del monstruo porque él le había dicho donde encontrar a Syaoran, ni modo, realmente era un buen hermano.

Mientras eso en la sala…

—¿Te gustó la cena?

—Ya te lo dije Sakura, estuvo deliciosa —_incluso mas deliciosa que el pescado que me preparaba Kim, _pensó pero era algo que no le iba a contar a Sakura —pero no tenías porque molestarte, Touya me dijo que te gastaste gran parte de tu mesada en eso, estoy dispuesto a pagarte lo que gastaste.

—¿Estas loco? —dijo Sakura con gallardía, la confianza entre ese par cada vez crecía mas y mas —me ayudaste a sacar un ocho y no cobras nada, es lo menos que podía hacer por ti ¿no crees? —Él no dijo nada —aunque ahora que recuerdo… lo que le hiciste a Tomoyo estuvo mal hecho —Syaoran hizo una risa pequeña —no es gracioso —dijo fingiendo enfado —le hiciste sacar un cero, hubieras visto su cara, además la engañaste con su el asunto de su novio.

Syaoran estaba a punto de reírse, todo con la chica de cabello negro había salido perfecto, aunque ya no le interesaba demasiado que las cosas fuera así.

—¿Qué hizo ella?

—A no, eso no te lo contare, no quiero que te rías de tus maldades, eres increíble ¿Cómo planeas todo eso? —no respondió nada, solo sonrió y a pesar de que Sakura le había dicho que no quería que se riera, la verdad era lo que deseaba ver mas que nunca, esa sonrisa de él, la sonrisa que le decía que escondía un mundo dispuesto a ser revelado por ella y que ese mundo le agradaría.

—Mal por ella, aunque si me imagino la cara de Daidouji, si hubieras visto como salió de aquí.

—No es gracioso ¿sabes? —Syaoran se encogió de hombros como diciéndole que no iba a cambiar de perspectiva y que para él aquello había sido la cosa mas graciosa del mundo.

Minutos después Touya había regresado al salón y ellos habían empezado con sus clases diarias, claro que syaoran solo le explicó un poco y se concentró en revisar unas previas que tenía en su maletín, a Sakura le salió una gótica en la cabeza al ver como calificaba, era implacable, llevaba por lo menos cincuenta previas y no había colocado mas de cinco a ninguna, calificando hasta diez, en parte se asustó ¿esa era la vida en la universidad? Un mundo nuevo y desconocido para ella, bastante duro al parecer, estaba mas pendiente de él calificando que de su propio ejercicio, estaba mirándolo y sonriendo lindamente ¿sonoramente? de repente Syaoran se sujetó la cabeza y se jaló de los cabellos.

—Rayos… —Touya y ella lo miraron —dejé el portátil en casa, no podré digitar notas —los miró —lo siento pero tengo que volver, no tardaré.

—Te acompaño —dijo Sakura, él la miró extrañado —¿Qué? Ni porque no supiera donde vives, creo que no hay problema, además si no estas aquí no podré hacer mucho… dale Syaoran, igual no nos demoraremos —Syaoran miró a Touya esperando alguna señal, señal que no dio porque no entendía como Sakura había descubierto la casa de Li y él no tenía idea donde vivía —si, si, si…

—Por mi no hay problema —comentó Touya.

Syaoran suspiró y ni él mismo entendió porque no se negó, el domingo anterior había querido matar a Bocado por haberla llevado a su casa y ahora era él quien la metía nuevamente y además de estar paseando con ella en el carro, una escena patética, aunque no desagradable.

—Vamos —dijo y se levantó.

Si, había cambiado un poco con ella, Sakura se daba cuenta, el trato que le daba, las risas esporádicas, la ayuda brindada, algo dentro de Syaoran se estaba descongelando y no estaría contenta hasta que todo, absolutamente todo se derritiera, objetivo primordial y estaba segura que nada, absolutamente nada arruinaría ese momento.

Sakura esperó a que Syaoran entrara a su vehiculo para que él le quitara el seguro de la puerta, luego de eso entró y se sentó al lado de él algo tímidamente, es decir, jamás había viajado en un carro con alguien diferente a Touya o su padre, pero eso era lo que quería, no estaba mal y oportunidades como esas habían pocas.

Se sintió un poco mareada con el olor a cigarrillo impregnado en los asientos del carro, por eso se vio obligada a bajar el vidrio, el olor del tabaco no era su fuerte, a pesar que en muchas fiestas a las que asistía estaba acostumbrada a ver fumar a Eriol y a veces a Tomoyo, cuando ya estaba muy ebria, Naoko, Chijaru fumaban y Rika no soportaba el olor, pero una cosa era al aire libre o rumba y otra en un vehiculo.

Ni modo, después cambiaria eso también…

**OoOoOoOoOoo**

Eriol, Nina, Moji y unos amigos de un especto poco agradable de este ultimo contemplaban la residencia Li, Eriol les había comunicado la noticia casi de inmediato y todos estuvieron de acuerdo en lo que harían, los ceros y unos colocados en sus exámenes serían vengados, de esa manera, pero serían.

Había estado esperando desde muy temprano a que su maestro saliera de su casa, todo se estaba dando a pedir de boca y es que la misma Sakura había dado todos y cada uno de los detalles de Li, la casa, casi la hora de salida, a la pobre solo le había faltado darles un duplicado de la llave de la morada de Syaoran para rematar ese gran error, claro que ella nunca pensó en las consecuencias, solo lo había hecho creyendo que hacía lo correcto, pero que es correcto.

—¡Una casa azul! —dijo Moji —el sujeto debe creer que es hombre de hogar, Li es un frustrado —todos comenzaron a reír con los comentarios y él sin previo aviso tiró una piedra contra uno de los cuatro vidrios de las ventanas de la casa —supera eso Nina —dijo feliz y la susodicha tomó una piedra y la estrelló contra la ventana del primer piso y comenzaron a escuchar ladridos alertándose que había un perro y tal vez alguien.

—No se preocupen —dijo Eriol —es su mascota, seguramente su único amigo —todos comenzaron nuevamente con las burlas y cuando acabaron con los vidrios siguieron con pintura roja a escribir por todo el frente insultos y demás cosas ofensivas hacia Syaoran, la pintura azul estaba acabada y retirar ese rojo no se podría, solo se quitaría pintando nuevamente.

El color de la casa se estaba convirtiendo en un morado tras la combinación de rojo y azul, no había quedado una ventana buena y luego la lluvia de huevos no daba un aspecto nada agradable, eso y las bolsas de barro que también estrellaron, ninguno se había atrevido a llevar estiércol, es mas, a Nina solo por los huevos se le revolvió el estomago y se vio obligada a vomitar en el rosal de Syaoran, que luego también fue destruido, dañando todas y cada una de las rosas rojas y rosadas que habían.

Eriol que hasta el momento no había hecho demasiado tomó un poco de barro y lo metió al buzón de Syaoran, esparciéndolo por todo lado, pero él estaba seguro de algo, tenía evitar a toda costa que Sakura se enterara de eso, no solo le traería problemas con ella, incluso con Tomoyo dependiendo la información que llegara a sus oídos y no era lo que quería, él solo quería que Syaoran pagara sus actos.

Uno de los amigos de Moji se dirigió a la parte de atrás, nadie más los siguió pues estaban concentrados dibujando a Syaoran con cara de perro en el frente, segundos después regresó con una cara de felicidad aun mayor que la que llevaba y les comentó:

—¿A que no adivinaran que cretino dejó la puerta trasera abierta? —todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y corrieron a la parte trasera de la casa, antes de entrar quemaron un poco el prado del jardín y con un bate de béisbol Moji destruyó la casa que a Sakura tanto le había agradado, la casa que decía Bocado.

—No es tierno —dijo burlándose —su perro se llama Bocado —y continuó dando golpes hasta que la casa quedó convertida en los trozos de madera usada para su construcción, luego de eso estaban preparados para entrar a la fortaleza Li, aunque no sabían que clase de perro los esperaba adentro, el perro no se callaba, afortunadamente para ellos era un Jack Russell, un perro como el de la película de la mascara, solo que ese no la usaba.

Lentamente fueron abriendo la puerta.

Todos se sorprendieron y rieron a carcajadas al ver como el perro les ladraba subido desde una silla, como si tuviera miedo, pero no lo demostraba, un perro tan testarudo como valiente, los amigos de Moji se centraron en destruir los cuadros y porcelanas de Syaoran, Nina se concentró en hurgar dentro de algunos cajones esperando encontrar algo para usar de manera incriminarte en un futuro, Eriol no sabía que hacer, a esas alturas ya comenzaba a sentirse mal por todo aquello que estaban haciendo, una cosa era pensarlo y otra era realizarlo y no podía sentirse como el resto de ellos, aunque él era el peor, por él estaban allí, por él la casa de Syaoran estaba vuelta nada, por él Syaoran ya no tenía un jarrón y cuadro en buen estado, sin contar con vidrios y dinero que seguramente gastaría en pintura.

—¿Qué hice? —fue lo único que pudo articular.

Lo único que se escuchaba en el ambiente eran los golpes con bates a las cosas de Syaoran Li y los ladridos de su perro, que no mordía, pero exasperaba, Moji, que había subido, bajó haciendo mofa vistiendo uno de los trajes de Li, imitándolo y haciendo que el perro hasta ese momento calmado se abalanzara contra él, mordiéndole una pierna, como haciendo entender que el chiste no era gracioso.

—Perro desgraciado —dijo asentándole una patada al lado del estomago que lo lanzó y estrelló contra una pared, haciéndolo guardar silencio de inmediato mientras lentamente se incorporaba y subía a esconderse debajo de la cama, donde se escondía cada vez que creía que había hecho algo malo, con la diferencia que esta vez su pierna estaba lastimada y no había hecho nada, solo defender, agachó la cabeza al suelo, no ladró de dolor, tal vez lo hacía por orgullo perruno o algo así, solo se había quedado allí, escuchando como la casa de su amo era destruida y el por ser un perro pequeño no había podido hacer nada.

Mientras tanto abajo las cosas seguían a diferencia de…

—¿Qué rayos te pasa? —Gritó Eriol tomando a Moji de la chaqueta de Syaoran haciendo que todos interrumpieran lo que hacían —¿Cómo te atreves a patearlo?

—Es solo un perro… —solo perro, Eriol podía ver aun el andar cojo de Bocado, porque ese era su nombre lo había visto en la casa, subiendo hacia un lugar seguro, con aquella mirada de cachorro herido, pero impotente, esa visión del perro le quedaría marcada a fuego en su cerebro y sin duda alguna el perro era otro.

—No… tu eres el perro y esto se acabo aquí, ya, nos vamos, ya causamos suficientes daños.

Ninguno pareció hacerle caso, pues Nina continúo hurgando en sus cajones y extrayendo fotografías de un portarretratos que había encontrado, a la chica de una u otra manera le gustaba el profesor y pues era la única forma de tenerlo cerca y los amigos de Moji continuaron con el daño en el piso de abajo, disponiéndose a subir, a continuar con la planta alta de la casa.

—No subirán —amenazó Eriol —ya han hecho demasiado.

—No seas aguafiestas –dijo uno —aun nos quedan cosas que destruir.

_¿Así me veo yo? _ Se preguntó Eriol mientras miraba la cara de los sujetos que decían ser sus amigos, estaban felices mientras destruían todo, mientras destrozaban el lugar, él sabía que ese había sido el peor error de toda su vida, jamás debió hacer nada, jamás, pero era tarde y el reloj no andaba de para atrás y lo peor y menos consolante de todo, lo hecho, hecho estaba y por mas lamentaciones las cosas no iban a solucionarse, las rosas no crecerían de un día a otro, las paredes no se limpiarían solas, los vidrios, los jarrones, cuadros y demás cristalería no se pegarían, en ese momento Eriol se sentía lo peor.

—No suben y punto —amenazó nuevamente —ya causaron suficiente daño aquí, es mas, nos vamos —todos lo miraron con cara de no entender ¿hablaba en serio? Él los había llevado y él los sacaba, nadie entendía, pero también nadie entendía como se sentía él.

—No nos vamos —amenazó Moji —y tu tampoco —Eriol lo miró ceñudo —¿se te olvida quien nos trajo? A mi no y si alguien llevará la peor parte… creo que ese eres tu, tu nos trajiste y ahora te sientes mal y nos quieres echar, no me gusta esa idea y continuaremos con lo que vinimos a hacer, te guste o no.

¿Por qué no dejaba de tener razón el maldito de Moji? Él los había llevado y pagaría la peor parte, sintió miedo, impotencia, ganas de llorar, nada de eso podía salir bien, nada.

—Yo me largo —dijo Eriol caminando hacía la puerta de salida.

—Ni una palabra a nadie Eriol —amenazó —o ya sabes… si se hunde el barco… el capitán se hunde con la tripulación y tu eres nuestro capitán, oíste eso capitán.

El estomago de Eriol se revolvió y esta vez no tenía nada que ver con los huevos que estaba estrellados en la casa, esta vez fue por ser tan tonto, si no podía hacer algo así ¿Por qué rayos los había llevado? Muy tonto en verdad y con suerte nadie se enteraría o eso esperaba.

En un tonto intento de arreglar las cosas acercó una manguera y apagó el fuego del jardín, se sintió estúpido ¿que iba hacer después? sacar el barro del buzón, limpiar las paredes en tiempo record, plantar rosas, no podía hacer mas, nada mas, así que agachó la cabeza y comenzó a retirarse, sentía pena por todo y se culpaba, _mierda_, aun recordaba la cara del perro subir las escaleras, solo esperaba que no lo lastimaran mas.

Mientras tanto dentro de la casa, las cosas seguían igual, solo que en el segundo piso, Nina se entretenía oliendo y rasgando las camisas de Syaoran, los otros no dejaban pintura buena, digamos que les hacían retratos encima y destruyéndolas totalmente, Moji estaba feliz destrozando, vaciando cajones y arrojando pintura por todo el lugar mientras cantaba y gritaba de alegría, las sabanas de Syaoran tomaron un color rojo sangre horrible.

Para la suerte de Bocado él no se había dado cuenta que el animal estaba bajo la cama y este solo podía ver los pies del destructor de hogares, pero no se atrevía a salir, el escarmiento anterior había sido suficiente.

Por su parte Eriol ya estaba saliendo cuando a lo lejos pudo ver algo conocido, si, era el BMW de Syaoran, el corazón del tipo de gafas comenzó a tamborilear con fuerza, sintió miedo y nervios, eso no podía estar pasando, no tenía mucho tiempo que pensar, si no avisaba los atraparían con las manos en la masa y eso sería entregarse a él también, pero si avisaba todos saldrían bien librados de eso, hacer lo correcto o lo incorrecto, valentía o cobardía.

_Incorrecto y cobardía._

En contados segundos estaba de nuevo detrás de la casa y desde la puerta gritó:

—El carro de Syaoran se acerca —todos los que estaba arriba se percataron del grito y se alertaron, algunos palidecieron y el miedo comenzó a hacerse presa de ellos —dense prisa —la primera en salir fue Nina con unas fotos de su profesor en la mano, luego los amigos de Moji y por último ese sujeto, solo que cargando un portátil, el portátil de Syaoran —¿Qué haces? —le preguntó Eriol.

—Cobrando mi parte por un trabajo bien hecho… capitán —Eriol lo tomó de las manos y le asestó un golpe que lo hizo soltar el portátil y de paso había hecho que Moji rasgara la mano donde cargaba la manilla que Tomoyo le había regalado, el golpeado se tomó la mejilla y como no tenían tiempo para pelear allí salió corriendo, seguido por Eriol, comprobando que lo que decía era verdad, porque pudieron ver el carro de Syaoran acercarse, lastimosamente el no alcanzó a ver a nadie.

Eriol comenzó a correr y el sudor que bajaba por su frente no era un sudor de cansancio, era algo así como de enfermedad, porque así se sentía, enfermo, no podía creer lo que habían hecho minutos atrás ¿Syaoran en verdad se merecía eso? Incluso eso comenzaba a dudarlo, él era el profesor y se comportaba como tal y ellos eran los estudiantes, tonto, repetía su mente y lo peor del caso es que hacer lo correcto ya estaba fuera de su mente, no podía, eso sería ganarse una expulsión de la universidad y sin duda perder la amistad de Sakura y con mala suerte la relación con Tomoyo.

El solo hecho de pensar en eso fue uno de los tantos motivos para alertar al resto del grupo que salieran de la casa de Li, muy cobarde, si, pero tenía que guardar silencio y comportarse como si allí no hubiese pasado nada, aunque iba a ser algo difícil y no quería ver la cara de Li por la noche en la clase, si iba, después de aquello, algo difícil de superar.

**OoOoOoOoOoo**

Estaba en casita o así la llamaba cada vez que llegaba a ella y se encontraba feliz por algún motivo, esa vez no conocía el motivo, no lo había o era tal vez el hecho que la compañía de cierta oji-verde lo tenía un poco feliz, es decir, la chica había demostrado ser distintas a todas las mujeres que había conocido, incluyendo a Kim y es como si estuviera dispuesta a acompañarlo a todos lados.

Sonrió un poco.

Aunque su rostro de felicidad se vio opacado al voltear la vista a su casa ¿Qué mierda había pasado allí? Su ceño se frunció de inmediato, su _casita, _estaba vuelta pedazos, las ventanas estaban rotas, las paredes rayadas con insultos, desde su carro podía ver las cáscaras de los huevos, las rosas destrozadas, había humo en la parte de atrás de la casa, pero de inmediato su mente giro a una sola cosa.

—Bocado —gritó desesperado mientras salía del carro nervioso, ya que le tomó un poco de tiempo quitarse el cinturón de seguridad y abrir la puerta, de inmediato salio corriendo a su casa y después de segundos de buscar las llaves en su bolsillo entró y comenzó a buscar a su perro.

Sus nervios estaban destrozados, la juventud era sádica y por ese motivo contemplaba un sin fin de posibilidades que le pudieran hacer a su perro, pero no quería concentrarse en eso, la idea de perder a Bocado lo devastaba, al entrar a la casa ni siquiera notaba el desastre de sus sillas o pertenencias, alguno de sus trajes rasgados por la sala, la pintura en el piso y menos el portátil roto en la salida de atrás.

Sakura en el carro aun no superaba aquella conmoción, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, el bonito azul de la casa de Syaoran estaba lleno de garabatos y porquería _¿Quién podía hacer algo así?_ Se preguntó mientras bajaba del carro e inevitablemente sus ojos se humedecieron, como la sociedad pretendía que ella lo descongelara si se empeñaban en hacer cosas así.

Lentamente caminó hasta la entrada principal, esquivando un poco de pintura roja que había en el piso, se asomó dentro de la casa, el panorama era tres veces peor dentro, si un huracán hubiese sido no hubiera hecho tanto desorden, ella no vio rastro de Syaoran por ninguna lado, seguramente estaba en el segundo piso buscando a Bocado y ese era otro tema que la preocupaba.

Si el perro de Syaoran llegaba a sufrir algún daño el profesor frío se quedaría así, eso era casi un hecho.

Sakura estaba impresionada, jamás había visto algo si en su vida, tal odio y desprecio hacía una persona que ella no consideraba mala desde ningún punto, se agachó un momento para tomar una fotografía que había en el suelo, su pecho se encogió ante la visión de esta y sus manos comenzaron a temblar, Syaoran tenía una pequeña sonrisa y sujetaba a su perro, lastimosamente la foto se veía empañada por rojo, la chica continuó mirando hacia todo lado, daba pavor todo eso, pero no entendió por donde habían entrado, al puerta principal estaba cerrada o eso pudo ver pues Syaoran había tardado en abrir, entonces calló en cuanta que la primera y única vez que ella había ido a la casa de su profesor la puerta de atrás estaba abierta.

Se dirigió allí, tenía razón, se veía que por allí habían entrado, había huellas con pintura y afuera se veía humo de un fuego que acababan de apagar, al parecer muy tarde según Sakura pues el prado estaba destrozado, el corazón de la chica dio un vuelco cuando vio la casa del perro destrozada, ni siquiera aquella casita se había salvado e inevitablemente las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

Volvió a entrar a la casa, pero antes de eso se agachó para alzar el portátil de Syaoran que estaba en el suelo, sin embargo antes de tomarlo un brillo al lado del computador llamó su atención, era una manilla de plata, tal vez oro blanco, muy bonita, sintió como si un deja vu se hiciera presente, pero empezó a hacer memoria y algo aterrador llegó a su mente, no, él no podía haber hecho eso ¿o si?

La mente de Sakura comenzó a hacerse papilla, solo había visto un manilla así en su vida y se la había visto a Eriol y no podía haber sido él, porque entonces la mitad de las cosa que le ocurrieron a Syaoran eran atribuidas a ella, si, ella sería la culpable en gran proporción, tenía que comprobar ese punto en un futuro, en ese momento era mas importante estar con Syaoran, ya había tardado mucho arriba.

Pero es que el solo hecho de pensar que Eriol la hubiera engañado de esa manera para acercarse a Syaoran le dolía y mucho, era ingenua, tonta y por eso su profesor había pagado las consecuencias, _querer estudiar, _Eriol jamás había querido eso y ahora lo entendía, Tomoyo le comentó a Sakura que su novio no se llevaba bien con Syaoran y ella como tonta mete al enemigo de su profesor a la casa… ahora si no sabía que hacer o en que pensar, pero primero Syaoran.

—Sal de ahí —dijo Syaoran por décima vez mientras trataba de sacar a su perro asustado de debajo de la cama, su pobre Bocado se veía acongojado y pensativo, achicopalado y por haberlo intentado sacar a la fuerza la mano de Syaoran sangraba por un mordisco propinado por él, pero Syaoran no sentía dolor, a esas altura sentía rabia.

Siempre cuidándose de eso, de que nadie lo seguirá para evitar que su casa quedara en el estado que se encontraba, pero al parecer se había descuidado y lo habían tomado con la guardia baja y en ese momento era cuando pagaba las consecuencias, su ropa, sus cosas, su perro ¿ese era el precio por ser Syaoran Li el profesor mas malo de la universidad de Tomoeda? Porque de algo estaba seguro Syaoran, eso no lo habían hecho ladrones, no se habían llevado nada y por los dibujos que había frente a su casa era más que lógico.

—Sal —dijo y nuevamente trató de meter su mano para sacarlo, ganándose otro mordisco, este mas duro que el anterior —tengo que sacarte de ahí, puedes tener algo Bocado.

Pero sus queridos estudiantes pagarían las consecuencias, en parte Syaoran no había visto todos los daños de la casa, estaba más pendiente de su perro, pero cuando los viera nadie pasaría su materia.

Sakura que cruzaba el pasillo con su mente perdida lloró con mas fuerzas cuando oyó a Syaoran casi rogar a su perro que saliera de donde quisiera que estuviera metido, si Eriol había hecho eso se ganaría una enemiga o perdería una amiga, porque ella lo único que había querido hacer era bien y siempre terminaba cometiendo errores con su profesor.

—Déjame intentarlo —le dijo Sakura a Syaoran cuando lo vio de rodillas mirando bajo la cama, allí al parecer estaba el perro.

Syaoran no protestó, su perro era la prioridad y no estaba dispuesto aquejarse si Sakura lo sacaba de allí.

Ahora era Sakura quien estaba de rodillas y Syaoran de pie.

—Ven —dijo Sakura mientras metía la mano lentamente —ven Bocado —el perro comenzó a gruñir, pero no la mordía, eso ablandó el corazón de Syaoran de inmediato ¿Qué tenía ella para que su perro no le hiciera nada y en cambio a su amo de toda la vida ya lo había mordido dos veces? —Eso es —dijo Sakura cuando el perro comenzó a salir —buen chico —comentó cuando lo tubo en sus brazos —Syaoran miraba la escena boca abierto, no lo podía creer.

Bocado aulló un poquito y Syaoran se dio cuenta que tenía una patita algo lastimada, los muy hijos de puta lo habían golpeado, pensó, pero la pagarían, como fuera, pero como saber quien había sido, una tarea complicada.

—¿Sabes donde queda un hospital para mascotas? —preguntó Syaoran y Sakura asintió.

Rápidamente bajaron las escaleras y Syaoran pudo notar mejor el estado de su casa, estaba vuelta mierda y es que no había otra palabra para expresar tal estado, no puso mucha mas atención y dejó que Sakura saliera con Bocado para cerrar la puerta, se podía decir que ya no importaba mucho ese detalle, que mas iban a destrozar, bueno tal vez quemar los restos de sus cosas.

Encendió su vehiculo y después que Sakura estuvo dentro, solo que esta vez en el asiento de atrás con Bocado, le dio marcha y rápidamente encendió un cigarrillo, ganándose una mirada mala de Sakura, aunque que no la atendió mucho, no cuando su cabeza daba vueltas de la ira y de la impotencia que sentía por haber permitido ello.

Era lógico que algún día fuera a suceder, pero lamentablemente no estaba preparado, una cosa era pensar que sus estudiantes lo odiaran y otra que tomaran represalias, rayos, pero se la pagarían.

Sakura miraba aterrada a Syaoran, su rostro estaba fruncido casi a mas no poder y daba grandes bocanadas a su cigarro, como desquitándose con él, y se sorprendió aun mas cuando lo vio hurgar en su chaqueta para sacar la muy conocida botella de licor y sin pudor dio un gran trago, era la primera vez que lo hacía delante de alguien, pero a él eso no le importó, estaba mas concentrado en atender a su perro y calmar su cólera con alcohol, como hacía siempre, la chica siguió mirándolo y se dirigió al volante, la mano de Syaoran sangraba y el culpable estaba en sus brazos, el perro de él había estado tan asustado que había atentado contra su propio amo, no era justo, Syaoran pagaba las consecuencias de una chica distraída, tonta y que en ese momento se encontraba con el corazón vuelto pedazos por el daño que al parecer le había causado.

—Es allí —dijo Sakura señalando el hospital para mascotas, a Syaoran no le agradó demasiado, era extrañó, pero las paredes del sitio estaban pintadas de un blanco como el hospital de Tokio, lo cual hizo que su genio incrementara mas, para mal, no había hospital que le trajera buenos recuerdos, odiaba el blanco de esos sitios y a veces la paz que se respiraba en esos lugares.

Syaoran parqueó su carro al lado donde encontró un espacio y se bajó, era realmente frustrante que tuviera que esperar a Sakura, ya que ella llevaba su perro, la chica bajó como pudo con el perro en sus brazos y siguió a Syaoran que iba un poco mas adelante.

—Disculpe señor —se excusó un portero de la veterinaria —no puede entrar fumando —fue entonces cuando Syaoran se percató que tenía el cigarro en su boca y después de darle una mala mirada al sujeto que solo cumplía con su trabajo botó la colilla, ahora si entrando a que vieran a su perro.

Sakura solo se limitaba a ver a Syaoran, era una locura, pero sonrió al verlo corriendo de un lado a otro, preguntando donde podían atender su perro, parecía desesperado y es que lo estaba, pero para ella fue inevitable pensar que si así trataba un perrito ¿Cómo lo haría con un niño? ¿Con una niña? ¿Con una anciana? ¿O una chica de ojos verdes y que sostenía su perro? Involuntariamente ella abrió los ojos ¿Qué había sido ese ultimo pensamiento? es decir, solo quería a Syaoran para descongelarlo y que tuviera una vida buena y para que la ayudara, él no tenía nada mas con ella, la relación era tutor-alumna y alumna-tutor.

Agitó su cabeza de un lado a otro buscando una huida para ese ultimo pensamiento y se puso un poco nerviosa cuando lo vio acercarse a ella que ya estaba sentada en algo así como una sala de espera, el sitio no era grande y hasta deprimente se veía, el corazón de la chica comenzó a latir nervioso, tanto como ansioso.

Syaoran se sentó al lado de Sakura y ella pudo oír como este soltaba un suspiro, algo andaba mal, lo sentía, lo presentía, entonces se dio cuenta que podía hacer deducciones por su cuenta.

—Lo atenderán en un rato —dijo él.

—¿Es tuya? —Le preguntó mostrándole la manilla y cambiando de tema, Syaoran la vio de reojo, jamás había visto tal artículo tan de mal gusto —la encontré en tu casa y tal vez…

—¿sabes de quien es? —Preguntó él de manera cortante —¿reconoces esa manilla? —Algo andaba mal.

—No —mintió

—¿sabes que es curioso? jamás habían atacado mi casa, soy muy cuidadoso con eso, la gente es vengativa y sabía que mis alumnos tomarían represalias en mi contra, por eso siempre me fijaba en esos detalles —Sakura entendía ese punto —pero lo mas curioso de todo es que este domingo me haya visitado una chica de ojos verdes —refiriéndose a ella —y al siguiente viernes mi casa fuera destruida —¿acaso Syaoran la culpaba?

—Syaoran yo…

—¿Sabes quien destruyo mi casa Sakura? ¿Algún nombre? ¿Le dijiste a alguien donde vivo? —fácilmente podría decir Eriol hiraguizawa y tenía tal vez un noventa y cinco por ciento de acertar, pero y si él no era culpable —espero un nombre, tu cara me dice que sabes algo —al parecer él la estaba viendo mas de lo que la chica creía y eso no ayudó a tranquilizarla.

—Syaoran yo…

—Dime Sakura —replicó…

—No puedo… no sé, no estoy segura…

—Es solo un nombre y además con ese anterior comentario me confirmas que le enseñaste a alguien donde vivo ¿a quien?

—No puedo —Sakura lo escuchó respirar hondo y luego sintió como el peso de Bocado era retirado de sus piernas, pudo ver al perro en las manos de su amo.

—Vete Sakura.

—No… —lo retó —si consideras que es mi culpa me quedare, déjame quedarme, quiero permanecer aquí.

—Vete Sakura —habló mas molesto, ella comenzó a asustarse y a llorar con mas fuerza, sabía que la barrera que había destruido comenzaba a formarse y eso no estaba bien, no cuando le alegraba tanto ver la sonrisa de él, cuando le gradaba que hablaran como buenos amigos.

—No… —dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos —por favor… permite que me quede.

—Lárgate Kinomoto —eso si había sido un duro golpe, sintió como la barrera que había destruido unos días antes regresaba y al parecer mas fuerte, ya no era Sakura, volvía a ser Kinomoto y volvía a distanciarse y todo eso le pasaba por ingenua, pero si el la quería lejos era lo mejor en ese momento, pero no para siempre, porque lo quería cerca.

—Syaoran… en verdad lo siento mucho —dijo y salio corriendo del hospital veterinario dejando atrás al perro y su amo y lo peor del caso es que a los dos le dolía dejarlos, estaba desgarrada, incluso más que cuando terminó con el pedazo de Ronald ¿Por qué se sentía así? Tal vez porque era muy buena y le agradaba su tutor o porque no solo se distanciaba de alguien que le simpatizaba, sino también que aquella manilla que tenía en su mano le decía que Eriol la había engañado, utilizado y traicionado.

Él por su parte veía como la chica se alejaba retiraba por la puerta corriendo y llorando, como la había visto el día que termino con el novio, solo que esta vez no iba a ir tras ella, consideraba traición la forma de actuar de Sakura, era cierto que la chica no le debía vasallaje ni nada de eso, pero ella sabía quien había destrozado su casa y lo mas importante quien lastimó a su perro y era eso lo que realmente lo afectaba, tal vez como ver esos ojos verdes llenos de lagrimas, pero solo tenía que decir un nombre y nada mas.

Curioso, hacía unos días ella lo echaba a él…

—Señor Li —dijo una recepcionista —puede seguir, la doctora lo esta esperando.

Tomó a su perro en brazos y se dispuso a entrar mientras ataba cabos, suponiendo quien lo odiaba más en la universidad.

**Notas: Hola a todos(as) ¿Cómo están?**

**Capitulo seis ¿Qué tal? La verdad quería algo más… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Violento? No sé, y en parte lo iba a hacer, después me arrepentí, es decir, no me quería imaginar a un Bocado acabado o a un syaoran vuelto pedazos por su perro y a una Sakura destrozada por lo que causó, aunque al final Sakura si quedó algo mal y Bocado quedó con una pierna lastimada, Syaoran está decepcionado, no molesto con Sakura ¿pero que hubieran hecho? Yo ni idea.**

**Otro detalle que quiero comentar es Tomoyo, esta chica esta mas perdida que la mamá del chavo y al parecer esta perdiendo el toque mágico, ya no conoce muy bien a su amiga e incluso se esta maquinando un par de cosas que para la historia que van a quedar ¿haber? Superultramegaespecial, si entendieron que bueno. **

**Con respecto al muchacho de gafas conocido como Eriol… esperemos al próximo capitulo, como ven ya quedó un poco arrepentido, por no decir mucho, pero también es culpa de Syaoran por dejar la puerta de atrás abierta, es decir, el mundo es malo y mas su eres un profesor cascarrabias.**

**Esperemos haber que hace Sakurita para desembarrarla, aunque no es del todo culpable, ella es solo ingenua, pero ustedes la conocen y algo hará **

**Sin más que decir pues muchas gracias a mis lectores(as) y a sus reviews, me alegra la vida y me ponen a escribir como loco, los mencionaría pero… estoy algo atareado, pero ustedes saben quienes son, es decir, si dejaron el review no creo que se les olvide… estoy bromeando, luego les agradezco…**

**Sin más que decir a aquellas personas que preguntaron por mi correo es:**

**Les prometo que el próximo capitulo va a estar uf…**


	7. Te mantendre ¿pintado? a mi vida

Capitulo 7: Te mantendré "¿pintado

**Capitulo 7: Te mantendré "¿pintado?" a mi vida.**

Sakura no sabía cuanto llevaba corriendo, ni cuanto le faltaba para llegar a su casa, ni cuanto le faltaba para dejar de ser tan ingenua, siempre tan confiada y tonta a la vez y por culpa de eso una de las personas que más comenzaba a apreciar pagaba las consecuencias, también en aquel combo iba incluido el mono de Bocado y es que verlo con la patita lastimada era otra cosa que le rompía el corazón.

Syaoran le había preguntado por el nombre del sospechoso y ella no había podido decir nada, Eriol era su amigo y novio de su mejor amiga y tal vez aquella manilla era un articulo común, si, pero para salir de aquella duda tendría comprobar ese punto, si señores, iría a buscar a Eriol, después de todo: era temprano y él tenía clase de seis según Tomoyo le había dicho y el reloj solo marcaba las cinco.

Las imágenes golpeaban su cabeza, el rojo de las paredes, los objetos rotos, la foto manchada de ese horrible color escarlata que tanto detestaba, si, quien fuera el culpable de eso pagaría la furia de Syaoran, porque seamos sinceros, la furia de Sakura se la pasaba cualquiera, es decir, solo consistía en decir un, _lo siento, _y problema resuelto.

La chica continuó corriendo, estaba cerca de la casa de Eriol Hiraguizawa y solo esperaba ver la manilla en su brazo cuando le preguntara por esta, de lo contrario todo lo marcaba a él y aun ella no sabía si salir corriendo con Syaoran a confirmarle el nombre o callar, amistad o… ¿Qué sentía por Syaoran? Amistad o… ¿o que? ¿Admiración? ¿Lastima? No, lastima no, eso había que dejarlo para un día que la cabeza de ella no estuviera tan desbocada y centrada en verle la cara a Eriol.

Por fin había llegado a aquella casa, lo más probable era que los padres de él no estuvieran, eso era bueno en parte, podría hacer un escándalo sin tapujos y comentarios venideros de autoridades mayores.

Se acercó a la puerta y dio cinco golpes con su mano, mientras en la otra sujetaba la manilla, tardaron varios minutos en abrir la puerta y menuda sorpresa se llevó Sakura cuando la que abrió la puerta era su mejor amiga, eso no la ayudaba, pero ya no habían pasos para atrás, era hora de escoger entre los actos injustos de un "amigo" y un tutor que siempre la ayudaba, viendo esos puntos de vista la elección no era complicada.

—¿Qué haces aquí Sakura? —Preguntó alterada al ver el estado de los ojos de Sakura —¿Estas bien? ¿Acaso el desgraciado de Li te hizo algo?

_Desgraciado de Li, ¿Quién era realmente el desgraciado? Se están metiendo con tu tutor, no te dejes, al cuello de Eriol, acábalo, tu amiga solo juzga mal a Syaoran y él jamás ha ido a destrozar casas ajenas._

—¿Esta Eriol? —preguntó evitando responder cada una de las preguntas que salían de la boca de Tomoyo, lo cual asustó mas a la chica de cabello negro.

—Si, esta arriba, hoy salio no sé a hacer que vuelta y llegó cansado, esta descansando para ir mas tarde a la universidad —¿porque la palabra descanso para Sakura significaba que él había estado toda la tarde feliz jugando béisbol con los objetos personales de Syaoran? cualquier ser humano se cansaría después de destruir así una propiedad.

—Lo llamarías por favor Tomoyo.

—¿Ocurrió algo malo?

—Por favor —repitió Sakura dándole a entender a Tomoyo que no estaba dispuesta a perder demasiado tiempo, se sintió algo mal por tal manera de hablarle a ella, pero en esos momentos la situación lo requería.

—Dame unos minutos y puedes seguir, siéntate —dijo dándole paso a la chica de ojos verdes alterados.

Tomoyo se perdió de la vista de Sakura mientras ella tomaba asiento en una de las sillas de la casa de Eriol, _Syaoran se divertiría destrozando esa casa, _pensó y luego se contradijo, la venganza no era buena, ahora ella solo quería pensar en la inocencia de Eriol y si no… pues, la culpabilidad la mataría, porque de no ser por ella la casa y el perro de su tutor estarían perfectas, también la casa del perro de su tutor.

Escuchó unos paso en las escaleras, venía, el momento de la verdad, amistad o tutor, aun no encontraba como caracterizar lo que significaba Syaoran en su vida.

Por fin lo vio, la cara de Sakura se frunció al ver el rostro de Eriol, estaba como si hubiera corrido una maratón de rodillas alzando ladrillos y tirando de yunques, se notaba que había tomado un baño recientemente.

—Hola Sakura —dijo confundido al verla allí.

—Hola Eriol… —algunos segundos acompañaron aquel saludó, Tomoyo estaba por hablar pero las palabras de Sakura salieron antes —¿me dejarías ver la manilla que te regaló Tomoyo? —la cara del par de novios era de desconcierto, la de Tomoyo porque no entendía que la visita de Sakura fuera solo para ver la manilla y la de Eriol porque no tenía que mostrarle, la manilla se había perdido en la casa de Syaoran.

—No sabía que te había gustado tanto Sakura —comentó una Tomoyo alegre, muy distinta y desentendida del tema de los otros dos.

—¿Ocurre algo Eriol? —Preguntó Sakura mientras las cosas apuntaban a que era culpable —¿Acaso la botaste?

Eriol no entendía la actitud de Sakura ¿Qué se traía entre manos? Y para su mala fortuna al parecer le había gustado la manilla que había botado minutos atrás mientras discutía con Moji para que no se robara el portátil de Syaoran.

—No, claro que no… esta en… —comenzaba a verse acorralado —en mi habitación, esta refundida en algún lado, si vienes el lunes probablemente te la mostrare.

Y para dolor de Sakura sus presentimientos habían sido realidad, había sido Eriol, él había destrozado la casa de Syaoran ¿solo? No importaba, el punto era que la había usado y ella era la única culpable, ella lo llevó y ella le dio horarios para el ataque, su profesor pagaba las culpas de una chica despistada, de una chica tonta e ingenua.

—¿Cómo pudiste Eriol? —dijo y lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos mientras le mostraba la manilla —¿quieres que venga el lunes? ¿Cuándo puedas comprar otra? ¿O cuando no tengas que llegar a bañarte porque la pintura roja te da hasta el cuello? —él abrió los ojos, y un fuerte mareo llegó a su cuerpo, lo había descubierto, Sakura lo sabía ¿Cómo? Ni idea, pero lo sabía y amenazaba su bienestar.

—Sakura yo… —suspiró —no sé de que hablas —trató de esconderse.

—¿no? Esta manilla no te dice nada —le mostró lo que tenía en su manita, Eriol se vio acorralado, ya no más, no podía hacer mas.

—No sé que decir, creo que no puedo decir que lo siento, a pesar que de verdad estoy arrepentido y tal vez no puedo hacer mucho —dijo apretando los puños de sus manos, impotente y estúpido —pero yo… estoy arrepentido.

Sakura no esperaba esa respuesta, ella estaba mas consiente que Eriol le daría un montón de excusas y mentiras.

—¿Qué ocurre Sakura? —Preguntó Daidouji —¿acaso el profesor Li te llenó de mentiras la cabeza? ¿Qué te inventó ahora? —Sakura soltó una risotada irónica.

—Últimamente te estas equivocando mas de la cuenta amiga —dijo la chica de ojos verdes —¿quieres saber que ocurrió? Pregúntale a tu novio —miró al chico que estaba cabizbajo y pensativo, sintiéndose como lo peor y ahora era su turno de pagar las consecuencias — ¡claro! Si te dice la verdad —dijo y se dispuso a salir.

—¿Li lo sabe Sakura?

—No… y no te preocupes, no le voy a contar, aunque debería.

Sakura abandonó la residencia dejando a una Tomoyo desubicada y a un Eriol intranquilo por mas que Sakura hubiera dicho que no le diría nada a su profesor, aunque como había dicho ella, debería, porque eso que había hecho él y sus cómplices era una canallada, aunque hacer que Syaoran se enterara era causante de expulsión inmediata de la universidad y eso tampoco estaba contemplable, no cuando se estaba esforzando tanto o muy poco, porque si fuera un estudiante sobresaliente la necesidad de venganza para con su profesor no hubiera sido necesaria.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Hundirse o segur la vida? Dos opciones muy tentadoras, aunque en una se encontraba Sakura y optar por seguir la vida era perderla y hacer que la chica pagara la culpa de un problema que era meramente ajena.

La chica solo había pagado el precio de ser buna persona y era un precio doloroso, no reconfortable.

—¿Qué pasó Eriol? —Indagó Tomoyo —¿Qué es todo eso que hablaba Sakura?

Y ahí estaba el segundo problema, y tal vez uno de los mas grandes, Tomoyo, pero ya no iba a seguir mintiendo o actuando como un burro, era hora de comenzar a comportarse como un hombre y no como un chico que se escondía o mentía cada vez que hacía algo malo, las cosas ya estaban muy fuera de control como para añadir un embrollo mas y confiaba en su novia, en que ella no lo desconociera, aunque su actitud ya era de desconocer.

Eriol suspiró y bajó la cabeza…

Lentamente comenzó a narrar la historia vivida aquella tarde, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y solo esperaba el momento en que su novia lo abofeteara por ruin y rata o el momento en que lo dejara solo con sus problemas por haber involucrado a la inocente de Sakura o simplemente tal vez ella lo abrazaría y diría que Syaoran se lo tenía merecido, aunque nadie se tiene merecido algo de ese calibre, él trató de excusarse diciendo que había estado de acuerdo con que destrozaran la parte delantera, incluso lo del fango el buzón, pero que con lo de dentro de la casa él no era culpable, pero como le había dicho Moji, él era uno de los peores, de los mas culpables, al fin y al cabo, si Eriol no hubiera averiguado donde vivía su profesor, las cosas seguirían bien.

Una parte del chico lo martillaba con fuerza y tal vez solo tal vez se merecía que su novia lo dejara, él pensaba eso y la verdad dolía tanto como lo relajaba, es decir, Tomoyo se había enamorado de un chico alegre, no malvado, interesante, no rata, audaz, no destructivo y no del hombre que tenía frente a ella.

—Te aseguro que cuando estábamos dentro me sentí tan mal, no sabía que hacer, como reaccionar, pero era tarde, cuando quise pararlos ya era… tarde.

Tomoyo que había tomado asiento escuchaba cada palabra de su novio, aun no creía lo que le contaba, lo que le narraba y la forma en que lo hacía, se oía la culpabilidad y la voz quebrada de Eriol, pero aun así era culpable, quería saltar y abrazarlo, decirle que las cosas estaban bien cuando estaban mal, pero no podía, había engañado a Sakura y no podía hacer que Eriol sonriera con un abrazo de ella cuando podía imaginarse a Sakura llorando por que de seguro se estaba culpando de todo.

La mirada de su novio confirmaba lo mal que estaba, pero la mirada de Sakura estaba igual y por supuesto no quería imaginarse la cara de Li y allí radicaba otro pequeño asunto, Sakura sentía algo por Li, Tomoyo no era tonta y aquellos suspiros podrían ser tanto de felicidad como de amor y no quería imaginarse a su linda amiga con ese sujeto, pero si era amor el sufrimiento de Sakura podría ser doble.

—¿Y no insististe? —Preguntó una Tomoyo absorta en sus cabeza —¿no hiciste nada? Dejaste que acabaran con todo ¿es acaso Li tan malo? ¿Es acaso alguien que merece que destrocen su casa? —Tomoyo se levantó.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Eriol cuando la vio caminar hacía la puerta, él la había embarrado, metido la pata y demás sinónimos, pero ver a Tomoyo caminar hacía afuera con esa cara de tristeza y mas aun de decepción era algo realmente duro para él, porque no estaba molesta, estaba decepcionada.

Pero él estaba seguro de algo, un mal genio se pasa con un bonito regalo, la decepción se pagaba con actos maduros y con responsabilidad y era hora de dejar de ser un tonto y un cobarde, si bien se había comportado como uno ya no mas, Syaoran sabría la verdad y él, si, sería expulsado de la universidad, pero recuperaría a su novia decepcionada y con suerte a Sakura.

—Te desconozco.

—Lo sé y por eso le diré a Li todo mañana, no mas Tomoyo, luego me encargare de pedirle disculpas a Sakura, como sea y si es necesario te reconquistare a ti y te mostrare que aun hay Eriol aquí dentro —se puso la mano a la altura del pecho —que aun siento y que aun sé que es estar arrepentido, como lo estoy.

Tomoyo se quedo pasmada ante las palabras de su novio, él se iba a sacrificar en grande, ese era Eriol, él era su novio y no dudaba de la verdad, en sus ojos era evidente

Se acercó a él y antes de besarlo un poco, solo un rose, le susurró

—Has vuelto, pero mientras Sakura no te perdone… yo… no puedo quererte igual —y de nuevo comenzó a retirarse —si quieres te acompaño mañana ¿te parece?

—No me voy a quejar por pasar tiempo contigo.

**OoOoOoOoOoo**

Su cabeza daba vueltas, aunque ya estaba mas tranquilo, ahora solo conducía dando rotaciones por la cuidad, fumando y de paso acabando el ultimo de sus cigarrillo, odiaba el mundo, las personas, y se odiaba a él, bueno, no odiaba su perro, que dormía placido en el asiento trasero del carro, aunque no le agradaba ver aquella venda alrededor de la pata.

Su reloj marcaba las seis y cuarto, ya había perdido la primera clase que tenía que dictar, era eso o no quería ir, después de todo era el profesor y no era la primera vez que un profesor faltaba a la universidad, sus estudiantes no se molestarían por eso, además de ser ellos los causantes de su falta a clases y Syaoran sabía que de seguro ellos pensaban que lo habían doblegado y que no volvería, pero volvería y con toda, si el anterior Li era malo, el que había creado sería perverso.

Pero en esos momentos había algo más de que preocuparse ¿Dónde rayos pasaría la noche? No quería ir a su casa a arreglarla, eso le daba pereza, además de ser un poco más de la seis, lo que significaba que terminaría tarde, muy tarde y no, eso no era una buena opción, podía contemplar la idea de un hotel, pero en Tomoeda por una tonta ley los perros los dejaban en un sitio fuera de los cuartos de los huéspedes y en la condición de su perro tampoco le pasaba por la mente esa idea, podría ir la casa de cierto amigo y su padre, pero eso significaba verle la cara a cierta persona que no lo tenía muy alegre del todo, no, tampoco eso era una opción, ella era la culpable, le recriminaba su mente, pero él no la podía ver como tal, incluso había llorado y al parecer sinceramente.

Estacionó su carro cerca al parque pingüino, a esas alturas ni siquiera podía ir a algún bar. A tomarse un trago pues no quería dejar a su perro encerrado y la botellita que cargaba ya estaba vacía, no había cigarrillos y al parecer la noche iba a hacer larga.

No supo cuantos minutos pasaron, debieron ser muchos pues la luna comenzó a aparecer y los niños se retiraban del parque, en parte él pudo ver lo bueno en todo eso, aunque eso era retorcido, pero si, había algo bueno, Bocado no podría correr nada en la mañana, lo que significaba mas sueño para él.

—Bien Bocado —dijo y su aparente perro dormido levantó las orejas —supongo que nos quedaremos a dormir en el carro esta noche, a ti eso no debe importarte mucho, duermes a veces en el piso, si yo sé, estoy loco, no debería hablarte —sonrió —que importa —Bocado se levantó y como pudo se paso hacía la silla del lado del conductor, esquivando la palanca de cambios y Syaoran no entendía que pretendía su perro, pero lo confirmo cuando lo vio acercarse a su mano lastimada por sus mordiscos y lamió tratando de hacer sentir bien a su amo y lo logró, de syaoran salio una risa y una sincera y le fue un poco inevitable pensar que gracias a Sakura su perro estaba bien y lo habían podido atender.

—¿Crees que le debo una disculpa? No, no lo creo.

Puso su vehiculo en marcha nuevamente y se dirigió a su casa, la otra semana hablaría con ella después de todo seguía siendo su tutor, si, continuó su camino no iba a entrar, no hasta la mañana cuando viera los daños con exactitud, eso era lo primordial, tenía un fin de semana para arreglar la porquería que habían hecho sus estudiantes y pensar quien había sido el culpable de todo eso, aunque eso era difícil, podría haber sido toda la facultad, nadie lo quería.

Siguió conduciendo y por fin estuvo frente a su casa, el talento de los malvados era amplio, no se podía explicar como lo había podido dibujar tan bien con cara de perro, se sintió tonto por eso, eran unos vándalos y pagarían las consecuencias, a menos que sucediera un milagro.

**OoOoOoOoOoo**

Touya Kinomoto comenzaba a asustarse, su hermana y Syaoran habían salido desde hacía rato y dijeron que no se demoraban, pero lo hicieron, eran mas de las siete y ninguno de los dos daba señal de vida y lo que menos comprendía era que a esas alturas su amigo ya debería estar dando clases, lo que lo dejaba mas nervioso porque eso significaba que Sakura estaba sola en la calle y la verdad eso no era bueno, nada bueno.

—¿No han llegado? —dijo Fujitaka que había llegado hacía unos minutos atrás y estaba al tanto de la situación.

—No y lo peor es que no sé donde vive Syaoran o algo así, además de conocerlo, sé que no dejaría a Sakura a su suerte a estas horas, es amargado, pero no irresponsable, no sé papá… creo que algo no anda bien —dijo un hermano muy preocupado por los sucesos.

Pero su preocupación era evidente, es decir, Syaoran había dicho que no se demoraban y eso fue a las cuatro de la tarde mas o menos, a eso se le añadía que él tenía carro y que en ir y venir se demorarían alrededor de veinte minutos aumentaba su nerviosismo, podrían haberse varado, pero eso tampoco era para que Sakura no hubiera llegado, a pie no tardaría tanto.

—Cálmate Touya —dijo su padre —seguro que pasó por la casa de Tomoyo o algo así y Syaoran tenía mucho trabajo y se quedó en su casa, conoces a esa niña, cálmate.

—No puedo —dijo —voy a buscarla —y cuando se giró para salir a la puerta oyó como la abrían y podía ver la cara de su hermana, pero algo no andaba bien, su hermana por lo general era una chica muy alegre y esa chica que había entrado por su puerta estaba llorando, con cara de tristeza y vuelta pedazos, sin mencionar que había corrido directo hacía su habitación y no había saludado a su padre.

Touya y Fujitaka se miraron con cara de no entender, porque así lo hacían y bastó con una mirada para que el hijo entendiera que tenía que hablar con su hermana, y así se dispuso a hacerlo.

Lentamente subió las escaleras y al escuchar los sollozos de su hermana, un mal presentimiento rondó por su cabeza, eso y la hora a la que había llegado no lo dejaban de alguna manera tranquilo, sentía ira, si algo detestaba en este mundo era oír a su pobre monstruo llorar.

—Sakura —dijo desde la puerta, como para que ella supiera que estaba allí —voy a entrar —y así lo hizo.

Su hermana estaba tendida sobre su cama, llorando y sollozando por una causa desconocida para él, pero no por mucho, porque su hermana le contaría todo, o dejaría de llamarse Touya, no había hecho nada en la ocasión en que su novio la dejó, pero esa vez si haría algo.

—¿Qué ocurrió Sakura? —Dijo y se sentó sobre la cama —¿Syaoran te hizo algo?

Sakura dejó de llorar unos segundos, Syaoran no era capaz de hacerle nada, pero parecía que todas las personas a su alrededor creían que si, primero Tomoyo y ahora su hermano, el supuesto mejor amigo de su tutor, pero las cosas estaban un poco distorsionadas, era ella la que le había hecho daño a él y no al revés.

Sakura miró a su hermano…

—¿En la casa hay pintura? —Preguntó la chica limpiándose un poco las lagrimas —quedó pintura de algo o hay un poco… o simplemente préstame dinero, no tengo, te prometo que te lo pagare, te cubriré un año si es necesario, por favor, yo te lo pagaré —dijo y se lanzó a abrazar a su hermano para que este la consolara y así lo hizo Touya, su hermana estaba llorando y no tenía una explicación, además de no entender para que ella quería pintura o dinero.

—Hay un poco de pintura, pero no te diré donde hasta que no me expliques que pasó esta tarde y porque rayos quieres eso.

Sakura dudó unos minutos si contarle o no, al final decidió hacerlo, dejando a un Touya completamente pasmado, es decir, no todos los días llega tu hermana y te cuanta que destruyeron la casa de tu mejor amigo por ser ingenua y que su perro estaba en la veterinaria, aunque Sakura omitió quien había sido el culpable, se limitó a decir que ella le había contado a alguien donde vivía él y por eso no tenía donde dormir, cosa que Sakura no se había dado cuenta.

—¿Sabes que no eres culpable Sakura?

—Si lo soy, si yo no hubiera abierto mi bocota Syaoran tendría su casa en buen estado, al igual que su perro, solo yo soy tan tonta como para cometer un error así, por favor, préstame el dinero —dijo Sakura comenzando a llorar nuevamente —yo quiero hacer lo correcto, Syaoran siempre me ha estado ayudando y yo solo sé meter la pata, quiero que las cosas sean como hoy en la tarde o como cuando sonreímos juntos, pero no lo logró, quiero que me mire como una amiga, quiero ayudarlo a él.

Touya sonrió tiernamente ante aquel discurso de Sakura, era una chica muy madura y no solo le prestaría el dinero, de ser necesario se lo regalaría para que Sakura siguiera causando ese efecto en Syaoran, porque ella había dicho que reían juntos y por una sonrisa de su amigo, lo haría, valía la pena, Sakura estaba logrando lo que ninguno de ellos, estaba bien financiar la pintada de la casa de su amigo.

—Hay pintura en la cochera, es verde —Sakura se iba a quejar, por eso prosiguió —según me dices la casa de él era azul, a Syaoran no le gusta demasiado ese color, en cambio el verde le gusta mas, de seguro te perdonara, aunque tampoco creo que esté muy molesto.

—¿Por qué?

—Él es sensato, sabe que tú no hiciste nada, tal vez por lo único que esta mal es por su perro.

—¿Si? —dijo la chica mas tranquila, Touya asintió —Gracias…

—Otra cosa, me gustaría ayudarte, pero mañana tengo un evento y soy el organizador, te dejare algo de dinero en la mesa, ahora descansa un rato, mañana será un día largo y recuerda que no eres la mejor en trabajos manuales —Touya sonrió, quería bajar la tensión del ambiente —¿o acaso no recuerdas aquella alcancía que hiciste que no tenía abertura? No sé si hago lo correcto, tal vez destruyas peor la casa de mi amigo.

—Cállate —gritó una Sakura un poco mas animada, solo un poco, aun se imaginaba lo que estaría pasando por la mente de su profesor —voy a pintar su casa muy bonita y veras que quedara feliz —bajó su voz un poco y pensó: _después de todo… me encanta verlo sonreír, quiero que lo haga constantemente._

—Buena suerte —dijo Touya saliendo del cuarto de su hermana mas tranquilo, aun no podía creer que Syaoran sonriera junto con su hermana, aunque luego se le pasó algo desagradable por la cabeza, algo que no quería pensar, pero que podía ser lógico y ¿alentador o desalentador? Amanecerá y veremos, porque solo el tiempo diría aquel pensamiento que pasaba por la cabeza de Touya.

Bajó las escaleras y se encontró con un Fujitaka expectante, mirándolo, Touya solo asintió y le dio a entender que su hermana se encontraba bien y que de seguro mañana estaría mejor, porque su hermana era especial y poseía la capacidad para sacarle sonrisas al mismísimo diablo de estar en este mundo y lo que lograba con Syaoran era alentador, reconfortante.

Touya narró a grandes rasgos lo que le dijo su hermana y Fujitaka se quedó analizando aquella situación un rato, algo pareció hacerlo sonreír

—¿Crees que se esta enamorando de él? —Preguntó Fujitaka —¿Sakura estará enamorada de Syaoran? —Touya suspiró.

No sabía, no tenía claro ese punto, aunque eso era descartadle, Sakura era así con todas las personas y por supuesto que ella conociendo el pasado de él haría algo para cambiarlo y de una u otra forma lo estaba logrando, aunque no estaba bien pensar en noviazgos.

—No sé —dijo —no creo, ella… bueno… la verdad… no sé, se porta así con muchas personas, supongamos que con él es igual —el padre asintió y se dedicaron a hacer lo que a cada uno le correspondía.

Por su parte Sakura estaba un poco nerviosa en su habitación, ya no lloraba, ahora solo quería ver a Syaoran, abrazarlo y decirle mil veces que lo sentía, que la perdonara, que ella era una tonta y que él pagaba sus consecuencias, pero que no se alejara de ella, que lo quería a su lado, que lo necesitaba, que las matemáticas tenían un sabor diferente cuando era él quien las enseñaba. Que sonriera y que dejara que ella contemplara esa sonrisa en primera fila, que la abrazara cada vez que pensaba que había dicho algo fuera de lugar… solo esperaba encontrar el perdón de un hombre dolido y lastimado.

Como la estaría pasando en ese momento él ¿estaría ordenando? ¿Estaría en un hotel? ¿Estaría en una cantina, antro? Tal vez. Después de todo cuando iban de camino al hospital de mascotas había visto como tomaba y ella inevitable y tontamente sonrió, había descubierto algo nuevo en él, cuando estaba irritado o preocupado tomaba, pero ella se encargaría que su mundo fuera verde limón, o sea perfecto.

Lentamente fue cerrando los ojos, no se había siquiera cambiado de ropa, pero así fue como se quedó dormida, pensando en el día venidero, en la reacción de Syaoran para con ella, porque tal vez para él, ella volvía a ser Kinomoto, pero para ella él sería Syaoran, para siempre.

**OoOoOoOoOoo**

No había alarma despertadora, no había ruido de carros, no había un ambiente pesado, no era necesario nada de eso para despertarla, porque solo en una cosa pensaba, si, se convertiría en pintora y así Syaoran la perdonaría.

Se había levantado como cuando había algo especial, no fue necesario nada, sus pensamientos estaban muy centrados en él y sabía que entre mas rápido madrugara mas rápido lo vería y tal vez mas rápido conseguiría su perdón, pero había un problema y era uno que ella entendía a la perfección, si, el problema era ese chico de gafas, novio de su amiga y culpable de eso… Eriol.

Ella lo sabía, Syaoran la recibiría con esa pregunta y si de algo estaba consiente ella era de eso, aunque a él de principio no le habían importado las cosas materiales, pues había corrido directo a Bocado, ya era un día nuevo y seguro que comenzaba a ver los daños en su propiedad y pediría nombres, nombres que ella sabía y nombres que él sabía que ella sabía, si, un tanto enredado, pero así era, no tenía idea que responder, como hacerlo, mentirle sería peor, decirle… ¿sería traición? ¿Si le dices a alguien algo acerca de una persona que te traicionó a ti… es traición? Porque Eriol había comenzado con el juego de acabemos la amistad, y atacó primero.

Sakura abrió los ojos ¿en que rayos pensaba? No se iba a poner a su nivel delatándolo con Syaoran, confiaba en que él viera una luz blanca y recapacitara, se entregara y todo fuera como hacía unos días.

El tiempo lo diría, por ahora la prioridad era ver al hombre de cabello castaño y ojos bonitos y por ese motivo se levantó, se desvistió, se metió al baño, aclarando que darse una ducha no era algo apropiado, era torpe para los trabajos manuales y de seguro volvería con la cara llena de pintura, aunque fuera un baño corto como el que se dio, como iba a pintar se llevó puesto un overol y unos mocasines algo gastados, si, una obrera se le quedaría en pañales.

Se miró en un espejo y una gótica salió de su cabeza, conociendo a Syaoran se reiría de ella si había amanecido de humor, si estaba de mal genio… tal vez le echaba el tarro de pintura en la cabeza o ni siquiera la dejaría acercar, igual lo intentaría y no se dejaría espantar de él, ya no mas.

Salió de su cuarto, estaba sola en la casa, su padre había salido temprano a una reunión y su hermano como le había dicho estaría organizando un banquete o algo así y nada de eso la ayudaba, un caneco de pintura era bastante pesado, a eso añadirle brochas, mas pintura, porque con la que había en la casa no alcanzaría, si, era un trabajo muy duro para una chica con ganas de salir adelante, pro con poca fuerza, las cosas comenzaban a verse un poco mal.

No, eso ni pensarlo, se las arreglaría, por él.

Al llegar a la cocina una notita llamó su atención, Touya Kinomoto había escrito en esta que sobre la mesa le dejaba la posible suma de dinero que necesitaría, que le recomendaba tomar un taxi, que la cantidad alcanzaba y que en el horno le dejaba el desayuno, la chica sonrió ante esto, no siempre tu hermano te lee la mente y te hace todo mas fácil.

Comió rapidísimo y minutos después llamó el taxi, mientras este llegaba se ocupó de sacar lo que necesitaba de la cochera y dejarlo afuera, en lo cual no se tardó nada, la determinación era tal que lo haría, el solo pensar en Syaoran la ponía muy feliz y contenta, no siempre se encontraba alguien como él, es mas, Sakura jamás había conocido alguien como su tutor, un volcán era la descripción perfecta, calmado por un rato y de repente la explosión, como le pasaba, pero incluso eso lo encontraba… "bien", solo "bien" para evitar pensar otras cosas que ya comenzaban a formarse en la cabeza de ella.

Esperó afuera con todos sus implementos, las personas pasaban y la miraban divertidos y para su fortuna llegó el taxi, ya se había comenzado a apenar con unos chicos que la miraban de una manera coqueta y eso la apenaba, tanto como le desagradaba ¿acaso los hombre no sabían hacer otra cosa que coquetear? Algo como, enseñar matemáticas o pasear perros ¿Qué? ante este ultimo pensamiento su mente se perdió mas, es decir, ¿por qué quería que los hombres enseñaran matemáticas o pasearan a Bocado, es decir, a un perro?, incluso comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa y enredar sus pensamientos.

—Me llevaría a una tienda de pinturas… por favor —le dijo al señor del taxi y este así lo hizo, aunque tuvieron que esperar un poco para que abrieran, era muy temprano e incluso la desesperación de Sakura era tal que comenzó a golpear la puerta para que abrieran rápido.

Luego de la mala mirada y la lucha por ver que verde le podía gustar más a Syaoran, se inclinó por un verde manzana, bonito, el más bonito según criterio de Sakura, la chica tal vez no tenía tanto gusto como Tomoyo, pero sabía algo, como todas las chicas y confiaba que a él le agradara ese verde.

Pagó en la caja registradora y volvió al taxi, le indicó por donde para llegar a la casa del hombre de ojos color cafés y no tardaron en llegar, el corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir con fuerza e incluso un poco de mareo sintió cuando vio su carro estacionado, lo que significaba que estaba, cosa que duró poco pues cuando levantó la vista se encontró con la casa vuelta pedazos y no había rastro que Syaoran hubiera intentado arreglar siquiera un poco.

Se bajó del taxi y con ayuda del taxista acercó el gran balde de pintura a las rejas de la casa, después de que el carro se retiró comenzó a acercarse al hogar de Syaoran, arrastrando el balde, quería ir y golpear en la casa, que se diera cuenta que ella le iba a ayudar o a enmendar el error, ni modo, pero justo en el momento en que arrastraba el balde por uno de los lados del coche de su tutor lo que vio dentro de este la estremeció de alegría tanto como de coraje.

La cosa buena era ver a Syaoran durmiendo, feliz, tranquilo, como si no hubiese pasado nada, relajado y lo mas llamativo de todo era Bocado sobre sus piernas enconchado en estas, igual de tranquilo a su amo, pasó varios segundos contemplando el rostro de Syaoran y de seguro si el vidrio del carro no estuviera entre ella y él, se hubiera aventurado a tocarlo, a pasar su mano por su rostro, sus cejas, su frente, sus mejillas, sus labios, por dios, se apenó un poco, solo un poco porque luego llegó el coraje, con los vándalos tanto con ella.

No había contemplado la posibilidad de que Syaoran no tendría donde pasar la noche y lo peor de todo es que Touya le había contado en alguna ocasión, que en los hoteles de Tomoeda no dejaban a las mascotas en los cuartos de los huéspedes y conociendo a Syaoran no dejaría solo a Bocado en ese estado, porque ella pudo ver la venda en su pie, tonta se dijo mas de una vez, de seguro que ambos había pasado una noche de perros, Bocado por costumbre y Syaoran por ella.

Pensó en golpear la ventana, pero tampoco quería molestarlo más de la cuenta, no cuando estaba tranquilo y tal vez cuando se levantara vendría la hecatombe, era bueno alargar la paz que se le veía un poco más, pero… ¿por donde empezar? No podía pintar la parte de arriba pues no tenía una escalera, no podía entrar a ordenar adentro pues no tenía llaves y no podía despertar a Syaoran porque no quería hacerlo.

¿Y bien?

Sin mas que hacer dejó las cosas frente a la casa de Syaoran y se sentó en unos de los tres escalones que la separaban de la puerta principal, desde allí podía verlo dormir, se veía bien, y ella aprovechaba eso, aunque para ser un profesor era muy perezoso y flojo, ya no era tan temprano y este dormía como una roca y el asiento donde lo hacía no se veía muy cómodo, pero para su suerte o desgracia, él comenzó a moverse, a desperezarse, aunque aun con los ojos cerrados, no tardaría mucho en darse cuanta que ella estaba allí.

Syaoran frotó sus ojos con desgano, había podido dormir un poco mas, solo que más incomodo, aunque tampoco era la primera vez que caía dormido en cualquier lado, la diferencia era el estado, en ese momento no tenía resaca, ni nada de eso, estaba sobrio.

—Buenos días Bocado —saludó aun sin percatarse que tenía unos ojos verdes sobre si.

Los nervios de ella se incrementaron, estaba despierto, estaba despierto, se repetía y comenzaba a sudar del miedo, lo bueno es que al parecer el profesor era tan despistado como ella, ya que comenzaba a bajarse del carro y no la había visto ¿Cuál sería su reacción?

Pudo ver como dejaba a su perro en el piso, cojeaba, pero no perdía su alegría, mal que bien caminaba y la chica sudo frío cuando vio al lindo de Bocado acercarse a ella y a su profesor seguir al perro con la mirada.

Sakura hubiera querido que su mirada lo espantara como siempre hacía por primera vez, pero no lo hizo, en la mirada de él se veía cólera, rabia, decepción y otras cosas difíciles de descifrar, pero seguro no relacionados con ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Syaoran era ciego, los baldes de pintura, las brochas, la pregunta sobraba —vete.

—No —contestó segura —no me voy a ir, como vez voy a pintar tu casa Syaoran, en parte es mi error y yo… bueno… —él había escuchado bien, es decir ¿para que si no era culpable?

—¿Me vas a decir el nombre del sujeto que hizo esto? —Cambió de tema —es un tonto nombre Kinomoto —bajó su mirada cuando oyó nombrar su apellido —¿no crees que es justo? Y no tienes que hacer estupideces de ayudarme, yo ni siquiera he pedido tu ayuda.

—¿Traicionarías a Touya si él hiciera algo malo? —Syaoran no entendió ese cambio de pregunta, ¿acaso había sido Touya?

—¿No entiendo?

—Si, aquella persona que hizo esto es cercano a mi, lo conozco un poco y por eso no puedo decirlo, es amigo mío, no justifico lo que hizo, pero tampoco estoy en condiciones de delatarlo, pero arreglare las cosas por él, esta mal, si, pero no puedo hacer mas —Sakura apretó sus manos con fuerza al ver que se acercaba a ella —quiero ayudarte, después de todo tu eres… mi amigo —¿Qué?

—Vete…

—No…

—Vete…

—Eres mi amigo déjame ayudarte, por favor.

—Quiero que te vayas, pero creo que no lo conseguiré… otra cosa: estas lejos de ser mi amiga Kinomoto —dijo tocando su mejilla y Sakura no entendió porque, luego se dio cuanta que habían salido lagrimas de ella —pero si te esfuerzas de pronto lo lograras, no te ayudare a nada ¿quieres pintar? Deléitate con mi casa… después de todo… fue un amigo tuyo el que lo hizo, lo dejó en tus manos, no estoy contento con que no me digas, pero… ni modo, eres estúpida y eso es algo que no puedo cambiar.

Sakura no sabía si decir gracias o eres un desgraciado, le iba a dejar a ella el trabajo sucio, por llamarlo de alguna manera, aunque al parecer el se encargaría de adentro, estaba rebuscando las llaves.

—Aparentas ser duro Syaoran —dijo Sakura antes de que abriera la puerta —pero no es así, no soportas la idea de sufrir y ahora que lo haces te escondes en ti, en tu mundo, eres mas bueno de lo que tu mente se encarga de hacer parecer, alguien que le limpia la cara a una chica por llorar es alguien bueno, tu lo haces.

—¿Has pensado que es por respeto a tu padre o tu hermano? O ¿por qué quiero llevarte a mi cama? —Sakura abrió los ojos a pesar de saber que estaba mintiendo, él conocía las chicas como Sakura, de seguro estaría espantada después de ese comentario —los hombres siempre nos aprovechamos de algo así, lo quería hacer cuando me corriste de tu casa por lo de tu ex, nada mas fácil que actuar con una chica vulnerable por lo de un rompimiento, si me hubieras escuchado… no puedo asegurar que tu y yo… —Sakura solo rió sonrojadísima.

Lo conocía o por lo menos su pasado y sabía que las mujeres para él no eran artículos de una noche o un momento en un baño, con otra chica eso hubiera servido, no con ella, aunque imaginarse en la cama con él no ayudaba para que el color rojo que su cara había adquirido descendiera, la chica no podía controlar aquello, es decir, el sexo no era un tema de fácil letrado para Sakurita.

—¿Entonces me quieres llevar a tu cama? —Dijo con la cara roja, pero segura de que con ese comentario lo incomodaría, tanto como estaba ella —creo que primero deberías arreglarla —se acercó un poco, nerviosa y de paso alterándolo a él, la pintura al parecer la había mareado —es decir… —_Tu puedes, tu puedes, tu puedes —_no quiero perder mi virginidad en una cama llena de pintura roja —a esas alturas y tras ese comentario no dudaba que estuviera saliendo humo de sus orejas ¿Cómo se había atrevido? —prefiero algo mas cómodo.

Si él fuera un adolescente estaría rojo como un tomate o como su casa, para su suerte ya había pasado por eso, la experiencia sin duda alguna no se improvisaba y eso era una bendición, porque no había esperado la reacción que había tenido la chica, se suponía que debería estar corriendo a su casa y no tratando de seducirlo tan torpemente, porque en eso la chica no era la mejor, es decir, contonear las caderas no era lo de ella.

—Y a mi no me interesa hacer que la pierdas allí —ahora era él quien asechaba, estaban a dos pies de distancia —ni aquí —la miró de frente y sonrió al ver lo roja que estaba —ni conmigo —se alejó y se dirigió a la parte de atrás —voy por una escalera —la chica sonrió, no era tan complicado aterrarlo, había ganado esa batalla, aunque estaba sudando por su valentía.

Lo vio alejarse y se dispuso a esperarlo allí, no tenía que estar como un pollito detrás de la gallina, aunque era lo que quería, el tiempo que pasaba con él era realmente agradable, incluso esa conversación anterior, lo sorprendente de todo es que no bromeaban así con nadie, ni siquiera con Tomoyo.

Syaoran buscaba la escalera en la parte de atrás de la casa, en una bodega que tenía ¿Qué pasaba allí? ¿Qué lo impulsó a decir tantas cosas? Era un bromista y se aprovechaba de los sentimientos de las personas, pero su juego había salido en su contra, ella le había seguido la corriente y había conseguido hacerlo flaquear, incluso lanzarse a la retirada para ir a buscar una escalera ¿no se suponía que no la iba a ayudar? Incluso iba a entrar a la casa y ahora cargaba ese objeto de madera a la parte delantera de su hogar.

Sakura corrió a ayudarlo cuando lo vio cargar la escalera, no iba a ser de gran ayuda pero… que demonios, quería ayudarlo.

Pararon el objeto y por fin él pudo entrar a su casa, Bocado ya rondaba dentro de ella, la verdad lo bueno de ser perro es que no podías ordenar y así lo expresaba Bocado acostado sobre un sillón, sin importarle las cosas rotas a su alrededor.

—¿No me ayudaras de verdad? —preguntó Sakura esperanzada en que la palabra que saliera de su boca fuera un: si.

—No, tengo cosas que hacer aquí adentro, me voy a duchar.

Sakura sonrió, no por la idea de imaginárselo desnudo, sino porque siempre le daba explicaciones, no dejaba su respuesta con un: no, solamente, siempre el explicaba lo que iba a hacer.

Decidió comenzar con su trabajo, la verdad era algo extenuante y agotador, solo de ver la pintura le dolía la cabeza, pero tenía que hacerlo, subirse como pudiera y comenzar a pintar de verde, aunque no le había preguntado a Syaoran si estaba bien cambiar de color su casa, auque según Touya a él le gustaba ese color y la verdad seguro que le gustaría mas que ese azul que tenía antes.

Como pudo depositó un poco de pintura en un recipiente mas pequeño para poder subirse a la escalera sin caerse, al principio tambaleó un poco, pero después de un rato se acomodó bien y quedó firme sobre la escalera, realmente no iba a ser un trabajo nada fácil, es mas, iba a ser bastante agobiador y fastidioso, no era la mejor para los trabajos de manualidades.

De repente un ruido llamó su atención, estaba cerca de una de las ventanas del segundo piso, así que no le resultó muy complicado asomarse a donde escuchó el sonido, lentamente fue estirando su cuello y con aquella visión quedó pasmada, su tutor se estaba desvistiendo y ella ni corta ni perezosa miraba con su cara totalmente roja, pero la curiosidad podía mas.

Sus labios se secaron cuando lo vio quitarse la camisa botón por botón, lentamente, como si estuviera seduciéndola sin saber, como si la incitara a que las palabras dichas unos minutos atrás fueran ciertas y estaba pensando nuevamente en reconsiderar la propuesta que le dijo ¿en que rayos estaba pensando? Pero era inevitable ante lo que veía y lo que quería seguir viendo, pues aun cuando empezó a sacarse la camiseta continuó con sus ojos clavados en él, no era la primera vez que le veía sin camisa, pero esta vez su vista iba hacía la espalda, demasiado sexy, demasiado ancha, demasiado provocativa, para Sakura la adolescente y sus impulsos, la chica no pensaba en la reacción de él si la viera espiando.

Pero aun así lo hacía y su corazón palpitó con fuerza cuando lo vio sentarse sobre la cama para sacarse sus zapatos con más facilidad ¿Cuanto mas quería espiar? Luego él prosiguió con sus calcetines, cuando se levantó, Sakura estaba apunto de sufrir un derrame cerebral y caer desmayada desde esas alturas, pues no podía ver de frente, pero sabía que prenda era la próxima que él se quitaría, era evidente pues estaba luchando con él pantalón, la chica no entendía aquel impulso de verle, pero tenía que detenerse, estaba hablando de Syaoran y ella lo espiaba como si nada, como si fuera un desnudista que estaba dispuesto a dar el espectáculo de su vida, su mente estaba mareada y por ese motivo se obligó a quitarse de la ventana antes de ver algo fuera de lugar, aunque se moría por saber como eran los boxers de Syaoran, ciertamente ya no pensaba racionalmente.

Bajó las escaleras para controlar sus pensamientos, jamás había hecho algo así, es decir, se estaba imaginando cosas que nunca habían pasado por su cabeza, pero igual le fue inevitable pensar que a esas alturas él ya estaría desnudo y bajo el agua, pero agua era lo que necesitaba ella para poder pasar saliva de nuevo.

_Concéntrate… _

Si, su mente tenía mucha razón, no podía verse así cuando él saliera de la ducha, de seguro se sonrojaría, comenzaría a actuar como tonta, pero tratar de no verse tan tonta era su prioridad, la verdad estaba nerviosa, como nunca, pero decidió empezara subir escalones nuevamente y acercarse a la pared de la casa, tal vez el rojo de la casa ayudaría a opacar el de su cara, como de seguro lo estaba y no dudaba que si se colocara frente a esta, se camuflaría o mas exactamente mimetizaba.

Suspiró cansada y nerviosa, ya había perdido demasiado tiempo.

Esta vez decidió alejarse de la ventana, no quería que su curiosidad le hiciera pasar una mala broma, además también tenía que dejar de pensar en eso.

Sus brochazos eran demasiado torpes y disparejos, algo nada bien trabajado y ese no era el hecho, estaba allí para arreglar, no para hacer mas desorden o arruinar peor la pintura y el hogar, llevaba ya varios minutos y no parecía progresar demasiado, sin duda una cosa era decir y otra muy diferente hacer y ahí estaba el problema, ella no hacía muy bien las cosas.

Alrededor de veinte minutos se demoró Syaoran en salir de la casa, para alivio de ella que solo lo miró y sonrió tímidamente, el pensamiento de su profesor desnudándose aun estaba en su cabeza y eso no la ayudaba demasiado a dar pintadas perfectas, en un momento pensó que él había salido a ayudar, pero se sorprendió cuando lo vio subirse al carro y ponerlo en marcha ¿la pensaba dejar sola? Al parecer si.

La idea no le gusto mucho a la chica.

—Cuida a Bocado un minuto —le dijo y se retiró en su carro, sin percatarse del verde en su casa.

Bueno, eso la tranquilizaba un poco, le había dicho: _un minuto_, lo que significaba que no se demoraría, lastimosamente estaba equivocada pues después de casi dos horas él por fin volvió, con cosas en sus manos y algunos artículos en la otra, como pudo se las arreglo para cerrar el vehiculo, Sakura no quería ayudarlo.

Él por fin levantó el rostro y vio su casa o la mitad de su casa pintada de verde.

—_Te digo que cuando nos casemos tendremos una enorme casa de color azul cielo ¿sabes que me gusta ese color? —Dijo tomándolo del brazo—será como estar en el cielo y volar y volar._

—_¿azul? No sé… estaba pensando en algo mas como… un verde, me encanta ese color Kim —la chica lo miró y no dijo nada, sabía que tarde o temprano lo convencería que el azul era el correcto, estaba muy enamorado y en ocasiones la chica podía aprovecharse de esa situación._

—_Esperemos al futuro querido Syaoran ¿vale? —este asintió y siguieron andando por el centro comercial de Tokio._

Habían pasado tres años largos desde aquella conversación que tubo con Kim, tres años y hasta ese momento caía en cuanta de el antiguo color de su casa y de lo bonito que estaba quedando aquel verde que le ponía Sakura, por primera vez su recuerdo lo alegró, algo había desaparecido en su corazón, algo había matado dentro de él Sakura, había disipado algo y le fue inevitable sonreír.

Sakura sabía que él estaba detrás de ella, pero no quería mirarlo, esperaba algo de ayuda la verdad, si, talvez él no tenía motivos para hacerlo, pero no lo vio molesto en la mañana como para no apoyarla, no esperaba que le hubiera dejado trabajando sola.

—Te faltó ese lado —lo oyó decir.

—¿Si? —preguntó molesta, este asintió y rió

—Si, pero déjalo, baja a comer algo, en el carro hay pizza, traeré algo para que comamos aquí afuera, dentro no me parece buena idea ¿te parece? No creo que hayas comido nada desde el desayuno, debes tener apetito y estar agotada, llevas trabajando todo el día —Sakura se quedó quieta sobre la escalera cuando lo vio entrar a su casa, le había traído comida, que bien.

Se bajó de la escalera y lo esperó de pie, no se iba a meter al carro a sacar la pizza, por muy hambrienta que estuviera, aunque no lo estaba, al primero que vio salir fue a Bocado, que cojeaba, como si supiera que era la hora de la cena, minutos después salio él, con dos platos, seguro para depositar la pizza, aunque esta se comía con la mano.

—¿Por qué no la sacaste? —Preguntó sonriente, ella no dijo nada, no podía cuando lo veía tan sonriente y deseable ¿Qué? Solo sonriente, solo sonriente.

Syaoran sacó la comida del carro y la puso en la parte delantera del vehiculo, donde luego se sentó y se recostó sobre el parabrisas, Sakura quería hacerlo, pero no estaría bien, por eso se acercó tímidamente y miró a Syaoran que abría la caja.

—Puedes sentarte —comentó él —no seas tímida, creí que no lo eras, al parecer estaba equivocado, hace un rato me hablas de sexo y mírate ahora —la miró, sonrió al ver como se sonrojaba —por cierto, no sabía cual te gusta así que… traje de champiñones y hawaiana, personalmente son mis favoritas —ella sonrió por un tonto motivo, él la había estado pensando.

Sakura se sentó y lo único que los separaba era la caja de pizza, estaba algo confundida por la actitud de él ¿Por qué tenía que verse tan bien cuando estaba de humor? Eso era una buena pregunta y para sacarla de su cabeza tomo un pedazo de pizza y se la comió, ella detestaba los champiñones, por suerte la otra si le gustaba.

—¿Dónde estabas? —se atrevió a preguntar, él dio un mordisco a su comida y miró al cielo, no incomodo.

—Comprando algo de ropa, algunas cosas para la casa, comprando la comida y ya, creo que has visto como quedó mi cuarto —_desde la puerta y la ventana_ pensó ella y se sonrojo por espiona, aunque se sorprendió al verlo hablar tan tranquilo.

—Te vez feliz ¿sabes? Es decir, ayer estabas de mal genio —ella no sabía si estaba hablando bien, tal vez cometía un error al recordarle eso —y hoy no tanto o mejor dicho: no estas, te vez incluso… feliz y… bueno… me gusta verte así —se atrevió a decir Sakura y vio como él se atragantaba con un pedazo de comida.

¿Qué había dicho? ¿Qué le gustaba verlo feliz? ¿Por qué? Él no significaba nada para ella ¿o si? Un tutor, profesor, ayudante, nada mas.

—¿Por qué lo estas? ¿Por qué estas feliz? —preguntó Sakura.

Él dudó unos segundos en contestarle, pero… ¡que demonios!

—Por algún motivo entre tantas casas que hay en Tomoeda escogí una azul —tal vez el motivo había sido Kim —no me gusta, ese color es algo… —_Doloroso —_aburrido, me trae malos recuerdos, pero hoy me encuentro con una casa pintada a la mitad de color verde ¿me encanta el verde sabes? Y… te agradezco por ayudarme —Sakura abrió los ojos, no era un favor para ella, era una obligación —y además, no creo poder verte nunca mas con la cara verde —Sakura no entendió —si, tal vez mirándote en un espejo te darás cuenta que tu cabello, tus mejillas, tu oreja izquierda y tus… —Syaoran se detuvo.

_Tus labios_, quería decir, pero al verlos algo dentro de él se detuvo, lo obligó a hacerlo, jamás había visto a la chica tan detenidamente como en ese momento, era… bonita, demasiado para su gusto y además era solo gentileza.

—¿Y mis? —dijo Sakura al verlo callado.

—Y tus… —volvió él —y tus… y tu nariz —respiró aliviado —estas horrible —Sakura infló sus cachetes en síntoma de molestia, pero estaba lejos de sentir molestia en ese momento, no cuando había hecho algo bueno, hacerlo feliz y lo seguiría haciendo, a toda costa.

—Supongo que me bañare mas tarde, no tiene importancia para mi, no ahora —dijo viéndolo y acercándose a él, arrastrando la caja de pizza con sus caderas y acercándola a Syaoran, haciendo que este la sintiera y lo obligara a voltear, cuando lo hizo unos ojos verdes estabas a diez, tal vez quince centímetros de sus labios y no sabía que hacer, aunque en tal cercanía pudo ver algo en aquellos ojos, algo que lo llenó de una rara alegría.

—¿Qué… haces? —dijo nervioso cuando la vio acercar una mano a su mejilla, haciéndolo estremecer, sentir un calor poco familiar, pero acogedor.

—Tenías salsa —dijo Sakura limpiándole la cara, inocente de lo que había hecho pasar a su tutor.

Luego de eso los nervios de los presentes estaban un poco más crispados, cada uno pensando en el otro, no era claro ¿Por qué? Pero era raro de todos modos, Sakura de vez en cuando se asomaba para adentro esperando verlo, y ya no le había importado que él no la ayudara a pintar, él en cambio buscaba una excusa para salir y ver su casa y de paso a ella, y si no era así entonces ¿Por qué le había llevado tres veces refresco? Es decir, llevarle tres veces cuando por lo general no hacía nada de ese estilo por nadie.

Las cosas comenzaban a marchar mejor, mucho que antes de que destruyeran la casa, un método bastante duro de acercarlos, ahora ella tenía que mantener esa cercanía.

Pero entonces miró su reloj, las cuatro de la tarde y luego vio la casa, había terminado de pintarla, no estaba súper excelente, pero estaba bien y eso la hizo sonreír como poner incomoda, no quería irse aun, tal vez era un trabajo manual pero era uno que había disfrutado, que había pasado a gusto.

En cambio dentro de la casa un muy pensativo profesor ordenaba sus camisas, recogía vidrios y refregaba pisos, aun no entendía porque ante el contacto de esa chica se había estremecido, no tenía porque hacerlo, la mitad de las chicas de la universidad lo seducían y ninguna había logrado nada y en un determinado momento llega Sakura y con un simple rose lo pone nervioso y pensativo.

Algo no estaba encajando, tal vez era la alegría de ver su casa de verde y el agradecimiento para con ella, aunque eso era tonto.

¿Qué rayos? En que pensaba, no había pasado nada, las cosas seguirían como antes, no iba a cambiar con ella, por mas que le hubiera pintado la casa, después de todo le debía el nombre de la persona que le había destruido su hogar, Syaoran no era el que creía que el que pecaba y rezaba empataba, no señor, aun faltaban nombres, porque ese trabajo no era de uno, pero por ahora arreglar su casa.

—Si sigues refregando ese piso vas a hacer un hueco —Syaoran levantó su cabeza y se encontró con Sakura mirándolo sonriente, en principio no entendió lo que ella le dijo —si, mira, llevas refregando un rato y esa parte ya esta limpia, a veces te pierdes demasiado en tus pensamientos —_seguro pensando en Kim, _aunque Sakura no sabía que era esta vez con ella.

—Tienes razón —dijo poniéndose de pie —me sucede a veces —suspiró —¿terminaste? —ella asintió y en ese momento se dirigieron a la puerta a ver que tal había quedado, según Sakura el trabajo era excelente, digno de una chica mala en manualidades.

Syaoran se quedó atónito ante la visión de su casa ¿Por qué nunca había notado que el azul cielo era horrible? Tal vez porque nunca había tenido una Sakura que arreglara ese detalle o una Sakura que dijera donde vive para que destruyeran su casa y así pintar su domicilio, en fin, el hecho es que estaba agradecido, había desaparecido un recuerdo desagradable y en cambio se implantó uno bastante gratificante, el verde le iba mejor que ese horrible azul cielo, por todos los dioses, ese antiguo color de su casa era inmundo.

—Bueno… solo faltan colocar los cristales y creo que arreglar un poco tu cuarto, la sala ya casi esta toda, en los baños no hicieron nada, la cocina no nos tomara mucho tiempo… terminaremos mas temprano de lo que creía ¡ah! Y lavar tus sabanas, eso lo puedo hacer ya.

Sakura se dispuso a entrar a la casa, estaba animada y Syaoran mas atónito que antes, si la casa le había parecido un gran gesto por parte de ella, el itinerario que tenía y la lista de cosas que faltaba y no faltaban lo dejaron peor, ella había estado pintando la casa todo el día y parecía que aun tenía energía, cuando él solo había arreglado la sala y estaba agotado, dejar de fumar era una buena opción, pero no en ese momento que por algún motivo estaba nervioso, por eso sacó un cigarro.

—No fumes —dijo Sakura deteniéndose en la puerta —no quiero que fumes mas…

—¿Qué?

Sakura sabía que no estaba bien decirle que hacer a él y que no, pero no quería seguir viéndolo perdiendo físico cada vez que daba una bocanada, además del olor no ser su fuerte, incluso era desagradable un poco.

—No sé porque lo haces, tal vez por gusto, por costumbre, por vicio, por nada —lo miró —pero no me gusta que lo hagas, te podría decir que lo dejaras por mi, me encantaría —se sonrojó, él la miraba incrédulo de cómo le hablaba ella —pero no soy nadie en tu vida, solo tu estudiante y hoy tu pintora, pero me agradaría que no lo hicieras.

—Yo tampoco sé porque fumó —mintió —comencé a hacerlo hace dos años —ambos pensaron en la culpable al tiempo, era una suerte que él no supiera que Sakura tenía claro lo que le ocurrió de lo contrario Syaoran se guardaría muchas cosas —después de eso… si, creo que es una costumbre —le dio una bocanada —y reconsiderare tu propuesta de dejarlo, aunque no me interesa agradarte demasiado.

Bien, ciertamente hacerlo nombrar temas de su pasado no era una opción de acercamiento, ni nada por el estilo bueno para aquella relación, que se basaba en nada, tal vez en las tonterías de Sakura o en el mal genio de Syaoran, la verdad no era una relación, aunque cada vez la presencia del otro hacía que cada uno se completara o recibieran la paz que necesitaban.

Paz, eso era lo que sentía ella con la presencia de su tutor y él de su alumna, en el caso de Syaoran era algo que no sentía desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, en el caso de Sakura, bueno, ella siempre había tenido un significado de la palabra paz, pero ese significado se quedaba corto con lo que sentía cuando estaba frente a él, a pesar que su profesor era algo menos pacifico.

—No fumes mas… —repitió Sakura —o me quedare viéndote hasta que te acabes esa porquería —era un golpe bajo, teniendo en cuenta que él no la podía ver a los ojos, Sakura tenía una cosa a su favor —¿quieres eso?

—Hazlo.

Sakura se quedó mirándolo fijamente por unos segundos, pero después se dio cuenta que no había sido tan buena idea aquello, ella creyó que era como ver comer a alguien comer, nadie puede comer si lo están viendo, pero él si podía fumar con la presencia de ella y lo peor es que no había desviado la mirada, como por lo general hacía, es mas, la que la iba a desviar era ella, aquellos ojos color ámbar te podían robar el alma o hacerte perder en tu interior y eso era algo que estaba experimentado ella, aquellas pupilas eran algo con lo cual no se podía luchar, Sakura se sonrojó de inmediato y de seguro que él lo noto porque sonrió.

—Voy a arreglar adentro —dijo evitando la mirada de él y tratando de dirigirse al interior, nerviosa.

—No —dijo tomándola del brazo y de paso botando lo que quedaba de cigarrillo —no quiero que hagas mas, te estaría muy en deuda, es suficiente con pintar mi casa.

—Pero fue mi culpa o en parte… —se miraron nuevamente, esta vez sin incomodidad —yo quiero… —el negó —pero… pero… tu no vas a poder evitarlo —dijo nerviosa, estaban muy cerca, demasiado, no tanto como cuando la abrazó, pero estaban cerca y esta vez no iba a abrazarla o no parecía.

—¿a, no? —Sakura negó y se quedó viendo como él se acercaba los veinte centímetros que los separaban, el corazón de la chica se desbocó de inmediato a medida que latía, estaban muy, muy cerca, y si él no la iba a abrazar ¿entonces que iba a hacer? Porque esa si era una buena pregunta, aunque si la respuesta era lo que ella creía, estaba gustosa de darla, solo esperaba una señal, una mínima pista de lo que él quería, era algo extraño lo que sentía ella, pero quería hacerlo, sus ojos la miraban muy expresivos y tenía una extraña necesidad de ser aprisionada por sus brazos, por los brazos de Syaoran, jamás había experimentado algo así, jamás se había visto deseosa por cualquier contacto del sexo masculino.

Syaoran su fue acercando lentamente, mirándola y no quitándole los ojos de encima, era una suerte haberse dado cuenta que aquellos ojos verdes eran muy distintos a los de Kim, era eso o tal vez mala fortuna, pues no quería desviarlos, pero después de su acercamiento y ver que la chica cerraba los ojos algo extraño pasó por su ser ¿acaso Sakura quería ser besada? Al parecer si y era una propuesta bastante interesante y hasta irrechazable, no, no podía besarla, a pesar que la chica obviamente lo quería ¿Por qué entonces que significaba que cerrara los ojos y que se acercara lentamente? Eso era algo demasiado reconocible, tentador, podría ser emocionante, pero de seguro incorrecto, muy incorrecto.

Él corazón de Syaoran cambio sus revoluciones cundo la vio apoyar sus manos contra su pecho, acunándolas, como buscando una estabilidad y luego ponerse en puntitas para subir, estaba a centímetros y él solo tenía que cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar un rato, estaba sudando, esa chica lo ponía loco, si bien hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía contacto con alguien del sexo opuesto, jamás se había visto en la necesidad. Porque oportunidades había tenido y de sobra, pero a ninguna había dejado acercarse como ya estaba Sakura.

Pero no podía permitirlo

**OoOoOoOoOoo**

—¿Crees que es buena idea llegar a su casa así Tomoyo? —preguntó Eriol mientras caminaba a escasas calles de la propiedad de su maestro —no sé, creo que no esta bien, seguro que aun esta molesto, mira que ni siquiera fue ayer a darnos clase.

—Es lo mejor Eriol, tal vez necesita ayuda para su casa y tu puedes dársela, no sé, quizás consigas que te perdone o no te mate y si te ve la valentía pensaras que estas arrepentido, además de no estar en la universidad, donde es mas fácil que te lleve donde las altas autoridades de allí, es mas fácil expulsarte si estas allá.

—Pero es mas fácil romperme la cara si estoy aquí —dijo Eriol con una gótica en su cabeza.

—Tal vez te perdone.

—No lo conoces Tomoyo.

—No, pero no te vas a echar para atrás.

Él suspiró cansado, a pesar de ser casi igual que su novia ella tenía más poder de convencimiento y lo manipulaba muy fácilmente, pero ya no había vuelta para atrás, como había dicho ella. Había sido una suerte que lo acompañara su Tomoyo, Eriol le dijo que tenía que hablar con Li y que le diría que Sakura era inocente y luego le dijo a Tomoyo que después de eso hablaría con Sakura y se disculparía, realmente, como un caballero británico que era, además de haber llegado a la casa de Li, lo que marcaba el momento de valentía en la cabeza de Eriol, pero así como pudo destrozar, podía reconstruir.

Ambos se miraron y echaron un vistazo el carro antes de mirar el frente de la casa, Tomoyo sentía una extraña curiosidad por ver que tal había quedado la casa de Li y que tan grandes eran los daños, era una curiosidad extraña y en parte corrompida, pero de todas formas sabía que ese Li, no lo tenía merecido ¿o si? No, no era tan malo, solo se aprovechaba de los sentimientos de las personas.

Al llegar frente a la casa su vista estaba sobre el tejado al igual que la de su novio, pero fue bajando las ventanas sin cristales ¿Dónde estaba el gran daño del que Sakura hizo alegato? Es decir, la casa estaba pintada a la perfección de un color verde y lo único eran los cristales, era el único daño que veían, pero de pronto la cabeza de Tomoyo vio un daño, este no material, este del corazón.

—¿ves lo que veo? —preguntó Eriol que junto a Tomoyo tenían los ojos a punto de salírseles de las orbitas y es que ver a Sakura y Li tan cerca, Sakura con los ojos cerrados y Syaoran a punto de dar el paso o estocada final, era algo fuera de mundo, para Eriol mas que para Tomoyo, ya que este conocía mas a Li y sabía que las chicas de la universidad lo perseguían, pero con ninguna se le vio a gusto o jamás se le vio y verlo en ese momento con Sakura era desconcertante y sino estuviera tan arrepentido por lo de la casa de él eso seria algo bueno para usar, para su desgracia no lo iba a hacer.

—¿Qué pretende Sakura? —se preguntó Tomoyo mientras quería salir corriendo y matar a Ronald, el muy desgraciado había rompió con Sakura sin importarle sus sentimientos, según Daidouji, y por eso su amiga corría a los brazos del primer desgraciado que seguro lo único que quería de ella era un rato de sexo y nada mas

Claramente Daidouji estaba equivocada.

—¿Larguémonos de aquí, si interrumpimos a Li seguro que nos mata? —dijo Eriol tomando a Tomoyo de la mano.

—No —trató de resistirse —no pedo dejar a Sakura a merced de Li.

—Ella es grande Tomoyo, debe saber lo que hace —imprimió mas fuerza al agarre —como ves a estado todo el día aquí, mira como esta de pintada, ella le ayudó a Li y según veo él le va a dar las gracias… creo que hablare con él el lunes, no hay de otra —esta vez la haló con mas fuerza —No te resistas Tomoyo, déjalos.

—Pero…

—Ya —dijo y la arrastró calles abajo.

Pero de algo estaba segura Daidouji, tal vez Syaoran conseguiría un beso de Sakura, pero nada mas, porque eso no podía permitírselo, es decir, Ronald se había caracterizado por ser paciente y cuidadoso con ella, en cambio Syaoran no, según ella no había otra reacción para el comportamiento de Sakura mas que despecho.

Solo era un beso, se repetía su mente, pues con la distancia que vio estaban separados sus rostros… era obvio lo que iba a pasar.

**OoOoOoOoOoo**

_No eres un adolescente_ le repetía su mente, _no lo eres_, pero ella lo hacía comportar como tal, llevaba segundos mirándola y ella continuaba con los ojos cerrados ¿de verdad ella quería ser besada? Estaba hablando de Sakura, la hija de Fujitaka, la hermana menor de Touya ¿estaría bien hacerlo? Ciertamente… no, pero era complicado refrenarse mas, entonces hizo lo único que podía hacer en dicha situación, solo esperaba que ella no lo detestara, después de todo, fue ella quien lo provocó.

Sakura tenía sus ojos cerrados desde hacía un buen tiempo, la cuenta de su mente iba en veinticinco segundos y aun no sentía los labios de él rozar con los de ella, sentía su respiración cerca, pero nada mas y algo andaba mal, tal vez se había arrebatado y tal vez él no quería besarla, pues cuando permitía que su ex le rozara los labios este no tardaba ni un segundo, pero entonces si Syaoran no hubiera querido besarla y ella se hubiera arrebatado no iba a abrir los ojos de vergüenza.

Pero después de que su cuanta llegó a treinta y tres comenzó a sentir algo, primero en su cabeza, algo extraño, luego pudo sentir humedad por su cuello, ahora era bastante extraño, segundos mas tarde la sensación de humedad la sentía en la espala, erizándola y por sus piernas ¿Qué clase de besos daba Syaoran?

Se vio obligada a abrir los ojos y al hacerlo se encontró con un Syaoran un poco sonrojado, pero sonriente y en sus manos sostenía una caneca de pintura, lo que significaba que él…

Sakura de inmediato llevó sus manos a su cabeza y sintió como la humedad se traspasaba a ellas, al ver sus manos estaban totalmente verdes.

Las ganas por probar los labios de la chica le habían causado una necesidad hasta enfermiza, pero tubo que disipar esa idea de su mente y con lo único con lo que encontró para disiparla fue con pintura verde que tomó, ya que ella estaba con los ojos cerrados, tal vez de ese color los labios de Sakura no se veían tan deseables, aunque se veían igual.

Ella se sintió: triste, ridícula, apenada, furiosa, tonta…pensar que él la besaría, la idea más tonta de todas las que cruzaban por su cabeza cada vez que pensaba en su tutor, ciertamente no tenía mas ojos que para Kim o el odio que le guardaba a esta, pero igual ella le había enseñado que quería besarlo y él respondió como el Syaoran de siempre, con ataques cuando muestras tus sentimientos, la verdad eso era muy desalentador para ella, la primera vez que estaba dispuesta a besar a alguien sin presión y te echan pintura, muy desagradable la situación.

Syaoran se quedó viendo el rostro de Sakura y se quedó pasmado cuando vio los ojos de ella, al parecer quería llorar, pero no había podido hacer mas, no podía besarla a pesar de morirse de ganas, ella era Sakura y él un testarudo lobo, como en la historia de caperucita roja, ella era muy buena y no lo merecía, pero tenía que hablar algo, ya llevaban mucho tiempo callados.

—Pude evitar que siguieras trabajando —ella levantó su vista sonrojada —ahora tienes que bañarte —se acercó y le limpio la pintura que tenía en la cara —vamos, te llevare a tu casa.

Sakura se sintió mas estúpida de lo normal, vaya forma de doblegarla, con pintura, se había aprovechado de que tenía los ojos cerrados para embarrarla con color verde.

—No quiero ensuciar tu carro —dijo un poco molesta —puedo irme caminando.

Syaoran pudo notar como sus palabras salían mas fuerte de lo normal y se sintió tonto, pero ella no tenía porque preocuparse, él la había ensuciado, ella merecía ensuciar algo o a él, por dios, todas la chicas desearían venganza después de algo así ¿Por qué ella no? ¿Por qué tenía que ser distinta? Y ¿Por qué vio esa lagrima sobre la pintura verde de su rostro? Si, era un estúpido, pero no había podido besarla.

—Me voy —dijo y corrió infructuosamente pues en menos de tres segundos él ya la estaba tomando del brazo, volteándola y abrazándola, haciendo que ella apoyara su cabeza contra su cuello, mientras él se ensuciaba su cara con la pintura del cabello de ella y no solo su cara, su cuerpo casi todo, al menos ya estaban en la misma situación.

—Ahora ambos estamos sucios, ya no te puedes quejar por ensuciarme el carro, entrare primero y lo ensuciare yo ¿estas de acuerdo? —Sakura no pudo responder nada ante el tono de él, hablaba como mimándola y de seguro que sus besos serían mejor, pero en no lo había hecho, no la había querido besar, pero ella si, entonces… ¡al demonio Syaoran Li!

Aprovechando que él estaba en su cabeza y ella contra el cuello de su tutor, depositó cierta cantidad de besos en él, aprovechando su atrevimiento y que el sonrojo de su cara no se vería, estaba bien refugiada allí y su sorpresa fue mayor cuando lo sintió a él dando besos en su cabeza, seguro llenándose de pintura los labios ¿a que sabrá un beso con pintura? Había que experimentarlo y así lo quería, subió sus besos por al cuello y lentamente quería llegar a su boca, pero él no estaba dispuesto a dejarla llegar mas lejos, por eso la apretó contra si y la inmovilizó, era bueno tener fuerza de voluntad.

Aunque esa vez había flaqueado mas de lo acostumbrado.

—Ya esta bien Sakura —ella solo asintió y sentía ganas de morirse ¿de verdad era tan fea para que él no quisiera besarla? Que mal —vamos, parecemos una pareja de sapos —se miraron y sonrieron tímidamente al verse verdes y Sakura sonrió un poco mas cuando vio los labios de él de ese color, parecía un payaso barato, aunque aun sentía los besos de él sobre su cabeza, luego de eso bajó su mirada y así se metió al carro de él, sin decir ni una palabra, pero con su corazón palpitando con fuerza.

**Notas: Holaaaaaaa.**

**Primero que todo quiero súper agradecer a las personas que me dejaron review y como no, es decir, jamás en mi historia de fanfiction me habían llegado tantos reviews y mi historial no es tan largo, el hecho es que estoy muy contento con ustedes mis lectoras(es) **

**Segundo que todo y aun recordar esto me de vergüenza, es el detalle del correo, yo sé que muchos de ustedes se preguntarían ¿es broma? ¿Esta loco dejando un espacio vació? Pues los que se preguntaron si estoy loco la respuesta es: si, o tal vez no loco, pero si tarado, por suerte Estefi me hizo caer en cuanta de mi pequeño gran error y es que aun no creo lo que hice, ese día que me enteré me sonrojé, me metí debajo de la cama, me sentí impaciente, torpe… en fin, aun me pongo colorado por eso, por cierto el correo esta en mi profile, es todo de ustedes, no me odien por ser bestia.**

**Creo que era todo lo que quería comentar antes de pasar al capitulo:**

**Como ven es largo, espero agradable, yo sé que el tamaño no lo es todo ¿o si? En fin, tiene un poco de todo este capitulo, comencé con tensión, luego con un poco de picante, pasé por humor y si me quieren matar por que no hice que se besaran… pues… no todo es perfecto, por mi parte quería que lo hicieran, por eso agregué eso de los besos en la cabeza y en el cuello, pero no es lo mismo, yo sé. Pero algo es algo peor es nada dijo un ladrón echándose una cabra al hombro (me encanta ese dicho) esperemos a ver que pasa en el próximo capitulo, a demás que en este ya se vio el progreso o si no que lo diga Tomoyo que se quiere morir por Sakura, presiento que ella va a meter la pata… con respecto a Eriol… no se me ocurrió que hacerle en este capitulo, por eso lo mandé hasta el otro, aunque no creo que sea mucho ¿o si? Jajajajajaja (risa macabra) jajajajajajaja.**

**Por cierto jamás esperé llegar a 100 reviews tan rápido, mas exactamente 104 y lo mejor fue que el 100 me le envió una paisana, aunque es igual de importante que cualquier otro, que no haya celos, eso es malo y por ultimo la herida de Bocado tiene un propósito y en el próximo capitulo lo verán.**

**Gracias nuevamente y espero que les guste, me encantan sus reviews y chao.**

**PD: Manchester eliminó al Barcelona y mi real Madrid esta a punto de ser campeón de España… ole, ole, ole, ole, ole, ole, ole.**

**Adiós, prometo el próximo capitulo contestar dudas y reclamos o háblenme por el correo adiós. **


	8. Pro y contra de un perro lastimado

Capitulo 8: pro y contra de un perro lastimado

**Capitulo 8: pro y contra de un perro lastimado.**

Y el fin de semana había acabado, la chica lo había pasado realmente… ¿mal? No, no era mal, lo que sentía era una extraña sensación de incomodidad, de vergüenza ¿Qué estaría pensando él de ella? Seguramente todo, pero el intento de beso había sido algo tan inevitable y si, había conseguido un premio de consolación, pero eso no era lo que había querido, no cuando se había jugado el todo por el todo y solo consiguió un beso en el cuello y que él le diera uno en la cabeza ¿Por qué la había besado él a ella? Eso también era buena pregunta, aunque la respuesta era para quitársela de encima, seguramente.

Aquel día cuando la había llevado el ambiente había sido tenso, Syaoran no había articulado muchas palabras y ella había respondido solo con monosílabos, el camino de la casa de Syaoran a su casa había sido eterno e incluso se había portado maleducada, no se despidió al salir del coche, quería subir y matarse, nunca hacía algo por instinto y cuando lo había hecho la desprecian o hace que él se sintiera incomodo.

Injusto, muy injusto.

A esas alturas, sentada en la azotea de la preparatoria se sonrojaba por su atrevimiento, pensar que él hubiera correspondido, eso era tonto, seguramente ni siquiera había querido, es decir, Syaoran había amado y al parecer para él un beso no era algo que se daba por quitarse a una chica de encima, era algo que se daba del corazón y que podía sentir él por ella, nada o nada mas de una mínima amistad que empezaba a formarse, pero que para ella iba en pique ¿por qué como verlo a los ojos después de eso?

Sakura jugaba nerviosa con sus manos, lo volvería a ver el martes, en un día mas ¿Cómo reaccionaria él? Syaoran era adulto, Sakura sabía eso y no mostraría nada de vergüenza, pero ella era otra cosa, no dudaba que no entendiera nada o que no prestara mucha atención, además de al estar cerca de él comenzaba a experimentar cosas que ni pensar con nadie mas, era extraño, con él sabía que era llegar a las nubes.

Bien, ya era un hecho, no podía sacárselo de la cabeza, Syaoran se estaba metiendo demasiado y lo peor de todo es que iba a estar cerca de ella y eso le gustaba, no era para molestarse, pero si para incomodarse e incomodarlo, tal vez estaría bien olvidar el intento de beso o intentarlo nuevamente.

No, no cuando la cabeza de Syaoran estaba ocupada de dolor causado por Kim, aunque a ella le encantaría tapar eso con amistad u otra cosa… momento ¿Qué otra cosa? No, solo amistad.

Llevaba quince minutos de su descanso pensando en él, al igual que gran parte del día y los días, anteriores.

—¿Te ocurre algo Sakura? —Preguntaron un grupo de chicas, las amigas de Sakura que llagaron en ese momento —Sakura… Sakura —en ese instante si levantó su cabeza y se encontró con ellas, mirándola intrigantemente.

—¿Estas enferma? —Preguntó Naoko —te ves pensativa, elevada.

Tomoyo se quedó analizando la expresión de su amiga, si, se veía colorada, sonrojada y para Daidouji eso era algo lógico, seguramente lo había besado y ahora se sentía apenada, así era Sakura, quien sabe que cosas le había metido Li en la cabeza, cuantas cosas le habría dicho, rayos, las cosas estaban sucediendo mas rápido de lo que ella creía.

—No —respondió Sakura —Estoy bien, solo he estado pensando mas de la cuenta, pero no se preocupen por mi —todas se miraron y asintieron, excepto Tomoyo que notaba algo mal y de algo estaba segura esa chica, Li no se quedaría con Sakura, no se la merecía, él solo era un ave de rapiña esperando y lastimosamente había encontrado a Sakura, pero Tomoyo no se lo haría fácil, si Li se iba a meter a su vida, Tomoyo también podía poner alguien de su confianza, alguien como su hermanastro o amigo de él que de mas eran iguales, si, porque Ronald era un buen chico, Li, no.

—Sakura vamos a salir este viernes todas —dijo Tomoyo —por la noche —la chica de ojos verdes iba a decir algo, pero su amiga la interrumpió —no, no te negaras esta vez, dile a Li que te deje descansar ¿acaso no has visto tus notas? Te estas convirtiendo en una de las mejores, ya esta bien que salgas un rato, además, hace mucho que no pasamos una noche de amigos.

¿Noche de amigos? Para Sakura eso era más noches de parejas, todas con sus llaveros de novio al lada y seguramente ella estorbando, no entendía cual era la insistencia de Tomoyo por sacarla, seguro que se divertiría más sin ella o ni siquiera la notarían, es decir, para que la querían cerca, para que llevara tragos sin que ellos tuvieran que separar las bocas de sus parejas, eso era realmente fastidioso, pero tal vez era lo que necesitaba, si, Li se estaba colando mucho en ella y estaba bien empezar a refrenar ese sentimiento ¿sentimiento? ¿Desde cuando se hablaba también de sentimientos? Las cosas se estaban distorsionando mucho.

Pero entonces algo de las palabras de Tomoyo le llamaron la atención, al ver que el resto de amigas estaban distantes se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿Entonces perdonaste a Eriol? —Sakura suspiró

Tomoyo quería decirle que si y que incluso lo había acompañado el sábado a pedirle disculpas, pero que un espectáculo los había hecho irse para atrás, aunque eso sería darle cuerda a Sakura.

—Eriol hablara con Li hoy por la noche, él esta arrepentido, lo sé y no dudo que después de lo que haga esta noche lo expulsen de la universidad, él es consiente que te usó muy mal y lo lamenta mucho, me dijo que después de arreglar las cosas con Li, lo haría contigo, no puedo ponerme molesta ante dicha actitud, lo quiero Sakura y espero que comprendas ese punto —Tomoyo miró a los ojos a su amiga —si estuve encolerizada por su actitud en un principio, pero él de verdad esta arrepentido.

—¿Él Habla en serio?

—Muy en serio, por favor no estés molesta con él, si tu lo estas yo no podría estar bien.

—Eriol me usó como una tonta y le hizo daño a Syaoran y no solo a él, hubieras visto su perro, su casa, sus cosas —Sakura miró a Tomoyo —mañana hablare con mi tutor, no sé si es correcto, pero tomare la opinión de él para esto, confió en Syaoran y ahora no tanto en Eriol, si él no habla esta noche con Syaoran supondré que es un cobarde y yo no querría confiar en él.

—¿No crees que apoyas demasiado a Li? —Dijo Tomoyo levantando un poco su voz —fácilmente te puedes decir cosas que no son acerca de Eriol, no sería la primera vez que Li dice mentiras, viví eso en cuerpo.

—Eso es cierto, pero él no me miente a mi y te lo repito, Eriol perdió un poco mi confianza, Syaoran la esta ganando, creo que si en este momento los pusiera en una balanza esta no se inclinaría hacía ningún lada —dijo Sakura sonriendo —y con respecto a lo de la salida…

Tomoyo se dio cuenta que no estaba bien andar por eso terreno, para convencer a Sakura tenía que hacerlo a las malas, no dejarla chistar nada o seguro serían negativas, además de ser una noche de: _olvido Syaoran Li y un nuevo romance en el corazón Kinomoto._

—Nada con respecto a la salida, pasaremos el viernes por ti y de eso no hay discusión, Eriol tiene un coche nuevo y el novio de Naoko llevara el de él, tu sabes, somos princesas y nos tienes que tratar como tal —_De casualidad ninguno tiene un BMW, _pensó Sakura sin notarlo —iremos a los bares del norte, son espectaculares y allí seguro que conoces a tu príncipe azul.

Sakura comenzó a incomodarse ¿príncipe azul? No le gustaba el azul, le gustaba mas el color que tubo en su cuerpo el sábado ¿Qué? No, no era eso, era que ella no necesitaba uno y solo necesitaba ver a Syaoran y no sentirse tan apenada el martes, esa era lo que mayormente ocupaba su cabeza.

—Interesante los padres de Eriol… lo premian por destruir cosas —dijo Sakura aburrida y pensante—Tomoyo no puedes alegrarte ¿Qué pasa si Syaoran esta noche decide hacer que expulsen a Eriol? ¿Crees que sus padres lo dejaran ir? Tal vez ni siquiera le den el carro.

Eso era un punto que Tomoyo no había contemplado, estaban hablando de Li y de seguro que no quedaría contento hasta desollar a su novio u obtener una dulce venganza, lo mas probable del asunto es que Eriol esa misma noche estuviera sin universidad.

—Eso no puede ser un gran problema —dijo Daidouji —creo que Li comprenderá la honestidad.

—Si tú lo dices…

Después de un rato se acercaron el resto de las amigas, se pusieron muy contentas al enterarse que Sakura iría el viernes, después de todo: ya hacía falta, la chica no podía pasarse toda la vida comiendo libros de matemáticas, a pesar que eso era lo que quería.

Pero entonces Sakura se percató de algo ¿desde cuando le parecía mejor la compañía de Li que de sus amigas? Porque eso ya era algo grave, es decir, la compañía de Li solo le podría llegar a ser mas agradable que la de sus amigas si ella y su tutor tuvieran algo mas serio y no lo tenían, incluso no le había podido robar un beso.

En que rayos pensaba, ella y Syaoran en algo mas serio, ese día lo había querido besar, si, pero de allí a otra cosa… por dios, no era de su interés, además estaba la promesa: no se volverían a enamorar y lo segundo es que él pensaba demasiado en Kim, Sakura no quería ser un reemplazo, como de seguro lo sería estando con él.

_Tonta… Syaoran seguramente no me dedica un pensamiento._

OoOoOoOoOoo

Algo andaba mal, él lo sabía, es decir, un hombre no puede pasarse un fin de semana pensando en una chiquilla que le quería robar un beso, si, Sakura era una chiquilla y nada mas, seguramente se sintió arrepentida por haber delatado la ubicación de su casa y creyó que todos los hombres se dejaban llevar por unos suculentos labios, porque así los veía él, como unos suculentos y hermosos labios.

Pero era adulto y sabía controlarse a pesar de estar pensando más en ella de la cuenta, pero era algo que se estaba convirtiendo en inevitable, Sakura demostraba con cada acto que era distinta a todas las mujeres que conocía y había conocido y no lo decía precisamente por como la había dejado de verde el sábado, lo decía por sus actos, por sus acciones, su manera de ser, su sonrisa, si, era una chica única.

Aunque el mismo Syaoran se había encargado de querer perder a la chica única, ella en ese momento seguro lo odiaba ¿a que mujer en sus cinco sentidos le agradaría que en vez de un beso se le de un baldado de pintura verde? Seguro que Sakura no era una de esas, pero ella tenía que comprender ese punto, un beso lleva a muchas cosas mas, cosas que él no estaba dispuesto a experimentar con ella ¿Por qué? Tal vez miedo, terquedad, abstinencia, el hecho es que ni él entendía porque seguía pensando en ella.

Además tenía que estar concentrado y con su peor cara de malo para la clase que iba a dictar, no podía mostrarse flexible, no señor, tenía que estar en sus cinco sentidos con los destructores, a pesar que por ellos había estado cerca de…

_Rayos… ¿Por qué sigo pensando en ella?_

Parqueó su carro en su espacio de siempre y se dirigió a la entrada, al parecer los vándalos no había hecho ruido la destrucción de su residencia, no veía risas, ni nada por el estilo.

—Buenas Noches —saludó al portero —¿Qué es ese maldito olor?

—Buenas noches profesor Li, es amoniaco, al parecer algo en los laboratorios salió mal —le respondió —y le informo que la directora quiere hablar con usted, me pidió que cuando lo viera llegar le avisara.

—Gracias —dijo y se dirigió al despacho de la directora.

Lo que le faltaba, el olor a amoniaco por toda la universidad y peor que eso hablar con la tan famosa directora Yuuko, para nadie era un secreto que estaba allí por ser esposa del alcalde de Tomoeda y que se la vivía engañándolo con todos los hombres que se le pasaban por las narices, excepto Syaoran.

Ella le había dado el puesto de profesor de matemáticas no precisamente por sus logros, sino por su aspecto, la mujer era bonita y había confiado demasiado en que a la semana de trabajo de Li, él ya se la habría llevado a la cama, sus intentos de seducción para con él habían sido evidentes, lo deseaba demasiado, la mujer tenía obsesión y Syaoran sabía eso, es mas, no le extrañaba que esta estuviera buscando un motivo para despedirlo por no darle lo que ella quería, pero rayos, él no era solo sexo, aunque se lo hacían ver demasiado.

La oficina de la directora estaba al fondo de la universidad, por lo cual le tomó un poco mas de tiempo llegar, por todos los dioses, no quería aguantarse otro de los intentos infructuosos de ella para cautivarlo ¿Qué haría ahora? La última vez se había subido la falda casi hasta el cuello, a Syaoran no le extrañaba que en ese momento no llevara falda.

Se rió un poco…

—Profesor Li —Syaoran volteó, que sorpresa, Eriol hiraguizawa, lo ultimo que quería era verle la cara a uno de sus estudiantes —¿podemos hablar?

—Ahora no Hiraguizawa… estoy ocupado ¿acaso eres ciego? —_No tanto para verte flirteando con Sakura, _pensó Eriol_ —_no me interesa perder tiempo.

—Pero…

—Hablamos después —lo cortó Syaoran y siguió su camino.

Para Eriol eso no era raro, estaba furioso, se notaba que un poco mas de lo normal, eso sin duda no era nada bueno, que los dioses se apiadaran de él, porque de seguro Syaoran Li querría su cabeza y aunque era merecida, no estaba preparado para darla.

Syaoran por fin estuvo frente a la puerta de la directora y antes de golpear suspiró cansado, lo único que quería era ir a verles la cara a sus estudiantes y bombardearlos de notas, de ceros, de unos y nada mas, esa era la ventaja de ser profesor, nadie podía discutir contra él o perdía peor.

Dio tres golpes a la puerta antes de oír el:

—Siga —si era el tono de esa…

—Buenas noches directora… me dijeron que me necesitaba —dijo desde la puerta.

—No te quedes ahí… pasa, toma asiento —dijo levantándose de su gran asiento y llegando hasta donde Syaoran, arrastrándolo a la silla —algo de tomar —dijo enseñándole la pequeña vitrina que tenía llena de tragos, lo bueno es que la vieja esa no sabía que él llevaba su dotación en su chaqueta.

—No puedo tomar, tengo que dictar clases —_y aquí vamos de nuevo _pensó Syaoran, era lo mismo cada vez que lo "mandaba llamar" acaso no tenía papeleo o algo interesante que hacer o no tenía a nadie mas que seducir, ¿Por qué él? Al único que seguramente si le importaba ser seducido, pero demonios, al parecer entre mas bravo el toro mejor es la corrida.

—Vamos Syaoran —dijo y comenzó a posarse detrás de él, abrazándolo, hasta ahí todo era tan normal como todas las noches que lo llamaba ¿acaso no tenía un alcalde que seducir? Porque tenía que centrar su atención en un profesor de matemáticas al que la mitad de la facultad consideraba frío y sin alma —No te resistas, sé que te gusto, sé que me deseas —Syaoran levantó una ceja, si, la deseaba, pero lejos de su vida.

Luego de cansarse de los abrazos infructuosos la directora Yuuko decidió hacer algo mas productivo y se embelezó un poco dando pequeños besos en la nuca de él ¿Por qué no los sentía familiares como cuando Sakura había hecho algo parecido el sábado? ¿Por qué estos no lo obligaban a dar pequeños besos en la cabeza? De inmediato frunció el ceño y se levantó de la silla bruscamente, rompiendo el abrazo que ella le tenía.

—¿Solo me llamaba para eso? No se ofenda, pero no tengo mucho tiempo que perder.

Yuuko se quedó mirándolo muy mal, no siempre era rechazada por un hombre y mas por un hombre que tenía el puesto gracias a ella, pero ella no había recibido nada, eso la llenó de ira, cólera ¿quién se creía Syaoran Li? Ella fácilmente podría prescindir de él, profesores habían y seguro que si se podría llevar a la cama a uno de ellos.

—¿De que hablas Syaoran? Sabes que estas aquí por mi —Syaoran cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse, era lo malo de seguir ordenes, a ella no podría manipularla ¿o si? —Solo me interesa llevarte a mi cama, pasar un rato divertido contigo y todos felices, sabes que hay muchos profesores en Tomoeda que estarían dichosos por ocupar tu puesto, tu eliges —ganas no le faltaban a él de decirle que se metiera el puesto por el… Pero lo necesitaba, después de todos los cristales de su casa había salido costoso, al igual que la ropa.

Pero tenía que calmarse, contar hasta cien o mil si era necesario, además aun no se desquitaba de sus estudiantes.

—Si me despide ¿Qué va a argumentar para hacerlo? Que yo sepa en el contrato no decía que era mi obligación acostarme con usted ¿o si? Porque entonces yo no leí esa parte —¿a eso le llamaba Syaoran calma? —Y por otro lado he cumplido mi obligación como profesor, lastimosamente para usted me va a ver la cara y no precisamente en la cama, lo hará hasta que se termine el contrato y para eso faltan unos meses —sonrió triunfante.

Yuuko por su parte estaba colorada de la ira, pero no, Syaoran no podía verle la cara así nada más, nadie podía dejarla e irse con la sonrisa de él.

—¿Qué me dices del viernes que faltaste? —Él frunció el ceño de inmediato, sus estudiantes habían ido con el chisme —eso si es digno de algo ¿no crees? Un memorando en tu hoja de vida, algo tan grande como para que no te den trabajo en Japón nuevamente, tengo muchas fuentes querido Syaoran y si yo quisiera me haría cargo de que no volvieras a ver un marcador un tu vida.

Eso era muy cierto, pero si ella sabía jugar sucio él era mejor.

—Hágalo —dijo y ella frunció el ceño —y yo mostrare esta grabación —sacó su celular, con el cual no había gravado nada —y veremos que opina el alcalde, creo que un puesto de profesor es mas bajo que uno de directora.

Yuuko palideció, no esperaba que él gravara todo lo que decían, incluso lo llegó a considerar mentira, pero estaba hablando de Syaoran y sabía que era astuto, no podía correr el riesgo

—No hablaras de verdad Syaoran, dame ese celular —se acercó y trató de arrebatárselo, Syaoran con una mano la detuvo

—Si hablo de verdad y otra cosa, para usted soy Li o profesor, no le he dado confianza para llamarme Syaoran.

—Pero…

—Pero nada… si quiere jugar sucio yo también sé hacerlo, además creo que el alcalde me dará unas buenas gratificaciones por esto —se retiró a la salida, era bueno verse ganador en todo, excepto en una cosa, pero pensar aquello no lo llenaba de alegría.

—No puedes dejarme así Syaoran.

—Creo que ya lo hago… hasta mañana —y en ese momento si se retiró.

Había empezado con el pie izquierdo la tarde que se hacía noche ¿que otras sorpresas le depararían? la verdad las cosas no habían podido salir peor y es que dado el caso de descubrir al culpable de su casa no podría hacer mucho, es decir, lo llevaba a donde la directora ¿y esta que? no haría nada por llevarle la contraria a Syaoran y eso lo desalentaba, bueno, tendría que llevar la venganza en sus manos y eso era tal vez mejor, pero como y además para que pensaba en eso, es decir, el culpable no se iba a delatar.

Suspiró…

Definitivamente las cosas no le estaban saliendo bien, ni modo, solo quería desquitarse de su clase, la cual hablaba en ese momento de él.

—Te digo que Li no volverá Nina, el pobre debe estar llorando aun la perdida de sus cosas —dijo Moji sosteniendo un trozo de la corbata de Syaoran —me hubiese encantado ver la cara de él cuando vio sus cosas, es una pena.

Los amigos y bufones de él reían junto con Nina, Eriol solo escuchaba la conversación de lejos, ya no quería involucrarse con ellos, por ellos estaba apunto de ser expulsado de la universidad y eso no lo dejaba muy feliz, incluso estaba contemplando la posibilidad de ir y delatarlos a ellos también, aunque no, eso sería bajo, Sakura no lo había hecho con él, él no lo haría con ellos.

—Tienes razón —dijo Nina —el pobre no debe tener una camisa en buen estado, seguro por eso no vino el viernes y claro, tampoco debe tener una foto, todas las tengo yo.

—¿Qué me dices del perro? —Todos rieron recordando a Bocado —quien se iba a imaginar que el ogro de nuestro profesor tuviera un perro, es la cosa mas cursi que jamás he visto en mi vida, aun recuerdo como ladraba, me encantaría patear a Syaoran como lo hice con su perro.

—Creo que tendrás la oportunidad —por fin habló Eriol —Li no dejara de dar clases —todos lo miraron —lo vi esta tarde, iba a donde la directora, si siguen hablando tal vez los escuche, deberían guardar silencio.

—Estas hablando basura —comentó uno de los cómplices de Moji —Li es un cobarde.

—Esperemos un rato, no debe tardar en llegar.

Después de eso todos guardaron silencio, un silencio nervioso, evidente, ninguno creía volver a ver a Li y eso los llenaba de pavor, sabían que si volvía lo iba a hacer con toda y eso no era bueno, de por si ya era malo, a eso se le sumaba la destrucción de la casa… ciertamente la cara de Li en unos segundos lo diría y al ver unos estudiantes entrar afanados se dieron cuenta que la hora había llegado.

Syaoran caminaba distraído, tendría que desquitarse con sus medios en caso de descubrir a alguien, bueno, eso era mejor, tal vez no pasaría la vergüenza de ser un profesor llorón que salía corriendo hacía donde la directora.

Ni modo, ahora solo la venganza…

—Buenas noches —saludó, nadie respondió, él sonrió inevitablemente, había nerviosismo en el ambiente —¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso el ratón se les comió la lengua? —el silencio seguía igual, no era complicado para Syaoran saber que nadie lo estaba esperando o por lo menos los que le habían hecho daño, que seguramente eran los peores de la clase, porque el trabajo a su casa no había sido hecho por nerds.

—Buenas noches —Saludó Nina, él frunció el ceño y la ignoró.

—Bueno muchachos —continuó el profesor —como ustedes tuvieron tantos pantaloncitos para ir corriendo a donde la directora y decirle que no vine el viernes —Moji y sus cómplices rieron por lo bajo —vamos a reponer esa clase… todos saquen una hoja y resuelvan esto —comenzó a escribir unos ejercicios en el tablero, las personas quedaron tiesas —Tienen diez minutos.

—No es justo —se quejó Moji —nosotros no somos los culpables —fingió, Syaoran no dijo nada, por unos segundos.

—Por Moji tienes siete minutos ¿algún otro aporte? Uno inteligente —toda la clase comenzó a reírse de Moji, Syaoran Li era el peor y ellos habían jugado con fuego —y otra cosa, enseguida terminen vengan por unos ejercicios, eran tema del viernes, creo que así no se quejaran.

Las personas empezaron a resolver lo puesto en el tablero por Li, eran dos ejercicios que a él como mínimo le tomarían cinco minutos, lo que quería decir que a sus estudiantes les llevaría quince minutos, bueno, ellos se lo habían buscado.

Syaoran se quedó viendo las caras de las personas, buscando un milagro, algo que le dijera a quien atacar y descuartizar en pedazos por el daño que había causado y por involucrar a Sakura, por jugar con ella, momento, Sakura estaba bien, entonces solo por el daño a su casa y a Bocado, si, mucho mejor.

Syaoran miró con desagrado como Eriol Hiraguizawa se levantó del puesto, él sabía que el muchacho era inteligente, pero no era su mejor estudiante, además de ser novio de Daidouji, seguro que el cuatro ojos también lo odiaba.

—Aquí tiene Li —dijo pasándole la prueba, Syaoran la miró y se sorprendió, no había nada

—¿Esto es una broma Hiraguizawa? —preguntó molesto mientras la clase ponía mas atención a la riñita que iba a comenzar que a sus propios exámenes —si lo es creo que escogió un mal día para hacerla, no voy a dudar en ponerle un cero o mandarlo a un circo como payaso —todos se comenzaron a reír de Eriol.

—Sabe que no me molestaría —dijo Eriol suavemente —creo que el rojo me quedaría bien —el profesor abrió los ojos de inmediato, por eso Eriol prosiguió al notar eso —ahora si quiere hablar en privado… creo que le gustaría, me parece que ya captó el mensaje.

Syaoran estaba sorprendido ante dicha actitud, es decir, Eriol sabía algo y él no lo dejaría en paz hasta no sacarle que, porque ya había dado indicios, no se podía echar para atrás.

—Espérame afuera Hiraguizawa —él asintió y se retiró ante la mirada nerviosa de Moji, sus cómplices y Nina, que en ese momento comenzaban a sudar petróleo, no podía ser que se hubiera hachado para atrás, eso era cavar una tumba para ellos, Syaoran Li era un monstruo y no dudaban que si llegara a saber la verdad ellos fueran su comida.

Syaoran se levantó de su asiento dejando intrigados a sus estudiantes, él no era un profesor que dejaba a los alumnos solos en un examen.

Salió calmado del salón y llevó su vista a Hiraguizawa, en pasos largos se colocó frente a él y le dio a entender que no estaba para juegos, que ya había abierto la boca que ahora tenía que terminar.

—Habla…

—Yo sé quien destruyó su casa

—¿Quién? —Eriol sintió nervios, estaba a segundos de ser descubierto, pero ya no había vuelta para atrás.

—Fui yo, yo convencí a Sakura para que nos llevara, yo les dije a algunos donde vivía y yo ayudé a destruir gran parte de afuera —Eriol sabía que de nos ser por estar en la universidad Syaoran ya le habría metido un puño o una patada, y es que se la merecía, además de aquella mueca de ira que tenía y de rabia.

Eriol no sabía que hacer, en cualquier momento su profesor lo tironearía hacía donde la directora, lo cual no era nada alentador.

—¿Quiero todos los nombres? Se nota que no rompes un plato, esto no lo hiciste solo, quiero saber ¿con quien? —Eriol negó.

—No puedo decir nombres, Sakura no me delató yo no delatare a nadie, yo los llevé, yo pago las consecuencias —como le gustaría a Syaoran que pagara las consecuencias, pero ¿Cómo? La directora no lo apoyaría y no dudaba que si llevaba a Eriol le hiciera un altar, rayos, no quería que se saliera con la suya y además quería saber el nombre del resto del grupo.

—Solo dime algo ¿las personas que te ayudaron están en esta clase? —Eriol no vio problema en responder, ellos no se delatarían ¿o si?

—Si, si están en esta clase.

—Perfecto —dijo Syaoran —espérame en los laboratorios, eso si no quieres ser expulsado de la universidad —Eriol abrió los ojos grande ¿le iba a dar una chanza? Eso era de milagro y no le importó que los laboratorios olieran a amoniaco, no iba a ser expulsado y que mas alegría que eso, oportunidades como esas se daban pocas.

—¿Qué va a hacer?

—Solo digamos que ya me ayudaste demasiado Hiraguizawa…ahora vete o puedo cambiar de opinión.

Eriol no dudó en hacerlo, si él no lo delataba con la directora todos sus problemas estarían saldados y que mejor que eso, no habrían problemas con sus padres, con su novia, con Sakura lo arreglaría después, perfecto, todo era perfecto, aunque si lo intrigaba para que lo llamaba Syaoran en el laboratorio, algo olía mal y no era precisamente el amoniaco.

Syaoran por su parte se quedó mirando como Hiraguizawa se retiraba al laboratorio, ahora era el turno de sacar sus dotes de embaucador y delatar a los otros vándalos, si no se podía desquitar de alguna manera, lo haría de otra.

Entró de nuevo al salón, no había que ser un genio para saber quienes estaban involucrados en eso, es decir, los cómplices de Eriol podían ser muchos, pero nadie pasaba tanto tiempo con él como Nina y seguro que quebrarla a ella sería la cosa mas sencilla del mundo, inclusive Syaoran se deleitaba viéndole la cara de miedo a ella, si, una tarea muy fácil de hacer.

—Hiraguizawa habló —fue lo único que dijo y el mareo cayó sobre los cuatro que estaban sentados disimulando que no entendían, pero entendían a que se refería Li y que estaban fritos —lastimosamente solo te delató a ti Nina —la chica palideció mas, si eso era posible y sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse, no creía su mala suerte, él desgraciado de Eriol la había zapeado.

—No te entiendo… pro-pro-profesor Li… yo no… he….

—No mientas más Nina y evitémonos dolores de cabeza —comentó cansado Syaoran —pero arreglare las cosas si me dices los nombres que me faltan, puedes fácilmente salir ganando, incluso no seré drástico cuando hable con la directora —_porque no puedo _—lo olvidamos y todos contentos, haré que no te expulsen.

Nina estaba a punto de llorar, por un lado tenía la mirada ámbar de Syaoran y por otro lado tenía los seis ojos de Moji y sus cómplices, de una u otra forma perdía, pero tenía que perder lo menos posible, lo sabía, ella no podía ser expulsada, su familia era de renombre en Tomoeda y eso traería un mal prestigio a su apellido, si iba a optar por una salida esa era Syaoran, porque con moji no ganaría nada, es mas, él era quien la había metido en todo eso.

—Yo no sé… de que…

—cuento hasta tres Nina… uno… dos… y tre…

—Esta bien… yo hablare… pe-pero… no quiero ser expulsada.

—Soy de palabra Nina —dijo sintiéndose ganador —solo dilos

A esas alturas Moji estaba apunto de mojar los pantalones y sus amigos habían comenzado a llorar por lo bajo, las consecuencias de ser rata.

—Moji fue el culpable —dijo Nina —Koji y su amigo —señaló al que le hacía falta —no sé como se llama —los tres la miraron y el primero en reaccionar fue Moji, se podría decir que los otros dos eran solo marionetas.

—No sé de que habla Nina, debe estar desvariando, no sé de que me acusa profesor Li —Syaoran estaba apunto de explotar de la risa, era lo que mas le gustaba, ver el desespero de una persona acorralada, le encantaría saber con que saldría después —créame no sé de que esta hablando.

El salón estaba quieto, no había ruido aparte del de las palabras de Moji y las palabras eran música para los oídos del profesor, los tenía, tenía a los desgraciados que habían destruido su hogar, ahora solo faltaba descubrir el que lastimó su perro, era la desventaja de ser el maestro, no podía partirle la cara, pero ellos si, idea…

—Moji… deja de hacer el ridículo, igualmente Hiraguizawa ya me había dicho de ustedes, solo quería ver hasta donde llegaba Nina —mintió —ustedes cuatro… diríjanse al laboratorio, el resto de la clase… pueden irse, tómense la noche y por esos exámenes… hagan lo que quieran con ellos, igual sé que ninguno iba a pasar —los estudiantes no lo dudaron dos veces y en menos de cinco segundos el salón estaba desocupado, a acepción de Syaoran y los cuatro vándalos que no sabían a que atenerse ¿al laboratorio? ¿No habrá querido decir a la rectoría? —¿Qué esperan… tarjeta de invitación? —en ese momento si se dirigieron, no iban a dudar, al parecer no tenía muchos ánimos de expulsarlos.

Syaoran se dirigió rápido a la puerta del conserje y argumentando una tontería le pidió la llave de los laboratorios, él dudó unos segundos en dársela, pero se trataba del profesor Li y bueno… todos sabían lo malo que podía llegar a ser, además de darle buenas propinas por tenerle limpio el carro, el conserje era uno de los que sabía que no era un ogro.

Syaoran tenía una pequeña venganza para sus queridos vándalos, no era algo grande, lastimosamente para él no podía, pero trataría de sacarle provecho a la situación.

Cuando por fin llegó a los laboratorios los vio con la boca y nariz tapada a ellos y no era extraño, el olor a huevo podrido era increíble, eso era algo mas a su favor, nadie se acercaría por esos lados, podría hacerlos gritar y no lo escucharían, por dios no los iba a torturar.

—Entren —dijo abriendo la puerta de uno de los laboratorios —¿Qué esperan? —el primero en hacerlo fue Eriol, seguido de Nina, los amigos de Moji y por ultimo Moji y para cuando se dieron cuanta Syaoran ya los había dejado encerrados allí, con el olor a amoniaco por todos lados.

El mareo que los recorrió a todos era fortísimo y fue inevitable para Nina vomitar sobre el suelo de los laboratorios como lo había hecho en la casa de Syaoran, él escuchaba todo desde afuera, no tardarían en ponerse a pelear, lo sabía y él ayudaría a eso, porque de alguna manera vengaría a Bocado.

—Déjanos salir Li —dijo Moji —estas abusando.

—¿A que le llamas abuso? Si quieres yo si te recuerdo que es abuso, deberías estar agradecido que no los he llevado a donde la directora o a una estación de policías, creo que allí se verían bien —dijo sonriendo —pero haremos un trato —todos guardaron silencio —¿Quién golpeó a mi perro? Si me dicen y le hacen lo mismo que le hicieron… bueno yo… no solo no los delatare, también les pondré un diez ¿es justo?

—Hablas enserio —preguntó uno de los "amigos" de moji

—No bromeo —y casi de inmediato se escuchó un golpe del otro lado, si, los amigos de Moji lo estaban pateando mientras Eriol solo miraba la escena con la boca tapada, era increíble como se dejaban manipular de Li.

Moji se defendió como pudo y comenzó a lanzar puños a cualquier parte, Syaoran escuchaba eso a punto de morirse de la risa, no entendía porque era profesor de matemáticas pudiendo ser psicólogo o algo así, era un experto para lavar las mentes y eso le agradaba.

Para el profesor no era suficiente el vomito de Nina o las heridas que pudiera tener Moji y sus amigos, para él faltaba alguien y ese alguien era Eriol Hiraguizawa, el muy desgraciado, si, se había delatado y gracias a él de una un otra forma había descubierto el resto de las personas, pero eso no quitaba el mal rato que le había hecho pasar a Sakura y por eso tenía que pagar.

—No se olviden que Eriol fue quien los delató —el susodicho abrió los ojos —yo de ustedes aprovechaba y lo golpeaba, es decir, él seguirá en mi clase, tranquilo, mientras ustedes tres están afuera, no quiero imaginar los rostros de sus padres cuando la directora les diga y Eriol tan feliz, asistiendo a clase.

Moji y sus ex amigos se miraron ¿Por qué las palabras de Li no dejaban de tener razón? Tal vez porque tenían razón, toda la razón, ya que Eriol iba a estar feliz por sapo al menos que se llevara una despedida.

—No sé de que habla Li.

—No lo niegues —gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta —ahora te echas de para atrás.

—A él —dijo Moji y en dos segundos lo estaban acribillando por decirlo de alguna manera, para él era inútil quejarse, estaba obligado a resistir los golpes y devolverlos, todos escuchaban a Syaoran y se convirtieron en sus títeres, marionetas, juguetes de batalla, Nina ya se había cansado de vomitar y de llorar y los otros cuatro no tenían fuerza para seguir rompiéndose la cara, el mas afectado era Moji, que fue a quien primero habían cogido, de ahí en adelante los otros estaban…aceptables, pero uno de los que estaba aceptables había notado algo.

Si, Eriol se había dado cuenta que Syaoran no los iba a llevar a la rectoría ¿Por qué? Eso era una buena pregunta, si quisiera ya lo hubiera hecho, pero no, no lo hizo, algo no andaba bien allí.

—Déjanos salir Li —dijo Nina —por favor —lo que no sabían es que Li había abierto la puerta desde que comenzaron con las peleas y se había marchado a dictar otra clase, minutos después se dieron cuenta de eso, sintiéndose las personas mas tontas del mundo y mas cuando vieron una notita que decía: _Nos vemos el viernes en clase, _obviamente cada uno Salió por su lado, menos Eriol, que esperaría a Li, él no era tonto, no se había atrevido a llevarlos a donde la directora… un descubrimiento interesante y esa notita que había dejado significaba que no había tomado represalias contra ninguno.

OoOoOoOoOoo

Por fin, su trabajo del día lunes había terminado y había ganado, si, le hubiera encantado verle la cara a sus agresores al salir del laboratorio, pero era algo cruel, los había dominado a la perfección, era por decirlo un pequeño tentempié de lo que se le venían a ellos, de seguro la materia ya la tenían perdida o las posibilidades de pasar era algo escasas, se lo merecían, ellos habían atacado primero y él solo contraatacó en una guerra que era lógico ganador.

No lo creía, por la tarde estaba pensando quien podría ser el agresor y por la noche llega el "astuto" de Eriol y se lo dice todo, por dios, habría que ser tapado para no suponer quienes serían sus cómplices, la verdad le encantaría ver la cara de Hiraguizawa, o de Daidouji, si, seguramente la noviecita lo odiaría peor cuando viera lo que le habían hecho por su culpa.

Todo estaba en orden, Bocado había sido vengado, el honor de su casa también.

Perfecto…

Se dirigió al parqueadero donde estaba su BMW, si era una noche para celebrar y le encantaría hacerlo donde siempre, lastimosamente tenía un perro herido y lo último que quería era dejarlo solo mucho tiempo.

Syaoran levantó la vista y se llevó una sorpresa cuando al lado de su carro vio una figura algo ¿cual era la palabra perfecta? Magullada, si, era eso, Eriol Hiraguizawa estaba con un labio roto y un ojo morado al lado del carro, al parecer le habían vuelto pedazos las gafas, pero ¿Qué quería? ¿Pelea? Podría ser, era algo que Syaoran tenía contemplado, es decir, las represalias de Eriol y Moji era algo que podía esperar y mas conociéndolos, si, porque Nina estaba aterrada y los otros dos bufones eran eso, bufones.

—¿Qué te ocurrió Hiraguizawa? —preguntó con todo el sarcasmo en su haber.

—Lo mismo que te ocurrirá a ti si te encuentro fuera de la universidad.

—¿te consideras con agallas para hacerlo?

—No, si lo hago seguramente correrás a donde la directora.

—Si lo haces de frente no tengo un motivo para hacerlo.

Eriol y Syaoran se quedaron viéndose un rato, como esperando quien mandaba el primer golpe, ninguno hizo nada, aunque ambos querían, entonces Eriol recordó el motivo real de su estadía allí, si, Syaoran tenía muchos flancos de ataque y alguien inteligente como él los aprovecharía, solo que ahora sería uno a uno, ya no quería involucrar terceros como Sakura.

El otro hombre por su parte estaba… impactado, la actitud de Eriol podía llegar a ser temeraria, pero como había pensado al comienzo de la tarde: _entre mas bravo el toro, mejor es la corrida._

—Tienes razón —dijo un sonriente Eriol —voy a atacar de frente Li, porque sé que la directora no te apoya en esto, sé que nos querías ver fuera, pero algo anda mal ¿no es así? No eres de los que con encerrar a las personas en un laboratorio que huele a mierda queda contento, a mí no me engañas, ya no mas juegos de niños.

Syaoran frunció el ceño, el cuatro ojos había resultado mas inteligente de lo que parecía, no creyó que alguien notara eso, Syaoran pensó que con ese encierro habían quedado mas que agradecidos, rayos… pero no se iba a dejar ver débil.

—Dejemos los juegos de niños entonces y es hora de comportarnos como hombres, algo difícil para ti que de seguro no complace a la paliducha de tu Daidouji —Eriol frunció el ceño, el desgraciado de Li sabía donde pegar, pero él también sabía jugar sucio.

—¿Y tu si complaces a Sakura? —eso obligó a guardar silencio a Syaoran ¿por qué las palabras complacer y Sakura no quedaban bien dichas en la boca de Eriol? talvez porque estaba hablando blasfemias.

Syaoran se acercó peligrosamente, que se metieran con el no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, en parte estaba acostumbrado, pero habían dos cosas con las cuales no se podían meter: la primera: Bocado y desde el sábado y esa era nueva: Sakura, ella era intocable en su mundo, era distinta y la hacía especial.

—Te rompería la cara por lo que acabas de decir en este mismo instante Hiraguizawa, te aseguro que no me importaría perder mi puesto, pero creo que estas ya muy aporreado —sonrió —solo te diré que espero no encontrarte fuera de aquí, porque por fuera somos desconocidos y nada me impide romperte la cara.

—Espero que cuando te encuentre no hayan notas de por medio profesor Li —Syaoran rió

—No las habrán.

—Que bueno.

Dicho esto Eriol salió del parqueadero sonriente, Syaoran no podía meterse con cosas de la universidad, por algún motivo Yuuko y él se llevaban mal y eso era una ventaja para los estudiantes que tenían problemas con Li, incluyéndose, porque se consideraba intocable, perfecto, ahora las cosas era Syaoran Li versus Eriol Hiraguizawa y conociendo a su profesor, cuando este decía sin notas de por medio, era eso, lo que lo hacía sentir mas satisfecho, solo quería encontrárselo algún día de frente o buscarlo y romperle la cara, Eriol sabía que era fuerte y que tal vez Li tenía lo suyo, pero no creía que en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo Li le ganara.

Si, estaba contento, la mala noche que se le había avecinado resultó ser mas blanca que la nieve de invierno y si, no tenía una buena analogía por lo feliz que se hallaba, pero que importaba, no lo había expulsado de la universidad, las cosas con Tomoyo estaban bien y con Sakura… bueno, eso ya era un tema de cuidado, recuperar la amistad de Sakura, lastimosamente si era algo que estaba en las manos de Li, el susodicho podría meterle cosas a ella y eso no era conveniente, un problema, pero era un problema que arreglaría el viernes que quedaron de salir.

Por su parte Syaoran conducía rumbo a su casa.

Bien, lo habían conseguido estresar o conseguido Hiraguizawa estresar, pero aun había algo que estaba en su cabeza, porque había dicho: _Y tú si complaces a Sakura, _que él supiera el único acercamiento que había tenido con Sakura eran unos besos en el cuello y nada mas, aunque fueron unos besos que hicieron que su mundo se moviera y…, no, solo besos normales, no tenían porque emparejarlo con Sakura, es decir, aparte de la relación alumna profesor, nada mas.

En el ambiente había información distorsionada y lo peor del caso y saliéndose de ese tema ¿Por qué no tenía cigarrillos en su bolsillo? ¿Por qué no tenía cigarrillos en su bolsillo desde el sábado? Ni modo, tendría que conformarse con licor y tomar en la comodidad de su casa, si bien Bocado no corría por las mañanas no lo dejaba salir por las noches, si, quería demasiado ese perro.

Pasados unos minutos llegó a su casa y sonrió, el verde era bonito, en su casa, el pasto, en cabellos castaños, en el cuerpo de… ¡maldición! tenía que entretenerse en algo, estaba pensando demasiado en ella y eso no era nada bueno, nada bueno para nadie, lo ultimo que quería era un acercamiento mas o fondo con Sakura y no dudaba que no se acercaran mas, la chica debía estar molesta, haría algo para arreglar eso.

Entró a su casa esperando el tan ansiado lanzamiento de su perro a sus brazos, luego recordó que como iba a esperar que lo hiciera con la pata lastimada, ciertamente muy tonto, pero es que estaba acostumbrado a ello y eso se había convertido en un habito diario, ni modo, tendría que esperar un par de días.

Dio un vistazo rápido a su casa, pudo ver a Bocado acostado en una silla del salón, _buena vida_ era el perro, pero al percatarse de la presencia de su amo se tiró de la silla, seguramente lastimándose mas la pata y fue algo lógico pues empezó a ladrar un poco, Syaoran se acercó rápidamente y lo tomó en sus brazos, aunque esto no ayudó a que su perro se calmara demasiado, pues Bocado seguía con sus ladridos y demás, lo acostó nuevamente sobre la silla y Syaoran se sirvió un vaso de vodka, si, la noche era joven, solo esperaba que no larga… pues Bocado aun se quejaba, pero él no veía nada extraño.

Después del quinto vaso de vodka el reloj ya marcaba las once y cincuenta de la noche, ya estaba bien para irse a dormir, además esa vez no quería perder el sentido, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y Syaoran sabía como se ponía con demasiados tragos en su haber.

Tomó a un Bocado igual de despierto que él y subieron al cuarto del profesor, Syaoran acostó al perro en una alfombrilla que tenía junto a su cama y después de desvestirse se acomodó en la suya, no tenía un buen dormir y le costaba conciliar el sueño, confiaba en que con los tragos eso no lo demorara y cuando por fin estaba a punto de pegar los ojos completamente, los ladridos de su perro casi lo hacen saltar de la cama, al parecer Bocado su había movido un poco y se había tocado la pata herida.

El profesor había sufrido esas consecuencias el sábado, el domingo un poco y lo ultimo que quería era no dormir bien el lunes, pero al parecer lo iba a hacer, Bocado no lo iba a dejar dormir bien esa noche tampoco y eso era desalentador.

De nuevo su perro guardó silencio y cuando nuevamente el tutor estaba apunto de cerrar los ojos, Bocado ladró, estuvieron así un buen rato, eran las tres de la mañana y el perro no se callaba, no había servido la leche tibia y eso era lo único que conocía para hacer dormir perros, contando con que eso sirviera, al parecer no, ese perro estaba empeñado en mortificarlo, los ladridos de su perro estaban en su contra, mierda.

—Si… no te callas te voy a sacar de la casa —dijo Syaoran mintiendo —tengo mucho sueño y quiero… —bostezó —dormir.

Bocado respondió con un ladrido y a Syaoran le salió una gotita de la cabeza, el perro no había entendido nada y eso lo encolerizaba, por fin después a las cinco de la mañana Syaoran pudo dormir un poco, aunque fue hasta las siete de la mañana que fue cuando Bocado lo despertó para hacerle saber que era hora del desayuno.

—Te… odio Bocado… —dijo y se tapó con una almohada tratando de evitar que los ladridos de su perro lo siguieran molestando, no le interesaba llegar vuelto pedazos a donde Sakura ¿Por qué pensaba en ella tan temprano? Tal vez porque estaba molesta con él por lo de la pintura o era lo del beso, no, era lo de la pintura, a la chica no le importaba el beso ¿o, si? no, seguramente había sido besada por personas menos detestables.

¿Qué hacer? En algún instante de su vida sabía que hacer, ya no, no era el mismo, había cambiado, no conocía igual a las personas como lo había hecho y menos a las mujeres como Sakura, si, era estúpido pensar en eso, pero Kim había destruido su modus vivendi, había aniquilado su fortaleza o la había hecho mas fuerte, la desgraciada lo había cambiado ¿para mal? ¿Si? ser fuerte y esconderse tras una mascara de frialdad ¿esta mal? Ser respetado ¿esta mal? Si, estaba mal, porque las personas no lo respetaban, las personas le temían, lo odiaban, lo miraban mal, nunca mientras caminaba por la universidad veía una mirada de respeto, si, solo era odio y lujuria por alguna de las chicas calenturientas que pasaban por su lado.

¿Por qué se empeñaba en perder a la única persona que le reía sinceramente? En parte había querido proteger a Sakura, de él mismo, la chica un hubiera ganado besándolo, incluso podía perder y a ella no quería verla mal, no cuando era la única sincera o una buena mentirosa ¿a quién diablos quería engañar? Ella era sincera, desde siempre.

Tonto…

Syaoran se quitó la almohada de su cabeza y miró hacía el techo, ella siempre sabía que hacer por él para pedirle disculpas de una u otra forma, ya había madrugado a trotar una vez por él y había pintado la casa y en cambio Syaoran no tenía ni idea ¿Qué le gustaba? ¿Qué le disgustaba? Por los santos ¿en que momento se había vuelto tan ciego? Se había encargado tanto de esconderse en si que había dejado pasar algunos momentos de su vida, que había perdido a las personas cerca, era una suerte contar con Touya y Fujitaka y esperaba que Sakura, pero él no podía contar con esa suerte, para recuperarla tendría que decirle a ella que le había vaciado el bote de pintura en la cabeza porque se moría por besarla, eso sería mostrase débil y de nuevo se reprochó ¿acaso no quería dejar esa imagen? La imagen que su tonta ex prometida había creado.

Ciertamente lo quería hacer, pero tal vez encontrarse con el viejo Syaoran traería problemas.

Suspiró

¿Por qué traería problemas? Si, era un cobarde, de una u otra forma, no podía ver felicidad, esta estaba asociada con dolor, como todo, una cosa buena trae una mala y una mala una buena.

Se levantó de su cama y se dispuso a preparar el desayuno, si se iba a ver con Sakura estaba bien verse con algo de animo, después de todo tenía un motivo, se había vengado, de una manera poco casual de las personas que destruyeron su hogar, eso era bueno, lo malo es que ella seguro no le interesaba, pero era algo que tenía que comprobar, era hora de dejar un poco el mecanicismo y centrarse en algo un poco… aventado.

OoOoOoOoOoo

El corazón de la chica latía con fuerza, se sentía tan apenada. Era la hora de la salida en su preparatoria y en menos de media hora lo vería, no podía imaginarse la reacción de él y menos de ella, quería llorar en ese momento y no había excusa para su comportamiento ¿Qué podía argumentar por querer besarlo? Ni siquiera ella sabía, un impulso, si había sido un impulso incontrolable, lo cierto es que si le hubiera gustado besarlo, le gustaría aun hacerlo.

Todas las personas se retiraban a sus casas, mientras sus amigas la esperaban como todos los días o la mayoría de ellos, era bueno salir acompañada, aunque no quería volver a sacar el tema de la salida del viernes, ya había aceptado.

—Vamos Sakura —dijo chijaru, que la esperaba en la puerta con el resto de sus amigas —No te tardes… —la oji-verde asintió y metió el resto de cosas en su maleta, ser tímida era malo y lo sabía, no podría ver con los mismos ojos a Syaoran.

Salieron de la preparatoria y el frío que comenzaba a apoderarse de las calles de Tomoeda las sorprendió, todas se estremecieron, Sakura no tanto, la pintura se sentía igual y en ese momento se reprochó por estar pensando nuevamente en eso, la verdad seguir así no le serviría nada para enfrentar a Syaoran.

Suspiró cansada mientras pasaba sus manos por sus cabellos, eso era un claro síntoma de nerviosismo, lo que Sakura no sabía era que tenía los ojos de cierta amiga sobre si y los tendría un buen rato.

El resto de sus amigas se concentraban hablando de temas banales y sin importancia, como decir que Yamazaki, el novio de chijaru, era el primero de su clase en Tokio o que Kira, el novio de Naoko había obtenido un asenso con lo cual había podido terminar de pagar el coche que los llevaría el viernes a algunos o que Kayto, el novio de Rika estaba enfermo y había estado en la cama desde el sábado, eso si era curioso, a Sakura no le extrañaba que si este hubiera estado bien le hubiera ayudado a Eriol para destruir las cosas de Syaoran, después de todo eran buenos amigos, aunque no estudiaban lo mismo y Kayto fuera unos semestres mas adelantado.

Las chicas continuaron con su camino sin percatarse que un profesor algo soñoliento las miraba y se reprochaba que hacía allí en vez de estar durmiendo y lo peor con su perro en el asiento de atrás, bueno, de una u otra forma si sabía que hacía, iba a buscar la paz con Sakura, por eso puso en marcha su vehiculo y nerviosamente se acercó al grupo, se desalentó un poco, ese grupete era todo un cuartel y no tendía a ser muy educado con las demás personas, si, sería mejor llamarla de un grito, lo único que no quería era hacer el ridículo, como que la chica lo ignorara o algo así.

Suspiró y trató de calmarse ¿Por qué aquella ansiedad?

_Vamos Syaoran… tu puedes a la cuenta de tres gritas: Sakura_

—Bien… uno… dos… cuarenta y cuatro… —si, el tiempo había pasado un poco.

Se sentía tonto… muy tonto, era Sakura, por dios, cerró los ojos y abriendo un poco la ventana gritó…

—Sakura —era lógico saber lo que venía después, había llamado a Sakura, pero el resto de las chicas voltearían y lo verían.

Y así fue…

La chica estaba de piedra, estaba pensando tanto en él que se había materializado o algo así, no podía ser ¿él estaba ahí? ¿Su tutor estaba ahí? ¿Syaoran estaba ahí? Eso le ayudó a la chica a olvidar de lo pasado el sábado, lo vio de improvisto, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para estar nerviosa, incluso algo de felicidad tenía.

_Concéntrate_

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Naoko y la misma pregunta tenía Rika y Chijaru, para Tomoyo no era un desconocido y lo peor es que era un conocido poco agradable para ella, el desgraciado de Li estaba actuando rápido y mucho, ahora también al parecer la recogía en la preparatoria, eso no era bueno y menos bueno era la cara de Sakura, estaba un poco sonrojada y estática.

—Me disculpan un segundo —dijo después de un rato y de respirar hondo.

Sus amigas seguían con la misma pregunta, se podía decir que los conocidos de una eran los conocidos de las otras, pero ninguna de ellas estaba al tanto de aquel hombre que conducía el BMW y era amigo de Sakura, por eso motivo Tomoyo les contó:

—Él es Syaoran Li, el tutor de Sakura —_y espero que solo sea eso, porque ni loca voy a permitir que sean algo más._

Las chicas quedaron impresionadas, era un hombre muy joven y no parecía el cascarrabias que decían, la típica impresión que se daban todas.

Por su parte la chica que se había alejado del grupo se acercaba al carro de Syaoran lentamente, nerviosa, apenada y de seguro muy roja, porque sentía la vista de él sobre la suya y la de sus amigas que quien sabe que comentarios haría de aquella escena hasta el momento común.

Syaoran por su parte estaba algo nervioso ¿Qué argumentaría para su estadía allí? Pero ¿de que se preocupaba? Era un mentiroso y eso era bueno, lastimosamente cuando falta sueño, falta un poco de inteligencia y lo extraño del caso es que a ella no sabía mentirle demasiado.

—Hola Sakura —ella inevitablemente sonrió, volvía a ser Sakura… que bueno.

—Hola Syaoran —comentó cuando estaba frente a su ventana —esto… yo… bueno… ¿Qué haces aquí? —era algo lógico, la pregunta lógica.

—Bueno, estaba cerca —mintió —y me pareció una excelente idea pasar por ti —_además estoy arrepentido por lo de la pintura —_no sé —en ese momento ladró Bocado, perfecto, eso era lo que necesitaba Syaoran para quitarse ese ambiente que empezaba a formarse en su cabeza.

—¿Trajiste a Bocado? —Dijo centrando su atención el huésped de atrás —dame dos segundos —dijo sin pensarlo —estaré contigo, me despediré de ellas —señaló al grupo —y vuelvo —Syaoran asintió y vio como ella salía corriendo a donde el grupo de amigas, al parecer no estaba molesta, eso era bueno o solo estaba esperando para vengarse como él hacía siempre.

Suspiró y vio a su perro

—Es una suerte haberte traído, sabía que no se resistiría a ti —su perro respondió con un ladrido

Sakura no sabía en que rayos pensaba ¿acaso no se iba a sentir incomoda con la presencia de él? Al parecer no, pues ahora no era solo eso, se iba a meter al carro con alguien al cual se moría por besar, pero tenía que controlarse y no pensar en eso, no podía volverse una maniática ni nada por el estilo, además de estar un poco triste por lo de la pintura.

Al llegar a donde su grupo todas tenían una distinta mirada, Naoko con intriga, Rika con un sonrisa, Chijaru algo dudosa y Tomoyo no la miraba a ella, miraba a Syaoran y al voltear la vista, Sakura pudo ver que este también la miraba a ella, se estaban acribillando con la mirada y la chica de ojos verdes no sabía en que momento su amiga se iba a lanzara matar a su tutor, porque eso era evidente, esos dos no se llevaban bien, nada bien.

—Me voy —dijo Sakura haciendo que Tomoyo quitara la vista de él y la pusiera sobre ella —vino a recogerme y pues…

Todas pusieron cara de felicidad que se traspasó a Sakura, sus amigas pensaban que allí estaba creciendo algo, solo que Sakura no sabía eso, a diferencia de Tomoyo, las otras no conocían al sujeto y no sabían que era tan malo, por eso si la apoyaban y la animaban, mientras la única escéptica del grupo se moría de ganas por llorar, el viernes tendría que hacer algo para que Sakura conociera su príncipe azul y sabía quien le podría ayudar, si señor, primero muerta que ver a su dulce Sakura con ese ogro aprovechado.

—¿No que no ibas a tener novio? —dijo Chijaru sonriente —te gustan algo mayores ¡eh! —Sakura se sonrojó de inmediato —y además tiene carro.

—Él no es mi novio, es Syaoran: mi tutor —explicó desentendida de que Tomoyo ya había explicado eso —estaba cerca y pasó por mí —sus amigas rieron ante la manera de actuar de Sakura.

—Entonces al parecer es él quien esta enamorado —Sakura se sonrojó mas, él enamorado, como no, si ni siquiera había querido besarla y además se la pasaba pensando en otra, una que lo lastimó horriblemente, no, para ver a Syaoran enamorado nuevamente pasarían años y seguro se lo ganaría una diosa, no ella, él no se fijaría en ella jamás, además, que impulsaba ese pensamiento, eso no le importaba, ella solo había querido hacerse merecedora de esos labios que se mandaba por unos segundos, nada mas.

—¡Seguramente! —dijo y todas sonrieron.

.

—¿Por qué no las presentas con él? —dijo Tomoyo confiado que con el mal genio que se mandaba el tipo las asustara y mas de ellas se unieran a su causa de separarlos.

—Si —dijo Naoko —sería bueno saber quien es el profesor que esta llevando a la cima a Sakura.

Syaoran que miraba de lejos deseaba que lo ultimo que se le ocurriera a Sakura fuera presentarlo con ellas, lo único que quería era hacer que las cosas entre Sakura y él fueran como habían venido siendo, quitar cualquiera aspereza que se había creado, lograr un buen estado, pero algo andaba mal, lo sabía, Sakura había volteado a él y eso no podía ser bueno, se había acostumbrado tanto a atacar a las personas que tratar de congeniar con alguien era intento fallido, no era un ogro, pero se había comportado como tal dos años y conociéndose a si mismo, sabía que las chicas se desilusionarían con él, al demonio si se desilusionaban, después de todo Sakura lo conocía.

Y esta chica era la que se debatía, lo conocía, él fácilmente podía mandarlas a volar o pasarles el carro por encima, no, no tal extremo, pero de seguro que ya les tenía un apodo a cada una.

—Me encantaría… pero me dijo que tenía afán y pues…

—No será mucho tiempo —comentó Tomoyo.

Lo sabía, pero Syaoran no necesitaba mucho tiempo para ser descortés.

—Sakura… —volvió a llamar Syaoran, si bien estaba haciendo un esfuerzo humano para estar allí y enmendar las cosas podría darse prisa.

—Lo ven —dijo Sakura —esta afanado… será en otra ocasión —y dicho eso corrió hacía el carro dejando a sus amigas sin oportunidad de quejarse.

Todas la miraron, se comportaba mas extraña cuando de él se trataba, no había que ser genio para notarlo y mas para notar el tiempo que le agradaba pasar a Sakura con su tutor, para Tomoyo eso no estaba bien, pero así tuviera que meterle un novio a la fuerza a Sakura con tal de evitar a ese Li, lo haría, o conseguirle un nuevo tutor, no, eso no podría, el sujeto era amigo de Touya, ni modo, sería la opción de un novio a la fuerza.

Sakura subió al asiento del pasajero rápidamente, estaba feliz, pero luego recordó el incidente y no precisamente el de la pintura, por eso bajó la cabeza y comenzó a jugar con su maletín que había posado sobre sus piernas, luego se percató de Bocado y de cómo este se pasaba a su asiento y encontró algo mejor con quien jugar.

Por su parte Syaoran se dio cuenta de lo peor, Sakura estaba alejada, pero ¿Por qué había aceptado que la llevara si estaba molesta? Como creía que estaba, lo que no tenía claro es que Sakura estaba apenada.

—¿Cómo… sigue Bocado? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—Mejor —respondió antes de que el silencio se apoderara nuevamente de ellos.

Y ahí estaba, los magníficos sonidos del silencio, la incomodidad se empezó a ser presa de ambos, no había sido tan buena idea pasar por ella cuando el ambiente estaba tan malo e incomodo, es decir, en la casa la podría distraer, en el carro no, o ¿con que? la chica estaba feliz jugando con las orejas de su perro, pero a simple vista se veía que con él no, que estaba distante, donde estaba la chica que había pintado su casa y que lo había intentado besarlo… ¿besarlo? Entonces él cayó en cuenta, la chica no estaba molesta, estaba apenada, distante por eso, creía que él le iba a reprochar el detalle o a burlarse, por dios, si había hecho lo impensable para no besarla, bueno, era un tanto agradable ser inteligente, si ese era el motivo lo arreglaría en ese mismo instante.

Sakura se percató que el carro tomaba otra dirección, ya no iban a su casa.

—Syaoran… este…

—Cállate Sakura —y la chica como un muñequito de trapo se dejo dominar, pues solo veía como Syaoran la llevaba en el carro.

Era la ventaja de Tomoeda, un pueblo pequeño y un recorrido corto a donde se quisiera ir, por eso en dos segundos estaban en el parque pingüino, si, no era el sitio más cómodo para hablar, pero era lo poco que conocía Syaoran, eso y los bares y no iba a llevarla a uno.

—¿Quieres Helado? —preguntó mirando hacía otro lado que no fuera Sakura que no entendía que pasaba por la cabeza de él —creo… que necesitamos hablar.

—Este… bien.

Syaoran parqueó su carro y luego Sakura se bajó con Bocado del auto, estaba nerviosa, tenían de que hablar, si, pero nada que requiriera de un parque o algo así, es decir, no era importante el tema del beso, aunque si se sentía algo retraída.

Suspiró

Se dirigieron a un pequeño puesto de helados, con pequeño no se exageraba, pero Syaoran sonrió al ver como la chica no se quejaba, era maleable y parecía dejarse hacer, eso estaba mal, no quería una alumna impedida, quería a la Sakura de siempre, no la chica que estaba a su lado, siguiéndolo como cuando salía a correr con Bocado, ella no era Sakura y era hora de empezar a recuperarla, como ya había echo con él dos veces ella.

Al llegar al puesto Sakura estaba más cohibida, si eso era posible, él notaba eso, rayos_, era un simple beso Sakura, _pensaba mientras la miraba disimuladamente.

—¿De que quieres el helado? —dijo Syaoran.

Si, estaba perdida, no se podía controlar como lo hacia antes, estaba intimidada, tímida, tonta, bestia y sobretodo retraída, no era lo que quería y lo sabía, pero ¿Cómo verlo a la cara?

—Cualquier sabor —dijo ella haciendo que Syaoran frunciera el ceño.

—Espérame en la banca de allí —señalo una silla vacía —ya los llevare y cuida a Bocado —que no se había separado de ella, nuevamente Sakura asintió y se dirigió sin decir nada, no, las cosas estaban mal ¿acaso tenía que besarla para que se comportara igual como siempre? Ciertamente no, y él lo sabía.

Ella no perdió un segundo y se sentó en la banca, Bocado estaba a su lado, el perro no quería correr y tal vez si quisiera no lo podría hacer tampoco, no le gustaba ver mucho a ver a Bocado así y entonces recordó un tema seguro para tratar con Syaoran, si, le preguntaría si habló con Eriol y así calmaría el ambiente, eso era bueno, además de no querer seguir así con él, si bien era un error de ella por el impulso no era para tanto, pero…

Sus pensamientos se perdieron cuando lo vio acercarse con dos helados, la chica no creyó que el se comprara uno, pero si lo hizo, Syaoran era tan normal como cualquiera, omitiendo su mal genio y su sentido de la venganza, la chica sonrió, pero bajó su mirada a medida que él se acercaba y la bajó completamente cuando el se sentó.

—Toma —dijo y le pasó el helado —pedí ambos de chocolate, no sabía si te gustaba…a mi me gusta y…

—Esta bien —interrumpió Sakura y eso fue acompañado de un silencio inmenso.

Sakura daba una que otra lamidita a su helado al igual que syaoran, ambos mirando hacía el frente ¿Qué ocurría? Él se sentía nervioso y ella algo tonta.

—Esto… —comenzó Sakura —¿hablaste con Eriol? —Él asintió —¿Qué tal? Supongo que lo hiciste echar —_No pude, me hubiese encantado y no pude —_no eres el tipo de persona que perdona algo así.

—Si te cuento un secreto prometes guardar silencio —Sakura asintió mientras él no sabía a que rayos jugaba ¿desde cuando contaba su vida? —me hubiese encantado hacer que los echaran, pero antes de eso la directora de la universidad me llamó —suspiró —es una mujer bonita, pero algo… —Syaoran buscó una palabra para que Sakura no se asustara de su manera de hablar, la quería cerca —lanzada —Sakura abrió los ojos —por no querer acostarme con ella me la gané de enemiga, por suerte me la pude quitar de encima con una mentira.

—Como las muchas que tienes —sonrió Sakura olvidando por unos segundos la incomodidad y volviendo a ver su rostro, pudo notar pequeñas ojeras bajo sus ojos, eso no le agradó demasiado.

—Así es —dijo él —el hecho es que Hiraguizawa me contó que él había sido y me lar arreglé para descubrir a los otros, no podía llevarlos a donde esa vieja, no me hubiera ayudado —Sakura escuchaba entretenida el poco de confianza que él le estaba dando.

—¿Y que les hiciste? —Syaoran sonrió y Sakura lo hizo con él —cuénteme por favor.

—¿Conoces el amoniaco? —Sakura asintió —lo único que se me ocurrió fue encerrarlos en un laboratorio lleno de olor a eso, después me las arreglé para hacer que se atacaran mutuamente y me encantó cuando una chica de las destructoras empezó a vomitar —Sakura empezó a reír, era la primera vez que lo hacía por una maldad, pero el había sido inevitable, él lo había hecho con justificación.

—Eres único Syaoran —dijo y lo miró, él también la miraba a ella y eso la sorprendió un poco ¿desde cuando había comenzado a verla a los ojos sin incomodarse? Eso le gustaba de una manera, pero la cosa es que era ella quien estaba obligada a quitar la vista, e incluso cambiar el tema —¿no dormiste bien? —Syaoran sé sorprendió con el cambio de tema, al menos ya no estaba tan incomoda.

—Bocado se estuvo quejando toda la noche, se calló como a las cinco de la mañana, no pude dormir mucho —Sakura abrió los ojos y se metió el último pedazo de Helado a su boca, era un hombre único, especial y se había tomado la molestia de hablar con ella de un tema que aun no tocaban en vez de estar durmiendo, incluso estar en su casa explicándole, de alguna forma le daría la tarde libre o se la darían.

—Syaoran con respecto a lo del sábado… —dijo con su cara roja, pero la interrumpió.

—No hables de eso, no es necesario, pero si quiero que me disculpes por lo de la pintura, fue algo alocado pero… —_Fue lo único que encontré para no besarte —_tenía que hacer que regresaras a tu casa —mintió —y con lo del beso…

—Syaoran yo…

—No tiene importancia —Sakura abrió los ojos —es solo un beso, me hubiese encantado dártelo —por un momento la chica dejó de respirar ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Él dijo me hubiese encantado dártelo? —pero si lo hubiera hecho te hubieras sentido mas incomoda que ahora, ni siquiera me vez a la cara Sakura, piensa que hubiese pasado si ambos nos hubiéramos besado.

¿Qué hubiese pasado? Él tenía razón, pero eso no le quitaba las ganas de dárselo.

—Supongo que tienes razón —dijo y como pudo lo miró al rostro, tenía que disimular las ganas que tenía de besarlo —no sé que paso ese día —_y lo que me pasa —_pero… si, tienes razón.

—Eso esta mejor —pero para Sakura no lo estaba, sin embargo aprovecharía su buen genio que mostraba él para conocerlo, esta vez sin que Touya tuviera que contar el pasado de Syaoran.

Le encantaba descubrir cada nueva cosa de él, cada detalle que hacía, cada broma que jugaba, sus venganzas, su manera de ser, él era un enigma y ella lo sabía, pero quería saber mas de él y ahora que el incidente del beso estaba a un lado, por que no estaba olvidado lo haría, descubriría de él lo mas que le permitiera, lo quería así, esa tarde iban a dejar las matemáticas a un lado y se iban a concentrar en ellos, aunque para que, para nada, para pasar un rato agradable juntos.

Syaoran se mostró mas relajado, la chica lo volvía a mirar, aunque no estaba convencida lo sabía y además el maldito sueño era otra cosa que no lo dejaba en paz.

—¿No te gusta algo Syaoran? —Preguntó Sakura, unos días antes respondería _que te importa, _ella esperaba otra cosa —¿te fastidia algo? —lo vio pensar unos segundos.

—No me gustan los hospitales —dijo rápidamente y Sakura se arrepintió de su pregunta ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Lo estaba llevando al pasado —no me gustan las personas que se aprovechan de la gente, por eso engañé a Daidouji y otras cosas —dijo bostezando.

Sakura estaba pensativa ¿Qué otras cosas? Seguramente el abandono, la traición.

—¿Te has enamorado alguna vez? —preguntó sin pensarlo y de nuevo se reprochó.

—No —respondió rápidamente, una mentira evidente, para ambos, para él que sabía que había amado y perdido y para ella que sabía lo que le habían hecho, sin duda a él no le gustaba hablar de eso.

Ambos suspiraron y el silencio se volvió a apoderar de ellos, aunque esta vez ya no era un silencio incomodo, era mas ameno y tranquilo.

El silencio fue tal y la paz que los rodeaba era tan increíble que para cierto tutor que estaba sentado al lado de Sakura le fue inevitable cerrar los ojos y dejarse caer al lado dormido, contra el hombro de ella que estaba estática, al principio no entendió nada, pero después de un rato se dio cuanta que él estaba dormido y como la primera vez que lo vio así le encantó verlo con tal tranquilidad, ciertamente era apuesto, se separó un poco para dejarlo dormir en la banca, era obvio el cansancio de Syaoran y lentamente ella ayudó para que quedara recostado sobre la silla.

Dormía tranquilo a mitad del parque en una banca, si, su tutor no tenía una vida nada amena, incluso su muy querido Bocado se la hacía complicada, pero eso no le importaba a él, es mas, al parecer a medida su perro molestaba él mas lo quería, Sakura comprendía mucho de aquel hombre.

Si, seguramente no había querido besarla por no incomodarla, ni incordiar la situación, pero ella si había querido hacerlo ¿se había aguantado él para no besarla? Eso la hizo sonreír, era mejor pensar eso, la idea de que él no la besara por su parecido con Kim o por que era fea no le agradaba, era mejor pensar que no quería incomodarla, además de sus ojos al parecer ya no le decoraban a Kim, la chica que lo hizo sufrir.

Se arrodilló para quedar cerca de él y así mirarlo mejor, era una lastima realmente su forma de ser ¿Cómo sería antes de su mala suerte? Eso era un buena pregunta, no hablaba de él, solo lo demostraba, a su manera y a su manera era un caballero y solo con ella, no lo veía gastándole helados a las chicas de por ahí, incluso se sintió muy triste, tenía enemigos por ser un buen hombre, aquel detalle de la directora no era algo que le agradara recordar a ella, por sexo se había ganado una enemiga y poderosa, eran increíbles los principios de él y lo peor del caso es que por eso los vándalos había salido bien librados de todo, porque ella sabía que Syaoran no era el que se conformaba con un encierro.

No supo en que momento fue retirando un mechón del cabello de él que estaba sobre su frente, ni en que momento comenzó a acariciar su cara, suavemente, no quería despertarlo, solo quería consolarlo, ya que si estuviera despierno no se atrevería y seguro que él no se dejaría hacer mucho y sobre todo en que momento posó sus ojos sobre los labios que aun no había besado, pero que igual se moría de ganas por hacerlo, no, no podría robarle un beso, eso estaría mal, sería… ¿cruel? Además de no ser lo mismo.

¿Desde cuando se había vuelto obsesión probar esos labios?

La chica quería… quería mucho ¿Por qué? Porque era un adolescente y admitía que su tutor no era feo, que tenía unos labios apetitosos y ella quería degustarlos.

—Syaoran —llamó —Syaoran —no se movió, no hizo ningún intento de hacerlo.

¡Al demonio! Además que él había dicho que no tenía importancia, que era un simple beso, si era tan simple, si la descubría en el acto tendría un argumento, arriesgado, pero desde el sábado no había podido dejar de pensar en él.

Muy lentamente fue bajando hasta su rostro, pero antes de eso miró a todos los lados, no había nadie cerca, eso ayudó, pero si había un espectador, lo bueno es que no sabía hablar y no diría nada de lo que estaba apunto de hacer, Bocado sería el único espectador, ella estaba a centímetros de la cara de él, sentía su respiración contra su nariz y causando un poco de cosquillas sin querer, eso la ayudó a tomar el impulso y después de respirar hondo unió sus labios con los de él.

No podía chocar muy duro, solo permaneció quieta, no podía profundizar y no quería tampoco, seguramente él sabía como dar un beso real, ella era una niña descubriendo como besar un hombre mayor y aun no le importaba su atrevimiento, lo estaba disfrutando

¿Por qué con Ronald nunca sintió nada así? Y eso que Ronald le correspondía, y Syaoran no.

Desde el beso habían pasado alrededor de ocho segundos, quería seguir unida a él, pero no estaría bien, igual ya había sacado su parte de pintar la casa, ya había obtenido su recompensa y le encantó, los labios de ese sujeto podrían llegar a enviciarla si no se controlaba, por eso se retiró lentamente y lo miró, permanecía con los ojos cerrados, no se había despertado, pero estaba un poco mas colorado, a ella no le importó y así como unió sus labios la primera vez lo hizo una segunda, solo que esta vez quería probar mas y Sakura comprendió el doble filo de la navaja, querer mas y no poder obtenerlo, porque por primera vez en su vida, quería profundizar un beso, quería sentir las nubes en los brazos de él.

Le gustaba expresarlo con su boca, pero tenía que permanecer quieta y con solo respirar el aire que él respiraba estaba contenta, sin previo aviso llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla de él, se sentía tan bien, pero ya estaba bien, por eso se alejó y esta vez para no volver a besarlo, solo lo miró un rato mas.

—Déjame dormir un poco Bocado —dijo entre sueños, Sakura infló sus mejillas ¿besaba igual que bocado? No quiso prestarle más atención al detalle y se dedicó a sentarse en el suelo y jugar un poco con Bocado.

Si, había ocurrido algo bueno, lo había besado y para aquellos que pensaban que era una chica tímida, al parecer con él perdía los estribos, le había encantado las nuevas sensaciones, aunque era algo lógico no poder repetirlas jamás ¿pero eso estaba mal? Si, para ella era malo no repetir eso, después de todo algo tan bueno tenía que repetirse, talvez le convenía lastimar a Bocado para que no lo dejara dormir, eso era un pro de la lastimada del perro, se reprochó aquel pensamiento, Bocado no tenía que pagar por sus hormonas o su deseo.

Minutos después vio a Syaoran levantarse de la silla y verla sonrojado ¿Qué le había pasado para que la viera así? ¿Acaso él había notado el beso? La chica solo atinó a disimular jugando con el perro.

Syaoran miraba esa escena un poco apartado, no quería hablarle a ella, no después de lo que acababa de soñar, ¡por dios! era Sakura y había soñado con ella, eso no le pasaba desde hacía mucho, es decir, soñar con una mujer y besándola de esa forma, no dudaba que a esas alturas estuviera sonrojado y con justa razón, se suponía que ella era la joven con hormonas locas, no él.

Después de unos segundos Sakura se acercó y él la miró, tontamente, Sakura no pasó por alto eso.

—¿te ocurre algo? —_acabo des soñar que te beso, creo que si me ocurre algo._

—No, no me ocurre nada, solo me extraña que me haya quedado dormido, nunca sucede.

—Estabas cansado —_y agradezco eso, pude besarte —_y es normal, te esfuerzas demasiado y… —Sakura guardó silencio cuando lo vio meter su mano a su chaqueta, iba a fumar —¿Qué haces? —preguntó un poco molesta, sabía que no era nadie para exigirle nada, pero quería hacerlo.

La chica se sorprendió y guardó silencio cuando lo vio sacar una galleta, no iba a fumar y había remplazado el cigarrillo con una golosina, si no lo hubiera besado minutos atrás lo hubiera hecho en ese instante, el punto es que Syaoran estaba cambiando.

Él por su parte no escogió un momento peor para sacar las galletas, si, las había cambiado por el cigarrillo y no le gustaba la cara de felicidad que le hacía ella, la chica estaba sonriente y radiante, demasiado para su gusto, y más cuando andaba soñándose con Sakura.

—Bueno… creo que me interesa dejar eso ¿quieres?— le ofreció una, ella sonrió y negó, lo que significaba que a él le interesaba agradarle a Sakura, de eso habían hablado el sábado, lo que no sabía Syaoran es que ya le agradaba y mucho.

—Syaoran… estuve pensando —_Mientras no te besaba —_y ¿Qué harás? Según me dices la directora te odia y no te dejara en paz hasta que te eche o se acueste contigo —frunció el ceño —realmente estas en un estado complicado en la universidad.

—Supongo que disfrutare al máximo lo que me queda en la universidad de Tomoeda, después tratare de conseguir trabajo en otro lado o quizás me renueven el contrato, aun quedan unos meses, por ahora me interesa hacerle la vida complicada a Hiraguizawa o acostarme con la directora —ambos rieron ante el tono de él, la mentira mas grande _además tus labios solo son míos OK, _Sakura rió ante su obsesión aparentemente inocente.

—Con respecto a él ¿estaba arrepentido? —sabía que de la respuesta de Syaoran tomaría una decisión con respecto a él.

—No es un mal sujeto, lo que pasa es que no le gusta dejarse de nadie, lastimosamente se metió conmigo y a pesar de ser yo su profesor tenemos una rivalidad cazada, por ti no te preocupes, sé que no te volverá a usar, te seguro que si lo hace se vera conmigo.

—Y eso es meterse con en diablo —ambos sonrieron y disfrutaron de una tarde en el parque, donde no hubieron clases, pero si hubieron ratos agradables, donde cada uno comenzaba a despertar cosas con respecto al otro, donde lo único que se necesitaba era hablar amenamente y donde no sobraba nada, porque él la estimaba y a ella le gustaba pasar demasiado tiempo con él y deseaba que su perro no lo dejara dormir en los próximos días, porque quería volver a besarlo y no entendía de donde radicaba tal deseo y era uno muy crudo, pero si él le iba a dar la oportunidad, no lo dudaría, aunque la sensación se multiplicaría por mucho si algún día podía hacer que correspondiera.

Luego de eso la llevó a su casa y no hubo tiempo para mas, solo para despedirse y verlo salir por las calles mientras él aun no se explicaba ese sueño y lo peor de todo era la sensación ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que pensara así de nuevo? Y de todas las mujeres tenía que ser ella la que despertara tales cosas, con la que más tiempo pasaba y con la que menos le correspondía pensar de esa manera, no, tenía que controlarse, ella era Sakura, la chica que con tonterías se ponía triste, su alumna, su amiga, la única capas de cometer un error enmendarlo, de sonreírle realmente.

**Notas: Hola a todas(os)**

**En un principio pensé en dejar el capitulo mucho mas corto y sin mera emoción, creo que como ven me arrepentí y les quise dejar un pequeño abre bocas de lo que se viene, yo mismo comprendo que el principio del capitulo es muy centrado para Syaoran, pero fue algo que se me hizo inevitable, también comprendo que muchos de ustedes querían que degollara a Eriol, pero si lo hubiera hecho se hubieran perdido del capitulo que viene, lo necesito y no precisamente fuera de la universidad o de la vida de Syaoran, ya verán mas adelante a que me refiero y como ven esos dos la tienen cazada y bueno… es necesario así**

**Con respecto al par principal que nos gusta, Sakura resultó ser mas audaz de lo que muchos creían, si, pero fue culpa de Syaoran por dejarla con las ganas y él cree que es un sueño y no es bueno andarse soñando cosas así ¿cierto? Con respecto a Tomoyo, me encanta verla tan equivocada, es uno de mis personajes fuertes, esperemos a ver que les depara el futuro a nuestros protagonistas.**

**Con lo del castigo de Syaoran, no se me ocurrió algo mejor, lamento si no es lo demasiado bueno, pero piedad por favor…**

**Creo que hoy como tengo tiempo si daré gracias a los del nuevo capitulo y el anterior**

**Gracias a: (ruido te tambores) eso quedó como una entrega de premios.**

**Ghia-Hikari****, ****Motita Witch****Johanna-Ikari****, ****Niicole****, ****amatista1986****, esmeralda, mluchiam, ****Okashi Minako****, yela, Ilove-mylove, cibel05, ****Andrea-Sakurita****, CherryGirl, ****LMUndine****, ****KibumiWong****, rosh Bernal, ****Gabe Logan****, ****Zorion****, ****LadyCornamenta****, Micaela, kata, Rosalía Amaya, camicmpt, sayukira, Upa, ****Angelical princess of heart****, ****always mssb****, vivi-chan, ****cainat06****, ****Iyen Kinoli****, karin, ****careza96****, ****darkmaho****, ****hoshiharu****, ****Kantia****, ****Amis cr****, ****Baby kumi****, ****Princesa-tessa-love15****, ****Diosa Galaxy****,****gabyhyatt****, Lorena, Freya-x, Strefi, ****yequita****, Angel Zafiro, ****krlita,**** Inmortal.**

**Creo que son los de los dos capítulos, si se me olvida alguien no duden en matarme, no mentira porque se quedan sin historia.**

**Solo me queda decir que como dijo Eriol y Syaoran: no mas juegos de niños y le quiero repetir que mi correo esta en mi profile y aquellos que me agregaron que fue un placer hablar con ellos, siempre es bueno conocer gente y los que me agregan me encantaría que me dejaran un mensaje con sus seudónimos, me facilitarían las cosas las cosas,**

**Por ultimo el Real Madrid es campeón y viene el súper clásico, si pierde no público más… que va, ya somos campeones, que importa el resto.**

**Ole, ole, ole, ole, ole, ole **

**Gracias y estoy pensando en publicar las respuestas en mi profile, honestamente no me gusta llenar mucho de palabras mis notas, chao y si decido hacerlo yo aviso.**


	9. Un sueño que se hace realidad

Primero que nada quiero aclarar algunos nombres para que la lectura del capitulo sea mas amena, para nadie es un secreto la cantidad de personajes que estoy usando, por eso los voy a ayudar y será la primera y ultima vez (soy cruel)

Primero que nada quiero aclarar algunos nombres para que la lectura del capitulo sea mas amena, para nadie es un secreto la cantidad de personajes que estoy usando, por eso los voy a ayudar y será la primera y ultima vez (soy cruel)

Sakura, no tiene compromisos, Syaoran tampoco (que conveniente) Tomoyo esta con Eriol, Chijaru esta con Yamazaki, Naoko esta con Kira, Rika con Kayto y Ronald con Rebeca, creo que con eso los nombres serán mejor memorizados y el capitulo se hará mas entendible en caso de no saber quien es quien.

**Capitulo 9: un sueño que se hace realidad **

—No puedo creer que haya echo eso —dijo Touya molesto a lo que le contaba syaoran —¿Cómo se atrevió? Es decir… estamos hablando de…

Ambos se encontraban en la casa del profesor Kinomoto, era viernes y Touya le había pedido a su amigo que fuera y le diera una mano con unas cosas que tenía pendiente para un banquete, Syaoran no encontrando nada mejor que hacer así lo hizo, últimamente la soledad ya no era algo que le agradaba, incluso comenzaba a soltarse delante de la familia Kinomoto de una manera total, él sabía que no lo haría delante de mas personas, el mundo estaba corrompido y él no podía dar oportunidades.

Las cosas al profesor de matemáticas comenzaban a salirle muy bien, bueno, comenzaban a salirle bien, muchas de sus cosas estaban en orden.

—Si, aunque no me sorprende —Dijo desganado Syaoran —es como si esperara el momento y bueno…

Ambos se miraron, a veces no era tan conveniente contarle todo a su amigo y menos aquellos temas, pero después de todo, para eso estaban los amigos y él era el único que tenía.

—Pero es incorrecto, ella no tiene ningún derecho para haber hecho eso, es una mujer y tiene que comportarse como tal y me dices que te besó el cuello —dijo Touya mientras apuntaba unas cosas en una libreta —jamás lo hubiera pensado de…

—Supongo que por eso tengo el puesto —suspiró Syaoran —Yuuko a intentado coquetearme desde que entré a trabajar, no puedo estallar porque necesito el dinero, supongo que tendré que tragarme mis palabras un poco mas, esperemos a ver como se dan las cosas, después de todo… solo queda pocos meses para que se acabe el año escolar, supongo que es bueno comenzara buscar opciones de trabajo.

Touya miró a su amigo ¿acaso el mundo se empeñaba en hacerle las cosas mas complicadas que al resto de los mortales? Al perecer si, Syaoran, unos de los sujetos que menos merecía un trato así por la sociedad era uno de los que mas lo recibía, el mundo estaba en su contra, ya la pasaba mal como para cada semana añadir una cosa, Touya sabía que Syaoran no era el tipo de persona que veía en una noche de placer algo agradable y comprendía el punto de su amigo, incluso podía imaginar la incomodidad en la oficina de Yuuko, Syaoran no era el tipo que se dejaba besar de cualquiera.

—¿Dónde?

—No sé.

Ambos suspiraron, opciones de trabajo en Tomoeda no habían muchas, dado el caso que Yuuko moviera fuentes Syaoran estaba perdido, de seguro en la universidad no tendría muchas opciones y en las preparatorias de Tomoeda lo profesores eran casi fijos, era realmente complicado desbancar a uno y ni hablar de los colegios, seguro que con el trato que les daría a los niños lo despedirían en segundos, ser cascarrabias no era un buen negocio.

Era el precio que pagaba por ser él, había llegado a Tomoeda no para quedarse y eso lo sabía, pero en ese pueblo encontró algo de paz o una persona que la daba muy bien, que le ayudaba, que se ayudaban mutuamente.

Sakura era una chica única, especial, querida y bonita, tenía las cualidades que cualquier otro hombre podía desear, era innegable para él y seguramente para cualquiera con dedos de frente, pero era una chica que no se le estaba permitido mirar.

La relación de ese par aumentaba a medida que las clases continuaban, a esas alturas eran bastante sueltos y habían olvidado cualquier detalle de beso, eso si sorprendió a Syaoran, nunca pensó que ella olvidara algo así tan fácil, era como si la chica hubiera obtenido una recompensa por otro lado, lo cual no le gustaba demasiado, tampoco le desagradaba, simplemente quería ver a la chica sola.

—¿Le darás hoy clase a Sakura? —preguntó Touya.

—No, me pidió la tarde libre, al perecer va a salir por la noche y necesita alistarse —comentó Syaoran desinteresado, si, Sakura le había comentado lo de la salida esperando que él se negara, que la obligara a tener la clase, pero él había aceptado sin ningún problema, igual Syaoran había sido joven y sabía que esparcimiento era lo poco que le podía permitir a ella, después de lo bien que le estaba yendo —¿acaso no te dijo nada?

—Si me dijo, pero esperaba que no la dejaras, no le puedo negar muchas cosas a ella, en cambio al parecer a ti te hace mucho caso, no me gusta que vaya sola o con esos amigos que tiene, confiaba en que la obligaras a asistir a una de tus clases, eres malo y con Sakura deberías ser igual —dijo un Touya sonriente.

¿Acaso no lo era? ¿Se comportaba distinto con ella que con cualquier otra persona?

—Deja de lloriquear Touya —dijo mientras rebuscaba en su chaqueta las llaves para salir —ella ya es algo grandecita y creo que puede cuidarse sola —miró su reloj, las dos y media, prefería salir que encontrársela en la casa, por eso no iba a perder mucho mas tiempo —según me dijo va a ir a los bares del norte de Tomoeda, el sitio no es muy peligroso.

—Eso lo sé —dijo un Touya poco contento —pero conozco a las personas con tragos en su cabeza, no quiero ni imaginarme que hará Sakura —Syaoran sonrió, no precisamente por imaginarse a Sakura ebria, había una imagen mucho mas graciosa que eso.

—Seguramente no se pondrá a bailar Zamba con un vestido de mujer —Touya se sonrojó un poco, lo había hecho solo una vez y se arrepentía de eso, era un secreto de estado, secreto que Syaoran le había contado a Sakura y la información había llegado hasta Fujitaka, pero en parte esos recuerdos eran agradables, en aquellos días la pasaban bien ambos, Syaoran y Touya se habían hecho los mejores amigos.

—¿Acaso no te ibas? —dijo un incomodo Touya.

Syaoran salió de la casa mas contento de lo que siempre estaba, le encantaba molestar a Touya como hacia con todo aquel que le diera la oportunidad, eso era parte de su vida y sabía que Touya no se quejaría por eso, su amistad era muy fuerte y confiaba en que nada la separara.

Sonrió, tenía un buen presagio para el día.

Puso en marcha su vehiculo y así se fue perdiendo por las calles de Tomoeda, muchas chicas de la preparatoria se veía por la calles, era viernes y no era raro ver muchas personas revoloteando por los parques y los establecimientos, para él eso era normal, pero por lo general cuando Syaoran tomaba lo hacía solo, no era su fuerte hacerlo acompañado y menos meterse a alguno de esos sitios con luces de colores hasta el tope y música bailable horrorosa.

Los tiempos habían cambiado rápidamente y él se había perdido en algún estado del tiempo o era tal vez que simplemente quería detenerse solo y no ver hacía el futuro, hacía su futuro.

¿Por qué por alguna razón pensaba más en su futuro? Antes no se preocupaba pensando en eso, antes no gastaba un segundo de su existencia analizando la vida de los jóvenes ¿Qué lo impulsaba a pensar así? ¿Acaso su vida no era feliz como había venido siempre? Para él no era vital nada y quería que siguiera siendo así.

Sabía que tenía que quitar esos pensamientos de su cabeza de alguna manera, no era normal que comenzara a pensar de la noche en la mañana en un mundo de algodón, cuando este mundo de algodón lo trataba como lo trataba, si, tenía que sacar sus pensamientos.

Después de todo… no quería cambiar ¿o, si?

OoOoOoOoOoo

Sakura caminaba para su casa a pasos agigantados, tenía que llegar ¿Por qué? Ni ella misma lo sabía, pero quería llegar rápido, mas después de hablar con su hermano la noche anterior y que este le dijera que su tutor estaría allí, lo quería ver, era un loco impulso, pero últimamente esos impulsos se estaban volviendo incontrolables y mas si de él se trataba.

Su mente se engañaba pensando en que le agradaba como la ayudaba y como iba descubriendo cosas de él, otra parte le decía que era para que la pusiera a estudiar ese día y así no ir a la cita, pero ninguna parte consideraba que aquel hombre de ojos cafés se estaba convirtiendo en parte esencial en la vida de ella, y si no era así ¿Qué explicaba levantarse pensando en él y dormirse de igual forma?

Y mas aun ¿Por qué corría como desesperada para llegar?

Ciertamente sus mundos estaban cambiando, cada uno cambiando a su manera el mundo del otro, en el tiempo que pasaban juntos hacía sonreír a la chica y ella podía ver como ese tiempo también lo ayudaba a él, aunque de ahí, ella había recibido mas beneficios por parte de Syaoran.

Aun recordaba esa sensación, jamás había sentido algo así y sin ser correspondido, porque Syaoran había estado durmiendo ¿acaso había sido el ambiente? ¿Un beso al aire libre es más sensorial que uno bajo techo? Era algo que le encantaría descubrir, pero era algo que no había podido repetir, Syaoran había estado mas despierto que nunca esos días, al parecer Bocado no le había vuelto a quitar el sueño y maldijo su mala fortuna, aunque también estaba bien detenerse, no podía pasarse toda la vida pensando en los labios de él, además de no ser normal.

Sakura se detuvo un poco.

Eso era cierto, no podía pensar de esa manera con él, no cuando compartían una relación alumna-tutor exclusivamente y mas cuando él pensaba en Kim, pero eso a medida que los días pasaban le dolía mas, por mas que viera sonreír a Syaoran, el saber que estaba pensando en Kim comenzaba a dolerle mas, como si estuviera celosa.

La chica sonrió y abrió los ojos.

Ella celosa, eso era imposible, primero: no iba a estar celosa de alguien a quien Syaoran odiaba, segundo: no conocía a Kim, lo que significaba que no tenía que estar celosa de ella desde ningún punto, tercero: jamás había estado celosa de Ronald cuando lo veía hablando con otras chicas y eso cuando eran novios, lo que en conclusión significaba que no tenía porque importarle los pensamientos de Syaoran, eran de él y ella no estaba invitada a ellos, aunque se moría de ganas por descubrir que escondían.

Sakura movió su cabeza de un lado a otro ¡rayos! Parecía una loca maniática.

Se dedicó a no pensar más en eso y andar un poco mas lento, incluso queriendo salir corriendo, pero era una manera de disimular que no tenía afán de llegar y ya era hora de comenzar a pensar en la noche que se venía, saldrían todos y con todos era el grupo entero de amigos.

Tomoyo iría con Eriol, que no había sido expulsado de la universidad y eso creaba un extraño sabor de boca en Sakura, ni modo, después de todo gracias a él no pagarían taxi, estaba estrenando carro, Chijaru iría con Yamazaki que estaba en la ciudad, al parecer le habían dado el día libre o algo había sucedido en la universidad de Tokio para que él pudiera asistir, Naoko iría por supuesto con Kira, que era el otro que tenía carro, Rika estaría junto con Kayto, el fiel amigo de Eriol Hiraguizawa y para rematar la grandiosa noche que se le avecinaba a Sakura, su muy querida amiga había invitado a Ronald y Rebeca, si, él seguía siendo del grupo, después de todo Sakura nunca contó nada y Rebeca era novia de él.

Irían diez personas, se podría decir que diez contra una, porque para mala suerte de Sakura ella no iría con nadie y se aburriría como una ostra.

Realmente una noche que sería para animarse seguramente terminaría aburrida, no era bueno salir de fiesta cuando no había ganas, Sakura tenía claro ese punto, pero lastimosamente ya no había vuelta para atrás.

Por fin después de caminar por las calles de Tomoeda llegó a su casa, se desilusionó cuando no vio ningún auto frente a su casa, realmente tenía ganas de verlo, aunque no habían pasado muchos días desde la ultima clase, ni modo, talvez algún día ella tendría el valor de ir a visitarlo sin ser invitada, después de todo, le había robado un beso que era algo mas grave.

Entró y vio a su hermano en la sala revisando unos papeles, estaba realmente entretenido, tanto que no se había percatado que ella estaba cerca o eso pensó en un principio.

—Por mas que los monstruos traten de caminar despacio hacen mucho ruido —comentó un sonriente Touya —no te esfuerces.

Sakura le regaló una mirada de pocos amigos que él no vio y luego se dedicó a buscar vida inteligente en su casa, aparte de su hermano, que no lo consideraba vida inteligente, siendo sinceros estaba buscándolo a él, a Syaoran, sabía que eso era tonto, pero de verdad quería verlo.

—Este… Syaoran… ya se fue… —preguntó nerviosa esperando que Touya le respondiera: que había salido por algunas cosas o que estaba en el baño y no había llevado el carro o la mejor que le pudiera decir que estaba durmiendo en el segundo piso.

_¿Qué rayos te pasa? Ya esta bien, no bastó con robarle un beso, ahora te lo quieres comer enterito._

—Si, ya se fue —dijo sin interés aparente, aunque si estaba bastante interesado en la actitud de su hermana, Sakura era muy preocupada y lo hacía con todas las personas, pero con Syaoran parecía tres veces más que con cualquiera, algo andaba mal, había preguntado por Syaoran y no por su padre —dijo que no quería verte la cara de monstruo —bien, se la ganó, la distancia que la separaba de la rodilla de Touya era poca, pero el impulso le serviría bastante para provocar un dolor mayor de las patadas generalmente dadas y así lo hizo y para su suerte su hermano estaba lo suficientemente distraído para no esquivarla.

Bingo.

Pudo ver como después del golpe Touya se retorcía de dolor sobre la silla, si, le había dolido y eso sería suficiente hasta que le volviera a decir monstruo, incluso ella pensaba que lo pensaría dos veces antes de decirle.

Sin ganas de escuchar reclamos de Touya por como le iba a quedar la pierna o de cómo le tenía vuelta pedazos la canilla subió a su cuarto a dormir un rato, si eso era posible, pues antes de llegar a su habitación escuchó los toques en la puerta ¿Quién podría ser? se preguntaba mientras escuchaba ruidos abajo, tal vez era él, pero no podía bajar ¿que argumentaría?

Bueno, al menos si no podía bajar se asomaría por la escaleras, al menos lo vería, si, se había vuelto una obsesión, pero le había gustado la forma en que latía su corazón cada vez que lo veía.

Lastimosamente no era él, era Tomoyo ¿era Tomoyo? Si, era ella, estaba hablando con Touya algunas cosas que no podía escuchar y luego se despidió de él, no para salir de la casa, era mas bien para entrar, ya que estaba subiendo las escaleras, Sakura no quería que la vieran espiando, por eso corrió a su habitación rápidamente y cerró la puerta lentamente para no hacer mucho ruido, se tiró a la cama y comenzó a contar los segundos antes de que escuchara el…

—Sakura —seguido de tres golpes a la puerta —¿estas ahí? —preguntó a pesar que sabía que si.

Tomoyo entró y se encontró con una Sakura aparentemente dormida, a la chica de cabello negro le salió una gota en la cabeza, había que ser sorda para no haberse dado cuenta el ruido que habían producido los pasos de Sakura en el primer piso.

—Sakura sé que estas despierta, no te hagas, no te vas a salvar de ir —eso era un truco usado cuando estaba fastidiada de ir a algún lado, todo mundo era consiente de lo buena dormilona que era Sakura Kinomoto y ella había aprendido a sacarle provecho a eso y hacerse la dormida era una buena estrategia, lastimosamente Tomoyo conocía a la chica de ojos verdes y no iba a caer en esa trampa. —además vine para que nos arreglemos juntas.

La chica de ojos verdes suspiró cansada antes de abrir los ojos y destapar su farsa evidentemente falsa.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque hoy puede ser una noche especial y no sabes con quien te puedes encontrar —dijo una Tomoyo aparentemente desentendida, pero todo estaba planeado, Sakura conocería a alguien esa noche y ella ya había puesto su ficha en juego, todo según Tomoyo, había sido muy bien planeado —y no quiero que salgas normal, eres hermosa Sakura y no te preocupas por sacar eso al publico.

—No me interesa sacarlo al publico —comentó cansada —incluso estoy pensando en no ir —eso era la mitad verdad, la mitad falsedad, pero si de algo estaba segura Tomoyo es que iría, si, era manipular a Sakura, pero en ese momento era cuando mas requería ser manipuladora.

—Eso no señorita, iras y para eso estoy aquí… esperó que no te molestes si me cambio y me arregló en tu casa —Sakura miró a su amiga y le pareció que algo no andaba muy bien ¿desde cuando el interés por sacarla?

Para nadie era un secreto la gran amistad que había entre esas dos chicas, pero Tomoyo jamás se había comportado tan extraña, si, la ayudaba a elegir su ropa cuando salían y la maquillaba un poco, ya que Sakura tenía la firmeza que lo natural es mejor, pero nunca se había quedado en su casa para cambiarse y alistarse allí, era como si la salida fuera obligación, por primera vez veía que algo le estaba siendo impuesto, o tal vez solo estaba imaginando cosas.

—No, no hay problema… aunque no entiendo porque llegaste tan temprano.

—Solo quería sorprenderte —dijo una poco inocente Tomoyo —además como te dije, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y pues…

—Si, entiendo.

Sakura sabía lo que se le avecinaba por haber aceptado, si, no iba a descansar nada esa tarde, incluso tenía muy claro que su tarde sería una muy ajetreada y molesta, Tomoyo sacando toda la ropa de ella para ver que se le veía mejor, combinando todos y cada uno de los detalles, no dejando que nada se pasara.

¿Para que? No le interesaba ir de conquista, no después de que su último novio la tratara como la había tratado, aunque eso no la afectó demasiado, además no quería pensar en el pasado, no cuando tenía un presente blanco o que así se veía pintado, porque la casa de Syaoran no era la única que había cambiado.

Por el lado de Tomoyo las cosas estaban un poco enredadas, según la chica de cabello negro, Syaoran era un experto en lavar las mentes, lo había hecho con ella y seguramente con Sakura, pero si él era bueno ella se consideraba mejor, aunque admitir la facilidad con que ese profesor lo hacía era innegable.

Tomoyo frunció el ceño mientras sacaba su kit de maquillaje para aplicarle un poco a Sakura.

Si, el sujeto era un genio del mal, había provocado que le dieran una paliza a Eriol el lunes, Tomoyo había visto a su novio el día siguiente y se sorprendió al verlo en tal mal estado, si, Syaoran Li era detestable y muy sabio, había volteado las cartas a favor de él, pero había algo intrigante, la impotencia que tuvo para no echarlos de la universidad.

Eriol estaba feliz por eso e inclusive comentaba a los cuatro vientos que Syaoran era débil de mente, que no era el sujeto que se hacía ver y que como doblegaba podía ser doblegado, solo se tenían que fijarse bien en él.

Tomoyo no entendía ese punto, pero algo en las palabras de Eriol si estaban claras, Syaoran Li era débil y eso era mucho mejor, ella sabía que en una pelea de mentes y artimañas Syaoran le ganaba a Eriol, pero si este ultimo empezaba a descubrir barreras el ganador sería él.

La chica de cabello negro le había pedido a su novio que no se involucrara mas con Sakura y Eriol accedió sin queja, le comentó que la pelea sería uno a uno y las cosas al parecer así no resultaban incomodas, era un juego de dar y recibir.

Sakura por su parte veía como Tomoyo veía distintos tonos de maquillaje, si, estaba aburrida y de eso no hablar, no quería salir pintada comos si fuera de verdad a conseguir pareja, pero su amiga tenía todos esos rituales ante una salida, pero por algún motivo el ambiente era de tensión, tal vez era el volver a ver a Eriol o Ronald o a sus amigas con sus novios y ella a un lado.

Los minutos fueron pasando y poco a poco fue llegando la noche ¿sería bueno perder el sentido? No, ella sabía que eso era una locura, después de todo Ronald estaba cerca y no quería descuidarse ni un segundo con él, aunque estaba Rebeca, confiaba en que ella lo controlara.

—Bien es hora de que te cambies —dijo una Tomoyo ya arreglada, el reloj del cuarto de Sakura marcaba las seis y cuarenta y cinco, era muy temprano para salir, ambas lo sabían, además la chica de ojos verdes ni siquiera sabía a que horas pasarían por ella.

La chica suspiró…

—¿A que hora pasara Eriol?

—A las nueve —¿nueve? La hora Premium cuando de empezar la fiesta en Tomoeda, si, era desalentador meterse a bailar un viernes y a esa hora, los sitios estarían repletos, eso y contar que ¿con quien iba a bailar? Sus amigas iban a estar rotando con sus novios para que cada uno bailara con ella de vez en cuando seguramente y así evitar que pasara un mal rato.

—¿De verdad tengo que ir? —Tomoyo oyó la pregunta de su amiga, era obvio que tenía que ir.

—Deja esa cara Sakura, ya veras que la pasaras bien —Sakura asintió resignada y comenzó a sacar ropa para que su amiga escogiera lo indicado con el respectivo maquillaje, que no iba a ser demasiado.

Tomoyo miraba la ropa de su amiga, habían muchas prendas bonitas, otras no tanto, tenía que hacer que su amiga se robara la noche de Tomoeda, prioridades, esa.

Tomoyo escogió al final una falda de Jean azul que le llegaba hasta la altura de la rodilla, era algo provocativa, no tanto, pero había que ser ciego para no desviar la mirada con aquellas piernas que tenía la chica de ojos verdes, si, primera elección era buena, después de mirar camisas y camisetas la chica de cabello negro escogió una camiseta pegada al cuerpo de color blanco, esta marcaba las lindas y delgadas curvas de Sakura, eso se remataba con el peinado, que por primera vez no se podía llamas así puesto que no se lo recogió, Tomoyo se dio cuenta que era mejor dejarlo caer libre en ondas y así resaltara la dulzura de la chica Kinomoto, por ultimo unos zapatos que era lo ultimo que le hacía falta al repertorio de la princesa Sakura.

La chica se miró al espejo, se veía muy bonita y su amiga había hecho un excelente trabajo, aunque para nada, bueno, si acaso para hacerla sentir bien por lo hermosa que era, porque no tenía nadie que aprobara tal belleza.

El reloj ya marcaba las ocho, una hora mas, ni modo.

Decidieron balar a la sala donde estaba Touya que con la mirada no aprobó mucho la forma de vestir de su hermana, según él estaba muy provocadora y eso no le llamaba mucho la atención, no cuando iba a ir a un sitio con hombres, si no tuviera tanto que hacer seguro la seguiría.

—Ponte una chaqueta —le dijo a Sakura, ambas lo miraron y decidieron que era lo mejor, Sakura subió y bajó rápidamente con lo que su hermano la había mandado.

Ambas chicas se sentaron y guardaron silencio, era lo malo de que las recogieran y Sakura comenzó a experimentar lo que era esperar a alguien, por lo general era ella quien hacía esperar a las personas.

—¿De que hablaste con Syaoran esta tarde hermano? —preguntó. Tomoyo de inmediato le regaló una mirada de desagrado que ella no vio y Touya centró su atención en su hermana, pero Touya Kinomoto no era tan ingenuo como su hermana.

Él sabía que no podía hablar lo de Yuuko delante de Tomoyo, tenía claro que era novia de Eriol y mas claro aun tenía que él y Syaoran no se llevaban bien, no, no podía contar cosas que no eran.

—Nada interesante —dijo sin ánimos de extender una conversación.

—¿Cómo lo conociste? —esta vez fue Tomoyo quién pregunto —a Syaoran.

—En la universidad de Tokio —fue lo único que respondió.

Luego de eso un silencio los acompañó, perfecto, los minutos pasaban y pasaban, en cualquier momento vendrían por ellas, Sakura jugaba con un botón de su chaqueta, mientras Tomoyo leía una revista de la sala de los Kinomoto, Touya se dedicaba a hacer cuentas y maldecía a su amigo por no haberlo ayudado con eso, pero de repente sonrió.

_Touya recordaba claramente como se conoció con Syaoran, había sido en un día de lluvia en Tokio, donde todas las personas corrían para librarse del chaparrón y por esos afanes se había chocado con él, al principio no fue agradable nada eso y menos cuando no lo ayudó a levantarse, por dios, lo había tumbado y no le ofrecía una mano._

_Eso había molestado a Touya Kinomoto, lo suficiente para encarar a ese sujeto ¿Quién se creía? Sin perder dos segundos se le colocó al frente y le dijo que le debía una disculpa, disculpa que Syaoran no dio, era maleducado, no tanto como ahora, pero creía que la culpa no había sido de él._

_Las insistencias de Touya por una disculpa y en ese entonces sus hormonas y genes de hombres los había irritado lo suficiente a ambos y en menos de dos segundos estaban peleando el la facultad, si antes se habían preocupado por no mojarse, eso ya estaba olvidado, pues parecían un ocho._

_Ambos sangraban y estaban vueltos pedazos, pero ninguno renunciaba su postura, no hasta que llegó un profesor y los detuvo, si, el profesor Kinomoto, que no le importó que Touya fuera su hijo o Syaoran su mejor estudiante los mando directamente a donde la rectora, era una suerte que ambos fueran buenos, por eso solo paso de una retención y trabajo obligado en el archivo de la universidad, fueron semanas, pero pasar ese tiempo juntos los unió mucho, comenzaron a hablarse e incluso a sonreír juntos, eran testarudos a su manera, por eso compaginaban tanto, ambos rebeldes y con un sentido del humor único._

_Era una amistad bizarra y un poco loca o así lo consideraban muchos, lo que empezó mal terminó bien. _

_Después de días Touya le presentó a Kim y entonces…_

_No mas recuerdos_, se dijo Touya y se concentró nuevamente en su papeleo.

Las chicas ya miraban el reloj, nueve y cinco, Sakura comenzaba a ver la luz al final del túnel o el auto varado de Eriol, pero para Tomoyo no era rara la tardanza de su novio, en primera: tenía clase con Li, lo que significaba salir un poco mas tarde de lo normal y segunda: tenía que ir a recoger a alguien.

Pero para desgracia de los Kinomoto, una bocina de carro se oyó, para Touya, resignación a dejar ir a su hermana, para Sakura, resignación a ir a aburrirse como una ostra.

—Bueno… creo que es hora —comentó la única alegre en la casa.

—Si —dijeron con el mismo tono Touya y Sakura, que se miraron y les salio una gótica de la cabeza, al parecer si eran hermanos, Sakura no dudaba que Touya fuera adoptado.

—Cuídate Monstruo —dijo Touya preocupado haciéndose pasar por desinteresado —si alguien se te acerca muérdelo —Sakura se puso colorada por ese comentario, la imagen de morder a alguien era curiosa.

—Ya te dije que no soy un monstruo —dijo mientras Tomoyo se despedía de Touya y salía a ver a su novio.

La chica sonrió, pudo ver como todo salía a pedir de boca, estaba allí, no solo su novio y su nuevo Ferrari rojo, muy bonito por supuesto, en la escena también se encontraban Yuki, un amigo de Ronald.

La chica tenía la certeza que por lo que Sakura estaba pasando era despecho, por eso había planeado toda la treta, si, aquello de llevar a Ronald y a Rebeca era una buena idea, Sakura se sentiría herida y que mejor que buscar refugio en los brazos de un hombre cercano y era ahí donde entraba Yuki, si Li había hecho lo mismo, ella también podría, prefería ver a Sakura con alguien de su entera confianza y tenía claro que tal vez su amiga no la pasara tan agradable viendo a Ronald tan de cerca, pero era un riesgo por la felicidad de su amiga.

Tomoyo se había tomado la molestia de explicarle lo sucedido a Yuki y decirle por lo que pasaba su amiga, en un principio a Yuki no le agradó mucho la idea que le ofrecía Tomoyo, es decir, ser pañuelo de lagrimas, que tontería, pero luego vio lo provechoso de la situación, si, conocía a las mujeres lastimadas y mas con tragos en la cabeza, si Sakura estaba tan herida como decía Daidouji, para él no sería un verdadero problema llevársela a un baño o algún rincón, obtendría lo que Ronald no había podido, sabía que el despecho jugaba un papel importante, lo que no sabía era ¿Qué despecho?

—Hola Eriol —dijo y se acercó para besarlo, nada grande teniendo en cuanta que había un espectador —Hola Yuki

—Hola Tomoyo —dijo este levantando una ceja, haciéndole entender que donde estaba la futura novia, que era lo que quería Daidouji y el fututo placer nocturno, que era lo que quería Yuki.

—No te preocupes por Sakura, ella saldrá en unos segundos.

Segundos que fueron minutos, si, sakura no quería salir o no tan rápido, pero decidió hacerlo, tal vez pasaba algo interesante esa noche.

Al salir vio un bonito Ferrari rojo, Eriol tenía buen gusto y sus padres tenían dinero, eso era innegable, pero luego algo o alguien mas llamó su atención, era un joven alto, de cabello negro, era fornido y a simple vista eso se veía, la altura era como la de Syaoran, tal vez él era mas largo o sus brazos lo hacían ver así, no alcanzaba a ver sus ojos, pero de seguro no eran cafés ¿Por qué criticaba y por qué pensaba tanto en Syaoran?

Se acercó tímidamente, Sakura no quitaba los ojos del recién aparecido y a medida que se acercaba podía ver que era mas guapo de lo que se creía de lejos, tenía ojos negros y muy redondos, si, el sujeto no estaba mal, pero aun no sabía quien era.

—Hola Eriol —saludó indiferentemente.

Yuki no quitaba los ojos de encima de la chica, era hermosa, divina y tenía que ser de él, los ojos de la chica lo habían mirado como ninguna, tenía ese toque de ingenuidad perfecta para complacerse un rato y ni que hablar de su figura, esa piernas, esa falda que las dejaba ver, su camiseta ceñida, el cabello suelto, para Yuki: Ronald era un idiota por no haber podido acostarse con ella.

Si, eran amigos y Ronald le había contado lo inútil que fue su insistencia, pero él no era Ronald y como había dicho con anterioridad, estaba despechada y eso le daba puntos a su favor.

—Hola Sakura —saludó un Eriol apenado —yo quería…

—¿Pedirme disculpas? —Eriol asintió —estas perdonado, después de todo… veo que recibiste tu parte —dijo un poco sonriente al ver el ojo ya no tan morado de Eriol.

Tomoyo miraba la escena y decidió intervenir, no quería una pelea entre su amiga y su novio.

—Él es Yuki, Yuki ella es Sakura —entonces la chica comprendió todo, con razón el interés en ir tan arreglada para su amiga.

—Mucho gusto —dijo él —tienes el nombre de una hermosa flor de primavera —y dicho esto se acercó para besar la mano de ella, Sakura se coloró de inmediato, aunque esas palabras ya las había escuchado en algún lado, algo en ese chico se le hacía familiar —¿te puedo llamar Sakura? —dijo atrevidamente él, pero ella era muy amable y con el único que había hecho un ritual para su nombre había sido con li, el único caballero real.

—Si

—Me puedes llamar Yuki —dijo mientras Tomoyo veía la escena feliz, todo estaba perfecto.

—¿Y los otros? —preguntó Sakura evitando la mirada de Yuki, era guapo, pero había algo en aquel chico que no le inspiraba mucha confianza, algo que no sabía describir o tal vez solo estaba imaginándose cosas que no eran, aunque tenía una buena intuición.

—Chijaru llegara con Yamazaqui —respondió Eriol —Naoko y Rika llegaran en el carro de Kira, con Kayto y… Ronald… —no sabía que era de Ronald siendo sinceros.

—Ronald llegara con Rebeca —contestó Yuki — dijo que tenía que hacer una cosa y llegaría, no creo que tarde —entonces gracias al aporte de Yuki, Sakura comprendió, Tomoyo se había encargado de llevarle un amigo de Ronald, que quien sabía que mañas tenía, tal vez era un monstruo peor que su ex.

Incluso gracias a él recordó el comentario acercada la flor de cerezo, con uno parecido había conocido a Ronald.

—Entonces creo que nos podemos ir —comentó una Tomoyo muy alegre, todo estaba saliendo perfecto, simplemente perfecto.

Todos asintieron y entraron al carro de Eriol, Tomoyo adelante y Sakura con Yuki atrás, que desde que el carro comenzó a andar no dejaba de bombardear a Sakura con preguntas, las cuales ella respondía con asentimientos o monosílabos, lo que no solo lo molestaba a él, también a Tomoyo que trataba de escuchar lo que ellos hablaban y lo poco que escuchaba no le agradaba.

Se notaba el esfuerzo que estaba poniendo Yuki, como para que Sakura se portara de esa forma, él era un "galante" como Ronald y a Sakura le gustaba Ronald, tal vez Yuki era un plato de segunda mesa, pero para Daidouji eso estaba bien, aunque su amiga no hacía mucho esfuerzo.

—Y dime Yuki… ¿tienes novia? —preguntó Tomoyo tratando de hacer preguntas que su amiga no hacía.

—No, no he encontrado una chica que valga la pena —fingió —quiero enamorarme perdidamente y ser feliz al lado de una chica sin recibir nada a cambio —ciertamente era un gran mentiroso, pero era uno que comenzaba a atraer la atención de Sakura y dejaba una Tomoyo feliz —eso es el amor.

La chica de ojos verdes oyó las palabras dichas por Yuki, al parecer era distinto a Ronald, este era más sensible y entregado, al parecer, aunque no podía confiarse demasiado, lo había hecho con Ronald y por eso la había pagado caro, bueno, no tan caro, pero si había pasado un mal rato y eso era triste.

OoOoOoOoOoo

Las cosas no podían estar peor, el reloj marcaba las diez y diez de la noche y parecía no querer avanzar, habían llegado a las nueve y media, perdieron un poco de tiempo mientras esperaban al resto del grupo y así ponerse de acuerdo a donde se meterían, aun no se decidían, era una zona muy grande y para ser un simple pueblo, al parecer a las personas les gustaba tomar y demasiado.

recorrían las calles, ella al lado de Yuki, que parecía no querer quitarse de encima y al decir eso no me refiero a que ella lo estuviera cargando, es solo que no dejaba de hablarle de lo bonito de la vida y el cuidado que se le debe dar a una mujer y lo paciente ante todo cuando hay amor, si, Sakura estaba aburrida, él era distinto a Ronald con respecto al tema del sexo, aparentemente, pero tampoco le interesaba a ella estar escuchando a cupido.

Suspiró y sus amigos seguían caminando, era un grupo inmenso, Yamazaki iba de la mano con Chijaru y era una suerte que él no se le hubiera acercado a decirle una de sus tantas mentiras y una de las tantas que Sakura se creía, Naoko iba con Kira y este estaba feliz hablando con Eriol y con Kayto, desplazando un poco a sus respectivas parejas, que se entretenían hablando entre ellas y si, para su mala fortuna, su muy estimado ex, hablando en sarcasmo totalmente, no había parado de hablar con Yuki y en cierto momento lo había llamado, se podía considerar, suerte o desgracia, pues como canta un gallo, Rebeca, la novia de Ronald, se había acercado a la inocente de Sakura.

—Oye… —dijo un poco hostil —no sé que pretenden con esta salida de amigos, pero si es algún intento de quitarme a Ronald déjame decirte que es mió, yo sé que ustedes tuvieron algo y no quiero… —si de Sakura fuera ya se habría botado al suelo y comenzaría a reírse, por eso la interrumpió.

—No me interesa Ronald en lo absoluto y no sé a donde quieres llegar, es tuyo, él no significa nada para mi —comentó la chica calmada y así calmando un poco a Rebeca que aun no se comía ese cuento, la chica era muy celosa y tenía claro que donde hubo fuego cenizas quedaban.

—Te conviene que te alejes —Sakura se asustó un poco, esa chica era muy conflictiva.

—No me veras con él.

Por su parte las dos respectivas parejas de las chicas que acababan de hablar estaban un poco más distantes del grupo, hablando divertidamente.

—No sé que te pasa para estar saliendo con Sakura, ella es una santurrona, con suerte, mucha suerte, le podrás robar un beso —comentó Ronald dándole palmaditas a su amigo.

—Ya veras, esa chica será mía esta noche, eres un tonto que no tiene idea como manejar la mente de una mujer, yo si, se nota que le gustan los hombres sensible y yo ya empecé con mi teatro —omitiendo el detalle que Tomoyo le había dicho, según ella Sakura estaba despechada —te lo digo, esa chica será mía.

—Como digas galán.

Luego de eso se dedicaron a buscar un sitio agradable y estaban empeñados que al sitio mas ruidoso sería al que entrarían y así lo hicieron, se decidieron por un sitio en un segundo piso, las escaleras tenían luces en las esquinas y había un pequeño balcón, donde también habían mesas, las luces de colores eran algo cegadoras y la barra estaba casi en la entrada, no era muy amplio, pero para perder la cabeza no se necesitaba mucho espacio.

El grupo de doce personas entraron al establecimiento y les acercaron una par de mesas para que quedaran juntos, los hombres empezaron a ver que pedían mientras las chicas hablaban de temas sin sentido para Sakura y al parecer desde hacía días no hacían otras cosas o hasta ese momento comenzaba a notarlo Sakura.

El mesero se fue con la orden y en poco tiempo Ronald ya estaba bailando con Rebeca, sabían bailar y para ser música latina se les daba muy bien, luego de eso fueron a la pista Tomoyo y Eriol, Yamazaki y Chijaru, que siendo sinceros no tenían ni idea de lo que hacían, cada uno iba por su lado, Naoko y Kira no bailaban mucho, por eso se quedaron en la mesa esperando el pedido y Rika hablaba con Kayto también en la mesa.

—¿Quieres bailar? —preguntó Yuki a una Sakura aburrida.

—La otra canción —dijo Sakura tratando de evitarlo un poco —esta ya se va a acabar —Yuki frunció el ceño, pero estaba seguro que esa chiquilla no se la haría, es decir, nadie dejaba a Yuki con la ganas.

Los minutos fueron pasando, al igual que las canciones y Yuki aun no bailaba con Sakura, comenzaba a desesperarse, Sakura le sacaba el cuerpo con que la otra o con que iba al baño o con que esa no le gustaba, el hecho era que él chico no estaba dispuesto a esperar demasiado y además ya llevaba unos buenos tragos en su cabeza, al igual que el resto del grupo que se comenzaba a poner todos de color rojo.

Sakura notó los estados, si, la risa estúpida por nada de sus amigas las delataba y no solo a ellas, los otros estaban igual y para mala fortuna de Sakura la habían echo lidiar con un borracho fastidioso, pues si antes Yuki estaba sobre ella, en ese momento no se quería separar ni dos segundos, cosa que la ponía incomoda, muy incomoda.

Era de las únicas que solo había tomado poco, por mas que Yuki insistiera ella hacía la que tomaba y botaba el trago segundos después.

—Sakurita —dijo Tomoyo —Sabes Sakurita —obviamente ebria —deberías bailar con Yuki, mira que no has bailado ni un segundo con él —lo que le faltaba, no solo se lo había metido a la vida, también quería que no se despegara de él, por dios.

OoOoOoOoOoo

Viernes, diez y media y sin nada que hacer en su casa, pero siempre tenía que hacer por fuera, su perro estaba curado lo que lo ayudaba a no volver tan temprano y eso era una pequeña ventaja, no tendría que irse a su casa como había echo el día lunes y que mejor que pasar un viernes en unos de sus sitios favoritos.

Si, esa noche volvería a las andadas, por decirlo de alguna manera, no estaría mal, aunque en todo su plan nocturno si había un pequeño dilema.

Si algo conocía Syaoran Li, eran los bares de Tomoeda, para su mala fortuna todos estos se encontraban en el norte y si mal no recordaba esa noche Sakura estaría con sus amigas en los sitios de por allá, no, no podía tener tan mala suerte de encontrársela, no cuando lo sitios de "rumba" eran tan distintos.

Él prefería un sitio bastante discreto, con música suave, con luces que no fueran de colores y prendieran y apagaran con cada parpadear, eso realmente lo fastidiaba, para él su sitio de desahogo era algo muy callado, muy calmado y contaba con que Sakura y sus amigas estuvieran tomando en cualquier otros sitio, que era lo mas lógico.

Si, no se encontraría con ella.

Prendió su carro y se dirigió a la zona norte de Tomoeda, se podía ver que era viernes cuando llegó, mucha gente estaba bailando ya por las calles, mientras otros jóvenes se besaban como si de eso dependiera su vida y hablando de beso, Syaoran aun no se explicaba el porque de ese sueño con Sakura, si bien no había sido un sueño desagradable, tampoco había sido apropiado ¿Qué pensaría Sakura si se enterara que había estado soñando con ella? Posiblemente le pediría que no volviera a darle clases nunca.

Las cosas cambian increíblemente, unos días atrás había querido deshacerse de ella como fuera, pero fueron conociéndose y lo que se había convertido en un juego de guerra había pasado a otro plano, uno agradable y ameno, esa paz que le proporcionaba ella era increíble, era esa paz que había perdido años atrás.

Sonrió, pero ahí mismo borró eso de su cara, no podía pensar en ella como paz, no señor, ya estaba bien, tenía que llegar a donde tomaba o su cabeza comenzaría a jugarle bromas pesadas y no quería mas bromas pesadas con Sakura, un sueño en le que se besaban era mas que suficiente y así estaba feliz, aunque una curiosidad extraña si lo invadía, pero era pequeñita o eso quería aparentar, si, eso quería aparentar, realmente la quería besar y eso no se lo podía negar.

Suspiró…

OoOoOoOoOoo

Quería irse y encerrarse en el baño, aunque estaba segura que ni allí la dejarían en paz, si, se quería ir, estaba aburrida y sus malos tomadores amigos ya estaban como locos y se habían empezado a comportar así en unos minutos de trago.

—Sakura —dijo un ebrio Yuki —ahora si vamos a bailar —Sakura suspiró y aceptó, había hecho lo imposible, pero no había podido, tarde o temprano iba a bailar con él, no la dejaba en paz y mejor que fuera temprano, tarde tal vez estaba vomitado o algo así —no sabes como quiero tenerte en mis brazos —Sakura frunció el ceño, no le gustaba esa manera de hablar de él y no se parecía al Yuki que había comparado con cupido.

Se dirigieron a la pista y comenzaron a moverse al compás de la música, no era una buena bailarina, pero sabía que algo no andaba bien cuando Yuki trató de pegarla tanto a su cuerpo, se sintió mal en ese mismo instante y con cada intento de separarse este hacía uno para ahogarla, él era mas fuerte que ella y eso era incomodo… pero esperaría a que se acabara la canción, así no bailaría mas con él.

Yuki disfrutaba, realmente sentía la fragilidad de la chica en sus manos y eso era algo irresistible, pero mas lo sería cuando estuvieran en un sitio mas privado y cómodo, _tal vez un baño_, pensaba mientras la volvía a acercar, la chica nuevamente se quería soltar, pero no podría o no esa noche y como aperitivo para lo que se le venía comenzó a dar pequeños besos en la cabeza de Sakura, que sintió fastidio al instante.

No era normal que un desconocido depositara besos en su cabeza y eso no le gustaba, le gustaba si ella correspondía, como cierto día con pintura, pero de esa manera en que la hacía Yuki no, por eso movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, para hacerle entender que lo que estaba haciendo le desagradaba completamente, aunque no pareció notarlo, pues siguió con esa tortura para Sakura.

_¿Cuánto dura esta estúpida canción?_

El chico se sintió ofendido, pero no intimidado, ninguna chica lograba eso, motivo por el cual fue bajando lentamente las manos que estaban en la cintura de la chica hacía zonas mas complacientes, pero antes de que siquiera tocara a Sakura ella lo detuvo y aprovechando que este se descuidó se zafó del baile y se dirigió hacía el balcón, ninguna de sus amigas la vieron y menos los hombres, se sentía incomoda como nunca y fastidiada.

Quería salir corriendo del lugar, Yuki era otro Ronald y lo había demostrado, donde había quedado el _darle tiempo al tiempo,_ al parecer se había ido junto con la cerveza, porque este chico la había rozado tan igual que un lobo hambriento y el lobo seguía al acecho, puesto que ella lo vio acercarse con desesperación.

—¿Te ocurrió algo mi flor? —¿su flor?

—No, solo quiero estar sola —dijo mirando hacia la calle y los bares en esta y de paso dándole la espalda, a esas horas ya muchas personas estaba tiradas por ahí —¿algún problema con eso? Creo que no…

Yuki sin esperar y aprovechando la espalda que le daba Sakura se lanzó sobre ella abrazándola por detrás y pasando sus manos por el estomago de la chica, sin pedir permiso, lo cual le causó una gran ira a ella ¿quién diablos se creía para abrazarla? Era un bruto igual que Ronald o peor, Tomoyo se las pagaría ¿no había podido traer un vándalo peor?

—Te deseo mi flor —dijo al oído mientras Sakura comenzaban a moverse de un lado a otro y por casualidades de la vida no había nadie en el balcón —No sabes cuanto quiero tenerte en mis brazos, besarte todo el cuerpo y pasarte mi lengua por todos lados —la chica le entraron nauseas en ese mismo instante.

Miraba hacía la calle, podía grita, después de todo era un segundo piso, pero al mirar mas a fondo hacía la calle algo llamó su atención, si, un BMW, muy parecido al de Syaoran, no, era el de Syaoran, lo reconocía, además de que al parecer él conducía o el conductor y él eran igualitos.

Al parecer la noche se podía arreglar, pero primero tenía que quitarse una garrapata de la espalda… entonces… ¿Qué haría Syaoran? Posibilidades: lo mataría, ella no podría, le echaría pintura, no había cerca del lugar, lo atropellaría con el carro, estaban en un segundo piso ¿Qué haría? ¿Cómo se deshacía Syaoran de las mujeres que Sakura sabían que le babeaban? ¿Cómo se deshizo de Yuuko? Entonces recordó.

El que andaba con lobos a aullar aprende y Sakura estaba aprendiendo bien… y aprovechando el poco estado lucido de Yuki, _eureka._

—Yo… —se le revolvió el estomago por lo que iba a decir —yo… también te deseo —Sakura era consiente que si hubiera consumido alcohol ya lo habría devuelto después de esa conversación —No sabes cuanto.

Yuki sonrió y se sintió ganador, Sakura se volteó para quedar de frente y así poder mirarlo

—¿Hablas enserio?

—No sabes cuanto —hizo una pausa cuando vio que él quería besarla, pero tenía que detenerlo —aquí no… alguien nos puede ver, porque no nos vamos a un sitio mas intimo, no sé, un baño estaría bien —por mas que trataba de disimular estaba roja y sus nervios estaban de punta, aunque ahora entendía el gozo que sentía Syaoran al engañar a las personas.

El pobre chico por su parte estaba que brincaba de alegría, lo iba a conseguir, lo que su amigo había luchado por cuatro meses él lo había conseguido en unas horas y de seguro lo disfrutaría.

—Vamos —dijo disimulando poco la ansiedad.

—Si —Sakura había notado que los baños del establecimiento donde se habían metido abrían hacía afuera, lo que era una ventaja enorme y estaban un poco alejados, lo que era una desventaja inmensa, primero había que pasar por un pasillo, donde habían fumadores y diferentes graffiti que expresaban amor y odio hacía alguna cosa.

Al voltear a la mesa sus amigos estaban tomando y ninguno se percató de su presencia y de a donde se dirigían, eso si era una suerte, lo ultimo que quería era que hubieran malos entendidos.

Llegaron a la puerta del baño y Yuki la abrió mirando a Sakura y cerró los ojos para besarla, es una pena…

Sin previo aviso Sakura aprovechando que tenía los ojos cerrados lo empujó y gracias a los tragos que tenía en la cabeza lo envió hasta el fondo del baño e inmediatamente puso una silla para que por mas que empujara la puerta no pudiera abrirla, se escuchaba alguien realmente molesto dentro del baño, si señores, lo había conseguido y ya que todo estaba comenzando a salir bien, era hora de hacerlo salir mejor.

—Sakura… maldita ábreme… eres una cualquiera —gritó —ábreme… aquí huele a orines —suspiró y sintió pena por él, pero se lo había buscado, además la estaba insultando.

—Buena suerte…

Salió del pasillo y nuevamente dirigió su mirada a la mesa, no quería preocuparlos desapareciendo de la nada, pero tampoco quería decirles que quería ir a ver a Syaoran, además que ya habían comenzado con lo toqueteos fastidiosos y eso no era algo que le agradaba interrumpir, ni modo, si querían saber donde estaba que la llamaran al celular o que le preguntaran a Yuki.

Sonrió ante eso último.

Salió disimuladamente del establecimiento y sintió un poco de paz cuando el aire fresco golpeó su cara, por fin podía respirar nuevamente y por lo menos el ruido de la calle no era tanto como en un sitio cerrado, si, las cosas estaban mejor.

Caminó por los distintos sitios, buscando un BMW, quería hallar uno, quería hallar el de Syaoran, quería verlo.

Comenzó a desilusionarse al no ver el carro, tal vez solo había pasado o era otro carro y había confundido, pero sus pensamientos se esfumaron cuando vio la maquina aparcada frente a un bar pequeño, de los mas pequeños de la calle y eso le agradó un poco, ver el carro y ver el sitio, no ruido, no luces, no borrachos degenerados, la noche era joven, si él se comportaba de noche como de tarde. Claro estaba.

Lentamente se dirigió al lugar, era una suerte reconocer la tapicería del carro y eso le confirmaba que estaba ahí.

Entró al lugar, efectivamente no había ruido, solo una música muy suave, era un lugar para personas serias, personas que querían disfrutar una noche de tragos tranquilos, personas que se cansaban del trabajo y se relajaban con eso e incluso parejas mayores que disfrutaban al compás de las tonadas delicadas.

La barra era pequeña y al fondo había mesas, la chica estaba un tanto entretenida con el lugar, perfecto.

Comenzó a ver hacia todos los lados y entonces lo pudo ver, tenía una botella de Whisky o brandy, el caso es que era un color café o algo así, no sabía mucho de tragos, él tomaba solo en una mesa y cuando Sakura creyó verlo fumar o esperaba que lo hiciera él no tenía nada, si, lo había dejado.

Se iba a acercar pero entonces algo la interrumpió y la obligó a quedarse quieta, mirando desde la barra y sin pensarlo se sentó en una silla del lugar.

—¿Vas a pedir algo? —dijo un joven, tendría mas o menos veinticinco a veintiséis años, se notaba que andaba por la misma edad que Syaoran, tenía lentes grandes y cabello claro, un tono grisáceo, piel blanca y una sonrisa muy amable.

—Este… me… regalas… una... cerveza —dijo Sakura muy torpemente, mientras su vista estaba centrada en la mesa de Syaoran y una chica que se había acercado y muy coqueta ¿Qué pasa humanidad?

El joven que atendía pereció causarle gracia la cara de Sakura pues se quedó viéndola un rato y dijo…

—No te hagas ilusiones… te lo cueto a ti porque me caíste bien —dijo mientras ponía la cerveza en la barra, Sakura lo miró y decidió no decir que lo conocía, a Syaoran —se llama Syaoran Li, es profesor de la universidad y viene aquí muy a menudo, no te ofendas, pero si no quieres salir de aquí furiosa es mejor que no te acerques a él.

—¿Por qué?

—Mira —dijo señalando la mesa de Syaoran y mas tarde la chica que se había acercado se levantó con cara de pocos amigos, Syaoran la había rechazado evidentemente —es así siempre que viene, disculpa por lo que te voy a decir, pero muchas chicas despistadas se equivocan de lugar y vienen aquí a buscar hombres maduros, el mundo de ellas no es este bar y menos Li.

—¿Viene a menudo? —preguntó ignorando el resto de comentario del joven.

—Dos o tres veces a la semana y siempre es lo mismo, se toma una botella de brandy, alguna chica se acerca, a los segundos la chica se marcha furiosa maldiciendo, Li se toma su botella de brandy, se levanta y se marcha —que vida tan fea, pero esa noche no tomaría solo, auque Sakura no quería tomar, entonces solo lo vería.

—¿Alguna vez a aceptado la invitación de una chica? —preguntó esperando una respuesta negativa.

—Jamás —contesto inmediatamente —algunos de los que trabajamos aquí creemos que es rarito —Sakura estalló de risa, lo que le faltaba a su tutor —siempre viene solo y no deja que ninguna mujer se acerque —Sakura se entristeció un poco ¿con quien pretendía ese joven que tomara Syaoran? ¿Con Bocado?

—Creo que puedo hacer que pase tiempo conmigo.

—No pierdas tu tiempo.

—Creo que si…

—Si aguantas más de diez minutos en la mesa de Syaoran Li la cerveza que te tomaste va por la casa y no solo eso, pasados los diez minutos les llevare a ambos una.

—¿Y cual es la contra-apuesta?

—Creo que ser humillada por Li es suficiente para… —hizo silencio para que le dijera el nombre.

—Sakura y ¿Tu eres?

—Soy Yukito.

—Bien Yukito, nos vemos en diez minutos —ambos asintieron y con eso la apuesta estaba sellada.

Sakura divisaba su destino y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Tenía acaso nerviosismo que se comportara distinto como se comportaba normalmente? ¿Era eso? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de mirarlo a la cara? ¿Por qué se sonrojaba con cada paso que daba a la mesa a estar más cerca de él? ¿Por qué quería estar cerca de él? No tenía ni una respuesta para esas preguntas.

Era confuso, todo con respecto a él era eso.

Pero ya no había vuelta hacia atrás.

—Buenas noches —saludó tímidamente.

Syaoran suspiró resignado ¿era tan difícil tener un poco de paz y soledad en Tomoeda? Parecía que si, pues no hacía mas de cinco minitos echaba a una chica y atacaba otra… ¡mierda!

La chica anterior se le había ofrecido, literalmente y eso lo llenó de ira ¿no había dignidad? ¿Por qué todas solo brindaban el cuerpo y no el corazón? Que también era parte del cuerpo, pero una parte más distante, más celestial, aunque tampoco quería un nuevo corazón, igual no había ninguno a su disposición.

—Oye no tengo ganas de… —pero antes de terminar su frase guardó silencio con la presencia de aquella chica ¿los dos tragos de brandy que se había tomado lo hacían ver alucinaciones? Al parecer si o era una señal divina, porque estaba seguro de estar viendo un ángel en ese momento, delante suyo estaba Sakura, con una falda que le quedaba muy bien, una chaqueta y debajo de esta una camiseta ceñida al cuerpo y ni de hablar del cabello suelto, eso le daba un toque de madurez impresionante —¿Sakura?

Sakura se sonrojó un poco, en la mirada de Syaoran se había encendido algo, que ella no sabía que era, pero algo pudo ver y luego sintió desconcierto ¿Por qué dudaba que ella estuviera allí?

—La misma —dijo contenta —¿me puedo sentar? —Syaoran no supo que lo impulso a decir _si_, el echo es que por primera vez desde hacía años, alguien lo acompañaba a tomar o a verlo tomar, porque a Sakura no le ofrecería un trago, incluso estaba pensando en dejar su botella casi llena como estaba, la fuerza de voluntad flaqueaba con tragos en la cabeza y eso era algo que no podía perder esa noche.

Algo andaba mal, ella lo sabía ¿Por qué su pulso estaba tan acelerado?

—¿Qué haces aquí Sakura? ¿Creí que estabas con tus amigos?

—Creíste mal o bueno no tan mal —él levantó una ceja y dio un sorbo de vaso a su bebida —estuve con ellos hasta hace un rato, pero me cansé, todos estaban en su cuento, siendo sinceros yo no quería salir esta noche, preferiría estar en mi casa durmiendo que estar aquí, hacía tanto tiempo que no me aburría en algún sitio, pero entonces te vi —se sonrojó un poco —y siendo sinceros… pensé que la noche se me iba a arreglar y hasta ahora va bien —Syaoran rió un poco, Sakura no entendió y de paso se perdió en su sonrisa.

—¿Y crees que conmigo la pasaras bien? Sakura soy un poco aburrido —ella negó

—No eres aburrido, a mi me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, eres agradable.

Y entonces si ambos estuvieran cerca del otro podrían escuchar los corazones de su acompañante, los dos latían con fuerza y con una que jamás habían sentido, Syaoran al parecer nunca estaba acertado en lo que le iba a decir Sakura, siempre tenía una cosa que decirle, una respuesta que rompía su mundo, era un mundo de sorpresas aquella chica.

—Tú eres agradable Sakura —y si el sitio no estuviera tan oscuro ambos hubieran podido ver con más claridad el brillo de los ojos de Syaoran y la gran sonrisa que la chica daba, era rara la ocasión en la que Syaoran decía algo así, ella lo sabía, por eso estaba feliz.

—Aquí tiene… —dijo Yukito yendo a la mesa dejando dos vasotes de cerveza, Syaoran levantó una ceja —la casa invita… —Sakura miró al joven y sonrió.

—Gracias —dijeron ambos.

Syaoran no estaba muy hablador, bueno, como siempre, pero era raro como se estaba comportando, incluso para él, Sakura daba sorbos a su vaso de cerveza y él disimuladamente la miraba cuando ella se entretenía, era muy linda y esa noche estaba más hermosa de lo normal, el poco maquillaje le daba un toque increíble.

¿Qué le pasaba? No podía dejar de mirarla y entre mas lo hacía mas tomaba y mas la miraba, tenía que controlarse, no podía pasársela viéndola así.

—¿me ocurre algo? —Dijo Sakura —llevas mirándome un buen rato… —Syaoran se sorprendió un poco, no había creído que ella se diera cuenta.

—Bueno… me sorprende… que… tu no te aburras conmigo —Sakura sonrió

—Ya te dije… me gusta pasar tiempo contigo y es mejor eso que estar con mis amigos, en este momento deben estar borrachos y tirados en una mesa —Syaoran y Sakura rieron —no era lo que quería, preferiría estar en un sitio como este, mas calmado, aquí se puede respirar paz y ¿sabes algo?

—¿Qué?

—¿No te ofendes si te cuento? —Syaoran negó —estaba desde hace un rato viéndote y vi como espantaste esa chica —Sakura amplió su risa —eso me causo gracia, además estuve hablando con el que atiende la barra y me dijo que… —Sakura rió mas, si eso era posible —me dijo que creen que eres rarito por espantar a todas las mujeres que se te acercan —Syaoran tosió y por poco escupe el sorbo que había dado.

—Entonces creo que es una suerte que no te eché —Sakura asintió.

¿Por qué se sentían tan bien con la presencio del otro? Sakura se deleitaba con verlo así, sonriente y con paz, mientras que él mismo se sorprendía el estado en que se encontraba, por lo general cuando iba a tomar se deprimía de una manera increíble, pero esa noche no, había tomado mas de media botella y estaba feliz conversando con Sakura, que hasta ahora iba un poco mas de una cerveza, la chica tenía un poco la cara roja por los sorbos y el calor que proporcionaba la bebida o eso creía Syaoran, lo que no sabía era que se encontraba así por su presencia.

Con cada sonrisa que él le daba Sakura suspiraba, le encantaba mucho la presencia de él y lo quería ver así siempre, sonriendo y a su lado.

De repente una tonada comenzó a sonar, una suave y leve tonada, perfecta para una pareja de enamorados o para una pareja de amigos.

—¿Quieres bailar Syaoran? —se atrevió a preguntar Sakura, Syaoran sonrió, pero respondió:

—No sé bailar o supongo que ya se me olvido, hace tanto tiempo que no lo hago que… bueno… no quiero hacer el ridículo.

—Nadie nos conoce Syaoran o por lo menos a mi —sonrió picadamente —y por tu parte siempre puedes cambiarte de bar. —Él no sabía que estaba pasando por su cabeza, esa chica era única —¿Qué dices?

Se tomó un par de segundos en responder y Sakura tenía su corazón en la mano, de alguna manera quería bailar con él, tal vez con la misma ansiedad con la que Yuki había querido bailara con ella ¿así se sentía él cada vez que la invitó? Se sintió un poco mal por él ¿aun estaría encerrado en el baño?

—Esta bien —dijo Syaoran dando un sorbo a su vaso y ofreciéndole la mano —Pero no te quejes.

Sakura se sintió feliz. Iba a bailar con él, si, la noche había mejorado de sobremanera, era una noche buena y ya no se arrepentía de haber ido y menos cuando llegaron a la pequeña pista donde ya bailaban tres parejas, solo que estas eran mas adultas, las personas tendrían cuarenta a cincuenta años, pero la pareja mas anciana los veían sonrientemente, como si estuvieran recordando viejos tiempos.

Sakura fue la primera en acomodarse y posó la mano derecha en el pecho de Syaoran y con la otra mano tomó la izquierda de él para llevarla a su cadera y que así la apegara mas, como se quería sentir, su corazón comenzó a latir mas rápido, aun mas que cuando lo veía y por si aun no estaba muy alterada entrelazó la mano derecha de Syaoran con la izquierda de ella, haciendo que un sin fin de descargas se traspasaran por cada centímetro de su cuerpo, después que ya estaban acomodados comenzaron a bailar.

Sakura sintió como la pegaba más al cuerpo y sonrió, no bailaba mal, seguramente solo era que no le gustaba o algo así, incluso él llevaba el ritmo, ella solo se dejó guiar y apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho masculino, relajándose mas.

Syaoran miraba desde arriba la chica apoyada en su pecho ¿Por qué tenía que estar tan hermosa? No dudaba que la chica se asustara con el frenesí que seguramente estaba echo su corazón, sus sentidos no estaban muy cuerdos, tener la frágil mano de Sakura apretada contra la suya y el cuerpo tan cerca no era nada bueno y menos cuando vio el cuello de ella, si los labios lo invitaban a ser besados el cuello lo hacía igual.

Tenía que controlarse lo sabía, eso no estaba bien, no cuando hablaba de ella, pero desde hacía tiempo no le pasaba algo similar, a la chica le convenía pisarlo para sacarlo de ese trance, porqué esa vez no había pintura y él sabía que muy pocos cosas en ese momento podrían evitar lo que quería.

La música siguió sonando, ella se preguntaba si sería tan difícil quitar la cara del pecho y llevarla hasta su rostro, hasta el rostro de él, como había querido estar desde hacía días, robarle un beso, a diferencia que en ese momento él estaría despierto y tal vez le correspondía o lo espantaba y quitaba la magia que se había formado ¿Dónde había quedado la audacia de días atrás?

La canción entró en su recta final y como si ambos hubieran querido, bueno, ambos querían, se pegaron mas, Syaoran tomó mas fuerte la figura de ella y ella apretó la mano de él con mas fuerza, era una desgracia que cuando las cosas se pasaban tan bien duraran tan poco y por fin la canción acabo y el silencio se hizo presa de ellos.

—Voy al baño —dijo Sakura sin mirarlo a los ojos, no era capaz ¿Qué pasaba?

Syaoran se quedó quieto ¿había echo algo mal? ¿La chica había notado la cercanía en la cual la quería tener? Al parecer si, la había asustado, pero creyó que no le estaba incomodando, incluso sintió como le apretó la mano o tal vez solo era una señal para que la soltara ¿sería eso? ¿Qué le había pasado a Sakura? Tonto, la chica era Sakura, era lógico que no estuviera cómoda con el baile.

Syaoran regresó a su mesa, era probable que ella no volviera, tal vez no iba al baño, tal vez se iba a donde sus amigos, donde debía estar.

Sakura que acababa de entrar al baño se miraba en un espejo, estaba sonrojada y su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, su cuerpo era gelatina con la presencia de él, Syaoran la llevaba a un estado muy malo, tenía miedo, miedo de estar comportándose mal con él, Syaoran era su tutor, su amigo, ella no podía estar pensando en besarlo con tales ganas, ¿desde cuando se sentía así?

Una lágrima cayó de su ojo izquierdo y fue borrada al instante.

_¿Por qué me siento así? ¿Por qué cada vez que te veo me sonrojo y me alegro tanto? ¿Es acaso una amistad? ¿Es porque me ayudas? No, creo que sé lo que me pasa... a mi… a mi… a mi… me… gusta Syaoran._

Una nueva lagrima bajó por su cara, era innegable la alegría que le daba al tenerlo cerca, Syaoran se estaba metiendo en parte de ella y cada vez que se acercaba le ponía la piel de gallina, sintió impotencia, había querido tanto ayudarlo que se había colado en ella, sin pedir permiso, pero sin querer hacerlo, Syaoran le gustaba, bueno, no era tan preocupante, no lo quería o no como mas de un amigo y sabía que mientras las cosas no pasaran de ahí, todo estaría bien, igual ¿Syaoran no podría quererla nunca? No cuando pensaba en Kim.

Sakura se lavó la cara y en un momento le sonó el celular, eso le serviría para calmarse un poco.

—Hola —dijo.

—¿Sakura donde estas? —Preguntó una Tomoyo preocupada desde el otro lado de la línea —desapareciste y…

—No te preocupes Tomoyo, estoy bien —tomo aire un poco y sonrió —dijiste que esta noche aparecería mi príncipe azul, creo que lo encontré —dijo sonrojada —ahora voy a colgar, no quiero dejarlo solo mas tiempo… hablamos mañana o el lunes.

—Espera Sakura… —dijo Tomoyo, pero Sakura colgó el teléfono antes de cualquier alegato más.

Suspiró y comenzó a caminar de nuevo a la mesa, se sonrojó cuando lo vio, pero sonrió un poco cuando él voltio para verla, como si la hubiera sentido, pero su mirada estaba mas sombría, como si le hubiera ocurrido algo y además ya no había trago en la botella, lo que significaba que en menos de diez minutos se había acabado mucho licor y eso no estaba bien.

Él la miraba, no se había ido y por eso sonrió, Sakura era muy linda y no entendía si lo estaba diciendo muy frecuente por los tragos o porqué así era, la vio caminar hacía él y se sorprendió mas cuando en vez de sentarse frente a frente como habían estado, se sentó a su lado, la chica miraba al frente, _había vuelto por educación seguramente_, pensaba Syaoran.

—Sakura yo… —la chica se estremeció con la voz de él, se había sentado al lado para así no verlo a la cara —no… quería incomodarte con el baile, sé que te sujeté muy cerca mío y te pido que… que… que me disculpes… no volverá a pasar —Sakura abrió los ojos, él creí que el comportamiento de ella era por la cercanía del baile, para ser un profesor que no dejaba escapar una, se le había fugado algo demasiado grande.

—No te preocupes —dijo y lo miró a la cara, no contaba con que él tuviera los ojos fijos en ella, eso no ayudaba mucho —No… yo… no… —¿Cuánto tiempo le tardaría besarlo? —Yo… no… estoy… molesta por eso —Sakura sabía que tenía que controlarse, después de todo era Syaoran —solo… me sentí un poco mal y… tuve que ir al baño… estoy bien.

¿Por qué no le creía? Tal vez porque sabía que era mentira, pero no estaba en condiciones de alegarle nada, no cuando lo veía de esa manera, tan tranquila y con esos… labi…os, no, él tenía que controlarse, después de todo era Sakura y por muchas ganas que tenía de besarla no se le estaba permitido, igual, solo sentía un gusto por ella.

Ambos desviaron la mirada.

Sakura suspiró y se recostó en el hombro de Syaoran, mirando hacía un punto fijo, se quedaron así varios minutos, disfrutando del silencio y nada mas, tal vez la compañía del otro.

—¿Por qué tomas Syaoran? —Dijo aun contra su hombro —quien atiende me dijo que vienes dos o tres veces por semana ¿por qué lo haces? —Syaoran suspiró, no le gustaba tratar esos temas.

—Es costumbre —mintió —lo hago desde universidad, es algo que simplemente me quedó.

Sakura se desanimó, él no hablaba de Kim, ni siquiera con su "amiga" que triste, pero trataría de sacar la información que ya sabía, esta vez no le importaba incomodarlo, quería confianza.

—Touya estudiaba contigo y no lo hace.

—Touya y yo no somos iguales —dijo subiendo el tono de su voz, ocasionando que Sakura separara la cabeza del hombro asombrada, Syaoran nunca gritaba, se veía molesto siempre, pero nunca levantaba la voz —No somos iguales —repitió con la voz mas calmada —jamás lo seremos.

Sakura notó la tristeza con la que hablaba él, era tan humano, sentía como todos, estaba en una vida complicada, quería ayudarlo, pero eso significaba acercarse mas y acercarse mas significaba que comenzara a gustarle mucho mas de lo que Syaoran ya le gustaba, seguramente a medida que descubriera cosas de él lo iba a querer mucho mas.

—¿Qué te pasó para que no me cuentes? sé que algo te paso —Syaoran abrió lo ojos ¿desde cuando esa chica se había vuelto tan audaz? Eso no le convenía nada, nadie tenía que meterse en los problemas de él o en sus traumas.

—No me pasó nada —dijo con la voz mas quebrada —soy así porque soy patético —a la chica se le estremeció el corazón al oírlo hablar así ¿Dónde estaba el Syaoran confiado? No quería ver a un Syaoran triste, quería ver a uno alegre, bueno a su modo, pero sabía como doblegarlo y lo haría, al diablo la timidez, con Syaoran la perdía.

—Si vuelves a decir eso tendré que besarte —Syaoran la miró, Sakura estaba sonrojada, pero se veía segura y la mitad de sus palabras eran verdad y la otra mentira, realmente complicado no decirlo para Syaoran.

—Soy patético Sakura Kinomoto —ambos respiraron hondo, Sakura no esperaba esa respuesta o afirmación ¿eso era una invitación? ¿La estaba invitando a besarlo? Y en cambio él no sabía a que jugaba, si, quería besarla y por eso lo había dicho, aunque sabía que Sakura no lo iba a hacer, por muchas ganas que tuviera de tener los labios de la chica, Sakura se estaba convirtiendo en un deseo muy poderoso y eso no era bueno, igual ella no podía hablar enserio.

—Aquí voy —dijo mirándolo de frente y esperando que él se negara, Sakura sonrió, él estaba seguro y no podía aventarle nada, estaban hablando de un beso ¿tan complicado sería dárselo? era un beso normal, uno que no implicaba nada, solo algo espontáneo, algo que se daba por curiosidad, por gusto, por deseo a lo mas y se sorprendió un poco cuando vio a Syaoran llevar la mano hasta la nuca de ella, los nervios incrementaron, pero esta vez no sería ella quien cerrara los ojos primero.

Syaoran actuaba por impulso, por gusto y por deseo ¿cuanto lo alejaba de los labios de ella? era tirar de su cabeza y acercar un poco la de él y listo, se consumaría el beso, nada mas, pero no quería asustarla, aunque tampoco quería quedarse con las ganas de dejar pasar esa oportunidad, además ella se veía algo segura, por eso dio el paso y se decidió a hacerlo.

Sakura sonrió, aunque Syaoran no pudo ver eso pues ya tenía los ojos cerrados, Sakura llevó sus manos al pecho de él y comenzó a acercarse, a lo mucho dos segundos la alejaban del sueño de días atrás, besarlo y ser correspondida.

Comenzaron a sentir el aire de la persona frente a ellos, aunque a esas alturas ninguno se veía, ambos solo esperaban el momento, Sakura tomó con mas fuerza la camisa de Syaoran, arrugándola un poco y él seguía con su mano en la nuca de ella y con la otra sobre la mesa.

Nada los separaría en ese momento…

—Disculpen… —¿Qué habían dicho de que nadie los interrumpiría? Para sus malas fortunas, Yukito, el encargado de la barra, los detuvo, obligándolos a abrir los ojos y separase de súbito —ya vamos a cerrar —entonces Syaoran miró su reloj, era la una de la mañana, por dios, él tiempo volaba cuando de estar con Sakura se trataba.

—Esta bien —dijo Syaoran mientras llevaba la vista a Sakura, sonrió al verla, estaba roja como un tomate, pero lo que no podía ver es que quería salir y gritar si el mundo se empeñaba en no dejar que se besaran, primero había sido el mismo Syaoran quien lo evitara y en ese momento Yukito, por todos los santos, tan difícil era dar un beso, tan difícil era darle un beso a Syaoran —¿Nos vamos Sakura?

—Tu… me… ¿vas a llevar?

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer, después de todo la pasé muy bien, es mi forma de pagarte eso y no creo que vayas a buscar a tus amigos a estas horas y mucho menos quiero dejar que te vayas sola en un taxi… si, yo te llevare.

—Gracias —dijo incapaz de decir nada mas, aun estaba molesta con la sociedad.

Salieron del establecimiento y el frío los golpeo al instante, era la una y algunos sitios comenzaban a cerrar, solo algunos, pues también había muchos que iban hasta la madrugada, era una suerte que no tenían que caminar mucho hasta el carro, pero una brisa los atacó de nuevo y para Sakura que llevaba una falda fue mortal, se le erizó todo el cuerpo, Syaoran notó eso de inmediato y para evitar abrazarla se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso sobre los hombros, después de todo él tenía camisa de manga larga y pantalón.

—Sin comentarios —dijo Syaoran ante la mirada de Sakura, ella solo sonrió y le agradeció mientras caminaban lo poco que les faltaba para llegar al coche, podía sentir el calor de la chaqueta, el mismo calor de él seguramente.

Llegaron al carro y unos borrachos llamaron la atención de Syaoran, eso lo entretuvo un rato y al voltear de nuevo la vista, Sakura se dijo que era el momento, que era ahora o nunca y que no le importaba el ridículo a desprecio que podía tener por parte de él, después de todo se iban a besar antes, afuera también era posible, por eso tomó la iniciativa.

No podía creerse ni ella misma lo que había echo, le estaba robando un beso, tenía a Syaoran lo mas pegado posible, sus labios estaban unidos, pero sin movimientos y ella tenía los ojos cerrados, seguramente él no, pero aun no había beso correspondido, aquel que ella quería, que había deseado tanto desde días atrás.

Un descuido le había causado eso y no se arrepentía, aun estaba en shock, Sakura lo estaba besando y de algo estaba seguro, ella estaba en sus cinco sentidos ¿Por qué lo hacía? Si bien el beso no era correspondido ella no hacía mucho por querer que pasara, pero a medida que los segundos pasaban se le hacía mas complicado resistirse a empezar el baile de sus bocas, sabía que en el instante en que cerrara los ojos besaría a Sakura y el momento llegó, por fin después de dos años y unos meses volvía a besar a una chica.

Sakura sonrió a sus adentros cuando lo sintió pasar sus manos por la cadera de ella, como cuando bailaban, a diferencia que ahora sus dos manos la apretaban, la inmovilizaban, y así se sentía bien, luego ella fue quien utilizó las manos y las pasó por la nuca de él, después cuando creyó que su calor no podía aumentar mas Syaoran correspondió el beso y comenzó a mover su boca para que ella la siguiera.

Ella seguía el compás de él y disfrutaba eso, la manera como la tocaba, como sus bocas se movían, si, con Syaoran sabía lo que sus amigas decían cada vez que los novios las besaban, nunca lo sintió con Ronald, pero con Syaoran, su tutor o su amigo, como quisiera llamársele, si lo sentía y también una gran felicidad.

Siempre había sido implacable y decidido, fuerza de voluntad excelente, pero su fuerza la destruyó una chica de dieciocho años ¿Qué lo había impulsado a corresponder el beso e él? ¿A ella? Sabía que podía tener muchas chicas, pero a ninguna le había siquiera reído bonito, con ella era distinto.

La sintió estremecer un poco, se sentía tan bien presionándola, teniéndola ahí, quieta, solo moviendo sus labios, lo que le decía a él que lo disfrutaba y que ella estaba en un shock igual a él, entonces algo comenzó a encenderse, quería profundizar el beso.

Sakura sintió como Syaoran comenzó a incitarla para pasar de un beso simple a un beso de mayor nivel, su lengua comenzó a explorar lentamente, entonces se asuntó y se vio obligada a separarse y a apoyar la cabeza en el pecho agitado de Syaoran, él la miró, ¡rayos! había metido la pata, profundizar el beso no había sido buena idea, que ella lo hubiera besado no quería decir que estuviera dispuesta a dejarlo ir mas lejos.

—Sakura yo lo siento… no sé que me pasó —ella abrió los ojos, si, los tenía cerrados en el pecho de él ¿Syaoran se culpaba? ¿De que? —No debí tratar de… bueno… ir mas lejos… —vaya que era tonto cuando se lo proponía.

—No fue por eso —dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo —no creo poder besarte como tu lo harías… bueno… debes dar unos besos… bien… yo… solo intenté besar una vez así a Ronald y bueno… ni siquiera sentí que se estremeciera… en cambio tu… —Syaoran quedó mas estático aun, ella quería besarlo… bien.

Ambos se miraron, Sakura quería estrellar su cabeza contra el carro, había soñado con el momento y cuando se le daba la oportunidad la dejaba pasar ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tímida?

—Aunque me gustaría intentarlo de nuevo —comentó con la cara roja sobre el pecho de él, que solo la miró y la nueva petición estaba igual de irresistible —¿si… quieres? —Syaoran le dio entender que quería cuando le levantó la cabeza, tomándola de la barbilla y mirándola fijamente, se veía un deseo un bruto por parte de ambos, Sakura volvió a cerrar los ojos y solo esperó a que todo se reanimara nuevamente y así fue.

Las piernas le flaquearon cuando sintió a Syaoran nuevamente sujetándola entre los brazos, si sabía besar, demasiado, pero aun no intentaba profundizar nada, al parecer quería que ella fuera quien lo intentara, nerviosa lo hizo, era ella quien buscaba ahora en la boca masculina, tal fue la fuerza del beso que Sakura no se dio cuenta que lo empujaba y terminaban contra el carro, donde Syaoran la sujetó con mas fuerza, se sentía feliz, lo estaba explorando a su antoja y no era un sueño.

Syaoran se sintió morir, no tenía idea que estaba haciendo y si su fuerza de voluntad ya estaba débil, cuando sintió a Sakura profundizar el beso pensó que sucumbiría, la chica lo sabía hacer y lo hacía lentamente, como queriendo no hacer algo mal, lo que no sabía era que entre mas lento lo hacíera mas lo torturaba, la apretaba con fuerza, pero a ella no parecía importarle, igual ella también lo sujetaba con fuerza.

Las cosas comenzaron a calmarse nuevamente, estaban agotados y el aire había comenzado a faltar, pero aun no separaban sus bocas, un error, más cuando once personas los miraban atónitos.

—¿A quién besaste? —preguntó Sakura junto a sus labios. El silencio de él significaría que a Kim o así funcionaba la psicología barata de Sakura, Syaoran levantó una ceja, no entendía nada, lo único que atinó a responder fue:

—A ti —y eso basto para que Sakura le diera un beso suave nuevamente, Touya le había dicho que si se le acercaba alguien lo mordiera ¿Quién diría que ese alguien terminó siendo Syaoran?

El grupo de Sakura había pasado por ahí cuando comenzaron a profundizar el beso, dándose una vista poco normal de Sakura, ninguna de ellas jamás había visto como se devoraba a un hombre, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Rika, Chijaru y Naoko, estaban que brincaban de la felicidad, no conocían bien al sujeto a quien besaba Sakura, pero daba igual, su amiga no se comportaba así y les alegraba saber que estaba dejando esa timidez que podía ser incomoda. Kayto, Yamazaki y Kira no entendía que pasaba allí, si, les había sorprendido ver a Sakura así con un hombre. Ronald quería morirse de la ira, Sakura jamás lo había besado como besaba a ese sujeto, se veía como lo deseaba, la forma en que lo arrinconaba contra el carro había sido no de ella y por ultimo Tomoyo y Eriol, cada uno mirando desde distintos puntos, Eriol había visto la ocasión perfecta para partirle la cara a Syaoran, después de todo era la una de la mañana y no estaban en la universidad, y Tomoyo quería morirse, cuando Sakura le dijo que había encontrado su príncipe azul se imaginaba otra persona, no Li, él no podía ser el príncipe de Sakura, disimuladamente se acercó a Ronald.

—¿Debes estar contento? Por ti ella esta así, te quería y esta despechada —Ronald abrió los ojos y mas ira lo embriagó, ese sujeto estaba aprovechando lo que le correspondía por obligación, Tomoyo luego se acercó a Yuki —¿y vas a dejar que te quiten a Sakura así?

Si, habían encontrado a Yuki como una hora después durmiendo en la taza de baño, les había dicho que había entrado a hacer pipi y alguno lo había encerrado, no podía decir que fue Sakura, eso sería ser blanco de burlas.

—No te preocupes —y comenzó a acercarse, junto con Ronald.

Syaoran y Sakura por fin separaban sus bocas, ambos respiraban con dificultad y no veían que algunos ya estaban a metros de ellos.

—¿Nos vamos Sakura?

—Si —pero a los segundos de decir eso habló Yuki, que ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca.

—Ella no va contigo a ningún lado —dijo con Ronald a su lado —viene conmigo —Syaoran lo miró y por un segundo no entendió que pasaba allí, Sakura solo lo miró extrañada ¿Quién se creía ese Yuki? Y al mirar mas atrás vio al resto de sus amigos, que seguramente la habían visto dar ese beso hambriento.

—¿Disculpa? —dijo un Syaoran molesto, él no se había percatado de la presencio del resto de personas atrás, pero no le importaba tampoco mucho, después de todo las molestias estaban frente a él, en principio —¿Conoces a estos peleles? —preguntó mirando a Sakura, ella sintió.

—Venían en mi grupo, pero no son importantes —ambos fruncieron el ceño —ahora si me disculpas les diré —dijo señalando el resto —que me iré contigo, que tu me llevaras —entonces Syaoran levantó la vista ¿de donde había salido tanta gente?

Sakura se dirigió al grupo, pero antes de gritar pudo ver como Eriol corría a su posición, se veía molesto, Syaoran sonrió, así que quería pelea, cuando estuvo cerca Eriol lanzó un puño, el cual fue interceptado por Syaoran en el acto, Eriol no estaba lucido y por mas que Syaoran hubiera tomado él estaba prácticamente bien, el chico de cabello negro continuó atacando y con facilidad Syaoran esquivando.

—Detente Eriol —dijo Sakura, él no hizo caso y la chica de ojos verdes al mirar a su grupo se dio cuenta que ninguno haría nada, contaban con que Eriol se cansara y dejara de hacer el ridículo, lo que con nadie contaba era que en un descuido, Yuki, alguien que no tenía nada que ver, le lanzara un golpe a Syaoran que impactara en su cara, a la altura del cachete izquierdo —¿Qué haces cretino? —dijo y corrió a donde Syaoran.

—Espera Sakura —dijo él y la miró —por favor no te involucres —Syaoran sujetó su mejilla y sin perder dos segundos asestó un golpe en la nariz de Yuki, sentándolo de una y luego al ver que Ronald se le había venido hizo lo mismo, solo que a este se lo pegó en el labio, haciéndolo sangrar.

—Syaoran detente —dijo cuando él miró a Eriol, pero ya estaba muy molesto su tutor y el resto del grupo comenzó a acercarse con afán, Rebeca corrió a donde Ronald, pero en el transcurso miró a Syaoran _¿Cómo kinomoto se había conseguido un hombre así? _Se preguntó cuando lo vio, los celos que le había dado horas atrás eran tontos, aunque aun sentía celos, pero por el espécimen que besó Kinomoto.

—Deténganse —dijo Naoko —no esta bien que peleen —Syaoran levantó una ceja y preguntó:

—¿Y tu quien diablos eres? ¿La hermana de Harry Potter? —si el ambiente no estuviera tan tenso todos hubieran reído, pero lo estaba y mas cuando habían bebido, todos se creían valientes y por eso Kira salió a escena.

—Muy gracioso ¿eh? —se acercó con ganas de pelear.

—Deténganse —dijo Eriol —las cosas son entre él y yo, no se metan.

—No Eriol —dijo Tomoyo —no estas en buen estado.

—Hazle caso a la paliducha —comentó un sonriente Syaoran, Sakura se preocupó, con cada comentario hacía que las cosas empeoraran y eso no estaba bien, Ronald quería matarlo al igual que Yuki, Kira estaba ofendido con el comentario anterior, Kayto era amigo de Eriol y Sakura sabía que si Syaoran golpeaba al chico de lentes el novio de Rika se metería.

Eriol se abalanzó a Syaoran, ignorando el comentario anterior, Tomoyo y Sakura se miraron preocupadas, y corrieron para evitar que alguno saliera lastimado o bueno, evitar que Eriol saliera lastimado, pues no llevaban peleando diez segundos y Syaoran ya había metido tres puños a Eriol, aunque eso bastó para que los hombres del grupo, excluyendo a Yamazaki, se abalanzaran sobre Syaoran, sin previo aviso, ninguna de las chicas pudo hacer nada cuando Eriol, Kira, Kayto, Ronald y Yuki comenzaron a golpearlo, Sakura se preocupó, algo estaba muy injusto y como pudo trató de meterse a separarlos, algo inútil, ninguna de las chicas podía hacerlo.

Yamazaki corrió a ayudar, aunque tampoco hacía demasiado, los golpes iban y venían, Syaoran trataba de defenderse como podía.

—Deténganse —gritó Sakura y lo último que se pudo oír fueron sonidos de sirenas en el lugar.

**Notas: Hola **

**Vamos a pasar al capitulo de una, si, estoy de afán, pero lo interesante es que estoy publicando, entonces ustedes se preguntan ¿si esta de afán que hace aquí? Lo mismo me preguntó yo, supongo que no dejarlos con las ganas de saber como progresa la historia de nuestro par favorito o de mi par favorito, no sé que mas verán ustedes, aunque con Sakura y Syaoran para que mas (no mentira vean lo que quieran) estamos en un mundo libre. **

**¿Qué tal? ¿Querían beso? Ahí lo tienen ¿les gusto la escena? ¿Si? ¿No? ¿Un poco? ¿Nada? Espero que si les gustara, me esforcé un poco sacándola y estoy feliz con el resultado que obtuve y más con el final que me fajé, espero que no me quieran matar porque enfrenté a Syaoran con todo ese mundo de hombres, pero tampoco se preocupen, después de la tormenta siempre llega la calma ****y luego de la calma... puede venir el granizo, pero no importa lo que suceda, porque siempre estarán los incentivos, y algún día vendrá el tiempo de sol... es la ley meteorológica (¿hay una ley? XD) me encantó esa frase, me la dijo ****Goddess Aeris**** y siempre quise colocarla, lastimosamente no encontré campo en la historia, otra cosa que quería hacer en estas notas era desearle un feliz cumpleaños a Patousky, espero que las cosas hayan mejorado, feliz cumpleaños. **

**Como dije al principio tengo algo de afán y voy a estar ocupadito (pero sigo escribiendo) tal vez el próximo capitulo no sale largo, espero que si, tiempo al tiempo.**

**Gracias por los reviews que me dejaron, me encantaría llegar a doscientos con este, sin compromisos, pero de verdad me harían muy feliz, lo ultimo que quiero decir es que estaba en el billar el jueves y escuché "Ella" de tito rojas, la salsa puede ser muy buena.**

**Gracias por todo, me hicieron muy feliz y esperó sus comentarios.**


	10. Un descubrimiento interesante

Capitulo 10: Un descubrimiento interesante

**Capitulo 10: Un descubrimiento interesante**

—Deténganse —gritó Sakura y lo último que se pudo oír fueron sonidos de sirenas en el lugar.

Aunque eso tampoco evitó que Eriol y el resto del grupo aprovechara para seguir golpeando a Syaoran, Sakura ya había comenzado a llorar ¿Cómo podían hacer eso? Era muy bajo, estaban peleando cinco contra uno y parecían animales golpeándolo.

No servían mucho los intentos de separarlos, estaban entretenidos con la pelea, aunque después de segundos la pelea fue detenida ¿por ella o Yamazaki u otra de las chicas? No, habían llegado unos policías que custodiaban la zona para evitar precisamente eso y los detuvieron, ellos si habían logrado separarlos y tenían a los hombres del grupo, incluyendo a Yamazaki controlados.

La cara de los hombres palideció, los tenían sujetos muy fuertes y no podían liberarse.

—¿Qué bien? —Dijo un policía usando sarcasmo evidente —causando problemas en Tomoeda ¿no les da vergüenza? —Sakura rogó porque Syaoran no abriera la boca, sabía que si lo hacía metería la pata hasta el fondo y hablando de Syaoran…

Sakura lo miró y se acercó, tenía los labios que había besado minutos atrás rotos y su nariz sangraba, un pequeño morado en el ojo derecho y se sujetaba la mano, al parecer se la había lastimado, los otros estaban mejor, pero los otros no le importaban a ella.

Syaoran estaba tranquilo, si, lo tenía un policía y eso le desagradaba, pero sabía lo que se venía, no era la primera vez que le pasaba algo parecido, además era algo… ¿alentador? No se imaginaba cuantas veces mas hubiera besado a Sakura si la llevaba a la casa, movió u cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Llévenselos a la estación —dijo el policía aparentemente con mas rango —los tendremos un buen rato allí, para que lo piensen dos veces antes de armar un escándalo —todas las chicas lo miraron ¿hablaba en serio? Al parecer si, Sakura solo pudo ver como Syaoran reía por lo bajo ¿Por qué estaba tan tranquilo? luego vio hacía donde miraba y comprobó porque se reía, la cara de sus "amigos" era de pavor, como si hubieran dicho que se los llevaban al infierno.

—No puede hacer eso —gritó Tomoyo —el culpable es él —señaló a Syaoran, Sakura frunció el ceño —el comenzó todo —pero había algo mal, el que había comenzado todo había sido Eriol.

—¿Eso es verdad? —preguntó el policía.

—Si —dijeron todos, excluyendo a Sakura

—No —dijo ella —ellos se vinieron contra él, no ve que es el mas golpeado, si a alguien no se deben llevar es a Syaoran —el anteriormente nombrado la miró, la chica se estaba poniendo en contra de sus amigos por él, eso si lo alegró mas, le encantaba ver la cara de los "hombres" que lo golpearon, estaban asustados, al parecer nunca habían pisado una estación de policías y eso lo llenaba mas de risa. Él si había estado en una, pero eso era otra historia.

—Bueno… —dijo el policía —llévenselos a todos —las chicas palidecieron mas.

—Nooooo —gritaron y fue Rika quien se acercó —¿podemos llegar a un acuerdo? ¿No sé? Creo que podrían ganar algo —el policía miró y no pareció fastidiarle la idea de aceptar el soborno, todos los hombres respiraron un poco, pero Syaoran sabía que el soborno no lo incluía a él y como malvado que era por fin habló:

—Si acepta cualquier dinero o trato… creo que voy a hablar con sus superiores, tengo amigos en la policía —mintió, todos lo miraron mal, incluso los policías —y creo que hace frío —eso bastó para que el policía tomara la decisión.

—Ya llévenselos —repitió por tercera vez

—Esperen —es vez fue Chijaru —mi novio no estaba metido allí, lo único que hizo fue tratar de separarlos ¿no es así?

—No —volvió a hablar Syaoran —yo vi como repartía golpes, él también esta metido en esto —la mirada que le dio Chijaru a Syaoran fue peor que la que le dio Yamazaki, si, las amigas de Sakura habían empezado a odiarlo, era una porquería, detestable y arrogante, hubieran podido librarse de todo, pero no, quería que pagaran, no entendían como Sakura convivía con él.

—Ya —gritó el policía —no pierdan mas tiempo —Sakura corrió a donde Syaoran, sabía que no podía evitar que se lo llevaran, después de todo esa era la venganza de él, una en la cual pagaba un poco las consecuencias, pero no le importaba o eso deducía.

—Espere —le dijo al policía que llevaba a Syaoran a una especie de camión —déjeme hablar con él un minuto… por favor —el policía no lo soltó, pero si le dio lo que quería Sakura, la cual se quitó la chaqueta y se la dio nuevamente a Syaoran.

—No creo que duermas bien… toma —se la dio y el la recibió.

—Sakura ¿Por qué lloras? Tranquila, no me tendrán mucho tiempo, por la tarde me soltaran, a todos, solo quiero ver la cara de tus amigos en una celda, míralos, están asustados.

—¿Y tu no? —preguntó Sakura curiosa, la cara de Syaoran le decía que no, pero era un experto a la hora de esconder emociones, él solo sonrió y se acercó un poco a Sakura, mas exactamente a la oreja de ella y le susurró, causando un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo.

—Si le preguntas a Touya veras que no es la primera vez que me llevan a un sitio así —ella abrió los ojos ¿Qué acababa de decir? Al parecer Syaoran tenía muchas cosas que esconder y no solo eso, su hermano también, porque ese comentario de Syaoran lo incluía a él…

Pero los pensamientos de Sakura se borraron cuando el calor familiar de su oreja pasaba a sus labios, acaso era posible que él… la chica cerró los ojos por costumbre, era la cuarta vez que se besaban, esa vez no tan profunda como la anterior, pero era suficiente, no le importaba la pena que le daba al estar haciendo eso delante de sus amigas, que estaban un poco entretenidas con sus respectivos novios ya en el camión, exceptuando a Tomoyo que si miraba la escena molesta.

Aunque eso tampoco le importó a la chica de ojos verdes, pero si había un problema, syaoran o mas exactamente su mente. _Sería la cuarta y ultima vez que la besaría_, no podía pasársela haciendo eso, era Sakura, y si, no parecía molestarle, pero seguro que no sabía porque lo hacía, porque correspondía sus besos, si, la chica nunca había besado a alguien así y seguramente le había gustado el primer beso, no, eso no tenía sentido, no había deseo de por medio ¿o, si? ni amor, solo un gusto ¿Qué pasaba entre ese par?

Ninguno profundizó el beso, pero fue suficiente para Sakura y para él.

—Sakura —susurró cuando se separó de ella —podrías decirle a Touya que recoja el carro, no creo que tu sepas manejar —obviamente no, pero eso les causó risa, —y luego vayan por Bocado, Touya no sabe donde vivo, necesito que le ayudes.

—Claro, no te preocupes —dijo cuando el tiempo se había acabado y el policía lo llevaba a donde el resto, además pasar por Bocado era algo irresistible. Subieron a Syaoran al camión y solo pudo ver como arrancaba el transporte e iban desapareciendo de su vista.

La chica estaba feliz, pero su noche pudo haber terminado mejor y no hay que ser malpensados, pero no podía asegurar lo que hubiera pasado si Syaoran la hubiera llevado a su casa, ya era lógico que le gustaba ¿lo quería? Buena pregunta, difícil de responder, pero si le gustaba y al parecer él sentía algo crudo por ella y eso la alegraba mucho mas, sabía de Syaoran y él había correspondido sus besos, era algo que con ninguna otra chica había echo o había visto hacer, no, él no había besado a ninguna otra en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Sonrió y suspiró.

Aun miraba por donde se había ido el camión, Syaoran era de lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida hasta ese momento, pero al parecer ella era la única que pensaba eso, pues en dos segundos el resto del grupo se le había acercado y no muy amistosamente que digamos.

—¿Cómo puedes besar a alguien así? —Dijo Chijaru —mira que involucrar a Takashi es algo muy bajo, él lo único que había echo era tratar de separarlos, debió dejarlos para que lo volvieran pedazos.

—Tienes razón, ese sujeto es un salvaje —comentó Naoko

—¿Salvaje? —Dijo un poco molesta Sakura —¿Qué querían? Syaoran no inició nada, fue Eriol —miró a Tomoyo —y después se fueron metiendo todos donde nadie los había llamado ¿acaso no viste como Kira lanzaba golpes? Eran cinco contra uno, no creo que Syaoran sea el salvaje aquí, lo único que hizo fue defenderse —la chica estaba furiosa y ninguna de sus amigas le discutía lo anteriormente dicho, tenía razón, pero igual podían estar libres.

—Pero pudimos hacer que los liberaran, él no dejó.

—No conoces a Syaoran, él no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados después de la paliza que le dieron ¿acaso no viste que era el más herido Rika? Todos se metieron sin ninguna razón, las cosas eran entre Eriol y Syaoran, el culpable no es mí tutor, piénsenlo, creo que se darán cuanta que tengo razón —las chicas bajaron la cabeza —y con lo de Takashi… de verdad lo siento, Syaoran no dejaría escapar a nadie del grupo, pero según me dijo los liberaran por la tarde.

—Lo estas defendiendo mucho Sakura —comentó Tomoyo un tanto molesta —él aprovechó que Eriol estaba ebrio para golpearlo ¿eso si es justo? —la chica de ojos verdes quería estallar ¿si Eriol estaba tan ebrio para que rayos peleaba? Pero es que como se creían los valientes… pues… todos contra Syaoran.

—¿Qué crees que estábamos haciendo Syaoran y yo este tiempo? —le devolvió la pregunta —te aseguro que no estábamos en la iglesia —Tomoyo abrió los ojos, Sakura había estado bebiendo con Li, algo se encendió que la tranquilizó, si, Sakura estaba ebria, por eso lo había besado de esa manera —ahora si me disculpan tengo un perro que recoger —y dicho eso paró un taxi y no les dio tiempo a sus amigas para que se despidieran, lo cual las dejó intrigadas.

¿Sakura malgeniada? Eso era algo que ninguna había visto y eso era desconcertante, las chicas preferían a la Sakura tímida y no a la nueva o a la que ellas creían que era la nueva, no había cambiado, solo lo estaba defendiendo a él, a Syaoran.

Las chicas se habían quedado mirando por donde desaparecía Sakura, el tutor de ella no hacía las cosas bien al parecer, las chicas no podían permitir que Syaoran anduviera con ella.

—¿Quién era el hombre con el que peleaban todos? —Preguntó Rebeca —¿el novio de Kinomoto? —todas se asustaron, sobretodo Tomoyo, primero muerta que permitir eso, Syaoran no era digno de una chica tan sensible como Sakura, incluso la había emborrachado para besarla, en parte había sido bueno que ellos llegaran, Li se la pensaba llevar y quien sabe para donde.

—Según Sakura es el tutor —respondió Tomoyo.

—Ya veo —dijo con un tono de celos en su boca, no entendía como Kinomoto había encontrado un hombre así en Tomoeda, si, ella estaba con Ronald, pero al ponerlos en una balanza… bueno, creo que era obvio esta hacía donde se ladearía, habían visto como se besaban, casi hambrientos y para pasar a lo tierno, sintió envidia, Ronald con ella no era así, lo de ellos era mas a un plano físico —aunque perece que ella y el no se veían como alumna y tutor, bueno… la forma en que se besaban…

Todas las chicas guardaron silencio, Rebeca tenía razón, se habían besado y no solo una vez, incluso Sakura se había despedido de él con un beso, ella creyó que ninguna los había visto, pero si estaban pendientes de sus movimientos y eso no era una simple relación de tutor-alumna.

—No es nada, Sakura no esta enamorada de Syaoran y él no esta enamorado de Sakura, mientras eso no pasa creo que las cosas volverán a ser como antes —habló Tomoyo, todas las chicas la escuchaban —Sakura esta enamorada de otra persona.

—¿Quién? —preguntaron todas las chicas.

—Eso es un secreto —dijo evitando que le sacaran que la chica de ojos verdes estaba enamorada de Ronald.

OoOoOoOoOoo

Caminaban por un pasillo oscuro, él iba adelante y todos lo miraban desde atrás, sabía que por una pelea de calle no los dejarían mas de veinticuatro horas encerrados y sabía que iba a disfrutar ver a esos chicos ahí, aunque se sintió un poco mal con uno de ellos, con el que no lo había golpeado, incluso lo había tratado de defender o separar a los chicos de encima suyo, pero ni modo, todos en la cama o todos en el suelo.

Nunca había estado en una estación de policías en Tomoeda, había estado con Touya en una y en Tokio y sabía lo que se podían encontrar, después de todo el gobierno no hacía mucho por sitios así.

Todos vieron como un policía abría una celda y prendían que los siete hombres entraran allí y para una peor fortuna esa celda no estaba sola, estaba con dos sujetos para nada agradables, les faltaba la cicatriz en la mejilla, el loro en el hombro y el parche en el ojo para pasar por piratas, sus caras no eran nada buenas y desde que los vieron aparecer empezaron a insultarlos y asustarlos, a Syaoran no lo impresionaron mucho pues entró sin chistar.

Los otros "hombres" ya no tan "hombres" entraron juntos, estaban nerviosos y se impresionaron con el lugar, si, era una celda pequeña, para estar un par de horas, que era lo que sabían que los tendrían, pero igual no les agradaba la idea, no entendían como Syaoran, que era el único que estaba solo, había entrado como si nada y se había sentado a un lado de la celda.

—Miren lo que nos trajeron —dijo uno de los que estaba en la celda antes de que llegaran —unos niños —refiriéndose a los seis —y un hombre, creo que nos divertiremos primero con él —dijeron y comenzaron a acercarse a Syaoran, los otros se tranquilizaron y una parte de ellos se alegró cuando ladronzuelos estaban cerca del tutor de Sakura.

—¿Qué le haremos? —le preguntó uno al otro.

Syaoran los miró y suspiró, primero muerto que dejarse poner una mano encima de esos sujetos, conocía la calañas de personas que podía encontrar en sitios así y para su mala fortuna le había tocado lidiar con bravucones un poco anormales, pero tenía claro que perro que ladra no muerde, empezando con Bocado.

—Muy bien… —dijo uno y acercaba una mano a Syaoran, pero antes de siquiera posarla en su hombro, que era a donde la dirigía, el tutor la detuvo y la apretó con fuerza, todos los otros de la celda estaban impresionados.

—Si te atreves a ponerme una mano encima te la quitare —amenazó, ese era una parte que quedaba del Syaoran que Sakura aun no cambiaba —no es muy complicado —miró al otro —va para ti también, no me interesa quedarme unos días mas por la paliza que les daré si se vuelven a acercar ¿entendido? —el ladronzuelo que Syaoran le apretaba la mano comenzó a quejarse.

—Suéltame maldito, te puede ir mal.

—Hagamos la prueba —respondió el profesor apretándolo con mas fuerza, sin darse cuenta que el otro sujeto había sacado un cuchillo y se acercaba a él, eran ladrones, vándalos y no les importaba lastimar a Syaoran, igual se las había dado de temerario, lo menos que podía hacer era pagar las consecuencias.

Los otros seis que estaban el la celda miraban como Syaoran apretaba la mano de uno de los sujetos y también pudieron ver como el cómplice sacaba el cuchillo, todos se miraban las caras, pero ninguno hacía nada para detenerlos y solo pudieron ver como lanzaba la puñalada contra Syaoran, que pudo esquivarla un poco, solo un poco pues su brazo había comenzado a sangrar.

—¿ya no eres tan valiente? —dijo el sujeto que Syaoran había apretado la mano, incorporándose y sacando el mismo su propio cuchillo —te sacaran de aquí en una bolsa negra —Yuki y Ronald reían, Kira y Kayto miraban sin querer inmiscuirse y Eriol se debatía en que hacer, al final optó por no hacer nada, no era su problema.

Pero entonces el único que quedaba con sentido común en el grupo si hizo algo, Yamazaki sin importarle que Syaoran lo hubiera metido ahí y que los vándalos tomaran represalias contra él después, se abalanzó contra uno, sorprendiendo a todos, inclusive Syaoran, si, él le quitó el cuchillo a uno y ahora estaban dos contra dos y con cuchillos para cada bando.

—Eso es algo injusto… ¿no creen? —El chico era mas temerario de lo que muchos pudieron pensar —ahora estamos dos contra dos _—¿toda la noche se la pasaría peleando? _Se preguntó el profesor, estaba cansado y quería dormir un rato, aunque no lo haría en un sitio así, no cuando había esos sujetos rondando.

—Ya… déjalos —dijo uno —Son señoritas —y dicho eso se fueron a un rincón de la celda a fumar algo que no era cigarrillo, el olor dulce les decía a todos que era otra cosa, una mas fuerte ¿había gente así en Tomoeda?

—No vas a agradecer… Syaoran Li —dijo haciendo que este abriera los ojos, en la pelea habían dicho su nombre, pero no había un porque para que supiera su apellido, bueno, talvez Eriol o Kayto se lo había dicho.

—Yo no te pedí ayuda —fue la respuesta, Takashi sonrió y se devolvió a donde los otros, dejando a Syaoran con una larga mañana en que pensar o solo en una cosa, una persona, Sakura Kinomoto.

Era innegable lo que le gustaba la chica, la estimaba, lo impresionaba y lo encendía, de que manera para haberla besado tanto en una noche, si, la chica era única y eso le alegraba tanto como lo distraía de su forma de ser, él era Syaoran Li y ella era Sakura Kinomoto, la chica no podía ocupar así sus pensamientos, eso estaba fuera de contexto.

Si tan solo la hubiera rechazado sus pensamientos serían más fáciles, todo estaría perfecto, pero no lo estaba, Sakura era linda y esa noche lo había comprobado, pero de pensar así y un beso no podía pensar en más, después de todo ¿Cuánto mas podía pensar? Nada mas, Sakura era joven, él no era tan viejo, Sakura era solo dulzura, él era amargado. Syaoran movió su cabeza de un lado a otro ¿Por qué pensaba así? ¿Acaso quería encontrar cualidades en común? No, en que rayos pensaba, tenía que sacarla de su cabeza.

Era difícil, lo sabía, pero no podía seguir así, no la volvería a besar en primer lugar, después volvería a ser el tutor y no el amigo, ella no necesitaba un amigo, le había visto muchos aquella noche, incluso estaba en una cárcel con ellos, aunque con esos amigos para que enemigos y que Sakura lo disculpara por pensar así de ellos.

Aunque al parecer ella tenía un pensamiento similar, le había dicho de los dos que no se separaban que no eran importantes ¿Quiénes eran? Seguramente nadie o personas sin importancia como había dicho Sakura.

Luego cierta historia contada por el chico que lo había ayudado llamó su atención.

—Si —dijo Yamazaki mientras Syaoran escuchaba entretenido y disimulado—en la antigüedad también habían cárceles y por todo lado, pero estas eran destruidas fácilmente —se tomó su tiempo mientras todos le escuchaban la aparente mentira, que solo una persona en la cárcel creía —en Siria por ejemplo: las destruían porque estas eran hechas de pan, lo ponían al sol y dejaban que se endureciera, lastimosamente los presos se lo comían para escapar —Syaoran abrió los ojos, algo tenía sentido, el pan podía llegar a ser duro —era realmente parecido a cuento de estos niños que se pierden en el bosque… no recuerdo —_Hanzel y Gretel, _quiso decir Syaoran, luego recordó que no se llevaba bien con ellos —el caso es que una cárcel no duraba en pie mas de una semana.

Los amigos de Takashi lo dejaron hablando solo ¿Quién podía creerse una mentira de ese tipo aparte de Sakura? Nadie en este mundo, por eso a Yamazaki le caía tan bien Sakura.

Luego de eso eran como las tres, se turnaron para cuidarse mutuamente y así poder dormir un rato, no era conveniente que todas las personas que habían se quedaran dormidas, hablando de las personas del grupo excepto Syaoran, que parecía una maquina, desde que habían llegado estaba sentado y perdido en sus pensamientos.

Las otras seis personas jugaron piedra, papel o tijeras, pare ver quien hacía guardia, al final el perdedor fue Yamazaki que de nada le sirvió el alegato, aunque la manera de perder había sido un poco sospechosa, pasaron unos minutos y el resto del grupo estaba durmiendo, mientras Yamazaki miraba a Syaoran, el novio de Chijaru prendió un cigarrillo.

—¿Quieres uno? —le ofreció a Syaoran, él negó —¿no hablas mucho? —Siguió callado —Si, definitivamente no hablas demasiado.

—Tengo algo que preguntarte —dijo con un tono frío que alertó a Yamazaki —¿Qué material usaron para remplazar el pan de las cárceles? —el novio de Chijaru no creía lo que oía, con razón se estaba besando con Sakura horas atrás, si eran iguales, muy pocas personas creían lo que él decía y ¡sorpresa! Se encuentra con él.

—Veras —comentó Yamazaki —como el pan no estaba dando resultados lo rodearon con chocolate durísimo y así les costaba mas trabajo romperlo y cuando lo hacían los encontraban los guardias, eran tiempos difíciles.

—Increíble…

Syaoran ya había preguntado lo que quería no tenía porque hablar mas con aquel chico, aunque había algo en el tal Yamazaki que no lo dejaba tranquilo, lo conocía en alguna parte y era algo que tenía claro, además el chico tampoco quitaba la vista de él.

—Aun no me reconoces cierto Li Syaoran —abrió los ojos ¿Por qué tenía que conocerlo? ¿De donde? —Eres bastante despistadas o bueno, la verdad no me conoces directamente, pero yo si he escuchado muchas cosa de ti, sé bastante de ti —Syaoran se levantó, que le dijeran que lo conocían no le gustaba ni un poco.

—¿De que rayos hablas?

—Mi nombre completo es Takashi Yamasaki Oyima —el tutor abrió los ojos, había escuchado bien, había dicho Oyima, el resto del nombre le importaba nada, pero ese apellido, ese maldito apellido, no, era casualidad, pero el tal Yamazaki tenía claro de lo que hablaba, al parecer y eso no le gustaba mucho a él ¿era en serio? —Si, soy primo de Kim Oyima —Syaoran frunció el ceño…

—_Hola mucho gusto soy Syaoran Li_

—_soy Kim Oyima, espero que nos llevemos bien… ¿te puedo llamar Syaoran?_

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, no precisamente de la emoción que le proporcionaba saber de Kim, era mas precisamente que alguien amenazaba con contar todo y tenía motivos para hacerlo, después de todo, él lo había metido en esa cárcel y no solo por eso latía su corazón, la ira que le propinaba pensar en ella aun le afectaba, demasiado.

Syaoran se acercó a Yamazaki, obligándolo a botar el cigarrillo cuando lo agarró de la camisa, no podía hablar duro, no quería despertar a nadie y que escucharan su historia, para eso primero tenía que amenazar a Yamazaki.

—No vas a contar nada ¿entendido? —Yamazaki lo miró y suspiró.

—¿No crees que si tuviera intención de contarlo ya lo haría echo? No lo haré, solo déjame decirte que la actitud que tienes ahora es bastante reprobable, al igual que la de Kim... bueno, creo que sabes mejor eso que yo, lo que te hizo —el novio de Chijaru lo miró, la cara de Syaoran se había tornado oscura —si te comportas así es porque aun te importa, te duele ¿estas jugando con Sakura? —Syaoran frunció más el ceño.

Nunca jugaría con Sakura.

—Eso no es tu problema, preocúpate por mantener tu boca cerrada.

—Es muy temprano para amenazar y mas cuando te dije que no diría nada, yo no soy quien para hacerlo, solo espero que cambies esa actitud —Syaoran le fue soltando la camisa lentamente a Yamazaki —No es justo contigo, ni con tu ambiente ¿acaso no viste que Sakura lloraba por ti? Ella se preocupa y lo hace realmente.

—¿De que rayos hablas?

—según analicé esta noche… creo que te convertiste en una maquina estos años y no una muy buena —_¿Por qué tenía tanta razón ese chico? _—espantas a las personas que se te acercan y quieres jugar con una chica muy amable…

—No voy a jugar con nadie —dijo amenazante Syaoran —entre Sakura y yo no hay nada.

—El beso que se estaban dando cuando vimos nos decía otra cosa —Syaoran lo miró mal, era verdad, ellos los habían visto cuando se besaban y después de ese beso no podía pensar otra cosa —ambos lo disfrutaban y la verdad no me parece mal, no cuando vayas serio.

—¿Quien rayos te mando? Eres un mocoso impertinente.

—Nadie me mando, solo que como te dije… esta noche vi un hombre frío y sé el motivo de eso ¿Por qué rayos no la olvidas? ¿No crees que sea hora de mirar adelante? Kim hizo su vida en Norteamérica con… con… con el que se fue, no sé el nombre, incluso tiene una hija y tu… mírate.

¿Un hijo? ¿Una vida? ¿Por qué se sentía así?

Inevitablemente comenzó a reír, siempre lo hacía cuando no quería llorar, tal vez ese aparecido tenía razón, no ¿Qué razón podía tener? Ninguna, era un chiquillo que no sabía nada y quería meterse a su vida, pero algo si le dolió, el maldito de Kyo se había casado con Kim, habían tenido una hija y él estaba sufriendo, bueno, no sufriendo, pero si en su estúpido mundo de desolación.

¿Era hora de empezar una nueva vida? Eso era un buen punto, empezar de ceros, ¿pero con quien? ¿Con Sakura? Eso era imposible, la estimaba, la admiraba y en parte la deseaba, pero no la quería y ella a él, entonces no podía empezar de ahí y además ¿Por qué con Sakura? Pues tal vez era el hecho que Sakura era la última mujer que había besado, pero no, tal vez era hora de dejar de ser amargado, no, le gustaba ser amargado, pero tal vez era hora de empezar a ocupar su corazón y su cabeza en otras cosas.

¿Complicado? Bastante, sabía que las personas a su alrededor le temían, empezar una vida era imposible y no iba a llegar de la noche a la mañana feliz a la universidad, primero muerto, no tenía salida, solo podría fijarse en él una chica que lo quisiera como era en ese momento, que quisiera un amargado profesor, conclusión, soledad absoluta.

Continuó riéndose mientras pensaba, el resto de personas se despertaron y se quedaron viéndolo, su risa era bastante macabra y a esas horas de la mañana y con ese genio que tenía era mejor no molestarlo, eso si no querían salir de la cárcel con la cara rota.

OoOoOoOoOoo

No había podido dormir en toda la noche, por muchos motivos, pero todos relacionados con él, su estadía en la cárcel, su manera de comportarse, pero sobre todo el beso y ¡que beso! Si, le había gustado como él no tenía idea y sonrió inevitablemente.

Se habían besado y eso le había agradado, aunque estaba un poco confundida, Syaoran le gustaba demasiado, eso era algo tonto de negarlo, pero ¿él que sentía por ella? ¿Deseo? Eso era una opción y pensar en que Syaoran la deseaba era algo poderoso, es decir, se consideraba flaca y desgarbada ¿Qué podía ver Syaoran en ella? ¿Amor?

Río ante eso último, Syaoran enamorado de ella, por Dios, él no podía amar, no después de ser tan lastimado, incluso Sakura se consideraba afortunada por haber podido poder probar el interior de la boca de Syaoran.

Suspiró… como le gustaría que Syaoran amara nuevamente, pero luego una imagen de Syaoran con otra chica llegó a su cabeza y la idea ya no fue tan agradable ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Qué clases de celos eran esos? Porque ella estaba celosa y de bromas que su simple mente le ponía, ver a Syaoran con otra no era algo que quería, no, nunca. Se convencía pensando en que no quería que lo volvieran a lastimar, no después de haber sufrido tanto.

Él era un hombre único y lo quería así, lo quería no pensando en amor, era solo una gran estimación, un respeto y en parte un crudo deseo.

Uno que jamás había experimentado, nunca había besado a un hombre fuera de una relación y su único noviazgo había sido con Ronald y eso era triste, ¿Por qué? Su primer y único novio la había querido solo por sexo, sería tan bonito encontrar a alguien entregado ¿entrega? Porqué todas las palabras de su mente llevaban a Syaoran, el hombre entregado.

Eran las ocho pasadas y llevaba dando vueltas en su cama, era hora de pensar en otra cosa, ya le había pasado con los labios de Syaoran y había controlado eso hasta que él la besó, ahora pensaba en él y no creí que se calmara hasta tenerlo… la chica se sonrojó, tener a Syaoran, al principio la idea le había causado gracia, pero a medida que los días avanzaban… bueno, eso era algo que la chica no quería pensar.

Después de minutos de dar vueltas en la cama decidió levantarse, era sábado y no quería holgazanear, además en su casa había un visitante que le aseguraba dos cosas: la primera que el amo vendría mas tarde por él y la segunda: que no se aburriría… aunque ¿Por qué no pasaba por Syaoran a la estación de policías? ¿Lo incomodaría? ¿La besaría nuevamente? Iba a suspirar, pero se dio cuenta que eso hacía Tomoyo cada vez que hablaba de Eriol, o sea el novio y ella no podía pensar así de Syaoran.

Salió de su habitación aun en pijama, no tenía que hacer lo labores del día y cuando por fin bajó… allí estaba, como si estuviera en su propia casa durmiendo en el sofá.

Habían pasado por él a las dos de la mañana, en principio el perro se había mostrado algo agresivo, no se llevaba muy bien con Touya, pero al ver a Sakura subieron al carro del tutor, que había sido previamente recogido y se fueron a la casa, Touya no preguntó mucho y lo único que hizo fue reír al enterarse que Syaoran estaba en la estación de policías, lo cual no significaba que no fuera a preguntar.

—Bocado… —llamó. El perro al instante levantó las orejas y se lanzó a los brazos de Sakura que lo recibió muy alegre —¿Cómo amaneciste? —_obviamente mejor que Syaoran, _pensó sakura que aun seguía pensando en él ¿cómo estaría? es decir, metido en una cárcel con esa cantidad de hombre que lo odian, tal vez cuando lo viera estaba morado de los golpes que le darían sus "amigos" no, syaoran no se dejaría tocar un pelo de ellos, era syaoran después de todo, su syaoran, no, solo syaoran.

Sakura se llevó a Bocado en brazos hasta el sofá donde comenzó a acariciarle las orejas, era un perro tan bonito.

—Buenos días monstruo —escuchó Sakura que la saludaban, su hermano obviamente —deja de consentir el perro eso, lo vas a aburrir

—Eso no es cierto… —se defendió —¿cierto que no Bocado?

Touya miraba la toma muy divertido y es que estaba de humor, no solo por que había conocido la casa de su amigo, también había que añadirle el echo de imaginárselo en la celda, si, habían estado en una ocasión en una y en esos tiempos Syaoran casi se desmaya ante la idea de pasar minutos allí, quería saber que estaría haciendo en ese momento.

—¡oye! Sakura —la chica lo miró —¿Cómo terminaste anoche enredada con Syaoran? No creo que él se haya metido al mismo sitio donde ustedes, no me parece que tome en sitios bulliciosos, donde seguro estaban.

La chica palideció ¿estaría bien contarle a su hermano que ella lo había buscado o era mejor guardar silencio? No conocía cual sería la actitud de su hermano si le contaba algo ocurrido con su mejor amigo ¿Cómo reaccionaria Touya si le contara que había besado a Syaoran? ¿Cómo con todos los hombres que se le acercaban a ella?

—Bueno… este —Touya levantó una ceja, la actitud de su hermana era bastante sospechosa, algo había pasado —yo… vi a Syaoran en uno de los bares y… estaba aburrida con mis amigos, me pareció mejor pasar tiempo con él.

—¿No te echo del lugar o algo así? —Sakura negó —¿y como terminó en la estación de policías?

—Bueno… cuando nos íbamos a venir Syaoran dijo que me traía —se sonrojó un poco recordando lo sucedido la noche —pero antes de eso mis amigos nos vieron, Eriol no se lleva bien con Syaoran y comenzaron a pelear, Syaoran sabe hacerlo y golpeó a Eriol fácilmente —suspiró y continuó —ese fue el detonante para que todos se le fueran encima —Touya frunció el ceño, había sido una pelea injusta según le contaba su hermana.

—¡Vaya! —fue lo único que pudo decir Touya.

Sakura suspiró aliviada, no vendrían mas interrogatorios por parte de su hermano en los cuales le pudiera sacar que deseaba a Syaoran y que mucho menos se habían besado, a veces su hermano era muy sabio y eso podía resultar un fastidio, pero había otra cosa en que pensar.

Syaoran, si bien ambos habían correspondido el beso ¿Qué iba a pasar de ahí en adelante? ¿Seguirían besándose cuando quisieran? Eso era una propuesta muy buena para la chica, pero era algo agridulce, no quería sentir deseo, aunque a todas las personas les gusta sentirse deseadas, quería algo más, entonces abrió los ojos y la embargó algo de tristeza, y un tanto de nerviosismo… Sakura quería el corazón de Syaoran ¿él querría el de ella?

Todo era increíble, hacía apenas una noche había descubierto el gusto y de repente… ¿cariño? Un cariño mezclado con deseo y deseo que solo se podía liberar si se mezclaba con algo, ¿con que? Un noviazgo, así dejaría de ser un deseo en bruto y pasaría a ser a amor correspondido.

Se sintió tonta ¿podía Syaoran llegar a quererla lejos del deseo? La pregunta del millón, que le pasaba a Syaoran por la cabeza con respecto a la chica Kinomoto, ella lo quería ¿tanto como se había sentido con Ronald para haber llegado a ser novios? La respuesta era lógica, a Syaoran lo quería mucho más que lo que en algún tiempo quiso a Ronald… entonces ¿Por qué no conquistar a Syaoran? ¿Por qué no hacer que él se diera la oportunidad con ella?

—Touya… —él la miró —este… ¿Cómo era Kim? —el hermano de Sakura abrió los ojos ¿estaba hablando de Kim? ¿La Kim que abandonó a Syaoran?

—¿Kim… la chica que… abandonó a…? —Sakura asintió —Bueno… pues… era muy bonita.

—No —dijo Sakura —¿Cómo era su forma de ser? ¿Cómo Syaoran se pudo enamorar de ella? —Touya abrió los ojos ¿para que rayos quería saber Sakura todo eso? Lo asumió como cariño hacía Syaoran, después de todo Sakura sabía del pasado de él y si podía seguir ayudándolo… ¿Por qué no contarle lo que conocía de Kim?

—Ella era bastante temperamental para ser sinceros, le gustaba las cosas perfectas y era muy estricta consigo misma, aunque también era divertida, la verdad su actitud contrastaba, siempre estaba ayudando a compañeros con cosas que no entendían.

—¿Por qué crees que Syaoran se enamoró de ella?

—No sé —dijo Touya —tal vez amor a primera vista o algo así, aunque él no cree en eso… —la miró —ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer, mi padre llegara en la tarde y yo me voy a hacer algo urgente, nos vemos.

—Touya —llamó Sakura antes de que se fuera —¿a que horas soltaran a Syaoran? Me dijo que había estado en una situación parecido contigo, creo que debes saber —Touya tosió, Syaoran le había contado.

—Bueno… supongo que a las tres, más o menos —Sakura asintió y dijo:

—No tienes que ponerte así, supongo que eran jóvenes, pero espero que algún día me cuentes porqué te encarcelaron o mejor… le preguntaré a Syaoran —Touya no quería escuchar mas a su hermana, suficiente con que Syaoran estuviera revelando los secretos de él a todos lados, aunque seguramente Sakura le había dicho que él le contó de su pasado, si, por eso Syaoran se encargaba de contar secretos.

Touya sonrió, su amigo era vengativo.

Por su parte Sakura se había cansado de molestar al perro de Syaoran que ya paseaba por la casa, sus pensamientos estaban en la descripción de Kim dada por Touya, _temperamental_, ¿tenía que ser así para que él se fijara en ella? Suspiró con tristeza, seguramente lo único que podría despertar en Syaoran era deseo, pero la esperanza era lo último que se pierde, por eso decidió poner manos en la más.

Se levantó del sillón y se fue a arreglarse, tenía que comenzar a despertar otras cosas en Syaoran.

OoOoOoOoOoo

—¿Cómo que no lo puedo ver? —preguntó Sakura a uno de los oficiales.

Si, la chica se había arreglado dispuesta a visitarle en la estación de policías, además de haberle preparado una cantidad de comida, estaba segura que allí nos les darían nada, después de todo no era mucho el tiempo que pasaban allí, por eso los castigaban haciéndolos aguantar hambre.

Se había puesto muy bonita, demasiado para su gusto, pues no solo los guardias la miraban, también algunos reclusos que entraban.

—Ya se lo dije, lo dejaremos libre a las cuatro, más o menos y ¿Cómo cree que la vamos a dejar entrar con ese perro? Aquí no se permite el ingreso de mascotas —dijo el policía cansado, era como la décima vez que peleaba con Sakura por ese tema, la chica era muy persistente.

—Pero mire que él esta solo en esa celda, no podría verlo un minuto, por favor.

—Lo siento señorita, yo solo cumplo ordenes y no sé si sepa, pero es esta estación no hay visitas conyugales —Sakura se sonrojó ante la ultima mención del policía.

Una visita conyugal con Syaoran, si bien se deseaban llegar hasta allí no estaba contemplado en la cabeza de ninguno ¿o, si? es decir, Syaoran, ella, desnudos, sudando, se sonrojó de inmediato y no dudaba que su cabeza comenzara a echar humo, la idea de pasar un rato así no estaba en el diccionario de Sakura, Syaoran en alguna ocasión le dijo que quería llevársela a la cama, pero de allí a ser cierto ¿o él había hablado en serio?

La chica abrió los ojos, no, Syaoran era un caballero y no haría nada fuera de una relación y ellos no estaban ni cerca de tener una relación, así ella quisiera, pero entonces podría mandarle la comida a Syaoran para hacerlo feliz y aprovechando el parentesco que le guardia les puso.

—¿Podría mandarle esta comida? No quiero que mi novio aguante hambre… por favor —el guardia la miró

—Disculpe por lo que le voy a decir, pero me parece increíble que usted sea novia de ese tipo —Sakura frunció le ceño como nunca lo había hecho y el policía debió verla pues se asustó, estaba cansada que todos tacharan a Syaoran como no humano, él era bueno y ella lo sabía, todos deberían saberlo.

—¿Le llevaría la comida? —casi amenazó

—Creo que puedo hacer que le llegué —dijo el oficial recibiendo la pequeña canasta con comida y se retiraba. Tal vez había exagerado un poco, pero todo por él.

Pero luego la chica recordó algo "sus amigos" ellos también estaban metidos allí, aunque borró el pensamiento de su cabeza, después de todo… ellos tenían novias, bueno, excepto el "listo" de Yuki, que había querido pasarse de "listo" y había terminado allí metido y también en un baño, si alguien la había pasado realmente mal había sido él, pero se lo tenía merecido, por perro.

El guardia regresó y la chica se quedó mirándolo, él no decía nada.

—Ya se la hice llegar, no se preocupe y ahora por favor podría salir, tengo trabajo que hacer —Sakura lo miró, el hombres se veía sincero lo que le decía que si le había llevado la comida y eso estaba bien.

—Disculpe… ¿a qué horas los dejaran libres? —preguntó Sakura.

—No sé —dijo el guardia —a las cuatro es lo más posible —Sakura asintió y se retiró, volvería a las cuatro y lo esperaría ¿se molestaría? No, eso no era probable cuando al parecer a él también le agradaba pasar tiempo con ella o tal vez esa era sola la imaginación de Sakura, bueno, era hora de regresar a casa, le tocaba preparar la cena.

—Bien Bocado, vamos a comprar algunas cosas —dijo mientras apretaba el collar del perro y salían corriendo por el lugar

OoOoOoOoOoo

Estaba bastante estresado caminado por esa asquerosa celda, la mirada inquisidora de los ladrones y amigos de Sakura lo fastidiaban, al final no había resultado buena idea hacer que los encerraran, aunque ellos se les veía peor, la cara de Hiraguizawa y sus cómplices era algo que lo alentaba un poco, aunque si había una mirada inquisidora que lo fastidiaba, si, desde que había hablado con Yamazaki estaba intranquilo, la mirada de ese chico y aquellas palabras que le botó a la cara eran un fastidio.

Él había resultado ser un chico muy listo y Syaoran uno con mala suerte, en un celda encontrarse con el primo se Nina, por todos los cielos, el destino quería patearle la cara, era eso o tal vez el destino quería que empezara una nueva ¿sería eso? Y lo más interesante de la cosa era que con la idea de una nueva vida solo venía a su cabeza un nombre y era…

—Li Syaoran —llamó un guardia que traía una extraña canasta en sus manos —su novia le dejó esto —y abriendo la celda se la pasó, todos lo miraron, en especial Hiraguizawa ¿Li tenía novia? ¿Quién era? Por su parte Syaoran estaba igual de impresionado que todos ¿novia? Al destapar la pequeña canasta se dio cuenta quien era, había una notita que decía: _espero que salgas pronto, tu perro esta igual de ansioso… Sakura_

Inevitablemente sonrió ¿Por qué esa chica era así? ¿A dónde quería llegar? Esta vez no había sido culpa de ella que él terminara allí, o no en gran parte, siempre haciendo cosas, cosas que lo hacían sonreír, si, esa Sakura lo estaba dejando con los días cada vez más perplejo y eso le agrada tanto como lo desconcertaba.

¿Qué pasaría si las cosas se salían de un ámbito tutor-alumna? Un momento, ¿Por qué pensaba en eso? Sakura no querría que eso pasara, es decir ¿quien en sus cinco sentidos se involucra con un amargado? Si bien la noche anterior Sakura le había comentado que le agradaba su compañía, de ahí, a pasar a otra clase de compañía había mucho trecho y uno largo ¡por Dio! Él y Sakura como…

Suspiró y decidió ponerle mas atención a la comida y no solo a eso, sabía que como los tendrían solo unas horas en esa cárcel los guardias no les darían comida, eso incluía a Hiraguizawa y su combo de amigos que lo miraban esperanzados, al igual que los ladrones.

Syaoran miró la comida, Sakura había resultados ser un poco exagerada, habían galletas, bastantes, una botella de jugo, había una coquita con arroz y en esta mariscos pequeños, un pedazo de pastel de chocolate, un termo con algo de café, había manzana picada y unas fresas, le había también echado un pequeño tenedor de plástico para que pudiera comer ¿Qué pensó la chica que lo tendrían toda la semana allí? Al parecer si, pero ya que estaba en esas circunstancias ¿Por qué no aprovechar?

—¡Hey…! ustedes dos —llamó a los ladrones —¿quieren algo de comer? —los dos abrieron los ojos y no solo ellos, el otro grupo también, ellos lo habían atacado y a ellos les daba.

—¿Habla en serio? —preguntó uno

—¿Eso es un no? —y antes de que Syaoran se arrepintiera los dos estaban sentados a su lado, aun atónitos ante el comportamiento de él.

Syaoran dejó que tomaran un poco de café, se veían sedientos, dejo que comieran galletas e incluso dejo que comieran fruta, se veían felices y sonrió mas cuando vio a los otros seis contemplando como comían y luego un rugido de estomago se escuchó entre ellos.

—¿Por qué lo hace? ¿Por qué nos da de comer a nosotros que lo atacamos y a ellos que venían con usted no les da nada?

—Que vinieran conmigo no significa que sean mis amigos, vine a parar aquí porque ellos me atacaron —dijo comiéndose una fresa —además me gusta verles las caras mientras comemos.

—Déjeme… —dijo uno masticando con la boca llena —decirle… que su novia cocina muy rico, este arroz esta… de rechupete.

Novia ¿hace cuanto que no tenía una? Seguramente ya se le había olvidado el tratar con una… novia.

—Si… esta bueno —dejo pesadamente, tenía que sacar ciertas cosas de su cabeza, si, muy lindo el gesto de Sakura, si, muy rico el beso con Sakura y si, estupenda la compañía de Sakura, pero el no estaba en condiciones de tener algo con nadie, menos con ella, la verdad… no quería lastimarla.

—¿Quieren café? —Dijo cambiando de tema, ambos asintieron…

—Por el sujeto mas extraño que hemos conocido en nuestra vida, lo atacamos y nos da de comer —dijo uno levantando un vaso plástico para que lo imitaran, Syaoran sonrió ante tal ocurrencia —salud —y todos brindaron.

La comida se acabo y del otro lado de la celda los veían, Syaoran estaba hablando con los ladrones, habían resultado ser mejores personas de lo que muchos pensaban, Eriol lo miraba encolerizado, al igual que Kira y Kayto, Yamazaki seguía reprochando la actitud de él y Ronald estaba pensativo, ¿novia? ¿Sería Sakura capas de tener algo con ese cretino que tenía en frente por darle celos? Si esa era la novia que había dicho el guardia, sonrió, jamás pensó que Sakura estuviera tan enamorado de él y eso abría nuevas puertas para atacar, para conseguir el objetivo que quería desde un principio, esta vez haciendo las cosas bien.

Si, tenía a Rebeca, pero para que conformarse con una si podía tener dos y eso era ser perro, poder tener el mayor número de mujeres para mostrar y con ninguna querer nada serio y además parece que su hermanastra Tomoyo lo apoyaba y que Sakura no había dicho sus intenciones de acostarse con ella desde un principio, si, quitarse al estorbo de… Li, lo llamaban, no sería algo complicado. Sakura caería es sus redes.

El ambiente en prisión por zonas era diferente, por los lados de Syaoran se respiraba paz, tal vez por el hecho de conocer la calaña de los sujetos con los que hablaba, incluso sonrió un poco al darse cuanta lo buen conversador que era ¿hacía cuanto tiempo que no conversaba así con alguien? Sorpresa, pensar que terminó hablando con dos sujetos que quisieron incluso violarlo.

Pudo ocupar sus pensamientos gran parte del tiempo, era seguro que la vería apenas saliera de allí, la chica estaba interesada en estar sobre él y eso estaba mal, Sakura ¿que podía sentir por él? Tonto, tonto, nadie sentía más por él que solo miedo.

—Y díganos profesor Li ¿Cómo terminó en Tomoeda? A simple vista se ve que usted es un ricacho.

—la verdad estaba cansado de Tokio —dijo sin ánimos de recordar —quería algo mas calmado y Tomoeda me brinda eso… y ¿ustedes como terminaron aquí? —preguntó desviando la conversación hacía ellos, hablar de él no le gustaba.

—Bueno… la verdad somos pandilleros —dijo unos como si nada —siempre estamos metidos en sitios como estos, pero al final nos dejan libres, ya casi toda la estación nos conoce —comentó alegre —aunque no es lo que queríamos.

—¿Pandilleros? —Dijo Syaoran analizando a los sujetos, era la primera vez que usaba su poder de deducción para averiguar sentimientos sin ánimos de utilizarlos para lastimar a alguien —¿Cómo terminaron así?

—fue culpa de la sociedad, se reunieron presiones en un punto de nuestras vidas y fue nuestra única escapatoria, creemos que así estamos bien, no tenemos dinero, incluso un mal techo, pero somos felices, yo terminé aquí cuando mis padres murieron y nadie me dio una mano…

Una mano, Syaoran la había tenido y si, no era un pandillero, pero era patético ¿en que se diferenciaban ellos de él? Tal vez en que el profesor tenía un techo y alimento, cada vez se daba más cuenta de lo ridículo que era, de los dos años que había desperdiciado, de los años que quería empezar a aprovechar, era hora de abrir los ojos y de ¿vivir? ¿Había sociedad para él? ¿Lo odiaban lo suficiente?

Era joven y exitoso, si había vida para él, no iba a cambiar, pero iba a darse oportunidades, aprovechar lo venidero, a sonreír si algo era gracioso, no ser un tonto con amistades hasta por los poros, pero si ser o tratar de ser feliz, podía cambiar, lo sabía, pero no sabía como hacerlo, aunque si sabía quien podía ayudarle.

OoOoOoOoOoo

Tres paletas heladas llevaba en su haber y estaba terminándose la cuarta, llevaba alrededor de media hora esperando a verlo salir, aunque no parecían tener mucho afán en dejarlo en libertad, los policías habían dicho que a las cuatro y llevaba allí desde las tres, si, era exagerada, lo sabía, pero quería ver la cara de Syaoran al verla allí.

El reloj marcaba las cuatro y diecinueve ¿no lo iban a dejar libre? Quería verlo, era un cariño muy fuerte el que unía a Sakura con Syaoran, quería abrazarlo, reconfortarlo y ¿Por qué no besarlo? Bueno, si el permitía esa parte ¿Cómo había terminado allí? Es decir, querer a Syaoran Li, le encantaría tener esperanzas y buscaría esta, ya había empezado llevándole almuerzo y un montón, además estaba cansada de estar sentada.

—¿Qué haces aquí Sakura? —preguntaron desde su espalda, la voz, era irreconocible: Tomoyo

Sakura se volteó para ver seguramente a todas las amigas y efectivamente allí estaban, no estaba Rebeca, pero si las otras cuatro y al parecer y juzgar por el tono de Tomoyo no era agradable que ella estuviera allí.

—Espero a Syaoran —dijo mientras Bocado saltaba para acostársele en las piernas.

Todas las chicas la miraron, Sakura estaba perdida, estaba muy manipulada por li y eso no era bueno, además otra cosa llamó las atenciones ¿quién era ese perro? Estaba bonito y Sakura no tenía perros o no hasta hace unos días.

—¿Y ese perro?

—Es de Syaoran —respondió desinteresada, pero sus amigas fruncieron el ceño.

—Sakura… —se aventuró a preguntar Tomoyo, después de todo eran amigas y las amigas no guardaban secretos entre ellas —¿Qué sientes por Li? Después de ese beso estamos confundidas y bueno… la verdad Li no me parece una persona indicada para que hagas eso.

Sakura abrió los ojos ¿sus amigas se habían dado cuenta que le gustaba Li? No, eran listas, pero no a tal punto y pues dado el poco apoyo que le darían en caso de tener algo serio con Syaoran decidió mentir.

—No siento nada por él, solo me parece guapo y si, nos besamos —se sonrojó un poco —pero no creo que pasemos a otro lado, él sabe medir sus distancias a veces —_para mi mala suerte _—y así me gustara no creo que me correspondiera.

—¿Por qué? —preguntaron indecisas.

—Eso es un secreto.

El silencio reinó unos segundos ¿Por qué ninguna le creía? Sakura no era la chica que besaba a cualquiera y menos a un hombre por gusto, por Dios, pasaron semanas antes de que le diera el primer beso a Ronald y fue una tontería de beso, entonces ¿Por qué por un gusto besa a Syaoran? Sakura sentía algo por él y él era un descarado lava-mentes y Sakura podía caer en sus redes, ellas lo sabían y como "amigas" porque si, eran "amigas" de Sakura, la separarían de Li, no podían meterse a la casa, pero usarían a alguien y Tomoyo contaba con Ronald, que al parecer no estaba tan enamorado de Rebeca, porque la chica vio la actitud de él por la noche cuando le dijo que Sakura estaba despechada, Tomoyo pudo ver celos y donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedaban y con Ronald en medio Sakura volvería con él.

Ahora era cuestión de actuar rápido.

Los minutos pasaron y por fin vieron esperanzas de verlos salir y así fue, todas las chicas se pusieron alerta, incluso Bocado que miraba de un lado a otro esperando ver salir a su amo.

El primero en Salir fue Takashi y como una bala Chijaru corrió a su revisión, lo inspeccionó de arriba abajo esperando encontrar algo mal, luego salieron Yuki y Ronald, Yuki se marchó de una, no quería verle la cara a cierta chica de ojos verdes y así evitar que esta contara cualquier cosa que lo molestara, Ronald se acercó a donde las chicas, se puso aun mas molesto cuando vio a Sakura allí ¿Qué demonios hacía? Bueno, al parecer ella y Li eran novios, pero algo amargo lo embargaba, Kira, Kayto y Eriol salieron después y así como Chijaru las tres respectivas novias se acercaron a verlos.

Sakura las miraba, ellas eran novias de ellos, ¿Cómo se acercaría a Syaoran? ¿Y por que era el ultimo en salir? Pero su corazón se aceleró con fuerza cuando lo vio salir y él pareció verla a ella.

Por alguna razón Syaoran esperaba verla, aunque sabía que la cara que tenía no era la mas amena, no después de esa noche tan de perros que había pasado, lo único que quería era irse a dormir, pero de todas maneras sonrió como un tonto al verla con su perro, miró a un lado y pudo ver como el resto de personas lo miraban, increíble que se hubiera llevado mejor con dos ladrones que con ellos y si, incluso los bandidos le había dicho que contara con ellos ¿Syaoran el pandillero? Por todos los santos… no.

Caminó lento, sentía la mirada de los amigos de Sakura, pero eso era algo que no le importaba, Sakura lo observaba, como a medida que daba un paso se acercaban, pero no se lanzó a él, en cambio Bocado si lo hizo y de un tirón se soltó de Sakura, corrió a donde su amo que lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y así cargando a Bocado Syaoran llegó a la banca donde estaba Sakura.

—Hola Syaoran.

—Hola Sakura —fue lo único que dijo, se estaba comportando muy adolescente para su gusto.

—¿Qué… tal… tu noche?

—He tenido mejores —respondió y rieron un poco.

Por su parte el resto del grupo miraba la escena, Sakura estaba sonrojada y Li sonreía como imbecil, mala señal, era hora de empezar a actuar, lo sabían y Tomoyo sacaría el as de la manga, ósea a Ronald de la manga.

—¿Qué esperas para hacer algo? El tiempo anda —dijo Tomoyo provocando a su hermanastro, este miró por unos segundos a la pareja y decidió hacer algo, por eso respirando profundo se acercó.

Sakura y Syaoran continuaron hablando un rato de cómo había él provocado celos en los amigos de Sakura compartiendo la comida con desconocidos, la chica no podía creer que él fuera capaz de llegar a tanto, pero en cierto momento que el tema estaba por acabar se miraron lentamente.

Si, era complicado no enamorarse de él ¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando se comportaba de esa manera tan sobre protectora y además la ayudaba tanto? La chica sonrió haciendo que él también lo hiciera.

¿La oportunidad de empezar de ceros sería con Sakura? La chica lo miraba y podía descifrar pocas cosas en su cabeza, si no la hubiera besado ya tantas veces lo habría hecho desde hacía rato, la chica esperaba, era algo que podía ver y no la iba a dejar con las ganas, después de todo podía sacar provecho, no, no se trataba de provecho, lo mejor sería no hacerlo, tal vez ella solo se veía obligada, ¿a que? Ni él sabía, le gustaba Sakura, pero de ahí a que ella gustara de él.

—Sakura —dijo Ronald que ya se encontraba cerca, ambos lo miraron y si el chico fuera listo se hubiera alejado —¿podemos hablar? —la chica de ojos verdes miró a Syaoran pidiendo aprobación, él no podía decirle que no, por mas ganas que tuviera, no podía mostrarse celoso, a pesar de estar celoso.

—Esta… bien —dijo Sakura y se alejaron un poco de Syaoran.

_¿Por qué sigo aquí? _Se preguntó mientras miraba a ese par alejarse un poco ¿Quién rayos era ese sujeto? ¿Qué atribuciones tenía sobre Sakura? Tal vez las mismas que él, pero, pero, pero, pero no.

Se sentó en la banca donde minutos atrás estaba sentada ella, al parecer a Bocado tampoco le agradaba la compañía de Sakura porque estaba gruñendo, en cambio Tomoyo miraba a Li con una sonrisa de victoria, si, se veía la cara de rabia de Li y eso le estaba gustando y le gustaría mas cuando lo dejara con las ganas de poder ponerle una mano encima a su Sakurita.

Ronald y Sakura se alejaron unos metros, no lo suficiente, todos los veían y la chica estaba incomoda, quería pasar tiempo con Syaoran no con Ronald, era una suerte que su tutor aun no se fuera del lugar, por eso tenía que darse prisa y despachar a ese ex.

—¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó —que yo sepa no tenemos nada que hablar.

—Si tenemos —dijo Ronald tomándola de la mano, Syaoran miró esa escena rápidamente y se encolerizó, por suerte Sakura se soltó del agarre —Yo quiero pedirte perdón por el trato que te di hace semanas, me porté como un tonto y lo sigo asiendo —Sakura escuchaba y suspiraba, no precisamente de amor, era un suspiro de paciencia, por todos los dioses, ella había olvidado eso hace rato y tenía que venir el cretino a recordarle cosas que le revolvían el estomago —quiero que me perdones Sakura y quiero otra oportunidad.

Bien, si antes la chica tenía el estomago revuelto después de ese ultimo comentario de Ronald estuvo a punto de botar toda su comida, no le daría otra oportunidad ni porque lo quisiera en serio y no lo quería, quería a cierto ambarino que la miraba desde una banca, un momento, la miraba desde una banca, que bueno, él estaba mirándola, un poco molesto.

—Te perdonó —Ronald sonrió, era de él, si —pero no esperes otra oportunidad, no me interesa dártela, además tu tienes a Rebeca ¿ella ya te dio lo que querías conmigo en un principio y tratas de nuevo? Debes estar loco.

Sakura le dio la espalda, Tomoyo bajó los hombros y esta vez era Syaoran el que sonreía.

—Voy a insistir Sakura, te amo, te amo, te amo.

—Bien por ti, yo por ti no siento mas que lastima —comenzó a andar hacía Syaoran.

—¿Te vas con él? —Preguntó deteniéndola —¿Qué puede tener ese sujeto que no tenga yo? Por todos los santos Sakura, no te niego que mi intención de un principio era llevarte a la cama —Sakura no lo miraba, pero le dolía lo que decía, ella no era una articulo —pero después que saliste de mi casa ese día me dolió tanto —mintió —quería hablarte, pedirte disculpas, pero no vi como, traté de olvidarte con Rebeca, yo no la quiero a ella, te quiero a ti —Sakura dejó de darle la espalda y lo miró.

—Te vez muy tonto Ronald y lo que dices me da mas asco, estas jugando con Rebeca, pobre chica.

—¿Me juzgas por querer amarte? Estoy seguro que ese sujeto es peor que yo —miraron a Syaoran —te estas dejando llevar y él después de obtener lo que quiere te botara, así son los tipos como él —Sakura sonrió.

—Estaría dispuesta a darle lo que Syaoran quisiera conmigo, ahora si me disculpas —sonrió mas —tenemos una tarde que aprovechar —Sakura corrió hacía donde Syaoran y este se levantó de la silla y dejó a Bocado en esta, la chica lo abrazó, a Syaoran, y se refugió en el cuello de él, un refugio perfecto, como lo quería y las palabras que anteriormente le dijo a Ronald incluso podía cumplirlas solo por darle celos, luego levantó la vista y lo besó sin reparó, Syaoran no correspondió el beso esta vez, solo dejó que ella hiciera, la verdad el detalle no le gustó mucho.

Sakura lo quería y eso ya era innegable, pero Syaoran no podía corresponder un beso sin un _porque, _Sakura lo había tomado por sorpresa y después de segundos decidió separarse y mirarlo a los ojos, se asuntó un poco cuando vio la mirada de Syaoran, no estaba como las anteriores ocasiones en las que se habían besado, Sakura se reprochó, de una u otra forma lo había usado y Syaoran se percató de eso, _tonta, tonta, tonta, _para que lo besaba, él era Syaoran y detestaba un beso sin fundamentos, actuar por impulso no era algo que se le daba muy bien a Sakura, eso era un echo.

Ronald se acercó a Sakura y a Syaoran, ¡rayos! La chica quería usar a esa pelele para darle celos, si Sakura se hubiera quedado callada o no hubiera hecho nada sabría que las palabras dicha por su hermanastra eran mentiras y que Sakura no lo quería, pero después de esa forma de actuar comprobó que la chica botaba la baba por él, que solo quería dar celos, que mal.

—No puedes dejarme Sakura —dijo Ronald.

—Lárgate Ronald, no quiero saber de ti, es que no comprendes —dijo apretando la camisa de Syaoran.

Al tutor por su parte escuchó el nombre del individuo ¿Sakura podía sentir algo por ese sujeto aun? No, pero al parecer lo había usado, no, ella no podía ser una manipuladora.

—Sakura tienes que…

—Es que acaso no escuchaste maldita sea —explotó Syaoran, asustando a Sakura, estaba molesto, primero quitaría el estorbo del camino, después le preguntaría a la chica que había sido todo eso.

La cabeza del maestro daba vueltas, que raro, se habían besado cuando los amigos estaban cerca de ellos, si, todo tenía sentido, Sakura lo estaba usando o eso pensaba.

—¿Quién eres tu para decirme que hacer y que no? —la mirada que Syaoran le botó a Ronald asustó tanto al anteriormente nombrado como a Sakura ¿Qué había echo? Syaoran estaba molesto, eso no se podía ocultar, ni él quería ocultarlo, al parecer.

—Cálmate Syaoran… por favor —Rogó Sakura —no sé que estas pensando pero te debo una explicación, seré sincera contigo… vamos, te diré de camino a mi casa.

—Vamos Bocado —dijo dejándola atrás, Sakura corrió para alcanzarlo y por fin Ronald pudo respirar tranquilo mientras lo veía alejarse, sintió miedo, ese sujeto tenía claras intenciones de acabarlo.

El grupo de Sakura por fin intervino y se acercó a Ronald.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Sakura esta enamorada de mi —todas las chicas sonrieron, Eriol no creyó eso, él no estaba tan ciego, como para ver como Syaoran la miraba, se veía celoso y al parecer no le había gustado tanto el detalle de Sakura de correr y besarlo ¿Por qué la dejaba atrás? Quien diría que Syaoran Li terminaría enredado con Sakura y su no estaban era casi un echo que lo estarían, a pesar que Ronald dijera lo que dijera.

Por su parte los otros dos caminaban por las calles de Tomoeda, Syaoran andaba rápidamente y Sakura lo seguía desde atrás, estaba molesto, pero ella había actuado sin pensar y tenía que dejárselo claro, él no era un juguete para ella, por eso corrió y se interpuso en el camino de él, haciendo que se detuviera.

—¿No vas a hablarme? ¿Seguirás ignorándome todo el camino? —él la miró de arriba abajo, ¿Por qué esta chica tenía que llorar siempre? Eso no le gustaba —Syaoran no te molestes conmigo por… por…

—¿por usarme cada vez que le quieras dar celos a tu ex novio? Aunque supongo que anoche fue igual —Syaoran la miró y sonrió —no sé que rayos me pasa, se supone que yo soy el que sabe manipular las cabezas —Sakura oía las palabras y cada una se clavaba en ella, no era su intención herirlo, era lo ultimo que quería, lo quería a él.

Se acercó y colocó sus monos en el pecho de Syaoran, sentía el palpitar de su corazón, estaba furioso, por eso tamborileaba tanto, lo que Sakura no sabía era que lograba eso cada vez que lo tocaba.

—No te uso Syaoran… puedes creerme, mírame —quería decirle que estaba enamorada de él, pero eso no era creíble en una situación como esa —en este momento te bese porque así quise, me dio fastidio que Ronald se acercara a mi…

—¿Sigues enamorada de él? —ninguno de los dos supo porqué hacía la pregunta, pero era algo que Syaoran quería preguntar, era algo que por un extraño motivo se estaba clavando en su corazón, tanto como en su cabeza.

Sakura sabía que de la seguridad de su respuesta obtendría nuevamente la cercanía de Syaoran, por eso sonrió y lo miró, limpio sus lagrimas y lo encaró.

—No, me dijo que quería otra oportunidad y le dije que no, no lo amo, no lo quiero, ni siquiera es un grato recuerdo en mi corazón, nunca hubo grato recuerdo en mi corazón ¿puedes confiar en mi? Eres al único que no le miento desde hace días… confía en mi.

Syaoran miró a Sakura y como las palabras salían de su boca ¿decía la verdad? No quería descubrirlo, se estaba volviendo débil y no quería volver a ser lastimado, no quería, eso no le gustaba, bueno, su orgullo a la basura, se suponía que iba a confiar y que iba a confiar en ella por eso:

—Solo si dejas de besarme de esa forma —dijo y le sonrío levemente, aunque había algo en los ojos de Sakura que no lo dejaban tranquiló, había una verdad a medias y eso no le agradaba.

—¿acaso prefieres que te avise cada vez que lo quiera hacer?

—Prefiero que no lo hagas por un tiempo —¿por un tiempo? ¡Madre santa! ¿Por qué no dijo que prefería que no lo hiciera?

—Está bien —dijo y caminaron a la casa.

Un hecho, le agradaba Sakura, la quería muy cerca y a ese paso se enamoraría de ella, aunque no sabía si eso era lo correcto, no cuando un malo recuerdo lo azotaba, cuando cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía a alguien desagradable, no quería pasar por eso nuevamente, no quería sufrir, temía sufrir, por su parte la chica caminaba a su lado, nunca se había sentido tan bien como en ese momento que caminaba al lado de Syaoran, lo quería y se lo diría, no mas tutor, ahora era Syaoran para ella y para nadie mas.

**Notas: Nythan-kun miró su fic, suspiró, quería actualizar por la mañana pero la verdad había estado reponiendo clases, eso y un montón de exposiciones no lo dejaban tranquilo, pero parecía que sus lectoras(es) no comprendían, sabía que se había retrasada, pero todo era por pasar calculo y la verdad estaba un poco falto de inspiración.**

**Si, sabía que llevaba unas horas de retraso, por eso miró el reloj, en Colombia eran las dos y cincuenta y dos mientras escribía y lo peor se estaba perdiendo el partido Manchester vs Chelsea, sin pensar confiaba en la victoria del equipo azul.**

**Volvió a suspirar ¿Cuántas veces lo había echo?**

**Quiso pasar a temas mas interesantes se preguntaba que opinaba la gente de su capitulo, eso no lo dejaba dormir, pero había algo que si lo dejaba, es decir, esa mañana se había levantado y había visto que recibió un montón de Reviews, por un momento pensó que soñaba, pero luego que su perro le metiera un mordisco se dio cuenta que era verdad, además había pasado física… sonrió.**

**Quería agradecer, uno por uno, pero las notas saldrían largas y además tenía examen el sábado y seguro se trasnocharía, solo les escribió a todos que gracias y que la otra semana ya tenía tiempo, por eso no se retrasaría y los tendría con el capitulo 11, luego recordó que Sakura ya estaba enamorada y que a todos aquellos que les fastidiaba la actitud de Tomoyo… la odiaran mas, pero quería saber d verdad que opinaban, le encantaban ver los reviews de cada persona, desde los alentadores, hasta los amenazantes, los graciosos, los largos, sonrió, si, definitivamente estaba feliz.**

**Por eso se despidió y pensó que descongelaría a Syaoran y que las cosas pasarían a un plano mejor.**


	11. Intuicion femenina

Capitulo 11: Intuición femenina

**Capitulo 11: Intuición femenina**

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde aquella noche o desde su salida de la estación de policías? Un par de semanas y se estaba alejando un poco, tenía algo de miedo, se estaba comportando como un adolescente y lo peor del asusto… no quería perderla, muy gracioso, pero todo era realidad.

Si, iba a la casa, dos, tres veces a la semana y la chica se mostraba amable, como siempre, incluso siempre lo sorprendía con comida, con un postre, con algo en medio de los estudios, se estaba volviendo una chica tan completa, tan madura.

Lo sabía, mirarla a los ojos se estaba convirtiendo en su karma, no precisamente por los malos recuerdos que los ojos le propinaban, eso había pasado días atrás, era el temor de no poder controlarse y sorprenderla con un beso, si bien a Sakura no parecían molestarle, pero no estaba correcto, quería enamorarse, momento ¿quería enamorarse?

Dio un suspiró mientras revisaba las notas, enamorase, una de las mejores sensaciones del mundo y así mismo una de las que mas daño podía causar, había vivido eso con sangre y si bien podía enamorarse de Sakura, era Sakura, la chica tenía dieciocho años ¿Qué en serio podía ir? Es decir, no tenía que ser algo platónico, pero conociéndola a ella, seguramente vería más una relación de buenos amigos.

Eso y contar con ese grupete de amigos y mas aun descubriendo quien era el ex de la chica, había algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo, el tal Ronald tenía ganas de volver con Sakura, eso era evidente, lo comprobó con los ojos el día que salieron de prisión y ¿las palabras de Sakura acerca de Ronald, aquella que le dijo que no lo quería eran ciertas?

Syaoran no era el tipo de hombre que creía en eso de: donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan, él no volvería con Kim ni porque la chica volviera de rodillas, pero Sakura no era él… ¡rayos! Tenía que dejar de pensar en ella, no tenían una relación y se estaba muriendo de celos ¿quería una relación? Nuevamente ¡rayos! Control, era lo que su pobre cuerpo de hombre necesitaba.

La vería por la tarde, la chica cada vez se comportaba mas extraña y él cada vez la miraba mas, eso estaba mal, muy mal, ¿Qué pensaría Touya si supiera que fantaseaba con su hermana? Y con fantasear no quería decir: sexo, solo que desde cierta noche en que se besaron sus labios habían quedado marcados a fuego con los de él.

No, no podía enamorarse, estaba mal, volvería a sufrir, aunque quisiera enamorarse no podía, igual habían pasado años desde su ultimo noviazgo.

Recordaba lo buen novio que era, pero las cosas habían cambiado, Sakura había sacado a la luz viejos comportamientos, pero eso no quería decir que volviera el Syaoran de tiempo atrás, no, definitivamente Sakura no quedaría bien con él… aunque… ¿sería tan complicado decirle a la chica que sentía algo por ella? ¿La quería?

Pare ser sinceros el deseo que consideró estaba descartado, no se besaban desde hacía semanas y eso no evitaba hacer que pensara en ella ¿aprecio? ¿Amor? ¿Cariño? ¿Respeto? ¿Admiración? La verdad complicado ¿Qué sentía por Sakura? Como le gustaría saberlo, incluso con ella dejaba de leer las mentes, se había convertido en un tonto frente a ella, las palabras indicadas eran: un adolescente de veinticinco años, incluso se sintió patético, tenía que comportarse como había venido haciendo todo el rato, antes de enamorarse perdidamente.

Sonrió ante eso ultimo, si, como no, enamorarse perdidamente, aunque el pensar eso lo alegró y se dio cuanta que no estaba bromeando, ¡por todos los santos! No, enamorarse de ella, de Sakura, era hora de calmarse.

—Bocado —llamó al perro, no lo había visto en un buen rato, eran como la una, no sabía con exactitud la hora y su perro no le había pedido comida, cosa interesante —Bocado —silbó para llamarlo —¿Dónde estas? —bien, ahora la situación era preocupante.

Siempre se levantaban juntos y esa mañana ya habían salido a correr, lo que significaba que su perro debería permanecer en la casa, pero no estaba ¿Dónde estaba?

—Perro ¿Dónde estas? —Sin pensarlo comenzó a subir al segundo piso, su perro no se hallaba por allí —¿tal vez debajo de la cama? —se preguntó esperando que la respuesta fuera la correcta y que al bajar la vista se encontrara con su Jack Rusell llenó de manchas, para su mala suerte al bajar la vista no estaba allí.

Comenzó a respirar hondo, tenía que calmarse, faltaba media casa por buscar y su perro podría estar encerrado en cualquier lado, tal vez encerrado en el baño, pero cuando revisó no estaba allí, en un closet, tampoco para su mala fortuna, confiaba que en la cocina, no, su taza tenía comida y no estaba su perro allí.

Los nervios se comenzaron a apoderar de él.

—Bocado —gritó esta vez, sin pensarlo se colocó una chaqueta y se dispuso a salir en busca de Bocado, su perro no estaba en la casa, entonces estaba afuera y no quería pensar que… ¡por dios! Tenía que cambiar esa mentalidad, nada malo le pasaría a Bocado.

Salió por la puerta delantera de su hogar y corrió por las calles aledañas, había sido buena idea colocarse la chaqueta, el frío era inclemente y las nubes negras se comenzaban a posar sobre la cabeza de Syaoran, su cabeza daba vueltas y no podía pensar con claridad ¿Cuántas cosas podría pasarle a su perro en la cuidad?

Si bien ahora su casa tenía seguridad privada por las noches mientras él trabajaba y por las tarde cunado salía a la casa de Sakura, no quería decir que Bocado en un descuido saliera y uno de los tantos enemigos de Syaoran se lo llevara para hacerle el mal, eso era probable, si, tal vez había gente que esperaba descuidos y su perro se paseaba por el jardín trasero de su casa, cualquiera podría entrar y raptarlo.

No, pensar en eso le dolía y comenzaba a afectarlo, tenía que pensar con cabeza fría, calma ante todo, pero era complicado, no quería pensar en algo malo, pero en una situación así era muy, pero muy complicado.

Su corazón martillaba con fuerza, estaba ahora en el parque pingüino ¿Por qué de repente todos los perros se le parecían a Bocado? Tuvo que mover su cabeza de un lado otro, calma, calma, calma, se repetía mientras se adentraba al parque, no, no había rastro del perro, pero recorrería la cuidad como fuera, luego cayó en cuenta que en carro le hubiera rendido mas, pero ya ni modo y a pie sería mas fácil ver.

Sujetó sus cabellos con fuerza, con mucha fuerza mientras miraba hacía todo lado, lo que le faltaba, la desaparición de su perro, forzosa o no, era una desaparición.

Así siguió corriendo por la cuidad, tenía que encontrarlo, debía encontrarlo y rogaba por encontrarlo, no era por ser pesimista, pero si a Bocado le llegaba a pasar algo, podían despedirse del Syaoran como lo conocían.

OoOoOoOoOoo

Cuando Syaoran le dijo que no lo besara por un tiempo, tuvo la esperanza que ese _un tiempo, _fueran días, no semanas, si, dos semanas habían pasado desde aquel incidente del beso, aunque ella no lo viera como un incidente, de incidente a bendición había una gran diferencia, obviamente amplia.

Syaoran se había alejado un poco de ella, si, iba a la casa, pero estaba mas concentrado en el estudio que otras cosas, Sakura no era la chica mas observadora del mundo, pero sabía que algo estaba mal, estaban desapareciendo barreras de frialdad, pero en cambio sentía que Syaoran estaba colocando unas barreras contra ella, como si quisiera protegerse de ella.

¿Acaso se había dado cuanta que estaba enamorada? Si era así era mejor decírselo para no incomodarlo, después de todo era maduro y estaba segura que Syaoran no se burlaría de una declaración, si, era muy torpe para eso.

Desde aquella mañana que se dio cuanta que lo quería había estado pensando como decírselo y si, había intentado ya en unas ocasiones, pero había sido interrumpida por su padre o su hermano y al parecer Syaoran no se daba cuanta de lo que quería decir.

El mundo estaba cambiando ¿Dónde quedaron los tiempos en que el hombre se le declaraba a la chica? Sonrió, Syaoran declarándosele a ella, como no, tenía suerte por tenerlo tan cerca, pero eso le gustaba, si podía conseguirlo no lo dejaría ir, ya se imaginaba a Syaoran abrazándola, mimándola, queriéndola.

Sakura suspiró y si fuera un muñeco de anime tendría en vez de ojos dos corazones donde van estos y la verdad hablando de corazón, estaba segura que iba a necesitar uno nuevo, el de ella latía y latía muy rápido cada vez que veía a Syaoran ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan especial?

Su cabeza continuó pensando en él, solo que esta vez se imaginó con él en una montaña, viendo un hermoso atardecer y con Bocado corriendo de un lado a otro y eso era otra cosa que le alegraba de Syaoran, si, Bocado.

Un perro igual de mono que Syaoran, el dúo perfecto, como batman y Robin, ese perro era una bendición, sin Bocado lo mas probable era que Syaoran se hubiera enloquecido desde hacía rato.

Volvió a suspirar, lastimosamente esta vez bastante duro, muchas personas voltearon a donde ella, entre esas sus amigas que fruncieron el ceño de inmediato, Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko y Chijaru, sabían de que iban esos suspiros y eso no les agradaba en lo mas mínimo, Sakura no podía estar tan perdida para estar suspirando tan fuerte en medio del salón y menos por él, pero ¿si era por él o por Ronald? ¿estaría Sakura haciendo una pantalla?

Otra persona que la oyó suspirar fue la profesora de matemáticas, las miradas de Sakura y ella se cruzaron, aunque esa vez Sakura no tenía miedo, por lo general cuando se quedaban mirando así la pasaba al tablero ¿la iría a pasar? La verdad no le desagradaba, le daba un poco de pena, pero no le desagradaba.

—Bien señorita Kinomoto, vamos a sacarla de esa nube de amor en la que anda flotando —dijo y todos empezaron con los silbidos incómodos y las risas ante lo rojita que se ponía —pase al tablero, confió que así como tiene tiempo para suspirar… podrá resolver este ejercicio.

Muchas de las personas rieron, _ya era hora de que pasaran a Kinomoto, _pensaron muchos, para ellos Sakura estaba pagándole a alguien para que hiciera sus trabajos, desde hacía días sus trabajos no bajaban de ocho y estaban hablando de Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto, la chica que el año pasado había pasado matemáticas raspando y les alegraba que quedara mal, era lógico que no podría resolver el ejercicio.

Sakura se levantó de su asiento, respiró profunda y se acercó al tablero, esperó a que la profesora dictara el ejercicio y así lo copió.

La chica sonrió, sabía como hacerlo, si, estaba nerviosa, pero algo la calmaba, pensar en él, lo podía ver enseñándola, instruyéndola, bien, era en ese momento donde demostraba que tan excelente profesor era Syaoran Li y no lo haría quedar mal.

Los estudiantes envidiosos miraban, Sakura no había empezado y ellos reían por lo bajo, lo que no sabían era que la chica estaba analizando el ejercicio, si, confiaban en que la oji-verde no tendría oportunidad, además era un ejercicio complicado.

Pero se sorprendieron cuando…

Sakura tomó su marcador y empezó a resolver, hacía días que las derivadas habían pasado, razón de cambio era un tema mas complicado, pero con un maestro como Syaoran entenderlo era fácil, cuando no estaba distraída viéndole la cara o la boca, las manos, el cuerpo.

_Concéntrate, no te embobes ahora._

Su mente tenía razón, si, su conciencia era de ayuda en esa situación, la chica iba por mitad del ejercicio y no se había trabado ni un poco, lo resolvía como si se lo supiera de memoria y en pocos minutos había terminado, la chica miró por unos segundos los rostros de sus compañeros, estaban boquiabiertos y sonrió ¿ahora quien eran los tontos?

¿Desde cuando se había vuelto arrogante?

Igual no importaba, solo por presumir preguntó:

—Me quedó bien —la profesora asintió y le indicó que podía sentarse, así lo hizo Sakura.

Syaoran la había cambiado tanto y sabía que venían mas cosas buenas de parte de él, también sabía que vendrían las felicitaciones de Tomoyo por resolver bien el ejercicio, pero se sentó y nada, algo nadaba mal o solo era que Tomoyo confiaba que lo iba a resolver bien… bueno, tal vez no siempre iba a recibir las felicitaciones.

Lo que no sabía Sakura era que Tomoyo no podía alentarla, alentarla a ella sería alentar a Li y no, no podía darle alas a ese sujeto, jamás, pero al parecer el sujeto ya tenía unas alas muy grandes, porque el suspiró que le causo a Sakura el pasar al tablero, había sido un suspiro por Li ¿o Ronald? Bueno el echo era que el segundo nombrado estaba tardando demasiados días con el intento de acercamiento, por todos los santos, habían pasado dos semanas y solo le hablaba poco, aunque Sakura disimulaba muy bien el amor que le tenía.

¿O podía se acaso que Sakura ya estuviera enamorada de Li y hubiera olvidado a Ronald? Eso complicaba las cosas de sobremanera, ya no tendrían que hacer un trabajo de reconquista si ese era el caso, tendrían que hacer uno de desenamoramiento y reconquista y dar dos pasos no estaba en los planes de la chica de cabello negro, no cuando eso llevaría tiempo y a la velocidad que actuaba Li era perder a Sakura.

Sakura enamorada ¿Qué le podría hacer Li? Al parecer Tomoyo conocía a Sakura y si estaba nerviosa aquella vez que cumplió cuatro meses con su novio, la chica de cabello negro podía imaginarse la presión que le pondría Li en caso de descubrir que la chica de ojos verdes estaba enamorada, le lavaría el cerebro completamente, se acostaría con ella y adiós clases, no, estaba exagerando, no podía ser tan simple, Li era amigo de Touya, tal vez aprovechaba el amor de Sakura y la manipulaba para que no dijera nada de los abusos que podría recibir del chico de cabello café.

El timbre sonó y este marcó el final de las clases.

Las chicas comenzaron a alistar sus maletas, era hora de irse a la casa, Sakura quería ir a ver a Syaoran, a prepararle un sanduchito, Sakura sonrió, si, estaba enamorada como no había estado nunca, incluso los diminutivos al hablar era un claro síntoma, pero era inevitable, si, esa tarde en su casa no habría nadie, le diría, si esa tarde le diría que le gustaba, que le diera la oportunidad de quererlo y ella sabía que para Syaoran ella no era ajena, entonces… esa tarde… todo estaría bien.

Tenía que llegar rápido a la casa, ponerse bonita y esperarlo, quería verlo, quería decirle un montón de cosas y quería ser correspondida ¿la idea de ser un grato recuerdo en la cabeza de Syaoran le agradaba? No, no quería ser uno, como tampoco quería ser un reemplazo en el corazón de él, quería despertar otras emociones en el corazón de Syaoran, quería todo de él.

Llevó sus manos a sus mejillas, estaba acalorada.

—Nos vamos Sakura —dijo Tomoyo que la estaba esperando en la puerta junto con el resto de amigas, mala señal.

—Ya voy —tomó su maleta y salieron juntas.

Comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos de la preparatoria, pero antes de salir fueron interceptadas por una chica bajita y de ojos saltones que preguntó:

—¿Tu eres Sakura? —la chica de cabello castaño asintió —aquí te mandan esto —y así le pasó una flor con un lacito rojo y una carta.

Sakura suspiró ¿Cuántas mas? Era como la décima carta que el ex le mandaba, se estaba cansando de la situación, en las ultimas dos semanas el sujeto se había vuelto mas intenso que cuando eran novios ¿de verdad creía que podía tener oportunidad nuevamente? Es decir, Syaoran vs Ronald, ¡por todos los dioses! Estaba pensando en declarársele a Syaoran en las próximas tres horas y Ronald mandando estupideces.

—Gracias —le dijo Sakura a la chica que se retiró de inmediato, no tardaron mas de dos segundos sus amigas en abordarlas y comenzar con sus barras para que la abriera y leyera en voz alta la poesía sacada de un libro, obviamente, que Ronald le enviaba, porque los poemas no eran muy baratos que digamos, Ronald no se inventaba eso, eran cosas realmente que podían llegar al corazón de una chica, lastimosamente para Ronald, esos poemas no llegaban al corazón de una chica enamorada.

—¿Qué dice Sakura? —dijo Rika.

—Léelo, léelo —lentamente fue destapando el sobre, la tortura de nuevo, sacó la carta del sobre y la desdobló, a su amigas les brillaban los ojos, era así con cada nueva carta, con cada nueva rosa, se estaba cansando, muy, muy rápido.

—Bueno… —comenzó Sakura, se sorprendió, esa vez al parecer se la había inventado él y estaba expresando sus sentimientos —Sakura… bla, bla, bla, mi corazón late bla, bla, bla y lo siento… no me… porque… yo… vida… cada mañana… y miro… bla, bla, bla, creo que sin… —sus amigas la miraron, todas molestas, eso no era manera de leer, pero Sakura no se dio cuanta de eso, estaba mas concentrada "leyendo" —espero que me perdones… creo… … la esperanza… bla, bla, bla con todo mi corazón —_el patético de Ronald —_Ronald —la chica suspiró —¿ya nos podemos ir?

—Sakura ¿Por qué no perdonas a Ronald, mira que se esta esforzando? —Trató de convencer Tomoyo —¿es tan complicado que lo entiendas? Comprendo que hayas sufrido por aquel incidente de Rebeca, es decir, no tenía derecho a dejarte así, pero existe el borrador y bueno…

—Yo no estoy molesta con Ronald, solo que no me interesa, lo pasado, pasado está… ahora ¿si quieren nos vamos juntas? Tengo un poco de afán —dijo y les tomó un poco la delantera

—¿Todo esto es por Li? —preguntó Tomoyo deteniendo en seco a Sakura.

Definitivamente Tomoyo era su amiga, se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por Syaoran, eso era algo increíble, Sakura se sorprendió, era tonto negarlo después de una afirmación como la de su amiga.

—Si, es por él —las chicas la miraron y fruncieron el ceño —ahora si me disculpan, tengo que ir a verlo.

Bien, al parecer el primer asaltó lo había ganado Li, pero en guerra larga había desquite, eso lo sabía Tomoyo, Naoko, Chijaru y Rika, que no permitirían que Sakura terminara enredada con él ¿Qué le podía ver Sakura a Li? Si, las chicas sabían que era guapo, pero Sakura nos e fijaba mucho en el exterior y ¿Qué interior tenía Li? Uno negro, frío, malo, definitivamente había un juego de mentes muy grande ahí y la mente maestra era Syaoran.

—Esto no puede seguir así —dijo Naoko.

—¿Y si solo la apoyamos? Si Sakura quiere estrellarse podríamos dejar que lo haga, de los errores se aprende ¿no? —dijo Rika un poco consiente —Si Sakura quiere estar con él… ¿no deberíamos apoyarla? Tal vez él esta enamorado de Sakura —todas miraron a Rika como si acabara de insultarlas, no, Syaoran Li enamorado.

—El sujeto es un manipulador que buscó la oportunidad para acercarse a Sakura después de que terminara con Ronald —comentó Tomoyo —estoy casi segura que Li solo quiere un polvo y hará sufrir a nuestra amiga —todas abrieron los ojos ante la manera de hablar de Tomoyo —la verdad yo no quiero verla sufriendo por alguien, además que ya lo debe estar haciendo, disimula lo de Ronald, porque tengo la certeza que Sakura sigue enamorada de él.

—¿Pero que podemos hacer si ella se quiere meter a la boca del lobo?

—Solo esperar y buscar una buena oportunidad… ahora sería buena idea alcanzarla —las chicas corrieron a alcanzar a Sakura que iba un poco mas adelante, las cuatro la abordaron, solo que esta vez no trataron de temas relacionados con Li o con Ronald, Sakura era terca y eso no ayudaba, contaban con que si le decían no te juntes con Li, mas lo haría y eso no era bueno ¿pero que podían hacer?

Sakura solo vio como sus amigas la alcanzaban, ella sabía que las cosas podían llegar a estar en orden, si, era solo decir que Ronald había querido tener sexo con ella y por no darle nada terminaron y que Syaoran había sufrido un montón y por eso no le iba a hacer nada, por eso era cascarrabias, la chica estaba segura que comentando eso, los papeles de ogro y oveja cambiarían, pero si bien no podía hablar de la segunda cosa por respeto a Syaoran, si podía hablar de la primera, si, Ronald quedaría como lo que era: un mentiroso.

La chica pensaba las palabras indicadas para contarles, seguían caminando en silencio mientras Sakura recapacitaba lo ocurrido aquella tarde, una tarde horrible, empezando por gritar al sujeto que quería.

Bueno, no podía ser tan complicado después de todo.

Las chicas caminaban por el parque pingüino y todas se vieron obligadas a abrir un paraguas, la lluvia comenzó a caer sobre sus cabezas, causando un frío aterrador.

Bueno, era mejor contarles de una vez, después de todo era amigas.

—Muchachas… —dijo y todas la miraron, pero al llevar su vista al frente Sakura se dio cuanta que alguien corría hacía donde ella, aunque al perecer él no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

Todas sus amigas siguieron con la mirada a donde veía su amiga ¿Qué clase de broma macabra era esa? ¿No podía ser ese sujeto más inoportuno? Estaba acosando ¿o que?

Sakura sonrió un poco, pero se desconcertó de inmediato cuando vio a Syaoran mirar de un lado a otro, buscando algo y su cara se veía de preocupación, de miedo, Sakura sabía que algo había pasado, eso era evidente, Syaoran estaba empapado por las gotas que caían y parecía no importarle, la chica se asustó.

Y logró hacerlo mas cuando él pasó por su lado y no la vio, algo estaba mal.

—Syaoran… —llamó.

Estaba asustado, demasiado, se sentía como un tonto corriendo de un lado a otro y para su peor suerte había comenzado a llover, no le importaba los rostros de las personas que lo veían raro por estar caminando en un día de lluvia así, solo tenía en su mente a su perro ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Alguien lo tendría?

Llevaba corriendo ya largos minutos y aun no daba señal de vida su perro, por todos los santos ¿acaso su vida no podía ser nunca perfecta?

Había pasado como cuatro veces por el parque pingüino, pero fue justo en ese momento, en la pasada cuarta que escuchó que lo llamaron, si, había visto un grupo de jóvenes andar con paraguas, pero no se detuvo a mirar caras, simplemente les había pasado por el lado y una pararía conocerlo.

Entonces se volteó

¿Cómo no había reconocido aquella voz de una? Ahí estaba, Sakura Kinomoto, siempre parecía estar en el lugar indicado a la hora indicada o tal vez inconscientemente él la buscaba o solo destino, no, no creía en el destino, pero recorrió el resto de caras, las amigas de Sakura, la verdad no le caían muy bien.

Sakura se alejó un poco para poder hablarle a Syaoran, sabía que algo tenía, ahora era su deber de preocuparse de él, como la novia perfecta que quería ser, si algún día llegaban a ser novios.

Sus amigas los miraron, ese día Syaoran Li si daba miedo, tenía el ceño totalmente fruncido, se veía furioso, tanto como asustado, sus manos estaban apretadas con fuerza, la verdad no entendía como Sakura llegaba a meterse con un sujeto como ese, además de pasar por el lado y no saludarla ¿Así de importante era Sakura para él? Incluso la ignoraba ¿Qué pretendía Sakura yendo hacía Syaoran? Por su cara ese sujeto se veía drogado, pero no podían intervenir.

—Hola Syaoran ¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó Sakura ya cerca de Syaoran.

Él la miró, quería sonreírle pero era algo que no podía hacer en una situación así, estaba lo suficiente desconcertado y necesitaba su mente clara.

—Sakura… este… yo… —se sintió estúpido por contarle eso, no era un niño que descuidaba las cosas, estaba hablando de él, un hombre de veinticinco años, increíble, no podía cuidar de su perro —yo… —¿Syaoran nervioso? Sakura se asustó mas —No… no encuentro a Bocado.

Las chica al escuchar esas palabras palideció, ahora entendía porque Syaoran miraba de un lado a otro, no, Bocado no se podía perder, ese perro era lo que mantenía las emociones de Syaoran estables un poco, no, el solo pensar en eso la llenó de miedo ¡por Dios! Estaban hablando de Bocado.

—¿No esta en la casa? ¿Buscaste bien?

—Llevó buscándolo por horas Sakura… yo… yo… —la chica lo miró, él no podía sostenerle la mirada de lo avergonzado que estaba.

—Te ayudare a buscarlo —dijo mientras posaba el paraguas en la cabeza de Syaoran para que no se mojara mas.

Syaoran la miró ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan linda? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan considerada? Nunca nadie, desde que había empezado a hacer el papel de ogro y de monstruo lo ayudaba de la manera tan desinteresada en que lo hacía ella, Sakura simplemente brindaba su ayuda, muchos pensarían que era por las matemáticas, incluso él llegó a pensarlo, pero tuvo que desechar ese pensamiento, ella no era interesada, incluso en ese momento podía ver cierta preocupación en los ojos de la chica por un perro que la había atacado la primera vez que se vieron.

—¿vamos?

—Espera le aviso a ellas que nos vamos —dijo Sakura imaginándose la cara de sus amigas con la noticia, pero que importaba, después de todo le iba a dar las clases por la tarde, tenían que verse.

—Date prisa —dijo Syaoran y se alejó a recostarse en un árbol, mientras su mirada seguía a Sakura.

La chica se dirigió a donde estaba el grupo, tenía que buscar las palabras indicadas, no podía simplemente llegar y decir que el perro de Syaoran se había perdido y lo iban a buscar, eso podía claramente afectar la manera de ser de Syaoran.

—Me tengo que ir —dijo Sakura cuando ya estaba frente a ellas —Syaoran me llevara a su casa —mintió —y allí me dará la clase —¿desde cuando se había vuelto así con sus amigas?

Todas las chicas escucharon lo que acababa de decir Sakura ¿en la casa? Eso no olía bien para ninguna, en la casa de Sakura las clases eran una cosa, pero en la casa de Syaoran podían llegara ser a otro precio, uno con resultados sofocadores, por decirlo de alguna manera.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Tomoyo desconfiada.

—Bueno… estaba comprando algo y mira que se le hizo tarde —todas miraron a Syaoran —esta súper mojado y de ahí a que se cambie para ir a mi casa le llevara algo de tiempo, creo que es una buen idea.

—¿Qué compró? —preguntó Naoko al no verle nada en las manos, Sakura reprochó su falta de habilidad para las mentiras, pero había que admitir que tenía falta de tacto para estas.

—No lo encontró… lo que quería —las amigas la miraron y para alguien como Sakura el mentir era algo que no se daba bien, por so suspiraron ¿Por qué pensaban que Li estaba detrás de eso? Tal vez por que tenían la certeza que lo estaba.

—Creo que no podremos detenerte ¿o si Sakura? —Preguntó Rika, Sakura negó —entonces cuídate —Sakura se despidió de sus amigas, podía ver que ninguna miraba a li como lo hacía ella, bueno, Sakura lo miraba con amor, pero deseaba que sus amigas lo miraran con amistad, con respeto.

Las chicas se marcharon, volteando a cada rato par ver a donde se dirigían Li y Sakura, ninguna estaba tranquila, no sabiendo a donde se dirigían ¿Qué evitaba a Li tomar a Sakura? El solo pensar en eso les daba miedo, tal vez ese sujeto no era paciente, era un cerdo machista sin corazón, seguramente no le importaba Sakura y eso era desgarrador.

Por su parte el dúo que se alejaba solo contemplaban las calles, si, Sakura había tenido pensado esa tarde declarársele a Syaoran, pero dadas las circunstancias tendría que esperar, es decir, la balanza mostraba a un lado a Bocado y en el otro a ella ¿Qué flanco le gustaría mas a Syaoran? La chica suspiró cansada, tal vez Syaoran le decía que no, pero la verdad no quería perder tiempo en su declaración, quería que Syaoran supiera de sus sentimientos y con suerte, mucha suerte le correspondiera ¿eso sería posible?

Él era un hombre muy serio y la verdad eso era lo que mas le gustaba a ella, era todo un rompecabezas y uno difícil de armar, pero con cada pieza que colocaba en su lugar ella iba descubriendo la verdadera figura de Syaoran li, aquel que daba besos apasionantes, aquel que detestaba que lo usaran, aquel que solo daba algo si estaba en condiciones de darlo.

Si, él tenía que ser para ella, pensamiento egoísta, pero real, ella estaba luchando por él y siendo sinceros no lo iba a cambiar para una fulana, de las muchas que sabía que se la pasaban coqueteando.

Por su parte él miraba las calles, si, ahora sostenía el paraguas y para ser sinceros sabía que la ayuda en la búsqueda por parte de la chica no iba a ser mucha, iban por el mismo camino, iban demasiado cerca, estaban mirando casi a los mismos lados, efectivamente, eso de dos cabezas son mejores que una no se aplicaba en esa circunstancia, pero había sido complicado decirle que no a la ayuda ofrecida por ella.

Disimuladamente miraba su rostro, se veía preocupada, tanto como si fuera su perro, como su de verdad llegara a afectarle la perdida de este, era tan única e increíblemente le encantaba tenerla cerca, mirarla disimuladamente.

Syaoran frenó en seco y una despistada Sakura siguió caminando, solo se percató de eso cuando la lluvia cayó sobre su cabeza y volteó a mirar a Syaoran, el cual estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, si, se había perdido nuevamente, pero es que solo una vez había sentido tal necesidad de alguien así y eso fue con Kim y si estaba comparando a Sakura con Kim… solo podía significar una cosa y eso era descartable ¿si? ¿No?

Sakura lo miró y luego vio como este la miraba a los ojos, como si acabara de descubrir algo ¿Qué?

Él solo atinó a verla, seguramente estaba confundido, había comparado ese sentimiento con Sakura porque ella lo ayudaba, si, eso era lo mas probable y además no servia de nada aflorar sentimientos estúpidos, igual ella jamás se fijaría en él… ella era una chica esplendida, Syaoran lo sabía, y como tal merecía un chico esplendido y él estaba lejos de eso, de ser el prospecto de hombre para una chica tan dulce como Sakura.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó la chica mientras la lluvia caía sobre su cabeza, Syaoran asintió y rebuscó su muy estimad botellita de alcohol, Sakura frunció el ceño, su prospecto de novio no tomaría y ella evitaría eso —no deberías tomar en esta condición —él levantó una ceja —bueno… estas preocupado, es algo que se ve a simple vista y no creo que tomas ahora te ayude a relajarse.

—¿y que sugieres?

—Seguir buscando, pero es sano juicio —la miró.

Tenía razón, siempre la tenía, además se estaba mojando, por eso se acercó y la tapó nuevamente con el paraguas, se dedicaron a buscar, Sakura aprovechó la cercanía y de repente y sin previo aviso enganchó su brazo con el de Syaoran, él la miró de inmediato, pero Sakura estaba muy feliz y colorada para mirarlo y mucho menos para soltarlo.

Muchas chicas pasaban y los miraban, Sakura sonreía orgullosa ante la cara de envidia de muchas.

Estaba tan calido, como sabía que era él y lo que no sabía Sakura era que Syaoran pensaba lo mismo, pero no dejaba de parecerle extraño el comportamiento de Sakura y mucho menos de de su propio cuerpo, la chica irradiaba calor inmediato y muy fuerte, un calor que le gustaba, pero sabía que no era el momento para pensar en eso, la prioridad era su perro y de nuevo el pánico comenzó a apoderarse de él.

Sakura miraba todo y a todos lados, incluso la cara de él, se veía tan nervioso, en cualquier momento Syaoran explotaría, llevaban minutos caminando por toda la cuidad, y nada de rastros del perro, pero Bocado aparecería, tenía que hacerlo, rogaba porque así fuera, su corazón lo hacía así, por el hombre que quería, ella solo quería verlo bien, velar por su bienestar y haría lo que fuera.

El reloj marcaba las cinco, había dejado de llover y las medias, tanto las ropas de ambos estaban salpicadas por las gotas de lluvia, Sakura sabía que él tenía que trabajar, pero él no podría hacerlo en esas condiciones, su mirada se había tornado oscura hacía un rato.

Estaba agotado, tanto física como mentalmente, su cuerpo no daba mas, no resistía mas, quería correr y estrellarse contra una pared, tal vez así reaccionaria, miró con rabia el parque pingüino ¿Cuántas veces había pasado por allí? Cinco, siete, tal vez trece, ya había perdido la cuenta, como había perdido la concentración, todos los perros eran como Bocado ¿Dónde podía estar?

Sakura miró como Syaoran se adelantaba un poco y como se dejaba caer en una silla con pesadez, su corazón se partió cuando lo vio taparse la cara con las manos, estaba destrozado, lo sabía, quería ayudarlo, quería hacer algo ¿pero que? Ya había echo todo lo que podía hacer, ahora solo podía mirar como Syaoran se desmoronaba con los minutos pasajeros… entonces para su sorpresa oyó como se reía, pero era una risa macabra… entonces recordó algo, aquella vez que habló con su hermano acerca de Syaoran.

—_No es tan fácil. Syaoran se dio cuenta de ello y decayó peor, quise hablar con Kim, preguntarle que ocurría, se suponía que se iba a casar con él y lo había abandonado —Touya hizo una sonrisa amarga —la busqué en su departamento y no la encontré, cuando fui al de Kyo una vecina me dio una carta que él le había dejado, aunque la carta no era para mi, era para Syaoran, cuando se la entregué él la leyó, hubieras visto su reacción._

—_¿Cómo fue?_

—_Él solo la leyó, la dobló y sonrió, aunque el dolor era evidente, creo que aun lo es._

Incluso ahora el dolor era evidente ¿Por qué prefería reír que llorar?

Syaoran solo quería desaparecer, estaba cansado de ser pateado por el destino, pero de repente algo logró alegrarlo un poco y es que esa voz chillona en ese momento fue música para sus oídos.

—Bocado —gritó Sakura frente al parque, sin importar las personas que pasaban por allí, no había timidez —¿Dónde estas Bocado? —Syaoran la miró, era Sakura, una chica tan tímida, pero capaz de conmoverlo y de ayudarlo, se estaba perdiendo y ella lo encontró, le enseñó el camino —perrito, Bocado… ven… Bocado —él no era un inútil, por eso la siguió, después de todo aquella ridiculez podía ser útil o de ahí podía salir algo.

—Bocado —gritó Syaoran con más fuerza, a él mas personas lo vieron, pero todas muy extrañadas _¿Qué le pasaba a ese par? _Pensaban la mayoría, gritar Bocado, Bocado ¿acaso tenían hambre? —Bocado —pero nada.

—Bocado.

—Bocado.

—Bocado —pero así los gritos se fueron haciendo cada vez mas leves y al final guardaron silencio, no sucedió el milagro, Bocado no había aparecido detrás de ellos o no los había envestido con su estilo peculiar y no había pasado nada, Sakura solo se pudo acercar a Syaoran que había tomado asiento nuevamente y suspiraba cansado.

¿Por qué estaría pasando ahora él?

Miraba a un punto fijo, recordaba el día en que conoció a Bocado…

_Syaoran corría para escaparse de la lluvia, era apenas un niño, con su cabello igual de despeinado que en la actualidad, solo que su mirada tenía un brillo especial, ese brillo de la niñez, de la esperanza y de las ganas de conocer el mundo, las ganas de subirse al árbol mal alto, de correr hasta que te caigas y te raspes las rodillas, de saltar en bicicleta e imponer el record mundial de quien sabe que cosas._

_Había salido a uno de sus caminatas diarias o simplemente quería escaparse de ordenar su cuarto, pero la lluvia lo había pescado, corría desesperado por las calles, aunque siempre se podía saltar en los charcos de agua, pero a lo lejos vio algo que llamaba su atención, un perrito era perseguido por un grupo de niños, seguramente de la misma edad de Syaoran, y cuando por fin lo tuvieron lo metieron en una caneca de basura y empezaron a patearla, Syaoran frunció el ceño de inmediato ¿Qué le hacían al pobre perrito? _

_Sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó contra todos ellos, lo miraron y muy mal_

—_¿Qué… que… rayos… creen que hacen? —dijo tapando la caneca tras de él, evitando que siguieran pateando, se oía dentro un perro asustado —es un perro._

—_No seas metido, ese no es tu problema —pero lo era desde que le gustaban tanto los perros y no le importaría que los papeles cambiaran y aquella pandilla de niños malcriados se le vinieran encima y terminaran metiéndolo a él en la caneca, protegería a ese perrito._

—_No… no… sean abusivos —¿pero como no serlo cuando eran un reguero de niñatos? _

_Una buena etapa de su vida o muy mala, la verdad lo que había importado al final es que solo le dolía el cuerpo de los golpes que le habían propinado los niños, esa era otra ventaja de ser pequeño, son raras las peleas de niños en las cuales los involucrados se dan golpes en la cara, ningún chiquillo decente o "niño" tiene las agallas para pegarle a su compañerito en la nariz._

_Pero en fin, ahí iba, con el perro en sus manos, si, le dolía todo, pero podía imaginarse como se sentía el perro que llevaba en sus manos, además tenía que considerarse afortunado, después de todo su madre no vería heridas en su rostro ni nada de eso, pero ahora el problema era su muy amigo que llevaba en brazos._

—_te ocultare en mi cuarto unos días… hasta que les prepare la noticia._

_Noticia que duro al rededor de media hora, y es que Syaoran no contaba con que el perro ladrara tanto y tan duro, para ser tan pequeño era muy ruidoso, en cuestión de segundos su cuarto estaba rodeado por sus hermanas y su madre y él estaba atrapado, si, lo estaba, intentó decir que era la televisión, pero en los cuartos no había televisión metida debajo de la cama y es que de allí salían los ladridos._

_Syaoran sudo petróleo cuando entendió el porque del perro escondido allí cuando se suponía que debía estar durmiendo cómodo en la cama provisional de tapetes que le había echo, pero es que al levantar la vista y no de la cama provisional de tapetes, sino de la cama del propio Syaoran el perro le había dado un regalo de bienvenida y ¡que regalo! _

_Todos miraron a Syaoran con sospecha ¿Qué podía decir? Nada y por eso narró la historia del perro, después de rogar, llorar, suplicar, molestar, ensordecer y demás cosas que puede hacer un niño pequeño, convenció a sus padres para que lo dejaran quedar con el perro, pero obviamente sus padres pusieron todas esas condiciones de sacarlo a la calle para que hiciera sus necesidades, de recogerle cada una, de amaestrarlo para que no volviera a hacer popo en alguna de las camas de la casa, un trabajo duro, pero que lo pudo hacer._

_Solo quedaba el nombre y gracias al pastelito que Mei Ling comía ese día y a su descuido el perro se lo comió, aun recordaba los gritos._

—_Ese perro se comió mi pastel de un solo Bocado… —Syaoran sonrió, Bocado era un nombre perfecto y así lo llamó _

Sakura se había cansado de ver a Syaoran ahí sentado, como si no tuviera alma, como si la acabase de perder, por eso se sentó a su lado, lo que iba a decir podía ser una barbaridad, pero era mejor mentir o dar esperanzas en un momento como ese, además tenía que hacer que Syaoran fuera a la universidad, ella sabía que Yuuko, la directora de la universidad, odiaba a Syaoran por no acostarse con ella y por eso estaba esperando cualquier cosa para hacerlo caer y eso no se podía permitir.

—Syaoran… creo que es hora que nos vayamos… te acompañare a tu casa, tienes que ir a trabajar –él la miró, la verdad se le había olvidado completamente el trabajo —además tal vez Bocado ya esta en la casa, tal vez salió un rato y ya volvió —Sakura solo quería pensar en que así fueran las cosas.

—Tal vez —fue lo único que dijo él —pero estoy seguro que de ser así ya hubiera aparecido —comentó Syaoran desganado.

—Sé que aparecerá… no te preocupes, la intuición de una mujer es más precisa que la certeza de un hombre —Syaoran la miró ¿aquella frase podía tener razón? Le gustaría pensar que si y era lo que necesitaba, si, era lo único que alguien como él podía necesitar, esperanza y la esperanza era lo ultimo que se perdía, solo esperaba que la intuición de Sakura fuera grande.

—¿Quién rayos te dijo esa frase?

—No lo recuerdo —dijo Sakura un poco mas tranquila al ver a Syaoran levantar un poco el labio, sonriendo, levemente, pero era algo.

Syaoran suspiró, si, podía ser que Bocado ya hubiera regresado, eso era una posibilidad, seguramente su perro había salido detrás de otros animales o de quien sabe que cosa, si, era un perro y Bocado era muy inquieto, tanto como inteligente, así que podría regresar a la casa sin perderse. ¡Por Dios! Que así fuera, que así fuera, era lo único que su mente pedía.

Levantándose de la silla se dirigieron a la casa de Syaoran, él no objetó nada con que Sakura lo acompañara, después de todo la necesitaba, con aquella chica se sentía bien, la paz que respiraba al verle y al escucharla, si, la verdad era complicado no enamorarse de Sakura Kinomoto, era algo frustrante tal vez, un sentimiento no correspondido ¿o si? bueno, lo pensaría con la almohada una noche de esas, si podía dormir.

El frío en el ambiente era algo evidente y los mechones de Syaoran se esparcían por toda su frente, el cabello de ella también, pero para Sakura a él le daban un toque simplemente perfecto, era un galán y por primera vez desde que conocía a abocado sintió que el perrito había echo algo mal.

¿Cómo se le ocurre extraviarse el día en que se le va a declarar a Syaoran? A esas horas si el perro no estuviera por la calle ellos dos ya sabrían los sentimientos de cada uno, pero no, el perro tenía que estar quien sabe donde y ni modo de comentarle a Syaoran nada de sus sentimientos en ese momento, él solo tenía cabeza para Bocado y para nadie mas, incluyendo oji-verdes.

Llegaron a la casa, ninguno estaba en condiciones de decir nada, Sakura solo podía ver como él guardaba la esperanza, lo miraba y tenía cierto brillo en su mirada, pero el brillo fue desapareciendo al no ver el perro frente a la casa.

Syaoran apretó sus manos con fuerza y sin pensarlo asestó un golpe contra su carro, no estaba, si, la esperanza no era algo para él, no era algo que se le daba muy bien, no era algo en lo que podía confiar ¡rayos! ¿Dónde estaba Bocado? ¿Dónde pasaría la noche? ¿Quién lo tendría? ¿Alguien lo tendría?

—Syaoran yo… —trató de intervenir Sakura.

—Tranquila —dijo él mirándola —ya hiciste mucho, te agradezco tu preocupación, pero no puedes hacer más, es mejor que te marches te puedes resfriar y eso es algo que no esta en mis planes… gracias nuevamente Sakura.

Ambos se miraron, pero por una extraña razón… bueno, por una no tan extraña razón, ninguno quería dejar al otro, ella no quería dejarlo solo, podía imaginar la noche que pasaría y él la necesitaba en ese momento, pero era alguien a quien no podía retener, aunque quisiera hacerlo, aunque necesitara hacerlo.

Ambos abrieron los ojos ¿Qué había sido eso? Habían escuchado un ladrido, si, ambos comenzaron a sudar frío, ese ladrido solo podía ser de un perro, de un animal, si, no, si, no, otro ladrido pedían ambos, algo que les dijera que no había sido su imaginación y entonces el nuevo ladrido llegó, el corazón de Sakura martillaba tanto como el de Syaoran.

Ambos siguieron los ladridos, venían de la parte trasera de la casa, Syaoran calló en cuanta que atrás de la casa no había buscado, pero ¿para que hacerlo? No le había reconstruido la casa a bocado, entonces allí no tendría donde dormir, a su perro no le gustaba el frío así que no estaría acostado por allí, además de no tener donde acostarse pues en los últimos días habían estado arreglando el jardín, este debía estar llenó de huecos y tierra por todo lado.

Al voltear la esquina de la casa y llegar a la parte de atrás no vieron nada, el desanimo cayó nuevamente en ellos, efectivamente como lo había previsto Syaoran el jardín estaba llenó de huecos, pero algo llamó su atención, habían unos que se notaban que habían sido hechos por un perro, si, Bocado había estado escarbando por allí, pero entonces nuevamente escucharon los ladridos.

Ambos se miraron y luego miraron el hueco de donde salio el ladrido ¿seria posible que…?

Ambos se dirigieron al hueco y ¡sorpresa! Bocado estaba metido el hueco, estaba empapado y motivo por el cual no podía salir, la tierra estaba húmeda y con cada intento de salir se resbalaba, Syaoran tenía ganas de matar y de matar a su perro, había estado toda la tarde en ese hueco, que se cayó quien sabe como y como tenia la pata débil también le había costado salir, es mas no había salido.

Sakura sonrió, Bocado estaba bien, bueno, si estar mojado y llenó de tierra es bien, pero no estaba extraviado, su corazón latía con fuerza y se rió mas cuando Syaoran por tratar de sacarlo cayó y se ensucio toda la ropa, la chica empezó a reír con fuerza y Syaoran también, pero como no hacerlo, estaba contento y al final la intuición de Sakura había resultado ser muy buena.

Se levantó como pudo y levantando a su perro lo sacó del hueco, era afortunado tanto como tonto, había pasado una tarde de perros por estar buscando a su perro que nunca estuvo extraviado.

Lo dejó en el suelo y bocado se sacudió el agua, mojando un poco mas al par mas seco y luego se escabulló quien sabe a donde, seguramente no se perdería.

—Vez que te dije que estaría bien —dijo Sakura acercándose un poco —nosotras y nuestra intuición.

Syaoran sonrió y se acercó también, tenía el cabello húmedo y su cara estaba un poco roja, simplemente hermosa, era algo que nadie podía negar, esa tarde había pensado que un hombre esplendido sería quien se llevara a Sakura, entonces ¿Por qué no podía ser ese hombre esplendido él? ¿Por su pasado? Tal vez o tal vez por ese era que tenía que mirarla, y mirar más allá de su alumna.

La distancia entre ambos se iba haciendo escasa, Sakura y él lo notaban, pero ninguno de ellos quería dar marcha atrás, ella estaba encantada viéndolo y él estaba feliz perdiéndose en esos dos hermosos ojos verdes, aunque Sakura le quitó la hermosa vista cuando cerró los ojos, pero esa era una invitación obvia para lo que venía.

Syaoran posó sus ambos sobre las caderas de la chica y por acto reflejo ella llevó las suyas a la nuca de él.

Y así se besaron, como siempre, con la calidez que solo un beso entre ellos lograba despertar, Sakura estaba contenta y sin previo aviso profundizó el beso y Syaoran la recibió gustoso, eran uno para otro y Sakura sabía que Syaoran sería de ella, sin importar cuantas fulanas andarán tras él o cuantos obstáculos pusieran, al igual que él sabía que tenía que luchar por ella.

Syaoran no era un tonto y sabía que el ex novio estaba tras ella nuevamente, pero ni loco permitiría que ella volviera con ese sujeto, además era él quien la besaba en ese momento y de que forma.

Las piernas de Sakura tambalearon a medida que el beso subía y subía, era eso o el calor de sus respiraciones, se sentía tan bien, tenían que ser novios, se lo diría la próxima vez y sin problemas, contaba con que él correspondiera como correspondía sus besos y de que manera, ella podía ser la chica formal que le gusta, la perfeccionista como era Kim, aunque no quería ser una replica.

Y Syaoran sabía que comparara a Kim con Sakura era falso, él no quería una replica y no estaba besando una replica, estaba besando a Sakura Kinomoto y ella lo besaba a él, aun no comprendía como podía juntarse tan bien, cuando eran tan distintos, los polos opuestos no se juntaban, pero eso era una definición bastante física y solo quería pensar el la chica que tenía pegada a su cuerpo y que irradiaba ese calor, ese grato calor.

Sakura sujetó con mas fuerza el cuello de él, como quería a Syaoran, eso era tan innegable, tan cierto, tan ¿correcto? ¿Quererlo estaría bien? Si, el amor no puede ser malo desde ningún punto de vista.

_Voy a luchar por ti Syaoran Li._

_No dejare que te alejes de mi Sakura Kinomoto._

Y con ese último pensamiento se alejaron un poco para respirar, se miraron y ambos sonrieron, no había incomodidad, se había vuelto en algo tan común besarse que era eso, no había molestia, solo paz y una muy grande.

—Creo… que se nos hace tarde a ambos —dijo Sakura mirándolo, Syaoran asintió.

—Dame dos segundos me baño y te llevo a casa, aun, me queda un poco de tiempo —esta vez fue Sakura quien asintió y lo siguió, pero la palabra baño, le traía recuerdos de cierto día que lo vio desnudándose.

_Serás mi novio Syaoran Li, comos sea._

**Notas; hola a todos (as)**

**Bueno, que puedo decir, estoy algo… feliz y puedo que lo que escriba ahora sueno un tanto egoísta, en parte desalmado, pero por lo que pasó se me ocurrió esta capitulo relámpago, si, como escucharon.**

**Estaba el sábado muy feliz, como comenté en el capitulo pasado tenía examen final de calculo a las dos y sorpresa, primer punto, ni idea, segundo punto, ni idea, tercer punto, ni idea, cuarto punto, ni idea y solo eran cuatro puntos, estaba perdido, entonces a eso de las dos y cuarto comenzó a temblar ¿y que paso? La universidad se vio obligada a evacuar y a anular el examen, casi lloró de la alegría, aunque no me siento feliz por las personas que sufrieron por el temblor, por eso dije, puede sonar egoísta, pero a veces las desgracias de uno son las alegrías de otros, en fin, bajé temblando las escaleras de la universidad, si, soy algo nervioso y de repente, PUM, creo que fue por el temblor, se me vino a la cabeza la tierra y dije temblor-tierra, temblor-tierra, voy a escribir un capitulo de tierra y aquí esta, por eso dije, relámpago, aunque el titulo debería ser tierra, pero no lo es, también me vi en la necesidad de incluir la frase, bueno, no necesidad, me llamó la atención y pues… aunque no soy partidario de que la intuición de las mujer es mas precisa que la certeza de un hombre, no voy a pelear, no cuando el 98.9999999 de mis lectoras son mujeres, así que como hombre me quedo con la certeza.**

**Bueno, pasemos a lo bueno, si, yo sé que no es tan largo este capitulo como los anteriores, pero es que no le vi para mas, hubiera podido rellenar después del beso, pero es que hubiera sido aburrido, pasando a Syaoran, él sabe que ella es única y como tal no la va a perder, lo que significa, tal para cual, esperemos a ver con que salen Tomoyo y sus amigas.**

**Voy a contestar preguntas pero no los voy a nombrar, estoy algo escaso de tiempo, estoy terminando semestre y ustedes saben como es eso, Así que los que tuvieron dudas lean esto y sus dudas serán resueltas:**

**¿Qué harían los hombres sin las mujeres? Complicado de responder, por eso devuelvo la pregunta ¿Qué harían las mujeres sin los hombres? Y la respuesta para cada bando es la misma, segunda pregunta que me hicieron por ahí, si, estoy en la universidad, y Syaoran y Touya estuvieron en la cárcel porque eran picaros, no e extendí en esa parte la verdad, y con respecto a Ronald, no, Sakura no va a contar nada…. Aun, lo iba a hacer, pero no pudo y con respecto a Tomoyo, va a seguir equivocada un ratito mas, lo suficiente para que el daño sea, no grave, tal vez más interesante, Bocado es un Jack Rusell, el perro de la mascara o ¿conocen al de Telmex? No, no estoy haciendo propaganda jejeje, y creo que de verdad las clases están pasando a un segundo plano jejeje y con respecto al número de capítulos, no sé, seguro mas de 15, muchas veces escribo sobre la marcha… jejeje… listo, creo que es todo.**

**PD: no maten a Tomoyo, me quedo sin fic jejeje**

**PD2: me voy a clavar a estudiar, mañana me reponen el examen y no creo que vuelva a haber un temblor**

**Gracias a todos y a sus comentarios, la verdad estoy muy contento y espero que siga el apoyo, espero reviews, chao…**

**Gracias nuevamente…**


	12. Los besos saben distintos

Capitulo 12: los besos saben distintos

**Capitulo 12: los besos saben distintos**

La chica caminaba a su casa, aun podía sentir los labios de Syaoran sobre los suyos, sus manos sobre su cintura y sus propios brazos correspondiendo poniéndose sobre su nuca, la sensación más reconfortante que alguna chica pudiera experimentar o eso era lo que pensaba Sakura y ella era esa chica única.

Todo estaba pasando tan rápido que podía ser irreal y si bien existían percances y con percances se refería a Ronald los estaba ignorando de una manera tan hábil o no tan hábil, pero pensar en cierto castaño desviaba cualquier pensamiento que se avecinara malo, él era tan único y tenía que ser suyo, pero esa tarde no creía que podía ser.

Desde el ultimo gran beso habían pasado unos días y desde ese día no le había podido decir mucho, si no era su hermano quien la interrumpía, era su padre y precisamente esa tarde Fujitaka estaría en la casa y su padre en la casa no hacía otra cosa que estar en la sala o en la cocina, donde pudiera captar cualquier cosa que le quisiera decir la chica a su tutor y la verdad no estaba muy dispuesta a decir cosas delante de familiares, no quería imaginarse a Touya si le contara que estaba enamorada de Syaoran, aunque la reacción sería bastante llamativa.

Sakura decidió concentrarse mas en ir y alistarse para verlo, como estaba haciendo los últimos días, pero era ahí donde se daba cuenta lo cambiado que era Syaoran con el que le describió su hermano ¿Por qué? Porque Touya había descrito un hombre entregado y sensible y si bien Syaoran besaba muy sensible, de ahí a otra cosa no hacía nada, es decir, ni un cumplido, piropo, halago, nada, lo que decía que si, la tonta de Kim lo había cambiado mucho.

Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, no podía pensar así, no cuando ella sería quién ocuparía los pensamientos de él.

La chica desvió y ahí estaba su casa, por un momento le pareció la cosa mas normal del mundo, pero cuando se acercó vio su auto favorito ya en la entrada, aparcado donde siempre y con su color que le encantaba, si, Syaoran estaba en casa, el corazón de Sakura comenzó a bombear con fuerza, y comenzó a pensar en él.

Bueno, la verdad desde hacía días no pensaba en nada mas.

Se acercó a la puerta ¿estaría en la sala? ¿En la cocina? Bueno, eso no importaba mucho, lo que importaba era que estaba y algo curioso pasó por su mente y si bien la curiosidad mató al gato, ella quería ser un gato mas a la lista, porque le entraron unas horribles ganas de saber que hablaba Syaoran con su padre, al parecer confiaba mas en Fujitaka que en Touya y si podía enterarse de secretitos que le ayudaran ¿Por qué no?

Lentamente abrió la puerta, escuchó voces, pero no venían del salón, venían de la cocina, no fue complicado reconocerlas, eran las voces de Syaoran y Fujitaka, pero no escuchaba bien desde la puerta, por eso camino en putitas y llegó a la puerta de la cocina, podía oír risas, aunque eran de su padre, Syaoran no era el sujeto que se carcajeaba.

Bueno, la verdad no sabía si estaba haciendo mal, pero ¡que demonios! Usando todo su sentido de oído se dedicó a escuchar levemente.

—Y no puedo creer que respondiera así ese estudiante —dijo Fujitaka ante lo que le había contado Syaoran —eso es inaudito —comentó riendo.

—Ya lo ve profesor —ambos rieron un poco y Sakura bajó los hombros desilusionada, al parecer estaban hablando de temas sin mucha importancia o cosas que no la iban a ayudar demasiado, pero al parecer sus plegarías fueron escuchadas y la conversación tomó otro rumbo, era como si su padre quisiera que ella se enterara de situaciones de las cuales Syaoran era involucrado.

—Y cambiando de tema… Me entere que estuviste en la estación de policías —comentó Fujitaka —sabes que no soy mucho para meterme en tu vida, pero creo que no hay que ser un genio para saber que la culpa la tiene el licor —Sakura tuvo que poner su mano en la boca para no ahogar un gruñido ¿Qué diría Syaoran? Y también se sorprendió la manera en que su padre le hablaba a él, no se había equivocado cuando pensó que esos dos tenían mucha confianza.

—En parte tiene razón —dijo Syaoran recordando aquella noche —pero todo fue por una pelea que no empecé —la chica que estaba oculta y él se sonrojaron un poco al recordad la escena que estaban viviendo antes de la pelea.

—Eso lo sé Syaoran, pero dime ¿por que estabas allí? Y creo que ambos sabemos la respuesta —Sakura guardó mas silencio, era en ese momento cuando empezaban a hablar de lo bueno —te lo dije… no soy tu padre, pero soy alguien que se preocupa por tu bienestar Syaoran, eres joven, eres exitoso, tienes una casa ¿no crees que ya esta bien? ¿No deberías olvidarla ya? Le estas dando un placer que no se merece, ella no merece que sigas así ¿Cuándo fue tu ultima cita? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que besaste a una chica? —Syaoran sonrió un poco, si Fujitaka supiera, pero no sabía y ¿estaría mal decirle?

—Esto puede sonar tonto… pero ni siquiera sé porque tomo, no sé, son simplemente cosas que no sé…

—¿aun la quieres? —preguntó Fujitaka, sabía que estaba incomodando a Syaoran, pero ya era hora de que olvidara de Kim, para él Syaoran era como su hijo, como alguien muy cercano y no podía dejar que siguiera hundiéndose, no se puede dejar a alguien a quien se estima hundirse.

—No —respondió Syaoran —dejé de sentir por Kim cosas hace mucho tiempo —él omitió que ahora era solo odio el sentimiento que lo ataba a Kim, además si había otro sentimiento que se estaba albergando lentamente en su corazón, pero aun no podía asegurar nada, además de no sentirse preparado, dispuesto a querer a la chica como se merecía, si bien sabía que no quería perderla, dar un mal paso podía significar hacerlo y eso no estaba contemplado, pero si había algo o alguien contemplado.

El desgraciado de Ronald, que si bien lo conocía solo de vista tenía una gran ventaja de terreno, él tenía a Sakura en la preparatoria, Syaoran la tenía solo dos, tres horas, por tres, dos días y eso le daba al ex una gran ventaja, aunque confiaba en Sakura y en su corazón y si, se había comenzado a comportar celoso, pero quién no lo sería con alguien como Sakura y mas que celoso: desconfiado, conocía a los chicos como Ronald y sabía que un tigre no cambiaba sus rayas y el ataque de Ronald a reconquistar a Sakura lo tenía perturbado, si, tendría que hablar con Sakura, obviamente no dejando ver sentimientos inexistentes ¿a quien quería engañar con inexistentes? La verdad los sentimientos no eran inexistentes, llamémoslos… complicados.

—Pero dejaste de sentir cosas por el resto de la humanidad también —comentó Fujitaka analizando a Syaoran, lo conocía.

Sakura por su parte estaba escuchando cosas demás, la verdad se estaba arrepintiendo, era el pasado de Syaoran y de Syaoran de quien estaban hablando, si se descuidaba y la descubrían estaría frita.

—No por toda la humanidad… aun hay personas que valen la pena —Sakura y su padre sonrieron.

—¿Cómo quien? —Preguntó Fujitaka, pero antes de escuchar la respuesta de su protegido lo interrumpió —y no quiero escuchar mi nombre en esa respuesta, tampoco el de Touya —Syaoran frunció el ceño, el profesor Fujitaka lo conocía muy bien, pero se le olvido agregar un nombre.

—Sakura —respondió Syaoran —ella es increíble.

La chica de atrás de la pared por poco y salta de la emoción, Syaoran, el Syaoran que no comentaba nada, el Syaoran que no hacía halagos, el Syaoran que le daba clases, había dicho que era increíble ¡por Dios! Un motivo más para decirle rápidamente que le gustaba, que se derretía por él, pero la conversación del otro lado de la puerta continuó y como el tema había tomado su rumbo, ahora si que menos iba a perder detalle.

—Pero tu no te vas a enamorar de Sakura ¿o si? —la pregunta de Fujitaka fue completa, él no era ciego, a pesar de parecer un padre desinteresado sabía que su hija sentía algo por la persona que tenía en frente, la verdad al parecer el único que no se había dado cuanta de lo que sentía Sakura por Syaoran era el anteriormente nombrado, pero el padre si se había dado cuenta y eso era algo evidente, no para Syaoran.

Mientras tanto el tutor pensaba que responder, la pregunta era algo complicada, no podía decirle que si ¿o si podría? No, no podría, si bien tenía claro que Fujitaka no se opondría, no podía andar diciendo cosas de las cuales no estaba seguro.

—Bueno… este… —el mayor de los profesores sonrió, conocía a Syaoran y su duda solo podía implicar una cosa, sentimientos revueltos _¿Quién diría?_ Se preguntó Fujitaka y es que jamás pensó que sería su hija la que despertara nuevamente el corazón de Syaoran, aunque no del todo, pero lo había despertado y eso no le fastidiaba, conocía al sujeto que tenía frente a él y era un caballero, un galán, el perfecto hombre para su hija, solo esperaba que Syaoran se diera cuanta de lo que sentía y también que no estuviera confundiendo ese sentimiento con lo que llegó a sentir por Kim, eso sería algo duro para Sakura y para el mismo Syaoran.

Por su parte la menor de los Kinomoto esperó la respuesta de Syaoran, pero la respuesta jamás se dio, se desilusionó un poco, eso solo podía significar una cosa, que Syaoran no estaba dispuesto a una relación y que no respondía el retundo NO a su padre por no ser descortés, si, no podía ser otra cosa, pero no se rendiría, no cuando podía obtener cosas de Syaoran y cosas buenas.

Bueno, ya era hora de dejar de espiar, por eso Sakura se dirigió a la puerta principal, nuevamente en puntitas y abrió el la puerta, luego la cerró e hizo como si hubiera llegado.

—Ya llegué —no tardaron mas de un minuto los dos hombres en salir, aunque el primero fue Fujitaka, seguido de Syaoran y para el mayor fue algo inevitable ver la cara de Sakura, si, ciertamente se veía contenta y Syaoran no era el sujeto que se quedaba atrás, podía ver disimulado como Syaoran también contemplaba a su hija y no con una cara de "tutor" la veía distinto, incluso como veía a Touya o a él mismo, a Sakura la miraba con aprecio, cariño… sería bueno que comenzara a hacerlo con amor.

—Buenas tardes Sakura —dijo Fujitaka.

—Hola Sakura —dijo Syaoran

La chica no se atrevía a mirarlo en ese momento, no después de esa leve conversación que escuchó, primero tenía que calmarse, bueno, le llamaba calmarse huir de la escena rápidamente.

—Esto… ya bajo, me voy a cambiar —ambos asintieron y se miraron un poco, la actitud de la chica era rara, cada uno asumió sus conclusiones, las de Syaoran tenía que ver con cierto ex novio que seguramente estaba trabajando cerca de ella con intenciones poco agradables, en cambio Fujitaka asumió cansancio de su hija.

La chica subió tan rápido como pudo a su cuarto y se recargó contra la puerta después de cerrarla ¿siempre iba a estar así cuando lo viera? Eso tenía que cambiar, se estaba comportando como una loca, pero eso no le impedía arreglarse un poco, por eso sacó una de sus mejores faldas del armario, al igual que una camiseta y se maquilló un poco, solo un poco de rubor y de labial, nada estrambótico, Syaoran no era tonto y ella sabía, se podía dar cuenta de sus intenciones y la verdad no quería eso tan pronto, quería algo de intimidad y no la tendrían con su padre allí.

Bajó las escaleras y esta vez ambos estaban sentados en la sala, si, como no, Syaoran se iba a enamorar de ella, como fuera, esa era la prioridad número uno, si bien hacía unos días la prioridad era pasar matemáticas, esa prioridad ya estaba echa.

—¿Vas a salir a alguna parte? —preguntó Fujitaka al ver a si hija tan arreglada y bonita. La chica negó bastante incomoda.

Syaoran la miró ¿Por qué a medida que los días pasaban, la chica se arreglaba más y más? Cada día la veía más hermosa, mas linda.

El silencio reinó un segundo mientras el mayor solo miraba de un lado a otro disimuladamente, no era un pare convencional… por eso:

—Bien muchachos… tengo que ir a comprar algunas cosas para la cena —comentó sonriente, como siempre.

Ninguno de los otros presentes tuvo tiempo de refutar nada pues cuando quisieron hacerlo el profesor Fujitaka había salido por la puerta y los había dejado solos en la sala, mirándose y la verdad eso no era conveniente para ninguno de los dos presentes, no cuando cada vez que se veía sus cuerpos comenzaban pedir algo, pedir al otro.

—Este… ¿Cómo te ha ido Syaoran? —dijo Sakura sentándose en la sala junto a él.

—Bien… —comentó Syaoran.

—Que bueno

¿Por qué se sentían tan incómodos cuando no habían echo nada aun o no se habían declarado mutuamente? Eso estaba un poco mal, Syaoran se sentía como un tonto con esa "tonta situación" no había un porqué para estar así.

—Oye Sakura —comentó recordando algo que era más fácil de tocar con ella, además de ser algo que quería tocar con ella, ya que estaba inseguro desde aquel día en la estación —No es por nada pero… —Sakura lo miró ¿en que pensaba? Se veía tan nervioso, incluso gracioso —¿Cómo están las cosas con tu ex?

Lo miró extrañado ¿de que iba eso?

—pues… bien… se ha tratado de acercar últimamente —y era cierto, si, en ese mismo día había mandado otra de las tantas ridículas cartas, pero lo bueno para ella es que jamás se había acercado directamente a hablarle, el fastidio que podría producir eso era mucho, ella estaba enamorada de Syaoran, no de Ronald y por mas papeles y cartas, flores, chocolates, globos que le mandara iba a conseguir su perdón o tal vez perdón si, pero nunca volvería con Ronald —¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Bueno… veras… —_celos_ —conozco a los tipos así Sakura y creo que si intentó jugar contigo una vez lo tratara hacer de nuevo, confió en que lo que me dijiste la ultima vez fuera cierto, que ya no estabas enamorada de ese sujeto, de no ser así creo que podrías sufrir un poco.

—No te preocupes por eso —Sakura lo miró, si lo conociera excelentemente diría que estaba celoso e incluso asustado por ella, pero no tenía porque, no cuando su corazón era de su tutor o sea él —te lo dije… ya no me interesa, dejó de hacerlo desde… —_desde que hable con Touya acerca de tu pasado _—desde… desde —Syaoran levantó una ceja

—¿Desde?

—Desde que terminamos, no tenía que llorar por alguien así ¿Por qué? ¿Estás celoso? —preguntó jovialmente

Syaoran la miró ¿acaso se había dado cuenta? No, ella no se daría cuenta de algo así.

—¿Alguna vez me has visto celoso? —devolvió sabiamente la pregunta, Sakura negó —ya vez… es solo que me preocupo por ti, no me gustaría verte con un tipo como él nuevamente y estoy seguro que continuara así, es algo lógico que los jóvenes como él piensan que son el centro de universo y podría jurar que no aceptara tus rechazos por mucho mas tiempo Sakura.

La chica lo miró, podía no estar celoso, pero se comportaba como uno, además esa manera de cuidarla, era clara también la preocupación que le dirigía, ese cariño que se medio veía de sus ojos no era algo que él le dedicaba a todas las personas, por no decir que a ninguna persona… entonces ¿Por qué no decirle?

—Sabes Syaoran… eres muy amable por preocuparte por mi… por eso… —él solo la miró ¿Por qué esa tarde pararía indecisa para hablar? Aunque ya con anterioridad había notado el nerviosismo en muchas de sus palabras, en su manera de ser, algo ocurría —tu… —su corazón bombeaba sangre rapidísimo, se estaba quedando sin aire, pero tenía que hacerlo, a demás parecía que su padre había dado la oportunidad.

—Ya vine —dijo alguien desde la puerta, Sakura dejo caer sus hombros con desgano ¿acaso su hermano no iba a tardar? Al parecer no y ahí estaba, interrumpiendo su momento de gloria, pero no se rendiría —Hola Syaoran —saludó cuando lo vio —Hola monstruo —la chica lo miró mal, si tan solo Syaoran no estuviera allí le daría una patada a su hermano para que cerrara esa boca, lastimosamente estaba y no quería alegarle con Syaoran allí.

—Creí que estabas organizando unas cosas —comentó Sakura molesta —¿Qué pasó?

—La verdad sucedieron inconvenientes y el evento se retrasara un poquito —Touya se acercó y se sentó —bueno… puedo descansar —la chica bajó los hombros desilusionada, había guardado la esperanza que su hermano se marchara nuevamente, pero no, se iba a quedar… lo que significaba: strike 1.

Minutos mas tarde llegó Fujitaka con las cosas de la cena y le hizo las mismas preguntas que Sakura había echo a Touya al verlo en la casa, le dio un poco de risa al ver a Sakura molesta, si, seguramente la había interrumpido.

En cambio Syaoran se concentró en estudiar el plan de estudio para esa noche, faltaban unos meses para acabar el semestre y de su clase no iban a pasar muchos, si, la verdad no regalaba notas, pero tampoco podía dejar que todos perdieran, tendría que dejar un par de trabajos para ver si con eso levantaban un poco, aunque la verdad eso también era imposible, pero para ser sinceros había algo que lo alegraba, Hiraguizawa perdería, el chico se estaba esforzando y en las ultimas semanas, después del pleito, había querido tratar de callarlo con buenas notas y esfuerzo, pero no era suficiente, no cuando los ojos de Syaoran estaban sobre él.

Vengativo, rencoroso, la verdad solo un milagro podría hacer que Eriol pasara, al igual que Nina, deberían sentirse tranquilos, fácilmente podrían estar fuera de la universidad, bueno, no tan fácilmente, la directora rondaba y rondaba, lo que hacía su vida mas insoportable y difícil de llevar, el que si había perdido su materia era Moji y hacía tiempo, sus cómplices retiraron la asignatura, buena elección.

Syaoran volteó su vista cuando sintió que lo miraban y se sorprendió cuando vio aquellas gemas verdes mirándolo, también pudo ver el respingo de ella…

—¿Ocurre algo Sakura? —preguntó mientras la chica quería morirse de la vergüenza, la había visto mirándolo y si, era complicado para ella no hacerlo, pero hasta ese momento disimulaba bien.

¡Por Dios! Como quería abrazarlo y decirle un montón de cosas en ese momento, pero primero, limpiar ese error de las miradas.

—Bueno… veras… no me has enseñado nada hoy —bien, se le había ocurrido algo creíble, desde que había llegado no habían tocado las matemáticas, aunque sabía que no las necesitaría por mucho tiempo, no como lo necesitaría a él.

—Lo siento —comentó apenado —tienes razón.

Y así se centraron un poco mas en las matemáticas, lo que debía estar haciendo, pero la verdad Syaoran sabía que la chica no lo necesitaría mucho mas, no cuando progresaba a ese ritmo, su corazón por alguna manera se encogió nuevamente ¿sin matemáticas Sakura que era para él? ¿Qué podría significar? Su cabeza comenzó a atormentarlo ¿después de la graduación de Sakura que? ¿Se iría él a Tokio? No quería.

La verdad no había pensado en eso, pero solo en momentos críticos es cuando se hace, no podía perderla, no quería perderla, la quería, si, la quería y ella al parecer sentía algo, a pesar de no conocer mucho a las mujeres, no era tonto ¿riesgo? ¿Estaba dispuesto a correrlo? ¿Estaba dispuesto a querer a Sakura? Si, o tal vez solo era el echo de no querer perderla ¿Cómo decírselo? Bien, era torpe, se había vuelto torpe, pero lo haría, iba a querer a Sakura, ella era la posible oportunidad que estaba buscando y no, no era un reemplazo, era Sakura no Kim.

Sakura no Kim…

Sakura no Kim…

¿Por qué tenía que convencerse de ello? Tenía que dejar el miedo ¿la comparaba por que tenía miedo que por una tonta vuelta del destino Sakura llegase a hacerle lo mismo que en alguna ocasión le hizo Kim? No, no podía pensar así, no cuando era Sakura, es decir, Kim nunca le pinto la casa, o le encantaba Bocado, nunca salió a buscar a bocado, Sakura era Sakura… Kim… era Kim.

OoOoOoOoOoo

Bien, ya tenía pensado su plan para la vida, si, primero: les pondría un trabajo a sus estudiantes para que subieran un poco la nota, segundo: hablaría con Touya y le diría que estaba dispuesto a estar con Sakura ¿Por qué con Touya? Porque Fujitaka era muy amable y no se negaría a tal relación, Touya tampoco, pero era mejor no confundir las cosas o enredarlas para malos entendidos en un futuro y tercero: hablaría con ella, si, la chica no podía ser indiferente a él, no cuando se besaban cada que estaban a centímetros.

Suspiró, bueno, eso era después, primero las clases y Sakura estaba en la esquina del corazón bueno de Syaoran, junto con Touya y Fujitaka, el resto de personas estaban el la sombra, en la parte oscura y tenía que sacar ya esa parte.

Dejó su carro en el lugar de siempre, tenía que dejarlo allí, para evitar inconvenientes y salio tan rápido como entró a la universidad ¿siempre tenían que mirarlo así? Efectivamente lo que cualquiera llamaría respeto él llamaría miedo y es que la mirada de sus estudiantes no podía mostrar otra cosa, la verdad le daba lo mismo, desde que solo esa persona, esa chica, esa oji-verde lo siguiera viendo bien no habría mucho problema.

¡Por todos los santos! Ya estaba hablando como un loco enamorado y no era un loco enamorado, era un loco con un cariño despierto hacía una persona especial.

_Bueno ya estaba bien_, se recriminó mientras entraba al salón.

Ya había muchas personas en él, había llegado unos minutos antes, bueno esperaría un rato.

Eriol que estaba sentado en una silla del salón lo miraba, Li no se la haría, desde ese incidente él había querido demostrar que las peleas eran una cosa y las notas otras, pero no lo estaba logrando, Li, le exigía demasiado a él, mas que a los demás, se estaba cansando del trato de indiferencia que tenía con Li, no lo había atacado pero aquello de: _fuera notas, _al parecer para Li tenía importancia, no había cumplido el trato, pero no se la haría.

Bien, habían pasado diez minutos, desafortunado el que tratara de entrar.

—Bien muchacho… —comenzó Li, todos guardaron silencio de inmediato —No puedo decir que estoy conforme con sus notas, estamos a… ¿don meses, tal vez dos y medio mes para que se acabe el curso y ustedes no mejoran? Miren —comenzó a llamar a sus estudiantes para que recogieran unos exámenes anteriores, la verdad era dura, nadie pasaba, si, cuando Syaoran estaba de mal genio hacía exámenes duros, pero eso no era una excusa valida ¿o si? terminó de entregar —¿entonces muchachos… que hacemos?

El silencio nuevamente, nadie tomaba su opinión como real, la verdad si supiera que las directivas de la universidad no le pondrían problema por dejar a toda una clase los dejaría a todos y no estaría haciendo eso para ayudarlos, pero sabía que dejar a una clase entera sería fatal para sus aspiraciones de profesor en la universidad de Tomoeda, los estudiantes se quejarían y no renovarían su contrato y eso lo desanimaba, la verdad había algo que lo ataba a Tomoeda.

Malditos jóvenes cobardes…

—Bueno, como nadie quiere nada para subir nota les dejare un trabajo individual, no intenten copiarlo —amenazó —o si lo van a hacer que les expliquen, porque deben sustentarlo, ahora pasemos a la clase.

Y sin más que decir los estudiantes se dedicaron a ponerle atención a su explicación, aunque muchos no entendían, no por mal maestro, la verdad eran bastante flojos y vagos y eso era un problema para Li.

Bueno, él hacía lo que podía.

Por su parte Eriol miraba atento, no, Syaoran Li no lo dejaría, le haría ese trabajo y sacaría diez, la verdad tenía que sacar diez. Quería ver la cara de derrota de Li al pasar la asignatura, aunque no quería ver la cara de triunfo si lograba hacer que la perdiera, además de ser malo para su beneficio, eso lo retrasaría un poco en su aspiración de graduarse y no quería eso.

El maestro por su parte explicaba un par de ejercicios, los que podían tomaban notas antes de borrar y los que atendían no copiaban nada, ciertamente la vida de un universitario era dura, pero nadie había dicho que sería fácil.

—¿alguna pregunta? —dijo Syaoran cuando terminó el ejercicio.

Sabía que no había una pregunta, habían muchas preguntas, pero nadie sabía que preguntar, estaban tan perdidos que no podía ni eso, él no era tonto y podía ver como sus estudiantes desviaban la mirada en caso de que él como profesor le diera por hacer una pregunta.

—Bien… —dijo después de varios minutos al notar que nadie le preguntaría.

¿Acaso estaba explicando mal? No, eso no podía ser, era un buen maestro, la muestra clara de ello, era Sakura, la chica se estaba convirtiendo en una de las mejores, por no decir que era una de las mejores ya y eso lo ratificaba como un buen maestro, pero ella era Sakura, su alumna especial.

—Nos vemos la próxima clase —dijo un poco desanimado, no iba a cambiar su manera de explicar por unos estudiantes que no entendían, él era un buen profesor o se convencía de ello.

—Hasta luego —se despidieron el mismo grupo de chicas de siempre, no esperando contestación.

—Si, hasta luego —las chicas se quedaron de piedra cuando él correspondió ¿habían escuchado bien? Li se había despedido y la verdad por poco a ellas les da un patatús, aunque Li al parecer no estaba pendiente de lo que decía, su cabeza estaba muy atareada y muchas cosas se le estaba viniendo encima.

Sabía que tenía que organizar mejor su vida… a quien engañaba, su vida era casi inorganizable, pero si había algo que quería hacer, ya era hora de darle a su vida un giro de trescientos sesenta grados y solo había una persona que lograría ese objetivo, si señores. Le diría a Sakura, no, le propondría a Sakura que dejaran de ser tutor y alumna, para pasar a… bueno… creo que eso era algo lógico.

OoOoOoOoOoo

La chica se preparaba para salir del la preparatoria, era el día, no había mas que hacer. Le diría a Syaoran lo que sentía por él, no había vuelta atrás.

Respiró profundo y llevó sus manos a sus mejillas, estaba acalorada ¿cómo lo tomaría él? es decir, él había sufrido mucho, pero eso no quería decir que ella lo haría sufrir, o que él la rechazaría, no señor, se habían besado, lo que significaba que en el ambiente había química y amor y si no era amor era algo que se le aproximaba mucho por parte de él.

Solo había un problema ¿Cuándo le diría? En la casa su hermano iba a estar y no podía decir en la sala: _Syaoran estoy enamorado de ti, seamos novios, _con su hermano allí, la vergüenza de decirlo ya era suficiente como para agregarle un espectador, tenía que pensar en algo ¿Qué? De repente se le vino a la idea no algo, alguien que la ayudaría, si, Tomoyo tenía más experiencia en esas cosas que ella y eran amigas, seguro que la ayudaba.

Sakura miró a Tomoyo que estaba a su lado alistándose también.

—Tomoyo… —dijo un poco nerviosa, la chica de cabello negro la miró —bueno… veras…

—¿Qué ocurre Sakura? —Tomoyo la miró, algo le quería preguntar, su amiga siempre era igual cuando necesitaba un consejo o algo parecido ¿pero que sería? La actitud de Sakura hasta hace unos días era buena, se estaba preocupando por cosas que ella no sabía —¿te puedo ayudar en lago? —Sakura asintió —¿Qué?

—Bueno… —comenzó Sakura —tu te le declaraste a Eriol que es mayor que tu ¿no es así? —Ahora fue Tomoyo quien asintió mientras Sakura proseguía —¿Cómo fue? es decir, que hicieron, que se dijeron, que pensaron, la verdad eso me tiene un poco intrigada.

La chica de ojos verdes miraba al suelo y jugaba con sus manos, se sentía un poco tonta hablando de eso, como si ella no tuviera las agallas para hacer una cosa de esas, solo que un buen consejo nunca cae mal, por su parte Tomoyo la miraba ¿Por qué hablaba de eso en ese momento? A menos que Sakura se le quisiera declarar a… la chica de cabello negro por poco se desmaya ¿Sakura quería saber eso para declarársele a…? no, eso no podía ser ¿pero si era?

—¿acaso te le quieres declarar a alguien? —preguntó Tomoyo haciéndose la inocente, pero estaba muy lejos de ser inocente, la pregunta era clara e iba al punto.

—Bueno… veras —los presentimientos de Tomoyo se hicieron realidad, es manera de comportarse de Sakura era algo evidente, solo quería saber el nombre del sujeto y no encontrarse en esta declaración con un apellido Li —si, si quiero decirle a alguien lo que siento por él.

Sakura imaginaba en su cabeza lo bello del momento, ella, Syaoran, la casa, un beso de novios, si, pero aun no sabía como y no podía con su hermano allí, bueno, eso lo arreglaría.

—Pues… Sakura… si me dices el nombre de la persona podré aconsejarte mejor ¿no crees? Tu sabes, por eso de las personalidades y esas cosas —la chica ciertamente era inteligente y era un echo que Sakura le diría el nombre —¿Lo conozco? —Sakura asintió mientras Tomoyo continuaba sudando petróleo —¿Quién es?

—Bueno… esa persona es… Syaoran, mi tutor —Tomoyo tuvo que tomar bastante aire para no gritar de la rabia, el sujeto la había conseguido, estaba apunto de llevarse a Sakura de la vida de ella y para hacerla sufrir, para jugar con ella, pero no lo conseguiría, no al menos mientras que Tomoyo fuera amiga de Sakura —y creo que me puedes ayudar a… bueno ¿Cómo le digo?

Tenía que inventarse algo, solo tenía una oportunidad.

—¿Estas segura de lo que sientes? —Sakura la miró intrigada —si, puedes creer estar enamorada y tal vez no lo estas, pasa muchas veces con lo maestros o con personas cercanas, debes estar confundida.

_¿A eso le llamaba Tomoyo a un consejo?_ Se preguntó Sakura mientras la miraba, su amiga siempre aconsejaba y Sakura quería eso: un consejo para poder declarársele a un hombre mayor, no quería una negativa.

—Estoy segura de lo que siento por Syaoran —dijo Sakura para temor de Tomoyo —cuando estoy con él mi corazón late con fuerza, cuando se hace a mi lado siento descargas por todo mi cuerpo y se me eriza la piel, me da felicidad cuando llega a darme una clase, cuando me habla… él… él… él es la persona que mas quiero —comentó feliz y poco apenada, tal vez era el echo que hablaba del corazón de lo que era él para ella, por eso no había mucha timidez.

Y Todo era como lo había descrito, todo lo que su cuerpo sentía, desde su corazón hasta las piernas, desde al cabello mas levantado hasta la palma de los pies, con Syaoran sabía que era tocar el cielo e ir mas lejos, con él la vida era dar y recibir, sabía que lo que se vendría con él era algo nuevo, en caso de llegar a ser algo, pero tenía que intentarlo, no le importaba lo embarazoso que pudiera llegar a ser decirle, pero para evitar dicha situación necesitaba un consejo, uno que su amiga aun no le daba y al parecer no tenía pensado hacerlo, pues con lo que la chica castaña acababa de decir había quedado en shock.

Tomoyo había escuchado las palabras de su amiga, nunca la había escuchado hablar así de alguien, es decir, de Ronald nunca dijo nada, ni siquiera que era un buen partido, pero por Li le habían brillado los ojos, experimentaba una felicidad notoria, evidente y si a eso no se le llamaba amor ¿entonces a que? Lastimosamente para Sakura con un sujeto como Li, ese amor era amor no correspondido y si dado el caso llegara a ser correspondido sería con dobles intenciones.

Tomoyo no era tan ingenua como Sakura o ese pensaba, decía conocer los hombres como Li y alguien como él no podría tener buenas intenciones.

—¡Vaya! Se nota de lo que hablas… pero ¿él te quiere? —Sakura bajó la mirada, no sabía eso, pero no podía pensar en aquello, no cuando su decisión de declaración estaba tan tomada —no sé si recuerdas al profesor Terada, recuerdas lo que le hizo a Rika —Sakura asintió y se colocó un poco triste.

Terada había sido profesor de ella el año pasada, secretamente había mantenido una relación con Rika, al principio era todo color de rosa, pero después que al parecer este obtuvo lo que quería dejó a Rika, la abandonó sin piedad, sin importarle nada, simplemente renuncio y se fue a un trabajo mas provechoso, uno lejos de ella.

La amiga de Sakura se deprimo en grande y casi no había poder humano que pudiera levantarla de tal estado, los días para todas las del grupo eran largos al ver a su amiga con tal depresión, pero eso no podía significar que porque le paso a una le pasaría a la otra.

—Sé lo que hizo Terada… pero sé que Syaoran nunca me haría algo así —_No cuando tiene dicho pasado _—sé que no es santo de tu devoción, pero él es bueno.

—Rika decía lo mismo.

Sakura suspiró…

Había sido tonto pedirle tal consejo a Tomoyo, a la chica castaña se le había olvidado que él no era el mejor santo de devoción para su amiga y ¿Cómo iba a esperar un consejo? Bueno, al parecer tenía que empezar a actuar por instinto y era uno desconocido.

—Lo sé, pero solo puedo confiar, bueno… creo que no me darás consejo… yo.

—Me encantaría darlo, pero no puedo o bueno la verdad no me parece la mejor de las elecciones —_No cuando Ronald esta en medio, _pensó, pero decidió no sacarlo a colación en ese momento, eso podría traer problemas, pero si había alguien que pudiera salvar el día era él, no había de otra.

—No importa —comentó una triste Sakura, lo único que quería era un consejo y no lo dio, pero lo más malo es que tampoco había apoyo, Tomoyo no le había brindado lo que hasta esos días nunca le había negado: apoyo, el apoyo de una amiga, el apoyo cuando se esta haciendo una locura, solo eso: apoyo —creo que es…

—Si crees que Li es la persona indicada para ti… hazlo, dile directamente lo que sientes, pero piensa que puedes estar confundida y eso te podría traer problemas, grandes problemas y seguro que irremediables, hay muchas personas en juego Sakura —la chica castaña se encogió ante las palabras usadas por su amiga, era como si le estuviera deseando mala suerte y ¿que mala suerte podía tener junto a él?

—Creo que eso ya es una decisión Tomoyo, espero… no… sé que es la correcta —dicho esto Sakura agarró su maletín y Salió de la puerta.

Tomoyo quedó conmocionada ante las palabras de Sakura, si, nunca la había visto con tal gallardía, determinación ¿Qué consejo necesitaba cuando hababa de esa manera? Ninguno, era una chica que no necesitaba consejo, pero entonces todos los planes de Tomoyo se vinieron al suelo.

Siempre creyó que Sakura aun estaba enamorada de Ronald, había pasado un mes desde entonces y creía que aun hubiera amor allí, pero al parecer no o lo escondía muy bien, no, ¿a quien quería engañar Tomoyo? Sabía que Sakura ya no sentía nada por Ronald o no mas que una amistad, pero de algo estaba segura Tomoyo: donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan y si bien Ronald no podría gustarle a Sakura por lo menos le llenaría la cabeza de algo, de dudas, algo que le diera unos días para persuadirla, para decirle que era una mala elección.

Entonces ¿Por qué perdía tiempo allí pensando en vez de buscar a Ronald y decirle que persiguiera a Sakura?

Bien, para Tomoyo era hora de poner manos en la masa, ya habían perdido demasiado tiempo con poemas de quinta y con rosas, era hora de que Ronald hablara directamente con Sakura, de que la enfrentara y que le dijera sus sentimientos y así, que Sakura lo aceptara y olvidara a Li o que Sakura lo mandara a volar y fuera a refugiarse en los brazos del tutor o tal vez una contemplable, que cambiara de opinión y rechazara a Ronald, pero quedara lo suficientemente confundida para no hablarle a Li ¡por Dios! Eso de tratar de ser buena amiga era complicado.

La chica de cabello negro corría por los pasillos, conocía a su hermanastro a pesar de no vivir con él y sabía que no se marcharía directamente a su casa, siempre se quedaba por ahí rondando con sus amigos y demás.

Después de dar vueltas por la preparatoria lo vio cerca de las canchas de fútbol, con un grupo amplio de chicas y chicos, ciertamente le gustaba andar con muchas personas a su hermanastro, en vez de estar preocupado por reconquistar a Sakura.

—Ronald —llamó y él como todo el resto volteó a verlo y Tomoyo pudo escuchar burlas acerca de que la hermanita venía a recogerlo o que lo iba a llevar a casa, comentarios que a ninguno de los dos les agradó mucho.

El chico se alejó del grupo y se acercó a Tomoyo que lo miraba de arriba abajo.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó ya cerca.

—Bueno, solo vengo a informarte que en este momento Sakura… —el chico abrió los ojos, estaban hablando de la chica que estaba enamorado de él —va camino a su casa y va a declarársele a Li —Tomoyo no vio mucha reacción en el rostro de Ronald, lo cual le pareció bastante extraño, entonces era momento de cambiar de táctica y herir el orgullo de él, tal vez así reaccionaria de ese estado —bueno… solo te decía esto para que cuando veas a Li tocando lo que por derecho es tuyo no te duela.

La chica se dio vuelta después de eso mientras Ronald analizaba las palabras de Tomoyo ¿tenían sentido? Todo el sentido del mundo, Sakura despechada va y busca a cualquier aparecido para darle celos, este aparecido aprovecha su estado y logra lo que él buscó por cuatro meses, no, no dejaría que Li se la llevara.

—Espera —comentó cuando vio a su hermanastra retirarse —¿Se fue hace mucho? —Tomoyo sonrió victoriosa.

—La puedes alcanzar si te apresuras

_Bien, _pensó Ronald mientras corría a donde sus amigos, se despedía y emprendía la carrera, la verdad tenía un poco de suerte, primera: su hermanastra no lo alcanzaría en la carrera por si le daba por escuchar la conversación y Sakura soltaba algo inapropiado, que sabía que no había dicho, eso era una prueba clara de amor y segunda: que rebeca no se encontraba por allí, había tenido que salir a hacer una diligencia y eso le dejaba el camino mas libre, porque no le iba a terminar a Rebeca, no, iba a volver a conquistar a Sakura y a seguir con Rebeca, ganaba por punta y punta.

El chico a pesar de no saber donde vivía Sakura sabía el camino que ella tomaba por lo general y como él estaba corriendo no era raro que la alcanzara, no podía permitir que Sakura cayera en las redes de Li, un sujeto mas cruel a simple vista que el mismo Ronald y seguro que mas inteligente, el chico sabía que Li podría obtener con Sakura lo que quisiera.

Por fin después de tanto correr fue que la vio un poco más adelante en la calle, tenía que llegar con un buen argumento, no simplemente aparecerse así nada más ¿Qué más daba? Igual era un gran mentiroso.

—Sakura —llamó y la chica volteó de inmediato.

Y ahí estaba, un esperpento hecho "hombre" que sujeto tan persistente ¿es que no había visto nunca las cartas rotas alrededor de la preparatoria? No era algo suficiente para que dejara de insistir, no conseguiría nada, no mas que mas repulsión y aversión, que ya tenía.

Ronald estaba confundiendo las cosas al parecer y ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Las amigas de Sakura le daban cuerda para que insistiera, pero era algo que la chica no sabía, ni modo, era hora de enfrentar al intenso de Ronald, después de todo ya se había demorado en dar la cara y hablar de frente, pero mejor, se lo podría quitar de encima, aunque ahora que recordaba, el chico era algo agresivo o impulsivo, recordaba aquella tarde del rompimiento ¡al demonio! Si Ronald la provocaba ella atacaría o mentiría, como su muy amado Syaoran.

—¿Qué quieres? —dijo desanimada mientras el chico se acercaba y ella lo observaba, tenía que estar alerta y mas cuando de Ronald se trataba.

—¿Te ayudo con el morral? —Preguntó tratando de bajar un poco el ambiente, no era tonto y podía ver la mala cara de la chica y ¿que esperaba? ¿Qué asintiera?

—No te preocupes, estoy bien ¿Qué quieres? —reiteró

—¿Podemos hablar en el parque?

—No, no podemos, tengo algo de afán y la verdad no quiero perder mucho tiempo —comentó Sakura fríamente, la verdad quería ir y ponerse bonita y esperar a Syaoran, era su tarde y no podía permitir que un sujeto como Ronald se la dañara, bueno, ya había empezado a amargársela, pero de ahí a dañársela no lo permitiría —si puedes hablar mientras caminamos habla, sino puedes devolverte por donde viniste, creo que Rebeca te puede estar esperando.

El chico la miró y no muy bien ¿Dónde estaba la anterior Sakura? Porque la que estaba frente a él no era la chica tonta y tímida que había conocido, esta se veía incluso mas sexy, esa mirada de rabia y ese ceño fruncido le daba algo que hacía que su perdida fuera mas amplia y dolorosa, al parecer el tal Li había echo un buen trabajo con ella, un trabajo que sería para Ronald o así lo creía.

—¿Acaso estas celosa? —¿Por qué de repente Sakura sintió ganas de vomitar? —Porque si es así vengo a decirte algo de ella —la chica prestó un poco más de atención, aunque su interés en la conversación era nulo.

—¿si? —preguntó sarcástica, aunque para Ronald esto fue mas un interés disimulado, si, definitivamente la chica aun lo amaba y lo que iba a hacer si se ennoviaba con Li iba a ser un error.

—Si, terminé con ella —mintió —nunca pude dejar de pensar en ti mientras estuve con Rebeca —Sakura suspiró resignada, ya sabía lo que se venía —la verdad fui un tonto, un estúpido, por favor… quiero que me perdones, me comporté como un cerdo sin emociones, pero créeme, si tengo, quiero estar a tu lado, ayudarte, me encantaría que retomáramos el camino y nos amaramos nuevamente, como debió ser todo este tiempo ¿Qué dices?

La respuesta para Sakura era evidente, aunque las palabras de Ronald le llegaron un poco, solo un poco, ella ya tenía una decisión tomada y en esa decisión no estaba contemplado el chico que estaba frente a ella.

—No, no hay camino para los dos —contestó fríamente —y la verdad no sé porque lo hubo, creo que muchas de las palabras de aquella tarde tenían razón, en parte si te escogí porque mis amigas tenían novio y yo no, pero ahora he crecido mentalmente y estoy dispuesta a amar y no a ti, a un hombre de verdad, alguien que sabe que es querer —sonrió pensando en el hombre de quien hablaba —¿qué pretendes con tus poemas y acercamientos? Yo ya no te quiero y si alguna vez sentí algo por ti eso se desvaneció hace mucho.

—Ambos sabemos que mientes Sakura —retó —me amas, ese hombre al que te refieres es solo una ilusión, es alguien que encontraste para tapar lo que sentías por mi, no es nada, no es nadie y te aburrirás de él.

Sakura recordó las palabras de Syaoran

—_Bueno… veras… conozco a los tipos así Sakura y creo que si intentó jugar contigo una vez lo tratara hacer de nuevo, confió en que lo que me dijiste la última vez fuera cierto, que ya no estabas enamorada de ese sujeto, de no ser así creo que podrías sufrir un poco._

—No lo haré, él no esta buscando nada con la relación como tu, es mas, esta misma tarde le diré lo que siento —dijo sonriente aunque nerviosa por recordar como lo haría —y espero que me corresponda, tu no me interesas y deja de acercarte, me tienes cansada, yo no te quiero, no te quiero… —Ronald la tomó de la muñeca y la haló hacía él, la abrazó con fuerza y la inmovilizó, tomándola por detrás

—No cometas una barbaridad por despecho, estoy dispuesto a dejar todo por ti, por tu amor, porque me quiera nuevamente —aflojó su agarre lentamente —solo pide lo que quieras, lo que quieras Sakura, estoy dispuesto a dártelo —la soltó finalmente.

Las palabras incomodidad, asco, repulsión, se quedaban cortas con lo qué sintió Sakura cuando este sujeto la había abrazado ¿Cómo se había permitido besarlo en algún momento de su vida? No era nada comparado con Syaoran, con los besos que él le daba y ni hablar lo que sentía con su cercanía, no era parecido a lo que sintió con Ronald, además del gesto parecerle ofensivo y maniático, sin contar la falta de respeto… por eso:

—Si puedes hacer algo —Ronald sonrió, nada mejor que hacerse el sufrido para que una chica cayera en sus redes, bien, la había conquistado nuevamente y esta vez hasta llevársela a la cama —¡¡Déjame en paz!! —y acompañado con este grito vino una bofetada que se estrelló en la cara de Ronald dejándolo quieto y sin capacidad de alcanzar a Sakura que andaba rápidamente a su casa.

Si, era una buena razón para decirle a Syaoran lo que sentía, necesitaba alguien que le marcara el territorio al tonto de Ronald, alguien que le hiciera entender a ese sujeto que él ya no le pertenecía, alguien que la abrazara en ese momento de incomodidad como el que sentía, la perfección echa nombre y el nombre era Syaoran Li.

Ronald solo veía incapaz como Sakura volteaba la esquina para desaparecer, bien, si tantas ganas tenía de ir y entregársele al sujeto de Li, que fuera, pero eso no quería decir que saldría de en medio, quitársela a ese sujeto era aun mas interesante y en parte excitante, recuperaría a Sakura y las cosas volverían a ser como antes y después de obtener lo que quería la botaría y le diría un sin fin de insultos, aunque no entendía porque su hermanastra decía que Sakura estaba enamorada de él, cuando después de esa bofetada todo había quedado claro.

Sakura no sentía mucho por él, se lo demostró y era innegable, pero mejor, la humillación para el par de novios iba a ser peor cuando los separara y cuando se burlara de Sakura, la haría pagar, la haría sufrir y se reiría en ese momento de ella, por correr a los brazos de otro, cuando en sus brazos la pasaría seguramente mejor, era hora de comenzar a usar viejos trucos y al parecer contaba con el apoyo de su muy querida hermanastra y hablando de ella, al voltear vio que corría para encontrarlo, era una suerte que al parecer no hubiera visto la cachetada.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —Preguntó una acezante Tomoyo —¿hablaste con ella?

—No la encontré —mintió Ronald mientras analizaba la expresión de Tomoyo ante la noticia, por su cara era evidente que no le agradó mucho, pero la podía contentar y esperar apoyo —Pero te prometo que si Sakura comete una locura yo la salvare, no dejaremos que Li le haga algo, ese sujeto es un oportunista —sonrió ante la mirada de Tomoyo, si, le había agradado tal apoyo, tenía una ventaja a su favor, al parecer su hermanastra estaba desentendida de la situación y con ella de su lado podía lograr su objetivo.

Después de eso no le importaría lo que pudiera pasarle, usar a Sakura y listo, después de eso no importaba cuanto le pudiera chillar a su amiga, después de que las cosas estaban echas, echas estaban.

—Tienes razón —apoyó —creo que no será complicado separarlos, Li debes ser un desgraciado y a los desgraciados como él ponerle trampas será mas fácil.

—Te apoyo —comentó Ronald antes de que cada uno tomara su camino y se separaran.

Tomoyo suspiró, lo único que quería era el bien para su amiga y ese bien no estaba al lado de Li, es decir, un hombre como él, aparentemente desprendido de la sociedad, alguien que no tenía el mínimo de respeto por las personas que lo rodeaban ¿Qué le podría dar a ella? Absolutamente nada y eso era algo que la atemorizaba más, él no podría darle nada o no mucho y en cambió su inocente amiga si podía y demasiado.

Para ser sinceros Tomoyo decía conocer a Sakura y lo suficiente a Li, la chica mencionada era una dulzura, un ángel y la persona mas ingenua que las personas pudieran conocer, muy al contrario de Li, él era frío, calculador, vengativo y muy inteligente, lo suficiente para lavarle el cerebro a Sakura y después… atacar, como sabía que lo haría y la verdad las cosas no ayudaban, Syaoran podía tenerla en casa de él o en la de ella, tenía mucho terreno, sin contar lo enamorada que se veía Sakura, pero ella sabría perdonar que si intentaba separarlos o si no daba apoyo era por su bien, porque solo quería lo mejor para ella, como siempre había querido, además eso no decía que ella tenía que enterarse de sus intenciones de separarlos, podía fácilmente actuar por las sombras.

Sería lo mejor, además, estaba haciendo lo correcto.

OoOoOoOoOoo

Ciertamente cuando el cuerpo y la mente de una persona quieren algo no hay mucho que un ser vivo pueda hacer, es como nadar contra la corriente, era imposible a menos de ser un salmón y Syaoran no era un salmón y aquellos impulsos de no llegar temprano a la casa de Sakura era como nadar contra la corriente para Syaoran y la verdad así lo había echo, aunque ahora era cuando se arrepentía.

La verdad si tenía ganas de verla y decirle que ella le gustaba, pero era algo lógico que no podría o no con Touya ahí presente y es que llevaban media hora asiendo cuentas y al parecer así iban a estar toda la tarde y el tiempo que tuviera para expresarle los sentimientos a ella sería limitado.

¡Que demonios! Tenía que arriesgarse, se había negado la felicidad sincera por dos años y ahora que la había encontrado no se permitiría que las cosas se fueran a la basura, había aprendido a querer a Sakura y al parecer ella a él y era evidente, es decir, los besos, la necesidad de permanecer junto a él, obviamente no era ciego y no quería ser mudo cuando llegara la hora de hablarle, solo esperaba una respuesta positiva, que era algo evidente.

Si, Sakura era una chica bastante… ¿extraña? No, ese no era el sustantivo indicado para ella, pero había llegado a conocerla lo suficiente y por ese motivo estaba dispuesto a cometer esa locura, no, no era una locura volver a hacer que su corazón sintiera algo por alguien, desde ningún punto de vista eso estaba malo ¿o si? Bueno, la diferencia de edad era un poco grande, siete años no eran algo para tomar a la ligera, es decir, cuando el tuvo diecisiete ella tenía diez y eso es algo que lo ponía a uno a pensar ¿en que rayos? No, ella ya era "adulta" o una chica cuerda y podía tomar dediciones ¿cierto? Decisiones como "adulta"

Suspiró, quería salir de ese asunto.

Era un si o un no, pero el quería un si.

Volvió a suspirar, esta vez no pasando desapercibido para su amigo y la verdad Touya no era tan tonto como Sakura y era igual de inteligente que su padre, si, él también se había dado cuenta que entre esos dos comenzaba a crecer algo y si bien no le gustaba la idea de su monstruo con novio, prefería que a la hora de resignarse por alguien fuera por Syaoran, es decir, conocía a su amigo y sabía que no la haría sufrir, que la cuidaría y con suerte sería tan entregado como alguna vez lo fue.

Si, tenía que tratar de empezara jugar cartas para favor de ese par.

—Y dime Syaoran… ¿Por qué madrugaste?

La respuesta era algo simple, ambos lo sabían, pero Touya quería ver con que salía su amigo, que se debatía por esa pregunta, pero que mas daba, no era la primera vez que mentía, no era la primera vez que le mentía a Touya.

—Bueno… la verdad —bien, era hora de poner a trabajar su cerebro ¿Por qué de repente no llegaba ninguna mentira creíble? O ¿Por qué las únicas respuestas que se le ocurrían tenían que ver con cierta hermana del individuo que hizo la pregunta? Bueno, que más daba —no había mucho que hacer en mi casa y como últimamente Sakura ha estado llegando más temprano de la cuenta no quería hacerla esperar.

Touya sonrió ¿Por qué su amigo estaba nervioso? Era verdaderamente gratificante volver a ver a Syaoran comportarse como en los viejos tiempos por una chica, sin importar que esa chica fuera su hermana, Touya no la estaba metiendo a la boca del lobo, por eso no le importaba comenzar a hablar de ella, y no todos los días se podía molestar al testarudo de su amigo y aprovechando las circunstancias.

—¿Quién diría? Me sorprenden muchas cosas en este mes que han pasado, mira que tu eras el que decía que el monstruo no te aguantaría una clase y ahora eres tu el que se mete enseñarle —Touya silbó y de paso incomodó un poco a Syaoran, si bien con los Kinomoto no se mostraba implacable tampoco le gustaba que se le burlaran, como evidentemente estaba haciendo Touya —el monstruo te lavó el cerebro.

_Y de que manera_, pensó Syaoran mientras recordaba lo sucedido, si, había sido un lavado de cerebro hasta interesante y curioso, muy curioso, desde su llegada a la casa él había querido desaparecer de la vida de Sakura, pero ahora no quería hacerlo, es mas, entre mas cerca permaneciera a la chica su vida era mas amena, mas real, como debió haber sido siempre.

Pensando como adulto decirle a Sakura que la quería podría ser una barbaridad y tal vez la espantaba, pero tenía su parte irracional, la parte de un antiguo Syaoran que le decía que dos Sakuras no habrían nunca y que si dejaba pasar esta su vida se hundiría para nunca poder ser sacada, como lo había echo Sakura, para quedarse solo, en un hueco sin fin, del que comenzaba a ver la luz cada vez que veía el verde de los ojos de la chica.

—si, ciertamente Sakura es algo especial.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó tratando de sacar las palabras _amor, cariño, aprecio _de la boca de Syaoran.

—Bueno, para ser sinceros cuando la vi nunca pensé que llegara a ser así de fuerte —comentó honestamente recordando su primera impresión de la chica —pero aunque me duela aceptarlo… Sakura es única, son pocos mis estudiantes de la universidad que me siguen al paso e increíblemente una chiquilla de preparatoria lo logró, creo que es algo para aplaudir y admirar.

—Para ser sinceros… si, desde que se enteró de tu pasado Sakura ha estado esforzándose el triple, la verdad creí que tú la mandarías a volar después de saber dicha verdad —Touya habló de más, aunque pareció no notarlo, pero quien si notó eso fue Syaoran —hubieras visto su cara de desazón, vaya que estaba destrozada.

A esas alturas Syaoran había comenzado a hacer sus propias conjeturas y todas llevaban solo a una palabra, pero le dolía pensarla.

Con razón, todo era claro cuando había claridad y si, tal vez sonaba redundante, pero era así, recordaba aquella mañana que la chica fue a buscarlo al parque, él creyó que había sido interés en ese entonces, pero no había sido eso, lo había comprobado con los días, había sido algo peor, algo en lo que dolía pensar, pero era algo que era una realidad, la chica solo sentía lastima por él y siendo sinceros la lastima era peor que cualquier cosa que pudiera sentir.

Frunció el ceño ¿Cómo pudo pensar que…? Bien, a esas alturas era mejor no pensar y guardar la calma, no podía mostrase débil y estúpido por esa chiquilla, jamás, ya había pasado por eso una vez, no quería dos, era hora de mandar todo al carajo o disimular ¿Por qué dolía tanto? Tal vez el echo de pensar que ella… que él… si, las cosas hombre-mujer-amor, no eran puntos que se le daban muy bien, se sentía tonto.

Y lo peor del mundo, si, había que admitirlo, se había enamorado de una chica que sentía lastima por él ¡por todos los santos! ¿Así pagaba el daño de los dos años de sufrimiento de sus estudiantes? Que mas daba ya, había sido tonto.

_¿Por qué fumas?_

_No fumes —dijo Sakura deteniéndose en la puerta —no quiero que fumes mas…_

_Quiero ayudarte, después de todo tu eres… mi amigo_

Si, las palabras dichas por Sakura ese mes le daba a entender que si sabía de su pasado y que lo único que había querido hacer era ser alma de buena voluntad, la comida en la cárcel, los besos, quería salir corriendo y gritarle al mundo que era el sujeto mas patético, llegó a sentir los besos de la chica a un plano mas que físico, los sintió emocionalmente, lo que causaba que su dolor aumentara mas, había dejado de fumar, había tratado de cambiar y había… por dios, ese día no llevaba en su chaqueta una botellita de alcohol y la verdad la iba a necesitar.

No sabía con quien se sentía peor, con el sujeto que tenía frente a él por contar su pasado, con Sakura por sentir lastima por él o consigo mismo por llegar a pensar que una chica se fijaría en alguien tan gruñón, tonto ¿Qué chica en sus cinco sentidos estaría con él? Pero todo había resultado en parte ser gratificante, si, a pesar de sonar alocada esa idea, incluso tonta, si, había estado bien que su "amigo" abriera la boca, era casi evidente que en caso de declarársele a Sakura la chica aceptaría, no le iba a negar nada, así como nunca le negó un beso.

Así era Sakura, podía verla sacrificándose por él, para que no sufriera mas seguramente, podía verla apretando los dientes para sonreír a su lado, podía ver… rayos, no quería ver mas, su mente lo estaba matando, tenía que controlarse, pero era una suerte que Sakura no hubiera llegado, tenía que disimular y escabullirse de allí como fuera, no quería verla la cara al llegar.

De todo lo que la chica podía llegar a sentir por él se había inclinado por la lastima.

—¿Como no iba a estar destrozada la pobre? –Comentó Syaoran con una sonrisa en sus labios —es decir, no todos los días se va a enterar que su tutor fue abandonado en un hospital —Syaoran trató de sonar lo mas calmado del mundo, pero el mismo pudo distinguir lo quebrado de su voz, era hora de sacar la frialdad de dos años ¿Por qué no podía? ¿Por qué esta vez en vez de reír quería llorar? Quería sentarse y emborracharse, perder el sentido, caer ebrio en cualquier rincón de Tomoeda, había huido de Tokio por amor ¿ahora tenía que huir de Tomoeda?

Touya por su parte miró a su amigo, algo en sus palabras se oyó mal, eso y la sonrisa mal disimulada en el rostro de Syaoran lo habían puesto alerta ¿sería posible que Sakura no le hubiera dicho a Syaoran que sabía de su pasado? Si era así había metido la pata, a tal punto de no poder articular palabra.

Demonios… demonios y mas demonios.

Podía ver en la mirada mal disimulada de Syaoran, el dolor, para Touya que conocía esa mirada sabía lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Syaoran mientras se hacía el disimulado revisando papeles, estaba… ¿destrozado? Y con esa actitud, sabía que no sería el único esa tarde, podía imaginar las palabras que vendrían de la boca de su amigo hacía Sakura si lo que pensaba era verdad.

Pero él que iba a saber eso, es decir, pensó todo ese tiempo que su hermana le había confesado que sabía la verdad en el asunto, pero al parecer su muy despistada Sakura no había comentado nada, pensó que Syaoran había aceptado la ayuda de Sakura o algo así o pensó que se compaginaban tan bien que eran el uno para el otro, pero al parecer esa unión amenazaba con romperse y conociendo a Syaoran… podría ser para siempre.

—Si… ¿Cómo te lo dijo Sakura? —Trató de hacer que sus presentimientos fueran falsos y que lo que veía en los ojos de Syaoran eran recuerdos por el tema del que hablaban —ya sabes, acerca de tu situación.

Syaoran lo miró ¿A dónde quería llegar Touya?

—Fue normal —dijo disimulado pero no creíble –me lo contó todo la mañana siguiente cuando me interceptó en el parque —bien, Touya no le creyó una palabra y sabía que había metido la pata.

—Syaoran Yo…

—¡wow! —Disimuló sorpresa buscando algo evidentemente inexistente —tengo que volver a mi casa —Touya lo miró, sabía que tal articulo no existía, así como la armonía de Syaoran el los próximos días si no se inventaba algo.

Touya se sintió como un niño pequeño, incapaz de decir o hacer algo que detuviera a Syaoran, algo que lo hiciera recapacitar, pero él no podría hacer mucho, en dicha situación solo una persona podía hacer algo y esa persona se había esmerado en llegar un poco mas tarde aquel día ¿Por qué demonios Sakura se retrasaba? Quería verla cruzar dicha puerta en los próximos segundos, después la situación sería más complicada.

—¿regresaras? —si, una pregunta tonta pero lo único que pudo articular el mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto.

—Claro —respondió Syaoran falsamente, pero evidente para ambos, no, no iba a volver y seguro que se perdería en los próximos días.

Syaoran abandonó la residencia de los Kinomoto dejando a Touya en la casa aturdido, su hermana tenía que llegar y aclararle si le había o no contado a Syaoran que sabía su pasado, si la respuesta llegaba a ser un no… adiós al Syaoran que comenzaba a mostrarse gentil.

Syaoran suspiró antes de buscar la llave de su carro en su chaqueta ¿Por qué siempre tenía que doler? Ya había pasado una vez por eso y no llegó a acostumbrarse, bueno ¿Quién podría acostumbrarse al dolor? Pero ya que no podía acostumbrarse, si podía alejarse del daño que el amor le causaba.

_Al demonio Sakura Kinomoto…_ pensó mientras se subía al carro y ponía en marcha.

—Syaoran —dijo Sakura a su lado, él no volteo a verla, pero sabía que era ella, solo le dio reversa a su coche y así se perdió en los caminos de Tomoeda dejando a una aturdida Sakura y mucho por la manera en que la había ignorado.

El BMW de Syaoran iba a la velocidad máxima permitida en las calles de Tomoeda que no era mas de cincuenta kilómetros por hora, pero solo encontraba desquitarse con el volante, al menos hasta que encontrara una botella de licor, algo que le evitara pensar en la chica que lo había saludado apenas unos minutos atrás ¿Qué pretendía "ayudarlo"? si necesitara ayuda de una chica como ella ya hubiera buscado un psicólogo, no le necesitaba, si, no la necesitaba como ella a él, pero para Sakura era ya tarde.

OoOoOoOoOoo

De piedra había quedado Sakura al verlo partir pos las calles de Tomoeda a esa velocidad y lo peor la había ignorado ¿o sería acaso que no la había visto? Si, podía ser una posibilidad, Syaoran no tendía a ignorarla nunca, es mas, la pasaban muy bien juntos, el tiempo que compartían era el mejor de los días y semanas.

Sakura giró su cabeza de un lado a otro ¿Qué le había pasado a Syaoran? La chica trataba de sacar sus propias deducciones, no había echo nada malo ella o tal vez había discutido su tutor con Touya, si, eso era una posibilidad, aunque si era eso no había tenido que desquitar su ira con ella, no tenía porque ignorarla ¿o si? Bueno, tenía que salir de la duda en los próximos minutos y quien mejor que su hermano para sacarla de esa duda, si, él sería el indicado y pobre de él si le había echo algo a Syaoran.

Sakura rebuscó en su bolso y a los segundos entró a su casa, no tuvo que buscar a su hermano o gritar el nombre de él, ya que estaba en la sala y al juzgar por la cara que tenía era evidente que algo había pasado, bien, ahora la pregunta era ¿Qué?

—Hola Touya —saludó, este la miró y forzó una sonrisa, pero sus pensamientos estaban con su amigo, bueno, había llegado la chica que tenía que sacarlo de esa incertidumbre.

—Hola Sakura —bien, para ella ya era evidente que algo había pasado, su hermano no la llamaba muy a menudo Sakura —¿te encontraste con Syaoran? —La chica asintió y eso llenó mas de nervios a su hermano, al parecer su amigo la había ignorado, vaya forma de empezar un romance —¿y que pasó? —preguntó.

—Eso mismo quería preguntarte yo —comentó —¿Qué ocurrió entre ustedes dos para que Syaoran me ignorara como lo hizo? ¿Se pelearon? ¿De que discutieron? ¿Hay algún problema? —Touya suspiró, obviamente Sakura no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba, pero ella era la que podía arreglar ese malentendido.

Si, Touya sabía que Syaoran pensaba que Sakura sentía lastima por él, pero su hermana no sentía ese por Syaoran, era evidente los sonrojos de Sakura delante del "tutor" como para pensar que ese era lastima, la chica estaba enamorada, estaba enamorada de Syaoran, pero era algo que él no sabía y que según estaban las cosas no iba querer escuchar.

—Sakura dime una cosa —la chica se puso alerta —tu le comentaste a Syaoran alguna vez que sabías de su pasado —Sakura comenzó a atar cabos, la verdad nunca le había comentado a él que sabía de la existencia de Kim. Touya la miró, evidentemente no lo había echo —ese es el problema —dijo no necesitando la respuesta de su hermana.

—No entiendo

—Es censillo Sakura —comenzó a explicar —Syaoran siente un gran aprecio por ti Sakura —el corazón de la chica latió un poco mas rápida, como le gustaba escuchar esas palabras —y creyó que tu lo tenías por él —Sakura iba a decir algo, pero Touya la detuvo antes de que reprochara —yo sé que lo tienes —Sakura guardó silencio —pero nunca le dijiste a Syaoran que sabías de su pasado y hoy mientras hablábamos le comenté que lo sabías, que tenía pendiente quien había sido Kim.

—¿Y eso que? ¿Es tan grave eso? —Touya suspiró, ciertamente su hermana no captaba una idea ni narrada.

—eso no tanto, pero a estas alturas Syaoran cree que el cariño que dices tenerle no es nada mas, ni nada menos… que lastima —por fin desde que habían comenzado a hablar Touya vio como la cara de su hermana cambiaba, si, se había puesto un poco nerviosa y es que conociéndola como la conocía la pobre sabía que estaba a minutos de perder al cariño que le tenía Syaoran.

El corazón de la chica comenzó a latir esta vez de coraje, ciertamente el destino estaba empeñado en que Syaoran y ella se odiaran, lo que le faltaba que Syaoran confundiera el amor que le tenía con lastima, es decir, nunca desde que comenzó a acercarse había sentido lastima, si, había sentido curiosidad por saber quien era él y en el camino había terminado enamorada, pero eso no llegaba a ser lastima desde ningún punto de vista, pero al parecer Syaoran no pensaba igual, nada igual y conociendo al testarudo de su tutor las ideas que se debería estar haciendo no eran buenas, nada buenas.

Pero entre tantas cosas malas había un pequeño foco de luz, si, y era algo que la ayudaba, que le daba decisión a Sakura y que le decía que tenía que correr el riesgo de ir, buscar a Syaoran y decirle todo lo que siente por él, esperando que no malinterpretara las cosas, como de seguro estaba haciendo y ¿que era ese foco de luz? Censillo, la actitud de él, si no estuviera dolido significaría que ella no significaba nada para él, pero al parecer ese detalle le dolía y eso podía significar una cosa, un cariño, tal vez leve, pero era un cariño que la chica esperaba convertir en amor, por parte y parte.

—¿Qué dijo Syaoran? —preguntó esperando buscar una pista de donde podía empezar a buscarlo, aunque la palabra bar llegaba a su cerebro por arte de magia.

—Dijo que iba a su casa… aunque la verdad no creo que este allí —Sakura asintió y dejó la maleta sobre una silla, pero antes de poder empezar a salir de la casa su hermano la llamó —Sakura… —ella volteó —es hora de que cuides de él —dijo un hermano sonriente y una Sakura después de esas palabras igual ¿eso significaba que su hermano le daba aprobación para…? La chica se sonrojó un poco ¿eso quería decir que su hermano sabía que ella estaba enamorada de Syaoran? Al parecer si, pero eso estaba bien, si lo convencía del propósito del noviazgo, pero por lo menos ya había apoyo.

—Así lo haré —comentó Sakura saliendo de la casa y comenzando a pensar donde podía estar.

Bien, no se había tratado de meter en la mente de Syaoran esos días que pasó con él en vano, lo conocía un poco mas que la humanidad y teniendo en cuenta que era casi seguro que no estaría en su casa era lógico pensar que estaría donde Yukito, si, ahí era donde su muy amado tutor desahogaba sus penas y vaya que era una muy grande, aunque según había escuchado aquella tarde en que Syaoran hablaba con su padre él ya no sentía nada por Kim, en pocas palabras le dejaba el camino libre a ella.

La chica corrió a toda velocidad esperando llegar pronto a los bares del norte, tenía que armarse de valor no solo ahora para declarársele, también tenía que estar preparada para la mirada congelada, las palabras desinteresadas y tal vez hirientes, si, estaba molesto y Syaoran molesto era cosa de cuidado, ella lo sabía.

¿Cómo podía ser tan tonto para ser tan malo? Bueno, la verdad así era Syaoran, era uno de los tantos detalles que la había enamorado de él, si, era así y así lo quería y además él había sufrido el doble que muchas de las personas del mundo, pero para eso estaba ella, no había vuelta atrás, pero aun así Syaoran tenía que dejar de ser tan desconfiado ¿acaso no había sentido la manera en que se besaban? Ella no besaba así a nadie o nunca había besado así y solo a él le había dado ese gusto, porque ella sabía que a él no le había desagradado, él también había correspondido a todos y cada uno de los besos, bueno, omitiendo el de la salida de la cárcel, que fue en el cual se sintió utilizado.

Bueno, era hora de de calmarse y pensar de manera positiva, ya había llegado y necesitaba de coraje.

Las calles a esa hora en un sitio como ese eran bastante desoladas, todos los sitios estaban cerrados, menos los lugares para personas intelectuales, como una cafetería o algo así por el estilo, sabía que el sitio donde tomaba Syaoran estaría abierto, no era un lugar de rumba.

Después de mirar para todos lados ubicó el lugar donde Syaoran tendía a tomar, la calle le trajo recuerdos, gratos recuerdos, podía ver aquella noche en que se besaron correspondidamente por primera vez, la manera en que lo hicieron, si, tenía que aclararle las cosas a Syaoran, pero a medida que se acercaba sus nervios la hacían presa y no solo eso, el miedo a ser rechazada, no, tenía que quitar ese pensamiento, él le correspondería… aunque ahora que miraba ¿Dónde estaba el carro de Syaoran? Al parecer no estaba allí.

Bueno, pero tenía que entrar para comprobar el punto, tal vez lo había dejado lejos o en otro lado, ¡demonios! No tenía mucho tiempo que perder.

Entró al lugar, para su sorpresa no había nadie, solo pudo ver a Yukito limpiando la barra, aunque la soledad del lugar era evidente ¿quien iba a tomas entre semana a las tres de la tarde? Nadie, bueno, aunque ese día si había alguien y que lo hacía por su culpa.

Sakura entró a lugar mirando a todos lados, no, ahí no había ni moscas, pero eso no quería decir que Syaoran no hubiera estado por allí ¿cierto? Tal vez había ido y había comprado algo para beber y se había ido a algún sitio y con suerte le dirían donde, bien, era un tontería, pero la chica estaba nerviosa ¿Qué iba a saber Yukito donde estaba Syaoran?

—Hola —saludó Sakura cuando estaba frente a Yukito que la miró y sonrió como de costumbre —¿te acuerdas de mí? —él la miró ¿Cómo no acordarse de la chica que logró hablarle a Syaoran Li?

—Claro que me acuerdo de ti…. Pero… dime algo ¿a que vienes tan temprano? No creo que vengas a beber —Sakura forzó una sonrisa y negó —¿entonces?

—Bueno… veras, estaba buscando a Syaoran y creí que podía encontrarlo por aquí —Yukito negó, para desanimo de Sakura, bueno, ni modo, iría a la casa de su tutor y no le importaba quedarse todo el día y toda la noche para encontrarlo y hablarle, tenía que hacerlo, podía saber lo que rondaba por la cabeza de él —ya veo… esta bien gracias —y con esto salio del bar, ni modo, tendría que tomar la opción de ir a la casa de Syaoran.

Pero estaba lo suficiente cansada como para seguir corriendo, así que tomó un taxi y comenzó a indicarle por donde tendría que ir, bien, en cinco minutos estaría en la casa de Syaoran, no quería sufrir, no quería ataques por parte de él, no quería verlo mal, solo quería ser novia de uno de los mejores hombres que había conocido, bueno, al parecer muchas chicas darían cualquier cosa por eso.

El corazón de Sakura comenzó latir con fuerza cuando el taxi en el que iba se detuvo y observó por la ventana el carro de Syaoran, al final si había ido a su casa ¿Quién lo diría? Aunque eso también era un problema ¿Cómo entraría? Conociendo a Syaoran no le abriría, aunque conociéndolo sabía que no cerraba la puerta de atrás… bingo.

Se bajó del taxi, le pagó al conductor y respiró profundo, era la hora, si bien las cosas no iban a salir románticas como las quería en un principio, iban a salir, solo esperaba que Syaoran comprendiera que si lo quería, que no podía confundir lastima con amor.

Sakura sin pensarlo se dirigió a la puerta de atrás, su corazón latió con fuerza cuando vio a cierto huésped allí, al parecer Syaoran no aprendía porque Bocado estaba escarbando de nuevo y esta vez con mas ganas, Sakura sonrió, gracias a el perro se habían besado hacía unos días, si, un perro único, con un amo único.

Bocado se percató de la presencia de Sakura y corrió hacía ella, saltando directamente a sus brazos y llenándola un poco de tierra, ya que sus patas tenían demasiada, Sakura sonrió con el gesto del perro, bien, Bocado al parecer la aceptaba, Touya aceptaba a Syaoran, Fujitaka no diría nada, si, el mundo quería que fueran novios, omitiendo a sus amigas, que la idea al parecer no les gustaba en lo mas mínimo, ni modo, ellas tendrían que entender que podía hacer su vida, con quien quisiera.

Era hora, bajando a Bocado de sus manos se dispuso a ver si sus supocisiones eran ciertas y efectivamente lo eran, Syaoran había dejado la puerta abierta y esto causo un vuelco mas grande en su corazón, lo vería, nerviosa entró a la casa, aunque bocado hacía mas ruido y él entró corriendo, la chica pasó por la cocina y luego llegó a la sala, afortunadamente para ella él estaba de espaldas, aunque desafortunadamente pudo ver sobre la mesa una botella de algo, no la reconocía, así que en verdad le dolía, bueno, pero para eso estaba, para arreglar las cosas.

Syaoran por su parte estaba sentado desde que había llegado, había dejado al perro vagar por ahí y se había dedicado a perderse en su nebuloso mundo, como venía haciendo desde hacía años, solo que la diferencia era que sus pensamientos volaban a otros ojos, a los ojos de Sakura Kinomoto, bien, no podía culparla, pero igual dolía, la lastima no era algo que le agradaba mucho… ¡por todos los santos! Llegar a pensar que podía ser cariño…

Pero un calor misterioso lo vio obligado a desviar sus pensamientos y luego a mirar que rayos ocurría, al reaccionar se dio cuenta que unos brazos, aparentemente frágiles lo sujetaban por detrás y lo envolvían por su pecho, se sentía tan bien, es decir, la respiración de quien estuviera atrás rebotando contra su nuca, las leves caricias que le daban esos brazos, pero ¿Quién rayos era? Se vio obligado a levantarse de súbito, soltándose del agarre y fue al voltear que la vio.

Ahí estaba, Sakura Kinomoto, un poco colorada, pero mirándolo de frente ¿Qué rayos hacía allí?

Sakura por su parte se quería morir ante la mirada que le estaba dedicando Syaoran, eran las viejas miradas que llegó a darle en alguna ocasión, solo que en ese momento si dolían.

—Te… te… tenemos que hablar —Syaoran levantó una ceja, primero: no tenían nada de que hablar, segundo: no le gustaba para nada el tono autoritaria con el que esa chiquilla le estaba hablando y así se lo hizo saber.

—Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar Sakura —comentó serio y con una leve sonrisa macabra en sus labios —bueno, a menos que tengas preguntas de matemáticas —bien, para la chica no era extraña esa actitud, pero tenía que armarse de paciencia, no había pasado tanto para conocerlo para que al final fuera rechazada —a demás no puedes entrar a la casa de algún así como así, se te olvida que esta es mi casa.

Para Sakura no fue extraño que la estaba echando y para él que los ojos de ella comenzaron a humedecerse, pero que quería, que le hiciera un altar por creerse la hermana de la caridad cuando nadie había pedido su ayuda, a pesar de ser una ayuda que de verdad le había servido.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Llamar a la policía? —si Sakura no estuviera tan decidida a lo que iba a hacer se hubiera desmallado ante la mirada de ira que le botó Syaoran.

—¿Crees que no puedo?

—Sé que puedes, pero en tu mirada veo que no quieres, no lo harías.

—No juegues así con fuego Sakura —Syaoran dio un sorbo a su bebida, haciendo que ella frunciera el ceño —No me conoces nada o bueno, creo que conoces una estúpida faceta de mi vida.

—Por eso vengo Syaoran —la chica se acercó un poco a él e iba a tocar su mejilla, pero fue detenida abruptamente por Syaoran que pareció no importarle, aunque a ella tampoco —sé lo que piensas en este momento, sé lo que crees ahora y sabes que eso me duele igual a mi, no soporto verte tomando, no soporto verte amargado, no soporto verte mal porque yo…

—Cállate Sakura, no sabes lo patética que te oyes —la chica suspiró y se soltó del agarre de Syaoran para bajar los brazos desanimada, pero estaba lejos de rendirse, ya había llegado hasta allí, retroceder nunca rendirse jamás, bien, sabía que tenía que dejar de ver esa películas violentas.

—Así se oyen las personas enamoradas —confesó y el silencio se hizo presente ¿Sakura había dicho así se oyen las personas enamoradas? Al parecer si, el rojo de su cara delataba que había echo una aclaración grande… no, amor-lastima, la chica solo sentía lastima —y entonces vengo escuchándome patética desde hace días.

Syaoran suspiró, por poco y se lo cree

—No vengas ahora con tonterías Sakura —dijo y cuando estaba por darle un sorbo a su bebida Sakura lo detuvo, pero en el forcejeo el vaso se cayó —no confundas las estúpidas cosas, no sabes lo que es querer a alguien y menos a mi, es mejor que guardes silencio y te vayas, estoy cansado de que me mires con los ojos de chica buena, con la sonrisa de Mary Poppins, estoy cansado de ti… esa es la verdad

Por más preparada que quisiera estar para lo que sabía que diría él no podía llegar a acostumbrarse a oír palabras tan duras saliendo de su boca_, él no era así, solo estaba dolido, _le repetía su mente, pero no importaba, eso no impedía que de sus dos hermosos ojos verdes empezaran a salir le grimas.

En cambio él la miraba mas frío, aunque la fachada de su rostro estaba bien plantada, la pelea interna por creerle lo estaba volviendo loco, ¿sería tan difícil creerle? Eso era lo que quería, no, aun no, mejor dicho: nunca.

—No, es la verdad y lo sabes —la vos comenzó a quebrársele, al igual que el espíritu, pero no podía salir de esa puerta y menos llorando, esta vez no tenía ningún consuelo —crees que siento lastima por ti, eso es ridículo, no malinterpretes, si, me entere de tu pasado y si, me sentí como una tonta por haberte gritado aquella tarde, pero nunca sentí lastima, me encantaba descubrir cada cosa nueva de tu vida, me encantaba cuando sonreías —pausó un segundo para sollozar —me encantaba cuando estabas mas cerca y me encantaba besarte, te sentía honesto, seguro de ti mismo, sentía que eras feliz nuevamente.

—Cállate —dijo y su voz se oyó igual de quebrada que ella, si, las palabras muy en el fondo lo llenaban de felicidad, pero no eran de fiar, la experiencia no se improvisaba y él tenía veinticinco Sakura dieciocho ¿Quién iba a saber mas de la vida?

—No… no me voy a callar hasta que te diga todo lo que siento ¿entendiste? —Syaoran se cruzó de brazos —no siento lastima por ti, me gustas mucho, desde hace tiempo, las personas deberían sentir lastima por mi, no por ti, ¿sabes lo duro que es pensar que el hombre a quien quieres se la vive tomando por alguien que lo abandono? Siempre había querido besarte, incluso lo hice una vez mientras dormías en el parque —_con razón el sueño, _pensó —te lo dije, cada vez que lo hacíamos mi corazón se elevaba… eso no es lastima Syaoran.

—Mira Sakura ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Touya no te hubiera contado de mi pasado? Jamás me hubieras buscado y jamás hubiera pasado lo que pasa en este momento, dices estar enamorada, si, que lindo suena, pero te enamoraste, si es verdad, de la persona equivocada, de alguien a quien crees bueno porque quien sabe que cosas te contó Touya, no soy bueno y además no me importas.

Bien, los corazones estaban a toda maquina, Syaoran esperaba que Sakura le gritara otras cosas y Sakura lo miraba, no se había enamorado del antiguo Syaoran, se había enamorado del nuevo, del gruñón-amable, del testarudo.

—Me enamore de ti, no de una antigua silueta y sé que en el fondo sientes algo por mi, algo grande —la chica sonrió y se acercó, era hora de jugarse el todo por el todo —sé que me quieres, como yo a ti.

—¿Por qué no dejas de decir tonterías? —preguntó Syaoran mientras se ponía nervioso por la cercanía de la chica, además que se había puesto nervios porque ella se había dado cuenta que de verdad sentía algo

—No son tonterías… todo me da a entender que no son tonterías —esta vez si logró apoyar su mano contra la mejilla de él —te conozco, así digas que no y sé que me quieres, sé que no besarías a alguien por quien no sintieras nada, sé que no ayudarías a nadie por quien no sintieras nada, pero a mi me besaste y sé que me quieres ¿me equivoco? Además porque estas tomando, te sientes herido Syaoran, herido sin motivo.

Se miraron por un rato, la mente de Syaoran trabajaba a mil por hora ¿Cuándo Sakura se había dado cuenta de su corazón tan bien? Se suponía que ella era la despistada, pero al parecer había resultado ser más audaz que muchos y lo peor de todo es que quería tirárse a los brazos de ella, que se besaran, que las cosas subieran de nivel, pero no podía, aun tenía dudas, pero ella se veía tan segura, se veía tan Sakura, ciertamente única.

—Nunca sabrás lo que me pasó Sakura, nunca podrás entenderme.

—Eso es lo que piensas tu, yo tengo pensado otras cosas Syaoran ¿es tan complicado que nos queramos? Créeme cuando te digo que te quiero y yo lo haré cuando tú me lo digas, recuerdas aquella vez que nos besamos por primera vez —Syaoran asintió, como olvidar aquella noche, era una de las mejores de su vida, tuvo que mover la cabeza para no perderse en ese instante —esa noche después de que nos besamos te pregunte que a quien habías besado, esperando que dijeras que a mi y así lo dijiste, mi corazón saltó de emoción cuando esas palabras llegaron a mi oído —Sakura acercó su otra mano a la mejilla de Syaoran, ahora su rostro estaba inmovilizado —¿sabes por que?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Syaoran perdiéndose en los hermosos ojos verdes de Sakura, se suponía que no quería perderla entonces ¿Por qué había tanto problema en hacerle la proposición que le iba a hacer por la tarde? Ah, si, porque creía que era lastima lo que sentía ella por él.

—porque me besaste a mi, no a Kim, me sentiste a mi no a ella, hubiera sido doloroso tu silencio, pero entonces me di cuenta que serías para mi y puede que suene egoísta… pero así será.

—Jamás he dicho que siento algo por ti —¿Por qué tenía que ser tan terco? Pero lo bueno es que Sakura venía armada de valor y paciencia.

—No lo has dicho, pero si lo piensas —¿Dónde había quedado la Sakura tímida? Esta tenía impactado a Syaoran y su tacto sobre su cara lo tenía aun mas perturbado —¿sabes? Esta tarde venía a decirte que me gustabas y al final pude hacerlo, no como quería pero pude… Syaoran, me gustas mucho.

Bueno, al demonio él y su orgullo, era hora de correr el riesgo, si fracasaba no podía ser tan malo como la primera vez que lo hizo, además estaba hablando de Sakura, la chica no haría nada en su contra, además su mirada se veía tan sincera, tan real.

Si, primero que nada tenía que cambiar esa mentalidad de mala suerte, sabía que el futuro le auguraba cosas buenas al lado de ella o así lo deseaba, bien, nada iba a ser fácil, pero nadie dijo que sería así y eso daba mas emoción, eso y la mirada de ella, esperando reacción, al menos ya no lloraba y su voz había vuelto a ser normal, si tan solo su corazón no latiera tan rápido podría pensar con mas claridad, bueno, adiós mente y hola instinto.

—Es curioso —habló él después de varios minitos de silencio —yo iba a hacer lo mismo y creo que lo voy a hacer, después de todo yo soy el hombre… —un segundo que parecía una hora para Sakura de escuchar lo que quería, dos segundos, dos horas, tres segundos, tres horas… ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? Él solo la miraba, era bueno que ahora los ojos de la chica brillaran y no precisamente por las lagrimas, bien, así quería verla siempre —Sakura… ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Bien la respuesta sobraba, no era necesaria, lo que si llegó a ser necesario fue algo que hiciera reaccionar a Syaoran cuando la chica se lanzó a besarlo, pero después de segundos de no-reacción, él por fin se unió al juego, y lentamente comenzaron a darse la bienvenida, el primer beso como novios, pero ambos sabían que no iba a ser el último.

Sakura brincaba en su interior, se sentía tan bien estando así con Syaoran y lo mejor es que ahora podía besarlo sin ningún problema, después de todo eran novios, la chica quería todo de él, sabía que lo que decía Syaoran era verdad, él no sería el mismo, pero ella había dicho que no quería una silueta y así era, lo quería a él como tal y ya que no pensaban en Kim, la vida era perfecta.

Él por su parte llevó sus manos a la cintura de Sakura, como hacía por lo general, aun no sabía si acababa de correr un riesgo absurdo con esa proposición, pero eso le daba ese picante a la vida, lo que todas las personas necesitan y él mas que nadie, había comenzado una nueva vida, una al parecer mejor que la que llevaba, pero eso no quería decir cambiar, ¿cierto? No, no iba a cambiar, al menos no con todo el mundo, a Sakura si le enseñaría un montón de cosas que nadie jamás sabría, pero con todos los demás él seguiría siendo Syaoran el malo.

Sakura quitó las manos de Syaoran de sus mejillas y las llevó a su nuca, no lo iba a soltar en toda la tarde, eso era seguro, como le había dicho, él era de ella y mientras su lengua jugaba con la de él estaba perfecta, si, una nueva vida para todos, un nuevo comienzo, un nuevo amor o bueno, el primero real, podía imaginarse la cara de sus amigas, no les iba a gustar, pero que importaba, y ya tenía alguien que pisoteara a Ronald.

¿Desde cuando se había vuelto tan mala? Que importaba, a ella solo el importaba sentir a Syaoran presionarla contra su buen cuerpo y ella derritiéndose en sus brazos, si, ahora los besos tenían un sabor distinto y no era precisamente brandy o lo que hubiera estado tomando Syaoran, ahora eran novios.

Ambos se separaron, pero no dejaron de mirarse, Sakura estaba hermosamente roja y Syaoran respiraba agitadamente.

—¿Qué dirá Touya de esto? —preguntó Syaoran…

—No te preocupes —dijo sonriente Sakura —creo que nos apoya —y levemente le besó la punta de la nariz, sonriendo.

**Notas: hola…**

**Vaya que si me han pasado cosas esta semana, si, ya estoy libre, entonces ustedes preguntan: ¿si este desgraciado esta libre porque nos hace esperar veinticuatro horas mas por el capitulo? Y yo responderé: porque estaba corto de tiempo y pereza y ustedes preguntaran: ¿eso nos importa? Y yo responderé: deberían, no puedo publicar cualquier cosa y ustedes preguntaran: ¿Por qué la falta de tiempo? Y yo responderé: bueno, la verdad me quedaría nulo porque no sabría que inventarles jejejeje, pero los papeles cambiarían y sería ahora yo quien preguntara: ¿Qué les pereció el capitulo? Y bueno, la verdad no sé que responderán ustedes, eso si se los dejó, ya saben como…**

**Pasemos a lo bueno, en principio tenía pensado dejar el capitulo hasta la conversación Touya Syaoran, pero pensé ¿para que? Ya que los hice esperar un poco mandemos el capitulo un poco mas largo y ahí esta, la verdad no sé si se me pasan signos de puntuación o algo así o tildes, pero estaba atareado y lo corregí de afán, eso y sumarle que a mi hermano le dio por usar el computador no me ayudaba mucho, pero bueno, espero que lo haya corregido bien, sino mándenme sus quejas y reclamos, con mucho gusto las aceptare (si, como no) por cierto, otro motivo por el cual estoy levemente retrasado es que estoy en un centro de salud mental recluido por ponerme a analizar una frase de ****Goddess Aeris,****si, estoy con camisa de fuerza, creo que exagero, pero vaya que en serio me puso a pensar, saludos desde Colombia y saludos a todos los que han seguido la historia de verdad me alegró mucho y saben que mas me pone contentó.**

**En este momento hay mucho potencial en Sakura card captors, hay historias muy buenas y que son gratas de leer, por eso también me retrasé. No puedo leer y escribir al ratito, se me cruzan los cables, en fin, aquellos que tengan dudas, preguntas, comentarios, pesadillas que me quieran hacer, denle, háblenme o mándenme un review, estoy para todos, es mas mi teléfono es…. ¿estoy divagando? La falta de sueño afecta…**

**Por ultimo eliminaron a Boca de la libertadores, mi sueño se hizo realidad, si son hinchas de boca no me maten, pero no quería que ganara, aunque también eliminaron al América de México… snif, snif, snif, a bueno, el otro año será, sin mas que decir espero sus comentarios.**

**Thanks, merci, Danke, grazie, efgaristo ****ευγαριστώ****, sulpaa y por su puesto gracias a todos, como ven la historia se pone interesante**


	13. Nuestro primer encuentro en publico

Capitulo 13: Nuestro primer encuentro en público

**Capitulo 13: Nuestro primer encuentro en público**

Muchas veces, en muchas ocasiones, hay cosas que nos salen simplemente mal, pero después de la tormenta llega la calma y eso era lo que quería ser para Syaoran, la calma en sus días mas negros, y a pasos lentos lo estaba consiguiendo, era tonto negar el aprecio y el cariño que le tenía y ahora eran novios, cinco letras, que unidas dan un poder simplemente perfecto, novios.

—Novios —dijo en medio de la calle mientras caminaba a la preparatoria.

Se sentía tan bien ahora, como si todo lo que viniera en su vida fuera perfecto y así lo era, tenía un buen novio, y con buen, iba incluido el porte, la elegancia, no tanto el orgullo o la testarudez, aunque eso no le desagradaba ¿Por qué? Ella sabía porque, él era único, pera ella que no se consideraba tan única, pero si afortunada.

Se lo había ganado y vaya que no fue nada fácil, por segundos llegó a pensar que no aceptaría, pero quien diría que él tenía la misma proposición, claro que ahora que pensaba, él había correspondido sus besos y eso era lo que le daba un claro indicio del amor que sentía, bueno ¿si era amor? La chica paró su caminado en seco, pero luego continuó caminando.

No podía pensar en que él no la quería, o no como ella, ambos sentían lo mismo por el otro, ciertamente no podía echar su felicidad a la borda por una tontería de su mente, ya estaba muy feliz para arruinarlo, esa misma tarde después de arrumacos ella pudo ver la sonrisa de él, la sonrisa que iba única y exclusivamente para ella, eso era amor, cariño o una preferencia sobre el resto del sexo femenino, que importaba, ahora estaban juntos y eso era lo que quería, además tenía que comportarse como una buena novia y estar cien por ciento feliz para él, ya que le encantaba verla así.

Si, estaba flotando en una nube, una que ningún ventarrón podría destruir y estaba dispuesta a ser la novia perfecta, la mejor novia, la novia que nunca fue con Ronald ¿Por qué? Porque con él por alguna razón no le había nacido nunca ser la chica buena y perfecta y vaya que obró bien, pero en cambio con Syaoran si lo quería ser, con él el tiempo que pasaba era ameno, no incomodo y si bien no habían salido nunca en publico ya arreglarían eso.

Momento, no habían salido en publico y tendrían que salir ¿cierto? Es decir, Syaoran y Sakura eran novios y Sakura no consideraba una cita que él fuera a su casa a enseñarle matemáticas, eso era un modelo de cita bastante extraño y tosco, pero ya se les ocurriría algo, eran un poco distintos de edad, pero les gustaban las mismas cosas ¿cierto?

¿Por qué estaba dudando? La relación funcionaria, ella quería que así fuera por los dos, por él y por ella, ella porque lo necesitaba y él… y él… ¿él la necesitaba tanto como ella? Y con necesidad no se refería a matemáticas, se refería a compañía, estaba tan acostumbrada a la compañía de él que… ¿la necesidad era compartida? ¿Eran el uno para el otro? Sakura batió su cabeza de un lado a otro, la verdad parecía tonta, siempre tenía que poner barreras, ya estaban juntos, ahora solo tenía que pensar en mantener una relación estable y como había venido siendo.

Si, él la quería, ella lo quería, ambos se querían, todo perfecto.

Bien, era hora de entrar a la preparatoria y sonreír, además tenía un motivo, el motivo que la venía haciendo sonreír durante semanas.

La chica miró de un lado a otro esperando ver algo o alguien conocido, al no encontrar nada decidió entrar y esperar adentro a que Tomoyo la abordara con sus preguntas de cómo le había ido con Syaoran y que ella narrara que eran novios, no podía decir que por poco y no pasa nada, ya que eso sería darle mala fama a Syaoran y ya tenía una fama de ogro, aunque era un ogro por fuera y un santo por dentro y eso les mostraría a sus amigas, que se dieran cuenta lo espectacular que era Syaoran.

Como ella lo había echo.

La preparatoria estaba algo congestionada por los pasillos y ¿Cómo no? En los próximos días en la cuidad había un festival, era uno nuevo, de los tantos que hacían y su predatoria tenía que ayudar, al parecer el salón de Sakura tenía que preparar aperitivos o algo así y la verdad eso era un poco estresante, además que lo mas probable era que a ella le tocara ayudar a vender dulces, postres y demás porquería que hicieran, aunque no era solo a ella, a todo el salón, pero no nos importa todo el salón, solo nos importa Sakura.

La chica caminó esquivando algunos chicos que corrían de un lado a otro llevando cosas, aun no sabían cuando era el día, pero de seguro que sería muy pronto, las carpas en la cancha de fútbol así lo indicaban, además ya había carteles y de mas publicidad.

Por fin después de entrar a su salón pudo ver que como se imaginaba nadie estaba haciendo nada, podía imaginarse a Syaoran quejándose por la perdida de clase, como era seguro que en la universidad también estuvieran revoloteando y eso a él le desagradaba, era tan perfecto y buscaba tanto la perfección.

Bien, ya era hora de comportarse normal, si, estaba enamorada pero… ¿Qué importaba? Después de todo era Syaoran.

Las amigas de Sakura que ya había llegado al salón estaban sentadas sobre los puestos y sobre las sillas haciendo ronda, para que nadie las oyera, Tomoyo ya había corrido la voz que lo mas probable era que Sakura se hubiera ennoviado con Li y eso las desanimó a todas, pero no por mucho, si, los iban a separar, por mucho amor que tuviera Sakura, después de todo, ella tenían amor de amigas, Sakura amor de amor y Syaoran un amor fingido, según ellas.

Sakura entró en su puesto… un segundo, dos segundos, tres segundos y eso fue lo que bastó para que sus amigas estuvieran rodeándola, aunque no se veían felices, no como cuando se había ennoviado con Ronald, lo que le decía a al chica que la idea de ser novia de Syaoran a ninguna le gustaba.

Todas la inspeccionaban y Sakura comenzó a incomodarse, si iban a preguntar que lo hicieran de una vez, después de todo tarde o temprano lo harían, pero de todas formas verles la cara le gustaba un poco.

—Entonces… Sakura —comenzó Tomoyo que era la que sabía el tema —Tu y Li… ya son… novios.

Si, sin duda alguna esa palabra se oía muy bien.

—Si —dijo y todas bajaron los hombros desilusionadas, estaban esperando un milagro para que dijera que no, pero claro ¿Cómo se iba a negar Li a esa propuesta? Era algo imposible y era algo que al decir si, le abría las puertas al corazón de Sakura, a su mente, a su cuerpo y a su objetivo, no, ninguna permitiría eso, ya la había pasado mal una vez con Rika y no lo pasarían con Sakura.

—¿Cómo fue? —preguntó Rika curiosa y todas la miraron como queriendo decir… _No le des cuerda ¿acaso no vez lo contenta que esta? _Lo cual provocó que la chica se encogiera un poco, era solo por saber, después de todo eran amigas.

¿Cómo fue? bueno, la verdad no había sido de en sueño al principio, pero mejoró y podía decir ese punto, no tenía porque decir que Syaoran casi la espanta con la mirada o que le había dicho un montón de cosas, con que dijera lo bueno y expresara lo feliz que se sentía era mas que suficiente ¿cierto? Si, después de darle flores a Syaoran sus amigas comenzarían a apoyarla o eso esperaba, ¡por todos los santos! Syaoran era lo mejor que a una mujer le pudiera pasar y así quería que lo vieran.

—Bueno… verán… —las chicas levantaron una ceja, para ser novios y verse tan feliz lo expresaba muy poco —pues… fue normal, nos declaramos, nos aceptamos, y pasó lo que tenía que pasar, ahora somos novios y yo no puedo estar mas contenta.

Contenta era una palabra que se quedaba corta ante lo que sentía, pero no podía decir más, pero sus amigas no quedaron conformes, ni modo.

—Se nota —dijo Chijaru con aire pesado, un sarcasmo bien utilizado aunque mal visto por Sakura que simplemente sonrió creyendo en la realidad de las palabras, después de eso no quisieron molestar más a Sakura, que se extrañó por eso, si, sus amigas no apoyaban a Syaoran y eso la llenaba de tristeza y melancolía, el mundo era injusto para él, pero al parecer mientras ella estuviera por ahí, él estaría bien y todos contentos.

Después de eso las horas siguieron avanzando, una materia, dos materias y cuando la chica miró el reloj estaban ya saliendo a descanso, por dios, la preparatoria estaba llena de cosas por todos lados, ya algunos salones habían sido ocupados, el comité de estudiantes coordinaba todo y donde iban las cosas.

Bueno, sabía que en el patio trasero no habría nadie y sería un lindo lugar para estar, además sus amigas se habían perdido quien sabe para donde y eso era desconcertante, por lo general estaba con una de ellas, esa vez no, ni modo, igual sabía que aparecerían en algún momento.

Se dirigió a la parte de atrás de la preparatoria y se sentó en el prado, la chica bebió su jugo de mora y miró al cielo, el tiempo auguraba cosas buenas, cosas para él y ella, cosas que quedarían marcadas, solo esperaba que su muy estimada alimaña de ex, no apareciera en los próximos tres siglos, aunque si aparecía ahora tenía el respaldo de Syaoran y eso estaba bien, eran novios y ella tenía que darse a respetar, él respetar y Syaoran ayudar para que la respetaran, si, sonaba bonito.

Suspiró, como quería que se llegara la hora de salida para ir a verlo.

—ya sé, lo invitare a que venga —dijo la chica mientras destapaba el paquete de galletas que había llevado, si, ese sería su primera cita… aunque… si ella iba a estar atendiendo el puesto que su salón montara no tendrían mucho tiempo juntos… —um… ¿Qué puedo hacer? Bueno, después de todo no atenderé toda ese día, le diré que venga.

OoOoOoOoOoo

Cuatro chicas son peligrosas y más cuando de proteger lo que se quiere se trataba y así pensaban Tomoyo, Chijaru, Rika y Naoko, que por mas de ver a Sakura feliz no podían permitir que ese sujeto se quedara con ella, por eso tenían que hacer lo que tenían que hacer, con el dolor del alma.

¿Cómo Sakura se había enamorado de él? No era de creer e incluso eso era risible, es decir, una chica dulce con un chico dulce, un chico agresivo con una chica agresiva, un profesor amargado solo, si, solo.

—Y Bien —pregunto Tomoyo —vaya hermanito que resultaste mas lento de lo que muchas pensábamos —Ronald solo la miró, detestaba que le dijera hermanito, si bien compartían algo de sangre no llegaban a tener ese titulo, con que le dijera Ronald era mas que suficiente.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Sakura ayer se hizo novia de Li —Ronald aparentó sorpresa, pero lo sabía Sakura se lo había gritado en la cara la tarde anterior.

_Bueno, bueno, bueno, soy un sex símbolo, nadie me deja así y menos tu Sakura Kinomoto, serás mía y en ese instante sabrás lo que es ser estúpida, te crees con agallas para correr a los brazos de otro, ya veremos, las cosas se están poniendo lo suficiente mente excitantes como para dejar eso en un simple… pudo ser._

—Di algo Ronald —dijo Naoko —eres el único novio que había tenido Sakura, de seguro sabes que hacer, bueno, si logras desenamorarla.

Todas suspiraron, lo que una amiga hacía por bienestar.

—Creo que sé que puedo hacer y de paso lograr que ese tal Li quede como un zapato —comentó Ronald ocurriéndosele una gran idea —no se preocupen, estoy seguro que Sakura lo traerá el día del festival, es una oportunidad muy obvia para que no salgan, creo que ahí podemos actuar —las chicas asintieron.

Bien, al parecer Ronald ya había planeado lo suyo y a ninguna le preocupó la mirada que puso Ronald y menos Tomoyo, desde que había conocido a Li un instinto de venganza se había metido dentro de ella y ¿Por qué no verlo pasar de tonto como ella había pasado en alguna ocasión por él? Si, eso era algo para ver y ya que Sakura iba a invitar a Syaoran, Tomoyo invitaría a Eriol, para que viera la humillación de Syaoran Li en primera fila, de seguro que lo disfrutaría.

Pero ella no podía dejar que Ronald fracasara, lo conocía levemente y sabía que lo que iba a hacer era mas a un plano humillación y la chica de cabello negro quería algo mas a un plano separación, pero bueno, ya se le ocurriría algo, después de todo como había dicho Ronald: en el festival sería un buen punto para comenzar a separarlos.

—Creo que está bien —comentó Naoko

—Hasta el día del festival —se despidió Ronald de dicho grupo de chicas, no podía perder mucho tiempo allí, no cuando su novia lo estaba esperando al otro lado de la preparatoria, sabía que tenía que disimulas lo que estaba haciendo y lo bueno es que Rebeca no era despistada ¿y que tenía eso de bueno? Que la chica no era despistada como Sakura, al contrario ella era demasiado torpe, por llamarlo de una manera sutil.

Las chicas igual que Ronald se encaminaron pero a buscar a Sakura, lo ultimo que querían era dejarla sola mucho tiempo y así que pensara mas de la cuenta en Li como lo estaba haciendo, pero por el bien de ella, lo mejor para ese par era decirse adiós y hasta nunca.

OoOoOoOoOoo

Tic, toc, tic, toc, tic, toc, se escuchaba el reloj de la sala, lo que solo significaba una cosa, incomodidad, había llegado a la casa de Sakura al rededor de las dos de la tarde y sabía que la chica no estaría allí, pero que mas daba, aunque de ahora en adelante tenía que pensar mejor las cosas y no actuar como un loco enamorado, si, ahora eran novios e incluso la pronunciación de esa palabra sonaba, bien, se escuchaba bien, es decir… novios.

Ese día, ese… ¿Cómo llamarlo? Extraño día, él y Sakura se había convertido en pareja, una poco convencional, pero feliz, Sakura había sido honesta con él y ¿Cómo no creerle? ¿Quién no le creería nada a Sakura? Por segundo estuvo a punto de ser él, pero botó su orgullo a la basura en buen tiempo y que buen tiempo.

Aquella tarde, después de estar hablando un rato en casa de Syaoran él se había ofrecido a llevarla a la casa, como un caballero que era, no podía negarlo, la quería y mucho y eso le alegraba, a ambos , ciertamente aquella tarde había volado, literalmente y no habían podido compartir un gran momento juntos, aunque de ahí salía una pregunta

Si bien se querían, las edades eran un poco distintas y para el amor no hay edad, o eso dicen, es algo en lo que no se podía creer, los gustos de una persona de setenta años son distintos a los gustos de una persona de veinte, Syaoran movió su cabeza de un lado a otro ¿pero en que rayos pensaba? Eso no podía ser un impedimento, además la pasaban bien juntos y era en lo único que quería pensar, aunque sabía que pronto, muy pronto los verían en público.

Syaoran sonrió, aunque esa sonrisita no quitaba lo incomodo que se sentía, su estimado amigo Touya llevaba mirándolo un buen rato y la verdad comenzaba a impacientarse para que soltara la pregunta del millón, ambos sabían de que iba el tema… entonces ¿Por qué demorarse? Si tenía algo que preguntar acerca de esa tarde que lo hiciera, estaba cansado de las miraditas de reojo.

—¿Qué ocurre Touya? —preguntó.

—Bueno… —si, era hermano de Sakura, tenía derecho a saber como iban las cosas, además de ser amigo de Syaoran también —Sakura no me dijo nada acerca de aquella tarde, esperaba que tu si lo hicieras, digo, si no te sientes incomodo en hacerlo.

¿Desde cuando Touya se había vuelto tan curioso? Si, era innegable lo impaciente que se veía por enterarse de lo que ocurrió, pero no le diría, se lo debía por haber contado de su pasado, aunque eso sirvió un poco, pero había algo que no dejaba tranquilo a Syaoran, podía ver con facilidad a Sakura esforzándose por superar a Kim y eso era algo que no quería, que le daba pereza, él quería una Sakura no otra Kim ¿y como querer otra Kim después del desplante?

—Sabes porque no te dijo nada, porque yo así se lo pedí —mintió —eso te pasa Touya —ahora sonrió.

El chef de la familia lo miró y aun no concebía lo que veía ¿cuantos días habían pasado para poder ver esa sonrisa nuevamente? Muchos e increíblemente había sido su hermana la culpable, era única y podía ver el amor que los nuevos novios se tenían y conociendo al testarudo de su amigo eso no era algo pasajero, no señores, eso iba para largo e incluso podía pasar derecho.

Ambos se dedicaron a hacer lo que estaban haciendo, lo que quería decir: nada o al menos mientras llegara Sakura que no tardaría de seguro, Syaoran estaba de brazos cruzados y Touya analizaba papeles y demás cosas, la semana de festival le caía de perlas al hermano de Sakura, las entradas en esa semana para un chef eran demasiadas, eso y contar los eventos que tendría, la verdad el papeleo valía la pena y mas cuando de dinero se trataba.

Por su parte Syaoran no contemplaba igual la idea, la universidad estaba atareada y aun no podía creer como dejaban perder tanta clase a los estudiantes, no faltaba mucho para que se acabara el semestre y haciendo festivales ¡por todos los santos! Deberían estar estudiando en vez de ir a ver si podía darle al tiro al blanco en uno de los tantos juegos que de seguro habrían por la cuidad.

Touya sonrió ante la cara de su amigo.

—Veo que no te llevas muy bien con esto de los festivales.

—Vamos… no te hagas el tonto —comentó Syaoran sabiendo a donde quería llegar Touya —sabes que preferiría estar dictando clase en vez de estar por ahí sin hacer nada y peor aun ¿sabes cuanto ruido habrá en la ciudad? Demasiado, ya puedo ver las calles repletas de personas.

Si, esa no era su vida aun, había aprendido a huir de cosas así como festivales, conciertos de música, sitios donde pudiera relacionarse con demasiad gente, eso era un estrés para él, prefería la comodidad de su casa, un buen libro y un buen trago, especificando que de ahora y desde que se ennovio con Sakura bebía controladamente, algunos aspectos de su vida volvían a cambiar, pero sabía que no todos, aun disfrutaba el sufrimiento de sus estudiantes.

—De seguro que este será distinto —Touya miró a su amigo con una mirada divertida y para él no pasó desapercibida ¿Por qué la palabra distinto se relacionaba con Sakura? —tal vez te diviertas.

—Mi estimado Touya Kinomoto —empezó Syaoran con una mirada seria pero disimulada —me veras encerrado en mi casa lo que dure ese festival, no quiero verme caminando por la calle llena de globos y colorcitos, la idea simplemente me marea —el solo imaginarse los niños corriendo de un lado a otro y las calles estrambóticas lo desanimaban.

Aun podía divisar la universidad, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. Las chicas corriendo de un lado a otro y las carpas en los patios, los disfraces de cientos de personas, si, definitivamente esa no era su vida.

—Como digas Syaoran —si, como no.

El hermano Kinomoto conocía a Syaoran y sabía que esas cosas no le gustaban demasiado, era algo comprensible, considerando lo serio que era, además de estar perdiendo clases, bueno, esa parte no tenía queja alguna, pero también conocía a su hermana alias el monstruo y a comparación de Syaoran a Sakura si le encantaban esas cosas y todo lo relacionado con colorcitos, como lo había llamado Syaoran.

Si, ese día del festival iba a estar interesantísimo, podía ver dos cosas y en las próximas horas, la verdad Sakura iba a invitar a Syaoran, era evidente que a su hermana le gustaba pasar tiempo con su amigo y la idea de verlos una tratando de convencer y el otro disimulado negándose era llamativa ¿Quién ganaría? El testarudo o la animada, teniendo en cuenta lo mal que la podía pasar Syaoran un día de esos, bueno, si Sakura lo connivencia el disimulo echo por Syaoran sería grande.

—Oye Touya, tu eres chef ¿Qué días será esa cosa? El festival ese

—Bueno, lo mas probable es que sea la otra semana, no serán mas de dos días, no te preocupes, creo que el viernes y el jueves.

Dos días y dos semanas de clases desperdiciadas ¿Por qué? Porque tenían que montar un reguero de cosas por la cuidad.

Bueno, ya no quería hablar mas de eso, de nada, ahora solo quería descansar, si bien iban a dar dos semanas era bueno calmarse un poco y pensar en su vida, en el cambio que estaba tomando.

No pasaron más de diez minutos cuando la puerta de salida se oyó, Touya por reacción miró a Syaoran que miraba disimulado la entrada esperando verla, si, la chica lo traía como tonto y sabía quien ganaría y ese no era el testarudo, Sakura lo convencería.

Por fin la chica asomó, sabía que estaba allí, el carro lo delataba y ahora podía mirarlo sin reparo, era de ella, él la quería al igual que ella a él y así se sentían bien, los segundos pasaron y lo único que atinó a hacer Sakura fue sonreír y Syaoran le correspondió, Touya los miraba con una gota en su cabeza, de verdad parecían tontos y Syaoran un adolescente espantoso, aunque pensó que podía ser culpa suya por estar haciendo mal tercio, por eso se levantó y dijo:

—Al monstruo se le comió la lengua un ratón —en ese instante Sakura se percató de la presencia de su hermano, que inoportuno.

La chica se sonrojó y por instinto miró a Syaoran, para ver que reacción tenía ante ella, es decir, seguro que estaba colorada, seguro que tenía el ceño fruncido y seguro que parecía realmente un monstruo, pero al verlo él solo sonrió, le sonrió, la chica se alegró interiormente, era tan bueno y al ver que a Syaoran no le fastidiaba su cara decidió hacer un experimento.

Se acercó a Touya, la chica no había pronunciado palabra, bueno, la verdad el único que había hablado era Touya y era para insultarla, pero se desharía de él.

—Buenas tardes —dijo y así como saludó lo pateo y al fondo se escuchó la risa de Syaoran, al parecer había aprobado el acto.

Touya nunca esperó la reacción de su hermana, se suponía que delante de su amigo era una santa y no se atrevería a pegarle, pero lo hizo y le dolía, la chica tenía piernas de hierro ¿o que?

—Sube y cámbiate, te serviré la comida —bien, la verdad lo de la servida de comida era cierto, pero nunca lo hacía, lo único que quería era dejar un poco solos a ese par y de paso escuchar cualquier cosa que pudieran hablar, desde la cocina era algo fácil de hacer y quería sobarse sin que se dieran cuenta.

Sakura asintió, pero esperó a que Touya se fuera para mirar a Syaoran, que "extrañamente" también la estaba viendo, la chica se acercó a él, Syaoran la miró confundido, pero la risa de ella lo calmaba un poco, era esa risa tímida, esa risa que delataba que quería algo, en parte y malinterpretada esa risa podría parecer macabra, pero la chica solo lo siguió mirando hasta que estuvo sentada a su lado.

—Hola Syaoran… —_ ¡stop! _Se dijo Sakura, se había acercado como una chica decidida, si, el acercamiento había sido planeado, para besarlo y solo atina a sentarse a su lado y decir: _hola Syaoran, _bueno, se había sentido intimidada un poco ante la mirada curiosa de él, pero no podía seguir así, eran novios, la palabra que tanto le gustaba, eso era normal.

_Como fue con Ronald, cierto Sakura_

Eran distintos con Syaoran no se sentía presionada a hacer algo que no quería mientras que con Ronald con cada acercamiento se sentía intimidada, no de la manera que se sentía con el hombre que tenía al lado, además la confianza que le tenía a él era mayor, sabía que no haría nada si ella no era la que tomaba la iniciativa, la que llevara las riendas y eso la hacía sentir poderosa, mayor ante e resto de mujeres.

—Hola Sakura ¿como estas? —la pregunta típica, rayos, aunque no podía decir nada mas, estaba feliz de tenerla al lado, pero aburrido por la cuidad y su estúpido festival.

La chica lo miró, estaba desanimado, sonreía pero en su interior se notaba algo de desanimo, un motivo mas para invítalo a salir y que la pasara bien, es decir ¿a que persona de Tomoeda no le gustaban los festivales? A todos les gustaba eso, si, seguro que el se divertiría, aunque aun tenía en mente que estaría ayudando y eso era desalentador un poco.

—Bien… bueno, si estar corriendo de un lado a otro y esquivando personas para que no te tumben con las cosas que cargan es bien, creo que perfecto —Syaoran sonrió, si, esa era Sakura —por cierto, en la universidad también te dieron los días libres ¿cierto? —Él asintió —y ¿ya sabes que día se celebrara el festival? Bueno, a mi no me han dicho.

_Calma Syaoran _repetía su mente, por la cabeza de Sakura no podía estar pasando la gloriosa idea de invitarlo, bueno, pero al juzgar por la mirada de la chica… parecía que si y lo peor es que él sabía que negársele sería complicado y mentirle peor, bueno, a ella no le mentiría.

—Según me dijo Touya será el jueves y el viernes de la otra semana —didimuló

Sakura sonrió.

Jueves y viernes, era perfecto, sabía que iba a estar agotada como terminaba cada que había un festival, pero para descansar tendría el fin de semana, bien, lo invitaría y Syaoran se divertiría y pasaría un rato de integración como de seguro no había pasado en mucho tiempo, de repente paró sus pensamientos, estaba pensando de Syaoran como si fuera un extra-terrestre, como si fuera distinto, pero no lo era.

Él por su parte analizaba la expresión de la chica, de repente se había perdido en sus pensamientos, cosa que lo extrañaba bastante, pero entre mas se perdiera era mejor para él, no quería imaginarse cunado Sakura soltara lo de la casi segura salida, pero ¿Qué importaba? Hacía mucho que no salía así y si bien no le gustaban podía hacer un sacrificio dado el caso que hubiera invitación, bueno, si lo invitaba disimularía y le diría alegremente que si.

—Bueno… veras —y ahí empezaba la invitación, eso lo sabían ambos, la chica había comenzado nerviosa y con rodeos —tengo que ayudar esos días en la preparatoria y me gustaría que… bueno… este… —de un momento a otro se sintió estúpida, no tenía muchas armas para atacar a Syaoran para convencerlo, es decir, no era una chica que usaba muy bien sus armas femeninas, con las palabras a veces era torpe y ni hablar de las cosas directamente.

La haría sufrir un poco mas, era malo, si, un poco, pero le agradaba ver la cara rojita de Sakura y su cabeza gacha, debatiéndose en invitarlo o no, cuando debería ser al revés, él debería estar diciéndole a ella que fueran a algún lado, pero bueno, ya que era él quien sufriría ese día, por lo menos que ella fuera la causante de eso para que no se sintiera tan mal.

—¿Dime? —comentó con aire de inocencia.

—Bueno, ya te dije, tengo que trabajar un poco ese día y también tengo tiempo libre… quería que… Bueno…

—Me encantaría ir —dijo evitando la tortura de la que era ahora su novia, la chica lo miró ¿Syaoran era psíquico? Bueno, gracias a eso no tenía que seguir con ese monologo tan nervioso en el que se había metido.

Inevitablemente sonrió y si antes no lo había besado ahora si lo haría, por eso rápidamente llevó sus manos a la nuca de él y lo tiró hacía ella, para que sus cabezas chocaran, bien, en unos segundos había sacado la Sakura decidida que quería en un principio, la que lo besaba o lo tomaba sin ninguna pena, solo felicidad y emoción de sentir el corazón de ella latiendo rápidamente, Syaoran correspondió el beso como pudo, la chica lo había tomado por sorpresa, esperaba otra cosa, algo como brincos por la casa por parte de ella, o que le dijera que le prepararía algo como por lo general hacía, pero no, le atacó con algo que ambos disfrutaban, algo tan simple como un beso.

La chica no quería soltarlo, pero percibió como él iba disminuyendo el ritmo y lo relajaba, por un momento se sintió desubicada, pero ella y sus mente estuvieron de acuerdo con que con el simple contacto de sus labios se sentía muy bien y así se dejó llevar, mientras él terminaba de besar y se separaba sin dar aviso a ella, lo cual hizo que Sakura levantara una ceja y abriera los ojos raudamente.

—Este…

—Estamos en tu casa Sakura, sé que Touya sabe lo nuestro y sé que como dijiste nos apoya —explicó al ver la cara de la chica —pero no me gustaría que saliera de la sala y nos encontrara besándonos.

—¿Bueno… que tiene? —Syaoran sonrió ante la actitud de ella, al parecer nunca había estado el tal Ronald en esa casa, por la forma de actuar de Sakura y mas que eso al parecer ese sujeto nunca supo como ser un buen novio, era una relación tonta, algo mas de regalos y no enseñanzas.

—Él es tu hermano y por mas que seamos novios no creo que le agrade que nos besemos a diestra y siniestra en la casa —Sakura abrió los ojos, ya entendía hacía donde iba la cosa —además creo que tengo que dar algo de respeto, no puedo insultar la confianza que en han dado.

Si, ese era su Syaoran sin duda alguna y por mas ganas que tuviera de besarlo nuevamente se controlaría, ella sabía que quería seguir pegada a él como una garrapata, pero sabía que para Syaoran eso podía resultar un poco incomodo, pero si tan solo no fuera tan irresistible para ella, si tan solo con esa sonrisa no le dieran ganas de besarlo y quedarse mirar el infinito… ya, ya estaba bien, no era bueno comenzar a alucinar en la presencia de Syaoran.

—Bueno… —dijo poco desilusionada —pero el día del festival ya no estaremos en mi casa —y dicho esto le dio otro beso, solo que este lo dio en su mejilla, dejando a Syaoran estático y sin reacción.

Esperaba cualquier otra cosa por parte de ella, no eso, pensó que se deprimiría por ser tan egoísta y aguafiestas en parte, pero en cambio le había echo una clara invitación para continuar con eso de las carantoñas el día del glorioso festival ¿Por qué de repente le agradaba la idea de ir? Que grato, pero ¿en que rayos pensaba? Se estaba comportando como un tonto ilusionado por poder besar nuevamente los labios de Sakura, no era un chiquillo, debería… no, tenía que poder controlarse ante ella.

Syaoran suspiró, estaría en terreno peligroso estando en la preparatoria de Sakura, de seguro que muchas chicas tontas se le acercarían y si, era consiente que su aspecto físico lo ayudaban con las mocosas escandalosas, pero si lo hacían chicas serias de universidad, de seguro que el las preparatorias no cambiaria en nada, bueno, mal por ellas, solo tenía ojos para una mujer.

Después de quitar a las chicas escandalosas venían otro grupo de escandalosas, solo que estas eran las amigas de Sakura, no era tonto y ella no tenían la mejor imagen de él, a menos que ella pudieran ver la felicidad de Sakura que él veía cuando estaban juntos, si, tal vez ella se acercarían para establecer una amistad o algo así, si, tal vez ya no lo odiaban o aborrecían, aunque la verdad eso no le importaba y menos comenzar a hablar con ellas.

Por ultimo y lo mas desagradable, el tal Ronald, bueno ¿Qué tan desagradable podía ser ver al ex de tu novia cuando puedes pisotearlo estando con ella? Ese punto no era tan malo, es mas, le gustaba poder sacar sus malas acciones de vez en cuando.

—¿Dónde quedo el señor me quedare encerrado en mi casa lo que dure el festival? —preguntó Touya saliendo de la cocina y al parecer había escuchado toda la conversación, Syaoran solo lo miró mal.

—¿Desde cuando te gusta fisgonear amigo?

—Desde que sales con mí hermana —dijo sin ningún problema —por cierto lo del respeto a la casa es algo que esperaba de ti —bien, sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, pero aprovechando que después de años y años Syaoran volvía a ser débil ¿Por qué no? Que aguantara un poquito no estaba de más, eso y su cara roja de la rabia y la molestia eran detalles perfectos para hacer reír a Touya un buen y largo rato —¿Qué tal besa el monstruo? Pensé que en cualquier momento gritarías porque te estaba comiendo.

Syaoran suspiró, pero en su interior pudo sonreír, muy en el fondo sabía que su amigo lo único que quería era verlo feliz, como toda la familia Kinomoto y no se iba a quejar por eso, no cuando ellos y su perro le había dado de todo y no cosas materiales o banales, cosas de real importancia e incluso ahora amor.

—sigues protegiéndola aun de mi ¿no es así? —Touya lo miró —si, tratas de disimularlo bien, eso me parece incluso incestuoso —Touya lo miró pero peor —ahora que lo pienso no te conozco una novia en años, no será que estas enamorado de…

—Si dices una cochinada más de esa te sacare de la casa como sea.

—Yo no empecé —se defendió Syaoran, él también podía fastidiar cuando quisiera.

Minutos después bajó Sakura ya vestida, como siempre cuando estaba Syaoran lo mas hermosa posible, aunque eso no quitaba los comentarios ofensivos de su hermano como: _aunque el mono se vista de ceda mono se queda o nunca pensé que un monstruo cupiera en esa falda y supiera usar maquillaje_ y cosas por el estilo, pero eso no quitaba la felicidad de estar al lado del amor de su vida, además de verlo con sonrisas.

OoOoOoOoOoo

Contra: había ruido en toda la cuidad, contra: las personas caminaban por todas y cada una de las calles, contra: tenía que ir al terreno enemigo por llamarlo de alguna manera, contra: no sabía si las amigas de Sakura lo odiaban o apoyaban ese relación, contra: no le gustaban mucho los festivales, contra: había tanta gente en las calles que no podía utilizar carro, Pro: estaría ella, entonces no había problema, si, no lo había un Pro borraba todos sus contras así que ¿de que se quejaba?

Bien, eso era cierto, tenía que salir con ella tarde o temprano, eran novios y seguro que la chica esperaba algo así y él estaba dispuesto a pasar un rato posiblemente malo si ella lo pasaba bien, como de seguro trataría de que lo pasara, esa tarde iba a ser para ambos y no había ningún inconveniente, tarde para dos, Touya estaba muy ocupado con sus cosas de chef y Fujitaka estaba en Tokio, bien, la chica quería compañía y de seguro que la obtendría con él.

Suspiró, el ambiente estaba pesado, su intuición de malvado se lo decía.

—Bocado —llamó, le gustaría llevara su perro, pero no podía correr riesgos, primero: había gente por toda la ciudad y no quería que lo vieran paseando el perro, no por vergüenza, era solo que no quería que descubrieran mas debilidades, segundo: Bocado era súper loco y podía correr por ahí y extraviarse y no quería verse en unos días colocando letreros de: _se busca, _en los postes o cajas de leche, bien las fotos en cajas de leche eran para niños y tercero: iba a estar con Sakura y a pesar de saber que la chica amaba el perro iban a estar corriendo de un lado a otro y no quería ponerle un collar a él, no le agradaba andar halando el perro.

Después de segundos el perro asomó y miró a Syaoran que ahora se preguntaba:

_¿Para que lo llamé? _

Bueno, para dar recomendaciones obviamente no, es decir, no podía decir: _no le abras la puerta a extraños, si me llama alguien que deje recado, no te comas el pastel de la nevera, _Syaoran sonrió ante su tontería y alzó a su perro que seguía mirándolo, solo que ahora había comenzado a lamerle la punta de la nariz a Syaoran.

—Voy a salir —dijo te todos modos —si viene alguien te escondes debajo de la cama como hacer siempre, voy a cerrar la puerta de atrás para que no salgas y por nada, pero por nada del mundo te atrevas a rasgar el sofá o a hacer regueros de periódico por la casa —el perro ladro, ¿eso había sido un si o un no? Bueno, igual tenía que irse y esperar que Bocado no hiciera una locura su casa —te dejare comida —y dicho eso lo hizo, al igual que cerró la puerta de atrás y escondió el periódico, era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Bocado se subió a una silla y miró como Syaoran alistaba unas cosas, se veía nervioso y un poco raro o bueno, era que ahora iba vestido con un Jean azul y una camisa blanca y sobre esta camisa una chaqueta negra, eso y sus zapatilla deportivas blancas le daban un toque juvenil que de por si, ya tenía, solo que ahora, sin ese traje de corbata lo corroboraba, suspiró antes de verse en el espejo por ultima vez.

—Adiós Bocado —y con estas últimas palabras salió de la casa cerrando la puerta de adelante.

Bien, no era un tonto y era sincero, hacía mas de dos años que no tenía una cita, porque desde donde se le mirara era una cita, es decir, una pareja de novios salen o se reúnen en un lugar especifico que no sea la casa de ninguno y pasan tiempo juntos, si, a eso se le denominaba cita y no de trabajo o cita medica, era una cita de novios.

Syaoran movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, había comenzado a divagar y eso era un claro síntoma de nerviosismo, pero en parte lo estaba ¿Qué pasaba si ya había perdido el toque mágico que lo caracterizaba en su antigua relación?

_¿Eso no es lo que quieres? ¿Te vas a reprimir por eso? ¿No es mejor perder aquel antiguo toque que dices? piensa, ella es Sakura no es Kim, tal vez en aquel entonces fuiste aburrido, te engañabas, es hora de ver que es Sakura, que ella no quiere recuperarte si sabes que te esfuerzas pensando en Kim, mira tus errores antiguos, mírala a ella y dale el novio que se merece, el novio que espera que seas, dale al Syaoran Li que nunca ha conocido, eso espera y tu se lo puedes dar, dicen que de los errores se aprende, no sé si lo nuestro fue un error, fue mas una falta, una ofensa, pero igual nos puede guiar a hacer feliz a una persona que se lo merece, que daría muchas cosas por ti._

Tenía razón, ¿para que un toque mágico? ella lo quería y por mas asustado que estuviera eso no iba a cambiar las cosas entre ellos ¿cierto? Tenía que comportarse como ella lo había conocido, solo sacando de vez en cuando algo de encanto que sabía que también le gustaba a ella.

Sonrió inevitablemente, no era tonto y sabía que lo único que quería era verla feliz, por eso tenía que esforzarse.

Continuó su camino por las calles de Tomoeda, bien, no estaba equivocado, las calles estaban colmadas de personas y colores de un lado a otro, era realmente un fastidio, pero con suerte, mucha suerte, la preparatoria de Sakura no estaría tan llena, es decir, mucha gente podía estar en el resto de la cuidad y no la preparatoria o eso quería pensar, pero de una cosa estaba seguro, por la calle no iba a pasear, se quedaría en la preparatoria de su novia hasta que llegara la noche y fuera hora de llevarla a la casa, si señores.

La verdad Li nunca pensó que una colonia como Tomoeda pudiera tener tanta gente, todos se veían felices y las calles estaban súper adornadas, las personas corrían de un lado a otro buscar lo que mas llamara su atención y los niños pasaban a su lado comiendo helado y refrescos, contando también las gotas de sudor que les bajaban por las caras de tanto correr.

Eso de verdad podía llegar a ser llamativo, Syaoran miraba de un lado a otro descubriendo con cada vistazo una cosa nueva o algo interesante, por su derecha iba un payaso que escupía fuego, eso le pareció atrayente, por su izquierda iba un mimo que lo estaba imitando, eso ya no le pareció interesante pero a los niños pareció si concernirles, porque lo estaban rodeando e imitando como el mimo y adelante iban unos malabaristas, pero mas adelante iba un pato Donald, un Mickey Mouse, un Batman, luego se percató que atrás suyo venían mas personajes bonachones por el estilo anterior y al mirar al lado pudo ver personas mirando lo que al parecer era un…

Syaoran se maldijo internamente ¿Cómo había terminado en medio de la caravana? Con razón los niños lo miraban divertido y ahora que miraba a los espectadores, los niños no habían sido los únicos que lo miraban divertidos ¡por Dios! Las personas se estaban riendo de él, bien, tuvo que sacar su disimulo y lentamente se fue acercando hacía el anden, para perderse en la multitud, con suerte nadie lo habría visto y solo tenía que esperar que el bochorno pasara un poco, bien, las cosas no habían empezado bien.

Ya ni modo, así que decidió seguir caminando para llegar pronto a la preparatoria de Sakura, ya no estaba lejos y al parecer y para su mala fortuna si iba a haber mucha gente, ya que según vio en un cartel, en la preparatoria de ella había un concurso de bandas o algo así, tampoco le interesó leer mucho, pero sabía que esos estúpidos concursos de chicos haciéndose pasar por rockeros, traía estúpidas chicas queriendo hacerse pasar por las novias de los rockeros, bien, tenía que aguantar mas bulla para su mala suerte.

Bien, por fin de caminar ya pudo divisar la puerta de la preparatoria, Sakura le había comentado que ella estaría en un puesto en una carpa fuera de la preparatoria, lo que para él era una bendición, no le interesaba ir a enclaustrarse en un edificio como ese, bien ¿ahora que tenía que hacer, buscarla? Pero antes de cualquier intento de empezar a recorrer las proximidades unas chicas lo abordaron, rayos, ya se habían demorado.

OoOoOoOoOoo

—Gracias por su compra —comentó la chica con una sonrisa feliz y no precisamente porque era la décimo tercer galleta que vendía en lo que iba la tarde, era porque sabía que vendría, aunque no había llegado.

¿Sería acaso que se arrepintió? No, ella confiaba en la palabra de Syaoran y si él había dicho que iría, iría, pero no lo había visto por ahí, miraba la puerta de la preparatoria esperando verlo llegar, pero nada, tal vez se había perdido, si, Syaoran no acostumbraba a caminar, tal vez estaba en otra preparatoria, Sakura movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, Syaoran no era tonto ni mucho menos.

Por su parte Tomoyo, Rika, Chijaru y Naoko, la miraban y sabían a quien estaba esperando, al final Ronald había resultado tener razón y Sakura si había invitado a Syaoran Li, bueno, una gran ventaja, no era el tipo de hombre que al parecer le gustaban las cosas así y ya que podían verlo en publico ¿Por qué no? Y de esa tarde no pasaría el romance de ellos dos.

Después de minutos de expectación por parte de Sakura por fin lo vio cruzar la puerta, ella estaba un poco alejada para poder verlo bien, pero podía ver su ropa, iba sport y eso era raro en él, de seguro que la pasarían bien esa tarde, pero luego de segundos vio como dos chicas lo abordaban y hablaban con él, la chica se sintió furiosa, no sabía si Syaoran les reía, pero al parecer si y eso la desconcertaba, la sonrisa de él solo podía ir dirigida hacía una persona en este mundo y era ella, pero para su suerte Syaoran dijo algo y las chicas le botaron unas tarjetas a su cara, si, ese era el Syaoran que le encantaba y era una suerte o desgracias, que solo se hubiera descongelado para ella, al parecer ¿cierto?

Es decir, Syaoran se estaba descongelando, pero a medida de que eso ocurría Sakura lo conocía un poco mas sobre el resto de las personas, pero no sabía si Syaoran era muy alegre con otras chicas, no, él no era esa clase de hombre.

Sakura pudo ver como andaba hacía el lado contraria de donde estaba ella, bueno, después de dar una vuelta se encontrarían, lo bueno es que ella iba hermosa y su turno terminaría en mas o menos una hora y de ahí en adelante a disfrutar de su cita.

Y podría ser allí mismo, es decir, habían muchas cosas bonitas, había comida de todo tipo, postres por si quería, un que otro juego de feria y música a manos de bandas invitadas, si sería una buena tarde, pero Syaoran estaba tardando mas de la cuenta.

Bien, estaba desesperado, en cada puesto por el que pasaba una chica le ofrecía un helado de fresa, un pastel de merengue, un plato de croquetas de pulpo o cualquier tontería de esas, si, estaba harto de eso, a todas las miraba y no decía nada, pero lo único que quería era encontrar el puesto de Sakura, pero después de dar un ultimo vistazo la pudo ver, ahí estaba, como siempre sonriente y como si lo hubiera estado esperando ella llevó su mirada a él y se contemplaron un rato.

_Es guapísimo…_

_Esta hermosísima… _

Syaoran se acercó lentamente y Sakura lo miraba sin quitarle la vista de encima, pero unas palabras de al lado llamaron su atención.

—Mira ese tipo —comentó una chica —viene hacía aquí —casi chilló.

—A ese bombón lo atiendo yo, como sea —Sakura sonrió.

_Si como no, ya veras, cuando se acerque a quien saluda y de eso me encargo yo, lo siento nena, pero esto no es nada personal, solo voy a cuidar mis intereses._

Syaoran estuvo ya frente a Sakura la chica se veía feliz y cuando le iba a hablar una chica apareció casi empujando a su novia, gesto que no le gustó para nada y con nada es nada ¿Quién se creía esa chica?

—Hola —saludó ella —¿Tienes interés en algo? ¿Cómo Te llamas? ¿Qué quieres? — y con esa ultima pregunta se acercó un poco a él, Sakura sonrió Syaoran estaba molesto, si señores.

Él solo la miró, bueno, a esas alturas no le importaba que Sakura y… ¡rayos! No había visto el resto de amigas de Sakura, estaba atrás y lo miraban, que importaba, no le había gustado el gesto de aquella tonta y si pasaba por maleducado no le iba a importar, después de todo la chica empezó con ese juego.

—¿En que tengo interés? —Se preguntó Syaoran —que desaparezcas de mi vista, ¿Cómo me llamo? Eso a ti no te importa —a esas alturas la chica había fruncido el ceño, al igual que las amigas de Sakura que podían escuchar con claridad todo y los modales de él eran algo que tenía que practicar —y… ¿Qué quiero? Quiero una galleta, pero que me atienda mi novia —y dicho eso miró a Sakura la tomó de la mano y la acercó para besarla, dejando a las espectadoras con los ojos abiertos y a la chica roja del ridículo que acababa de hacer, además de muerta de envidia, por eso se alejó disimulada.

Sakura le permitió a Syaoran hacer lo que quisiera con su lengua, era su premio, además de sentirse la chica preferida de él y así lo era, aunque estaban algo incómodos, es decir, había una mesa que los separaba, por eso tuvieron que apoyarse sobre esta y no había unión de sus cuerpos, pero igual el calor que se sentía era amplio.

—Buena tarde señorita —saludó Syaoran al separarse.

—Hola Syaoran —correspondió ella —cuando te dije que el día del festival no íbamos a estar en mi casa te lo tomaste muy en serio ¿verdad? —Ambos sonrieron, y no importaba las miradas malas que les estuvieran botando, Sakura se dio cuanta que casi estaba sobre la mesa, así que se bajó —creí que no ibas a venir —dijo haciendo pucheros, Syaoran acercó su mano y deshizo el puchero de la boca de ella con su dedo.

—Y dejarte sola… no lo haría Sakura —ambos sonrieron.

—Y ahora que recuerdo que dijiste querías una galleta… y que yo te atendiera, te estoy atendiendo y ¿de que galleta quieres?

—Espero que así no atiendas a todos tus clientes

Ambos siguieron metidos en su coqueteo y no oían que el grupo de Sakura hablaba por lo bajo de ellos, ciertamente no le había agradado el trato que Syaoran le dio a la chica y menos el beso delante de todos, como si Sakura fuera su posesión.

—Es un patán —dijo Naoko

—Ni que lo digas, esa manera de hablar o tratar a una chica no es algo digno de un hombre ¿Cuándo comenzara a tratar así a Sakura? —comentó Chijaru molesta.

Pero en cambio de las otras tres, Rika miraba la escena y sonreía, es decir, tal vez era que ella sabía lo que había sido salir con un hombre mayor y con un hombre con mucha experiencia y podía ver en los ojos de Syaoran algo que no tenían los ojos de Terada, tal vez, solo tal vez, se estaban equivocando y lo estaban juzgando, él simplemente le había dado un trato malo a una chica que fue a buscarlo casi empujando a Sakura, porque para ella no había pasado desapercibido el empujón, además cuando la besó observó la pasión, pero el sujeto sonrió, y no maniáticamente, había ¿amor en él? ¡Vaya! Era la que mas había sufrido del grupo y no quería ver así a Sakura, bueno, no podía dejar que sus pensamientos quitaran la idea de separación, pero igual la duda quedaba, si, ahí había posesión por parte de Syaoran, pero era una posesión que también se veía por parte de Sakura.

—Rika… ¿estas ahí? —Tomoyo fue quien sacó a la chica de sus pensamientos, pero igual, estaba indecisa.

—Si… solo, estaba englobada.

—Bien, la cosa es sencilla, no sé que rayos irá a hacer Ronald, pero nosotras tenemos que hacer lo mismo, no creo que mi hermanastro haga algo para separarlos, entonces nosotros abrimos paso al plan A, si el plan A, no funciona, le daremos paso al plan B, de seguro que no falla, es decir, estamos hablando de Li y caerá en nuestra trampa.

Las chicas asintieron y se dedicaron a ver la pareja, sabían que Sakura estaría un rato mas allí y eso les daba pie para abordar a Li que no iba a esperar de pie frente al puesto, primero lo encararían y de su actitud podían comprobar la sinceridad de sus palabras, ese era el plan A y el B, bueno, para el B necesitaban a alguien y esperaban no tener que llegar hasta allí.

Por su parte la otra pareja seguía metida en su conversación.

—¿Me esperarías un rato? —Dijo apenada Sakura —bueno, mas o menos en un rato estaré libre y…

—Dale… no hay problema —lo ultimo que quería era incomodar a Sakura con palabras de desgano, la chica estaba contenta o así lo expresaban sus ojos y por nada quería dañar esa felicidad, además de encantarle e hipnotizarlo —pude ver en la parte de atrás un banca, iré a comerme allí estas galletas y nos vemos en un rato —Sakura asintió.

Hacía un rato Syaoran había comprado un paquete de galletas, a simple vista se veían hogareñas y muy ricas, por eso se inclinó por ellas, eso y quien lo atendió, no podía decirle que no a ella, la chica mas hermosa de ahí.

—Esta bien… tratare de no demorarme y después… —Syaoran sonrió, siempre tenía que ser tan tímida, aunque eso no le desagradaba, pero era una actitud realmente graciosa, es decir, eran novios, no tenía porque ponerse colorada por un comentario —podemos pasar tiempo juntos ¿cierto? —Syaoran se acercó, levantó la vista de ella tomándola del mentón para que lo viera a los ojos ya que mientras hablaba tuvo que bajarla y dijo:

—A eso vengo Sakura —se acercó un poco mas ¿otro beso? Bien, no se iba a quejar, aunque Syaoran estaba dispuesto a dejarla con las ganas, él no tenía dieciocho años y no se moría por eso ¿cierto? Pero si no era así ¿Por qué la estaba besando?

Bien, su cuerpo no resistía el contacto de Sakura y eso era malo, muy malo, es decir, nunca fue tan empalagoso, ni meloso, sabía cuando dar un beso y cuando una caricia, pero con ella era como si siempre quisiera hacerlo, como si fuera un adolescente o un chiquillo dando su primer beso y estaba lejos de eso, demasiado lejos, tanto que no recordaba su primer beso… ¿en que rayos pensaba? En vez de estar englobado debería estar separándose ya de ella, porque de seguro ella no lo haría.

—Nos vemos en un rato —comentó la chica rojita —espérame.

—Eso quedo como de película cursi Sakura… pero te esperare.

Syaoran se dirigió a la parte de atrás, había demasiado ruido por allí, y eso no le gustaba, lo del concurso de bandas era cierto, aunque no se había tomado la molestia de ir hacía el escenario que habían montado, pero por lo que oía ninguna banda era buena y solo era bullicio con guitarras y baterías, pero las voces también ayudaban.

Suspiró cansado, solo esperaba que Sakura no se demorara demasiado, ya estaba fatigoso y un poco con dolor de cabeza.

Pero bueno, todo era por ella, además el sacrificio tampoco era amplia, es decir, cuando iba a beber se demoraba mas horas y bueno, por ahí solo tendría que estar un rato, ir, caminar un rato, comer algo, dejar que ella mirara las cosas y listo, perfecto, era cuestión de horas cierto.

Llegó a la silla, si era un buen lugar, sacó su paquete de galletas y se sentó a disfrutarlas, vaya que había pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que se sintió tan bien consigo y con los demás, bueno, que se sintió consigo, con el resto no había cambiado demasiado, por no decir nada, la verdad no importaba, la tenía a ella, todo estaba bien.

Pudo ver como un grupo se acercaba, lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, eran las amigas de Sakura que habían terminado su turno antes y era hora de encarar a Syaoran Li, que solo las miraba disimulado mientras se acercaban lógicamente a encararlo, pero la pregunta que él se hacía era ¿vienen en son de paz o guerra? Buena pregunta, pero sería solucionada en los próximos segundos.

—¡Hey! Tu —bien, por el tono usado por Tomoyo pudo notar que el son era de guerra, perfecto, sabía jugarla muy bien.

Él solo las miró de arriba abajo ¿Qué creían viniendo las cuatro? ¿Impresionarlo? Realmente no lo conocían, no le tenía miedo a las multitudes y si se había metido a puños con los novios de ellas ¿Qué les hacía pensar que cuatro niñas lo asustarían? Es mas, él era quien podría asustarlas, además de no importarle ¿Sakura lo quería así? Bien, ese era un punto grande.

Según decía para agradar a la novia había que ganarse a las amigas, pero con esas amigas, al demonio, no iba a cambiar por amor.

—Lo que me faltaba que me encararan los teletubbies —todas lo miraron mal ¿Quién se creía ese Li? Era un sujeto arrogante y al parecer no le importaba lo que ninguna pudiera decirle a Sakura —no me interesa perder tiempo para hablar con ustedes, para lo que vengan, aunque el tema sea Sakura ¿cierto?

Bien, el sujeto era inteligente, pero una chica cuidando a su amiga podía ser peligrosa y eso deberían decírselo a ellas.

—Pues tendrás que hacerlo Li —dijo Chijaru.

—¿Disculpa? —Preguntó Syaoran —de ti ni siquiera me sé el nombre ¿quien rayos te crees? —La chica se encogió ante las palabras de él, pero no iban a retroceder —ahora si me disculpan —se acostó sobre la silla y empezó a comer sus galletas, hasta ahí había llegado su momento de paz.

¿Qué tenían ellas contra él? Bueno ¿sería por la pelea? No, eso había pasado hace rato, seguramente las chicas por hacerle la vida imposible lo quería separar de Sakura ¿tan enamorado se veía? Si era así se veía en peligro, no quería que por influencias de las amigas la chica de ojos verdes se separara de él, eso podía ser doloroso, no, Sakura no seguía las mayorías, eso la hacía tan especial, pero igual estaban las dudas… ¡rayos! Tenía que dejar de pensar así.

—¿Qué pretendes con Sakura? —dijo mas calmada Rika, Syaoran la miró, ella no había atacado tanto, podría responderle, no, no delante de todas ellas.

Syaoran solo la ignoró lo cual hacía que la rabia de ellas creciera más.

Tomoyo se acercó y se puso delante de él, no la miró, estaba más entretenido con el cielo y la extraña nube en forma de árbol, o el pájaro que volaba cerca o cualquier otra cosa que no fuera ninguna de ellas.

—Aléjate de Sakura, Li, te puede ir mal, me he comportado como una princesita y no he hecho nada hasta ahora, pero mi familia es adinerada y te pueden aplastar —Syaoran la escuchó y se levantó de su silla, esta vez mirándola desde lo alto ya que era mas grande que Tomoyo —solo lo digo por tu bien.

La chica quería enfurecerlo, lo había conseguido.

—Daidouji, puedes decirle a tu familia que haga lo que quiera, no me importan tus estúpidas amenazas de princesa, las he escuchado tanto de otras personas con mas coraje que ¿en serio crees que me vas a asustar? —la miró mal, las otras chicas estaban de piedra ante la manera de hablar de esos dos —no seas patética, eres una chica tonta que cree que todo lo sabes, me di esa impresión la primera vez que te vi, ahora la cambio y puedo decir que eres tonta, muy tonta ¿acaso nunca superaste la broma que te hice? Me alegro.

Y dicho eso abandonó su silla amena y decidió alejarse a sentarse un poco más lejos, estaba irritado, recibía amenazas a cada rato y si, estaba acostumbrado, pero se suponía que venía a estar tranquilo, no a pelear con las amigas de Sakura ¿Quién rayos se creía Daidouji?

Las chicas miraron como se alejaba y se acostaba esta vez sobre la hierba, al final no habían resuelto nada, pero entonces contaban con el plan B y era hora de ponerlo en juego, si, un hombre como Syaoran Li, era un hombre perro, y de seguro que al ver la oportunidad atacaría y es ahí donde entraba una amiguita poco especial, la chica era amiga de Rebeca, de una calaña parecida y ellas le había prometido un bombón y Syaoran Li no era mal parecido, lo que significaba que él caería en las redes de ella y justo en ese momento Sakura aparecería como por obra de magia.

—Bien —comentó Naoko —supongo que llamaremos a Sayuri.

Las chicas se alejaron a dar paso al segundo plan de separación, bueno, la conversación solo había servido para darse cuenta lo testarudo que era ese sujeto, pero no todas decidieron ir, Rika se quedó viendo a Syaoran, estaba pensativo y no creía la verdad en lo malo que decían que era, tal vez si se acercaba de manera pacifica él accedía a ser sincero, por eso en un descuido de sus amigas se escabulló y cuando no las vio se acercó a Li

_¿Otra vez? _

—¿Podemos hablar? Esta vez por las buenas —bueno, la chica no estaba atacando.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Hace un año —comenzó Rika, sin saber si hacía lo correcto —estuve saliendo con un profesor, decía que me quería y que me iba a hacer feliz por toda la eternidad —la voz de la chica comenzó a quebrarse —pero después que obtuvo una buena aventura el sujeto se fue y me abandonó, me dejó solo, jugó conmigo y es por eso que nos comportamos así contigo —a esas alturas las lagrimas de la chica ya bajaban por su rostro, Syaoran solo la miraba impotente —ninguna quiere ver a Sakura sufriendo ¿la quieres?

Syaoran estaba petrificado, ella era distinta al resto del grupo, con ella podía ser honesto.

—Si la quiero —dijo y le extendió un pañuelo para que la chica se limpiara las lagrimas, ella lo miró, no, Syaoran Li no era malo —y si piensas que la voy a dejar botada, tranquilízate, puedes confiar en mi, además, creo que tu y yo nos parecemos desde algún punto de vista —Rika lo miró ¿Qué querría decir con ello?

—No entiendo, pero creo que eres de confiar —si, no se veía nada malo y bastante sincero, sus amigas decían que era madura y por eso podía ver algo en las personas mayores que ninguna otra chiquilla miraba, ella vio algo en Li, algo que le inspiraba confianza

—Déjalo y relájate, por cierto no le digas a tus amigas que hablamos, es tonto, pero quiero ver hasta donde son capaces de llegar.

—Eres divertido Li —dijo y le devolvió el pañuelo —deberías estar alerta, pueden ser unas chicas tenaces y no quiero que ni Sakura ni el novio de mi amiga la pacen mal ¿esta bien?

—Tendré en cuenta tu consejo… um…

—Rika… llámame así, no me gusta mi apellido —Syaoran asintió y segundos después la chica se levantó.

No, él la quería se veía en la mirada, no era algo difícil de ver y mas en la de Li, podía ver algo distinto de todos los hombres, incluso de su propio novio, era como si supiera que de verdad iba a estar con Sakura para siempre, además de ser un personaje muy interesante, algo gruñón y amargado, solo esperaba que no cayera en la trampa que le tenían sus amigas, bueno, ese sería el punto para ver quien era Li, solo esperaba que fuera el de la mirada, si así era, Sakura se había ganado el premio gordo.

Bien, al parecer no todo el grupo ese había resultado molesto, incluso esa chica había sido interesante ¿Cómo podía hacerle un hombre eso a una chica? Un desgraciado simplemente podría hacer eso y vaya que la tuvo que haber pasado mal, como él, por eso ella le inspiraba confianza, además que el juego se tornaba excitante.

Segundos después vio a una chica, esta vez no del grupo de Sakura acercándose, esta vez era una muchacha mas alta, mas linda y mas dotada, sus atributos no eran algo que pasaran desapercibidos para cualquier hombre y para su mala fortuna lo estaba mirando a él, una mas, bueno, se divertiría un rato, tal vez Sakura se demoraba y ¿eso no estaba mal?

OoOoOoOoOoo

Bien, era despistada, pero no tonta y sabía que por las miradas de sus amigas, que se habían metido quien sabe donde un tiempo, le querían decir algo y la verdad ya estaba impaciente, le faltaba poco para ver a Syaoran y vaya que tenía ganas de verlo y eso tampoco ayudaba, bueno tendría que preguntar.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Bueno… —dijo Naoko —es tu novio —comentó con aire fingido, Rika y Sakura solo la miraban solo que la segunda con aire de preocupación.

—¿Qué le pasó? ¿Está bien?

—Si… —esta vez fue Tomoyo —solo que esta… bueno… esta con Sayuri y muy… juntos.

Sakura se quedó callada ¿estaban hablando de Syaoran? ¿Su Syaoran? No, sus amigas debían estar equivocados, no llevaban nada de novios y él no sería capas de engañarla, no, sus amigas estaban equivocadas ¿cierto? Si, el la amaba y ella a él, Syaoran no jugaría con su corazón.

—No, deben estar equivocadas

—Podrías verlo tu misma Sakura —Chijaru quiso participar —están detrás de la preparatoria

—_pude ver en la parte de atrás un banca, iré a comerme allí estas galletas y nos vemos en un rato_

Esas habían sido las palabras de Syaoran y lo que sus amigas decían tenía sentido, Sayuri era linda y más que ella o así pensaba Sakura y Syaoran podría fácilmente… no.

—Terminó mi turno —le dijo a una profesora que las cuidaba y casi corrió hacía la parte de atrás con sus amigas que la seguían de cerca.

El corazón de la chica latía con fuerza, con ira, no podía ser nada de eso cierto, él era un caballero, lo había considerado siempre como tal, incapaz de causarle cualquier daño, cualquier maldad, él la quería, el la quería, el la quería o eso quería pensar ella, pero al llegar a la esquina comprobó que las cosas que decían sus amigas eran cierto, esos dos estaban muy juntos y demasiado, como nunca había visto a Syaoran con una mujer que no fuera ella.

De los ojos de Sakura empezaron a brotar lágrimas, él le sonreía a la chica, pero por la distancia no podía ver si era macabra o real, estaba dispuesta a salir y encarar a esos dos, pero…

—Detente —dijo Rika confiando por alguna razón —no ha hecho nada, dejémoslos a ver a donde llegan —Solo esperaba que Li no le fuera a hacer esa canallada a Sakura, el resto del grupo no entendió en principio la actitud de Rika, luego supusieron que era para que Sakura notara algo mas macabro y así cortara de raíz definitivamente, bien, buena estrategia.

Sakura decidió hacer caso, pero sus lagrimas no paraban de salir, por mas que las limpiara con las manos y los puños de la camisa, él estaba comportándose distinto, de una manera incluso coqueta y de repente vio que la chica sacó algo de su bolsillo, una llave al parecer y Syaoran la tomaba y empezaban a caminar, la chica sollozaba ahora, Syaoran y esa chica se dirigían al parecer al la cabaña donde guardaban los implementos deportivos, muy alejado de donde habían personas.

—Él no puede —dijo Sakura —él me quiere, Syaoran me quiere.

Sus amigas la miraban, si Syaoran la quisiera no estaría haciendo eso, pero era algo seguro lo que pensaba hacer con la chica, al final resultó ser como todos los hombres, bueno la mayoría.

El corazón de Sakura se quería salir de su pecho, estaba nerviosa, jamás pensó que Syaoran fura capaz de hacer lo que al parecer quería con Sayuri ¿acaso por el abandono había adoptado una faceta de conquistador? No, con ella nunca fue así.

—Tranquila Sakura —dijo Tomoyo —tranquila.

Estaba lejos de estar tranquila, pero no respondió, además Syaoran y la chica ya habían llegado frente a la cabaña y él la abrió, estaba apunto de saltar de su escondite y abofetearlo, pero prefería esperar a que entraran, nunca pensó que él…

—¿Cómo pudiste? —dijo para ella al ver que él la invitaba a pasar a ella primero, en ese instante si salió de su escondite, pero se quedó quieta como sus amigas al ver que Syaoran cerraba la puerta con la chica adentro y gritaba:

—Buena suerte para la próxima, si gritas duro tal vez te encuentren en unos días, toma —y por debajo de la puerta metía una galleta que le quedaba —tal vez la necesites —y dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar, mirando al suelo, sin importancia, bueno, la verdad si se había divertido burlándose de esa chica.

¿Por qué había mujeres así? Bueno, solo le interesaba llegar rápido a donde Sakura que de seguro lo estaba esperando.

Sakura se quedó de piedra ¿había dudado de él? Rika sonrió, si, él era el hombre para Sakura y cuando dijo que era divertido, era divertido y muy creativo, además las caras de sus amigas por el fiasco había resultado bueno también, ahí el malo no era Syaoran, eran ellas por querer lastimar a Sakura y a Li.

—Ve con él —le susurró al oído a Sakura —te espera.

Y así lo hizo la chica de ojos verdes, sin pensarlo corrió hacia donde Syaoran que aun no notaba que la chica corría hacía él, sintiéndose tonta, había llorado por nada ¿y decía conocerlo? Era lógico que él hiciera algo así, pero no, tenía que ponerse a llorar y dudar antes de comprobar si las cosas eran ciertas, él la quería y no se la pasaba dudando de ella, en cambio ella… ¡por todos los santos!

Syaoran suspiró y levantó la vista, conocía la chica que corría hacia él.

Sakura lo abrazó con ganas, Syaoran pudo ver ese brillo en sus ojos Sakura había estado llorando, él no era tonto, la pregunta era ¿Por qué? Era el novio, tenía derecho a preocuparse.

—Sakura… que… —pero ella lo interrumpió

—No me preguntes nada —ella sabía que el iba a preguntar por sus lagrimas él notaba todo —solo bésame ahora Syaoran, por favor —ganas no le faltaban, si, pero no lo iba a hacer, por eso le desvió la mirada a Sakura y apoyó su mentón contra la cabeza de ella, dejando que descansara sobre su pecho, para que confiara un poco, no le gustaba lo que estaba viendo.

—No todo se solucionan con besos —susurró Syaoran —por mas que los disfrutemos Sakura… ahora quiero saber ¿Por qué estabas llorando? —Sakura levantó su vista y se encontró con la de él, no había dado una opción, había dado una orden y bueno… tenía que acatarla.

—Te vi con esa chica, me asuste mucho —bajó nuevamente su mirada para refugiarse en el pecho de él —le estabas sonriendo, estaba lejos y no vi si lo hacías como a mi, pero lo hacías y luego… y luego… la llave, como ambos se acercaban a la cabaña, todo indicaba que… por favor, no te molestes, te quiero y bueno… yo…

—Primero Sakura: no te engañaría —dijo levantándole la cara para que lo viera —segundo: no tengo necesidad de hacerlo, me gustas mucho, tercero: creí que me conocías —le dio un beso en la mejilla —cuarto: creo que es mas prometedor pasar la tarde contigo que con esa chica y quinto: —esta vez el beso fue en la boca y un poco duradero —jamás pensé que fueras celosa… no me puedo poner molesto si me quieres tanto.

La chica sonrió, promesa interna: _no volver a dudar de Syaoran_, no cuando la trataba tan bien a ella, tan considerado, incluso no estaba molesta, pero le había dicho celosa. Ella no se había dado cuenta de ello, aunque ¿Qué importaba? No estaba dispuesta a cambiarlo, además como dijo Syaoran, lo quería y mucho y de ahora en adelante a cualquier chica que se le acercara sería mejor pararla de una vez y no fisgonear, eso estaba mal.

Syaoran levantó su vista y ¡sorpresa! Ahora se daba cuenta de algo que tenía bastante sentido, mucho sentido y si no ¿Qué hacían esas cuatro ahí detrás a lo lejos?

_Deberías estar alerta, pueden ser unas chicas tenaces y no quiero que ni Sakura ni el novio de mi amiga la pase mal_

Syaoran recordó aquellas palabras dichas por esa chica Rika, si, las amigas de Sakura eran tenaces, pero no lo suficiente a él ¿Cómo ponían una trampa tan tonta? No era un hombre que babeaba por un par de piernas y menos por otros pares que pudieran tener las mujeres, ciertamente muy tonto, pero ya no había problema, aunque ¿con esas amigas? ¿Acaso no habían visto el sufrimiento de Sakura? ¿Disfrutaban viéndola llorar? No, él sabía la respuesta. Era bueno ser inteligente, esas chicas los querían separar, monos esa tal Rika, ella si estaba de su lado o eso le parecía.

Bueno, iba a dar una buena pelea, como fuera, Sakura ya estaba muy clavada en su corazón como para que unas adolescentes vinieran a arruinar su vida, ya había estado suficientemente mal.

—¿Te perece si comenzamos a dar una vuelta? —las palabras de Sakura fueron las que sacaron a Syaoran de sus pensamientos, rápidamente asintió para que Sakura no lo viera pensativo, no le gustaba la idea de que involucraran a Sakura, bueno, ella contaba con él, al parecer amigas ya no, aunque no se había dado cuenta y él no era el que quería informárselo.

—Vi unos helados grandiosos por el otro lado —dijo Syaoran dirigiéndose por el camino donde estaban las cuatro chicas, Sakura las miró y sonrió, no les dijo nada, supuso que sus amigas sabían que quería pasar tiempo con él, en cambio Syaoran al pasar les arrojó la llave a los pies y la mirada que les dio él no fue la tierna de Sakura, su sonrisa era como de: _no van a poder conmigo, _pero todas sabían que en guerra larga había desquite.

OoOoOoOoOoo

Sakura caminaba al lado de Syaoran viendo un montón de toldos, pabellones y sitios de la preparatoria, se sentía extraña revuelto con tonta, no le agradaba nada las miradas que estaba acaparando su novio y menos que cuando la miraban a ella la veían como una hermana pequeña o una prima que Syaoran había sacado al festival ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que la tomara de la mano?

Como quería hacerlo, él era distraído y solo iba feliz por ahí comiéndose su helado, mientras ella esperaba un poco de contacto, pero al parecer su novio no iba a dar la iniciativa, pero ella dijo que no sería fácil estar con él, entonces era hora que ella fuera la de la iniciativa, si señores, en esta relación los papeles iban a cambiar, bueno, no totalmente, eso ya poda resultar bastante extraño.

Bien, no quería incomodarla, si, quería tomarla de la mano, pero de seguro que la incomodaría, es decir, estaban en la preparatoria de ella y era obvio que muchas chicas y chicos la verían y los comentarios vendrían después y conociendo lo tímida que era su novia… bueno, él estaba cambiado por ella, ella tendría que cambiar su timidez por él ¿a quién quería engañar? Le encantaba la timidez de Sakura, era algo que no todas tenían y era tan tonta y divertida a la vez, tan alegre y llorona, era especial y tenía el corazón de él.

Syaoran sonrió, si le gustaba tanto su timidez, la intimidaría un poco, por eso acercó su mano a la de ella, pero en ese momento ella también se decidió y sus manos chocaron, ambos se miraron y sonrieron tontamente, si, estaban pensando lo mismo.

Bueno, el amor era algo majestuoso…

—Podríamos haberme dicho que quería tomarme de la mano —Sakura sonrió y lo miró, ese juego de intimidar lo podía ganar ella fácilmente.

—Mi mano no se chocó sola Syaoran… eres mayor y te daba miedo… —molestó la chica ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria por parte de Syaoran —¿Qué? Es verdad, pero bueno, a partir de ahora voy a hacer contigo lo que se me plazca.

Ahora la pregunta era ¿Quién había sido más distraído? Al parecer el tutor, porque Sakura y su mente de adolescente, si habían captado el doble sentido, la chica se sonrojó, hacer con él lo que quisiera ¿en que rayos pensaba? Estaba formando un embrollo su mente por algo que… bueno, por algo que nunca había pensado, bueno, era hora de que su mente se perdiera y la dejara disfrutar de él, es decir, pasar un rato agradable, bien, la chica estaba perdida.

—¿Estas bien? —lo que le faltaba, buena hora que Syaoran le da por preguntar algo.

—Claro —_No estoy bien —_solo… —tenía que buscar un señuelo, algo rápido, algo que dejara a Syaoran conforme con su respuesta y a ella le diera tiempo para bajar su color —como… te dije… voy a hacer contigo lo que me plazca y ese elefante rosado me gusta —Syaoran volteó para donde Sakura indicaba.

De todos los deportes del mundo para ganarse ese estúpido elefante rosado había que jugar baloncesto, era malísimo para el baloncesto, pero tenía su orgullo masculino e… iba a ser difícil, pero si Sakura quería el elefante… que dios se apiadara de él, porque de seguro se le iba a ir una buena cantidad de dinero en él.

—Vamos a probar suerte —dijo Syaoran tomándola de la mano y acercándose juntos.

Bien habían matado dos pájaros de un solo tiro, él la había tomado de la mano y gracias a eso las aves de rapiña que miraban a Syaoran se habían ido volando.

Syaoran se acercó nervioso, solo esperaba que Sakura no notara el tembleque de sus piernas o su mano, no quería hacer el ridículo, pero de seguro que lo haría, bueno, al parecer y según vio en un cartel para ganarse ese maldito elefante tenía que meter cuatro balones de cinco, si, como no, no lo lograría.

_Mentalidad positiva, es solo baloncesto, de seguro que ganas y obtienes un premio, además la chica lo quiere ¿ni vas a dejar que la chica se vaya de allí sin su premio? Eso sería empezar mal y tú como novio debes ganar ese elefante, o meter tres balones y ganarte un ratón del tamaño de tu mano._

Primero muerto que obtener un ratón, además estaban horribles.

—Quiero… quiero… intentarlo —dijo poniendo los yenes que necesitaba para tirar y mirando a Sakura que lo miraba como ofreciéndole ánimos, bueno, los iba a necesitar, nunca fue bueno para baloncesto.

—Bien… —gritó el que atendía el puesto —tenemos un participante —y si la incomodidad de Syaoran no fuera suficiente aumentó mas a medida que las personas se acercaban y lo miraban.

solo eran cuatro canastas y tenía cinco balones, era fácil, si, era fácil, había echo cosas mas difíciles y ridículos mas grandes, como caminar en medio de la caravana, si, eso era peor que fallar, no, no iba a fallar, era hora de sacar talentos escondidos, pero… ¿Cuáles talentos? Bien, solo era experto para amargar personas y para las matemáticas, eso era, las matemáticas lo ayudarían… tal vez si hacía un cálculo ¿a quien quería engañar? Eso no ayudaba en deportes, los japoneses eran inteligentísimos y apestaban en el fútbol, ya, era hora de concentrarse y lanzar el primer balón.

Sakura le dio espacio a Syaoran, sentía la determinación de él por conseguir ese elefante, ese fuego en su mirada, esa manera de tomar el balón ¿Por qué ahora miraba sus manos? No, no era eso, miraba todo, si miraba todo, bien, en lo que iba, su mirada quemaba, Syaoran saldría con el elefante de allí, si, seguro,

Primer balón: cesta, bien, ya solo le faltaban tres, era fácil, solo tres mas, segundo balón: cesta, bien, había resultado ser incluso divertido, ahora lo separaban dos canastas del peluche ese, suspiró, podía hacerlo, tercer balón: fuera, Sakura sonrió al ver a Syaoran fruncir el ceño después de estar concentrado, todavía le quedaban dos balones, si metía ambos se ganaba el elefante, si metía uno el ratón, cuarto balón: cesta, bueno… todo se definía en el ultimo y podía ¿cierto?

—Bien caballero se ganó un ratón de cuerda —Syaoran miró mal al señor que atendía, no, no se iba a llevar un ratón, primero muerto.

—Otra vez —volvió a pagar.

Los segundos pasaron y se convirtieron en minutos y con minutos no queríamos decir dos, eran mas de diez desde que Syaoran lanzaba balones, comenzaba a desesperarse, Sakura sonrió, vaya que era terco y testarudo, además que sabía que no se rendiría, aunque ya se había ganado como diez ratones, con doce le daban el elefante.

Bien, la onceaba era la vencida, lo sabía, si metía ese balón se llevaba el elefante, sino, otro ratón, si, como lo pensamos, el balón giró, giró, el tiempo pareció detenerse para los espectadores y por fin después de minutos Syaoran completó el onceavo ratón.

Las personas suspiraron cansadas, pero estaban animadas, Sakura volteó y vio que el lugar estaba lleno, se intimidó un poco, pero a Syaoran no parecía importarle.

—¿De nuevo? —preguntó el vendedor feliz, Syaoran asintió.

Bien, había completado el doceavo ratón, pero no se rindió ahí, Sakura lo vio pagar nuevamente, no tenía que hacerlo, con doce ratones le daban el elefante, bueno, era Syaoran, para él eso sería como lastima y como si hubiera trampa en el juego, justo en el intento trece, cuando pudo haber cambiado los ratones por elefantes si ganó, oyeron bien, Syaoran metía cuatro balones lo que lo acreditaba del elefante y toda esa cantidad de ratones ¿Qué iba a hacer con todo eso? Las personas aplaudieron y entonces Syaoran si volteó _¿Qué hacía toda esa gente allí? _Bueno, al menos lo apoyaban, aunque uno que otro tipo lo miraba mal porque sus novias no lo perdían de vista con estrellitas en los ojos.

El vendedor le pasó el elefante a Sakura y ella lo tomó, si quedaría marcado ese elefante en su vida, Syaoran se había esforzado mucho y de que manera, bien, aunque le daba risa verlo cargar los ratones en una bolsa.

—Sabes Syaoran… —él la miró —si hubieras comprado el elefante en un centro comercial creo que te hubiera salido mas económico.

—Pero no hubiera sido tan emocionante —ambos sonrieron y al levantar la vista se dieron cuenta que el grupo de Sakura venía hacía ellos, esta vez todos y con todos eran las chicas y los respectivos novios, que miraban al par o bueno, al trío si contaban ese elefante inmenso.

Sakura miró a Syaoran ¿Cómo podía mantenerse tan tranquilo cuando de todo ese grupo los únicos que no lo miraban mal eran Yamazaki y Rika? Y si, Sakura se había dado cuenta de eso, pero a todas esas ¿Qué hacía Yamazaki allí? Bueno, al parecer tenía tiempo en Tokio y había ido al festival.

—Syaoran podemos irnos por otro lugar —dijo Sakura al ver que se aproximaban.

—¿Por qué? No seas cobarde Sakura —dijo y le sonrió y la tomó de la mano, la chica se sintió segura y también sintió la seguridad de él, era como si no temiera a lo que dijeran o pensaran de él —ahora vamos a tomar algo, lanzar tantas veces el balón me dio sed —Sakura asintió y simplemente les pasó a sus amigos sonriéndoles como para tranquilizarlos, pero no les habló.

Era evidente que ellos no les agradaba Syaoran, pues mientras anduvo con Ronald se la pasaban todos, ahora era como si a ella la hicieran a un lado, pero Ronald no fue nunca mejor que Syaoran y él era quien merecía respeto, no su ex, pero bueno, eso era algo que al parecer sus amigas no entendería, pero ni modo, no iba a cambiar su felicidad, era hora de ser egoísta y pensar en ella, en él y en ambos.

El otro grupo pasó, Yamazaki sonrió, al parecer Syaoran Li había resuelto hacer su vida, bien, se merecía la oportunidad y Rika hizo lo mismo, pero pensando en Sakura, nunca la vio tan feliz andando con Ronald y eso era evidente, aunque el resto del grupo si habían mirado mal, aun no creían que Sakura estuviera con él, menos los hombres, Kayto y Eriol sabían lo malo que era y los otros lo agresivo, conocían a Sakura y ella era tierna ¿Qué hacía con él?

—¿Desde cuando Sakura esta con Li? —preguntó Eriol.

—Hace poco —fue lo único que dijo Tomoyo.

Por su parte Sakura y Syaoran se habían ubicado en cerca del escenario donde estaban las bandas, una canción le llamó la atención a Syaoran y por eso se acercó, auque la canción ya no le quedaba mucho, aprovechando que cerca de allí habían mesas se sentaron a tomarse un refresco.

Sakura lo miraba, era muy afortunada, lo sabía y además ella no podía quitar los ojos de encima de él, era tan guapo, tan serio, Syaoran la miró, la chica simplemente le sonrió y él como buen despistado no entendió mucho.

—¿ocurre algo?

—Solo pensaba…

Syaoran se sorprendió ante lo simple y escueta de su respuesta, pero a esas alturas ya no le importaba, lo único que quería era contemplarla, era hermosa y él un tonto adulto enamorado como un chiquillo, pero ¿Sakura la habría pasado bien? Bueno, era una "cita" o algo parecido y pues al parecer si ¿cierto? Había comido, le había ganado un elefante, habían pasado como pareja, aunque si había algo que lo comenzaba a asustar.

La estaba alejando de sus amigos, pero no podía hacer mucho ¿o si? No podía ponerla a escoger entre amistad y amor o entre ellos o él, eso era egoísta y no era el tipo de hombre sociable que tal vez ella esperaba, bueno, no estaba en sus planes andar al lado de Hiraguizawa o Daidouji o cualquiera de ese grupo, pero tal vez a Sakura si le llamaba la atención eso.

Bien, su vida con ella era buena, eso era indiscutible, pero ¿hasta cuando?

_Hasta siempre Syaoran Li, no te puedes echar para atrás por esos amiguitos ¿le vas a dar gusto a Daidouji o el camino libre para otro pelele?_

Bien, eso era lo que quería ¿pero era lo que ella quería? Bien, si se ponía a pensar ¿Qué sabía de Sakura de él? No, esa no era la pregunta indicada, la pregunta indicada era ¿Qué hacía pensando en tonterías cunado la chica se veía tan feliz? Si, eso era.

De un momento a otro un ruido bastante amplio de la tarima llamó la atención de la pareja y no era solo el grito del anunciador, sino el de las chicas que se habían acercado a esta ¿ahora que ocurría? Sakura y Syaoran miraban desinteresados desde sus asientos, hasta que el anunciador presentó a una banda, una banda de la preparatoria de Sakura y que la encabezaba nada mas y nada menos que…

—Bien muchachas y publico —dijo Ronald llamando la atención de las mujeres ¿tenía suerte? Si, tenía mucha suerte, como si el destino estuviera a su favor pudo ver con claridad a la pareja que quería ver —esta canción va dedicada al patético novio de mi ex Sakura Kinomoto y espero que la disfruten

Syaoran miró a Sakura que se había puesto roja y se veía molesta, además que algunas personas conocían a la chica y los miraban, la verdad a Syaoran no se le dio mucho o por lo menos no por ahora.

—Tranquila Sakura —dijo Syaoran.

—Larguémonos —Syaoran negó.

—No le vamos a dar ese gusto, además quiero ver con que sale.

La canción empezó ya a medida que su ritmo sonaba las personas comenzaban a hablar entre si.

Estoy llorando en mi habitación  
todo se nubla a mi alrededor  
ella se fue con un niño rico  
en un BM negro  
y un jersey amarillo  
Por el parque les veo pasar  
cuando se besan la paso fatal  
voy a vengarme de ese marica  
voy a llenarle el cuello  
de polvos pica-pica

El grupo de Tomoyo aun no creía lo que Ronald estaba cantando, Yamazaki y Rika querían ir a bajarlo o mandarle una botella por imbecil ¿Qué demonios le ocurría? mientras que Tomoyo miraba con estrellitas en los ojos a su hermanastro, era hora que hiciera algo decente y que mejor que humillar a Li en publico, aunque al mirar a su novio algo no le quedo claro, Syaoran era el archienemigo de Eriol ¿Por qué estaba así?

—¿Qué pasa? Están humillando a Li, deberías estar contento —Eriol la miró.

—Syaoran Li no es el tipo de persona a quien una estúpida canción lo afecta y no me gustaría estar en los zapatos de Ronald, ¿a que esta jugando? Honestamente no creo que a él le afecte mucho esto, pero si creo que hará algo para poner en su sitio a tu estimado hermanastro —Tomoyo no dijo nada y de inmediato trató de divisar a Li.

Jamás pensó que estaría escuchando esa canción

Sufre mamón  
devuélveme a mi chica  
o te retorcerás  
entre polvos pica-pica...

Sakura volteó a ver a Syaoran, su mirada calmada ya denotaba algo distinto y sonreía y no de una manera demasiado acorde o muy grata que digamos, estaba sombría como nunca la había visto, algo andaba mal, ella lo sabía, lo presentía, pero él se veía ausente, relajado, pero al mismo tiempo tenso, era como si de repente fuera otro Syaoran, bien, no hasta ese punto, pero algo andaba mal.

—Vamos —trató de jalarlo.

—Es tonto creer que ese sujeto de dejara en paz Sakura —comentó analítico —quiero que enseguida se acabe la canción lo busques, dile cualquier cosa, creo que puedes hacerlo —Sakura iba a preguntar ¿para que? Pero como si él fuera adivino prosiguió —ponle una cita por la noche, alguien como él llegara, claro, no quiero que lo seduzcas ni nada de eso —la miró y su mirada volvió a hacer la de antes ¿pero que tramaba?

—No te preocupes, solo me interesa seducirte a ti —¿Qué? ¿Qué había dicho? Syaoran y ella se miraron, lo había dicho de improvisto, pero vaya resultados que habían dado, Sakura se puso roja como un tomate y Syaoran abrió los ojos, nunca espero tal respuesta de ella, que ahora se arrepentía por hablar sin pensar.

Seducir a Syaoran ¿Por qué la idea de repente y por mas roja que estuviera no le sonaba descabellada? Porque eran novios, no pero no llevaban nada de novios, por dios, ¿en que rayos pensaba?

Le he quemado su jersey  
se ha comprado el pijo seis  
voy a destrozarle el coche  
lo tengo preparado  
voy a ir esta noche

No te reirás nunca mas de mi  
lo siento nene vas a morir  
tu me quitaste lo que mas quería  
y volverá conmigo  
volverá algún día...

Bien la canción acabó y muchas personas aplaudieron mientras otros veían a la pareja que ahora comían algodón de azúcar ¿Cuánto dulce habían comido ya? Bueno no importaba, ahora lo único que a Syaoran le importaba era llevar a cavo su dulce venganza, conocía a los sujetos obstinados, él era uno de ellos, y sabía que Ronald no se alejaría, a menos que lo hiciera sudar petróleo y conocía quien lo ayudaría y como no hacerlo, bueno, era hora de volver un poco a la adolescencia y quien mejor que con la persona que creció, si señores, Ronald sabría lo que era temer.

Sakura fue a hablar con Ronald y argumentó un montón de cosas, la verdad el sujeto era tonto o eso pensaba Syaoran, iba a caer redondito, aunque no sabía que se había inventado su novia, el echo era que la esperaría en el parque pingüino, allí era la cita a las ocho de la noche, buena hora, lo suficiente para que las personas estuvieran cansadas y se acostaran temprano para disfrutar del día próximo que sería el ultimo de feria.

Sakura y Syaoran estaban por levantarse pero fueron interceptados, por una chica que venía agitada

—Li, de verdad no sé que le pasa a ese sujeto —comentó Rika

—No hay problema Rika —Sakura miró curiosa la escena, estaba imaginando cosas o Syaoran si le estaba hablando a su amiga —por cierto… —esculcó en su bolsa —toma dos ratones, no sé que hacer con eso —la chica lo sonrió —suerte y… hasta luego —se adelantó dejando un poco atrás a Sakura que aun estaba perdida ¿Qué había pasado allí? No estaba celosa, estaba interesada.

—Hasta luego Rika.

—No te despidas y alcánzalo —Sakura asintió y llegó hasta donde Syaoran, tomándolo de la mano.

Después de eso no quedó mucho de día, pero quedaba algo que para ser sinceros, era algo que estaba esperando desde el principio, así como oyeron, faltaba nada mas ni nada menos que el respectivo acompañamiento del caballero a la casa de la dama o así pensaba las cosas Sakura, él la llevaría, cruzarían las calles tomados de la mano y luego la despedida y ya no le importaba el irrespeto que Syaoran pudiera tener por la casa, tenía que despedirse como era debido, como novios.

Habían pasado cosas algo interesantes ¿así eran todas las citas? Había algo que no dejaba tranquila a Sakura o solo era su cabeza loca, bueno, Syaoran había demostrado ser un buen novio y no solo por lo de espantar a la chica, además le había ganado un elefante, habían comido de todo, habían escuchado una horrible canción y ahora tramaba algo, por ultimo se había dado cuenta que no se llevaba tan mal con Rika.

¿Sería que a Rika le gustaban los profesores? Sakura movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, eso era tonto, muy tonto, su amiga con Syaoran, que tontería, además ella tenía a Kayto.

Syaoran por su parte planeaba si venganza o bueno, trataba ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien cogido de la mano de Sakura? Su cuerpo reaccionaba como si estuviera tocando una sartén caliente o algo así, parece que más de dos años de abstinencia le habían dañado el cerebro.

¿Qué dijo? Él mismo se regañó, por dios, no era un desquiciado que necesitaba de sexo, debía ser otra cosa, si, seguro era la calidez que despertaba ella en él, amor, cariño, respeto, nada mas, solo eso y no podía pensar en esas tonterías, no cuando necesitaba su mejor cara de poker para con Ronald y era un experto para jugarlo.

Syaoran dio un respingo, habían llegado a la casa de Sakura mas rápido de lo que pensaba, eran como las seis y media, tenía suficiente tiempo para hablar con nada mas y nada menos que con la persona que mas quería a Sakura, tal vez después de él o bueno, era un cariño similar.

Syaoran no pudo reaccionar cuando sintió a Sakura enrollarlo, el elefante había salido a volar a algún lado de por ahí y ahora las manos de Sakura estaban ocupadas empujando a Syaoran hacía ella, lo cual fue desconcertante, no había dado tregua, por decirlo de alguna manera, era como si hubiera tenido miedo que no le diera el beso, cuando era lo que mas quería, bueno, era algo que quería, tenía que ser sincero.

Syaoran no se percató que tan fuerte estaba siendo el nivel del beso que cuando se dio cuenta tenía a Sakura presionada contra la pared de su casa, las manos de él estaba inútiles, no podía estar en las caderas de ella ya que estas estaban pegadas en la pared, bueno, para eso Sakura tenía cara.

La chica se estremeció, Syaoran mimaba su mejilla, era algo tan tierno que lo atrajo mas, si era posible a su cuerpo, se sentía simplemente perfecto, su pecho era tan rígido, tan fuerte, pero tan protector, se podía quedar dormida justo en él y en uno de sus extraños instintos y aprovechando que Syaoran la acariciaba a ella, ella correspondió pero con los cabellos de él, dando suaves deslices y de vez en cuando enrollando allí sus dedos, para ser hombre tenía suave el cabello, era tan único, tan perfecto.

Bien, no restaba haciendo lo correcto, pera tener veinticinco años no era normal que su cabeza diera vueltas de esa manera por ese beso cargado de todo, menos algo adecuado para él y menos para ella, así que era mejor parar las cosas ya, además lo ultimo que quería era que Touya los viera o algo así y menos los vecinos de Sakura, ella tenía una imagen que cuidar y de por si esta no estaba muy bien en la preparatoria, las miradas que le darían la próxima semana por la estúpida canción de ese sujeto iban a hacer fastidiosas, pero tenía que afrontarlas, él no iba a estar allí.

Sakura se separó de Syaoran, lo había besado con ganas había echo con el lo que quería y él correspondió, ambos se correspondían, como siempre, eso se estaba convirtiendo en un juego de dar y recibir muy interesante y ella iba a ganarle a su novio.

—¿Satisfecha? —preguntó Syaoran, la chica lo miró con una sonrisa

—¿tu lo estas? —Syaoran no dijo nada, pero si estaba satisfecho y mucho, bien, al final había resultado que era un buen novio, perfecto, pero por ahora estaba bien dejar de pensar en eso y pasar a su otra faceta, no la cursi, al cruel, la drástica, la malvada.

—Podrías llamar a Touya —dijo Syaoran mientras Sakura lo miraba expectante, no entendía de que iba la cosa, pero bueno, si así lo quería y si Syaoran no quería ingresar a la casa pues era la decisión de él.

La chica asintió y recogió el elefante, era muy mono.

OoOoOoOoOoo

Ronald esperaba desde las siete y media a Sakura, la chica lo había dejado impresionado con esa manera como l encaró y era realmente excitante, la chica le había dicho que le gustaba esa faceta de malvado que había mostrado con la canción, no la apariencia que mostraba cuando eran novios, se sintió morir al escuchar eso saliendo de la boca de Sakura ¿quien diría que era una fierecilla? Nadie y menos él y eso lo acercaba un paso mas a su objetivo.

El reloj marcaba las ocho y cinco, las calles a la altura del parque pingüino eran bastante solitarias, pero mejor, tal vez la chica se decidía y terminaban haciendo cosas interesantes por ahí en cualquier lado de un árbol o uno de los tantos bosques que tenían la zona.

Ronald levantó la vista, venía alguien, pero se desanimó al ver dos siluetas en vez de una. Lo que quería decir que no era Sakura quien venía, pero se sorprendió al ver las siluetas de allí, a ambos los conocía y sabía que algo olía mal, por eso empezó a correr pero fue interceptado por Touya Kinomoto que había sido convencido de ayudar a Syaoran, como en los viejos tiempos, solo que antes eran tres no dos.

El chico trató de obtener resistencia, pero fue inútil Touya Kinomoto era una vara.

—Suéltame maldito —gritó Ronald, pero fue callado con una mordaza.

—¿En serio pensaría que Sakura vendría? —Le preguntó Syaoran a Touya cuando los alcanzó —va ya que eres tonto —Ronald trató de moverse, pero era algo que se había convertido en imposible —bien, ahora… —Touya empujó al chico contra una silla y ambos lo rodearon.

—No intentes nada —comentó el hermano de Sakura —no hice nada aquella vez que terminaste con mi hermana, pero sé lo que querías hacer, así que o te callas o te acabo —Ronald palideció.

Conocía la fama de Touya Kinomoto y eso iba en serio.

Por su parte Syaoran miraba al sujeto, tenía que asustar a Ronald, bueno, mas de lo que se veía viéndole la cara a Touya, pero solo así aprendería.

—¿Por qué no vuelves a cantar? —en ese momento Syaoran sacó algo de su bolsillo, Ronald palideció al ver el brillo de lo que al parecer era una navaja, ese brillo no podía ser de otra cosa, si, el reflejo de la farola del parque le decía que si —Será interesante sacarte la lengua.

Syaoran se acercó, pero Ronald no era tan tonto, no podían hacer nada ¿cierto? Pero Touya tampoco era tonta y quería desquitarse del sujeto que le hizo daño a su hermana, por eso de debajo de su camisa sacó un revolver, obviamente sin carga, pero con eso podía asustarlo, a esas alturas Ronald si se inquietó y se asustó mas.

—¿Por qué crees que ese día en la cárcel no me inquiete? —Preguntó Syaoran —porque ya estuvimos allí —Ronald abrió los ojos —mira la soledad de las calles, eres una simple presa y solo te lo diré una vez, te acercas a Sakura tu vida se acaba, en una colonia como Tomoeda te encontraran mas o menos en unos días y eso nos dará tiempo suficiente para hacernos los tontos, en unos meses dejaran de buscar culpables ¿Cuánto nos dieron la vez que nos capturaron?

Touya se hizo el que pensaba, no recordaba a Syaoran así de malo

—Tres años —Ronald estaba tan asustado que no comprendía que todo era mentira, una incluso tonta, pero se veía tan convincente —pero no me quiero ir así Syaoran, al menos déjame dispararle en una pierna.

Ronald empezó a llorar, perfecto, pensaron ambos, lo tenían justo donde lo querían, el chico estaba tan asustado, que patético, donde había quedado el valor de la tarde.

—Espera… quiere decir algo —Syaoran le quitó la mordaza.

—No me hagan nada… por favor —dijo al instante que fue retirada —no me acercare a Sakura, no la molestare, no me disparen —el chico sollozaba, Syaoran y Touya reían —todo era una broma, ustedes eran jóvenes, es bueno jugar bromas, vamos muchachos, era un juego.

—Esto también —comentó Syaoran —ya puedes salir Sakura —y la chica salió de detrás de un árbol con una cámara de video en sus manos, el llanto de Ronald era algo que por alguna razón le habían encantado, de la manera mala y la verdad nunca imaginó ver a Syaoran y Touya haciendo cosas así, al parecer en su juventud eran unos demonios —ahora… —miró a Ronald —si hablas, miras o hueles a Sakura, este video será reproducido y puesto en circulación por toda la preparatoria ¿entendido? —Ronald no dijo nada —por cierto nunca estuvimos en prisión mas de un día y la pistola no tiene municiones —los tres comenzaron a reír.

Ronald miró a Sakura lo peor que pudo y luego de eso limpio sus lagrimas, _maldito Li, maldita Sakura, maldito Touya, _por ahora no podía hacer nada, pero en guerra larga había desquite y él sabía de eso,

El chico salió corriendo por la calles, mientras Sakura lo miraba ¿Por qué no sentía penador él? Bueno, había descubierto algo.

—Creo que te dejara en paz por un buen rato monstruo —la chica asintió, después se dio cuenta del insulto, por eso infló sus cachetes de forma infantil, Syaoran la miró.

_Era afortunado, se había ganado la lotería con Sakura._

Sakura sonrío incomoda, de seguro le parecía infantil, pero su sonrisa le decía que eso le gustaba, bueno, las cosas estaban ¿mejorando? Y si no lo estaban haciendo lo harían, porque cada día que pasaba lo quería mas y al parecer él también.

**Notas: Hola**

**Bueno, si, me tardé dos días mas de lo común, pero es que por primera vez desde que comencé a escribir el fic me sentí lerdo, torpe y un poco falto de inspiración, creo que eso deben juzgarlo, esperó que lo hagan y con honestidad, la verdad como vieron salieron muchas hojas y puede resultar aburrido, no sé, la mitad del capitulo fue todos en contra y un poco romance, espero que eso no influya en su desanimo por la historia ya que comienza a ponerse mejor o eso opinó, el capitulo me salio de treinta y cinco hoja en principio, me pareció larguísimo así que le corté algunas partes, creo que no es visible en arrebato, por eso también me demoré**

**Me encantan sus comentarios y mas si me animan, bueno, casi todos me animan, me encanta charlar con todos y eso es gratificante, quiero mandar saludo a mi familia de fanfiction, ellas deben saber quienes son y con todos aquellos con los que he conversado o los que me dejan reviews, mil gracias, como ven ni siquiera estoy inspirado para las notas, espero sus comentarios y prometo ponerme al corriente.**

**Para los que se preguntan Tomoyo cuanto mas seguirá de mala, ya falta poco para que abra los ojos, ya falta poco, no voy a dar un capitulo especifico, por cierto la canción que puse no me gusta, no es mi tipo, así que si van a linchar a alguien por eso que sea a mi hermano que me la sugirió y por ultimo nos podemos comenzar a despedir de la Sakura totalmente tímida, Syaoran puede ser mala influencia.**

**Bueno, no digo mas, espero que les guste y nos vemos en la próxima**

**PD: el 16 de julio sale el nuevo CD de coldplay, se acepta que me lo envíen jejeje **


	14. Momento para dos enamorados

Capitulo 14: Momentos para dos enamorados

**Capitulo 14: Momentos para dos enamorados **

Aun no lo creía, el tiempo había pasado volando o al menos unas semanas y como era de suponer su muy estimado ex, no la había vuelto a molestar, aunque gracias a ese sujeto muchas personas de la preparatoria la veían mal y como si ella fuera la culpable de esa relación y su fracaso y no era así, si por ella fuera las cosas aun estarían como meses atrás, pero Ronald quiso sexo y era algo ella nunca quiso darle, aunque no se arrepentía que eso hubiera pasado.

Suspiró, era admirable la tenacidad de Syaoran y de Touya comportándose como adolescentes para espantar a Ronald, ese detalle la había cautivado mas de ambos, uno como familia y el otro como pareja, si, eran únicos y vaya manera, un dúo muy llamativo y lentamente o bueno, caso totalmente ella estaba conformando el trío.

Pero no había dicha completa…

—Sakura Kinomoto pase al tablero _—¿Qué?_ La chica había escuchado bien, después de semanas la volvían a pasar a ella.

Muchas personas la vieron, incluso la misma Sakura estaba desconcertada ante dicha orden, tal vez la profesora se había equivocado, no, la mirada que le daba le hacía entender a la chica de ojos verdes que iba en serio y que no estaba dispuesta a hacerse esperar.

Sakura se levantó ante la mirada curiosa de muchas personas y para su extremadamente mala suerte al mirar al tablero, después de varias semanas no entendió nada, vaya, jamás pensó volver a pasar por un ridículo tan grande, estaba nublada totalmente, la profesora la miraba y si no supiera que sus compañeros también se relajaría un poco, pero estaban y ella no supo que hacer.

Syaoran no le había explicado eso por estar ¿Dónde habían estado la ultima clase? Verdad, ella le había ayudado a lavar el perro, Bocado era un animal complicado a la hora del baño, había sido una prueba atraparlo y al final habían resultado empapados, pero ese no era el tema ahora, tenía cosas mas importante que hacer o bueno, que decir, porque ese ejercicio no tenía ni idea de cómo resolverlo

—No señora —comentó Sakura mirando gachamente —no sé como resolverlo —todo el salón quedó en silencio.

Sakura había dicho: _no sé resolverlo, _nadie pensó volver a escuchar esas palabras formando una oración en la boca de Sakura, pero era algo que a muchos envidiosos les alegraba, se podía volver a reír de la chica más torpe de matemáticas y sin restricciones, los comentarios comenzaron, era así desde que Ronald cantó esa tonta canción, no se había acercado, pero había dejado secuelas y grandes.

—No ha pasado mi asignatura señorita Kinomoto —comentó la maestra burlonamente, era una vieja algo malvada y había estado esperando ese momento de burlarse de ella nuevamente desde hacía rato —porque a sacado unos ochos y unas notas altas no es bueno que se confíe, aun quedan unas semanas y no quisiera verla por aquí presentando remediales —Sakura notó el tono de esa vieja y se dio vuelta para volver a su lugar.

No, primero muerta que volverle a ver la cara a esa profesora en la preparatoria, era su último año y no estaba dispuesta a retrasarse.

El resto de su grupo la miraba, tres mal y una bien, para Rika era algo normal, no tan preocupante la situación, Sakura había sacado muchas notas altas las ultimas semanas y no tenía que estresarse aun, además, era obvio que le pasaba porque se estaba dando tiempo con su novio y bueno… era algo… normal, mientras que por el otro lado Tomoyo y compañía seguían malinterpretando las cosas, para ellas Syaoran ya tenía a Sakura como novia y además muy enamorada ¿para que seguir perdiendo tiempo en clases de matemáticas cuando lo que el interesaba ya no era eso? El tiempo se acababa y era mejor actuar rápido y bien, pero ¿Cómo? Ese sujeto era implacable y saber algo de él era imposible.

Bueno, alguna estupidez se les ocurriría.

Por su parte la chica de ojos verdes miraba hacía la ventana, había descuidado las matemáticas y tenía que volver al ritmo, pero era tan difícil con él ahí y cambiar de tutor no lo haría, ningún tutor le daría los besos como los daba él, bueno, Syaoran era una mala influencia o una muy buena.

Sakura sonrió, pero tuvo que calmarse, las cosas eran serias… bueno, no tan seria, pero no quería que se volvieran a reír de ella, los minutos pasaban y pasaban, se había vuelto una Syaoran-dependiente para las matemáticas, no le entendía a nadie mas que no fuera él, cuando le ponía atención a la explicación y no a su cabello o a sus ojos o el espeso de sus cejas, era un echo, estaba como idiota completamente con solo pensar en él y eso era malo, digo, no esta mal enamorarse, pero hay tiempo para todo y ella lo sabía.

El timbre marcó el final de la clase y el inicio del descanso, la cabeza de la chica aun estaba dando vueltas de la vergüenza y aumentaba a medida que algunas y algunos pasaban y la miraban, si tan solo Syaoran estuviera por allí les daría su merecido, pero no estaba y era hora de comenzar a sacar sus propios talentos, después de todo el que con lobos anda a aullar aprende y ella era buena aprendiendo.

Pero era algo complicado, es decir, Syaoran era un experto mintiendo, era frío con lo que no le importaba y era calculador, en cambio ella apenas sabía mentir, bueno, pero tenia talentos, no, ¿a quien quería engañar? No era tan lista como Syaoran.

Sakura suspiró.

Bueno, se iría a recostar un rato en el prado, necesitaba organizar sus ideas un poco y en la parte de atrás de la preparatoria no se hacían muchas personas, lo que la ayudaba a relajar o eso creía en principio, sus amigas la vieron salir, sabían como le fastidiaba a Sakura las miradas que le estaban dando o las risas que se oían cuando no podía hacer mucho, pero era culpa de Li, al parecer no era tan bueno o comenzaba a aburrirse de ella.

Sakura caminó y así como dijo se acostó un rato, llevaba un emparedado y un yogurt, no comía mucho, pero si le gustaba comer, por puesto, siempre llevaba uno que otro dulce en el bolsillo de su falda.

No pasó mucho tiempo en que Sakura escuchara pasos cerca a ella, no miró, lo lógico era que fueran sus amigas, no se hablaba con nadie mas de la preparatoria o no con muchas personas como para que se le acercaran.

La joven de ojos verdes volteó, sorpresa, venía Sayuri y unas amigas ¿Qué quería? O por Dios, la chica se asustó, tal vez querían venganza por lo que Syaoran le había echo, al demonio, eso le pasaba a esa chica por fácil, pero se equivocó de hombre, él tenía el nombre de Sakura por todas partes, aunque eso no la tranquilizaba mucho, esas chicas eran conflictivas y por sus apariencias no eran muy decentes, es decir, las faldas de la preparatoria no eran muy largas, pero si por esas chicas fuera no llevarían, solo esperaba que no hubiera ningún tipo de acercamiento.

Eran tres contra una.

Sakura decidió ignorarla, no podía buscarla a ella, habían pasado semanas desde el incidente y no había echo nada, pero ahora que lo pensaba, desde el incidente nunca estuvo sola, siempre estaba con Rika o con Naoko o con todas sus amigas, pero ahora… _¡claro!_, tal vez estaban esperando que estuviera sola, no, seguro estaba imaginando cosas, las chicas seguirían de largo y la dejarían en paz, pero estaba lejos de ese presentimiento.

Sayuri no había podido olvidar dos cosas, la primera: aquel bombón que la había encerrado y la segunda: que le dijeran que era novio y tutor de Sakura. Aquella tarde que las amigas de la oji-verde la sacaron de la cabaña Tomoyo le comentó eso, esa vez sin querer, aunque eso si le ayudó a la chica, sabía con quien desquitarse.

Las chicas se acercaron mas a Sakura que se estaba poniendo nerviosa, que alguna de sus amigas llegara en ese momento, pedía.

—Oye Sayuri, sabías que Kinomoto sacó cero hoy en matemáticas —le comentó lo suficientemente fuerte a la chica para que esta escuchara —es increíble como una persona puede ser tan bestia —_calma, calma, calma, _se repetía su mente, solo eran palabras.

—vaya que es tonta ¿Por qué será? —dijo la otra amiga

Sakura las volteó a mirar, bueno, no iba a tener mucha calma mas.

—Bueno, supongo que ese tutor que tiene y ella se dedican a hacer otras cosas en vez de estudiar —_ya quisiera yo, _Sakura se reprimió, la situación era seria y ella pensando en esas cosas prometedoras, bien, la chica estaba perdiendo la cabeza, por pensar en eso y por la ira que sentía —aunque como decía la canción que cantó Ronald, seguro que ella solo esta con él por el dinero.

Ellas no eran quien para decirle que hacer con su vida, Sakura se levantó de donde estaba acostada y miró a la chica, esos hermosos ojos verdes podían ver mal, muy mal.

—¿Qué pasó Sayuri? —Preguntó Sakura en tono insolente —¿estas celosa porque a mi si me hace "otras cosas" en vez de encerrarme en el cuarto de deportes? ese día debiste sentirte muy frustrada, te dejaron calenturienta… por cierto, te comiste la galleta que te dejó por debajo de la puerta, creo que a las perras como tu les gusta la harina —Sakura sonrío ganadora, pero Sayuri reaccionó al insulto y le lanzó una cachetada a ella, por suerte para Sakura el deporte no era en vano y la esquivó fácilmente y claro, contraatacó, pero no con una cachetada.

Sakura hizo su mano puño y le dio en toda la nariz, la chica calló de golpe contra el suelo y las amigas fueron a ver como estaba. El corazón de Sakura latía con fuerza, nunca en su vida había metido un puño, a nadie, pero en ese momento se sintió bien, muy bien, era un desahogo tan grande.

Sayuri se levantó, la nariz le sangraba y sus amigas miraban a Sakura, las cosas no acababan ahí, las amigas de Sayuri se abalanzaron contra Sakura y en dos segundos la lluvia de uñas, bofetadas y cabellos arrancados de las tres era increíble, pero por fin después de segundos, las amigas de Sakura aparecieron a escena, mierda, estaba acribillando a Sakura, por eso corrieron, ahora eran cinco contra tres, ya que Sayuri había ayudado a sus amigas en determinado momento.

Para el grupo de Sakura no fue complicado sacar volando a las chicas de encima de su amiga y de paso mandarlas con uñas por toda la cara, las tres las miraron mal y se marcharon.

Sayuri no entendió esa actitud en principio, se suponía que ellas le habían dicho acerca de Li, lo que significaba que la amistad con Sakura no estaba afianzada y ahora atacan contra ella, que grupo mas raro.

Por su parte las chicas estaban sentadas en el prado respirando con dificultad, Sakura estaba con la cabeza gacha y sus ojos no eran visibles por los cabellos castaños que caían por sus lados, sus amigas la miraron.

—¿Qué ocurrió Sakura? —se atrevieron a preguntar.

Ella no levantó la vista, pero si llevó su mano a su mejilla, le ardía un poco, al parecer la habían aruñado levemente, _malditas gatas._

Podía contar lo sucedido.

—Bueno… —comenzó —la chica quería venganza… estaba resentida por lo que Syaoran le hizo tiempo atrás y como me vio sola… —sus amigas la miraron, pero Rika las miró a ellas e incluso se juzgó a si misma por ayudar a conseguir a Sayuri aquel día —creo que estaba aprovechando este momento —Sakura volteó a donde había dejado su yogurt, estaba aplastado, infló sus cachetes.

Sus amigas se miraban, la culpa no había sido de Li, había sido de ellas… pero… una buena oportunidad de duda entraba en juego.

—Sakura —dijo Chijaru —Li solo te trae problemas, mira que hoy ya no sabías de matemáticas, las cosas se están saliendo de control entre ustedes dos y sus venganzas infantiles te causan molestias —Naoko y Tomoyo la miraron, estaba en lo cierto, buen punto… —hoy fue Sayuri, mañana no sabremos —Rika las miró _¿Qué era todo eso?_ Desconocía a sus amigas.

—Creo que tiene razón —secundó Tomoyo.

Sakura comenzó a mover sus hombros, como si estuviera… ¿llorando? Ahora si las cosas estaban graves, Sakura estaba llorando… pero…

—fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida —se levantó con una sonrisa, sus amigas creyeron que falsa, pero no era así —nunca antes me había peleado con una chica y ni siquiera sabía lo que es meter un puño —se miró su mano, estaba colorada —pero fue gratificante, esa chica se lo merecía por meterse con mi Syaoran, ahora recibió castigo por su parte y por la mía —Sakura brincaba de un lado a otro para desconciertos de sus amigas, también lanzaba puños a un enemigo imaginario —si… si… esa chica aprendió su lección.

Las cuatro otras estaban de piedra…

—Eres grandiosa Sakura —se levantó Rika y le pasó una bendita para que se la pusiera en la mejilla —nunca pensé que supieran golpear así, eres una loca guerrera.

—Yo tampoco lo pensé —la tomó de las manos y empezaron a saltar juntas —pero ustedes no se quedaron atrás

¿Por qué de repente para Tomoyo y compañía algo andaba mal? Esa no era la Sakura kinomoto que conocían, esta había dejado el miedo que la caracterizaba o su gran timidez, lo que no sabían era que el pulso de Sakura aun estaba agitado, pero igual, no era Sakura, era tan agresiva como Li y además ahora Rika le daba cuerda, eso no estaba bien.

Sakura saltaba y saltaba, pobre Sayuri, de seguro que por unos días iba a estar usando una venda en la nariz, había quedado como Rodolfo el reno del puño, pero bien que se lo merecía y las amigas de ella tampoco salieron bien libradas, todas al menos tenían las marcas de las uñas de alguien.

—Ya vuelvo —comentó Sakura, todas la miraron interrogante, la chica de ojos verdes señaló su yogurt aplastado —ya no tengo nada que tomar y tengo sed —la chica soltó a su amiga y se marchó mientras Rika se sentaba para descansar de la euforia de Sakura.

Si, era tan distinta, estaba cambiando y a pesar de saber que sus amigas pensaban que para mal no era así, Rika sabía que estaba madurando a velocidad crucero y todo era gracias a Li y muchos pensarían que eso era malo, que eran malas influencias, pero era mejor ver a esa Sakura que a una que se hubiera dejado insultar de Sayuri.

Las otras tres miraban a la recién sentada

—¿Qué tramas Rika? —Dijo Naoko, la chica la miró interrogantemente —le estas dando mucha cuerda a Sakura, mira como se esta comportando, eso no es algo de ella.

—Creo que Naoko tiene razón —dijeron a unísono Tomoyo y Chijaru

—¿Qué hubiesen preferido? ¿Qué se hubiera dejado insultar o maltratar sin hacer nada? —Preguntó molesta —Sakura solo se defendió y eso es algo que debería ponernos felices, ya no es la chica que dejan que todos se le burlen, esta cambiando y la verdad no creo que se vaya a volver un demonio, al contraria, va a estar cada vez mas y mas preparada para afrontar situaciones como esta —Rika se calmó un poco ya que su tono de voz había subido.

—Li es una mala influencia —habló Tomoyo.

—¿Por qué la quiere? —Preguntó —porque aquel día del festival fue lo único que yo vi —el silencio reinó, cada una de las chicas pensaba en lo incorrecto y lo correcto, pero aun estaban lejos de confiar en Li las otras tres, Rika de seguro estaba confundiendo porque alguna vez se vio así de enamorada, si, no podía ser otra cosa, pero nombrar a Terada no era indicado en un momento así.

—No la quiere —corrigió Tomoyo.

—Yo creo que si la verdad y si Sakura quiere seguir con él no voy a interferir mas, voy a dejar que se estrelle si quiere estrellarse… aunque lo dudo, él es una persona no detestable y eso esta bien para mi, deberían hacer lo mismo, si la separan de Li en este momento igual Sakura va a sufrir, eso es un echo.

Las tres abrieron los ojos, la primera de ellas se había echado para atrás, eso estaba mal y si, las palabras de Rika tenían razón, mucha razón, pero sabían que si Sakura sufría en ese momento era mejor que en un futuro ¿cierto? Cuando el amor saliera hasta por los poros.

—Muchachas —gritó Sakura. Todas la miraron, se veía mas contenta ¿de verdad querían dañar eso ahora? Bueno, si estaban haciendo mal, que Dios las perdonara, porque ni Naoko, ni Tomoyo y ni Chijaru se iban a ir para atrás —había mucha fila —dijo sin notar la malo del ambiente —pero lo logré —sonrío —tomen —y a cada una de sus amigas les pasó un jugo, las chicas lo tomaron y agradecieron.

_Todo es por tu bien…_

Sakura comenzó a comer lo que había traído, cada vez quería conocer mas de Syaoran, mas y mas, su juventud era un gran enigma, bueno, ya no tan grande, pero era algo interesante, era un gran hombre y de seguro había sido un gran joven o eso pensaba, la chica sonrío, ya sabía que hacer para conocer a el Syaoran malo o al de la mascara que cargaba cuando no estaba con ella.

Luego recordó que Syaoran no le iba a dar clases hasta mañana y no quería esperar mucho, pero recapacitó, después de todo eran novios y una chica podía visitar a su novio cuando quisiera ¿cierto? Es decir, no era algo malo y no era la primera vez que estaba en su casa, además de gustarle la idea de pasar un rato lejos de los números, aunque si necesitaba una nueva clase, pero podía esperar esta.

Él era un mundo grande y ella lo iba a explorar.

Si, pasaría por la tarde a verlo.

OoOoOoOoOoo

Estaba cansado como siempre que le daba por acompañar a su muy estimado amigo a consultar algo, pero nunca se rehusaba, sabía que no se podría negar y sabía que era mejor que quedarse en su casa sin nada que hacer y es que la verdad no tenía nada que hacer.

Desde el noviazgo con Sakura su vida había cambiado brevemente, en parte había vuelto a su adolescencia por etapas y encontraba su mente mas despejada y distraída, pensando en ella la mayoría del tiempo, sabía que ese tal Ronald no se acercaría nuevamente y eso lo relajaba bastante, aunque sabía que eso no sería para siempre, sujetos como él no se rendían, pero estaría calmado por un rato, también había distribuido su tiempo para pasar ratos con ella, no se veían todos los días, pero si la mayoría de la semana, eran ratos leves, pero agradables.

No era el prospecto de novio, era evidente, pero se estaba esforzando o intentándolo, para ser sinceros Sakura era quien organizaba la mayoría de cosas para hacer, siempre estaba buscando sacarlo o algo así.

Era una chica tan tonta a su manera, pero era una chica o la única chica que en este momento podía sacarle una sonrisa sincera y no maquiavélica.

Si, estaba tan contento como hacía rato no lo estaba, la vería hasta mañana y eso era algo que estaba bien, por mas ganas que quisiera verla, no podía ¿cierto? Él no iba a buscarla y conociendo la timidez de la chica ella tampoco, siempre organizaban sus cosas y planes, no hacían nada de improvisto y eso podía resultar aburrido a veces, para ella, suponía Syaoran, la vida de él era casi mecanizada o había sido así hasta la aparición de la chica.

Suspiró, ella solo le traía cosas buenas o hasta ahora.

—¿Qué te parece esta? —dijo Touya sobre una moto, era como la décima que veían y gracias a el festival Touya había recolectado suficiente dinero para comprar el objeto ese, a Syaoran personalmente no le gustaban las motos, pero a su amigo si.

—Esta bien —dijo Syaoran al inspeccionarla, no sabía mucho de motos, incluso no podía decir que marca era, pero siendo sincero era lo mejor que había visto hasta ese momento, es decir, Touya necesitaba la moto para transportarse, no para repartidor, por eso aquella le parecía indicada, no era una carcacha y daba presencia, aunque un carro le quedaría mejor a un chef como Touya, pero a su amigo no le gustaban —es lo mejor que hemos visto, es la que mas me gusta.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó desconfiado el hermano de Sakura, sabía que Syaoran estaba exhausto, eran casi las tres de la tarde y habían estado dando vueltas desde temprano

—Seguro —dijo Syaoran.

Era curioso, unas semanas atras habían estado en el mismo plan y para Syaoran no fue complicado recordar que para ese entonces quería deshacerse de la chica que ahora era su novia, el mundo era increíble y podía mostrar historias estupendas, la de él sería un buen ejemplo, es decir, lastimado, engañado por su prometida y mejor amigo, enfermo, abandonado, trata de asustar a su novia actual, no lo consigue, se enamoran, se quieren, las amigas lo odia y tratan de separarlos, una gran historia sin duda alguna.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba, las amigas de Sakura lo odiaban… pero paró un segundo sus pensamientos mientras Touya hablaba con quien trataba de venderle la moto, al parecer se había decidido.

Bueno, retomando a lo anterior, las amigas de Sakura lo odiaban, lo había comprobado aquel día y no solo ese, había tenido la mala suerte de encontrarse con alguna de ellas por la calle, no recordaba el nombre, solo sabía que tenía dos trenzas enormes y la verdad la mirada que le había dado no era buena, se veía el rencor, él sabía que estaban protegiendo lo que querían, en ese caso Sakura, pero él no podía perder a la chica de ojos verdes para la felicidad de sus amigas, no señor, la chica se había metido dentro de él y si las chicas querían batalla, batalla tendrían.

Syaoran vio a su amigo acercarse, solo esperaba que le dijera que ya se había decidido, no quería que comentara que no le había gustado al final.

Touya sonrío ante la mirada de esperanza de Syaoran, su amigo estaba exhausto y él no podía abusar de su buenas intenciones, ya lo había echo toda la mañana.

—Elegí esa —por poco el maestro salta de emoción, por fin —pero… —Touya continuó —faltan hacer unos papeleos, puedes irte, ya te he retrasado demasiado —Syaoran lo miró, era una propuesta muy buena para dejarla pasar.

—¿Estas seguro? —preguntó falsamente. Touya asintió —esta bien, supongo que nos veremos mañana —no quiso insistir mas

—Si —dijo y ambos se despidieron.

Bueno, tenía que llegar a su casa lo antes posible, Bocado no había comido nada y conociendo a su muy estimado animal sabía que: estaba comiendo papel o estaba destrozando el sofá y ninguna opción le gustaba.

Syaoran se montó en su auto, estaba a unos minutos de su casa y la verdad quería llegar a darse un baño, uno grande, estaba cansado y adormilado y eso no estaría nada bien para llegar a la universidad, mas cuando sería el día en que una de sus clases sustentarían los trabajos dejados semanas atrás, había dado bastante tiempo, por eso iba a exigir mas e iba a calificar mas duro, aunque eso tampoco le convenía, es decir, necesitaba pasar estudiantes, no dejarlos, pero no iba a regalar la nota, aunque podía.

Las calles estaban repletas de estudiantes de uniforme, lo que quería decir que las preparatoria ya habían acabado clases por el día, Sakura debía estar rondando por ahí, no, no era la clase de chica que se quedaba por ahí asiendo nada y eso le agradaba mucho mas, era tonto admitirlo, pero era celoso y podía ser obsesionado y posesivo, bueno, no tan posesivo pero…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando se vio obligado a parar en un semáforo y al mirar a lo lejos vio al grupo de Sakura adelante, unos diez metros eran lo que los separaban y como si se hubieran llamado con las mentes ellas voltearon para verlo también, Syaoran se extrañó un poco _¿Por qué Sakura no iba con ellas?_ La verdad era extraño, según tenían entendido caminaban un poco siempre juntas antes de separarse, algo no andaba bien, pero no le iba a preguntar a ellas o por lo menos no a las tres que lo miraban mal.

Tomoyo, Chijaru y Naoko no le quitaban la vista a Syaoran, incluso se habían quedado de piedra en mitad de la calle al verlo, las calles de Tomoeda no eran muy congestionadas de vehículos, lo que cruzar la calle sin aviso no era gran problema, pero con Syaoran li en estas si lo era, es decir, en cuanto el semáforo cambio de color, Syaoran presionó a fondo el acelerador de su vehiculo asustando a las chicas que veían como se acercaba cada vez mas, salieron corriendo para llegar al anden, todas, excepto Rika, que sabía que no iba a hacer nada, Syaoran se vio obligado a frenar a unos metro de distancia de ella, a lo mucho dos, la chica sonrío, sus amigas le temían tanto como lo odiaban.

Rika se hizo a un lado y dejó que Syaoran le pasara por el lado, pero antes de irse abrió su ventana.

—Hola… ¿Por qué Sakura no esta contigo? —preguntó Syaoran, Rika sonrió.

—dijo que tenía algo que hacer

—ya veo… Gracias —dijo antes de despedirse con su mano mientras todas lo veían partir.

Las amigas de Sakura miraban algo desconcertadas a Rika, si bien ella había apoyado era como si conociera a Syaoran de antes y eso no era verdad, incluso él le hablaba como si fuera así, como si fueran amigos, cuando no lo eran, todas estaban cada vez mas molestas, Syaoran Li había llegado a poner sus mundos de cabezas, ya había empezado con Sakura y al parecer la próxima era Rika, bueno, aunque el mundo de ellas estaba ya de cabeza por proteger a la oji-verde

El tutor por su parte continuó con su camino _¿Qué sería lo que Sakura tenía que hacer?_ El pensamiento no lo alegraba mucho, es decir _¿Qué podía hacer una chica de dieciocho años sola en una colonia donde no había absolutamente nada que hacer?_ Porque Tomoeda era algo así como el sitio perfecto para aquel que quiere respirar, bien, tenía que comportarse, estaba armando una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

Decidió no pensar mas en eso, además que estaba cansado, solo quería llegar y ducharse, después comer algo y por ultimo irse a la universidad, si, de lógico que eso era perfecto.

Syaoran llegó a donde vivía y al entrar su vehiculo a su estacionamiento ¡sorpresa! Que hacía la belleza echa persona sentada en las escaleritas que llevaban a su casa, ¿o estaba alucinando? No, esa cara sonrojada era solo de ella y esa manera de mirarlo ¿Qué hacía allí? De seguro que había estado ahí un buen rato, pero eso lo alegraba aun más.

Sakura había decidido ir a visitarlo, le quería pedir algo, todo para conocer una faceta de él que la intrigaba un poco y de seguro esa era la única manera de conocerlo perfectamente o lo que le faltaba por explorar, cuando golpeó en su casa y nadie lo abrió decidió esperarlo, aunque el pensamiento de que él estuviera afuera no le agradaba, sabía que Bocado estaba adentro lo que la llenaba de unos extraños celos, él no tenía con quien salir ¿entonces donde estaba? En cierto punto decidió calmarse, él no era un perro ni nada de eso.

Pero igual iba a preguntar.

El corazón de la chica martillaba con fuerza cuando lo vio bajarse del carro ¿Por qué tenía que tener aquel porte? Era un adonis perfecto o así pensaba ella, podría ser modelo o actor en vez de profesor, bueno, Syaoran como actor solo obtendría el papel de villano con esa cara de pocos amigos que ponía cuando algo le molestaba, Sakura movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, no era para eso que estaba allí.

Un paso lo alejaba de ella, era tan linda, tímida, perfecta ¿Por qué nunca había visto que ese uniforme le quedaba tan bien? Pero luego sus pensamientos se esfumaron al verle la cara detalladamente, ambos se miraron y para ella no fue complicado saber que veía él y ahora venía la explicación y como fuera tenía que darla, se consideraba tonta por no haber pensado en eso, pero era él y no podía ocultarle nada y mucho menos porque estaba aquella vendita en su cara, tal vez se molestaba, es decir, ella sabía que a Syaoran le gustaba verla tierna, tal vez la faceta agresiva no tanto.

Sin antes saludar preguntó:

—¿Qué te ocurrió en el rostro?

Ciertamente no esperaba el beso tan rápido.

Sakura se puso nerviosa, la pregunta de Syaoran había sonado a orden y a una difícil de desobedecer, era como: o me cuentas o me cuentas y ella iba a ser honesta.

—Veras… —comenzó nerviosa —esta mañana… durante el descanso… bueno… yo… tuve un conflicto con una compañera y… esta fue la consecuencia —Syaoran frunció el ceño ¿ella había dicho conflicto? Y la verdad para ser un "conflicto" había sido fuerte, es decir, la chica estaba aruñada o cortada o quien sabe con que le habían echo la herida, eso era algo desconcertante, Sakura peleando, era algo que Syaoran no había esperado ver u oír nunca.

Faltaba explicación, él lo sabía, pero era mejor entrar primero, estaban hablando en la calle.

Sakura solo pudo ver como buscaba sus llaves en el bolsillo, lo conocía y sabía que esa respuesta no era suficiente para él, pero era lo que le iba a dar por el momento, bueno, no por mucho momento, su mente parecía estar obligada a obedecerlo casi siempre, se nublaba cuando de negarle algo se trataba y por arte de magia sus pensamientos se fueron hacía otro lado, nunca, nunca, nunca, desde que eran novios habían estado solos.

Es decir, con Ronald había estado sola en su casa solo una vez y fue aquella tarde, en cambio con Syaoran era la primera vez que estaban como novios solos, la chica comenzó a acalorarse, ella, Syaoran, solos, un panorama algo prometedor, pero… los pensamientos de Sakura la llevaron a levantar la vista a Syaoran que la miraba, él estaba normal, era tan impenetrable a veces ¿él la deseaba?

_Vamos niña contrólate, hay cosas, mas importantes que hacer ahora_

Su mente tenía razón.

Él por su parte se había quedado idiota mirándola, estaba roja sin razón aparente, o podía ser que Sakura pensara que ella y él por estar solos estaban obligados a… no, Sakura no podría estar pensando en eso, eso era una gran tontería, la chica no era tan retorcida para pensar en algo así, pero entonces se dio cuenta que el retorcido era él por creer que ella se le pasaba por la cabeza algo así, era Sakura, apenas se besaban y eso estaba bien para ambos ¿cierto? Si, no necesitaban nada más…

Cada vez ambos estaban más perdidos en sus pensamientos, solo una buena distracción podía sacarlos de esas miradas tímidas que le botaba Sakura y de las miradas curiosas que le daba él y como si sus plegarias fueran escuchadas el mayor de los metiches llegó batiendo la cola.

Bocado corrió a los brazos de Syaoran, haciendo que Sakura suspirara aliviada, la mirada de su novio era algo hipnotizante y atrayente, por todos los santos, era evidente porque las chicas le corrían, aunque él también les corría a ellas, pero de otra forma, era tan bueno, lindo, serio a la vez que ella era la joven mas afortunada del universo, había conseguido su hombre perfecto.

—bien —cuando Sakura lo vio, Syaoran ya estaba sentado en una silla de la sala mirándola, esperando una respuesta, ella se acercó lentamente y se sentó frente a él, como le gustaría ser Bocado en ese momento, Syaoran jugaba con su carita y con sus costados, haciendo que el perro se relajara, ya, se estaba comportando tontamente, era como una loca maniática, pero era inevitable, las manos de él al parecer sabían que hacer para relajar, tanto como sus labios, había que admitir.

La chica estaba apenada y más roja que de costumbre, la conocía como una chica tímida, pero se estaba comportado de una manera peor, no desagradable, pero… era distinto a lo que estaba acostumbrado con ella, pero esperaba una explicación.

—Me pelee con Sayuri, la chica que te coqueteó la vez del festival, estaba buscando venganza —dijo Sakura rápidamente bajando la cabeza.

Syaoran quedó quieto, la culpa era de él, aunque ella no estaba allí para culparlo, pero igual gran de la responsabilidad era suya ¿pero que podía hacer? Solo una cosa por aquel comportamiento de niño:

—lo siento —Sakura lo miró, no, Syaoran estaba entendiendo mal las cosas, ella no estaba allí para echarle en cara eso, estaba allí por otra cosa, pero él como cosa rara tomando todo por donde no era, tenía que callarlo y dar su explicación, pero él no dejó ya que prosiguió —no era mi intención causarte problemas —bajó a Bocado y se acercó a ella.

Sakura solo atinaba a verlo venir, se veía tan guapo preocupado, que su parte malévola le decía que no dijera nada y que dejara que la mirara con esa infinita ternura que solo Syaoran le daba, estaba recibiendo un premio por una maldad.

—No es tu culpa.

—Lo es —a esas alturas ya estaba frente a ella, mirándola, la chica estaba estática ¿alguna vez podría aguantarle la mirada o sobreponerse ante su presencia? No, era tan magnánimo como nadie —ven —dijo y llevó su mano a la mejilla de ella.

Sakura inclinó su cabeza para que el contacto fuera mayor.

—¿Qué… haces? —dijo con su voz echa nada.

—Esto te va a doler —dijo Syaoran retirando con cuidado la bandita para ver que tan grande era el arañón, porque no era muy posible que las chicas se defendieran a puñal o algo así, se sorprendió un poco al verlo, era como de dos centímetros —de verdad lo siento —repitió Syaoran.

Sakura lo oyó disculparse nuevamente, él no se disculpaba con nadie y no tenía que hacerlo con ella.

—Si tan apenado estas me puedes dar un beso y quedamos a mano —dijo colorada, pero segura, él solo pudo mirarla ¿acaso sus besos eran medicinales? Eso era la cosa mas ridícula que su mente había sacado en toda su vida, lo sabía, pero sin pensarlo ya estaba cerca de Sakura y ella tenía los ojos cerrados.

Se permitió saborearlo, todo de él, era tan cuidadoso, la trataba con tal cariño, con tal amor, era todo para ella y no podía estar mas feliz, mas en las nubes y mas realizada, de repente sintió la mano de él viajar a su mejilla lastimada, y tocarla levemente, como sobando ¿un hombre podía ser mas tierno? Era algo imposible, pero vaya que ese tacto la estaba volviendo loca, estaba casi sobre Syaoran y no quería separarse en un buen rato, pero como siempre él tenía otros planes y la alejó un poco.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —Preguntó sonriente, ella estaba igual que él, pero era el momento en el cual podía ganarle una batallita, por eso negó —lo siento —dijo él —pero después veremos que hacer… ahora quiero saber el motivo real de tu visita —comentó olvidando momentáneamente la mejilla, lo cual sonó a alivio para Sakura, aunque que tenía de malo que lo visitara, si, su visita tenía otro fin, pero igual si no lo tuviera también podría estar allí.

—Primero que nada dime donde estabas cuando llegué —Syaoran la miró ceñudo ¿estaba celosa? Quien diría que podría resultar tan obsesiva.

—Estaba con una rubia hermosa, luego con una morena espectacular y por ultimo contigo, un buen día —Sakura se cruzó de brazos —¿Qué? —se hizo el tonto, luego se resignó, la chica era la única capaz de sacarle información —estaba con Touya… al parecer por fin comprara la moto, estuve toda la mañana con él… ahora te toca responder a ti.

Sakura lo miró, aun no estaba lista para proponerle lo que quería proponerle, era algo tal vez imprudente, pero era algo que quería, bueno, era mejor darle largas al asunto.

—Sube y arréglate, te preparare algo de comer —el único que el parecer entendió la palabra comer fue Bocado que se había acercado a Sakura casi de golpe y ahora le batía el rabo a ella, pero Syaoran la miraba interrogante ¿Qué se traía entre manos? En fin, ella siempre salía con algo raro, estaría bien dejar que planeara algo, no le importó el cambio de conversación —ve…

—Como quieras —comentó haciéndose el desinteresado, pero estaba muy interesado —si me necesitas estoy en la ducha —esas ultimas palabras salieron de la boca de Syaoran sin pensarlo y el no se dio cuenta de la magnitud de lo que acababa de decir, ya que estaba caminando hacia las escaleras.

En cambio ella si las había captado de una gran manera ¿_eso era una propuesta de algo?_ Se preguntó la chica mientras las imágenes de dos cuerpos húmedos y juntos bajo las gotas de la regadera la hacían sonrojar, si era una propuesta no la podía cumplir ¿cierto? Bueno, eran novios, pero ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Syaoran no estaba hablando de lo que ella estaba pensando, él nunca daría una invitación de ese tipo y si la diera lo haría directamente, sin rodeos, tenía que comenzar a calmarse, ahora estaba empezando a fantasear con Syaoran.

_¿Eso tiene algo malo?_

La verdad no, pero nunca había echo algo parecido con Ronald, _al demonio Ronald, _se dijo Sakura al notar que cada pensamiento de ella llevaba a una comparación entre su ex y Syaoran y la verdad no había punto de comparación, otro detalle era que no le gustaría pensar que Syaoran la comparara con Kim, pero él no lo hacía.

Sakura suspiró, su novio le ponía el mundo de cabeza sin querer, pero ya era hora de concentrarse en la comida ligera que le haría a Syaoran y a Bocado, en vez de estar pensando en fantasías y otras cosas, si Syaoran quería que lo acompañara en el baño estaba equivocado, por muchas ganas que tuviera, Sakura se reprochó nuevamente, él no había insinuado eso nunca, era ella quien al parecer tenía ganas de hacerlo.

Bien, La temperatura de su rostro comenzó a subir nuevamente, tenía tres posibilidades, la primera: calmarse, la segunda: calmarse y la tercera: acompañarlo en la ducha.

_La tres, la tres, la tres, la tres, la tres_

Sakura se pellizcó el hombro para salir de aquellos pensamientos turbios y decidió escoger la dos, aunque la uno era la misma, estaba perdida, lo sabía y era mejor ya que se había ofrecido, prepararle algo, solo esperaba que él no bajara mas guapo de lo que ya estaba, mala suerte, a los minutos lo vio bajar y nunca pensó que después de ver su cabello húmedo su corazón palpitara mas que los minutos atrás.

Mientra él la miraba y miraba su comida ¿el tenía carne o algo parecido para ver aquellas hamburguesas que Sakura le tenía preparadas? No lo recordaba y de seguro que eso era algo que ella había comprado con anterioridad, porque de seguro quería algo, la conocía y eso era evidente, es decir, la chica miraba sus movimientos como esperando algo, solo esperaba que su comida y la de su perro no saliera tan costosa.

Sakura lo miró sentarse, era bueno aprovechar el tiempo con él y ahí radicaba su plan, algo interesantes le había ocurrido y se le ocurrirían nuevas cosas para lograr lo que quería, aunque él comía desconfiado, era inteligente y ya sabía algo, pero no iba a preguntar, podía ser bastante duro a veces, pero todo iba a estar bien, pero luego Sakura recordó algo que no estaba tan bien, las clases de matemáticas, aunque esfumó ese pensamiento de su cabeza, no quería arruinar el momento.

OoOoOoOoOoo

Aun no creí que se hubiera dejado convencer de la chica, es decir, la comida suya y de su perro había resultado salir un tanto costosa, eso y la chica también le había dado por echar en cara el arañón de su mejilla, era inteligente y manipuladora a su estilo, y es que negarle nada a esos pucheros infantiles que hacía a veces era algo complicado, solo esperaba que eso no trajera problemas, Sakura en su mundo, era algo nuevo, pero si ella lo había querido así, así lo tendría.

¿De donde había salido ese loco interés? La chica al perecer lo quería conocer como nadie, lo que no sabía era que ya lo hacía, bueno, era ella.

Syaoran tenía su carro parqueado frente a la casa de Sakura, la chica se había ido minutos después de la cena a alistarse y si, lo había convencido que la llevara a la universidad, tenía gran curiosidad por saber como dictaba las clases, al parecer le gustaba su lado frío, bueno, ya no había vuelta atrás, eran las cinco y media y no era una decisión reversible, aunque por esa deliciosa hamburguesa que había preparado…

Suspiró ¿Cuánto más iba a tardar?

Por su parte Sakura se alistaba lo mejor posible, sabía a donde iba y no podía irse como una chiquilla de preparatoria, la destrozarían, aunque para eso estaba Shaoran, él la protegería hasta de su sombra si esta la atacara, era un galante, un caballero y alguien mas fácil de convencer de las cosas, es decir, solo tuvo que insistir un poco, fue cosa de unas caritas y reprochar lo de la comida y su cara.

Se había cambiado la vendita, la que le había dado Rika tenía un color rosado que no le gustaba mucho, ella se decidió por una blanca que no se veía mal, tenía que verse mayor, por eso se puso una falda de Jean azul que le llegaba hasta un poco mas debajo de la rodilla y lo acompañó con una camisa algo elegante de color blanco, los botones iban en la parte de adelante, los acompañó con una bufanda alrededor de su delgado cuello, y decidió no recogerse el cabello, es decir, no quería ir con coletas por la universidad, si, se veía distinta, eso y el maquillaje sutil eran la combinación perfecta y todo era de él.

Se asomó por su ventana, Syaoran ya la estaba esperando, pero él no se percató de ella, no habría problema, ya le había comentado a Touya de eso, entonces tenía permiso, además de confiar su hermano en Syaoran, lo que era una gran carta a su favor, Sakura bajó nerviosa, no sin antes tomas un maletín, no el usual que llevaba a la preparatoria, uno mas serio, Syaoran le había dicho que llevara algo donde apuntar, que la haría pasar por su estudiante, auque de verdad lo fuera.

—Ya me voy —le dijo a Touya que estaba sentado en una silla del primer piso.

—No le causes problemas a Syaoran —la advirtió —y no destruyas la universidad… monstruo —Sakura ignoró ese comentario y salió de la casa.

Touya se quedó pensando, era increíble como la bestia dominada la bella, aunque ¿la bestia era Sakura? Bueno, Sakura era el monstruo y Syaoran no era la bella, bueno, la comparación exacta sería: como el monstruo domina el gruñón, a Touya le salió una gota en su cabeza ¿en que rayos pensaba?

Ya afuera de la casa Sakura se acercó tímidamente al carro, Syaoran estaba recostado en su asiento con los ojos cerrados, no la había visto, por eso se vio obligada a golpearle la ventanita, en eso momento si la miró y decir que se había quedado de piedra al verla era poco ¿Dónde estaba la chica de la preparatoria? Esta Sakura se veía mayor, se veía, no mejor, pero más madura, más… mas… mas… se veía hermosa, titubeando le abrió la puerta de adelante.

—Eres muy cumplido —comentó Sakura tímidamente al verlo idiotizado.

—No me gusta llegar tarde —la chica lo miró, en eso si eran distintos, ella llegaba casi tarde a todo lado donde fuera, Syaoran puso en marcha su carro, estaba nervioso, ya habían estado en su carro algunas veces, pero ninguna se había sentido tan nervioso —espero que no te quede cicatriz en la mejilla —dijo al verla callada, podía ver nervios en sus ojos.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque parecerás un sicario —ambos rieron ante tal disparate, mientras Sakura lo contemplaba conducir.

Ese traje negro le quedaba muy bien y esa camisa azul ni de que hablar y lo mejor es que por muy despistada que fuera había notado que Syaoran no estaba incomodo, pero lo estaba, por algo que no se imaginaba ella, y eso era que él estaba bastante celoso, no podía defenderla mucho en la universidad sin tirar su fama a la basura y lo ultimo que quería era que alguien se le acercara, estaba muy hermosa y cualquier muchacho pipi loco lo haría, bueno, solo esperaba controlarse.

El camino a la universidad fue silencioso, Sakura miraba atontada la gran instalación y la gran cantidad de alumnos sin hacer nada frente a esta, muchos miraban el carro de Syaoran, hasta ahí todo normal.

Syaoran estacionó su vehiculo

—No le hables a nadie —casi ordenó sin previo aviso, Sakura lo miró y anotó mentalmente —hazte en las sillas de adelante —asintió —eres mi estudiante y esta clase te podría servir, esa es nuestra excusa, no esperes que te demuestre cuanto te quiero en la universidad y por nada del mundo te dejes intimidar de nadie —la chica terminó asintiendo, era el Syaoran frío quien le hablaba en ese momento, pero era igual de genial.

Estaba por bajarse del auto cuando sintió que fue tirada hacía atrás y en menos de nada los labios de Syaoran invadían los suyos, estaba loco, él lo sabía, pero era algo que no podaría aguantar por mucho tiempo mas, solo esperaba que nadie lo viera demostrándole a la chica cuanto la quería, eso podría acarrear problemas, pero solo pudo disfrutar del momento, de estar contento unos segundos, para amargarse unas horas y Sakura eran esos segundos.

La chica llevó su mano a la nuca para atraerlo mas, ya que tenía que verlo tras bambalinas por decirlo de alguna manera disfrutaría de ese momento al máximo, por eso lo besó con ganas, iba a ser un martirio verlo sin poder decirle cuanto lo quería, pero ella se había metido en esa aguantaría y después de ese beso podía hacerlo, estaba segura, además de a él también gustarle, cuando se separaron ambos se miraron un poco sonrojados, estaban pensando en lo mismo, en el martirio de disimulas por cuatro horas.

—¿Me demostraste cuanto me quieres? —Syaoran no dijo nada y ambos se bajaron del carro.

Las palabras ocio y vagancia fueron dos cosas que la chica pudo ver mientras se dirigían a la puerta de entrada, muchas personas no hacían nada y algunas ya comenzaban a mirar a Syaoran que caminaba alejado de ella unos pasos, bueno, no podía esperar demostraciones en publico como dijo él.

Ciertamente las cosas eran un tanto distintas en la preparatoria que en la universidad, eso era innegable y lo estaba viendo.

—Buenas tardes —saludó Syaoran al portero.

—Buenas tardes profesor Li —Syaoran ingresó, pero Sakura fue detenida —disculpe señorita me permite su carnet —Sakura se quedó quieta ¿Cuál? No tenía.

—Viene conmigo, es estudiante mía —el portero lo miró unos segundos sin decir nada, sabía que estaban hablando de li y bueno, no podía ser tan malo, además no era la primera vez que se le colaba alguien que no fuera de la universidad, se hizo a un lado para darle paso a Sakura.

La chica entró y caminó al lado de Syaoran por los pasillos, era un sitio muy grande y a esas alturas mas miradas estaban sobre ellos y Syaoran ya se había puesto su mascara de frialdad y no miraba a nadie, como si no le importara nada, aunque Sakura sabía que no le importaba, eso era un detalle bueno para su personalidad, pero había que tener sangre fría para aguantarse la mitad de las miradas malas de los hombres y la otra mitad de miradas lujuriosas de las chicas, eso la asustó.

Había muchas chicas y se veían mas maduras, bonitas, elegantes y sofisticadas que ella, era difícil creer que él la eligiera a ella, es decir, si miraba a cualquier lado podía escoger chicas con una presencia increíble, eso no la ayudó.

Syaoran miró a Sakura tensarse a su lado y mirar de un lado a otro, se veía tan nerviosa como nunca la había visto e incluso eso resultaba chistoso, era divertido verla tratar de imitar a una chica de universidad, moviéndose con más gracia y aparentando madures, que tenía, se veía tan tensa, sujetaba su maletín como si de eso dependiera su vida, pero ella lo quiso así, ahora tenía que atenerse a las consecuencias.

—Relájate —comentó mirando hacía adelante, Sakura lo miró y trató de hacerle caso, pero ere algo tan complicado.

Ambos llegaron al primer salón donde Syaoran tenía clase y este se maldijo severamente por su descuido, había olvidado que en ese salón estaba Hiraguizawa y él conocía a Sakura, las cosas se podía poner feas y eso no estaba en sus planes, bueno ¿Qué podía pasar? Después de todo él era el maestro y podía hacer lo que quisiera ¿cierto?

La chica lo miró como esperando apoyo para entrar.

—¿entramos juntos? —dijo nerviosa Sakura, era ella y eso lo encantaba cada vez mas, era como si le estuviera diciendo con la cara: _sálvame que tengo miedo,_ y eso era perfecto, pero no podía hacer de príncipe azul en un terreno donde tenía que comportarse como el villano de la historia, solo esperaba que ella si sacara un poco sus uñas, como le había dicho que hizo con Sayuri

—Entra, te seguiré en unos segundos —Sakura lo miró ¿de verdad iba a dejarla entrar sola? Al parecer si, pero ya que.

La chica respiró hondo, asomó su cabeza por el marco de la puerta, el salón tenía demasiadas personas y maldijo que le tuvieran tanto miedo a Syaoran, de no ser así no hubieran llegado tantos, pero ni modo, para su suerte había unas sillas solas en la parte de adelante, solo tenía que entrar como si nada y así lo hizo.

La chica bajó los hombros y de seguro estaba roja como un tomate, ella solo miraba su silla a donde tenía que dirigirse, mientras sentía la mirada de personas viéndola y preguntándose ¿Qué rayos hacía esa chica allí? Solo esperaba que entrara en poco tiempo Syaoran, antes que alguien comenzara con sus críticas o algo así, por fin llegó a su puesto y miró al frente, ya estaba hecho.

—¿Estas perdida infanta? —preguntó alguien desde el fondo del salón, las orejas de la chica ardían, lo senita así, ella solo pudo ignorarlo.

Eriol por au parte miraba atónito ¿Qué hacía Sakura allí? Por el bien del anterior chico estaría perfecto que Syaoran no escuchara nada, lo acababa, si supiera que le estaba hablando nada mas ni nada menos que a la novia de Li, pero él no iba a hablar nada de eso, era hora de comenzara jugar cartas a su favor, según su novia, él no podía pasar la materia siendo enemigo de Li y si, no le gustaba la idea de rebajarse a pedirle unas disculpas, pero lo haría, sería hipócrita, ya que su novia tenía razón, si se hacía amigo de Syaoran era mas fácil que este lo pasara, pero podía divertirse

Segundos después Syaoran entró y Sakura se sorprendió ¿Cómo hacía para sacar esa cara de demonio? Era un artista no reconocido.

—Buenas tardes —comentó Syaoran, algo llamó su atención, allí estaba Moji, Syaoran pensó no volver a verlo ¿a que iba si ni siquiera había entregado el trabajo? ¿o si? luego haciendo cabeza recordó que si había calificado algo de ese tipo —bueno, comencemos con las sustentaciones, luego haremos algo de clase.

Syaoran sonrío al ver como todos se tensaban y Sakura lo miraba, estaba tan entretenida mirándolo que era graciosa y la verdad estas primeras horas solo se iba a dedicar a llamar personas para que argumentaran sus trabajos, luego enseñaría algo para que ella no se aburriera mucho.

Él se sentó magnánimo en su puesto y comenzó a ver el nombre de los trabajos.

Llamó personas por persona, la chica de ojos verdes estaba impactada, se veía el temor de las personas al pasar, como si fueran llevados a la silla eléctrica, muchos muchachos se veían pálidos y muchas chicas forzaron sonrisas, unas coquetas y otras nerviosas, pero nada, y la chica se impresionó mas cuando una chica casi le rogaba a Syaoran que le subiera la nota, pero este no lo hacía ¿de verdad los trabajos estaban tan malos? Se asuntó un poco, todo en Syaoran cambiaba en la universidad.

Ese Syaoran no era aproximado al que le dictaba clases a ella o el que la besaba con tal cuidado, ese Syaoran que veía… ese Syaoran que veía… la asustaba.

—Hiraguizawa —llamó Syaoran. Sakura lo miró ¿había llamado a Eriol? Ella no lo había visto por allí, bueno, era una despistada.

Eriol se levantó de su silla y miró a Sakura, la chica le sonrío y él correspondió la sonrisa, cosa que no le agradó nada a Syaoran, pero para su suerte nadie notó eso, pero aun así, muchas personas se preguntaban quien era esa chica, Syaoran ya la hubiera echado de ser una colada.

—Buenas tardes profesor Li —saludó Eriol cuando estuvo frente a él.

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos, Eriol era de los pocos que podía retar a Syaoran con la mirada eso era tan increíble para muchos, Sakura solo miraba impotente no podía hacer nada.

—Bien Hiraguizawa… resuelve el ejercicio veinticinco —dijo poniéndole una hoja de papel.

El chico de lentes sonrió, Syaoran li por muy inteligente podía llegar a ser predecible y eso era algo a su favor, sabía que por ser él le iba a poner uno de los ejercicios mas complicados y el veinticinco lo era, pero lo había estudiado como nadie y se lo sabía de memoria, a pesar de no saber muy bien como salían todas las cosas, que importaba, comenzó a resolverlo y la verdad Syaoran estaba impactado, lo estaba resolviendo para su mala suerte y con mucha facilidad, estaba esperando ponerle un uno, no un diez

Eriol terminó y lo miró

—¿Está bien? —no, Syaoran no se lo haría tan fácil.

—Si —comentó —pero la respuesta era 15 newton —Eriol levantó una ceja —usted colocó 15 nada mas, tiene siete en la nota —decir que Eriol lo miró mal era poco ¿Cómo pretendía su novia que se amigara con alguien como Li? Era el demonio en el año 2008, bueno, era hora de tragarse su orgullo, solo esperaba que eso sirviera en unos días cuando terminara el año.

—Tonto de mi parte —comentó —no lo volveré a hacer —Syaoran lo miró sin entender —por cierto, quiero pedirle disculpas por todo lo que le hice anteriormente, creo que sabe de que le hablo, de ahora en adelante usted será el profesor y yo el alumno, no he sido un buen sujeto.

La mente de Syaoran trabajaba a mil por hora, ese era Eriol Hiraguizawa o una versión de robot mal construido, posibilidades, que fuera un gran mentiroso ya que no notaba falsedad en su mirada o quede verdad estuviera arrepentido, bueno, era mejor no arriesgarse.

—Deja la fiesta de té para otro día, ahora ve a tu lugar —Eriol asintió y al darse la vuelta pensó en un repertorio de insultos para su profesor, pero tenía que aguantar, al parecer Li se había creído todas esas patrañas de la amistad.

Syaoran continuó revisando uno que otro trabajo, la verdad no le habían salido las cosas como quería, esperaba que sus estudiantes aprendieran mas, pero no lo hicieron, es decir, a leguas se notaba que los trabajos eran copiados y a la hora de sustentar no lo hacían bien, era eso, o los asustaba demasiado, ni modo.

Syaoran terminó de revisar trabajos, su novia lo veía, _¿siempre terminaba así las clases? _Se preguntó,el agotamiento era algo innegable y era algo con lo que al parecer no se identificaba mucho Syaoran, pero al parecer era la única que notaba eso, pudo ver como suspiraba, se sentía incomodo por algo ¿sería por ella? Tal vez no podía actuar normalmente con la presencia suya en ese salón por no mostrase como era.

—Comencemos con la clase —dijo Syaoran mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a hacer anotaciones.

Sakura se quedó viéndolo y de reojo veía como algunas chicas lo miraban o mas exactamente la parte donde acababa la espalda de Syaoran, con razón no entendían nada, por dios, era el maestro y tenía dueña, esas chicas tenían que dejar de fantasear con él, aunque ella lo hacía a veces, pero ella era la novia, se decía tanto eso que iba a gastar ese titulo, pero le gustaba como sonaba.

Por otro lado Eriol estaba aun molesto por el siete que sacó, por eso trató de animar un poco las cosas.

—Moji —llamó, el chico lo miró —te reto a que no puedes hablarle a esa chica que esta sentada allí —señaló a Sakura, Moji levantó una ceja como diciéndole: pan comido, y era momento para que Eriol disfrutara un poco, con Moji, por lo de la destrucción de la casa de Syaoran, si, aun se sentía culpable, con Syaoran, por ser tan testarudo y mala gente y con Sakura… bueno, Sakura era necesaria.

Moji se levantó disimulado aprovechando que Syaoran estaba de espaldas y se sentó al lado de Sakura, muchas personas lo vieron y sonrieron, Moji le iba a coquetear a la colada, eso era interesante.

—Hola

Sakura lo miró _¿era con ella?_

—Ho… hola…

—Soy Moji… mucho gusto —el chico miró los apuntes de Sakura, no había nada allí, lo cual le pareció curioso ¿Qué hacía una chica que no conocía a nadie sin hacer nada? —¿como te llamas?

Sakura seguía incomoda, Syaoran le había dicho que no se acercara a nadie y la verdad ella no se había acercado, era él quien empezó, pero bueno, solo era un nombre.

—Soy Sakura Kinomoto.

—No te había visto por aquí Sakura —dijo bastante confianzudo.

—No es que soy nov… —la chica se calló de inmediato antes de decir una barbaridad, estuvo a punto de revelar el secreto del noviazgo, Syaoran no le perdonaría eso —soy estudiante de Syaoran —pero desafortunadamente para Sakura, Moji no era un tonto, sabía que allí había algo, muy pocas personas llamaban a Li por su nombre y la chica al parecer había querido decir que ella y él eran…

Moji abrió los ojos, si esa chica era novia de Syaoran estaba cometiendo una barbaridad, miró a Syaoran esperando que este no se hubiera dado cuenta que conversaban, pero fue algo tarde, llevaba mirándolos unos segundos.

Estaba dictando sus clases cuando cierto cuchicheo llamó su atención y este venía de la dirección en donde estaba Sakura y el detalle no le gusto y menos que al voltearse se diera cuenta que con quien hablaba era nada mas ni nada menos que con Moji, estaba celoso, con rabia, con ganas de matar a alguien, pero bueno, como reiteraba Syaoran: él era el maestro, lo sentía por Moji, pero estaba en terreno equivocado.

—¿No quieren una tasa de café y unos pastelitos y hacemos la conversación mas amena? —Sakura se sonrojó, la cara de su novio no era muy buena con el chico que le había hablado, a ella evitaba hablarle —si tantas ganas tiene de hablar caballero resuelva este ejercicio —escribió uno en el tablero —y usted señorita Kinomoto, ya que tuve la decencia de ayudarla a reponer clases podría comportarse.

Eriol estaba a punto de estallar de risa, pero se contuvo mientras las personas entendían el porque de la estadía de la chica allí, así que Syaoran estaba ayudando a alguien eso era nuevo, por su parte Sakura estaba colorada, no sabía si ponerse a llorar por como le había hablado o por que la había llamado por su apellido y eso no sonaba bien de los labios de él.

—Lo siento profesor Li —comentó apenada, Syaoran hizo una imperceptible mueca de dolor, no le gustó nada el tono usado por Sakura.

Mientras eso Moji trataba de resolver el ejercicio y como era de suponer no pudo, Syaoran le dio una cátedra de responsabilidad y lo sentó lo mas lejos posible de Sakura que a esas alturas ya no se sentía tan mal, había notado lo celoso que era Syaoran y por eso había sido ese tétrico trato, pero bueno, no sabía si ella se lo tenía merecido, pero era bueno conocerlo de esa manera, es decir, celoso, preocupado, incluso vulnerable.

La clase prosiguió con normalidad, muchas personas media anotaban lo que Syaoran dictaba, Sakura hacía garabatos en su cuaderno y así los minutos se acabaron, las personas esperaban que dejara trabajo o algo.

—La clase terminó, se pueden ir —las personas alistaban sus cosas lentamente, desconfiados —¿acaso quieren un trabajo? —en ese momento todos si se apresuraron.

—hasta luego profesor Li, hasta luego Sakura —se despidió Eriol ganándose una mala mirada por parte de Syaoran.

La pareja se quedó sola en el salón, Sakura jugaba con sus manos, apenada, aunque no sabía porque, solo sentía la mirada de Syaoran sobre su cabeza.

—¿quieres un café Sakura o una taza de chocolate? Hace frío y bueno

Levantó su mirada para encontrarse con la de él, así permanecieron unos segundos, Sakura se levantó de su silla y se acercó a él, estaban muy cerca, pero Syaoran negó con la cabeza, ella entendió que no podía arriesgarse a besarla allí, no cuando cualquier persona podía pasar y verlos, no se opuso, pero le sonrío y él correspondió, era muy interesante, pero a la chica no le gustaba nada el trato que le daban las personas, si bien sabía que esas malas miradas se las había ganado él en la forma de tratar sus estudiantes no era algo tan malo, si eran brutos que estudiaran, él era muy fuerte, no tanto como ella, por eso lo quería aun mas cerca, mas de lo que ningún hombre estaría en su vida, sonrío, estaba tan enamorada.

Él lo estaba también de ella, era algo tan innegable, solo no quería incomodarlo mas en la noche, aun tenían una clase mas, solo que sería solo clase, en esta no iban a haber sustentaciones, bueno, tendría tiempo para verle el trase… Sakura se recriminó, hacían un rato estaba mirando mal a unas chicas que lo hacían, pero bueno… ella tenía derecho.

Ambos salieron del salón, rumbo a la cafetería, como siempre las personas miraban mal, pero estaban extrañados, _una chica estaba caminando al lado de Syaoran_, era algo nuevo, tal vez una debilidad un punto débil.

Sin prestar demasiada atención los dos se sentaron en una de las mesas del lugar, ya tenía cada uno su respectiva bebida y se miraban como tontos, Sakura se sentía incomoda, no por él, por ellas, por ellos, por todos los que los miraban ¿acaso Syaoran era de hierro? Incluso personas, que por como estaba vestida pensaba que eran profesores los miraban, a Syaoran mal.

—¿Cómo lo haces?

—¿que? —preguntó confundido.

—Aguantar todo esto —miró a su alrededor —las personas te miran con odio, creo que si pudiera hacerte daño te lo habrían echo, no entiendo ¿de verdad te consideran tan malo? ¿De verdad eres tan fuerte para aguantar? Yo no podría y creo que nadie podría Syaoran ¿Cómo lo haces?

Él suspiró, no le gustaba hablar demasiado de él, incluso con ella.

—¿De verdad crees que lo hago? No lo hago o no siempre —Sakura lo miró sorprendida —acostumbrarse a esto puede ser algo bastante… duro o incomodo, pero una parte de mi lo logró hacer, estuve solo mucho tiempo, así que el trato de las personas hacía mi pasó a un segundo plano, ya no resulta incomodo que te insulten o te hieran, por lo menos a mi, es un trato que yo me gané, no me quejó por eso.

—¿no lo podrías cambiar? digo, ser amable con las personas, no con todas, pero si con algunas.

—¿Y exponerme a ser una burla de maestro? No lo creo y no solo eso, descongelarme no es algo que esta en mis planes —la palabra descongelar se clavó en el pecho de la chica, Syaoran pareció notarlo, por eso prosiguió —o no con todas las personas, no me gusta ser débil, aunque ahora tengo una debilidad.

Se quedaron callados unos segundos, analizándose mutuamente.

—Cuéntame de ti Syaoran, cuéntame de tu juventud, de Touya.

Para hablarle a Sakura de su juventud, tenía que nombrar a esa persona tan desagradable, pero si ella lo quería…pues así lo tendría.

—No hay mucho que contar, conocí a Touya en la universidad de Tokio por una riña que tuvimos, luego me presentó a Kim —Sakura apretó las manos al escuchar ese nombre, pero a Syaoran parecía no importarle ya mucho o nada —nos hicimos amigos de Kyo y no la pasábamos de arriba a bajo juntos, aunque no lo creas éramos bastante atolondrados, sobre todo Touya y yo, los chicos que viste asustando a Ronald aquella noche no se parecían en nada a nosotros.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó mas animada.

—Por lo general éramos nosotros los que nos asustábamos.

Ambos comenzaron a reír para sorpresa de algunas personas y más de cierta directora que andaba cerca, estaba atenta con los movimientos de Li y esa chica con la que hablaba podía ser una gran clave para hacer que él perdiera el control que le tenía a ella, lo de la supuesta grabación aquella tarde aun estaba en su cabeza, pero no era bueno arriesgarse.

—yo pensé que… eran unos chicos malos en esos tiempos.

—Te sorprenderías, en fin, mi matrimonio se fue al carajo con la enfermedad y después de estar curado me perdí de tu padre y tu hermano, vine a Tomoeda, quería descansar un poco del estrés de Tokio y conocí a una chica bastante particular —ambos se miraron, pero Sakura le indicó que prosiguiera, le gustaba que le dieran flores —en principio quería mandarla a volar y pensé que no aguantaría una clase, pero fue sorprendente que si, luego terminó con su ex y comenzó a volverse mas pegajosa —ella sabía que todo lo que decía era de broma o eso esperaba, ella lo interrumpió y la historia la narró ella.

—Se enamoró de ti, de tus ojos, de un profesor que muchos consideraban amargado —él se incomodó un poco, bien, eso le supo a victoria a la chica –pero ella no, ella lo miró como nunca nadie o eso piensa, lo quiere mucho y después de clase le va a pedir un gran beso porque es lo que quiere, aunque se dio cuenta que estaba celoso en clase hoy, pero no tiene porque, como ella tampoco ¿cierto? —ambos soltaron una sonora carcajada, si los espectadores estaban impactados quedaron aun mas.

—Creo que no —fue la respuesta de Syaoran.

Poco a poco el café de Syaoran y el chocolate de Sakura se fueron acabando mientras continuaban con sus charlas sin sentido, las personas los miraban distintos e incluso unas chicas se miraban como queriendo hacer algo, aprovechando el buen genio que se le veía a Li, por eso una se acercó.

—Buenas noches… este… bueno… profesor Li… es que estamos haciendo una rifa para colectar fondos para comprar lo que me pide la universidad, usted sabe que es mucho y… —la chica se calló con la mirada que le dio, no era mala, pero no era la que le daba a la chica con la que sonreía.

—Um… no me parece la idea —comentó desinteresado —seguro que te veré el viernes en uno de los sitios donde se meten a beber los universitarios —por su parte la chica de ojos verdes si estaba un poco interesada, por eso preguntó:

—¿Qué es el premio? —ambos la miraron.

—Es un viaje a Morioka al monte Himekami para tres personas, ya saben, la zona de los templos escondidos en el bosque, un hotel en las montañas, templos y para cuando la rifa juegue si se la ganan, no estará haciendo un mal clima, es a final del año de estudio, hay demasiada extensión de bosque y se puede respirar paz —a Sakura le brillaron los ojos ante dicha mención del sitio, ya se estaba imaginando a ella con Syaoran en las montañas y bueno… la idea era tan buena que no la dejaría pasar, aunque si ganaba eran tres boletos, bueno, nadie dijo que se iba a ganar el viaje, pero podía intentarlo —es una ganga.

—yo participo —dijo Sakura y escogió uno de los tantos números que tenía la chica de la rifa, Syaoran la miró animada.

—yo también –comentó para sorpresa de ambas chicas, pero luego asintieron. Él también escogió su número.

—Juega con la lotería de Tokio y nosotros los llamaremos si ganan, por favor regálenme un número donde pueda contactarlos —la chica sonrío, estaba a punto de tener el teléfono de Syaoran Li.

—Dale el tuyo Sakura, será suficiente —bien, no era nada confiado, Sakura asintió y le dio el numero telefónico de su casa.

La chica recibió el dinero y sonrío, no sabía que le había dado aquella chica de ojos verdes a Syaoran, pero estaba más amable que de costumbre y más guapo, pero no podía abusar de aquello, pero bueno, había vendido dos boletos y eso estaba bien.

Por su parte ambos se quedaron mirándose un buen rato, Sakura estaba perdida mas exactamente en las montañas, era algo seguro que estaría haciendo frío, pero eso no importaba, si ganaba lo llevaría a él y después quien sabe a quien le daba el tercer boleto, que rifa tan loca, tres personas que podían hacer en un hotel, en cambio dos, bueno, la idea era… _¿en que rayos estoy pensando?_ Al demonio, podía perderse, mientras de él se tratara y hablando de él: bueno, la chica se daba por ganadora, era claro, pero no estaría mal pasar un rato de calidad juntos ¿_rato de calidad? _Le estaba sentando mal pasar tanto tiempo con ella.

—vamos, se acabo el descanso, tengo otra clase que dictar —Sakura asintió y se levantó a la par con él, esta vez ingresaron juntos al salón, después de todo los había visto hablando todo el rato, que importaba que los vieran entrar, Sakura se sentó en un puesto de adelante, solo que este en la esquina, Syaoran apenas saludó y comenzó a dictar clases, eran mas o menos las nueve de la noche o eso calculaba Sakura y la verdad comenzaba a tener sueño.

Pero no podía dormirse, no mientras veía a Syaoran, pero aquellas matemáticas que estaba enseñando eran algo que no entendía nadie o por lo menos una chica de preparatoria, por eso decidió recostarse un poco, no a dormir, solo a tratar de acomodarse, si, no a dormir o eso quería pensar, aunque cada vez sus parpados le pesaban mas, hasta que Morfeo la tomó en sus brazos y quedó dormida en el puesto.

Muchas personas la miraban, solo que nadie comentó nada al principio de quien era esa chica, ella había entrado con Li, entonces nadie chistó nada, pero ahora las cosas cambiaban, Syaoran Li siempre le hacía algo a sus estudiantes flojos que se dormían y la chica estaba dormida ¿Qué haría? Era lo mejor de una clase con él, sus venganzas locas, a un chico en una ocasión le echo agua en la cara, esa fue normal, una vez los dejó salir temprano y dejó sola a una chica durmiendo, a una le pinto la cara con marcador, la chica no se dio cuenta de ello hasta que estuvo en la cafetería y todos se rieron de ella, bueno, tenían primero que alertarlo.

—Profesor Li —dijo uno de los mas arriesgados —esa chica que duerme no me deja concentrar —Syaoran sonrío, otra tonta que se dormía, pero se estrelló cuando quien lo hacía era nada mas ni nada Mens que su linda y querida Sakura Kinomoto.

Era posible que su rostro de alegría se viera opacado al encontrarse que con la chica que tenía que desquitarse era nada mas ni nada menos que con la persona que menos quería, eso era algo bastante agobiante, pero las personas ya empezaban a verlo con cara de no entender, _Syaoran Li se estaba echando para atrás_, no, nunca, pero ellos no sabían de su pequeño dilema.

Bien, podía fácilmente no hacerle nada a Sakura ¿cierto? Pero de ahí radicaba que en un futuro, no pudiera atentar contra ninguno, existía algo que se llamaba justicia y él la aplicaba, bueno o trataba de hacerlo.

Syaoran miró a todos los lados, lo estaban viendo y él como un tonto a Sakura, si, no le había gustado el detalle de ella quedándose dormida, pero ya no podía hacer nada, solamente no quedar débil o mostrase flexible ante ninguno de sus estudiantes, lo sentía por su novia, no, no podía hacerlo, no podía pintarle la cara así nada mas, al demonio su imagen, confiaba en poder seguir manteniéndola y lo peor es que otro día los hubiera dejado salir temprano y argumentar ese castigo para la chica. Pero ya habían perdido tanto tiempo de clase.

Rayos ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella quien se quedara dormida?

Suspiró, estaba molesto con ella, pero no iba a ser él quien la pusiera bigotes

—Continuemos —dirigió la vista al pizarrón ante la mirada de todos los estudiantes, Syaoran Li y esa chica se traían algo y como buena universidad los rumores iban a correr, porque no era nada común que él temido Syaoran Li no le hiciera nada a alguien que osa quedarse dormido en su clase.

Además los habían visto muy cerca y sonrientes en la cafetería de la universidad, inventar algo grande de allí sería bastante fácil y para ellos algo que sabía a victoria.

Siguió dictando su clase un poco mas molesto y rápido, fue tal así que se dio cuenta que solo faltaban diez minutos para que terminara su noche, faltaban quince minutos para las diez, bien, ya todo se acababa, pero la chica seguía durmiendo como si de eso dependiera su vida, era algo inevitable verla disimuladamente cada vez que se volteaba a ver sus estudiantes, ya, las cosas no estaban bien, no cuando gracias a Sakura él había quedado como un débil sensible, cuando solo era si con ella, pero en privado.

—Entonces pasan este número aquí y listo… ¿entendieron? —unas personas dijeron que si y otros trataban de copiar antes de que el pizarrón fuera borrado —bien, es todo por hoy —las personas alistaron sus cosas y en menos de dos minutos el salón se encontraba solo, bueno a acepción de él y de ella.

Fue algo inevitable para él acercarse y contemplarla, era hermosa, era delicada y era la cosas mas alentadora para un hombre o tal vez solo para él, pero las cosas no estaban para contemplarla, no cuando acababa de hacer que Syaoran Li, el demonio de la universidad, el profesor sin alma, el monstruo matemático, quedara como: _el hombre que no es capaz de pintarle la cara o tomar represalias contra una chica, _si el detalle no le gustó y menos que siguiera durmiendo como roca.

Pasaron minutos _¿Cómo podía dormir en un puesto que se veía tan incomodo_? Bueno, tampoco le dio muchas vueltas a esa pregunta, él había dormido en peores sitios cuando estaba ebrio, pero se corregía nuevamente, cuando estaba ebrio y ella no estaba ni cerca de estarlo, a menos que el chocolate de la universidad hubiese desarrollado un contenido alcohólico alto… si… estaba delirando, pero podía fingir con ella mal genio, lo tenía levemente y sabía que la chica se sentiría mal por eso, pero por ahora, levantarla era una prioridad buena.

—Sakura despierta —dijo, la chica no reaccionó —despierta —esta vez la movió del hombro, lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos —por fin muestras síntomas de vida —dijo cuando ya estaba con los ojos brillantes de la siestita que se había dado, eso la hacía ver mas hermosa, pero no estaba en plan de amor ahora

—No puede ser —Sakura tapó su boca mientras bostezaba —me quedé dormida –se impactó un poco ante la mirada de él, la estaba mirando fríamente

—¿Sabes lo que le hago a los estudiantes que se quedan dormidos en mi clase? —negó. Syaoran sonrió —no, no querrías saberlo, pero me encargo de que no me hagan quedar como un maestro flexible que tiene compasión de las personas que están cansadas por el día —así que de ahí iba la cosa, Syaoran, su Syaoran no le había echo nada por no hacerle daño a ella, pero igual estaba molesto, hubiese preferido que le hiciera cualquier burrada.

—Syaoran yo…

—Vamos, te llevare a casa —interrumpió para mal sabor de boca de Sakura que lo miraba y miraba como se dirigía a la puerta.

¿Acaso solo sabía meter la pata? ¿Acaso todas las novias se comportaban como ella? ¿Acaso no podía verlo feliz o hacerlo feliz un cien por ciento de su vida? Pero no se iba a dejar, no quería que Syaoran se quedara molesto con ella y solo tenía unos minutos para hacer que él la disculpara, solo tenía el camino de la universidad a la casa Kinomoto y en carro, ella podía dar batalla.

OoOoOoOoOoo

Como era de suponer el camino a casa de Sakura había sido la cosa mas silenciosa del mundo, ella solo atinaba a jugar con sus manos y a mirarlo de refilón por el espejo del carro, mientras él hacía como que allí no existía nadie mas que la carretera y el volante de su carro, ella se sentía mal, no por ella, por él.

El camino acabó y Syaoran ya estaba acompañando a la puerta de la casa, para estar molesto era muy educado o así quería parecer, Sakura seguía con su juego de niña, apenada y un poco triste, eso no acabaría su relación, pero los separaría unos días y teniendo en cuenta lo que necesitaba a Syaoran no quería dejar de verlo ni siquiera uno, bueno, a veces lo dejaba de ver uno, pero cuando sabía que él la recibiría con los brazos y labios abiertos.

—Lo siento Syaoran —no, no era lo que había querido esperar de los labios de la chica, eso no le gusto en absoluto, era la segunda vez que le pedía disculpas en toda la noche.

Syaoran iba a decir algo, pero fue detenido por el sonido de la puerta, Touya Kinomoto había salido, como si estuviera vigilando a ese par y los miraba, era una suerte que ninguno de los dos hubiera dado la iniciativa para un beso, pero no quitaba la incomodidad de ser inspeccionados por él, aunque Touya no era tonto, es mas, era tan inteligente como Syaoran, a diferencia que el notaba las cosas y no fue complicado ver la cara de su hermana.

Su hermana había salido con la cara de pastel, es decir, contenta y ahora traía una de perro mojado, algo había pasado y no podía ser cierto, estaban comenzando una relación, por dios ¿ahora las relaciones duraban unas semanas y listo? No para Touya Kinomoto y no para esa relación, era hora de usas una de sus estrategias como mediador.

—Buenas noches —saludó después del silencio incomodo.

—Hola.

—¿Qué son esas caras? Vamos muchachos ¿tan cansados están? —Ninguno dijo nada —bien, no me importa igual, Syaoran tengo una botella de vino exquisito, entra y pruébalo, es mas, esta noche la pasaras aquí —a Sakura le brillaron los ojos, su hermano le estaba brindando mas tiempo para hacer que Syaoran la quisiera como siempre.

—Realmente estoy cansado —se opuso Syaoran.

—Con mas razón —Sakura quiso intervenir, era ahora cuando tenía que hacerlo —no querrás quedarte dormido al volante… dale Syaoran.

—¿Entonces que dices?

Por un lado se encontraban las peticiones de su amigo, era tan parecido a Sakura en ese punto, muchos no conocerían a Touya Kinomoto, aquel grandullón y fortachón podía ser la verdad el hombre más insistente y amigable del planeta, y por otro lado se encontraban los pucheros de Sakura Kinomoto y aquella mirada que le daba, aquella suplica silenciosa porque se quedara, como si con eso todo volviera a estar bien, bueno, entre ellos, tal vez, pero Sakura había marcado con debilidad su estatus en la universidad.

—Yo…

—Bien —dijo Touya y lo haló dentro de la casa sin esperar una negación de su amigo.

Era algo que no estaba bien, Syaoran no tenía demasiado interés en ponerse a beber con Touya ni nada de eso y menos con Sakura allí, podía ver la incomodidad de ella, de él y las risas de Touya y eso era de por si exasperante, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, la puerta de salido ya estaba cerrada detrás de él y Touya continuaba arrastrándolo hacía el interior de la casa y en un dos por tres estaba sentado en una silla, bueno, podría resultar relajante después de ese día tan extraño que había tenido.

—Estoy en mi habitación —comentó Sakura dejando a los dos hombres extrañados, a Syaoran en la sala y a Touya entrando a la cocina, pero no pudieron reaccionar ya que la chica estaba subiendo las escaleras.

Touya volvió con una botella de vino tinto minutos después y sirvió dos vasos, no tan grandes, teniendo en cuenta que Syaoran había dejado de beber en cantidades desde hacía días, otro motivo para que Sakura hiciera algo, porque ella lo había cambiado para bien.

Syaoran le dio un sorbo a su bebida, al principio le supo bastante amargo, no precisamente por ser vino tinto, estaba seguro que con cualquier otra bebida hubiera experimentado lo mismo y se dio cuenta que estaba siendo el hombre mas tonto del mundo, si, ¿Quién lo había liberado del yugo de la bebida? Sakura y él le recriminaba por quedarse dormida en su clase.

Era tonto con ella, con la única chica que lo miraba con amor y no con lujuria, con la única chica que se atrevía a levantarle la voz o hacerlo quedar en ridículo, aunque eso no era bueno, con la única chica que hacía que su corazón palpitara como un tonto enamorado, a pesar de ser un tonto enamorado y ahora, la chica seguramente estaba en su habitación, sintiéndose una desconsiderada egoísta, cuando era todo menos eso, cuando era la persona mas amable del mundo, la persona a quien él quería.

—¿No estas molesto cierto? Digo ¿por lo que haya echo Sakura? —tan predecible era, su amigo Touya lo miraba, prediciendo lo que pensaba, tal vez como se sentía.

—No hizo nada —casi lo que respondió fue un suspiro —el único que hace algo siempre soy yo, ella es como es, ella es Sakura, me siento estúpido poniéndome molesto por una tontería, ahora de seguro se esta sintiendo como yo, cuando de verdad no hizo nada o no grave.

—Ella te quiere ¿lo sabes?

—y yo a ella, pero es como si lo único que quisiera es perderla y es lo ultimo que quiero en mi vida.

—No te preocupes Syaoran, solo dile eso y estará feliz, no la ves a perder porque ella te quiere tanto como tu a ella —Syaoran sonrió. Era bueno tener amigos

Y de detrás de la pared alguien pensaba igual, solo que ella pensaba que era bueno tener hermanos, había estado escuchado la conversación desde que supuestamente estaba subiendo las escaleras, pero había bajado silenciosamente y era algo inapropiado, pero es que no iba a tener a Syaoran mucho tiempo e iba a aprovechar la nochecita que le quedaba, sabiendo que él no estaba molesto, pero de igual forma hablaría con él, solo esperaba que no tardaran demasiado con la conversación y los tragos, mientras eso era mejor estar en su habitación, evitando meter la pata y ser descubierta.

Así lo hizo, subió con cuidado las escaleras y rápidamente ingresó a su cuarto, no se había cambiado y la ropa esa ya le fastidiaba, así que se quitó sus prendas y rebuscó en su cajón una de sus pijamas, opciones: la chica sonrío ante su elección, esta vez no iba a usar la pijama de pantalón y saco, no señores, no sabía cuando, ni como, había comprado aquella pijama de una sola pieza que llegaba hasta un poco mas debajo de su cadera y sus tirantes eran dos leves cordones delicados, algo tan sexy para una chica que era o se consideraba nada sexy.

Se miró en un espejo, no estaba nada mal, pero una cosa era lo que pensara ella y otra lo que pensara él, subió su vista lentamente, su figura no era mala, todo estaba donde debía estar ¿cierto? Quería hablar con él y que obtuviera algo de diversión visual y seguro que con eso lo obtenía ¿pero si no le gustaba? Tal vez lo sacaba corriendo del cuarto de huéspedes, que más que eso, era un salón con un sofá cama en el primer piso, no, ella era bonita.

Sakura se miró por ultima vez en el espejo, estaba decidido, hablaría con él, le pediría disculpas, aun sabiendo que no estaba molesto, no se pondría roja, como ya estaba y listo, todos contentos, tal vez intercambiaban uno que otro beso, noche perfecta.

Sakura se acostó en su cama en el instante en que escuchó ruidos por el pasillo, lo mas probable era que hubieran acabado de tomar, golpe de suerte, faltaban cinco minutos para la media noche y gracias a su siestita en la universidad no tenía nada de sueño, ya que había dormido lo suficiente, en otra circunstancia ya estaría como roca, también ayudaba que estaba nerviosa y algo intrépida.

Nunca penó ir a hablarle a Syaoran así y sabía que podía ir a hablarle con una armadura y a él no le importaría, pero ya era hora de comenzar a comportarse como una chica grande o de dieciocho años, no una chica de catorce que se avergüenza de cualquier cosa.

Escuchó la puerta de su hermano cerrarse, Syaoran debería estar en el primer piso, en el sofá cama, bueno, así no incomodaría a Touya y eso estaba bien, pero no podía salir de inmediato, tenía que esperar un poco, lo suficiente para que Touya se durmiera, solo esperaba que Syaoran no lo hiciera, ya estaba aguantando mucho frío con esa pijamita como para dormirse con el rabo entre las piernas.

Bueno, así tuviera que levantarlo hablarían.

Pasaron alrededor de diez minutos y se dijo que ya estaba bien, se levantó y metió sus pies en las pantuflas de algodón, sigilosamente comenzó a abrir la puerta, esperando que Touya no apareciera por ahí, no lo hizo, así que continuó por el pasillo y luego las escaleras, pudo ver la botella vacía de vino tinto en la mesa de la sala, no había rastro de Syaoran o no en la sala, así que se dirigió a donde posiblemente estaría y su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza en el instante en que estuvo frente a la puerta donde estaba su querido Syaoran.

Se miró su cuerpo por ultima vez antes de…_ ¿tenía que entrar o golpear? _Decidió optar por la primera, después de todo, si iba a ser intrépida era hora de demostrarlo, aunque eso pareciera mas bien mala educación, al demonio, no podía ponerse a pensar en consecuencias en ese momento, no cuando él estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

Suspiró, tocó sus cachetes para comprobar que tan roja estaba y entró.

Sus miradas se cruzaron en el instante en que la chica decidida cruzó el umbral y sus corazones comenzaron a latir con fuerza, como nunca antes, como si se hubieran extrañado, cuando no hacía más de una hora y unos minutos estuvieran juntos, pero era algo que para ambos era tan inevitable, era inevitable esconder la alegría mutua, era inevitable para él no sonreírle. Era inevitable para ella no acercarse y era inevitable que tuvieran tantas ganas de demostrarse con caricias y arrumacos cuanto se querían, pero lo que si se convirtió en totalmente inevitable fue no sonrojarse para ella, aunque para él las cosas no fueron mejores, solo que el disimulaba mas.

Él no había articulado palabra pues para esas alturas su vista ya había recorrido a Sakura y no era un depravado ni nada por el estilo, pero seguro que la chica estaba aguantando frío con ese pijama que dejaba ver en primera su hermosa figura, en segunda su hermosa piel, en tercera el sonrojo era evidente y enternecedor, en cuarta… él nunca había visto unas piernas ten hermosas, eran largas y un poco delgadas, pero eran increíbles, Syaoran tuvo que mirar hacía arriba para evitar sonrojarse por aquel pequeño detalle que le estaba dando Sakura, pero es que nunca imaginó que la chica durmiera con algo como eso.

La chica se extrañó un poco ¿no le había parecido bonita? Él ni siquiera había echo un cumplido, simplemente desvió la mirada hacía e techo, pero eso la ayudó también a ella, Syaoran no tenía pijama y estaba recostado con sus manos entrelazadas detrás de su cabeza sin camisa, ni nada ¿tal vez dormía desnudo? La chica se sonrojó de inmediato, pero antes que su cobardía la hiciera echarse para atrás se acercó y se sentó al borde de la cama, contemplando un poco su excelente abdomen, sus fornidos brazos y se leve ¿sonrojo? Era raro verlo así, de cerca parecía que si lo había impactado un poco, bueno, era lo que quería en un principio y lo había conseguido, al parecer.

—Syaoran… yo lo siento —bien, el techo no era lo mas interesante a esas alturas, no era un tonto adolescente impactado o eso se repetía su mente, se armó de sus grandes agallas y la miró, tenía la cabeza gacha y eso no le gustaba, le había dicho a Touya que ella no era culpable de nada y así lo sentía, ella era ella.

Sintió como Syaoran se levantaba y se sentaba sobre el respaldo de la cama, tenía miedo de verlo, no por él o bueno, tal vez era mas bien por lo que podría llevar puesto, si la opción de la desnudes estaba latente y si era verdad, podría darle un derrame cerebral en ese momento, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza en el instante en que sintió apoyar su mano contra su cabeza, era una pequeña caricia y luego obligó a que lo mirara, se sintió mas cómoda al ver que llevaba una bermuda puesta, pero igual ambos no estaban muy vestidos que digamos.

Se contemplaron un rato más y él estiró su cabeza para darle un tierno beso a la altura de su frente.

—Yo lo siento —corrigió él —lo siento mucho.

Sakura se separó para mirarlo a los ojos y sin poder evitar mas le dio el beso que se habían prometido en la universidad, solo que este iba cargado de algo nuevo, tal vez era la desnudes del ambiente y que de esta manera transmitir calor fuera mas fácil, pero ninguno quiso averiguar que era, que los llevaba a tal punto de no querer separarse, eran solo ellos en ese momento, ellos y la habitación, de la cual ninguno quería salir.

Sus sentidos se volvieron mas agudos, las manos de Syaoran estaban inquietas por tocar lo que hacía unos minutos estaba viendo, pero se reprimía, estaba bien besarla, pero con una simple caricia podría asustarla, a pesar de saber que no iba a ser brusco ni mucho menos, pero lo ultimo que quería era arruinar dicho momento, aunque Sakura parecía ampliarlo, pues cuando ambos se dieron cuantas Sakura estaba casi sobre él, disfrutando mas.

Su pecho como sabía era bien moldeado y era al igual un molde para ella, sus manos estaba recargadas allí al igual que todo su peso, al igual que toda su figura y nunca sintió que encajaba de esa manera en otro lugar, sentía su respiración levantándola y bajándola lentamente, su corazón palpitaba al ritmo de los besos, al ritmo que marcaban, no cambiaria eso por nada, ese lugar le pertenecía y tal vez siempre había sido así, solo la frazada impedía el contacto directo entre sus leves ropas.

Aunque él estaba controlándose, lo sabía, pero quería ver cuanto mas podía aguantar, de repente la chica dio un leve respingo, no notado por él, la pregunta era ¿hasta cuando estaba dispuesta allegar ella? Según su mente se lo dictaba hasta que ya no tuvieran ninguno una prenda encima, agradeció mentalmente que ya estuviera roja, de no ser así serviría de faro, nunca pensó que dicho pensamiento llegara a su mente, pero era una linda realidad.

Pero por fin percibió reacción y sus pensamientos se esfumaron.

Las manos hasta el momento inútiles de Syaoran se posaron sobre sus caderas, nada bueno para él, el tener los ojos cerrados y el percibir tanto calor no era bueno para ningún hombre, calor llama calor y había cierta parte que comenzaba a quemar, se sintió un adolescente tonto, pero era algo inevitable cuando una adolescente no tan tonta lo embriagaba de aquellas caricias, si tan solo la chica no estimulara así su boca y su pecho, no estaría en esa condición, pero lo hacía, ella parecía implacable y lo estaba matando, su cabeza comenzaba a girar y girar, pero la de ella estaba muy parecida.

No había vuelta atrás para ella y la verdad no quería detenerse, no estaba pensando como la Sakura Kinomoto normal, pero no le importaba, era irresponsable estar haciendo lo que estaban haciendo, pero si alguien se iba a detener no iba a ser ella y así lo quisiera no hubiera podido hacerlo, era prisionera en ese momento de dos robustos brazos que le acariciaban la espalda, que la mimaban como nunca nadie, que la mimaban a ella.

Ambos se separaron un segundo, Sakura seguía recostada sobre él, a diferencia que ya no había frazada que los separara, sus piernas habían terminado enrolladas y sus corazones eran el único tono de la habitación, lo único que se escuchaba, la "pijama" de Sakura se había levantado levemente, pero después de eso a ninguno pareció importarle, aun los ánimos estaban subidos y eso era mas por Syaoran, Sakura reanimó el juego, solo que esta vez fue volteada por Syaoran para que este quedara encima.

Pero fue en ese momento en el que él reaccionó ¿Qué rayos hacía? Si alguien podía detenerse y tenía un poco de cordura era él, se recriminó por estar haciendo eso en la casa del profesor Fujitaka, después de todo, consideraba eso una falta de respeto, pero al menos lo había disfrutado y ella no se había dado cuenta de lo que sus patosos besos ocasionaban en su organismo, Sakura estaba feliz besándolo, pero se dio cuenta que el beso ya no era correspondido y que Syaoran ahora solo jugaba a relajarla, tratando de bajar el ambiente.

Volvieron a separarse y se miraron, Syaoran negó con la cabeza y Sakura entendió, por eso esta vez beso su punta de la nariz y lo abrazó tan fuerte que casi lo aplasta contra su pecho, otro error para ella y mala suerte para Syaoran, que sintió que ella también estaba igual que él, pero lo podía disimular más.

—Gracias por disculparme —dijo Sakura sin ampliar de quien al final había sido el error. Syaoran sonrío y se recostó a su lado.

Ambos mirando hacía el techo, sintió como ella buscaba su mano y la tomaba, eso hizo que se volteara para mirarla, ella sonrío.

—te quiero Syaoran.

¿Cuánto tiempo había esperado para oír esas palabras nuevamente? Sintió que quería llorar de felicidad, de realización, llorar para demostrarle lo agradecido por esas tres palabras y de seguro que si hace unos minutos atrás los juegos no hubieran estado tan reanimados los reanimaría, pero hacer eso cuando a penas el calor y el color se estaban yendo era algo imposible, por eso solo la acercó contra su pecho y dejó que ella respirara sobre él, aunque igual los escalofríos que sentía eran difíciles de controlar.

Sakura sonrió contra su pecho, le encantaba.

**Notas; hola a todas (os) **

**Yo sé que deben estar echándome mil y un insultos por haberme retrasado, pero todo tiene una buena excusa, que no todos saben, solo una que otra persona, entre esas my muy querida musa, espero que sepa que va hacía ella, en fin.**

**Como saben estamos de vacaciones y cuando no paseo en estas por lo general vienen y me visitan y ¡sorpresa! me han dejado dos primos que son unos demonios, son las cosas mas macabras del mundo, los niños son exasperantes y yo parezco atraerlos, eso es lo peor, estuvieron encima mío durante las veinticuatro horas del día (en eso exagero) eran inaguantables y no podía escribir nada con ellos encima de mi, estoy seguro que en esa parte me entienden, en fin, mal que bien pude sacar el capitulo y sin falta el otro lo tendrán el miércoles de la otra semana, claro si no me visitan mas, además la culpa también es de ustedes, hay historias muy buenas en este momento, si no me englobara tanto leyendo escribiría mas seguido, como sea, creo que no detendrán los insultos que de seguro ya me mandaron, solo espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**

**Como ven creo que ya sabrán hacía donde va la trama. A decir verdad, los próximos capítulos, según mi mente, me gustan, era un punto clave que pensé desde que comencé a escribir y por fin llegué, por cierto, para aquellos que se preguntan cuantos capítulos serán les digo que mas de 16, estoy escribiendo industrialmente así que no puedo asegurar ahí esa parte, por cierto, en este Tomoyo no hizo nada, así que prepárense jajajaja.**

**Por cierto mil y mil gracias por los reviews, creo que sin ustedes esto sería imposible, gracias por cada y una de las palabras que me dejan y a aquellos que se tomas la molestia de perder un minuto para escribirme, eso se valora mucho, también me agradad hablar en el msn con algunos, si, estoy un poco perdido, pero creo que podré ponerme al corriente.**

**Les agradezco y vamos para adelante que esto se pone bueno.**

**Espero comentarios, saludos, insultos, pesadillas y lo que me quieran contar, preferiblemente de la historia, chao y hasta el miércoles.**

**Por cierto Gabe Logan me encantó la pagina, aunque el ingles no es mi fuerte, gracias **


	15. Mente, voluntad y cuerpo

Capitulo 15:

**Capitulo 15: mente, voluntad y cuerpo**

Sakura se encontraba en la biblioteca de Tomoeda haciendo uno de los tantos trabajos que le habían dejado aquella semana, estaba cansada, exasperada y desesperada, por no decir menos, pero lo esperaba a él, eso era bueno, tal vez lo único.

Para acabar el año de preparatoria los trabajos eran abundantes y la verdad para que el año de estudio acabara no faltaba más que unas semanas, unas semanas y podía gritarle al mundo que había vencido primaria, secundaria y preparatoria, pero luego venía la universidad y había vivido con cuerpo y alma lo que era ser estudiante de universidad al menos por una noche y la verdad la vista no fue algo grata, solo esperaba que nunca se encontrara con un profesor como su novio.

No, no lo estaba criticando, solo pensaba que a veces era un sujeto bastante estricto, bueno, estricto en algunas cosas, pues aun recordaba aquellas caricias que le había propinado aquella noche y la forma en la que logró detenerse para que no ocurriera nada mas, es decir, él fue consiente de la gravedad de las cosas, ella estaba vencida ante el rose de sus cuerpos, ahora ella se preguntaba _¿fue lo mejor?_

Syaoran era un vicio, uno malo, y era tal el poder que tenía sobre ella, que estaba pensando en él en vez de estar haciendo su trabajo de historia, era tal el poder de él que no le importaba estar roja como un tomate, seguía pensando en él, era tal su poder que aquella noche estuvo dispuesta a darle lo que Ronald nunca pudo obtener de ella, de ser de Syaoran, de hacerse una con él.

Estaba segura lo magnifico que sería eso, lo maravilloso de ese momento si llegaba a ocurrir y sabía que tarde o temprano ocurriría, no importaba si fuera tarde, lo que importaba era que el momento llegaría.

Sakura suspiró y decidió dejar su pensamiento hasta ahí, pensar en él y en ella en un mismo sitio, con escasa ropa no le iba a resolver el trabajo y mucho menos la iba a ayudar a concentrarse.

—Si tan solo él supiera de historia.

Pero no sabía, así que decidió meterse de lleno en aquel libro del desembarco de Normandía, pero no era su fuerte, bueno, tal vez lo era, lo que realmente pasaba era que él la tenía tan desarmada, pensaba en él casi todo él día, se preguntaba que estaría haciendo casi a diario, hallaba cualquier excusa para ir a visitarlo a su casa e incluso ahora madrugaba mas para salir a correr juntos, lo quería mucho, lo amaba mas y cada segundo que estaban distanciados lo extrañaba como loca.

Pero luego decidió concentrarse, había cierta conversación con él que no la dejaba tranquila, pero era algo que fue inevitable, hubiera sido mejor callarse.

Decir que la actitud de él había sido mala cuando le comentó que la profesora la había amonestado por no poder resolver un ejercicio era poco, él había fruncido el ceño y en parte sabía que con justa razón, él era un gran profesor, y decirle que su estudiante favorita había fallado era un golpe muy grande para su orgullo, para su confianza, para su fuerza, eso no le había gustado nada a él.

Se había vuelto mas estricto, mas serio cuando de estudiar se trataba, pero no le importaba a ella, después de todo era tiempo de dos.

Pero lo que dijo Syaoran después la dejó quieta en el asiento donde estaban aquel día, bueno, si a eso se le podía llamar decir, la había amenazado con que si no pasaba matemáticas en la preparatoria o si le tocaba presentar remediales, lo de ellos se acababa, si señores, oyeron bien, se acababa, Sakura había quedado quieta después de eso y la mirada de él había sido clara, no estaba bromeando.

Sakura se asustó, pensar en eso era algo que no quería, él era parte fundamental en su vida normal, el era esa chispa que le faltaba.

Suspiró, lo bueno de todo es que ambos se esforzaban porque no perdiera.

Sakura pasó de página, estaba aburrida y sola como un hongo en aquella biblioteca ¿Dónde estaban sus amigas cuando necesitaba compañía? ¿Dónde estaba su novio cuando quería un beso? Estaba tardando un poco, estaba tan sola en ese momento, pero bueno, no podía ser tan malo.

Prosiguió con su lectura, Syaoran llegaría en cualquier momento y prefería que la viera leyendo a que la viera jugando con un lápiz opuesto en sus labios, por eso continuó.

Ciertamente estar un viernes por la tarde en la biblioteca no era algo que hacía una chica normal o bueno, casi nadie, la verdad el día estaba muy hermoso como para desperdiciarlo así, aunque la llegada de él seguro que lo arreglaría, pero si tan solo no estuviera tan ocupado como sabía que le estaba tocando.

Por lo general la universidad de Tomoeda terminaba clases mas rápido que la preparatoria, lo que quería decir que Syaoran estaría libre mas rápido que ella, pero así mismo estos días que venían iba a estar corriendo de un lado a otro con las digitaciones de las notas y demás cosas, tal vez ella lo estaba fatigando mucho cada vez que lo iba a visitar, cada vez que quería que pasara tiempo con ella, eso no era nada alentador, tal vez se estaba comportando como una chica idiotizada, aunque lo estaba, tal vez necesitaba darle un respiro, dejarlo libre de su presencia un rato, incluso lo había casi obligado a ir a la biblioteca, pero ahora que lo pensaba:

¿Por qué la biblioteca?

La chica pensó un rato detenidamente ese punto, Syaoran había sido el de esa idea, le había dicho que era mas conveniente estar en la biblioteca, cosa rara, es decir, si querían paz la casa de ella iba a estar sola, sin contar que él vivía solo y Bocado no iba a ser un gran impedimento, aunque decidió no echarle mas leña a la candela, seguro que él tenía sus motivos y sus cosas, tal vez necesitaba un libro para una clase o algo así, aunque eso tampoco tenía desasido sentido, digo, de la universidad podía haber sacado el libro que quisiera, en vez de estar allí.

A veces era extraño, pero eso lo hacía tan único, pero aun eso no quitaba lo raro de la situación, después lo comprobaría, ahora era mejor empezar con el libro, aunque era el tercer intento de eso.

Escuchó pasos hacía su cubículo de biblioteca, lo mas probable era que Syaoran hubiera llegado, era mejor disimular, pero sus planes se fueron a la basura cuando el sujeto que la miraba desde la puerta era nada mas ni nada menos que Ronald ¿ahora que basura querría? Sakura lo ignoró o eso trató de hacer, pero el chico sabía a lo que se afrontaba, por eso solo sonrió.

—Hola Sakura

—¿Qué quieres? —no dio pie para que él tomara confianza, pero eso no intimidó a Ronald, simplemente amplió su sonrisa —no sé si sepas pero estoy esperando a MI novio y no creo que le agrade la idea de encontrarte por aquí, claro, si no quieres que todo el mundo veo la verdad detrás de Ronald, digo, muy pocas veces el chico play boy de la preparatoria aparece llorando en la calle.

Ambos se miraron a la cara en ese momento, Ronald tuvo que disimular su mal genio muy bien, ya había esperado suficiente para su venganza y era lo que quería, hacerles creer que estaba calmado por la estúpida grabación cuando lo único que hacía era esperar y esperar, aunque no era solo eso, ahora si quería a Sakura, antes era solo la obsesión de venganza y aun lo consideraba así, pero también había terminado con rebeca unos días atrás, la chica se había enterado del canto y la verdad no le gustó mucho, no quería estar solo y siempre era bueno tener a alguien para calentar las sabanas o así pensaba Ronald.

Sakura esperó que después de ese comentario el chico se fuera, pero no, además no entendía que hacía allí un viernes y menos entendió cuando el muy pesado se sentó en la silla que estaba reservada para su novio, el chico quería salir de allí con un labio roto.

—No me importaría eso —mintió —estos meses que han pasado han sido valiosos para mi Sakura, no por lo que he hecho, es mas bien por lo que he aprendido y ha sido mucho… —tomó un respiró y la miró, la mirada de Sakura le dijo que la estaba embaucando, perfecto —aprendí que no es bueno juzgar a la gente u obligarla a hacer cosas, como quise hacer contigo, tampoco atacar a los demás, como hice con tu novio.

—¿a que viene todo eso? —preguntó nerviosa.

—Que por tonto he perdido todo lo bueno que tenía en mi vida y eso eras tu —la chica abrió los ojos, solo deseaba que llegara Syaoran lo mas rápido posible —me comporte como un tonto y si, no soporto verte cerca de él, no soporto verlos juntos, pero me haré a un lado y pido que me des tu amistad Sakura, solo quiero eso, si no tengo tu cariño bríndame tu sonrisa de amiga sincera, porque ahora la necesito.

Ronald bajó la mirada y apretó sus puños con fuerza, era un gran actor y le estaba dando tiempo a la tonta de Sakura para que cogiera la información, conocía lo lerda que podía llegar a ser y a estas alturas seguro que estaba de piedra, pero como si eso no fuera suficiente logró hacer que una pequeña lagrima cayera de sus ojos, haciendo que a ella algo se le ablandara, solo lastima, pero era lo único que podía sentir por él.

Lo miró impotente, leía bastantes novelas románticas y su mente estaba en una de ellas cuando la protagonista se acerca al afectado y en ese momento llega el novio y se arma el problema y no iba a cometer ese error, no sabiendo que Syaoran estaba cerca, lo sentía, por eso solo le tocó la cabeza y le sonrió levemente.

—No sé si es lo correcto pero seremos compañeros —Ronald frunció el ceño, no tenía siquiera el titulo de amigo —ahora deja ya eso, puedes contar conmigo, pero no te acercaras a menos que sea un problema o algo que me quieras decir, no me interesas, por mas que digas que tu si me quieres, lo lamento y puede que te suene mal lo que voy a decir, pero ya encontré la persona para mi y me quiere.

El chico se limitó a mirarla y decir que sintió celos en ese momento fue poco, Sakura Kinomoto nunca había hablado así de él en el tiempo que estuvieron de novios y nunca era nunca, inclusive la mirada que ella tenía en esos momentos era mas viva, mas deseosa, mas apetecible, porque así la veía, ahora era algo que se convertía en un capricho, como si fuera un niño, pero ese dulce lo quería tener en su boca, a las buenas o a las malas y por ambos métodos podía.

—Ese sujeto es muy afortunado y espero que no cometa mis errores —sonrío de manera triste, fingida obviamente —ahora… ¿me podrías dar un abrazo?

_Recuerda las novelas, recuerda las novelas _

—No, Syaoran puede llegar y no me interesa que me encuentre haciendo otra cosa que no sea estudiar.

—Ya veo… —se levantó de la silla —parece celoso, pero entiendo, cualquiera lo sería con una chica tan hermosa como tu —el rubor en las mejillas de Sakura se acentuó, no estaba muy acostumbrada a esa clase de comentarios y menos viniendo de alguien que no fuera Syaoran —bueno, fue un placer hablar contigo, espero que nos llevemos bien —y sin nada mas que decir se retiró del cubículo dejando a una Sakura sorprendida.

Si tan solo su habilidad para ver mas allá de las personas fuera buena se hubiera dado cuenta que en la mirada de Ronald solo habían mentiras y que lo único que quería era estar cerca, entre mas lo estuviera mas fácil sería conseguir lo que quisiera, a los enemigos era mejor tenerlos cerca y así pensaba el chico, eso era lo que iba a hacer con ese par o por lo menos con ella, Syaoran Li era mas inteligente y no se hubiera pasado eso por nada del mundo.

Sakura se quedó analizando la mirada de él, se veía triste, es decir, no era fácil llorar de una manera fingida ¿cierto? Ronald estaba destrozado, pero ella solo podía brindarle un hombro y eso ya era mucho, él no había sido el mejor y su cambio no podía ser para darle el cielo, no se lo merecía, solo merecía su compañerismo y su habla.

Lo sentía por él, pero gracias a su falta de sensibilidad meses atrás ella había conseguido a su nuevo amor, uno que valía la pena y valía todo lo que ella pudiera darle y en su mente había algo, bien, la chica se volvió a sonrojar.

**oOoOoOoOooO**

Había sido bastante cobarde para él admitir eso en su cabeza llena de cabello castaño, pero tenía que hacerlo, es decir, estaba sentado en su vehiculo desde hacía mas o menos quince minutos, aun sabiendo que ella de seguro ya estaba dentro de la biblioteca sola, pero es que estaba nervioso.

Habían pasado unas semanas desde aquel encuentro intimo en el cual ella llevaba solo esa pijamita y él una bermuda y esa vez se contuvo, pero sabía que era complicado una segunda, tenía suerte que ella no se hubiera percatado de nada de lo que le ocurría, de seguro la espantaba, conociéndola como la conocía la chica saldría corriendo de su vida y eso era casi un echo, con el tal Ronald había pasado así.

Bueno, no tal así, pero al fin y al cavo todo se resumía en sexo, no mas no menos, a pesar de que lo que él le brindara fuera con amor y pasión, bueno, ese no era un buen tema y mas con aquel nudo y masa babosa que estaba echo su cerebro, pero la idea de la biblioteca al fin y al cavo era una gran idea, no en vano era inteligente, allí no podría pasar de uno que otro beso y nada mas, un genio sin duda alguna, era eso o era el sujeto mas torpe sobre la faz de la tierra, bueno, era mejor para él pensar lo de la inteligencia.

Aunque aquella inteligencia se nublaba con la presencia de ella, había desarrollado un poder tan grande sobre él que incluso lo asustaba, Sakura Kinomoto asustaba al ogro de la universidad, claro, sin querer, pero lo hacía.

Otro gran detalle era uno no tan grato, su fama de demonio había decaído bastante y es que desde aquel incidente de la chica quedándose dormida en clase, muchas personas ya comenzaron a verle con cara de no entender e incluso querían comenzar a sabotearlo, a él, a Syaoran Li, pero era algo que no iba a ser fácil, no señores, sabía jugar su juego y siempre salía ganador, aunque ¿Qué ocurriría si alguien de sus estudiantes se quedaba dormido? Sería totalmente injusto atacarlo.

Suspiró, al demonio, él era el maestro y ellos una partida de tontos si querían burlarse de él.

Bueno, era hora de salir ya al encuentro de la chica, pero tenía que llevar una cuartada para explicarle el encuentro en la biblioteca, es decir, no podía llegar y decirle que las caricias que ella le propinaban lo perturbaban mucho, eso estaba lejos de allí, era mejor sacar esa idea de su cabeza.

Y como por arte de magia sus pensamientos tomaron otro rumbo, pues al levantar la vista pudo ver que de la biblioteca salía Ronald, tenía muy buena vista y lo podía reconocer a leguas _¿Qué demonios hacía ese sujeto allí?_ Se preguntó mientras lo seguía con la vista lo más que pudo.

Decir que estaba molesto, rabioso y sintiéndose el sujeto más tonto del mundo por estar en el carro y no en la biblioteca con su novia era poco.

Se bajó del carro lo más rápido que pudo, reconocía a su novia y no le era complicado saber si había cruzado palabra con ese sujeto, él no era nadie, absolutamente nadie en la vida de Sakura para volver a ella, para volver siquiera a hablarle, eso ya había quedado claro, pero al parecer:

O el sujeto estaba allí de casualidad o le estaba coqueteando a Sakura y la verdad era algo que no le convenía nada de nada, Syaoran aun tenía más tácticas debajo de la manga.

Entró a la biblioteca de Tomoeda y rápidamente comenzó a ver cubículos, la verdad no entendía el porque de esos, se suponía que una biblioteca era silenciosa, tal vez habían cosas que simplemente pasaban, pero lo que él no pasó fue lo que vio ¿de verdad estaba haciendo un trabajo? Bueno, jugar con el lápiz no era algo adecuado para ella y así estaba Sakura cuando llegó.

Se permitió contemplarla un rato, ahora mordía el lápiz y el borrador al parecer era mas interesante que el libro que tenía al lado, bueno, aparentemente ese sujeto no le había hablado, la chica se comportaba igual que siempre, es decir, se notaba normal, no alterada, ni colorada, ni nerviosa, solo se veía feliz, se veía como una niña que no quería hacer los trabajos, pero para eso estaba él, a pesar de ser novios a veces los roles se tornaban de hermano mayor a hermana chiquita, bueno, cuando Sakura no lo acariciaba.

Se sintió incomodo, no podía volver a pensar en eso, era una simple y llana caricia, se estaba comportando como un lindo y tímido adolescente, cuando era un malo y tonto ogro, en ese instante suspiró y Sakura se percató que estaba siendo observada, en principio pensó que Ronald andaba otra vez por ahí, luego se sonrojó al ver nada mas ni nada menos a su novio algo colorado y mirándola sonriente, seguramente se burlaba de ella.

—¿Hace cuanto estas aquí?

—Lo suficiente para postularte a un circo, creo que algo te puedes inventar, digo, la manera con la que maniobras el borrador y el lápiz —si estaba roja se puso más, de verdad era algo malo cuando quería, por eso Sakura cambió el tema.

—te tardaste ¿Dónde estabas? Y ¿Por qué me pediste que viniera a la biblioteca en vez de tu o mi casa? —Syaoran se sentó en la silla destinada para él.

Simplemente no podía decirle que no se habían reunido a solas, porque al parecer la abstinencia de mas de dos años le estaba dando bastante duro y se estaba comportando como un chico de dieciocho años cuando tenía veinticinco y de seguro si la volvía a ver con una pijama o falda de esas que acostumbraba a usar su fuerza de voluntad, por muy fuerte que fuera, flaquearía y le dejaría ver a ella algo que de seguro no esperaba ver de él ni en pintura.

No le podía decir eso, pero si le podía inventar algo ¿hasta ahí llegaba la confianza? igual no podía hacer mucho, era mentirle o espantarla… decisión primordial: mentirle.

—¿donde estaba? Um… —_en mi carro espantado _—recuerdas los ratones que me gané en la feria —bueno, esto no era tan mentira —Bocado los encontró y estuve recogiendo relleno de ratón bastante tiempo —Sakura sonrío, pero era verdad, bueno, la parte en que decía bastante tiempo no, pero igual era algo —y… ¿Por qué te cite aquí? Necesitaba un libro y bueno…

—¿Dónde esta el libro? —la chica lo miró, estaba mas extraño de lo normal, Syaoran era: loco, malgeniado, exasperante, romántico, tierno, cariñoso, pero no era nunca una persona nerviosa y así lo veía Sakura, estaba tartamudeando y pensando mas de la cuenta… como si algo no lo dejara tranquilo, como si algo u alguien lo perturbara, lo que Sakura no sabía era que su presencia era la culpable de eso.

—Voy por él —Syaoran se levantó de su asiento y se marchó dejando a Sakura inquieta.

Desde hacía semanas se venia comportando algo extraño, como si se incomodara de ella, como si desde que las caricias de aquella noche, donde ella estaba perdida, lo hubieran perturbado, pero no podía ser así, Syaoran inquieto con una caricia de ella, si… como no, de seguro Syaoran sabría lo que es estar en brazos de una chica no tan tonta… momento… Sakura bajó la cabeza.

De seguro Syaoran estaba inquieto por la manera de ser de ella, tal vez esperaba algo mas que unos simples besos, no, eso no podía ser, es decir, ella esa noche estaba con la cabeza en Marte o concentrada en el pecho desnudo de él, Syaoran fue quien se detuvo ¿Por qué se encontraba así? Acaso le había fastidiado eso, es decir, la manera que se metió en el cuarto y lo besó…

Algo andaba mal… y lo peor es que no estaba en condiciones de preguntarle algo, de seguro que lo incomodaba más, pero si no podía hablarle… lo podría comprobar, aunque eso tampoco era algo de lo cual ella sabía mucho.

Syaoran volvió minutos después…

Había conseguido lo mejor para esa situación, nada mejor que ese libro como de mil paginas de números para sacarse de la cabeza un poco a Sakura, aunque tal vez exageró, pues la chica abrió los ojos como platos al verlo llegar, al menos tal vez así ella no dudaba o ignoraba la poca fuerza de voluntad de algunas partes de su cuerpo.

—Tu lee tu libro de… el desembarco y yo leeré el mío… ¿tienes algo que hacer de matemáticas? Si es así…

—por ahora no —lo interrumpió —dale con tu libro —y solo le sonrió.

Ambos suspiraron, pero cada uno pensando en distintas cosas, Sakura quería saber que poder tenían sus caricias sobre él, pues si, una cosa era ser tímida, pero otra cosa era ser tonta y no saber nada de nada, pero sabía mucho de mucho y eso podía ayudarla, aunque eso no quitaba el golpe de audacia que necesitaba, era jugarse una gran parte de sus neuronas, una gran parte de su cerebro al tratar de ¿Cómo decirlo? Inquietar a Syaoran, solo había o conocía una manera de saber que efecto provocaban sus caricias en él.

La chica se sonrojó de mas, de seguro que Syaoran se reiría, pues no estaba leyendo el libro, solo disimulaba y en un libro de guerra no había algo que le hiciera sonrojar mas que… bueno, ella sabía que, pero aun había algo que no la dejaba tranquila ¿Cómo pretendía comprobar el efecto de las caricias? ¿Viendo? no, el pantalón de paño era abultado en esa parte y bueno… no se podía ver bien, al parecer solo había una opción…

A esas alturas de las orejas de Sakura podría estar saliendo vapor, de verdad tenía pensado tocar.

Levantó su vista para verlo, estaba leyendo y copiando algunas formulas en una hoja, de seguro para la clase, pero igual se veía algo extraño, gracioso.

Ahora la pregunta era… ¿Cuándo actuar? Bueno, se le ocurriría algo.

Por su parte Syaoran trataba, disimulaba y rezaba, por concentrarse, aunque sentía la mirada de Sakura encima suyo, era extraño, era una cosa que de seguro solo él sentía ¿acaso era pecado sentir eso por la chica? ¿Acaso era malo pensar de esa manera con respecto a Sakura? Su cabeza lo atormentaba, ¡por Dios! Era Sakura de quien hablaba, de quien pensaba, no podía esperar nada de ella y mientras menos lo pensara viviría mas fácilmente su estadía con ella.

Pero era tan complicado, se habían marcado, cada una de sus caricias a fuego sobre si.

La miró un poco, estaba "raramente" colorada, bien, la chica no leía, pudo ver que ni siquiera movía los ojos, si miraba el libro, pero no leía, vaya manera de estudiar o hacer trabajos.

Bueno, al menos no le había pedido besos, buena suerte.

Syaoran rebuscó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta uno de las tantas mentas que cargaba, no precisamente por el mal aliento ni mucho menos, era solo una costumbre que se le había quedado de cuando tomaba, con eso disimulaba su aliento a alcohol y simplemente le era inevitable cargar una mente el la chaqueta, Sakura oyó el sonido metálico del empaque y lo miró, mas exactamente la mano y luego como Syaoran destapaba y dirigía el dulce a su boca.

Era un movimiento tal simple, pero tan sexy, ese sujeto era una tromba y la chica quería remplazar la menta.

—¿No me das? —cuestionó cuando Syaoran había metido el dulce en su boca.

—Era el ultimo —respondió apenado ante el descuido de estar comiendo él y ella no, pero Sakura estaba lejos de estar ofendida por el egoísmo de su novio, después de todo la oportunidad se había presentado.

Syaoran abrió los ojos al ver como la chica se levantó de la silla y lo miró… bueno, era una mirada que no le había visto casi nunca, era una especie de inocencia, combinada con agresividad y bastante timidez o bueno la timidez se reflejaba mas en su rostro, pero igual era una mirada bastante extraña, desconcertante era la palabra perfecta.

Sakura se acercó a Syaoran y alejó la mesa un poco, para que pudiera sentarse más exactamente en sus piernas, pero primero iba a hacer más emocionante el juego, y con juego quería decir: jugar con él, por eso se situó detrás de la silla de Syaoran, suspiró.

oOoOoOoOooO

Eriol y Tomoyo terminaban de comer su helado y paseaban por los alrededores de la biblioteca de Tomoeda, esto obviamente planeado por el chico de lentes, había comenzado semanas atrás el juego para vencer a Syaoran Li y estaba bien planeado.

Era buen estudiante, pero no era el mejor y Syaoran Li pasaba solo a los mejores o como Eriol quería lograr: a sus amigos, esa era su estratagema para lograr subir lo poco que le hacía falta, muy pocas personas le negaban algo a un amigo y si bien no era "amigo" de Syaoran, era algo mas que un simple estudiante.

Los últimos días hablaban como compañeros, aunque Syaoran se mostraba siempre desinteresado, el sujeto no era tonto, pero era mas vulnerable, lo sabía, desde aquella ida a la universidad con Sakura lo había visto mas prevenido, mas tenso, incluso nervioso y eso era lo que necesitaba, allí entraba él, allí era donde un compañero universitario entraba, si, Syaoran no tenía ninguno y Eriol iba a entrar como un buen amigo.

—Entonces… ¿me dices que Sakura esta en la biblioteca?

—Es como la quinta vez que te digo que si ¿Cuál es tu interés? —cuestionó cansada, llevaban hablando mas que todo de Syaoran y de Sakura y la verdad podía resultar agotador, aunque era un tema que a la chica también le interesaba, mas cuando la amiga de ojos verdes estaba implicada.

—Tu misma me dijiste que me acercara a Li y eso hago, donde esta Sakura esta Li, eso es casi obvio y estoy congeniando con el tipo, es bastante vulnerable ¿sabes?

Tomoyo retomó las palabras de su novio, no había pensado en eso, Sakura le había dicho que estaría en la biblioteca haciendo un trabajo, pero no le dijo con quien, era lógico que con su querido novio.

Tomoyo resopló cansada.

Aun no entendía como Syaoran Li había enamorado a su linda, tierna, angelical, hermosa, ingenua, tímida amiga, la tenía comiendo de su mano, eso era evidente, el brillo en los ojos de Sakura era algo difícil de pasar desapercibido

Bueno, al menos arruinaría el momento, Sakura no se negaría a hacer el trabajo con ella.

—¿Y que pretendes Eriol?

—Seguir congeniando —fue la simple respuesta.

—¿No pensaras amigarte con ese sujeto? —la mirada de Tomoyo en ese momento era de pánico, la idea era enfermiza para ella, pero risible para Eriol, él de amigo de Li, ni en un millón de años, lo único que quería era pasar, a toda costa y esa costa era hipocresía, no era su fuerte, pero le interesaba solo seguir avanzando en la universidad.

—Mira linda —empezó Eriol —Syaoran Li es un ogro que solo lo entiendo al parecer Sakura —el comentario no le calló nada bien a Tomoyo —mi único interés de cercanía es conveniencia, lo necesito quiéralo o no, él es el profesor y como me dijiste, al tenerlo cerca será mas fácil pasar… ahora, si quieres vamos a la biblioteca a interrumpir y a fingir un rato mas o simplemente seguimos con nuestro paseo y te gasto otro helado ¿Qué dices?

Tomoyo pensó, bueno, tal vez podía aprovechar la oportunidad para hablar con Li Syaoran e interrumpir los planes que tuviera con su amiguita, porque Sakura Kinomoto no estaba sola.

—Vamos.

oOoOoOoOooO

el corazón de ambos latía a mil por hora y eso que aun el juego no estaba nada reanimado, es mas, no había empezado ningún juego, pero para Syaoran saber que ella estaba atrás esperando quien sabe que cosa no lo dejaba nada tranquilo y con nada era nada, la chica se comportaba extraña.

Sakura contemplaba a Syaoran ¿acaso estaba tranquilo? Al parecer si, estaba detrás de él y no comenzaba a temblar siquiera, tal vez de verdad no despertaba ningún instinto en su cuerpezote, eso era algo bastante tedioso, pero aun no había echo la prueba, por eso se acercó lentamente y lo abrazó por la espalda y para su fortuna sintió como los músculos de él se tensaban al contacto de su abrazo.

—No te preocupes por la menta… ya me podrás dar —le susurró al oído de manera seductora agradecida porque él no viera el rojo de su cara al tratar de decir esas palabras, se había comportado bien, no había tartamudeado ni nada de eso e incluso sopló lentamente el oído de Syaoran para fastidiarlo un poco.

Pero estaba muy lejos de parar ahí, si señores, necesitaba llegar un "poquito" mas lejos, por eso esta vez no habló y mordió levemente el oído de él, haciendo que su cuerpo hasta el momento estático, se convirtiera en piedra o así lo argumento ella, estaba tan distinto, pero confiaba en que fueran nervios, en que eso lo dejara así.

Decir que su cuerpo no reaccionaba era tonto, su cabeza había comenzado a girar levemente mientras ella hacía lo que hacía con él, de repente sintió un leve mordisco que lo hizo dar un respingo ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Torturarlo? Si era así lo estaba logrando, la sensación que percibió en el instante en que la chica lo mordió fue algo cargado de tantas cosas, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, estaba desbocado y no entendía a donde pretendía llegar su novia ¿estaba aburrida y había encontrado una manera de divertirse con él? De ser así: no lo estaba… divirtiendo, pero si emocionando y mucho, aunque ese era el objetivo de ella desde un principio, desde que había comenzado con eso.

Sakura paró un momento y lo contempló por detrás, Syaoran no decía nada, lo que le decía que no estaba incomodo, pero tampoco le decía que prosiguiera, lo que le decía que estaba cómodo ¿entonces que quería o que debía hacer ella? Bueno, dejarse llevar por lo que sus labios estaban experimentando era una buena opción, por eso llevó sus delicados labios a el cuello de Syaoran, haciendo que este ahogara un pequeño, pero notable respiro.

—Sakura… este… —la chica no estaba dispuesta a detenerse ahí, no cuando lo estaba disfrutando, era algo egoísta pero era algo que quería hacer —estamos en la biblioteca… —trató de decir Syaoran con el ultimo trozo de fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba.

Sakura paró su juego de besos y pensó un momento en que él tenía razón, luego recapacitó.

—No importa mucho… mira… no hay nadie por los alrededores y no creo que nos veten por estarnos besando —Syaoran abrió los ojos y se volteó de la silla para poder verla, estaba colorada, pero decidida.

Ella sonrío ante la cara de él y aprovechando que por fin se volteaba comenzó el asalto hacia su boca, donde mas le gustaba depositar sus labios, Syaoran estaba sentado y ella de pie lo cual hacía que tuviera que encorvarse un poco, por eso sin romper la unión caminó lento y se sentó sobre las piernas de su novio, pasando los brazos por su cuello, sintiéndose mas cómoda, para besar y para sentir lo que necesitaba comprobar y si, decir que era intrépida, atrevida y aventada en eso que estaba haciendo era poco, pero igual no era consiente a esas alturas.

Su cuerpo se manejaba solo, era algo contra lo cual no se podía pelear, sabía que no llegarían muy lejos allí en la biblioteca, pero parecía no importarle, solo quería llegar, a algún punto, a algo que la dejara satisfecha, a algo que le dijera que Syaoran la deseaba, como ella lo deseaba a él, a algo que le diera una oportunidad en los brazos de él en un futuro, en ese momento, solo quería comprobar y sentirse deseada.

Por eso comenzó a desabrochar la corbata de Syaoran disfrutando el sonido de la tela al ser jalada, quería ver que sentía al ser despojado de una prenda, obviamente no sabía muy bien como funcionaban las cosas, pero no le importaba, sus manos y todo su cuerpo lo disfrutaba, además de estar muy cómoda allí donde se encontraba, la corbata salió volando y quedó sobre la mesa, luego a eso tres botones superiores de la camisa de Syaoran fueron sueltos, suficiente para que la chica babeara con su bien formado pecho y de paso rozara con sus dedos ¿Por qué de repente todo comenzaba a quemar? Ella, él… bueno, no importaba, solo quería seguir con eso.

Syaoran comenzó a lanzar maldiciones por su cabeza, aunque estas no eran unas muy coherentes, su cerebro se había convertido en papilla cuando la chica se sentó en sus piernas, muy cerca de aquella parte con poca fuerza de voluntad, solo deseaba, no, solo rogaba, que la tuviera en ese momento, aunque la verdad no iba a aguantar mucho antes que reaccionara, porque si, las caricias de Sakura llegaban a ser torpes, tal vez sutiles, pero eran unas caricias que le fascinaban a él, una mano de ella se entretenía con su pecho, trazando circulitos y rozando con las yemas cerca de sus tetillas, mientras que la otra había ido a su cabello.

Se perdió totalmente cuando sintió las caricias de ella, un pellizco mas exactamente en su pecho, pudo percibir la sonrisa de ella ya que sus labios aun estaban juntos y eso le dio a entender que la chica quería que correspondiera y si no era así, era tarde para recriminarse, por eso comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Sakura y separó su boca de ella, sonriendo ante el gruñido, aunque se percató que la menta ya no estaba en su boca, Sakura pareció notar eso pues comentó:

—¿Quieres? —le sacó la lengua y en esta la menta.

Ambos se miraron un rato, Sakura aun tenía sus manos ocupadas y enredaba sus dedos de una mano en la melena de Syaoran, le encantaba hacer eso y sentir como él correspondía, pues él acariciaba la espalada, de arriba abajo y repitiendo el procedimiento, solo que a la hora de acercarse nuevamente él no besó la boca de Sakura.

Sus labios fueron a las mejillas, repartiendo suaves y sutiles roses, soplando y contemplando, en parte vengándose, pues ahora era ella quien era la masa inmóvil, podía sentir la piel erizarse al contacto de sus labios, por eso continuó bajando, ahora su destino era el mentón de ella, donde mordió levemente, sintiendo como Sakura lo sujetaba con fuerza, no entendió esa parte, tal vez había mordido muy duro, por eso besó seguido al mordisco, haciendo que Sakura se sintiera la muchacha mas afortunada.

Ahora los papeles habían cambiado, definitivamente Sakura sentía lo que era estar con un hombre experimentado, sabía donde besar, donde morder, donde aplicar presión y eso que las cosas solo las hacía con su boca, Sakura comenzó a pensar lo que con las manos podría hacer y no precisamente sobre su espalda, de seguro que sería alcanzar el cielo, pero no pudo hilar una frase con sentido cuando sintió los besos en su cuello.

Su aroma, su dulce y suculento aroma… Sakura Kinomoto era su vicio, uno bueno, uno del cual no se podía salir por mas que quisiera, por mas fuerza de voluntad que hubiese deseado, no lo hubiera conseguido, sus labios se hicieron inútiles, por eso comenzó a acariciarla con la lengua y entendió que el abrazó fuerte anterior de ella no era por dolor, era por placer, por eso se permitió hacerlo mas y mas, sintió como su camisa era tirada hacía arriba, tratando de ser sacada del pantalón, la chica trataba de hacerlo.

Sakura se encontraba tirando de la camisa hacía arriba, si él estaba entretenido besándola en el cuello, ella podría disfrutar del pecho que ya en alguna ocasión le había servido de almohada, por eso comenzó a sacar la camisa, con suerte desabotonarlo así sería mas fácil, pero él la detuvo, ella lo miró y él solo volvió a besarla.

Al parecer no quería llegar mas lejos, pero ese pequeño respiró que se dio mientras él la besaba le ayudó a retomar el porque de estarse besando y por eso se movió entre sus piernas y ¡sorpresa! Sakura se quedó quieta al sentir lo que pensó nunca despertaría en Syaoran Li y eso no la ayudó mucho.

Saber que podía despertar el deseo que ella sentía hacía él era algo que la llenaba de una gloria repentina, tal vez tonta, pero eso la hacía feliz, es decir, apenas minutos atrás de que él llegara se estaba matando la cabeza pensando que ella no despertaba nada en él, pero el saber que si despertaba algo y que además lo sentía, la alegraba, no tuvo tiempo para rencionar a su pensamiento cuando lo atrajo con mas fuerza, en un beso cargado de pasión siega, desbordada.

Esta vez metió la mano un poco mas en la camisa de Syaoran, ya que no pudo por debajo comenzó por arriba, jugando con él y sintiendo como se ponía más y mas entusiasmado, otro botón fue desabotonado, facilitando la tarea de Sakura, Syaoran estaba tan perdido que no se percató de eso.

Decir que se sentía extraña era poco, pero ella había provocado eso, ella había provocado sentir ese pequeño bulto donde estaba sentada, no era complicado a pesar de tener un pantalón de Jean, lo que le daba una vista clara del tamaño que podría tener, midiendo con sus muslos.

Sakura pensó: _En ninguna de las casa de ambos hay nadie_, la chica comenzaba a analizar probabilidades, bueno, si allí no tenían pensado llegar a ningún lado de seguro en una habitación si y tenían donde y cuando.

—Syaoran… —dijo separándose levemente —porque no… —pero antes de poder terminar cualquier frase un alarido la sacó de su oración y los obligó a voltear a ver de donde venía el molesto ruido.

—Sakura —gritó Tomoyo al ver la escena, su amiga, su tierna Sakura Kinomoto acariciaba el pecho de ese sujeto de una manera poco común ¿Dónde estaba la chica que tenía miedo aquella vez cuando cumplió cuatro meses con Ronald? No era esa.

Pudo contemplar unos segundos la escena y la verdad era bastante impactante para ella.

Eriol no estaba menos impresionado, pero lo disimuló más, Syaoran Li estaba besando a Sakura, lo cual era en cierto modo interesante, nunca pensó que ese sujeto pudiera ser así, para Eriol el tonto de li incluso llegaba a verse tierno abrazando y acariciando a la chica.

—Este… —dijo Sakura con la cara totalmente roja y esta vez no precisamente por lo que estaban haciendo, había dado una demostración con publico de una faceta que nunca pensó tener y eso la incomodaba, miró a Syaoran y estaba un poco rojo, pero como si nada, incluso tranquilo, luego se dio cuenta que aun estaba sentada en sus piernas y se levantó, él sonrío ante la actitud de ella, pero estaba agradecido.

Por fin había podido respirar nuevamente al sentir que Sakura se retiraba de sus piernas y lo dejaba un poco, la chica tenía un calor bastante sofocante y era una pequeña bomba de tiempo, que casi hace estallar, si, la chica parecía controlarlo de una manera tan simple, con un beso, con un rose, con una caricia, por suerte habían llegado ese par y los habían interrumpido, aunque ver a Hiraguizawa allí no le gustaba mucho, por lo menos el sujeto tenía sentido de la privacidad y miraba hacía otro lado, no como su curiosa novia que aun los veía como si estuvieran haciendo algo de muerte, aunque de muerte estaba él.

Miró su pecho ¿cuando Sakura había desabotonado? La chica actuaba rápido.

Syaoran miró a Sakura que aun no articulaba mucho, era bastante niña a veces ¿Dónde había quedado la fierecilla? Bien, ese apodo no le gustó mucho, pero era verdad.

—¿Ocurre algo Daidouji, Hiraguizawa? —preguntó él al ver que su novia no decía nada.

Los anteriores nombrados lo voltearon a mirar, Tomoyo bastante mal, pero no se dejó impactar.

—Venía a ver si mi amiga y yo podíamos hacer el trabajo juntas —fue la respuesta de Tomoyo.

—Yo venía porque supe que iba a estar aquí profesor y una explicación no me caería mal.

Sakura miró a Syaoran, después de todo él tenía la ultima palabra, si él quería estar con ellos que así fuera, sino pues… la opción de irse a alguna casa de los dos aun estaba en pie, aunque se recriminó luego de aquel pensamiento, Syaoran de seguro había quedado entusiasmado después de eso y todo por ella, pero bueno, había al fin comprobado lo que quería de él y eso serviría para el futuro de novios, porque ahora era un echo lo que quería.

—Como quieran —comentó Syaoran ante sorpresa de todos mientras se levantaba de su asiento, tomaba su librote y se guardaba la corbata en su bolsillo, agradeció que no se notara nada indebido, al parecer ya había pasado su calentura, pero era mejor estar con ellos, así no le gustara —ya vuelvo Sakura, voy a dejar este libro —y abandonó el cubículo casi corriendo mientras Eriol lo miraba.

—Voy por unas sillas —dijo Tomoyo haciendo que Eriol sonriera, para él no era un gran secreto que su novia no le tenía mucha confianza a Li, bueno, nadie le tenía mucha confianza a Li, solo Sakura, que no notaba nada de lo que ocurría en sus narices.

—Espero que no hayamos interrumpido nada —comentó Eriol sonriéndole, hacía mucho tiempo que no fastidiaba a Sakura, era algo que hacía cuando estaba de novia con Ronald y antes que la confianza que la chica le tenía se perdiera por haberle engañado para llevarla a la casa de Li, pero igual su comentario causó los efectos necesarios en la cara de Sakura que se sentó en su silla y se tapó con el libro.

—No —dijo recordando las leves caricias de Syaoran.

Si ellos hubieran llegado dos minutos mas tarde ella le habría propuesto a Syaoran que fueran a la casa de alguno, donde terminaría lo que ella quería, pero en cambio él no, no había que ser un genio para saber que no quería, había casi salido corriendo del cubículo ante la llegada de ellos, como si de verdad no le hubiese gustado ¿Por qué se comportaba tan extraño? Syaoran no era tímido ¿Qué lo había fastidiado? ¿El echo de dejarlo así? No, él no se pondría así por una cosa de esas ¿Qué había ocasionado que Shaoran saliera de allí?

oOoOoOoOooO

Había salido disparado de allí no por pena, no la tenía, incluso algunos lo consideraban descarado, pero solo era una incomodidad evidente y ganas de huir de su novia de sus hormonas enloquecidas y de su poca resistencia de hombre de aguantar los ataques de ella o caricias o lo que se le llamara a eso, el echo era que estaba frente a un garrafón de agua y estaba atascándose casi con los vasos que se tomaba, no podía hacer nada con ella, así quisiera ¿cierto?

No se perdonaba el hecho de ser así, de estar pensando así, de que su cuerpo reaccionara así, es decir, la chica había querido… había querido ¿Qué había querido Sakura? Tal vez reanimarlo o algo por el estilo y él reaccionando así ante una caricia, era un tonto o no se consideraba menos, eso no estaba bien, habría permitido que las cosas llegaran a lejos, muy lejos, cuando Sakura era… era… Sakura.

Si, era un hombre y la chica había estimulado su pecho y este estimulo había llegado a su… había llegado a su entrepierna y con suerte Sakura no lo había notado o así le pareció, Sakura estaba sentada sobre él, si lo hubiera sentido ella habría salido disparada de su posición ¿cierto? Era posible, la chica era tímida y eso en parte la hacía cobarde, de haberlo sentido ella estaría escondida en un baño o algo así.

Bueno, era mejor olvidar aquel incidente, no era algo en lo cual pudiera ponerse a pensar, de ser así no la podría volver a ver a la cara y la verdad le encantaban mucho esos ojos como para simplemente ignorarlos, eran la cosa mas hipnotizante del mundo, la cosa mas bonita del mundo.

Syaoran sonrío.

—Si Sakura supiera lo que estoy pensando —comentó casi en un suspiro.

—Ella no, pero yo si —dijo alguien y Syaoran dio un respingo en su posición y dio la vuelta para ver quien estaba atrás de si.

Lo que le faltaba, otra batallita verbal con Daidouji como las que siempre tenían, esa chira era un maldito Karma ¿Qué tenía que hacer para quitársela de encima? Si, no era un santo para nadie, pero esa chica lo odiaba más que los demás y si lo que tenía pensado ella era alejarlo de Sakura no estaba ni tibia en lograrlo.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? —comentó desinteresado, tal vez molesto mientras comenzaba a buscar otro libro.

—Que pasa Li, se te arruinó la diversión, creo que llegamos justo a tiempo —Syaoran se volteó y la miró como casi nunca miraba a nadie, estaba molesto por el anterior comentario, él nunca empezaba nada, Tomoyo se intimidó un poco pero no se echo para atrás —digo ¿Qué pensaste? ¿Qué sería tuya tan pronto? No sé que métodos estás usando o que pretendes, pero Sakura no te pertenecerá.

Él se limitó a mirarla _¿antes de ir a la biblioteca ese par habían estado metiendo algo o que? _Se preguntó Syaoran ante las absurdas acusaciones o alegatos de ella, nada de lo que la chica de cabello negro decía tenía sentido para él, es decir, le estaba en parte agradecido por haber llegado y por haber interrumpido el juego de besos y caricias ya que se estaba saliendo de control… y ahora venía a recriminarle que se besaran cuando de seguro ella y su novio hacían lo mismo, ciertamente la chica era extraña.

—No sé de que rayos hablas y la verdad tampoco me importa mucho —se alejó levemente y esas últimas palabras casi las gritó, sin importar que estuvieran en una biblioteca.

—Ahora te haces el tonto, a mi amiga la puedes engañar, puedes engañar a Touya, puedes engañar a Rika, pero a mi no —comentó encarándolo —no soy tonta, un hombre como tu solo busca una cosa en alguien como Sakura, solo quieres divertirte con ella y decirle adiós, solo quieres eso, pero no piensas que las cosas serán fáciles li, eres un cerdo y no dejare que le pongas una mano encima a ella.

Si Syaoran pensaba que la chica le faltaba un tornillo lo confirmo, vaya que de verdad la pobre estaba equivocada, incluso se mortificaba con algo que no estaba en la cabeza de Syaoran, es decir, si, Sakura lo había puesto de alguna manera "incomodo" pero él no tenía pensado llegar a mas, había corrido un riesgo absurdo y por suerte había llegado Daidouji, pero de ahí en adelante, las cosas se calmaban, no podía vivir pensando en eso, en primera: no sería ético, en segunda: no necesitaba de eso para ser feliz ¿cierto? Si, no lo necesitaba y tercero: lo último que quería era ahuyentar a Sakura con peticiones indecorosas, pero si podía asustar a Daidouji, mortificarla más.

—Daidouji, Daidouji, Daidouji… ciertamente no eras tonta, pero ¿de verdad piensas que podrás hacer algo? Yo creo que no —dijo, estaba molesto, la chica lo había insultado de alguna manera —lo que haga o deje de hacer con Sakura es nuestro asunto, no el tuyo, ponle atención a tu novio y déjanos en paz, digo, si no hubieras llegado a la biblioteca bueno… es una pena, pero tendremos mas de una oportunidad —trató de sonreír con malicia, pero no fue algo que salió real, en su mente se agolpaban las imágenes de lo que decía y la verdad no quería pensar en eso.

—Eres un cínico —gritó Daidouji

—Señores de seguridad —llamó Syaoran —esta joven se la pasa gritando, parece que se le olvida que estamos en una biblioteca, por favor hagan algo —Tomoyo se sonrojó de inmediato y vio como Shaoran tomaba un libro y regresaba.

—Lo siento —dijo a algunos presentes y se marchó por dos sillas.

El sujeto era un encantador de serpientes, Li era muy inteligente y audaz, movía sus piezas adecuadamente y una de esas piezas era Sakura, pero no lo iba a permitir, Li no le pondría una mano a Sakura, aunque era Sakura quien le estaba poniendo las manos cuando llegaron, pero eso le daba menos confianza, es decir, el placer lo daba Sakura, cuando debería ser al revés.

Podría ser que Sakura estuviera enamorada y feliz, pero sabía que la felicidad de su amiga no era para siempre, no con alguien como Li.

Ya ni modo, mejor estar cerca de ellos tal vez después se le ocurriría algo, a pesar de en ese "algo" involucrar a Sakura, hacer el mal, para rehacer bien era lo correcto.

Tomoyo suspiró y tomó dos bancas desocupadas y las llevó al cubículo donde estaban los tres, Sakura la miró y sonrió, al igual que Eriol, en cambio para Syaoran era como si nadie hubiera llegado, como si siguiera con Sakura, solos en ese cubículo.

No le prestó mucha atención y a pesar del incomodo ambiente que se sentía no los iba a dejar solos, no señores, ella era una luchadora, y quería proteger a su amiga y eso hacía, al demonio con lo demás.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer de matemáticas Sakura? —Preguntó sonriente captando la atención de los otros dos —digo, ¿quieres que te resuelva los ejercicios o que te explique? —Sakura lo amonestó con la mirada, algo de eso le había echo a Tomoyo la primera vez que se vieron y recordar no estaba bien, pero era tarde, ella había cogido la indirecta y no dijo nada, a pesar de querer matarlo en ese momento —por cierto Hiraguizawa, el examen final será la próxima semana… creo que es ayuda suficiente, entra todo lo que hemos visto.

Eriol asintió y sonrío, por lo menos podría llegar prevenido al examen final y necesitaba una buena nota, una muy buena nota y ayuditas que su "amigo" le pudiera dar.

Luego de eso el cuarteto se dedicó a hacer cada uno sus cosas, Syaoran había tomado un libro de matemáticas y de allí tomaba los posibles puntos para el examen, mientras que Sakura y Tomoyo hacían el resumen juntas, Syaoran las miraba de reojo, no culpaba a Daidouji por su comportamiento, muchos lo consideraban un ogro y se comportaba como tal, pero en vez de atacar podría hablar, como lo hizo en alguna ocasión Rika, que se había llevado una buena imagen, por la buenas podía ser un buen tipo, Hiraguizawa lo estaba comprobando, aunque aun no se fiaba de él.

No lo conocía bien, sabía que el chico era listo como un zorro y su mirada le decía algo, la mitad era que del acercamiento ese quería obtener algo, la otra mitad no la podía descifrar, era un chico inteligente, lastima que la novia no fuera así, ella actuaba por ataque, como mamá ganso protegiendo a sus hijos… patética.

Por su parte Sakura también miraba a su alrededor, le parecía interesante que Syaoran congeniara, aunque vaya manera de hacerlo, al menos le explicaba a Eriol de vez en cuando, nunca como lo haría con ella, pero también pudo notar el ceño fruncido en su rostro, no entendía muy bien.

Desde que había salido a dejar el libro había vuelto con mala cara, trataba de sonreírle, pero ella era despistada, no tarada, su sonrisa era evidentemente falsa ¿Qué le había ocurrido? ¿Sería acaso que quería terminar lo iniciado? La temperatura en la cara de la chica comenzó a subir ¿no le había gustado que lo dejaran con la ganas? La temperatura siguió subiendo ¿lo molestó haber tenido que esconder el bulto de Eriol y de Tomoyo? Bien, a esas alturas la cabeza de ella casi echaba humo por las orejas. Pero no era culpa de ella, si por ella fuera a esas alturas estarían bañados en sudor, estuvo a minutos de proponérselo ¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza de Syaoran? ¿Por qué estaba irritado?

Ciertamente Sakura nunca pensó o supo que era por culpa de los comentarios de Daidouji que Syaoran estaba molesto.

oOoOoOoOooO

Bien, al final no todo había resultado mal, Syaoran le había explicado a Eriol, había hablado con su novia querida y había… bueno a Tomoyo a penas la volteaba a ver.

¿Cómo una persona podía estar tan equivocada? Decir que quería meter a Sakura en su cama y botarla, eso era… en parte insensible, afortunadamente para él con la única persona que era sensible era con Sakura, que en ese instante miraba las calles mientras se dirigían a su casa, Syaoran la llevaba en su carro.

La chica miraba de un lado a otro con real desanimo, no sabía que tenía su novio en la cabeza en ese momento, no lo entendía como hacía mucho, el sexo era algo complicado, a pesar de que ellos, si hicieran en alguna ocasión algo así sería: hacer el amor, si, sonaba mejor, pero igual, aun Syaoran estaba irritado, mas de lo normal ¿Por qué?

—Syaoran… ¿hice algo que te molesto? —en ese momento llegaron a la casa de Sakura, _buena hora para preguntar_, se recriminó Sakura.

Syaoran la miró, al parecer la chica había notado su irritación y todo por culpa de Daidouji, esa chica era una latosa, ahora de verdad comenzaba a causar problemas, bueno, arreglarlos estaría bien.

Syaoran la miró, se acercó y la besó, suave, sutil y tiernamente, como queriéndole decir que todo estaba bien, que todo estaba como antes de que él hablara con Daidouji, Sakura sonrió internamente, era bueno cuando Syaoran no se expresaba con palabras si no con actos, le encantaba besarlo así, sin exigencias, a pesar de que eso tampoco le importaba demasiado las exigencias, pero a Syaoran si, mas cuando bueno… sin exigencias las cosas iban a estar bien por un rato.

—Tu no… —dijo sin separarse mucho, fácilmente podría delatar a Daidouji, pero eso sería comportarse como un niño —…haces nada malo nunca, eres demasiado tonta y buena a la vez —la volvió a besar, el comentario había sido claramente en broma, pero Sakura sabía bromear, por eso en un arranque al ver a Syaoran nuevamente contento capturo su labio inferior y lo mordió, causando un gruñido.

—puedo ser mala ¿ves? —él no respondió y solo sonrío.

Iban a comenzar nuevamente pero fueron interrumpidos por… rayos, se sonrojaron de inmediato al ver la sonrisa del hombre en la ventana, de todas las personas tenía que verlos Fujitaka y lo peor es que sonreía, bueno, la verdad eso si era extraño, estaba al tanto de todo, pero igual era la hija y se estaban besando.

Ambos se separaron y se bajaron del carro, Sakura sonrío…_ Syaoran sonrojado… eso es nuevo _pensó

—Buenas tardes profesor Fujitaka.

—Hola Syaoran ¿Cómo estas? —Sakura solo escuchaba las palabras que cruzaron y fue inevitable para ella ver el respeto de Syaoran para con su padre, era un caballero, estaba apenado por eso, era tan mono ese hombre que Sakura a medida que lo conocía se enamoraba mas y mas, si, si alguien se la merecía era él —veo que bien…—Syaoran se movió incomodo ante el comentario.

_Si se mostrara molesto me incomodaría menos _

—Bueno… este… vera… yo…

—No te preocupes Syaoran, me recuerdas a mi y a Nadeshiko, pero esa es otra historia ¿quieres entrar?

—me encantaría —dijo —pero solo venía a dejar a Sakura, ahora tengo clases que dictar y usted sabe que el terminar semestre es lo mas duro —Fujitaka asintió y miró a su hija, que estaba un poco mas apenada que Syaoran, bueno, eso era común, pero igual la escena le parecía graciosa.

—Muy bien Syaoran… entonces nos veremos luego —se despidieron con un apretón de manos y Fujitaka entró a la casa dejando a la pareja sola.

Se contemplaron un rato y Syaoran solo le sonrío a Sakura que se quedó con las ganas de empezar lo que había empezado en el carro, bueno, al parecer si alguna vez sucedía algo entre ellos sería en la casa de Syaoran, ya que al parecer este respetaba mucho a su padre como para hacer el amor con ella allí.

Sakura se sonrojó de inmediato ¿en que pensaba? Era como si esa fuera una meta para ese año y no lo era ¿bien? Es decir, ella, Syaoran, juntos, entrelazados, bañados en sudor ¿Por qué de repente a la chica se le hizo agua la boca? Pero no debió englobarse tanto, cuando menos lo notó Syaoran la miraba desde dentro del carro y tenía una ceja alzada, aunque estaba sonriente, también extrañado.

—No veremos luego Sakura —ella asintió, pero se dirigió a la ventana del carro, Syaoran abrió el vidrio para ver que le quería decir, ella solo lo miró y lo besó, bueno, era como robarle un beso, fue un segundo de contacto.

—Hasta luego Syaoran —y dicho esto se alejó para evitar que una rueda del auto le aplastara el pie.

Syaoran se marchó por las calles de Tomoeda rumbo a la universidad, no había tenido tiempo de pasar por su casa, solo confiaba que su perro no atacara nuevamente los ratones, ya que de verdad había sido un fastidio limpiar, bueno, le había dejado bastante comida por si algo, aunque nadie entendía ese perro.

Las calles de Tomoeda estaban bastante congestionadas de vehículos, tanto como de peatones, era viernes y sabía que aprovechaban ese día para salir, después de todo el sábado era libre.

Suspiró y luego de eso no pasó mucho tiempo para que llegara a la universidad, había tenido un día bastante agitado, como para agregarle otra cosa, por eso solo explicaría una que otra cosa y dejaría que sus estudiantes disfrutaran del viernes, estaba cansado y quería dormir un rato, últimamente se estaba desgastando de mas o eso parecía.

Después de haber parqueado el carro se dirigió a la puerta de la universidad, pero fue retenido por el vigilante:

—Buenas tardes profesor, la directora lo esta esperando —dijo con una cara de: _yo se lo que hacen, no lo niegue._

Syaoran no comentó nada y se dirigió a donde ella, esa mujer acaso no aprendía, se había calmado desde la ultima visita, cuando había inventado eso del celular, pero al parecer la muy cínica iba a actuar de nuevo, bueno, tal vez esta vez si le convenía gravar, por si algo, rebuscó en su bolsillo su celular… rayos no estaba allí, luego recordó que lo había dejado cargando, se maldijo por el descuido, bueno, ni modo.

Continuó su camino, era lo mismo siempre, solo esperaba que la directora no empezara con la coquetería… llegó a la puerta y dio tres golpes, si, lo mismo de siempre, no tardó mucho en escuchar el: _siga_, del otro lado y antes de entrar suspiró, tenía que armarse de su coraje para aguantarse a esa… mujer y de mucho, por eso no dio mas rodeos.

—Buenas tardes directora, me dijeron que me necesitaba.

—Así es profesor Li —Syaoran captó el tono de la voz de la mujer y además que lo llamara por su nombre, ahí había pasado algo, eso lo alegraba, tanto como lo desconcertaba, era evidente que esa mujer tenía algo entre manos, no lo llamaba por su apellido y con esa educación nunca —siéntese por favor —si, las cosas estaba mal, la mujer lo miraba arrogantemente y no parecía tener intenciones de coquetearle.

¿Qué pasaba?

Syaoran obedeció y tomó asiento.

—¿ocurre algo?

Yuuko solo lo miró, le era grato tener a Syaoran Li así, con la mirada desconcertada, muy poco lograba verse así, además con la cara de no entender nada, la mujer sabía que él pensaría que lo había llamado para seducirlo nuevamente, no, de eso podía encargarse después, le interesaba mas por el momento mortificarlo, vengarse, Syaoran Li la había dejado con ganas, muchas ganas y ella era mas poderosa que un simple profesor de matemáticas, tenía mas fuentes, recursos, Li aprendería.

—Me han llegado… —comenzó la directora —rumores… noticias, que entre usted y una estudiante han sucedido cosas —hasta el momento Syaoran no entendía nada, bueno ¿Qué cosas? Es decir a muchas chicas las trataba como un zapato —no sé si me entienda, pero hace unas semanas yo misma fui testigo de cómo usted le sonreía a una chica en la cafetería bastante animado, lejos de ser una relación profesor alumno.

Syaoran entendió ahí mismo de que iba todo eso, Yuuko estaba hablando de Sakura y la vez que vino, era evidente que algo así pasaría, lo sabía, las personas habían comenzado a hablar a sus espaldas.

—Pero lo era —comentó Syaoran —esa chica se acercó y entablamos una conversación —era posible, muchos profesores hablaban con alumnas y con peores intenciones de las de él con su novia.

—¿Cómo se llama la chica? —preguntó Yuuko, Syaoran era todo menos tonto.

—No sé, digo, hablamos esa vez y no la he vuelto a ver, no esta en ninguna de mis clases, simplemente fue cosas de segundos

Syaoran había metido a una chica a la universidad y eso le podría traer problemas, si descubrían, pero hasta el momento las cosas estaban controladas y pretendía que siguieran así, Sakura sería una estudiante de la universidad que no había vuelto y él quedaría limpio, no podían juzgarlo por hablar con una alumna ¿cierto? Tenía claro que Yuuko quería su cabeza, pero no se la iba a dar tan fácil.

—¿Y que hay de los rumores?

—Son simplemente rumores —fue la respuesta de Syaoran —y no se preocupe, no me involucraría con absolutamente nadie de la universidad —comentó haciendo que Yuuko captara la indirecta —usted sabe que no se pueden hacer juicios sin pruebas y creo que no las hay, de ser así yo estaría afuera de la universidad, estoy seguro —Syaoran sonrió arrogantemente a medida que la vena en la frente de Yuuko crecía, ya había conseguido desesperarla, decir que era un genio era corto, aunque no le gustaban las cosas de los rumores.

Lo bueno de todo eso sería que nadie podría volver a ver a Sakura, es decir, el único que sabía que Sakura era su novia era Eriol Hiraguizawa y el chico había venido comportándose bien, no con venganza y esperaba que las cosas siguieran así, entonces no había mucho problema, Yuuko tendría que aguantarse las ganas de despedirlo, al menos hasta final de año y eso estaría perfecto, Syaoran sonrió, no sabía que era mejor, que lo seducirá o que intentara despedirlo, ambas opciones lo llenaban de un extraño mal sabor en su boca.

—Syaoran Li, no creas que te vas a burlar de mi tan fácil.

—No lo hago directora —comentó sonriente —y le aconsejaría que no hablara mucho, tal vez estoy gravando ¿puedo retirarme? —Yuuko no dijo nada —supongo que eso es un si.

Syaoran comenzó a abandonar la rectoría dejando a Yuuko con los crespos hechos, y más molesta de lo que estaba ¿Quién se creía Li? Pero sabía que tenía razón, ella no podría hacer nada sin pruebas, pero conseguiría algunas, aunque fueran falsas, lo haría, averiguaría quien era esa chica que había hablado con Li y si era necesario le pagaría para hacerlo quedar mal, todo era por no verle la cara mas a Li o vérsela sola y únicamente en la cama, lo deseaba, era una tentación, una difícil y casi imposible de tener.

Syaoran por su parte abandonó la rectoría, a esa mujer le hacía falta una tuerca o que el alcalde de Tomoeda la atendiera, para que así él no fuera el ocupante en su cama ya que de solo pensar en eso se le revolvía el estomago.

Syaoran dejó de pensar en esas tonterías, no era bueno ponerse a pensar en sexo y camas cuando cada uno de sus pensamientos lo llevaba a… _mierda, _se recriminó de nuevo, tenía que dejar de pensar en eso y con ella, era Sakura, Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto, su Sakura, no una chica para su placer, aunque pudiera ser el de ella también, se volvió a recriminar, era mejor que comenzara a pensar en otra cosa, no era bueno, nada bueno, las imágenes que le mostraba su imagen, pero demonios, si Sakura ayudara todo sería mas fácil y con ayuda no se refería a tener relaciones.

No, era mas bien a no acercarse tanto, la chica "sin intención" estaba casi siempre sobre él, besándolo, tocándolo, en esa tarde lo había pellizcado y él nunca pensó que un pellizco lo estimularía y menos un mordisco en la oreja, los juegos "inocentes" de Sakura lo estaban volviendo loco, muy loco y era inevitable dejar de pensarlo, por mas que quisiera, lo único que le quedaba era entretenerse con su clase, hacer ejercicios, luego jugar con su perro, preparar exámenes, algo que no lo llevara a pensar eso, no era un adolescente alocado, él no era el de las hormonas, todas habían muerto hace mucho o por lo menos ahora eran serias, como él ¿cierto?

_Mierda las noches van a ser largas _

Suspiró y entró a su clase, a esas alturas el rumor de que había dejado dormir a una chica era grande, así que no era de extrañarse que hubiera personas dormidas, pero como se repetía a menudo, él era el profesor, por eso ingresó haciendo dote de su gallardía.

Las chicas lo miraron y babearon más, él no entendió dichas miradas, pero si las notó, ciertamente no se había dado cuenta que no se había colocado la corbata y no llevaba chaqueta puesta, lo que les daba a las chicas una vista clara de un pecho suculento, aunque él no entendió, bueno, las chicas se hubieran desilusionado al saber que fue la novia de Syaoran quien se la quitó.

El profesor dirigió la vista a su salón.

_Una persona durmiendo, _siguió recorriendo con la vista, _dos, tres, personas durmiendo, _en el rincón del salón, _cuatro, _en el otro rincón, _cinco, seis personas durmiendo, una cantidad agradable, _pensó Syaoran.

—Buenas tardes —saludó bajito —todos saquen una hoja… en silencio —las personas comenzaron a reír por lo que tenía pensado hacer y asintieron, solo esperaban para ver que ejercicio tenía pensado dejar, las personas abrieron los ojos al ver que había puesto ¿una suma y una resta?

Todos comenzaron a verse caras ¿eso era enserio? Comenzaron a aparecer risas.

—Tienen —dijo Syaoran —¿un minuto esta bien? —las personas comenzaron a anotar las dos operaciones y resolverlas, a ninguno le tomó mas de un minuto, pero nadie se decidía a entregar, por fin Hiraguizawa fue el que se levantó y le llevó su "examen" a Syaoran, todas las personas estaban al pendiente de que hacía —bien… tiene diez —al oír eso las personas comenzaron a pararse de sus asientos casi corriendo al ver el regalito de Li, eso no era normal.

Las personas iban y entregaban su previa, Syaoran pedía apellido y les ponía un diez, nadie se iba a aquejar por eso y a Syaoran no le importó el regalo, era una nota casi sin valor, la ayuda de esta era minima para muchos, era algo así para que los bellos durmientes entendieran donde estaban, si querían dormir que lo hicieran en su casa.

_Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, pensar que es tu culpa._

Un chico de los que dormía se levantó en ese instante, Syaoran sonrío, no lo había reconocido por estar su cara apoyada en el puesto, pero al verle el rostro comprobó que era Moji, que excelente castigo, lo vio cruzar palabra con una chica y vio como sacaba un pedazo de papel, muy tarde.

—Tiempo —gritó haciendo que el resto de los durmientes levantaran —ahora si comencemos con la clase.

—Usted no puede hacer eso —dijo Moji mientras los otros cinco apenas comenzaban a enterarse de lo ocurrido por bocas de sus compañeros, fruncieron el ceño —eso es injusto.

—Si —secundó otro.

—¿Cómo se le ocurre hacer esa tontería de examen y regalar notas?

Syaoran suspiró, le encantaba armar conflictos y más cuando se consideraba ganador.

—¿acaso no puedo? ¡Hey! caballeros les recuerdo aquí quien es el profesor, ustedes estaban durmiendo se perdieron de la oportunidad ¿Qué quieren un premio? Yo hice un examen, lo que lo presentaron tienen diez, los que no cero, así de simple —uno iba a protestar algo, pero Syaoran y su ceño lo callaron —¿me dicen que es injusto? Injusto es que vengan a dormir cuando sus padres les están pagando un semestre, eso si es injusto, además, pregúntenles a sus compañeros si es injusto ¿ustedes que creen? —nadie respondió excepto:

—Me parece justo —dijo Eriol ganándose una mala mirada de los seis implicados y una buena de Syaoran que pensaba que por fin había servido de algo ese cuatro-ojos.

—Si claro y ¿porque a la chica de la otra vez no le hizo nada? nos enteramos que la dejó dormir —Syaoran se vio acorralado, tenían que meter a Sakura, no, eso no era bueno —¿no será porque es su novia? —Eriol y Syaoran miraron a Moji ¿Cómo se había enterado? El profesor luego miró a Eriol y este negó para darle a entender que él no había abierto la boca.

—Ese no es su problema caballero —le dijo acercándose, atravesando entre puestos y estando frente a él al final —no sea impertinente y no sé de que rayos habla —Syaoran se volteó para darle la espalda aun con la duda de ¿cómo había sacado ese sujeto eso?

Si, Moji había hablado con Sakura cuando la trajo, pero ella no diría nada que lo perjudicara, eso había quedado claro, lo mas probable era que lo hubiera sacado por pura casualidad, por decir algo en un momento de rabia.

—si como no —susurró

—¿Dijo algo? —Moji guardó silencio —eso pensé, ahora pasemos a la clase.

Después de eso nadie se atrevió a preguntar o protestar algo, no con Syaoran de mal genio como se veía, él se limitó a dictar su clase y así prosiguió al otro salón con situaciones similares, no podía culpar a Sakura por eso, no había culpable, bueno, sus estudiantes, si se preocuparan mas por estudiar y no tratar de fastidiarlo, de cansarlo, era incansable, una maquina en la universidad, un ogro, si, allí ese era su seudónimo favorito: ogro.

Después de las clases lo único que quería Syaoran era salir en su carro a toda velocidad y tomarse un trago en su casa, no como vicio o desahogo por Kim, solo quería un trago, nada mas, y así lo hizo, recorrió las calles de Tomoeda a toda velocidad y pronto estuvo en su casa y mas pronto que eso Bocado había saltado a sus brazos, como quería a ese animal, era un perro reconfortante, o por lo menos eso creía mientras entraba, pues al entrar lo que vio fue frustrante.

Las cabezas de los ratones estaban por todo lado de la sala, Bocado los había encontrado y no los había dejado, de estar vivos, vivos, había relleno de ratón por todo lado ¿Por qué simplemente no podía romperlos en un solo lugar? Bueno, era un perro ¿Qué esperaba? Aunque si era simplemente un perro ¿Por qué se había zafado de los brazos de Syaoran y corría a esconderse al segundo piso?

Syaoran sonrío mientras veía a su perro salir corriendo y perderse en la casa, mientras se agachaba y comenzaba a recoger los ratones, bien, no fue tan complicado como pensó, por eso se dirigió a se refrigerador y sacó una botella de Whisky, sirvió medio vaso y se sentó en la sala donde comenzó a hacer zapping con el control del equipo de sonido, no encontró nada bueno, al parecer en las emisoras después de las diez no pasaban otra cosa que chismes o locutores como drogados o algo así, pensó Syaoran.

Le dio un sorbo al trago, pero antes de que este bajara por su garganta soltó el vaso de vidrio y se llevó su manó a la cabeza, una extraña picada le había dado, el sonido de los cristales resonó en todo el lugar, el dolor era agudo, tanto que tuvo que llevar su otra mano a la cabeza y sujetó con fuerza, como si eso de verdad lo calmara, el dolor fue disminuyendo lentamente, despacio, hasta que desapareció.

Aun parpadeaba con extrañes ¿Qué había sido eso? Bien, Syaoran lo atribuyó al estrés del día, no podía ser otra cosa, solo estrés, por eso se dirigió al botiquín donde sacó una aspirina y se la tomó, tendría que dejar el trago para otra ocasión, una en la cual sus estudiantes no lo estresaran, por eso se dirigió a su cuarto a dormir, pero su cama ya tenía huésped.

—Bájate Bocado —dijo mientras el perro lo miraba —es de verdad —en ese instante el perro se bajó y se acomodó al lado de la cama del profesor, Syaoran se tendió y cayó como una piedra, no tardó mas de tres minutos en estar en el país de los sueños

oOoOoOoOooO

Era muy injusto para Sakura resolver problemas de matemáticas sin ayuda de Syaoran, la palabra "tutor" significaba que él le tenía que ayudar, no hacérselos, pero si prestar una guía o algo por el estilo, pero no, Syaoran había llegado, le había explicado y se había quedado dormido en el asiento del sofá, eso llamó la atención de Sakura, pero tampoco le dio muchas vueltas. Como le había dicho Syaoran a su padre, al final del semestre todo era más duro y seguro que se estaba esforzando de más.

Por eso no podía ser injusta y tenía que resolverlos sola, pero eran complicados y el examen de matemáticas estaba cerca, el fin del año también, unos días y listo, necesitaba mas de seis para no ir a prestar remediales y para seguir con Syaoran, aunque la amenaza de que si perdía terminaban era algo tonta, bueno, Syaoran movía sus fichas a su manera.

Era domingo, Sakura se extrañó al hacer una sita de estudio el domingo y lo peor es que no estaban solos, Touya rondaba por ahí, lo que no los dejaba con mucho tiempo para los dos.

Sakura suspiró y se centró en su libreta, no podía pensar en eso, no con un examen tan importante a la vuelta, era pasar o pasar, pero igual la tentación de verle dormir a su novio era algo que no podía pasar por alto, ya en una ocasión lo había visto dormir e incluso le había robado un beso, pero ahora podía hacerlo sin restricciones, después de todo, la palabra novios, daba uno que otro derecho sobre él ¿cierto? Si, por eso dejó a un lado su lápiz y su libreta y se acercó al sofá donde estaba acostado, se veía tan tranquilo.

No quería levantarlo con una de sus caricias, por eso se abstuvo de besarlo, por mas que la comisura de sus labios le hicieran caritas para que se acercara, Sakura solo acaricio su cachete y al parecer a Syaoran le agradó ese contacto, porque ella pudo ver una sonrisa casi imperceptible salir de sus labios, estuvo así unos segundos, disfrutando las descargas que enviaba el contacto.

Era un gran hombre con un mal pasado.

—¡Hey! monstruo ya te lo vas a comer —Sakura dio un respingo y se alejó de Syaoran como si quemara.

—Ya te he dicho que…

—Si, como sea —la interrumpió Touya —no esta bien que empieces a rugir, déjalo dormir un rato —Sakura halló sentido en las palabras de su hermano, por eso se limitó a alejarse y a simplemente observarlo, mientras Touya se perdía por algún lado.

No estaría bien que despertara y viera que no había echo nada, no podía comportarse como una Niña en ese momento, no cuando salir de estudiar y de la horrible preparatoria estaba cerca, lo de horrible era por la profesora de matemáticas principalmente y una que otra chica que en algún momento de sus vidas habían puesto los ojos sobre su Syaoran, Sayuri, quería decir.

Así siguió pensando en las cosas que podría traerle el futuro, no podían ser malas, no con alguien como él.

Suspiró y justo en ese momento se escuchó el teléfono, Sakura dio un saltó y lo contestó rápidamente, no quería que el ruido de ese maldito aparato despertara a su bello durmiente.

—¿diga?

—¿Habla Sakura Kinomoto? —dijo una voz de una mujer del otro lado de la línea

—Si, así es ¿Quién habla? —respondió y preguntó nerviosa mientras escuchaba respuesta del otro lado.

—Eso no importa, lo que importa es con quien esta saliendo usted —dijeron del otro lado haciendo que Sakura abriera los ojos y los llevara al hombre que dormía cerca suyo, lo mas posible era que hablaran de Syaoran —no se confíe de ese sujeto, es un manipulador y juega con chicas desde hace mucho, usted esta en sus planes y eso no es bueno para nadie, solo queremos advertirla, debería romper eso lo antes posible, Li es un mal hombre —bien, si estaban blando de Syaoran.

—¿Cómo obtuvieron mi teléfono y como saben quien es Li? ¿Sabe que? no me importa lo que diga, conozco a Syaoran y yo…

—No diga que no le advertimos —y dicho eso se escuchó como la señal moría del otro lado del auricular.

Sakura se volteó y vio a un Syaoran con los ojos abiertos y observándola como pidiendo una explicación, la chica se maldijo por haber gritado esas ultimas palabras tan fuertemente y por haberlo despertado, pero en parte era mejor, nada le caería tan bien como una charla con Syaoran en ese momento tan extraño.

—¿ocurrió algo? —preguntó Syaoran.

—¿te desperté? —bien, pregunta tonta.

—Solo digamos que estoy despierto desde que me acariciaste la mejilla —este comentario de Shaoran hizo que la chica se sonrojara de inmediato, con razón la sonrisita —también escuché que por ahí estaba Touya, también vi que no has hecho nada de matemáticas y que hace menos de dos minutos estabas hablando con alguien y mencionaste mi apellido, lo que me incluye en dicha conversación y por lo alterada de tu voz… creo que es importante… entonces ¿Qué es?

Sakura solo lo miró, hubiera sido buena idea besarlo mientras se hacía el dormido, así por lo menos lo hubiera despertado con creces.

—Bueno… fue muy extraño todo, me llamó una chica de voz gruesa y comenzó a decir un montón de cosas acerca da ti que bueno, dijo que eras un manipulador, que solo jugabas con las chicas y que ahora yo estoy en tus planes —Syaoran se sorprendió ¿Quién lo tenía en tan mal concepto?

Luego todo encajó como piezas de un rompecabezas ¿Quién lo quería alejar de Sakura? ¿Quién lo odiaba demasiado?

—_Ahora de haces el tonto, a mi amiga la puedes engañar, puedes engañar a Touya, puedes engañar a Rika, pero a mi no —comentó encarándolo —no soy tonta, un hombre como tu solo busca una cosa en alguien como Sakura, solo quieres divertirte con ella y decirle adiós, solo quieres eso, pero no piensas que las cosas serán fáciles li, eres un cerdo y no dejare que le pongas una mano encima a ella_.

Si, no podía ser otra persona que Daidouji, además, si Sakura decía que la voz era gruesa significaba que estaba fingiendo, quien sabe como, esa chica estaba loca de remate, ¡por todos los santos! _¿A que se le llama amistad en estos tiempos? _Se preguntó Li.

—vaya, tan mala imagen tengo —comentó un Syaoran sonriente —pero eso no tiene sentido, en primera: no me sé yo el teléfono de esta casa como para que se lo haya dado a alguien dado el caso de que tuviera una amante y buscara desquitarse, segunda: no tengo una amante desde… bueno, la verdad nunca he tenido una —Sakura sonrió —tercera: creo que sabes que no te engañaría y cuarta: creo saber quien fue.

—¿Quién?

—Déjalo, de seguro me volveré a ver con esa chica y lo comprobare… antes no diré nada.

Sakura asintió y se relajó, no había dudado de él, aunque si quedaban cosas sueltas ¿Quién quería causarle sufrimiento a ambos y sabía su numero de teléfono? La llamada era de alguien que quería desquitarse y lo más probable era que esa persona fuera de la preparatoria, no de la universidad, donde ella había sido un cero a la izquierda el día en que estuvo, pero ¿Quién? Sayuri no sabía su número de teléfono, Ronald estaba actuando de niño bueno, eso lo descartaría, además la voz era de mujer

¿Quién quería separarla de Syaoran?

—En fin —escuchó que dijo Syaoran —vamos a ver como vas —se levantó de su asiento y miró la libreta de Sakura.

—bueno… veras… ¿me ayudas?

—alcánzame un lápiz y te explico nuevamente, pero recuerda que en el examen no voy a estar yo Sakura y no sé que tanto te convenga esto.

—Tu solo explícame, que yo me encargo del resto.

Syaoran comenzó a sacar ejercicios y a explicarlos, Sakura asentía a lo que lograba entender y negaba a lo que no, Touya en determinado momento había salido de la casa dejándolos solos, Syaoran decidió ponerse a explicar con mas ganas en vez de pensar en otra cosa y para su suerte Sakura también estaba mas interesada en la explicación que en las carantoñas y esas cosas, punto a su favor, mientras de los número se tratara todo estaría bien, en su lugar y en perfecto estado.

Pero Sakura no había estado tan interesada desde la salida de Touya, Syaoran no tendía a hacer mucho con la presencia de alguien en la casa, pero ya no había nadie, bueno, podían tomarse unos minutos de esparcimiento y relajación ¿cierto? La chica había perdido el hilo de la carreta que hablaba Syaoran, bien, no era carreta, pero a esas alturas ya no entendía mucho, pero no podía detenerlo, eso sería como decirle que estaba mas interesada en sus labios que en su explicación, de seguro se ponía molesto.

Syaoran comenzó a sentirla mas cerca ¿tenía que estar a su lado para la explicación? Digo, al frente igual entendería, ya, se estaba comportando muy infantil, pero igual necesitaba un milagro y bingo, el teléfono volvió a sonar, ambos se miraron.

—Deja yo contesto —dijo Syaoran mientras se dirigía al aparato —¿hola? —Sakura solo se dedicó a escuchar la conversación —habla con el novio —esas palabras le gustaron —¿de verdad? —Syaoran en parte estaba asombrado, en parte extrañado —bien, bien, le diré que las recoja —Syaoran colgó el teléfono y se maldijo interiormente por haberlo contestado.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Te ganaste el viaje a Morioka —comentó mientras la chica comenzaba a brincar en una pata y él rogaba que la chica del teléfono no hubiera reconocido su voz.

El corazón de Sakura latía con fuerza, Morioka, ella, Syaoran, Hotel, aunque habían tres boletos, bueno, después arreglaría eso, por ahora solo podía saltar de la dicha mientras veía a Syaoran estático, seguramente de la emoción.

No podía ser otra cosa

**Notas: holas mis lectores (as)**

**Como lo prometido es deuda aquí esta el capitulo quince de mi historia, la verdad esta vez no hubo algo súper emocionante o esas cosas que hacen el par, pero ya hubo algo, digo, no fue la gran cosa, pero ya comenzamos a ver a una Sakura súper interesada y a un Syaoran al borde de enloquecer con la cercanía de la chica ¿Quién ganara? ¿Fuerza de voluntad o deseo? Bueno, ya veremos, creo que todos sabemos a donde van las cosas, en fin, tengo que decir que este capitulo le falto algo, ni yo mismo sé que es, por eso quiero criticas constructivas o sus reviews en pocas palabras, no se justifica venir a tramarlos con palabras. Como sea. **

**Por cierto la escena de la universidad con los durmientes debo decir que me gusto, tal vez porque me pasó, solo que yo no le protesté a mi profesor de economía (saludos donde quiera que este viejo miserable) fue bastante similar, hubiera sido mas fácil para mi si yo me hubiera dormido con mas personas, ni modo, aun de recordarlo me dan ganas de mandarlo a la…**

**Quiero agradecer por los reviews, como hago siempre, todos y cada uno de ellos me están impulsando y dando ideas, hablar por MSN también me ayuda y de verdad que sus comentarios son una bendición para mi alma perdida (no mentira, soy un niño bueno) y ya que habló de niño… véase bien: soy NIÑO, HOMBRE, JOVEN, no, NIÑA, MUJER, la palabra "jovena" no existe entonces con las anteriores dos bastan ¿Por qué lo digo? Bueno, creo que ella sabrá que me colocó amiga en el review, si, un error lo comete cualquiera, no critico, y ya que me acuerdo, muchos pondrían a prueba mi hombría con cierto correo que me enviaron (hola aeris) tu como siempre, creo que la terapia la necesitan las lectoras no los lectores OK, aun me dan ganas de mandarte a la quinta porra… saludos desde Colombia.**

**Gracias a todos y todas por sus comentarios, a mi muy estimada musa, la mayoría a estas alturas sabe quien es y por cierto, me trasteo a un refugio antibombas, eso será una buena experiencia, me voy a un refugio, me voy a un refugió (Nythan salta en una pierna) **

**Bueno, gracias a todos, por cierto si saben algo del rated envíenmelo, esa parte no la entiendo bien,**

**Y como dice Coldplay que viva la vida. **


	16. Comienzan las vacaciones

Capitulo 16: Comienzan las vacaciones

**Capitulo 16: Comienzan las vacaciones **

—¿Lo dices en serio? —casi gritaron las cuatro chicas que rodeaban a Sakura, la chica solo asintió y no notó que de verdad la única alegre con la noticia era Rika que sonreía sinceramente, mientras sus otras amigas se maquinaban lo que podría ocurrir en dicho evento o salida, todo encajaba de una manera tan perfecta, tan apropiada para Li.

—¿Cómo fue?

—Bueno, la verdad un día jugamos una rifa con Syaoran y cada uno escogió su número —comentó Sakura evitando contar donde habían jugado la rifa —me llamaron y me la gane. Me gané tres boletos para ir a Morioka, aun no lo creía —las chicas se miraron caras ¿tres boletos? Eso las tranquilizaba de cierta manera, es decir, los tres boletos tenían el nombre de: Syaoran Li, Sakura Kinomoto y Touya Kinomoto —aun no estoy segura si mi hermano pueda ir, saldremos en unos días, después de que terminé el año escolar.

—¿Syaoran ira contigo? —preguntó Rika ganándose una mirada de las otras tres, la respuesta era obvia

—creo que si, después de todo gracias a él jugamos la rifa, el otro boleto es mío… esperaré a ver que dice mi hermano, como venía diciendo, es después de terminar el año, tengo que pasar ahora el examen de matemáticas y esperar a que Syaoran terminé las cosas en la universidad y buen viaje —dijo sonriente.

La chica se había planteado un montón de imágenes de Morioka que… le alegraban demasiado, claro que en esas imágenes solo veía dos cuerpos, uno era de cabello castaño y ojos cafés y el otro era de cabello castaño, pero de ojos verdes, si, de seguro la pasarían de película, aunque con la presencia de Touya allí… bueno, pero tenía que hacerle la invitación, esa tarde tendría los boletos en sus manos y él era su hermano.

—Buenas tardes —dijo la profesora de matemáticas mientras interrumpía a Sakura de sus pensamientos y entraba con una hojas en sus manos, era el momento de la verdad, para poder ir a Morioka solo podía pasar ese examen, era pasar o quedarse con las ganas de ver las montañas, era pasar o no ver a Syaoran en las montañas, era pasar o no estar con Syaoran en las montañas, si, solo tenía una opción —guarden todo, solo un lápiz y una hoja al frente para los procedimientos.

Las personas se acomodaron y se concentraron, las amigas de Sakura aun no se pasaban el paseíto, bien, la chica se lo merecía, pero ¿Syaoran se lo merecía? No, no, no y ¿Qué si Touya no podía ir? De seguro Li no se perdería el paseo de su vida y dejarlo ir con Sakura era como darle un pedazo de queso a un ratón para que lo cuidara, el ratón se come el queso.

Algo tenían que hacer…

La profesora comenzó a entregar las hojas, desafortunadamente para Sakura empezó al lado contrario del salón, lo que la dejaba a ella en ultimo lugar para empezar y por las caras de los que ya la habían recibido no era nada fácil, la chica tragó pesado, solo esperaba poder pasar.

_Es por Syaoran_

La hoja llegó a sus manos.

—Buena suerte —dijo la profesota con sarcasmo cuando le entregó la prueba a la chica.

¿Suerte? Sakura sonrío, no iba a necesitar suerte para resolver eso, además la suerte en muchos casos era para los mediocres y desde que ella andaba con Syaoran había dejado de ser mediocre y esa prueba era la cosa mas fácil del mundo, eran cuatro puntos y nada, absolutamente nada iba a evitar que sacara un diez, lo entendía todo, si tuviera copia sería mas difícil.

Se sintió orgullosa.

_Allí voy Morioka, _comentó mientras una sonrisa surcaba sus labios, necesitaba un seis para pasar la materia, el primer punto lo vio muy fácil, el segundo mas aun, el tercero era complicado, por eso no le darían un dos punto cinco que valía, pero si un uno, y el cuarto también lo entendía, con la sumatoria de todo obtendría mas o menos ocho como mínimo, pan comido.

Las cosas habían cambiado desde que él apareció a su vida, no le era complicado resolver eso, nada complicado, si el examen hubiera sido tres meses atrás, antes de la aparición de Syaoran, de seguro que en ese momento se estaría rascando la cabeza, pero no, estaba tranquila, calmada y de mucho relajamiento, estaba resolviéndolos con cuidado, detalladamente, no dejando un error al azar.

Syaoran le había comentado que hacía él cuando quería dejar a un estudiante, como era el caso de la profesora queriéndola dejar a ella, él le había comentado que buscaba cualquier excusa para poner un error, un signo mal escrito, la falta de alguna medida, un número borroso, lo que fuera, por eso ella escribía pulcramente, aunque tenía algo de afán.

Era la última hora de clase y el que terminaba podía marcharse, ella quería salir pronto porque estaba segura que en la puerta de la preparatoria iba a estar Syaoran esperándola para que fueran a reclamar los boletos y también estaba contenta por ir a reclamar los boletos.

Bien, Sakura decidió concentrarse más en su examen.

Resolvió los puntos y los revisó tres veces, si, estaban bien, era un echo, por eso se levantó ante la mirada de todos, _de seguro no resolvió nada, _pensaban la mayoría, pero la profesora se sorprendió al ver las respuestas que ella tenía, eran las respuestas correctas y los procedimientos estaban evidentemente bien, no pudo decir nada, solo vio como Sakura se dirigía a su puesto y tomaba sus cosas, le susurraba un adiós a Tomoyo y a sus amigas y se iba, orgullosa de ser la primera y la persona que sacaría la nota mas alta, eso era un echo.

Los pasillos de la preparatoria estaban abandonados, muchas personas estaban en exámenes finales, era un ambiente tétrico, miraba de un lado a otro, solo se veían las personas de servicio limpiando entre pasillos, pero si el ambiente era tétrico, empeoró, ya que saliendo de un baño, estaba nada mas ni nada menos que…

—Hola Sakura ¿ya terminaste el examen? —Dijo casi burlándose, tono que no entendió Sakura, y Ronald agradeció eso, sabía lo lerda que era la chica para las matemáticas —Eres una genio —Sakura lo miró ¿Qué hacía en el baño cuando debería estar presentando pruebas?

—Si, estuvo muy fácil, mi novio me explicó y es un gran profesor —en ese instante el chico por poco y abofetea a Sakura, siempre tenía que nombrar a si novio, la verdad eso lo molestaba de sobremanera, pero tenía que disimular si quería algo de confianza —¿y tu como vas? ¿Ya terminaste? —Ronald asintió para sorpresa de Sakura, la verdad no había presentado nada, tampoco le importaba, Sunomi, su madre, tenía mucho dinero y siempre le estaba pasando cantidades exorbitantes, con eso pagaba clases extras o sobornaba profesores.

—Si —mintió —¿si quieres te acompaño a tu casa? ¿Vas para allá cierto?

—No, Syaoran me va a recoger, vamos a hacer una diligencia, digo, si quieres lo saludas, ya sabes, ya que estas haciendo las paces.

Los ojos del chico se abrieron en grande, una cosa era la torpe de Sakura, pero otra cosa distinta era su novio, ese sujeto era muy listo, Ronald lo tenía claro, ir y hablar con él era botar todos sus planes a la basura, Li se daría cuenta de su mirada en ese mismo instante y de seguro que tendrían un video circulando por todos los alrededores de la preparatoria.

—No… la verdad no me gustaría hacer mal tercio… ¿me entiendes? —Trató de desistir Ronald a su invitación —ustedes dos van a hacer sus cosas y yo bueno… —Sakura iba a decir algo, por eso Ronald prosiguió —y ahora que recuerdo tengo que pasar por donde mi madre, me pidió que me acercara, que tonto de mi parte… bueno, supongo que será la próxima —dicho eso se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Sakura, haciendo que la chica frunciera el ceño, pero Ronald no le dio tiempo de reaccionar ya que había comenzado a andar en el camino contrario a la puerta de salida.

La chica se tomó la mejilla ¿asco? Si, la verdad la repulsión que sintió fue la cosa mas grande del mundo, algo de su intuición femenina le decía que no confiara en él, pero se veía tan sincero, igual, el beso no le había gustado, se sintió muy incomoda ¿Cómo en alguna ocasión había permitido que los labios de Ronald se posaran sobre los suyos? Solo de pensar eso el estomago de ella daba un vuelco total, lo bueno es que ahora tenía unos labios que si hacían pero que en su estomago bailaran mariposas, los labios de Syaoran.

Era increíble como estaba pensando en el casi el noventa y nueve por ciento del día.

Aunque ahora las imágenes que pensaba con él eran en otro entorno.

Bueno, después tenía tiempo para pensar en eso, era mejor ir a ver si ya había llegado, por eso se dirigió a la puerta, no eran las dos, ya que había salido temprano, tal vez le tocaría esperar un rato o algo así y la verdad no le gustaba, por lo general era ella quien hacía esperar, pero al llegar a la salida vio un BMW muy conocido en la entrada, Syaoran estaba allí, era muy cumplido, las mariposa de Sakura comenzaron a bailar.

Con cada encuentro era una cosa nueva, cada vez más nueva, la ultima… bueno, no estaba bien pensar en la biblioteca, pero eso si había sido nuevísimo, es decir, nunca imaginó estar con un hombre, en una biblioteca y con unas ganas enormes de probar su pecho, de pasar sus labios por donde pasó sus manos, pero de seguro tendría una oportunidad, había comprobado que Syaoran era humano, como todos los hombres y que podía sentir, bueno, ese día ella también lo sintió.

Agradeció que estuviera haciendo sol, podría atribuir el rojo de su cara a la temperatura.

Se acercó lentamente al carro, Syaoran no se había percatado de ella, ya que tenía los ojos cerrados, tal vez estaba durmiendo, últimamente lo hacía demasiado, seguramente estaba agitado por las cosas de la universidad, otro motivo para ir de viaje, para ayudar a relajarlo y que tomara energías para su noviazgo.

Sakura golpeó el cristal y Syaoran dio un respingo, si, estaba durmiendo, sus ojos estaban llorosos y además bostezó, Syaoran estiró la mano y le abrió la puerta del copiloto.

—Hola Syaoran.

—Veo que terminaste pronto —comentó Syaoran viéndola alegre, Sakura asintió —que bueno.

Luego de eso puso en marcha su carro y se dirigieron a donde tenía que reclamar las boletas, obviamente Syaoran no se iba a acercar de mas, es decir, la rifa la hizo una chica de la universidad, ir allí sería decir: _ella es mi novia, corre a la universidad y riega el chisme, _y eso era lo que menos quería el profesor, no señores, su cabeza podía estar en peligro y eso no estaba nada, nada, bien, por eso la esperaría cerca.

Miró de reojo a su novia, parecía una niña alegre, sus ojos brillaban con intensidad por el premio, se notaba que estaba pensando en las cosas que podría hacer, imaginándose un cronograma mental de las actividades que haría, cuando no era consiente a donde iban, Syaoran sonrió, la verdad de saber que eran dos boletos estaría nervioso, no le convenía pasar mucho tiempo a solas con ella, pero eran tres boletos, lo que destinaba uno para ella, uno para él y uno para otro, además conocía esa clase de rifas, de seguro el hotel no era de cinco estrellas y tendrían que compartir habitación, lo que dejaba a Touya a Syaoran y a Sakura en un mismo cuarto o Touya y él alquilarían uno a parte para dejar a la chica con privacidad, perfecto.

Syaoran detuvo el carro, estaban cerca de la dirección de la chica, Sakura lo miró y asintió, cada vez necesitaban menos palabras para entenderse, si, era una fuerte relación.

Comenzó a caminar por las calles, estaban al otro extremo de donde vivía Sakura, no andaba mucho por allí, por eso no conocía muy bien la zona, comenzó a ver direcciones de un lado a otro, no entendía muy bien, pero siguió buscando, hasta que después de varias casas llegó a una que coincidía con la dirección del papel.

Entró nerviosa através de la rejita y llegó a la puerta principal, la casa era de un bonito color amarillo, como la casa de ella, pero el orden se notaba bastante decadente, se notaba que no había alguien cabeza de hogar, nerviosa golpeó tres veces y esperó respuesta del otro lado, después de segundos se escuchó un: _voy, _y Sakura se sintió mas nerviosa a medida que escuchaba que abrían la puerta, no tardó mucho en reconocer el rostro de la que alguna vez le vendió las boletas.

La joven que abrió la puerta miró extrañada ¿Qué hacía una chica con uniforme de preparatoria en su casa?

—¿si?

—Bueno… yo hace un tiempo jugué una rifa y me llamaron para… —la joven de la preparatoria abrió los ojos con sorpresa, si, definitivamente recordaba esos ojos verdes y con quien estaba esa noche, pero _¿acaso la chica no era de la universidad?_ Al parecer no _¿Qué hacía con Li esa noche? _Al parecer la había infiltrado, cosa rara, Syaoran Li no era el sujeto que se mostraba amable con muchas personas, esa chica no podría ser simplemente una conocida, de seguro no era hermana o prima, era algo más.

—si, ya recuerdo… tu debes ser ¿Sakura Kinomoto? —La nombrada asintió —ya los bajo —y dicho esto comenzó a subir las escaleras mientras iba por los boletos dejando a Sakura en la puerta inquieta, las miradas de esa chica habían sido penetrantes, como si indagara algo acerca de ella.

Bueno, no le podían adjudicar ninguna relación para con Syaoran, no mas de una charla en la que cada uno jugó una rifa.

Pasados segundos volvió la chica y le entregó los tres pases para el hotel y a Sakura le brillaron los ojos y ni siquiera se fijó que la chica se había puesto una chaqueta y estaba dispuesta para salir.

—tienes mucha suerte.

—Gracias —dijo Sakura y comenzó a marcharse del lugar.

Decir que iba saltando en una pierna era poco, estaba feliz, contenta y con tres boletos para el viaje, aunque hubiera sido mas conveniente que notara que la chica que se los dio caminaba a unos metros de ella, ni modo, era despistada, por eso llegó a donde Syaoran, la chica de la rifa reconoció el BMW por mas lejos que estuviera y a su conductor, seguido de esto tomó una foto con su celular justo el momento en que la pareja conversaba algo y se daban uno de los tantos besos que acostumbraban.

—¿Quién diría que te gustan de preparatoria profesor?

Comentó mientras los dos implicados se besaban como si de eso dependieran sus vidas o bueno, Sakura era la que besaba con fuerza, Syaoran trataba de pensar en algo que lo distrajera de las caricias de ella, pero vaya que era difícil, cada vez más difícil, pero para su suerte la palanca de cambios separaba sus cuerpos, de ser así de seguro estaría uno encima del otro, bien, control era lo único que pedía, la chica estaba feliz, nada mas.

Sakura se esforzaba por dar uno de los besos más hambrientos que hubiera dado en su vida, después de todo, era uno de sus planes para el paseo, no separarse de Syaoran ni dos segundos, bueno, con Touya por ahí rondando los besos iban a pasar a un segundo plano, bien, la verdad quería que el paseo fuera para dos, pero no lo iba a lograr, de nada servia el abrebocas que le estaba dando a su novio en ese momento, tal vez lo único que haría era dejar a Syaoran nuevamente entusiasmado y no quería eso, por eso disminuyó en ritmo del contacto, mientras Syaoran agradecía mentalmente que se hubiera controlado esta vez ella.

Syaoran puso en marcha el carro y comenzaron a alejarse por la calle.

—¿Touya está en la casa en este momento le podremos decir si va a ir?

—Creo que si, mi hermano no tiene mucho trabajo estos días y bueno, creo que nos acompañara ¿si alcanzas a ir tu? —preguntó la chica, la respuesta de él tenía que ser un si.

—Creo que si, el viernes le comienzo a hacer los exámenes a mis estudiantes y si no estoy mal… para hacer efectivo el premio es del otro viernes ¿hasta?

—El domingo por la tarde —Syaoran se sorprendió, pero se alivió demasiado, agradecía a los sujetos que habían planeado esa rifa. Si, tres boletos, de no ser así lo más probable era que tuvieran que pasar dos noches con Sakura, no, esa penitencia no la merecía —seguro nos divertiremos.

—si, igual la otra semana ya estoy libre y solo tendría que venir a ver si se extiende mi contrato —Syaoran suspiró cansado, era complicado dada la situación, pero tampoco podían simplemente decirle que no a su renovación laboral, no había un motivo de peso para que Syaoran fuera sacado de las filas de docentes de la universidad.

Sakura notó el desanimo de Syaoran ante eso ultimo dicho, sabía lo mal que le iba con Yuuko y era mas evidente que la mujer esa lo quería fuera de la universidad por que él no se quiso acostar con ella, pero la pobre estaba loca, si Syaoran se iba a acostar con alguien era con Sakura, la chica paró en seco sus pensamientos, aunque era evidente cada vez mas que lo queria.

—No te preocupes Syaoran —acercó su mano a la mejilla de él —todo va a estar bien —Syaoran la miró de reojo y sonrío.

—gracias

oOoOoOoOooO

_Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda _no era grosero, pero la ocasión ameritaba decir eso y mas, su cabeza estaba dando vueltas y sus oídos rogaban por que la información llegada a ellos fuera falsa, porque todo lo que había dicho fuera mentira, de ser así, de ser así… de ser así, estaba tranquilo, pero la cara de Touya decía que hablaba muy en serio, se notaba, entonces estaba perdido o tendría que comprarse un cinturón de castidad.

—¿Podría repetir lo que acabas de decir Touya? —preguntó Syaoran.

—que no puedo ir —Sakura sonrió internamente sin notar la incomodidad de Syaoran, que de verdad estaba incomodo, no por el echo de pasar tiempo con ella, era porque se venía comportando como un adolescente y al estar cerca de Sakura… bueno, sus instintos de hombres salían de lo profundo de su pantalón y… —me acaba de salir un contrato y es algo grande, son cosas que no puedo dejar pasar.

—Ya veo —dijo Sakura, estaba alegre, por lo del contrato y lo de la cercanía.

—¿Y tu padre? —Intentó Syaoran por otro flanco —¿él puede ir? —Touya miró a Syaoran

¿Veía nervios en el profesor? Si, definitivamente nadie podía intervenir en ese viaje, ese par no pasaban suficiente tiempo juntos y conocía muy bien a Syaoran como para saber que no haría nada con Sakura y conocía a Sakura, como para asegurarse que no haría nada con Syaoran, no habría problema.

—No —respondió Touya —viaja a Tokio la otra semana, estar por fuera una gran cantidad de tiempo —Syaoran suspiró cansado, el destino era inclemente con él al parecer.

—Entiendo —comentó Syaoran resignado y miró a Sakura, bueno, no podía mostrase mucho mas reacio a la idea de ir ellos dos solos, la chica era despistada y no tonta, por eso no quería que notara su nerviosismo y lo confundiera con otra cosa, como repudio, no, eso era lo ultimo, luego miró las boletas, Sakura las había dejado sobre la mesa de centro —¿Sakura podrías guardar los boletos? No queremos que se pierdan

—Si, los llevare a mi habitación.

Sakura tomó los boletos y se dirigió a la habitación, aun feliz por su buena suerte, por su gran suerte, era como un sueño.

Syaoran se cercioró que la chica subiera, lo bueno es que no notaba las ganas que tenía de hablar con Touya eso a solas, el despiste de Sakura era bueno como era malo.

—¿Por qué lo haces Touya? Te conozco y sé que lo del dichoso contrato la mitad es mentira… entonces… —comenzó Syaoran mientras Touya se sentaba en una silla de la salita —¿Por qué no vas? —el profesor frunció el ceño al ver la cara sonriente de Touya ¿acaso no se había dado cuenta que estaba hablando en serio? —¿transporte? Ahora tienes moto y yo tengo el carro. Ahí cabemos los tres… no entiendo.

Touya suspiró.

—Si, lo acepto —fue la respuesta de Touya —la mitad es mentira, no te niego que hay un contrato, pero no es tan grande como dije, nada importante —eso hizo que Syaoran frunciera mas el ceño, por eso el hermano de Sakura prosiguió —pero no quiero ir con ustedes, por Dios Syaoran, los conozco a los dos lo suficiente como para saber que con un tercero se aburrirían como unos hongos, los dos son tímidos con personas alrededor, cuando estoy en la sala a penas hablan, cuando mi padre esta cerca solo se miran ¿de verdad quieres eso?

Syaoran se quedó de piedra ¿tan mal se veía? Al parecer si.

—Bueno yo…

—Tu nada Syaoran —interrumpió Touya —ese paseo es para ambos, no te preocupes, de seguro que se divertirán, el monstruo esta muy emocionado y no le dañes la diversión, además sé que contigo a la cabeza nada pasara, eres responsable a tal punto de parecer tonto.

—bueno… que puedo decir

—gracias esta bien.

Syaoran resopló cansado, al final y para su mala suerte tendría que ir a pasear, solo con Sakura, bueno, podía controlarse, si era el caso pedirían otra habitación dado el caso que ella se sintiera incomoda por compartirla o dormiría en un sofá, si, tampoco podía poner tantas negativas, además el clima de Morioka era frió y en esa época del año mas, lo que significaba que Sakura no podría llevar pijamitas cortas ni nada de eso, entre mas esquimal se fuera mejor, si, todo iba a estar bien.

Podía controlarse, además esas camas de hotel eran matrimoniales, lo que lo podía alejar de ella dado el caso que no quisiera que se separaran de piezas o algo así, no habría problema, su vida estaba bien, todo estaba bien.

Trató de convencerse.

Minutos después escucharon los pasos de Sakura bajar las escaleras, Touya, de apostas, argumentó que tenía que salir de allí, dejando a Sakura y a su amigo, solos, para que cuadraran todo lo del viaje y demás cosas que tenían que hacer, la chica miraba a su novio.

—Todo es censillo —comentó Syaoran mientras Sakura se sentaba a su lado y se englobaba mirándolo —es miércoles, lo que me dice que tengo una semana y dos días para arreglar las cosas en la universidad, de aquí hasta ese momento tal vez no te pueda ver o no pueda venir, después de todo… ya no necesitas un tutor —las palabras resonaron en la cabeza de ambos, las había dicho sin intención, pero no fueron gratas al oído.

—Pero te necesito a ti —respondió Sakura animando el ambiente —Necesito a mi novio… además siempre puedo pasar por tu casa si no tienes tiempo de venir ¿Cierto? —el profesor asintió —después de todo yo ya casi estoy libre… pero.

—¿Pero?

—¿Qué pasara con Bocado?

—Supongo que Touya lo cuidara ya que no pudo ir —comentó Syaoran suspirando pesadamente.

Sakura sonrío, como siempre que lo miraba y se acostó sobre el sillón, apoyando su cabeza en el regazo de Syaoran, así lo miraba desdés abajo, Syaoran bajó la mirada, Sakura sonreía, se veía mas tierna que de costumbre, un poco sonrojada, pero mas tierna.

—Espero que nos vaya bien —comentó Sakura.

—Sé que nos va a ir bien —acompañó mientras comenzaba a acariciar la melena castaña de su novia que cerraba los ojos, simplemente disfrutando el tacto de los dedos de su Syaoran.

Así pasaron unos minutos, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro, cada uno feliz por lo que ahora tenían, contentos porque la vida se les estaba abriendo ante los ojos y trayendo nuevas cosas, cosas buenas o por lo menos hasta ese momento, Syaoran conocía su vida y hasta el momento, o hasta antes de conocerla a ella había sido una porquería, ahora todo estaba bien y esperaba que las cosas siguieran así, aunque…

Syaoran tensó las manos y paró de acariciar a la chica, que al parecer no se había dado cuenta de nada, menos de cuando frunció el ceño por el dolor de cabeza nuevamente, era el segundo que sentía.

—Realmente voy a necesitar ese descanso.

—¿Cómo? —Syaoran negó indicándole que no era nada, que simplemente estaba hablando solo —¿podría seguir acariciándome un rato mas? —Syaoran sonrió ante la propuesta de ella.

Era eso o los ojos de cachorrito que hacía en ese momento o unos pucheros muy convincentes y la verdad no se iba a quejar por eso, en el ambiente había ternura, no pasión, solo en el ambiente, ya que Sakura estaba encantada con el tacto de Syaoran, no necesitaba besar su cuello o besarlo con ganas para comprobar que despertaba en ella lo que nadie y aun faltaba mucho por conocer.

oOoOoOoOooO

Syaoran sujetaba su lápiz y vigilaba el examen de sus estudiantes con mucho sigilo, la mitad ya había entregado y la otra mitad se veía perdida, a simple vista se notaba que trataban de mirar de un lado a otro buscando un poco de respuesta o algo o alguien que les dijera como hacer uno de los ejercicios, solo diez puntos había puesto, diez censillos y fáciles puntos, para él, obviamente.

Siendo sinceros le extrañó la presencia de Eriol Hiraguizawa en el grupo de personas que aun no entregaban, el chico no miraba de un lado a otro, pero Syaoran podía ver como borraba, escribía y borraba, volvía a escribir y volvía a borrar, lleva haciendo eso mas de diez minutos y la verdad eso solo significaba que el chico no tenía ni idea que mas hacer, sabía que no era un tonto, era claro, pero el chico podría ser mas aplicado.

—Quedan diez minutos —las personas pararon un segundo para ver a Syaoran, por lo general en los exámenes finales ayudaba menos que en los otros y eso era malo.

Eriol trataba de sacar cinco ejercicios que lo aseguraran de pasar, tenía unos bien o eso pensaba y necesitaba como mínimo seis en esa examen para aprobar matemáticas, no estaba seguro de sus resultados, pero confiaba, mucho, después de todo Syaoran y él eran… compañeros o algo así, era probable que lo ayudara levemente ¿cierto? Tal vez, pero a veces era tan duro.

El chico de lentes no entendía como Moji y Nina habían entregado casi al instante de empezar el examen, con las respuestas obviamente mal, no les importaba atrasarse o algo así, pero a él le importaba y no podía darse el lujo de simplemente decir: _perdí, _no señores, se había puesto esa meta, vencer a Syaoran Li, por eso esforzase era una prioridad, lastimosamente ya había echo lo que sabía, lo otro eran solo garabatos sin sentido.

—Tiempo —dijo Syaoran dando tiempo apenas para que marcaran su hoja y Eriol vio como se acercaba a él y le entregó la hoja, Syaoran le dedicó una mirada —¿Qué tal?

—Creo que bien, solo necesito seis y espero llegar a ellos —Syaoran no dijo nada después de eso, solo recibió el examen y se fue a su puesto.

Tenía que calificar eso lo antes posible y después arreglar unas cosas para su partida y todo bien.

—¿profesor Li cuando podemos ver nuestras notas?

—Las dejare en cartelera, allí las encontraran publicadas el jueves —un día entes del paseo —no me busquen el viernes, no estaré mas aquí —las personas abrieron los ojos, Syaoran sonrío —no, no me han despedido, no se alegren —y dicho eso alistó en su portafolio las previas y salió del salón.

Bueno, faltaban ocho días para el dichoso paseo y si, de una u otra forma era lo que necesitaba, un hotel, paz, calma, lejos notas, lejos ciudad, lejos estrés, lejos todo, solo él y su novia pasándolo bien, nada mas, todo iba a ser un momento romántico ameno y sin muchas complicaciones, si, nadie dañaría ese momento, pero para eso tenía que revisar esos exámenes y tenerlos listos para el jueves, eso era por el momento la prioridad y la verdad eran demasiados.

Salió de la universidad, mejor los revisaría en su casa, al lado de una taza de chocolate, ¿hacía frió en Tomoeda o era su imaginación? Por eso al entrar al carro puso la calefacción al máximo y aceleró para llegar pronto a su destino.

Para ser viernes las calles estaban muy vacías, raro, muchos de los colegios, preparatorias y universidades terminaban clases ese viernes, donde trabajaba él era una de las ultimas, esperaba ver las calles mas concurridas, pero bueno, decidió no prestarle atención a eso y se concentró en llegar a su casa, era lo que quería, paz y calor de hogar.

Aunque en su hogar solo estuviera Bocado, ni modo, no podía ponerse a pensar en la soledad del lugar ahora, sin duda alguna se estaba volviendo muy débil.

Llegó a su casa y rápidamente entró, de verdad tenía bastante frió y era muy tarde, por eso se dirigió a la cocina donde se preparó chocolate y lo acompañó con algunos pasteles, regalos de Sakura obviamente, pero la chica se preocupaba de eso, siempre estaba llevándole, trayéndole, ayudándole, la verdad era muy útil y considerada su novia.

Además tenía bastante tiempo libre, ella estaba ya desocupada y como Syaoran le había dicho en alguna ocasión, ella ya no necesitaba a un tutor, pero afortunadamente ella al parecer lo necesitaba a él.

Sonrió…

—Bocado… —llamó cuando se dirigió a la mesa a comenzar a comer y calificar, el perro no tardó mucho en asomar y en mover su rabo de un lado a otro mientras Shaoran le lanzaba pedacitos de pastel, hasta que se acabó la comida… ahora si venía lo bueno, la hora de calificar.

Tenía las previas en su mano y un bolígrafo rojo, no necesitaba más y así comenzó, eran bastantes, pero tenía toda la noche para hacerlo, no era la primera vez que se desvelaba por andar trabajando de más.

Decir que se desmoralizó era mucho, muy pocas personas habían sacado mas de siete y hasta el momento no había mas de nueve ¿estaba tan difícil? Aunque luego una parte de él se alegró, Moji había sacado un lindo y jugoso cero, al igual que Nina, en pocas palabras no habían pasado.

El número de pruebas fue disminuyendo poco a poco, hasta que llegó a la de Eriol Hiraguizawa, bueno, el chico necesitaba un seis.

—vamos a ver señor Hiraguizawa.

Syaoran comenzó a calificar punto por punto, se extrañó un poco, la prueba no estaba resuelta como esperaba, es mas, tenía bastantes falencias y cosas mal resueltas, la revisó nuevamente, nada, las cosas estaban igual que antes, dado el caso que hubiera revisado mal, pero no, no estaba muy bien resuelta y al hacer la sumatoria de los puntos daba… Syaoran miró sorprendido.

No, no pasaba, la suma daba cinco punto siete, le faltaban tres décimas para pasar ¿de verdad no podía ayudarlo? Comenzó a girar su bolígrafo de un lado a otro.

Hiraguizawa lo había ayudado al no delatar que había infiltrado a Sakura y lo había ayudado cuando los sujetos se habían quedado dormidos, pero la verdad esperaba mas de él, aunque era una ayuda poca era ayuda y ayudarle a él, era ayudarle a todos, por eso de las cosas justas…

Suspiró…

Bueno… al demonio…

Tomó su bolígrafo y después de suspirar nuevamente colocó en la hoja de Eriol la nota que creía que se merecía, estaba haciendo lo correcto ¿cierto?

oOoOoOoOooO

—¿Y me dices que salen mañana? —Casi gritó Tomoyo del otra lado de la línea —¿Por qué me avisas hasta ahora?

A Sakura le salió una gotita en su cabeza, su amiga se mostraba mas preocupada que una madre, recordaba la suya y siempre que salía pasaba algo parecido, a diferencia que su madre le preparaba un montón de cosas y le alistaba su maleta y demás ocurrencias que una madre pudiera darle a su hija para un paseo, solo que esta vez, Sakura se encargaba de alistar sus cosas y de arreglar lo necesario, después de todo ellos saldrían al día siguiente.

Syaoran no había especificado una hora fija ni nada de eso, solo dijo que pasaría y dejaría a Bocado, Touya había aceptado cuidar el perro con algo de reticencia, pero al final había concedido encargarse de Bocado, la chica de ojos verdes esperaba que pasara temprano, entre más rápido salieran mas rápido estarían y más rápido se divertirían como novios.

—Así es, salimos mañana, no sabemos la hora.

—¿Y me dijiste que Touya no pudo ir?

—No, tiene mucho trabajo o eso dijo —¿por que de repente todo se le daba tan fácil a Li? —Iré con Syaoran —Tomoyo guardó silencio un rato del otro lado del aparato, Sakura se extrañó un poco —¿Sigues ahí? ¿Tomoyo?

—Lo siento, solo estaba pensando en algo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó curiosa la chica de ojos verdes mientras escogía una camiseta para llevar.

—Se… cre… to… —dijo Tomoyo —pero te enteraras… hablamos luego, tengo que hacer un par de llamadas… por cierto ¿me dijiste que van a Morioka al monte Himekami cierto? —Preguntó curiosa Tomoyo —ya sabes, solo curiosidad

—Así es —fue la respuesta de Sakura antes de que Tomoyo se despidiera como un rayo y colgara el teléfono.

Sakura quedó un tanto perdida en esa parte, no entendía el porque de la curiosidad de su amiga, ni el interés de saber donde estarían, pero ¿Quién entendía a Tomoyo? Solo Eriol y a veces seguro que ni él, por eso no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto y se dedicó a ver sus cosas o lo que había empacado, que la verdad no había sido nada.

Su novio le había comentado que llevara ropa lo mas abrigadora posible, desde chaquetas hasta pantalones largos, le especifico que nada de faldas, que de seguro se le congelarían las piernas si las llevaba y que sobre todo una pijama abrigadora, lo que le hacía a Sakura descartar la idea de volver a usar su pijamita con él, era una pena, pero no quería desobedecerlo, seguro que él sabía de lo que hablaba, aunque Sakura pensaba que la quería vestir como un hombre del Himalaya.

¿De verdad estaría haciendo tanto frío como decía Syaoran? Bueno, la verdad no importaba…

Sakura sonrío

_De seguro que no se quedaría así._

La chica saltó a su cama, lanzándose sobre sus cosas, aun no creía lo que pensaba, pero no le importaba y menos le preocupaba, estaba hablando de Syaoran, todo se había prestado para que el momento fuera mágico, la rifa, la no ida de Touya, era el destino quien los ponía en esa situación, en una situación que de seguro solo se vivía una vez.

Además…

Sakura se dirigió a su closet y rebuscó en el fondo de sus camisas, allí la había escondido, una cajita algo curiosa y decir que fue toda una proeza comprar eso era poco, había comprado dichos preservativos lo más lejos de su casa, en la farmacia más lejana, donde nadie la reconociera y aun sentía las mejillas rojas de solo pensar su osadía, había entrado como si nada, como si fuera a comprar la cosa mas común del mundo, que lo era y lo había dicho tan suave que tuvo que repetirlo unas tres veces mas, ya que el señor que atendía no le escuchaba.

Y cuando por fin le escuchó comenzó a hacerle un montón de preguntas acerca de cuales quería o los precios ¿Qué importaba el precio a esas alturas? Solo quería una caja de cualquiera y salir corriendo de allí, por eso había señalado a cualquier parte de la vitrina donde estaban exhibidos, había pagado con un billete que de seguro le dejaría cambio, pero no había esperado para recibirlo y había salido de la farmacia como alma que lleva el diablo.

Y por fin los tenía, lo que le decía que no había vuelta para atrás y ella los había comprado ya que Syaoran seguro no esperaba eso, entonces seguro no iba a cargar un condón, ella tenía que controlar las cosas, conociéndolo como lo conocía eso sería un impedimento para que no estuvieran juntos, así se estuviera muriendo de ganas, era tan educado y noble, pero no iba a aceptar un no ¿cierto? No, además era la cosa mas normal del mundo, era él y ella, como… novios, como pareja, demostrándose cuanto se querían.

Sakura dio pasos hacía atrás y se dejó caer nuevamente a la cama, estaba acalorada, pero no había vuelta para atrás, solo esperaba que las cosas salieran bien.

Era la primera vez que iba a estar así con un hombre, de seguro no la ultima, pero eso la llenaba de nervios, aunque fuera Syaoran quien estaría con ella, eso no quitaba un poco los nervios, la experiencia no se improvisaba y él de seguro conocía experiencia, ella era una chica de dieciocho años, tal vez lo único que podía darle era sexo mediocre y eso era triste… Sakura pensó un segundo… no, había amor y no era necesario mas ¿cierto?

Syaoran de seguro era un conocedor, pero nunca se burlaría o reprocharía algo de eso, eran solo tonterías las que estaba pensando.

Ella podría ofrecer algo o por lo menos lo intentaría, por eso decidió no pensar mas en eso o no al menos hasta que viera la cama del hotel, que de seguro era matrimonial ya que si eran tres boletos para una habitación, no podía ser de otra forma, si, así que sin más que hacer comenzó con su maleta.

Era lo mejor, aunque quería tardar un poco, la noche de seguro sería larga y ¿Cómo no? El paseo estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

oOoOoOoOooO

—Deja de dar vueltas en la sala monstruo que vas a abrir un hueco —dijo Touya al ver a su hermana así mas o menos desde las ocho de la mañana, había que tener en cuenta que eran las diez y Syaoran no llegaba, pero no había problema, nunca dejaría a Sakura plantada.

—¿Pero que dices? —Sakura le regaló una feo a mirada —son las diez pasadas y Syaoran no llega, no llama, no se reporta, tal vez le pasó algo, tal vez se enfermó, tal vez no lo dejaron venir de la universidad.

Touya suspiró cansado.

—Por dios… Syaoran no debe tardar… ahora cálmate —Sakura ciertamente no iba a hacer caso.

Por eso se asomó nuevamente a la ventana de su casa, pasaban algunos carros pero ninguno era el que quería ver, Syaoran ya se había retrasado, aunque tampoco habían puesto hora fija, solo se suponía que llegaría "temprano" si Sakura hubiera sabido que llegaría tan tarde no se hubiera levantado a las cinco de la mañana, aunque tampoco pudo dormir mucho, su alegría y euforia no se lo permitían, pero igual, él no llegaba.

—¿Por qué no lo llamas? —Touya no respondió a la pregunta de Sakura —te estoy hablando… oye… —pero antes de poder recriminarle algo mas a su hermano notó como el carro de Syaoran se estacionaba frente a su casa, lastimosamente para Sakura, su novio la vio como miraba curiosa por la ventana y notó su sonrisa.

La chica se recriminó, seguro que Shaoran reía por lo totalmente emocionada que se veía, y por no poder disimular la alegría ¿Qué esperaba?

—¿Qué pasó Sakura?

—Llegó —gritó mientras subía por su maleta.

Touya se dirigió a la puerta al saber que su amigo había llegado y lo comprobó, Shaoran se bajaba de su carro con Bocado, Touya miró al perro, bueno, era el precio que tenía que pagar por no ir.

—Hola Touya.

—Te tardaste, el monstruo estaba incontrolable —Syaoran sonrió, había podido ver algo de eso desde el carro —pero esta bien… por cierto —el maestro levantó una ceja —cuida de ella, no la dejes sola ni tres segundos —mal consejo, teniendo en cuenta que tenía pensado pedir habitaciones separadas si a la chica le incomodaba su presencia —no hagan locuras, te conozco y sé que no las harás, pero Sakura es a otro precio en campo abierto, esta loca —de repente Touya sintió como su pierna recibía un golpe, Sakura lo miraba enfurecida y con la maleta en sus manos… Syaoran solo sonreía.

—Hola Syaoran.

—Hola —correspondió —Toma la llave, mete la maleta en el carro —le dijo a su novia, Sakura asintió y los dejó solos unos segundos mas —¿Qué mas?

—Tienes carro, no te atrevas a tomar una copa, llámame todos los días y por ultimo y lo mas importante… —Syaoran tragó pesado ¿Por qué presentía que le iba a dar un sermón acerca de que no le importaba que fuera el novio de Sakura, que no se atreviera aponerle un brazo encima? De seguro era eso, pero era algo que esperaba cumplir —trae recuerdos.

—¿Qué? —pregunto incrédulo.

—Que traigas recuerdos.

—De acuerdo —dijo Syaoran con una gota en la cabeza, al parecer su amigo confiaba lo suficiente en él como para decirle esa cosas —ahora es mi turno —Touya levantó una ceja —Bocado sale a correr todas las mañanas, puede que tarde, puede que temprano, no come mucho, pero come, no le dejes periódico cerca, a menos que quieras barrer todo el día, si lo vas a dejar salir... al patio cuídalo, ese perro esta loco, si te vas de la casa déjalo encerrado y por cierto, no le gusta dormir solo, así que será tu compañero estos días.

Esta vez fue a Touya a quien le salió la gota en la cabeza, vaya animal que había resultado ser Bocado.

—Mucha suerte amigo —dijo y ambos se abrazaban y palmoteaban su espalda.

Sakura miró la escena enternecida, era raro ver a esos dos así, pero no se iban para siempre, eran solo unos días, se acercó lentamente al ver que se separaban.

—Bueno…

—Hasta la vista monstruo —interrumpió Touya —no quiero que salga en las noticias nada acerca de que destruiste algún templo o algo —Sakura lo miró mal.

—Ya te he dicho que no soy un monstruo…

—Como sea ¿acaso no tenías afán y estabas que te morías por irte? —Le preguntó Touya causando que Sakura se sonrojara más y más —no entiendo que haces aquí reprochando aun… ¿Qué esperan? Solo son tres días… que los disfruten.

Syaoran solo se dio la vuelta y levantó la mano para despedirse, si, le causaba risa todo lo que Touya molestaba a Sakura, era curioso como disimulaba el miedo que le daba dejarla partir por solo tres días, se preocupaba por él y por Fujitaka, tomaba ese papel ya que el padre no estaba, curioso, muy curioso.

Por su parte el par de hermanos se despidieron, Touya mostrando su amor de una manera poco convencional y Sakura mandándole rayitos por los insultos que le daba y lo peor, delante de Syaoran, que no parecía importarle dos cosas: que la tratara así y que golpeara a Touya, bueno, estaba de los dos lados.

Después de las despedidas Sakura se dirigió a la puerta donde siempre se hacía cuando iba con Syaoran, Touya los miraba desde la puerta y mientras el carro comenzaba a andar Sakura agitaba sus manos para despedirse de su hermano, que no se movía, aunque lo tuvo que hacer cuando Bocado salió corriendo detrás del carro, como creyendo que lo iban a abandonar, Syaoran al ver eso aceleró e hizo que bocado corriera con mas fuerza, mientras Touya lo perseguía, por fin el perro se dejó atrapar y Touya maldijo su amigo por esa pequeña carrera, el profesor solo sonrió y perdió la vista de su mascota y su amigo.

En fin, ahora el viaje pasaba a ser para dos personas.

—¿Cuánto tardaremos? —preguntó Sakura

—Unas horas, puedes dormir si quieres.

—¿Y perderme del paisaje? —Syaoran sonrió antes de dirigirse a la vía que lo llevaba a la salida de Tomoeda

Sakura miraba todo muy curiosa, como si nunca saliera, pero todo era muy bonito para ella, casi se recargaba sobre la puerta del carro, Syaoran conducía muy rápido y eso no la asustaba, le confiaba su vida a su amado, por eso iba tan entretenida, no tardaron demasiado en pasar por Tokio, donde Syaoran le mostró donde había estudiado, donde había vivido o bueno, le indicaba la calle y donde a veces se metía a beber con Touya y los otros dos, en ese tiempo amigos.

Para Sakura fue un alivio no notar tristeza en la voz de Syaoran, ella, Sakura Kinomoto había echo que Syaoran Li olvidara a Kim y eso la enorgullecía y no solo eso, hacer que él amara nuevamente era también un gran logro, claro, hacer que fuera ella la enamorada lo era aun mas, y estaba orgullosa, por eso después de salir de Tokio y entrar a una carretera relativamente vacía, donde solo había camino, Sakura se dedicó a contemplarlo a él, que pareció notar que lo observaban ya que sus mejillas tomaron un leve, muy leve color carmesí ante la mirada de ella, la mirada que sentía.

La chica sonrió al ver como fruncía el ceño, pero no decía nada, bueno, al principió.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No… ¿acaso no puedo verte? ¿Te pongo nervioso? —ambos sonrieron.

—La verdad un poco y no queremos chocarnos por mi falta de concentración, así que mejor mira hacía el camino o hacía un árbol o hacía donde quieras, menos a mi cara —Sakura obedeció, pero igual lo miraba de ves en cuando disfrutando lo incomodo que podía ponerse, eso era raro, estaba mas extraño que de costumbre, tal vez ¿nervioso? Eso no tenía mucho sentido, es decir, la que iba a proponer cosas en ese paseo era ella no él.

—Por cierto Syaoran… ¿como quedaron las cosas en la universidad?

—Supongo que bien —dijo pasando a un coche mas lento de adelante —dejé todo como debía por si a la directora le da por ponerme problemas, todo quedó calificado, entregado, archivado, no hay nada por lo cual me puedan reprochar.

—Que bueno —dijo animada Sakura, Syaoran la miró de reojo, ahí estaba el animo de Sakura presente, era increíble para él verla así, esa sonrisa sería capaz de descongelar el iceberg mas frío, esperaba que no el clima de Morioka.

Syaoran se reprochó ¿iba a pensar nuevamente en cosas que estaban lejos de contemplación? Era mejor meterse con otra cosa o entretenerse.

—Por cierto Sakura… ¿Qué dijeron tus amigas acerca de la salida?

—La verdad se alegraron mucho —Syaoran alzó una ceja —ninguna dijo nada, aunque hablé con Tomoyo ayer por la noche y estaba un poco extraña, claro que de seguro fue solo mi imaginación, no tengo esa habilidad para tratar de conocer a las personas.

—Espero que nunca la tengas —comentó Syaoran recordando lo equivocada que andaba Daidouji por esa "habilidad"

—¿Cómo?

—No ¿Qué porque la viste extraña? —Sakura comenzó a hacer recuento de lo hablado la noche anterior con su amiga, su novio la miraba de reojo.

—Bueno, estaba bastante pensativa, muy distraída teniendo en cuenta lo audaz que es… también curiosa.

Syaoran analizó las palabras dichas por su novia, en lo que conocía a Daidouji sabía que esa chica no era del tipo de mujer que pensaba demasiado, era el tipo que actuaba y lastimosamente para él al hacerlo lo hacía como una desquiciada, sin pensar, por eso le parecía bastante extraño que apoyaran dicho paseo, mas teniendo en cuenta lo que pensaban que le iba a hacer a Sakura, a pesar de ser suposiciones falsas, algo en ese grupo no estaba bien.

Pero tampoco le interesaba demasiado, después de todo era un fin de semana solo para ellos dos y para nadie más.

—Ya veo —dijo Syaoran mientras minutos después escuchaba la respiración acompasada de su novia y al mirarla de reojo veía que estaba dormida.

¿Acaso no iba a ver el paisaje? Bueno, pero era mejor que estuviera así, la verdad su mirada lo ponía bastante incomodo, no por desagradado, pero si por sentirla, irradiaba calor, si, era mejor verla así, además parecía un lindo y tierno ángel, sin contar que quedaba al menos unas dos horas de camino, estarían llegando mas o menos a las dos de la tarde y conociendo a su novia y según Touya le había comentado: Sakura era una loca, así que de seguro querría conocer la cuidad o alguna montaña cercana, o un templo, por esa zona habían muchos y la verdad no tenía pensado quejarse, después de todo quería que la pasara bien.

De todas formas era complicado manejar con ella al lado, pero luego se vio obligado a detener su coche a un lado del camino ¿Cómo podía dormir Sakura con la ventana abierta? Además, la chica comenzaba a titiritar de frío y lo último que quería era que se resfriara ese fin de semana, por eso se bajó, le abrió la puerta, le cerró la ventana y quitándose su chaqueta se la puso a Sakura lo mejor posible sobre su cuerpo para que se sintiera mas cómoda, era increíble como dormía, ni siquiera hizo amague de levantarse.

Podría apostar que no había dormido muy bien la noche anterior, seguro esperando ese dichoso paseo.

oOoOoOoOooO

Sakura comenzó a abrir los ojos, pero primero sintió una gran calidez sobre sus hombros, comenzó a reconocer donde estaban y el porque de que el carro estuviera detenido, luego comenzó a mirar para todos los lados, se sorprendió al no ver a Syaoran en el carro ¿Dónde estaba? Estaba su chaqueta y sobre sus hombros, pero él no, raro, luego se asomó detrás del carro, allí lo vio.

Syaoran estaba hablando con un hombre de alta edad, las canas en su cabello eran evidentes, al parecer ya había llegado a Morioka, vio como su novio se despedía del hombre y comenzaba a caminar de vuelta al carro, Sakura se enderezó en su asiento y lo esperó, Syaoran entró al carro y se encontró con esos hermosos ojos verdes mirándolo con felicidad, como siempre.

—Veo que te despertaste —la chica se desperezó y asintió.

—¿Ya llegamos Syaoran? Y ¿Por qué estabas hablando con ese hombre? —Syaoran tragó pesado, si, ya estaban en Morioka, pero la verdad estaba un poco perdido, no tenía ni idea de cómo llegar al hotel, por eso había pasado mucho tiempo dando vueltas por el pueblo, pero según la información ese dichoso hotel quedaba a unos diez minutos de allí, bastante escondido, al parecer no era el "súper" hotel, pero era algo de lo cual Sakura no tenía que enterarse.

—Si… ya estamos en Morioka y lo del hombre, veras… le estaba pidiendo una indicación ya que no tenía ni idea de donde estaba el hotel…

—¿Estamos perdidos? —Syaoran negó, aunque lo estuvieran —¿seguro? ¿Syaoran estamos perdidos? ¿Syaoran? ¿Syaoran? ¿Estamos perdidos? —el profesor la miró, Sakura sonreía.

—No… no estamos perdidos, ya estamos en Morioka y no tardaremos en estar en el hotel ¿bien? Además por suerte no esta haciendo tanto frío, es mas, hay un clima agradable.

—Ya ves Syaoran… no era necesario que nos viniéramos como esquimales —le reprochó Sakura recordando que había dejado su pijama en casa y había traído una mas abrigadora —nos vamos a tostar de seguro en ese hotel —Syaoran la miró mientras ponía en marcha su carro nuevamente, ya sabiendo donde estaba el hotel.

—Perdóname mi estimada Sakura, pero no era yo quien estaba titiritando de frío mientras veníamos —Sakura miró la chaqueta que tenía sobre si y vio que él no llevaba chaqueta, así que en algún momento del camino él se la había puesto —de seguro mas tarde comenzara a hacer frío, ya veras.

—Si tú lo dices —comentó Sakura mientras veía como Syaoran tomaba otro camino, no el pavimentado principal.

Este era solo tierra y hueco, el carro se tambaleaba de un lado otro, y a los lados habían algunas cercas de madera y árboles, a lo lejos se veían unas fincas o algo así, ambos se movían de un lado a otro, sin duda alguna era mejor recorrer ese "camino" en un campero, con suerte el carro de Syaoran no se desbarataría, luego tomó otra ruta, solo que ese camino era mas inclinado, estaban entrando al camino de una montaña al parecer.

—¿Es por aquí?

—Si estoy seguro, eso me dijeron, además no creo volver a perderme de nue… —guardó silencio al notar que casi se le sale algo que lo hiciera quedar mal, pero igual fue tarde ya que su novia había comenzado a reírse como loca.

—Lo sabía Syaoran… —decía entre risas —era lógico que te habías perdido, no le pedirías información a alguien de no ser vital… —continuaba riendo —¿Cuánto duraste perdido?

Syaoran la miró, Sakura conservaba su risa y estaba apunto de estallar nuevamente.

—Bueno… fue como una hora —Sakura se mordió el labio para evitar soltar la risa nuevamente, no creía lo que oía, el perfecto de su novio se había perdido —pero el echo es que ya estamos aquí —Dijo señalando la entrada a lo que parecía el hotel, Sakura olvidó su risas y gritó emocionada, le brillaban los ojos, y su corazón palpitaba de alegría, eran las dos y media, habían llegado un poco temprano, aunque fueron mas de cuatro horas de viaje.

El carro entró, ciertamente ninguno esperaba un ballet parking, teniendo en cuenta que se habían ganado eso en una rifa y así fue, ambos miraron al fondo lo que parecía un estacionamiento y allí parquearon el carro, no estaban solos, habían dos coches mas por ahí, los carros parecían familiares, bastante, pero ninguno se centró demasiado en eso, ambos contemplaron el hotel.

La verdad mas que un hotel parecía un conjunto de cabañas, eran alrededor de quince casitas de madera, bastante acogedoras y se podía ver que detrás de estas habían aguas termales, el vapor que salía de atrás era evidente, un camino de madera con baranda de el mismo material los llevaría a lo que sería el vestíbulo del hotel y así lo hicieron.

Syaoran sacó sus equipajes y los cargó un rato, antes de que Sakura le quitara el de ella, no quería que alguna cajilla graciosa se saliera de la maleta, el sitio era un poco grande y sin duda alguna acogedor, las cabañas estaban en buen estado al parecer, al igual que todo, pudieron ver al fondo unas mesas de ping pong y un gran salón, eso eran como unas aguas termales, pero no tenía sentido, la chica de la rifa había dicho hotel, no, aguas termales, aunque la dirección decía que era allí.

—¿Seguro que es aquí? —Syaoran asintió.

—La dirección esta clara Sakura.

—Bueno, te perdiste una vez no creo que no lo pudieras hacer dos —molestó la chica mientras se acercaba para tomarlo del brazo, Syaoran solo la amonestó con la mirada.

Continuaron así hasta lo que parecía ser el vestíbulo, el lugar estaba desierto, por eso se acercaron a donde estaba la típica campanilla y Sakura la tocó un par de veces, antes de que saliera una anciana a atenderlos, la mujer tenía a simple vista unos setenta años o eso suponían los recién llegados, pero se veía muy amable.

—Buenas tardes —saludaron. Ella correspondió —bien, vera… hace un par de días nos ganamos un viaje a… bueno, según la dirección aquí y… —la chica sacó los boletos —venimos a hacerlos efectivos.

La anciana tomó sus boletos y sacó sus lentes de lectura para poder leer, de seguro a esa edad, si tenía setenta, ya le faltaba la vista, tardó unos segundos en mirarlos, Sakura y Syaoran comenzaron a impacientarse, creyendo que los habían estafado, cosa que sería mortal para la chica de la rifa.

—Si —comentó finalmente —todo en orden —tomó una llave —los llevare a su habitación.

Ambos se vieron contentos, pero al dar la vuelta su sorpresa fue grañidísima, Syaoran creyó por un momento estar alucinando, pero a medida que miraba bien se dio cuenta y para su mala fortuna, que no lo hacía, sus ojos se fruncieron de inmediato, mientras que su novia miraba pero sin ningún efecto a los recién vistos, que igual los miraban.

Eriol, Tomoyo, Chijaru, Takashi, Naoko, Kira y Ronald habían salido cada uno de sus respectivas cabañas, al parecer a disfrutar del paseo, teniendo claramente que Sakura estaría por ahí en cualquier momento, su llegada era obvia, todo gracias a Tomoyo que sonrío al verla, pero con Syaoran era distinto, las miradas que se dieron por unos segundos eran malas, mucho, aunque él se percató de algo, Rika no estaba por ahí, ni su novio, aunque no se centró mucho en eso tampoco, tomó su maleta y se dirigió a donde la anciana los esperaba.

Mientras Sakura se acercaba al grupo eso.

—Hola muchachos —los saludó mientras Eriol se acercaba a Syaoran —¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó animada, para ella la estadía de sus amigos no traería problemas muy grandes.

—Ya sabes —dijo Tomoyo — mi madre tiene arreglos con este hotel, no fue complicado el hospedaje y además salimos de la preparatoria y el tiempo que pasaremos juntos de ahora en adelante será mas poco, creemos que este paseo es para divertirnos todos —Sakura desvió la mirada, si como no, Syaoran con ellos, imposible.

—puede ser y ¿Dónde esta Rika? —preguntó Sakura cambiando de tema

—No pudo venir —dijo Chijaru recordando a su amiga, la verdad sabía que iban allí para amargar a Syaoran y por eso se había negado a ir —tenía algo que hacer.

—ya veo… bueno… supongo que nos veremos luego —todos asintieron y vieron como Sakura se alejaba de ellas, pero Ronald aprovechando que el novio de la chica estaba distraído con Eriol tomó de la mano a Sakura y la llamó.

—Oye Sakura… bueno… si quieres puedo mostrarte el lugar después, ya sabes —Sakura le sonrió ignorando el coqueteo de Ronald —como amigos.

—No te preocupes… iré con Syaoran —Ronald asintió muy molestó y dejó que Sakura siguiera su camino, donde estaban Eriol y Syaoran, ella llegó y ambos la miraron, raramente esos dos habían sostenido una conversación civilizada.

Cosa nueva, Eriol solo le había dado las gracias por pasarlo en la materia, muy al pesar de Syaoran el chico lo había ayudado y bueno, no le gustaba deberle nada a nadie, ahora estaban a mano.

Los tres se miraban mientras Syaoran comenzaba a caminar detrás de la anciana, Sakura se despidió de Eriol y ando detrás de su novio, al parecer su cabaña era de las más escondidas, del lugar, pero por fin después de unos pasos llegaron, ambos la analizaron, estaba en buen estado, se notaba, la anciana les entregó la llave y se marchó, diciendo que si necesitaban algo llamaran. Syaoran abrió la cabaña y casi entra empujado por Sakura que gritó de emoción al verla.

Si, no era la cosa más grande del mundo, pero se veía una mesita de noche, una ventana que daba al bosque, una puerta que de seguro era del baño, unas cuantas sillas muy cómodas y… al parecer ambos estaban mirando el mismo sitio en ese momento porque después de ver la cama se miraron con algo… desconocido en la mirada del otro, pero conocido en las de ellos.

Ciertamente habían esperado una cama matrimonial, no la cama sencilla que veían, el contacto de sus cuerpos era algo evidente si dormían en ese lugar, no era de la grandeza que esperaban ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Touya hubiera venido? Le tocaría en el piso.

Sakura sonrió, era lo que quería, estar cerca de Syaoran, pero él…

—Bueno… si gustas puedo dormir en esas sillas o pedir otra habitación para mi —Sakura frunció el ceño, no señores, dormirían juntos una de esas dos noches y a distancia no lo podrían hacer.

—¿No fuiste tu quien dijo que iba a hacer frío? —el profesor levantó una ceja y asintió –entonces es mejor que duermas conmigo, si duermes en el sofá te congelaras y si duermes en otro cuarto te extrañare —dijo bastante colorada ganándose un abrazó por parte de Syaoran —además, vinimos a pasar el rato juntos y no quiero que nos separemos mucho, ya sabes, como una luna de miel —comentó Sakura inocente de lo que acababa de decir.

Pero Syaoran si captó el sentido de esas palabras, mal o bien, lo captó, en una luna de miel las parejas, bueno… tienes relaciones, por un segundo Sakura sintió que Shaoran no respiraba, ya que estaba con su cabeza en su pecho.

No, la chica lo había dicho por pasar tiempo como pareja, pero no de otra manera ¿cierto? Era lo más probable, Sakura era muy inocente.

—Si, seguro… —dijo mientras entraban y cerraban la puerta tras de ellos, Sakura comenzó a sacar sus tres mudas de ropa que había llevado para pasar allí y las guardó en el closet de la habitación, por un instante su cajita de preservativos quedó a la vista, para su suerte Syaoran estaba ocupado con su equipaje y no la vio, la chica la tomó y la guardó en su bolsillo.

Lo último que quería era que Syaoran pensara que era una maniática por el sexo o algo así, pues la verdad ganas si tenía de compartir un momento así con su novio, pero no se iba a morir si las cosas salían mal ¿ciertas? Pues no, solo era para crear bonitos recuerdos del paseo.

_Si, como no, estas que te le tiras en este momento a tu novio y piensas "crear bonitos recuerdos" eso no te lo cree nadie._

Sakura se sonrojó, porque tenía que ser tan tímida.

—¿vamos a salir Syaoran? —Syaoran la miró y terminó de guardar su equipaje.

—Me parece bien, no es bueno que nos quedemos encerrados mucho tiempo.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —él se reprimió mentalmente, ya comenzaba a hablar con doble sentido y toda la cosa.

—Bueno… tu sabes… —Sakura levantó una ceja —no es bueno que perdamos tiempo viniendo a quedarnos en el cuarto encerrados cuando tenemos un montón de lugares por conocer —la verdad no eran tantos —creo que podríamos salir a caminar por ahí o algo encontraremos que hacer —Sakura asintió mientras Syaoran comenzaba a salir del cuarto —¿vienes?

—Dame un segundo… puedes ir saliendo —Syaoran asintió, mientras Sakura se dirigía a la mesita a guardar la cajita que recién había sacado de su maleta.

El novio de Sakura caminó por el piso de madera y sin mirara a ningún punto en especial o así trató hasta que al levantar la vista se encontró con las personas menos deseadas en ese momento para él. El grupito de Sakura, mas exactamente las tres chicas fastidiosas lo miraban, como si lo estuvieran esperando.

—¿Qué conveniente el paseo no es así Li? —Syaoran a esas alturas había fruncido el entrecejo y la sangre hervía dentro de si, decir que la presencia de esas chicas lo sacaban de casillas era poco —pero… —trató de seguir Tomoyo, pero fue interrumpida por Syaoran.

—Pero nada Daidouji, pero nada —se acercó a las tres —me tienen harto, cansado, exhausto, solo voy a decir una cosas, si hacen que Sakura se indisponga en este paseo por lo que sea que estén tramando, ustedes tres se pueden olvidar de la sonrisa de ella ¿entendido? ¿Qué demonios les pasa a ustedes tres?

—¿Y como pretendes hacerlo? —se atrevió a preguntar Chijaru, haciendo que Syaoran riera con maldad.

—¿No sé si recuerdan a Sayuri? Estoy seguro que esa chica no me coqueteó porque si ¿cierto? Recuerdo que ese día ustedes estaban como espectadoras para ver si caía un su estúpida jugarreta, será fácil contarle a Sakura eso y que pierda el respeto hacía ustedes —las chicas palidecieron.

—Es algo que no puedes probar Li.

—¿Le preguntamos a Rika? Estoy seguro que si la chica no vino era porque sabía que ustedes querían hacer algo, de seguro no quería seguir manchándose las manos o se cansó de ustedes, yo lo haría —las chicas se miraron caras, ese sujeto era un zorro astuto —aunque también podíamos decir lo de la llamada que hicieron hace unos días, de seguro que eso también sería bueno que saliera a flote ¿Qué piensan?

Nuevamente se miraron caras, pero esta vez sin entender que pasaba en todo eso.

—Sabemos que eres loco y que nos tienes rabia, pero no puedes ponerte a inventar cosas —se defendieron —¿de que hablas? —Syaoran resopló cansado

—¿Por qué no simplemente se desaparecen de mi vista y me dejan tranquilo a mi y a Sakura? —Preguntó sonriente —soy el novio y creo que han notado que ella pasa mas tiempo conmigo que con ustedes, no sería nada difícil lograr que Sakura no les dirigiera la palabra.

—Eso es algo que… —pero la chica guardó silencio al ver como Sakura salía de la cabaña. Sonriente, también algo colorada.

La chica recién salida miró a sus amigas y a su novio, sus amigas le sonrieron, mientras Syaoran si permanecía con el ceño fruncido, para Sakura era guapo de todas formas y eso estaba bien.

—¿Congeniando Syaoran? —bromeó

Él sonrió ante el comentario, primero muerto que estar de amigo con unas chicas que querían destrozarlo y separarlo de la única chica a quien había querido de esa manera.

—Un poco —fue su respuesta —¿Ya terminaste lo que hacías allí adentro? —Sakura se sonrojó pero asintió —entonces podemos irnos… después de todo, tu dijiste que era como nuestra luna de miel —con esas ultimas palabras le dirigió una mirada a las amigas de Sakura que quedaron con la boca abierta ante dicha magnitud de lo que _luna de miel, _significaba —¿vamos? —le extendió la mano a Sakura que la tomó casi al instante.

—Nos vemos mas tarde —dijo Sakura despidiéndose de sus amigas.

Las chicas no atinaron a hacer nada, ni siquiera a seguirlos, solo nada, ese tal Li podía hablar en serio, mucho y Sakura estaba muy enamorada de él como para que dudara, habían muchas fichas en sus contras y eso no era bueno, era mejor comenzar a actuar desde las sombras, pero muy desde estas, lo ultimo que querían era dejarle el camino totalmente libre a Li, como y casi lo tenía, porque al parecer era evidente que en ese paseo alguien saldría mal librado, pero lo que no dejaba tranquila a ninguna de ellas era eso de la dichosa llamada.

Al parecer ninguna de ellas lo había echo, lo que dejaba a Li como un mentiroso, alguien capaz de inventarse cosas para ganar lo que quiera y eso estaba mal, muy mal.

oOoOoOoOooO

Árboles para donde se le quisiera ver a ese paisaje, eso y maleza, demasiada para el gusto de Syaoran, y si a eso se le sumaban que el "camino" que recorrían era de subida hacía de todo una tarea mas complicada para alguien que había abusado del cigarrillo y la bebida durante dos años, por ese motivo su novia iba como diez metros adelante, mientras él trataba de seguirle el paso.

Se sintió tonto ¿Cómo podría protegerla o no dejarla sola cuando la chica lo doblaba en físico? Sakura era incansable, corría, lo esperaba y volvía a correr, Syaoran apenas medio seguía y llevaban andando por esa montaña como una hora, lo bueno es que no hacía frío y el sol no estaba causando mucho agotamiento tampoco, de ser así Syaoran asesaría del cansancio.

—Muévete Syaoran —gritó Sakura batiendo su mano para que él la viera, como si fuera posible que se perdieran cuando en esa montaña de seguro solo estarían los dos —date prisa.

Syaoran suspiró y comenzó a trotar, era increíble como un poco de altura lo agotaba, estaba que no daba mas y con no mas, era no mas, al parecer todas esas mañanas que sacaba a Bocado habían servido para nada, solo para que las chicas fantasearan con él, lo cual lo dejaba muy frustrado.

—Ya estoy aquí —dijo alcanzando a Sakura, la chica rebuscó en su maleta una botella de agua y se la pasó a su novio.

—Pareces un anciano Syaoran, no aguantas nada —dijo sonriente.

—Ahora veo porque Touya dijo que estabas loca —comentó igual de sonriente mientras le pasaba al agua a Sakura.

La chica infló sus cachetes molesta ante el comentario, Syaoran la abrazó por acto reflejo, no le gustaba verla así para nada, luego del abrazo la soltó y siguieron su camino, al perecer desde la cima de la montaña se podía ver un atardecer hermoso, lastimosamente para ellos, eran como las cuatro de la tarde lo que les decía que faltaba mucho para el ocaso, pero no importaba.

Después de caminar y de Syaoran maldecirse por su físico llegaron a lo que era un claro en la montaña y su espeso bosque, había un lago inmenso, en esta planicie, Syaoran agradeció mientras Sakura corría a la orilla de este y miraba de un lado a otro por si había vida cerca de allí, pero al parecer no.

Syaoran se sentó en un tronco mientras miraba a su novia correr alrededor del lago, era increíble como era inagotable, él estaba que no podía y ella con ganas de mas, por Dios.

Sakura terminó de darle la vuelta y se acercó a Syaoran con una mirada juguetona, él solo levantó una ceja, eso no le gustaba nada, esa mirada de la chica era muy sospechosa, demasiado para su gusto, la conocía de memoria y eso… sin duda no era bueno…

—Syaoran… —se acercó y se sentó a su lado —bueno… que te parece si… nadamos un poco —Syaoran se paralizó en ese momento, había oído bien.

—¿Dijiste nadar? —Sakura asintió —No hablas en serio ¿cierto? —La chica volvió a asentir —oye cuando dije lo de la locura estaba bromeando Sakura, ese lago no se ve muy bien que digamos y además debemos estar a unos diecisiete grados centígrados, si te metes ahí te vas a congelar a algo así, tal vez te resfríes o no sé que…

—No creo…. Además el agua fría a veces es buena.

—Si, pero no tan fría como de seguro esta esa —Sakura se levantó de su asiento momentáneo y se acercó al lago, tocó el agua y miró nuevamente a Syaoran , la verdad no estaba tan fría —No, no me mires así, de seguro nadie se ha metido en ese lago en mucho, mucho tiempo, si es que alguien lo ha echo y además y el problema mas importante… —Sakura sonrió, sabía que él llegaría a ese punto —ninguno de los dos tiene traje de baño.

Syaoran sonrió ganador, su novia era todo lo loca del mundo que quisiera, pero eso se veía compensado con su timidez y con su sentido común, a pesar que lo estuviera perdiendo lentamente, pero igual, Syaoran sabía que la chica pensaría esa idea de meterse al lago.

—Syaoran creo que si han usado este lago —dijo Sakura señalando un árbol del cual pendía una cuerda y en el extremo de esta un neumático —eso lo usan por lo general niños para lanzarse, creo que lo del lago esta descartado y lo del traje de baño… —bien, para eso habían muchas opciones, pero el problema era como decírselas a Syaoran, que igual las sabía, solo quería ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar Sakura —bueno… creo que ambos tenemos ropa interior o bueno… si tu no quieres que se te moje… puedes nadar desnudo, vamos, no te preocupes, además mira, no hay nadie.

Ambos se miraron seriamente, Syaoran buscando el instante en que su novia soltara la carcajada y le dijera que todo era una broma, Sakura trataba simplemente de no achiquitarse ante los ojos cafés que la miraban con toda curiosidad.

—¿Y si te resfrías?

—No lo haré.

—No lo sabes, yo no nado Sakura y tú tampoco.

Sakura bajó los hombros desanimada, la verdad había creído que lo convencería, pero era demasiado terco y a veces serio como para aceptar dicha locura, pero ese viaje ambos lo iban a disfrutar y si él no nadaba, no quería decir que ella tampoco lo haría, así él dijera que no.

—Date vuelta —dijo Sakura roja como un tomate.

—¿Qué?

—Que te des vuelta, yo si voy a nadar —caminó unos pasos a donde estaba Syaoran —y me quiero desvestir… —Sakura respiró hondo antes de proseguir —a menos que quieras mirar —como si las palabras quemaran o estar frente a ella lo hiciera, Syaoran obedeció como un cachorrito, se sorprendió al verse obedeciendo a Sakura tan fácilmente, pero igual, al parecer no iba a poder hacer mucho

Sakura sonrío mientras comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, botón por botón, en un arranque que ni ella misma entendía cuando la prenda estuvo fuera de su cuerpo la lanzó hacía adelante, Syaoran solo pudo ver como la camisa casi le caía en la cabeza, la chica hablaba en serio, muy en serio y la verdad imaginarse lo que Sakura estaba haciendo detrás de él no era bueno, nada para su, ya no tan fuerte, fuerza de voluntad, para su suerte la chica no siguió lanzando prendas.

Sakura estaba casi desnuda, la brisa le erizó la piel, pero ya no había vuelta para atrás, solo le faltaban las prendas de abajo, si, la chica había decidido nadar desnuda, después de todo, él la vería una de las dos noches que iban a estar en las cabañas, tal vez las dos.

Sakura se sonrojó un poco, si, era mejor meterse al lago rápido a ver si con ese le bajaba un poco el calor, que por alguna extraña circunstancia había subido, por eso prosiguió con su pantalón, mas exactamente un Jean, lo desabotonó y lo fue bajando lentamente, mientras miraba a Syaoran, por si tenía ganas de fisgonear, pero se mantenía recto, como un militar bien entrenado.

Lo que Sakura no sabía era que Syaoran no era un militar bien entrenado, simplemente estaba de piedra por lo que su mente imaginaba, muchas imágenes pasaban por su cabeza, ninguna adecuada para él o así pensaba, mientras que atrás de él Sakura terminaba con la labor de su ropa y doblaba sus prendas para cuando Syaoran se volteara no viera nada botado por allí, aun le parecía increíble lo que hacía, pero de todas formas ya era hora de dejar de comportarse como una niña y comenzar a hacer locuras, si, ya que su novio había llegado a considerarla loca, que pagara las consecuencias.

Para ella era evidente y había comprobado que sus caricias no eran inmunes para Syaoran, de seguro al verla nadando como dios la trajo al mundo despertaría algo en él, eso era casi obvio, es más, con algo de suerte conseguiría que Syaoran se le uniera al baño o bueno, al chapuzón que quería darse.

—¿Ya Sakura? —escuchó que su novio preguntó.

—¿Impaciente? —Syaoran se mordió la lengua para dejar de hablar o preguntar esas cosas ¿desde cuando su novia se había vuelto tan decidida?

—Poco la verdad —trató de sonar lo mas calmado del mundo, a pesar de estar temblando por dentro, la chica por un instante pensó en acercarse y abrázalo así como estaba, luego recapacito las cosas, estaba siendo audaz, pero no era para tanto, de seguro terminaría otra vez torturando a Syaoran y no quería eso, solo quería una pequeña venganza, por eso se acercó al lago y tocó nuevamente con su pie el agua.

Estaba fría, mas que cuando la había tocado con su mano, pero igual ¿ya que se le podía hacer? nada, por eso sumergió mas su pie, maldijo que no pudiera apoyarse del fondo, por eso decidió que lo haría de una, se lanzaría al lago sin pensarlo, se acercó a donde había dejado sus cosas y sacó una liga para recogerse el cabello, luego volvió la orilla del lago y contando hasta tres mentalmente se zambulló en este de un solo saltó.

Syaoran agradeció el sonido del agua, eso quería decir que la chica ya estaba dentro del lago, y eso quería decir que podía voltear ya, después de todo no vería mucho.

—Esta deliciosa Syaoran… deberías venir —dijo Sakura mientras pataleaba para llegar mas o menos a la mitad del lago, donde Syaoran no tuviera una vista muy clara —¿vienes? —Syaoran se acercó a la camisa que había botado Sakura, la tomó y la llevó a donde estaba el resto de ropa, era evidente para él que su novia no nadaría desnuda, de solo pensar eso… bueno… sus neuronas comenzaban a trabajar.

Syaoran veía como su novia nadaba de un lado a otro, las gotas en sus delicados hombros no le ayudaban mucho a él la verdad, verla así, tan frágil, tan divertida, parecía un sirena, solo que esta no era malvada o bueno, era malvada sin intención, ya que lo estaba torturando a su manera.

—No tardes —gritó Syaoran, pero más atención al parecer le había puesto una roca que tenía al lado, que Sakura.

Suspiró, aun no creía lo que su novia estaba haciendo, es decir, nadar en un lago, con agua helada, con muy poca ropa. Aun creía que tenía algo encima y sin ninguna preocupación o muestra de frío ¿de verdad sería tan complicado meterse a nadar con ella? Ciertamente no era una buena idea, si de solo verla así su cuerpo ya flaqueaba, no podía ni pensar lo que el roce de sus pieles le haría, de seguro sufría una combustión o algo así, pero la verdad la idea del lago le hacía ojitos, bueno, al demonio, iban al paseo a disfrutar ¿cierto? Si, pero igual ¿Qué pasaba si Sakura se acercaba? De seguro la chica sentiría su amiguito y terminaría incomodándola el resto del paseo.

Bueno, era mejor pasar por aburrido que por degenerado, por eso, simplemente se quitó su chaqueta, bastante abrigadora y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa.

Sakura estaba un poco decepcionada, pensó que los instintos masculinos de su novio saldrían a flote en el instante en que la viera nadar desnuda, pero no era así, luego recordó que Syaoran no era un adolescente, que era un adulto y de seguro no era fácil intimidarlo, de ser otra persona la que estuviera en su posición de seguro ya estaría nadando hacía ella, pero luego sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos mientras miraba hacía donde estaba él.

Su boca se secó en el instante en que comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa, botón por botón. Ya en alguna ocasión lo había visto hacer eso, pero siempre causaba una nueva oleada de deseo en ella, algo que le indicaba ir hacía donde él y trazar un camino de besos por todo su pecho musculoso.

La chica se hundió un poco en el agua, tal vez así disimulaba, pero era complicado cuando lo vio quedar solo en pantalón, era afortunada, mucho, al parecer si se le iba a unir al baño, por eso Sakura se volteó para darle la privacidad que él le había obsequiado a ella, solo esperaba que no tardara demasiado, bueno, iban a quedar como Adán y Eva y sin duda alguna ese lago iba a ser su paraíso, o así pensaba Sakura, pero luego después de varios minutos de no escuchar nada, de no escuchar a Syaoran nadando, de no escuchar sonidos de prendas y de no escuchar absolutamente nada decidió voltear, rogando a Dios que Syaoran no estuviera de pie desnudo, si, lo iba a ver algún día, pero de seguro que al estar al aire libre despertaría instintos salvajes en ella.

Sakura suspiró y se volteó.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Syaoran al ver a su novia desconcertada y es que la chica imaginó cualquier otra cosa, Syaoran no tenía camisa, no tenía zapatos, no tenía medias, pero había enrollado su pantalón hasta la altura de las rodilla y simplemente tenía sus pies metidos al agua.

—Nada —comentó desanimada mientras se alejaba un poco de la orilla donde estaba Syaoran, desanimada, pero si algo venía haciendo desde semanas atrás era no darle gusto a él y ella quería que terminaran nadando juntos, y así terminarían, por eso decidió afrontarlo y dar la vuelta de su nadado, dirigiéndose a donde Syaoran.

Él tragó pesado al verla nadar hacía él y ella esta vez bendijo que el agua en la orilla también fuera profunda, así Syaoran no vería nada, cuando no debía.

Estaban a metro y Sakura nadaba lentamente, como un cocodrilo mirando a su presa, exactamente de esa manera la veía Syaoran y estuvo pensando en levantarse y alejarse de la orilla, pero eso sería quedar como un cobarde y no lo era, no era alguien que mostraba debilidades, por pequeñas que fueran y no iba a empezar, no señores, trató de disimular con su cara de hielo y dejó que la chica siguiera nadando hacía él, si alguien podía salir intimidado de allí no sería él, jamás él, además, su novia era mas tímida.

_¿Tímida? Nadando casi desnuda y aun piensas que es tímida contigo_

Ciertamente su mente estaba en lo correcto, pero igual no podía salir corriendo de allí.

—Pareces un cocodrilo —le dijo Syaoran.

—Y tu un venado asustado —correspondió ella cunado estuvo a un metro de él —y vengo a comerte —Syaoran explotó de risa cuando escuchó la manera de hablar de su novia, al parecer había tratado de imitar al coco o algo así y había endurecido la voz, al parecer no le había salido muy bien.

Sakura infló sus cachetes en un gestó de rabia y de niña pequeña, pero aprovechando que Syaoran estaba sujetando su estomago y estaba con los ojos cerrados muerto de la risa no vería nada, por eso se acercó lo poco que le faltaba para tocarlo, lo tomó del brazo y lo atrajo hasta el lago, sin importarle el pantalón de él, cuando el profesor racionó estaba nadando en agua helada con su novia llegando a la mitad del lago huyendo, decir que frunció el ceño era poco.

Pero había algo agradable en todo eso, nada mejor que el aguan fría para bajar ciertas tensiones que se creaban en el cuerpo de Syaoran, aunque estaba aun su venganza en pie, por eso nadó a donde estaba Sakura, quien nadaba lo mas rápido posible, era mucho mas rápida que Syaoran, por eso le costaba un trabajo enorme alcanzarla, pero de seguro no engañarla, si algo era Sakura era inocente.

—Mierda —gritó Syaoran haciendo una mueca de dolor.

Sakura lo miró de inmediato y se asustó al verlo parado en mitad del lago con esa mueca de dolor, había escuchado de personas que se ahogaban por calambres y Syaoran podría ser uno de esos, además él había estado sentado mucho tiempo y había sido obligado a nadar rápido sin aviso, de seguro a Syaoran le dolía la pierna un horror y se asustó mas al ver como se cansaba de manotear y se hundía en el lago.

—Syaoran… —nadó lo más rápido —¿Syaoran? —Cada vez estaba mas asustada —Syaoran… vamos muéstrate —Sakura se sumergió en el lago, la vista no era clara, no se veía bien, su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza y su cabeza a doler por permanecer tanto tiempo bajó agua fría, pero no le importaba —Syaoran —a esas alturas las lagrimas se mezclaban con el agua del lago —por favor.

La chica miraba impotente de un lado a otro y se sumergía cada dos o tres segundos esperando verlo, estaba asustada, no quería eso, no quería que Syaoran… por Dios, su mente trabajaba a mil por hora, su corazón palpitaba igual, la sola idea de pensar que a Syaoran le pasara algo.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó su novio sentado en la orilla sonriente, Sakura lo miró y ambos se quedaron de piedra, Syaoran maldijo su infantil venganza, Sakura estaba llorando y todo era por su culpa, las lagrimas no se veían, pero se notaba en su semblante —Sakura… —gritó y se lanzó al lago de nuevo al ver que su novia cerraba los ojos y se dejaba hundir en el lago, y la verdad se veía bastante serio.

Los papeles habían cambiado, solo que Sakura de verdad se veía mal, y era seguro, llevaba nadando un buen rato, eso impulsó a Syaoran a nadar con mas fuerza, sin importar que sus pulmones reventaran, Sakura se hundía, pero antes de perderla de vista la tomó de la mano y la atrajo a su pecho, la chica respiraba rápidamente y decir que estaba helada era tonto, por eso Syaoran la tomó como pudo y comenzó a nadar con ella a la orilla, pero paró en seco al notar que Sakura, su novia, su linda e inocente novia…

Mierda, Syaoran por poco se va al fondo del lago al notar que Sakura no tenía una prenda encima, la chica había estado nadando desnuda todo ese tiempo, _por suerte no la alcancé_, se dijo, pero luego se recriminó, no podía pensar en eso ahora, por eso la sacó del lago, a ella primero y luego a él, la acostó en el prado, sobre su chaqueta y colocó su camisa sobre su delicada figura, aunque también colocó varias prendas de ella sobre todo su cuerpo.

Estaba fría, demasiado.

Sakura abrió los ojos con desanimo y miró los ojos ámbares de Syaoran mas apagados que de costumbre, se notaba el dolor de verla así.

—Creí que te perdía mi Syaoran —el corazón de él se encogió ante esas palabras y la calló poniendo un dedo en su boca.

—Soy un tonto Sakura —dijo acercándose a la cara de la chica y comenzó a rozar los labios de ella levemente —¿Cómo rayos puedo cuidarte de los demás si no puedo cuidarte de mi? —Sakura abrió los ojos mientras Syaoran se martirizaba con sus palabras —soy de verdad un tonto, yo y mis tontas bromas.

Ambos se miraron lentamente, mientras el brillo de ambas visiones comenzaba a aparecer nuevamente, aunque mas el de Sakura, pero así como llegó se apagó al ver como los ojos de Syaoran se encontraban casi desgarrados.

—Estas llorando… —dijo y se sentó para limpiar las lagrimas de Syaoran, según su hermano decía Syaoran no lloraba casi nunca, por no decir: nunca, ni siquiera cuando terminó con Kim, pero ahora lo hacía, se culpaba, Sakura se vio obligada a levantarse y besar a Syaoran, así de paso recuperar el calor de su cuerpo.

Lo besó como nunca, sabía que la confianza de su novio estaba baja en ese momento, él no se podía culpar de nada de eso, porque no era culpable, no podía cambiar, ella lo quería así, así se había enamorado de él, de sus bromas.

—No eres culpable de nada —dijo separándose de su boca apenas unos milímetros —de nada Syaoran —dijo mientras lo invitaba a posarse sobre ella, la chica no se había dado cuenta de su posición en ese momento, es decir, la ropa medio puesta por parte de Syaoran se había bajado en el instante en que se levantó para besarlo la primera vez y ahora no tenía nada que la cubriera arriba, igual que a Syaoran.

El corazón de él volvió a latir con tranquilidad al escuchar esas palabras de la boca de Sakura y también estaba un poco sorprendido al verse llorando, no lo había echo desde hacía mucho, tal vez desde que era un niño, pero de verdad sintió miedo, temor, horror, pavor, la sola idea de que a la persona que mas quería le pasara algo era una idea desgarradora, mucho para alguien como él.

—Te quiero Sakura…

Ambos corazones comenzaron a latir con fuerza en el instante en que sus pieles desnudas entraron en contacto, nada los separaba, solo el pantalón mojado de Shaoran y las ropas que tapaban a Sakura debajo, pero igual ninguno estaba pensando, Syaoran podía sentir el pecho descubierto de Sakura, el calor que este fulguraba y como parecía hacerse uno con él, ella estaba en una situación similar, pero a diferencia de Syaoran ella usaba sus delicadas manos para acariciar la espalda descubierta de él, estaba un poco húmeda por el nadado anterior, pero ella retiraba las gotas con sus manos a medida que acariciaba de arriba abajo.

Sus manos y la espalada de Syaoran quemaban, así lo sentía Sakura, mientras sus lenguas estaban en una batalla similar, de dar y recibir, ninguno se quería dejar y ninguno quería dejar de estimular a su pareja, era una batalla donde no había perdedor y si dos grandes ganadores.

Ambos se separaron para tomar aire, lo necesitaban y se miraron, estaban sonrojados, Syaoran agradeció eso, el color había vuelto a las mejillas de su Sakura, pero ninguno tenía mucha intención de detenerse aun, el frío se había esfumado tan rápido como la culpa de Syaoran, y ambos vieron en los ojos de su pareja la aprobación que necesitaban para continuar, por eso el juego se reanimó.

Syaoran comenzó a bajar por las mejillas de Sakura, por su mentón, para esconderse el cuello de ella, mientras regaba besos por donde su boca iba pasando, la chica comenzó a respirar con más rapidez, eso le estaba gustando y su cabeza daba vueltas a esas alturas, era increíble, sublime, hermoso, el tacto de Syaoran, todo eso que sus labios podían hacer, lograr cambiar su respiración acompasada de esa manera, por eso llevó sus manos a sus cabellos y comenzó a acariciarlos, con suerte entendería que lo estaba invitando a quedarse un rato allí, lamiendo e incluso mordiendo.

Tenía claro que Sakura no traía nada puesto y eso le daba cierta libertad, quería seguir bajando, pero eso sería incorrecto, a pesar de no haber impedimento, no estaba bien, a pesar de sentir el pecho de la chica clavándose en el propio igual…

Lo único que quería era embriagarse con ella, solo eso, la necesitaba cerca, había sentido lo que era estar asustado en el instante en que la vio hundirse en el lago, por eso necesitaba comprobar que eso era real, que lo que besaba era real, que lo que tocaba era real, su dulce aroma era la cosa mas estimulante que había probado y olido en su vida, quería permanecer ahí, podría vivir ahí una eternidad, pero volvió a ascender por su cuello, para mirarla, tenía un rojo hermoso en su cara, sus labios estaban levemente hinchados y sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero una gran sonrisa estaba en su cara, abrió los ojos y sus miradas se cruzaron nuevamente.

—Te quiero tanto Syaoran —dijo mientras sus manos acariciaban su pecho y lo jaloneaba, para esta vez ser ella quien besaba, siempre había querido degustar del pecho de Syaoran y en ese momento no había prenda alguna que se lo impidiera, tampoco había demasiada timidez, al parecer ese lago se había llevado todo eso y le había dado el arranque que necesitaba, por eso se iba a permitir saborear el pecho de él, como él había degustado su cuello.

Pero antes de que sus labios llegaran a su destino el sonido de unos arbustos los alertaron de la presencia de alguien, posibilidades habían muchas, podía ser una de las amigas o amigos de Sakura, podía ser un habitante cercano, podía ser un animal o cualquier otra cosa, por eso permanecieron quietos, Syaoran sobre Sakura tratando de no presionar mucho con su pecho.

Pero a ambos les salió una gotita en su cabeza al ver que un simple conejo salía de los arbustos que se movían, aunque también alertó a Syaoran de lo que estaba haciendo, si no hubiera sido por ese conejo hubiera estado dispuesto a tomar a Sakura allí, en medio de la nada, en una montaña, en un prado, eso era enfermizo, era la primera vez de la chica, lo sabía y de seguro para Sakura perder su virginidad en un pastizal no era un sueño.

Seguro.

Por su parte Sakura esperaba que reanimara el juego su novio, pero no lo hizo, simplemente estaba ahí quieto o por lo menos los primeros segundos, ya que luego se levantó y le tendió la mano a Sakura, pero se quedó estático ante la vista de los redondos y hermosos senos de ella, de verdad tenía mucha fuerza de voluntad, luchar contra eso era complicado, mucho, incluso no podía quitar la vista de allí, nunca se había sentido tan idiotizado, tan… de alguna manera tonto, decir que volvió a su adolescencia era poco al reaccionar de esa manera ante los pechos de Sakura.

Su mente voló libremente ante la imagen, su sentido se perdió, pensó en reanimar todo en el instante que sus bien formados pechos lo invitaban, quería posar sus labios y besos sobre ellos, quería acariciar, tal vez morder, darle el mismo tratamiento que le dio al cuello de su novia pero en sus senos, no tuvo siquiera tiempo para recriminarse lo que pensaba, estaba atolondrado.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó la chica antes de seguir la mirada de su novio y darse cuenta que estaba desnuda de la cintura para arribaba y que abajo solo tenía la camisa de él y la propia, por eso se sonrojó y llevó sus manos a su pecho, para taparse —voltéate…

—Lo siento —dijo Syaoran volteándose para no incomodar mas y para ocultar su sonrojo, pero el punto radicaba en que Syaoran la había tapado con la ropa que primero encontró y la ropa interior de Sakura había terminado botada mas adelante de Syaoran, lo que quería decir que…

—Syaoran… —dijo sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían —mi… ropa… ya sabes… interior —Syaoran también se sonrojo y comenzó a mirar de un lado a otro, lo bueno del asuntó es que las dos prendas habían terminado juntas y Syaoran las encontró sin mucho problema.

—Allí están —señaló sin mirar haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara más, si eso era posible.

Al final el juego no se iba a reanimar, era evidente para ambos, uno agradecido y la otra maldiciendo, pero al fin y al cavo, tenían dos noches.

Sakura se vistió tan rápido como pudo, sus mejillas aun estaban rojas cuando terminó de colocarse su camisa y mientras le extendía a Syaoran la de él, aun sentía las caricias de Syaoran en su cuello, de verdad los conejos podía ser un estorbo, pensar que todo había sido interrumpido por uno y que Syaoran no hubiera querido seguir.

Syaoran abotonó su camisa y se colocó sus zapatos.

—¿Vamos? —Sakura asintió con la cabeza agachada, el calor no bajaba por nada del mundo, pero ya que… luego escuchó las risas de Syaoran, ¿todo eso lo divertía? Al parecer si y mucho, Sakura se volteó a verlo —No te pongas tímida ahora Sakura —le dijo al verla sin articular palabra —no estabas así mientras nadabas… Ya sabes, desnuda en ese lago —Sakura se sonrojó

¿Así pretendía ayudarla?

—tu también estarías sonrojado si supieras que te vi desnudo mientras estabas en el lago o mientras tratabas de sacarme, porque de seguro no lo hiciste con los ojos cerrados —Syaoran sonrío mas ante esa lógica, así que era por es que estaba tan cohibida, llegó a pensar que eran por sus caricias, que ciertamente no pasaron de besos.

—Te aseguró que no vi nada —dijo mientras pasaba los brazos por los hombros de Sakura —o no mas de… bueno… la ultima parte —Sakura lo miró, él estaba levemente rojo, pero se veía sincero, aunque igual eso no quitaba que el había visto y ella no, que él se hubiera detenido y la hubiera dejado con las ganas y que el tacto de Syaoran en ese momento la quemaba igual que cuando estaba sin camisa sobre ella —pero… cambiando de tema… ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

Sakura abrió los ojos, él se refería a…

—Bueno la verdad… —comenzó Sakura —si me gustó un poco, aunque hubiera…

—Sakura —casi gritó Syaoran —yo no me refería a eso —dijo soltándose aterrado —yo me refería a… tu desmayo —Sakura comenzó a botar vapor por sus oídos de la vergüenza, pero trató de disimular.

—¡ah! Eso… bueno, la verdad fue preocupante cuando te vi hundirte y creo que eso y el frío del agua me causaron algo raro, pero luego desperté en tus brazos o casi en ellos y ya me siento mejor —dijo sin abordar nuevamente sucesos pasados, no quería que su calor corporal subiera de nuevo.

—Lo siento —se volvió a disculpar Syaoran.

—No lo hagas, no te disculpes, eres quien eres y así te quiero —se acercó y comenzaron a bajar el camino tomados de la mano.

Aunque la mente de cada uno volaba a lo vivido hacía menos de diez minutos, su comportamiento había sido reprobatorio ¿Qué hubiese pasado si en vez de un conejo era un humano? U ¿otra cosa? La escena no hubiera sido la mejor, pero cada vez era mas difícil disimular el deseo que sentía hacía ella, era algo que estaba incontrolable, si bien Sakura no se veía incomoda, sabía que era Sakura y no tenía ni idea que hacer o que decir después de lo que acababa de ocurrir, por eso estaba solo sonrojada, por eso disimulaba, pero seguro que por dentro estaba asustada, mas cohibida de lo que ya se mostraba.

Pero era otra cosa, hubiese querido que las cosas terminaran, no que quedaran inconclusas de esa manera, conociendo a Syaoran, de seguro para volver a vivir una escena si quiera parecida tendría que suceder un milagro, uno grande, de por si ya era una suerte que le hubiera hablado y no alejado, era una mala pasada de la naturaleza, era como si el mundo se empeñara en que ella y Syaoran nunca pudieran tener relaciones, hacer el amor, pasar de besos, la situación requería medidas drásticas.

oOoOoOoOooO

Las chicas aun estaban de piedra ante lo que sus ojos habían visto, pero por suerte esos dos se habían separado y por suerte no habían traído a ninguna de sus parejas, que de seguro hubieran disfrutado esa escena echa por Sakura y por Syaoran y es que cuando llegaron Sakura no tenía nada de ropa y Li solo llevaba un pantalón y todo eso iba para mas lejos.

—Fue bueno que hubieras lanzado ese conejo Chijaru —dijo Tomoyo –de no ser así esos dos…

—Pero ¿saben que es curioso? —Preguntó Naoko mientras las otras dos la miraban —el sujeto no se mostró molesto cuando se separaron, no quiso reanimar nada, inclusive se volteó cuando Sakura se sintió incomoda y no pareció querer presionar.

—Si y dime ¿Por qué Sakura estaba desnuda cuando llegamos? Si notaste solo estaba ella en esa situación, Li estaba con su pantalón, es un egoísta.

Las chicas guardaron silencio y comenzaron a bajar la montaña siguiéndole los pasos a la pareja, en la mente de cada una estaban las imágenes de Syaoran posando los labios sobre el frágil cuello de Sakura y la chica acariciando la espalda, ninguna quería pensar en lo que estaban a punto de hacer, la idea de haber llegado tarde estaba en la cabeza de ellas, la verdad hubiera podido encontrárselos en una situación mucho peor.

Sakura Kinomoto había cambiado para ellas, con Ronald nunca llegó si quiera a darle un gran beso en la preparatoria y era una niña, se comportaba como tal, en cambio con Li era una loca fierecilla, muy loca, y todo era culpa de Li, de nadie mas, la había cambiado muchísimo, la había vuelto otra, se dieron una vista clara de eso, de el poder de Li sobre Sakura.

Seguro que todo bajo presión, es decir, el amor de Sakura era tan evidente, de seguro Li le había endulzado el oído y Sakura había caído, muy diferente a lo que tuvo con Ronald, si, Ronald nunca llegó a presionar a Sakura o nunca se enteraron, estuvo dispuesto para ella, cuando ella estuviera para él, nunca presionó y si se había conseguido a Rebeca tuvo los pantalones de decírselo de frente y no jugar con ella.

Era increíble que en esos momentos Sakura prefiriera a Syaoran Li que a Ronald, siendo uno un lobo feroz y el otro una oveja.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Chijaru.

—No sé, mantenerlos ocupados esta noche, que se cansen o algo así, de seguro Li quiere terminar lo que empezó —las chicas asintieron y rápidamente estuvieron en la cabaña, donde los hombres las recibieron muertos de risa al contárteles que al parecer Li se había caído a un lago con Sakura, eso las dejó mas impactadas.

Esos dos habían estado nadando y Sakura había estado desnuda, el sujeto la controlaba aun mas, vaya espectáculo que se llevaba con su amiga.

**Notas: hola muchachas (os) ¿Qué tal? Bueno ¿Qué puedo decir? **

**La verdad no quiero extenderme, estoy como mal de una mano y me esta doliendo a la hora de escribir (eso de ser mal portero es tétrico) pero como sea, como ven y creo que es evidente, ya están de vacaciones esos dos y es sumamente perjudicial para nuestras mentes y sobre todo para Sakura que esta casi loca… Syaoran, Syaoran, Syaoran ¿Cuánto mas podrás aguantar? Por cierto, como ven las cosas están casi fuera de control ya, por eso quería decir unas cosas.**

**La primera: aquellos fanáticos de Ronald y Tomoyo… el próximo capitulo se descubre el pastel, si, alisten lentes de lectura que se viene lo mejor.**

**Segundo: como ven la historia comenzó a calentar, a pesar que en Morioka este haciendo frío, no, no voy a subir la historia de rated, no veo el porque y con eso nos lleva a la tercera aclaración.**

**Tercero: breathless ¿Qué les dice? Bueno, les queda como tarea averiguar que significa, así se va a llamar el próximo capitulo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, todo o algo, gracias por sus comentarios, es lo que coloco por lo general, pero es inevitable, de verdad que el apoyo es importante, opiniones, dudas, preguntas, estoy disponible.**

**Por cierto me conecto al MSN por lo general a las 8, 9 o10 de la noche a veces entre semana, no siempre, por si me ven hablen con confianza, siempre es bueno charlar con personas.**

**Sin más que decir y con este dolor de brazo del demonio, gracias a mi musa (besos desde Colombia) a mis lectoras (es) y a todos los que se tomas unos minutos de su vida para dejarme review. **


	17. Breathless one

Capitulo 17: Breathless One (sin aliento)

**Capitulo 17: Breathless One (sin aliento)**

¿Cobarde? Si ¿en ese momento asustado? Si ¿complejo de niño de dieciséis años? Posiblemente.

Así precisamente se sentía Syaoran Li mientras corría por el lado de la carretera de Morioka, era temprano, la verdad el reloj no marcaba más de las siete de la mañana, pero igual no podía dormir mas, un cierto calorcillo al lado de su cama le hacía perder el sueño y le despertaba un montón de cosas bastante grandes, nada adecuadas para dicha cercanía, de una u otra manera el hotel había resultado… ¿perjudicial? Si, muy perjudicial.

Mandarlos a dormir en una cama sencilla, por Dios, era como mandarlos a dormir en una cuna, el contacto entre sus cuerpos era evidente, pero por suerte las amigas de Sakura eran tan metiches que resultaban de buena ayuda.

Por la tarde cuando había llegado del paseo al lago, que vaya paseo que había resultado, las amigas de ella, habían resuelto bajar a Morioka, con ellos dos, como raro, cosas de Tomoyo, pero fue algo que de una u otra forma estuvo bien para Syaoran, si, en el pueblo estaban en festival, lo que los hizo llegar tarde a el hotel, como a la una de la mañana, a esa hora al parecer sus hormonas no trabajaban o eso creía.

El hecho era que se habían entretenido mucho en dicho festival, Sakura corría de una lado a otro, aunque para Syaoran resultó… incomodo, es decir, sentía las miradas de ese grupo sobre si, bueno, era evidente, teniendo en cuenta que Tomoyo creía que solo quería a Sakura para tener sexo y nada más y si.

Últimamente muchas imágenes de la chica estaban clavadas en su cabeza, desde que había visto las hermosas curvas de Sakura, bueno, la verdad aun tenía el sabor dulce de su cuello en los labios y decir que no quería probar otras cosas era tonto, era innegable cuando tuvo que hacerse el dormido cundo llegaron para evitar que se saliera de control.

Cuando llegaron y Sakura se metió al baño a cambiarse él hizo lo respectivo en el cuarto, pero mucho mas rápido que ella, se quitó su ropa y se puso una camiseta y un pantalón de pijama, de tal modo que cuando Sakura entró a la habitación, él ya se estaba haciendo el dormido, era creíble, era la una de la mañana después de todo, pero su muy estimada novia no se quedó quieta de ninguna manera toda la noche.

La verdad no supo a que hora o en que momento, ella sintió mucho frío y al parecer había encontrado en su pecho una fuente de calor bastante grande y es que no llevaban mas de diez minutos en la cama cuando Syaoran sintió a Sakura metiendo la mano tímidamente en su camiseta y luego comenzar a trazar circulitos con su dedo índice o rozar con sus yemas, como jugando inocentemente, lo que no sabía era que esos inocentes juegos estaban causando efectos grandes en él, muy grandes.

Y luego cuando al parecer se cansó de jugar con su pecho sintió como Sakura lo enrollaba con sus piernas, como quien abraza a un oso de felpa gigante, no aguantaría otra noche así, la verdad en un instante pensó en hacerse el que despertaba y empezar a comérsela a besos, devolverle las caricias que ella le daba, pero se había aguatado, se había hecho fuerte y había sobrevivido, claro, de ahí radicaba su falta de sueño, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Solo aguantar, a pesar de querer estar con ella.

Pero a veces querer no es poder, y él quería pero no podía, después de todo era Sakura.

Syaoran decidió tomar un descanso, ya se había alejado un poco del hotel y no era bueno correr más, después de todo Sakura despertaría en cualquier momento y de seguro que no quería dejarla mucho tiempo sola con esas amigas suyas o ese Ronald, que aun no entendía que rayos hacía ahí.

Era evidente las miradas que le mandaba a su novia, era un depredador, eso era ese sujeto y estaba al pendiente de Sakura y de seguro estaba esperando a que Syaoran se alejara para atacar, si, mejor era volver.

Pero ya estaba cansado, era raro, su físico no era tan malo o no lo recordaba, el día anterior en la montaña había sido parecido, muy parecido, Syaoran solo lo atribuyó a la altura de Morioka, si, eso era, Tokio era una ciudad costera y había vivido gran cantidad de tiempo allí, la altura de Morioka lo agotaba seguramente.

Pero igual era hora de regresar y empezar a dar la cara, después de todo, aun quedaba una noche en el hotel y no podía pasársela corriendo de un lado a otro cuando su novia lo necesitaba.

Bien…

Se levantó de su asiento improvisado y comenzó a correr hacía abajo, estaría bien estar al pendiente de las actividades de las amigas de Sakura, eran bastante raras, pero de seguro tramaban algo, esas chicas no dejaban de sorprenderlo ¿Por qué apoyaban a Ronald que había sido quien había botado a Sakura y a él que de una u otra forma fue su salvador lo odiaban? No era que eso le preocupara ni mucho menos, pero era de verdad desconcertante, los papeles de lobo y oveja estaban mezclados.

oOoOoOoOooO

La chica comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, esperando encontrase con la vista más hermosa que sus orbes verdes pudieran ver, pero se desconcertó un rato al darse cuenta que Syaoran, su novio, no estaba por ningún lado y ni idea de donde podía estar, cosa rara, muy rara, teniendo en cuenta que era temprano y habían llegado tarde, lo lógico sería encontrarse con él en la misma cama.

Lo cierto es que Syaoran se estaba comportando muy extraño, un poco distante o tal vez no distante, era más como si temiera a algo, como si estuviera nervioso por algo, cuando nunca hacía nada, era la cosa más ilógica en él, bueno, si hacía cosas, pero no las negaba.

El punto radicaba en que si, estaba extraño de una u otra forma, cuando llegaron por la mañana, o sea a la una, ella pensó que su novio iba a terminar lo empezado en el lago, pero no, cuando ella entró al baño y salió él estaba dormido como roca, no había querido terminar con nada de lo de el lago y eso la desconcertó un poco, aunque tenía la noche de ese día también, era tal vez la ultima oportunidad y esta vez se iba a encargar de que sus amigas no los invitaran a ningún otro lado.

Si, muy lindo el gesto, pero ella de verdad quería pasar tiempo con él, un tiempo a solas con él, como en el lago, donde de no haber sido por un conejo y lo testarudo de Syaoran, ella ya no sería virgen y estarían de seguro en sus brazos en ese momento.

Pero bueno, después de todo aun quedaba una noche.

Sakura se levantó de la cama y salió en pijama afuera de la cabaña. El aire frío de la mañana le caía muy bien, todo era tan fresco y relajante que aun no entendía como Syaoran no había podido subir una montaña, eso era algo un poco desconcertante, después de todo el corría con Bocado todas las mañanas, lo que le decía que su físico no podía ser tan malo, además esos días también lo notaba algo agitado.

Unos pasos alertaron a la chica de la presencia de alguien y eso hizo que perdiera sus pensamientos.

—Hola Sakura —la chica volteó y miró como Tomoyo se acercó a su posición, igual que ella en pijama —¿Cómo te acabo de ir anoche? —preguntó esperando una respuesta inocente y al no ver algún rastro de sonrojo en la cara de Sakura, supo que no había pasado nada entre esos dos.

—Normal… llegamos y nos acostamos a dormir —comentó la chica aun pensando que hubieran podido hacer cosas más interesantes que simples caricias en el pecho de él cuando estaba dormido —y ahora despierto y no lo veo por ningún lado ¿tu no lo has visto? —Tomoyo negó –es raro…

—Muy raro —comentó Tomoyo —tal vez en la recepción te dicen si lo vieron —Sakura abrió los ojos y se sintió tonta ¿Cómo no había pensado en eso? Pero antes de poder si quiera dirigirse a la recepción vio a Syaoran con una toalla sobre sus hombros dirigiéndose hacia ellas.

Así que eso era, estaba trotando y vaya que le quedaba bien, Sakura se quedó embobada ante la presencia de él y la leve capa de sudor que le caía por la cara, eso y sus bien esculpidas piernas daban el toque perfecto.

—Hola Syaoran —dijo Sakura —¿Por qué ni me avisaste que ibas a trotar? te hubiera podido acompañar.

Él la miró y luego a Tomoyo, decidió ignorar a la segunda y centrarse en la primera.

—¿La verdad? —Sakura asintió —no me quería ver nuevamente humillado por tu manera de correr —comentó con recuerdos frescos de la montaña, pero luego decidió comenzar a pensar en otra cosa, no era bueno entusiasmarse demasiado, como quien dice: era mejor entrar a la cabaña y darse una ducha con agua fría —además estabas dormida y me pareció que despertarte estaba mal, por eso decidí dejarte durmiendo.

—Tan considerado —casi bufó Tomoyo.

—Gracias Daidouji —respondió él siguiéndole el juego —por cierto, gracias por la invitación de anoche, aunque no quisiera que se repitiera hoy —dijo Syaoran sabiendo que comentarios como esos sacaban de quicio a la amiga de Sakura y así lo comprobó cuando vio sus mejillas rojas de la ira.

Sakura los miraba sin entender los tonos e indirectas que se mandaban.

—Es una pena, se podría saber ¿por que? —Sakura abrió los ojos, esa era una respuesta que ella podía darla, pero quería ver que respondía Syaoran, Sakura quería la noche libre para estar con él todo lo que sus cuerpos aguantaran en la cama, pero no sabía que quería Su novio.

—Es un secreto —fue su respuesta —ahora si me disculpan me voy a duchar.

Dicho eso salió de la presencia de las dos y se metió a la cabaña. Miró su muñeca y vio que su reloj se había averiado, seguramente por el lago, si, se veía el agua dentro, por eso se lo quitó y decidió meterlo en la mesita de noche, pero al abrir esta sus ojos también se abrieron.

¿Qué hacían esos preservativos ahí? Vaya, al parecer en ese hotel tenían mentes un poco retorcidas y pensaban que las parejas solo iban a tener relaciones, si no era así ¿Qué hacían allí? Decidió dejar su reloj y cerrar la mesa antes de que Sakura viera eso y creyera cosas que no eran, como que él los había metido allí o algo así, eso o que fuera su amiga Daidouji la que lo creyera.

¿Cómo alguien podía llegara ser tan tonta o testaruda para no ver en la profundidad de unos ojos ámbar la verdad en todo y que no se diera cuenta o apoyara a la persona equivocada?

Como sea, tampoco era que le importara mucho, por eso miró a atrás, Sakura al parecer seguía hablando con su amiga, eso le daba suficiente tiempo para desvestirse y meterse a la ducha, lo ultimo que quería era dar un espectáculo de desnudismo frente a su novia y menos frente a la mente tonta de Daidouji, no tardó mucho en desvestirse, tomar la toalla y meterse a la ducha, mientras segundos más tarde su novia entraba a la cabaña.

Podía escuchar con facilidad el ruido de la ducha caer y podía imaginarse con más facilidad el ente que estaba bajo esta, podía observar con claridad su pecho lleno de agua, su ancha espalda siendo posesionada con las gotas, cuando deberían ser los labios de ella los que debieran ocupar esa posición.

Ayer por la tarde en el lago se había ido una gran oportunidad, una valiosa oportunidad, pero estaba en ella ganar más y más opciones, después de todo: ejercía un poder sobre él, mayor de lo que ambos pensaban.

La chica decidió esperar a que saliera de la ducha, simplemente se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se dedicó a vagar, a dejar que su mente soñara con lo que su cuerpo aun no lograba, sentía el calor en su cuerpo, sentía a Syaoran sobre ella, el rose de sus cuerpos, aun no entendía como era posible que Syaoran aguantara todo eso, cuando era más complicado para un hombre, pero de algo estaba contenta, había visto la mirada de él cuando la vio desnuda, se había quedado de piedra, e hipnotizado, ahora que lo pensaba, debió dejar que Syaoran la mirara un rato más, para ver si perdía el control, en vez de haberse tapado.

No, igual era Syaoran, de seguro hubiera aguantado, pero era bueno probar, bueno, no tenía dicha audacia

¿Y si lo conversaba una vez que él saliera de la ducha? Es decir, comentarle que ella quería estar con él, eso podía ser una opción, una buena charla de pareja, lo que ambos eran y lo bueno del asunto es que no tuvo que esperar demasiado, pues en menos de unos segundos la puerta del baño se abrió dejando a Sakura boquiabierta.

¿De que quería hablar con él?

Ciertamente cualquier idea de su cabeza se evaporó en el instante en que lo vio salir con una toalla alrededor de su cadera, tapando hasta sus rodillas y con otra secaba su cabeza, lo que no lo dejaba ver muy bien, pues no se había dado cuenta que ella estaba allí.

Sakura se permitió verlo un rato y como se secaba ese rebelde cabello y como daba una buena, clara, apetecible y tentadora vista de su bien esculpido pecho, era algo inhumano no poder besarlo, él se quitó la toalla de la cabeza y miró casi aterrado a Sakura, sus miradas se cruzaron y ambos estaban como estatuas, interpretó el sonrojo de ella como… gran vergüenza por estar así con él en una habitación, por eso se vio obligado a disimular su estado.

—Me sorprendiste… creí que aun estabas afuera…

Sakura lo miró y luego como le daba la espalda él, como si nada, como si la presencia de ella allí fuera de papel, pero es que así se veía como mínimo, estaba casi botando baba ante ahora la vista de su espalda.

—Si… estaba, pero… ya paré de… hablar con Tomoyo… este… ¿necesitas cambiarte cierto?

—Por favor —fue la respuesta de Syaoran mientras veía como su novia se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía a la puerta.

No tardó mucho en estar apoyada contra la puerta por la parte de afuera, era increíble como todos sus sentidos se nublaban estado con él, o con solo su presencia, no podía articular bien sus movimientos y la idea de hablar con él acerca de sexo se había esfumado con solo verlo, no podía ser así ¿cierto? Después de todo en unas horas ellos dos, con suerte, iban a estar teniendo relaciones, si bien con las palabras no podía tendría que hacerlo con actos, después de todo era la única forma en la que Syaoran parecía perder la cabeza.

Aunque en el lago también se había controlado, a pesar de tenerla a su merced, era muy fuerte.

Sakura después de esperar afuera vio a Syaoran salir con un Jean y una camiseta blanca, lógicamente ya vestido.

—¿Te vas a duchar? El agua esta deliciosa —_seguro que no tanto como tu_, pensó Sakura luego se cacheteó mentalmente por dichos pensamientos —te espero aquí y vamos a desayunar ¿te parece?

—Pero me esperas Syaoran —recriminó ella —que no sea como esta mañana que saliste a trotar solo cuando el objetivo era que ambos pasáramos tiempos juntos —Syaoran se acercó en segundos a ella, pudo oler a su novio recién bañado y decir que sus piernas flaquearon era poco, muy poco.

—No te preocupes —Syaoran llevó las manos a la cadera de Sakura y la aprisionó, ella solo contempló su sonrisa y también sonrío —te esperare aquí —Sakura no perdió tiempo y en un segundos sus labios estaban a milímetros de los de él —No me moveré un centi… —pero entes de cualquier intento de seguir hablando, ella ya había tirado de él y había hecho que sus labios se unieran, como lo hacían tan a menudo.

Excepto por las noches, pero era algo, así que ella solo se dedicó a disfrutar de los segundos que tenía ¿Cómo podía besarlo y no decirle que hicieran el amor? "hacer el amor" tres palabras, nada mas, "Syaoran yo quiero hacer el amor contigo" bueno eso ya eren siete palabras, pero igual no podía ser mas complicado que aquella vez que quería besarlo en la casa cuando pintaban, bueno, si era más complicado pero… era normal, algo normal, por eso profundizó el beso, tratando de esforzarse, tal vez en uno de esos intentos Syaoran perdía la cabeza y se metía con ella de nuevo a la cabaña.

Su novia podía ser una tromba, si no la conociera diría que se lo quería comer de un beso.

—Sakura —dijo a penas separándose para tomar aire y antes de que sus labios fueran nuevamente sido posesionados por los suaves y delicados labios de ella, esa chica que vestía en ese momento una simple pijama lo estaba llevando a un estado de embriagues peor que cuando se la pasaba tomando, al menos en aquellas situaciones no perdía tanto la cabeza, ella si lograba tal estado, era sorprendente.

Ambos se separaron cuando Syaoran sintió que ella quería unir más sus cuerpos, nada conveniente, para ninguno, aun no entendía como después del baño con agua fría ella hiciera que su cuerpo reaccionara así y más sus manos que comenzaron a colarse por el saco de la pijama de ella, pudo sentir su delicado cuerpo, estaba tan calida, tan suave, tan linda, era increíble sentirla estremecerse en sus manos, le devolvía el martirio que habían sido las caricias de ella en su pecho, trazando movimientos similares, Sakura sonrió en los labios de él, estaba cediendo y si no era eso ¿Por qué la mano de Syaoran ahora se dirigía hacía adelante y hacía arriba?

A esas alturas la cabeza de ambos estaba en las nubes, Sakura se estremecía y sentía un cosquilleo a medida que él subía la mano ¿tenía que ser así de lento? La chica mordió levemente el labio de él cuando su mano estuvo a centímetros de uno de sus dos hermosos senos, el corazón de ambos latía y latía, Syaoran podía sentir el de ella cerca de sus yemas y obviamente el de él.

—Syaoran… —comenzó uniéndose lo que él permitía —yo quiero que… tu y yo…

—Hola —saludó de repente Yamazaki haciendo que la pareja se alejara casi por acto reflejo y que Sakura maldijera por interrumpir en el momento que le iba a proponer a Syaoran que… bueno, ustedes saben que, además el estaba cediendo y eso era mucho, pero en ese momento estaba más roja y apenada que molesta con Yamazaki, Chijaru que iba con él los miró sorprendida, a Sakura y a Li no les daba timidez besarse casi desnudos en un lago y junto a ellos se separaban como si tuvieran peste, eran raros, pero estuvo bien interrumpir, la mano de él ya iba muy arriba —veo que la están pasando bien.

—Me voy a bañar, ya salgo Syaoran —dijo entrando y evitando que vieran más el sonrojo de su cara, no era muy fanática de dar demostraciones en público, a pesar que ya las había dado sin saber.

—Hola Yamazaki —saludó Syaoran y fue lo único que dijo antes de dar la espalda y apoyarse contra el barandal, ambos lo miraron, Chijaru de mal genio, era un brusco animal.

—¿Estas molesto porque interrumpimos algo? —habló Chijaru al ver la actitud de él, de seguro creyó que ahí si iba a ser su golpe de suerte con Sakura, lo que no sabía es que tenía los ojos de ellas casi sobre él, no iban a permitir que con besos y cariñitos consiguiera su objetivo.

Syaoran no respondió, se limitó a ver al horizonte.

—Por cierto Li, veo que te llevas de maravilla con Sakura —él siguió en silencio.

Takashi se extrañó un poco, Li era callado, era evidente, pero con las personas que lo atacaban y él hasta ese momento había sido algo así como un amigo, un aliado, cuando con ninguno de ese grupo se llevaba y la verdad, a parte de Sakura, solo lo tenía a él, ya que Rika, que era la otra que lo apoyaba, no había querido ir por algún motivo.

—¿Vamos a desayunar? —preguntó la novia de Yamazaki molesta por la educación que mostraba Li.

—Si claro —comentó sonriente como siempre —hasta luego Li —Syaoran vio como se alejaban de él, la verdad en parte hubiera podido establecer una conversación amena con Takashi, pero con su novia ahí era complicado, ellas lo tenían en un plano distinto, en un plano malvado, simplemente la estúpida oración que había lanzado aquella chica de trenzas extravagantes: _¿Estas molesto porque interrumpimos algo? _Le decía que pensaba igual que Tomoyo y de seguro que la chica de lentes era igual, estaban confabuladas contra él, eso y el desgraciado de Ronald, que raramente había estado calmado.

Pero Syaoran no era tonto, eso era la calma antes de la tormenta, el chico tramaba algo, lo bueno es que su novia no se acercaba nada a él o no había hablado con ese sujeto para que le lavara el cerebro, su novia podía ser tan linda como ingenua y torpe, sin contar lo buena persona que era y… hablando de ella ¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer? Sus manos por poco y… bueno… abrió los ojos, pudo solo rozar, pero si no hubiera sido por Yamazaki, estaba seguro que en ese momento estaría con ella en la cabaña.

Mierda.

Segundos después vio a su novia salir

Por inercia esbozó una sonrisa.

Sakura vestía igual que él un Jean, a diferencia que este era apretado a su hermosa cadera, ajustado a sus piernas, dejando ver lo esbelta que era, dejando ver sus curvas y también llevaba una camiseta blanca, un poco ajustada, la imagen de lo que escondía debajo de esta golpeo la cabeza de Syaoran como un rayo, la imagen estaba fresca en su cabeza, por eso dirigió su mirada a otro lado.

Ella lo miró y se miró ¿acaso algo estaba mal? Se volvió a ver, no, estaba bien ¿Por qué él desvió la mirada? Sakura no entendió, pero se acercó a él.

—¿Ocurre algo Syaoran?

—No

—¿Seguro? —Dijo inspeccionando su cuerpo, más exactamente su cara, estaba un poco colorado, por eso preguntó —¿tienes fiebre? —pegó su frente a la de él —No, no tienes.

—No te preocupes… tu te pones roja por muchas cosas y eso no significa que estés enferma, solo, recordé algo vergonzoso —mintió pues en lo que pensó era todo menos adecuado —y bueno… creo que esa fue mi actitud, no hay problema, estoy bien.

—¿Qué recordaste? —dijo aun con sus frentes juntas.

¿Desde cuando Sakura era tan curiosa? Bueno, la verdad a ella no le importaba, pero si le dio curiosidad saber en que pensaba él, es decir, ella se colocaba roja últimamente pensando en estar en unas situación de cama y sabanas con Syaoran, lo que de seguro no le ocurría a él ¿cierto? Abrió los ojos, tal vez a Syaoran le pasaba lo mismo… pensó unos segundos, bueno era hombre y como tal tenía necesidades, tal vez él también quería eso y como ella.

Bien ¿a quien engañaba? Syaoran parecía aguantar más, de seguro no se pondría tímido por ella ¿Cómo? Si ni siquiera viéndola desnuda flaqueó.

—¿Desayunamos? —preguntó Syaoran cambiando de tema, simplemente no podía decir: _recordé tus hermosos senos y por eso me sonrojé como un chico de quince años._

—Está bien —dijo ella dando por acabada la conversación hasta ese punto, por el momento.

Ambos se dirigieron a desayunar, pudiendo haber pedido servicio a la habitación, prefirieron comer en el salón del hotel, la verdad el encierro era para los vampiros, no para ellos, a pesar que él supiera que de seguro en el dichoso desayuno se encontrara con más personas del grupo de Sakura.

oOoOoOoOooO

El día había transcurrido con total ánimo para ambos después del desayuno, habían vuelto a pasear un rato, solo que esta vez Syaoran no se atrevió a pasear por el lago o cerca de este, habían estado caminando toda la mañana y se acercaba la hora de la comida, para él era bueno pasar tiempo con ella y que las amigas no se acercaran demasiado, para ella pasar tiempo con él era su prioridad.

Por eso motivo ahora se encontraban jugando en una de las mesas de Ping Pong los dos, Syaoran nunca pensó que su novia supiera manejar a tal punto una raqueta y un esfera de esas de plástico, la chica lo estaba vapuleando y no se podía decir menos, llevaban jugando como una hora y no había podido ganar un solo partido, a esas alturas estaba a punto de perder el cuarto.

Sakura lo miró, conocía a su novio, de otro la hubiera dejado ganar, pero ese no era el caso de Syaoran, por eso su victoria era más dulce, era en ese momento que se lamentaba por no haber apostado nada con él y es que se lo había propuesto al principio su novio, pero ella creyó que era muy bueno y desistió dicha propuesta.

¡Por Dios! De seguro hubiera podido decirle que tendría que quedarse encerrado con ella en el cuarto lo que quedaba de tarde o que se sumergiera al lago como ella había hecho el día pasado, sin ropa también, pero no, había preferido jugar por jugar y ahora se lamentaba, pero tal vez no estaba perdida aun, estaban jugando a quince puntos, ella iba trece, él iba diez, de seguro lo podría convencer con un puchero.

—¿Qué dices si contemplemos nuevamente lo de la apuesta? —comentó ella reteniendo el saque —¿Qué te parece?

Syaoran sonrió, linda cara, pero iba a necesitar algo más que eso para convencerlo.

—No sé… no creo que sea buena idea y más cuando estas ganando.

—¿Tienes miedo? —eso era una opción para ella, meterse con el orgullo de Syaoran.

—¿De ti? Vaya, creí que me conocías, aunque escogiste un buen momento para apostar, cuando te faltaba solo dos puntos para ganar, es curioso, al parecer antes tenias miedo.

—La verdad un poco, pero ahora los papeles cambiaron y el cobarde es otro al parecer —Syaoran sonrió y esto debilitó a Sakura, no entendía como había ganado todos los partidos cuando los movimientos de él la tenían hipnotizada, era increíble.

—Está bien —dijo confiado Syaoran —terminemos el partido ¿Qué quieres si ganas? —la chica se sonrojó, tenía que decirle lo que quería, bueno, no iba a ser tan difícil decirle que quería verlo como Dios lo trajo al mundo nadando en el lago, si, esa opción era menos sospechosa que la de tenerlo encerrado en el cuarto.

—Bueno… —dijo apretando fuertemente la raqueta de madera –si pierdes… tu… tendrás que… nadar desnudo en el lago como hice yo ayer —habló tan rápido que Shaoran creyó haber escuchado mal, pero por el sonrojo de la chica era obvio que no, vaya, no esperaba dicha prueba, pensó que iba a pedir algo así como un beso o un paseo al pueblo, pero ella sale con eso, aunque tampoco había de que preocuparse, si perdía era él quien terminaría metido, no ella.

—De acuerdo —comentó él poniéndose en pose para recibir el saque.

—¿Tú que quieres?

—No lo he pensado la verdad, luego lo pienso, ahora solo quiero ganarte.

Si, como no, ella no estaba dispuesta a perder y él… bueno, a él no le era conveniente perder por nada del mundo, a menos que quisiera verse haciendo el oso de su vida nadando como un pescado.

La chica no le dio tiempo a Syaoran de salir de sus pensamientos cuando lanzó el saque, apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando vio venir la pelotita, aunque la remato, le imprimió mucha fuerza al disparo, haciendo que esta se saliera de la mesa, Sakura gritó emocionada.

—Catorce, diez

—¿Eso es justo? —Sakura le sacó la lengua, él sonrío, no, ahora perder era más personal que otra cosa, por eso nuevamente volvió a posar para recibir el saque y por suerte jugando limpio sus reflejos eran mejores, pues pudo devolverlo con facilidad.

Sakura devolvía como podía cada una de las pelotas lanzadas por él y él estaba concentrado para poder mantener el pulso y la concentración, la tenía corriendo de un lado otro y la chica respondía ¿tantas ganas tenía de verlo desnudo? Al parecer si, no se cansaba, en cambio él estaba sin aliento, pero no podía darse el gusto de perder, no así… pero…

—Li… —gritó Yamazaki haciendo que Syaoran le errara a la pelota mientras su novia comenzaba a saltar de la emoción.

—¿Qué quieres? —gritó observándolo con la peor mirada que había dado en mucho tiempo, ahora gracias a la intervención del chico con los ojos cerrados tenía que ir a meterse al lago desnudo, pero eso no se lo iba a decir.

—Bueno… la verdad nada —comentó un poco intimidado —o bueno… me preguntaba si van a comer en el hotel, estamos todos allí, me pareció buena idea llamarlos —Li miró a su novia que aun saltaba de la emoción y luego volvió a mirar a Yamazaki.

—Si comeremos en el hotel, pero no con ustedes.

—Lo supuse, pero cualquier cosa estamos en el comedor.

El chico se retiró dejando a Sakura saltando de la emoción, solo que más calmada mientras comenzaba a mirar a su novio, él se intimido un poco ante esa mirada picara, esta chica estaba aprendiendo rápido, muy rápido, solo faltaba que comenzara a reír como él o algo así.

—Eso deja el marcador quince, diez ganando Sakura Kinomoto —comentó mientras se acercaba a besarlo, él no se opuso demasiado, igual solo era un roce leve —y también te deja desnudo un rato en el lago, quiero ver si no te apenas, tu dijiste ayer que no era para tanto, es hora que lo demuestres.

—Como digas Sakura, pero por ahora vamos a comer, tus amigos esperan —la chica lo miró interrogante, él entendió ahí mismo el porque de dicha mirada —no, no voy a comer en la misma mesa de ellos, así que no me mires así —la chica no dijo nada después de eso, solo lo tomó de la mano y se dirigieron al comedor, donde efectivamente estaban todos sentados y con todos eran todos, el profesor se sintió un poco incomodo.

Estaba la chica de trenzas largas, estaba la chica de lentes inmensos, y para rematar estaba la parejita de hermanastros que lo sacaban de quicio, solo que el sujeto, Ronald, lo miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios, como si tuviera planeado algo, pero ¿Qué podía hacer en el comedor? Nada, por eso se relajó y a Tomoyo no volteó a verla, se sentaron unos metros alejados de ese grupo, Sakura entendía la incomodidad de Syaoran al estar con ellos, por eso solo los saludó con la mirada y continuó el camino con su novio.

Ambos tomaron una carta y pidieron un plato de espagueti, el de Syaoran sin queso, acompañado con pan tajado y una pequeña ensalada de verdura, mucho la verdad, teniendo en cuenta que ninguno era un monstruo para la comida, pero igual, entre más lleno quedara Syaoran más excusa tendría para tardarse un poco a la metida del lago.

Syaoran y Sakura se dedicaron a hablar de cosas sin sentido, por lo general anécdotas de la chica o de Touya, Syaoran prefería no hablar de él demasiado y menos al notar que de nuevo Yamazaki y Chijaru se acercaban, guardó silencio al notar que ambos se sentaban en su mesa, la chica como siempre les sonrío, pero igual a Syaoran eso no terminaba de encajarle y menos la risa nerviosa de la novia de Takashi.

—Creo que no hay problema si nos sentamos aquí ¿verdad? —preguntó el chico inocente.

—No, no hay problema —dijo Syaoran, la chica de ojos verdes sonrío ante esto, era bueno que Syaoran no se llevara mal con Yamazaki.

—Que bueno pues… —dijo de nuevo el chico mientras su novia resoplaba cansada ¿Qué pretendía su novio? Era evidente que esa aura que lo rodeo solo significaba que iba a contar una mentira y de seguro Li no se la creería, los sacaría de la mesa y el plan que estaban formando se iría al demonio —ustedes dos estaban jugando Ping Pong ¿sabían que en la antigüedad las mesas de este deporte median mas o menos quince metros? —ambos negaron con la cabeza y para sorpresa de la chica Li también estaba algo convencido.

—¿Quince metros? ¿No es mucha distancia? Estas pelotas son muy livianas, no recorrerían tanto –dijo "sabiamente" Syaoran.

—Así es —prosiguió el chico mientras la pareja de novios se metía mas a la mentira de tamañas proporciones, sin notar que Chijaru hacía una especie de seña y segundos después de esta Ronald estaba de pie y dirigiéndose a la cocina del hotel, por ser hijo de Sonomi Daidouji, no tenía nada de pasos restringidos en el lugar —pero no usaban esas pelotas, en ves de eso usaban huevos de serpiente.

—¿De serpiente? —Esta vez fue Sakura quien preguntó —pero se romperían fácilmente al golpe con la raqueta.

—Correcto, solo que las raquetas tampoco eran duras, eran de caucho y cuando el huevo caía en estas, el caucho se comprimía y volvía a soltar el huevo, como un trampolín.

—¿Entonces para que la mesa? –preguntó la pareja al mismo tiempo.

—Ese era el objetivo de la mesa tan grande, se trataba de que cuando el huevo cayera no tocara la mesa, no había que dejarla ensuciar, los participantes se podían subir a esta para evitar que el huevo cayera, hubo mucha gente con yema de huevo en la cabeza —dio por terminada su mentira.

Chijaru aun no creía lo que acababa de ver, bueno, de una u otra forma esos dos se parecían en algo, ambos creían las tamañas mentiras de su novio e incluso ahora estaban opinando cada uno sobre ese deporte, si no desconfiara tanto de Li podría describir bien ese brillo en sus ojos cuando hablaba con su amiga, pero desconfiaba, por eso solo lo asumía como engaño, no podía ser otra cosa, a pesar de que Li se comportara distinto con Sakura que con el resto, pero bueno, quería obtener algo de la chica de ojos verdes, no de otro.

La chica de trenzas miró hacía atrás, no iba a poder entretener mucho más a Li y Ronald no volvía, que tanto hacía en la cocina.

El ex novio de Sakura se había levantado a la señal de Chijaru con un frasquito sospechoso en sus manos y tan sospechoso que entrar a la cocina justo cuando ese par habían pedido la comida.

En ese momento estaba adentro con su frasco mirando a una de las cocineras que se sorprendió al verlo allí, mirándola o más exactamente a los platos de espagueti que servía.

—Joven Ronald me asustó —comentó la chica de la cocina.

—Si, como sea –dijo sin prestarle mayor atención a ella —una pregunta… ¿Esta es la comida de…? —preguntó disimulando desinterés.

—De la pareja de la mesa tres, de la chica graciosa y tímida y del… —la chica disimuló un poco, para que no se le viera la cara de lujuria que ponía de solo pensar en ese hombre —hombre mayor que viene con ella, el hombre de ojos cafés y cabello rebelde.

Ronald frunció el ceño ¿todas tenía que poner esa cara cuando ese sujeto era un cretino? En fin, no podía hacer mucho en esa situación, pero luego miró que la chica le echaba queso a uno y al otro no, recordaba de sus citas con Sakura que ella comía casi de todo, entonces el que no tenía queso era de Li, bueno, golpe de suerte que el sujeto fuera remilgado para comer.

—Se ve muy bien… sigue trabajando así… por cierto, me alcanzarían una de esas manzanas que hay allí —señaló unos metros a la derecha de la chica —se ven deliciosas.

Ella no vio problemas, a demás no podía desobedecer a uno de los casi dueños de allí, por eso se volteó a alcanzársela, sin notar que el sujeto abría el frasco y depositaba una buena cantidad de un polvito raro en el espagueti que era de Li, si, eso pondría a ese sujeto fuera de combate por unas buenas horas, perfecto para actuar con Sakura, mientras el tonto de Li, estaba en la tierra de Morfeo, bueno, en el juego y en el amor todo se vale, aunque él no estaba en un juego, ni estaba enamorado, solo quería arrebatarle a Li, lo que era únicamente de Sakura.

—Aquí tiene joven —dijo pasándolo la manzana, le había dado suficiente tiempo.

—Gracias

Ronald se retiró de la cocina, ahora era solo cuestión de tiempo para que Li se durmiera, eso que le había dado era un gran depresor nervioso, uno muy grande, lo cual lo pondría a dormir, claro no se fijo en los problemas que este pudiera ocasionarle al profesor, ya que no todos podía tomarse un somnífero de esos, pero igual, para él Li se veía saludable y no habría problemas.

Ronald volvió a su mesa y las chicas le dirigieron la mirada, él asintió haciendo que todas sonrieran, eso mantendría a Li entretenido un tiempo, y evitaría que le pusiera sus manos a Sakura. Por su parte la situación en la otra mesa estaba relajada, no tanto como se pondría Syaoran, pero mientras evitara a Chijaru se podía llevar una buena conversación.

Minutos después vieron a una mesera acercarse con sus comidas, cada uno recibió su plato, solo que Yamazaki y Chijaru habían pedido algo así como mariscos y comida de mar.

—Gracias por la comida —dijeron los cuatro mientras toda la atención iba dirigida a Li y que este comenzara a probar su comida, todos sonrieron victoriosos cuando lo vieron comer, también se relajaron un poco, ahora solo el tiempo lo diría.

—Por cierto Sakura, esta tarde vamos a pasarla en el salón todos, quieres venir… —Comentó Chijaru, sabiendo que la respuesta de ella sería que no, pero dada la circunstancia de sueño en la que iba a entrar su novio los planes cambiarían.

—Tal vez más tarde… voy a ir al lago con Syaoran.

El profesor se atragantó mientras su novia lo miraba de esa manera tan sugerente, la novia de Yamazaki los miró ¿así que de nuevo Li la iba a llevar al lago? De seguro a terminar lo que empezaron el día anterior, bien, el somnífero resultó buena idea.

—Ya veo.

Después de eso cada uno resolvió seguir comiendo ¿Cuándo comenzaba a hacer afecto esa cosa? Li estaba como si nada o eso creían, la comida terminó y cada uno se disponía a ponerse de pie, de nuevo toda la atención con Li, que se paró o trató, ya que cuando afirmó sus pies en el suelo, trastabilló y tuvo que apoyarse de la mesa, ante la mirada victoriosa de las chicas y la mirada preocupada de su novia.

—¿Estas bien Syaoran?

Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro ¿Por qué se sentía tan suave de repente? Sus ojos pesaban, sus parpados igual ¿la comida le había caído mal? No, y para su mala suerte un horrible dolor de cabeza lo atacó en ese momento, se dio la vuelta para que Sakura no se diera cuenta la manera en que cerraba los ojos, este había sido más fuerte que los que había sentido antes, tal vez por lo relajado que resentía.

Extraño.

—Estoy bien —la miró sonriente —solo fue un mareo, no sé, me dio sueño.

—¿No serán excusas para no ir al lago?

—Bueno… eso podría ser —dijo y de nuevo el sueño comenzó a apoderarse de él —oye… te molesta si vamos más tarde… es temprano, y creo que el lago no se moverá de allí.

—¿De verdad estas bien? —él asintió —Um… pero déjame te acompaño —prácticamente se colgó del brazo de Syaoran, dejando a Chijaru, Naoko, Tomoyo y Ronald alegres por lo que habían visto, aunque Eriol, Yamazaki y Kira, si habían quedado extrañados con el comportamiento de Li, casi como si estuviera ebrio, cuando no había tomado ni siquiera vino.

La chica llevó a su novio al cuarto, se veía bien, se notaba que cerraba los ojos ¿tal así era el sueño? Pareciera que su pudiera quedar dormido en ese momento, de pie, por eso no quiso detenerlo mucho… ¿sueño? ¿Tanto afectaba a Syaoran?

—Dormimos un rato ¿vale? —Syaoran la miró, siempre tan sonriente, pero la verdad con quien si estaba desconcertado era con él ¿Qué había sido ese cambio de energía? Si bien no había dormido tanto por la noche y había madrugado no era para tanto, es decir, en ocasiones no pegaba los ojos en días y no le pasaba lo que le estaba pasando, últimamente su cuerpo se comportaba extraño, mucho para su gusto… aunque tampoco debía preocuparse demasiado, tal vez era solo gripa.

—Solo un rato —dijo mientras cerraba la puerta tras de ellos, claro, seguidos a escondidas de Ronald que miró como los dos entraban, ese no era el plan.

Ya adentro de la cabaña el profesor ingresó al baño y se echo agua a la cara a ver si eso quitaba ese estado, pero no, para él era como si a su espagueti le hubieran echado un somnífero, aunque se regañó por dicho pensamiento, seguro no sabía como cocinaban en Morioka, pero eso no era un platillo muy excelente.

Ni modo, al parecer el agua tampoco le iba a quitar el sueño, bueno, para quitar el sueño, era mejor dormir y eso iba a hacer solo un rato, aun tenía una promesa que cumplir.

—¿Syaoran… que tienes? Confía en mí —para Sakura era evidente que Syaoran no estaba bien, lo venía percibiendo, bueno, no mucho, pero alguien que saca el perro todas las mañanas a correr, no es alguien que podía tener tan mal físico como él, lo había demostrado el día anterior.

Él se acercó a donde su novia que lo miraba con cara de perrito, estaba asustada, pero no había porque, solo tenía sueño y tenía que hacérselo saber.

—Confío en ti —se sentó a su lado —y créeme cuando te digo que no me pasa nada, por lo general después de una comida da sueño Sakura, seguro es eso, además no dormimos mucho anoche, no creo que sea otra cosa —ambos se miraron a los ojos, aunque los ojos de él estaban con un leve color rojo, si, el sueño era evidente, pero eso no le impidió pasar la mano por la mejilla de Sakura, sintiendo con el tacto como se estremecía al roce.

Sakura sujetó con su propia mano la mano de él, para que no la quitara de ahí, y como si no estuviera lo suficientemente cerca se acercó y lo besó, con ganas, después de todo, por fin estaban solos en la cabaña, aunque los movimientos de él eran lentos.

Estaba casi dormido en si, la chica lo miró desanimada ¿acaso tan aburridas eran sus caricias para adormecerlo en vez de calentarlo? Al parecer si, porque ahora ella estaba acostada sobre él en la cama, pero Syaoran estaba presente de cuerpo no de alma y eso era desconcertante, en el último hilo de neurona de la chica creyó que harían algo más que dormir.

—Syaoran —susurró bajito, él no reaccionó —Syaoran —de verdad era extraño, debía estar muy cansado para dormirse de esa manera, de verdad que el agotamiento era mucho —Tonto —dijo mientras lo acomodaba en la cama y se acomodaba ella a su lado, metiendo la mano bajo la camisa de Syaoran y acariciándolo levemente, al menos con eso pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, pero igual, no sabía porque, pero algo no andaba bien y no solo era el estado de Syaoran.

La chica solo se quedó viéndolo dormir, si, para ella sería tres veces mejor contemplarlo después de haber hecho algo bueno, como tener relaciones, después de haber compartido un gran momento, pero en parte agradecía que después de eso Syaoran estaría descansado y dispuesto para ella, como quería que fuera, pero por ahora tenía que conformarse con verlo relajado y tocar levemente, pero no se iba a quedar así, no señores.

Minutos después de caricias y miradas y como si el sueño fuera contagioso la chica se encontró también cerrando los ojos lentamente, pero se levantó un poco y besó a Syaoran, como un: _duerme bien, _o algo así, iban a necesitar energía para lo que se venía en unas horas ¿cierto?

oOoOoOoOooO

—Sakura, Sakura… despierta…

La chica a quien llamaban comenzó a abrir los ojos, al principio no reconoció muy bien lo que ocurría ni que hora era, solo estaba un poco desubicada, miró de un lado a otro, al parecer estaba en un cuarto, en una cama y sus amigas la miraban desde arriba, volteó al ver que su mano sentía un poco de calor y se encontró con la mano aun metida en la camisa de Syaoran, entonces se dio cuenta, se había quedado dormida.

—Hola Tomoyo… ¿Qué hora es?

—Son las cuatro de la tarde… estuvieron durmiendo un buen rato… oye Sakura, todos estamos en el salón, que dices ¿vienes un poco? Al parecer Li no tiene muchas ganas de levantarse —era obvio, después de haberse comido ese espagueti a la Tomoyo y compañía.

—Es raro —comentó Sakura incorporándose —Syaoran no duerme tanto.

—Tal vez está aburrido y este no es su ambiente —los comentarios de Tomoyo hicieron que Sakura se sintiera un poco mal ¿Qué pasaba si eso era cierto? Tal vez estaba aburriendo a Syaoran —él es de ciudad y no tiende a muchas actividades que a nosotros nos gustan por ser mayor ¿me entiendes? El es mayor y no puedes pedir que corra, salte, como nosotros, simplemente lo incomodarías.

—¿Tu crees? —Tomoyo asintió.

—Entonces ¿vienes?

—Espera le digo a Syaoran —Sakura trató de levantarlo, pero no reaccionaba, Tomoyo sonrío, con eso que se había tomado se levantaría muy tarde, tal vez hasta el otro día —vaya… debe estar realmente cansado… —dijo levantándose de la cama y no insistir más, si Syaoran quería descanso se lo tenía merecido, igual, como había pensado antes de dormir, necesitaría energía… la chica se sonrojó un poco —vamos un rato.

Tomoyo comenzó a salir de la cabaña de ese par, era una suerte que Sakura fuera despistada y no se hubiera dado cuenta que Tomoyo había entrado con un duplicado de la puerta de ellos dos, por su parte la otra chica le dio un ultimo vistazo a su novio, aun inconforme con esa actitud, la idea de pensar que Syaoran la estuviera pasando mal, en vez de bien, la desalentaba, tal vez estaba ella cometiendo errores en la relación.

En cierto punto quería tenerlo sobre ella todo el tiempo y ella estar sobre él todo el tiempo, tal vez lo estaba fastidiando o agotando más de la cuenta, tal vez comportarse como una loca enamorada no estaba bien, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Si era una loca enamorada… nada, no podía hacer nada.

—¿Te preocupa algo Sakura? —preguntó al ver a su amiga pensativa.

—No, es solo Syaoran.

—Dale descanso —aconsejó Tomoyo —a eso vinieron después de todo —la chica de ojos verdes asintió y se dirigió al salón donde ya estaban todos, las miradas cómplices se dieron entre el personal del grupo al no ver a Syaoran, mientras que a Eriol y Yamazaki esto no pasó muy desapercibido, ellos sabía el cariño casi enfermizo que le tenía Li a Sakura y que la hubiera dejado ir con ellos, raro, muy raro.

—¿Dónde esta Li? —preguntó Eriol.

—Se quedó durmiendo —respondió Sakura.

Eso era más raro, que prefiriera dormir que pasar tiempo con ella, bueno, tal vez se había tomado muy en serio eso de descansar en vacaciones.

Todos se reunieron en grupo, como los viejos tiempos donde Ronald era novio de Sakura, solo que faltaba Rika y Kayto, comenzaron a hablar de temas y recuerdos, la chica de ojos verdes sonreía, pero igual, sentía que le faltaba algo o más precisamente alguien.

Su cuerpo estaba allí, si, pero su mente no, solo podía pensar en aquel hombre de ojos ámbar que dormía en la cabaña y eso no pasaba desapercibido para nadie, la sonrisa de la chica era casi fingida.

—Animemos esto —dijo Ronald mientras sacaba de quien sabe donde una botella de Whisky, a ninguno pareció fastidiarle la idea, bueno, a Sakura si, pero igual no iba a probar trago —¿Qué dicen muchachos? Como en los viejos tiempos –el comentario no fue tomado por Sakura.

Para ella allí ya no habían viejos tiempos o por lo menos con él, cuando la habían pasado en grupo ella andaba del brazo con aquel sujeto que en ese momento repartía trago, para luego ¿Qué? Una tarde, una petición, un rompimiento, un consuelo, no, los tiempos con ellos por alguna razón habían quedado muy atrás, era así de simple, tenía sus amigas, pero ya no hablaban como antes, lo sentía, para ella ya no había un grupo, habían personas con quien compartir, como lo hacía en ese momento.

La única persona en la que se inspiraba dormía.

Bueno, tal vez la idea de estar con ellos era buena, como habían dicho: después de salir de la preparatoria el hueco que se abriría entre ellos iba a ser grande, si, era bueno disfrutar de lo que quedaba.

—Salud —dijeron todos levantando sus vasos con trago, Sakura tenía el suyo al frente pero solo lo levantó y dejó que ellos continuaran con las cosas de tomar y demás.

Una copa siguió la otra y la otra a una botella, la botella a otra y así el tiempo comenzó a transcurrir, ya no eras las cuatro de la tarde, ahora faltaba poco para que fueran las seis, las mejillas de muchos ya entraban sonrojadas y otros comenzaban a actuar raramente, Sakura solo había tomado a lo mucho dos tragos, lo que hacía que su estado fuera normal y que no dejara de pensar en Syaoran, que al parecer seguía durmiendo.

Eso ya no era normal…

Segundos después sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un Eriol un poco ya borracho.

—Oye Sakura y como fue para que te enredaras con Syaoran Li, el terror de los estudiantes —la chica lo miró, no podía ponerse molesta con alguien que hablaba disparates, por eso solo lo miró y respondía simplemente.

—Era mi tutor en aquel tiempo en el que terminé con Ronald —el silencio fu presente un poco y el comentario no fue bien tomado por el nombrado ni por las chicas —nos acercamos y las cosas pasaron.

—¿Solo eso?

—Así es —respondió simplemente, conociendo a su novio el hablar de él era un error y quería andar con pie firme con Syaoran.

—Pero el sujeto te ha cambiado ciertamente —comentó un Kira aun más ebrio que Eriol —recuerdo cuando salíamos todos que apenas le dabas besos delante de nosotros a tu novio —miró a Ronald —incluso que te tomara de la mano te daba vergüenza, con ese tipo es muy diferente, es como si con él fueras tu quien lo buscara —la chica de ojos verdes resopló cansada.

Ronald era Ronald y no había vivido una grata ultima experiencia con él, Syaoran era Syaoran y estaba muy enamorada, era normal que quisiera estar encima de él, era normal que quisiera acostarse con Syaoran, era normal que en ese momento lo pensara, no había punto de comparación, su tutor había conseguido lo que no había conseguido Ronald en cuatro meses, bueno, aunque aun el acto no fuera consumado, se consumaría, así tuviera que echarle agua fría a Syaoran para levantarlo.

Tal vez la que necesitaba agua fría era ella.

—Es normal —intervino Yamazaki —Li sabe lo que quiere, no es por nada, pero tu amigo tal vez andabas con Sakura por andar con alguien y viceversa.

Sakura abrió los ojos, palabras parecidas le había dicho Ronald el día que terminaron, él había comentado algo como que ella solo quería un novio para mostrar, lo bueno es que creían que Ronald era el de dicha suerte.

—No —dijo secamente Ronald —terminé con ella y fue lo peor que he hecho en mi vida —las mejillas de Sakura comenzaron a teñirse de rojo, por estar hablando de ella —me arrepiento y la verdad cada vez que la veo con Li no me siento muy bien que digamos, no es una vista muy agradable, pero me voy a tragar mi estupidez.

—Bien dicho —comentó Tomoyo viendo a Ronald y luego a Sakura que aun no se recuperaba del shock que le provocó las palabras de su ex novio.

—Es una cruel realidad para ti Ronald —dijo una Sakura muy poco inocente —amo a Syaoran y va a ser así por un buen rato —ahora los que estaban en shock eran otros —ahora si me disculpan quiero ver como esta… la verdad me preocupa que este durmiendo tanto.

—Déjalo Sakura, él sabe cuidarse solo —comentó Naoko —No creo que necesite niñera.

—O tal vez a él no el interesa pasar tanto tiempo contigo como tu con él —Sakura solo las miró y sin más se levantó, ciertamente estaban ya muy ebrias, una cosa era que no les cayera buen su novio a ellas, pero otra cosa era poner palabras en él o que intentaran privarlo del cariño que le tenía, por eso se levantó.

—Discúlpenme, igual voy a ver como esta…

—Te acompaño —dijo Ronald ganándose una mirada de Eriol y Yamazaki, que eran los únicos que notaban que ese chico estaba buscando algo que no se le había perdido, o tal vez eran los únicos que sabían en realidad lo que Li podría hacerle si estaba muy cerca de ella o al fin y al cabo eran los únicos que no aprobaban lo de él, ya que sus novias si aprobaban eso.

—No te molestes Ronald… me sé el camino.

—Yo también… pero igual ¿no hay problema? Después de todo ahora somos amigos —insistió Ronald jugándose su ultima carta, su ultimo as, Sakura no vio mucho problema a eso, después de todo iba a su habitación, donde estaba su novio, donde su "amigo" no podría hacer nada.

Sakura no dijo nada, pero Ronald lo entendió como un si y comenzaba a caminar detrás de ella, viendo aquel buen cuerpo de Sakura, de verdad si hubiera visto todo lo que poseía esa chica se hubiera esperado unos meses más, ahora no podía esperar, simplemente la tenía que hacer suya, si, le iba a arrebatar a Li algo que no recuperaría nunca, que iba a quedar en la lista de Ronald, no de Syaoran.

—No te hagas matar —gritó Takashi desde lejos, aunque ninguno de los dos que iban adelante oyó muy bien eso.

Sakura siguió caminado por el pasillo, sintiéndose incomoda por los pasos de Ronald atrás de ella. Algo no la dejaba tranquila, asumió que se trataba de Syaoran y su largo sueño, no podía ser otra cosa ¿cierto?

—Oye Sakura… te puedo enseñar algo —Sakura se volteó a ver de que hablaba Ronald, el chico la miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios, sonrisa típica de borracho, no lo vio muy peligroso así que asintió —Pero no es aquí… sígueme, es por este pasillo —señaló un corredor un poco oscuro y al final de este una puerta —es algo hermoso.

—Pero quería ir a ver a Syaoran… ¿podría esperar?

—Vamos, es solo un rato, hay un hermoso jardín que seguro no has visto, esta al lado de las aguas termales, la niebla que estas producen le da un gran efecto, no nos demoraremos, lo prometo —Sakura lo miró a él y luego miró hacía adelante, a pesar de no querer ir al final decidió asentir y comenzar a caminar por el pasillo que Ronald decía, de nuevo escuchando los pasos de él, solo que más próximos.

No podía pasar nada después de todo eran amigos, por eso no le vio mucho problema en abrir la puerta corrediza del hotel y observar que efectivamente había un jardín y efectivamente al lado estaban las aguas termales y para su consuelo, efectivamente la niebla de estas hacían que el sitio se viera mejor, como en un cuento de hadas y ese era un paraíso, la chica entró sin problema al ver la verdad de todo.

Habían plantas de muchos tipos un ese lugar, las piedras estaban un poco lizas por eso camino con cuidado por estas, Sakura se volteó a ver a Ronald con una sonrisa por aquello que le había enseñado, pero cambio su semblante al ver al chico recostado en la puerta que ya estaba cerrada y mirándola con algo que no supo si definir como lujuria o como desvío mental.

—¿Qué… que… haces? —fue lo único que pudo articular Sakura.

—Solo quiero que hablemos pequeña y linda Sakura, no es nada grave, no te asustes —¿Por qué la chica no podía estar creyente ante las palabras de él? Tal vez era por la mirada lasciva que le estaba dando o por la manera que se separaba de la puerta y comenzaba a acercarse a ella, pero a medida que el avanzaba ella retrocedía, pisando las flores en el camino, hasta que encontró la pared y se dio cuenta que estaba atrapada.

—Aléjate —dijo y se puso a la defensiva.

En dos segundos el chico la tenía acorralada y sin mucha escapatoria.

—No —fue su respuesta, Sakura iba a gritar, pero los labios de Ronald sellaron los de ella, rápidamente corrió la cara ante ese contacto, sus ojos se humedecieron y comenzó a asustarse de más, sus brazos estaban acorralados y en sus ojos comenzaron a aglomerarse lagrimas —vas ser mía Sakura Kinomoto y no te molestes en gritar, ¿oyes la música? Seguro que gracias a eso no te oirá nadie

Con esas palabras el estomago de Sakura se revolvió, estaba indefensa, era una debilucha comparada con Ronald, ahora el chico sujetaba con una mano las dos de ella y la otra comenzó a meterla debajo de la camiseta de Sakura, la chica se movía de un lado a otro, pero le era imposible soltarse, alejarse, el contacto de él la mareaba, no tenía consideración, la estaba maltratando y era casi imposible salvarse de esa.

—Suéltame maldición… auxilio —eso había sido un intento de grito, pero su cuerpo estaba contraído y asustado para que saliera fuerte.

—Te dije que no te oirían —Ronald estaba muy ebrio, y ese aliento fétido de su boca estaba sobre el cuello de ella, de nada servia patalear.

La chica lloraba con más fuerza pensando en lo tonta que había sido, había caído nuevamente a la boca del lobo y esta vez, no estaba dando una oportunidad de retirada, se maldijo también, iba a perder la oportunidad de darle una de las cosas más valiosas para una chica a su novio, iba a sufrir en su primera vez, cuando debía ser tal vez lo más lindo de su vida, en parte dejó de llorar, solo quería que terminara rápido, pero solo podía pensar en Syaoran, todo era una gran mierda, el contacto tímido de Syaoran comparado con las garras de Ronald, debía darse prisa, aunque eso no quitaba que iba a ser abusada y no era justo.

—¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué? —su voz salió más quebrada de lo que quiso, Ronald sacó la mano de debajo de su camiseta, eso la ayudó un poco a calmarse, de seguro así se sentían las ovejas cuando un lobo clava sus colmillos en ella.

El chico la miró y poco y nada le importó el estado de su victima, era más por Li que hacía eso.

—¿Acaso no te das cuenta lo que te conviene? —Sakura seguía de piedra _¿entonces que abusaran de ella estaba bien? —_Hemos tratado de separarte de Li todo este tiempo linda Sakura —el tono de Ronald era traicionado por las miradas lascivas que aun le enviaba, pero aun con miedo en su haber, las palabras de Ronald no pasaron totalmente desapercibidas por la chica.

—¿Hemos? —Preguntó —¿querrás decir he?

—Vaya que eres tonta… eso es más excitante aun —dijo y volvió a besar a la chica a la fuerza, nuevamente siendo rechazado —tus amigas y yo hemos tratado de separarte de Li a toda costa, recuerda Sakura y piensa nuevamente lo que le conviene a tu vida y a quien apoyan ellas, no puedes ser tan tonta ¿olvidaste a Sayuri? Quien crees que la envío para coquetearle a Li, además ¿crees que este paseo es para integración como te dijeron? Por Dios, solo queremos evitar que cometas una barbaridad.

Sakura se quedó de piedra, todo, absolutamente todo tenía sentido y eso dolía y mucho, sus amigas, sus muy conocidas amigas estaban ocasionando que pasara uno de los peores momentos de su vida justo en ese momento, eso era…

—Mientes —dijo con voz ahogada y lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos incontenibles.

—¿Tu crees? ¿Por qué crees que el pedazo de tu novio esta durmiendo en este momento? La ida de Chijaru hoy a la mesa no era para compartir recetas de comida, era para distraerlo y que lo pudiéramos poner a dormir, vaya, ese somnífero que le suministramos es el que me esta dando el chance de aprovecharte y enseñarte que es un verdadero hombre.

En ese momento el espíritu de Sakura se quebró, sus amigas la habían traicionado y ella estaba perdida, a esas alturas no quería gritar por ayuda, tal vez ellas también habían planeado eso, que Ronald la tomara, no quería abrir los ojos, solo quería despertar de esa horrenda pesadilla, no quería sentir ya las manos de Ronald recorriéndola, no quería nada ya, solo verlo a él, a Syaoran, abrir los ojos y encontrarse con su cara, pero seguramente estaba durmiendo.

Nadie había pensado en ella, nunca, solo hacían lo que creían que era bueno para ella, sin consultar.

Las manos de Ronald en ese momento estaban recorriendo sus costados, por suerte sobre la camisa, pero después de unos segundos no sintió nada, es más, la presión ejercida en ella se fue y con miedo aun que el sujeto estuviera preparando algo abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver a unos metros lejos a Ronald botado en el suelo con un labio roto y frente a ella Syaoran, haciendo su entrada triunfal.

Él se volteó y la miró a la cara, ambos se sorprendieron, la rabia que sentía en ese momento no era comparada con nada en este mundo y más al ver los ojos de Sakura nublados por las lágrimas, eso y contar con el espectáculo que se dio al asomarse a ese jardín, la había escuchado o un pequeño grito entre su sueño y eso lo hizo despertar y por suerte lo hizo, aunque aun estaba algo adormecido, Sakura pudo ver eso en sus ojos.

—¿Estas bien? —dijo agachándose ya que las rodillas de Sakura habían flaqueado y se había caído, ella solo pudo lanzarse a sus brazos y él a consolarla, pero la soltó de inmediato, aun tenía algo poco tierno que hacer, por eso le dio un leve beso en la punta de la nariz, como para indicarle que estaba con ella, y se volteó a ver a Ronald que ya estaba de pie.

—¿Qué pretendes Li? ¿Amenazarme con videos? Ya no me importan, después de todo ya salí de preparatoria.

Syaoran no le dio tiempo si quiera para ponerse en guardia cuando de un golpe hizo que Ronald guardara silencio y se estrellara contra la puerta, causando un gran estruendo.

—Tenía otra cosa en mente —y sin recuperarse del primer golpe le estrelló un segundo y luego un tercero, sin detenerse, Sakura se sorprendió un poco ante lo poco racional que estaba su novio, pero ella tampoco quería que se detuviera mucho.

Ronald solo veía impotente como un golpe seguía a otro y por un instante se sintió desfallecer o eso fue hasta que vio que Li se detenía y se sujetaba la cabeza, al parecer el efecto del somnífero aun estaba en su cuerpo y aprovechando ese respiro ahora fue él quien arremetió contra Li, pegando fuerte y haciendo que cayera de inmediato sobre la tierra de las flores.

—Syaoran… —gritó

Sakura miró aterrada como su novio caía y se ensuciaba, pero al instante se levantó como si nada y volvió a arremeter contra Ronald, hasta que le pareció que era suficiente, lo sostuvo del cuello de la camisa y lo miró, a esas alturas Ronald no tenía fuerza ni siquiera para poder dar un golpe.

—Dame una buena excusa para que no te acabe ahora —hizo amague de un nuevo golpe lo que causo que Ronald cerrara los ojos.

El profesor pareció que ya había sido suficiente, pero aun no lo soltaba ni mandaba el nuevo puño, como debatiéndose, a esas alturas ya estaba más calmado y despierto, aunque le había extrañado ese dolor de cabeza nuevamente, seguro que eso había sido la causa de su sueño.

—¿Qué rayos haces imbecil? —gritó una Tomoyo desde la puerta mirando una escena poco convencional, Sakura estaba acurrucada lejos de ese par, Ronald al parecer era pera de boxeo de Li y éste estaba al parecer entrenado con su hermanastro —suéltalo —Li lo soltó, no precisamente por orden de ella, la verdad ya había tenido suficiente, en menos de dos segundos todo el grupo de Sakura ya estaba allí mirando la escena.

Sakura se levantó y examinó a su novio, tan minuciosamente como hacía él con ella, por suerte para ambos él había llegado a tiempo y todos se preguntaban ¿Qué rayos había pasado entre esos tres? Pero como siempre, había alguien metiendo la pata.

—Li, eres un animal, como te atreves a ponerle un dedo a Ronald —Sakura suspiró ante las palabras de Tomoyo, ya no más.

—Syaoran, estas todo sucio, sería bueno que te ducharas —le dijo bajito —de seguro eso hará bien, no sé que te dieron ellas —él abrió los ojos, con razón el sueño —yo tengo que arreglar algo aquí… no te preocupes, te alcanzare en un rato.

—¿Estas segura Sakura? —ella asintió y le dio un leve beso a él que solo le pasó por el lado al grupo de ella.

—¿Ahora huyes? —preguntó la chica de cabello negro y ojos amatistas, Syaoran frenó un segundo y sonrío, era mejor no malgastarse, de seguro la iba a pasar mal la pobre, pero ni modo, por eso siguió con su camino, mientras ahora la mirada iba dirigida a Sakura.

Si no la conocieran diría que estaba furiosa, ella primero miró a Ronald que estaba siendo sostenido por Eriol y luego centró su atención en su "amiga" Tomoyo y en dos pasos quedó frente a ella.

—¿Cómo te atreviste? —y acompañado con estas palabras vino el golpe que salio de la mano de Sakura a la mejilla de Tomoyo, la cachetada había sido seca, tal vez no dolorosa, pero si sentimental, Naoko y Chijaru iban a decir algo, pero la mirada de Sakura hizo que se congelaran como ya estaba Tomoyo, que se sujetaba su mejilla y veía como nuevas lágrimas bajaban de los ojos de Sakura.

—Sakura… ¿Qué fue eso? —dijo Yamazaki, al parecer el único que tenía la cabeza fría.

—¿Qué fue? Que si no hubiera sido por ese animal de mi novio, como lo llamaste tu Tomoyo, este sujeto… —señaló a Ronald, que en ese momento reaccionó.

—Cállate Sakura, no te atreverías.

—Déjala hablar —dijo Eriol con voz casi de intimidador como la que usaba Syaoran en algunas ocasiones.

—Si no hubiera sido por Syaoran él hubiera abusado de mi —todos se sorprendieron y abrieron los ojos —de verdad es una suerte que él se hubiera levantado después de la porquería que ustedes le hayan dado, debo decir que estuvo bien planeado todo, hasta el circo y la historia que nos contaste Yamazaki para entretenernos a la hora de la comida —el chico no entendió muy bien de que iba esa cosa, pero su novia si.

—Él no es culpable de nada Sakura, yo fui la que lo llevó a él… no lo culpes —ahora las miradas iban hacía Ronald que se sintió observado y se soltó de Eriol y sin previo aviso se marchó, seguramente para alejarse del sitio, para irse del hotel.

Como el cobarde que era, pero sabía que era lo mejor en ese momento, las palabras de Sakura lo podrían poner en riesgo.

Sakura se calmó un poco y miró de nuevo a sus amigas, la verdad poco y nada entendía aun, lo sabía.

—Igual… ustedes no tenían derecho a alejarme de Syaoran, él no es una mala persona, las malas personas son ustedes, no puedo creer lo de Sayuri o lo del somnífero que le dieron, solo actuaron por ganas ¿acaso alguna vez traté de separarte de Eriol o a ti de Yamazaki o a ti de Kira? —Las chicas bajaron la mirada un poco apenadas —eso supuse, con razón aquel día ustedes apoyaron tanto y ahora es más claro el porque Rika no esta, solo ella pudo ver a través de mi, ustedes mis amigas, hicieron lo que quisieron…

Y sin decir una palabra más comenzó a abandonar el lugar, el silencio de Tomoyo le decía que Ronald había tenido razón y que ellas habían estado jugando sucio, ninguna dijo nada, a excepción de Chijaru que solo defendió a Takashi, una ultima lágrima bajó de su mejilla y pudo escuchar que atrás quedaba una conversación post-conflicto.

Tomoyo aun estaba de piedra con la cachetada de Sakura, su amiga no tenía la mano pesada, era solo el golpe el que la tenía así, pero ¿acaso había estado equivocada con respecto a Li? Había estado apoyando al lobo de la historia, rayos, las cosas se estaban poniendo feas y si no actuaba rápido se pondrían peor, pero fue su novio quien la sacó a de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? No entiendo mucho de lo que dijo Sakura y creo que estaría bien que nos explicaran… ¿que es eso que querían separar a Li de ella?

—Bueno veras… —era raro ver a Tomoyo un poco intimidad por la mirada de Eriol —No confiamos en Li y no lo quisimos cerca de Sakura, pensé que la usaba, su actitud decía eso, él no es alguien estable y eso le traería problemas a Sakura, solo la haría sufrir, dejémonos de cosas, Li no es muy amable que digamos con nadie y por eso lo hice.

Eriol resopló cansado.

—Sakura se alejó de nosotras cuando andaba con Li ¿Qué podíamos pensar? Que él la manipulaba —esta vez habló Naoko.

—Hablemos claramente, el futuro de Sakura no está bien con Li —la última que habló fue Chijaru y se sorprendió al ver a su novio un poco molesto o bueno, poco era poco.

—¿De que hablas? ¿Quien eres tú para elegir el futuro de Sakura…? —Todos abrieron los ojos, él era aparentemente calmado —¿Qué pasa si un día de estos Sakura elige que tu futuro no esta a mi lado? Tendrías que resignarte a perderme… —el chico suspiró un poco —no lo creo, de verdad que me parece increíble que hicieran algo así y yo a veces me preguntaba porque Li era tan cerrado, por Dios, las cerradas de mente eran ustedes.

—Takashi —regañó Chijaru.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso miento? No vieron lo que le ocasionaron a Sakura y ni pensar en Li, él es un buen tipo, no lastimaría a Sakura

—¿Por qué lo dices?

Takashi pensó unos segundos, conocía del pasado de Li, siendo que su prima se iba a casar con él en alguna ocasión, pero no estaba seguro si contar algo de Li era lo correcto, de seguro si el maestro se enteraba el próximo en recibir una paliza era él, bueno, podía contar algo, tal vez un poco, irse entre ramas.

—Kim… una chica que es prima mía… se iba a casar.

—No armes una de tus mentiras ahora Takashi —interrumpió su novia.

—¿Me vez con ánimos de inventar algo ahora? —la chica guardó silencio al ver nuevamente la mirada mala de Takashi, conocía una mentira de una verdad y lo que su novio fuera a decir era verdad, solo eso —como sea, mi prima Kim se iba a casar con Li —todos abrieron los ojos, Eriol se había acercado y también tomó eso por sorpresa —pero lo abandonó, los detalles son personales, pero puedo asegurar que darle somnífero a Li no era una buena opción… —teniendo en cuenta que había estado enfermo, no podía tomar cualquier cosa —nada buena, como sea, vieron como era Li antes, el Li nuevo no es un pelo de parecido, este sonríe a veces, no jugaría con amor, no con el de Sakura que fue quien lo salvó, no después de lo que él pasó.

Las chicas quedaron mudas, pero ¿Qué quería decir con que Li no podía tomar somníferos? No lo dijo con esas palabras, pero al parecer la chica lo había abandonado por algo relacionado a eso, tal vez se iba a intoxicar o algo así, no, de ser eso ya estaría azul, pensar eso no era bueno, pero igual, lo habían abandonado, con razón era reacio con todos, bueno, con su novia no.

Ninguna se atrevía a decir nada, pero eso alguien, mas exactamente Eriol continuó.

—Muchachas, Li pudo tener a cualquier chica en la universidad con solo pedirlo y nunca se acercó a ninguna, de verdad ustedes no pudieron estar mas equivocadas y por darle cuerda a Ronald miren donde terminó todo, no quiero pensar que hubiera sido de la pobre de Sakura si él hubiera avanzado más, por suerte su novio llegó.

La primera en ponerse a llorar fue Chijaru, luego Naoko y por ultimo Tomoyo ¿habían sido tontas? Debieron haber seguido a Rika, que salió bien librada de todo, ella se dio cuenta y ahora estaba bien, pero ellas tenían que hablar con Sakura, de seguro Li en ese momento estaría convenciendo a la chica que ellas eran malas amigas, él había advertido que no quería que Sakura la pasara mal ¿Por qué ahora se daban cuenta que era un buen hombre?

—¿Cuanto más van a esperar para hablar con Sakura? —ese fue Kira, que miraba igual que todos la escena deprimente de las chicas —nosotros deberíamos buscar a Ronald —los hombres asintieron y dejaron a las chicas en su mundo, tenían cosas en que pensar y mucho que reflexionar.

Ninguna chica se atrevía a hacer nada, seguían de piedra, así se sentían, dada la cachetada de Sakura se podía deducir que el ambiente estaba pesado, muy pesado, Tomoyo se sentía de lo peor, recordaba unos minutos al ver a su amiga acurrucada, asustada y encima Li siendo el héroe, ese sujeto al parecer de verdad la quería, un maldito caballero en la cuidad.

Debieron retirarse cuando lo de Sayuri, ellas sus amigas, siempre haciendo que Sakura la pasara mal, ese día había sido solo un arañón, por poco y hubieran abusado de ella, pero aun habían muchas cosas que contar allí, muchas disculpas que pedir y muchos traseros que besar de ser necesario.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? No solo Sakura nos debe estar odiando, Li debe estar como un demonio.

Todas se miraron a la cara, tal vez era hora de simplemente hablar con la verdad, pedir disculpas y resignarse a el adiós con Sakura, que lo único que había querido era ir y pasear con su novio, incluso eso se lo habían arruinado, la verdad era complicado ver a Li como el bueno de la película, pero lo era, si que lo era.

—Solo podemos hablar con ese par y pedir que nos disculpen.

oOoOoOoOooO

Sakura había salido de ese jardín tan rápido como había podido, estaba furiosa, ofendida e incluso triste, aun no creía todas las tretas que habían hecho sus amigas para separarla de Syaoran ¿en qué instante habían querido dominarla? Porque eso era lo que quería con ella, por Dios, ella jamás se metió en la vida de ninguna y ellas si metiéndole a Sayuri a su novio.

Algunas lágrimas bajaban por su mejilla, pero las limpió, habían dejado de conocerse ¿desde cuando? Lo más posible desde la llegada de Syaoran, él si la conoció tal como era.

Sonrío levemente al recordarlo, era la mejor persona que había conocido, y tenía claro que no era el mejor de los mortales, al menos con los otros, con ella si era un ángel guardián, siempre actuaba como tal, hacía unos minutos lo demostró, ahora estaba en el baño.

Su corazón golpeaba fuertemente cuando llegó a la cabaña. Tenía que hablar con él, decirle lo que quería, por un descuido y ella hubiera sido de otro, así que le diría, sin vuelta para atrás, sin negaciones, sin timidez, ya tendría tiempo mañana para pensar en la actitud de sus amigas, por eso abrió la puerta.

La chica se sorprendió al ver a Syaoran de pie secándose el cabello y con un Jean puesto, al parecer ya se había duchado, bueno, en parte era mejor encontrarlo ya dispuesto, por eso sin perder segundo se acercó lentamente, mirándolo, no quería perder detalle, lo deseaba, lo quería, pero sobretodo lo amaba y lo amaba demasiado, por eso sin perder tiempo pasó una mano por el pecho de él y la otra en el estomago, paralizándolo, no precisamente por la fuerza que hacía, era más bien que no esperaba la sorpresa.

—Sakura —dijo mientras sentía las manos que lo aprisionaban acariciar lentamente, despertando instintos inevitables para un hombre.

Las manos de ella se deslizaban por su pecho, él ya había dejado caer la toalla con la que se secaba el cabello y ella disfrutaba al ver el cuerpo de su novio tan rígido, tan estático, eso no le desagradaba a nadie, además era una suerte encontrarlo tan despierto y seguro con todo lo que durmió tendrían una noche bastante entretenida, no iban a botar todo a la borda.

—Bésame Syaoran… por favor —dijo una Sakura muy feliz y un Syaoran bastante desorbitado, quería besarla y hacerlo toda la noche, pero era Sakura, su linda e inocente Sakura que seguro estaba asustada aun, eran muchas emociones en un solo día, sin contar todo lo que pasó mientras él dormía, por eso la alejó un poco de ella y disimuló el bulto que se había formado bajo en pantalón, para su suerte la chica estaba desconcertada por la actitud de él —¿ocurre algo Syaoran?

—Creo que yo debería hacer la misma pregunta Sakura ¿que pasó afuera?

La chica lo miró un poco triste al recordar lo ocurrido en ese momento, pero confiaba en su novio, en ese momento más que en ninguna de las personas en ese hotel.

—Bueno… creo que sabes que te dieron algo para dormir, por eso estabas así —Syaoran asintió —Salí con ellas, Tomoyo me llamó y estuvieron tomando un poco, yo no, un rato después yo venía a llamarte y…

—Sakura… esa parte me la sé, pero… no te quedaste atrás hablando del calentamiento global con tus amigas ¿Qué hablaste?

Ambos se miraron, Sakura prosiguió.

—Me enteré de todo, me entere que solo querían separarnos, solo querían alejarme de la persona más importante para mi, utilizaron a Sayuri para eso —eso él ya lo sabía —utilizaron artimañas, solo querían separarme de ti, de la persona a quien más quiero.

—¿Lo hubieran conseguido?

—Claro que no Syaoran, eso es imposible —en ese momento el corazón de él comenzó a latir con fuerza, podía ver en los ojos de ella un gran amor, lo posible era que en sus ojos cafés se viera lo mismo, por eso sin importar su medio desnudes se acercó y la fundió en un abrazó de oso, un poco suave claro esta.

—Pero Sakura… hay algo que no me queda claro… —se separaron levemente para verse a los ojos —¿Por qué ellas invitaban a ese sujeto Ronald a todo lado teniendo en cuenta la marranada que te hizo el día en que terminaron? —Sakura rió nerviosa.

—Nunca supieron —Syaoran levantó una ceja, no entendiendo y queriendo una explicación —nunca les dije, como tu decías, a veces soy muy tonta o muy buena y pequé de buena, él era parte del grupo y pensé que no era necesario decirlo, que las cosas estaban bien ya —Sakura oyó el respiro de Syaoran —igual, eso no justifica el que mis amigas te atacaran siempre, nada justifica eso —dijo acercándose más al cuerpo de Syaoran —eres muy importante para mi… por eso yo quiero… —Sakura respiró profundo —Syaoran yo quiero…

—No las culpes —interrumpió Syaoran —es normal que se hayan comportado así después de lo que le ocurrió a tu amiga Rika, eso y que yo no sea un angelito no me daba mucha propaganda que digamos, estaban equivocadas y la verdad me imagino como se deben estar sintiendo ahora, Daidouji y sus amigas creyeron que podían tapar el sol con un dedo y se estrellaron contra este… cometieron un error por querer protegerte, no las aísles de tu vida, son tus amigas después de todo.

Sakura se quedó de piedra ante las palabras de Syaoran, él las estaba defendiendo o era solo su imaginación, tal vez al verlo semidesnudo su cerebro había provocado corto circuito y no entendía bien, era eso o… ¿Qué? Aun no lo creía, ¡por Dios! ¿Cómo podía tener un novio tan bueno? Esperaba que Syaoran solo hubiera uno, porque entonces eso la convertía a ella en la mujer más afortunada del mundo.

—Eres increíble Syaoran… por eso… yo quiero… —Sakura respiró profundo antes que las palabras salieran de su boca —yo quiero… estar contigo, yo quiero que tu y yo… tengamos relaciones…

Syaoran abrió los ojos

¿Qué?

**Notas: hola a todas las personas que leen este fic, aquí yo reportándome con el capitulo.**

**La verdad y primero que nada quiero pedir disculpas por la leve tardanza, yo sé que fue mas de una semana pero todo tiene una explicación, si, primero: ustedes me dijeron, cuídate la mano y eso hice, por eso me la pase haciendo el vago, segundo: ya entre a la universidad y la semana pasada estuve haciendo vueltas (si como no) tercero: sucedieron cosas por ahí… por cierto… estoy feliz, ya tengo en mis manos el "viva la vida" que disco por amor de Dios, hacer tan buena música debería ser pecado, pero ni modo, no cero que les interese mucho.**

**Quería también disculparme porque pensé que en este capitulo iba a haber lemon, pero no, se alargó el capitulo y bueno, eran veintidós hojas de Word y añadirle un lemon y otra escenita que tenía planeada hacía que el capitulo fuera muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, largo, bueno, no tan muy, pero si hubiese sido extenso y mejor lo dejamos para el otro, ya saben, para que empiecen con el pie derecho.**

**Wow, se me olvidaba ¿Qué tal el capitulo? ¿Bueno? ¿Regular? ¿Malo? Bueno, ya saben como decirme, jejeje, los reviews son adictivos, pero prometo que ya que me ayudaron a llegar a mas de 500 reviews tienen la otra semana la actualización, seguro, muchas gracias por el apoyo.**

**Gracias también a Mariana Alias ángel Zafiro de verdad es un gran apoyo XD por eso este capitulo es todo tuyo, mil gracias y gracias a aquellos que se toman la molestia de escribirme y mejor dejó de escribir pues parezco político barato.**

**Nos vemos la otra semana o antes si algo extraordinario ocurre (sacado de noticias)**

**Hasta la próxima, como ven este capitulo se llamó: Breathless One, el otro es: Breathless Two, creo que ya no necesitan traducirlo, es mas, yo les hice la tarea a algunos, como sea.**

**Chao. **


	18. Breathless Two

CAPITULO 18: BREATHLESS II (SIN ALIENTO)

**CAPITULO 18: **BREATHLESS II (SIN ALIENTO)

Stop, alto, paren el tren, que alguien termine esto, que sus oídos estuvieran mal o que su cuerpo no reaccionara así ante dichas palabras, porque esas no eran simples palabras, es decir, nada podría ser una simple palabra cuando en una misma frase se coloca: _Relaciones_, _estar contigo_ y que además esas frases hayan salido de la boca de Sakura, decir que su corazón bombeaba a mil por hora en ese momento, era falso, latía a dos mil por hora y no solo eran las palabras, ahora Sakura tenía la cara escondida en su pecho desnudo.

Syaoran maldijo la hora en que no se cambió en el baño… rayos, sentía la respiración de ella contra su pecho y la verdad eso lo estaba volviendo loco, pero ¿las palabras de ella eran verdad?

De nuevo stop: Sakura acababa de pasar una experiencia que pudo haber llegado a ser traumática para cualquier chica y eso podría estar afectando su sistema nervioso ¿cierto? Por Dios, que fuera cierto pedía Syaoran, de ser verdad las palabras dichas por Sakura ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Hacerla suya? ¿Hacer el amor con ella? Para ser sinceros decir que no quería era tonto y una gran mentira, quería y era evidente en ese momento en su pantalón o el bulto que había debajo de este, si con solo respirar Sakura lograba eso, él no podía ni pensar que harían en una cama.

Se reprendió, simplemente no podía pensar en eso, las cosas no eran tan sencillas como parecían, de seguro Touya no lo había dejado ir con ella para que tuvieran sexo, tranquilos, eso era obvio, Syaoran estaría comportándose como un oportunista que a la primera oportunidad que tiene lanza sus lascivas manos sobre la chica inocente, seguro Touya nunca vería eso con buenos ojos.

Su cabeza trabajaba a dos mil por hora ¿Qué hacer?

Si, eran novios, pero era una relación distinta, muy distinta, él no era un adolescente y ella no era la adolescente mas destacada.

—¿Tu no quieres hacer el amor conmigo Syaoran? —la chica habló después de lo que fueron segundos interminables, la verdad se estaba cansando de escuchar solamente el sonido de algunos grillos fuera de la habitación —¿Es eso?

No podía hablar, las palabras de Sakura habían sido precisas, la verdad quería, quería besarla, quería sentir su piel desnuda bajo sus dedos, quería hacer que ella conociera el cielo, como él creyó alguna vez conocerlo, por supuesto, no era un virgen de veinticinco años, pero igual eso no quitaba que ella si lo fuera, primer detalle, que ella fuera hermana de Touya e hija de Fujitaka, segundo detalle, que ella acabara de pasar por una situación algo dura, tercer detalle.

Mierda ¿Por qué buscaba tantas excusas?

—No, no es eso —respondió con sinceridad —a estas alturas es tonto negar que me muero por hacer el amor contigo Sakura, además soy un hombre, es muy sencillo darse cuenta cuando tengo ganas de hacer algo como esto —Agregó con una sonrisa que pretendía ser pícara, pero quizás la picardía se encontraba bastante mermada por los nervios.

La chica deslizó su mirada desde el pecho de él hacia sus abdominales, luego hacia el botón de su pantalón y luego hacia la prueba mas contundente de lo que Syaoran acababa de decir, si, en realidad era muy sencillo darse cuanta cuando un hombre deseaba hacer algo como eso.

Y entonces todo fue extremadamente claro, entonces esas palabras habían sido tan claras como las de ella, lo veía en sus ojos, veía la sinceridad, pero no solo era eso, había algo oculto en aquellos ojos ámbar que la hipnotizaban, había algo que impedía a Syaoran brillar, como si quisiera pero no quisiera, era algo difícil de explicar, la oscuridad en los ojos de Syaoran no era precisamente deseo.

Pero ya habían avanzado ¿Qué impedía que comenzara? Sakura cerró los ojos y se levantó levemente para poder besar a Syaoran, que reconoció inmediatamente el arrojo en el rostro de Sakura, la vio y sintió preparada para lo que se venía, pero él sabía que en el instante en que cerrara los ojos y se dejara llevar con ese beso, sería hasta el amanecer que se separarían, hasta que estuvieran cansados, hasta que tal vez el arrepentimiento les cayera encima.

Era una gran tentación negar ese beso, pero era una gran perdición darlo.

—¿A que le temes? —dijo Sakura aun con los ojos cerrados y esperando el contacto entre sus bocas, luego entre sus cuerpos.

Podía sentir el debate de él, pero no tenía nada que temer ¿cierto? Es decir, él no sufriría nada, de sufrir alguien sería ella, además, él de seguro era alguien que sabría lo que haría, no había que ser un genio para saber que Syaoran no era virgen, si se iba a casar, la verdad no creía que estuviera guardando su virginidad para la noche de bodas.

Sakura lo oyó suspirar ¿cuánto más iba a debatir?

Él solo pensaba, meditaba o trataba de hacerlo, ignorando lo que ella quería, ignorando lo que él quería, tenía que pensar con cabeza fría, no podía dejarse solamente llevar por lo apasionado del momento, por lo bonito de la situación y menos porque algo que quería se fuera a hacer realidad, era en ese momento en el cual su mente tenía que trabajar.

—No le temo a nada… —comentó Syaoran acariciando los cabellos de su novia —solo que no sé si sea el momento para que tu y yo tengamos relaciones, tu…

Sakura lo calló con un besó, la cabeza de él perdió el hilo de sus palabras, la chica lo había asaltado sin dar aviso, como venía haciendo días pasados, por eso lo apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo, simplemente no iba a permitir que Syaoran se fuera, así nada mas, la chica conocía como eran ellos dos, tenían que aprovechar el momento de excitación, fallar no estaba permitido.

Segundos después del ataque se dio cuenta que su novio no correspondía el beso, maldijo la hora en que consiguió un hombre con tanta fuerza de voluntad ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Amarrarlo a la cama y hacer lo que Ronald tenía pensado hacerle a ella?

Sakura prefirió no pensar en ese bastardo de Ronald, sin embargo hubo otra cosa que si llamó enormemente su atención, lo analizó, pensó en ello mientras una diminuta sonrisa encontraba lugar en sus facciones: Syaoran amarrado a la cama, desnudo, con su cuerpo bañado por diminutas gotas de sudor, con su cabello húmedo por ese mismo sudor; entonces se vio a ella, ella acercándose a ese Syaoran que no podía moverse de su lugar en la cama y se vio tocándolo, pero no solo con las manos, de hecho las manos eran solo la punta del iceberg, su lengua fue parte de aquellas imágenes que corrían en su mente, su lengua en los labios del castaño, en su cuello, en su pecho, en su estomago… en su… wow… Sakura nunca pensó que en su mente habría espacio para ese tipo de imágenes.

La temperatura de su cuerpo tenía que estar aumentando exponencialmente… vaya momento para recordar las clases de matemáticas, desgraciadamente no solo las matemáticas encontraron lugar, también lo volvió a hacer el desgraciado de Ronald y de nuevo algo volvió a ser claro.

—¿Estas algo asustado porque hace menos de media hora trataron de violarme? —Syaoran abrió los ojos y la miró, se sorprendió al ver como ella lo miraba, con esos hermosos ojos verdes brillando intensamente, cielos. Era hermosa —¿Es por eso? —el silencio de él le indicó que por lo menos ese era un detalle para que él no le hubiera puesto un dedo encima —Sabes Syaoran, todo ha pasado tan rápido que es increíble.

—¿Todo dices?

—Así es, todo, aun recuerdo la primera clase que me diste, te odié por un momento, ahora te amo, sé lo que piensas: una chica de dieciocho años que puede saber del amor y tal vez tengas razón o tal vez no la tengas, lo único que sé es que quiero darte una parte de mi, una parte importante de mi, quiero amarte, quererte, cuidarte y mostrarte que quiero lo mismo de ti, que me ames, que me quieras, que me cuides, que me des también una parte de ti —Sakura suspiró y se alejó levemente de él, Syaoran quedó con los brazos a cada lado del cuerpo —no te digo que tengamos relaciones porque hace un rato iban a abusar de mi, no es así, la verdad quería compartir este momento contigo desde tiempo atrás.

Syaoran bajó la mirada, por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenía que desviar una mirada, Sakura y sus hermosos ojos lo habían intimidado, aun mas, pero las cosas no eran tan simples como parecían, no era solo sexo, habían otras cosas, había aun factores que impedían que ella y él…

Momento: ¿Sakura había dicho desde tiempo atrás? La mirada de ella indicaba que si, vaya, no lo hubiera pensado… bueno, aunque con los días previos, sospechaba algo… pero eran solo sospechas… incluso imaginaciones… pero…

—Y tu también quieres Syaoran —prosiguió ella —pero de verdad quiero saber que es lo que lo impide.

Syaoran suspiró.

¿Qué lo impedía? ¿Qué impedía que él y su novia, hicieran el amor?

—¿Qué diría Touya? Piénsalo un segundo y dime —Syaoran vio como su novia analizaba la situación.

Sakura se quedó analizando las palabras de su novio, era cierto, de nuevo la luz llegaba a su cerebro, Syaoran era la persona mas respetuosa que conociera o por lo menos con su padre y hermano, simplemente no podía tomarla porque para él sería como quitarle algo a ellos. Sakura no pensó mucho en su papá, pero Touya, Touya, para ser sincera la reacción de Touya al enterarse de algo de dicha magnitud, bueno, seguro que no lo tomaba muy bien ¿Cierto? O tal vez era Sakura quien estaba equivocada, tal vez Touya los había dejado ir solos para que pudieran compartir tiempo como pareja.

¿Por qué tener sexo inmiscuía tantos asuntos externos? ¿Por qué no simplemente lo hacían?

Ciertamente no entendía la actitud de su hermano, ahora comprendía mejor la actitud de Syaoran, pero igual…

—No sé que diría mi hermano, pero sé que se queja por todo, no creo que sea de muerte, él me sigue viendo como una niña, no se da cuenta que ya crecí y que… y que yo… —la chica paró su dialogó al oír el respiro de Syaoran —Syaoran… no vas a tener relaciones con mi hermano es conmigo y la verdad si, parezco una maniática, creo que lo he parecido en las ultimas semanas, pero si con alguien me gustaría compartir este momento, quiero que ese alguien seas tu, no pensemos por una vez en nuestras vidas, solo…

—Dejémonos llevar —terminó la frase él.

—Así es —prosiguió ella —no sé lo que hago y tal vez no te pueda dar mucho, pero quiero dar todo de mi, quiero intentarlo, te quiero a ti —fue lo ultimo que dijo Sakura mientras veía como su novio se acercaba lentamente, muy lentamente —Y si también tienes algo de miedo en cuanto a eso te prometo que Touya no va a enterarse, es una cosa de pareja, una cosa entre Syaoran Li y Sakura Kinomoto —dichas esas palabras Syaoran ya estaba frente a ella, con su pecho aun expuesto y disponible para ser besado, para ser acariciado. Y era increíble, a pesar de los temores, de los pensamientos y de las palabras la "excitación" de Syaoran no se había atenuado.

Lo único que atinó a hacer fue levantar la vista de Sakura con la mano derecha, le pareció extraño, gracioso, en parte tierno y en parte desconcertante encontrarse con los ojos cerrados de Sakura ¿acaso la chica que le había propuesto que hicieran el amor se había esfumado en el ultimo minuto? No, ahí estaba, solo que de seguro el decir esas palabras había sido mucho para ella, estaba roja como un tomate y temblaba como bocado después de un baño.

Era una chica sorprendente, parecía extremadamente fuerte en un momento y al siguiente daba miedo el llegar a poder lastimarla.

La contempló por tiempo indefinido, solo podía sonreír, al fin de cuentas su fuerza de voluntad había flaqueado y estaba apunto de besarla, era lo que quería, era lo que necesitaba, no era solo sexo, no era solo un encuentro en una cama de hotel, incluso no era solo hacer el amor, quería darle una parte de él, como ella había dicho que le daría una parte de ella.

Sus manos recorrieron la mejilla de Sakura, pudo ver la sonrisa marcada en sus labios y pudo sentir la descarga eléctrica que se pasaba de la punta de sus dedos a todo su cuerpo, jamás había sentido nada parecido, tal vez era el preámbulo de lo que se venía o era que dos años y unos meses sin sexo lo habían vuelto mas perceptible, lo que fuera lo hacía comportarse tonto.

Hasta que no pudo más y se lanzó a la lucha entre bocas, donde quería ser el ganador.

La chica ahogó un grito de felicidad al sentir los labios de Syaoran sobre los suyos, ahora empezaba la cosa, le había dado los términos a Syaoran, quería dar parte de ella, no, todo de ella, demostrarle que era una buena novia, aunque sabía que Syaoran no necesitaba de eso para saberlo, él no era despistado, solo radicaba en que era lo único que él no tenía de ella, pero por unos minutos.

A propósito, ¿cuanto tiempo durarían… bueno… haciéndolo?

Se encontraba impaciente, era lógico pensar que era su primera vez y quería llevar las cosas con calma, pero ¿Cómo calmarse cuando la prodigiosa lengua de su novio la exploraba tan bien? Era un experto, si, usaba su lengua, pero no se detenía allí, también usaba profundamente sus labios, e incluso hubo un momento en el que Sakura sintió que los dientes de su novio mordían suavemente su labio inferior y para rematar todo esto esparcía pequeñas sonrisas por aquí y por allá. Sakura tuvo que preguntar:

—Que es tan gracioso.

—Verte nerviosa cuando normalmente eras tan arrojada, me gusta eso, me parece tierno, sonrío cuando me pareces tierna ¿No lo habías notado?

—Si, en alguna ocasión me ha parecido que es así.

Ambos se separaron para verse y sonreírse mutuamente , pero así como se vieron así mismo volvieron a unirse, Syaoran esta vez comenzó a llevar sus manos a la camiseta de Sakura, mientras ella comenzaba a mover sus manos por la espalda de él, era un gran camino, pero sabía que lo hacía bien… bueno… creía que lo hacia bien, es decir, sentía como Syaoran comenzaba a respirar con agitación, al parecer podía dar batalla o eso creyó hasta que sintió las manos de él queriendo encontrar su piel, colándose delicadamente por debajo de su camiseta.

Estaban levemente frías, si, sudaban un poco también, pero en realidad eso no le importó, podía sentir como comenzaba a acariciar por debajo, pero de mismo modo que en la mañana, las manos de él no pudieron quedarse exactamente detrás de ella, sabía que a Syaoran le gustaban sus pechos, una mirada y un intento de contacto le eran suficientes para saberlo.

Pero ahora no iba a quedar en un intento, estaba en las manos de Syaoran, desde cualquier perspectiva que quisiera.

Sus manos temblaban como si quemara, era gracioso, las manos de él algo frías y el cuerpo de ella algo muy similar al calor, pero aun así, a pesar del contraste, Syaoran comenzó a subir por su estomago mientras la mano izquierda se quedaba rezagada en la espalda de ella, pasando de arriba abajo una y otra vez

—Creo que a estas alturas no me importa lo que diga Touya —susurró suavemente Syaoran —te quiero a ti —dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar con Sakura para atrás.

Sakura ahogó un suspiró en el instante que la mano de Syaoran se posó sobre uno de sus pechos y se separó de él para poder respirar mejor, solo lo palpaba, pero era suficiente para que la cabeza de ambos girara y girara, Sakura se escondió en el cuello de Syaoran mientras comenzaba a depositar besos pastosos en él, mientras sentía como la otra mano de él comenzaba a subir hasta el broche del sostén, Sakura sonrió mientras sentía como los dedos de Syaoran luchaban un poco, para ser un experto titubeaba mas de la cuenta.

—¿Nervioso? —le susurró Sakura mientras comenzaba a acariciar y besar la parte donde acababa de hablar.

Bien, Sakura lo doblegó y tal vez no podía estar más feliz, quería dar todo de él para ella, quería darle un nuevo significado al concepto de hacer el amor, de ser posible, quería entregarse con todo lo que tenía para que ella gozara, no sufriera, que fuera un grato momento, un momento para los dos, un momento en el que por fin ambos iban a estar justos, en realidad iban a estar juntos.

—Hace unos momentos lo estaba no te lo voy a negar, pero ahora ya estoy tomándome algo de confianza… y habilidad —dijo cuando escuchó el clic del sostén lo que le indicaba que solo quedaba jalar de él y despojarla de una prenda mas y así lo hizo, Sakura sintió como de un tirón Syaoran comenzaba a sacar la prenda de debajo de la camiseta, se sintió un poco extraña. ¿Como decirlo? estaba andando con sus "amigas" al aire libre, y era seguro que a través de la delicada tela de la camiseta estas mostraban que ella estaba muy, muy… eh… digamos… deseosa, pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar, nuevamente la mano de él comenzaba a acariciar y ciertamente ya no estaba tan destapada.

La cabeza de Syaoran giraba a tal punto que tuvo que asegurarse de fijar bien los pies en la tierra, de contrario un tropezón y un golpe directo con el suelo era lo más probable. ¡Vaya sensaciones! Sentía como el redondo seno de ella se amoldaba mas en su palma, pero antes de cualquier otro contacto el sonido de la puerta hizo que se quedaran por unos segundos quietos, ninguno moviéndose un ápice de donde estaban, ninguno moviendo un músculo… bueno, excluyendo los agitados corazones.

—¿Quién puede ser?

—Podría apostar que tus amigas… vaya que son persistentes —Sakura se acercó nuevamente y comenzó a besar a Syaoran que aun acariciaba su seno derecho, pero al parecer no se iba a quedar solo en esto, la otra mano empezó a tirar del elástico de la camiseta, tirar hacia arriba, revelando el torneado abdomen de la chica, al parecer no le iban a hacer mucho caso a la puerta, de hecho Sakura llevó su mano derecha tímidamente a la espalda baja de Syaoran y apretó un poco.

—Siempre quise hacer eso ¿sabes?

Syaoran la miró con algo de sorpresa mientras un segundo golpe se escuchaba en la puerta y lo hubieran seguido ignorando, eso es seguro, solo que esta vez la puerta se abrió, dejando al descubierto a las tres chicas, como Syaoran había predicho.

El otro par a penas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y Syaoran de sacar la mano de debajo de la camisa de Sakura que esas alturas estaba brillando de roja, Syaoran estaba algo apenado, aunque también tenía algo de rabia, en realidad un montón de sensaciones incluso en algún lado de su corazón algo de alivio también encontró lugar aunque en realidad él lo disimulaba muy bien, Sakura sonrió un poco al notar cierto bulto que aun no se marchitaba en el pantalón de su novio, sus amigas se empeñaban en fastidiarlo incluso sin querer.

Las recién entradas les habían dado la espalda, mierda, un nuevo error.

—Creo que interrumpimos —dijo Chijaru.

—No —comentó Syaoran mientras iba a sus cosas y sacaba una camiseta para ponérsela, hubiera agradecido no haber botado el sostén de Sakura a la ligera, Daidouji casi estaba parada sobre este —no interrumpen nada —Sakura frunció el ceño y solo observó como Syaoran se dirigía hacía la salida —creo que necesitan hablar.

—Espera —dijo Tomoyo —yo quería pedirte disculpas y darte esto —le pasó una especie de té con una pastillita —es para lo que te dimos, no tendrás ningún efecto.

Syaoran sonrió arrogantemente, como le gustaba verse ganador en muchas de sus cosas.

—Daidouji primero que todo: ¿de verdad me puedo tomar eso? ¿Quién me asegura que esta vez no le echaste acido muriático, tal vez veneno para ratas? —la chica frunció el ceño, Sakura sonrío levemente, aun con algo de calor —como sea, segundo: no tomó cualquier pastilla que me den, ¿por que? No te importa y tercero: a mi no deberías pedirme disculpas, a mi no me hiciste nada, es mas, disfrute verlas haciendo el ridículo y por lo roja de tu mejilla… —miró a Sakura —bueno, estoy seguro que no la pasaste muy bien —y dicho esto salió del cuarto dejándolas un poco furiosas, no era un sujeto con el cual se podía hablar.

Todas se miraron y luego miraron a Sakura que miraba al piso, no sabía si era porque los había descubierto acariciándose de una manera bastante sugerente o porque aun estaba algo resentida, entendían todo, solo iban a pedir disculpas, a pedir una segunda oportunidad, después de lo hecho, existen las segundas oportunidades.

—Creo que es la segunda cosa que hacemos mal, entrar sin permiso —comentó Naoko —la primera cosa ya la conoces.

Sakura suspiró sintiéndose un poco mal, pero hace unos minutos estaba furiosa, ahora solo tenía muchas emociones encontradas.

—No —dijo la chica de ojos verdes —Syaoran me dijo que solo querían protegerme y tiene razón —las chicas abrieron los ojos.

—¿Li nos defendió? —preguntaron todas.

—Algo así —las chicas guardaron silencio y quedaron aun mas atónitas de lo que ya estaban, el sujeto las había defendido en un acto que pudo hacer que Sakura se alejara para siempre de ellas —De una u otra manera sabía que no me separaría de él y sabía que podía resistir cualquier cosa que le pusieran —comentó orgullosa.

—Pero aun así nos hemos comportado muy mal, actuamos por nuestra cuenta, no conocimos una base buena para hacer lo que hicimos y eso te pudo costar la felicidad, fueron meses tratando de separarte de él y estábamos arrebatándole la felicidad a dos personas, porque creo que ahora es tonto negar que ese sujeto te quiero demasiado, solo puedo decir que me alegro que no hayamos logrado nada.

—Me siento muy feliz cuando estoy junto a él y apostaría mi vida a que él piensa lo mismo conmigo, es tal así que incluso tuve que decirle un montón de cosas para que intentáramos hacer…—Sakura guardó silencio, ella y su maldita lengua —nada, nada —pero era tarde para que sus amigas no se hubieran dado cuenta de lo que ella quería hablar.

—De verdad lo sentimos Sakura —dijeron para evitar que se incomodara mas —comprendemos si quieres alejarte un rato, hazlo, es normal, pero…

—No te preocupes, no pasara nada mientras dejen a Syaoran en paz… entonces ¿amigas? —todas asintieron mientras iban y estrechaban a Sakura en un abrazo de grupo, era una lastima que Rika no estuviera allí, todo por los errores de ellas, Tomoyo sonrió cuando vio a Sakura acariciándole la mejilla —lo siento…

—Ya no te preocupes por eso, me lo merecía —ambas sonrieron —pero… sé que es pasado, aun así ¿Qué pasó con Ronald? No digo hace unos minutos, quiero decir cuando terminaste con él, en aquel entonces dijiste que fue por Rebeca ¿eso es cierto?

La chica de ojos verdes suspiró, ya había guardado mucho tiempo lo que el miserable quiso en aquel entonces, pero ahora sabía que dijera lo que dijera, Ronald ya no tenía grupo, Ronald se había quedo sin uno.

—Cuando cumplimos cuatro meses —comenzó Sakura haciendo memoria —Ronald me llevó a su apartamento… —paró unos segundos —quería que tuviéramos sexo, yo me negué —todas las chicas abrieron los ojos en especial Tomoyo —me dijo un montón de cosas, insultos, estaba furioso por lo que hice, al final me botó de la casa, estaba destrozada, pero Syaoran me ayudó o eso hizo antes de que yo lo insultara a él, lo boté como Ronald hizo conmigo, luego me di cuenta de lo injusta que había sido con él, sé mucho de Syaoran, por eso y algo que me contó mi hermano me di cuenta que Ronald era un tonto y que me había equivocado con alguien que lo único que quiso fue ayudarme.

—Nunca nos dijiste eso.

—¿Para que? Supuse que entenderían.

Las chicas guardaron silencio sintiéndose tontas por todo el tiempo que pasaron con Ronald, como su "amigo" cuando era una basura de lo peor y otra cosa era ¿Qué era realmente el pasado de Syaoran Li? Sabían que preguntarle a Sakura era caso perdido, ella no diría nada de él y preguntarle a él era peor, ¿Por qué la prima de Yamazaki lo había dejado? tenía que ver con pastillas, algo le había pasado a Syaoran con medicamentos que lo había alejado de Kim.

—Sakura de verdad lo siento y te prometo que me voy a encargar que mi madre le ponga un alto a Ronald, dalo por hecho —Sakura sonrío —ese hermanito mío se ha dado las buenas y ya no mas.

—Sakura de verdad lo sentimos.

—Prefiero no seguir hablando de eso, ya todo esta en orden y lo único que quiero es… —_pasar la noche con…_

—No te preocupes —interrumpió Chijaru los pensamientos —nos dimos una vista clara de lo que quieres —la chica de ojos verdes abrió los mismos de inmediato y se sonrojó, por todos los santos, eso era un tema que no se le daba muy bien, pero sonrió un poco al escuchar las risas de sus amigas, bueno, ahora la apoyaban, pero igual, eso no quitaba que ellas supieran lo que iba a hacer y eso no la dejaba muy tranquila que digamos.

—Bueno —dijo Tomoyo —creo que ahora querrán estar solos… voy a buscar a Li para que venga —todas comenzaron a abandonar la cabaña, excepto Tomoyo que se quedó con Sakura —No te preocupes, antes no te apoyé, pero ahora creo que lo que haces es lo correcto, te quiere y lo quieres y eso me hace pensar que se portara como un caballero, siempre termina haciéndolo, es tonto decirlo ahora cuando debí haberlo dicho desde hace tiempo, pero sé que disfrutaras.

—Gracias.

—Además, no creo que quieras que tu novio se resfríe por estar andando por ahí en camiseta, y tampoco creo que quieras andar por ahí al aire libre por mas tiempo ¿cierto? —Sakura sonrío ¿Cuántos días habían pasado para que Tomoyo volviera a ser la de antes? Muchos, pero igual a veces Sakura se preguntaba si no era mejor la chica que no hace bromas o comentarios de mal gusto, así fueran acertados —bueno, me voy y que lo aproveches.

Tomoyo salió de la cabaña dejando a Sakura colorada, bueno, estaba colorada desde que sus amigas habían interrumpido, pero igual, ahora todo estaba bien, muy bien, aunque conociendo a Syaoran, un nuevo lío se armaría para poder reanimar el juego, había que ser sinceros, era un hombre muy complicado, lo cual lo hacía mas especial, pero ahora que había salido y su cerebro se había enfriado, las cosas… solo digamos que… se calmaban.

¿Por cuánto? Ella esperaba que no por mucho, después de todo ya habían estado de acuerdo en hacerlo ambos, se iban a dejar llevar, Sakura se acercó a donde estaba la parte de la ropa interior que Syaoran había retirado y la tomó en sus manos, no quería cosas por ahí volando con la puerta abierta.

Se dio vuelta, no se lo iba a poner nuevamente ¿para que?

—¿Así de que de esos usas? —La chica abrió los ojos y se volteó de inmediato, conocía esa voz y lo comprobó, Sakura palideció —¿Qué ocurre? No me digas que tienes miedo.

—Lárgate, no creo que a Syaoran le…

—Si ya sé. No creo que a ese novio tuyo le guste verme aquí, pero tranquila, solo te vi y pasé ¿de verdad soy tan tonto? —Sakura no reaccionó —así es —continuó Ronald —ahora que te veo eres horrenda, flaca, desgarbada, sin clase, asustaras a tu novio cuando te vea desnuda —a Sakura se le humedecieron los ojos, estaba un poco asustada, pero Ronald no se detuvo —Como sea, solo dile a tu novio que esta golpiza no se va a quedar así, que es mejor que ande con cuidado.

—No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima.

—No solo será uno Sakura, por tu culpa y la de él tengo a todo el mundo en mi contra —Ronald se acercó un poco y Sakura retrocedió —tus amigos aun deben estar buscándome, vaya, pero en guerra larga hay desquite, chica escuálida.

—¡Syaoran!—gritó Sakura de repente haciendo que Ronald saliera volando de la cabaña, lo último que quería era otra paliza.

La chica se quedó en silencio y cerró la puerta, su grito había sido suave, Syaoran no llegaría ahí mismo, así que después de eso se sentó, las palabras de Ronald eran mentira, él no tendría como hacerle daño a Syaoran, no podía hacer nada y menos cuando Tomoyo le contara a su madre la clase de tipo que era su hermanastro, si, él era un inútil e iba a quedar aun mas inútil cuando le cerraran oportunidades, cuando todas las puertas se le cerraran en la cara, aunque para ser sincera aquellos insultos no le gustaron mucho.

Se levantó y se dirigió a un espejo del baño a verse ya que en la habitación no había uno.

Se miró la cara, ciertamente era bonita, seguramente Ronald estaba loco o muerto de envidia porque eso no iba a ser de él, por eso prosiguió con su cuerpo, si, todo estaba en su lugar, no en grandes proporciones, pero estaba bien, no tenía porque asustarse, Syaoran no saldría corriendo, él no era esa clase de tipo que miraba solo el exterior, él se preocupaba por todo, si, no se había enamorado de ella por su cuerpo.

—Además si estoy muy linda —Dijo con un gesto de orgullo propio.

**OOoOoOoOooO**

Era hora de enmendar las cosas o tratar de hacerlo, ya había dado el primer paso.

Nunca llegó a pensar que estaba apoyando al enemigo, lo cual de una u otra manera la convertía a ella en enemiga, nunca quiso escuchar a Rika, bueno, incluso no le prestaban cuidado, siempre actuando desconsideradamente, egoístamente, como todo, menos una buena amiga, ¡por Dios! ¿Cuánto tiempo más le hubiera causado problemas a ese par? Mierda, no le gustaba verse perdedora en las cosas, pero Li había barrido el piso con ella, literalmente.

Tal vez si él no estuviera siempre a la defensiva las cosas hubieran cambiado desde el principio, pero como no iba a estarlo si era atacado constantemente, de cualquier manera eso ya que importaba, el sujeto era una buena persona y ella se sentía tonta, muy tonta, Li había tenido que interceder por ellas ante Sakura cuando hubiera podido quedársela para él solo. Tenía que actuar de manera noble, el tipo era un caballero moderno y lo mejor de una u otra manera estaba un cien por ciento para amar a Sakura.

Pero ¿Qué era del pasado de Li Syaoran? Era un pasado que Yamazaki conocía, era un pasado que Touya Kinomoto conocía y era un pasado que Sakura conocía ¿Qué era? ¿En que se puede relacionar pastillas, drogas, farmacéuticos, con un abandono antes de un matrimonio? ¿Acaso Li fue fármaco-dependiente? No, eso no tenía mucho sentido.

Vaya, Li era como acertijo indescifrable, como esos jeroglíficos egipcios que el papá de Sakura tenia en aquellos libros en el anaquel de la sala, si, difícil de leer, difícil de comprender, inaccesible, eso era Syaoran Li y hablando de él, allí estaba recostado sobre una baranda, mirando hacia ningún lado, estaba mas ensimismado que de costumbre ¿en que pensaba? ¿En quien pensaba? Bueno, la respuesta para la segunda pregunta era bastante predecible, la adoraba, sin duda. Tomoyo pudo ver que en una mano tenía una taza de té, no había recibido la de ella y si tomaba otra.

Al parecer ganarse la confianza del misterioso Li no iba a ser tarea fácil.

Syaoran suspiró ¿ahora como demonios iba a llegar a la cabaña después de que ya habían empezado con sus caricias? Si, había decidido dejarse llevar y era lo que quería, quería amar a Sakura, demostrarle cuanto y además fue ella la de la propuesta… solo tenía que entrar como si nada, como si… ¿Como?

Ciertamente no podía entrar y lanzársele a ella, no, eso se vería bastante desesperado y no podía entrar como si nada, es decir, eso se vería como si no le importara lo que Sakura estaba dispuesta a darle, ser el primer hombre en estar con ella, sonaba bien; _el primero._

Una pequeña risa se dibujo en sus facciones.

—Sakura —suspiró mientras soplaba su té.

—¿Sabes? Me maldigo por no haberme dado cuenta lo enamorado que estas —Syaoran se quemó su lengua a medida que daba el sorbo ¿Cuándo había llegado Daidouji allí? —ese brillo en tus ojos no es algo que se ve muy a menudo.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Solo venía a decirte que Sakura esta sola… y… bueno, esta haciendo algo de frío —comentó —No querrás dejarla sola mucho tiempo, creo que habían empezado ya con sus indecencias —el profesor la miró.

—Lamento decirte mi estimada Daidouji que no soy Sakura Kinomoto, a mi no me puedes intimidar con esos comentarios, hace mucho deje atrás esa etapa de niño que se sonroja con comentarios subidos de tono y me gustaría que me dijeras de que va tu juego ahora.

—¿Juego?

—Si, es decir, no te creo el cuento de ahora te agrade cuando hasta hace unas horas te causaba desagrado verme vivo.

—Que suspicaz —Cometo Tomoyo después de un leve silbido— Aunque quizás tienes un poco confundidos los conceptos de suspicacia y desconfianza, son dos cosas diferente ¿sabes?

—No puedes determinar si estoy siendo desconfiado o si estoy siendo suspicaz, no me conoces niña.

—Lamento decirte que ahora te conozco mas mi estimado Li y tampoco tus cometarios me podrán sacar de quicio y no, no pretendo que lo que hice quede en el pasado, de los errores se aprende y eso tengo planeado hacer… quien sabe, quizás un día de estos tu y yo podríamos terminar siendo amigos, es mas, quizás hasta podríamos enamorarnos —Dijo Tomoyo sabiendo que eso no era muy probable, pero sabiendo también que de seguro el pensar en ello mortificaría en algo a Li.

—Ya quisieras —dijo y Tomoyo lo miro, él se sorprendió un poco, _mierda_, prefería que lo viera con cara de rencor, no le gustaba nada esa cara de niña buena que le daba ahora Daidouji, la chica estaba sonriente y de seguro a esas alturas estaba viendo a través de él —¿Qué miras? —preguntó fingiendo molestia.

—¿Puedo hacer una pregunta Li?

—No.

—¿Qué pasó en tu vida? —Preguntó ignorando la respuesta de Li —¿Qué esconde Li Syaoran? Sé que Sakura lo sabe, pero no dirá nada ¿Qué es?

Syaoran se sorprendió, era lo que le faltaba, que la tonta de cabello negro comenzara a interesarse en su pasado, esas eran cosas personales, cosas que solo le concernían a personas en las cuales confiaba, a pesar de saber que Daidouji ya no representaba ningún peligro.

—¿Qué es? Um —Dijo llevando su mano derecha al mentón— Eh… es algo que no te importa, ahora si me permites quiero estar solo un segundo y la verdad tu presencia es fastidiosa Daidouji —La chica sonrió, ciertamente no esperaba que le respondiera.

—Como quieras —dijo ella —pero por favor llámame Tomoyo.

—Que buena idea —comentó burlonamente Syaoran —y si quieres también intercambiamos recetas de cocina y vamos al parque de diversiones algún día o mejor, nos hacemos unos collares de la amistad y los mostráramos por todo Tomoeda, eso es algo que no se ha visto —la chica lo miró mal, era increíble como Sakura se lo aguantaba o se lo había aguantado los primeros días antes de que fueran novios.

—Puedes ser detestable Li —suspiró —como sea… solo ve con Sakura creo que te esta esperando —y no dijo mas, solo empezó a retirarse lentamente mientras veía como Li se quedaba de pie y suspiraba.

Era como si no quisiera, se veía nervioso incluso, Tomoyo sonrió, la verdad si hubieran querido que esos dos no hicieran el amor al parecer tenían que haber atacado a Sakura, no a Li, ese sujeto era un maldito misterio en un papel bonito, pensó mientras lo perdía de vista totalmente.

Syaoran le dio un ultimo sorbo a su té, de seguro Sakura lo esperaba, eso era un hecho y él ahí, bebiendo té como si eso fuera mas importante que ella, se sintió bastante tonto, como un adolescente que no sabía controlarse o que estaba nervioso ante lo que iba a pasar… aunque quizás un adolescente habría tenido mas arrojo, es decir, los adolescentes modernos son… bastante… lanzados ¿No?

—Sakura Kinomoto me estas volviendo loco —suspiró mientras veía el camino que lo dirigía a su cabaña y lentamente se encaminaba hasta ella, a propósito, ¿Sakura cabía en la categoría de adolescente?

Fue tal vez el camino mas corto que hubiera hecho en su vida, su mano temblaba cuando la dirigió al picaporte de la puerta y su corazón palpitaba a toda maquina, no sabía que hacer, como llegar, es decir, entrar y besarla, entrar y él tomar la iniciativa, entrar y que ella tomara la iniciativa, no, la ultima no era una opción, Sakura ya había hecho mucho, bueno, al parecer ahora le correspondía a él hacerlo, pero eso lo hacía sentir nervioso.

Tal vez ella ya no quería, eso sería tal vez lo más acertado de la noche ¿cierto?

¿A quien quería engañar? Él también quería, tenía aun el contacto con Sakura impregnado en su cuerpo.

Syaoran contó hasta diez antes de cruzar la puerta y allí estaba ella esperándolo, sus miradas se cruzaron incluso antes de que el portal fuera abierto en su totalidad, aquella mirada le decía que no estaba arrepentida, que estaba nerviosa, pero que aun la propuesta seguía en pie, él dio un ultimo respiro antes de cerrar la puerta y desviar levemente la mirada.

Syaoran se acercó a la ventana de la habitación y la abrió levemente, dejando que un poco de brisa entrara erizando sutilmente su piel, luego la miró, ella lo seguía con la vista.

Ambos estaban nerviosos.

Syaoran se acercó a ella, se agachó levemente para mirarla a los ojos, ella le sonrío tenuemente.

—¿Estas segura Sakura?

—Si, si estoy segura —dijo mientras, se levantaban de la cama y comenzaban a besarse levemente, solo para comprobar que la presencia de cada uno allí no era irreal, Sakura sonrió en los labios de él, no la besaba para encenderla, solo la estaba tranquilizando, empezando lentamente, para de seguro en un futuro iba a ir mas rápido.

Syaoran lentamente fue acariciando la cabellera castaña de ella, no quería ir muy rápido, necesitaba ir despacio, pero era algo en lo cual su pareja no quería cooperar, pues cuando se dio cuanta la lengua de ella ya estaba dentro de su boca, lo exploraba a placer, pero no se iba a negar a eso y menos a las torpes, pero exactas caricias que Sakura daba en su espalda.

Esperen un momento… eso ya no era la espalda, la espalda había terminado algunos centímetros arriba.

_¿Así me habría comportado en mi primera vez? _se preguntó Syaoran tratando de hacer memoria de su primero encuentro con sexo, no, no había sido así, su primera vez había sido algo mas de adolescencia y hormonas alborotadas, en su primera vez nunca sintió el amor que en ese momento sentía, incluso no sentía nada parecido a cuando lo había hecho con Kim, seguramente porque ahora si había un amor de cien por ciento por parte y parte, aquello hizo que Syaoran le diera competencia a Sakura, no podía dejar que solo ella hiciera el trabajo, es mas, no iba a dejar que ella hiciera un gran trabajo, esto que iban a compartir era de ella, quería dar todo de él para amar a Sakura Kinomoto, necesitaba amar a Sakura Kinomoto, así en eso se le fuera la ultima gota de energía y de sudor en el intento.

—Te quiero Sakura, te quiero mucho —dijo a penas separándose antes de que la intensidad del beso subiera más y más y antes de que sintiera las delicadas manos de ella colándose bajo su camiseta, pero no se iba a quedar quieto, por eso el llevó las suyas a su camiseta, pero ella lo frenó ¿Qué?

—Aun no, hay algo que quiero hacer —dijo Sakura evitando que las manos de él comenzaran con su trabajo, por eso comenzó a subir la camisa de Syaoran, primero observando su estomago, subiendo cada vez mas para llegar a su pecho, haciendo que levantaran las manos para sacarla de su cuello, pero justo en ese momento el cuello de la camisa de Syaoran se atoró en la nariz.

Sakura y Syaoran sonrieron, él al darse cuenta que ella no quería liberarlo o no aun, su respiración de la nariz rebotaba contra la camisa, mientras su vista estaba temporalmente fuera de juego y su boca y pecho estaban a disposición de ella que se permitió contemplarlo unos segundos antes de ocupar los labios de él.

Con bastante lentitud, como si temiera ensuciar con sus manos una superficie inmaculada, lentamente Sakura llevó una de sus manos al pecho de él, sonrió, de alguna manera le gustaba dominarlo un poco, pero decidió zafarse del beso y sus labios fueron bajando por su cuello, sintiendo como él sonreía lentamente y como se estremecía a medida del camino que marcaban sus labios y por fin llegó a su destino.

¿Cuántas veces había querido besar ese pecho? Por eso no perdió un segundo,

Mientras tanto la mente de Syaoran le gritaba casi con desespero que se diera cuenta, que reaccionara, que ella era quien estaba haciendo todo y eso no le gustaba, pero era complicado racionalizar cuando sentía sus pequeños labios jugando así con sus tetillas, mordiendo levemente, soplando sobre estas, aruñando con sus dedos, luego bajando un poco y usando su lengua juguetona para saborear cada uno de sus abdominales, cada centímetro de este y cuando creyó que Sakura lo iba a dejar un buen rato así sintió el ultimo tirón de su camisa y la vista volvió a él que la miró con una sonrisa al verla frente suyo.

—Es mi imaginación o siempre quisiste hacer eso —comentó haciendo que ella se sonrojara levemente, pero antes de dejarla contestar fue el turno de Syaoran para tomar el control, por eso llevó sus manos a las mejillas para levantarla de su posición casi acurrucada y de esta manera poder besarla de nuevo, el beso que le dio hizo que una corriente eléctrica bajara por todo su cuerpo

Sakura se sintió desfallecer mientras el incrementaba el ritmo del beso y sus manos eran las que se colaban ahora en la camiseta de ella y sus labios comenzaban a bajar por su cuello, Sakura soltó un leve gemido mientas él seguía dando besos allí, cada vez mas apasionados, cada vez mas… húmedos y largos, lo tomó del cabello, dando vía libre para que continuara, para que no se le ocurriera detenerse.

Pero lo hizo, muy al pesar de ella, aunque el asombro duro poco y mas cuando la camiseta comenzó a ser levantada, ahora ella subió los brazos y dejo hacer a él, sabía que ya no tenía debajo nada de la camiseta, lo que hacía que su cara ardiera, de hecho no solo su cara ardía, pero no había mucho problema, la había acariciado un poco antes de eso, por eso cuando la camisa salió volando solo pudo cerrar los ojos y esperar a que él comenzara a torturarla como ella había hecho, pero para su sorpresa las caricias de él no llegaban.

Cuando abrió los ojos lo vio frente a ella con una sonrisa.

—¿Ocurre… algo?

—No, no te preocupes —dijo bajando levemente la mirada.

El corazón de Syaoran latió con fuerza, los había visto en una ocasión, pero era distinto ahora, tal vez era el calor del ambiente o el deseo en este, solo supo que era hermosa y que no podía separar los ojos de ella, Sakura se intimidó un poco, pero dejó que mirara, por mas que se sintiera levemente incomoda, ella ya había hecho, no quería privar a Syaoran de nada.

Syaoran la levantó levemente y la llevó a la cama, donde la depositó con sumo cuidado, como la carga preciosa y delicada que ella era, comenzó el beso nuevamente, a diferencia que ninguno tenía prenda arriba y esta vez no iba a haber un estúpido conejo para detenerlos, por eso se permitió que su insegura mano comenzara a trepar por las piernas de Sakura, aun con pantalón, de ahí subieron hasta su vientre, Sakura ahogo un leve gemido a medida que la acariciaba, sabía a donde iban sus caricias.

Las manos de Syaoran temblaban, estaba tal vez mas nervioso que su novia, muchas veces en esos casos la experiencia se perdía o no era algo tan relevante, era evidente, él no era virgen y sabía que hacer, pero estaba nublado, podía actuar por instinto, pero era calculador o quizás no calculador… para decirlo de una manera mas sutil… era… cuidadoso.

_Mierda._

La chica notó la duda en las manos de Syaoran, sabía lo que quería, pero no se atrevía a tomarlo, como cuando hay la ultima rodaja de un pastel de chocolate en la mesa.

—No estés nervioso Syaoran —susurró en su oído —si lo estas yo lo estaré, tranquilo, eres alguien en quien se puede confiar… yo lo hago —eso fue lo que necesitaba Syaoran para dejar de acariciar el vientre de su novia y recorrer los pocos centímetros que los separaban de los senos de ella.

Sakura rompió el beso cuando la mano de él llegó y comenzó a acariciar, ¿por qué de repente todo quemaba en esa habitación? Ah no, eran ellos.

Sakura comenzó a gemir con más y más fuerza a medida que los dedos de su novio la acariciaban con más soltura y menos nerviosismo, ese era su deseo, aunque agradecería mas si su mundo no temblara tanto, las caricias de Syaoran eran exquisitas y eso que no iban a la mitad, pero no podía estar mas contenta, sentía la delicadeza con la que la tocaba, como si temiera romperla, pero el hilo de sus pensamientos se esfumó cuando sintió la boca de Syaoran donde anteriormente estaban sus manos.

La chica respiraba con mayor dificultad a medida que sus dos senos eran atacados por las caricias de Syaoran unos con su lengua juguetona y el otro con su mano, Sakura se sintió inútil, pero quería dar batalla, por eso llevó las manos a la cabeza de Syaoran y a su cabello donde comenzó a acariciar y a aruñar con fuerza a medida que las caricias de él la afectaban.

El leve viento que entraba por la ventana mezclado con la saliva de Syaoran hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera y cuando Syaoran decidió usar sus dientes a ella le fue imposible dejar un gemido.

—Syao… —En realidad no fue un gemido tan suave.

Aun no creía lo que hacían, pero no podía estar mas contento, se sentía en un sueño a medida que la acariciaba, uno muy bueno, uno del cual nunca quisiera despertar, uno de esos sueños que solo los adolescentes tienen cuando empieza eso de la pubertad; la oía suspirar lentamente, tímidamente, sentía como respiraba bajo él, como ahora lo apretaba contra ella, era seguro que lo necesitaba, tal vez tanto como él a ella, por eso no iba a parar en ese momento, por eso mientras acariciaba con sus dedos el pequeño pezón que se endurecía cada vez mas, con su boca correspondía al otro, escuchando como Sakura trataba de controlarse levemente, había dejado su cabeza segundos atrás y ahora estrujaba las sabanas.

El vértigo que sentía Sakura en ese momento era algo que no había sentido nunca, jamás, nunca sintió eso, ni siquiera cuando se subió a una montaña rusa del parque de diversiones de Tomoeda y estaba segura que no lo sentiría así se tirata de un avión, Syaoran la estaba volviendo loca, demasiado.

Estaba abrumado, era la cosa mas exquisita que jamás hubiera probado, no entendía donde había estado Sakura Kinomoto toda su vida, pero ahora lo sabía y no solo era debajo suyo, ahora la chica estaba clavada en el fondo de su corazón y allí se quedaría, para siempre, pero el hilo de sus pensamientos se perdió cuando la sintió arquear la espalada y hacer que casi se atragantara en su tarea, al parecer ya había estado bien de martirio para ella, pero ciertamente quería hacer que disfrutara.

Comenzó a trepar nuevamente por su cuello, marcando el camino de besos.

—Es mi imaginación o siempre quisiste hacer eso Syaoran —dijo Sakura respirando agitadamente.

Sonrieron ambos, Syaoran había dicho lo mismo minutos atrás.

—Es tu imaginación —Dijo aun sabiendo que su mentira había sido fácilmente descubierta.

Todo era nuevo, si, era diferente a lo de aquella ocasión, ahora su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, desbocado, como loco, Kim no había logrado nunca algo de eso en él y eso que Kim hacía cosas, Sakura en ese momento solo apretaba las sabanas y tal vez era eso lo que hacía que quisiera dar mas y mas, dar todo, esa necesidad de proteger a alguien, ese deseo de complacerla, de ser uno con ella, de hacer magia en esa habitación… bueno, no solo magia.

Amaba a Sakura Kinomoto…

Por eso cuando terminó de subir no la besó, simplemente quiso contemplar la imagen de ella, increíblemente sonrojada, con su cabello esparcido en la almohada, respirando con agitación y sin poder abrir los ojos, era hermosa.

Pero un nuevo pensamiento cayó en su cabeza como un balde de agua fría.

—No podemos Sakura —dijo haciendo de su fuerza de voluntad para no seguir.

—¿Qué… dices? —¿Esa voz desesperada era de la Sakura que conocía?

—Que no… podemos.

Syaoran se levantó de encima de Sakura y se sentó al borde de la cama, respirando con dificultad.

—¿Cómo que no Syaoran? —dijo Sakura abrazándolo por detrás, Syaoran se estremeció al sentirla en toda su gloria sobre su espalda y el escalofrío por poco y lo hace voltear y tomar nuevamente el control, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo —no ahora que empezamos… tu… yo ¿Por qué?

Syaoran respiró profundo.

—No tenemos… este… caramba, tu sabes —Sakura suspiró aliviada, lo bueno de conocer a su novio y de haber pensado en todo le daba sus beneficios —No… me voy… no nos vamos a arriesgar a nada Sakura.

—No te preocupes Syaoran —dijo haciendo que se volteara levemente —en aquel cajón hay… —Sakura guardó silencio al verlo sonreír levemente.

—No, no vamos a usar eso, ya se que en esa mesita de noche hay una cajita de preservativos, pero no sabemos desde cuando esta ahí o desde cuando los dejaron ahí —Syaoran suspiró resignado, pero segundos después escuchó como su novia se reía un poco —¿Qué es tan gracioso Sakura?

—¿La verdad? —Syaoran asintió —La verdad es que esos preservativos están allí desde ayer cuando llegamos —Sakura se escondió en la espalda de él —yo… bueno… yo los compré y yo los dejé ahí… para… bueno… esta situación.

Syaoran se volteó totalmente para ver si Sakura decía la verdad, tratar de comprobar si era verdad, y sus ojos decían que si, que no mentía, se sorprendió un poco ante la audacia de su novia ¿desde cuando se comportaba así? Estaba petrificado, pero fue ella arrastrándolo de vuelta a la cama quien se encargó de sacarlo de aquellos pensamientos inútiles y concentrarse en algunos mas provocadores, las caricias que nuevamente comenzaban a darse era una evidencia de lo que se venía, por eso terminó nuevamente acostado sobre ella, tratando de no colocar demasiado peso sobre su novia.

Apoyado en una mano Syaoran utilizó la libre para comenzar a acariciar por los costados de Sakura, ella respiraba con dificultad a medida que los dedos de él bajaban hasta posarse en el botón del pantalón.

—No dejas de sorprenderme Sakura —dijo cuando logró zafarlo y levantarse levemente para tirar de este hacía abajo.

Sakura cerró los ojos mientras sentía como su pantalón iba siendo removido, aunque esa vergüenza quizás fue algo insignificante ya que hubo un momento en el que ella se sorprendió a si misma al encontrarse pataleando para deshacerse de la prenda, ahora solo una prenda, una ínfima y muy ligera prenda cubría su cuerpo, ahora si sentía demasiada vergüenza

—Syaoran… —dijo mirándolo a los ojos —¿Crees que soy bonita? —los insultos de Ronald aun estaba en su mente, bueno, era una pregunta tonta la que había hecho, pero quería escuchar la respuesta de Syaoran.

Él no entendió el porque de la pregunta, es decir, casi no podía quitarle los ojos de encima y ella salía con esa pregunta, era hermosa, era una figurilla delicada y el sueño de cualquier hombre… corrección, era solo de él, ningún hombre ocuparía su puesto.

—Eres hermosa… la mujer mas linda que jamás haya conocido y no cambiaria mi sitio por nada ni nadie del mundo ¿entendiste?

—¿Ni por bocado? —De acuerdo, otra pregunta algo tonta, pero con esta ella también quería demostrar algo de inocencia, incluso parecer… traviesa.

—Es una pregunta algo complicada, voy a optar por una respuesta no muy directa, pero espero que te pueda convencer —Un suspiro, un salto al vacío, dos palabras, dos personas, una cantidad de sentimientos, una cantidad de sensaciones —Te amo…

El corazón de Sakura latió con más fuerza y atacó los labios de Syaoran con vehemencia, sorprendiéndolo y sorprendiéndose en el acto, pero quería demostrarle el valor de esas palabras en ella, lo que eso significaba, no era una modelo de belleza, pero cuando Syaoran lo decía podía creérselo y eso quería, por eso esta vez fueron las manos de la chica las que trazaron un camino por el fuerte pecho de él, tanteando a su objetivo, Luego bajando por su estomago y por fin el pantalón, las manos de ella temblaban, pero después de tanto intentar e intentar logró desabotonarlo, Syaoran sonrió ante lo tímida que se veía, por eso y para no incomodarlo trató de levantarse para quitárselo pero ella se lo impidió.

—Déjame… —dijo mirando en donde estaban sus manos y cuanto faltaba para quitárselo, Sakura se sonrojó cuando vio un no tan pequeño bulto debajo de los boxers de Syaoran, pero eso no fue suficiente para hacerla detener, es mas, eso fue el detonante para que en los segundos próximos a cada uno solo le quedara una prenda.

El roce entre sus pieles era estimulante y el calor que estas producían también, solo se separaban lo suficiente, apenas lo necesario cuando necesitaban respirar, Syaoran besaba lentamente el cuello de ella mientras ella trazaba circulitos en su espalda con sus manos, él correspondía en los pechos de ella, Sakura se sintió morir en el instante en que Syaoran pellizco uno de sus pezones ¿estaba jugando con ella? No importaba, solo quería sentirlo en ese momento, ser de él, conocer una parte que no conocía de él.

Quería demostrarle a Syaoran que iban a estar unidos para siempre, que ese contacto que tuviera con ella de ahí en adelante solo sería para ambos, para nadie mas, esas manos que ahora acariciaban su vientre y pecho, solo se posarían sobre ella y las de ella sobre él, no era un simple encuentro de sabanas, el amor con el que se besaban y con el que se acariciaban era grande, indescriptible.

La chica tomó la cara de él entre sus manos y lo obligó a verla a los ojos, ambos se contemplaron segundos infinitos, el brillo de los ojos de ambos era clara prueba de la felicidad que sus almas sentían, no en vano decían por ahí que los ojos son los espejos del alma… bueno, o algo así.

—Te amo… —dijeron a unísono y de también al mismo tiempo rieron y se lanzaron uno contra otro.

Las manos de Syaoran acariciaban las piernas de Sakura, esa textura tan suave, carente de imperfección, quería llenarla de besos, acallar sus leves gemidos con ellos, pero eso sería inhumano.

La mano de Syaoran trepó hasta donde empezaba la delicada ropa interior de Sakura y la fue deslizando lentamente, acariciando y sintiendo en el proceso que ella lo necesitaba tanto como él a ella, la prenda terminó de salir de las piernas de Sakura y en segundos ella correspondió el acto, solo que ella no miró, no tenía la audacia, con sentir era suficiente, Syaoran de seguro notó eso porque soltó una risita entre los labios de ella al notar lo lenta que trataba de ubicar sus boxers, era seguro que si estuviera mirando ya lo habría sacado, pero luego de unos segundos comenzó con su trabajo, solo que el roce le dio a Syaoran fue mayor, como una especie de venganza por la risita.

Syaoran ahogó un gemido cuando la mano de ella lo rozó, era una diablilla con cara de ángel, interesante pensamiento, pensar en Sakura como una diablilla, se sentía bonito en ese momento.

Ambos se detuvieron mientras Syaoran se estiraba para buscar la cajita de condones que estaba en la mesa, Sakura lo observó detalladamente, grabándose cada una de las imágenes que su mente veía, Syaoran se acomodó lentamente y se acomodo el utensilio de látex en su respectivo puesto mientras comenzaba a situarse en su posición, no tardó mucho en estar ubicado y entonces los nervios lo recorrieron, sabía que preguntar a Sakura si estaba segura era tonto, no en vano ella lo había propuesto, pero igual notaba en nerviosismo en sus ojos oscuros por el deseo, no, si algo iba a hacer bien en su vida era eso.

—Voy a tener cuidado… lo prometo.

—Lo sé —dijo besándole la punta de la nariz.

—¿Nerviosa? —preguntó con un hilo de voz que Sakura apenas entendió por la cercanía.

—Creo que no tanto como tu.

Syaoran buscó la mano de Sakura en la cama, mientras que con su otra mano evitaba descargar todo su peso, Sakura colgó su mano libre sobre la nuca de él, poniendo un poco de peso, halándolo, atrayéndolo y justo en el instante en que unieron sus bocas, Syaoran entró en ella de un solo movimiento, gruñó un poco en el instante en que las delicadas manos de ella aruñaron con tal fuerza su espalda que estaba seguro que podría quedar cicatriz, pero no se quejó, si alguien podía mandar maldiciones en ese momento era ella, Syaoran aun no abría los ojos, solo esperaba que la fuerza de los dedos de Sakura y el apretón de su mano disminuyera y cuando así lo hizo la miró.

Sakura lo miraba con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero ninguna caía, y muy al contrario de lo que creía ella lo miraba con una sonrisa angelical en el rostro, como diciéndole silenciosamente que el dolor pasaría y que eso dependía de él, como diciéndole que todo estaba bien y que no se detuviera, mostrándole su alma, entregándose a él como nunca nadie se le había entregado jamás, porque en sus ojos notaba que ella no solo se había entregado de cuerpo, también de alma y eso fue suficiente para comenzar a plantar besos por toda su cara, para finalizar en sus labios, y acariciarla gentilmente, tratando de que se mermara un poco del dolor que seguro ella sentía en ese momento, pero obviamente disimulaba.

La chica sentía como el dolor desaparecía a medida que Syaoran la besaba, si, tenía ganas de llorar, pero tal vez no era por el dolor, era por la felicidad que le daba haberse entregado a Syaoran, era claro lo asustado y nervioso que estaba, lo sentía en sus labios y en sus caricias, en como le tenía la mano y en como con la otra acariciaba su rostro, calmándola ¿alguien dijo que los príncipes de cuentos no existen? Segundos después de permanecer quietos Sakura invitó a Syaoran para que empezara con el vaivén de sus caderas, al principio los movimientos fueron torpes, pero mejoraban a medida que los segundos pasaban.

Ambos sudaban con cada movimiento, Syaoran trataba de sostenerse a medida que los vaivenes eran mas fuertes y rápidos, los ojos de Sakura ya no tenían lagrimas y ahora solo brillaban ante la intensidad del momento, Syaoran dejó los labios de ella para apoyar su cara en la almohada y esconderla allí, eran muchas sensaciones en poco tiempo y no quería terminar tan rápido, no podía quedar como un niño inexperto de quince años, por eso trató de aguantar lo mas posible, mientras su novia repartía besos a la altura de su cuello.

—Ahh… Syaor… an… —Fueron sus intentos de mencionar palabras coherentes, palabras que le brindaran algo de audacia a Syaoran algo que le dijera _Olvídate ya de eso de estar nervioso ¿de acuerdo? _Por supuesto el intento fue fallido pero eso no tuvo importancia ya que segundos después y como por un arte milagroso el dolor comenzó a esfumarse, y si, hubo un momento en el que ya no estaba, simplemente desapareció y fue sustituido por el placer mezclado con el amor, ahora las torpezas habían sido remplazadas por movimientos exactos de cada uno, se movían a un solo ritmo y el sudor bajaba por ellos, sus manos aun no se separaban a medida que los movimientos eran mas y mas rápidos, Sakura se sorprendió cuando su voz sonó tan mal, seguro que por eso su novio no decía nada.

El color era envolvente y ninguno quería parar, Sakura sentía que a medida que él aumentaba el ritmo ella estaba a punto de desplomarse ante él, no faltaba mucho, aunque el estaba en situaciones parecidas.

—Syaoran… —En el instante en que Sakura arqueó la espalda y aruñó nuevamente Syaoran supo que ella había tenido su liberación, sonrío ante eso, no era normal que una chica en su primera vez sintiera un orgasmo, pero ella lo había sentido, eso lo hizo querer darle mas, pero no iba a aguantar mas de eso, no podía aguantar mas de eso, Sakura respiraba con dificultad, Syaoran la había llevado al cielo y ahora estaba sobre ella, pero él no había llegado al final, la chica comenzó a acariciarlo levemente en la espalda y a ayudarlo mas con los movimientos para que ambos estuvieran a la par… cuando él apretó su mano un poco supo que iba a acabar.

Sus músculos se contraían y se aflojaban, ambos respiraban el mismo aire, el contacto de sus pieles era una mezcla perfecta, Syaoran respiraba con bastante agitación y los deleitables sonidos que salían de la garganta de ella no lo ayudaban a calmarse, se oían bien, y a esas alturas él hacía sus propios sonidos con su respiración, en el instante en que sintió que el final se acercaba se hundió en ella lo humanamente posible, haciendo que ella jadeara y gritara con mas fuerza, a esas alturas ya no había un centímetro que los separara.

—Sa…kura… —jadeó Syaoran a medida que su cuerpo se movía más y más rápido, ambos se agarraron con fuerza en el instante en que el placer se hizo insoportable y en ese momento el grito de Syaoran indicó que él también había terminado y que tuvo que usar toda la fuerza que le quedaba en su brazo para no desparramarse sobre ella, ambos se miraron y llevaron las manos al rostro del otro, como tratando de descifrar si lo sucedido hacía apenas segundos no era solo un sueño y lo comprobaron cuando sus labios se unieron en el beso que marcaba el principio de una nueva etapa en la vida de ambos.

Syaoran salió de ella segundos después y se dirigió al baño a la chica le salió una gotita en la cabeza cuando vio la ancha espalda de su novio con algunas marcas, pero no pensó mas en eso cuando segundos después lo vio salir y volver a la cama, donde se arroparon y se miraron un rato, ella con su cabeza recostada sobre uno de los brazos de él.

—Syaoran… —comentó ella mirándolo —¿te gusto? —La risa de él se hizo presente haciendo eco en la habitación, Sakura levantó una ceja desconcertada —¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—No es nada, solo que por lo general esa pregunta la hace el hombre, supongo que para sentir su ego en lo alto.

—¿Entonces te tienes confianza? —Syaoran no respondió esa pregunta, simplemente se acercó a ella y la besó, haciendo que ella correspondiera, para el final quedarse dormida entre sus brazos, como la chica delicada que era, bueno, estaba cansada, no podía esperar otra cosa.

Syaoran la contempló un buen rato, aun no creía lo que acababan de hacer, pero no se arrepentía, no había de que ¿cierto? No, algo tan mágico y perfecto no era algo para arrepentirse, estaba seguro, por eso le dio el ultimo beso, sonriendo cuando vio que ella hacía lo mismo y minutos después se quedó dormido disfrutando del calor que el cuerpo de ella le brindaba, no necesitaba nada mas para vivir en los próximos mil años.

Ahora algo de sueño estaría bastante bien.

**oOoOoOoOooO**

Maldición, lo odiaba, odiaba a Syaoran Li, si, demasiado ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido dejarlo con ese engendro de perro? Si, por todos los santos, ese perro era inaguantable, como era posible que a las seis y diez de la mañana le diera por salir al baño y si, en ese momento corría como loco de un lado al otro en el parque.

Mierda, se estaba arrepintiendo de no haber ido al paseo, pero Touya Kinomoto sabía que llegaban ese mismo día, seguramente por la tarde ¿Cómo la habría pasado ese par? Debió ser bien, porque no recibió una llamada de Syaoran Li y eso que le había pedido que lo llamara para informarlo de la situación, el paseo de ese par le parecía la cosa más graciosa del mundo, es decir:

Podía imaginarse a Syaoran pidiendo una habitación aparte de la de Sakura y a Sakura pidiéndole a Syaoran que pidiera una habitación aparte de la de ella, ese par era así, los dos tan tímidos, pero eso era una garantía para con Syaoran de una u otra manera, era muy educado.

Lo cierto era que el punto estaba en que la pasaran bien y que su amigo, tanto como su hermana descansaran del estrés de la cuidad, por mas que Tomoeda fuera pequeño en esta colonia había estrés y mas para su amigo.

Los pensamientos de Touya fueron interrumpidos en el instante en que bocado iba a cruzar la calle y un carro se aproximaba hacía él.

—Perro… —gritó —¿Cómo se llama este animal…? Mordisco ven… No, ese no era el nombre, biscocho… No… Bocado —y justo en ese momento el perro se detuvo para evitar algún percance.

Syaoran le traería a Sakura intacta, él tendría que darle a Bocado en la misma situación, por eso le puso la correa al perro y se dejó guiar por las frías calles de Tomoeda, la vida de Syaoran era difícil, incluso su muy querido perro se la hacía complicada, ¡por Dios! Touya solo lo había tenido unos días y ya estaba que lo cocinaba, bueno, conocía algunos platillos excéntricos por eso de ser chef, pero de seguro si hervía a Bocado su amigo lo hervía a él.

—Bocado… de seguro quedas bien con unas especias —el perro solo lo miró y le ladró.

Touya no dijo nada más, lo último que quería era que lo tacharan de loco.

Ambos siguieron corriendo por el parque un gran rato mas y gran fue gran, al parecer esa mañana Bocado tenía mucha energía y no se cansaba, al parecer le tenía cierta rabia o algo así, pero después de una hora y minutos de estar haciendo ejercicio ambos se pusieron de acuerdo, de algún modo, que ya era bueno ir a desayudar, eran las siete pasadas y con suerte Touya Kinomoto podría dormir mas, después de todo era domingo y su padre no estaba en la casa, si, era una buena idea, le daría de comer cualquier cosa a ese animal y lo encerraría en algún lado, desayunaría algo él y se acostaría a dormir nuevamente.

Por eso comenzó a caminar de regreso a la casa, las calles estaban bastante deshabitadas y con mucha humedad, había estado lloviendo en Tomoeda la noche pasada, por eso habían muchos charcos, las patas de Bocado estaban embarradas, de seguro tendría que darle un baño o dejar que Syaoran lo bañara cuando llegara, no, eso ya sería ser muy desconsiderado, pero igual, llegaba descansado ¿cierto?

El chef decidió no seguir pensando en eso, lo único que quería era llegar a su casa, comer algo y meterse a la comodidad de su cama, si podía, resultaba que Bocado necesitaba dormir con compañía, Lo que quería decir que Touya lo había tenido de inquilino al perro de su amigo y si lo dejaba por fuera de su cuarto, el perro hacía destrozos, el día anterior por poco y elimina el sofá, por suerte Touya se dio cuenta a tiempo de las intenciones del perro, claro, de lo que no se dio cuenta fue cuando el perro se subió a su cama y le dejó un regalito de tamaño familiar, estuvo maldiciendo toda la tarde.

El perro era un demonio.

Cuando volvieron a la casa el reloj de mano de Touya ya marcaba las ocho en punto, ambos entraron y Bocado como si nada traspasó la sala dejando sus huellas por donde caminaba, Touya maldijo la falta de entrenamiento del perro, pero no quiso pelear más consigo mismo, ya que no podía alegarle a Bocado.

Ambos estaban en la cocina cuando Touya escuchó el timbre y Bocado también se alertó ya que salió corriendo a ladrarle a la puerta mientras Touya lo seguía, el hermano de Sakura se extrañó un poco, era temprano y Syaoran y Sakura regresaban por la tarde, su padre estaba de excursión y no volvería hasta el miércoles, no tenía una novia para decir que era ella, amigos tampoco poseía muchos.

—Voy —gritó cuando volvieron a timbrar.

El chico abrió la puerta sin reparo, tal vez era un repartidor de algo o el de el periódico que no quiso dejar el periódico el buzón porque estaba mojado o cualquier persona en ese mundo, hizo su peor cara de furia, pero en el instante en que abrió totalmente la puerta su cara fue cambiada por una de asombre y palidez, Touya se quedó sin aliento cuando vio aquella figura en la puerta de su casa, ningún músculo de su cuerpo se movía y no tenían pensado hacerlo, el único que reaccionó fue Bocado que lanzó un ladrido a la persona del umbral.

—¿No saludas Touya Kinomoto?

Eso ayudó al chico a salir de sus pensamientos a medida que la ira volvía…

—¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

—¿Esa es la manera de saludar después de dos años sin vernos? al parecer las cosas han cambiado… —las manos de Touya se tensaron mas, no podía creer el descaro —¿no me vas a invitar a pasar? —preguntó sabiendo que la respuesta era no.

Touya iba a decir algo, pero los ladridos de Bocado se incrementaron mas, por eso la otra persona prosiguió.

—¿Acaso ese es...? ¿Cómo se llamaba? Um… Bocado —comentó con sorpresa —si, si es Bocado, no lo puedo creer… eso quiere decir que Syaoran Li esta cerca o esta muerto… y te heredó el perro —se agachó para mirar al perro que retrocedió un poco asustado —no cabe duda que son esas dos opciones, Syaoran nunca dejaría a Bocado solo.

Touya miraba a medida que la figura frente a él se levantaba, estaba furioso, como podía tachar a Syaoran de estar muerto.

—Lo que haya pasado con Syaoran Li no te incumbe… lárgate y no te dejes ver de él, ni te vuelvas a aparecer por aquí, eso si quieres seguir caminando —amenazó Touya —tienes un gran coraje para aparecerte, pero te aseguro que te largaras por donde viniste, de eso me encargo yo, o igual… siempre terminas marchándote.

—Eso significa que Syaoran esta vivo y esta por aquí, será grato encontrarme con él… —pero antes de poder seguir hablando la puerta le fue cerrada en la cara y Bocado se acercó a Touya que se apoyó sobre esta, como tratando de desalterar a Touya que se notaba con mal genio —Oye Touya… no me voy a ir aun… de Tomoeda y te aseguro que no será la ultima vez que nos vemos… es una promesa —y dicho eso la persona comenzó a irse para después desaparecer por la calles.

Touya se quedó pensando, ahora no podían aparecer figuras del pasado en la vida de su amigo, tal vez lo alteraban, Syaoran necesitaba estar concentrado para lo que se venía en el trabajo, y en la vida como para revivir heridas, nunca pensó que esa persona volviera ¿acaso la vida no era buena en norte America?

—Maldición… maldición… maldición… —gritó exasperado Touya.

Por un motivo obvio no quería que su amigo volviera tan pronto del paseo, que se retrasara unos días mas, que pagaran más hospedaje o que se les varara el carro y tuvieran que acampar unos buenos días, pero eso era solo lo que él quería, no una realidad.

—Hay personas descaradas ¿Qué crees perro? —un ladrido fue la respuesta de Bocado —solo espero que lo tome bien y que no se altere… o que no se crucen jamás, solo va a traer problemas la llegada de esa persona, tal vez el monstruo salga perjudicado también —el perro se dirigió a la cocina dejando a Touya hablando solo —¿y te dices hacer llamar el mejor amigo del hombre?

Touya suspiró entes de dirigirse a la cocina, el sueño se había ido, al igual que el apetito, hablaría con Syaoran de ese asunto inmediato llegara, que estuviera prevenido y calmado para cualquier encuentro, a nadie le gustaba el Syaoran molesto y encolerizadísimo.

**Notas: hola muchachas (os)**

**Bueno, primero que nada quiero agradecer a mi hermosa ciudad y que aquí este haciendo frío pues la temperatura subió un poco, creo que se dieron cuenta, por cierto, es el primer lemon que escribo y me pareció un trabajo bien logrado, aunque eso opino yo, no se ustedes y creo que sus opiniones son bien recibidas, espero no haber herido personas con alguna escena ni nada de eso… pero seamos claros ¿querían seguir haciendo sufrir a Syaoran? Ya estaba bien ¿no? Digo, ya eran capítulos de preámbulos, como sea, espero recibir comentarios y bueno… no sé que mas decir.**

**Solo agradecerle a mi siempre querida musa, a mis siempre adoradas y fieles lectoras, también lectores, a sus comentarios, a sus ayudas, a todos los que se toman un minuto en dejar review, tal vez mas, a aquellos que miran la historia y a simplemente todos… otra cosa que quería decir es: ¿es mi imaginación o piensan que va a morir un personaje? Bueno, no voy a responder esa pregunta… tengo ganas de dejarlos en suspenso, pero no se preocupen… solo el tiempo lo dirá y con respecto a los dolores de cabeza de Syaoran…. Um… asumámoslos como estrés ¿vale? Por ahora… jejejeje.**

**No digo mas, ya me extendí, ya agradecí, espero comentarios y si tienes preguntas mándenlas, voy a tratar de responder inquietudes, solo tratar, estoy un poco atareado.**

**Bueno, nos vemos en la otra vida, hasta la próxima se despide un escritor con la promesa que en unos días tienen el próximo capitulo, por cierto me enviaron una "terapia" que si lee esto ella sabe para quien va… gracias de nuevo, pero resultan embarazosas esas imagines, chao a todas (os) y mucha suerte**


	19. Un nuevo comienzo

Capitulo 19: Un nuevo comienzo

**Capitulo 19: Un nuevo comienzo**

La mañana era bastante fría y debieron haber cerrado la ventana, pero igual… ¿Cómo iban a cerrarla después de la noche tan agitada que habían tenido? Sakura se sonrojó de inmediato recordando imágenes de la noche pasada y además que sólo los tapaba la sábana. Acababa de levantarse y Syaoran dormía placidamente, con sus mechones más despeinados de lo normal, tal vez por lo movido de la noche o porque dormía desordenadamente. Sakura retiró unos cuantos mechones de su frente, disfrutando el cómo brillaban y lo suaves que eran.

Aunque había algo extraño… Syaoran tenía algunas gotas de sudor en la frente, lo tocó para ver si tenía fiebre, pero no, era realmente raro, es mas, estaba un poco frío, extraño, pero de seguro era normal o ella qué sabía.

Siguió contemplándolo por más de media hora, según calculó. Dormía como si nada fuera preocupante en su vida, pero lo era, es decir, el trabajo, las personas que ni lo querían, pero cuando cerraba los ojos, era como si fuera él y su mundo, un mundo donde sabía que estaba ella… La forma en que él se había entregado, en que ella se había entregado.

Los besos estaban aún marcados en su cuerpo y no quería que esa sensación desapareciera, estaban desnudos y su calor llegaba hasta ella, raro que él estuviera frío, por eso se permitió acariciarlo con su mano un poco más, y luego besar sus labios suavemente, aunque eso tampoco lo hizo despertar, bueno, de seguro estaba cansado, él debió haber echo un mayor esfuerzo, por eso merecía descansar todo lo que quisiera, con sólo mirarlo estaba bien, por más que tuviera ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo toda la mañana y lo que quedaba de la tarde antes de irse de nuevo a Tomoeda.

Era una lastima volver, pero bueno, no todo era diversión y menos en la vida de Syaoran, pero de seguro la noche anterior la había pasado bien. Recordaba como Syaoran le había dicho que la amaba, no una, sino dos veces, tanto como ella a él.

—Ya sé —dijo Sakura levantándose de la cama aún desnuda y dirigiéndose rápido a ponerse algo, más exactamente su pijama. Maldijo nuevamente no haber podido traer la corta, pero eso también la ayudó a comprender muchas cosas: Aquella pijama intimidaba a Syaoran y por eso le había pedido que no la llevara, de seguro con esa prenda su fuerte resistencia de la noche anterior habría flaqueado en la mitad del tiempo o menos.

Con razón le decía que haría frío en Morioka, era para mantenerla abrigada y con ropa por montón… ¿Alguien dijo que no era tierno? Lo era y mucho, por eso se puso su pijama y salió de la habitación. Eran más o menos las ocho pasadas y el hotel estaba solo, bueno, Sakura había cumplido uno de los objetivos del paseo, y de seguro también había ayudado a Syaoran a relajarse.

Y no podía estar más feliz, sentía su aroma aún sobre ella… Cada una de sus caricias, la manera tímida con la que la tocaba, el susurro de su nombre cuando lo oyó terminar. Eran la pareja perfecta, cada uno teniendo ojos sólo para su compañero, eso hacía de él un hombre más grande, más maduro, es decir, él podría tener a muchas chicas y de seguro mejores que ella, pero la quería a ella, sólo a ella… Simplemente perfecto.

Sakura suspiró antes de mirar nuevamente la cabaña donde yacía su novio dormido…

El destino era grande, era la cosa más inesperada del mundo también. ¿Quién diría que iba a terminar en una situación así con su tutor? Es más, nunca llegó a pensar en eso, pero estaba bien, de alguna manera le agradecía a Kim por haberlo abandonado y por dejar que ella, Sakura Kinomoto, reconstruyera a Syaoran Li, era una actitud egoísta en parte, pero en lo que respectaba a Syaoran Li, lo era y mucho, pero ya eso era agua pasada.

Y el pasado… Queda en el pasado… Y allí, está perfecto…

La chica miró de un lado a otro antes de llegar al comedor. Tal vez Ronald aún andaba por ahí, o una de sus amigas, y no estaba en condiciones de responder ninguna de las preguntas que ellas quisieran lanzarle con respecto a cómo era su novio en la cama, aunque ella podría responder: Perfecto…

**oOoOoOoOooO**

_Querido Syaoran Li, sé que eran muchas promesas, muchos deseos, muchos sueños, muchas aspiraciones, pero todas se fueron rompiendo una a una; no sé si cuando leas esto lo entiendas, no sé si llegues a comprender lo duro que es para mí esto, pero todo se acaba en el momento en que estés leyendo esta carta…_

_Eres un chico muy bueno y sí, sólo tienes veintitrés años, ya eres graduado de la universidad de Tokio y alguien muy bueno, pero de bondad no podemos vivir, no tienes un empleo y cada visita que te hago el hospital resulta agónica, no soporto verte allí acostado en esa cama, no soporto verte con esa cara de poco ánimo, aunque admito que sonrío cada vez que estás mejor, es tonto escribir eso…_

_Sé que a estas alturas aún no entenderás nada. Creo que te diste cuenta que he estado distante estos días, bueno, la verdad sólo quería escribirte que me voy de Japón, me voy de Tokio y me voy de tu vida, Kyo resultó tener más progreso que tú, Syaoran, y por eso me marcho con él a America, a hacer una vida con él, a olvidar lo nuestro._

_Entiendo que no comprendas, entiendo que te desgarres, pero pasará, eres alguien difícil ¿sabes? Eso puede resultar aburrido en parte. Sé que vas a estar dolido, sé que vas a llorar por mí demasiado, pero era mejor ponerle un alto a la situación en este momento que hacerlo después… Es mejor decir chao, en vez de hasta nunca._

_Sólo espero que encuentres alguien a quien puedas hacer feliz de lleno y que esa persona te haga feliz a ti, porque conmigo no hubieras logrado nada de eso y para colmo te enfermaste. ¿Sabes cuánto cuesta cuidar de un enfermo? Mucho Syaoran, cuesta mucho, pero… ¿Tú qué sabes, verdad? Tú sólo estás postrado en esa cama. Me gustaría culparte, pero como me voy no hay necesidad, tienes en Touya a un gran amigo, así que tampoco estás muy solo; Fujitaka también es una buena persona, en esa familia encontraras apoyo, y no estarás solo._

_Además tienes a ese roñoso animal llamado Bocado; nadie puede querer a ese perro, sólo ladra, no me extraña que te hayas enfermado cuando tienes a esa bola de pelos e infecciones encima de ti, deberías deshacerte de ese animal, ese será el último consejo que te voy a dar, porque no nos volveremos a ver, Syaoran._

_Te deseo suerte en tu nueva vida, lamento que no haya matrimonio y lamento todo lo que pasó, pero todo será para mejorar, para que cada uno arme caminos en mundos distintos._

_No puedo decir que no te amé… Lo hice y mucho, pero es el fin._

_Adiós Syaoran Li, con amor… Kim Oyima._

—Mierda ¿Qué fue eso? —dijo Syaoran quedando prácticamente sentado en la cama mientras despertaba de ese extraño sueño. Esas palabras, todas y cada una de esas letras eran de… La carta que una vez le dio Kim, pero… ¿Por qué ahora?

Syaoran comenzó a mirar de un lado a otro en el cuarto ¿Por qué estaba en aquella habitación? Y… ¿Por qué estaba desnudo? Lentamente comenzó a hacer un pequeño recuento de la noche anterior y a medida que eso sucedía una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a recorrer sus labios hasta formarse en una grande… Sí, se acordaba precisamente lo que había pasado la noche anterior, cada momento, cada detalle y no podía estar más feliz. Cada una de las imágenes de hace horas atrás borraba cada palabra que Kim alguna vez pudo haberle dejado en la carta que en ese momento ya no existía.

Podía recordar con facilidad aquella tarde que se le entregó esa carta, se sintió destrozado, pero no lloró por ella como ella le dijo que haría en la carta; una chica como ella sólo merecía odio y desprecio, aunque ahora que lo pensaba gracias a la estupidez de Kim él había podido darse la oportunidad de conocer a Sakura… Y hablando de Sakura…

¿Dónde estaba?

El profesor comenzó a mirar de un lado a otro buscando a su novia, lo lógico sería que amanecieran juntos, pero ella no estaba. ¿Sería que se habría arrepentido? No, eso no tenía mucho sentido y lo peor de todo es que Syaoran tenía un frío del demonio y estaba desnudo y su pijama no estaba por allí; estaba apunto de levantarse a ponerse algo cuando una chica hermosa de ojos verdes entró a la habitación con una bandeja con comida; Syaoran la miró mientras ella hacía malabares para no botar nada, ni siquiera se había percatado que él ya estaba despierto y lo peor es que él debería estar haciendo lo que ella hacía.

—¿Te ayudo? —preguntó cuando Sakura logró cerrar la puerta con sus pies.

La chica dio un respingo al ver a su novio sentado en la cama con el pecho descubierto; se sonrojó un poco, pero luego recordó todo lo que le hizo a ese pecho la noche anterior, entonces no tenía porque ponerse así, ¿cierto? Bien, igual estaba sonrojada.

—Hola Syaoran —se acercó para poner la bandeja en la mesita de noche —¿Cómo amaneciste? —él se permitió contemplarla a medida que ella se sentaba en la cama y lo miraba, no se pudo aguantar y la tomó de la nuca, acercándola hacía él y besándola con fuerza, con deseo, gratitud. Sakura se sorprendió, pero le siguió con el beso, igual le encantaba darlo —asumiré eso como un bien —dijo jadeando.

—¿Qué es todo eso? —preguntó Syaoran al ver en la bandeja chocolate, huevos, queso, pan, emparedados… Fruta, más exactamente papaya.

—Eso es nuestro desayuno —dijo la chica acercándole la bandeja a Syaoran —¿o no quieres? —ambos sonrieron a medida que Sakura volvía a meterse a la cama y se sentaba igual como estaba Syaoran, ambos empezaron a comer en silencio, permitiéndose contemplarse de vez en cuando.

Ambos recordaban la noche pasada mejor que nada en este mundo y tal vez por eso estaban un poco colorados. Syaoran le daba de vez en cuando papaya a Sakura y ella correspondía con otro alimento, hasta que ya no hubo comida y se acostaron a reposar los alimentos, se miraron de frente y Sakura se acercó para recostarse en el pecho de él, trazándole circulitos con uno de sus dedos.

Syaoran hubiera agradecido que no lo hiciera, además estaba desnudo.

—¿A qué hora nos vamos Syaoran? —preguntó la chica.

—No sé… Después de almuerzo creo que estaría bien, además, tenemos que ir a comprarle algo a Touya, él me lo pidió y ya sabes que soy un hombre de palabra, además no lo he llamado un solo día… —Sakura asintió y pudo ver como su novio era recorrido por un escalofrío.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—¿No tienes frío Sakura? —Sakura negó —Bueno… Creo que es obvio por qué —comentó mientras veía como su novia comenzaba a acercarse más y más a él para calentarlo nuevamente, mientras él le acariciaba la cabellera.

—¿Mejor?

—Un poco…

Ninguno podía estar más feliz y más Syaoran, que aún no creía cómo demonios había soñado lo que soñó cuando había pasado una de las mejores noches de su vida, eso era extraño, muy extraño, pero igual, como había dicho anoche: No cambiaría ese momento por nada, ni por nadie, por eso comenzó a acariciarla y a contemplarla sin perder detalle.

Sakura cerró los ojos y dejó que la acariciara, de verdad era un hombre delicado y eso le gustaba mucho, su contacto era también muy bueno… Lo recordaba con claridad, segundos después de las caricias ambos estaban a punto de quedarse dormidos, pero un golpe en la puerta los despertó, ninguno se movió de su sitio hasta que escucharon el:

—¿Puedo pasar? —de Daidouji.

Sakura y Syaoran se separaron un poco para evitar un encuentro tan cercano y eso le dio tiempo a Syaoran para ponerse de pie y colocarse algo encima, lo último que quería era que Daidouji lo viera desnudo con Sakura tan cerca, es más, no quería ver a Daidouji, pero su novia no le dio tiempo de contestar a él, cuando le dijo que podía pasar.

Tomoyo ingresó un poco afanada y miró a un Syaoran de pie con una bermuda y una camiseta y a una Sakura en pijama acostada en la cama, ciertamente no había interrumpido nada, pues ambos estaban vestidos, cuando esperaba encontrárselos desnudos… ¿Eso quería decir que ellos no habían echo el amor? La chica buscó algo en la habitación que le dijera que si y fue entonces cuando vio la cajita de preservativos, destapados, tirados en el suelo.

Syaoran y Sakura siguieron la vista de ella y la chica de ojos verdes se sonrojó de inmediato ante la mirada picara que les envío su amiga, mientras que su novio se reprimió por su falta de tacto, ya podía escuchar el comentario que le botaría Daidouji.

—Veo que aprovecharon la noche… Creo que debí haber pasado más tarde —como era lógico Sakura se sonrojó y Syaoran bufó.

—¿No tienes otra pareja a quien molestar Daidouji? O… ¿Un novio que atender? ¿Tan aburrido es Hiragizawa para que vengas a molestar desde temprano? —la chica de ojos verdes agradeció que su novio no fuera una persona fácil de intimidar con comentarios, aunque si fueran más suaves serían mejores.

—No es aburrido pero es bastante rápido… —comentó pícaramente haciendo que Sakura tosiera de la magnitud de las palabras —como sea… La verdad hay algo que quiero mostrarte… No sé si te guste… —Syaoran y Sakura se miraron y de inmediato la chica de cabello castaño se levantó y se puso sus babuchas.

—¿Qué?

—Será mejor que lo vean por sus propios ojos… Los espero afuera. Báñense rápido, y nos vemos… No creo que te guste…

—Syaoran y Sakura vieron como Daidouji salía de su cabaña y se perdía.

Ambos se miraron… ¿Qué podía ser eso que la chica quisiera mostrarles? Al parecer no era bueno.

—¿Qué crees que sea? —preguntó Sakura.

—Conociendo a tu amiga… Puede ser una hormiga… Y está armando un alboroto por eso —dijo mientras otro escalofrío recorría su cuerpo, pero no el de su novia —¿acaso eres de piedra Sakura? ¿No tienes frío? —la chica negó… —qué raro, yo estoy que me congelo…

—Eres muy friolento Syaoran… Espérame en la cama mientras me ducho y luego entras tú… No quiero que te congeles en lo que dure bañándome —Syaoran y Sakura se miraron un poco sonrojados, sabían en lo que pensaba cada uno… —a menos que tú quieras…

—Creo que Daidouji tiene… Prisa… —dijo controlándose un poco —no tardes… —Sakura asintió a medida que tomaba una toalla y se metía al baño; por un momento creyó que él aceptaría la ducha juntos, pero supo quitársela de encima… Claro que aún sentía timidez, pero ya no había tanta, es decir, Syaoran no sólo había visto, había tocado, y no sólo con sus manos, había que aclarar.

Syaoran se recostó como dijo Sakura en la cama, pero por más que se abrigó el frío estaba presente, le pareció muy extraño, y comenzó a mirar de un lado a otro si había una filtración de aire por algún lado, la verdad no vio ninguna… Mierda, al parecer le iba a dar gripa y no le gustaba mucho estar enfermo, los motivos eran obvios, aunque el calor comenzó a subir un poco cuando escuchó las gotas de la ducha caer y pensar que él podría estar allí.

Se reprochó… No, no más por un tiempo, ya lo habían hecho; un bonito recuerdo, una buena situación, pero él ya no era un adolescente y tenía que controlarse, es decir, su amiguito no podía ponerse así de solo pensar en ella en la ducha, aunque ya era tarde, ya estaba muy emocionado, pero igual, no podían ponerse como conejos ni nada de eso, aunque su novia no ayudaba mucho.

¿Por qué salía sólo con una toalla cubriéndola?

Sakura se bañó rápido y notó que se había metido al baño sólo con pijama, la verdad pensó un poco en pedirle a Syaoran que le pasara la ropa o salir simplemente con toalla, al final había decidido salir sólo con toalla. Syaoran la había visto desnuda después de todo, ya qué, aunque igual, cuando salió lo primero que vio fue a Syaoran metido en la cama y pensó en acompañarlo un rato, pero no pudo moverse a excepción para voltearse… ¿Por qué sentía la mirada de él? Bueno seguramente porque él estaba igual que ella.

—No llevé ropa –comentó Sakura buscando algo que ponerse.

—Ya veo —Syaoran miraba al techo, maldición, él y su adolescencia reprimida lo tenían muerto y mas aún su novia, que al parecer tenía pensado cambiarse allí.

Sakura comenzó a cambiarse, empezando por su ropa interior obviamente, pero en determinado momento, se dio cuenta que la toalla, tenía que ser retirada; estaba roja como un tomate y de seguro estaba martirizando al pobre de su novio, aunque tal vez con eso lo calentaba de una vez, pero justo cuando iba a quitarse la toalla, sintió como una mano, le tomaba la de ella y alguien la abrazaba por detrás… Bueno, ese alguien era evidente.

Syaoran tomó la mano de ella al notar sus intenciones. Bien, era mejor meterse a bañar de una vez, pero cuando la abrazó, le fue complicado no respirar lo bien que olía, no sabía que usaba para el cabello, pero era un maldito vicio. Sakura se recostó sobre el hombro de él y lo miró desde abajo, y cuando menos se dieron cuenta, la pasión los arrebató y comenzaron a besarse con ganas, como si la noche anterior no hubiese sido suficiente.

La toalla comenzó a ceder y Sakura se volteó para poder besarlo mejor, el correspondió abrazándola por la cintura, disfrutando del tacto que le daba a su novia y las leves gotas que bajaban por su espalda para chocar donde estaba la toalla; las manos de ella correspondían sobre su pecho, mientras comenzaba a empujar levemente hacía atrás, pero él no la dejó, simplemente continuó besando hasta que la toalla estuvo en sus manos.

La chica respiraba con dificultad y era contemplada una segunda vez por Syaoran, después de todo… ¿Qué lo impedía? Por eso lo besaba con fuerza, le era increíble pensar en cómo las cosas cambiaban en una noche y al parecer él pensaba lo mismo, pero se equivocó, pues cuando más excitada estaba la chica, Syaoran se separó, le besó la nariz y se metió al baño, dejando a Sakura ahí, desnuda y con más calor de lo habitual.

Aún no creía, pero sí. Syaoran la había dejado con…

Vaya que le gustaba jugar sucio a su novio…

Por su parte Syaoran se metió lo mas rápido que pudo, cuando ella trató de empujarlo contempló la oportunidad de hacer el amor nuevamente con ella, pero se reiteraba: _no podía parecer un chico con hormonas alborotadas y eso estaba bien, _a pesar de no dejarla sólo a ella con las ganas, sino que él también estaba de una u otra manera animado o más exactamente, la parte baja de su anatomía, pero era lo mejor.

El profesor suspiró… Y se metió a la ducha; lamentó tener tanto frío y no tener ganas de darse un buen baño con agua fría, por eso dejó que las gotas de agua caliente cayeran sobre él, utilizando el mismo champú que ella le había dejado para bañarse todo el cuerpo y contando que en lo que durara su baño los ánimos ya se hubieran calmado, además que tenían que darse prisa para saber que era la dichosa cosa que la amiga de Sakura quería que vieran. Sí, era mejor pensar en eso que en su novia, por eso se enjuagó rápido y así mismo salió de la ducha.

Mala idea.

El frió lo golpeó inclementemente haciendo que casi aullara de dolor ante al tamaño de la picada que le dio en ese momento en su cabeza; fue tan fuerte que sintió en un momento que su respiración se detenía, se apoyó con una mano como pudo del lavamanos para no caer de rodillas y retorcerse del dolor, mientras que con su otra mano se sujetaba la cabeza, como si eso lo calmara.

—Estoy lista Syaoran… ¿Tardaras mucho más? —escuchó que le gritaba su novia, con toda su fuerza intentó hablar normalmente, lo ultimo que quería era arruinarle el paseo por una posible jaqueca.

—Si… —dijo apretando los dientes —Ve… Saliendo… Ya… —mierda, dolía mucho —Ya… Te alcanzo —Sakura del otro lado de la puerta escuchó su respuesta. La voz de él pareció rara, seguramente aún tenía frío, por eso hablaba trabado, igual, no quería incomodarlo, por eso decidió hacerle caso.

—Te espero afuera —dijo y salió de la habitación.

Por su parte Syaoran se quedó en el baño quieto mientras escuchaba la puerta cerrarse… Bien, ahora estaba solo y el dolor comenzaba a calmarse; era bueno no volver a pasear a las montañas, al parecer el clima no era el mejor para él y no le gustaba andar por ahí moribundo ni nada de eso.

Cuando el dolor de cabeza por fin terminó, limpió un poco el espejo lleno de vapor y se miró en éste; se veía normal, eso era bueno por si alguien comenzaba a verlo con cara de pesar; tenía color normal, lo único era que su ceño estaba mas fruncido que de costumbre, pero era por el dolor anterior seguramente… Respiró profundo.

—¿Qué rayos me pasa? —Dijo mirándose —debe ser sólo la altura de Morioka, seguro que sí —trató de alentarse, pero él mismo sabía que los dolores venían desde días atrás.

Algo no andaba bien y lo peor era que pensar en algún mal lo desalentaba mucho.

Syaoran salió del baño y trató de abrigarse lo máximo que pudo: Un pantalón negro, una camiseta, una camisa de manga corta, una chaqueta bastante gruesa con la cremallera hasta el cuello y un par de guantes sería suficiente, bien, no lo era, según él debió haber traído una bufanda y orejeras, pero ni modo, además no quería hacer esperar más a Sakura, por eso salió de la cabaña sin perder un segundo más, olvidando el fuerte dolor de cabeza que lo había azotado.

Cuando salió allí estaba y a la chica le salió una gotita en la cabeza al verlo salir tan abrigado. Sí, la mañana era algo fría y había un poco de niebla por los alrededores, pero Syaoran estaba muy abrigado, cuando ella sólo tenía una chaqueta sencilla, una camiseta y un pantalón.

¿Alguien dijo que el hombre de las nieves no existe? Para la chica estaba frente a ella, sólo que éste era mas guapo y era un hombre de las nieves que producía calor.

Sakura se cacheteó mentalmente era bueno dejar de pensar en eso.

—Vaya… De verdad tienes frío… Señor hombre de las nieves—Syaoran forzó una sonrisa, no estaba de mucho ánimo después de lo sucedido en el baño, pero luego se reprimió, no podía mostrarse así con Sakura, no con ella.

—No me gusta mucho el frío y no quiero escuchar otro comentario o irás a parar al lago de cabeza —bromeó Syaoran.

—Si vienes conmigo no hay problema —siguió la corriente Sakura, Syaoran le lanzó una mirada pícara. Esta chica había aprendido quién sabe donde a flirtear, por eso decidió cambiar el tema, ya que en el anterior se vio perdedor.

—¿Has visto a Daidouji…? ¿Sabes por qué hace tanta algarabía?

—Pasó hace un rato —comentó Sakura señalando hacia donde su amiga se había dirigido —dijo que nos espera en el estacionamiento —Syaoran suspiró, lo último que quería era que salieran con una invitación para compartir tiempo juntos ya que casi lo consideraban del grupo. Su novia pareció notarlo pues sonrío un poco.

De verdad que Syaoran era una persona que no socializaba demasiado, era impresionante que fuera profesor cuando no tenía ese carisma de los que muchos maestros contaban; él era bastante rígido a veces y no se mostraba suave con nadie, a menos de ser ella, pero era mejor así, había que admitirlo y Sakura lo hacía: Entre más alejado de las chicas mejor, él sólo la necesitaba a ella y a ninguna otra.

Sí, era celosa y la vida era color de rosa así, además después de la noche que pasaron ya nadie podría detenerlos, sus vidas estaban perfectas, a excepción del estorbo de Ronald, que comentó que se vengaría de Syaoran, por cierto, no le había dicho nada a su novio de eso… ¿Sería bueno hacerlo? Es decir, tal vez sólo lo preocupaba o algo así y no quería, no ahora que las cosas estaban saliendo tan bien entre los dos y la sociedad.

—Vamos a ver que quiere Daidouji… Igual no tenemos mucho tiempo que perder —Sakura asintió y tomando de la mano a Syaoran caminaron hasta el estacionamiento.

Sakura podía sentir como la mano de Syaoran temblaba, era increíble, tanto como preocupante. Él estaba casi temblando todo su cuerpo, de verdad era un hombre con poca resistencia para el frío, por eso trató de pegarse más a él y él correspondió posando sus brazos sobre los hombros de su chica, por suerte era cálida, muy cálida, aunque eso no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Y maldición que hacía frío.

—¿Te sientes bien Syaoran? —dijo cuando lo sintió estremecerse por una leve brisa.

—Sí… No te preocupes… Es sólo que… Nunca he sido bueno para aguantar frío y… Vaya que está haciendo bastante —Sakura movió la cabeza afirmativamente, pero eso no la hizo quedar muy tranquila; sí, hacía frío, pero alguien que estaba tan abrigado como Syaoran no podía estar titiritando con ese clima… Algo no estaba bien, era despistada, pero no tonta y Syaoran en los últimos días estaba distinto.

O tal vez sólo estaba imaginando cosas.

Ambos salieron del conjunto de cabañas y se dirigieron al estacionamiento, donde efectivamente estaba Daidouji, pero lastimosamente para Syaoran, estaba el otro reguero de personas; por acto reflejo frunció el ceño. No, no iba a intimar con ellos, primero muerto que eso; Sakura sonrío, sí que era cabezota y malgeniado, aunque el semblante de Syaoran cambio al verlos recostados sobre su BMW, su carro, bueno, no era que le importara mucho un rayón, no era el tipo de hombre que cuidaba un carro mas que a su mujer, pero igual… No le tenían confianza para esperarlo allí.

—Buenos días —saludó Sakura.

Todos saludaron a Syaoran y a Sakura, aunque sólo la chica correspondía los saludos, Syaoran rodó los ojos aburrido, pero tampoco era como si su novia no pudiera tener amigos, no podía alejarla de esas "amigas"… Mierda, para él hubiera sido mejor poner a su novia en contra de todos ellos.

—¿Qué quieres Daidouji? —preguntó después de que vio a los saludos terminados.

Todos se miraron caras, mala señal para Syaoran, todos se retiraron del carro y en ese momento Syaoran dirigió la vista a éste… ¿Qué? No tenía nada ¿o sí? No le veía nada, al igual que Sakura, todos se sorprendieron, de verdad esos dos eran igualitos y eso que Li no era el hombre que no notaba las cosas.

—Las llantas —dijo Eriol cuando notó que ninguno de los dos se darían cuenta.

Syaoran y Sakura llevaron los ojos al BMW y así mismo los abrieron… Vaya, estaba seguro que su carro no tenía las ruedas ponchadas, pero no había que ser un genio para saber quién había sido, es decir, se notaban los neumáticos con huecos y era evidente que eran provocados y teniendo en cuenta que ese montón de personas estaban allí quería decir que ninguno de ellos había sido, en conclusión: ¿Por qué no había matado a Ronald la noche anterior cuando tuvo la oportunidad? Una buena pregunta, pero se volverían a ver, era seguro, una pinchada era algo que… De seguro no era suficiente para un mocoso como ése.

La chica contempló a Syaoran; había fruncido el ceño, más de lo normal, estaba… Molesto… Tal vez no molesto, tal vez cansado de todo, de ellos, sí, si no hubiera sido por ellos Ronald no hubiera ido al paseo y por ende no le hubiera pasado nada a Syaoran o a su carro, pero igual, cosas así pasaban a diario, ¿cierto?

—¿Y puedo saber para qué están todos aquí? —Preguntó Syaoran con el tono subido —¿para mirar cuatro llantas pinchadas? —nadie dijo nada, Sakura miró a su novio que estaba un poco fuera de cabales, además aún se veía con frío, sus manos temblaban y no perecía que de ira.

—Cálmate Li —Dijo Eriol —no creo que tengas cuatro llantas de repuesto, ¿o me equivoco? —Li frunció el ceño, no se equivocaba —Bueno… Tienes sólo una, y no puedes andar con una llanta —comentó jocoso, aunque a el profesor no le causó ni siquiera que sonriera un poco —Como sea, yo te puedo dar el repuesto de mi carro y Kira el de el suyo, así sólo tendrás que ir a Morioka a cambiar una llanta ¿te parece?

Era algo que una persona normal no hubiera rechazado, todos lo sabían, pero Syaoran no era un hombre normal o no era alguien que aceptaba muy de buena gana favores.

—No me… Parece. Creo que puedo arreglármelas yo solo.

—Syaoran… —dijo Sakura sabiendo que solo no podría hacer mucho.

—No seas terco Li —dijo Yamazaki —sólo es un favor, además tendrías que hacer cuatro viajes, porque no creo que puedas llevar las cuatro llantas de una sola, y Morioka está lejos, muy lejos y se nota además que te estás congelando, así que mejor pon la llanta de Eriol, la de Kira, la tuya y bajen la restante para que te la despinchen en el pueblo.

Syaoran miró la cara de todos los presentes… ¿Qué era eso? Una manera de comprar los errores de sus novias.

—Syaoran —dijo Sakura —tú mismo lo dijiste, no tenemos mucho tiempo y tenemos cosas que hacer, así que acepta, vamos y de paso le compramos algo a Touya.

Syaoran la miró, a su novia era complicado negarle algo, pero era humillante tener que aceptar algo del resto, siempre había sido alguien que solucionaba los problemas por su cuenta y no era precisamente un hombre que le gustaba deber muchos favores y no quería empezar a cambiar su vida con ellos.

—Pero Sakura…

—Vamos… No seas testarudo ahora… Además podemos pasarla bien en Morioka un rato… ¿Qué dices? —todos miraban la conversación de ese par, la verdad era increíble el dominio y persuasión que le ponía Sakura a Syaoran, muy increíble.

—Como quieran, pero démonos prisa.

**oOoOoOoOooO**

Eriol conducía su bonito auto rojo por las calles que lo llevarían a Morioka. Aún no creía que en el asiento trasero de su vehiculo estuviera nada más y nada menos que Syaoran Li, su profesor de matemáticas y no sólo él… Que Sakura Kinomoto, una chica aparentemente normal, fuera su novia y estos dos estuvieran cogidos de la mano. Ciertamente ese par se complementaba, y de qué manera; era increíble ver lo distinto que se comportaba él con ella.

Era algo… Único, teniendo en cuenta lo que se decía y lo que él mismo vivió unos días con Syaoran.

Pero gracias a Sakura Kinomoto Li era otro, sí, incluso el profesor le había ayudado a pasar la materia, cuando más del ochenta por ciento de los estudiantes perdieron… Sí, Sakura lo había cambiado y no podría estar más agradecido.

Pensamientos parecidos tenía Tomoyo, que iba al lado de Eriol: Li, que sujeto tan interesante, y lo peor, que detrás de esa máscara que usaba casi siempre, había un gran sujeto, alguien que al parecer había sufrido y de que manera, aunque de su pasado no sabía mucho, no iba a empezar a sacar suposiciones ella sola nuevamente; ya se había metido en un gran lío por andar haciendo eso.

—Oye Li… —comentó Eriol sacando a la pareja de atrás de sus propios pensamientos —¿Vas a renovar tu contrato con la universidad? O… ¿Trabajarás en otro lado? —ni él mismo lo sabía, bueno, tenía que ir a ver en la universidad qué pasaba y si lo necesitaban, aunque tampoco podían simplemente decirle: Adiós. No era normal que sustituyeran a un profesor de la nada.

—La otra semana voy a hablar con las directivas de la universidad para ver si renuevan mi contrato —dijo con desgano —¿Acaso quieres volver a ver matemáticas conmigo? Esta vez no habrán regalos —Eriol sonrió, esperaba una respuesta de eso tipo por parte de él.

—No es eso… Es sólo curiosidad, pero entonces creo que nos veremos el otro semestre ya que no es normal que despidan a un profesor.

Syaoran y Sakura sabían que no era normal aquello, pero lastimosamente para él, la directora no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso de renovar el contrato de Li, es más, estaba seguro que tendrían mil y una excusas para no contratarlo nuevamente, aunque lo bueno es que sin una prueba grande no podían decirle simplemente: Hasta la vista… Y no había una prueba contundente.

Sakura miró a su novio… _la otra semana ¿eh? _Era evidente lo que se le venía, el solo hecho de estar donde esa vieja coqueta la intranquilizaba, seguramente tanto como a él, pero el problema realmente no eran los celos, era que para la renovación del contrato de su novio él tendría que estar muy bien parado ese día y con un gran aplomo, bueno, eso tenía, pero necesitaba todo su valor para pararse delante de esas personas.

—Por cierto Li… No te preocupes por lo que gastes ahora, le diré a mi madre lo que hizo Ronald y que ella te reembolse.

—¿Me ves preocupado? Ya es suficiente con que me llevan a Morioka como para que también me devuelvan dinero, además, tenía que bajar al pueblo y estoy matando dos pájaros de un solo tiro. No gasto gasolina de mi carro y bajó al pueblo, perfecto.

Sakura miró a su novio, algo no andaba bien, lo sentía, lo veía, Syaoran tenía escalofríos cada tres minutos y eso no la dejaba tranquila, no había dicho nada, por que Eriol y Tomoyo estaban allí, pero lo podía notar, podía ver que algo no estaba muy bien y al parecer su novio no tenía muchas ganas de contarle nada… ¿No confiaba en ella o no quería preocuparla? De seguro era la segunda, pero igual, para eso estaba… Era su novia y estaría con él.

Pero prefirió hablar de algo con él igual de importante.

—Syaoran… —dijo Sakura bajito tratando que las personas de adelante no escucharan —Anoche… Antes de que… Tú sabes —bien, las personas de adelante escuchaban, pero disimularon para seguir oyendo que decían ese par —Ronald fue a mi habitación…

—¿Qué? —indagó Syaoran.

—No te preocupes, no me hizo nada —tranquilizó la chica —pero sí me dijo que se iba a vengar y que la golpiza que le diste no se iba a quedar así y no quiero que te pase nada —Syaoran sonrió, por un momento pensó que iba a ser algo más grave, pero era una tontería, alguien como Ronald no tenía suficientes agallas para hacer algo a gran escala, algo que lo afectara bien, ¿cierto? —Él tal vez… —Syaoran puso un dedo en sus labios para que no siguiera, era una chica muy tonta a veces, él sabía que ese sujeto no se quedaría quieto y que un simple pinchazo a sus neumáticos era el principio de bromas infantiles.

—No te preocupes por él… ¿Qué puede hacer? Pintar mi casa con pintura roja o destruir las cosas de adentro —Eriol tosió un poco, al recordar que él fue causante de eso, mierda, Syaoran Li no era el que aplicaba perdón y olvido —Vamos Sakura, universitarios han tratado de destruirme y no lo han logrado, no creo que un chiquillo lo vaya a hacer ¿cierto Hiragizawa? —preguntó sabiendo que esos dos estaban parando oreja.

—Eso creo Li —respondió levemente apenado por sus actos pasados.

Luego de eso el camino a Morioka fue corto y nadie dijo nada más, Sakura seguía pensando en que su novio no estaba bien y que tal vez Ronald no era tan santito como podía creer su novio, pero si él decía que todo estaba bien ¿todo estaba bien, verdad? Sólo pedía que sí, lo último que quería era ver a Syaoran mal, no se lo merecía.

Todos se bajaron en el primer taller que vieron para poder arreglar la llanta de Syaoran, hablaron con el mecánico y les dijo que en más o menos media hora estaría lista, todos asintieron y comenzaron a pasear por el pueblo, caminando esta vez; Sakura y Syaoran miraban distintas artesanías de allí y veían qué sería lo mejor para llevarle a Bocado y a Touya que de seguro no les perdonaría el no llevarle nada, a veces era un hombre muy complicado, por eso miraban de un lado a otro como una pareja de recién casados buscando cosas para decorar su habitación.

Detrás de ellos caminaban Eriol y Tomoyo también metidos en sus cosas, aunque era gracioso para ellos, ver a esos dos ¿Cómo decirlo? Regatear los precios de las cosas y es que al parecer a ambos les daba bastante pena hacerlo, eran chistosos.

Al final se decidieron por una especie de lámpara en forma de mujer japonesa, con sus vestimentas tradicionales y una sombrillita en su mano que la hacía ver muy bonita, también compraron algunos dulces de la región y algo para ellos.

—Eriol, Tomoyo… —llamó animada Sakura al ver sus amigos también comprando, los dos anteriores se acercaron —¿Quieren tomar algo? —preguntó animada Sakura.

—Por mí está bien —dijo Eriol.

—Qué bueno… Allí hay una cafetería… Pueden ir yendo ustedes dos, yo tengo que comprar algo con Tomoyo —dijo la chica, mirando a su amiga quien entendió rápidamente el juego —No tardaremos —Syaoran miró a su novia… ¿De qué iba todo eso? —Ya vuelvo Syaoran… —se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, mientras tomando la mano de Tomoyo se perdía en las calles de Morioka.

Syaoran suspiró.

—¿Vamos Li? —el profesor asintió y se dirigió a la cafetería junto con Eriol, mientras metía sus manos en su chaqueta, ¿los días anteriores había echo tanto frío en Morioka? No lo recordaba así, de seguro la gripa que le iba a dar iba a ser fuerte, pero después de todo… Sólo era una gripa.

Ambos llegaron a la cafetería donde cada uno pidió una taza de chocolate caliente, aunque Syaoran lo hubiera preferido hirviendo, y un pastelito; Syaoran miraba a la calle, no quería que a Sakura le pasara algo, las calles tenían muchas personas y nunca se sabía.

—No te preocupes por ella… Estará bien —Syaoran miró a Eriol y luego volvió la mirada a la ventana —… Creo que no me harás mucho caso, eres muy terco Li, eso puede resultar aburrido ¿sabes? —Li lo miró nuevamente, pero esta vez desconfiado… ¿De verdad querer tanto a una persona podría resultar tan aburrido? No, o no para todas las chicas, es decir, a Sakura al parecer le encantaba que él estuviera con ella siempre, él no era aburrido ¿cierto?

Según la carta de Kim eso había sido un motivo para abandonarlo, pero Sakura no era Kim ¿Cuántas veces tenía que repetirse eso?

—No, no sé y no me importa tu opinión ¿sabes? —Eriol sólo sonrió y le dio un mordisco a su biscocho mientras veía como Syaoran comenzaba a cerrar los ojos con pesadez, eso ya no era motivo de risas.

—¿Estas bien Li?

Syaoran reaccionó, ¿por qué el sueño comenzaba a apoderarse de él? Bien, lo que le pasaba ya no era algo normal o tal vez era sólo que como había tenido una noche agitada estaba cansado. Sí, era eso, mierda, se estaba complicando la vida con tonterías de su mente, nada era preocupante, y todo estaba bien, muy bien.

—Solo… Tengo un poco de sueño… No es nada más.

Eriol asintió no muy conforme. Li era muy cerrado para simplemente decirle lo que le pasaba, pero era mejor que su novia se diera cuenta de eso, pues era en la única persona en quien confiaba, aunque con lo despistada que Era Sakura, era algo dudoso, o tal vez, ella ya sabía lo que le pasaba.

Eriol continuó mirando a Syaoran… Algo simplemente… No andaba bien. Tal vez podía no conocer a Syaoran Li, pero sabía que su mirada era de sueño, pero más que eso era un agotamiento y… Agotamiento… ¿De qué? A menos que Sakura fuera tan buena en la…

Eriol por poco y se pone a reír, ¿en qué rayos pensaba? Lo que hicieran o deshicieran ese par no era su problema.

Pero igual, Li, estaba raro

Muy raro.

**oOoOoOoOooO**

Tomoyo caminaba con Sakura por una especie de plaza de Morioka, aun sin entender muy bien para qué su amiga la sacara corriendo de allí y era seguro que no era para dejar a los hombres tomar sólo un café, aunque las preguntas fueron respondidas cuando Sakura entró a una tienda donde vendían… ¿Bufandas? Sólo era eso, Sakura tenía frío.

Tomoyo se acercó a Sakura que la miraba esperanzada en que ella pudiera escoger una bufanda bonita; hubiera preferido tejer una ella, pero al parecer su novio se estaba convirtiendo en una paleta helada a medida que los minutos pasaban y lo último que quería era que le diera una hipotermia.

—¿La azul, la verde o la roja?

—Una bufanda… ¿Para qué quieres una bufanda Sakura? —preguntó desconcertada.

—No es para mí —fue su respuesta —Es para Syaoran. Amaneció bastante friolento y no ha hecho toda la mañana mas que tiritar prácticamente y lo último que quiero es que llegue enfermo a Tomoeda, además que el cambio de clima también le puede sentar mal…

—Ya veo… Es raro que haya amanecido con frío cuando la noche que pasaron debió ser todo menos eso —molestó Tomoyo haciendo que instantáneamente la cara de Sakura se pusiera del color de una de las bufandas.

—Tomoyo… No digas tonterías, ¿me ayudas o no? —la chica sonrío ante la cara de Sakura, era increíble que se sonrojara, cuando de seguro en la noche no hubiese estado tan quietecita, pero ni modo, así era Sakura y no podía cambiarla, además así la querían, sobre todo Li.

—No sé… Pero ahora que lo dices Li sí está bastante abrigado, ¿no estará enfermo? —Sakura abrió los ojos… No, de ser así él se estaría cuidando, por eso negó —entonces si es friolento, a ver… Creo que el rojo no le queda muy bien… Y ahora que pienso la casa de él la pintaron de verde… Llévale ésa, es un buen color —Sakura miró el verde, si, era bonito y a Syaoran le gustaba el verde.

Está decidido… Era el verde.

Sakura tomó la bufanda y la llevó a la vendedora que la metió en la bolsita. La última bufanda que había regalado se la había dado a Ronald y no recordaba haberle ido muy bien con ésa, incluso se la había botado prácticamente a la cara, pero con Syaoran era distinto, incluso se arrepintió de hasta el momento no haberle regalado una hecha por ella, pero bueno, alguna día se la daría.

Ambas salieron de la tienda y caminaron hacía el café; Tomoyo miraba a su amiga sonriente, obviamente Li no era el único enamorado allí y eso estaba bien, aunque tenía ganas de sacarle el pasado de Syaoran a su amiga como fuera… Pero ¿cómo?, bueno, eso era algo en lo cual no podía meterse, allá Li con sus fantasmas pasados, pero ¿tal vez Li estaba así por el somnífero? Eso podía ser, demonios, si a Li le pasaba algo podía meterse en líos, mejor prevenir de una vez.

—Oye Sakura —comentó Tomoyo buscando algo en su bolso —mira —le mostró la pastilla —tal vez Li está así por el somnífero que le dimos, he escuchado que los efectos de estos son permanentes e incluso adictivos —Sakura abrió los ojos mientras Tomoyo se encogía de la vergüenza —sería bueno que se la dieras, a mí no me la recibiría… Claro, si se la puede tomar.

Sakura tomó las pastillas y le fue inevitable pensar lo equivocadas que habían estado sus amigas, pero ya todo había cambiado. Buen punto, aunque sí estaba preocupada por Syaoran… ¿Qué tal si se enviciara con los somníferos? De seguro eso le haría mucho daño, más que cuando tomaba… Bien, ya estaba pensando cosas demás, pero lo mejor era darle dicha pastilla, para que él se sintiera bien, si eran por los efectos de éste que se sentía mal.

—Oye Tomoyo… ¿Qué piensas ahora de Syaoran? —la chica de cabello negro la miró. Buena pregunta.

—Que te quiere —fue la respuesta de su amiga, Sakura levantó una ceja por la simple respuesta —Así es, es lo único que te puedo decir, que el sujeto bota la baba por ti, ya que no deja ver nada más de él —Sakura asintió mientras veían la cafetería y justo en la ventana a Syaoran recostado sobre la palma, estaba aburrido, se notaba —pero con que te quiera es suficiente y creo que él no pide otra cosa tuya.

La chica de ojos verdes sonrío ante las palabras de su amiga, sí, no necesitaban nada más para ser felices por mucho mas tiempo o por todas sus vidas, la presencia del otro era lo único y las cosas estaban marchando muy bien para que nada ni nadie pudiera hacer algo, además, no pudieron sus amigas que eran tenaces, entonces ni el mismo… Sakura paró sus pensamientos, pensó que ni Dios, pero eso pensaron los del Titanic y el barco terminó en el fondo del mar, era mejor no probar suerte.

Ambas entraron y los chicos las miraron cómo se sentaban una al lado de la pareja respectiva.

—Qué bueno que llegaron —comentó Eriol divertido —es bastante estresante hablar con la sal y mi posillo de chocolate —Tomoyo y Sakura rieron levemente, mientras Syaoran miraba al chico de lentes un tanto mal, pero lastimosamente era así, no había cruzado más de tres palabras con Eriol.

—Sí, ¿me extrañaste mucho? —dijo melosa Daidouji mientras se acomodaba a su lado.

—Un poco —y luego de eso comenzaron con sus tonterías o lo eran para Syaoran, que observó como su novia se quedaba observándolos, como si le pareciera curioso, ¿de cuando acá? Seguro que estaba pensando en que tenía que hacer lo mismo que ellos dos y ésa no era su Sakura.

La chica de ojos verdes se sentó al lado de Syaoran y rápidamente le robó un poco de pastel que aun le quedaba, Syaoran levantó una ceja, si algo le encantaba era el pastel de chocolate y no podía venir ella sólo a quitárselo así como así.

—¿Qué? —preguntó un poco atorada.

—Que pareces un marrano —respondió él mientras ella inflaba los cachetes.

Era… Sakura era… Sakura Kinomoto era… La chica más tierna del mundo, era una chiquilla capaz de parecer en un instante toda una mujer y al segundo siguiente una chiquilla berrinchuda; era capaz de encenderlo con un beso nada de niña y al segundo siguiente querer cuidarla como el más delicado de los bebés, era, era… Sin duda alguna, era la persona más especial para él.

Ella era lo único que quería en ese momento, no podía simplemente dejar de verla, dejar de querer encerrarse con ella en una caja de cartón y no salir nunca de ella, quería estar con ella, necesitaba estar con ella.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó al ver como su novio no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

—No, lo siento —dijo sintiéndose estúpido y por primera vez en mucho tiempo un poco rojo, bueno, el frío se fue levemente, al igual que el sueño endemoniado —Y… ¿A qué te fuiste? —dijo tratando de disimular lo locamente enamorado —¿Qué traes ahí?

La chica apretó la bolsa levemente y se sintió un poco roja.

—Los esperamos afuera —dijeron los otros dos al notar que esos dos no se comportaban muy normal con personas alrededor. Para Tomoyo fue fácil comprender por qué Touya Kinomoto no había ido; Sakura y Syaoran asintieron mientras dejaban que el otro par se retirara, después de todo aún faltaba un poco de tiempo para que la llanta estuviera lista.

Ambos se miraron mientras Syaoran pedía un chocolate para su novia y… Un momento, Hiragizawa no había pagado lo que pidió, bien, al parecer le tocaría a él, no era tacaño, pero no era amante de las personas confianzudas; la chica de ojos verdes miró cómo la mesera llevaba su chocolate a la mesa e infló los cachetes al ver como la chica le mandaba sonrisitas a su Syaoran, _pobre tonta_, pensó mientras recordaba lo que habían hecho en la noche ¿Cuántas chicas no hubieran deseado estar en su posición? Pero era algo que nunca, nunca iban a tener.

—¿Qué traes ahí? —preguntó nuevamente él haciendo que ella saliera un poco de la nube de lujuria en la que estaba subida.

—Cierra los ojos —dijo ella, Syaoran negó —ciérralos —insistió ella —por favor —hizo unos pucheros que convencieron a Syaoran de inmediato en cerrar los ojos mientras escuchaba como su novia comenzaba a rebuscar en la bolsa y segundos después sintió algo sobre sus hombros, no era pesado es más era…—Ya.

Syaoran abrió los ojos encontrándose con una bufanda alrededor de su cuello, era de un color verde muy bonito, no era un verde chillón, éste era bastante serio, aunque no pensó más en la bufanda cuando con este mismo objeto su novia tiró de él para hacer que se acercara y darle un gran y suculento beso, que Syaoran respondió de inmediato posando sus brazos sobre sus delicadas caderas y de repente, sintió que ahora todo estaba bien, al igual que ella, resguardada de todo, del mundo, de Ronald… Ni por que hubieran mil de ellos se dañaría el momento.

Aunque Syaoran suavizó el beso en el instante en que recordó que estaban en una cafetería y no estaba bien hacer esas cosas en público, pues muchas chicas ya habían comenzado a ver a su novia con cara de envidia y eso no le gustaba, además los chicos no eran personas que no la miraban a ella, mal por ellos, era sólo suya y la noche anterior lo había ratificado.

—No tenias por qué comprarla —susurró Syaoran refiriéndose a la bufanda.

—Quería hacerlo, además, estabas temblando de frío.

—Pero sabes cómo quitármelo —dijo el sonriendo levemente, mientras ella se acercaba un poco mas a él, Syaoran notó la timidez en el acto y pensando en cualquier comentario que ella quisiera decir prefirió disimular —gracias —dijo sintiéndola ya casi pegada a él.

Sakura se acercó y besó la mejilla Syaoran.

—Te quiero —fue lo único que dijo dejando a Syaoran un tanto… perdido en el mundo.

Por un segundo creyó que le iba a pedir una segunda vez, claro, una segunda vez que él no estaba tan dispuesto a darle por miedo a que se convirtieran en una pareja de conejos… ¿A quién quería engañar? Estaba seguro que si se quedaran un día más, un mes más, un año más, terminaría en los brazos de ella cada noche. Esa chica era un imán para él.

—Y yo a ti… Aunque será mejor que nos marchemos, quiero descansar un rato antes de irnos —dijo aún recordando el frío anterior y el extraño dolor de cabeza; el camino no era corto y en muchos casos, muchas personas, en muchos países, se quedaban dormidas al volante y él no quería ser uno más para las estadísticas de mortalidad por sueño en la vía y menos que en esa lista apareciera su novia.

Sakura asintió y después de pagar lo consumido salieron en busca de Eriol y Tomoyo que ya los esperaban en el carro, donde igualmente, Syaoran pagó lo que le costó el arreglo de su neumático y así partieron rumbo a las cabañas. Según los cálculos de Syaoran estarían más o menos a las cuatro en Tomoeda, teniendo en cuenta que saldrían a eso de la una, sí, estaría bien, además que de seguro su amigo los esperaba con algún aperitivo o con alguna tontería…

Siempre y cuando le estuviera yendo bien con Bocado, que era lo que esperaba, porque su perro no era precisamente un santo, aunque Syaoran ciertamente tampoco se había comportado como tal, pero por esa parte no había de qué preocuparse además…

Syaoran perdió todo rumbo de sus pensamientos cuando sintió a su novia recostarse sobre sus piernas dormida totalmente, la contempló como había hecho la noche anterior un rato, sólo que esta vez habían espectadores que veían la escena asombrados, no era normal ver esa faceta de Li, se comportaba tan diferente con Sakura, pero ninguno dijo nada mientas él acariciaba la mejilla de ella; era bueno que respiraran paz, se la merecían y más Syaoran… Que una tal Kim lo había abandonado, la vida no lo había tratado muy bien.

Ahora lo sabían, tal vez no era tarde para conseguir un buen amigo.

**oOoOoOoOooO**

Bien, había estado alterado toda la miserable mañana por la visita indeseada de ese sujeto y lo peor es que aún, siendo de tarde, estaba nervioso, fastidiado en parte, mucho, no era creíble lo que sus ojos habían visto esa mañana; una mala visión, una visión que no quería que su amigo viera, es decir, la presencia de esa persona solo podía traer de una u otra manera molestia y desagrado, con lo que estaba el mismo Touya.

El reloj marcaba las tres de la tarde. Extrañamente Syaoran lo había llamado a eso de las dos y media y le dijo que ya estaban en camino, que se habían retrasado porque el camino estaba complicado, pero que de seguro llegarían pasadas las cuatro de la tarde.

Touya no quiso decirle nada por teléfono y menos algo que lo alterara en plena carretera, necesitaba hablar eso con él de frente, decirle que estaba de regreso, esperando que él tomara las cosas con calma.

Y lo peor es que ya había empezado a alterar a las personas, él había sido la primera, no estaba tranquilo desde que habló con Kyo; era un desgraciado de lo peor, le roba a Kim a su amigo y viene como si nada, como si no hubiera hecho una barbaridad, como si pudiera poner un pie cerca de ellos, cuando con solo verlo, Touya quiso romperle la cara, acabarlo para evitar que dado el caso en que Syaoran se lo encontrara fuera él quien lo hiciera…

Pero… Bueno, tenían que andar con cuidado con él, por alguna razón había vuelto y seguramente no era para tomar té con galletitas, sólo había que esperar para ver las reales intenciones de la estadía de Kyo en Tomoeda, además, ¿qué era la vida de Kim? Porque a ella no la vio por allí, tal vez lo…

Touya paró sus pensamientos cuando vio a Bocado comenzar a morder la silla del sofá… Ese perro y sus dientes de piraña, no… Tal vez una piraña no haría tanto daño como Bocado, pero al menos el perro lo había mantenido entretenido un rato, si no era cuidándolo, era limpiando lo que hacía o tumbaba, y le agradecía, es decir, con ese perro pudo olvidar la visita de su ex amigo un rato, aunque fuera corto…

Aun no entendía el porqué de la visita de Kyo y qué rayos quería con Syaoran o volviendo a Tomoeda.

—¡Bocado, no muerdas eso! —gritó Touya haciendo que el perro se bajara de inmediato del sofá y se acostara sobre la alfombra en medio de la sala.

Touya se recriminó por eso, se estaba desquitando con alguien que no entendía lo que ocurría o no sabía lo que estaba haciendo al morder el sofá y el perro ese tenía que actuar como un niño pequeño, por eso se acercó a acariciarle las orejas un poco pero Bocado comenzó a gruñirle.

—¡Ah! —Exclamó Touya —ahora resulta que eres orgulloso, rayos eres igualito a Syaoran —sonrió levemente.

Bueno, a lo mejor Kyo sólo venía a pedir disculpas por las cosas malas que había hecho… ¿A quién quería engañar? Según recordaba Kyo nunca pedía perdón y era un sujeto que le gustaba verse ganador en todo, a demás era un mal perdedor, pero… Si le había ganado a Kim a Syaoran, ¿por qué demonios volvía?

No podía estar tranquilo al pensar y pensar en eso y sus nervios se incrementaron cuando el sonido de la puerta lo alertó que afuera de ésta había alguien y era muy temprano para que fuera el monstruo y Syaoran, y teniendo en cuenta que estaba solo… Bueno, si era Kyo esta vez no iba a ser un buen chico y le iba a partir la cara, no quería volver a ver esa clase de "amigos", por eso se dirigió a la puerta con una de sus peores caras de malo y abrió rápidamente… Touya miró desconcertado al chico que estaba bajo el umbral

¿Qué rayos hacía el ex novio de su hermana allí? _¿Acaso más buenas noticias? _Pensó sarcástico.

Ronald miró asustado la cara de Touya Kinomoto, sabía que ese hombre lo odiaba, pero tenía que tratar de ser valiente en ese momento, aun así estuviera que mojaba sus pantalones, por suerte Touya dejó de verlo unos segundos porque un perro bastante feo comenzó a ladrarle, pero ya había visto ese perro aquel día que salieron de la cárcel, Sakura lo había llevado y recordaba que era de el desgraciado de Li.

_Por dios Sakura se consiguió un novio homosexual que seguramente lo había hecho con ella toda la noche, _pensó Ronald, recordando a Sakura recogiendo su sostén la noche pasada, pero para eso estaba allí, la venganza era dulce y era él quien quería saborearla. 

—Buenas tardes señor —dijo aparentando inocencia.

—¿Qué rayos quieres mocoso? —preguntó Touya y lo miró con más detalle… El chico había recibido una paliza recientemente, se notaba, su cara estaba bastante demacrada.

—Bueno… Yo sólo… —a esas alturas no sabía qué decir, recordaba que Touya Kinomoto era un ogro, pero no a tal punto, era más intimidante que muchos hombres realmente crueles —Bueno… veras…

Touya lo miró exasperado, estaba suficientemente cansado pensando en Kyo como para que viniera un mocoso a molestarlo y no tardó en hacérselo saber.

—No tengo tiempo… —dijo Touya y trató de cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero Ronald actuó por reflejó y la detuvo, haciendo que Touya se molestara más.

—Espera, espera… —titubeó Ronald —Es Sakura… —ante la mención de el nombre de su hermana Touya nuevamente abrió la puerta y miró al chico que se veía más seguro.

—¿Qué pasa con mi hermana? —preguntó dándole a entender que no iba a perder tiempo en escucharlo titubear y que le decía o le decía.

—Bueno… Verás —el hermano de Sakura levantó una ceja, no quería titubeos —yo fui al paseo al que fueron Sakura y su novio, aunque Tomoyo, sus amigas y los novios de éstas también fueron —el chef miró a Ronald no muy amistosamente… ¿Qué rayos tenían que hacer ellos allí? ¡Por Dios! Él no había ido para que pudieran pasear solos y no se sintieran incómodos.

Pero al parecer fue el único que no pensó eso ya que toda la comitiva de amigas de Sakura sí habían ido, sin mencionar los novios, ya podía imaginarse la incomodidad de su amigo, tratar con muchas personas no era su fuerte, _seguramente fue el mismo Syaoran quien le rompió la cara a Ronald, _pensó Touya acertadamente conociendo el carácter de él.

—¿Y eso qué? —preguntó Touya.

—Bueno… Ninguno del grupo confiaba en Syaoran… —eso lo sabía —Pero Sakura si lo hacía… ¿Qué digo? Lo hace, tu hermana quiere a ese sujeto… Por eso…

—¿Por eso?

—Desde que llegamos… No queríamos dejarlos muy solos —Touya lo miró furioso, era tiempo de ellos, no podían ir a arruinarlo, pero antes de decir cualquier cosa Ronald continuó con su historia —se notaba lo que Syaoran Li quería… —Touya abrió los ojos ¿Qué quería su amigo? ¿Qué los dejaran solos? Sí, era normal, pero lo que dijo Ronald lo dejó helado —Se notaba que quería acostarse con ella, todos vimos cuando Sakura le dijo que pidiera una habitación para él pero se negó argumentando un montón de cosas que no fueron muy claras de escuchar.

Touya no supo qué decir, sólo pudo apretar sus manos con fuerza, con ira. No, eso no podía ser cierto, Syaoran no haría algo así, su amigo era un caballero… ¿Cómo se atrevía a dudar de ellos? Se sintió tonto, pero igual la impresión de las palabras del chico lo dejó estático, por eso Ronald continuó.

—Sé que Li es tu amigo, pero era evidente como arrumaba a Sakura para donde iban, era… Acoso por parte de él… Y anoche… Cuando interrumpí una escena bastante… Comprometedora entre ellos, donde Sakura era acorralada en una pared me gané esta golpiza —pero antes de poder seguir hablando sintió como un nuevo golpe era dirigido a su cara, haciéndolo caer de espaldas al suelo.

—No mientas mocoso impertinente… —la ira de Touya era evidente y los ladridos de Bocado no eran algo que lo ayudaban a calmarlo.

Ronald se levantó con pesadez. ¿Acaso esa gente solo sabía repartir golpes? Aunque eso le indicó que Touya Kinomoto estaba fuera de quicio, necesitaba seguir argumentando mentiras.

—No miento… No miento… —repitió —Li me atacó cuando los interrumpí y argumentó que mostraría ese video que algún día me hicieron ustedes si seguía molestando y la verdad soy un chico con imagen, no iba a hacer nada contra eso, después de que salí de la cabaña no supe nada, sólo me vine para Tomoeda y contarte fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

—Mocoso… Estás jugando con fuego —el ceño fruncido de Touya asustó al mismo Bocado —y te puedes quemar…

—No espero que me creas ahora, pero sé que conoces a tu hermana y descubrir si hizo algo con Li no es complicado… Sabes que se comporta como una niña si…

—¡Conozco a mi hermana! —gritó Touya acercándose peligrosamente —Y conozco a Syaoran… Y sé que no le pondría un dedo a mi hermana, así que ahórrate tus palabras antes que te empareje la cara, no escogiste un buen día para venir —Ronald lo miró por ultima vez antes de querer marcharse.

Ya con eso ese par la pasarían mal, esa vena que estaba apunto de estallar el la frente de Touya le decía que estaba molesto, muy molesto.

—Bueno… Yo sólo quería informarte que Li no es el buen amigo que crees, no cuando seguramente se acostó con tu hermana —y antes de que Touya pudiera lanzarle un golpe que era seguro lo que iba a hacer corrió con toda su fuerza, sabiendo que había hecho un gran trabajo.

No sabía si se habían acostado, pero era algo evidente, es decir, en la noche vio a la chica sin su sujetador y… ¿Qué hombre se iba a rehusar a eso? Era claro que la chica se iba a acostar con Syaoran Li y si no era así, ni modo, pero era seguro que la "escuálida" de Sakura Kinomoto lo había hecho con Li Syaoran o a lo mucho había dejado que el sujeto la tocara, cuando a él nunca le dio si quiera un gran beso, no le había dado nada y en más tiempo de noviazgo que el tiempo que llevaba con él, pero seguro que Touya se la haría pagar, si no a ella, a él y ése era su objetivo.

Aunque ahora tenía que preocuparse por lo que su hermanastra le dijera a su madre.

—Qué me importa esa vieja —dijo dirigiéndose a su apartamento y dejando a un Touya con nuevas cosas en su cabeza.

Kyo se había esfumado como por arte de magia de su cerebro y ahora una imagen, tal vez menos grata de su mejor amigo, teniendo sexo con su hermana estaba en su cerebro, sabía que no podía fiarse de las palabras de ese tal Ronald, pero… ¿Era tan descabellado que esos dos no se hubieran acostado? No lo era y la persona de experiencia allí era Syaoran Li dado el caso que quisieran tener sexo.

Si se acostaron de seguro él tomó la iniciativa y él seguramente fue quien dijo que durmieran en el mismo cuarto y con lo enamorada que estaba Sakura… Bueno, era realmente malo pensar en eso, pero si en algo acertó Ronald fue en contarle, podía ver la reacción de Sakura al llegar y descubrir con indirectas si Syaoran le había puesto un dedo encima de ser así…

Los pensamientos de Touya se esfumaron cuando Bocado ladró ¿Syaoran Li se atrevería a eso? Touya le iba a entregar a ese perro intacto y así quería a su hermana, no le importaba nada, si fue sexo con amor, sexo sin amor, sexo con acoso, como dijo Ronald o simplemente unas caricias, él no los había dejado que fueran para tener relaciones, nunca fue así y si ocurrió algo, solo podía pensar en que Syaoran era un oportunista, y sí: Su hermana no era una santa, pero de nuevo, la experiencia la tenía él y si alguien propuso, ésa no había sido la tímida de su hermana, era lógico.

—¡Mierda!—gritó Touya cerrando la puerta —Syaoran Li no se atrevería a ponerle una mano a mi hermana… No, no, no, y yo que se la dejé servida en bandeja de oro… Mierda —dijo sujetando su cabeza mientras miraba a Bocado —Qué rayos vez maldito animal —estaba furioso y de sólo pensar en lo que pudo pasar no ayudaba.

¿O tal vez exageraba? No, él no había dejado ir a ellos solos para eso y si antes tenía que hablar con Syaoran para lo de Kyo, las cosas habían cambiado, ahora sólo quería tener a ese par frente suyo, para ver la reacción del monstruo ante sus indirectas.

Si era acoso, si era hacer el amor, no importaba, no importaba si había sido mágico, hermoso, o único, su amigo por muy novio de su hermana, no tenía el derecho para ponerle un dedo, medio dedo o un cuarto de dedo a Sakura, sería algo así como si Touya le entregara a Bocado sin una oreja o pata o lo que fuera, pero era mejor calmarse y rogar o esperar que lo que hubiera dicho el atolondrado de Ronald fueran sólo simples mentiras y que ellos llegaran normal, como se habían ido.

Suspiró cansado… Vaya día que había tendido y todo era culpa suya o en eso se radicaba, si hubiera ido al paseo, estaría seguro que esos dos no hubieran tenido sexo, en esos momentos no podía asegurar que fuera verdad o fuera mentira y si hubiera ido al paseo no se hubiera encontrado con Kyo, pero, ¿en ese momento qué importaba Kyo? En ese momento lo único que le importaba era hablar con ese par, por eso decidió distraerse un poco como fuera y tenía la costumbre de cocinar cuando algo realmente lo preocupaba y eso hizo mientras veía como el reloj corría lentamente, muy lentamente.

Pero de minuto a minuto ya eran más de las cuatro y a esas alturas la mesa estaba llena de comida y esos dos no llegaban, aunque cambio de opinión en el instante en que escuchó un ruido frente a su casa y al asomarse por la ventana vio el BMW de Syaoran y cómo ambos se bajaban del carro.

Sabía que no podía llegar y preguntar simplemente: ¿Te acostaste con mi hermana? Pero, bueno, era inteligente y sabía manejar las cosas y personas tal vez tanto como Syaoran Li, por eso se sentó en la sala y minutos después escuchó como su hermana abría la puerta, tenía que disimular la rabia que le daba el saber que su amigo había tocado a Sakura.

—Hola hermano —saludó Sakura al ver a Touya sentado en la sala.

—Hola Touya —también saludó Syaoran, ganándose que los ojos de Touya estuvieran sobre si —¿y Bocado?

—No te preocupes, debe estar arriba paseando… —fue la respuesta de él —Pero… Díganme… ¿Qué tal les fue? —Ambos se miraron de manera cómplice, Sakura y Syaoran sabían que les había ido más que bien… —¿Qué tal las noches de Morioka? —Sakura tosió un poco y Syaoran se quedó mirando a Touya de una manera bastante dudosa —¿Sí la pasaron bien?

Si antes la actitud de Touya era bastante extraña, para Syaoran no fue complicado saber que él sabía algo que ellos no, algo que era al parecer malo.

—Este… —dijo Sakura un poco roja recordando la escena de la noche anterior mientras compartía su primera vez con Syaoran, pero habían quedado en no decirle a Touya nada de eso, para evitar algún problema—Fue muy… Buena… —comentó cada vez más roja —La pasamos muy bien… ¿Verdad, Syaoran?

—Ah… Sí, sí… La pasamos muy bien —fue lo único que respondió al ver la mirada de su amigo; conocía a Touya Kinomoto y a Li no era fácil engañarlo con indirectas, muy diferente que a su novia que estaba roja como un tomate ¿A dónde quería llegar Touya? —Mira… —dijo alcanzándole la bolsa con algunas cosas que le había comprado —Aquí están tus recuerdos —ambos se quedaron mirándose.

Touya aún no creía lo que había hecho Li Syaoran, su amigo; la cara roja de Sakura por una tonta pregunta le indicaba que en el paseo no sólo habían ido a pasear por Morioka, esa cara le decía que Syaoran Li se había acostado con Sakura, su Sakura, su monstruo y eso que Syaoran decía llamarse su amigo, pero lo único que había resultado ser era un oportunista, alguien que abusa demás.

Nunca llegó a pensar de él así.

Syaoran por su parte notaba como el silencio se hacía presente, uno incómodo, pero quería salir de todo eso cuanto antes… Que Touya Kinomoto dijera lo que quería decir y que se dejara de evasivas para llegar a un tema, Li no era de ese tipo, las cosas con él eran preferiblemente claras.

—Oye… Sakura —comentó Syaoran ganándose la mirada de la chica y de Touya —Podrías… Ir por Bocado… —dijo queriendo que ella subiera las escaleras y se entretuviera por lo menos cinco minutos con su perro, suficiente para que él pudiera tener esa charla con Touya.

—¿Cómo así Syaoran? —Dijo la chica haciendo uno que otro puchero —¿Te vas a ir tan rápido? Digo, acabamos de llegar y debes estar cansado… Podrías quedarte a dormir un rato en el cuarto de huéspedes o en mi habitación —Touya frunció el ceño ante las palabras de su hermana ¿acaso querían también tener relaciones en su casa? —no creo que haya problema.

Syaoran miró a su novia y le sonrió levemente. ¿Cómo demonios podía ser tan despistada y no notar que Touya estaba que se le tiraba encima a él y le partía la cara? ¿Por qué? Ni idea, no había hecho nada… A menos que…

—Yo sé Sakura… —dijo andando hacia ella y rozando suavemente sus labios, quería comprobar un punto, Touya nunca les había criticado uno que otro beso, pero por la cara que el chef le dio, supo que de alguna manera, Touya Kinomoto se había enterado que ellos dos habían hecho el amor y estaba furioso —pero necesito hacer algo… Y no tiene mucha espera… No es como si nunca nos volviéramos a ver ¿cierto? —Syaoran besó suavemente la frente de Sakura y esto fue suficiente para que la chica comenzara a subir las escaleras llamando a Bocado, mientras dejaba abajo a dos hombres mirándose sin perder segundo.

Touya estaba que no podía de la ira, pero agradecía que Syaoran hubiera mandado a Sakura arriba, al parecer ya se había dado cuenta que sabía de algo, mejor, así no tendría que explicar con gran detalle las imágenes que se estaban haciendo en su cabeza.

—Y bien… ¿A qué se deben las miradas que me estás dando Touya? —preguntó Syaoran sabiendo la respuesta.

—No te hagas el tonto Syaoran Li… ¿Cómo rayos te atreviste a ponerle un dedo encima a ella? ¿Y te llamas amigo? —las manos de Touya estaban apretadas, mientras que las de Syaoran estaban metidas en los bolsillos, como si no se arrepintiera de nada, cosa que enfurecía más a Touya, pero es que de verdad no se arrepentía de nada.

Había estado con Sakura, sí, ¿y qué? Bueno, ciertamente sí debía algo de respeto por la confianza brindada, pero era algo que se había vuelto imposible cuando empezaron la noche anterior, no podía estar arrepentido de uno de los momentos más gloriosos de su vida y tal vez había obrado mal, no lo sabía, pero si Touya quería gritar, que lo hiciera y si quería matarlo, bueno… Era su decisión.

—No sé como te enteraste y si quieres llegar al grano… Sí, sí hice el amor con Sakura, me gustaría decirte que estoy arrepentido o algo de eso Touya, pero no lo voy a hacer —argumentó Syaoran ganándose una peor mirada por parte de Touya —no puedo regresar el tiempo y tampoco quiero hacerlo…

—Cállate, Syaoran Li, que estoy a punto de tirarte los dientes —amenazó Touya, claro que Syaoran Li no era un hombre que atendía muy bien cuando de amenazas se trataba. Sí, había hecho el amor con Sakura, pero no era para sacrificarlo de esa manera, no la iba a dejar botada, no la iba a abandonar nunca y no era un hombre que jugaba con mujeres para que el reclamo de Touya fuera tan grande.

—Hazlo —dijo Syaoran —¿Es lo que quieres hacer? Hazlo, maldita sea —comentó un Syaoran un poco molesto —¿Qué rayos te pasa para que me trates así? Es como si no me conocieras, Touya Kinomoto… No voy a dejar botada a Sakura… No jugué con ella —el hermano de la chica rió sarcásticamente.

—Vaya que eres desgraciado —dijo y guardó silencio al ver a Bocado por ahí, que corrió a los brazos de Syaoran, prosiguió en el instante en que no vio a su hermana —Sakura es una chiquilla ingenua y es evidente que tú propusiste, tú quisiste y tú acosaste, sabiendo que no se iba a negar por lo estúpidamente enamorada que está… —resopló cansado —Es el colmo, yo alejándola de los tipos malos y resulta que la metí con el peor…

Syaoran lo miró con rabia, tal vez tanto como Touya lo miraba a él, era increíble que después de años de amistad Touya viniera y le botara esas cosas a la cara, como si se las mereciera y no se las merecía, ¿cierto?

—No… No me metiste con el peor —dijo Sakura apareciendo en la sala, mirando a Touya con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y sorprendiendo a los dos hombres —me metiste con quien debía estar y no puedo estar mas agradecida… —Sakura se acercó a Syaoran y lo tomó de la mano —Syaoran lo único que hizo fue quererme y…

Touya apretó sus manos con fuerza, cuantos centímetros separaban la cara de Syaoran de su puño.

—Cállate Sakura… No sabes de lo que hablas.

—No Touya, tú eres quien no sabe nada —dijo mientras una lágrima caía de sus ojos —Yo fui quien…

—No digas más Sakura —interrumpió Syaoran —no servirá de mucho…

—Es claro que no servirá… Amigo… —dijo con un deje de tristeza en su voz —Ahora es mejor que cojas a tu perro y te marches… No quiero volver a verte Li Syaoran.

Sakura y su novio escuchaban las palabras antes dichas por Touya y la chica lloró con más ganas mientras veía como su hermano pasaba por su lado y se detenía a centímetros de Syaoran, que no hacía nada; se notaba que lo que dijo su hermano no le había caído bien, pero no era culpa de él, Syaoran incluso quiso detenerse, pero ella era la que había hecho todo lo que el chef dijo… Syaoran en parte trató de parar.

—No te preocupes Touya… Después de todo, los amigos siempre terminan dándome la espalda… —y dicho eso la chica y Touya vieron como tomaba a Bocado en sus brazos y caminaba hacía la salida.

Sakura no podía creer lo que su hermano le había hecho a Syaoran, él que lo conocía más que muchas personas y lo había tratado mal, muy mal, como si no tuviera corazón, como si Syaoran fuera un perro sin corazón.

—¡Eres un tonto hermano! —gritó Sakura corriendo a donde Syaoran que ya estaba fuera dejando a Touya quieto en medio de la sala.

Sabía que había dicho palabras demás, pero no había pensado claramente, no podía hacerlo, no estaba en condiciones cuando sabía que Syaoran se había acostado con su hermana, aunque se sintió un poco mal en el instante en que lo vio salir por la puerta y en el instante en que ella salía con él, no, no era hora de ser débil y sensible, no con Syaoran que…

Una lagrima bajó por una de las mejillas de Touya, no era hora de ser sensible con un amigo que lo único que había hecho era querer a su hermana, no era hora de ser débil con un hombre que había sufrido como pocos hombres lo habían hecho en esta vida, no había que ser sensible con Syaoran Li… Se sintió peor ante esos últimos pensamientos… ¿Quién estaba realmente en el error? Y encima no le dijo nada de la visita inesperada de Kyo, lo único que hizo fue agregar un nuevo inconveniente en la vida de su "amigo".

Mientras tanto afuera Sakura miraba como Syaoran se recostaba sobre su carro, se notaba que le había afectado y que todo lo que le dijo Touya no le cayó muy bien que digamos, por eso se acercó y lo abrazó, envolviéndolo totalmente.

—Lo siento… Tú no querías y yo… —Syaoran levantó la vista que su novia tenía dirigida al suelo y le sonrío levemente.

—No digas que lamentas la noche más feliz de mi vida Sakura —le besó levemente los labios, un beso suave, para confirmar que aún tenía a alguien en quien confiar, por eso se permitió besarla, soltándola justamente cuando ambos estaban sin aire en los pulmones —porque para mi… Eso fue lo mejor que me ha pasado, ¿entendiste? —Sakura asintió y se recostó sobre el pecho de Syaoran, escuchando el corazón de él mas agitado de lo normal, seguramente por el beso anterior —No te preocupes, Touya entenderá… Y si no lo hace —_ no es la primera vez que alguien me deja botado, _pensó Syaoran, luego recapacitó un poco —No te preocupes… Recapacitara.

—Eso espero —dijo mientras una ultima lágrima bajaba de sus lindos ojos verdes, aunque vio como la mano de Syaoran la retiraba de su cara. No quería causarle problemas a él, sólo quería hacerlo feliz… ¿Era tan complicado? —Pero… ¿Cómo se enteró Touya?

—No sé… Pero se enteró y será mejor dejar las cosas quietas un tiempo, mientras lo piensa ¿vale? —la chica asintió —Ahora te dejo… Nos vemos…

—¿Más tarde? —preguntó Sakura pensando en pasar la tarde que quedaba con Syaoran; él la abrazó con fuerza. Cómo quisiera no sólo pasar la tarde con ella, sino también la mañana, noche y lo que fuera.

—No creo que sea conveniente… Pero… No… No es conveniente —y dándole un ultimo beso, Syaoran subió a su auto, donde ya lo esperaba Bocado y desapareció por las calles de Tomoeda, dejando a una chica un poco triste por lo sucedido minutos atrás, pero esperanzada en que todo estaría bien, cuando las cosas… Comenzaban a estar todo menos bien.

**Hola muchachos (as) y todos aquellos que han leído, si, yo sé que me tarde mas de una semana, pero mi vida ha estado algo atareada, creo que me entienden o espero que lo hagan, como sea voy a seguir publicando el fic de manera regular, para que no se preocupen ¿vale? Aunque según mi itinerario y mi cabeza, analizó que los próximos capítulos van a salir levemente mas cortos, digo, no menos de diez, pero no mas de veinte, si sacamos promedio, mas o menos quince (no se han perdido las clases de estadística) pero confío en que no pierdan la chispa. **

**Por cierto, yo sabía que muchos iban a pensar que la persona que volvió fue Kim… ya ven, no fue ella, pero fue Kyo ¿Qué papel jugara? Bueno… les tocara esperar un poco para saber y si al menos Touya no se hubiera molestado con Syaoran por… ejem… bueno… ya saben, si Touya no se hubiera molestado con Syaoran él estaría prevenido, pero no, bueno, no tengo hermanas, pero supongo que así reaccionaria un hermano al saber que su amigo… bueno, como sea, y al parecer los dolores se intensifican, tanto estrés debe ser malo, y mas cuando se te viene el mundo encima, pero ahí esta Sakura, ella lo cuidara (si como no)**

**Creo que no tengo mucho mas que decir del capitulo, necesito seguir uniendo unas piezas flojas que tengo por ahí y… ya no queda mucho para el final, eso es bueno, si sale bien, quiero agradecer a todos por sus comentarios (así digan que soy antipático por eso) y bueno… gracias a Sheyla, que por cierto no era necesario que te trasnocharas, a mi linda y siempre querido amor (ya sabes por eso de la originalidad ya no eres mi musa) y a todos los que dejar un lindo review y lamento haber matado calenturas por ahí en el capitulo pasado, no digo nombres jejejeje. **

**Muy gentiles de su parte y ahora los dejo, voy a ver si Colombia se lleva otra medallita **

**Hasta la proxima.**


	20. No todo es color de rosa

Capitulo 20:

**Capitulo 20: No todo es color de rosa**

Una semana había pasado desde aquel incidente, aunque ni ella ni Syaoran lo veían como tal, es decir, ellos no habían hecho nada malo, era seguro, pero Touya así lo pensaba y Sakura no podía hacer mucho allí. Ella estaba dispuesta a explicar lo que tenía que explicar cuando su hermano prestara atención, pero era muy terco para eso y desde esa semana apenas le dirigía la palabra a ella.

Pero sabía que quería hablar.

Las cosas con Syaoran no habían cambiado mucho, o bueno, apenas cuando de ir a su casa se trataba. Él no se iba a aparecer con Touya rondando por ahí, no por miedo que le tuviera, era porque no quería hacer crecer el problema; aún eran amigos y eso estaba bien, aunque en ese momento no se comportaran como tal.

Bueno, ella y Syaoran salían, incluso con las malas miradas que Touya le mandaba cuando salía de la casa tan bien vestida, es decir, su hermano no era tonto y era claro que ella solo se vestía así de bien para verse con Syaoran, pero Sakura prefería no imaginar qué pensaba Touya que iban a hacer… Sí, de seguro no era nada bueno lo que pensaba su hermano.

Pero desde que ella y Syaoran había estado juntos en el hotel, la experiencia no se había repetido, a pesar de estar segura que él quería de nuevo, como ella, pero no, se aguantaba y eso era admirable, siempre estaba buscando una excusa para salir a pasear y no quedarse con ella a solas en su casa, porque sabía que su fuerza de voluntad flaquearía dado el caso de ella proponer, pero bueno, tampoco se iban a morir si no repetían ¿cierto?

Como fueran las cosas, ella ya estaba lista. Habían quedado en verse para ir a pasear y eso iba a hacer; siempre era una cita nueva, una cosa nueva, y siempre tenía esa sensación extraña en el estómago cuando lo veía, lo cual le encantaba, sí, le encantaba sentir todo lo que sentía cuando estaba con él, le encantaba pasear con él cogidos de la mano y ver las miradas que le mandaban a ella, de chicas muertas de envidia, le encantaba correr de un lado a otro con Bocado, y Syaoran atrás de ellos.

Las cosas no podrían ser más perfectas, pero no todo era felicidad, así era… Al día siguiente su Syaoran tendría que ir a la universidad para saber si su contrato de trabajo era renovado, lo cual estaba en duda; de ser otro profesor de seguro sí tendría el puesto, pero era Syaoran y ya podían imaginarse a la directora esa moviendo fichas para hacer que despidieran a Syaoran y eso era desconcertante, aunque él siempre la tranquilizaba diciéndole que no tenían ningún motivo para despedirlo, entonces todo estaba bien.

Pero igual, la duda quedaba y no sólo era una duda tonta y mal infundada, era que, dado el caso que las cosas salieran mal… ¿Qué? Si despedían a Syaoran y no conseguía mas puesto en Tomoeda… ¿Qué pasaría? Si en las manos de la chica estuviera y pudiera, ella lo mantendría, pero lógicamente Syaoran no aceptaría algo de eso, igual, tal vez tenía que irse o algo así, tal vez la dejaba y comenzaban a comunicarse como Chiharu y Yamazaki, lo cual a la chica de ojos verdes le parecía la cosa más triste del mundo o es que acaso no decían que "amor de lejos felices los cuatro".

¿En qué pensaba? Syaoran podría vivir en Singapur y ella en Costa de Marfil y se seguirían amando, pero igual, ¿quién la iba a besar como él? ¿Quién la iba a cuidar? Nadie, sólo Syaoran podría hacer eso, y es que ella se había acostumbrado tanto a la idea de tenerlo cerca que la sola idea de dejarlo ir le dolía, le dolía mucho, era una chica enamorada, muy enamorada, como él.

—Ya deja de pensar cosas tontas Sakura Kinomoto —dijo mirándose en un espejo y aplicándose un poco de rubor para finalizar su leve sesión de maquillaje.

Sakura colocó una chaqueta sobre sus hombros, y cuando miró el reloj se percató de que era tarde, muy tarde. Habían quedado de verse con Syaoran a eso de las dos y cuarto de la tarde y para su infortunio eran las dos y cinco, en conclusión, estaba corta de tiempo y Syaoran de seguro la esperaba en el parque.

Era una de sus costumbres como maestro y es que él se había acostumbrado a madrugar para todo lado, lo cual era una real desventaja para Sakura que no sabía llegar temprano a ningún sitio, por eso salió casi corriendo de su habitación y de igual modo bajando las escaleras. _¿Qué harían esta vez?_ se preguntó la chica mientras bajaba corriendo, pero no por eso menos feliz.

Estaba por salir de su casa, cuando lo vio… Touya leía un periódico con el ceño fruncido lógicamente sabiendo para donde iba; la relación con Touya esa semana había sido como si ella fuera una extraña, o no tan así, pero sí se comportaba enfadado; era lógico que no comprendía la idea que su hermana hubiera hecho el amor con su mejor amigo, era comprensible, pero lo que no lo era, era que creyera que Syaoran lo había hecho para pasar el rato, para bajarse la calentura de pasar años sin tocar a una mujer u otros sinónimos que de seguro estaban en la cabeza de él, a pesar que Touya era consciente del amor que el maestro le tenía a su hermana.

Como fuera la cosa, Sakura estaba dispuesta a contarle todo a Touya cuando estuviera dispuesto a escuchar, a pesar que contar eso significaba hablar con su hermano que prácticamente había seducido a Syaoran, porque siendo sinceros, ella sabía que de no ser por ella y sus hormonas procediendo, Syaoran no habría actuado o no se hubiera atrevido a tocarle un pelo… Él era así y así lo quería.

Y la chica supuso que ésta sería una de las tantas veces que su hermano solamente la veía Salir, pero se equivocó, con voz gruesa Touya la llamó haciendo que la chica frenara su intento de salida.

Sakura se acercó lentamente a la sala, Touya había doblado el periódico y se disponía a escucharla, aunque la verdad no quería o más bien quería llegar a otro punto con ella, uno que al parecer en esa semana no había salido a flote aún, uno que de una u otra forma lo preocupaba.

Mal que bien, consideraba a Syaoran Li cercano, mal que bien lo consideraba su amigo y mal que bien, le interesaba el bienestar de su "amigo" por más oportunista, por más atrevido y por más confianzudo que hubiera sido; simplemente años de amistad no se podían botar a la basura después de lo que Touya se enteró, y es que saber que su hermana se había acostado con Syaoran no fue nada fácil.

Sakura se acercó tímidamente temiendo lo que su hermano fuera a decirle, tal vez le prohibía volver a ver a Syaoran o tal vez sólo la quería escuchar, como fuera la situación, sabía que el ceño de su hermano no era la cosa más alentadora del mundo y es que en ese momento su mirada era tan fría como la de su novio cuando estaba molesto.

—Y bien… —habló Touya cuando notó que si no lo hacía, Sakura jamás daría comienzo a la conversación que tenían pendiente —habla de una vez Sakura… Dame tu versión acerca de lo que pasó en las dichosas cabañas.

Sakura se sonrojó de inmediato. Hablar de las cabañas era hablar de… De… Lo que había compartido con Syaoran, pero si era lo que tenía que hacer, lo haría, ya que su hermano estaba dispuesto a escucharla y simplemente no podía negarse, aunque maldijo por su falta de compromiso con Syaoran, ya era tarde y de seguro que al pobre le tocaría esperar mucho y con lo friolento que estaba esos días, no era nada bueno hacerlo esperar en el parque.

La chica suspiró y tomó asiento… ¿Por dónde comenzar? Bueno, era mejor que fuera rápido y sin pensarlo mucho. Touya notó el nerviosismo de su hermana, así que decidió intervenir, era lógico que el monstruo no tuviera ni idea por dónde empezar y a él no le interesaba que tampoco le contara todos los detalles del acto que tuvieron… De sólo pensarlo, una ira revuelta con impresión lo invadía y es que no era fácil imaginarse a ese par…

—Cuando llegaron a las cabañas… ¿Qué ocurrió Sakura? —preguntó Touya.

Sakura agradeció que fuera él quien preguntara, así, podría responder con claridad lo que quería.

—Bueno… Lo primero que pasó fue que nos encontramos con… Todos mis amigos —comentó Sakura recordando lo más claro que podía —Bueno… También estaba Ronald, que era considerado parte del grupo.

—¿Era? ¿Por qué, ya no?

Sakura maldijo su falta de pensamiento lógico. Si llegaba a contarle a su hermano que Ronald había intentado ponerle un dedo encima era lógico que se iría una vida de este mundo, Touya de seguro sí buscaría a Ronald y lo despellejaría.

—Este… Porque es un patán… Y… No se portó como un caballero durante la estadía en las cabañas —argumentó Sakura nerviosa mientras su hermano la examinaba, bueno, era evidente que la chica ocultaba algo en esa parte, para Touya darse cuenta de eso no fue complicado —nos trató mal todo el rato a mí y a Syaoran.

Touya asintió poco conforme con la explicación de su hermana.

—¿Cómo terminaron durmiendo en una misma habitación Sakura? —indagó de nuevo Touya, mientras que la cara de Sakura enrojecía más y más.

—Yo le dije a Syaoran que durmiéramos en la misma habitación, él me dijo que si quería podía pedir una para él o dormir en el sillón, al final terminé convenciéndolo para que compartiera la cama conmigo —dijo a punto de sufrir un derrame cerebral —la culpa no es de Syaoran… Desde un principio yo…

—Sí, claro… Que conveniente para él.

—Cállate Touya, no puedes juzgar a Syaoran sólo porque se acostó conmigo, él me quiere sinceramente y no me va a dejar botada después de lo que ocurrió.

—¿Y cómo sabes eso Sakura?

—No lo puedo creer Touya… —dijo con voz triste Sakura —¿De verdad piensas que Syaoran me abandonaría después de lo que pasó entre nosotros? Él me quiere y yo a él, se necesitaría algo realmente grande para alejarnos y tú lo sabes, sólo que no quieres aceptar que ya no soy una niña, ¿es eso?

—Tu qué puedes saber de eso Sakura… Es más que evidente que él te propuso todo… No lo defiendas.

—Y… ¿Qué… te hace pensar… eso? —preguntó la chica.

—La experiencia Sakura, eso es lo que me hace pensarlo, no seamos mentirosos, Syaoran sabe más que tú de esas cosas y tú de sexo sabes poco o nada, Syaoran no es virgen, ¿quién más podría proponer algo así? —Touya miró la cara de su hermana, era bueno que Sakura fuera mala para mentir, de la respuesta que diera en ese momento comprobaría la clase de amigo que era Syaoran.

—Yo lo propuse… —comentó en un hilo de voz mientras Touya abría los ojos —Yo le dije a Syaoran que quería hacer el amor con él.

—Sakura, tú…

—Cállate Touya —comentó mirándolo —déjame terminar, que es por eso que las cosas están como están… —Sakura suspiró antes de proseguir, su hermano había hecho caso para quedarse callado, pero aún no creía lo que su hermana le decía —Así es… Yo le dije a Syaoran que estuviéramos juntos… Al principio… Bueno… Fue complicado, pero… —Sakura paró su historia cuando vio a Touya suspirar y levantarse del asiento.

—No digas más Sakura…

—Pero…

—Creo que tu historia terminará con que él accedió e hicieron el amor, ¿me equivoco? –Sakura negó —Era lógico… Aunque aún no estoy conforme con Syaoran. ¿Dónde diablos quedó su fuerza de voluntad? —a Sakura le salió una gotita en la cabeza, si algo había tenido su novio había sido fuerza de voluntad —Como sea… Una cosa más…

—¿Qué?

—Se protegieron…

—Este… Sí… Sí usamos un condón si a eso te refieres —comentó recordando que ese había sido un motivo por el cual casi no hacían nada y recordando que ella había sido la que había comprado las cosas —no voy a quedar embarazada si eso te preocupa…

El silencio reinó en la sala durante unos segundos; Touya sabía que la mitad de las palabras dichas por su hermana eran ciertas y que la otra mitad parecían serlo; nunca pensó que Sakura creciera tan rápido, que dejara de ver novelas para salir con Syaoran y eso era algo inclusive triste, pero tenía que aceptarlo, tenía que darse cuenta que la felicidad de su hermana estaba con Syaoran Li, su amigo de toda la vida; fuera como fuera, era una sensación agridulce, no era algo que lo dejaba tranquilo, no era algo que lo podía hacer sonreír, pero ya qué importaba, su hermana había crecido y al parecer Syaoran la había tratado bien.

—Oye Sakura… —la chica lo miró, después de ese silencio que había en la sala podría esperar cualquier cosa, cualquier detalle —Creo que se te hace tarde.

¿Eso significaba que aceptaba lo que ocurría entre ella y Syaoran? Por alguna extraña razón eso le llenó el pecho de una gran felicidad, que su hermano aceptara a Syaoran nuevamente y que por fin volvieran a ser hermanos.

—Touya, eso… Significa que…

—Sí, significa que Syaoran puede volver a venir y hablarme como siempre hemos venido haciendo, creo que él comprende la situación mejor que tú y creo que sabía que mi enfado duraría poco y nada —comentó Touya mirando a Sakura que se notaba que estaba feliz, bueno, a Touya le gustaba verla así, aunque no se lo dijera mucho —pero no esperen que deje que comiencen a hacer sus cochinadas a diario o cada vez que se vean, ¿entendido?

Sakura por poco y empieza a botar vapor por la cabeza. ¿Su hermano siempre había tenido tan poco tacto? Era eso o ella nunca había notado lo mal que se le daban esos temas, tal vez de allí ella sacó eso también.

—No… Te preocupes por eso… —dijo jugando con sus dedos —Cuando me reúno con él, siempre vamos al parque o algún centro comercial… No pasamos tiempo solos, nunca —comentó, para su mala suerte —pero creo que ya se me hizo muy tarde Touya… Volveré pronto.

Sakura comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta de salida, no sin antes darle un beso a su hermano, por qué, ni ella misma lo sabía pero quiso hacerlo, aunque de inmediato Touya limpio su cara, era un cascarrabias, pero era su hermano y así era que le gustaba verlo, por eso se despidió y salió, pero cuando iba a comenzar a correr para el parque, ya que iba muy tarde, su hermano la llamó, lo que hizo que se detuviera de inmediato.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Dile a Syaoran que Kyo está en Tomoeda —dijo sin rodeos el hermano de Sakura, mientras veía como su hermana se congelaba en su sitio.

¿Kyo? ¿Estaba hablando del Kyo que en alguna ocasión le quitó la novia a Syaoran? ¿Si estaba Kyo, estaba Kim? Sakura no sabía qué pensar, no ahora podían aparecer ellos o bueno, su hermano sólo había dicho Kyo, pero ese sujeto era esposo de Kim.

—¿Y… Kim… Está por aquí? —preguntó nerviosa, lo último que quería era escuchar una respuesta afirmativa por parte de su hermano.

—No lo sé… Hace una semana, por la mañana, antes que ustedes llegaran Kyo pasó por aquí, de Kim no sé nada, no sé si vino, no sé si se quedó en Norte América, solo sé que está Kyo y no creo que a Syaoran le guste verlo o al menos sin previo aviso —Sakura frunció el ceño.

—¿Y esperaste una semana para contarme? Por Dios Touya, Syaoran es tu amigo… Y no creo que le agradé ver a ese tipo así nada más.

—Por eso te lo estoy contando ahora —respondió él —y es mejor que te vayas, de seguro Syaoran te está esperando —dijo tomándola de los hombros, volteándola y empujándola para que comenzara a correr y así lo hizo.

La adrenalina que recorría el cuerpo de la chica era muy grande, no podía creer que una parte del pasado de Syaoran volviera, aunque confiaba que fuera sólo Kyo; de ser Kim no sabía cómo podía reaccionar su novio. No, ¿a quién engañaba? Syaoran ahora la amaba a ella, no habría nadie que los pudiera separar, no había un porqué para preocuparse.

Pero igual… ¿Por qué no se sentía tranquila? Era como si el solo hecho de saber que había una persona poco deseada pudiera traerle problemas, pero… ¿Qué problemas? No tenían posibilidad dado el caso de ser Kim y Kyo los que volvían y de ser sólo Kyo… No podría hacer mucho o tal vez sólo venía de paso.

Sí, era mejor pensar eso… Que ese sujeto sólo iba de paso y que nunca se encontraría con Syaoran, era lo mejor, que su maestro no supiera de eso, ya que necesitaba estar tranquilo para el próximo día y enterarse que alguien como Kyo había vuelto de seguro lo alteraría, como a ella.

Ciertamente algo estaba perturbándola. Syaoran Li era su novio y no se separaría de ella, por nada ni nadie, es más, hacía ocho días que se habían demostrado cuánto se querían, sí, era una tontería preocupar a Syaoran y preocuparse ella por la visita de un pasado lejano, un pasado que había muerto y un pasado que era mejor dejar precisamente allí: En lo más profundo del pasado, un viejo y no grato recuerdo.

Sakura seguía su ritmo para el parque, ya era mejor dejar de pensar en eso y dedicarse pasar una buena tarde con Syaoran que de seguro llevaba esperándola desde hacía mucho tiempo, por eso corrió con mas ganas.

Estaba decidido, seguramente Kyo sólo venía de paso y con suerte ni se encontraría con Syaoran, entonces no era necesaria preocuparlo diciéndole que ese sujeto estaba de vuelta y luego hablaría con su hermano para que tampoco le dijera, era mejor así y todos contentos, hacía lo correcto, creía ella, por eso cuando llegó al parque y vio un sujeto de cabello castaño desordenado, un sujeto de veinticinco años y el sujeto más guapo que jamás había visto, fue inevitable para ella sonreír.

Allí estaba Syaoran sentado en una banca del parque con la bufanda que ella algún día le regaló, cosa que hizo que ella quisiera ir a esa banca y tumbarlo allí y besarlo hasta que se dejaran llevar; la chica se sonrojó de inmediato, su hermano le había dicho que no quería que se pusieran a hacer sus cochinadas cada vez que se vieran, aunque para ella no era ninguna cochinada lo que hacía con Syaoran, es más, era lo mejor… Bien, ya estaba pensando como una loca.

Aunque sus pensamientos no tan santos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio que Syaoran no se movía… ¿Acaso estaba dormido? Al juzgar por la cabeza agachada, los brazos cruzados y el nulo movimiento podía asegurar que sí, cosa que la dejaba cada vez más desconcertada, desde hacía días su novio no estaba muy activo que digamos. Bien, ya era hora de dejar de ser la novia melosa y comenzar a preocuparse por la salud de Syaoran, lo obligaría a ir al médico a que se hiciera un examen, él no podía pasársela así nada más, es decir, sí, había estado enfermo mucho tiempo, pero no por eso tenía que esquivar las clínicas por siempre, algunas veces los médicos eran necesarios y Syaoran estaba necesitando uno.

Por eso se acercó rápidamente a él, efectivamente estaba durmiendo y era una suerte que no roncara, eso podría llegar a ser vergonzoso, algunas chicas miraban hacía ella, como si fuera a robarle algo, claro que con lo que dormía Syaoran podría hacerlo cualquiera, pero si algo iba a robarle a su novio era un beso, por eso se agachó levemente y posó sus labios sobre los de él, escuchando algunos comentarios de la chicas que los miraban… ¿Qué? Eran novios después de todo, sólo que ellas no lo sabían.

Bueno, al demonio las otras chicas, sólo era él y ella, por eso continuó con su tarea, notando que a medida que lo besaba con más fuerza, él comenzaba a corresponder y comprobó que estaba despierto cuando lo sintió posar sus fuertes manos sobre su cabellera, acariciándola.

Syaoran por un instante pensó que aún estaba dormido, pero fue algo que duró poco a medida que Sakura comenzaba a besarlo con más y más fuerza, y es que quedarse dormido cuando ella hacía lo que hacía con la lengua era una tarea imposible, ella lo asaltaba de una manera implacable y encantadora.

Bueno, al parecer así le encantaría que lo despertara todas las mañanas, pero para eso faltaba aún mucho tiempo, ¿cierto? Igual, iba a disfrutar de ella y con ella.

—Creo que puedo a acostumbrarme a esto —comentó respirando agitado a medida que Sakura se sentaba su lado.

—Creí que estabas acostumbrado ya… Creo que no he hecho bien mi trabajo —dijo con un leve sonrojo, mientras Syaoran se acercaba levemente a su oreja.

—Lo has hecho muy bien —comentó soplando levemente para luego rozar con su nariz la mejilla de ella —demasiado bien, pero eres alguien con quien cada encuentro es algo nuevo —bien, no había sonado como quería.

¿Por qué con sólo susurrar esas palabras distintas imágenes llegaban a su cabeza? Ciertamente Sakura era un vicio, y es que se estaba comportando como un cobarde, ella lo sabía y él lo tenía claro, era lógico que ella podría ir a visitarlo a su casa, pero es que tenerla en su casa sola toda una tarde, no podría asegurar que no le iba a poner un dedo encima y no quería comportarse como un adolescente… Bueno, sí quería comportarse como un adolescente, pero no le era permitido, él ya no lo era y su tiempo de hormonas locas ya había pasado, fin, se acabó.

—¿Si? —Preguntó inocente —¿A qué encuentro te refieres? —Ya no tan inocente —Sólo recuerdo uno —dijo volteándose para mirarlo con fuego en sus ojos.

Syaoran le sonrío levemente, sabía lo que quería, y él lo quería también, pero se iba a aguantar, por muy pesar para ella.

—Yo recuerdo muchos —en ese momento se levantó de la silla —y por ahora… Creo que no necesitaremos más, así que… ¿Qué quieres hacer? —preguntó cambiando totalmente de tema mientras sentía la mirada de Sakura encima suyo, vaya, y eso que pensó que alguien capaz de intimidarlo a él no existiría.

—Bueno… La verdad hemos recorrido los centros comerciales de Tomoeda al derecho y al revés, también hemos comido lo habido y por haber en este pueblo y creo que el señor de los helados está cansado de vernos casi todos los días pidiendo uno de chocolate y otro de fresa…

—Pero eso le conviene a él —comentó Syaoran ayudándola para que ella se levantara.

—Si, yo sé. Pero como sea… ¿Qué te parece si alquilamos unas películas y las vemos en tu casa?

Syaoran la miró de arriba abajo buscando si con eso de ver películas ella se refería a otra cosa, respiró tranquilo al notar que ella lo había dicho en plan: "pasar el rato" y nada de "tener relaciones", cosa que aún estaba en su cabeza y es que no tenía pensado tocarle un pelo a Sakura en los próximos días, ya que la situación estaba algo… Complicada con Touya y así no lo estuviera, no podía vivirse la vida de esa manera, aunque eso estaría mal.

El profesor se reprochó… ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? Tenía cosas más importantes en qué pensar, como por ejemplo el trabajo o esos extraños dolores de cabeza que le estaban dando, no eran naturales, era un hecho, pero tampoco eran mortales, ¿cierto? Esperaba que no, la idea de estar enfermo nuevamente, lo desalentaba mucho, había pasado muy malas épocas por causa de una enfermedad y no era su gran objetivo repetirlas, ni siquiera pensar en ellas.

Pero sus dolores, ¿a qué se atribuían? Lo había atribuido al estrés, en primera, luego lo atribuyó a la altura de Morioka, cosa sin sentido ya que en Tomoeda, que no era una cuidad alta, también le daban, ¿entonces? Cosa anormal, seguramente un virus en el ambiente o una migraña rara, sí, seguramente una migraña rara.

—Me parece bien… Pero con pizza —dijo sonriéndole.

—De pepperoni —comentó igual de sonriente mientras ambos caminaban al video de la cuidad, donde alquilarían algo, que de seguro no verían ni la mitad.

Sakura solo miró como su novio caminaba por la calle; tenía que comentarle que las cosas con Touya ya estaban bien y que fuera al médico, que ya no más de evasivas a esa parte, aunque lo que no iba a comentar era la llegada de Kyo, las cosas estaban muy bien para simplemente dañarlas con un comentario que era innecesario, de seguro ese tal Kyo no se encontraría con su novio.

**oOoOoOoOooO**

Syaoran caminaba por aquel gran pasillo de la tienda de video, mientras buscaba una película algo buena para ver con Sakura, ella estaba al otro lado del pasillo, seguramente buscando alguna comedia romántica o solo romántica o algo de humor, de seguro nada de terror, en primera la chica era cobarde y a él no le gustaba ver una masacre sin sentido en la televisión donde al final por lo general sobrevivía la mujer, para que al final resultara que el homicida, monstruo o desquiciado mental no hubiera muerto del todo y terminara con una llamada o un movimiento de su brazo.

En conclusión: Aburrido.

Pero no se iba a quejar por pasar tiempo con Sakura, después de todo, ella era quien lo mantenía cuerdo y estaba bien.

Syaoran contempló de nuevo el pasillo, no sabía ni dónde andaba. ¿Ése era el pasillo de drama o de cómo preparar comida en video? Como fuera, sólo buscaba una cinta para ver y lo más probable para que se quedara dormido y es que no era muy bueno para ver cine, además, que esos días el sueño estaba con él y era un enemigo difícil de vencer.

Aunque era lo mejor, la casa sola, ella sola, él solo, bueno… Estaba Bocado y ahora dependía de su poca fuerza de voluntad y de su perro para evitar que él y Sakura…

Como sea, era mejor escoger algo rápido, por eso tomó una cinta cualquiera del estante, asegurándose que no fuera algo que pudiera poner a Sakura con ideas en su cabeza; a veces resultaba tan inocente y niña que de seguro saldría corriendo dada una escena subida de tono en la TV, en todo caso, así la quería y no la iba a cambiar.

Pero bueno, ya era hora de ir a buscar a Sakura, que de seguro estaba perdida buscando alguna tormenta de pasión y amor incontrolable.

Y en efecto, al voltear hacia uno de los pasillos la vio, tenía dos cintas de video en la mano y las miraba indecisa, Syaoran iba a acercarse cuando vio la clase de cintas que eran y la cara roja de Sakura al verlas… ¿Eso era una broma, verdad? Por acto reflejo se devolvió sobre sus pasos, no vio mucho, pero lo que vio fue suficiente para estar nervioso y hacer que su corazón palpitara con fuerza… ¿Acaso ya no se había instruido con él para que ahora estuviera curiosa por llevar una triple equis? No era necesaria.

Aunque luego reflexionó un poco, con su cabeza, había que aclarar, ya que con los demás miembros de su cuerpo no podía, ciertamente no eran muy racionales que digamos y de sólo pensar en revivir una idea así con ella… Era… Sofocante; pero pensó y se dijo que Sakura no sería capaz de llevar algo de ese tipo, si estaba colorada de sólo verlo, no podía imaginársela poniendo el video en la caja registradora, lo que en conclusión le decía que ella a lo mucho se conformaría con llevar una cinta de alguna película romántica o una que otra cosa así

—Vamos Li… No puedes pensar en eso —dijo en un suspiro.

—¿En qué? —preguntó Sakura a su lado haciendo que Syaoran se asustara de inmediato y se alejara de ella como si quemara, Sakura lo miró… ¿Por qué estaba tan extraño? Bueno, nunca había sido muy convencional —¿Te pasa algo?

—Este… No… No me pasa nada Sakura —comentó mientras miraba la película que llevaba en su mano, respiró tranquilo cuando vio en la carátula de la película que había elegido una pareja simplemente besándose y ninguna imagen que lo pusiera a trabajar demás… Era una suerte que no hubiera elegido nada por el estilo subido de tono.

—Estás muy raro —comentó ella.

—No, sólo que estoy cansado —comentó dándole la película que él había elegido.

Ambos se dirigieron a la caja registradora donde un anciano tomó sus películas y les sonrío, el anciano confirmó uno que otro dato, mientras Syaoran se aburría mirando a la puerta que era de cristal y veía el horrible día que estaba haciendo, había comenzado a llover a cantaros y no había casi nadie en la calle.

Al final había resultado buena idea quedarse en casa.

Aunque fue la soledad de las calles la que lo hizo abrir los ojos al reconocer aquella silueta mirándolo desde el otro lado de la acera y si no estuviera la puerta y el tipo no estuviera tan lejos podría apostar que estaba riendo.

Syaoran bajó la vista y frotó sus ojos con las manos, pero muy a diferencia, cuando volvió a mirar, no había nadie, no había sujeto al otro lado de la calle, no había risa, no había nada y agradeció que así fuera, no le agradaría ver a Kyo nunca y es que al que vio era idéntico o solo se estaba imaginando cosas.

—Lo que me faltaba… Que ahora esté enloqueciendo —susurró mientras veía como su novia lo tomaba de la mano ya con las películas.

—Muy bien Syaoran… Vámonos —y sin más, ambos salieron de la tienda de video.

A pesar que Syaoran se sentía bastante extraño, para él era increíble cómo recordaba a Kyo después de tanto tiempo que había pasado, sí, el rostro que vio minutos atrás no era de otra persona y aquella risa burlona lo caracterizaba, una imagen, una simple imagen que creyó haber borrado de su cabeza con el tiempo, con los días y finalmente con Sakura, pero se equivocó, todavía lo recordaba y para su suerte, era él, tal vez de haber imaginado a Kim su reacción sería otra, no amor, tal vez descontrol mental, simplemente se saldría de los estribos o algo así y era lo ultimo que quería, había mucha paz en el ambiente para dañarla, y menos dañarla con una imagen inexistente de un antiguo amigo que quedó en el fondo de sus recuerdos.

Ambos caminaron hasta la casa de Syaoran lentamente, estaba haciendo frío, pero esta vez Syaoran no se sentía congelado como sí lo había hecho en el paseo, cosa que aún lo turbaba.

—Syaoran… —fue su novia quien se encargó de sacarlo de su ensimismamiento —Hablé con Touya.

—¿Si? —preguntó con un poco de emoción en su voz, aunque disimulaba.

—Así es, dijo que podías volver a la casa cuando quisieras y que tú sabías que él terminaría aceptándote nuevamente —comentó la chica feliz, pero se sonrojó sutil —Pero… Dijo que no quería que hiciéramos nuestras cochinadas cada vez que nos viéramos Syaoran —el hombre por acto reflejo apretó la mano de ella, y se miraron —Aunque… La verdad… A mí no me parecen cochinadas, es más…

Syaoran obligó a que Sakura se detuviera mientras la miraba, Sakura levantó una ceja extrañada, pero sus pensamientos fueron removidos cuando sintió a Syaoran besándola con fuerza y con ganas, como si quisiera comenzar un nuevo momento de hacer el amor a mitad de la calle, como si hubiera leído en la mente de ella que quería hacerlo de nuevo, algunas personas pasaban por el lado de ellos y los miraban, algunos extrañados, otros sonrientes, y otros sólo los ignoraban.

—Te prometo… —dijo Syaoran contra los labios de ella —Que cuando termine de hacer todo lo que tengo en la universidad… —la besó nuevamente mientras las piernas de Sakura se convertían en gelatina —Te voy a hacer el amor… De una manera —un nuevo beso y Sakura estaba que se desmayaba o en cualquier momento su nariz comenzaría a sangrar, Syaoran no era el tipo de hombre que usaba ese tono, pero le quedaba muy bien, demasiado según ella —inolvidable… Pasarás la noche en mi casa y… Lo haremos hasta que nos cansemos y no podamos más…

—Syaoran… —trató de articular cuando la voz de él y su aliento se dirigían a su oreja.

—Luego… —continuó él —Me despertaré yo primero esta vez y te haré el desayuno, comeremos y… Volveremos a acostarnos, a amarnos… Porque es lo que quiero… Porque… Me gustaría hacer eso… Me encantaría.

La chica sonrío a medida que sentía al profesor besándole el cuello, pero decir que estaba acalorada era poco; su cuerpo, al igual que las palabras de Syaoran, la ponía bastante idiotizada y es que no le era fácil pensar cuando él la besaba de esa manera tan deliciosa y ella solo atinaba a dejarse hacer.

Pero como pudo, articuló palabra…

—Voy a pensar que también tienes pronosticados hijos para los dos —de poder ver, Sakura hubiera jurado que él sonrío contra ella.

—Bueno… Me gustan las familias amplias y me ha llamado la atención tener más o menos… Como ocho hijos —comentó alejándose un poco para verse a los ojos, mientras que Sakura estaba de piedra… ¿Ocho hijos? Bueno, si ella iba a ser la mamá de ellos, iba a ser complicado, pero igual, el imaginarse a ocho niños, entre Syaorans y Sakuras, corriendo con Bocado por un gran jardín, la conmovía de tal manera que estaba por proponerle a él que comenzaran esa misma tarde, a pesar que la promesa de él no fuera para ese día.

Ni modo, tendría que conformarse con las películas, pero de alguna manera estaba feliz, Syaoran pensaba en ella para el futuro, un futuro en el cual ambos serían felices.

—Tú pensarás los nombres —fue lo último que dijo antes de que comenzaran a caminar por la aceras de Tomoeda.

Syaoran estaba en parte desconcertado por lo último dicho, de una u otra forma con Sakura llegaba a ser reservado, es decir, era su novia, pero comentarios como: _te quiero hacer el amor o te quiero besar hasta que no podamos mas, _no salían nunca de su boca, por más ganas que tuviera de decirlas o hacerlas, jamás salían, pero ese día fue distinto, como si quisiera probarse algo, algo relacionado con Kyo… ¿Por qué lo había dicho cuando vio una silueta como la de él? ¿Acaso quería demostrar que ahora era feliz y que no necesitaba nada más? Extraño, muy extraño.

Fue como… Si el miedo a callar en algún punto de su vida hubiera sido el punto clave para que Kim lo dejara y no quiso repetir nuevamente eso, no quería que Sakura lo tratara como un… Como un… Como un tutor aburrido.

_Tonterías, _pensó Syaoran antes de dar la última vuelta para llegar a su casa, siempre se lo había repetido y no tenía por qué decírselo nuevamente: Sakura nunca se parecería a Kim, en nada… Sí, alguna vez pensó que en los ojos, pero eso ya había quedado solucionado cuando miró bien los de la chica que ahora era su novia, entonces no había realmente un porqué para pensar en tonterías a causa de… ¿Una silueta? Sí, una imagen de Kyo, alguien que alguna vez fue un amigo y que ahora… Era nada.

—Llegamos —dijo su novia y fue en ese momento que dio un respingo. Vaya, habían volado prácticamente.

Syaoran abrió la puerta, y como era costumbre, Bocado estaba por brincar, aunque decidió saltar a los brazos de Sakura que a los suyos, cosa que de una u otra manera lo conmovió, Kim odiaba a Bocado, en cambio Sakura lo amaba y verla a ella, tan linda y cuidadosa mimando su perro, lo enternecía a tal punto de querer cumplir la promesa de una noche de amor ese mismo día, pero era algo que no iba a realizar, tenía que descansar para verle la cara a Yuuko y al consejo de la universidad, no iba a tener fácil la renovación de su contrato.

—Muy bien Sakura… Este… Ve subiendo; prepararé algo para que comamos mientras vemos las películas —comentó sabiendo que se quedaría dormido a dos minutos de empezar a ver —Este… Sube a Bocado… Ya te alcanzo.

Sakura no objetó nada y subiendo con Bocado en brazos se dirigió al cuarto de Syaoran. Era curioso… Ella, su novia, y nunca había estado allí en plan de novios, es decir, había entrado la vez que le destruyeron la casa a Syaoran, pero eso era otra cosa, ahora sí estaba allí y bueno… Podía acostarse en la cama de él tranquilamente y podría darle besitos, jugar con su cabello, acariciarle el pecho… De repente la imagen de una bonita tarde llegó a la cabeza de ella, pero se esfumó cuando Bocado se movió entre sus brazos.

Si de casualidad sucedía algo no se consideraba capaz de tocar a Syaoran con Bocado allí y era seguro que él tampoco haría nada con el perro presente y no eran tan desalmados como para sacarlo del cuarto sólo por complacer sus deseos.

Aunque nuevamente se sintió bastante tonta pensando en eso, Syaoran no tenía ganas, ni estaba en condiciones de hacerlo ya que necesitaba descansar y ella no era quien lo cansaría.

Punto.

Cuando Syaoran subió con una gran cantidad de palomitas de maíz, Sakura ya estaba acostada en su cama y al parecer estaba muy cómoda jugando con las orejas de su perro, cuando lo vio llegar la chica le sonrío y él correspondió y dejando la comida en la cama se acomodó de tal modo que ella terminara acostada en su pecho, mientras Bocado aprovechaba el descuido de ellos para comerse lo que trajo Syaoran.

Como era de suponerse la película comenzó a correr mientras Syaoran se quedaba pensando en todo de él, lo que se venía no era fácil, pero podría sobrevivir, ¿cierto? Claro que podía, la tenía a ella.

Los minutos transcurrieron mientras Sakura sentía la respiración de su novio sobre su cabeza; Bocado ya se había cansado de comerse todo y ahora reposaba sobre las patas de la cama y ella sólo acariciaba por debajo de la camisa el estómago de Syaoran, esperando que no se entusiasmara, ya que no estaban en condiciones para eso, por eso se dedicó a ver la película y es que había metido una de las que trajeron, con tan mala suerte que puso la de Syaoran, al parecer con un argumento demasiado malo, pero si a él le gustaba eso ella no iba a hacer nada para quitarla, además que estaba quietecito y seguramente concentrado viéndola.

Como fueran las cosas decidió concentrarse en la película más que en el estómago de su novio y es que de una u otra forma el rumbo que había tomado la película que él había elegido la tenía bastante intrigada, todo se desarrollaba en un hospital, cosa que le pareció curiosa y más cuando vio a un hombre enfermo… Cosa que la aterró. Syaoran no se movía, y ese detalle la dejaba mas intranquila, era como si estuviera impresionado con lo que veía, como estaba ella, aunque todo mejoró o eso pensó Sakura cuando el hombre que estaba postrado en la cama despertó, las cosas comenzaron a salir bien y eso… Le gustaba a ella, ¿por qué? Pues porque en algún instante de la vida de Syaoran él había estado mal y ahora, todo le sonreía.

Sakura estaba metida en la película, mientras Bocado dormía, era un drama bastante bueno, pero la primera lagrima bajó de su mejilla en el instante en que uno de los protagonistas comenzó a tener síntomas de la enfermedad nuevamente, el corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir y se arrepintió en el instante en que comparó la película con la vida de Syaoran… No, eso _no se parecía, no se parecía, no se parecía_, se repetía Sakura.

No pudo seguir viendo más y sin importar lo que Syaoran le dijera tomó el control del DVD y apagó el aparato, no quería saber el final, fuera bueno o fuera malo, esperaba que fuera bueno, pero no se iba a enterar, solo atinó a abrazar con fuerza a Syaoran mientras él ni siquiera se movía… ¿Tan así de impactado estaba? Al parecer sí, y eso le rompía el alma a ella, pero… ¿Por qué había escogido esa película entre cientos del video? ¿Tal vez quería darle una señal o algo? No, Syaoran no era la clase de personas que simplemente mandan señales.

Por eso se atrevió a mirarlo ya que no estaba bien su silencio y mucho menos después de lo que vieron, aunque fuera a medias, pero así como levantó la vista, así frunció el ceño… ¿Quién sabe desde cuándo Syaoran estaba durmiendo? Lo que quería decir que no estaba impactado, no estaba estático, no estaba triste y ella como una tonta abrazándolo y dándole consuelo.

Era obvia entonces la quietud de él, pero no iba a dejar que durmiera, motivo por el cual se impulsó y quedó apoyada frente a frente sobre Syaoran, haciendo que respingara y se despertara de una, un tanto perdido, pero luego recapacitó.

—¿Ya acabó? —Sakura infló los cachetes.

—No… No ha acabado —agradeció mentalmente que fuera liviana y que Syaoran no se asfixiara —Pero no quise seguir viendo… —dijo recostándose sobre el pecho de él —Estaba muy triste la película —comentó mientras escuchaba el palpitar de Syaoran.

El profesor sólo pudo ver cómo ella respiraba sobre él, no había pasión en el ambiente así que no tenía que preocuparse del descontrol o de algo así por el estilo, pero igual ella estaba extraña… ¿Tanto así era la película de fuerte para que ella se hubiera puesto en ese estado? Increíble.

—Puedes poner otra… Tranquila —dijo acariciándole la cabellera castaña a su novia, mientras la veía negar… —¿Quieres algo de comer, Bocado se acabó todo? —Nuevamente la vio negar —¿Quieres… Salir a caminar? No sé. Es temprano y podríamos ir al parque caminando o en el carro para que no nos dé frío.

—No… —dijo. Syaoran la miró, estaba extraña —Syaoran… Hace… unos minutos me prometiste que me ibas a hacer el amor cuando todo se solucionara —Sakura sonrió contra el pecho de él, no sólo por la imagen, también porque sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir con mas fuerza contra su oído —y sé que todo va a estar bien, pero… Yo quiero… Yo quiero.

—¿Tú quieres?

—Estos días has estado bastante extraño… —Syaoran frunció el ceño, así que ella se había dado cuenta —Por eso… Yo quiero que vayas al médico —el profesor hizo una mueca de dolor.

Si, había considerado la idea de hacerlo, sería un mentiroso si no lo hubiera hecho, pero simplemente no le gustaban los médicos, hospitales o demás cosas que tuvieran que ver con enfermos, los recuerdos lo asaltaban y sí, había cambiado, pero la repulsión a esos sitios quedaba, además que el ir, significaba creer que no se está bien y eso lo desmoralizaba mucho, la sola idea de…

—Prométeme… Que vas a ir… —continuó Sakura, levantándose del pecho y mirándolo al rostro.

—Sakura yo…

—Sé que es difícil… Para ti… Pero nunca has sido un cobarde mi Syaoran… Quiero que vayas, si es un virus, nos reiremos de esto… Cuando estemos bañados en sudor después de… —Sakura se sonrojó, pero no se detuvo —Después de haber hecho el amor una y otra vez, después de amarnos —se volvió a apoyar en el pecho de él… —después de amarnos —repitió mientras cerraba sus ojos.

—¿Eso te haría feliz? Supongo… —comentó Syaoran —Está bien… Me iré a hacer un chequeo general, ¿te parece? —Sakura asintió feliz —Por cierto… Voy a pedir la pizza que dijimos.

Sakura asintió y agradeció, aunque no tuviera por qué, mientras acariciando el pecho de Syaoran por sobre la camiseta se quedaba dormida; Syaoran se extrañó por la insistencia, pero si eso era lo que necesitaba para hacerla feliz, lo haría y no iba a ser él quien le negara la felicidad, después de todo, ¿era sólo un virus?

_Si, es solo un virus, _pensó mientras acariciaba el cabello de Sakura, aunque algo no estaba bien, algo… Tonto, tal vez sin sentido, pero era Syaoran Li y no era el tipo de hombre que dejaba algo a medias y es que Sakura había dicho: _Quiero que vayas, si es un virus nos reiremos de esto… Cuando estemos bañados en sudor… _Cosa que sonaba muy bien, siendo sinceros, pero ella nunca mencionó qué pasaría si no fuera un estúpido virus en el ambiente, no lo dijo, ¿acaso ella…? No, no podía pensar en esas cosas ahora.

El pasado se había quedado años atrás y ahora había una nueva época; la sola idea de repetirlo era… Mortal, sí, la idea de repetir el pasado, _era mortal_.

A pesar que su novia no hubiera dicho qué pasaría si él…

Mierda, se estaba volviendo un enredo; era mejor levantarse y pedir la pizza.

**oOoOoOoOooO**

Syaoran terminaba de amarrar el nudo de su corbata y de arreglarse el traje en su cuarto mientras Sakura terminaba de prepararle algo para que desayunara, ya que eran las nueve y media cuando ella llegó a su casa y al final resultaba que por poco y a él se le hace tarde, cosa increíble y más dado el día.

El profesor se vio por última vez en un espejo, tenía media hora para desayunar y para estar en la universidad de Tomoeda, y eso era pan comido, por eso bajó las escaleras encontrándose a Sakura que como era costumbre jugaba con las orejas de su perro, cosa que le encantaba hacer.

—Te preparé café… Con manzana y emparedados de queso y jugo de naranja —a Syaoran le salió una gotita en su cabeza, no comía tanto desde que su mamá le preparaba el desayuno para ir al jardín, según recordaba.

—No tenías que haberlo hecho.

—¿De veras? —preguntó fingiendo inocencia —Igual lo hice… —Syaoran negó con la cabeza y se dirigía la cocina donde estaba la comida, mientras dejaba a Sakura en la sala.

Syaoran comenzó a comer lo más rápido que pudo, ya que no era nada bueno llegar tarde en ese momento, por eso se comió la fruta como un rayo, al igual que el jugo de naranja; con los emparedados casi se ahoga, sin embargo los pudo pasar con el café, pero cuando estaba por terminarlo, el teléfono de su casa sonó, era curioso, ni si quiera sabía cómo lo hacía, ya que nadie lo llamaba.

—¿Contesto yo, Syaoran? —gritó Sakura desde la sala.

—Por favor —dijo él mientras terminaba de desayunar; igual, o era Touya, que había llamado anoche para que hicieran las paces oficialmente o era número equivocado.

Sakura miró por toda la casa, para ver dónde sonaba el teléfono, curioso, nunca lo había visto, pero al final lo encontró, entrando a la sala, cerca de su posición.

—¿Hola? Habla Sakura Kinomoto… —la chica se extrañó un poco al no oír ninguna respuesta por parte del otro lado de la línea —¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? —Sakura no colgó de inmediato, ya que escuchaba que del otro lado todavía había comunicación, y después de segundos, alguien pareció hablar.

—Hola… Lo siento —Sakura se extrañó… Una mujer —óyeme… Este… ¿Dijiste Sakura Kinomoto, cierto?

—Así es… —respondió nerviosa. ¿Por qué esa mujer la conocía?

—Disculpa nena… No me he presentado —dijo con clara voz de chica que cree sabérselas todas o creerse de un piso más arriba que todos —me llamo Kim… Kim Oyima… Supongo que eres la hermana de Touya Kinomoto —el corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir con fuerza, y pedía que lo que sus oídos escucharon fuera falso, que no hubiera dicho Kim —¿Sigues ahí?

—Así lo siento… Este… ¿Touya Kinomoto dijiste? —Miró para ver si Syaoran estaba por allí —No… No lo conozco —mintió, sabiendo que si Kyo estaba por ahí, no sería nada raro que su novia también y ni en un millón de años, dejaría que se vieran de nuevo y menos que hablaran.

—¿Cómo? Lo siento… Es que tengo un amigo… Que tenía una hermana que se llama así —dijo Kim —lo siento… Supongo entonces que no conoces a ningún Syaoran Li —Sakura se aterró peor, era su imaginación o había usado un tono sensual para referirse a él.

—No señora… No lo conozco —dijo y después de unas gracias por parte de Kim colgó el teléfono ¿Qué rayos quería ésa con Syaoran? Ya había perdido su derecho con él, aunque de nuevo el teléfono sonando alertó a Sakura que la chica estaba llamando de nuevo, creyendo que en la primera había marcado mal, y efectivamente así fue, pero de nuevo la chica se excusó y dijo que lo sentía, que al parecer el número que se había conseguido para comunicarse con Syaoran no era, y después de eso el teléfono no sonó mas.

Sakura se acercó a una de las sillas, donde se sentó mientras su cabeza comenzaba a imaginarse mil y un cosas acerca de la llamada de la ex novia de Syaoran. ¿Acaso no tenía una hija? ¿Acaso no estaba con Kyo? No había un porqué para llamarlo y lo peor es que de alguna manera, quién sabe cuál, se había conseguido el número, a pesar que ese incidente ya estuviera solucionado, pues de seguro la arpía y bruja esa creía que el teléfono ese no existía, mal por ella, si quería hablar con Syaoran tendría que pasar una muralla llamada Sakura Kinomoto y era una muy, muy, muy grande, pero por el momento para la chica de ojos verdes, hermana de Touya, era mejor disimular bien, ya que no quería que Syaoran con lo inteligente que era se diera cuenta que estaba nerviosa o algo por el estilo.

Pero igual, no tenía por qué aparecer esa arpía después de años, ni siquiera tenía derecho a llamarlo… Ese derecho lo había perdido cuando lo dejó.

—¿Quién era Sakura? —en ese momento la chica dio un respingo, vaya forma de disimular, pues notó como Syaoran la miraba con una ceja alzada.

—Este… número equivocado.

—¿Segura? —Sakura asintió muy torpemente, y Syaoran a pesar de no estar muy convencido prefirió dejar las cosas hasta ahí.

Después de todo no podía ser alguien con trascendencia para él o para que supusiera que los nervios de Sakura eran por la llamada, seguro que estaba pensando más en la entrevista de él que en otra cosa.

—Bueno Sakura… Te llevaré a la casa y me iré a la universidad —dijo acercándose a ella y mirarla —no te preocupes, que de seguro no habrá problema, si eso es lo que te preocupa… —se sentó al lado de ella y le tomó la mano —Y si eso no es… Me gustaría que me dijeras entonces, ¿qué es?

La chica bajó la mirada incapaz de hacerle frente a Syaoran, se sintió cobarde, confiaba en él pero no quería conmocionarlo en ese momento, no podía hablar de Kyo o Kim con él cuando estaba a minutos de ir a hacerle frente a la directora y comité de la universidad, mejor callar unos días más, luego, se lo diría, sí, es más, esa misma tarde cuando fuera a su casa después de la reunión le contaría, pero para eso necesitaba una cuartada.

—No es… Nada… —dijo mientras escuchaba el suspiro de Syaoran —Por cierto, se te hace tarde —Sakura se levantó de su silla y de igual modo que hizo él, le tomo la mano para que se levantara de allí —otra cosa… Me dejas llevarme a Bocado… Por favor.

Syaoran solo asintió sin ninguna mueca en su cara, cosa que Sakura no notó. Que se llevara al perro no le importaba, era mas bien que algo la estaba preocupando y no le decía, a él, al novio, pero ni modo, no la iba a obligar a hacerlo, a contarle lo qué le preocupaba, a pesar de querer saberlo.

—Esta bien… —se acomodó de nuevo la corbata —Ahora, vamos… Ahora todo se pone bueno…

Ambos salieron de la casa, con Bocado en brazos de Sakura y de igual modo, cerrando toda la casa, Syaoran se encaminó a donde vivía su novia. Mientras respiraba, Sakura sonrió cuando lo vio colocar un CD… _Coldplay_, curioso, alguna vez le regaló a Ronald un CD de ese grupo y había dicho que los había escuchado para simplemente llevársela a la cama y en cambio Syaoran, que hasta ahora le mostraba su afición por ese grupo ya lo había conseguido, aunque gracias a eso hizo dos notas mentales, la primera: Hacerlo de nuevo con Syaoran al compás de la música, sí, eso sonaba bastante cursi, pero sería bonito, es decir, sería una nueva canción en sus vidas, OK, eso sonaba tres veces más cursi; y la segunda: Era llamar a Tomoyo y preguntarle qué había pasado con Ronald, ya que había quedado de hablar con la mamá para contarle todo lo que hacía su hermanastro y según su amiga de seguro no la iba a pasar nada bien.

Pero eso era otra cosa.

Syaoran terminó de dar la última vuelta por las calles para llevar a Sakura a su casa mientras Bocado le ladraba a un grupo de perros que pasaban al lado del carro, cosa que hizo que le doliera levemente la cabeza, mientras su novia veía el fruncir de su ceño y no le agradó, pero Syaoran no vio eso, además ya habían llegado.

—Mucha suerte Syaoran —comentó Sakura bajando del carro al igual que el perro.

—Gracias… —dijo con voz muerta —Vendré a verte más tarde, ¿está bien? —Sakura asintió —Cuida al perro ese latoso y dile a Touya que no quiero que me mate cuando venga… —bromeó mientras Sakura sonreía —Hasta la vista…

Sakura se quedó viendo por donde Syaoran arrancaba y aún nerviosa por la llamada de la chica, decidió que era mejor entrarse antes de que al perro de su amorcito le diera por salir corriendo detrás del carro de él, y en una de esas que algún carro lo atropellara, Bocado era una parte esencial en esa historia de amor que habían construido y es que sin Bocado jamás habría conocido la casa de Syaoran y por ende nunca hubiera dicho a unos malos donde él vivía y no le hubiera pintado la casa y por esa pintada fue que quiso besarlo, aquella primera vez.

¿Pero por qué pensaba en eso justo en ese momento?

—Vamos para adentro Bocado —dijo mientras la mascota entraba moviendo el rabo y la chica sonreía al verlo

**oOoOoOoOooO**

Un último suspiro, un último vistazo al espejo, una última canción, un último pensamiento, mente en blanco, cara de malo, calma por los poros, cero inseguridad, toda la confianza, buenos argumentos, ni una gota de sudor, corbata bien arreglada, zapatos brillantes, argumentos contundentes, destreza, entereza, sí, no había posibilidad que a Syaoran Li no le dieran nuevamente su puesto como profesor de matemáticas cuando poseía todas esas cualidades y es que eran muchas y eran cosas que no todas las personas poseían, pero era hora.

De nuevo se miró al espejo y asintió con la cabeza como afirmando su buen estado.

Syaoran bajó del carro conociendo el comité que lo recibiría. La primera vez que le dieron el puesto había sido precioso, ya que la muy estimada directora había movido todo para que le dieran el puesto, aunque no contó que jamás se acostaría con ella, pero ahora las cosas cambiaban, ya que era seguro que las mismas piezas que buscó para hacer que entrara, las usaría para que saliera, las cosas no iban a ser fáciles, pero…

Nadie dijo que sería fácil.

Era normal en ese instante ver la universidad sola, sólo uno que otro maestro iba y venía; algunos lo miraban con sonrisa socarrona y no entendía muy bien por qué, pero tampoco fue que le interesara mucho, ya que no tenía un amigo maestro y todos ellos eran unos ancianos que se paseaban con su café de un lado para otro.

Pero igual no necesitaba hablar de ellos en ese momento, por eso entró a la universidad, saludando al portero que igual que los maestros lo veían con una sonrisa bastante estúpida y fastidiosa, cosa que ya no comenzaba a hacerle ninguna gracia, aunque casi nada era gracioso para él.

Suspiró de nuevo mientras caminaba por la desolada universidad buscando la pequeña sala de justas donde de seguro estaba todo el comité esperándolo y no tardó mucho en llegar, un nuevo suspiro salio del fondo de su estómago y murió en sus labios antes de que una chica, al parecer la secretaria, le dijera que esperara, que ya estaban con otro maestro, mientras él sólo asentía y miraba mal a la chica que le lanzaba demasiadas sonrisas para su gusto.

Ni modo, mala suerte para ella que tenía tan pocas posibilidades con él, como Yuuko, y eso que Yuuko le ofrecía un puesto, aunque luego evaporó ese pensamiento de su cerebro ya que eso había sonado bastante interesado y no lo era, igual, no iba a corresponder a nadie más que no fuera a Sakura, por eso sin decir o hacer un nuevo gesto malo se sentó en una silla a esperar.

Los minutos pasaban y pasaban mientras él simplemente miraba hacia la nada y pensaba aún en menos cosas, ya que no tenía mucho en qué hacerlo, pero después de lo que fueron minutos eternos la puerta se abrió, mientras salía un maestro con cara de ser recontratado y la secretaria anunciaba a Syaoran y casi inmediatamente lo hacían pasar.

Syaoran entró con paso gallardo al "matadero" que de seguro era allá adentro y así lo confirmó cuando vio a cinco personas frente a una mesa y una silla que al parecer era para él y pudo ver la cara de Yuuko, se veía confiada, cosa que le dio mala espina a Syaoran, pero decidió aguantarle la mirada y luego mirar a todos los presentes: Dos ancianos, también un hombre de más o menos unos cuarenta, y uno de los profesores más antiguos de la universidad, estaban frente de él, un buen grupo, ya que los ancianos eran parte de la rectoría y el otro lo reconocía porque era de la parte contable de la universidad, en cambio al sujeto de cuarenta jamás lo había visto

—Buenos días —saludó Syaoran.

—Buenos días profesor Li —dijo uno de los ancianos —siéntese por favor… Vamos a ver su situación en la universidad.

Syaoran obedeció a regañadientes cuando vio la cara del sujeto de cuarenta años y a Yuuko… Algo simplemente no estaba bien.

—Bueno, bueno, bueno —dijo Yuuko —vamos a ver qué tenemos aquí profesor… —abrió una carpeta donde al parecer estaban todas las cosas de Li, desde quejas hasta quien sabe qué porquerías; la directora leyó y a medida que lo hacía sonreía más y más —Según este informe… Usted profesor Li, faltó bastante durante algunas clases… ¿Por qué? No hay excusa médica de su parte con el comité para alguna falta… ¿Algo qué decir?

Syaoran maldijo sus noches de borrachera y que por culpa de ésas hubiera faltado a veces a clase, pero se notaba que eso también era cosa de Yuuko, él estaba ahí para hablar de su contrato.

Mierda.

—No creí que fuera necesario… Igual toda clase que perdí la recuperé a los próximos días, así que los estudiantes no se atrasaron… —respondió sonriendo al verle la cara, pero la mujer estaba al parecer muy confiada.

—¿No se atrasaron? Profesor Li… Si observamos las notas de los cursos que usted dio clase… Bueno, la verdad usted fue el profesor que más reprobó.

—No podía pasar a alguien que no se lo mereciera.

—Pero los estudiantes son el reflejo de un maestro, Syaoran Li. Si sus estudiantes son malos, ¿qué podemos esperar de su trabajo? Que simplemente algo anda mal.

Si, algo andaba mal, Syaoran lo sabía, pero no era él y no era su método de estudio, era la directora quien andaba mal, y sus colegas que al parecer ya habían sido manipulados con un pavo para Navidad o unas vacaciones al Caribe, y que de seguro Yuuko pagaría eso y más con tal de verlo fuera.

—No iba a pasar a un estudiante que no era merecedor de hacerlo —finalizó Syaoran esa parte de la conversación.

Una muestra clave de lo buen profesor que era se veía en Sakura, que pasó matemáticas. Por Dios ¿Cómo se atrevían a decir que era mal profesor cuando su novia, que era una cabezota para matemáticas pasó con ayuda de él? Eso era blasfemar.

—Como sea profesor Li, muchos estudiantes perdieron… —habló uno de los ancianos y volvió a ver a la directora —Prosiga directora Yuuko —el profesor Li los miró con cara de: _Malditos besa traseros, _pero decidió dejar sus insultos mentales para otra ocasión, ya que Yuuko iba a continuar con quién sabe qué excusas para sacarlo y por el momento iba ganando.

—También nos llegó una queja de varios estudiantes argumentando que en una ocasión… —se detuvo y leyó un poco —Usted terminó la clase antes de tiempo porque tenía que arreglar una riña con unos estudiantes… O eso argumentan ellos —Syaoran lo pensó un momento ¿riña? Mierda, seguramente se refería a aquella vez que sacó a Hiragizawa y compañía para encerrarlos en el laboratorio —ya que usted salió minutos después a verse con ellos quién sabe dónde… ¿Qué pasó ese día?

Tic, toc. ¿Por qué de repente estaba tan nublado para mentir? El profesor apretó las manos con fuerza, era evidente que Yuuko lo había pensado bien, pero él era aún más bueno.

—No fue la gran cosa la verdad, los laboratorios olían mal y no tenía sentido dejar que los estudiantes se intoxicaran dentro del aula —argumentó sabiamente Syaoran —aprovechamos con el grupo de estudiantes que saqué para cuadrar unas notas y no creo que sea la primera vez que un maestro deja salir antes de tiempo algunas personas.

Las cinco personas se miraron a la cara, lo del olor era una buena excusa, y bien argumentada, Li era inteligente, con eso quedaban uno a uno, empatados para ver si tenía o no el puesto, pero todavía faltaba el as bajo la manga de Yuuko, y es que estaba confiada con la despedida de Syaoran.

—Bueno… —dijo uno de los ancianos mas humildes, al parecer — En eso tiene razón profesor —bien, ya era hora algo de tolerancia.

—Como sea, como sea —habló el único sujeto que Syaoran no conocía, sacando una nueva carpeta —profesor Li, ¿conoce usted el reglamento estudiantil?

—De memoria —fue su respuesta.

—Muy bien profesor Li —comentó Yuuko —entonces, ¿podría decirnos que dice en el capítulo quince, artículo trece? —Syaoran comenzó a recorrerse todo ese librillo de arriba hacia abajo, hasta que en su biblioteca mental llegó a donde necesitaba.

—Bueno… Dice que los estudiantes y maestros o cualquier personal de la universidad… Um… Tiene prohibido ingresar a personas a la institución sin un permiso… O algo así por el estilo —respondió.

—Admirable profesor Li, admirable —dijo el tipo de cuarenta —pero ahora ya que entramos a leyes y demás cosas… Hay otro rumor tras corredores que nos gustaría que se aclarara… Se dice que usted y una estudiante se vieron bastante cercanos un día, una estudiante que nadie jamás volvió a ver y el capítulo cincuenta y cinco, artículo dos, ¿dice?

—El personal administrativo, docente, secretariado y demás… Tienen… Prohibida las relaciones con personas que trabajen o estudien en la institución —Syaoran miró a Yuuko y cómo esa señora se saltaba esa regla, ya que si por ella hubiera sido se lo hubiera llevado a la cama todos los días —aunque no sé de que va eso, ya que sólo hablamos una vez y como usted dijo no la volví a ver.

Yuuko y el resto del grupo sonrieron, mala señal, Syaoran vio como casi en cámara lenta el tipo desconocido le pasaba la carpeta que había sacado minutos atrás y le pedía con la mirada que la abriera, cosa que por algún extraño motivo hizo que su corazón se acelerara y que lentamente comenzara a abrirla mientras con la mirada los otros cinco presentes veían como la parte superior de la carpeta iba subiendo, para terminar abierta.

El profesor abrió los ojos impactado y en parte apenado por lo que en ese momento sus ojos veían, luego levantó su cara para ver al comité que lo miraban como diciendo: _Jaque mate; _ entre ellos, Yuuko, que de estar en otra posición no hubiera podido mostrar esas pruebas, pero las cosas ya no estaban muy bien con el alcalde, incluso era cosa de días para que él y ella se divorciaran, cosa que si Syaoran Li tenía o no una grabación de ella le importaba un comino… Se quería llevar a Syaoran con ella.

—¿Ocurre algo profesor Li? —preguntó el profesor más antiguo; al parecer se había puesto pálido y su cabeza comenzó a dar tumbos.

—Como ve profesor Li… Está en un gran dilema… —comentó de nueva cuenta el cuarentón —Si la chica es de la universidad, usted está faltando a una gran norma del manual de convivencia y si no lo es tendríamos que preguntarle al vigilante cómo entró o quién ayudó para eso, aunque con esa evidencia no hay que ser un genio para saber quién.

Syaoran volvió a ver la carpeta y tomó en sus manos la fotografía que quién sabe cómo y dónde habían tomado, sí, estaban él y Sakura besándose en su auto, pero lo hacían tan frecuentemente que no podía distinguir cuándo; como fuera, era una gran prueba y una con la cual el comité se daba por ganador, era evidente la cercanía de ambos en esa foto, pero estaba tomada desde atrás… ¿Cuándo le tomaron esa foto? ¿Dónde fue eso? Bien, no sabía, lo que importaba era que estaba frito.

—Esto… ¿Es una broma? ¿Acaso contrataron a alguien para seguirme? —Syaoran levantó la voz —¡Por dios!

—Cálmese profesor Li —Recomendó el anciano sensato.

—¿Cómo me voy a calmar? —Dijo dando una palmada a su puesto y levantándose de golpe —No puedo creer directora, que se haya tomado la molestia de hacer una cosa como ésa… —dijo mirándola mal.

—¿De qué habla profesor Li? Esa fotografía llegó a mi oficina de forma anónima; algunos estudiantes acatan y velan por el cumplimiento de las normas.

Syaoran apretó su dentadura con fuerza al igual que sus manos, no creía nada, todo eso era un maldito y bien montado complot, donde él había sido un conejo que cayó en la boca del león, él, Syaoran Li, calculador, preciso y pecó de ingenuo, de tonto.

_No te das cuenta que todo es así desde que ella llegó a tu vida Syaoran Li._

¿Qué? Lo que le faltaba su estúpida mente mandándole indirectas; no era culpa de ella, es más, ella fue quien lo salvó a él de una vida llena de estúpido alcohol y sufrimiento, ella le enseñó a volver a creer en el amor y en la pasión mezclados, no podía siquiera pensar en que era culpa de Sakura.

_¿Pero no es culpa de Sakura y sus locas hormonas que se hayan besado ese día? Lo sabes Li Syaoran, ella sólo quería besos aquí, besos allá, no es complicado que te descubrieran cuando es tan intensa. _

No, pensó, no era culpa de ella, era joven y lo quería, era natural que quisiera besarlo, su mente estaba… Alterada, por eso buscaba un culpable, cuando la única culpable era Yuuko.

—Sí, claro, seguro que llegó sola a su oficina esa foto, por Dios —Syaoran estaba molesto.

—Cálmese Li o nos veremos obligados a llamar a seguridad.

—¡Al demonio! —Gritó Syaoran —¿Quién rayos es usted? Llame a quien se le dé la gana —lo miró de nuevo —¡OH! Ya sé quién es usted, en nuevo amante de Yuuko seguramente —la directora abrió los ojos y se puso colorada, mientras el resto de presentes entraba en shock —Ah, no lo sabían… ¿Por qué creen que me quiere despedir? No será por malo, ¿cierto Yuuko? Es sólo porque no me acosté con ella.

—Profesor Li, compórtese… ¡Santo Dios! —Dijo un anciano —Usted es una persona profesional para ponerse así… Además no puede hablar de una señora tan respetable como la directora en esos términos —mientras que la charla del anciano y Syaoran continuaba, tal y como había dicho que hiciera el profesor, el tipo de cuarenta años, llamaba seguridad, la cara de Li no le daba buena espina.

—Respetable mi trasero —dijo —Supongo que toda esta estúpida reunión estaba planeada para esto.

—Se comporta Li… Ya llamé a seguridad —rodeó la mesa para acercarse a él.

—Si me pone un dedo encima, se lo cortaré y no querrá saber por dónde se lo voy a meter… —el tipo abrió los ojos y por acto reflejo retrocedió como si Li quemara, luego se asustó cuando oyó una risa todo menos pacifica salir de Li —Supongo que no tengo el puesto.

Las puertas no tardaron en abrirse mientras dos personas de seguridad entraban casi como si la vida de algún presidente estuviera en peligro y miraban para ver a quien tenían que sacar, con la mirada indicaron que era a Li, pero antes de que se acercaran Syaoran los miró y les advirtió, igual que anteriormente, que si lo tocaban pondrían sus vidas en peligro y eso pareció hacer dudar a los vigilantes ya que se abstuvieron de tocarlo.

Syaoran tomó la carpeta nuevamente en sus manos y arrancó la fotografía para terminar metiéndola en su billetera, miró una última vez a Yuuko que lo miraba ganadora y para rabia de Syaoran lo había sido, al igual que su nuevo amante y el resto de marionetas que de seguro esa noche cenarían pavo, lo cual le parecía cruel… ¿Tan baja era la integridad del hombre?

—Buena suerte… —comentó saliendo —Espero que disfruten la orgía con Yuuko, pero tengan cuidado… Tal vez los próximos puestos son los suyos —y sin dejar que alguno de seguridad le pusiera un dedo encima, salió dejando a las personas de adentro con la boca abierta.

De alguna u otra forma los dos ancianos y el profesor sabían que había salido uno de los mejores profesores de matemáticas por esa puerta, y que muchas de las cosas gritadas por él habían sido ciertas… Yuuko no era un alma de la caridad ni la reencarnación de la Madre Teresa, pero era alguien poderosa y no iban a poner en juego sus puestos por ayudar a Li, lo sentían por él, aunque admiraban su capacidad para hablar así.

Mientras los otros dos sonreían, sí, Li había acertado, era el nuevo amante, pero igual ahora estaba afuera y de haber querido hubiera mostrado la grabación, lo que decía que no la tenía, mal por él, aunque hubieran querido verlo arrastrado y pidiendo el puesto humillado, bueno, algo era algo, se conformarían viéndolo buscar el los avisos clasificados puestos.

Por su parte Syaoran caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad lo más rápido que podía. Bien, lo que le faltaba, ahora no tenía puesto, increíble, el grandioso profesor Li desempleado. ¿Por qué todo eso le parecía familiar? Muy familiar para su gusto, cosa que llegaba a desconcertarlo. ¿Acaso no podía tener un momento de paz? Sólo quería eso, una vida normal, un puesto asegurado, una esposa, sus ocho hijos, como mínimo dos niñas, recoger el periódico los domingos después de salir con Bocado, preparar el desayuno, llevar a sus hijos al colegio… ¿Muy complicado? Al perecer el destino lo hacía así.

Una porquería completa.

Y los pasos de esos vigilantes atrás de él lo tenían mareado, pero por lo menos después de caminar salió de la universidad para nunca volver, y vaya forma de salir, ni con honores, ni recomendaciones, se podría decir que salió por la puerta de atrás, como un perro.

—Buenos días… —dijo entrando a una pequeña caseta donde vendían algunas cosas —Me da una cajetilla de cigarrillos —la señora que atendía le pasó la cajetilla, Syaoran solo canceló y se dirigió a su vehículo, donde rebuscando en la gaveta de su vehiculo sacó un encendedor y prendió uno para quedarse sentado allí hasta que el cigarro estuvo a mas de la mitad, entonces emprendió su viaje por las calles.

_¿Qué haces Li? ¿Pruebas que Sakura Kinomoto no te ha cambiado metiéndote ese cáncer en barra en la boca? ¿Es eso? _

No.

_Claro que lo es, ambos lo sabemos, ambos sabemos que todo es culpa de ella._

_No, no lo es… _ Se repetía su mente a medida que aceleraba por las calles hasta que a la altura del parque pingüino el carro comenzó a detenerse hasta quedarse quieto. Syaoran no entendió ni un comino, hasta que vio que el marcador de gasolina estaba en el límite, lo que le faltaba, sin gasolina y la verdad no tenía ganas, ni fuerza para empujar en ese momento, su cabeza estaba suficientemente confundida para ponerse a hacer fuerza como un desesperado, además esas nubes amenazaban con que la tormenta iba a ser grande, bueno, tal vez era lluvia lo que necesitaba para limpiarse la sal que tenía.

Por eso bajó de su carro, con su cajetilla y su encendedor para sentarse en una banca del parque a pensar en lo mal que lo pasaba y para colmo de males Sakura le ocultaba algo.

—Dios Santo solo falta que esté enfermo —una risa salió de sus labios, no, eso ya sería el colmo de la mala suerte y tampoco.

Pero los dolores estaban y no eran normales.

Como sea, decidió seguir viendo personas en el parque mientras con cada nueva bocanada un nuevo cigarrillo iba apareciendo y desapareciendo, hasta que de la caja de diez solo quedaban tres y teniendo en cuenta que sacó otro pronto serían dos.

Bueno… Según cuentas y con el dinero que tenía en el banco… Podría sobrevivir un tiempo sin empleo, pero muy corto, necesitaba trabajo cuanto antes, además, no era de los que le gustaba quedarse en la casa sin hacer nada mientras su cuenta bancaria disminuía, no señores, ese dinero era un seguro, uno que necesitaba para emergencias.

_Una novia cuesta._

—Sakura no, ella se conforma con un helado.

_¿Por cuánto?_

—Por siempre… —algunas personas pasaban y miraban a Li. No entendían que le pasaba para estar hablando solo y encima fumando _¿Quién sabe que fuma?_ Se preguntaban algunas personas, mientras una silueta conocida miraba desde el lado de un árbol cómo su muy y antiguo amigo Syaoran Li sacaba cigarrillo, tras cigarrillo. 

**oOoOoOoOooO**

—Deja de dar vueltas como una loca, me tienes cansadoKim —dijo un sujeto con ojos de color ámbar y cabello castaño —además, vas a asustar a la niña.

Kim lo miró y como si no lo hubiera escuchado continuó dando vueltas por toda la casa.

—No es tan simple, Kyo no es una persona en la cual se pueda confiar y estoy segura que fue a buscar a Syaoran… No sabemos de lo que es capaz… —comentó mientras prendía un cigarrillo para metérselo en la boca —El tipo esta obsesionado con Syaoran.

—Y parece que tú también.

—¿De qué hablas? —Se defendió Kim —Syaoran era un amigo, nada más y por eso me preocupa lo que Kyo pueda hacer; el sujeto ya no se comporta muy cuerdamente que digamos y estoy casi segura que Syaoran Li resultará perjudicado y lo peor es que el número de teléfono que me averigüé no era el real y era equivocado.

La verdad, de poder avisarle a Syaoran lo haría, pero ya había hecho lo que pudo averiguándose un teléfono para comunicarse, a pesar de no saber la actitud que Syaoran pudiera tener con ella que de seguro no era muy buena que digamos.

—Como sea… Dejemos a ellos allá que se maten si eso quieren, no nos interesa lo que le pueda pasar a ese tan amigo tuyo Syaoran y a ese ex marido, además ahora tienes una vida junto a mí, Kim, y no quiero que eso cambie, suficiente con haberme enamorado de ti a pesar que tuvieras una hija; ellos están en Japón y nosotros en Norte América y que no se te olvide eso, ¿entendiste? —Preguntó de manera fuerte haciendo que Kim no tuviera oportunidad de quejarse ni nada —Ahora… Quiero algo de comer… No pretenderás que cocine.

—Pero…

—Pero nada… Tengo hambre y quiero comer… Tú eres mujer y las mujeres cocinan, ya te dije, estoy velando por tu hija y por ti, así que lo menos que puedes hacer es prepararme comida, ¿OK? Sabes que no me gusta repetir las cosas.

Kim miró a lo que ella llamaba su nueva pareja, las cosas con Kyo habían durado lo que tenían que durar, y supo, desde que nació su hija, que no iban para mucho más lejos, luego conoció a Jack, vaya gringo con el que se había emparentado. Era un tipo que sólo le importaba una mujer que le tuviera el almuerzo caliente, la ropa planchada, café en las mañanas y sexo tres veces a la semana, un infierno, y era cuando lo vivía, lo curioso es que lo había escogido a él por su parecido con cierto chico que ahora estaba en Japón.

Tal vez ya había superado lo que ella le hizo, ahora ella era quien sufría esa estupidez, Kyo la estaba sufriendo de alguna manera, aunque se podría decir que también por culpa de ella, cosa de la cual estaba arrepentida toda la vida, pero hizo lo que pudo y ahora el beneficio de Syaoran estaba solo en sus manos y en las de nadie más.

—Buena suerte Syao… —dijo mientras una lágrima bajaba por sus mejillas sonrojadas de la ira que fue alguna vez haber conocido a un hombre amable y dispuesto a amar, pero que por su falta de persistencia y cariño dejó en la clínica, definitivamente Dios sabía como hacer sus cosas, aunque su pensamiento se interrumpió cuando Jack entró a la cocina casi gritando.

—Otra vez pescado… Por Dios… —y sin dar pie para alegato salió de la casa dando un portazo que Kim oyó sin dificultad desde la cocina.

_Estúpida, _pensó antes de botar el plato recién servido a la basura y yendo a visitar a su niña que dormía placidamente, inconsciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero era mejor así, los niños no tendrían que preocuparse de los problemas de los grandes.

**oOoOoOoOooO**

Syaoran miró el último cigarrillo y como éste iba más de la mitad. Bien, se había fumado diez, ya estaba bien, además ya estaba hastiado de hacerlo, por eso sin terminárselo lo botó, aunque Syaoran debió ver mejor ya que la colilla fue a dar a los pies de un sujeto, estaba levantándose para ver la cara del hombre a quien por poco quema, pero al hacerlo su cara de perdón se convirtió en un ceño fruncido.

El hombre recién llegado pareció notarlo, ya que sonrío con arrogancia mientras se miraban cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Syaoran no sabía qué decir o hacer; años atrás de seguro lo hubiera matado, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado, aunque podría desquitar su rabia con alguien, eso era una opción, una muy grande, él estaba furioso por el despido y su ex amigo se aparece para algo, sí… ¿Por qué no matarlo?

—Kyo… —fue lo único que dijo mientras se levantaba de su silla.

—Syaoran Li… Veo que no has cambiado absolutamente nada… Bueno, aunque pude notar que fumas demasiado… Y por esa cara… ¡Vaya! Te aseguro que no es la primera vez que veo esa cara. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Hospital Santa Clara? —Syaoran apretó sus manos con fuerza, pero había crecido, no, no lo iba a matar, eso sería como si lo que le hizo alguna vez aún doliera —¿Por qué el silencio?

—Um… —razonó Syaoran —Tú sí has cambiado un poco, veo ojeras… Y no veo a Kim por ningún lado —el profesor pudo ver como Kyo apretaba sus manos con fuerza lo cual le dio a entender gran parte de lo que ocurría —¡Oh! No lo puedo creer… Según veo… Te hizo lo mismo… Te abandonó —comenzó a reírse con fuerza mirándolo.

—Si, pero al menos yo no tuve que venir a Tomoeda a esconderme en las faldas de Touya Kinomoto como lo haces tú; te prestó su hermana para que te la tiraras un rato, es la chica con los mismos ojos de Kim, qué raro —ambos comenzaron a acercarse, Syaoran no estaba muy calmado y Kyo quería pelear y… ¿Cómo no hacerlo?

La culpa de su desgracia era de Syaoran Li, sólo de él… Kim se enamoró de Syaoran Li y no de él desde un principio, Kim no lo quiso nunca a él como quería a Li, por eso era culpa de él y lo peor es que se había conseguido otro en Estados Unidos, por Dios, era el parecido a Syaoran lo que lo llenaba de coraje.

—No, no voy a partirte la cara —Syaoran le dio la espalda —creo que es suficiente viéndote tan miserable. Era lógico que pasara, me lo hizo a mí, te lo hizo a ti y seguro se lo hará a otro o se lo harán a ella y no escogí a Sakura por los ojos.

—¿No vas a pelear Syaoran?

—No me interesa. Haya tú y tus problemas mentales.

—No tengo problemas mentales Syaoran Li —gritó en medio del parque —lo único que pasa es que te odio… ¿Por qué tenía que enamorarse de ti? Kim debía ser para mí, pero no, tenía que estar pensando en ti siempre, me sorprende que a nuestra hija no le pusiera Syaoran o que cuando tuviéramos sexo no gritara tu nombre… ¡Maldición! Te odio Syaoran Li.

El profesor sonrío ante las palabras de Kyo… ¿De verdad alguien decía que la venganza no era dulce? Pues como fuera, lo estaba disfrutando.

—Sí, tienes problemas mentales Kyo, además, te ves patético, sólo te falta llorar y patalear aquí —Syaoran comenzó a caminar hacía su carro, pero recordó que no tenía gasolina… ¿Qué hacer?

—Es tu culpa Syaoran Li y me las vas a pagar, me las vas a pagar… Creí que tu novia nueva era una cobarde cuando la llamé hace unos días —Syaoran paró su andar, aquella llamada extraña había sido de él —Sí, fui yo —confirmó —claro que le dije a una chica que lo hiciera… Pero no se asustó, siguió contigo… Tenía que haberse alejado.

—¿Qué pretendes?

—Pretendo hacerte la vida a cuadros… Como tú hiciste con la mía.

Syaoran miró la cara de su antiguo amigo, la actitud de Kyo era sospechosa, incluso demente, cosa que lo asustaba un poco, aunque aquello de hacer su vida a cuadros… Era algo imposible, su vida ya estaba muy mal, de no ser por Sakura y de no ser por… ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué en ese momento y así de fuerte?

Syaoran tuvo que sujetar con fuerza su cabeza, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, mientras Kyo lo miraba con los ojos abiertos, pero feliz, mientras que el profesor maldecía pues le estaba dando una agradable vista a Kyo y además la risa que se escuchaba no le gustaba nada, por eso como pudo se levantó y tambaleó hasta su carro, donde sacó una aspirina, cosa que no lo ayudó, y menos Kyo al lado de su ventana.

—¿Enfermo? —Gritó Kyo —Esa tal Sakura no tardara en abandonarte también, como lo hizo Kim, a las chicas no les gustan los enfermos y ella es joven.

—¡Cállate! —Gritó mientras el dolor se agudizaba más —¡Cállate!

—Como sea… Creo que nos veremos de nuevo, quiero ver que caigas, y no va a ser difícil —Syaoran quedó solo en el carro, apoyado contra el volante, su respiración era agitada y grandes gotas de sudor bajaban por su rostro… Y es que la palabra enfermo lo asustaba más que cualquier cosa.

No quería estarlo, la idea… Le daba miedo, mucho miedo.

Mientras que en la acera, Kyo se perdía caminando por las calles.

—Bien… Dado que Syaoran Li arruinó mi vida… Creo que arruinaré un poco la de él… ¿Cómo? Buena pregunta Kyo… ¿Cómo arruinaré su vida? —Algunas personas pasaban y miraban raro a el sujeto —No eres un asesino, ¿cierto? No, no soy un asesino. No eres secuestrador, ¿cierto? No, además no me gusta eso… —se abrazó a sí mismo —Piensa, piensa, piensa… —y tronando sus dedos la idea llegó a su cabeza como un rayo a un árbol en una tormenta —Puede que no mate humanos… Soy cobarde, pero siempre su puede matar un perro; si desaparezco a Bocado, una parte de Syaoran Li morirá —sonrío —soy un genio… —dijo corriendo por las calles, saltando de un lado a otro —Cuídate Bocado, darás tus últimos ladriditos.

**Notas: vaya que me demoré.**

**Hola a todas (os) bien, yo sé que me tardé, pero todo tiene explicación ¿les importa? So lo hace lean esto, sino en el próximo párrafo colocó algo mas, pero bueno, la cosa es que tenía exámenes y estuve estudiando en forma, aunque los resultados no fueron los mejores, no me quejó ya que no fueron los peores.**

**Bueno Kyo ya tuvo su gloriosa aparición, me gusta la actitud de Kyo, no sé porque, solo creo que el papel que le di es bueno, tal vez es solo porque es mi creación (so oye bien) pero la cosa es que esta como desquiciado y ¿las va a pagar Bocado? Tal vez, esperemos a ver como me va en la semana, si me va bien, vivo, si me va mal, muerto, si me va regular… Um… medio muerto (lo cual no tiene sentido) en fin, solo queda decir que no queda ya mucho y que la historia culmina pronto, ah y lo que decían que ¿que pasó con la foto? ya ven, Syaoran es uno mas de los desempleados en este planeta.**

**En fin, gracias de primera mano a Micaela (la información fue realmente útil) también a Sheyla (como siempre un trabajo excelente) y dedicado a Mariana (hablar sin el cabezón ese es mucho mas ameno, tengo claro ese punto ¿Qué crees? Por cierto lo prometido es deuda) y a todos los que me dejaron un comentario, me hacen feliz y no solo que digan: degusta la historia, no, también es el hecho de cómo notan detalles, es decir, eso me dice que leen con ganas, de verdad gracias, han sido de mucha ayuda, prometo no demorarme tanto al próximo, aunque había dicho que iba a sacar 15 hojas y saque 23.**

**En fin, gracias y hasta la próxima, siento que me falta algo por nombrar, pero si me pongo a pensar no publico, chao **


	21. Se feliz mi linda Sakura

Capitulo 21: Solución alterna

**Capitulo 21: SE FELIZ MI LINDA SAKURA **

Se veía en su cara, se veía en sus acciones, se veía en su silencio y ella lo veía… Y era seguro que todos lo veían. Era ya una semana desde que Syaoran había ido a hablar con Yuuko y el resto. No se lo había mencionado a nadie, ni a ella, ni a Touya, ni a su padre que ya estaba por ahí, igual, ni Touya ni su padre quisieron presionar para saber.

El silencio de Syaoran no se podría atribuir a otra cosa más que a eso, a que era un nuevo desempleado en el pueblo, cosa que lo tenía pensando, tanto a ella como a él, aunque ella trataba de mostrar alivio y esperar a que cuando él quisiera hablara, pero estaba asustada, la idea de un Syaoran lejos estaba en su cabeza y eso no era bueno, nada bueno, además lo veía desanimado y lo que más la asustó fue algo que ocurrió unos días atrás cuando decidió pasar por su casa, ya que él no había pasado por Bocado.

Muchas cosas estaban en su mente, llena ésta de las posibilidades que pudieron haber ocurrido, al final resultó que Syaoran estaba insoportable aquella mañana, y al parecer había tomado bastante desde días atrás, en ese momento ella quiso meterse debajo de una piedra por el estado de él, aunque al final se la había pasado cuidando la resaca de él toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, hasta comida le preparó, pero igual no hablaba, no quería hacerlo, estaba más metido en su mundo que nunca.

Al final habían quedado en ir al médico. Syaoran dijo que podía ir solo, pero terminó convenciéndolo de que ella lo acompañaría; no es que no confiara, era que prefería pasar tiempo con él, más ahora que estaba como estaba, y eso haría, de seguro no demoraría en hablar con ella, ya que se tenían confianza.

Por su parte Syaoran miraba la sala donde estaba… ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan blanco? ¿Por qué los doctores tenían que ser tan aterradores? ¿Por qué pasaban con sus guantes por ahí como si nada? No, no le gustaban los hospitales o tal vez, más que eso, el ambiente de estos: Hospital igual a mala noticia, en un hospital nada bueno se podía ver, absolutamente nada ¿Por qué siempre había alguien llorando? Era un real fastidioso. Y más aún que un hospital, su vida era un fastidio: Sin trabajo, con dolores horribles, sí, era un asco, una total porquería y estaba seguro que de no ser por la persona que tenía al lado ya estaría loco, aunque en los últimos días la confianza de él a ella estuviera baja. Era… Extraño, se estaba comportando como un verdadero animal, pero no quería hacer nada para evitarlo, era como si quisiera perder lo único valioso que tenía. Pero no quería, aunque tal vez era lo mejor, no podía amarrarla para estar con él, ¿cierto? No podía y no quería, Sakura era joven y él en ese momento era basura verde, una mancha en Japón, una mancha que muchas personas querían limpiar, Yuuko ya había hecho su aporte, solo faltaba Kyo, que como se pudo dar cuenta no venía precisamente en son de amigos, mala señal.

—Oye Sakura… —Dijo con voz ronca, ella lo miró de inmediato —Ten… Ten cuidado ¿vale?

La chica por acto reflejo tomó la mano de él… ¿Por qué decía eso? ¿Se estaba despidiendo? No le gustó nada eso, nada de nada, las cosas no estaban excelentes para que él saliera con esos comentarios.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —Syaoran y Sakura se miraron, él negó.

—No… Solamente…

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —Dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos y voz cortada, Syaoran volvió a negar —Maldición, Syaoran Li, confía en mí… —Levantó la voz cuando la primera lagrima rodó por sus ojos.

Syaoran miró cómo Sakura agachó la mirada y los cristales de agua caían en la unión de sus manos, se sintió tonto, no quería ser él el causante de las lágrimas de Sakura, pero sólo eso estaba consiguiendo con su trato indiferente y esa actitud de chico malo.

—Confío en ti… Es sólo que… No quiero que te preocupes —Sakura sintió como él le apretaba la mano, mientras con la otra comenzaba a acariciarle la cara, limpiando en el acto las lágrimas.

—Es normal que me preocupe Syaoran… Nos queremos y, si no lo hiciera, ¿qué? —las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, mientras Syaoran trataba de ver la verdad en la mirada de ella… Como había dicho Kyo, Sakura era joven, apasionada y eso podía traerle enredos en la cabeza.

—Kyo está por aquí —Sakura abrió los ojos, Syaoran se había enterado, ¿entonces por eso estaba así de pensativo? De seguro no le había gustado nada encontrarse con él así nada más y pensar que ella pudo evitar las cosas —Kim terminó haciéndole lo mismo que me hizo a mí —Continuó. Sakura estaba aterrada, esa mujer era de lo peor, ¿pero para qué llamó a Syaoran entonces? —Y él está de vuelta, cree que Kim lo abandonó por mi culpa, solamente está buscando un culpable y supone que soy yo el indicado… No quiero que te haga nada, es sólo eso, sabe que salimos juntos.

Sakura oyó cómo las palabras de la boca de su novio salían… ¿Hubiera podido evitar que no fueran tan amargas? Seguramente.

—Ya sabía… Que estaba de vuelta —Comentó con hilo de voz —No… No quería preocuparte, supuse que no se encontrarían… —La chica bajó la cara —Touya me contó y… Yo sólo quería tu bienestar.

Syaoran contempló cómo Sakura jugaba con sus dedos, apenada. La noticia… Bueno, no era para tomarla mal, era un punto válido por parte de ella, pero contarle no hubiera significado nada malo tampoco, tal vez que se amargara un poquito.

— ¿Qué decías de la confianza Sakura? —Preguntó Syaoran haciendo que Sakura apretara los ojos con fuerza, mientras él con un abrazo quitaba el valor de sus palabras, Sakura también lo envolvió a él, mientras algunos médicos los veían, Syaoran y Sakura se apenaron, de seguro pensaban que Sakura estaba allí para hacerse pruebas de embarazo o algo así, ya que había levantado la voz mientras estaba allí, había llorado y ahora se abrazaban como dos locos enamorados.

Luego de eso Syaoran apretaba con más fuerza la mano de ella, estaba nervioso, nervioso por un chequeo médico. Sakura tomaba su mano para darle la mayor confianza que pudiera, no iba a permitir que se asustara y además era curioso verlo así, Syaoran Li, uno de los témpanos globales más grande del mundo… Asustado. Eso era increíble y para algunos risible, para ella, podía ser incluso triste… Tenía motivos para estar asustado.

Syaoran miraba cómo salían y entraban doctores… ¿Cuánto más lo iban a hacer esperar? De por sí que estar allí ya resultaba un martirio muy grande como para que lo hicieran esperar, aunque el martirio terminó cuando la voz de lo que era la recepcionista lo hizo pasar, Sakura se levantó junto con él y se dirigieron al consultorio donde le harían chequeos, pruebas y demás porquerías, la puerta se abrió y ambos entraron, pero el ceño de Sakura se frunció al ver ese espécimen de enfermera: Era hermosa, despampanante y coqueta… ¿Por qué tenía que guiñarle el ojo a Syaoran? Aunque como siempre él estaba más nervioso que emocionado y además seguro ella también podría verse bonita como enfermera. La chica se sonrojó de inmediato, aunque la cosa le parecía interesante: Ver la reacción de Syaoran viéndola así, sería la cosa más curiosa del mundo y es que de seguro que su fuerza de voluntad caería al piso… Nota mental: Hacer algún día la prueba, pero sus no tan inocentes pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio a la chica acercarse y mirarla como si ella fuera nada.

— ¿Puedes esperar afuera si gustas? —Sakura miró a la enfermera y frunció el ceño, mientras Syaoran seguía como perdido.

—No… Me voy a quedar con él —Esta vez fue la enfermera quien frunció el ceño mientras resoplaba cansada, era evidente para ella que la mocosa de ojos verdes era la novia del bombón de ojos ámbar y es que desde que lo vio entrar por esa puerta, una imagen de él y ella encima del escritorio llegó a su cerebro, pero la mocosa no quería separarse, era evidente, alguien como ese hombre no era alguien a quien una chiquilla iba a dejar solo, que buena suerte.

—Como quieras —La enfermera les ofreció asiento a ambos antes de comenzar con los chequeos corporales, cosa que quería hacer, necesitaba hacer unas preguntas acerca del paciente y después podría reírse de la enana cuando lo estuviera tocando desnudo, de seguro armaría un berrinche.

Las preguntas no se hicieron esperar y Sakura sonreía con la cara que ponía Syaoran con cada pregunta de la mujer, de por sí su novio era un cascarrabias con cualquier mujer que le coqueteara y teniendo en cuenta que estaba en un hospital, la chica tenía cero de oportunidad de sacarle siquiera una sonrisa, mal por ella, pero igual la chica seguía con su coqueteo estúpido y eso molestaba a Sakura.

—Y dime Syaoran, ¿fumas?

—Un poco —Respondió, aunque con lo que había fumado los últimos dos años, que era mucho, ese "poco" era mentira.

— ¿Tomas?

—Tomaba —La chica asintió y siguió anotando todas las respuestas que le daba Syaoran, luego de eso le pidió que se sentara en una camilla y que se desnudara para revisarle el cuerpo, ambas chicas lo miraron y lo vieron desaparecer, para luego salir con una bata de enfermo, cosa que al parecer le había agradado aún menos, ya que tenía las manos apretadas y el ceño como si estuviera a punto de golpear a alguien, cosa que a la enfermera le parecía sexy, mientras Sakura sólo evitaba mirar disimulada el buen cuerpo que tenía Syaoran.

Y pensar que sólo lo había visto una vez.

Syaoran por su parte miró cómo la insistente enfermera comenzaba a chequearlo todo mientras Sakura, creyendo que no la veía, inflaba los cachetes muerta de los celos y es que se notaba, tal vez tenía el ceño más fruncido que él y de seguro estaba que le daba una patada a esa enfermera, bueno, la cosa ciertamente calmó a Syaoran, que estaba tenso, muy tenso y eso no le gustaba, detestaba ese ambiente y sólo quería ver el momento en que le dieran los resultados y poder ver que estaba bien.

Aunque eso lo asustaba, no el estar bien, lo asustaba el estar mal, ya que si estaba mal, no sabía cómo reaccionarían las personas de su alrededor, no sabía ni siquiera cómo racionaría él, no sabía nada de nada, sólo que no quería estar enfermo.

Ya había pasado por eso una vez y una segunda sería triste, sería algo que de seguro no aguantaría ni quería tratar de aguantar, las personas siempre lo habían considerado frío e incluso sin corazón o sin sentimientos, ésa era su descripción para la mayoría, pero dentro de él, en el fondo de su alma, había alguien que temía y mucho, alguien que le daba pavor enfrentarse nuevamente a eso, nuevamente al abandono, al miedo de ser abandonado.

No quería ser nuevamente abandonado.

Con un suspiro decidió concentrarse mejor en las manos de la chica, o más exactamente, cuando estaba revisando la parte de su pecho… ¿Era enfermera o zorra? Y es que aunque la palabra no le gustaba, no encontraba otro calificativo para una mujer que lo acariciaba así, sabiendo que su novia estaba al lado, por eso le tomó la mano y la miró dándole a entender que estaba cansado, que no le gustaban los hospitales y que quería salir de allí cuanto antes.

Uno que otro examen llegó, era un chequeo completo, rayos x, algunas pruebas físicas y un montón más de tonterías y pruebas que ni él mismo sabía qué eran, pero que deseaba dieran negativas.

Al final la chica le dijo a Syaoran que ya estaba listo y que los resultados saldrían en una semana, que pasara por allí, aunque eso lo dijo un poco más fuerte para mortificar a Sakura, pero antes de poder decir algo, se percató que Syaoran ya estaba casi corriendo hacía la salida, lo cual era divertido: ¿Cobarde? Sí que lo era.

El ex profesor salió del hospital y antes de que Sakura lo alcanzara ya había prendido un cigarro, cosa que Sakura miró desconcertada… Syaoran fumaba... ¿Desde cuándo había vuelto a hacerlo? Sólo pudo mirar con ojos desconcertados eso, no lo aprobaba, el cigarrillo no era bueno y más cuando podía estar enfermo, por eso lo miró mientras él sentía cómo los ojos verdes se clavaban sobre sí.

Sabía que hacía mal, sabía que a Sakura no le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo, pero sabía que el cigarrillo lo calmaba un poco.

_Ahora demuestras la clase de valiente que eres, es como decir: Mira Sakura, arruinaste mi vida pero no porque me dominas; puedo tener control sobre mí, tu psicología es rara._

Desde hacía unos días esos pensamientos llegaban a su cabeza, una parte de él, tal vez la parte más ínfima la culpaba a ella, era extraño.

_No es extraño Syaoran Li, es real, la foto te dice algo… Piensa un poco, desde que ella llegó te han destrozado la casa, te has vuelto suave, te han despedido del trabajo, por poco pierdes un amigo, de han echado a la cárcel, ¿qué falta? _

Syaoran suspiró resignado mientras sentía cómo el cigarrillo era raptado de su mano, para verlo en la mano de Sakura, cosa que lo hizo fruncir el ceño y más cuando vio que ella lo dirigía a su boca, por eso la detuvo en el acto.

— ¿¡Qué haces!? —Casi gritó.

—Lo mismo que haces tú, Syaoran Li —Dijo con voz también alta — ¿Ahora vuelves a fumar? ¿Qué rayos te pasa? —Syaoran vio cómo Sakura soltaba el cigarrillo para que éste terminara en un charco.

Ambos se soltaron y se quedaron callados con la mirada agachada, Syaoran no sabía qué decir o hacer, sabía que se estaba comportando como si nada le importara, pero es que no estaba en sus días, no le había ido muy bien en nada últimamente y eso lo tenía desconcertado, a eso sumado Kyo… Bueno, no era algo alentador.

—Lo lamento Sakura —Syaoran comenzó a caminar mientras sentía los pasos de su novia atrás, luego un sollozo llegó a sus oídos. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? Por eso paró en seco sus pasos… ¿Qué demonios les estaba ocurriendo? ¿Iban a cambiar los besos por las lágrimas? ¿La ternura por las discusiones? El pensamiento no era agradable, pero eso parecía —Lo lamento de verdad —Comentó en un susurro mientras que al igual que él, Sakura se detenía atrás suyo.

La chica se acercó, no le gustaba esa actitud de Syaoran, estaba frío, estaba serio, estaba preocupado, pero no estaba con ella, estaba tan distante, tan temeroso.

— ¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que sientes? Eso nos podría ayudar, ¿no crees? —Dijo limpiándose una traicionera lágrima.

Syaoran la miró volteando su cabeza y se acercó a ella, sólo atinó a abrazarla y a dejar que ella hiciera lo mismo, era lo que necesitaba, era lo que quería: Consuelo y el poder sentirla.

_Disfrútalo mientras puedas._

Syaoran frunció el ceño y apoyó su mejilla en la cabeza de Sakura, mientras su cabeza hacía estragos, siempre había sido pesimista, pero eso era el colmo, era como si su cabeza tuviera la seguridad de que no saldría nada bueno, pero… Mientras Sakura… Estuviera allí, su mente estaría controlada.

Por eso se separaron y comenzaron a caminar, sin rumbo, sin dirección, hasta que finalmente decidieron entrar a una cafetería, donde Syaoran pidió una taza de café y Sakura una de chocolate.

— ¿Qué siento? —Dijo Syaoran mirando su taza —Ahora… Sólo siento… —Sakura miró como torcía los labios y como el miedo se expresaba en su mirada, era eso lo que sentía, sólo eso —Sólo… Siento… Bueno no, no siento nada —Dijo forzando una sonrisa mientras Sakura bajaba los hombros desilusionada… No, en ese momento el temor de él era más grande que la confianza que pudiera tenerle a ella, eso era evidente.

— ¿No quieres contarme, cierto? —Syaoran la miró y en parte se sintió culpable por causarle aquello, pero era mejor así, que ella no supiera sus miedos, eran de él, conociéndola como la conocía, de seguro trataría de enmendarlos y eso era involucrarse más, no quería involucrarla en sus problemas.

Ella era sólo una chica de dieciocho años con sueños y con metas claras, en cambio él, en ese momento, era un simple hombre sin algún punto a dónde mirar, tal vez ponerle gasolina a su carro o ver los clasificados para ver si había un puesto disponible.

—Claro que no quiere —Dijo de repente una voz al lado de ellos, Syaoran inconscientemente apretó la mandíbula sin necesidad de ver de quien se trataba, mientras Sakura sí miró y abrió los ojos, impactada.

Conocía a ese sujeto y por la mirada que luego le dio a Syaoran supo que no se equivocaba… Problemas.

—Es Syaoran Li después de todo —Comentó sentándose en la misma mesa que ellos, Syaoran apretaba las manos con fuerza —No te contará nada a ti, pequeña enana… —Sakura prestó más atención al rostro furioso de Syaoran que a la misma boca de Kyo —Aunque… Debería… Acaban de salir del hospital, tal vez te enfermes nuevamente Syaoran y termine llevándome a ella también —Señaló a Sakura y por acto reflejo Syaoran se levantó de la mesa haciendo que los posillos cayeran al suelo, mientras Sakura daba un pequeño grito y las personas los miraban al instante.

— ¿Me estás siguiendo Kyo?

—Si la respuesta es sí… ¿Qué pasa?

Syaoran apretó su mano, iba a meterle un puño cuando Sakura lo tomó del brazo, y mirándolo, para calmarlo dijo:

—No vale la pena Syaoran… —El antiguo profesor asintió y junto a Sakura salieron de la cafetería después de cancelar las cosas, Kyo se quedó mirando cómo salían, estaba gozando eso, de ver la cara abstraída de Syaoran Li. Sakura notaba que estaba incómodo con todo eso, bueno, al parecer su novio aguantaba, pero se veía que él estaba a punto de estallar, era cuestión de nada para que Syaoran lo hiciera, y ella sabía cómo.

Si, el plan daría resultado. Según pensaba Kyo, eso era algo que definitivamente no podía fallar.

Por su parte y a unas cuadras de la cafetería, Sakura notaba cómo Syaoran andaba a grandes zancadas, claramente molesto y estresado.

Sí, las cosas no estaban andando precisamente sobre ruedas.

_La respuesta a tus problemas se encuentra atrás tuyo, es simple, mándala a volar y verás cómo todo comienza a salir bien de nuevo, simple y sencillo._

Syaoran se detuvo en seco y miró a Sakura que también se detuvo, pero desconcertada. ¿Por qué la veía así? Luego lo vio negar y supo que su pelea interna había acabado, ¿pero qué pelea podría ser?

Al parecer no le iba a decir nada, como minutos atrás en la cafetería, Syaoran cada vez se encerraba más y más en un escudo, y era uno que de seguir así, terminaría en el fondo del mar.

Solo, no precisamente por falta de ayuda, era porque él no se quería dejar ayudar, de seguro si le contaba a ella qué tenía, ella podría hacer algo, pero él prefería quedarse callado y responder con un simple: "No me pasa nada". No, ése no era su Syaoran, por eso corrió hacía delante de él y poniéndose en medio del camino hizo que se detuviera.

—Me vas a contar qué te pasa y punto, Syaoran Li —Dijo con voz quebrada —Estoy cansada —Syaoran miró cómo Sakura trataba de aguantar sus lágrimas, pero no se acercó a ella, no cuando sabía que con lo que dijera o hiciera la iba a lastimar, no, no quería hablar de algo, de sus miedos, de nada.

—Entonces descansa —Fue la respuesta escueta de Syaoran mientras la pasaba por el lado, pero fue detenido por ella del brazo.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿¡Qué pasa!? ¿¡Qué pasa!? —gritó Sakura en medio de la calle. Syaoran suspiró al oírla, cosa que le partía el alma, pero no quería… Despartírsela, por decirlo de alguna manera.

—Sabes, mi pequeña y linda novia —Comentó volteándose para verla —El amor a veces es dejar un poco de espacio para que tu pareja piense un poco —Sakura abrió los ojos ante esas palabras… ¿Lo estaba sofocando? Pero como si Syaoran hubiera leído la mente de ella, prosiguió —No digo que esté fastidiado contigo Sakura… Es sólo que… Necesito organizar cosas en mi cabeza…

— ¿No sería más fácil si yo te ayudo? —Rogó que la respuesta de él fuera afirmativa, pero la cosa se fue cuando lo vio negar con la cabeza — ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué? Ni el mismo sabía.

_Sí sabes Syaoran Li, claro que sabes… No quieres que ella se acerque a ti, porque en todo lo que hace mete la pata, sí, ésa es una respuesta obvia, deberías decirle esto que piensas, vamos, díselo, solo grítaselo a la cara y deja que se vaya corriendo a casa llorando, te desases de ella y eres feliz, todos felices, no estás atado a una chica que lo único que trae son complicaciones, sólo dile que se aleje y que no vuelva a tu vida. _

Syaoran tragó saliva.

—Sa… Sakura… Yo… —_Díselo, díselo… —_Sakura yo…_ —_La chica lo miró intrigada.

— ¿Tú…?

—Yo… Te quiero… Te quiero mucho —Y acompañado de esto fundió a la chica con un abrazo que ella correspondió ahí mismo, mientras ambos se relajaban con la compañía del otro.

Syaoran Li ciertamente estaba confundido, su mente le decía una cosa y su cuerpo reaccionaba de otra, y además no sabía qué hacer, sabía que el estar cerca de Sakura le seguiría causando problemas, tal vez Kyo terminaba haciéndole algo a ella, incluso a Touya, tal vez a Fujitaka…

Suspiró antes de soltarla y mirarla de nuevo.

—Yo también te quiero —Dijo limpiándose una pequeña lágrima que se había escapado —Y si necesitas pensar… Tendrás tu espacio —Su sonrisa era quebrada, era algo fácil de notar —Yo… Bueno… A veces… Me emociono mucho al verte… Es sólo eso… Me gusta verte mucho —Syaoran apretó las manos con fuerza mientras ella continuaba —Yo… Bueno, estoy muy enamorada… Como nunca… Tal vez me porto mal… Como una chica intensa…

Syaoran fue incapaz de hacer algo o decir algo.

—Llámame cuando hayas pensado las cosas —Continuó Sakura dándole la espalda y así pudiendo llorar libremente —Te llevaré a tu perro ese día… Bocado necesita comer después de todo… Es un perro muy sano —Syaoran seguía pasmado como un tonto —Pero… No tardes… En arreglar tus cosas, ¿o prefieres que vayamos por el perro ya?

—No… Por favor, cuídalo un poco…

—Está bien —Sakura comenzó a trotar por las calles de la cuidad, pero cuando estuvo a unos metros de él se volteó y sonrió con tristeza —No te preocupes —Supuso que él estaría preocupado —Estaré bien —Levantó la mano para despedirse, la agitó varias veces —Llámame cuando todo esté claro en tu mente y… Allí estaré para ti… Syaoran —Trató de hacer que no salieran más lágrimas —Porque… Yo te amo mucho Syaoran —Y al ver que él no diría más… Corrió con todas sus fuerzas.

Él se quedó quieto y segundos después comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, sin saber a dónde o dónde detenerse, sólo podía pensar que le estaba haciendo daño a ella, a Sakura, a la chica que lo convirtió en lo que era ahora, en un hombre de carne y hueso, y él ni siquiera fue capaz de responderle el comentario de amor de ella… Era decirle: "Te amo", y seguro la haría contenta, pero no pudo.

Sí, sentía que la amaba, pero estaba hecho un manojo de nervios en su cabeza, no quería hablar demás y era mejor dejar que ella se alejara un poco de él, las cosas los ayudarían a pensar, aunque ella no tenía nada en qué pensar, quien estaba poniendo barreras era él, y lo peor es que no quería quitarlas, o no hasta enterarse de los resultados del médico, que era otra cosa que lo tenía pensando.

Su vida era una gran porquería en ese momento y estaba en sus manos arreglarla o botarla al caño y dejar a las personas queridas en el orillo de éste, sí, era mejor arreglar su vida, luego… Luego… Luego… Bien, no sabía qué hacer luego.

El profesor se detuvo en seco cuando vio a dónde había llegado, la preparatoria de Tomoeda que a esas alturas del año estaba desolada; era increíblemente aterradora, y bien, sólo había ido una vez y los recuerdos eran bastante agradables. Entró sin importarle nada, y como había hecho la primera y única vez que lo hizo, dio la vuelta por los alrededores, podía ver con claridad cómo trataba de meter balones en una canasta, podía sentir el sabor de la galleta que le vendió Sakura, podía oír los gritos de Sayuri en el cuarto de deportes.

Sintió melancolía… ¿Por qué las cosas no se habían detenido en esos días? ¿Por qué ahora su vida era una completa mierda? ¿Por qué quería salir corriendo y estrellarse contra el primer camión que se apareciera en su camino? Pero borró de inmediato ese pensamiento de su cabeza, no podía hacer una locura mientras tuviera una novia, es más, nunca había sido su estilo actuar con locuras. Se recordó, él era… Aburrido.

Era un desempleado…

Era un cobarde…

Posiblemente estaba enfermo…

En conclusión, su vida estaba de cabeza…

Miró al cielo y vio las nubes negras, en alguna emisora había escuchado que el día está como está tu corazón, al parecer era cierto, el cielo estaba oscuro, y él, estaba igual, tal vez peor.

**oOoOoOoOooO**

—Hubieras visto cómo lloraba, la verdad, y por ser mi hermanastro, siento algo de pena, pero él se lo buscó —Tomoyo miró a Sakura y cómo ésta le daba vueltas a su taza de té, que de seguro ya estaba frío; claramente no le estaba prestando atención —Entonces… También vinieron unos extraterrestres y hablaron con madre y conmigo, y después de jugar una partida de ajedrez, decidimos que la luna era un buen destino para él.

—Sí… La luna —dijo Sakura mirando su té.

Tomoyo miró a su amiga… Ella estaba en la luna, ya que no le había prestado atención desde que había llegado a su casa con esa deliciosa torta. Sakura no estaba en sus cinco sentidos y su mente estaba en otro lado, en un lado con nombre propio, en un lado llamado Syaoran Li.

— ¿Qué pasa Sakura? —Dijo moviendo la mano frente a la cara de Sakura, eso pareció hacerla reaccionar, pues después de varios parpadeos la miró fijamente.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué pasó con Ronald?

—Vaya Sakura, sí que estás en la luna. Sobre Ronald, te estaba diciendo que mi madre lo inscribió en una escuela militar… Lo hubieras visto, estaba llorando, pataleando y rogando para que no se lo llevaran, pero después de todo lo que le conté a mi madre acerca de él, fue suficiente, y ella está segura que allí lo compondrán. Creo que sabía que lo estaba formando mal.

Sakura sonrió pero no dijo nada, cosa que extraño más y más a Tomoyo. Podía reírse, bailar y demás cosas acerca de la mala suerte de Ronald, aunque ésa no fuera la actitud de su amiga, pero tenía derecho, en cambio sólo sonreía tan apagadamente. Mal, algo andaba muy mal, incluso la misma Tomoyo se había reído levemente de la suerte de su hermanastro y es que a Ronald sólo le faltó encadenarse a una pata de una cama para que no se lo llevaran.

Bien, se lo merecía, y así terminaba la fechoría de su hermano, ya no podría jugar con mujeres en una escuela militar, iba a estar rodeado de hombres, de muchos hombres, sí, seguro la pasaría mal; de ahora en adelante le tocaría levantarse temprano, bañarse con agua fría, dormir en un mismo cuarto con chicos, bañarse con chicos; que mal para alguien como él, pero Tomoyo no quiso pensar más en eso, no cuando Sakura apenas estaba presente de cuerpo pero no de mente, aunque desvió levemente su pensamiento cuando alguien se sentó a su lado moviendo el rabo, alguien a quien Sakura miró feliz… Un segundo de sonrisa.

— ¿Es el perro de Li, no es así? —Sakura asintió — ¿Por qué está aquí? —Preguntó de nuevo Tomoyo, mientras notaba que la mirada de Sakura se perdía de nuevo en el fondo de la taza — ¿Pasó algo con Syaoran? —Sakura negó y trató de sonreír, cosa que no se tragó Tomoyo — Me puedes contar, sabes que ya pertenezco al bando bueno —Bromeó Tomoyo.

Sakura sabía eso, pero no era fácil hablar de cómo estaban las cosas, contar el estado de Syaoran, es más, no podía hablar de la posible enfermedad de Syaoran, o de la pasada, eso nunca se lo perdonaría.

—Bueno… Verás…

—No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.

—Sí quiero… —Comentó con voz quebrada y apretando con sus dos manos la falda que llevaba —Necesito… Un buen consejo… Algo que me ayude y… Que lo ayude… —Los nudillos de Sakura, a esas alturas, estaban casi blancos de la fuerza con la que apretaba, se sentía impotente, ella, la novia de Syaoran Li, y pidiendo consejo.

—Cuéntame lo que quieras Sakura… Lo que no perjudique tu relación con Li…

Tomoyo sonrió cuando Bocado comenzó a subírsele en las piernas… Increíble, el perro no se parecía a Li, era un encanto de perro, era una monada de perro, era el perro más lindo que había tenido en sus piernas.

—Syaoran… —Comenzó Sakura —Está… Pasando por uno de sus peores momentos —Respiró profundo antes de imaginarse la cara de él —A Syaoran… Lo despidieron de la Universidad de Tomoeda —Tomoyo abrió los ojos impactada. ¿Había escuchado bien? Sí, sí lo había hecho… Y no lo creía. El sujeto era un testarudo, pero buen profesor, había pasado a Eriol y a Sakura de una manera increíble… Claramente no era justo.

—Pero… ¿Por qué? No es normal que un profesor sea despedido porque sí… —Dijo intrigada.

—No lo es Tomoyo… —El suspiró fue acompañado de un sorbo a la ahora fría taza de té; inmediatamente la bajó y la apartó para no volver a tomar —A Syaoran lo despidieron porque, simplemente, no quiso acostarse con la directora… O algo así, supongo. De alguna manera ella se las arregló para justificar su despido… Syaoran no ha sido claro en ese punto… Está bastante reservado.

Tomoyo sintió una leve punzada en el corazón. Qué injusticia, qué gran injusticia, y pensar que alguna vez creyó que podía meterle a Sayuri a un hombre como Li, un hombre que prefería a Sakura que a su puesto en la universidad, era un hombre con principios y estaba enamorado, demasiado enamorado, pero… Había algo más, Tomoyo lo sabía, tenía, de una u otra manera, buenas fuentes, suficientes para saber del pasado de Li después de lo que Yamazaki les contó alguna vez.

— ¿Hay algo más, no es así? —Sakura asintió pero Tomoyo notó que no estaba dispuesta a contarle qué era —Como sea Sakura… ¿Por qué estás tan triste? ¿Por el despido de Li? No te preocupes, él es un gran maestro, de seguro conseguirá trabajo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… —Sakura también dudaba en ese punto, pero no sólo se trataba del trabajo, se trataba también de la enfermedad o lo que podía ser una enfermedad. Cosa que le caería a Syaoran muy mal; estaba en su mundo, perdido y ella no era suficiente para sacarlo a la luz como hizo una vez.

—Sí… Tal vez tengas razón… Pero yo… Quiero estar con él —La cara de Sakura se tornó levemente roja ante la mención de esas palabras —Y él dijo que… Quería tiempo… Quiero ayudarlo… Somos novios después de todo —Tomoyo sonrió un poco ante la actitud de Sakura.

Era lógico que quisiera ayudarlo, ya que su amiga ayudaba a todo el mundo mientras pudiera y era evidente que a Syaoran lo querría ayudar aún más… Lo amaba, era innegable, lo que Sakura sentía por Li pasaba de ser un amor simple o un tonto amor de preparatoria, lo que ella sentía por Li era más grande que eso, mucho más grande y gratificante, se veía muy mona estando enamorada.

—Sí, son novios, claro que lo son —Tomoyo se acercó a Sakura y puso la mano sobre la de ella para animarla —Pero piensa que él no quiere incomodarte… De seguro se siente desconcertado y no quiere involucrarte en sus problemas, por más novios que sean…

—Pero yo podría ayudarlo… —Dijo Sakura en un hilo de voz.

—Y estoy absolutamente segura que él lo sabe, pero no quiere incomodarte… Después de todo te ama —Sakura por fin en la tarde sonrió un poco, era evidente que él la amaba, ¿cierto? Sí, Syaoran se lo había dicho un montón de veces, se lo había hecho saber incluso en la cama o cuando estaban juntos, además había una promesa que él tenía que cumplir.

Y Syaoran cumplía sus promesas.

—Pero… Me gusta estar a su lado.

—Entonces un día de estos arréglate, llámalo y véanse, seguro que no soportará verte hermosa y querrá apartar su soledad para remplazarla por tu compañía —Sonrió Tomoyo —Déjalo solo unos días y cuando más te extrañe… —Tomoyo hizo un gesto de golpe con su mano — Entrarás en acción.

Sakura sonrió, tal vez su amiga tenía razón y Syaoran necesitaba tiempo solo, después ella aparecería de nuevo, cuando él ya estuviera calmado y las cosas serían como antes. Sí, era un buen pensamiento, además que todavía tenía a Bocado que…

¡OH! ¡OH!

Sakura sólo pudo taparse los ojos y la cara cuando vio que Bocado había… Orinado encima de Tomoyo, que se levantó de golpe para evitar que el perro siguiera con eso, aunque para sorpresa de Sakura, las risas que salieron de la boca de su amiga le causaron desconcierto.

—Creo que no sólo el amo me detesta. ¿Me pregunto si Li lo habrá amaestrado para que cuando estuviera cerca de mí hiciera esto?

Sakura sólo sonrió y fue a la cocina a traerle algo a Tomoyo para que se limpiara… Bocado era un diablo, pero lograba sacarle sonrisas a cualquiera.

—Pero de verdad Sakura —Comentó Tomoyo al verla volver —Dale tiempo a Li, creo que sus problemas los ha resuelto él siempre y no debe estar acostumbrado a que su novia lo ayude, pero se dará cuenta que eso es cosa de dos, no de uno… —Sakura le entregó el trapito a Tomoyo para que se limpiara mientras ella se volvía a englobar en sus pensamientos.

Tomoyo tenía razón, Syaoran no solucionaba sus problemas en comunidad, es más, cuando resultó herido por Kim hace dos años, él había decidido perderse del mundo, aunque esa última reflexión golpeó la cabeza de Sakura como un rayo… No quería que Syaoran se perdiera del mundo de nuevo, no cuando eso significaba dejarla botada a ella, la persona que más lo quería, eso era simplemente doloroso, muy doloroso, pero también estúpido, no había un real motivo para que él se marchara. Por falta de trabajo… Syaoran no abandonaría Tomoeda.

Él era todo menos un cobarde. Syaoran… Seguro la llamaría en unos días, o eso quería pensar Sakura. En unos días, ambos estarían bien, eso quería.

—Tienes razón… —Comentó Sakura a Tomoyo —Seguramente que Syaoran se pondrá en contacto conmigo en unos días —Suspiró sabiendo cuándo le iban a dar los exámenes a él, sabía que no dejaría que lo acompañara, pero eso no significaba que no podría esperarlo en casa; cuando esos tontos resultados salieran, seguro él mostraría un mejor semblante y ella quería estar allí —Y si no lo hace, igual lo buscaré…

—Ésa es la actitud amiga —Apoyó Tomoyo —Ahora déjame contarte cómo fue que Ronald… —Y así continuaron la tarde hablando de cosas sin demasiado sentido, mientras la chica de ojos verdes asentía a muchas de las palabras de Tomoyo, por lo menos ya estaba un poco animada; las cosas no podían salir mal, muchas cosas lo estaban, pero no era para tanto. La vida seguía, ella lo sabía y Syaoran también —Y creo que después de que salga de allí será todo un hombre de bien —Terminó Tomoyo su historia.

Más le valía a Li no hacer sufrir a Sakura, no cuando ya le caía bien, pues se había notado que tenía meritos para estar con la chica de ojos verdes; Sakura no merecía estar así de pensativa, una chica enamorada sólo podía perderse en sus pensamientos con cosas bonitas, pero Sakura estaba lejos de estar pensando así, ¿en qué pensaría?

**oOoOoOoOooO**

Había llegado el momento… Uno demasiado grande, demasiado espantoso, demasiado solitario, pero era un momento que tenía que afrontar, por supuesto, esperando que todo estuviera bien.

Había estado solo una semana, alejado del mundo, encerrado en su cuarto, pero demonios, cómo la extrañaba, la extrañaba mucho. Quería ver a Sakura. Si bien había pedido tiempo, quería que ese tiempo terminara ya… Quería abrazarla, besarla y hacer el amor con ella, quería tenerla en sus brazos, sentir su respiración sobre él, verla desnuda debajo suyo, pero para eso necesitaba, en primera, estar bien, ¿quién podría querer a un profesor enfermo?

Seguro en eso Kyo sí tenía razón: Sakura era joven, era una chica hermosa y lo último que quería era atarla a él, posiblemente tampoco aguantaría si la enfermera le dijera que estaba enfermo, dudaba incluso que él aguantara… Tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

Syaoran Li andaba ya por su décimo café… Las personas lo miraban, pero no podía hacer nada, estaba nervioso, no quería que le dijeran que su cuerpo estaba mal o que le pasaba algo parecido. ¿Era un castigo de algún dios o algo así? ¿Las canas que les sacó a sus estudiantes las estaba pagando él ahora? Posiblemente, ¿por qué no?

Syaoran suspiró y cuando lo hizo, escuchó su nombre a lo lejos… Era hora de enfrentar la cruda realidad: Ser un hombre sin empleo, pero sano, feliz, tranquilo en parte o, ser un hombre sin empleo, enfermo, amargado y queriendo estar solo, bien, seguramente su vida se definiría en los próximos minutos, tal vez segundos y si tan sólo esa enfermera no fuera coqueta, él podría ver en la cara de ella si los resultados eran alentadores o miserables, esperaba que fuera la primera.

Syaoran entró y escuchó cómo la enfermera cerraba la puerta del consultorio tras sus espaldas, después de sentarse vio cómo ella comenzaba a jugar con los rizos de su largo cabello. Qué fastidio de mujer.

—Veo que no trajiste a la chica de la otra vez —La voz de la enfermera era sexy, pero Syaoran tenía muchas más cosas en qué pensar — ¿La dejaste en un campamento o algo?

—Disculpe, pero no vengo a hablar de mi vida privada con usted —Dijo con voz fuerte — ¿Tiene los resultados o vengo otro día? —Ciertamente quería que ella tuviera los resultados, esperar más sería de muerte, estaba en zozobra desde que le había hecho todas esas tonterías de exámenes y quería salir de eso de una.

—Alguien está de mal genio —Sonrió la enfermera —Y sí, tranquilízate, ya tengo los resultados aquí —Sacó una carpeta perecida a la que le habían dado en la universidad cuando mostraron la foto de Sakura y él besándose.

A Syaoran se le aceleró el pulso a medida que ella comenzaba a leer las líneas de los resultados… ¿Por qué ella fruncía el ceño? ¿Por qué abría los ojos? ¿Por qué estaba como paralizada? Syaoran comenzó a sudar frío a medida que la mirada de ella era cada vez menos tranquilizadora, estaba leyendo y en intervalos viéndolo a él como diciendo que no era posible, cosa que no lo ayudaba. ¿Qué ocurría? Sólo esperaba que no fueran más malas noticias, aunque la cara de esa enfermera ya dejaba mucho en qué pensar y no eran cosas relativamente buenas.

—Este… ¿Ocurre algo? —Preguntó Syaoran y en ese instante la enfermera dejó los resultados y lo miró a él.

—Bueno… No sé… Qué decir… La verdad pedí su historial médico al hospital de Tokio y según veo aquí, usted ya estuvo enfermo una vez.

"¿Estuvo enfermo una vez?" ¿Eso quería decir que había una segunda? No, seguramente ella sólo quería llegar a algún punto.

— ¿Y eso qué?

—Bueno… Según las preguntas que le hice el día del examen, usted dijo que tomaba y fumaba. ¿Es ése un comportamiento adulto? —El tono usado por la mujer ya no era nada sexy, era algo más profesional, aterrador —Syaoran Li, usted estuvo enfermo y era posible que… —Esas últimas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría en la cabeza, sólo le faltaba terminar el enunciado para saber qué iba a decir. ¿Estaba preparado para escucharlo?

—Posible que… —La voz de Syaoran era nerviosa, tal vez asustada, cosa realmente rara en él, la enfermera pareció notarlo, pues lentamente le extendió la carpeta con los resultados a Syaoran que, claramente, no entendió nada.

—Los dolores de cabeza que has tenido, Syaoran Li… Se deben a un problema de su sistema nervioso, están afectando su sistema motriz, y no sólo eso, también parte de su cerebro, ¿se ha desmayado? —Syaoran negó —No sería raro que en poco tiempo lo haga, también un posible cansancio, dolores seguramente más fuertes, falta de sueño, dolores en las articulaciones, problemas al respirar y teniendo en cuenta que hace dos años tuvo una afección respiratoria, eso no sería nada conveniente, es más, podría mantenerse en el hospital por lo menos unos meses.

Syaoran comenzó a respirar por la boca… No, no quería un hospital, no quería estar interno, no quería acostarse en una cama días enteros, no quería una operación, no quería estar enfermo, sólo quería una vida normal, como la mayoría de los mortales, algo que representara un reto, no un martirio.

—No sólo eso —Continuó la enfermera —Japón no es un país donde el ritmo de vida sea lento, aquí andamos con prisas y estrés todos los días, eso tampoco es nada bueno, Japón no le conviene.

Syaoran no dijo nada, lo único que sabía era que estaba enfermo de nuevo, que estaba sin empleo y que su vida era una completa mierda. No quiso esperar nada, no quiso esperar a que la enfermera le diera una solución, sólo salió, casi corriendo, estaba lloviendo, cosa que no le pareció extraña, pero igual tampoco le interesaba coger un taxi ya que había dejado su carro.

Su mente estaba hecha pedazos, se sentía peor que tiempo atrás… Hace dos años no había tenido dudas de lo que podría pasar, pero tal vez, sólo tal vez, ahora estaba prevenido y sabía lo que haría Sakura y no quería correr ese riesgo de nuevo.

Era mejor…

Las cosas con Sakura eran mejores que…

No sabía nada, nada de nada, muchas cosas pasaban en su mente: Él, Sakura, su vida, sus amigos, bueno, Touya y Fujitaka, simplemente no esperaba aquella noticia y no estaba dispuesto a afrontarla, era… ¿Una pesadilla? Sería bueno que así fuera, sería la cosa más relajante del mundo, que de repente Bocado comenzara a lamerle la cara y despertar y darse cuenta que lo que había vivido con Sakura había sido un sueño…

Eso sería bueno… Un sueño…

O tal vez estaba mal, si todo fuera un maldito sueño, nunca la habría conocido, nunca habría hecho el amor con ella; de todas maneras se pellizco para comprobarlo y para su mala suerte el pellizco dolió, y supo que estaba en la vida real y en la vida real tenía que plantar cara… ¿Cómo? No sabía.

Sólo supo que estaba caminando sin ningún punto y rumbo fijo, hasta que llegó a los famosos bares del norte… Allí se había besado con Sakura la primera vez.

Sakura, vaya… Joven, hermosa, dedicada, entregada, alegre, una hermosa chica, una pequeña diosa, alguien a quien no quería atar. Sí, era lo mejor, no atarla, ella era demasiado para él y además no quería correr riesgos.

_Por fin te vas a decidir, ya era hora… Hasta la vista Sakura._

Las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por los ojos de Syaoran, no quería llorar, pero era inevitable hacerlo, quería limpiar su alma, quería que las lágrimas borraran lo que tenía pensado hacerle; si al terminarle a ella estaba haciendo mal, por lo menos no la ataría a un enfermo, y si estaba haciendo bien al terminarle, la haría feliz y ambos no se enfrentarían a más dolor, ¿cierto? Sí, eso sonaba bien, lo único que quería hacer era complacer a la chica de ojos verdes en todo.

Jamás obtendría felicidad atándola o pidiendo amor.

Syaoran Li agradeció la lluvia; por sus ojos, era evidente notar que había estado llorando, cualquiera que viera al estricto profesor Li se reiría en ese momento, el grandioso y cascarrabias profesor Li, un hombre malvado o con cara de malo que lloraba como una nenita, pero no podía hacer más, quería hacerlo, sentarse en un andén y no parar de llorar, dejar de sentirse tan impotente, tan miserable.

Syaoran miraba cómo algunos carros pasaban por su lado, algunos a gran velocidad, otros lentos… ¿A cuál sería mejor lanzársele en frente para que lo arroyara? Venía un Mercedes bastante grande, luego Syaoran sonrió… No, aún no, primero necesitaba algo… ¿Valor?

Entró al bar de Yukito y un nuevo recuerdo lo invadió… Era como si al ver a todos lados la viera a ella y la estupidez que iba a cometer, ¿lo perdonaría? ¿Aceptaría? ¿Patalearía? ¿Sufriría? ¿Le dolería? Ninguna idea le gustaba, ninguna de esas preguntas tenían una respuesta que quisiera escuchar.

Syaoran pidió una botella de brandy ante la mirada atónita de Yukito, que no pudo hacer nada para evitar que el maestro le contara algo de lo que le pasaba, incluso al verlo salir por la puerta se sintió bastante mal, Syaoran Li no tenía una cara de muchos amigos ese día, y el trago no lo iba a ayudar, pero igual era la vida de él.

Syaoran siguió andando con la botella en su mano y quitándole la tapa comenzó a tomar de la misma botella, a tal punto de beberse más de la mitad y suficiente para estar de un solo golpe lo suficientemente ebrio, ya comenzaba a caminar de un lado a otro; a esas alturas su salud valía poco o nada… Después de todo, ¿qué le iba a quedar?

Syaoran suspiró y dejó que las gotas cayeran en su cara.

_Vamos, sigue tomando, necesitas impulso…_

Impulso… Sí, todo iba a estar bien…

**oOoOoOoOooO**

Sakura se dio una última mirada en el espejo y asintió contenta; ya había esperado demasiado para verlo y lo extrañaba muchísimo, además quería saber cómo le estaba yendo, era su novia, tenía derecho y se sentía en la obligación de estar con él, además Touya al parecer estaba de acuerdo, tal así que Sakura le había preguntado si se podía quedar en la casa de Syaoran esa noche y su hermano había dicho que sí, a pesar de no ser su hermano quien decidiera al final eso, ya que la casa era de Syaoran. Pero de seguro él no se negaría.

Esa noche, la promesa se cumpliría si él estaba dispuesto, aunque luego miró a la mascota que la esperaba a su lado… Bocado, él también estaba bastante inquieto por ver a Syaoran, al parecer, en los últimos días estaba incontrolable, y era su deber llevarlo con su amo, para seguramente después dejarlo en la sala mientras ellos dos hacían algo más…

Sakura se sonrojó, sólo esperaba que Syaoran no mostrara resistencia para una segunda vez, que de seguro sería igual de hermosa que la primera; estaba el factor de despertarse en la casa de él, en terreno propio donde nadie los molestaría, donde, como había dicho él, podría levantarse y hacerle el desayuno, después seguir con lo de ellos y amarse hasta que no pudieran más.

Se le hizo agua la boca… Estaba muy, muy enamorada y no era algo adolescente, si bien Syaoran era su segundo novio, era el primero a quien realmente amaba, no necesitaba buscar más, sabía que con él no era necesario más, se sentía compenetrada… Sólo esperaba que las cosas a él le estuvieran saliendo mejor, no quería encontrase una cara larga, no quería encontrarse a un Syaoran triste.

Aunque ella estuviera para consolarlo.

Se dio una última mirada… Una falda tableada un poco arriba de las rodillas, una camiseta ceñida, bastante atractiva, su cabello recogido con dos hebillas plateadas, una chaqueta del mismo color de la falda y se dijo que estaba perfecta, Syaoran querría lanzársele encima, y si no, tampoco se iba a morir, con estar con él quedaría satisfecha, sólo necesitaba verlo, sentir su presencia.

Por eso se encaminó hacia la salida, llamando a Bocado, que igual comenzó a caminar con ella un poco adelante, Sakura bajó las escaleras y se extrañó al no ver a su hermano, seguro no quería verla salir… Se comportaba a veces muy inmaduro y sobreprotector, pero así era él. Siempre estaba cuidándola, incluso de su amigo, que nunca le había hecho nada y de seguro nunca le haría, aunque con estar ausente le afectaba a ella un poco, pero eso no era culpa de él, pedir un poco de paz estaba bien, y eso no significaba que ella era un karma para Syaoran, era sólo que él no quería inmiscuirla en sus conflictos mentales, que con lo inteligente que era de seguro eran todo un enredo y uno donde no le interesaba meterla, aunque ella de seguro podría alentarlo un poco, como lo había ayudado a olvidarse de Kim, del trago y un poco del cigarrillo.

Un suspiró salió de sus labios apenas tocados con el lápiz labial, lo suficiente para parecer centrada y atrevida, quería posar esos labios sobre Syaoran un buen y largo rato, por todos los días que no se habían visto.

—Vamos Bocado.

Sakura y el perro salieron de la casa, asegurándose de cerrar todo, no quería que cierto sujeto venido de Estados Unidos causara problemas por ahí, por eso era mejor prevenir que lamentar y por eso era mejor estar con Syaoran, dos contra uno era mejor, además que la chica ya había visto el mal genio con el que se ponía Syaoran al entrar en contacto con ese tal Kyo.

¿Cómo se habían conseguido un amigo así en alguna ocasión? Touya y Syaoran, sin duda, en ese entonces, eran jóvenes y no miraban bien sus amistades, aunque Syaoran seguro pensó lo mismo con las amigas de ella, ya que ellas también lo fastidiaban…

Sonrió un poco… Sus vidas eran una locura, pero estaban bien, ¿cierto?

La llovizna que caía sobre su cabeza no era suficiente para desarreglarla, por eso decidió que no quería encartarse con un paraguas, además con Bocado corriendo de un lado a otro lo único que haría era estorbar y es que aquel perro era un alma libre, como si fuera un animal del bosque en un pueblo como Tomoeda, cuando decidía correr no lo paraba nadie y hablando de correr, ya estaba muy lejos, demasiado para su gusto.

—Bocado —Llamó, pero el perro no respondió, no atendió y siguió corriendo.

Bien, si Bocado quería jugar a las carreras, jugarían a las carreras, pero él lo hacía más rápido y justo en ese momento el corazón de Sakura se aceleró al ver que el perro iba a cruzar la calle, llamó nuevamente pero igual no atendió.

Un suspiró de alivio salió del corazón de la chica cuando el semáforo se puso en rojo y el perro logró pasar sin problemas. ¿Por qué no había llevado un collar? Ahora se lamentaba que fuera tan conocedor del bosque ese perro, y para su mala y gran fortuna, cuando ella iba a cruzar la calle, el semáforo volvió a cambiar, lo que la retuvo los suficientes segundos para perder de vista a Bocado, pues cuando cruzó pudo verlo apenas volteando una calle y al voltear ella, el perro ya no estaba.

Un frío recorrió el cuerpo de Sakura… Simplemente el perro no se podía perder y no era la zona cerca de las casas de Syaoran para pensar que Bocado se había dirigido hasta allí.

El corazón de la chica comenzó a estremecerse… ¿Qué iba a hacer?

_Buscarlo en una buena opción tonta._

Y así lo hizo sin muchos resultados, mirando, corriendo, gritando… Y para su mala suerte la llovizna comenzó a caer con fuerza, con mucha fuerza…

¿Dónde podía estar Bocado?

¿Con quién podría estar Bocado?

¿Qué tanto afectaría esto a Syaoran?

¿Qué tanto afectaría eso a la relación de ella y de Syaoran?

Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer. No más malas noticias para Syaoran, pedía Sakura, de por sí ya estaba mal, no quería ser ella la causante de otra, no podía ser ella la causante de otra, más sabiendo que su novio había ido al hospital, aunque eso ya sería el colmo, nadie tendría tan mala suerte, pero igual, eso no era una excusa.

**oOoOoOoOooO**

El camino era tan oscuro, tan desolado y la lluvia caía sobre su cabeza y sobre la botella de brandy… ¿Era la tercera? ¿La cuarta? Increíblemente había perdido la cabeza, pero para su suerte podía ver su casa a unos pasos, que de no estar andando de un lado a otro, los daría, sin duda, más rápido, pero el sereno de la noche y la borrachera no ayudaban a calmarlo mucho.

Su vida había terminado de caerse a la mierda, fue tal el impacto de esa última oración que sin pensarlo estrelló la botella, ya con poco trago, en una pared de una casa cercana, ocasionando sólo que uno y otro perro ladraran a lo lejos, y hablando de perros se sintió aliviado que su Bocado estuviera con ella, ya que ella lo cuidaría bien mientras él estaba en ese estado irracional y estrepitosamente malo.

Antes de llegar a su casa rebuscó en sus bolsillos las llaves, era una suerte que no las hubiera botado con lo que llevaba caminando y tomando, pero cuando entró en la rejita la imagen que vio lo dejó petrificado… ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Qué hacía allí mojada? ¿Qué hacía allí mojada, sentada sobre las escaleras que separaban el camino de la puerta? Y la más importante… ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Por qué se le veía la cara de tristeza? ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer justo en ese momento? Aunque esa última pregunta, tenía una fácil respuesta.

Era mejor que estuviera allí.

Con tragos en la cabeza decirle lo que le iba a decir era más fácil, los borrachos no piensan y no quería hacerlo, aunque aún quedaba el porqué de sus lágrimas.

Ambos cruzaron miradas, ella lo veía a él, a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche, y él podía verla sin ninguna dificultad a pesar de estar ebrio, su cabeza daba vueltas… ¿Por qué estaba ella así? Y… ¿Él pretendía hacer crecer el dolor? Esa idea no sonaba bien, pero era lo mejor, aunque sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la vio levantarse de su silla improvisada y correr hacía él, despertando un instinto de protección muy grande en él, como lo lograba ella siempre.

Cuando ella lo abrazó, el olor a su perfume lo invadió y no supo qué decir, qué hacer, si abrazarla con fuerza o dejarla ir.

—Lo… Lo siento mucho… —Fue lo único que dijo Sakura mientras él la miraba desde arriba.

¿Qué sentía? No entendía nada.

— ¿Te ocurrió algo, Sakura? —Bien, la pregunta era tonta, la chica tenía algo, pero él quería saber qué, ¿por qué estaba así?

El corazón de la chica comenzó a latir con fuerza… ¿Cómo decirle? No podía, el nudo que se había formado en su garganta era tan grande que no podía ni siquiera pasar saliva, estaba sin habla, y su mente viajaba a mil y un lugares donde podría estar Bocado… Sólo esperaba perdón, sólo esperaba que Bocado apareciera.

Lo primero que había hecho era llegar a la casa de Syaoran después de buscarlo un buen rato, lastimosamente esta vez no estaba en ningún hueco del patio trasero, no estaba en ningún lugar de la cuidad, no estaba, Bocado había desaparecido y la culpa era de ella, de ella por ser tan lenta, por no ponerle un collar, por no ser una buena novia.

Su corazón estaba en un pequeño hilo, un hilo que se iba a romper en el instante en que le dijera las cosas a Syaoran.

—Bocado… —sólo pudo articular eso.

Syaoran la miró desde arriba y le levantó la mirada, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y sus ojos estaban tal vez tan rojos como los de él, pero… ¿Qué había pasado con Bocado? La mirada de Sakura no era alentadora, nada alentadora.

— ¿Qué pasó…? —Sakura cerró los ojos, incapaz de mirarlo, sentía sus ojos encima, pero no quería verlo.

—Bocado… Bocado… De verdad lo siento, Syaoran… Perdí a Bocado.

Syaoran apretó los ojos con fuerza… ¿Había escuchado mal? Bocado… Su Bocado… Estaba perdido, estaba desaparecido. La información lo golpeó en la cabeza como un rayo, un rayo que le destruyó lo poco de cerebro que tenía. ¿Por qué no se extrañaba que algo así pasara? Es decir, su vida se había acabado ya, ¿por qué dejar ataduras?

Syaoran comenzó a empujar a Sakura hacia la puerta, ninguno decía nada, Sakura estaba apenada, pero sentía cierto consuelo, luego sintió a Syaoran abrir la puerta, seguro que la iba a recostar en la sala a reconfortarla, pero su pensamiento fue equivocado cuando: Sí, Syaoran la llevó al sofá, pero allí la acostó y se acostó sobre ella prácticamente, atacando los labios de Sakura que sintió el olor de licor al instante.

Sentía cómo mordía, cómo tocaba, cómo tomaba sus labios como si fueran lo único que necesitaba, pero no estaba siendo controlado, no era ese el Syaoran que le había hecho el amor en alguna ocasión, éste sólo quería carne, sólo quería un pedazo de algo que ella podía darle, pues sus manos no la acariciaban, sus manos la estaban tocando como si nada, esa actitud era terrorífica.

Las manos de Syaoran viajaron por debajo de la camiseta de Sakura y terminaron en los senos de ella, donde comenzó a apretar con fuerza, un poco uno y luego el otro, el gemido que botó Sakura fue más de dolor que de otra cosa, pues sí le dolió, le dolió mucho y aumentó cuando él metió la mano bajo el sujetador aún puesto y comenzó a pellizcar su pezón increíblemente sensible.

—Syaoran…

Él no escuchó, sólo comenzó a levantarle la camiseta mientras oía cómo ella comenzaba a respirar con dificultad, pero él sabía que a diferencia de la primera vez que le había hecho el amor, esos respiros no eran de placer, eran respiros de miedo, como seguramente estaba demostrando él.

En el instante en que ella le dijo lo de Bocado, sintió que su corazón se rompía, y sólo iba a tomar lo último que quería en este mundo, aunque en el intento lastimara a la única persona que lo había amado con el corazón.

Syaoran abrió los ojos y la vio acostada demasiado roja, estaba muy caliente, tal vez tenía fiebre después de estar tanto tiempo bajo la lluvia o tal vez estaba tremendamente apenada por la manera en que la estaba tocando, no había comparación con la primera vez de ella.

— ¿Por qué?

Cuando Syaoran la miró de nuevo, los ojos cristalinos de Sakura llegaron al fondo de su alma e inmediatamente se levantó de donde estaba, sacando la mano de la calidez de su seno, sentándose en el borde del asiento, donde se sujetó la cabeza con fuerza, a tal punto de que le dolió el cuero cabelludo, Sakura lo miraba desde donde estaba.

Su camiseta estaba un poco levantada, tal vez tanto como su falda. Se sentó al lado de él, un poco asustada, bien, poco era la punta del iceberg… Estaba asustada, ese Syaoran no era alguien conocido.

No era el gruñón que le encantaba hacer rabiar a sus estudiantes o a ella.

No era el hombre que la amó en la cama de una cabaña.

No era la caja que no mostraba sentimientos ante nadie.

Este Syaoran era uno nuevo, uno que daba miedo, tanto como ganas de estrecharlo entre su pecho y ayudarlo, y todo era culpa de ella, ¿cierto?

— ¿Por qué? —Volvió a preguntar.

Buena pregunta, la cabeza de Syaoran trató de asimilarla… ¿Porque ya no tenía nada tal vez? Sí, ésa era una respuesta muy buena: Bocado se había perdido, él ya no tenía su salud y a ella… Bueno, a ella no iba a obligarla a estar con él… No cuando sabía que estaba enfermo de nuevo, primero muerto que revivir una mala experiencia otra vez.

—Vete… —El hilo en la voz de Syaoran lo engañó, por eso repitió —Vete.

Ella abrió los ojos, lo había dicho dos veces, Syaoran la estaba echando, y en ese mismo momento su corazón se rompió y sus ojos estallaron en llanto.

— ¿Por qué? —Sakura cerró los ojos, ¿acaso no sabía decir o preguntar otra cosa? Aunque la respuesta al "por qué" era fácil… Por Bocado.

—Yo…

—Si es por Bocado… —Sollozó —Si… Es por… Bocado… Te prometo que buscaré por todas las casas… Golpearé puerta por puerta y lo encontraré Syaoran… Créeme…A ti… Nunca te miento —Las lágrimas salían y salían.

—Lo sé… —Dijo él, mirándola, mientras comenzaba a acariciarle el muslo —Nunca lo haces, pero… Igual —Los segundos fueron lentos, por un instante podía ver todo, y todo era terrorífico, su mundo era terrorífico, su mundo que había acabado —Hoy… Ya… Todo lo nuestro, Sakura… Se acaba. Fue bueno estar a tu lado.

Syaoran apretó con más fuerza sus manos contra su cabello mientras comenzaba a escuchar el llanto de Sakura a su lado, era lo mejor, tal vez ella no lo entendería en ese momento, pero lo haría tarde o temprano, terminaría comprendiendo que su futuro no estaba con él y que él… Y que él… Era un cobarde.

—No, no, no, Syaoran… Yo… Yo te prometo que lo voy a buscar… —Sakura se levantó de golpe, sus ojos y todo su cuerpo le dolían, sobre todo su corazón, que aún no captaba las palabras de Syaoran —Te prometo que… Lo voy a buscar…

Él se levantó al igual que ella, pero esta vez la aprisionó en un abrazo y luego en el beso con más amor que ninguno había sentido jamás salir del otro, las lágrimas se mezclaron con las gotas de lluvia que tenía en sus caras, luego con sus labios, donde terminaron desembocando, donde terminaron muriendo, donde Sakura creyó que las palabras dichas por él eran una mentira… Todavía había amor, el beso contradecía las palabras, pero hubo confirmación y más dolor.

—Lo siento Sakura, lamento no ser un príncipe… Tu príncipe, y no, no te preocupes, no es por Bocado… —Eso último la golpeó con tal fuerza que volvió a sentarse en el sofá ante el mareo que le provocó la afirmación de Syaoran —No es tu culpa… Es sólo que… No… Es sólo que… — ¿Qué?

—No lo hagas Syaoran… No todo puede terminar…

—Todo termina Sakura… De verdad yo… Te amé.

—No… No me amaste… ¡Me amas maldita sea, sé que me amas Syaoran! —gritó Sakura con su voz desgarrada y amenazando a quedarse sin ella.

—Te amé, comprende eso, todo tiene un principio y un final… Lo nuestro está en el final, ya lo elegimos.

—No, lo elegiste tú, no va a ser nuestro final… ¿Entendiste? —Sakura se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta, hasta que Syaoran la detuvo con su mano, ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, verlo no era algo que la alentaba, aun no creía reales las palabras que Syaoran le había dicho, pero resonaban en su cabeza, en un minuto, la besaba con amor increíble y al otro le terminaba la historia de amor de ellos.

—Como sea, mi final está escrito Sakura y no es bueno… Crea el tuyo, pero no lo hagas a mi lado; busques o no busques a Bocado, esté vivo o esté muerto… —El golpe de la bofetada resonó por la casa de Syaoran.

—Nunca pensarías en tu perro como muerto Syaoran —Dijo mientras lo veía soltarla y llevarse la mano a su mejilla.

—Esté vivo o esté muerto… —Repitió Syaoran —Lo nuestro y su final, no tiene vuelta atrás… —Sakura salió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, mientras la lluvia la recibía en su correr.

¿Por qué? ¿Cuántas veces se había hecho esa pregunta esa noche? Pero si no era por Bocado, ¿por qué le terminaba? ¿Se había acabado el amor? ¿Todo, de verdad, había llegado a su fin? La idea la atemorizaba o tal vez la afirmación de él.

Se había visto seguro al decirlo, se había visto claro en ese punto, él, que la había amado simplemente no podía decirle adiós, ella aún lo amaba, lo amaba mucho, él era gran parte de su corazón, no podía una noche decirle que todo se acababa, no podía decirle adiós, no cuando ella sentía tantas cosas por él.

La lluvia no le había dejado rincón seco a Sakura cuando comenzó a pasar por el parque, las luces marcaban un camino a través de éste y comenzó a recorrerlo, a lo lejos podía oír el ruido de una moto, pero tampoco fue que le importó mucho quien anduviera por allí en una, su ropa estaba vuelta nada y su poco maquillaje había desaparecido, su corazón estaba desgarrado y sus piernas andaban porque simplemente quedarse quieta representaba pensar más en la persona que había dejado atrás, en la persona que… Estaba rara.

¿Qué había sido tan fuerte para que Syaoran estuviera realmente así? Tan desconocido, tan… ¿Apasionado? No, apasionado había sido en alguna ocasión, esta vez era otra cosa, era un hombre diferente, un hombre desconocido, pero un hombre en el que detrás de esos ojos había podido ver al Syaoran que la amaba, no al que decía que la había dejado de amar, sólo que esos ojos estaban muy en el fondo de su ser.

Él estaba sufriendo, ella estaba sufriendo igual, la idea del rompimiento jamás llegó a estar en sus planes, a pesar de tener dieciocho años lo veía como su futuro, así miraba a Syaoran cuando caminaban por los parques, cuando se tomaban un café o cuando salían con Bocado.

Bocado, otro detonante, sí, seguramente esa fue la chispa que causó la actitud de Syaoran, seguramente él estaba lleno de dudas y ella terminó de acabarlo, tal vez, sólo tal vez si Bocado aparecía, las palabras dichas por Syaoran serían mentiras, aunque la convicción en eso era un punto fuerte, él era de los que decía y hacía, o para poder hacerlo cambiar de opinión tendrían que haber argumentos fuertes.

Una vez, había doblegado a Syaoran, la noche mágica, la noche cuando ambos se demostraron que su amor superaba barreras, por eso tenía que tratar, para no fracasar y si fracasaba por lo menos necesitaba saber el porque del rompimiento. Syaoran no podía dejarla solamente con un: "Hasta nunca" o un "seamos amigos", no podía verlo como tal, no cuando quería besarlo con cada encuentro.

La chica suspiró antes de ver a lo lejos un motociclista, de ahí el ruido de la moto, pero su mente viajaba lejos con cada recuerdo de Bocado y ahora de Syaoran, estaba todo oscuro, tratar de buscar a Bocado en ese momento era como buscar una aguja en un pajar, era imposible y por como era Bocado el trabajo era doble.

Sin pensarlo llevó sus dos manos a su cara y se tapó con ella mientras comenzaba de nuevo a azotar en llanto, no podía detenerse, no quería detenerse, había cometido muchos errores desde que conoció a Syaoran, pero haber perdido a Bocado había sido imperdonable.

—Sakura… —La chica escuchó su nombre en el viento y por un segundo pensó estar imaginando cosas, pensó que se había vuelto loca o pensó muchas cosas más, entre esas que quien la llamaba era Syaoran, por eso quitó sus manos de su cara, esperando ver a el hombre de ojos ámbar, pero las lagrimas volvieron a llegar cuando se encontró con los ojos negros de su hermano, que en ese momento se bajaba de la moto.

Sakura se extrañó, ya que no era normal que su hermano la usara, pero al menos en él encontró el consuelo que quería, se lanzó a él sin importar que la viera desesperada por el calor de un abrazo, se lanzó a él sin importar que pudiera estar maldiciendo a su amigo por quién sabe qué cosas que creía le había hecho, sólo quería sentirlo, sentir que había algo por qué seguir.

—Touya… —Dijo Sakura llorando contra el pecho de su hermano.

El corazón de él se encogió, no veía muy a menudo llorar a Sakura, la había visto en el entierro de su madre, pero incluso en esa ocasión se había controlado bastante bien.

— ¿Qué… Qué ocurrió Sakura? —La chica levantó la mirada mientras veía cómo los ojos de Touya destellaban preocupación, la mirada de nerviosismo era evidente, tal vez tanto como el llanto en los ojos de ella.

—Todo… —Susurró bajando de nuevo la vista —Todo terminó… Hermano… —Dijo eso último e instantáneamente lloró con más fuerza contra el pecho de su hermano —Syaoran y yo… —El hombre estrechó a su hermana contra su pecho.

No era necesario que dijera más para entender a dónde quería llegar, pero el asunto era desconcertante, extraño, tal vez tenía que ver con cierta llamada de Kim, una llamada que le había hecho más o menos media hora atrás. La cosa es que le extrañó recibirla, pero después de todo lo que ella tenía que decirle, lo intrigó: Había terminado con Kyo, cosa natural, pero al parecer él no se había tomado la ruptura con ella muy bien, le había comentado que tenía miedo lo que pudiera hacerle a Syaoran, ya que Kyo pensaba que todo era culpa de él, cosa sin sentido, pero lo peor de todo, fue que según Kim, Kyo sufría de demencia temporal, no estaba ya en sus cabales y podía salirse más aún.

Después de eso, sin pensarlo, había salido de su casa directo a casa de Syaoran, confiando en que él y su hermana, que esa noche tenían al parecer un encuentro de pareja, no hubieran comenzado nada para poder advertirle así a su amigo, pero menuda sorpresa se llevó cuando se encontró a su Sakura en medio del parque, llorando con ese clima tan malo, y más todavía cuando le dijo que Syaoran y ella habían terminado.

¿Kyo tendría algo que ver? ¿Tal vez Kim?

—Vaya… ¿Es para siempre?

—Espero que no… —Sakura se separó un poco de él, era hora de aparentar fuerza — ¿Y por qué sales a esta hora? —Se limpió un par de lágrimas.

Touya reprimió el impulso de subirse a su moto e ir a casa de Syaoran para acabarlo por dejar a Sakura sola en una noche, pero eso no era bueno para nadie, además las cosas a Syaoran no se le estaban dando muy bien al parecer.

—Quería hablar con Syaoran acerca de algo… Ahora supongo que es él quien me debe una explicación a mí… —Sakura se aterró y Touya pareció notarlo porque aclaró —No te preocupes, no lo voy a matar, pero hay muchas cosas que no me quedan claras y debe explicarlas, ¿vienes?

—No —Comentó Sakura —Yo… Quiero dejarlo solo —Touya asintió mirando cómo su hermana comenzaba a llorar de nuevo, Syaoran Li era un desgraciado por ser el causante de esas lágrimas, más le valía a él tener una buena excusa, de no ser una buena, tendría más problemas y al carajo la amistad.

—Sube —Comentó Touya pasándole un casco —Te llevaré a casa y luego iré con él, ¿de acuerdo? Báñate con agua caliente y tómate un té, luego acuéstate, mañana hablaremos con más calma, ¿vale? —Sakura asintió y no dijo nada más mientras ya subida en la moto de su hermano el frío aire la golpeaba.

Aún no sabía si estaba en una horrible pesadilla, pero de ser así quería despertar, no había a dónde mirar si allí no estaba Syaoran Li, su Syaoran Li y menos si Bocado no andaba por allí… ¿En dónde se había metido? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Estaría lastimado? Las posibilidades eran tantas y tan malas que eso, lo único que lograba, era hacer que cayera cada vez más en un hueco de depresión inmenso.

Su pensamiento se interrumpió cuando Touya frenó frente a la casa, pero luego volvió al darse cuenta que si ella estaba destrozada, Syaoran, que había tenido a Bocado toda la vida, seguro se sentía peor.

Vaya novia que había resultado.

**oOoOoOoOooO**

¿Qué podía estar pensando? ¿Sabría que estaba en peligro? ¿Sabría que su vida, si tenía, estaba a punto de esfumarse? Seguramente no, Kyo lo sabía, pero le parecía increíble cómo el perro no se movía del rincón, parecía un niño asustado y además era muy escurridizo, pues cuando lo había metido al apartamento había corrido directamente debajo de una cama, pero a las malas pudo sacarlo, al final era un perro y era cobarde.

Pero es que Kyo nunca pensó que se la harían tan fácil para atraparlo, esa Sakura Kinomoto era tonta y lenta, Bocado la había dejado botada y al voltear la esquina, Kyo que lo había observado todo, sólo tuvo que tomarlo a las malas y correr, ganándose unos buenos mordiscos, pero nada que un poco de alcohol no sanaran, además ya se había desquitado un poco y seguiría haciéndolo.

Syaoran Li era el culpable y Bocado pagaría por él, era un animal, un animal que para sus desgracias tenía ojos de ternero degollado, cosa que de no ser así ya lo hubiera mandado al otro mundo.

Pero las cosas al final habían salido bien. Syaoran amaba a Bocado, y Sakura, su novia, lo había perdido, eso sería un buen golpe para él, tanto que quién sabe qué le podría hacer a su novia de la ira y bien merecido se lo tenía por tratar de darle segundas oportunidades a alguien como Syaoran que no se merecía nada de eso, pero ya estaba bien de pensamientos sin sentido, era hora de pasar a lo… ¿Bueno?

Era bueno para él, malo para Bocado y para Syaoran, por eso por ahí decían que la desgracia de unos era la felicidad de otros… Causándole mal a Syaoran, Kyo se sentiría feliz.

Bocado se fue más contra un rincón cuando Kyo sacó una daga, que por el brillo se notaba que no sólo era fina, sino mortal, Kyo se preguntó si ese perro entendía lo que pasaba ya que se había corrido tanto al rincón que sólo faltaba que comenzara a escarbar para tratar de escapar.

Se veía asustadizo, eso hará el trabajo más difícil.

—Bocado, Bocado, Bocado… Me gustaría que Syaoran viera lo que voy a hacerte…

Kyo se acercó lentamente a Bocado que se había quedado atrapado, una sonrisa de Kyo mostrando sus dientes, un ladrido de Bocado, un gruñido, un intento de correr, una patada, una queja.

Lo último que se escuchó en el apartamento fueron los ladridos de Bocado, que fueron disminuyendo poco a poco, claro que eso sólo fue en el apartamento, nadie más los oyó, nadie más supo qué pasó allí, nadie vio ni sabría por qué habían gotas de sangre en el piso.

**oOoOoOoOooO**

Syaoran se despertó de golpe y miró el reloj de la pared… Le pareció increíble que sólo hubiera dormido diez minutos, si a eso se llamaba dormir… Los sueños eran sólo sueños, mundo de nada, mundo indoloro, su vida era una realidad, cruel, una gran basura.

Bien, lo había perdido todo: Había perdido a Bocado, había perdido a Sakura, había perdido su trabajo y para rematar su mala suerte, había perdido su salud, estaba enfermo, con lo poco que le gustaba aquello.

¿Acaso era tan malo querer una vida normal? Al parecer para él, sí.

Una única y leve sonrisa salió de su boca en el instante en que recordó los últimos meses… Ciertamente todo había cambiado, había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados para bien, pero al final, todo había dado la vuelta entera para llegar a donde estaba antes de empezar, sí, Sakura había sido una gran influencia para él, conocerla había cambiado su vida.

Pero era por eso que no podía permitirse quedarse con ella. ¿Qué sería de él en los próximos días? Absolutamente nada, por eso era mejor cortar las cosas ya, fuera para bien o para mal, además que no quería correr el riesgo de ser abandonado nuevamente.

Sonrió levemente y suspiró.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras, dándose cuenta en ese momento lo solo que estaba, aunque su vida había sido así siempre, no era el momento para quejarse, era hora de afrontar, aunque tampoco quería hacerlo, se había vuelto un cobarde, había estado tan bien encerrado en sí mismo, que ahora que un nuevo problema lo asolaba, no podía correr riesgos.

Andando terminó en su cuarto, se miró en un espejo, se le veía cansado, los ojos de un color rojo y el mareo que le daba por haber tomado tanto no ayudó mucho y menos cuando un gran dolor de cabeza lo afectó. ¿No era de extrañarse cierto? No lo era.

Se retorció de dolor mientras cada vez cesaba más, pero se dio cuenta que cada vez los dolores eran más fuertes, por eso y con todo el coraje del mundo, en el instante en que el dolor cesó totalmente, de un puño rompió un gran espejo que había en su cuarto, mientras un pequeño vidrio se incrustaba en su mano.

Eso pareció no inmutarlo, los pedazos del espejo en el suelo, tampoco, la sangre de su mano, levemente, pero fue ese mismo color rojo escarlata que le hizo abrir los ojos.

¿No era mejor acabar todo?

No tenía nada, no tenía a nadie… ¿Qué quedaba? No iba a sufrir nuevamente solo, es más, no iba a sufrir.

Agachándose tomó uno de los cristales más grandes que observó. Palpó el filo con su dedo índice… Sí, estaba filoso. ¿Dolería? ¿Lo encontrarían? Era seguro que sí.

Se acercó a una mesa, donde, sacando una hoja de papel comenzó a escribir algo que obviamente no era un testamento, ¿qué le quedaba? Se demoró alrededor de diez minutos terminando, doblándola de una manera decente y dejándola en un lugar visible, donde en unos días, cuando alguien se diera cuenta que no aparecía, fuera a buscarlo.

De nuevo se acercó al cristal… Era lo mejor… Había lastimado a una persona que lo amaba, pero era mejor para ella, seguro se enamoraría y tendría ocho hijos con alguien, esa idea lo desconsoló, pero no lo hizo echarse para atrás, es más, tal vez fue ése el impulso que necesitó.

—Sé feliz… Mi linda Sakura…

Una lágrima salió de sus ojos… Ahora… ¿Todo estaba bien?

**NOTAS: buenas tardes muchachas (os) bueno, primero quiero disculparme por la demora del capitulo, honestamente no me gusta retrasarme tanto, ya que tampoco me gusta que me hagan esperar, estoy seguro por lo que algunos han de haber pasado ¿Cuánto tiempo fue? 4 semanas, creo que eso y unos días, pero espero que con este capitulo queda enmendado, por cierto no quieran matarme por lo que ocurrió en el capitulo, la verdad este estuvo cargado de todo ¿no? Pero esta abierto para distintas tramas para el próximo, es decir, puede pasar de todo, y es que hay cuatro posibilidades, analícenlas y de seguro las sacan, aunque yo dije que si me iba mal en la U los personajes lo pagarían, he de decir que me fue peor que a Bocado, tal vez desquite mi ira con ellos, esperemos a ver. **

**Otra cosa que quería acotar es que la enfermedad de Syaoran no existe, no sé mucho de enfermedades y esas cosas, así que lei un poco y fue lo mas acertado que me pareció, no me llevó con la medicina así que si investigan esos síntomas no encuentran mucho. **

**Solo queda decir que gracias a todos los reviews y espero que por el retraso no se separen de la historia ya que se va a acabar y solo falta en ultimo impulsito, vamos con todo muchachos, gracias a Sheyla, aunque para que veas mis descendientes falta todavía mucho, aunque podría ponerme a trabajar en esa parte por si eso te hace feliz (es broma) también a mi lindo amorcito que me apoya así maté a Syaoran, que quedé claro que no te quiero convertir en mi chivo expiatorio y a Lunita K, que realmente sigo impresionado con el trabajo que haces, es para aplaudir y felicitar y por ultimo a Rosh Bernal, que has seguido mi historia un montón, me presionas y nunca te he agradecido directamente, así que gracias y a todos los que la leen y dejan su comentario, son muy gentiles.**

**No se separen de la historia como dije, se va a acabar…**

**Nos vemos en unos días, estoy escribiendo distintos capítulos para el otro y luego veo que escojo, no demorare mas de quince días esta vez, hasta la próxima y gracias.**


	22. Sentimientos oscuros

**Capitulo 22: Sentimientos oscuros **

_Para: Sakura._

_¿Sabes? Ahora no sé si hago lo correcto, posiblemente sí, por eso lo hago, por eso estoy escribiendo esto, esperando que algún día alguien te la haga llegar._

_No sé qué puedas sentir cuando lo hagas, supongo que no te alegrarás ya que, esta última noche pude ver el amor que decías sentir hacía mí, eso me hizo muy feliz, tú me hiciste muy feliz, pero supongo que no fui el mejor novio del mundo, supongo que no me comporté a la altura._

_Linda Sakura, sólo quiero decirte que espero que algún día encuentres a alguien y esa persona te pueda hacer feliz, no como yo, no como yo que al final escogí la salida del cobarde, una salida que nunca había estado contemplada en mi vida, pero es al final, una salida, mi salida._

_Espero que no me odies, pero también espero que dejes de quererme. Una chica linda no merece llorar o sufrir por un tipo como yo, además sé que algún día encontraras a alguien que te corresponderá y amará como nadie en el mundo, harás una familia y serás feliz, muy feliz, como me agradaba verte siempre._

_Esa sonrisa tuya era la cosa más encantadora que un hombre podía ver._

_Por cierto… Sí, quería a Bocado, pero no es por él por lo que se acaba lo nuestro; no te culpes, eres despistada, tal vez por eso llegué a enamorarme, eso y tu alegría, tal vez el perro aparezca un día de estos y entonces lo cuidaras tú, aunque me daría temor que me recordaras cuando lo vieras._

_Gracias por algún día aparecer en mi vida, gracias por ser mi alumna estrella, gracias por darme la oportunidad de conocer de nuevo el amor, gracias por amarme y por dejarte amar. Creo que la última imagen que llega a mí fue aquella noche en las cabañas, fue uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida, y eso tal vez pueda hacerme sentir mal, al final mi promesa de despertar a tu lado después de amarnos toda la noche se evapora._

_Pero no te importará, ¿cierto? Bueno, es algo que no me podrás responder, o mejor dicho, que yo no podré escuchar._

_Quiero que estés tranquila, como cuando te conocí. Vaya, aún me cuesta creer que te enamoraras de mí, que me dieras tanto de ti, y más que eso, cómo puedo ser tan tonto y dejarte ir, pero está bien, es lo mejor para los dos, sobre todo para ti._

_Al final no creo poder ser el hombre para ti y que tú seas mi mujer, de por sí es increíble que estuviéramos juntos tanto tiempo. Esta carta es un hasta nunca Sakura, vive la vida y sé feliz. Lo que te voy a decir es muy tonto, y es la excusa más estúpida para un rompimiento, pero es así: No eres tú, soy yo, y si bien Kim terminó conmigo escribiéndome una carta, yo hago lo mismo hoy, ahora la entiendo, es realmente difícil, pero como te dije… Soy un cobarde._

_Es todo, ahora hago mi final._

_Te quiero mucho y lamento que las cosas no hubieran sido eternas, hubiera sido lindo, algún día entenderás el porqué de todo, espero que lo hagas._

_Te quiero._

_La vida nunca hubiera sido la misma sin tus caricias en mi cuerpo._

_De verdad te quiero._

**oOoOoOoOooO**

Touya, simplemente, no perdonaría a una persona que había hecho eso, era la cosa más inaudita que jamás hubiera podido hacer. Era desgarrador, era cruel, era triste, las cosas eran malas, pero eso no le daba derecho a Syaoran Li a hacer eso, a jugar con su vida, a poner su vida en juego de esa manera, como si pasándose un pedazo de espejo por las muñecas todo comenzara a estar bien.

Su actitud había sido tan mala; ahora, sólo se podía llorar por él, ya que al parecer él no lo haría más. ¿Se había cansado? No importaba, Syaoran Li era un maldito desgraciado por hacer eso, por ser tan inconsciente.

Simplemente no podía quitarse la vida.

Y hablando del rey de Roma, de repente Touya Kinomoto vio cómo su amigo despertaba y abría los ojos, se le veía desconcertado, mirando de un lado a otro con sus pupilas dilatadas, hasta que sus ojos fueron a parar a los de él.

—Mierda… ¿Me salvaste?

Touya apretó las manos con ira, Syaoran Li había pronunciado esas palabras como si fueran insignificantes, cuando no lo eran: Casi había sufrido un susto de muerte cuando al entrar a las malas en su casa lo había encontrado tirado en el suelo, con dos heridas en sus manos, pálido y con rastros de lágrimas secas en sus ojos, con miedo lo había levantado y como pudo lo había llevado al hospital de Tomoeda, donde al parecer, habían salvado lo que era una triste vida en ese momento.

Nunca pensó que las cosas en la cabeza de su amigo estuvieran tan mal, tan mal para hacer esa porquería que había hecho.

—Mala suerte para ti, Syaoran Li —Syaoran miró el rostro de su amigo, estaba furioso, era evidente, y ni hablar de cómo se sentía él en ese preciso momento.

Un suicida frustrado era la palabra perfecta para él, ahora se sentía peor, es decir, la mirada de su amigo no era de ira nada más, había lástima, pesar, pena, tristeza… Las cosas suficientes para que alguien como él quisiera intentarlo de nuevo, pero no lo iba a hacer, tal vez era una segunda oportunidad, hacerlo no estaba en sus planes.

Además que dolía horrible, y segundos antes de haberlo hecho, su corazón había querido estallar.

—Supongo que no te alegras que esté bien… Pero aún así me estás cuidando —Touya botó una sonrisa falsa.

—Syaoran, Syaoran, Syaoran… ¿De verdad piensas que lo hago por ti? —Syaoran abrió los ojos, ¿acaso no lo hacía? —Son más o menos las tres de la tarde, hay horas de visita hasta las cinco… Va a ser interesante que pases estas dos horas con Sakura… Está afuera.

El profesor abrió los ojos lleno de miedo, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza al escuchar el nombre de ella; no quería verla, le daba miedo verla, seguro que le reprocharía, le botaría un montón de cosas a la cara, le odiaría, sí, ésa tal vez era la palabra que menos quería pensar, pero de seguro era la más posible, ella en ese momento seguro le odiaba.

—Lo siento amigo… Ella estaba preocupada —Continuó Touya —Y otra cosa… —Sacó la hoja donde su carta estaba escrita —Dásela personalmente.

Touya salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta un poco fuerte, dejando a Syaoran con la carta en la mano, y en ese momento vio que ésta tenía una venda alrededor, al igual que la otra, aún no podía creer que lo hubiera hecho.

Ciertamente esas dos vendas no se veían muy bien en sus brazos, pero ya no se podía hacer nada, además que al final había terminado en un hospital.

El destino era increíble… El lugar donde no quería volver y ahí estaba, acostado en una cama pequeña, con dos vendas en sus manos, un florero muerto a su lado sobre una mesita de noche, cortinas de color azul cielo que lograban deprimirlo todavía más, pisos de color negro y blanco ajedrezado y un pequeño cuadro con un paisaje tan triste como la habitación, vaya, algunas cosas no cambiaban, él lo sabía y lo desalentaba al mismo tiempo.

Los recuerdos lo abordaron, pero las imágenes eran distintas, esta vez, en lugar de ver a Kim, vería a Sakura, era raro, no había sucedido nada, pero podría pasar, ahora las imágenes eran de la hermana de Touya amándolo en un minuto y dejándolo en el otro, seguro que no iba a aguantar con él.

Después de todo era una chiquilla.

Si, había sido lo mejor dejarla, ambos sufrían, pero estaba bien así.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse lentamente, todo pareció detenerse en ese momento mientras miraba cómo Sakura comenzaba a cruzar el umbral, tal vez era la droga que le habían dado, pero se veía hermosa, aunque los recuerdos de lo que le había hecho a ella fueron tan fuertes que no pudo seguir viéndola y volteó la mirada, haciéndose el dormido.

Tal vez era lo suficientemente torpe para no darse cuenta que escuchaba sus pasos en la habitación, que escuchaba su respiración.

—Se que estás despierto —Dijo Sakura con voz quebrada, haciendo que Syaoran apretara los ojos cerrados, pero incluso al ser descubierto no los abrió, estaba apenado.

La chica contempló a su… ¿Ex novio? Y por más que éste tuviera los ojos cerrados, supo que estaba despierto, además que enseguida ella entró, sus manos se habían movido y él había estado hablando con Touya, no se podía dormir de la nada, pero de seguro y como era el comportamiento de Syaoran en los últimos días, ahora era también un cobarde. Uno que no era capaz de mirarla a los ojos ahora que debía, uno que había terminado con ella como si nada, uno que no sólo se veía infeliz, sino que también había atentado con la cosa más preciada para él y para ella, porque al hacer eso, no sólo se estaba afectando él, afectaba a un montón de personas, había sido egoísta, había sido tonto, desconsiderado, nada propio de Syaoran, además que por esa estupidez no había podido salir a buscar a Bocado ese día, que era otra cosa que estaba en su cabeza.

Las cosas por culpa del egoísta de Syaoran, no habían sido fáciles, se había extrañado que su hermano no hubiera llegado en la noche, esperanzada en que estuviera conversando con Syaoran, pero menuda sorpresa que se llevó cuando su hermano la llamó en la mañana diciéndole que estaban en el hospital, se había arreglado como pudo, seguro que aún tenía los ojos hinchados, y había cogido el primer taxi que había pasado para encontrarse con su hermano en la sala de espera con cara de pocos amigos.

Sus lágrimas habían salido tres veces más fuerte cuando le contó lo que él había hecho, imaginarse a… Syaoran en el piso de su casa con sus manos… Sin querer la chica llevó sus ojos a las muñecas de él y sin quererlo sus ojos comenzaron a soltar lágrimas y su boca sollozos.

Syaoran escuchó muy claramente cómo Sakura comenzaba a llorar y luego cómo la parte inferior de la cama se hundía, seguro que ella se había sentado, él abrió los ojos un poco y por el rabillo del ojo la miró, se había tapado la cara con las manos y emitía sonidos de llanto.

Tal vez si sus manos no estuvieran tan adoloridas se levantaría y la abrazaría, pero al hacerlo, no sólo se lastimaría más, sino que también daría esperanzas, daría un consuelo tonto, esperanzas que estaban perdidas.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Preguntó Sakura de la nada, volteándose y haciendo que sus ojos se cruzaran.

Syaoran se reprimió por no dejar los ojos cerrados, ahora no podía y quería desviarle la mirada, no sabía qué responder… ¿Que era un cobarde? ¿Que tenía miedo?

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—No quieres hablar de nada ya Syaoran… —Esas palabras lo golpearon duro, demasiado.

—No entiendes nada Sakura.

— ¿No entiendo nada? ¿Lo dices porque soy una chiquilla? ¿Lo dices porque tienes veinticinco y yo dieciocho años? Si es así, tienes razón —La mirada de Sakura no sólo expresaba tristeza en ese momento, sino también rabia, cosa que Syaoran jamás había visto —Pero… Lo dudo; en esto, la edad no tiene nada que ver, absolutamente nada… Lo que pasa es que eres un cobarde Syaoran, alguien que no afrontó el desempleo y que las cosas se complicaran un poco.

—No entiendes nada Sakura.

— ¡Deja de decir eso! Maldita sea, Syaoran —Gritó Sakura, aunque luego bajó su tono de voz recordando que estaba en un hospital —Sólo entiendo que eres un cobarde… ¿Quieres que deje de pensarlo? Cuéntame que te pasa.

Syaoran contemplo los ojos de ella por tiempo indefinido, debatiéndose entre hacerlo y callar, las dos opciones eran buenas, pero optó por callar, ya que la conocía, la conocía mucho y cómo no hacerlo… La conocía porque la amaba, pero era por eso que tenía que callar, hablar con ella era herirla, hacer que pensara demasiado en él, es decir, se preocuparía, estaría con él a cada rato, descuidaría otras cosas, como buscar universidad ahora que se había graduado o… No sé, hacer cosas de chicas.

¿Hasta cuándo? Kyo le había dicho a Syaoran que ella se cansaría, ¿tenía razón? No quería correr el riesgo.

—No me pasa nada Sakura… Prefiero que sigas pensando que soy un cobarde.

Sakura miró cómo las palabras salían de la boca de Syaoran Li, y aún eran difíciles de creer.

Y lo peor de todo, era que las lágrimas salían, salían y salían, no quería detenerse, haciendo que él, a lo sumo, sintiera lástima. Si Syaoran estaba mal, de seguro con las lagrimitas que ella botaba lo incomodaba más, pero… ¿Qué podía hacer cuando estaba tan enamorada?

— ¿De verdad no me quieres?

La pregunta azotó la cabeza de Syaoran peor que uno de los dolores de los días anteriores y lo peor es que ella esperaba la respuesta, lo miraba y no necesario que él la viera para saberlo, pero no quería responder, aunque la amaba, la amaba mucho, pero decir eso sólo traería más problemas con los cuales no estaba dispuesto a combatir.

—Yo… Te quería —El corazón de ella se rompió en ese momento, Syaoran no sólo había dicho esas palabras, sino que también, en ese momento, la había mirado a los ojos, se había atrevido a hacerlo cuando se lo dijo —Pero… Ya no… Ahora… No significas nada más para mí que una hermana pequeña o una buena amiga.

Syaoran sintió que heridas, no precisamente de sus muñecas, se abrían, sabía que los dos corazones estaban rotos, ambos sangraban de dolor, pero algún día, ella entendería.

Sakura se levantó de la cama y se acercó a él, lo besó, mientras Syaoran seguía con la boca cerrada y no correspondiendo, pero igual ella degustó sus labios, buscando un atisbo de mentira, algo que le dijera que aún valía la pena luchar, pero a medida que seguía con su boca pegada a la de él, y los segundos pasaban sin que el beso fuera correspondido, esa esperanza se perdía… Al parecer era sincero.

Syaoran sintió cómo las lágrimas de ella caían de su rostro y terminaban en las mejillas del hombre… Quería abrazarla, corresponder, tirar de ella hasta que cayera acostada bajo él y besarla, trancar la puerta y que en todo el hospital se enteraran que la estaba haciendo suya, amarla, pasar sus manos heridas por su cuerpo restaurador, oírla pedir por él, pero lastimosamente eso era algo que estaba prohibido para él, no sólo por haberla herido como lo hizo, sino porque, como había dicho, sólo traería problemas.

— ¿Comprobaste lo que querías? —Syaoran trató de hacer la voz más ruda que pudo, y al parecer causo efecto porque vio que Sakura frunció el ceño.

—Si… Eres un cobarde.

—Como digas Sakura… Ahora, si no te importa… ¿Llamarías a Touya?

—Si no estuvieras herido te abofetearía.

—Lo sé —Le regaló una mirada fría con una sonrisa apagada.

Sakura contempló a Syaoran y cómo éste parecía indiferente. Era un sujeto que se daba a odiar si quería, ella no podría hacerlo, pero recuerdos de cuando lo conoció llegaron a su cabeza, sólo que el primer Syaoran que alguna vez estuvo con ella era cascarrabias porque lo habían abandonado cuando estaba enfermo, pero este nuevo, era un detestable sujeto solamente porque no tenía un trabajo… ¿O es que ella se había perdido de algo? No, todo estaba en orden, Syaoran no soportaba la presión de estar acosado un poco por la vida.

—Cobarde…

Syaoran suspiró… No era necesario que se lo dijera, lo sabía, alguien que atentaba contra su propia integridad lo era y lo peor es que lo había hecho mal, es decir, quitarse la vida ya no estaba en sus planes, lo intentó una vez y sintió un dolor agudo y no iba a pasar de nuevo por eso, pero tenía que hacer algo para arreglar lo poco que le quedaba.

¿Qué venía? ¿Tratamiento hospitalario? ¿Dolores de cabeza más frecuentes? ¿Pastillas con precios elevados que un desempleado no podría pagar? Lo que fuera tenía que tener un plan de contingencia, algo que lo ayudara a resistir el golpe, un golpe que iba a afrontar solo, esta vez sin involucrar a nadie, ni a Fujitaka, ni a Touya y ni a ella, que lo miraba como esperando algo, con sus ojos hinchados y el corazón roto.

—Sé que tu vida no es fácil, pero ésa no era la solución —Comenzó Sakura.

—Lo era para mí… —Syaoran vio que ella iba a decir algo, por eso antes de que comenzara con un monologo, prosiguió — ¿Encontraste a Bocado? —Eso le dolió un poco a él, pero a ella, que lo había perdido, la hirió mucho más.

Era una cuestión que a ambos lastimaba, es decir, Syaoran había crecido con él y la idea de perderlo dolía, ella por su parte, sentía la culpa de haber perdido al animal, de haberle quitado algo a Syaoran y sabía que esa pregunta de él era para fastidiar, como si ya nada le importara.

—Lo voy a buscar… Ya lo veras, imbécil —Syaoran abrió los ojos ante esa última mención, pero algo dentro de él se relajó, tal vez era mejor que ella lo odiara, así seguramente era más fácil que se olvidara de él y comenzara de nuevo, con alguien sano, con alguien que le pudiera dar algo, aunque si de algo estaba seguro, era que no encontraría alguien que la amara de la manera con la que lo hacía él, pero tuvo que retirar esos pensamientos, ya que en dicha situación no eran los indicados.

La relación había acabado y punto final, un duro punto final.

—Lo siento —Se disculpó —Después de todo, fue mi culpa que Bocado se perdiera… —Syaoran cerró los ojos tratando de contenerse para no levantarse de la cama y abrazarla, era esa bondad lo que lo traía loco por ella, nunca había amado a nadie así y sabía que no lo haría jamás.

Después de haber estado con Sakura no conseguiría a otra chica así, alguien que lograra ponerlo en esa situación tan buena.

—Sakura… —Suspiró olvidándose que ella aún estaba en la habitación, tal vez el suspiro pudiera pasar por un suspiro de paciencia y no uno de amor, como era lo que sentía.

La chica se dirigió a la puerta incapaz de predecir a Syaoran. Ella, su novia, una de las chicas que más lo deberían conocer, no sabía qué pasaba por la cabeza de él, no tenía ni idea qué sentía, qué pensaba, qué había sido tan fuerte para que él quisiera quitarse la vida; era una cruda realidad… Siempre a su lado y no lo conocía lo suficiente, y lo peor del caso es que al parecer no iba a haber una segunda oportunidad, ya que él no estaba dispuesto dársela, a volver a empezar.

— ¿Por qué atentaste contra ti Syaoran? —Preguntó Sakura, esperando que él respondiera, ya que la primera vez que lo había hecho, él no lo hizo, pero la mirada y los labios apretados de Syaoran le dijeron que no estaba dispuesto a contarle nada… Por eso cambio el rumbo de la pregunta — ¿De verdad ya no me amas?

El corazón de ambos latió con fuerza en el momento en que ella planteó esa pregunta. Syaoran quería gritarle que la amaba, que quería estar con ella, que quería abrazarla, besarla y hacerlo a cada minuto, pero eso sólo les traería más problemas, ya que tarde o temprano ella terminaría cansándose de él.

Por su parte Sakura sentía que la respuesta podía ser positiva, rogaba que él le dijera que sí la amaba, que la quería…

—No… Ya… No te amo —Sakura dejó que dos lágrimas salieran de la nada de sus ojos.

Sabía que lo incomodaba pero no era posible hacer más, tal vez al final, de verdad Syaoran había dejado de amarla; esa revelación dolía demasiado, tanto que quiso hacer lo mismo que hizo él la noche pasada, pero eliminó ese pensamiento de su cabeza, eso era estúpido, ya que ni en un millón de años atentaría contra su vida.

—Ya veo… —Aparentó fuerza, cuando por dentro se estaba desmoronando —Este… Voy a buscar a Touya —Comentó al final obedeciendo.

Syaoran se quedó en el cuarto solo, con sus pensamientos desbordando… Vaya que había sido difícil decir esas palabras ahora que no estaba borracho, de verdad que la amaba y mucho y… ¿Acaso no decía que el amor lo vence todo? Bueno, le gustaría pensar así, pero lastimosamente esa estúpida frase era mentira, ya que su vida no era una película o una novela de esas que dan a las tres de la tarde, o un libro, y esas frases sólo se cumplían el los libros.

No tardaron muchos segundos para que Touya entrara a la habitación, mirándolo como si quisiera coger la primera almohada y ahogarlo, era comprensible ya que Sakura había salido con los ojos lagrimosos por la tamaña mentira que él había dado, simplemente la amaba.

— ¿Qué quieres? Si es por la cuenta, ya todo esta cancelado, no te preocupes —Touya pensó que ése era el problema, aunque luego pensó que podía ser algo nuevo —Y si es por saber cuando te darán de alta… Creo que en un par de días, es una suerte que no hubieras perdido tanta sangre.

Syaoran apretó la mandíbula, molesto ante esa mención, es decir, sí, se había querido liquidar, pero no quería que eso fuera recordado en los próximos mil años, bueno, tal vez ése era un nuevo y gran motivo para…

—Necesito que me hagas un favor.

—No te voy a quitar la vida, si es eso lo que quieres —El humor negro de Touya ciertamente no era lo que quería oír Syaoran en ese momento, de por sí estaba muy cansado como para escuchar esos comentarios.

—No, estoy seguro que no lo haría de todas maneras, es otra cosa… Quiero que… Bueno, tienes fuentes en Tomoeda… Algunas buenas —Touya sabía eso —Necesito que me ayudes a vender el BMW —Tal comentario le cayó como un balde de agua fría a Touya, ¿por qué? —No tengo tiempo y ponerlo en los avisos tardaría demasiado… Yo… Me voy de Tomoeda.

Ambas miradas se encontraron, había aún muchos cabos sueltos para el hermano de Sakura, el más importante era el intento de suicidio de Syaoran, pero era algo de lo que no iba a hablar, era seguro, y ahora tenía pensado vender su carro e irse de Tomoeda, vaya, no esperaba eso, y lo peor, se iba sin Sakura era evidente. Según Syaoran: Todo había terminado y eso no la incluía a ella en sus planes de marcharse, cosa desalentadora, ya que al no estar él, ella de seguro quedaría devastada, más de lo que ya estaba. Syaoran Li era detestable, por haber enamorado a Sakura y dejarla tirada, como pretendía hacer, y más cuando se veía en la cara del profesor que aún la quería… ¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿Por qué no empezaba a confiar en un cien por ciento en las personas cercanas?

— ¿Es definitivo? —Syaoran asintió — ¿Sakura lo sabe? —Esta vez negó —No seré yo quien se lo diga…

Ambos sabían quien debía hacerlo.

—Hablare con ella cuando me mejore —Se miró las muñecas —Sí… Lo haré.

— ¿Le dirás por qué la dejas? ¿Le dirás por qué hiciste lo que hiciste? —Preguntó Touya.

—No, no es necesario… —Dijo Syaoran dando por terminada la conversación.

¿Por qué todas las preguntas llevaban a "por qué te quisiste matar"? Bien, la respuesta era simple, es decir, sólo tendría que responder "porque prefiero estar muerto, a estar enfermo y solo en este maldito mundo", aunque esa frase le cayó como un baldazo de agua fría, ¿acaso ya no estaba enfermo y solo? Sí, lo estaba.

_Pero esta vez tú le diste las riendas a tu vida y no te arriesgaste a ser abandonado, tú infringiste tu sufrimiento y no te lo infringieron a ti, así todo es más seguro._

Esta vez su cabeza tenía razón, ya era hora de que le hubiera atinado a una.

—Bien… Como quieras, empezaré a hacer trámites y me encargaré de que ella no sepa nada hasta que le digas… Otra cosa… Si vuelves a hacer sufrir a Sakura, no me importará que pases otra temporada aquí en el hospital, ¿entendiste?

—Claramente… —Dijo viendo cómo Touya cerraba la puerta un poco duro… Eso que era un hospital.

**oOoOoOoOooO**

_Se busca perro Jack Rusell, parecido al perro de la película "La Máscara", pequeño, muy bonito… Gran recompensa en caso de hallarlo._

_Informes al: 5553236_

_Comuníquese con Sakura Kinomoto, el perro se llama Bocado._

La chica caminó una cuadra más y pegó un nuevo cartel, casi todo Tomoeda tenía una foto de Bocado con esas palabras anteriores. Cada poste, cada pared, cada casa, también le había dado a muchas personas para que la vieran y de pronto supieran algo del perro; no podía perder tiempo, ya había pasado tanto, tampoco le importaba que todo su dinero se fuera en esa cantidad de papel, fotocopias y lo necesario para poder saber algo de Bocado, pero al parecer nadie sabía nada.

Sakura pegó la última copia que tenía en un poste cercano y se devolvió por donde venía, suspiró resignada, al parecer las personas de Tomoeda no iban a ayudar mucho, ya que en algunos de los afiches que había pegado, ya algunas personas habían colocado: "_El nombre del perro es horrible", "pregúntele a la máscara dónde está" _o lo peor_, "échele tierra"._

La verdad comenzaba a apenarse un poco, pero tenía que hacerlo, aunque el comentario de que se parecía al perro de la máscara debió omitirlo, pero ya no importaba, quería buscar al perro, eso ayudaría a Syaoran que todavía estaba en el hospital.

Seguro la estaba pasando mal, a pesar de haber sido él el causante de todo eso, y es que ella aún no entendía el porqué del intento de suicidio, y el pensar en eso la lastimaba… El saber que no había hecho nada para evitar lo que sucedió, saber que tal vez la pérdida de Bocado lo impulsó a eso, así él dijera que no, el saber que ahora no eran novios, que ahora él la calificaba como amiga o hermanita, pero sabía que mentía.

Syaoran mentía… Esperaba que lo hiciera, pero cada vez los días pasaban más y más, y entre más tiempo pasaba, menos posibilidades tenía para estar juntos, como quería estar con él, la idea de pensar una vida sin él… Decidió no pensar más en eso, no estaba bien, nada bien, y más sabiendo que terminaría llorando si seguía así, pero tenía que tomar una decisión con respecto a él, no podía pasársela como un alma en pena cada vez que se imaginaba lo que perdía sin estar a su lado, además que ya había llegado a su casa y no quería que Touya la viera mal, a pesar que su hermano sabía por lo que pasaba.

¿A quién quería engañar? Incluso un ciego se daría cuenta que sufría, que lloraba en su cuarto cada noche que pensaba en no estar a su lado, que no podía estar tranquila sin saber algo de él, que quería saber de él, que de ser por ella lo visitaría al hospital, pero se estaba haciendo daño, tal vez a él también, y no quería hacerlo.

Solo quería escuchar un "te amo" de la boca de Syaoran, un "te quiero", o "un siéntate a mi lado", pero de eso ya nada, nada de nada.

Sakura se limpió una traicionera lágrima que salió de sus ojos y entró a su casa, todo estaba en silencio, los recuerdos la azotaron… ¿Cuántas veces había cruzado esa puerta para ver a Syaoran esperando para darle una clase y enamorarse cada segundo de él? Porque eso consiguió él, enamorarla locamente, luego todo fue mejor en el instante en que hicieron el amor, ése fue el último detalle para amarlo aún más, claro, si era eso posible.

Syaoran era su dueño y ella pensó ser la dueña de él hasta días atrás, pero se equivocó, no lo era.

De repente escuchó a su hermano hablando por teléfono, al parecer con un cliente o algo parecido acerca de un carro, no comprendió muy bien de qué se trataba, pero cuando él la vio se puso un poco nervioso, ya que lo último que quería era que Sakura se enterara por él lo que pensaba hacer Syaoran.

—Esta bien… Hablaremos después —Sakura no notó el nerviosismo de su hermano, tenía muchas más cosas en la cabeza.

Touya la miró y negó con la cabeza. Había salido desde temprano a pegar carteles por toda la ciudad de: "S_e busca perro", _pero las posibilidades de encontrarlo eran escasas y conforme pasara el tiempo, se haría más y más remoto hallarlo, y lo peor de todo es que la mirada de tristeza de ella era más grande y seguro se pondría peor cuando Syaoran le dijera que se iba a ir y todavía no entendía por qué… Quitarse la vida era algo serio, o mejor dicho, intentar quitársela.

— ¿Sabes algo de Syaoran? —Touya frunció el ceño ante la pregunta de su hermana, aún lo amaba, y lo peor es que a esas alturas no se esforzaba mucho por negarlo.

—Le darán de alta en tres días —Sakura asintió — ¿No crees que sería mejor sacarlo de tu vida Sakura? Syaoran es… Un poco complicado —La chica bajó su mirada y apretó los ojos con fuerza.

Claro que lo había pensado, pero una cosa era pensarlo y otra muy distinta hacerlo.

—Touya… Yo… Lo quiero —Sakura se acercó a pasos pequeños y comenzó a llorar contra el pecho de su hermano, que la recibió acariciándole un poco la cabeza, jamás la había visto así y le dolía demasiado.

—Syaoran es un imbécil… Lamento el día en que le dije que te diera clases —Protestó Touya.

—Yo no… —Dijo Sakura, mientras se separaba para secarse las lágrimas.

Segundos después el sonido del teléfono resonó por la casa en silencio, ambos se extrañaron, pero finalmente fue Touya quien contestó, Sakura lo miró.

—Es para ti —dijo Touya pasándole el teléfono a Sakura.

La chica se extrañó… ¿Quién podía ser?

— ¿Diga?

—Tiene el dinero… Tengo al tal Bocado, espero que la recompensa sea realmente buena.

Sakura acercó una agenda donde anotó dónde se encontrarían. Era un milagro, un divino milagro, al parecer Bocado había aparecido y eso de seguro traería una buena noticia para Syaoran, además salía del hospital en unos días, sería muy bueno recibirlo con su perro, a pesar de que él dijera que lo de ellos dos era una amistad… Un sentimiento bastante agridulce, pero era con lo único que se podía conformar.

La chica colgó el teléfono y le sonrío a Touya, pero sin perder un segundo, subió a su habitación y comenzó a rebuscar en el fondo de su armario, donde finalmente sacó una alcancía con forma de marrano, le hubiera gustado utilizar la de pingüino, pero como una vez le dijo Touya, a ésa no le había hecho hueco, por eso tenía la de marrano.

Llevaba ahorrando desde hacía años… ¿Para qué? Bueno, tal vez para una emergencia y ésa era una, una muy grande, se había abstenido de tomar ese dinero, de tocarlo siempre, pero ahora era esencial, adema si ese chico tenía a Bocado merecía la pena darle sus ahorros de toda la vida.

La chica tomó su cerdito, y buscando algo a la mano para golpearlo, comenzó a mirar a todas las direcciones, finalmente, tomó un zapato de tacón, con el cual seguro su marrano quedaría abierto, contó con que tuviera buen dinero, ya que la alcancía pesaba, lo que le decía que de seguro tenía buen dinero, aunque también se dijo que había sido un error guardar sólo monedas, ya que tendría que cambiarlas, no iba a llegar al rescate de Bocado con una bolsa de moneditas, como si fuera un niño cargando canicas. Suspiró antes de darle el taconazo a la alcancía, lo cual no fue suficiente, así que le dio uno más duro haciendo que los restos quedaran regados en su cama, al igual que un centenar de monedas de muchos valores… Se sintió orgullosa, ya que de seguro era suficiente, además que no había fijado una cuota por el rescate, bueno, era lo que ella tenía, esperaba que la persona aceptara eso.

Sakura apartó los pedazos y comenzó a recolectar las monedas y así mismo a contar, pero luego cayó en cuenta que le había dicho en tres días, ¿por qué? Tal vez le iban a engañar y lo peor, en tres días salía Syaoran.

Si a Sakura le entregaban el perro, tal vez no tenía tiempo para dárselo a Syaoran en una buena condición, dado el caso de que estuviera mal.

—Voy por ti Bocado, y por ti también, Syaoran —Dijo sonriendo tristemente, ambas opciones podían ser descartadas, tal vez la llamada había sido una broma y tal vez Syaoran no volvería con ella, cada opción tenía un cincuenta por ciento, y la verdad, quería obtener el cien por ciento.

**oOoOoOoOooO**

Syaoran terminaba de alistarse, se decía a sí mismo con ganas, que por fin podría salir de ese maldito hospital, aunque éstas se iban en el instante en que recordaba por qué estaba ahí, y lo peor es que en sus muñecas venía una buena muestra de su culpa, era como algo para recordar qué había hecho y que tendría eso por mucho, mucho tiempo, si es que no lo tenía para toda la vida.

No quiso pensar más en eso, era mejor pensar en… ¿El futuro? Bien, su futuro no era el mejor y menos en su condición, pero al parecer todo iba bien con la venta de su carro, estaba decidido, se iría, la dejaría y sufrirían. Ya no sabía ni lo que quería. La idea de dejarla era un martirio tan grande, el amor era muy complicado, ciertamente no era sólo decir "te amo" en una noche de pasión, o dar regalos cada fecha importante, era mucho más que eso, y por el amor que le tenía le haría sufrir… ¿Confuso? Sí, bastante, pero era lo correcto, conociéndola, no la iba a atar, jamás.

Para evitar seguir pensando, se ajustó la chaqueta de la sudadera que Touya le había llevado sabiendo que saldría; una parte masoquista de él quería verla entrar por la puerta, tal vez para insultarlo, para alentarlo, pero era posible que no sucediera nada, y entre más rápido se hiciera a la idea que la había perdido, todo sería mejor, aunque no quería que ella terminara en las manos de un Ronald o algo así después de que él la dejara.

Quería que Sakura se volviera a enamorar y lo hiciera de alguien que realmente fuera un hombre, no como él venía demostrando en los últimos días.

Syaoran terminó de vestirse y bajó las mangas de la chaqueta lo más posible, no quería ver malos recuerdos, y más cuando escuchó unos golpecitos en la puerta de su habitación. Suponiendo que era Touya, ordenó que pudiera entrar, y así lo hizo la persona que estaba detrás de la puerta.

No era Touya.

—En mis tiempos se saludaba, señor Li —Syaoran frunció el ceño al reconocer aquella enfermera, la que unos días atrás le había dado la mala noticia, ¿qué quería?

—La verdad no me interesa saber de sus tiempos —Dijo expresando molestia — ¿A qué vino? ¿A decir que me quedan dos días de vida? —La enfermera sonrío con superioridad, cosa que no le gustó mucho al profesor, no cuando esa sonrisa por lo general era de él.

— ¿Eso sería malo para usted? ¿Tiene más prisa? —Miró las muñecas tapadas de él, lo que le dio a entender a Syaoran que lo sabía — ¿Podrá aguantar?

Syaoran frunció el ceño, tratar de quitarse la vida había resultado más complicado de lo que quisiera admitir, es decir, desde que había entrado y había demostrado mejoría, no sólo doctores habían ido haberlo, sino también psicólogas y algunas personas indicando si estaba bien, si tenía problemas o cosas así por el estilo, pero era claro que no lo volvería a intentar, no estaba loco, aquello sólo había sido un momento de desesperación que no se iba a repetir.

— ¿A qué viene? —Preguntó de nuevo Syaoran.

La enfermera lo vio y negó con la cabeza, la desesperación en ese profesor era evidente, alguien que recurría a esas cosas por su desesperación, era alguien triste, y eso lo veía en los ojos de él, pero por lo general las personas que trataban de quitarse la vida eran realmente infelices y lo que conocía de Li, que era solamente de vista, no le pareció así.

Sí, estaba enfermo, pero tenía cura, cosa que él no se dejó decir la vez que se vieron, además tenía una novia que lo quería un montón, se notaba, la había visto la primera vez que fueron al hospital, cuando él se hizo los exámenes.

—Bueno señor Li… Como veo que tiene prisa, iré al grano… —Sacó lo que al parecer era una lista —Sabemos que usted está enfermo… Pero su cabeza dura no le dio tiempo la última vez que nos vimos para darle unas indicaciones…

— ¿Indicaciones? ¿Qué indicaciones? —Preguntó nervioso.

—Bueno señor Li… Su enfermedad no es mortal, así que si las sigue, vivirá por mucho tiempo —Syaoran notó el tono de la mujer, ¿ella se estaba burlando? —Bueno… Primero, hay unas pastillas, bastante fuertes, seguramente le darán mareos, por eso es recomendable que se las tome con leche o abundante agua, también hay algunos remedios herbales, no todo son químicos, también hay unas terapias que debe seguir, todo está en la lista, ¿recuerda que le dije que sería bien que se alejara de el estrés japonés?

—Sí…

—Téngalo bastante en cuenta, seguro eso también influye… Dejará de tomar, dejará de fumar y evitará al máximo los sitios donde las personas lo hagan, ser un fumador pasivo es peor que el que fuma… También hay una dieta rigurosa… Algo me dice que no se alimenta bien —Syaoran frunció el ceño, detestaba que lo juzgaran —Adiós a las grasas —Continuó la enfermera —Adiós a las harinas.

— ¿Qué pretende que coma sólo lechuga? —Preguntó molesto —No soy una maldita cabra.

—Lo sé —Respondió la enfermera —Las cabras son respetuosas.

Syaoran quería salir corriendo ya mismo de esa habitación, la verdad no acataba muy bien las órdenes que se le daban, su actitud tal vez era la de un chiquillo malcriado, pero se sentía así últimamente.

—Como sea señor Li —Continuó la enfermera —Su estado en este momento es de debilidad, bastante debilidad, y no es solamente por lo que hizo —Le miró de nuevo las muñecas —Se trata de su condición, es posible que los dolores próximos de cabeza sean… Perdóneme la expresión poco médica, pero… Pueden ser un verdadero infierno —Syaoran frunció el ceño —No trato de asustarlo… Sólo quiero decir que por más droga que tome, los dolores continuarán por algunos días, puede que sean meses, pero eso le ayudará señor Li.

—Detesto las drogas y no confío mucho en los remedios de hippies.

—Pero esos remedios de hippies, como usted les llama, evitarán que se intente cortar las venas nuevamente, señor Li —La enfermera lo miró seria, Syaoran se extrañó un poco, por primera vez desde que había conocido a la enfermera, le vio una mirada profesional, seria —Los dolores serán duros y nada fáciles, eso ayudará, las indicaciones están aquí —Le mostró la hoja donde estaban y se la pasó —Lo ayudarán, y si no quiere dejar a su noviecita triste y llorando, será mejor que se las tome.

Syaoran miró a la enfermera… ¿Qué noviecita? Ya no tenía ni siquiera una novia feliz, lo cual lo hacía pensar en lo tonto que era, pero las cosas eran mucho mejores así, y más sabiendo lo que se venía. Las cosas estaban complicadas y al parecer se iban a poner peores. Sí, lo mejor era irse, eso era otro punto, adiós Tomoeda y adiós Sakura, si iba a sufrir de embestidas causadas por dolores de cabezas, tal vez, sólo tal vez, era mejor sufrirlas solo, sin ella.

— ¿Es todo?

—Viva la vida señor Li, tiene una nada más, no cometa algo de lo que luego se pueda arrepentir…

Dicho esto, la enfermera salió de la habitación dejando a Syaoran con la boca abierta. ¿Qué había sido eso? Como fuera, tampoco quiso prestar más atención, tenía cosas que hacer… Al parecer Touya ya había conseguido un comprador para el carro y la casa se vendería después y le harían llegar el dinero… Perfecto.

Aunque él sabía que nada estaba perfecto, hacerla sufrir a ella estaba mal, pero él estaba sufriendo igual… ¿Sakura lo odiaría? Seguramente no, lo que lo ponía más a pensar, ella no odiaría nunca a nadie, y tal vez se despediría con una sonrisa rota, mientras por dentro seguramente lloraba.

¿No había otra opción? Había intentado quitarse la vida y eso había sido un disparate… ¿No había nada más que pudiera hacer? ¿Cualquier cosa?

De repente una idea se le vino a la cabeza… Tal vez ella… Pero luego la descartó… Era poco probable que Sakura lo hiciera…

Con un suspiró salió de la habitación y segundos después del hospital, eran las cuatro de la tarde… Quería comer algo, la comida del hospital lo tenía cansado, pero tampoco quería comprar nada, era mejor ir a su casa y preparar, por eso metió sus manos al bolsillo, ya que estaba sintiendo frío. Calles más tarde, el clima empeoró, o tal vez era él, tampoco prestó atención, aunque algo en un poste sí lo hizo prestar atención fijamente.

_Se busca perro Jack Rusell, parecido al perro de la película "La Máscara", pequeño, muy bonito… Gran recompensa en caso de hallarlo._

_Informes al: 5553236_

_Comuníquese con Sakura Kinomoto, el perro se llama Bocado._

¿Cómo podía dejar a la mujer que amaba? ¿Cómo podía hacerla sufrir cuando Tomoeda estaba llena de anuncios que indicaban la pérdida de su perro, pero que indicaban que ella estaba moviendo cielo y tierra para encontrarlo? Tal vez se necesitaba tener mucho valor o ser realmente un estúpido… Casi todos los postes tenían un cartel, cada pared vacía igual.

No podía culparla por la pérdida del perro, igual, seguramente se habría quedado solo cuando él intentara matarse. Syaoran negó con la cabeza, no era el momento para pensar en eso…

Pero le gustaría poder darle una solución feliz a su vida.

**oOoOoOoOooO**

¿Cuántas personas como ella habían en este mundo? Posiblemente sólo una, y es que todavía no creía que le hubieran robado parte de su dinero… Desconfiar de la gente no era parte de su naturaleza, pero debía hacerlo al verles las caras y al no prestar atención al engaño.

Los había estado esperando a las cuatro de la tarde y efectivamente llegaron. Ella esperó que solamente se apersonara uno, pero había tres chicos, todos desconocidos, cosa que la intranquilizó un poco, pero su mala energía había durado hasta que vio una caja y que en ésta se movía algo… Ciertamente no había esperado que ese algo fuera un gato.

Sí, les dijo a los chicos que ella les daría la mitad, y la otra mitad cuando viera qué había en la caja… Esperando que ese algo fuera Bocado, los chicos accedieron y tomaron la mitad del dinero, acercando así la caja; era obvio el engaño, las risitas de ellos, las miradas nerviosas y que fueran tres, pues cuando se dio cuenta del fraude, ellos ya habían salido corriendo y no supo a quién perseguir, al final se había quedado sin nada.

¿Acaso el destino se estaba empeñando en que su vida se derrumbara?

Eso era tan cruel, ella no había hecho nada, simplemente era despistada y amaba a alguien que no entendía muy bien, y eso que creyó que de verdad lo hacía.

Había pasado mucho desde la desaparición de Bocado, posiblemente ya otra familia lo tenía, o el perro estaba por allí en la calle, o de tanto correr ya había llegado a Tokio. Quería pensar en todo menos en que le hubiera sucedido algo, no era justo, un perro no tenía la culpa de que ella fuera así de tonta.

A esas alturas el reloj marcaba las cinco y media, seguramente Syaoran ya estaría en su casa, pensando en lo tonto que había sido, porque realmente había sido tonto, era claro que no se había tratado de matar por la perdida de Bocado, había algo más profundo, algo que ella quisiera saber, porque de verdad y a pesar de lo que él dijera, aún lo quería, lo amaba y no podía sentir menos, y tenía un poco de credibilidad en que él aún sentía algo… a pesar de todo lo que comentara.

Un suspiró salió de su boca un poco reseca por el frío que azotaba Tomoeda.

Algo le había pasado a Syaoran y era su deber como "ex novia" averiguarlo. El amor estaba y ella haría lo que fuera por él, pero dolía y mucho, sólo había una carta por jugarse, una que tal vez no funcionara o que él rechazara, una que sólo dos enamorados podrían jugarse.

Todo o nada… No quería más de él.

Un nuevo suspiro… Las calles estaban solas, seguramente las personas estaban tomando chocolate caliente en sus casas y no exponiéndose a que les diera una pulmonía a causa del frío, seguramente estaban acurrucados con sus seres queridos, no pensando qué iba a hacer para reconquistar a la persona que amaba… Seguramente eran felices y no una desdicha humana.

¿Era tan malo amarlo?

Si tan sólo de los labios de él, hubiera salido un "te amo" de nuevo, o un "te quiero"… Pero esas palabras habían sido cerradas de la boca de Syaoran, era como si… ¿Tal vez de verdad ya no la amaba? ¿Tal vez había otra? No, eso último era una tontería, no habría otra.

Tal vez Kyo tenía algo que ver… ¿Pero qué podía hacer?

Solamente quería una pista que le dijera que había que seguir intentando… Sólo una pista.

Bien… Era hora de jugarse su última carta… Amar y ser correspondida, o amar y perder a un hombre que no la amaba.

**oOoOoOoOooO**

La comida muchas veces podía oler bien, pero en muchas ocasiones podía simplemente causar náuseas, fastidio, muchas cosas, y es que cuando Syaoran comenzó a cocinar, creyó que la lasagna sería una buena comida… Se equivocó. Desde que la había servido en un plato no la había probado, apenas le daba vueltas con su tenedor.

Su casa estaba más sola que de costumbre, se oía el tic y el tac del reloj, se oían los ladridos de los perros afuera… Perros… El pensamiento lo llevó a pensar en Bocado, tal vez él también debería ayudar a buscarlo, pero luego de pensar en Bocado, el pensamiento de ella lo invadió.

Sakura Kinomoto…. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Seguiría poniendo carteles? ¿Estaría golpeando puerta a puerta como quien vende aspiradoras para hallarlo? ¿Sería capaz de comprarse un parlante para gritar que buscaba un perro? Seguro que sí y eso lo ponía a pensar más, pensar cuánto la quería.

Pero ya todo estaba definido. Sobre la mesa estaban las indicaciones de la enfermera, el carro se vendería en unos días, y después, adiós, hasta la vista, o mejor dicho, hasta nunca, porque no se atrevería a mostrar la cara de nuevo en Tomoeda, ya que de seguro Touya dejaría de hablarle o la amistad perdería buenas bases, Fujitaka estaría decepcionado y Sakura… Sakura debía ser quien más lo odiaría, pero estaba seguro que ella no haría eso, bueno, casi seguro.

Syaoran decidió que no iba a probar la comida así que la dejó a un lado, no estaba de ánimo ni siquiera para probar bocado; curiosamente la comida también lo llevaba a pensar en su perro y por ende en Sakura, era una maldita cadena y se lamentó por no haber llamado a su perro… Estrellita o Ruffo, tal vez Ayudante de Santa, no, otro nombre sería otro perro.

Syaoran suspiró… ¿En qué rayos pensaba? Tenía que comenzar a pensar en un futuro, posiblemente uno doloroso, uno sin ella, sin la chica que amaba, pero un futuro al fin y al cabo, ya que no podía… ¿O sí podía? No, no podía…

Los golpes de la puerta hicieron que se levantara de la silla del comedor, faltaba poco para las siete y no sabía quién podría ser, _tal vez otro montón de buenas noticias,_ pensó con sarcasmo, sabiendo que peor no le podía ir… En fin, no tenía nada más interesante que hacer, necesitaba entretenerse antes de que comenzara a pensar en… ¡Por Dios! Ayudante de Santa, de verdad estaba desesperado.

De nuevo se oyeron golpes, sólo que esta vez cuando él estaba a punto de abrir, por eso no tardó mucho en hacerlo cuando pasaron estos.

¡¡¡Sorpresa!!!

Aún no creía lo que veía, había sido sorprendente verla allí, frente a él, y lo que más sorprendente le pareció sin ninguna duda, fue ver lo hermosa que estaba, no es que nunca estuviera linda para él, pero tal vez era el distanciamiento que habían tenido o el saber que no se volverían a ver ni a hablar.

O tal vez eso fue lo que pensó hasta ese momento.

El corazón de Syaoran latió mucho más rápido en el instante en que la vio a los ojos y fue evidente para él que la chica había estado llorando, sus hermosos ojos verdes tenían unos evidentes toques rojos, además estaban levemente hinchados, cosa que a él lo ponía más triste, siendo culpa de él que ella se encontrara así.

Estando así… Con ganas de querer besarla, con ganas de consolarla, con ganas de acariciarla, con ganas de abrazarla, pero lastimosamente eso ya estaba prohibido para él, ya que la había lastimado y tal vez seguiría haciéndolo por lo menos un rato más, ya que aprovechando la imprevista visita de ella le diría que se iba a marchar, que la dejaría, que huiría de Tomoeda.

El huir no era del todo un pensamiento desquiciado, es decir, a quién no le gusta huir en cierto momento de su vida, a quien no le gusta eso de sentirse aventurero, a quien no le gusta eso de aventurarse con sólo una pequeña maleta al hombro, todos, absolutamente todos en algún momento de la vida sentimos esto… Lo único malo era que en ese momento, si él huía, no la volvería a ver… Huiría de ella, escaparía de ella, no la volvería a ver ni a escuchar.

_No volver a escuchar su voz…_

El pensamiento lo estremeció, sin embargo, cuando ella hablo el mundo tembló a sus pies.

—Hola Syaoran… —Ciertamente extrañaba la voz de Sakura, un simple saludó lo puso a soñar despierto, porque el hecho de que el piso estuviera temblando de esa manera no podía ser otra cosa más que un sueño… Aunque… En Japón temblaba mucho… Quizás estaban viviendo un temblor en ese momento… Y si estaba temblando, lo mejor sería protegerse de los objetos que caen… Protegerla.

Dios… Cómo le gustaría tenerla en sus brazos de nuevo.

Sakura creyó que no iba a poder saludar, lo pensó por mucho tiempo, pero gracias a su fuerza lo había hecho, jamás pensó que estar cerca de él iba a tener un efecto tan recio y es que él seguía teniendo porte, teniendo esa vibra que hacía que sus piernas se convirtieran en gelatina, eso que sólo él tenía, que la mantenía anclada a él… Sería imposible dejar de amarlo.

— ¿Ocurre algo Sakura? —Preguntó aparentando frialdad en sus palabras, pero era evidente por su tono que estaba mintiendo.

Tal vez ella también lo…

Los pensamientos de Syaoran fueron interrumpidos cuando, sin previo aviso, Sakura comenzó a besarlo desenfrenada, loca y apasionadamente, y se recriminó un poco por corresponderle… ¿Cómo diablos podía hacer eso? ¿Ésa era la clase de desdichado que era? ¿Acaso era de la clase ruin? El hecho es que no pudo pensar al sentir la lengua de ella jugando y luchando al mismo tiempo con la de él.

¿Acaso un beso de tal humedad era adecuado en ese momento? ¿No sería mejor algo un poco más… Solemne?

Sin embargo, Sakura no pensaba mucho, se había acostumbrado demasiado a él, lo único que quería era sentirlo, si bien se había metido en la cabeza que ya todo había acabado, su cuerpo no estaba de acuerdo y eso dolía, tanto como las palabras dichas por Syaoran en alguna ocasión, aquella donde él argumentaba que ya no la amaba, pero si no lo hacía… ¿Por qué sentía esa calidez en el beso?

Las manos de ambos se ocuparon en acercar a la persona que más querían, Sakura jugaba con los cabellos de la nuca de Syaoran, mientras él acariciaba la espalda delicada de Sakura, dándole a entender a ella que, fuera lo que fuera… Aún había algo.

Ambos se separaron unos segundos, suficientes para que Sakura susurrara:

—Una última vez —El profesor no entendió lo que ella quería decir con esas palabras, pero comenzaron a ser captadas en el instante en que Sakura empujando y besando, comenzó a entrar con él a la casa.

¿Una última vez? ¿Acaso con eso ella quería decir que tuvieran sexo una vez más? No, error, ellos no tendrían sexo, ellos harían el amor, como la primera vez, como cuando se besaban, como siempre que estaban juntos, sólo que esta vez él no tenía mucho que ofrecerle, sólo eso, hacer el amor sin palabras de cariño, lo cual no lo dejaba muy bien que digamos, es así… No podía, no debía.

—Sakura yo… —Fue lo único que pudo decir Syaoran cuando tomaron otro leve respiro, pero solamente fue ese segundo de respiro lo que necesitaron para comenzar de nuevo a besarse.

¿Por que la besaba si no era amor? Era una parte de él que siempre había conocido, la parte que le decía que Syaoran no besaba a nadie si por esa persona no sentía nada, y a ella la besaba con pasión, y si no se equivocaba, con amor.

No quería estar equivocada, por todos los santos, moriría si estaba equivocada.

La puerta terminó cerrada gracias al empujón que le dio Sakura con uno de sus pies.

La chica no sabía a dónde se dirigían, ni hasta donde estaba dispuesto a dejarla llegar, sólo supo que a medida que caminaban, Syaoran terminó acostado en las escaleras, ella sobre él, sin separarse un segundo, sin separarse cuando él tambaleó amenazando con caerse, simplemente no querían separarse.

—Espera… ¿Qué haces Sakura? —Sakura no respondió, sólo comenzó a guiar sus manos a la cremallera de la chaqueta de Syaoran, descubriendo que debajo de ésta, sólo había una camiseta, una sola prenda que la separaba del pecho de él… Al final la cremallera fue bajada y Sakura no se resistió a meter las manos bajo la camiseta de él, mientras con su boca trazaba un camino de besitos por sus mejillas, para bajar a su cuello, y terminar jugando un tiempo ahí, hasta que decidió que lo besaría nuevamente y así lo hizo. Al parecer él trataba de resistirse, lo notaba, pero también notaba que le gustaba.

Solamente quería pensar en tenerlo en sus brazos, o que él la tuviera a ella; si bien las cosas ya no eran como antes, y si bien se estaba comportando como una loca al llegar así a la casa de Syaoran, era eso lo que necesitaba para creer que había esperanza, y si no la había, quería llevarse un buen recuerdo de él si nunca más se iban a volver a hablar.

Syaoran apretó a Sakura contra su pecho, era evidente lo que ella quería y sería el mentiroso más grande del mundo si decía que él no… ¿Para qué negar cuando era mucho más que evidente? Necesitaba tenerla en sus brazos, pero tal vez le estaba dando alas y no las tenían, ya los dos tenían los pies sobre la tierra, o bueno, al menos él.

No quería que ella creyera cosas que no eran.

—Syaoran… —Suspiró la chica recostándose esta vez en el pecho de él.

El profesor aspiró el aroma de la cabellera de Sakura y el olor a cerezo invadió sus fosas nasales, y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta lo mucho que la amaba, que la había amado con todo su ser mientras duraron de novios y que la seguiría amando por toda la vida de no encontrar una gemela de Sakura, y es que a veces amar tanto resultaba doloroso, por eso tenía que advertirle que se detuviera, de lo que quería o tenía pensado hacer.

—Puedo lastimarte…

Sakura analizó las palabras de él, ya estaba lastimada, sólo quería estar con él, con los riesgos que eso implicaba.

—No lo harás… —Mintió.

—Yo… Sakura, no soy el hombre que te amó alguna vez.

—Tal vez lo eres, tal vez no lo eres.

Sakura levantó la mirada notando la indecisión en el rostro de Syaoran, si bien había sido complicado la primera vez que durmieran juntos, una segunda vez era más complicado si se le sumaba el hecho de que según él ya no eran nada.

—Sakura… No…

—Sólo te pido esto, ahora y nada más Syaoran… Puede que no me ames y… —Su voz comenzó a quebrarse, pero sacando fuerza interna logró calmarse —No… Te interese… Pero yo… Aún siento algo por ti… Y… Quiero tener relaciones sexuales contigo.

Syaoran quiso gritarse y gritarle a la cara que si ellos dos se acostaban no tendrían sólo una simple relación de una noche, él le haría el amor, ella también, se amarían… Pero, ¿por qué no se sentía bien?

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque te amo Syaoran —Fue su seca respuesta antes de comenzar a besarlo de nuevo.

Syaoran se sentía peor que el estar enfermo, no podía darle nada, sólo una noche apasionada que seguro ella agradecería y que él no desaprovecharía, pero temía lastimarla de nuevo. Amar, era complicado y doloroso, y él no quería ser la peor experiencia para ella.

— ¿Qué dices? —Preguntó Sakura.

Los ojos de ella le decían que le iba a doler estar con él una sola noche, pero también le decían que sufriría si no intentaba quererla… ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil?

_Es sólo sexo._

No.

_Sí…_

No.

No… Definitivamente no era sexo y así su huida de Tomoeda se fuera a la mismísima mierda, iba demostrarle a Sakura Kinomoto cuánto la quería… Que era la persona más importante para él, iba a tratarla como ella quería ser tratada, iba a quererla una última vez, se había comportado rudamente, tal vez esperando que ella lo odiara, y de esa forma largarse más fácilmente, pero había fallado, ahora sólo quería tenerla en sus brazos… ¿Darle y darse la felicidad de nuevo? No, nunca habría felicidad completa.

—Levántate un poco Sakura —Su voz era ronca, ella no sabía qué podía esperar y menos qué pasaba por la cabeza de él, tal vez le diría que no, tal vez la sacaba a patadas, tal vez no estarían de nuevo juntos.

En fin, sólo obedeció y se levantó, seguro él no estaba muy cómodo acostado sobre las escaleras, ya que al instante en que ella estaba de pie, él también, sólo que la chaqueta de la sudadera quedó en el piso.

Syaoran la miraba… Cómo había extrañado esos ojos cafés sobre ella, se sentía pequeña, pero se sentía bien, dolida un poco, pero estaba con la persona a quien quería; lo que hiciera no estaría mal, tal vez sí dolería, pero no podría estar mal, nada estando con él sería malo.

Sakura lo vio suspirar y luego dar un paso adelante, hacía ella, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba sin respirar, no tenía ni idea cuánto más aguantaría, sólo supo que ahogó un gritó de desconcierto en el instante en que se vio levantada del piso y alzada por Syaoran, su cabeza daba justo en su pecho, oía los latidos locos de su corazón, seguramente como estaban los de ella, pero aún no sabia qué pensaba.

Tal vez quería sacarla… No, no lo haría, lo comprobó al verlo a los ojos… Resplandecían, tal vez no la amaba, pero resplandecían por algo… ¿Deseo? ¿La opción de acostarse con ella le resultaba tan atractiva? ¿Era sólo sexo? El hecho fue que no pudo pensar más, no cuando él comenzó a besarla aún siendo alzada y luego se dio cuenta que él comenzaba a caminar y no precisamente hacía debajo de las escaleras, se dirigía a arriba.

Tal vez sería la primera y la única vez que ellos hicieran el amor, error, tal vez la única vez que tuvieran sexo en la cama de Syaoran, ya que para ella, mientras que él no dijera que la quería, eso sólo era un acto carnal, algo de dar y recibir.

Pero no pensó más, ahora solamente podía sentir el movimiento debajo de ella, y la lengua de él explorándola de esa manera, era un beso cargado de muchas cosas, en ese momento todas desconocidas, pero se sentía un poco mejor.

Por su parte Syaoran aún no entendía cómo podía ser tan desgraciado de hacer eso, era complicado detenerse a esas alturas y más cuando vio la puerta de su habitación a través del pasillo, apenas abría los ojos para ver un poco el camino, pero se obligó a detenerse justo en la entrada de la puerta, se separó del beso también y la miró, era la última oportunidad de ella para retirarse, y dejarlo.

Ella también abrió los ojos y su respuesta fue pasar sus brazos por el cuello de Syaoran, descansando sus manos en su nuca, dándole a entender que quería que la llevara.

—Aún puedes… —Trató de decir, pero guardó silencio cuando la vio negar.

Cinco pequeños pasos fue lo que dio Syaoran para llegar al borde de la cama y dejarla como la carga preciada que era, pero ella no lo soltó del cuello tampoco en ese momento, no quería que él se arrepintiera y se negara; cuando creyó posible soltarlo, lo hizo, y su corazón se detuvo cuando lo vio levantarse un poco, aunque se tranquilizó cuando vio que se quitaba la camiseta, tal vez era su mente, pero era como si lo hiciera en cámara lenta y esa tortura la estaba matando.

Cómo deseaba volver a probarlo, pero lo haría.

Por eso, con la mirada, lo invitó a que se recostara sobre ella.

Syaoran la miró antes de hacerlo, estaba encantadoramente roja y su cabello se esparcía por la almohada, su respiración era agitada y sus labios mostraban los primeros síntomas de hinchazón, sus ojos estaban oscuros por el deseo y los rasgos rojos de sus orbes verdes habían desaparecido, para sólo dar paso al deseo…

—Ven… —Lentamente se acercó a ella y se bajó para besarla, esta vez sobre ella.

Sakura comenzó a acariciar la espalda de él, le gustaba la sensación de piel contra piel y más cuando lo sentía estremecerse con solo el toque de sus dedos.

Syaoran comenzó a acariciar las piernas largas de Sakura al sentir que ella no se quería quedar quieta… Ella sólo llevaba una falda y una camisa, por eso desnudarla no sería complicado, quería hacerlo deprisa, quería hacerla suya pronto, por eso comenzó a subir por su muslo, hasta el final de éste, Sakura ahogó un grito cuando Syaoran comenzó a acariciar el punto donde más sentía calor.

Nunca lo había hecho, pero no le desagradaba, eso no la tranquilizó mucho ya que sería la última vez que lo sintiera… Aunque no pudo pensar más, las manos de él ya se habían colado debajo de toda su ropa y la tocaba sin prenda en su camino, por eso rompió el beso y se agarró de su espalda para no caer de la nube en la que estaba.

Su cerebro ya no pensaba y sus únicas palabras se convertían en jadeos, él era implacable con sus caricias rítmicas…

Syaoran sonrió para sí a medida que ella se retorcía en su mano… ¿De verdad tenía pensado alejarse de ella? ¿De verdad podía vivir sin escucharla nunca más?

Pensar en eso hizo que se detuviera un segundo, y la chica pareció notarlo porque respirando agitadamente lo miró desde abajo, con su respiración un poco más calmada, ése fue el pie de Syaoran para sacar la mano de donde la tenía y ayudarla a comenzar a quitarse la falda, Sakura ciertamente ayudó, mientras en el transcurso Syaoran la despojaba de todo lo que tapaba el cuerpo de ella en la parte de abajo.

Sakura se sonrojó aún más, si eso era posible, y con sus manos se tapó la cara, sabiendo que él la veía, aunque ya lo hubiera hecho una vez con él, la timidez estaba, y se sentía expuesta ante él, por lo menos hasta que Syaoran retiró las manos que tapaban su cara y la miró sonriente.

—No te avergüences, ¿vale?

—Este… Vale —Dijo mientras bajaba sus manos hasta en pantalón de él, lo bueno de que fuera de sudadera era que sólo tenía que bajarlo y así lo hizo, no habían botones de por medio que la atontaran y que la pusieran nerviosa.

El pantalón y el resto de las prendas de Syaoran salieron volando en determinado momento por su habitación, mientras que Syaoran sí se tomó su tiempo para desabotonar la camisa de Sakura, _una nueva tortura, _pensaron ambos, Sakura mientras, sentía las manos de él subiendo botón por botón, acercándose cada vez más a sus senos, y él mientras sentía cómo los grados subían más y más a medida que subía por la hilera de botones, hasta encontrarse con un sujetador de color azul clarito.

La chica se levantó un poco para que la camisa saliera de debajo de ella, de nuevo la sensación de orgullo revuelto con pena la invadió; la mirada café de él era tan hermosa en ese momento que la desconcertaba… ¿De veras no la amaba? Quería ser amada, sentirse amada, si bien él no lo hacía, seguro la trataría bien.

Sakura sintió su última prenda comenzar a ser retirada, Syaoran sonrió… Eran hermosos, no sólo sus dos montículos, toda ella era hermoso, su cuerpo, su cara, sus piernas, sus pechos… Sakura al parecer se vio siendo observada, porque, carraspeó para que él hiciera otra cosa que mirarla tan detalladamente.

— ¿Crees que soy hermosa? —Syaoran recordó esa pregunta en alguna ocasión, sí, ella ya lo había dicho en alguna ocasión.

—No cambiaria este momento por nada ni por nadie —Respondió rápido, esperando para ver si ella decía otra cosa, ya que si no lo hacía, tenía unas enormes ganas de comenzar a jugar con ella un poco, acariciarla, aprenderse cada contorno de su amada, aunque no pudiera decírselo.

—Ni por… —Sakura guardó silencio a lo que iba decir. En las cabañas, la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, ella había dicho, _Ni por Bocado, _y él al final de un argumento le había dicho que la amaba.

Ahora no había ninguna de esas cosas por parte de él, por un lado, no estaba Bocado, y por el otro, según Syaoran, ya no la amaba.

—No sé —Dijo Syaoran al recordar, al parecer, lo mismo —Pero en este momento, averiguarlo no es mi prioridad, a pesar que me importe.

—Y… ¿Y yo… te importo?

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque tú a mí sí, Syaoran… —Sakura vio un brillo en los ojos de Syaoran al mencionar esas palabras, pero así como llegó se apagó… Se fue —Te quiero.

—Sakura…

—No digas nada Syaoran, no tienes que verte obligado a decir nada porque estamos en la misma cama desnudos, no tienes que decir nada porque estemos acariciándonos… —Su voz se quebró un poco, pero se obligó a no llorar —No tienes que decirlo porque yo lo digo… Y… No… Tienes… Que decirlo… Por lo que vamos a hacer… Así no lo dijeras, dejaría que me tomaras…

Syaoran no vio sólo los ojos de ella con brillo de lágrimas, también sentía sus ojos con ganas de romperse en llanto, de verdad sólo tenía que decirle lo que él sentía y la haría la chica más feliz del mundo con decir: _Te quiero, _y vería sonreír a su Sakura, quería gritar esas dos palabras, cómo quería.

Pero estaba prohibido, prohibido si quería alejarse de ella, pues al decirlas… Seguro la apegaría más.

—Tómame Syaoran… —Syaoran obedeció como si su vida dependiera de eso.

Si bien no se lo iba a decir, se lo iba a demostrar, además que al tenerla debajo de él, podía sentir el calor de Sakura mezclándose con el suyo y el martirio era grande, y era evidente, y aumentó cuando una tímida mano comenzó a acariciarlo a él como él había estado haciendo minutos atrás con ella.

Syaoran comenzó a jadear un poco contra la boca de ella a medida que Sakura comenzaba a acariciar de arriba abajo, y así sucesivamente, cada vez más rápido, pero igual de delicada, igual de amorosa, con miedo a lastimarlo cuando lo único que le estaba dando era placer, uno incluso agobiante.

— ¿Te gusta? —Dijo Sakura al verlo con el rostro tan perdido ante sus caricias… Sí, era evidente que le gustaba, por eso aumentó su ritmo, feliz de ver cómo el sudor comenzaba a bañarlos a los dos, la frente de él comenzaba a humedecerse, al igual que estaba ella, pero quería tenerlo así un rato más, además que Syaoran también la había acariciado, era justo que ella correspondiera —Entonces… ¿Qué dices, te gusta? —Comentó pícaramente aumentando el ritmo.

—Mmm… Un poco —Bromeó Syaoran, haciendo que ambos sonrieran.

Aunque la sonrisa no fue grande, más por el hecho de que ésa era la clase de relación que quería con ella, bromas en la cama mientras hacían el amor, hablar de cosas, contarse sus vidas, pero era algo que no iban a tener.

Aunque al parecer Sakura se tomó muy en serio el desafío, porque, a medida que su mano seguía torturándolo, sus labios comenzaron a bajar por su cuello, hasta llegar a la parte del pecho masculino, donde comenzó una tortura igual de fuerte… Un beso, un mordisco, una caricia, todo bastaba para que Syaoran respirara más y más agitado, por eso y antes de cometer una locura, él le detuvo la mano que lo acariciaba, Sakura pareció entender ya que la retiró sin objeción, aunque decidió concentrarse en el pecho de él un poco más.

El sabor de su pecho, mezclado con las gotas de sudor, era intoxicante placer.

Syaoran dejó que hiciera lo que ella quisiera un rato más, mientras él se embriagaba con el olor de la cabellera de ella.

Pero se dijo que ya estaba bien, él le iba a dar placer a ella, él era quien abandonaría, si alguien debía estar acariciando, no era Sakura, por eso obligó a que se miraran y luego de ver que los ojos verdes brillaban, bajó la vista a los hermosos pechos de ella, por lo menos para intimidarla un poco, y pareció funcionar, porque quiso esconderse en su pecho de nuevo, pero él no la dejó.

— ¿No estabas acariciando hace unos segundos tan osadamente? Ahora déjame hacerlo a mí un poco.

—No es lo mismo…

— ¿Ah no? —Dijo bajando la cara y besando la punta más oscura del pecho de ella, Sakura suspiró entrecortadamente, él se levantó de nuevo —A mí me parece… Que los resultados de nuestras caricias… Son los mismos —Bajó de nuevo, sólo que esta vez la torturó un poco más e incluyó sus dientes también —Tienen el mismo efecto… ¿No crees?

Y al bajar de nuevo, se quedó allí, disfrutando no sólo de la suavidad de su piel, sino también del sudor de ella, además que cada respiración, jadeo, y pequeño grito era música para los oídos de Syaoran, una música que podría acostumbrarse a oír por el resto de su vida.

_Prohibido escuchar eso para siempre._

De nuevo su mente atormentándolo, pero prefirió concentrase en su tarea, que era más interesante, además las uñas de Sakura clavándose en su espalda no lo dejaban pensar muy bien tampoco.

La mano de Syaoran ayudó con la tarea… Cada seno de Sakura era atendido, uno con su lengua y el otro con su mano, y se sentía bien, él podía jurarlo.

—Supongo que si te pregunto si te gusta… Dirás que un poco —Dijo Syaoran dejándola en paz después de un último beso en la mitad de sus dos montes.

—Diría que quiero que subas aquí y me des un beso.

—Creo que no me negaría.

—Pero es sólo sexo para ti… Tampoco importaría —Recordó Sakura, haciendo que el corazón de ambos se estremeciera, si no estuvieran ya tan emocionados, eso hubiera sido una mata-pasiones.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué querrías un beso mío?

—Porque yo quiero pensar que estoy haciéndote el amor.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Syaoran atacó con tal fuerza los labios de Sakura que creyó que la lastimaría aunque se sorprendió al verla responder con la misma intensidad que él, era increíble, pero no tenía que recordar que él era un imbécil que dejaba que sus más grandes miedos destrozaran un amor tal vez igual de grande.

Lentamente fue posicionándose entre las piernas de ella, tal vez era su imaginación, pero sintió que sonreía.

—Lo voy a hacer ahora…

—Soy tuya… —Y casi al terminar las palabras Syaoran entró en ella, sintiendo un estremecimiento por parte de la chica, en el instante en que lo recibió, era igual de bueno que la primera vez, igual de potente, igual de… Increíble.

Tal vez se sentirían mal cuando se separaran, tal vez ella lloraría, tal vez él lloraría, tal vez no se volverían a ver, o tal vez sí, sólo querían disfrutar del momento, después vendrían los inconvenientes, querían que el mundo desapareciera y solo quedaran ellos y el cuarto donde se amaban, donde Sakura clavaba las uñas en una espalda ancha y donde Syaoran mordía los labios de la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

Los ritmos de Syaoran fueron fácilmente igualados por Sakura, esta vez no había dolor de por medio, o no más que el del corazón, que tal vez eso era peor, pero a cambio, el placer era inaudito, sus cabezas no podían pensar claro y eso asustaba a Syaoran, tal vez se excedía y terminaba lastimándola.

—Más rápido Syaoran… —Al parecer ella no pensaba igual.

Por eso la complació.

Las caricias anteriores habían estimulado ambos cuerpos, por eso no tardaría mucho antes de que culminaran, él sabía que tenía que aguantar un poco, si bien iba a ser su última noche juntos, no quería ser un mediocre, por eso comenzó a estimularle el cuello con su lengua y en un arranque de locura mordió levemente, error, no quería que lo recordara, pero al parecer su cuerpo actúa por sí solo y se empeñaba en otra cosa.

Sakura sintió que explotaba, era mejor que la primera vez, se sentía única, se sentía amada, alguien que la trataba con tal dedicación en la cama, alguien que la mimaba, alguien que la acariciara y que paraba cuando sentía que la podía lastimar, era alguien que no podía ser ajeno al amor… Era un hombre que…

Pero no pudo pensar más, el clímax llegó a ella haciéndola gritar de excitación y lastimando a Syaoran por la fuerza con la que lo arañó, segundos después de envestidas y contoneos, Syaoran también llegó, terminando dentro de ella, haciendo que ambos gritaran de nuevo y se derrumbó sobre ella, siendo recibido con un montón de besos y caricias.

Besos y caricias de una enamorada.

— ¿Por qué nos hacemos esto Sakura? —Jadeó él.

—Yo sé porque lo hago… ¿Por qué lo haces tú? —Preguntó tristemente.

Syaoran no respondió, simplemente sintió que sus ojos pesaban más de lo natural y que al recostarse al lado de Sakura, ella comenzaba a acariciarle las muñecas, la muestra de su estupidez de días atrás, y luego con un par de besos lograba hacer que él se quedara dormido.

Tal vez la enfermedad comenzaba a pasar factura.

Sakura lo contempló un rato, era una suerte que sus manos no hubieran sido un inconveniente a la hora de hacer el amor, ahora sólo lo veía dormir, calmado e inconscientemente aferrándose a ella, como un niño se aferra al seno de su madre, así lo veía, lo curioso es que el sudor de su cuerpo aún no se secaba, pero no se podía quedar allí, era sólo sexo, entrar y salir, aunque tampoco quería dejarlo, estaba cálido y acogedor, y lo más importante de todo… Lo amaba.

Pero tal vez Syaoran se molestaba al despertar y verla allí.

Sakura suspiró, sólo iba a descansar los ojos un poco, luego se vestiría y se iría, lo dejaría solo… Como de seguro quería estar.

—Que descanses amor.

—Que descanses —Dijo al parecer entres sueños, Sakura sonrió antes de robarle un beso, luego otro y otro y otro y otro.

En ese momento todo sería felicidad si Bocado estuviera bien… No podía dejar de pensar en él.

Bocado…

**NOTAS: Hola**

**Realmente es mucho tiempo ¿no? Yo diría que si y estoy seguro que muchos de ustedes también lo notaron… jejeje, lo siento de verdad, si he estado bastante retrasado y digamos que… descuidar el estudio en este momento esta… complicado y creo que como estoy acabando le voy a meter toda a la universidad, pero eso solo son excusas… en fin.**

**Bueno ¿Qué queda por comentar? Que me agrada que me lleguen reviews, la verdad es un gran estimulante y ustedes me han estimulado mediante toda la historia ¿Qué quiero decir? Pues chiquillos y chiquillas… solo queda un capitulo mas ¿Cuánto? Uno mas ¿Por qué? No malentiendan, nada va a ser salido de la nada o cosas pegadas para dar un final rápido, todo esta fríamente calculado, eso sonó al chapulín ¿no? Jejejeje no contaban con mi astucia, no pero ya serio un capitulo para lo que sea, sabían que por lo general los hombres tienden a finales tristes en sus historias, las estadísticas así lo dicen. **

**Sin mucho que decir, escuché la voz de una sirena y está apunto de comerme, comprobé que esa parte de mitología es cierta ¿estas de acuerdo amorcito? Como sea, eres parte total de mi inspiración, quiero agradecerle también a Sheyla: no soy un genio, pero hago lo que puedo, la real genio eres tu, los detalles son algo que se pasan para alguien normal, tu te encargas de verlos ¿no? Haces que todo se vea bien e incluso defiendes el fic… ¿Qué mas le puedo pedir a la vida? **

**Espero que les hayan gustado las escenas de este capitulo y el lemon, es el segundo de la historia, la verdad nunca comparado con el primero, mas corto incluso, pero creo que con el ambiente como estaba no di para mas, además mi historia es clasificada T, espero no haber ofendido a nadie, espero no haber hecho llorar a nadie y espero que me dejen reviews, me faltan dos para 700, gracias de corazón.**

**Esperemos haber que pasa con Bocado y que pasa con los protagonistas, por cierto, la vida es valiosa, nunca hagan lo que hizo Syaoran, así todo salga mal.**

**No es mas, gracias y perdonan la tardanza y la falta de palabra ya que había dicho que solo serían quince días, esta vez no digo nada, aunque espérenlo igual, estoy seguro que ago me falta… Um… pero no sé que es, supongo que recomendar reviews y que la pasan rico con la historia, chao ya que me extendí con las notas, gracias de nuevo y hasta la próxima.**

**PD: como ven no soy asesino, o por lo menos hasta ahora **


	23. Always on your side

**Capitulo 23: ALWAYS ON YOUR SIDE **

No necesitaba abrir los ojos para saber que estaba a su lado, y mas aun, no necesitaba abrirlos para sentir como su mano la agarraba por sobre el vientre, entrando en contacto con su piel aun desnuda, la sensación la consolaba un poco, él la estaba abrazando como si fuera el oso de un niño de cuatro años.

El calor de su mano era reconfortante y mas aun los recuerdos de la buena noche que habían tenido.

Sakura se movió un poco acurrucándose y formando un ovillo en el pecho de Syaoran para que así, este la abrazara mejor, la sensación de su pecho y el vaivén de su estomago por la respiración se sentía muy bien para ella, mas que sus tibios suspiros contra su nuca. _Una mujer podría acostumbrarse a eso, _pensó Sakura mientras llevaba su propia mano a la mano de Syaoran y la dejaba ahí por un rato.

Suspiró…

El calor tal vez era reconfortante, pero era algo que no dudaría más de unos minutos, ya que cuando Syaoran se despertara mutuamente se recordarían eso, que se habían acostado sin un sentimiento en común, ya que ella lo quería y él la deseaba, por eso era mejor evitarse lagrimas, quería evitarse lagrimas permaneciendo allí, ya había llorado lo suficiente para seguir haciéndolo, por ese estiró su cabeza encontrándose con que eran las once y treinta y tres de la noche, habían dormido un par de horas.

La chica se volteó y lo vio esta vez de frente, sin quitar la mano de él de su cadera, su respiración era acompasada con el tic del reloj, su ceño estaba fruncido y sus labios apetecibles, su pecho estaba descubierto puesto que la mayoría de la manta que había intentado colocarle durante la noche la tenía ella, al igual que sus pies también asomaban por debajo.

Se recriminó por ser tan masoquista, ya que no podía quedarse allí toda la vida, por eso y haciendo acopló de su fuerza de voluntad solo le dio un beso a la altura de la frente y muy lentamente comenzó a escabullirse por debajo de él, era una lastima, pero era lo mejor.

Lo miró una ultima vez y tomando la manta que los había abrigado unos segundos tras trató de pasársela por sobre los pies y sobre el hombro, pero su intento se vio detenido por una mano, una fuerte mano que la dejó inmóvil y que hizo que su intento de huida quedara en dudas, además la intensidad con la que esos ojos cafés la veían era algo increíble y una invitación a acostarse de nuevo, pero era una invitación que no iba a aceptar.

Syaoran despertó en el instante en que dejó de sentir el calor a su lado, había estado soñando con ella desde que habían hecho el amor, tal vez por eso reaccionó al instante y es que se sorprendió al verla arropándolo de nuevo y con intención de ¿irse? La idea era triste, pero sabía como se sentía ella, pero incluso y sabiendo que la respuesta de Sakura la dolería se atrevió a preguntar:

—¿Qué haces? —en ese momento la soltó, la miró y se quedó quietó al verla tan linda y tan desnuda delante de él.

—Yo… me voy —si, efectivamente la respuesta dolía.

—¿por… porque? —desde cuando tartamudeaba, se recriminó, conocía las respuestas a todas las preguntas que podía darle, y sabía que todas dolían, y tal vez lo peor era saber que sabía como hacer para que todo fuera color de rosa.

Sakura comenzó a buscar su ropa por toda la habitación, y así mismo comenzó a vestirse, siendo conciente que Syaoran la estaba mirando y que en ese momento estaba sentado sobre el respaldo de la cama, se sentía incomoda, al exhibirse así, aunque recordó que hasta hace unas horas ambos se tocaban y se tomaban mutuamente.

—Fue solo sexo ¿recuerdas? No es como si debiera quedarme aquí, solo quería algo y tu me lo diste, no me quedare, no tienes que levantarte por la mañana a prepararme el desayuno, no tienes que hacer como si hubiéramos hecho algo trascendental —terminó de vestirse —solo tienes que quedarte en la cama y dormir un poco… si te sientes como yo lo mas posible es que estés cansado.

Syaoran comenzó a sentirse desesperado, era Sakura, simplemente no quería dejarla ir, la quería y por eso necesitaba permanecer el poco tiempo de compañía que le quedaba con ella.

—Es muy tarde Sakura… —fue lo único que atinó a decir —no es como si una vez no hubiéramos dormido juntos… puedes quedarte —suspiró antes de terminar —las cosas… no cambiaran.

El corazón de ambos se retorció de dolor, Syaoran se sentía tan bestia, mientras que ella lo miraba, sus ojos le decían verdades a medias, si, lo conocía un poco y allí había algo incompleto, Syaoran quería que se quedara, pero no lo decía con las palabras indicadas.

—¿quieres que me quede Syaoran? —Dijo Sakura con voz quebrada —si quieres que me quede… dilo con esas palabras, si quieres que me quede di que me quieres, si quieres que me quede di que quieres estar a mi lado o que me amas como yo a ti… lograras tenerme a tu lado en los próximos dos segundos por toda la noche y creo que toda la vida… si de tu boca salen cualquiera de esas frases —las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Sakura —te ofrezco mi amor Syaoran, te ofrezco estar a tu lado y amarte con todo mi corazón, pero a cambio tienes que decir que me quieres… solo eso.

Syaoran miró y escuchó incrédulo todas las palabras que salían de la boca de ella, sabía que decía la verdad, ella nunca mentía, y sabía que con decir un te amo, tal vez… tal vez, iba a tener a alguien siempre a su lado ¿eso podría ser verdad? ¿Ella permanecería siempre a su lado como sus palabras así lo expresaban? Quería creer, pero era tan difícil, no se trataba solo de estar al lado el uno del otro.

Él estaba enfermo y eso era algo que ella no sabía, de seguro si le contara ella trataría de ayudarlo, pero tal vez después de meses de cuidados ella se aburriría y se iría de su vida ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Creerle?

Sakura vio que él no iba a decir nada, por eso se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse, pero las palabras que salieron de la boca de Syaoran la detuvieron en seco, incluso creyó que su corazón dejó de bombear sangre por unos segundos.

—Me voy Sakura… me voy de la cuidad

Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir con mas fuerza, con mas rabia, con mas impotencia, las palabras de Syaoran había sido claras y no tenía mucho que preguntar ¿o, si?

—¿Es por mi?

—no.

—¿en cuanto tiempo?

—No sé, a lo mucho un mes… Touya me esta ayudando a vender el auto, no lo culpes por no decirte, yo era quien tenía que decírtelo al fin y al cabo… creo que aun me quieres.

—Aun te quiero.

—y eso esta mal… deja de hacerlo por favor Sakura… no merezco que me quieras, solo te he hecho sufrir en los últimos días, olvídate de mi, olvídate que alguna vez existí, olvida lo que pasó esta noche —Syaoran pasó el dorso de su mano desnuda para limpiarse una lagrima que amenazaba con salir, lo ultimo que necesitaba es que ella lo viera en ese momento de debilidad —olvida que me amaste y que yo te ame.

Sin decir una palabra mas Syaoran vio como Sakura comenzaba a correr fuera de la habitación, sabía que estaba lastimada, tal vez peor que él, seguramente peor que él. Ella no podría entender nada, pero era lo mejor, se había repetido tanto esas palabras que comenzaban a cansarse y a dudar de ellas ¿de verdad era lo mejor?

Sakura corrió por el pasillo, luego por las escaleras, detuvo el paso cuando casi se cae con la chaqueta de Syaoran que ella se había encargado de quitarle en el momento de la pasión, el ultimo momento que compartieron juntos, ya que él se iba, se iba de la cuidad, se iba para no volver, la idea de estar separada de él en Tomoeda ya era dolorosa, como para meter que ahora iba a estar lejos de él pero en otra cuidad, tal vez otro país, tal vez otro continente.

_No es justo._

_Por Dios no es justo_

Sakura se detuvo viendo una última vez la casa de su amado Syaoran, la mesa tenía la lasagna que seguramente se estaba comiendo en el instante en que ella llegó, la sala estaba oscura al igual que la cocina y… ¿Qué eran esos papeles sobre la mesa? Sin importar que el bajara se acercó, era algo de un hospital, era algo del hospital de Tomoeda, pensó en tomarlo y leer, pero luego se dio cuenta que seguro era por lo del intento de suicidio. Por eso se alejó de la mesa y sin importar la hora salió.

Syaoran escuchó como la puerta se cerraba, bien, ahora era el final de todo, cerró los ojos para evitar sentirse peor, pero no ayudó mucho, sentía las caricias de ella aun sobre su cuerpo.

—te amo Sakura… de verdad te amo —susurró las palabras que quería haberle dicho minutos atrás y luego se recriminó por haberla dejado salir sola a la calle a esa hora, era tarde y ella era una chica delicada e indefensa, si le pasaba algo, no se podría quitar la culpa de encima.

Se levantó de la cama lo más rápido posible y en menos de un minuto ya estaba vestido, iba a salir a buscarla y a llevarla a la casa, con suerte ella no habría corrido mucho y podría alcanzarla en poco tiempo, sin pensarlo atravesó el pasillo que ella había atravesado segundos antes y pasó por encima de su chaqueta, sin intentar colocársela, tenía demasiado afán, pero no fue hasta que salió de la casa que se dio cuenta del frío que hacía.

No tenía tiempo para devolverse, por eso corrió pensando en el camino que tomó Sakura, las calles estaban vacías y de repente un gato negro pasó por su paso, lo bueno de no ser supersticioso, pero luego otra cosa llamó su atención, solo que esta venía del cielo.

¿Nieve? Una pequeña sonrisa salió de su boca mientras algunos trozos blancos de esta caían sobre su cara, un error casi fatal, segundos después se estaba retorciendo del dolor de cabeza y cayendo de rodillas al suelo, sintió que se iba a desmayar, todo estaba oscuro, pero aun así se levantó sujetándose como podía de las paredes…

Tenía que llegar a casa de Sakura y ver que entraba, por eso se agarraba de lo que podía y corría con toda su fuerza ¿Por qué el camino era tan largo de repente? Estaba mareado, no veía bien, la nieve que hasta hace segundo le parecía bonita le quemaba los brazos expuestos y los dolores de cabeza estaban a punto de hacerle estallar la cabeza.

_Devuélvete bestia ¿quieres que nos metemos? _

Syaoran forzó una sonrisa ¿no había sido su mente quien aconsejó que se cortara las…? No quiso pensar en eso, no cuando vio la silueta de quien buscaba, iba un poco mas adelante, por eso mantuvo la distancia y la siguió por las calles… era tal el silencio de las calles que oía su sollozo y veía como se limpiaba las lagrimas de su rostro… no estuvo tranquilo hasta que vio que doblaba para tomar la calle que la llevaría a su casa y se tranquilizó mas cuando la vio llegar y rebuscar lo que al parecer eran las llaves.

Syaoran se dio cuenta que no tuvo necesidad de abrir la puerta, Touya la había abierto y Sakura se había lanzado a sus brazos, llorando, seguro que su amigo quería matarlo, Syaoran sabía eso.

Pero… Syaoran cada vez se daba cuenta la clase de cobarde que era.

Solo quería tenerla en sus brazos, pero eso le daba miedo.

Besarla representaba un riesgo también.

Todo lo hacía.

El dolor de cabeza atacó de nuevo y solo cuando la puerta de los Kinomoto se cerró emprendió a su casa, pero se detuvo en seco.

—¿Bocado? —había sido solo una sombra, pero le pareció verlo.

No, seguramente los dolores de cabeza le estaba haciendo ver cosas, claro, además de ver estrellas delante suyo y si no se daba prisa se iba a congelar y Sakura encontraría una paleta de sabor Syaoran frente a su casa.

**oOoOoOoOooO**

Tres días, mas tiempo y mas tristeza, estaba cansada, solo quería morirse en cualquier rincón, bien, morirse no era un opción, no le daría ese gusto, a pesar de saber que era un gusto que nadie compartiría.

Si tan solo aquella noche se hubiera rehusado a tocarla ella sabría que él ya no la quería, pero muy a su pesar la había tocado, acariciado y cuidado, porque incluso cuando él pudo haber sido agresivo, la besó, la tomó con todo el cuidado del mundo, tal vez ella había dicho que era solo sexo, pero no fue así, sintió que no era así para ninguno de los dos, ya que incluso después de despertar y estar exhaustos él había propuesto que se quedara, pero quedarse con él sería sufrir cada vez mas.

Estaba cansada de llorar. Lo había hecho tanto que lo único que quería era quedarse quieta, Tomoyo la había llamado para invitarla a la casa, pero ella se había negado, era lógico que ahora su amiga sospechara que algo había pasado y es que hace días Sakura era la felicidad en pintura y ahora era la tristeza en pasta.

Cerró los ojos ¿Cuándo todo había empezado a desmoronarse? No lo sabía con exactitud, pero lo mas probable fuera el día en que despidieron a Syaoran, si, luego la llegada de Kyo y la desaparición de Bocado.

Bocado, al final al parecer no lo iba a encontrar, nadie mas había llamado y nadie mas había hecho una broma, los carteles aun estaban en la cuidad solo que cada vez mas dañados, la nieve los había estropeado un poco y es que en esos días caía a grandes cantidades, eso era mejor a que lloviera, aunque un día soleado en mitad del invierno no caería nada mal.

¿Cómo la estaría pasando el animalito? Esperaba que bien, Syaoran lo había tratado así desde siempre y era por ese motivo que seguramente él sufría, al igual que ella por dejarlo perder, había sido tonta al dejarlo andar libre por la calle, Bocado no se podía quedar quieto y miren las consecuencias.

Sakura se recostó en su cama mientras trataba de no llorar ¿aun quedaban mas lagrimas? Increíblemente si, se tapó con una almohada la cara tratando de calmar la irritación que le daba y para colmo de males ahora resultaba que Syaoran se iba de Tomoeda, su hermano le había confirmado la cosa ¿Por qué se iba? Era una pregunta sin respuesta, pero quería una ¿Quién podría dársela? Nadie, solo Syaoran y seguramente no lo haría.

Había escuchado a su hermano cuadrar todo para la venta del carro, era un hecho, no tardarían nada en despedirse de Syaoran, era muy seguro y la idea la intranquilizaba, tanto así que no escuchó como su padre entraba a la habitación.

Sakura se quitó de inmediato la almohada y trató de disimular las lágrimas, pero era difícil, su padre la miraba con cara de consuelo, se sentía triste por ponerlo así, a él y a su hermano, pero no podía hacer nada por frenar los latidos de su corazón y el sentimiento que Syaoran producía en ella.

—Este… estoy bien —dijo sin que su padre soltara una sola palabra.

Lo vio negar con la cabeza.

—Lo mismo dije yo hace dos años cuando murió tu madre y puedo asegurarte pequeña que no era muy cierto.

Sakura apretó sus manos contra su regazo tratando de ocultar lo que sentía, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Solo sollozar y tratar de no derramar mas lagrimas y menos delante de su padre, Syaoran no podía quedar tan mal delante de él y es que Fujitaka no estaba muy contento con Syaoran, Sakura lo sabía y era raro ver a su padre molesto.

—Lo sé.

—¿Quieres hablar? —Sakura asintió —Bien —dijo sentándose a su lado y abrazándola suavemente.

Sakura pensó las palabras un rato, después de todo iba a hablar con su papá y no podía soltar cosas a diestra y siniestra, por eso se limitó a decir dos palabras.

—Lo amo —Fujitaka negó con la cabeza, era algo que sabía, de no ser así no estaría allí y de no amar su hija a Syaoran, ella no lloraría todas las noches mañanas y tardes, de no amarlo, ella seguramente saldría a la calle y de no amarlo seguro que sonreiría.

—Eso supuse —dijo suspirando —¿Qué vas a hacer?

Ni ella misma lo sabía, ¿que le quedaba por hacer? nada.

—No sé, ya hice todo lo que podía —_incluso acostarme con él, _pensó.

—Ya veo… Sakura, no es fácil que olvides a Syaoran, incluso para mi y para Touya verlo tan distante es complicado, mas cuando le encantaba venir por acá, no sé que le pasó, pero te aseguro que no es falta de amor lo que él siente por ti, debe haber algo mas… no te digo que te arrastres ante él, pero debes ver mas halla de las palabras de desprecio, seguro que hay algo mas, algo que ninguno de los tres hemos visto, algo que le asusta tanto a él que no se atreve a decirlo.

—¿Pero que puede asustarlo?

—No sé… simplemente no sé, pero es algo que debemos averiguar por tu bien, por él bien de él y por nuestro bien y si no lo averiguamos, por lo menos yo me encargare de darle unas buenas nalgadas a Syaoran antes de que se desaparezca de Tomoeda.

Sakura sonrió ente el intento de hacerla reír de su padre y ante la imagen que creó su cabeza, era evidente que nadie disfrutaba con la lejanía que Syaoran estaba dándoles, pero tal vez él tenía razón, tal vez estaban obviando algún detalle, algo que pusiera a Syaoran a huir, tal vez Kyo lo había amenazado, no eso no tenía sentido, ¿Qué podría ser?

—Gracias —dijo Sakura apretando a su padre un poco mas animada, que las cosas estuvieran mal no significaba que siguieran mal, que las cosas estuvieran negras no significaba que no podían cambiar de color, iba a intentarlo, averiguar hasta que la ida de Syaoran de la cuidad llegara —voy a intentar averiguar algo.

El animo le había subido un poco, si su padre decía que Syaoran aun la amaba era por algo, por eso rendirse no estaba entre sus planes.

—Así se habla pequeña —Sakura se levantó de la cama apretando los puños con determinación, su padre sonrío, ya que era mejor verla así que apagada.

Minutos después Sakura estaba lista para… para ¿Qué? Se había arreglado y abrigado con su ropa pero… ¿para que? No tenía ni idea que hacer y se lamentó por no tener un plan, de nada le servia la determinación en esos casos, era solo ganas sin ninguna base, ciertamente estaba perdida, muy perdida, pero como si Dios la fuera ayudar el teléfono sonó ¿Quién podía ser? Tal vez Tomoyo, por eso calmó su voz, pera que su amiga notara que estaba mejor, pero cuando contestó la voz del interlocutor la desconcertó.

No era Tomoyo…

No era Syaoran…

No conocía la voz…

—¿señorita Kinomoto?

—Si… habla con ella… —Sakura tartamudeó ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué a ella? La voz del sujeto se oía ruda, en parte agresiva, eso le daba miedo, pero era solo una llamada —¿Qué quieres? —la voz del otro lado no dijo mucho, Sakura se asustó mas ¿acaso llamaba para no hablar?

—Bien… vera… habla con Akito Yukigami —¿Quién? Ciertamente no lo conocía y él explicó…—vera, yo sé que mi nombre no es reconocido, pero creo que el nombre Bocado lo es —Sakura abrió los ojos en grande e incapaz de hablar… el otro sujeto prosiguió —creo que es su perro ¿no es así?

—S… si…así… así es —tartamudeó.

—Bien… creo que yo lo tengo… no se alarme trabajo en un refugio de animales, el único de Tomoeda, lo cual no hace complicado que usted lo encuentre —dijo Akito, Sakura asintió como si el sujeto del otro lado de la línea pudiera verla —pero tengo que darle… algunas malas noticias… —comentó —Bocado… no se encuentra muy bien que digamos…

—¿Qué dice? —gritó Sakura sin pensarlo.

—Bueno, el perro lo encontramos abandonado en la calle, al parecer alguien uso algo para tratar de matarlo… no se preocupe… esta fuera de peligro… pero… si es una imagen triste —Sakura trató de imaginarse a Bocado, no podía ¿Qué era triste? —si quiere… puede venir a verlo, como le dije esta fuera de peligro y se lo puede llevar cuando quiera.

Sakura escuchó las palabras ¿una nueva broma? ¿Un nuevo engaño? Bueno, si era así, no tenía más opciones que dejarse llevar, aunque la voz del tipo se oyera peligrosa, no podía hacer nada más.

—Pero… —comentó Sakura —vera… seguramente usted vio que era… Bocado por un cartel… y… este… hace unos días me engañaron y… de la gran recompensa que se habla ahí… solo digamos que… ya no es tan grande… —la chica lo oyó reír ¿Qué era tan gracioso?

—No se preocupe Sakura… no hago esto por dinero, solo por los perros y por el empeño que le veo a usted por rellenar la cuidad con carteles… no se preocupe por la recompensa… ¿entonces que dice? ¿La espero aquí?

—Claro —dijo antes de colgar.

Segundos después se puso a pensar que la voz del tipo no era tan mala ¿o, si? ¿Y porque no quería recompensa? La chica abrió los ojos, tal vez quería otra clase de recompensa, tal vez él estaba pensando en otros pagos, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, ella no podía ir sola y menos cuando el sujeto tenía una voz de miedo o al menos al principio, pero como si el destino estuviera en cu contra, en ese ínstate su padre había salido quien sabe para donde, Touya estaba trabajando y Tomoyo no contestaba en su casa.

Trago pesado, no, tal vez se estaba complicando, él había dicho que era un amante de los perros, no tenía problema, por eso poniéndose una bufanda salió de la casa, por supuesto tomando el poco dinero que tenía, si bien no era mucho, servia de recompensa.

Las calles estaban con nieve a sus lados, y algunos niños había aprovechado para hacer muñecos, por lo menos eso le causo risa, algunas cafeterías de la zona estaban llenas de personas con ganas de un buen café o chocolate, otros paseaban por el parque ya que todo daba un toque muy romántico y hablando de parque, sabía que ese refugio estaba cerca de allí, bueno, seguramente habían muchas personas en un refugio, lo cual la tranquilizaba, a menos que…

Bien tenía que dejar de ser malpensada, aunque recapacitando: por ser bien pensada le pasaba lo que le pasaba.

Comenzó a mirar de un lado a otro, buscando el refugio de animales, hasta que lo vio, al lado de una gran panadería y de una tienda de mascotas, tenía sentido.

Caminó lentamente mirando para ver si de repente le iba a saltar algo, pero fue cuando estuvo mas cerca que sus manos temblaron, suspirando abrió la puerta y el olor a comida para animales, a paja y en pocas palabras a granero la invadió, aunque eso la calmó, habían muchos animales, algunos bonitos, otros un tanto excéntricos, pero bien cuidados, mirando de un lado a otro… comenzó a buscar a el que le interesaba, las jaulas eran amplias y eso seguro no resultaba tan incomodo para ellos, pero de seguro estar así de encerrados tampoco era un privilegio

—Buenas tardes —Sakura dio un respingo ante la voz oscura de unos minutos atrás y se volteó a ver quien y como era el tal Akito —usted debe ser Sakura —la chica asintió mientras lo miraba.

Cabello rubio, ojos azules, aproximadamente veintitrés a veinticinco años, mas de metro ochenta en estatura, estilo informal, una gran sonrisa y ni rasgo del tipo peligroso que aparentaba con la voz.

—Donde… esta…

—Sígame por favor —dijo entrando a una pequeña puerta al lado de las jaulas de los animales, Sakura se asustó y él pareció notarlo, porque con una sonrisa le dijo —tranquila no soy un abusador de menores —frunció el ceño —y si quisiera tenerla… le aseguro que lo haría —Sakura se molestó ¿menor? ¿Tenerla? Su voz no era peligrosa, era arrogante —ahora si me sigue va a encontrar a quien busca.

Frunciendo el ceño y un poco tranquila de que no fura del interés lo siguió, y su mal genio se vio interrumpido cuando en una pequeña cama vio lo que era la escena mas triste del mundo, Bocado estaba acostado enconchado allí, con una venda alrededor de sus costillas y respirando agitadamente, si conociera las expresiones de un perro podía asegurar que estaba triste, por eso se abalanzó contra él, sin importar nada.

—Bocado… perrito… soy yo… Sakura… —dijo mientras algunas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, eso pareció conmover a Akito, porque se acercó y se las limpio, ella ni siquiera lo notó, estaba pensando a mil por hora, y lo que haría a continuación, se lo iba a llevar a Syaoran, tal vez eso era lo que aun no había visto, que Syaoran estaba así por la desaparición del perro —Bocado —gritó de alegría cuando lo vio levantar las orejas y mirarla.

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando él se acercó y le lamió la mano, ella correspondió acariciándole las orejas.

—Vaya… creí que a ese perro solo le encantaba dormir

—Gracias… —dijo Sakura regalándole una sonrisa encantadora a Akito —muchas gracias —comenzó a buscar en su pequeño bolso el poco dinero que le quedaba —tome —lo extendió a él.

—Le dije que no lo hago por dinero… —se lo devolvió.

—pero…

—le dije hace unos minutos que si quisiera tenerla lo haría… bueno, hace tiempo no veía una chica tan interesada en los perros y eso… bueno… —Sakura frunció el ceño —me hace… pensar que quiero tenerla —Sakura negó con la cabeza —¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso no soy apuesto? —preguntó confiado.

—Pueda que lo sea… —sonrío —pero la verdad en este momento solo me interesa una persona y no es usted —la sonrisa de él se apago —lo lamento, pero por mas que intentara… no obtendría nada, así que Será menor que acepte el dinero o se quede sin el pan y sin el queso.

Sakura sabía que estaba siendo descortés, pero no podía hacer nada, ella solo amaba a una persona y que coquetearan con ella amando a Syaoran no le gustaba, ya que seguro los que trataban de simpatizar con ella, se pondrían molestos cuando los rechazara.

—Ya veo… ¿no me daría el honor de una cita tampoco?

—Ni de una, ni de media, ni de un cuarto… ahora si me disculpa —dijo dejando el dinero donde había estado Bocado —me tengo que ir.

Akito pareció desinteresado

—No me culpe por intentarlo.

—No lo culpo —tomó al perro en sus manos

—¿De veras ni un café?

—No… y será mejor que me marche… —Sakura encaminó a la salida contenta con el perro que tenía en sus manos, pero se devolvió para mirar a Akito, él pareció contento —Por cierto… ¿no sabe de quien le hizo esto al perro?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Ni idea… aunque con un café seguro me acordaría —Sakura bufó, hombres ¿acaso solo sabían coquetear? Y más cuando solo le interesaba el dueño del perro —¿Qué dice?

—Prefiero que no se acuerde —y sin decir una palabra mas abandonó el refugio para animales, puede que ese tal Akito fuera guapo, pero increíblemente no sentía absolutamente nada con su presencia, a pesar de ser comparable con Syaoran, si, sin duda estaría enamorada de él por el resto de su vida y eso si las cosas no se solucionaban, iba a ser desalentador.

Sakura caminó por las calles nevadas de Tomoeda, con el perro en sus manos ¿milagro? Al parecer existían, aunque era increíblemente triste como alguien podía hacerle eso a un perro, eso estaba mal, un animal no tenía la culpa de nada y Bocado no era la clase de perro que atacaba las personas, por eso el motivo de sus heridas no eran que alguien hubiese tratado de defenderse ante un supuesto ataque.

Además Bocado era pequeño, muy pequeño.

—Vaya que me asustaste —le dijo al perro —espero que a Syaoran le guste verte y no se ponga mal con la idea de que estés herido… si… seguro de todas formas se contentara y de pronto…

Los pensamientos de felicidad de ella se nublaron un poquito, tal vez Syaoran cambiaba de opinión con respecto a ella, pero tal vez no lo hacía y si no lo hacía… bueno, seguramente ella continuaría mal… muy mal…

**oOoOoOoOooO**

Y pensar que en cierto instante pensó que la música iba a ayudarlo a calmar lo mal que se sentía, claramente no lo iba a hacer, nada absolutamente nada iba a ayudar a Syaoran a calmarse de lo rata que era… tal vez solo una cosa lo haría feliz e increíblemente era lo único que tenía prohibido.

Esos tres días habían sido un verdadero martirio, recordaba los jadeos de Sakura por toda la habitación, al igual que recordaba su presencia, era tal así que pensaba que en cualquier momento en ella, esperando que apareciera delante suyo y le diera un beso, un abrazo, que le dijera de nuevo que lo quería, que lo amaba…

Bien… soñar no costaba nada… aunque sabía que hacerlo era aumentar mas el dolor y ¿acaso ya no había tenido suficiente con los dolores de cabeza que le estaban dando? Y es que se hacían mas fuertes y mas duros y fue desde aquella noche en que siguió a Sakura a su casa, al parecer el mal clima de Tomoeda le había jugado una mala pasada.

Syaoran suspiro… todo estaba cuadrado ya… en dos semanas partiría de la cuidad… o eso tenía pronosticado, claro si a los aviones no les daba por suspender vuelos por el mal clima, ya había comenzado a empacar, tratando de entretenerse en algo, pero a medida que empacaba algún objeto, una parte de él se quedaba en Tomoeda o un recuerdo moría en su interior para dar lugar a un golpe en el alma y… hablando de golpes ¿eso que sonaba afuera no eran golpes? Si, alguien golpeaba en su puerta o tal vez ya estaba imaginando cosas.

¿Quién iba a golpear cuando afuera había una ventisca de nieve? Pero de nuevo llegaron los golpes, de alguna forma sus pensamientos llevaban a que quería que fuera una persona, solo ella y eso deseaba con todo su corazón, pero sabía que pasara lo que pasara volvería a hacer que se marchara y eso le dolía un poco… esperó unos segundos para ver si los golpes cesaban, pero no fue así, es mas, llegaron con mas entusiasmo, un escalofrío lo recorrió y recuerdos de noches atrás volvieron a él.

¿Y si ella quería de nuevo? ¿Y si ella quería de nuevo él tendría el valor de negarse? ¿Y si ella quería de nuevo él lo haría? Esas preguntas le azotaban la cabeza, pero no podía dejar que la persona que estuviera afuera se congelara, por eso antes de dirigirse a la puerta apagó el equipo de sonido, tal vez estaba imaginando cosas y no era Sakura, pero cuando abrió la puerta quiso sonreír, si era ella, hermosa como siempre, pero la actitud de él tenía que ser mas fría que la nieve que caía en Tomoeda.

—Sakura… ¿Qué sorpresa? —dijo como si fuera una amiga, vio su expresión y se dio cuenta que aquello no le había gustado, pero era por su bien… solo por eso seguía convenciéndose —¿Qué quieres hoy? —le dolía, ¿Por qué seguía tratándola así? —sigue… te ofrezco un café…

Sakura negó con la cabeza y entonces Syaoran vio la caja que ella llevaba en las manos… ¿una caja? ¿Qué podría llevar? Su mente pensaba en muchas opciones ¿tal vez el elefante que alguna vez gano para ella? ¿Tal vez los cuadernos que gastó cuando él era su tutor de matemáticas? ¿Qué podía ser?

—Toma —dijo ella, mirando la cara de desconcierto de él, lo cierto es que estaban las palabras de su padre en la cabeza, tal vez había un detalle que estaba oculto con respecto al comportamiento de Syaoran, las palabras anterior dichas por él le dolieron, pero pudo ver que a él también, como si se obligara a decirlas, pero ¿Por qué?

—¿Qué es?

—Adivina —Syaoran miró a Sakura, luego a la caja. Luego nuevamente a Sakura, para terminar de nuevo en la caja y fue en el momento en que quitó los pliegues de esta que su corazón pareció brincar de felicidad

Así que lo había conseguido, Sakura había encontrado a Bocado.

Sin pensarlo lo sacó de la caja y fue entonces cuando vio la venda en sus costillas, estaba herido, mierda, estaba lastimado.

—Bocado… ¿estas bien? Vaya… ¿Qué te paso? —dijo como si pudiera responderle, el acto conmovió a Sakura que se agachó cuando Syaoran se agachó para colocar al perro en el piso, evitando así lastimarlo.

—Lo encontré esta tarde o bueno… me llamaron para avisarme que lo tenían… estaba en un refugio… pero el señor que atendía no me dijo nada de quien le hizo esto… —Syaoran quitó la vista de su perro y la puso en los ojos verdes de ella ¿Por qué simplemente no lo odiaba?

—Gracias Sakura… con gusto te pagare lo que costó la recompensa.

—Yo lo extravíe Syaoran es natural que…

—¿Cuánto fue la recompensa? —Interrumpió él —Yo… yo pagare.

—No te lo diré —Syaoran bufó, típico de ella, era lógico que se atribuía la culpa, cosa que ella no tenía y además había gastado sus ahorros, cosa que él quería pagar, después de todo él había criado el perro y era común que su Bocado fuera loco por el amo.

—Yo… quiero pagarte —se levantaron y fue cuando Sakura vio que la casa ya no tenía cuadros en las paredes y entonces por poco y se suelta a llorar, era evidente que se marchaba, Syaoran pareció notarlo, porque sin que ella se diera cuenta la entró justo con su perro a la casa, la iba a volver a lastimar —preparare un café… será suficiente pago entonces.

Syaoran se perdió en la cocina y vio como todo volvía a desmoronarse.

Bocado también parecía extrañado ya que caminaba de un lado a otro sin saber donde hacerse, le gustaría saber a ella quien habría sido el desgraciado que le hizo eso al perro, pero era como buscar una aguja en un pajar, suspiró y se limpio una lagrima… no mas frente a Syaoran.

Minutos mas tarde él volvió con dos tazas de café y jamás habían sentido un silencio tan agobiante, ninguno decía nada, Sakura parecía mas feliz mirando su posillo, y él consintiendo a su perro, de saber que iba a ser así no la hubiera entrado, pero era tarde, además veía el dolor, las ganas de ella para hablarle y sería el mentiroso mas grande si él decía que no quería que lo hiciera, además se moría por verla mover los labios, una vez, moverlos contra los suyos.

Ambos suspiraron al tiempo…

—¿A dónde te vas? —Se atrevió a preguntar por fin —digo… a vivir…

—Yo… me voy a Suecia… con el dinero que conseguí o bueno… consiguió Touya por la venta del carro será suficiente para vivir unos meses… instalarme en un apartamento y… —Syaoran guardó silencio cuando escuchó los sollozos de ella, por acto reflejo se acercó y la abrazó… mas errores, pero todo resultaba tan difícil.

—¿Por qué no te quedas en Japón Syaoran? —él recordó las indicaciones de la enfermera, no, ese ritmo no le iba.

—No puedo.

—Si es por mi… si es porque me volví sofocante yo… te prometo que no me veras de nuevo, pero no abandones lo que tienes aquí, seguro conseguirás trabajo de nuevo y todo saldrá bien…

—Ya basta Sakura —gritó Syaoran… ahora estaba bien que fuera el fin —No mas, me quede o no en Tomoeda no será para formar o seguir una vida contigo —las lagrimas salieron con mas intensidad, pero esta vez él no las limpio —Por favor… solo… déjame ir… yo… quiero que lo hagas.

—¿Estas sufriendo Syaoran?

—Sufro cada vez que te veo acercarte de nuevo…. Agradezco lo de Bocado, de todo corazón, pero… por favor… no puedes estar a mi lado… no debes estar a mi lado Sakura… yo… yo…

—¿Tu?

—Solo aléjate de mí.

—Estas sufriendo… lo veo.

—Siempre has sido despistada… no verías un elefante en tu baño Sakura —_ahora es agresivo, _pensó ella ¿Qué ocultaba? —y no estoy sufriendo, solo me quiero ir de aquí, estoy cansado de esto… mi vida ya es suficiente mala como para que venga una chiquilla y me reproche el comportamiento o ponga cosas que no me pasan… —tomó aire y se levantó de golpe —¿estoy sufriendo dices? Por Dios Sakura… mírate en un espejo y dime quien esta sufriendo de verdad —se acercó a la puerta y la abrió —gracias por lo de Bocado… pero por favor vete… vete y no regreses nunca mas.

Sakura obedeció ¿sufría? Si, sufría, él sufría, lo veía en sus ojos, lo hacía más que ella.

—Fue parecido a cuando termine con Ronald —antes de salir, Syaoran la sujeto de la muñeca con fuerza.

—No me compares con ese sujeto —ordenó.

—Tienes razón… a él no le di mi cuerpo —por acto reflejo y el grosor de sus palabras él la soltó y ella salio corriendo por las calles llenas de nieve.

Se quedó en la puerta por tiempo indefinido, bueno, seguro con eso sería suficiente para perderla totalmente, había sido lo suficientemente bruto para decir todas esas palabras, todas mentiras, menos las de la comparación con Ronald.

Eran iguales al fin de cuentas, ambos le habían mentido, ambos la habían lastimado, ambos la había hecho llorar, lo único diferente era como Sakura había dicho: él la había metido en su cama.

Cerró la puerta detrás suyo, ya todo estaba perdido, se iría, y comenzaría una nueva vida, claramente no una mejor, una donde todo lo que viera o hiciera le recordaría a Sakura, incluso ahora su perro que se lamia una pata para luego comenzar a tomar café de su posillo se la recordaba.

Ella era increíble.

Él era un tonto.

Y ahora… todo estaba perdido y al final si había conseguido lastimarla y alejarla de su lado

**oOoOoOoOooO**

Ya todo estaba listo, ya había contratado la inmobiliaria que llevaría sus cosas a Suecia y se iría en un par de días, no la había vuelto a ver desde que ella salio de su casa, la extrañaba, la extrañaba mucho y en muchas ocasiones se vio pasando por la puerta de los Kinomoto esperando verla, pero nunca llegó a ser así, seguramente ella estaba superando las cosas y verlo haría que empeoraran y no era eso lo que quería, aunque lo que él quería… nunca se lo daban, esa era la historia de su vida.

En su casa en ese momento lo único que había sin empacar era la cama, porque necesitaba donde dormir, el resto estaba ya en cajas, los asientos tenía un manto blanco, como si fuera a pintar la casa y las pequeñas cosas de cristal estaban envueltas en periódico y listas para meter en cajas.

Bocado estaba en el segundo piso, durmiendo, no había vuelto a ser el mismo, tal vez porque estaba lastimado o porque también sentía la ausencia de ella, fuera cual fuera el motivo no era el mismo y Syaoran… bueno, él solo quería dejar de causar daños, de causar males, el profesor Fujitaka había pasado días atrás y en su mirada se había visto la decepción, hubiera preferido que lo golpeara por causarle daños a Sakura, pero él no era así, solo había querido saber los motivos de su huida, lógicamente él no se los dio.

Tenía que mantener todo en secreto… por el bien de ¿todos?

Syaoran se resignó, tal vez el futuro le deparaba buenas cosas al final, aunque alguien que causaba tanto daño, no era alguien que merecía un final feliz, él había causado mas daños en esos días que muchas personas, tal vez simplemente ya no tenía perdón.

Syaoran escuchó los golpes en la puerta y sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, tal vez… no, estaba seguro que esta vez no era ella, los golpes había sido muy duros, tal vez era Touya… que se había cansado de ser paciente y por fin venía a romperle la cara, bueno, tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba para saber que el Tutor de Sakura aun estaba vivo.

Se molestó en abrir la puerta y cuando lo hizo un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, no era Sakura, no era Touya, no era Fujitaka, era el desgraciado de Kyo, por eso intento cerrarle la puerta en la cara pero el sujeto lo evitó.

—¿Qué pasa…? ¿No te alegras de verme maldito?

—Lárgate Kyo… no me interesa ver tu cara…

—¿Kyo? —preguntó, Syaoran se extrañó ante esa pregunta, si, era Kyo estaba seguro —Yo no soy Kyo… soy Syaoran Li —si antes estaba perdido ahora estaba peor —y esta es mi casa y hace uno días maté mi… —pero se interrumpió cuando vio bajar a un convaleciente Bocado por las escaleras.

Syaoran lo siguió con la mirada… y vio como la expresión de Kyo se ensombrecía…

—¿Así que fuiste tu? ¿Así que tú lastimaste a mi perro?

—¿Tu perro? Yo soy Syaoran Li y ese perro es mío —¿_de que iba ese teatro_? Se preguntó el maestro —al igual que Sakura Kinomoto… aunque se este acostando contigo… vaya chiquilla… yo que la amo con todo mi corazón y se acuesta contigo…

—Estas desvariando Kyo…

—Que no soy Kyo —gritó —Soy Syaoran Li… y me acuesto con Sakura Kinomoto… la vi salir de aquí unos días atrás… me esta engañando contigo… por Dios… primero me deja Kim en el hospital y ahora mi novia se acuesta contigo.

Syaoran comenzó a preocuparse, eso ya no era una broma, Kyo estaba mal y al parecer su cabeza estaba peor ¿Cómo era eso que él era Syaoran? Si, sin duda le hacía falta un tornillo… vaya, al parecer el rompimiento con Kim realmente lo había afectado y mucho, a tal punto de compararse con él.

—Cállate… tienes suerte que no te este matando por haberle hecho eso a mi perro… estas enfermo…

—Que no es tu perro… que no es tu perro… que no es tu perro —Syaoran lo hizo guardar silencio de un golpe que mandó a Kyo de trasero al suelo con nieve, pero en vez de ponerse de mal genio comenzó a reírse… una risa bastante macabra y Syaoran se asustó peor cando lo vio sacar de su pantalón una ¿daga, un cuchillo o una navaja? no reconocía el objeto —es mi perro y con esta daga trate de matarlo… creí que lo había hecho… enseguida lo apuñalé lo deje abandonado, aun respiraba, pero no creí que sobreviviera —se levantó del suelo —pero como no pude matar a mi perro… voy a matar al amante de Sakura… mi amada.

—No… conoces a Sakura… nunca lo has hecho… maldición —dijo esquivando la primera puñalada de Kyo —no sabes nada de ella, ella no es mi amante ella es mi… —guardó silencio cuando se dio cuenta que ya no eran nada.

—¿lo vez? el silencio otorga… —se acercó —y por eso es que Yo, Syaoran Li… te va a matar… y luego a mi perro y me posesionare de nuevo de mi casa y luego de Sakura… si, así como te hizo el amor a ti… me lo hará a mi… porque a mi me ama, no a ti.

—Si estas así porque Kim te abandono… —esquivó de nuevo —no es para tanto… reacciona Kyo… no es para tanto… yo pasé por lo mismo y… estoy mejor ahora.

—No se de que hablas extraño… solo sé que lo de Kim es pasado… ahora amare a Sakura como ella me ama a mi.

Syaoran le sujeto el brazo con fuerza a Kyo, sus palabras lo golpearon, Kyo pensaba que era Syaoran, y si él pensaba eso, significaba que las palabras dichas por él eran casi ciertas… bueno, lo sabía, sabía que ella lo amaba, para eso no necesitaba a un loco que se las dijera.

—Ella no te ama a ti Kyo y agradecería que no me amara a mí tampoco.

—Es lógico que no te ama, contigo solo buscó un polvo —Syaoran se afanó al ver la fuerza de Kyo y maldijo que un leve dolor comenzara a acosarle… la daga comenzó a ceder a favor de Kyo y a dirigirse a la altura del hombro de Syaoran, las primeras muestras de sangre se vieron a trabes de su camisa blanca —pero… gracias a ella… yo Syaoran Li… profesor de matemáticas de la universidad de Tomoeda olvide a Kim… la olvide de todo… por eso… no voy a perderla contigo.

Kyo tenía razón… Sakura siempre había estado allí, siempre con él, siempre cuidándolo, ayudándolo, fue ella quien le dio nueva vida, fue ella quien lo ayudó a descongelarse, fue ella… quien e enseñó de nuevo a amar, con ella… con ella… con ella pasó los mejores momentos de la vida y simplemente la iba a hacer a un lado… no… ya no mas… si iba a sufrir de nuevo… que fuera ella la causante de su sufrimiento, ella lo había curado, ella podría volverlo trizas de nuevo, pero para eso, tenía que hacer a un lado a Kyo y era algo difícil.

Y mas con los dolores, la daga pareció clavarse mas.

—Gracias… me hiciste ver las cosas —dijo Syaoran… —espero… tener tiempo para ¡ah! —gritó.

—¿Te duela no es así?

Syaoran sacó fuerzas para apartar a Kyo de donde no tenía, pero en ese mismo instante, llevó sus manos a la herido, mierda, descubrir que se la iba a jugar toda por Sakura de la boca de otro, pero necesitaba verla, decirle que la amaba, que lo sentía, que ella era lo mas importante en su vida, que lo perdonara, que no lo dejara y que solo… viera que si, era un cobarde, pero, que lo era porque la amaba y no quería atarla.

Ya no mas mentiras, quería ser sincero con ella, que ella decidiera que hacer con él.

—Maldición Kyo.

—No… me vuelvas a llamar así… soy.

—Ya basta Kyo —la voz sonó detrás de él, ambos miraron y vieron a Touya que llegaba dos hombres vestidos de blanco —ya es suficiente.

—¿Te hablan a ti o a mi? —preguntó Kyo a Syaoran.

—Creo que a ti —dijo Syaoran con una gotita en la cabeza.

—Que no soy Kyo —gritó y se abalanzó contra Syaoran, pero antes de poder hacer algo ya lo habían inmovilizado y puesto una camisa de fuerza, Syaoran sintió que se había perdido en cierto momento de la historia, pero tampoco pudo pensar mas, puesto que con los gritos que daba Kyo diciendo: _yo soy Syaoran, yo soy Syaoran, _el dolor de hombro y el dolor de cabeza, se desvaneció, pensando solo en ella, quería verla y decirle un montón de cosas.

Había actuado como un completo animal y por eso tal vez no merecía perdón, pero… por dios que quería que lo perdonara, que ella le sonriera de nuevo.

Touya vio como se llevaban a Kyo, había sido una suerte que Kim lo llamara y le dijera el estado de Kyo, que era peligroso y demás detalles y de no haber actuado rápido su amigo estaría tal vez muerto y hablando de amigo…

Se volteó para ver a Syaoran acostado en el piso, o más que acostado tendido, se acercó a él y como pudo lo levantó y lo llevó a una silla. Lo acostó sin importar la manta, la herida de su brazo no era muy grave como para provocar un desmayo… ¿la impresión de pronto? No, Syaoran no se había desmayado por esa heridita y menos por la impresión.

¿Podia ser posible que?

—La… amo… —dijo entre sueños

Touya se acercó un poco para escuchar mejor, era evidente que la amaba, si era así ¿Por qué la alejaba? Pero la verdad lo golpeó con fuerza, y todo encajó, el desmayo, con Syaoran alejando a Sakura.

Syaoran Li, tenía miedo, tenía miedo porque… estaba enfermo.

—Vaya amigo, así que era eso, ella te ama y lo hará por siempre.

No hubo tiempo para sentirse irritado cuando Syaoran había sufrido tanto por ella, como ella, por él, si tan solo no fuera tan cabezota, pero ahora Syaoran se iba, no había mucha vuelta para atrás.

**oOoOoOoOooO**

le gustaba ir a la casa de Tomoyo, eso era un hecho, pero en esa ocasión solo necesitaba un brazo dende llorar y Tomoyo se lo prestaba muy bien, ya que estaba cansada de llorar sobre su padre o su hermano, a pesar que al mostrar lagrimas frente a Tomoyo lo haría quedar mal a él, a Syaoran.

Estaba en la habitación se su amiga y la taza de té ya se había acabado, todo parecía sin sabor y su amiga hacía lo posible por mantenerla entretenida, era evidente que quería preguntar un montón de cosas, pero era evidente que Sakura no quería responderlas, era claro que entre Sakura y Syaoran había pasado algo y algo grande, por la mirada de Sakura, Tomoyo se dio cuenta que las cosas habían… terminado, Sakura estaba ausente y triste, nunca la había visto así.

En ese momento leía un libro ¿caperucita roja? Aun no sabía porque conservaban ese cuento en su habitación, pero era claro que la chica de ojos verdes solo ojeaba.

—No te engañes mas Sakura… por favor… —eso pareció hacerla entrar en razón, porque dejó el libro a un lado y se quedó con la mirada ausente, bien, lo que le faltaba a Sakura: divulgar que Syaoran la hacía sufrir como nunca —es… normal que las cosas acaben.

¿Normal? No, no era normal si ella veía sufrimiento en la cara de Syaoran cada vez que le decía algo.

—No te preocupes Tomoyo… creo que ya lo estoy superando un poco… solo un poco —dijo recordando las ultimas palabras de Syaoran.

Ahora tenía a Bocado, y tal vez eso era lo único que lo retuvo a él durante unos días más en Tomoeda, la esperanza de encontrarlo, y ella se lo había llevado.

—Vamos Sakura… no puedo decirte que no es para tanto porque te miento, pero se debe poder hacer algo… yo misma soy testigo del amor que Li te tiene, no creo que haya peleado con uñas y dientes contra nosotras para dejarte ir… algo no esta bien en todo esto… ¿segura que Syaoran no te oculta algo?

—¿segura? No, no estoy segura de nada con respecto a él Tomoyo —su voz comenzó a quebrarse, _aquí vamos de nuevo, _pensó sintiendo las lagrimas acumularse en sus ojos, pero esta vez las apartó, no iba a llorar mar por él, aunque se ahogara por dentro —hay algo que lo separa de mi, pero no sé que es o tal vez simplemente yo me imagino esas cosas porque no quiero que se vaya de mi vida… no sé, no sé que pensar, algo me dice que miente y algo me dice que me quiere, pero si tan solo no fuera tan bueno para ocultar sus sentimientos.

Tomoyo miró como Sakura trataba de contener las lagrimas, era increíble como un espíritu se podía quebrar, muy increíble y mas el espíritu de ella, que era alegaría por montones, nunca imaginó que alguien pudiera lastimar tanto a su amiga y menos alguien que al parecer la amaba.

—¿Lo es? —La chica de ojos verdes asintió —vaya… bueno... Creo que siempre lo ha sido…

—Ya no nos preocupemos…

—Se que quieres olvidarlo amiga… siempre hay que sufrir por amor… ya veras que Li se va a sentir como un tonto en unos días y volverá a ti y las cosas serán como antes, o tal vez solo tienes que insistir.

Sakura quiso creer las palabras de Tomoyo, pero la imagen de Syaoran pidiéndole perdón no se instalaba en su cabeza de ninguna manera, era como imaginarse a un gato tomando té con un ratón, Syaoran era testarudo y ella había hecho lo que estaba en sus manos para que él recapacitara, le había conseguido a Bocado, cosa que tal vez no contaba porque ella lo había extraviado, pero también ella había estado ahí con él siempre ayudándolo y tal vez la mas importante le había demostrado como lo amaba en la cama, sin pedir nada mas a cambio.

Y a pesar de eso… sentía que quería hacer mas, pero no lo iba a hacer pues seguiría siendo echada de la casa de él.

La ultima vez había sido la mas dolorosa, quiso pensar que al entregarle a Bocado él le pediría que fueran a la cama y se abrazaran o se abrazaran en la entrada o le demostrara cualquier gesto de amor, pero eso nunca llegó, en cambio había recibido una taza de café y luego un: _por favor aléjate de mi, _¿Por qué se lo pedía de esa forma? Era como si la presencia de ella lo lastimara.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hacía sufrir? No entendía nada ese punto, ¿lo había sofocado por ser una novia intensa? A Syaoran la idea nunca pareció desagradarle.

Maldición ¿Qué le pasaba?

—No creo que insistir sirva con Syaoran… créeme lo he hecho bastante.

—Tal vez…

—No Tomoyo… de verdad lo he hecho bastante… Syaoran no quiere saber nada de mi… es como si tuviera miedo… pero no sé a que, es como si quisiera abrazarme y al segundo siguiente soltarme o mandarme lejos de una patada.

—¿Él no haría eso cierto?

—No… solo… quiero imaginarme algo que me saque de este maldito trance… —sollozó

Tomoyó se acercó a su amiga la acunó contra sus pechos, luego comenzó a acariciar la cabellera castaña de su amiga, tratando de consolarla lo mejor posible, alguna vez debió ser así, cuando terminó con su hermanastro, pero había sido Syaoran quien ayudó a Sakura en vez de ella ¿Cómo? Sakura nunca dio detalles de Syaoran, de su pasado y era por ese motivo que…

Tomoyo se recriminó mentalmente, los padres de Eriol trabajaban en el hospital de Tomoeda, y Tomoyo era curiosa, e inteligente y por eso se había dado cuenta que a Li algo le había pasado anteriormente, algo con respecto a una enfermedad o un hospital, no sabía, en Morioka, Li se lo había dejado claro cuando no recibió la pastilla para el somnífero que le dio, eso aumentó su curiosidad de saber el pasado de él.

Adema por esa actitud gruñona

Y Tomoyo sabía que la curiosidad mató al gato. Pero para Eriol conseguir el historial de alguien no era complicado, seguramente solo tenía que disimular en el hospital, infiltrarse a una computadora con registro y ¡listo! Pasado de Li en bandeja, tal vez debía decírsela a su amiga… ya había metido mucho la para en la historia…

—Oye Sakura…

La chica no miró a su amiga… simplemente no quería hablar mas de Syaoran.

—Ya esta bien Tomoyo por favor…

—Pero…

—No te preocupes… —se separaron un poco, Tomoyo se dio cuenta que Sakura había llorado —ya no vamos a hablar de Syaoran… ya esta bien de él, ya esta bien de llantos… —la voz se quebró —además… además… —hipó —además Syaoran se va de la cuidad… Syaoran se va a Suecia… por eso… no hablemos mas de él.

Le pulso de Tomoyo se detuvo ¿había oído bien? ¿Syaoran iba a abandonar en serio su amiga?

—Sakura… —pero Tomoyo fue interrumpida por la puerta de su habitación al abrirse, era Eriol.

—Si, se va… pero creo que yo sé el motivo —ambas chicas lo miraron, traía una carpeta en su mano.

Eriol entró lento pero decidido a la habitación y tanto como Sakura y Tomoyo se incomodaron, Tomoyo porque sabía lo que él traía en las manos y Sakura por permitir que alguien, que no era de la entera confianza de Syaoran la viera así y por su culpa.

Aunque Sakura escuchó claramente y Eriol había dicho que sabía el motivo ¿Qué motivo? ¿Acaso el motivo de Syaoran para irse era algo con mas trascendencia?

—Espera Eriol —dijo Tomoyo —primero que nada —miró a Sakura —Quiero explicarte que es todo esto… —la chica de ojos verdes levantó una ceja confundida, Tomoyo advirtió eso, motivo por el cual prosiguió —veras… desde hace tiempo… yo he… estado interesada en saber que fue lo que le pasó a Li… y vi la oportunidad de averiguar su pasado y yo…

—Espera Tomoyo —dijo Eriol —yo fui quien terminó averiguando… así que…

—Pero yo te mandé.

—Esperen un momento —casi gritó Sakura —¿quieres decir que en esa carpeta que trae Eriol… aparece lo del pasado de Syaoran? —_nada nuevo, _pensó la chica de cabello castaño.

—Si —dijo Tomoyo.

—No —dijo Eriol

Sakura los miró sin entender nada mas, ¿esa carpeta tenía el pasado o no de Syaoran? Ese par, que siempre se habían mantenido actuando iguales, que se entendían casi como nadie ¿ahora no coordinaban? No entendía, estaba perdida o ¿todo eso era una pesadilla?

—Espera un momento Eriol, se suponía que ibas a averiguar del pasado de Li… ¿Cómo dices que no traes ahí el pasado de Li? Es una carpeta de hospital, seguro averiguaste algo… no vengas a decir que no es el pasado —dijo Tomoyo mientras veía como su novio llevaba sus ojos a Sakura, que aun continuaba perdida.

—Oye Sakura… antes de entrar me fue inevitable escuchar un poco de la conversación que sostenías con Tomoyo —comentó un poco apenado —pero como te dije… yo sé el motivo por el cual Li se va de Tomoeda y se muestra reacio a estar contigo —tomó una pausa y le extendió la carpeta a Sakura —como dije anteriormente, en esta carpeta no se encuentra el pasado de Syaoran Li… en esta carpeta se muestra el futuro y presente de él —Sakura tomó la carpeta en sus manos —espero que no nos culpes por ser curiosos… y… espero que esto te ayude a entenderlo mejor… me fue inevitable no leer, pero… espero que esto saldé el daño.

Sakura abrió la carpeta lentamente… estaba nerviosa ¿Cómo era eso del presente y el futuro? ¿Acaso en esa carpeta había una bola de cristal que le iba a revelar lo que iba a pasar con Syaoran? Bien, ya estaba desvariando, pero no podía hacer mas, estaba nerviosa y por eso sus manos temblaban, además estaban mojadas por el sudor, no era muy consiente a la hora de efectuar movimientos, además el silencio en el salón no ayudaba mucho, Eriol y Tomoyo se había quedado en silencio a la espera de su reacción, pero si aun no se atrevía a leer ¿Qué reacción iba a tener? Demonios, ya estaba bien.

Sakura comenzó hojear las anotaciones de la carpeta que Eriol había impreso y algunas que se había al parecer, robado del hospital, sus ojos se agrandaron y las lagrimas salieron sin poder ser paradas de sus ojos.

_Problemas motrices, posibles desmayos, problemas de sistema nervioso, cansancio frecuente, dolores de cabeza, falta de sueño, dolores en articulaciones, problemas respiratorios, estrés ocasionado por Japón. _

Sakura lloró con ganas, con muchas ganas, no era justo con él, pero ahora realmente lo entendía, Syaoran si había tenido miedo, pero era porque ella lo abandonara seguramente, no quería sufrir de nuevo, y estaba sacrificando su felicidad para protegerse, para protegerla a ella también, para que no lo cuidara, seguramente pensaba que la iba a fastidiar y que ella se iba a cansar.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan tonto? Pero así era que quería a ese tonto, porque incluso a costa de su felicidad, la estaba protegiendo, diciéndole que no la quería, echándola, haciéndola a un lado, ahora entendía el porque del dolor en sus ojos cada vez que esas palabras salían de la boca de Syaoran, moría algo dentro de él cada vez que las pronunciaba, había sido muy tonta al no darse cuenta, venía así desde Morioka, tal vez antes, el cansancio al subir una montaña, el sudor al hacer el amor, el frío constante, Syaoran había estado enfermo desde hace tiempo y ella no se había dado cuenta.

Ella que lo amaba no había podido notarlo

¿Cómo había olvidado la visita al medico?

Si, después de eso Syaoran se había comenzado a comportar así, la verdad había sido que todo se le había venido encima de la nada, el trabajo, el perro, la enfermedad, él la había alejado para cuidarla, incluso de él, si lo conocía como lo hacía.

Syaoran no había querido atarla por miedo

¿Syaoran era un cobarde o un valiente por hacer todas esas cosas?

Era evidente que sufría haciéndola a un lado ¿eso era valentía? ¿Sufrir por protegerla pero no confiar era valentía?

Quería verlo, quería comprobar que la amaba como ella creía, era evidente que el amor no se había podido acabar así nada mas, él la amaba, pero se lo guardaba.

—Es… es un cobarde —sollozó Sakura, pero sonriendo —Syaoran es un cobarde y… creo que si me ama.

—Sakura este… —pero Eriol interrumpió a su novia, Sakura estaba pensando y seguramente en los próximos minutos iba a correr para perseguir a Syaoran, claramente se equivocó ya que no habían pasado cinco segundos y Sakura ya había salido corriendo dejando a Tomoyo intrigada —¿Qué fue todo eso y que había en esa carpeta?

—Si todo sale mal… Sakura no vuelve con Li —comentó Eriol —y si todo sale bien… bueno… creo que no te va a gustar lo que voy a decir.

—¿Qué?

—el tiempo lo dirá…

**oOoOoOoOooO**

La oscuridad estaba en ese momento en su mundo, no sentía nada, no veía nada, solo oía, unos susurros llegaban de lo lejos, pero se oía muy, muy lejanos y muy distantes, quería que se hicieran grandes, oírlos con claridad, pero no podía, era lo único que se aproximaba a algo y no podía oír, no se podía mover, se sentía tan inútil en ese momento, quería hacer muchas cosas, pero estaba lejos de hacerlas en ese momento…

_Te…q….i… r…_

No entendió, no entendía, pero cada vez llegaban con mas claridad, su oscuridad empezaba a desaparecer, pero aun, había demasiada, no pensaba con claridad, de hacerlo seguramente ya hubiera podido abrir los ojos ¿Dónde mierdas estaba? ¿Acaso estaba muerto? ¿Por qué de repente la oscuridad reinaba? ¿Qué había estado haciendo antes de que la oscuridad se apoderara de él?

_Des… e…ta._

Maldición, aun no entendía nada, aunque esa palabra había sido mas clara que la anterior, y la voz que la pronuncio ¿Quién era? quería seguir escuchando, un poco mas, solo un poco mas, las palabras lo estaban ayudando, ya casi, ya casi comenzaba a recordar… Kyo, Kyo tenía algo que ver.

Si, recordó un poco, Kyo había ido a su casa, había creído que era él, se había ido escoltado por dos sujetos ¿luego que? Recordó que Touya había estado por ahí ¿Touya? ¿Touya? Por acto reflejo sus pensamientos se desviaron a otra persona.

¿Quién era esa chica?

_Te… amo._

¿Te amo? ¿Te amo? ¿Quién podría amarlo? ¿Quién estaba con él en esa oscuridad? ¿Quién estaba allí? Los recuerdos de algo empezaron a azotarlo, cada vez todo era mas claro, ¿estudio? ¿Tutor? ¿Pintura? ¿Cabañas? ¿Sakura? Si, eso era: Sakura Kinomoto, su Sakura Kinomoto, la voz era de ella ¿Dónde estaba? No la podía ver, pero quería verla, no estaba, no estaba ¿él la había perdido? No, la escuchaba, estaba seguro de escucharla.

Los susurros se hacían mas leves de nuevo, no, no se podía alejar, quería verla, ¡por el amor de Dios! De verdad quería verla, ella no se podía alejar, si bien él la había hecho a un lado aun estaba a tiempo de decirle muchas cosas ¿o solo era su imaginación? ¿Acaso era eso? No, no lo era, ahora su frente sintió algo, luego sus mejillas, su barbilla, su boca, era una sensación agradable, le agradaba lo que sentía en ese momento en su boca.

Lo que fuera era delicado, ¿Bocado? No, Bocado no besaba así ¿un beso? Si, era un beso ¿un beso de quien? ¿De que?

No sintió más el beso.

_Te… amo _

Con razón, aquella persona que lo había estado besando se había separado para decirle eso, era ella, estaba seguro.

—Yo… —intentó susurrar, las palabras pesaban ¿Por qué era tan complicado? Si, podía hacerlo, podía hablar, solo dos palabras —también —bueno, había sido solo una, solo había podido decir: _yo también, _quería decir mas ¿era Sakura cierto?

—¿Syaoran? —pareció confundida, la había echado días atrás y estaba con él ¿Dónde? Ni idea, pero sabía que estaba a su lado, la sentía.

—Sakura… yo… —no pudo hablar mas, de nuevo los labios de ella lo estaban besando ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan buena? Pero mierda… quería abrir los ojos ya, es mas, era un beso que no era correspondido, quería corresponderlo, aunque al parecer ninguno de los dos se iba a quejar, los sentidos habían comenzado a volver, sentía el cuerpo de ella, casi sobre el suyo, entonces él recordó que se había desmayado.

Al parecer ella no tenía muy claro el punto de que estaba débil, estaba situada sobre su pecho, lo bueno de que fuera ligera, tanto y tan delicada como una pluma ¿las plumas eran delicadas? Bueno, al menos esta si.

Syaoran comenzó a levantar los brazos, muestra de que estaba recuperando el sentido, no quería irse de nuevo, la necesitaba a su lado, necesitaba abrazarla y por eso lentamente y sacando fuerza de sus adentros, logró colocar los brazos sobre la espalda de Sakura, hasta que por fin logró abrir los ojos y allí estaba ella.

Besándolo como si de eso dependiera la vida de ambos, tal vez la de él si lo hacía, ella jugando con su camiseta ¿Touya le había cambiado la camiseta o habría sido Sakura? Bueno, no importaba mucho, mientras ella lo besaba ¿Qué importaba? Pero quería decirle muchas cosas, demasiadas cosas, como para solo estarse besando.

—Momento… —dijo y los ojos de ella se encontraron con los de él, era tan hermosa e irresistible, aunque en su expresión se vio preocupación, tal vez ella pensaba que él nuevamente la iba a echar… no, no iba a dejar que ella pensara que él no la quería no mas —Sakura yo…

—Syaoran… espera… tal vez sé lo que vas a decir… pero por favor…

—Te amo… —Syaoran vio como ella agrandaba los ojos, eran de un verde mas brillante cuando se sorprendía al parecer —Sakura… yo te amo… —repitió, ella aun no salía de su asombro —lamento haber sido tan cabezota y… —guardó silencio apenado, pero el saber que estaba frente suyo lo ayudó a continuar —y… lamento haberte hecho sufrir tanto… la verdad es que yo… es que yo… tenía miedo.

Los temores de Sakura se evaporaron, era verdad su conclusión, Syaoran era un cobarde, pero era su cobarde.

—Syaoran… tranquilo.

—No Sakura, no puedo estar tranquilo… —comenzó a acariciarle la espalda, ya que ella aun seguía acostada —me he comportado como un tonto… pero, yo no quería perderte, no quiero perderte… y creo que tuve que darme cuenta a las malas, pero me arrepiento por no poder confiar en ti, lo cierto es que yo…

—Estas enfermo Syaoran, lo sé… por eso me alejabas, porque no querías sufrir de nuevo —Syaoran se quedó quieto ¿ella lo sabía? Sakura Kinomoto sabía su estado.

—¿Como lo supiste…?

—Eso no importa, lo importante aquí es la confianza Syaoran —dijo Sakura mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, confianza, él no había tenido confianza en ella, esa era la clase de tipo que era —Yo… confió en ti… tu ¿lo haces?

Sakura y Syaoran se contemplaron.

—Yo… quiero hacerlo y prometo hacerlo desde hoy Sakura, pero quiero que entiendas algo… si, te amo, pero si decides seguir conmigo… —Syaoran suspiró, era mejor alejar los demonios de una sola vez, para que estos no atacaran después —no será fácil Sakura… mi estado no es el mejor, de repente puedo estar bien a la mañana y a la tarde puedo estar al borde del enloquecimiento por los dolores de cabeza.

—¿No exageras?

—No lo hago, ya he experimentado algunos, no quiero atarte, sería un mentiroso si digo que no quiero tenerte a mi lado, aunque haya dicho lo contrario, pero… no quiero atarte.

—jamás… escúchame bien Syaoran Li, jamás voy a estar atada a tu lado por la fuerza, yo misma me ató ¿entendiste?

—pero…

—No me importa si estas enfermo, si estas moribundo o convaleciente, yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado, para siempre.

—Suena muy bonito, pero… no es tan simple Sakura

El corazón de la chica comenzó a latir con fuerza, se amaban ¿Qué más importaba? Ella estaba dispuesta a aceptar la enfermedad de él, no le importaba, iba a estar a su lado, había sido tonta por no darse cuenta ¿Qué más importaba? Amaba a Syaoran Li.

—que… que… —Syaoran notó la voz quebrada de ella, ya no mas de lagrimas quería él, Sakura había llorado mucho por él en los últimos días, por eso como pudo le dio la vuelta para quedar encima de ella, Sakura ahogó un grito de sorpresa, pero lo cierto es que allí se sentía muy cómoda y mas cuado el calor de Syaoran comenzó a mezclarse con el de ella.

Syaoran la contemplo y limpió la engañosa lágrima de Sakura, pero se perdió el sus labios y antes de poder hablar de lo que quería con ella empezó a besarla con ganas de recuperar los días en que ella y él no se habían besado, el tiempo que no estuvieron juntos, Syaoran comenzó a acariciar a Sakura, sin pensarlo a meter la mano por debajo de la camiseta de ella y si Sakura lo notó no dijo nada, Syaoran la acaricio lentamente, tratando de eliminar los temores de ella.

Sakura ahogó un grito y suspiro en la boca de Syaoran cuando este metió la mano bajo el sujetador, vaya manera de recomponer las cosas, su cabeza estaba girando a mil revoluciones por minuto y se dio cuenta que Syaoran se quejaba cuando le tocaba el hombro, luego recordó que su hermano le había dicho algo de Kyo y una herida en el hombro, por eso alejó su mano de allí y la bajó hasta el pantalón de Syaoran, eso pareció hacerlo reaccionar, porque suavizo el beso, pero ella estaba muy contenta para dejarlo, por eso como pudo lo desabotonó, Syaoran la detuvo cuando quiso meter la mano dentro de él.

¿Qué? No era como si nunca lo hubiera acariciado, por eso se separó y lo miró, tal vez el no quería en la silla ¿preferiría su cama? ¿El piso? ¿O estaba pensando en que minutos atrás estaba desmayado? Tal vez era eso, pero si no quería ¿Qué explicaba eso bulto en su pantalón? Syaoran notó sus dudas, por eso sacó la mano de la calidez del seno de Sakura, ella la tomó y la volvió a llevar, pero esta vez sobre la camiseta.

Syaoran sonrió por lo determinación de Sakura, pero aun quedaban cosas de que hablar, si tan solo no se anclara tan bien en él.

—Tenemos que hablar Sakura —ella lo miró y asintió —esto… bueno… lo hice porque —_quería, _dijo una parte de él —¿recuerdas la vez que se perdió Bocado? —Sakura asintió y bajó la mirada, estaba apenada, Syaoran vio eso, por eso hizo que lo mirara —bueno, aquella vez… yo… perdí el control, no solo te boté, también te acaricia de una manera ruda… ni comparación…—Sakura apretó la mano que Syaoran tenía en su pecho haciendo que él jadeara —deberías de dejar eso —comentó viendo la mano de ella, ayudándolo para que tomara la iniciativa.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no quieres ayudarme a olvidar?

—Yo… —cuando la mano de Syaoran comenzó a acariciar él se vio perdedor y Sakura ganadora.

Estaba por meter la mano bajo la camisa de nuevo, cuando el sonido de alguien carraspeando llamó sus atenciones, Sakura se sonrojó de inmediato, y Syaoran se levantó con su pantalón desabotonado y su cara más roja de lo normal.

—Creo que ya están bien papá —dijo Touya a Fujitaka que los miraba con los ojos un poco abiertos, pero con la sonrisa en su boca igual que siempre —y veo que tampoco pierden demasiado el tiempo.

—Ya esta bien Touya —lo reprendió su padre, luego se dirigió a Syaoran —¿estas mejor? —él asintió, luego se dirigió a Sakura, que aun estaba roja como un tomate, no solo su hermano la había visto, su padre también, que vergüenza —¿estas bien Sakura?

—este… si… si estoy bien.

—Que bueno… —soltó un suspiro —muchachos —se dirigió a todos —tenemos que hablar.

Y luego de eso el salón se torno en silencio total.

Sakura se recriminó, su hermano la había dejado cuidando a Syaoran y creyó que él se demoraría mas por fuera, lógicamente se equivocó, Touya regresó muy pronto, por suerte las cosas entre ella y Syaoran no habían pasado a planos más grandes, no podía imaginarse lo que hubiese pasado si Syaoran se hubiese dejado acariciar y si su padre la hubiera visto haciéndole una…

Sakura se sonrojo mas si eso era posible, pensar en ella y su mano metida en el pantalón de Syaoran no ayudaba, cuando lo miró a él vio que también estaba rojo, y que se acomodaba sus pantalones ¿estaba nervioso? Seguro que si.

Aunque luego recordó que Syaoran había querido decirle algo ¿Qué?

**oOoOoOoOooO**

Syaoran llevaba el café de su cocina a la sala donde ya lo esperaban las tres personas de la familia Kinomoto, se sentía tan apenado, es decir, Touya sabía que él y Sakura tenían por así decirlo: una vida sexual activa, pero una cosa era saber y otra muy distinta ver y por poco ellos dos los ven… vaya… se sintió sonrojar, y esta vez nada tenía que ver con la enfermedad, pero necesitaba la cabeza fría para hablar con ellos, lo que venía era su vida

Y no podía pensar en él y su novia haciéndolo en el sofá… un momento ¿novia? ¿Ella aun se consideraba tal? No lo había pensado… bueno, tiempo al tiempo, había cometido muchos errores con ella e incluso así Sakura estaba su lado ¿Cómo compensarla? Varias ideas se le vinieron a la mente, todas buenas, pero indecisas… y posibles rechazos.

Syaoran suspiró antes de entrar a la sala, donde Fujitaka inspeccionaba todo ya que era la segunda vez que iba, Sakura llevó su mirada de inmediato a él y Syaoran correspondió la sonrisa, Touya también los miraba, pero no con cara de buenos amigos, luego de segundos Syaoran dejó la bandeja con los cafés en la mesa y todos se sentaron sin mirarse.

Syaoran al lado de Sakura donde minutos atrás se besaban, Touya en una silla individual como Fujitaka.

—Bueno yo… —empezó a romper el silencio Syaoran, sabiendo que era el que mas tenía que hablar, aunque luego se acobardó un poco, pero una mano sujetando la suya lo ayudó, era Sakura, dándole a entender que aun lo consideraba su Syaoran, le sonrió y miró a los otros dos presentes —primero… quiero pedirles perdón por como me he venido comportando.

—¿Sakura te perdonó? —preguntó el padre, Syaoran la vio para ver si lo había hecho, ella asintió y luego Syaoran le asintió a Fujitaka apretándole la mano a su hija —entonces no te preocupes por nosotros… y ahora… háblanos ¿porque has venido comportándote así? Si quieres por supuesto —recalcó el padre.

Syaoran guardó silencio unos segundos, sentía como la mano de Sakura se tensaba en su mano y como el calor de ambos se traspasaba, dándose ánimos, aunque el único que los necesitaba realmente era él, no veía a nadie, solo al piso y después de un suspiró comenzó a contarlo todo, desde principio a fin, les contó hace cuando le había dicho que estaba enfermo, les contó las complicaciones, les contó que no había querido preocuparlos y que si lo había hecho era por su bien, incluso llegó a expresar algunos de sus temores mientras Sakura trataba de darle animo con la mirada.

Fujitaka y Touya escuchaban atentamente cada una de las palabras de Syaoran, a veces quedaban sorprendidos, otras veces simplemente más decepcionados y otra… no sabían como sentirse, el maestro joven ya había pasado por eso una vez y una segunda era peor ¿Cierto? Con razón, todo fue muy claro, el modo como alejó a la chica de su familia era ahora evidente, estaba tratando de protegerla.

Syaoran continuó narrando unos aspectos mas para terminar con la mirada de nuevo en el suelo, el silencio en el salón era evidente y ninguno de los presentes había tomado nada de su café, nadie dijo nada pasados segundos y al parecer nadie se atrevía abrir la boca… finalmente fue Touya quien se atrevió a hablar:

—Y… si solo es una enfermedad ¿Por qué te vas? Aquí en Tomoeda tienes esperanza Syaoran Li… nos tienes a nosotros… tienes al monstruo —tomó un suspiro y luego prosiguió —por Kyo ya no tienes que preocuparte… antes de venir aquí hable con el sanatorio mental y lo van a recluir en Tokio… ¿Por qué?

Syaoran lo miró y soltando la mano de Sakura se levantó donde sacó las recomendaciones de la enfermera, se las pasó a Touya y este acercándose a Fujitaka las leyó, Sakura ya sabía de eso…

No había pensado en eso, Syaoran la amaba pero se iba a ir, sin importar absolutamente nada, según había leído de la carpeta de Eriol, el estrés ocasionado por Japón hacían que él se fuera, Touya y Fujitaka estaban como estatuas, por eso habló Syaoran.

—No es mortal si me porto bien —dijo con una pequeña risa, se acercó de nuevo a Sakura… —por eso… yo quiero —Bocado también se acercó lentamente y se sentó en las piernas de la chica —y si ella quiere… yo…

—¿Te quieres ir con ella no es así Syaoran? —preguntó Fujitaka evitando que él terminara, mirando al maestro y luego las miradas fueron acompañadas por Touya y claramente Sakura, el único que no entendía nada era Bocado, que lamia las manos de la chica.

Sakura estaba de piedra, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Syaoran se quería ir con ella a Suecia? Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, no era una decisión nada fácil, pero… era Syaoran, lo quería mucho y sin él simplemente no sería feliz, pero por otro lado estaban Touya y Fujitaka, sus amigos también, su cuidad, no era una decisión que se podía tomar a la ligera, estaban hablando de su vida, de lo que iba a ser de su futuro, simplemente salir a otro país, a empezar, no era fácil, no es fácil salir de un país a otro, aunque si se trataba de amor ¿tal vez se podía? ¿La distancia mataría su amor? ¿Había personas que se podía amar estando lejos? Algunos, si.

Era complicado…

—Solo… si ella quiere —ahora las miradas estaban sobre Sakura —Piénsalo —Syaoran la miró —no te sientas presionada por nada y no me des una respuesta ya… piénsalo todo muy bien Sakura… por favor… y no te preocupes por la respuesta… ¿esta bien? —Sakura asintió y sin decir nada mas dejó a Bocado en la silla y salió de la casa, ninguno la siguió, era evidente que necesitaba tiempo para pensar las cosas, aunque Syaoran se sintió nervioso ¿no estaba segura? Vaya, eso podría significar que la respuesta podía ser negativa.

—Syaoran… eso… si me sorprendió —comentó Touya

—Lo sé y si no están de acuerdo…

—Ahora no se trata de nosotros, se trata de ella —prosiguió Touya —ella es la que tiene que decidir… creo que… tomara la decisión correcta…

—Si… siempre lo hace… —los tres hombres se tomaron sus bebidas, ya bastante frías, y decidieron conversar un rato… de la vida, de los recuerdos, Syaoran podía sentir como se sentía Sakura, era evidente que incluso a él le dolía dejar a Touya y a Fujitaka que eran sus amigos, para Sakura era peor ya que eran familia, su cabeza era una madeja y estaba enredada, sin contar a sus amigos, tal vez… no debió abrir la boca —pero… si accede… ella, los vera muy poco… me siento culpable…les estoy arrebatando algo muy valioso para ustedes…

—Vamos Syaoran… mi padre y yo sabemos lo que estas haciendo… pero… creo que si la hubieras dejado aquí sola, las cosas serían peor, nosotros no seríamos felices si ella esta triste aquí sola, y si ella decide que su felicidad esta contigo, nosotros estaremos bien… aunque si ella decide viajar, mas te vale cuidarla, porque si no, yo me encargare de arrancarte… las…

—Touya… —lo reprendió su padre —aun no ha decidido nada… ahora creo que será mejor que nos vayamos… todos tenemos muchas cosas en que pensar.

Syaoran se quedó solo en su casa minutos después, mierda

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

**oOoOoOoOooO**

Las calles, el clima, las personas, la cuidad, ahora no podía notar nada, ahora cuando una decisión debía tomar eran esos detalles los que debería ver, pero aun así, no lo hacía, era la decisión mas importante para ella y quería pensar con claridad.

La nieve caía en pequeños copos por todo Tomoeda, había salido de la casa de Syaoran hacía mas o menos dos horas y solo podía pensar en lo que allí se habló, recordaba como Syaoran les contó su estado, y creyó que él se quedaría en la ciudad, al estar todos a su lado, Syaoran ¿podía quedarse? No, era claro que no se podía quedar, pero aun así… Syaoran se quería ir con ella, con una chica de dieciocho años y de ojos color verde.

¿Acaso era egoísta? No, no se trataba de egoísmo, él no podía vivir en Japón y tal vez estaba pensando en ella, sabía que sufriría si la dejaba, además le estaba dando la oportunidad de eligir que camino tomar.

En suecia realizaría sus estudios universitarios y viviría con Syaoran, la cosa no sonaba mal, pero en cambio, no vería muy a menudo a su hermano, a su padre, a sus amigos, ¿Cómo se tomaría la noticia Tomoyo? ¿Sus amigos? Bueno, seguramente no de la mejor manera teniendo en cuenta que no apoyaban mucho a Syaoran…, ese era otro error, Syaoran les había demostrado que era el indicado para ella.

El indicado ¿era también el indicado para la vida en toda su forma? Su segundo novio, su primer amante ¿era suficiente? Para él si ¿para ella?

Sakura dejó su cabeza correr y correr mientras llegaba a la preparatoria, sonrió, allí había pasado de los mejores momentos de su vida, podía recordarlos y se sintió feliz, bueno, muchas cosas en Tomoeda la hacían feliz ¿en otro país lograría alcanzar dicha felicidad? Necesitaba un apoyo, por eso lentamente caminó a la casa de Rika, esta le dio su opinión, se sintió extrañada del rumbo de la vida de Sakura y sus preocupaciones, pero decidió decirle lo que era mejor, luego la chica de ojos verdes se dirigió a donde Naoko, que la recibió con una taza de té y un cuento de fantasmas que Sakura no escuchó.

Sakura le contó lo que pensaba y sabiamente su amiga de lentes le dijo que podía hacer y que no, la siguiente fue Chijaru, en ese momento estaba con Yamazaki, que primero la engañó con una mentira y luego si la escuchó, con una seriedad que Sakura se preguntaba donde tenía guardada, igual que sus dos anteriores amigas opinaron, Sakura solo buscaba apoyó ¿ese era? Quería saber que pensaban sus amigas acerca de eso y ellas le estaban diciendo.

Al final fue a la casa de Tomoyo, que como era de esperarse, la recibió y sabía que le iba a comentar, ambas lloraron, ambas rieron y después de unas horas de estar platicando y recordando cosas su amiga de cabello negro le dijo lo que pensaba, antes de irse Sakura abrazó a Tomoyo y Tomoyo le pidió disculpas, ya que así debió haber sido siempre, la amiga que aconseja, no la amiga que es intrigante, pero eso ya estaba olvidado, Sakura fue al final a donde Eriol, a quien agradeció por haberse robado esa información, lastimosamente este le habló desde la ventana, sus padres se habían enterado y lo habían encerrado, igual recibió las gracias con gusto.

Sakura sonrió, había salido a organizar su cabeza y al final lo había hecho, la decisión estaba Tomada, Syaoran, Touya, Fujitaka, gran parte de su mundo.

¿Cómo se tomarían la reacción? Estaba segura que pensaban que iba a decidir, pero… bueno, Syaoran…

Unas lágrimas salieron y así llegó a su casa, donde las luces estaban encendidas y su padre y hermano la esperaban.

—¿Estuviste llorando cierto Sakura? —dijo su padre pasándole una taza de té, Sakura la rechazó, había tomado toda la tarde —y… ¿tomaste una decisión? —de nuevo afirmó con la cabeza, pero esta vez las lagrimas salieron con mas fuerza.

—Sea cual sea… los tres buscamos tu felicidad Sakura —dijo su hermano y la abrazó —él no se sentirá mal… nosotros tampoco, solo… creo que… solo lloraremos un poco.

—¿Qué decisión tomaste?

—Yo… yo…

**oOoOoOoOooO**

Hacía tanto que no se sentía tan vivo, aunque estaba adormilado sentía una extraña paz en su alma, algo que no había sentido desde mucho tiempo atrás, también sentía a Bocado lamiéndolo, si, era una buena vida, pero, tenía que empezarla en otro lado, con o sin…

Bueno, no quería pensar mucho en eso, aunque algo le decía que ella ya había tomado una decisión, habían pasado tres días desde que hablaron y ella no lo había buscado, si, la decisión de Sakura estaba tomada, pero igual, sentía paz, le había revelado todo y ella había aceptado, todo, seguramente era que no estaba lista para dejar a su familia, no la culpaba, ella era así y él era su novio.

Respetaba la decisión y no se podía culpar por tratar, tal vez ella tuvo miedo de que él la tratara alguna vez mal, como había hecho esos días, era muy comprensible, igual, siempre iba a existir un campo en su corazón para Sakura, la chica de ojos verdes que lo descongeló, la chica de ojos verdes que le pidió un nuevo beso cuando creyó que no lo había hecho bien y por miedo a besarlo mal, la chica que… amaba.

Syaoran despertó completamente cuando ¿agua comenzó a caer en su cara? Bocado ya no estaba por ahí y se encontró en cambio con ¿Touya? De no estar tan desconcertado le habría metido una patada, pero lo estaba, por eso no intento hacer nada.

—¿Qué demonios? —Touya lo destapó si hacer caso a sus protestas y dijo:

—Ya Syaoran Li… levántate que son casi las diez de la mañana… a levantarse…

—Vamos… no molestes

—Si, si molesto —y con un nuevo vaso de agua logró hacer que Syaoran se levantara, luego el profesor vio como Touya se dirigía al armario y comenzaba a rebuscar, ya que la ropa era lo ultimo que pensaba guardar antes de irse, Touya sacó un traje negro con los que Syaoran iba a la universidad —Póntelo… —el ver que Syaoran iba a discutir Touya interrumpió —no me digas nada y póntelo… te espero afuera, no te tardes… —y sin tiempo de decir nada a su amigo salio de la casa.

Syaoran se bañó y se vistió como dijo Touya, aunque desecho la idea de la corbata, no le gustaban mucho, se arregló y trató de peinarse, claramente fracasó en el intento, se miró en el espejo ¿para que todo eso? De nada servia que Touya le hubiera conseguido un trabajo, si era eso, ya que su decisión de irse de Tomoeda era un hecho, aunque pensar en eso no le gustaba, es decir…

Sakura…

Si… todo llevaba a ella.

Syaoran suspiró y trató de no ponerle mas velas al asunto, por eso bajó, al ver la puerta abierta supo que Touya estaba afuera, al asomarse lo vio…

—Súbete —le dijo Touya a Syaoran cuando lo vio, Syaoran levantó una ceja ¿acaso Touya pretendía que en la moto se subieran Bocado, Touya y él? Algo andaba mal, tal vez aun estaba soñando, ya que eso de verdad se parecía a esos sueños sin sentido que por lo general tienen todas las personas.

Para saber si era cierto se pellizco, al sentir dolor supo que era real.

—¿Qué pretendes?

—tan solo súbete Syaoran… mira que Bocado que me odia y ya se subió… ahora tu te pones testarudo —Syaoran miró al perro, luego a su amigo y luego a él… ¿en traje y montando moto? Bueno, algunos repartidores lo hacían, pero él no era repartidor.

—¿En enserio?

—Si no te subes en los próximos dos segundos te arrastrare…

Syaoran suspiró y se subió a la moto de su amigo en la parte de atrás, Bocado iba en las piernas de Touya y parecían realmente un circo, aunque ahora que estaba detrás de su amigo, se dio cuenta que Touya también iba de traje ¿Qué pasaba? Tal vez si se botaba de la moto despertaba de ese extraño sueño, luego se recriminó, era evidente que no lo era.

Tal vez Touya lo estaba sacando a dar un paseo por Tomoeda con su mejor traje ya que Syaoran se iba, como en Titanic, cuando ese anciano rico se ponía su mejor traje para morir… Syaoran sonrió, ya estaba desvariando… y bonita hora que le daba por ponerse a pensar en Titanic, además nunca terminó de vérsela, se había enterado que el protagonista moría y…

_Ya esta bien Syaoran Li._

—Tranquilo Syaoran Li… —dijo Touya por encima del hombro —no te despeinaras… siempre andas con el cabello despeinado.

—Si no quieres que nos hagamos matar… cállate —gritó Syaoran ya que el ruido de la moto no lo dejaba oír bien.

En motocicleta pudo ver de una manera rápida lo hermosa que era Tomoeda, si, sin duda alguna si ese pueblo quedara en otro país las cosas serían distintas, pero no, así que tenía que afrontarse a su realidad, a su cruda realidad, pero igual, disfrutó todos los días que vivió en ese pueblo desde que se encontró con Touya una mañana mientras corría en el parque, para luego conocer a Sakura una tarde.

De repente la moto se detuvo y todos sus pensamiento al igual que esta se detuvieron ¿Dónde mierdas estaba? Si, había pasado por allí, pero jamás se había detenido ahí, es decir ¿Por qué tenía que detenerse él en una…? Syaoran comenzó a sudar, pero esta vez nada relacionado con la enfermedad ¿acaso Touya pretendía que él…? Luego al mirar detalladamente las oficinas, se dio cuenta que no solo estaba Touya, al mirar adentro pudo ver que estaban todas las amigas de Sakura, con sus respectivos novios ¿era en serio?

Por un momento al bajarse les dio la espalda y vio por donde sería mas apropiado salir corriendo, pero Touya pareció darse cuenta de eso, ya que lo detuvo del hombro y lo obligó a mirar a las personas, Syaoran tragó saliva.

Todos estaban con sus trajes de etiqueta y lo miraban de manera sonriente, tal vez era eso lo que lo asustaba, ya que ellos jamás lo habían visto con sonrisas en sus caras, pero por un empujón de Touya Syaoran comenzó a andar lentamente.

—¿Esto es lo que creo que es? —preguntó.

—Claramente —respondió Touya —ella tomó una decisión… y yo no voy a permitir que me hermana… se vaya a vivir contigo así nada mas…. Claro… si tu no quieres pues yo… —Touya se preocupó cuando vio la cara de palidez de Syaoran, pero el brillo en los ojos le decía que estaba bien, que simplemente se había puesto nervioso —¿Qué pasa Syaoran? ¿No me digas que estas así porque no te hicimos una despedida de soltero? ¿Es eso? No sabía que tenías tanto gusto por las desnudistas.

Eso pareció hacer volver a la realidad a Syaoran, porque miró a su amigo con cara de querer matarlo, era simplemente que no se podía creer que él y Sakura se fueran a casar, aunque no fuera por la iglesia eso ya era algo, Fujitaka le estaba cediendo a Sakura y ella lo aceptaba a él, a un profesor que ni siquiera ejercía en ese momento, además, le estaba diciendo que ella se iba con él y que…

—¿Sakura sabe de esto cierto? —preguntó Syaoran.

—Claro que sabe tonto… no nos íbamos a arriesgar a otro plantón —bromeó Touya, luego se dio cuenta que había hecho una broma fuera de lugar, pero se dio cuenta que Syaoran sonreía, como hacía rato no lo veía, si, él sin duda haría feliz a su hermana, se notaba en sus ojos que la esperaba, que tenía ansiedad por verla cruzar la puerta —seguro que no… —continuó Touya —ahora vamos a saludar a los invitados… digo…

—Vamos —dijo con un suspiro mientras se dirigía a ver a las personas que lo saludaban, las chicas con lagrimas en los ojos, era el caso de Tomoyo que de seguir llorando no tendría un poco de rimel a la hora de la ceremonia, Syaoran sonrió, aun no lo creía ¿ceremonia? ¿Boda? Vaya, se oía bastante bien, pero cuando llegó a donde las amigas de Sakura todas lo invadieron, algunas lo ayudaron a arreglarle el traje.

—Cuídala bien —dijo la chica de grandes trenzas.

—Más te vale que la hagas feliz —comentó la chica de gafas.

—Felicitaciones profesor Li —dijo Rika, Syaoran le sonrió y al novio de Rika, Kayto no pareció gustarle, pero no dijo nada, después de todo Li se iba a casar en unos minutos —sabía que serías el hombre para ella.

—Gracias Rika.

Las chicas terminaron de arreglarlo sin importar lo incomodo que este se sentía, la ultima en acercarse fue Tomoyo que lo miró y le sonrió, Syaoran se dio cuenta que de haberla conocido bien y ella a él se habrían llevado seguramente mejor.

—Bien Syaoran Li… al final ganaste.

—Como tenía que ser —bromeó —pero… como hicieron todo esto y porque me avisaban hasta ahora… ¿Qué hubiese pasado si yo me negara?

—¿Tu negarte…? por favor Li… jamás he visto a alguien tan enamorado… y como lo hicimos… bueno la verdad lo hizo Touya, ya sabes él organiza eventos, no le era complicado hacer esto en tres días, además Sakura habló con nosotras y todas estuvimos de acuerdo en que lo mejor para ella era estar contigo… lo mas complicado creo que fue conseguir tu registro civil… y unas pruebas de sangre, pero de eso se encargó Eriol… ya sabes… es tan lindo —dijo con brillo en los ojos.

—Vaya… esto debió ser costoso… voy a hablar con Touya…

—No pierdas tu tiempo es lógico que no aceptara dinero tuyo.

—igual lo voy a intentar —Syaoran caminó a donde estaba Touya y luego de discutir que no estaba bien que no lo dejara dar ni una moneda terminó aceptando que si no aceptaba eso como regalo de bodas se iba a encargar que no hubiera nada de nada, claramente Syaoran no le creyó, pero igual le gustó el gasto.

Minutos después fueron a donde el notario, que les dijo lo que tenía que hacer y que…

Syaoran se asustó, la novia se estaba demorando

Ya todos estaban en sus lugares, era un pequeño salón, con suficientes sillas para todos, al parecer Touya y Tomoyo iban a ser los testigos, no le desagradaba en lo mas mínimo, pero se sentía incomodo ¿era eso lo que quería Sakura? Es decir, era claro que ella era como mucha de las mujeres, que soñaban con una boda pomposa y todo eso y él… bueno, él ni siquiera había planeado esa, tal vez ella se arrepentía…

No, ella no lo haría, y si era el caso se volverían a casar en la iglesia de ser necesario, Syaoran sonrío, se casaría con ella las veces que fuera… pero igual, estaba nervioso, si alguien le hubiese avisado con tiempo… era lógico que iba a aceptar, pero hasta hace unas horas pensó que ella no había querido irse con él.

Sonrió, no ante el giro de su vida, las chicas estaban contentas con Bocado, aunque él no estaba tan contento con ellas, ¿a cual mordería primero? Esperaba que a ninguno, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando la vio en la puerta.

Allí estaba Sakura Kinomoto, no con un vestido con diez metros de cola ni mucho menos, no con velo y no con ningún colgandejo de los tantos vestidos de matrimonio, en efecto su vestido era blanco y hasta los tobillos, pero era moderno, con un pequeño escote y una tiara del mismo color adornando su hermoso cabello castaño, se miró a él ¿Por qué no se había puesto la corbata? Pero no pensó mas cuando la vio acercarse de la mano de su padre… hasta llegar a donde estaba él, tragó pesado y no pudo dejar de mirarla, compararla con un ángel se quedaba pequeño, simplemente su belleza alumbraba las oficinas.

Sakura le sonrió y por un momento pensó que él se desmayaría, notaba el amor que le tenía, y no se arrepentía de la decisión que había tomado, era él y ella, para siempre.

—Hola… —dijo ella colorada, tomándolo de la mano, se oyó el suspiro en el salón.

—Hola… —comentó él apretándole la mano y acercándose un poco —No has dormido bien ¿eh? —Syaoran pudo ver los ojos de ella, si bien había tratado de ocultar con el maquillaje podía verla.

—¿Tu crees? —él asintió sin dejar de verla.

Fujitaka le dijo unas palabras a Syaoran antes de comenzar con la ceremonia, claro, primero el juez se molestó ya que había muchas personas adentro, pero es que ninguno quiso salirse, todos querían ver a Sakura allí, después de eso las cosas siguieron con normalidad, se leyó el acta matrimonial, los deberes y derechos de Sakura y Syaoran, cuando el padre les preguntó si querían casarse la respuesta por parte de los dos fue obvia.

Syaoran maldijo internamente cuando se dio cuenta que podían intercambiar anillos, mas por protocolo que otra cosa, él no los tenía, aunque Fujitaka fue quien se los dio ¿un favor mas? Y por ultimo firmaron los dos y sus dos testigos.

—Ahora eres Sakura Li.

—Suena bien —dijo ella acercándose ya que no estaría del todo mal sellar la ceremonia con un beso.

Syaoran correspondió en el instante en que los labios de ella tocaron los suyos, llevando sus manos a las caderas de Sakura mientras ella correspondía amarrándolo de la nuca, se oyeron los aplausos y los sollozos de algunas de las chicas, Bocado se asustó y comenzó a ladrar, pero ninguno de los dos escuchó muy bien, estaban lo suficientemente perdidos en su respectiva pareja para prestar atención a quien mordía el perro, al final fue a Eriol.

Los aplausos cesaron cuando cesó el beso, ambos estaban sonrojados, pero estaban contentos, Sakura bajó su mano para tomar la de él, no sentía que estaba haciendo mal, si bien no iba a verse mucho con su familia y amigos, ellos estaba de acuerdo con su decisión y claro, Touya no había permitido que se fueran a vivir en unión libre, y cuando dijo lo de la boda, ella sintió que su corazón brincaba de alegría.

Aunque no le hubieran avisado a Syaoran, no durmió bien esos días antes, pero todos había asegurado que él aceptaría, no se equivocaron, ahora lo tenía a su lado para toda la eternidad, las cosas no habían estado bien, pero lo habían superado, él sintió miedo en algún momento, pero ¿ya que importaba? Agua pasada, y ahora solo importaban los esposos.

El señor y la señora Li, tal vez se sentía más vieja pero más contenta.

—Que vivan los esposos —gritó Yamazaki mientras se dirigían a la salida —Por cierto ya que hablamos de esposos sabían que… —pero antes de decir una mentira su novia lo había callado… dejando a Sakura y a Syaoran con la duda de que iba a decir, muchos parecieron notar eso, porque los dirigieron rápido a la salida, donde se subieron al carro del profesor Fujitaka, algunas personas de la calle aplaudieron, Sakura se sonrojó, tal vez pensaban que estaba embarazada, Syaoran pareció notar eso, porque la estrechó contra él.

—Gracias Sakura…

—Aun no me agradezca señor Li.

—¿Puedo saber porque señora Li? —ambos se miraron, Sakura sonrió, _Sakura Li, _pensó, no se oía nada mal, además que estar con él era mejor que cualquier cosa.

Syaoran comprobó a que se refería ella cuando dijo que aun no agradeciera, ya que en la casa había toda una ceremonia para los dos, había un pastel, no tan grande dado que no era muchos, la sala de los Kinomoto estaba decorada para la ocasión, habían retirado las silla para dar mas espacio, un nuevo golpe para Syaoran, ya que no había ni si quiera un salón, no era la boda mas glamorosa, pero al menos Sakura se veía contenta.

La fiesta no fue grande, pero por lo menos, las personas no estaban incomodas, Syaoran se vio contento, miraba de un lado a otro como las amigas de Sakura bailaban con sus novios, Sakura bailaba con su padre, él y Touya tomaban un trago de whisky, nadie vio problema en que lo hicieran.

—Gracias amigo.

—¿Cuántas veces vas a agradecer hoy Syaoran?

—no sé ¿diez mas?

La charla siguió con naturalidad, los invitados comenzaron a irse pasadas las diez de la noche, Syaoran se preguntó como habían hecho para quedarse casi doce horas compartiendo, algunos salieron un poco ebrios, Touya estaba igual, Fujitaka ayudó a subirlo a su habitación, hasta que finalmente Syaoran se vio sentado en la sala con un poco de trago en su vaso, aunque la soledad se fue cuando sintió a alguien tapándole los ojos y besándole el cuello ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué adivinara?

Los besos de ella se fueron tornando más pastosos, y se dirigieron esta vez a su boca, donde duraron un buen rato, Sakura terminó sentada en las piernas de Syaoran, y este no vio problema en comenzar a acariciarla.

—Te amo tanto Sakura… aun me cuesta creer que… tu y yo…

—¿Qué somos esposos? Bueno… veras… existen divorcios, por si acaso —Sakura lo vio fruncir el ceño ante tamaña broma —¿no te gusta la idea? A mi no… la verdad

Ambos había hecho de todo ese día, tomaron champaña, comieron pastel, Sakura le ayudó a él ocasionando incomodidad ya que Daidouji grababa todo, habían bailado, habían hablado y Syaoran aun se preguntaba como había conseguido tanto.

Se besaron y al instante Sakura profundizó el beso en una clara invitación para lo que venía, Syaoran correspondió de la misma forma hambrienta, tratando de colar las manos por una falda mas sobria que Sakura se había puesto minutos después de llegar a la casa, ella pareció estar de acuerdo en lo que quería hacer, la chaqueta de Syaoran estaba en otra silla desde hacía horas atrás y su camisa estaba desabotonada, Sakura no vio problemas en meter las manos allí debajo un rato, además que estaba haciendo frío

—¡Hey muchachos! —el ruido venía de la escalera, pero igual sirvió para hacer que se separaran, aunque luego se oyeron pasos bajando, era Fujitaka que cuando bajó se quedó mirándolos y les sonrió —No ha estado mal ¿eh?

—No señor…

—Me alegro —comentó con las mejillas sonrojadas, Sakura y Syaoran se dieron cuenta que estaba un poco tomado —Por cierto… las llaves de mi carro están en la puntillita de la salida… supongo que ahora querrán estar solos —si, estaba borracho.

—se… señor.

—Papá… ni digas eso —Sakura estaba como un tomate —vete a dormir —dijo y su padre obedeció como un cachorrito, luego Sakura se dirigió a Syaoran —¿nos vamos?

—Me parece bien.

Syaoran, Sakura y Bocado, salieron de la casa, se montaron en el carro del padre de Sakura y en diez minutos ya estaban cruzando la puerta de la casa de Syaoran, Sakura sentía que flotaba, Syaoran la estaba cargando como si fuera un bebe, Bocado se dirigió al sofá, al parecer entendió que ellos querían estar solos.

Syaoran subió las escaleras, mientras Sakura le acariciaba el rostro con las yemas de sus dedos, y así lo hizo hasta que llegaron al cuarto, donde el la tendió, Sakura lo contempló, Syaoran se acostó sobre ella y comenzó a besarla, lentamente, sin prisas, después de todo, tenían toda una vida por delante, ella correspondió, y comenzó a desvestirlo, mientras el ayudaba a ella.

—Ni crees que deberías dormir Sakura… no lo has hecho bien estas noches —bromeó

—¿quieres que me duerma? —la camisa de Syaoran voló por los aires.

—no creo… pero si te tomo ahora… no me quiero detener en un buen rato…

—suena prometedor.

Sakura y Syaoran comenzaron a desvestirse, el primero en quedar desnudo fue él, Sakura ayudó a hacer que perdiera un poco la cabeza con sus besos y con sus caricias, uno que otro consejo de sus amigas para la noche de bodas y al parecer daba resultados, ya que Syaoran aun no atinaba a desnudarla a ella, Sakura sonrió, si, sus caricias habían dado resultados, o bueno, hasta que Syaoran se dio cuenta que todo el trabajo lo hacía ella y también la desvistió, los juegos previos duraron poco.

Ambos se necesitaban, se pedía a gritos y ninguno vio necesidad en esperar.

Syaoran se dio cuenta que había sido tonto tratar de alejarla, y mientras movían sus caderas a un mismo ritmo, le profesó que la quería, también se lo dijo y se lo demostró, porque si, había sido tonto, muy tonto, pero ahora no mas, por eso la acariciaba de esa forma.

—Te amo Sakura… ¿lo sabes? —ella asintió y se preguntó como podía hablar él, ella apenas trataba de aferrarse al mundo mientras su cabeza giraba y giraba —lamento… haberte… tratado tan mal, pero… no mas —jadeó Syaoran cuando sintió a Sakura aruñarlo mas fuerte, estaban por terminar —ahora… te… ¡ah! Te… amare… para siempre…

—Lo… sé Syaoran.

Sakura sintió los espasmos invadir su cuerpo, mientras sus piernas se enroscaban mas a Syaoran, tratando de hacer que fuera mas profundo, trataba de pensar coherentemente, pero vaya que era complicado, aunque solo con sentir la felicidad que inundaba sus sentidos en ese momento estaba contenta… muy contenta, luego no pudo pensar mas, había terminado ella, por eso le dio como pudo la vuelta a Syaoran para quedar sobre él, pareció resistirse, pero no dejó que la volteara de nuevo.

Según sus amigas, seguro le iba a gustar que lo mon…

¡Vaya! Era nuevo, era distinto y Sakura sintió que no podía pensar más, pero ahora ella marcaba el ritmo, ambos se miraban, Sakura se sonrojó ante el deseo de él, lo veía en sus ojos, aunque de seguro ella se veía igual, marcó el ritmo, el vaivén de las caderas y cuando creyó que no podía aguantar mas, lo vio cerrar los ojos, para entregarse él también al clímax, mientras ella se derrumbaba sobre su pecho y comenzaba a acariciarlo, mientras se calmaban.

—¡vaya! —fue lo único que comentó él.

—Beso —pido Sakura.

Y así mientras ambos se sumergían en un beso que los llevaría a cualquier parte, se dieron cuenta que tal vez no iba a ser fácil, tal vez habían cosas que extrañar, pero que mientras estuvieran juntos ¿Qué podía salir mal? Syaoran se dio cuenta que era su obligación hacerla feliz y que trataría a toda costa, que su enfermedad no sería un impedimento y que si lo era… ella trataría de cuidarlo.

Sakura lo miró al separarse, casi podía asegurar lo que él pensaba, era tan tierno ¿veía ganas de protección? ¿O estaría pensando en la enfermedad? Tal vez las dos… igual, lo iba a proteger ella también, para eso estaba, lejos de Japón, pero el amor no iba a cambiar, pero se interrumpió cuando Bocado entró saltando a la cama.

El perro estaba loco… como su amo… pero así Syaoran estuviera loco… ella lo quería

Y pensó que en cuando Bocado abandonara la habitación… bueno… mejor no pensar más… los consejos de sus amigas la estaban haciendo ponerse colorada.

_Mi tutor esta loco, pero lo amo, _pensó Sakura sonriente.

**NOTAS DE AUTOR: vaya… quiero pedir disculpas, muchas disculpas, si, he tardado, no voy a decir que no y por eso me siento un tanto mal, no era mi idea mortificar a nadie, pero ya no pude aguantar mas… estaba esperando que me corrigieran el fic, pero ya no tengo tiempo y es que si no lo publicaba hoy lo haría dentro de mucho tiempo, así que aquí esta.**

**Somos escritores muchos de nosotros, así que sabemos que los finales son algo complicado, este es el mío, este es el de mi historia y este es uno de los momentos mas raros de mi vida, estas tardes me he sentado y siento un vacío bastante raro, es decir, antes escribía ¿ahora que? Bueno esperare un rato para que las personalidades de mis personajes se salgan de mi cabeza y así escribirles otra historia… tengo que admitir que mi nivel subió a medida que la escribía, no me las estoy dando, no es así, lo que ocurre es que cuando leo los primeros capítulos veo unos errores bastante… malos la verdad y me da pena con ustedes, tratare que mi próxima historia sea milimétrica… y que les guste… **

**Aniga… de verdad quise esperarte, pero ya no pude mas, de verdad espero que esto no cambie… en nada tu opinión de mí ni nada de eso… por supuesto mi linda musa Mariana o Angel Zafiro… esta es una de las que monto la causa para no matar a Bocado y es que tiene unas tácticas de persuasión jejejeje… aunque muchos de ustedes también querían que vivieran, una cosa mas es que espero que les haya agradado la falta de muerte o algo así, al final me incline por las estadísticas de las mujeres… y decidí que comieran perdices.**

**Kyo??? Bueno… ¿Qué pasó con Kyo? Me gustó ese personaje, no sé porque, es raro, pero me gusto… y ¿Qué va a ser ahora de los personajes? Estoy escribiendo un capitulo especial, pero… no esta saliendo como quiero, esta bastante enredado, si alguno lo quiere dígalo… lo terminare en unos días.**

**Sin mas que decir… solo puedo decir… muchas gracias a ustedes, sin ustedes no hubiera sido lo mismo, vamos, opinen del capitulo, si no es de su agrado díganlo, si lo es también…**

**Tal vez los sorprenda un día de estos con un Oneshot**

**Rayos… me siento tan desubicado ahora, pero escribir una historia larga de una puede resultar malo, como lo dije, aun tengo las personalidades que cree metidas en mi cabeza. **

**Bueno muchachos (as) que estén bien y recuerden que tienen Nythan para rato… bueno… solo en cuanto a historias se refiere.**

**Hasta la próxima y solo queda decir.**

**¡Libérate! **

**Pido disculpas pues fue mas de un mes **


	24. NUESTRO NUEVO MUNDO

**EPÍLOGO: NUESTRO NUEVO MUNDO**

Lo sabía el autobús la iba a dejar y todo era culpa de él… el reloj indicaba que faltaba poco para las ocho de la mañana y a esa hora comenzaba su primera clase… si, era culpa de Syaoran, si la noche pasada no se hubieran trasnochado tanto con sus caricias y con sus amores, pero es que se habían descontrolado, y habían estado despiertos casi hasta las tres de la mañana, seguro no habían dejado dormir al pobre de Bocado.

Las mejillas de Sakura tomaron un tono rojo antes de ver el autobús 22 que era el que la llevaría a la universidad, no estaba bien que se pusiera a pensar en eso y por suerte al correr alcanzó a llegar, casi todos tenían un carro, ellos no eran la excepción, pero Syaoran se lo había llevado esa mañana, ya que se fue primero, por eso había recurrido al transporte público.

Era su primer día de Universidad, se sentía nerviosa, sabía que Syaoran era maestro allí, pero que no le correspondería a él darle ninguna clase, ya que como él había hecho en Tomoeda, era maestro de matemáticas, Sakura al final se había inclinado por estudiar veterinaria y lo bueno de todo es que al parecer Syaoran había hablado con los directores de la universidad y había comentado que ella y él eran esposos, por lo cual no sería raro que llegaran juntos a veces, ellos parecieron entender o eso le había dicho su esposo unos días atrás.

No vieron problemas al saber que la carrera de Syaoran no tenía nada que ver con la de ella, y aceptaron que llegaran y se fueran juntos, siempre y cuando al maestro, Syaoran, no se le viera acaramelado con la estudiante, Sakura, pero ¿para qué estar acaramelados en la universidad cuando en la casa se la pasaban…? Bien, Sakura se sonrojó más, algunas personas la veían.

Ella y Syaoran habían llegado a Suecia más exactamente a Akersberga unos meses atrás, aun recordaba la despedida en el aeropuerto de Tokio, no se arrepentía de estar con Syaoran y se hablaba con su hermano, padre y amigas semanalmente, pero tenía la despedida clara en su cabeza, muchas habían llorado, incluso Syaoran y Tomoyo se habían abrazado, su padre y hermano por poco no la sueltan y después de amenazar a Syaoran ellos abordaron el avión.

Syaoran al parecer había negociado la casa, y la pagó con lo de la venta del carro, habían pasado unos días buscando trabajo y universidad, al final terminaron en el mismo lado, Syaoran trabajaba también enseñando japonés a niños pequeños por las tardes en su casa, Sakura lo ayudaba, ya que eran unos cuantos, su casa era de dos pisos, hecha de madera, con en hermoso césped donde Bocado tenía su casa, tenía una cerca de madera y era muy acogedora, estaba pintada de blanco con detalles verdes.

Sakura dio un respingo cuando escuchó anunciar su parada, se bajó y comenzó a caminar a la universidad.

Syaoran le había dicho que se iría primero por ser el primer día, ella aceptó, además aun le gustaba dormir mucho, de cierta manera, desde que se habían casado hacían casi todo juntos, eran una familia pequeña, no tenían roces y así estaba bien.

La chica miró de un lado a otro, esperando verlo, seguro él ya estaba en clase, por eso se dirigió a su salón directamente… al ingresar ya habían muchas personas, como era costumbre en Tomoeda, Sakura se sentó en uno de los puestos de atrás, todos se veían las caras, algunos con temores ya que era el primer día, Sakura se sentía un poco mas segura ya que Syaoran le había dicho como comportarse.

Pero igual sentía cierto cosquilleo en su estomago… las personas comenzaron a acercarse unas a otras, algunas chicas la miraron y sonrieron, ella correspondió y en dos segundos ya se habían sentado a su lado dos chicas más.

Una era delgada, rubia, ojos azules, la otra era más robusta, alta y con ojos negros, la chica de ojos azules se presento como: Dalhia, mientras que la chica de ojos negros se presentó como Azul, Sakura correspondió y supo que se iban a llevar de maravilla desde ese mismo momento, las personas comenzaron a hablar animadamente mientras los segundos pasaban, los grupos ya se habían formado, por decirlo de alguna manera y todos esperaban la entrada del primero profesor.

Sakura se había enterado que Tomoyo iba a estudiar periodismo y sintió un poco de nostalgia, pero le deseaba mucha suerte.

—¿Y dices que es un adonis? —preguntó Azul, eso llamó la atención de Sakura —¿Y es profesor de aquí?

—Eso creo —comentó Dalhia —no es la primera carrera que intento hacer, así que conozco a muchos de los profesores y puedo asegurarte que él es nuevo… creo que viene de Japón y va a dictar matemáticas… es una pena… lo hubiera visto antes hubiera estudiado alguna ingeniería —las dos chicas rieron y Sakura sintió una punzada de celos ¿hablaban de Syaoran?

—Este… ¿como dices que es? —preguntó, Dalhia lo pensó.

—Bueno… la verdad lo vi de pasada ya que se nota bastante serio —por el momento la descripción encajaba —pero su cabellos era castaño, se nota que tiene entre veinticinco y treinta años —_veinticinco, _quiso decir Sakura, aunque aun no estaba segura si se refería a Syaoran —pero sus ojos fue lo que más me llamó la atención, son de un café difícil de ver, parece ámbar… vaya, debe ser fascinante estar con un hombre así.

Sakura tosió recordando que mas o menos doce horas atrás ellos bueno…

Luego de eso se acercaron más chicas y algunos chicos, que no perdían el tiempo Sakura se sujetaba su argolla, dándoles a entender que tenía dueño, aunque al parecer todos veían su argolla como algo de adorno nada mas, ya que era complicado ver en pleno siglo XXI a una chica casada tan joven, claro que no era algo de lo que se arrepentía.

—¿De donde eres… Um…? —preguntó uno de los chicos, de los mas altos que se había acercado, se llamaba Josh, según había oído

—Sakura… —dijo ella —Sakura Li y… soy de Japón.

—Vaya… igual que ese profesor que también es de Japón —comentó Azul —¿así como describe Dalhia son todos los hombres de allí? —Sakura se sonrojó ahora que todas las miradas estaban sobre ella, vaya, se sonrojó más cuando lo notaron y comenzaron a reír.

—Bueno… algunos.

—¿Y porque viniste a Suecia a estudiar, cuando los japoneses son unos genios? —preguntó Josh.

Sakura sonrío, esa era la oportunidad de decir que estaba casada, que no le sonrieran porque no iban a obtener nada, que amaba a su esposo y que su esposos era ese japonés por el cual sus dos compañeras ya estaban botando la baba, aunque no tuvo tiempo ya que cuando iba responder, una maestra, bastante gorda llegó de la nada, mirando y mandando de una vez, se presentó y todos le prestaron atención, recordó la vez que fue a la universidad cuando trabajaba Syaoran en Tomoeda y le fue inevitable preguntarse como trataría a sus estudiantes esta vez.

Bueno en Tomoeda él era bastante malgeniado ¿Cómo sería ahora? Suspiró… estaban tan cerca, pero tan lejos.

La clase terminó rápido ya que solo fueron presentaciones, normas a seguir, modo de evaluación y demás cosas de primer día, así prosiguió la segunda clase… también termino rápido y sus compañeros no vieron problemas en ir a ver como era la cafetería de la universidad, se dirigieron sus dos conocidas de la mañana, Josh y otro sujeto este mas flaco y pequeño que el primero, se sintió incomoda ya que Josh estaba muy cerca, lo último que quería era que Syaoran la viera así, aunque ella tampoco quería verlo con sus estudiantes demasiado cerca.

—¿Dónde estas viviendo? —preguntó Josh, de nuevo las miradas hacía ella.

—Unas calles al norte, cerca al lago Studerg —todos asintieron antes de llegar a la cafetería, Sakura tenía dinero ya que Syaoran le ayudaba mucho, y a veces lo ayudaba en sus clases de japonés a los niños, pero sabía que tenía que empezar a conseguir su propio dinero, Syaoran no se quejaba, pero igual ella no podía pagarle con sexo, por mas que ambos lo disfrutaran, se sonrojó de nuevo.

Pero de verdad necesitaba comenzar a trabajar, Syaoran no podía solo con todo.

Todos pidieron lo que iban a tomar y se sentaron en una mesa de metal, las personas iban y venían, algunos profesores también, Sakura hallaba la esperanza de verlo, pero no lo veía.

—Vaya… —escuchó que exclamaba una de sus compañeras… ¿Era Azul o Dalhia? —es mejor que como lo describiste —si, era Azul, entonces cayó en cuenta de que hablaban, se volteó a donde miraban y se dio cuenta que efectivamente hablaban de su esposo

**oOoOoOoOooO**

Syaoran había dictado dos clase esa mañana, o bueno si a eso se le podía llamar clase, ya que sólo se había presentado y había dejado unos ejercicios para ver que sabían ellos, a muchos eso no les agradó, pero era él el encargado de hacerles notar que ya no estaban en el colegio y que esa vida se acababa, mal por ellos, por eso ahora después de sus dos "clases" estaba en la cafetería de la universidad leyendo el periódico sin prestar atención a nada ni a nadie.

Era una suerte que las profesoras supieran que era casado, ya que no se acercaban como alguna vez lo hizo Yuuko, aunque al parecer a sus estudiantes, mujeres, la idea de que fuera casado las emocionaba más, ya que se habían acercado una gran cantidad de chicas a preguntarle si esa argolla que llevaba era de casado, él sonreía y les decía que si, ahora lo veían como un reto, uno que no iban a obtener, ya que no lo lograron las mujeres cuando era soltero ¿Qué les hacía creer que casado iban a lograr algo?

Syaoran suspiró y se preguntó como le estaría yendo a su esposa, la palabra le alegraba, pero era momento de pensar en ella con ese título, aunque ellos muchas veces le había hecho honor al título de esposos desde que se habían casado, antes de llegar a Suecia habían vivido en su casa, esas dos semanas después del matrimonio… bueno… dos semanas, catorce días y estaba seguro que Bocado no había dormido ninguno de esos catorce… se recriminaba por eso, eran esposos, si, pero no eran conejos.

Habían llegado a Suecia después de dejar Tomoeda y a sus amigos, es decir: Fujitaka y Touya, sentía tristeza, pero prometió visitarlos cada vacación y así lo haría, pero bueno, habían llegado y se habían instalado en la casa rápidamente, las primeras noches durmieron en el piso mientras llegaban las cosas de Japón, una semana después, pero llegaron, por lo menos después de eso…

¿El piso era incomodo para que Sakura…?

De nuevo se recriminó… aunque si era incomodo el piso.

Se instalaron y él les daba clase a niños, al parecer aprender japonés era interesante para sus padres, había conseguido su trabajo en la universidad y de paso estudios para Sakura, eso era bueno, ya que le había prometido a la familia Kinomoto velar por su educación.

Los dolores de cabeza estaban aun, si, a veces eran frecuentes, a veces suaves, a veces los pasaba, las pastillas ayudaban y cuando de verdad no lo hacían estaba ella, siempre estaba ahí por las noches cuando se sentía mal, y eso era amor, no solo estaba el sexo, ya que cuando no lo hacían disfrutaban igual, eso le decía que lo quería mucho, sin duda alguna, a veces la sorprendía velando por su sueño, eso era enternecedor y una gran chispa, pues cuando se encendía ella siempre preguntaba: _¿te duele la cabeza? _

¿Esas no eran las excusas utilizadas por las mujeres cuando no querían? Bueno no había escuchado de hombres que la usaran, sólo él, aunque por lo general no se negaba casi nunca, si lo había hecho a veces

La noche anterior no lo había hecho, aun tenía la marca de su baja falta de voluntad, ella en su momento de éxtasis había usado los dientes y su pecho había salido mal librado por sus filosas armas, Sakura le había pedido perdón una infinidad de veces en toda la noche o bueno hasta las tres de la mañana que fue cuando finalmente quedaron dormidos, pero igual, tenía que controlar sus dientecitos.

Sonrío… sabiendo que no lo haría.

Dobló el periódico que leía y miró la hora… tenía mucho tiempo libre, y nada que hacer, bien, era mejor concentrarse en su café, aunque luego sintió como si alguien lo mirara, levantó la cabeza y se sorprendió al encontrase con esos ojos verdes tan cerca ¿desde cuando estaba ahí? No la había visto, aunque luego frunció el ceño, había dos chicos y dos chicas con ella, las chicas no le importaban, pero había un chico que estaba muy cerca, aunque Sakura parecía notarlo, porque se veía que quería alejarse.

No lo lograba.

Syaoran de nuevo suspiró, los celos podrían traerle problemas, pero era inevitable no tenerlos, luego ese chico le susurró algo a Sakura, todos la miraron y ella se sonrojó, ante eso los vio sonreír ¿se reían de su esposa? Eso lo hizo fruncir el ceño, pero Syaoran comprendió de que iba eso, seguramente le estaban diciendo a Sakura que se acercara ¿acaso ya sabían que eran esposos? Tal vez.

Él vio como se levantaba, ante la mirada de los tipos que se entretuvieron viéndole donde terminaba la espalda, eso lo hizo fruncir mas el ceño, pero luego se perdió ante su postura y su manera de caminar, si, era una mujer hermosa, muy hermosa y ahora entendía porque doblegaba tanto su fuerza de voluntad cada vez que quería que hicieran el amor, Sakura sonrió tímidamente para ver si la amonestaba por acercarse en la universidad.

Syaoran negó, no había mucho problema, desde que no demostraran nada, es decir, nada de besos, nada de caricias y apenas uno que otro roce y todo estaba bien.

—Buenos días profesor Li —saludó ella sonriendo mientras se sentaba frente a él.

—Hola Sakura… ¿Qué tal el primer día? —dijo mirando atrás al grupo de Sakura que miraban intrigados, bueno, eso estaba bien, el sujeto que la miraba fruncía el ceño.

—Bueno… bastante fácil… no hemos hecho nada como ves y por eso estamos aquí el la cafetería… ellos son compañeros que conocí hoy… son bastante amables…

—Si… eso veo —Sakura miró a Syaoran, seguro había notado que Josh estaba muy, muy, muy cerca.

—Syaoran Li… —reprendió Sakura —¿Por qué te pones así, tonto? Mírame… no tienes que estar celoso de nadie.

—No estoy celoso —comentó evitándole la mirada.

—Syaoran… somos esposos… no puedes mentirme —le recordó Sakura —sé que no te gusta que se me acerquen otros chicos, pero te aseguro que no tienen ninguna oportunidad conmigo… además no he tenido tiempo de decirles que estoy casada, seguro cuando lo diga se harán a un lado… ya que no querrán enfrentarse a Syaoran Li… y si lo hacen estoy segura que no ganarían.

—¿Qué te dijeron para que vinieras? —preguntó para cambiar de tema

—Bueno… creyeron que no podía hablarte, y si podía… me pagaban lo que compré… mal por ellos, no sabían que eras mi esposo… y que me perteneces —dijo acercando la mano levemente a la que él tenía puesta en la mesa, el acto sorprendió a Syaoran, pero vio que no había mucho peligro a la vista así que permitió el contacto, ella comenzó a acariciarle por sobre la mano.

Syaoran la miró y ambos se perdieron en sus miradas, si, las cosas habían cambiado, pero estaban bien, muy bien, aunque hacía falta sus seres queridos, ellos no se perderían de sus vidas, ahora, sólo tenía que preocuparse de cuidar el uno del otro.

—Si, te pertenezco y te lo tomas muy enserio —Sakura levantó una ceja, Syaoran explicó —bueno… mi pecho aun tiene un morado del tamaño de tu boca, esta mañana conté marca de seis dientes —Sakura se sonrojó y llevó sus manos a las mejillas separando la unión.

Syaoran sonrío, eso era lo que quería, sin duda ponerla en esa actitud, le encantaba verla así, pero era cierto; de verdad tenía esas marcas, se las había visto esa mañana mientras se bañaba.

—Pero hablando de otra cosa —continuó Syaoran queriendo calmarla —¿llegaste temprano a la universidad, no te costó mucho trabajo tomar el autobús esta mañana? —Sakura asintió —lo lamento… mañana si podremos empezar a llegar los dos, pero sabías que hoy era el primer día, tenía que madrugar.

—No hay problema Syaoran… después de todo nos iremos juntos.

—Tienes razón.

Ambos continuaron charlando a medida que el café de Syaoran y el chocolate de Sakura se acababan, las personas y compañeros de Sakura miraban con curiosidad como esos dos hablaban con tal naturalidad, es decir, para sus compañeros recién conocidos, ella era tímida, lo habían visto esas horas, pero con ese hombre se comportaba como si nada y eso era raro ya que para muchos la mirada de ese profesor era intimidante y alguien con mirada intimidante como ese profesor, podía intimidar a una chica como Sakura.

—Al parecer se llevan muy bien —dijo Josh un poco molesto, le había gustado Sakura desde el momento en que la vio y no le parecía justo, que un profesor con cara de niña la enamorara y quedara sus oportunidades de un noviazgo universitario —¿Qué dicen si vamos a ver de que hablan? Después de todos somos compañeros de Sakura… si ella habla con él… nosotros también podemos.

—¿Crees que esta bien? —preguntó Dalhia.

—¿Por qué no?

—Pues… si a ella le gustó el profesor… creo que no le gustaría que fuéramos a meter las narices en donde no nos han llamado.

—¿Y acaso a ti no te gusta? —preguntó

—Si, pero no me voy a pelear por un profesor que esta de rechupete… eso es infantil… si, no te niego que me quiero acercar a conocerlo al menos, pero no soy la clase de chica que se le va a lanzar con uñas y garras a ese profesor y mas si eso me pone en problemas con una chica como Sakura que se nota es buena persona —finalizó Dalhia

—Bien dicho —comentó Azul.

—Vaya… —dijo el otro chico… identificado como Mark —¿Tienes novio Dalhia? —bromeó, la chica se sonrojó un poco y negó.

—Bueno… el punto es que quieres acercarte Dalhia, yo quiero acercarme… supongo que Azul y Mark quieren acercarse ¿qué dicen? —los tres nombrados se miraron, si, querían acercarse, entonces ¿Por qué no? Después de todo, estaba claro que si Sakura quería ligar con ese profesor, ninguna de ellas interferiría.

—Supongo que esta bien… espero que Sakura lo tome bien.

Josh sonrió, posibilidades: que ese profesor tuviera el don de la palabra y hubiera encaprichado a Sakura que se notaba que no tenía experiencia, segunda: que él evitara eso, tercera: bajar la cabeza… bueno… primero ver como estaban las cosas, luego decidir si enfrentar a ese tipo por Sakura la inexperta.

Syaoran vio como los compañeros de Sakura los miraban ¿acaso estaban dando mucho espectáculo? No, no lo hacían, ella estaba frente a él y él a penas le había rozado la mano, pero igual lo miraban, sobretodo ese sujeto que Sakura en cierto momento de la conversación le había dicho era Josh, pero si algo había aprendido Syaoran, era dejar que el chico se estrellara solo y así él: no fruncir tanto el ceño, ya que Sakura les iba a contar que eran esposos, aunque al parecer iban a ser los dos los que lo hicieran, ya que vio como los cuatro los miraban y se dirigían a ellos.

Sakura que estaba de espaldas no vio nada.

Pero lo que si hizo fue sentir, y dejar de ver, alguien había tapado su visión con unas manos, se asustó, de seguro era uno de los hombres del grupo y según se habían comportado, lo mas posible es que fuera Josh.

—¿Adivina? —comentó Josh sin ver la mirada que le mandaba Syaoran.

—Josh —dijo Sakura quitando las manos de sus ojos —no hagas eso… —miró a Syaoran, él sonreía, pero se veía celoso —No me gusta —el chico se sentó a su lado y se quedó viendo al profesor, Sakura se apresuró a presentarlos —profesor Li… ella es Azul… —la chica se sentó al lado de Syaoran —ella es Dalhia y él es Mark —se sentaron juntos acercando unas sillas —muchachos él es el profesor Li.

Ninguno pareció notar el asunto de los apellidos.

—Hola profesor Li… ¿sabe que es la sensación en este momento? —dijo Azul mirándolo, a diferencia de Syaoran, Sakura sabía que no eran necesarios los celos o eso pensaba, bien estaba un poco celosa, pero muy poco.

—¿De verdad? No veo porque.

—No sea modesto profesor Li… aunque creo que también Sakura va a ser sensación… ya que se nota que ustedes dos se llevaron de maravilla… —Sakura se sonrojó un poco. Azul prosiguió —y sin ánimos de que Sakura se sonroje mas… fue realmente eso lo que nos impresionó a nosotros… ella es tímida pero con usted se comportó muy normal…

—¿Será química? —Bromeó Syaoran, las chicas y Mark hicieron algo de ruido ante ese intento de flirteo de Syaoran, él sonrió, no era común que hablara con personas así, pero lo estaba disfrutando —bueno… es natural que me lleve bien con ella, después de todo los dos somos de Japón también.

—Creo que eso es, un profesor no puede tener amoríos con una estudiante —dijo Josh.

—¿Y tú quien eres? ¿El hijo del rector para que nos lo recuerde? —los chicos se rieron de Josh —No… es broma, es broma, tranquilo me sé las normas de la universidad, de no ser así no estaría trabajando aquí, así que pierde cuidado, solo encontré alguien con quien hablar y la paso bien… y creo que cambiemos de tema… Sakura está como la bandera de China —bromeó Syaoran.

Sakura lo miró mal en broma, pero su comentario la hizo sonrojar, aaah, pero se desquitaría, esa misma noche cuando lo mandara a dormir al sofá, seguro que le pediría perdón, así fuera de rodillas.

—Pero eso te gustaba ¿no es así profesor Li?, hace unos segundos ¿no me decías que te encantaba verme así? —Sakura sonrió ante las risas de sus compañeros, aunque a Josh de nuevo pareció no gustarle, a Syaoran menos, venganza, dulce venganza.

—¿Lo dije?

—Si, lo hiciste

—Veo que ustedes dos se conocieron bastante bien ¿no? —Josh miró a Syaoran hostilmente —no es por nada profesor Li… pero debería saber cual es su sitio… —Sakura se asustó, Syaoran tenía esa sonrisa burlona que le decía que nadie podría con él —usted es profesor, ella es estudiante… se vería mal que usted andará con ella y que flirteara de esa manera —Syaoran apoyó su codo sobre la mesa y se recostó sobre su mano, la que tenía la sortija, Sakura la vio con agrado pero el chico siguió hablando —nosotros pagamos, usted enseña, usted cobra gracias a eso… no se le esta pagando por coquetear.

El silencio se hizo presente en la mesa, era evidente que Syaoran disfrutaba con el ridículo que estaba haciendo Josh, Sakura hubiera querido advertirle, pero es que nunca pensó que botara tantas palabras de la nada.

—¿Es todo? —preguntó Syaoran sonriente. Josh asintió —Mira… —dijo señalando al rector de la universidad que pasaba en ese momento —¿Por qué no le dices ese bonito discurso a él? ¡OH! No tienes que llamarlo… viene hacía aquí.

Sin duda Syaoran quería hacer quedar en ridículo a Josh, pero a ella el chico no le caía mal, ni le iba ni le venia, era eso, pero cuando Syaoran se le metía algo en la cabeza era testarudo, aunque al parecer sólo pasaría de un ridículo ¿cierto? De pronto se quedaba sin compañeras por no contarles las cosas desde un principio.

—Buenos días muchachos… Buenos días profesor Li… —miró a la pareja de esposos, ya que sabía que lo eran, las personas importantes de la universidad lo sabían —¿Cómo va su situación? —la pregunta seguro era de que fueran esposos.

—Muy bien… aunque creo que tenemos que acostumbrarnos.

—¿Acostumbrarnos? —Preguntó Josh —¿Querrá decir… acostumbrarme?

Syaoran sonrió, Sakura se sonrojó y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué no lo saben? —preguntó el director… venía la noticia, los esposos se miraron y los chicos se miraron las caras para ver si alguno sabía la respuesta, al no ser así el rector terminó —Están delante del señor y la señora Li… —todos los miraron sin saber en cual detenerse —ellos dos son esposos —comentó al ver la pareja que parecía todo menos esposos.

—¡Vaya! —dijo alguien

**oOoOoOoOooO**

El día estaba por acabar y Sakura presenciaba su última clase, sus amigas se habían quedado con la boca abierta los primeros minutos, luego habían comenzado a hacer un ruido de emoción por todo lado, notablemente excitadas y para nada molesta, cosa que agradó a Sakura demasiado, pensó que las chicas no volverían a mirarla, en cambio Josh se había retirado, evidentemente apenado por su comportamiento, pero era inevitable, Syaoran había hecho ¿bien? No sabía, había formas más sutiles de hacerlo, eso inclinaba a que había hecho mal.

Josh había entrado a la clase y no la había mirado a diferencia de sus compañeras que aun brincaban y no se lo creían.

Sakura dio un respingo cuando la profesora indicó que era el final de la clase y antes de poder alistar sus cosas, sus dos nuevas compañeras corrieron a donde ella, Sakura no levantó la vista, pero sabía que estaban allí.

—¿Cómo esta señora Li? —bromeó Azul.

Sakura levantó la vista y le sonrío.

—Oye… no me digas así, entre menos personas sepan que estoy casada mejor —dijo bajando la mirada —además creo que Syaoran se comportó mal… creo que debí decirles que lo conocía… él se aprovechó de eso para incordiar a Josh… siempre hace eso… no es de lo que pierde una batallita —comentó Sakura recordando todo lo que Syaoran había hecho en Tomoeda hacía meses.

—Pero Josh no se comportó muy bien… creo que lo tenías impactado desde que te vio entrar por la puerta esta mañana… aunque creo que no podrá luchar contra ese espécimen de esposo que tienes.

—Aun así… actúe mal por no comentar.

—Óyeme —dijo Azul —no actuaste mal, es normal que no quieras que tu relación con él se divulgue, primero: él está cañón y eso te traería problemas ¿sabes cuantas chicas le miraron el trasero cuando se despidió? Si me cuentas a mi, podrías apostar que mas de diez.

—Oye —reprendió Dalhia —podrías ser mas sutil… aunque yo también lo vi —las chicas comenzaron a reírse, incluso Sakura se sorprendió haciéndolo, aunque apenas conocía esas chicas, sabía que no harían nada, además, ella era quien apretaba el trasero de Syaoran por las noches o por… —pero en fin —prosiguió esta vez Dalhia —es cierto que ustedes dos no pueden andar diciendo que son señor y señora Li… el profesor o tu esposo… como prefieras, hizo bien… le siguió el juego a Josh y ganó.

Sakura escuchó las palabras de sus compañeras, tenían razón, ellos solo estaban guardando sus sitios y que todo el mundo se enterara de su relación podría ser un inconveniente, pero igual… Syaoran se había portado un poco mal, Josh solo se había equivocado, nada más.

—No sé

—Sakura, Sakura, Sakura… ya deja ese tema zanjado… pero dime ¿Cómo se conocieron?

Sakura decidió dejar el tema por ahora ahí, luego reprendería a Syaoran y comenzó a narrar como se había conocido con él, les contó que fue su tutor y que fue su hermano quien se lo presentó y algunos detalles de la relación, no muchos, ya que no podía ir ventilando así todas las cosas, les dijo de la ceremonia de la boda y les mostró el anillo, a ellas les brillaron los ojos, y se veían súper emocionadas.

—Y eso es en gran parte todo

—Oye —comentó Azul —y tu hermano no tiene otro amigo así… si lo tiene dime. Dame tu dirección y me voy ya mismo a Japón a buscarlo —todas rieron de nuevo, Sakura se sintió contenta… había conseguido dos buenas compañeras y seguía hablando con Tomoyo… al parecer era buena socializando.

—¿Y… como es él en la cama? —Sakura se sonrojó de inmediato ¿había escuchado bien? Bueno, la respuesta a eso era simple o sino que lo dijera el pecho de Syaoran que sufría cuando ella se emocionaba de más, pero igual, no podía hablar de eso.

—Bueno… yo…

—No tienes que responder —lógicamente la pregunta era por probar —al parecer hacen tanto que no sabes por donde empezar —de nuevo se rieron y se dirigieron a la salida.

Por ser primer semestre veían las mismas clases ellas juntas así que todas ya acababan, Syaoran le había comentado que se irían juntos, así que seguro él ya la esperaba… pero igual, Syaoran se las pagaría, no solo por su falta de sutileza, sino también por decirle a ella que se ponía como la bandera de China… si señores, el señor Li, ahora sería el señor casto.

_Si, claro_

Seguro

La chicas salieron de la universidad, Sakura comenzó a mirar de un lado a otro para divisar el carro de Syaoran, lo vio en el parqueadero, se despidió de sus amigas y se dirigió a él que estaba afuera con una botella de agua, al parecer acababa de tomarse una pastilla ¿le dolería la cabeza? bueno, mal por él, no, se recriminó, si bien estaba un poco molesta no tenía la fuerza para ignorarlo de esa manera.

Él la miró ¿venía frunciendo el ceño? Si, Sakura se veía con el ceño fruncido ¿Qué la había molestado? Al parecer ella se había tomado muy enserio como le aclaró las cosas a ese nuevo amigo suyo.

—Hola Sakura… ¿te ocurre algo?

—Ya me habías saludado esta mañana —si, efectivamente le pasaba algo… bueno, tenían una tarde para arreglarlo.

**oOoOoOoOooO**

—Y así es como se tendría que pronunciar —comentó Sakura mirando al pequeño niño que estaba en su casa, ayudaba a Syaoran a dar algunas clases extras y eso representaba unos ingresos adicionales que no le iban a caer mal, nada mal.

El chico asintió. Tendría alrededor de 5 años.

—¿Y donde esta el perro? —preguntó asumiendo que la clase estaba terminada, tenía razón y sus padres pasarían en unos diez minutos —la otra vez casi me muerde, pero quite mis dedos a tiempo, ese perro es tan gruñón como el maestro Li, no es como tu, tu si sonríes, él es mas… ogro, si, Syaoran es un ogro, aunque sabe cocinar, la otra vez me dio una galleta que preparó… estaba deliciosa —Sakura recordó las galletas mientras el pequeño seguía hablando, si, ese día las galletas le habían quedado exquisitas —pero eso no importa… yo quiero ver al perro… mi hermana de tres años —mostró tres dedos de su mano —dice que es el perro que actúo en "La mascara"… esa película del tipo verde, pero yo le digo que no… ¿es verdad o es mentira? Si es falso y él no actuó allí yo gano si es verdad ella gana…

Sakura se preguntó si lo llevaban a las clases solo para hacer que sus padres tuvieran un respiro, era de esos chicos que hablaban hasta por los codos

—Este… no, creo que ganaste… Bocado no actúo en "La mascara".

—¿Y qué significa ese nombre? —Ignoró la respuesta de Sakura —No tiene sentido para un perro, ¿quién lo bautizó? ¿Fuiste tú? Si, seguro que fuiste tu, con lo que es el maestro Li, él hubiera querido ponerle… no sé… Rocky o perro rabioso y furioso —en eso si se equivocaba —pero seguro escogiste Bocado…

—Chico —dijo Syaoran desde la puerta de la sala —tus padres vinieron por ti ya —el niño asintió y se despidió de Sakura, luego de Syaoran, y por fin salió, el profesor vio a su novia sentada en la salita, no lo miraba, no lo había hecho desde que llegaron a la casa, pero no era para tanto, tal vez aceptaba que se había comportado mal, pero no era para tanto —Oye Sakura… ¿sigues enfadada por el asunto del tipo ese? —Ella negó —vamos no puedes mentirme… estas exagerando…

—No exagero… ahora si me disculpas —dijo pasándole por el lado —voy a preparar la cena.

—Sakura… —la chica sonrió, la ley del hielo no fallaría con su esposo.

—Dime

—Déjame yo cocino… prefiero que me hagas el favor de sacar a Bocado ¿o preferías sacar a perro furioso y rabioso? A mi me gusta Bocado —bromeó Syaoran. La chica estuvo a punto de echarse a reír ahí mismo, pero no lo iba a hacer.

—Ya lo sacó.

Syaoran suspiró, la ley del hielo… bueno, la dichosa ley del hielo le duraría a Sakura hasta las diez de la noche que era cuando apagaban el televisor y las luces… derretir ese hielo era fácil, aunque tampoco le apetecía otra noche como la anterior, ya que tenía un poco de sueño y trasnochar de nuevo no era aconsejable, bueno, por derretir ese hielo podía hacer cualquier cosa.

Vio como Sakura sacaba a Bocado y le hablaba, diciendo algo como: _es un desconsiderado, eso nos puede traer problemas, _evidentemente lo decía duro para que él escuchara, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, ahí el adolescente no era él, porque si, podrían estar casados, pero de que ella era adolescente lo era.

Sonrió un poco antes de irse a la cocina, bueno, una noche más de trasnocho, pero la aprovecharía.

Pasados minutos cuando Sakura ya estaba en la casa la cena estaba en la mesa, el olor a pollo con el toque secreto de Syaoran llegó a su olfato, seguro que lo acompañaba con ensalada, con arroz blanco y con algunas patatas que le quedaban tan bien, pero si con eso pretendía llegar de nuevo a su corazón… rayos… lo estaba logrando y muy rápido, pero prefirió no prestar atención al olor y si a Bocado

—La cena esta lista —gritó Syaoran y antes de terminar de hablar Bocado ya había salido corriendo.

Sakura suspiró, ley del hielo estaría bien, no podía comportarse así, es cierto, nunca ella había tenido quejas del comportamiento de su esposo, pero antes vivían en Tomoeda, eso era otro lugar, aquí apenas conocían a las personas, y que Syaoran se comportara así podría traerle problemas y era mejor andar con pie derecho, por eso… abstinencia.

Sakura llegó a la mesa, no había fallado la comida, él siempre tendía a combinar así los alimentos y a ella le gustaba, pero lo que realmente la hizo botar la baba no fue la comida, Syaoran ignoraba su presencia, pero ella tenía clara la de él y es que con ese delantal con dibujos de fresas y árboles se veía realmente sexy ¿de donde lo había sacado? Se veía tan tierno, tan único, además la manera en que acomodaba los platos y como dejaba uno en el suelo para Bocado.

Fuerza de voluntad era lo único que pedía ella.

Syaoran vio como Sakura se sentaba en su puesto de la mesa, frente a él y lo esperaba para comenzar a comer, sonrió, estaba sonrojada y eso era buen síntoma a menos que el sonrojo fuera de ira y no lo creía así ya que no había algo realmente fuerte que los hiciera alejar, a veces era común eso, ella tirando para su lado y él para el suyo a ver quien ganaba, confiaba que esa noche fuera él.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó Syaoran.

—Un poco.

Syaoran comenzó a servirle a Sakura y le besaba el cuello conforme le pasaba algo, Sakura cerraba los ojos con cada roce… si, era su esposo y la conocía tan bien, que sabía donde, como y por cuento tiempo tenía que besar y eso hacía, sentía como se reía detrás de ella, pero no, nada señor Li, esta noche era de ella.

—¿Y… que tal estuvo el final del día? —Syaoran terminó su insinuación y se sentó frente a ella sonriendo.

—Normal… no muy distinto al principio.

Syaoran asintió, no estaba dando resultados, bueno, mejor comer en silencio, ella tarde temprano caería o caerían ambos, Syaoran probó su comida, si, desde que vivía con ella su sazón había mejorado bastante y la paz que le corría a él era grande, tenía claro que a ella le pasaba algo similar.

La comida siguió hasta que ambos terminaron, Syaoran la miró, ella seguía rehusada a hacerlo, pero bueno no podía esquivarlo por mucho tiempo, seguro que no, Sakura se levantó de su silla.

—Voy a estar en la habitación…

—Ya subo —dijo Syaoran —necesito cuadrar unas cosas y te alcanzó.

Sakura no dijo nada, pero sonrío. Era lo que necesitaba, un tiempo en su habitación a solas, por eso se retiró rápidamente y comenzó a buscar en el cuarto, uno de los cajones y debajo de toda su ropa. Si, allí estaba la primera prenda con la que logró alterar a Syaoran ¿él se acordaría de aquel pijama? De seguro si y es que la había usado en Tomoeda por primera vez y habían pasado meses que ya le quedaba pequeña, mejor se dijo, mientras se desvestía para meterse en ella.

Efectivamente estaba más pequeña, pero sin duda ayudaba a mostrar sus buenas piernas y es que no era mentira, Syaoran se lo decía en muchas ocasiones, cuando…

Pero decidió no pensar en eso, pensar en él haciendo cumplidos no la iba a ayudar a mantenerlo abstinente.

La chica se metió bajo la cama, era alrededor de las nueve y media, por eso empezó a ver televisión, nada bueno y eso que eran más de cincuenta canales, pero se puso alerta cuando escuchó a Syaoran cerca… ¡bingo!.

Sus miradas se encontraron, él en la puerta ella en la cama.

—¿Tienes frío? ¿Por qué estas abrigada hasta el cuello? —Preguntó él mientras comenzaba a quitarse su chaqueta, Sakura miró sus pasos hipnotizada pero no respondió, esta vez fue Syaoran quien dijo ¡bingo!, ya que notaba como lo miraba —¿No tienes respuesta? —Syaoran se desvistió delante de ella _¿Por qué de repente su espalda estaba más ancha y sus piernas más torneadas? _ Se preguntó Sakura, pero era lógico que cuando salía a correr con Bocado no desaprovechaba el tiempo, pero se perdió cuando lo vio colocarse su pantalón para dormir y no colocarse una camisa, las noches eran frías en Suecia y más cuando ella tenía pensado dejarlo sin…

Syaoran se abrió paso entre las mantas y se acostó al lado de Sakura, Bocado se había quedado abajo.

El maestro sonrío cuando vio que le daba la espalada, no se lo haría fácil, pero él no iba a dormir sin camisa para que ella le diera la espalda, por eso pasó sus manos sobre el estomago de Sakura, la sintió estremecerse, pero él hizo lo mismo cuando vio el material que tocaba, así que se había puesto de nuevo aquella pijama ¿Qué significaba? ¿Una promesa para la noche que comenzaba? Bueno, si era así, valdría la pena llegar mañana cansado a la universidad.

Las manos de él comenzaron a jugar con el estomago de ella, trazando círculos por la delicada e ínfima prenda para jugar con su ombligo, Sakura quería voltearse, pero no, él ya había empezado, ahora que pagara su castigo, aunque ella estaba perdiendo también y más cuando sintió la mano que jugaba con su ombligo bajar un poco más por sus costados, por eso y haciendo fuerza de voluntad lo detuvo.

—No

—¿No? —Le dio un beso en la nuca —¿estas segura? Yo creo que quieres otra cosa cariño… —Sakura se estremeció, que ahora él no comenzara a tratarla con tantos mimos porque la tendría en la palma de la mano, y hablando de mano, la que ella le había sujetado se escabulló y le acariciaba las piernas —¿te la pusiste para mi?

_Si, pero no para emocionarte, sólo para dejarte con las ganas pero a este paso… no voy a poder. _

—No… sólo que si no la uso… ¡ah! —La mano de Syaoran subía y los besos eran más intensos —cuando quiera hacerlo… seguro las polillas la acabaran.

—Aquí no hay polillas —no tuvo respuesta para eso, pero él si —y como no hay… supongo que es para que hagamos las paces.

Syaoran comenzó a acariciar lo largo de sus piernas y con sus labios seguía la tortura, sabía lo que él quería y seria muy mentirosa si ella decía que no quería lo mismo, pero ese no era el plan, por eso le detuvo de nuevo la mano, se volteo y lo miró, lo más mal que podía, que no era mucho.

—Ya déjame… no quiero… —Syaoran la miró, hablaba casi enserio lo cual le provocó un poco de ira, es decir, no le importaba que esa noche no tuvieran relaciones, ese no era el punto realmente, el punto era que Sakura le estaba dando importancia a algo que realmente no la tenía, además, él se había puesto celoso y esos celos fueron los que causaron que hubiera engañado a ese tipo, no podía darle más importancia a eso que a él.

—No… No… lo puedo creer Sakura… te estas comportando como una niña… y no… —la interrumpió al ver que iba a decir algo —no lo digo porque en este momento no este sobre ti… solo quería hacer las paces contigo de esa manera… lo digo porque le estas dando relevancia a algo que no la tiene Sakura… ¡por Dios! Tu misma lo dijiste… estaba celoso ¿Qué querías? ¿Ver como intentaba ligar contigo mientras yo me hacía el de la vista gorda?

—Hay formas más sutiles de decir las cosas.

—¿Desde cuando he sido sutil con las personas? Nunca he sido así y lo sabes Sakura… ¿acaso te olvidaste de cómo era en Tomoeda?

—No… no lo olvide… pero… pero esto no es Tomoeda… —Sakura lo vio suspirar y darle la espalda en la cama —¿ahora me ignoras? ¿Acaso hace dos segundos no me querías tocar? Sé que estoy diciendo la verdad ¿cierto? Vamos Syaoran Li… solo quiero que aceptes que estás mal… pero claro, estabas tan entretenido burlándote de él que no lo harás… aunque en las burlas también estaba yo ¿no?

—¿Qué?

—Ahora te haces el loco… "ya dejemos de hablar de eso… no queremos poner a Sakura como la bandera de China" —Syaoran se volteó de nuevo e intentó colocarle la mano en la cara, pero Sakura la esquivó, ¿ese era el motivo de sus molestias? Al parecer era eso y lo del amigo, pero… ¿era para tanto? —te burlaste de mi… te burlas de todos.

—¿Sabes lo incoherente que estas siendo?

—No, no sé.

—Eso supuse —sin previo aviso Syaoran la sujeto de la nuca y le dio un beso que destruyo todas las defensas de Sakura, simplemente no pidió permiso, la besó mucho más apasionado que la noche anterior, su lengua no perdió tiempo y empezó a explorar la boca de la chica, ella no reaccionó, sus labios jugaban unos con otros y sus manos la acariciaban también apasionadamente, perdió el hilo de lo… molesta que quería parecer pero ¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando él la besaba así? Aunque la magia se evaporó cuando lo sintió retirarse y levantarse de la cama, dejándola respirando agitadamente y con ganas de más.

¿Ahora la iba a dejar… con las ganas? Si, lo iba a hacer, Syaoran tomó su almohada y una cobija.

—Voy a estar en el sofá… si me quedo aquí… bueno… no aseguro que no te ponga como la bandera de China —quería molestarla, lo sabía, pero no iba a dejar que lo hiciera, por eso vio como sacaba una pastilla de un cajón se la tomaba y se retiraba.

Sakura trató de pensar con claridad ¿eso que había pasado era verdad? ¿Syaoran de verdad iba a dormir en la sala? ¿Ese inconveniente era para tanto? Por Dios, desde que vivían juntos no había pasado una noche sin recostarse en el pecho de él y no quería empezar, pero al parecer… siempre hay una primera vez y él no tenía intenciones de volver… tal vez si estaba siendo incoherente o tal vez no, pero en algunos puntos Syaoran tenía razón, tal vez era ella quien había interpretado mal las cosas… no, no sabía.

Por su parte Syaoran ya estaba abajo recostado en el sofá, vaya, seguro sería una noche larga, desde que vivía con Sakura nunca había dormido solo y siempre su calor lo abrigaba, pero bueno, era la primera vez, pero igual, la chica se estaba comportando… un poco infantil; es decir, él era él y la sutileza para los demás no le iba… así que eso lo sabía ella… primer error de la chica y otro como ella dijo: había que guardar apariencias, por eso la había hecho el comentario de la bandera china, también por verla de ese color, ya que le encantaba, si, le gustaba verla sonrojada y mas cuando estaba sobre o bajo él…

Se reprendió.

—Vaya momento de pensar en eso… —se dijo… luego oyó del cuarto de arriba que Sakura gritaba:

—Bocado… —así que eso era lo que quería, que el perro le hiciera compañía… pues bien… no lo conseguiría, pues él también llamó.

—Ven conmigo Bocado… ven aquí amigo.

El perro comenzó a escuchar los llamados de Sakura y de Syaoran y no sabía que hacer, decidió quedarse donde estaba, ya que no tenía preferencias, por más que Syaoran hubiera sido por tanto tiempo su amo, el perro se acostó donde ninguno de los dos lo veían, lo que dejó a Sakura creyendo que se había acostado con Syaoran y a Syaoran creyendo que se había dormido junto a Sakura

**oOoOoOoOooO**

Ambos se miraron las caras, o bueno, lo hacían de reojo, Sakura miraba a Syaoran conducir y no sabía por la cara de él cual de los dos había dormido peor… esa mañana a la hora del desayuno… cada uno había preparado lo que quiso, Sakura unos huevos con jugo de naranja y Syaoran unos sándwiches con café… pero a decir verdad la indiferencia de él no le gustaba, quería hablarle, pero… bueno… iba a mantener su orgullo un poquito más… ya que de seguro esa noche no aguantaría él de nuevo en el sofá, pero de algo estaba segura… tenía que arreglar las cosas… era martes y el viernes cumplían un nuevo mes de esposos.

No podía pensar que llegado ese día siguieran peleando.

Aunque se sintió un poco mal de nuevo, ella no tenía mucho dinero y eso traía problemas o no problemas, pero era Syaoran quien daba el regalo más grande, esta vez ella le había comprado un libro, aunque de seguro le gustaba, quería darle más, un libro y una noche de hacer el amor, no iba a ser suficiente para toda la vida, por eso soltó un suspiro que llegó a los oídos de Syaoran.

La miró de refilón ¿en qué pensaba? Le importaba mucho y ella estaba pensativa… mierda… realmente quería hablarle y más que eso, no quería volver a pasar una noche en el sofá… eso estaría bastante malo, ya que le dolía el cuello horrible y para colmo… si las cosas salían mal… tal vez Sakura no aceptara su invitación a comer el viernes por la noche y la había planeado con tiempo… teniendo en cuenta que el mes pasado había tratado de cocinar, esta vez prefería salir con ella a comer.

Tal vez era eso lo que la preocupaba también a ella… pero bueno… su orgullo aguantaría un poco.

—¿Dormiste bien? —preguntó de la nada ella, no era un "hagamos las paces" tenía que hablar, eran esposos.

—Si… soy de piedra —mintió

Nadie dijo nada más, y así llegaron al parqueadero de la universidad, algunas personas, conocidas de Syaoran, lo miraron y se sorprendieron al verlo con aquella chica, pero él no prestó atención…

—Te espero cuando salgas —comentó Syaoran.

—Esta bien —dijo Sakura que se acercó a darle un rápido beso que terminó dando en la cien de Syaoran y sin más bajó del carro.

Él se quedó mirando por donde partía su esposa, la vio y en dos segundos ella ya estaba rodeada por esas compañeras de el día anterior, no supo cuanto tiempo se quedó en el carro, pero supo que si no se daba prisa llegaría tarde y no quería que los estudiantes comenzaran a hablar de que era un irresponsable, por eso se bajó, se arregló la corbata y se dispuso a entrar, no sin antes ver si ella todavía estaba por allí.

No la vio.

Syaoran se dirigió al salón, la mayoría de personas ya estaba adentro, pero faltaban personas, se sentó como si nada y esperó a que pasaran quince minutos, cuando se cumplieron cerró la puerta.

No tardó en escuchar el primer golpe.

—¿Si? —dijo abriendo la puerta… cinco personas lo miraban.

—Bueno… es la clase de matemáticas del profesor Li ¿no es así? —preguntó un chico, Syaoran lo miró de arriba a bajo, claramente queriendo intimidarlo.

—Si, así es… pero resulta que al profesor Li no le gusta que sus estudiantes lleguen tarde y esperó más de quince minutos para que entraran, después de eso… ya no deja entrar a nadie… así que… la próxima los espero más temprano.

Las cinco personas comenzaron a intentar que los dejara entrar, al final se rindieron y después fueron más de diez personas quienes se quedaron afuera, eso les enseñaría a los que estaban adentro que así estaba bien llegar y a los que estaban afuera a que madrugaran, Syaoran empezó con su cátedra mientras las personas lo miraban, realmente estaba cansado y lo peor es que era por su esposa, quien se estaba comportando tan incoherente y para colmo, comenzó a dolerle la cabeza.

Vaya, al parecer el estar lejos de Sakura o discutiendo con ella causaba esos dolores, cosa sin sentido alguno, suspiró y minutos después dio por terminada la clase, las personas no discutieron esa parte como era común.

Salio a la cafetería donde se pidió un café con leche, y sacando una pastilla se la tomó, reconoció la silueta de Sakura sentada unas sillas a su lado, pero decidió que era mejor ignorarla, ya que podía creer que se estaba volviendo un celoso maniático y eso no lo quería, por eso y sacando un periódico que por lo general llevaba comenzó a descubrir que había de nuevo en el mundo.

Nada nuevo.

Syaoran no tuvo la necesidad de levantar la vista, sabía que ella lo estaba mirando, luego fueron las sombras de unas chicas lo que lo alertaron, bien Sakura se iba a dar cuenta de lo que era que le coquetearan delante de las narices.

—Hola profesor Li ¿Cómo está? —Syaoran sonrío de tal manera que podría derretir las montañas de Suecia de haberlo visto, pero no fue así, pero las chicas si lo miraron y estaba seguro que Sakura también.

—Bien… muchas gracias señoritas ¿quieren algo?

—Bueno… tal vez no me recuerde, estuvimos en su clase de ayer y me pareció un gran maestro —risa coqueta, Syaoran sonrío, era típico, eso no le gustaba, pero iba a utilizar su encanto para comprobarle a su esposa un punto —por eso… bueno… —las chicas se sentaron en su mesa, una demasiado cerca de él, la que hablaba principalmente —no sé, podríamos ir el viernes a conocernos mejor.

—Suena placentero —Syaoran levantó la vista y su mirada se encontró con la de Sakura.

A juzgar por el rojo de su cara estaba celosa, bien, así era como quería verla, aunque le hubiese gustado saber en que pensaba, aunque ella daba suficientes señales, es decir, tenía lo que al parecer fue una servilleta en la mano y la despedazaba como si de eso dependiera su vida.

—¿Acepta entonces?

Syaoran sonrió ¿aceptar? Bueno, realmente no podía hacerlo, ya que el viernes estaba cumpliendo un nuevo mes de esposo con Sakura, así que mejor, solo seguía sonriéndole a las chicas y listo.

—No… no puedo el viernes… —levantó su argolla de matrimonio, a algunas chicas les brillo la mirada —ya saben… estoy casado.

Luego de eso y unas insistencias más para otro día, las chicas aceptaron que al parecer no iban a salir con Li, aunque el hecho de que fuera casado agregaba un toque de emoción a invitarlo en alguna ocasión, pero con la cara de enamorado que tenía iba a ser complicado.

Por su parte y al otro lado de la cafetería, Sakura miraba como Syaoran sonreía a las chicas sin reparo de que ella estuviera presente, sus compañeras, Azul y Dalhia la veían con sonrisas en sus rostros.

—¿Problemas en el paraíso? —preguntó Dalhia.

—No… solo se esta vengando… no le gustó mi comportamiento por defender a Josh… y quiere darme celos… es bastante infantil cuando se lo propone.

—Y lo esta logrando, mira como estas… por Dios, creo que si no te amarramos a la silla saldrás y degollaras a la chica que esta más cerca de tu esposo, pero supongo que es natural, no sé como se comportan ustedes los casados, pero debe ser cosa de ustedes.

—Bien… ya estuvo bien… si Syaoran puede espantar a Josh yo puedo espantar a esas viejas que se acercan a él.

Las dos compañeras de Sakura se quedaron en la mesa viendo como se dirigía a la de Syaoran… con sonrisas en sus rostros, al parecer él también se dio cuenta que ella se acercaba porque mientras recorría la cafetería no despegó la vista de ella.

Las chicas siguieron la mirada de Syaoran y una frunció el ceño, Li parecía tonto viéndola venir y eso que era menor, mientras que a ellas no les había demostrado eso y era extraño, ya que en primera eran mayores y en segunda sus atributos también lo eran.

—Disculpa nenita… el profesor Li esta ocupado… hablara contigo más tarde —dijo una chica cuando la oji-verde llegó a la mesa, Sakura se quedó viendo la chica y luego a Syaoran y entonces comprendió lo que había sentido él el día anterior cuando Josh estaba tan cerca.

—¿Ocupado? ¿Syaoran estas ocupado?

—Para nada Sakura.

—Profesor Li ¿Qué pasa? Esta niña parece menor, usted no puede andar con una chiquilla así ¿sabe que eso podría traerle problemas? Y tu chiquilla… compórtate como lo que eres no una…

—Basta —Syaoran había callado a la chica un poco fuerte, por suerte la cafetería no estaba llena —en primer lugar señorita… ella esta en su derecho, en segundo lugar: ella si es mayor, se lo aseguro y en tercer lugar: si puedo andar con una chiquilla así, si se fijan en su mano… se darán cuenta de algo bastante curioso.

Las chicas quedaron de piedra mientras veían en anillo de Sakura, para luego pasar al anillo de Syaoran, era increíble que esos dos fueran esposos, por eso salieron de allí casi corriendo, algunas molestas por el ridículo y por los celos.

Sakura aprovechando que por fin quedaban puestos al lado de Syaoran se sentó, no lo miraba, pero sabía que él si a ella, y eso la ponía nerviosa.

—Lo siento… —comentó Sakura, él la miró —veo… que tenías razón… no hay formas sutiles de decirlo y tratar de disimular es complicado… no me gusta el Syaoran coqueto de hace unos minutos, pero así mismo, me gusta el Syaoran gruñón que espanto a Josh… me gustas Syaoran y… me comporte muy mal.

Syaoran levantó la mirada de Sakura tomándola por la barbilla, sus ojos verdes brillaban un poco y el detalle le encantaba y de no estar en la universidad la hubiera besado, Sakura pareció notarlo porque le sonrío, y eso aumentó el deseo de posar sus labios sobre los de ella.

—Bueno… Sakura… ya veremos como perdonarte —y haciendo fuerza de voluntad se separó de ella para evitar besarla.

Sakura trató simplemente de intimidarlo acercándose, bueno, había entendido el punto de Syaoran, y si se sintió como ella, bueno, el sentimiento era horrible, era normal a estas alturas ser celosa y ella lo era, él lo era también, pero ya muchas personas se estaban enterando de lo que en verdad ellos dos tenían, eso tal vez en algún punto les trajera problemas, pero siempre los habían superado juntos.

Y de verdad que no habían sido fáciles, ya que ellos dos al parecer atraían los problemas, pero bueno, que se le iba a hacer

**oOoOoOoOooO**

—¿Y dices que está embarazada? —gritó Touya desde el otro lado de auricular

Syaoran tuvo que alejar un poco el oído del aparato ya que lo último que quería era quedarse sordo, la reacción de Touya era de esperase ¿o no era así? Bien, al parecer había cosas que nunca aprendería de él.

—Si… esta embarazada… no sé como paso, pero paso Touya… ahora no sé que hacer…

—¿Cómo qué no sabes que hacer? No salgas con eso ahora… y nada de que "no sé" que hacer —enfatizó en el plural —tienes que decir: no sabemos que hacer… Sakura también está metida en esto, lo esta desde que dijo _acepto_ en la notaria.

Syaoran escuchó las palabras de Touya, era cierto, pero de alguna manera él era el más responsable.

—Yo sé eso… pero ella…

—Syaoran… deja de hacerte el tonto… simplemente respondan… Bocado se metió en esas.

Syaoran decidió que si, que era mejor responder, el día anterior había ido el dueño de la Jack Russell a acusar a Bocado de aprovechado, Syaoran y Sakura se habían quedado de piedra, pero entendieron de que iba todo eso y a qué se debían algunas constantes escapadas de Bocado… así que el perro había conocido el amor el Suecia, el dueño del perro había exigido que ya que no habían podido controlar al perro tendrían que hacerse cargo de los bebes que nacieran, ya que él no estaba dispuesto y también de la Jack Rusell.

Un perro más en la familia… y también los cachorros, aunque regalar los cachorros sería fácil, muchas personas del vecindario amaban a Bocado y tener uno en miniatura les encantaría, el Jack Rusell si seria para conservar.

—Lo sé… sólo queda regalarlos.

—Es lo mejor… —comentó Touya dando por finalizada la charla de Bocado y para cambiar a otro tema —y por cierto… ¿que harán… Sakura y tu? Cumplen un mes hoy.

—Vaya… no has perdido esa curiosidad ¿eh? —Comentó Syaoran —pues para no matarte la cabeza, ella esta arriba cambiándose… la invite a cenar esta noche… después iremos a bailar un poco.

—¿Bailar? ¿Dónde te vas a meter con ella?

Syaoran sonrío, nada había cambiado a parte del embarazo de la "novia" de Bocado, Touya seguía siendo el mismo hermano preocupado y eso estaba bien. Por eso le contó a donde la llevaría y lo que tenía planeado para la noche, sin contarle lo que quería que pasara al final de esta, ya que a Touya eso si no le importaba, Touya dijo que no quería interrumpir el ritual de belleza de su hermana y por eso la llamaría al día siguiente, y también le mando saludos de todos los amigos de la chica y del profesor Fujitaka, es decir el padre de ella y amigo de Syaoran.

Touya le comentó a Syaoran acerca de Kyo, al parecer estaba mejorando, cosa que alegró al maestro ya que en algún momento ellos fueron amigos y Syaoran no le podía estar mas agradecido.

Eso podía sonar incluso mal.

Segundos después Touya colgó el teléfono y Syaoran se quedó en la sala esperando a su novia, eran las ocho de la noche y tenía reservaciones para las nueve, suficiente tiempo aun, no era el restaurante del siglo, ni mucho menos, era un sitio donde vendían comida excelente, un poco costosa pero valía la pena, todo en Sakura y por Sakura valía la pena, pero ya estaba tardando.

Seguro estaba preocupada por lo que tendría que llevar, es decir, Syaoran era profesor y trajes tenía muchos, Sakura no contaba con demasiados, bien, Syaoran quería ver con que salía.

A Syaoran se le secó la boca al verla bajar las escaleras, llevaba una falda negra que le llegaba hasta debajo de las rodillas, se apretaba a su cadera y dejaba ver lo bueno de su figura, la camisa con botones dorados y del mismo color de la falda producían un efecto igual de impactante en ella, hermosa; sus cabellos peinados y recién bañados por poco y vuelve loco a Syaoran, unos cuantos mechones caían por aquí y por allá, su carita en forma de corazón con poco maquillaje, pero sus labios llenos y dispuestos para ser besados lo dejaron sin habla…

Hermosa

Sakura sonrío tímidamente… al parecer le había gustado, pero igual causo un pequeño sonrojo, orgullosa por los resultados y es que no fueron fáciles, no contaba con ropa para salir a cenar o no con mucha ropa elegante, cosa que de una u otra manera la ponía un poco mal, es decir, ella le iba a dar un libro, él una cena y quien sabe que más…

—Estas hermosa —eso fue lo que la sacó de sus pensamientos, eso y verlo acercar, estaba muy guapo, fue lo único en lo que pudo pensar Sakura antes de estar en sus brazos —muy hermosa.

—Gracias.

Ambos se fundieron en un tórrido beso cargado de promesas, de te quieros y de amor, Sakura lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras él se dejaba hacer, Syaoran sintió como ella se esforzaba, no entendió el motivo, pero lo notó, eran esposos ¿Quién la iba a conocer más que él? Y sabía que el beso estaba siendo esforzado para tratar de dar el máximo, ¿Por qué? Incluso en cierto momento tuvo que alejarse un poco ya que de verdad ella estaba dando todo.

—¿Nos vamos Sakura? —al estar tan cerca vio un brillo de algo que no pudo descifrar en sus ojos, pero no era bueno, estaba seguro y más cuando la vio solo asentir para que salieran

**oOoOoOoOooO**

El camino al restaurante estaba cargado de algo que Syaoran no sabía como descifrar a ciencia cierta, ella estaba algo… cabizbaja, preocupada, incluso triste ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué no le hablaba? Pero de algo estaba seguro: no iba a dejar que así entraran al restaurante, si a ella le pasaba algo, él quería saber que, era su esposo, estaba en su derecho.

—¿Qué ocurre Sakura?

Ella sabía que lo iba a preguntar, pero no podía responderle ¿Qué le iba a decir? No quería contarle lo fatal que se sentía por todo lo que hacía él, Syaoran era la parte monetaria de la casa y eso era lo que la afectaba.

—Toma —dijo Sakura cambiando de tema y entregándole el libro que había dejado en el carro desde la tarde, pero sabía que eso no era suficiente para desviarlo de su estado.

Syaoran aparcó a un lado de la carretera, recibió el libro, sonrío con honestidad, notó Sakura, lo hojeó un poco y lo guardó en la guantera del carro para dedicarle su completa atención a ella, Sakura desvío la mirada de inmediato, Syaoran reprimió las ganas de tomarla y obligarla a que lo mirara a la cara ¿Qué demonios le estaba ocurriendo a ella?

—Sakura…

—¿Quieres que te haga algo hoy en la cama Syaoran? —dijo ella rápidamente mirándolo a la cara, pero la bajó al ver el interrogante en él —lo que sea… yo… te lo puedo hacer… lo que sea… lo que quieras —y fue en ese momento cuando vio la lágrima caer de ella, el corazón de Syaoran se encogió.

Sakura lloraba.

Sakura lloraba y él no sabía el porque.

La chica escuchó como él se bajaba del carro, seguro quería estar a su lado, abrazarla o algo así sin que la palanca de cambios lo incomodara, ella se sentía fatal, no había querido llorar delante de él, pero había sido inevitable, le dolía mucho sentirse inútil y lo único que se le ocurrió para tratar de aliviar ese dolor fue ofrecerle un buen sexo a Syaoran, también le dolió en ese momento no pensar en ofrecerle "hacer el amor"

Lo vio pasar frente al carro y luego abrirle la puerta, lo que ella no esperaba era que Syaoran la sacara del carro para mirarla de frente, ella sentía pena y esta se mezclaba con tristeza.

Syaoran la miró sin entender de que iba todo eso _¿quieres que te haga algo hoy en la cama Syaoran? _Había dicho ella, pero ¿Por qué? Es decir ¿acaso creía que estaba siendo insatisfecho? Si era eso la chica estaba equivocada, muy equivocada ¿acaso no habían noches en las que no dormían por estar perdidos en la pasión? ¿Acaso aun no tenía una marca pequeña en su hombro de lo que ella provocaba? ¿Acaso ella quería experimentar algo más y la lágrima era por la timidez que decirlo lo provocaba? No entendía.

Ella lo miró, él la miró.

Un carro que pasó cerca alumbro a la pareja unos segundos y luego los volvió a dejar en una pequeña oscuridad, las lágrimas de ella brillaron por la luz ante Syaoran, él las apartó de inmediato.

Sakura se estremeció ¿Qué tanto estaba haciendo sufrir a Syaoran por no explicar su comportamiento? Sabía que mucho, pero… se sentía tan mal, le había dado muchas vueltas al asunto en los últimos días y Syaoran realmente hacía mucho por la casa, ella muy poco ¿ofrecer sexo había sido una opción precipitada? Ciertamente, pero su mente estaba nublada, ella seguía siendo la adolescente que dejó Tomoeda y… ahora tonta… ¿Qué pensaría él de ella en ese momento? Pero es que no había podido hacer nada más.

Es decir, quería darle una gran alegría a Syaoran, por lo que hacía y esa alegría trataría de dársela aunque fuera en la cama, si él quería algo, ella no se lo negaría, por todo lo bueno de él.

—¿Qué dices? —Preguntó Syaoran acercándola a su pecho y acariciándole su melena castaña —No te entiendo Sakura… de que va todo esto.

Si, ella sabía que lo estaba lastimando.

—Yo… quiero hacerte feliz…

—Ya lo haces…

—No lo hago.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —_Nada_, era su respuesta, nada hacia pensar eso, sólo que esa era la única manera de agradecerle a él —vamos Sakura… no sé de que va todo esto, pero quiero una explicación… ahora mismo… me importa un comino la reservación en el restaurante… de aquí no me muevo sin que me hayas dicho qué demonios te ocurre

Ella levantó la vista y lo vio, se vio en los ojos de él y se odio por incomodarlo.

—Yo… no puedo decirlo.

—¿Cómo que no puedes? Sakura, somos esposos, lo que te pasa a ti me pasa a mi, lo que te preocupa yo lo puedo aliviar ¿acaso no hiciste tú eso con mi vida? —Syaoran le sonrío, Sakura se agachó de nuevo ante el brillo de sus ojos cafés —y… si es por algo… que hicimos mal en la cama… dilo… lo arreglaremos —ella negó ante ese disparate

¿Ellos dos problemas en la cama?

—Me siento inútil Syaoran… —lo dijo tan rápido que él creyó oír mal.

Aun él no entendía

—¿Inútil dices? ¿Por qué?

—¿Acaso no lo ves, Syaoran?

—No… no veo absolutamente nada y tu eres quien debe explicarlo… ¿Qué demonios está pasando? Hoy cumplimos un mes más y en vez de estar cenando en un restaurante, estamos hablando de un tema que ni siquiera sé que es con claridad aun, me has hablado de sexo, de inutilidad y en pocas palabras; de nada, y eso no me gusta —la tomó por los hombros y la alejó para poder verla a los ojos —Por favor… quiero saber que te pasa… aquí y ahora.

—Es eso… —dijo ella y al ver que él iba a decir algo continuó —tu lo gastas todo en nuestra relación Syaoran… esta noche es la cena… ayer fue la gasolina para el carro, mañana será cualquier cosa que me pidan en la universidad… y después ¿Qué será después?

La boca de Syaoran se secó en el acto y no supo que decir unos segundos, pero tenía que decir algo… algo bueno, algo que convenciera a Sakura que se equivocaba, pero nada se le ocurría, o sólo decirle que era la chiquilla más tonta del mundo y que se estaba preocupando por tonterías.

—¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? —Ella asintió —¿Y por eso estas dispuesta a ofrecerme, lo que según tú, será el mejor sexo de mi vida porque yo te diré lo que quiero y tú me lo darás? —Esta vez ella no dijo, ni hizo nada, solo sonrojarse hasta las orejas —bien… —Syaoran la abrazó —no seas tonta Sakura… ahora tu preocupación es la universidad y nada más… no te preocupes por el dinero, de eso me encargó yo.

—No

—¿Por qué?

—Te aburrirás de dármelo todo y además no me gusta.

—Sé que no te gusta Sakura, pero no tienes otra opción de aquí a que te gradúes y déjame decirte, amor mío, que eso será dentro de cinco años si no pierdes nada.

—No quiero Syaoran —sin duda él sabía lo testaruda que era ella —no me gusta esta situación, es incomoda para mi…

Ella lo vio alejarse y sentarse el capo del carro como había hecho en alguna ocasión cuando él tenía el BMW, ella lo siguió e hizo lo mismo.

Él pensaba

Un nuevo carro pasó y los iluminó de nuevo.

—Bien… no sé que hacer Sakura… la idea no le gustara a Touya en lo más mínimo si se entera —dijo Syaoran —supongo que no se enterara… y a mi tampoco me gusta… pero…

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—De pronto puedo conseguirte algún trabajo en la universidad… hablare con el rector, él nos ha visto y nos apoya, no es nada seguro, pero es algo —esta vez el brillo que vio Syaoran en los ojos de Sakura no se debió a ningún carro —pero quiero que me prometas… que si ese supuesto trabajo no resulta… no buscaras más, no quiero verte buscando en el periódico ni nada, una oportunidad nada más, solo una ¿aceptas?

—No

—Vaya… sin mi el rector no te ayudara mucho ¿aceptas? —la vio titubear —Vamos Sakura…

—No

—Solo lo diré una vez mas, aceptas o no hay ayuda…

—Esta bien… pero quiero hablar con él cuando tu lo hagas —él aceptó sabiendo que no iba a servir negarse —y… tampoco quiero… muchas cosas de regalos… poco de vez en cuando.

—Como digas.

Ambos asintieron y cuando ella se iba a bajar del carro él tiro de ella para besarla con pasión, ella no se resistió y se dejó llevar por él y por su boca, terminando sobre Syaoran y sobre el capo, seguro lo hundirían un poco, pero no importó, otro carro pasó solo que este se detuvo frente al de ellos y fue la voz de un oficial de transito lo que los obligó a separarse.

Sakura estaba roja ante la mirada del oficial que los veía reprobatoriamente.

—Vaya... recibimos llamadas de un posible carro varado y una discusión en la calle —dijo el oficial a su compañero que se bajaba hasta ahora de la patrulla —pero nos encontramos con otra cosa… creí que lo normal era hacerlo dentro del carro.

Sakura vio que Syaoran fruncía el ceño mientras ella se ponía roja como un tomate, pero si el oficial seguía con esos comentarios, ella y su esposo terminarían uno de sus meses como esposos en el calabozo de una celda.

—No… nosotros… cumplimos… otro mes de esposos hoy… íbamos a un restaurante —los oficiales rieron —tenemos reservaciones.

—Vamos ¿Qué excusa es esa? Tienes cara de menor de edad… no puedes decir que eres su esposa.

—Si lo es —la voz de Syaoran sonó gruesa y sin interés —mire la argolla… ahora si nos disculpan seguiremos con nuestro camino.

A ninguno de los dos oficiales les hizo gracia que él les diera la espalda, por eso en la media hora que siguió y aprovechando que tenían uniforme y agredir a alguno de los dos metería en problemas a Syaoran, el profesor tuvo que someterse desde preguntas de rutina, luego por una prueba de alcohol, caminar sobre una línea, y una requisa que llamarla exhaustiva se quedaba corto, ya que lo revisaron de principio a fin, a Sakura solo le pidieron los papeles para ver si era cierto que era mayor, eso por lo menos le sacó una sonrisa a Syaoran…

Al final eran las nueve y media y su cena romántica se había perdido ya que no llegarían temprano.

**oOoOoOoOooO**

—Creo que así esta mejor —dijo Sakura acostándose sobre Syaoran.

—Bien… después del discurso que tuvimos esta noche supongo que estas feliz —ella sonrío mientras le pasaba una porción de pizza —No, no más, si como otra rebanada creo que reventare —la vio a ella hacer un puchero y comenzar a comerse la pizza anteriormente ofrecida, era increíble que tuviera tan buen cuerpo ya que cuando decía comer, comía.

—Si, si estoy feliz… además creo estar en el lugar correcto.

Después de que los oficiales los dejaran ir, ya era muy tarde para llegar al restaurante, lo más posible era que su mesa fuera ocupada, por eso no fueron, dieron vueltas en el carro un rato buscando un sitio donde comer, al final, habían optado por pizza y películas en el sillón de su casa, habían cambiado el espagueti por la pizza y la champagne por coca-cola en lata.

Llegaron a la casa a las diez de la noche y se acostaron a ver las películas, tenían pronosticado ver por lo menos dos de las 5 que habían alquilado, para rematar con… bien, las palabras de Sakura dichas en el carro estaban en la cabeza de ambos, la chica aun se sonrojaba ante lo que le había dicho ¿acaso él querría algo?

Sakura levantó la vista y lo vio directo a la cara, él miraba la película… ¿perdidos en Tokio se llamaba? No se acordaba la chica, solo sabía que mostraban, lógicamente: Tokio, ahora ella tenía algo mejor que ver y ¿Por qué no? Que hacer, subió por el cuerpo de Syaoran, cuando él lo notó ella ya estaba besándole el cuello, lenta, pastosa, húmedamente.

—Sakura.

—Dime —comentó ella hundiendo más la cara en su cuello.

—¿No quieres ver la película? —La vio negar —entonces ¿quieres oír lo que quiero que me hagas? —en ese momento la chica se separó de su cuello y lo miró a la cara, _así que si había algo que él quería, _bien, sus deseos eran ordenes.

—Si Syaoran, si quiero —él sonrío, era tan sincera y estaba seguro que de pedirle cualquier estupidez ella lo haría, así era su esposa.

Syaoran la volteó y la hizo quedar debajo de él, ella ahogó un grito de sorpresa al igual que de excitación, las ultimas semanas quien estuviera arriba y abajo había sido un tema bastante gracioso, al parecer esa noche él iba a ganar y tomar las riendas.

—Yo quiero… que no hagas nada —Sakura no pudo protestar, Syaoran había ocupado su boca con la de él y sus manos comenzaban a subir la falda para tocar mejor.

—Eso… eso no se vale Syaoran —cuando Sakura quiso voltear a Syaoran ambos cayeron en el piso, Syaoran dio un grito de queja mientras Sakura reía sobre su esposo —te lo mereces… esta es mi noche y me toca complacer

Syaoran la volteo

—De eso nada —Sakura comenzó a tratar de moverlo de un lado a otro sin lograr voltearlo de una vez, era casi imposible, Syaoran era fuerte y ella no tanto, solo pataleaba de un lado a otro mientras él la debilitaba con besos por aquí y por allá, primero el cuello, luego las mejillas sonrojadas, para terminar en la boca.

—Syaoran, amor… —Sakura comenzó a bajar la mano por el pecho de él y en el trayecto y por la necesidad de sentirlo tiró con fuerza la camisa de Syaoran haciendo que varios botones salieran disparados en múltiples direcciones.

—Oye era una de mis camisas favoritas Sakura… —dijo él mientras comenzaba a trabajar también con los botones de la camisa de ella.

—Tienes dos opciones señor Li… que me dejes arriba y yo te la arregle o que aprendas a zurcir… —la mano de Sakura que había comenzado a bajar segundos atrás llegó a su destino haciendo que Syaoran ahogara un jadeo —mira como estas… —lo toco y Syaoran de nuevo jadeó —creo que si me dejas arriba puedo aliviarte.

Syaoran sonrió ante el atrevimiento de ella, pero él ya había contemplado algo que la pondría a ella también en evidencia, por eso comenzó a bajar el rostro por el cuello de Sakura y con sus manos quito el cierre delantero del sujetador de la chica dejando dos hermosos senos al descubierto y provocativos, la cara de Syaoran bajó y se posó sobre uno haciendo que Sakura apretara más la mano sobre su ingle.

—Yo… también —se separó un poco pero el aliento seguía torturando a la chica —puedo aliviarte… estamos igual… ríndete y… —bajó de nuevo y usó los dientes —déjame arriba

Y justo cuando Sakura se dio por pérdida oyó como Syaoran se quejaba de un grito, al principio se asustó, pero al mirar bien notó que Bocado le estaba mordiendo los pies a su amo, al parecer el juego al perro le pareció interesante, ya que no quería soltar a Syaoran.

—Vete, Bocado

El perro no entendió y para animar el juego comenzó a correr de un lado a otro, pasando de la sala a la cocina, volviendo a la sala, subiendo al segundo piso, trompicando con todo, bajando de nuevo, volviendo a la sala para terminar exhausto al lado de la pareja que aun estaban un poco enredados y bastante frustrados pues al perecer, Bocado quería atención.

Syaoran se separó de Sakura y el perro al advertir eso cambio del frío suelo de la sala a la calidez de las piernas de ella, haciendo que el profesor frunciera el seño, Sakura sonrió cuando Syaoran volvió a abrocharle el sujetador y sonrió más cuando vio lo emocionado que aun estaba él, aunque seria una mentirosa si decía que no quería tirársele encima en ese momento y saborearlo todo, pero es que Bocado era Bocado y para ellos dos era como un niño, y negarle una caricia a Bocado era como negársela al mismo Syaoran, por eso Sakura le guiñó el ojo a su esposo dándole una promesa que el perro se cansaría en poco tiempo.

El poco tiempo al final resultó ser mucho y cuando quisieron hacer algo estaban tan cansados que decidieron subir y acariciarse un rato antes de que ella se quedara dormida en los brazos de él que la contempló, ambos con una promesa:

Ver quien despertaba primero al otro con caricias.

Claro… si Bocado se quedaba en la sala o salía con la madre de sus cachorros.

UM… eso sin duda… podría llevar tiempo

¿Qué queda por decir? ¿Qué puede ser?...

—Syaoran deja de moverte… y abrázame que tengo frío…

¿Entonces que era lo que quedaba por decir…?

—Que dejes de moverte

¿Acaso Sakura no quería que se enteraran?

—Ya Syaoran Li… me abrazas o llamo a Bocado.

Bien lo que queda por decir… tendrán que averiguarlo por su cuenta… ella tiene frío y es muy, muy cálida para que Syaoran la dejara pasar.

—Sakura… te am…

—Abrázame…

—Solo te iba a decir que te amo pequeña friolenta.

Ella abrió los ojos

—Lo sé, siempre lo sé —y con un beso él se encargó de callar las protestas y de quitar el frio que ella tenía… además no quería que Bocado le quitara su puesto al lado de ella por segunda vez en la noche

**NOTAS DE AUTOR:**

**Hola**

**Bueno sin duda ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿eh? Recuerdo si mal no estoy que dije que me demoraría un mes, se convirtió en más de 5, pero espero que con esto queden felices y puedan leer algo durante unos minutos, se trata con este capitulo extra cerrar la historia de ese par, lejos de todo lo que conocieron. **

**Quiero agradecerle a Mariana López (Ángel Zafiro) porque siempre ha estado ahí, ella resulta ser una gran musa y sin duda es una gran escritora, bien sin duda a esto no se le puede llamar epilogo, ya que un epilogo es algo de pocas hojas, esto es uno de mis tantos capítulos largos a los que espero se hayan acostumbrado a medida que publicaba.**

**La vida de Sakura y Syaoran en Suecia… espero que disfruten el vistazo que les di, siendo honestos tengo escrito el epilogo desde hace rato pero jejejeje se me pasaba publicar y así hasta que bueno paso mucho tiempo, otra cosa es que he estado lea y lea y lea así que también eso es culpable ¿escritura? Estoy flojo, ahorita no tengo ideas buenas (a diferencia de cierta escritora que mencione arriba) que si no publica rápido me le robare la de ella (es broma y lo sabes) y por esa falta de una buena idea no me siento bien, además quiero escribir algo cortico, como de dos a cinco capítulos, bueno ustedes entienden.**

**Espero de verdad que les haya gustado este capitulo y me dejen sus comentarios como siempre lo hicieron, al menos para darme ánimos jajajajaja**

**Cuídense y hasta luego**


End file.
